Los lazos del Destino
by Henai-chan
Summary: AU. Imaginen un Goku bondadoso, pero criado bajo el régimen del imperio saiyajin; un Vegeta con la responsabilidad de sacar adelante a su imperio, obsesionado con superar a Freezer; una Milk que desea con todo su ser vengarse de quien mató a su padre; y una Bulma trabajando para los saiyajin, esperando crear una arma que acabe con ellos. Drama y traición es lo que veremos aquí.
1. Larga vida al príncipe Vegeta

¡Hola! Antes que nada debo explicar algo de este UA (Universo Alterno), está basado en el universo más fácil de imaginar: "¿qué hubiese pasado si Bardock hubiera salvado a la raza saiyajin?, ó ¿qué hubiese pasado si los saiyajins hubieran sobrevivido a la explosión del planeta?".

Lo que intento hacer es apegarme lo más que pueda a lo que sería la historia original de DBZ, por lo que seguramente encontrarán diálogos que se les harán familiares, y es porque hay escenas que creo que sucederían en cualquier universo.

Obviamente cada escritora hace y deshace en este tipo de universo, aclaro que no introduciré personajes poderosos que no pertenezcan a DBZ, (lo más poderoso que veremos sería Broly y Freezer hasta donde tengo planeado).

Posiblemente verán algún carácter ligeramente cambiado, y es por el hecho de que no todos (o ninguno) se criaron bajo las mismas circunstancias que conocemos, ¡PERO! no por eso haré un Vegeta amable, un Goku despiadado, una Bulma sumisa, etc, etc.

Bueno, sin más qué poner de inmediato sin hacer spoilers, los dejo con esta fiction.

**ADVERTENCIA: LA FICTION LA ESTOY RETOCANDO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, ENTONCES HABRÁN ALGUNOS CAPÍTULOS QUE SE VEAN CON UN ESTILO DE ESCRITURA DIFERENTE PORQUE TODAVÍA NO LOS HE CAMBIADO.**

_DISCLAIMER: El Universo de DBZ, así como sus personajes y diálogos, no me pertenecen; le pertenecen a Toei animation, Akira Turiyama y a Fuji TV._

* * *

**-1-**

**-Larga vida al Príncipe Vegeta-**

¿Cómo lo había conseguido? No lo entendía, ¿dónde estaba su hijo? Tampoco estaba seguro de saberlo a ciencia cierta, ¿cuántos más sobrevivieron a la explosión del planeta? Sabía que eran menos de 100… o eso pensaba, pero sobretodo se preguntaba: ¿estaba Gine bien? Maldecía a esa mujer por hacerle desarrollar lo que ella llamaba _sentimientos_, pero debía admitir que le había tomado un aprecio mayor al que hubiese sentido por otro saiyajin… y ahora a sus hijos también… la prueba de ello era esa búsqueda casi interminable que había estado realizando desde hacía poco más de un año, había estado asesinando hombres de Freezer para lograr llegar con vida al planeta donde estaba Kakarotto, sabía que lo más sabio hubiese sido pasar desapercibido, pero su sangre de guerrero no le permitía hacerlo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados e incluso así sintió cómo se adentraba a su nave una poderosa luz. Abrió los ojos y vio una estrella de fuego, sabía que debía estar cerca del planeta Tierra. Había estado investigando cómo llegar, la galaxia del Norte era demasiado basta, él lo había descubierto por las malas.

Tardó una semana más en llegar al planeta Tierra, debía admitir que era uno de esos pocos planetas hermosos que evocan esa sensación de no querer irse, pero él sabía muy bien que debía hacerlo. Recuperar a su hijo y largarse lo más rápido posible. Por sus visiones sabía que si llegaban a estar en problemas, la última esperanza sería esconderse en ese lugar, y para eso debía mantenerlo escondido de todos, Freezer, Cooler… incluso de su propia raza.

Al arribar al planeta encendió su rastreador para buscar un poder de pelea superior a lo ordinario, la sorpresa que se llevó fue encontrarse con varios así. Sabía que en ese planeta había guerreros, pero ahora no era momento para encontrarse con el futuro maestro de su hijo, ese anciano con un caparazón, ¿Roshi era su nombre? No lo recordaba, tenía el vago recuerdo de las visiones mientras había viajado, pero ahora las estaba olvidando poco a poco, especialmente porque visiones totalmente contrastantes llegaban a su mente… sabía muy bien que había cambiado el rumbo de la historia, no entendía bien eso de los universos alternos y líneas de tiempo, pero tenía esa sensación en el pecho de que lo que había visto antes de _salvar_ a su raza era distinto a lo que vendría en su futuro.

Mientras buscaba a su hijo encontró la casa donde, en otro universo, él debía estar. Esperaba que eso no hubiese cambiado en lo absoluto. Al entrar se topó con una escena que no esperaba ver: Kakarotto tenía vendada la cabeza y parecía estar inconsciente, ¿qué demonios había pasado?

-Cayó por un acantilado- escuchó decir una voz detrás de él. Al voltearse se topó con un anciano de baja estatura. –El pequeño Goku es bastante intranquilo, y mientras lo cargaba de camino a casa, cayó… creo que estaba intentando agarrar una mariposa o algo por el estilo…- se acercó al niño que yacía durmiendo en el sofá –Supongo que vienes a llevártelo… es un buen muchacho, bastante brusco, pero un buen muchacho-

Bardock miraba la escena sin saber qué decir, realmente no era su especialidad entablar conversación; Gine era quien solía hacer eso –Su nombre es Kakarotto-

El anciano volteó a verlo y sonrió, Bardock se sintió fuera de lugar con eso –Kakarotto… le queda muy bien-

-…- Hizo una especie de gruñido como respuesta, realmente un nombre era simplemente un nombre. No había relevancia en ello.

-Quizás sea mejor dejarlo dormir y esperar a que recupere sus fuerzas, seguramente tu viaje será demasiado largo de regreso- dijo el anciano mientras se adentraba a la cocina –Debes tener hambre, y si ese niño es una pequeña versión tuya, debes comer como un ejército de soldados- se rió levemente.

Bardock no se movió del lugar. Su instinto era no confiar en nadie, mucho menos un anciano que tenía inconsciente a su hijo en su sala. Su estómago rugió y supo sería una idea estúpida rechazar comida, pero esperaría a que el anciano comiera primero… para asegurarse que no estuviera envenenándolo.

Tres días pasaron hasta que Kakarotto recuperó la conciencia, Bardock asintió con la cabeza de manera de saludo. El pequeño lo observó sorprendido, parecía como si nunca hubiese visto a otro ser más que al anciano.

-Parece diferente- dijo el anciano acercándose a Goku y cargándolo –Antes hubiese hecho un escándalo con tan solo despertar. Tenía un carácter bastante salvaje.-

Bardock sonrió, así debía ser un saiyajin, pero el anciano tenía razón. Había algo distinto en su hijo, lo supo por las visiones, él no sería como los otros saiyajins… y hubiese estado bien si su vida fuese a ser en la Tierra, pero no lo sería más. Él se lo llevaría de vuelta, entrenarlo como debía ser, hacerlo un soldado completo, no dejaría que su hijo fuese a ser un guerrero con compasión y demás debilidades que Gine adoraba.

-Me lo llevaré de inmediato-

El anciano asintió y depositó a Goku en el piso –Espera- dijo mientras abría la gaveta de un mueble, sacando algo que parecía un simple palo ante los ojos de Bardock –Éste es un báculo. El báculo sagrado. Lo he tenido por muchos años y me gustaría que Gok-… que Kakarotto lo tuviera- se lo entregó a Bardock –Seguramente será un guerrero formidable-

Bardock asintió lentamente, algo en su interior le decía que debía dejar al niño ahí, pero sabía que su lugar era junto a los de su raza.

-Si pudieras traerlo de vez en cuando para que yo lo viera, te lo agradecería-

Bardock soltó algo parecida a una risa, y esbozó una media sonrisa –Viajar media galaxia no es lo mismo que vivir en otra montaña, anciano- apretó el báculo –Si puedo, haré que Kakarotto venga a entrenar, le caerá bien tener técnicas distintas a los demás- aunque no por eso lo haría elevar de rango, pensó por un segundo.

-Sería magnífico, estoy seguro que incluso el Maestro Roshi estaría encantando de entrenarlo-

-Ese maestro… él debe ser quien lo entrene personalmente- dijo al recordar que las técnicas de Kakarotto fueron enseñadas por él –Si volvemos, deberás llevarnos ante él.-

El anciano sonrió, sabía que era una orden lo que le estaba dando, pero él la cumpliría felizmente. Bardock y Kakarotto comieron antes de despedirse, sería un viaje largo.

-Oye, Anciano, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó antes de subir a la nave, había pasado tres días ahí y se había referido a él como _anciano_. En ningún momento le interesó saber su nombre, pero sentía una leve obligación en saberlo, después de todo, él era quien había cuidado a su hijo por un año.

-Gohan- respondió tranquilamente –Ten un buen viaje, Bardock-

Bardock se congeló por un segundo, ¿había dicho él su nombre antes? No estaba seguro, pero rápidamente ignoró eso. Sabía que los ancianos tenían siempre algo místico en ellos, sobre todo los que eran como Gohan. Asintió con la cabeza como si se estuviera despidiendo, mientras que Kakarotto gimoteaba en sus brazos, parecía no muy complacido por irse.

La nave despegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kakarotto miraba hacia la Tierra de manera nostálgica. Bardock se relajó en el sillón de la pequeña nave, sabía que el viaje sería largo, y más peligroso ahora que tenía al mocoso con él. Cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba cómo su hijo comenzaba a llorar, no tenía madera de padre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La habitación era oscura, totalmente de piedra húmeda. Estaba iluminada por antorchas, se escuchaba cómo el agua goteaba desde alguna abertura del techo. En la recámara había algo parecido a un trono que estaba sobre un bloque de piedras que lo hacía estar por encima de todos. En el centro del lugar había una mesa de madera que tenía esparcidos mapas de distintas partes de las galaxias, planetas y demás.

En el trono estaba sentado un saiyajin con el cabello de color café que casi rozaba el color rojo. Tenía barba y bigote, lo que le daba un aspecto de severidad. Su armadura era distinta a las de los demás, donde los otros tenían detalles dorados, él tenía los detalles de color rojo, además de una marca que parecía un ancla del lado izquierdo del pecho.

-Maldita sea- dijo el saiyajin que estaba en el trono –¿Dónde demonios está Freezer?- preguntaba a nadie en particular aunque en la recámara hubieran mínimo 5 consejeros.

-Los informes dicen que parece haber abordado una nave hacia la galaxia del Sur, Su Alteza- respondió un saiyajin alto de tez morena y cabello algo puntiagudo.

-No necesito que me digas cosas que ya sé, Paragus- espetó el saiyajin que era el rey –Estás aquí porque tu hijo es una de las claves para derrotar a Freezer, no por tu inteligencia-

Paragus bajó los ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de odio y temor. Sabía muy bien que de no haber sido por la alerta del ataque de Freezer, él y su hijo estuvieran muertos en algún rincón del planeta.

-Señor…- dijo un saiyajin de cabello largo y color azul marino, tan oscuro que parecía negro –Lo más importante ahora es encontrar refugio y conseguir un ejército para atacar.-

-¿Y se puede saber de qué servirá eso si ese infeliz nos mata a todos antes de siquiera encontrar un planeta para poblarlo?- espetó el rey –Primero necesitamos saber si está en esta galaxia, luego veremos eso-

-Debemos encontrar un planeta lejano, tan lejano e inhóspito que ni siquiera él tenga deseos de ir a inspecciona- dijo un saiyajin.

-¿Crees que no pensará en buscarnos en lugares así? Debemos retomar un planeta que haya sido vendido por él, jamás pensaría en buscarnos en uno de sus antiguos planetas- respondió otro.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que Freezer no recibirá información sobre eso, estúpido?-

El rey escuchaba a cada uno, cada saiyajin tenía cierta razón en lo que decía, el problema era que nadie concordaba en nada. Si tan siquiera supieran a ciencia cierta en dónde estaba Freezer… quizás un ataque sorpresa… ¡no! Eso sería estúpido, pero por su sangre corría el instinto de ir a enfrentarse a él y demostrarle lo que era un verdadero guerrero… vio a Paragus mientras aportaba su opinión… su hijo, Broly, el legendario saiyajin, para tener poco más de un año ya comenzaba a demostrar grandes habilidades de combate, y su poder era monstruoso… sabía que pronto su sed de sangre sobrepasaría su lógica y perderá toda la razón.

La puerta de la recámara se abrió y el rey levantó la vista. Bardock acababa de entrar, todavía no era muy de la idea de tener a un soldado de clase baja entre el consejo, pero había demostrado ser más valioso que cualquier otro saiyajin en la habitación. Su habilidad para ver el futuro los había salvado. Estaban en ese planeta a salvo porque sus visiones le habían mostrado que Freezer atacaría tres planetas cercanos, pero no ése.

-Bardock- dijo el rey, haciendo que el resto de los saiyajin callaran de inmediato –Espero que tengas algo valioso que informarnos-

Bardock se hincó ante el rey –Freezer está en los bordes de esta galaxia con la del Oeste… va en busca de King Cold- sabía que esta noticia no era la que todos esperaban escuchar, era todo menos alentadora –Y… planea enviar al príncipe Vegeta a los confines de esa galaxia, Su Alteza-

La sala quedó en silencio, habían casi agotado todas las naves para rescatar al príncipe, o intentar rescatarlo. Ningún soldado había logrado regresar con él, y aunque el rey estuvo tentado a acabar con esos inútiles, le fue recordado que ya había tan pocos saiyajin que no podían darse el lujo de perder más.

El rey se puso de pie y todos se hincaron –¿Sabes a qué planeta irá exactamente?-

Bardock asintió, en los meses que tardó en regresar al planeta donde estaban los saiyajin, había logrado entrenar su mente para buscar específicamente con las visiones cosas útiles –Al Planeta Cold, Su Alteza-

-Necesitamos recuperarlo de una buena vez. Preparen una emboscada- ordenó.

-Su Alteza- interrumpió Bardock –Debe saber que si usted participa en esta misión, morirá- sabía que no era la manera más correcta de decirlo, pero él no era famoso por ser sutil.

El rey lo miró fijamente, sabía muy bien que ese soldado no mentía, pero debía recuperar a su hijo. Si había alguien capaz de alcanzar el nivel de súper saiyajin era su hijo mayor.

-Nada puede matar al rey de todos los saiyajin. Ahora apártate de mi vista- espetó el rey.

Bardock asintió y se retiró de la recámara. Tenía autorización de entrar siempre que tuviera información importante, y francamente le gustaba mucho más estar fuera de ese lugar que adentro.

Caminó por el pasillo, el cual tenía unas cuantas ventanas sin vidrio, lo que permitía que la brisa entrara sin problemas. Necesitaba respirar hondo e intentar enfocar sus visiones para conseguir información sobre la ubicación del joven príncipe, necesitaba hacerlo no por el rey ni la familia real, debía hacerlo porque su hijo Raditz estaba con él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Me parece buena idea- decía Gine mientras lanzaba unas pequeñas esferas de energía a Kakarotto, quien había demostrado tener talento en su entrenamiento.

-¿Lo crees?- preguntó Bardock, quitándose la parte superior de su armadura. Luego de conseguir datos exactos había pedido autorización para estar en la misión de rescate; sabía que los saiyajin rescatarían al príncipe y posiblemente ignorarían a su hijo, ¿a quién le importaba el hijo de un soldado de clase baja?

-No hay nadie más apto para esta misión que tú. Sabrás exactamente dónde está Freezer, si decide cambiar de planes y demás- dijo su pareja mientras miraba cómo su hijo jugaba con su esfera de energía.

-Las visiones no funcionan así… lo haces sonar como si pudiera leerle la mente a ese bastardo-

-Quizás si entrenas más…- murmuró ella. Bardock la había escuchado perfectamente, y no es como si él no lo hubiese intentado antes –Podrías entrenar conmigo-

Se acercó a ella y colocó su mano sobre la frente de Gine –Estás pensando en cómo divertirme esta noche- comentó con una leve sonrisa.

-Eso no…- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Bardock se inclinó hacia su oído mientras una mirada de depredador se apoderaba de sus ojos –Oh, creo que es lo que estoy pensando yo entonces- dijo susurrándole con una voz ronca. Gine sintió cómo su cola se estremecía, Bardock siempre había logrado ese efecto en ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Todo hubiese ido perfecto si hubieran seguido el plan. Bardock especificó lugares, tiempos exactos, incluso describió a los soldados que estaban como civiles para confundir a los enemigos. Pero no. En el momento en que pareció que Bardock tomó el mando, los otros saiyajin hicieron todo menos seguir sus órdenes, sobre todo el rey Vegeta. Ahora había 5 cadáveres de saiyajin frente a sus ojos, tenía 3 soldados heridos detrás de unas piedras, el rey estaba dentro de la nave de Freezer con un puñado de soldados de élite, y él tenía al príncipe en la mira. No importaba que hubieran unos 20 soldados rodeándolo, el problema era Dodoria… ese ser gordo y rosado. Tenía un conflicto interno en arremeter contra él para vengar a sus camaradas caídos hace casi dos años, o esperar para raptar al príncipe.

-Debemos atacar- dijo un saiyajin alto y de gran musculatura –Debemos recuperar al príncipe-

-Calla, Nappa- espetó Bardock, sabía que estaba fuera de lugar callar a un soldado de élite, pero no estaba de ánimo para soportar órdenes que no harían nada bueno –Debemos esperar que bajen la guardia…- Solamente él sabía que eso se lograría con la muerte del rey, y si decía una sola palabra, podrían tomarlo como traición.

-Quizás eso hacen los cobardes, pero un soldado de…-

Una explosión dentro de la nave interrumpió la oración del saiyajin. Todos los soldados de Freezer voltearon a ver hacia la nave de su jefe, ¿qué había pasado? Bardock sabía qué había sucedido, el rey había muerto, al igual que su guardia real; pero éste era el momento para rescatar al príncipe y a su hijo, que estaba en las manos de Dodoria.

Lanzó varios ataques que levantaron una nube de polvo. En este momento agradecía haber acabado con todos los rastreadores de los enemigos, casi había perdido su brazo izquierdo por eso, pero realmente lo había valido. Encendió su rastreador y rápidamente se abalanzó contra Dodoria, quien estaba demasiado conmocionado como para reaccionar. Lo mandó a volar varios metros, haciéndolo soltar a Raditz.

-¡Padre!- gritó el pequeño saiyajin sorprendido.

Bardock no dijo nada, solamente lo tomó del brazo y rápidamente mató a los soldados que estaban alrededor del príncipe. Otros saiyajin se unieron al ataque al ver lo que sucedía, eso facilitó el rescate del príncipe.

Cuando Bardock se acercó al príncipe, intentó tomarlo por la cintura pero el muchacho era demasiado obstinado –Maldita sea, suéltame, ¿dónde está mi padre?-

-El rey ha sido asesinado, debemos huir- dijo rápidamente Bardock mientras lo tomaba del brazo a la fuerza y lo alejaba del lugar. El resto de saiyajin se encargaron de acabar con los soldados de Freezer y se dirigieron al punto de encuentro. Sabían que no podían perder más tiempo. El viaje fue rápido entre un espeso bosque, el príncipe se quejaba de la situación mientras Bardock se movilizaba lo más rápido que podía.

-¡¿Por qué estamos huyendo?!- preguntó el príncipe cuando ya estaban donde se encontraban las naves de los saiyajin –Si mi padre está muerto, debemos vengarlo-

Bardock suspiró profundamente, no tenía paciencia para esto –Su Alteza- dijo intentando mantener la compostura –Necesitamos regresar al planeta y planear la venganza desde ahí, de nada serviría la muerte de su padre si morimos ahora-

El pequeño príncipe apretó el puño. Su padre le había enseñado cómo combatir: arremeter contra el enemigo aunque eso significara la muerte o atacarlo utilizando su entorno, explotando sus debilidades. Nunca le enseñó algo tan cobarde como huir. –¡Eso está fuera de discusión! Iremos ahora mismo a enfrentarnos contra Freezer- su tono de voz, a pesar de ser tan pequeño, estaba lleno de autoridad.

Bardock sacudió la cabeza en negación y se acercó al joven príncipe por la espalda, sabía que era un movimiento cobarde, pero no tenía opción. En un rápido movimiento lo dejó inconsciente al golpearlo detrás del cuello. Los otros saiyajin llegaron justamente cuando el príncipe caía al suelo.

-Está exhausto- explicó Bardock mientras se encogía de hombros –Debemos regresar al planeta-

El resto de soldados se vieron entre ellos confusos, un saiyajin no huía por naturaleza, pero con el paso de los meses se había mostrado que 'huir hoy para pelear mañana' era una estrategia que había estado funcionando. –El rey Vegeta ha muerto- dijo un saiyajin robusto y de pelo corto –Yo logré escapar del ataque de Freezer, no pude hacer nada por su Alteza-

Bardock asintió con la cabeza mientras los otros saiyajin murmuraban entre ellos –Con mayor razón debemos proteger al príncipe-

Los saiyajin no eran famosos por ser leales hacia alguien al mando, su rebelión contra Freezer era la prueba de ello. La única razón por la que habían nombrado un rey, o permitido que Vegeta se nombrara rey, era por la fuerza que había demostrado tener, además del liderazgo natural. Bardock vio al príncipe que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, ¿serían leales a él? Personalmente no le hallaba gracia en seguir las órdenes de un mocoso pretencioso, pero de por sí era el niño más poderoso nacido, a excepción del pequeño súper saiyajin de Paragus… pero darle el poder a alguien como Broly sería una locura, aunque el príncipe no era su opción favorita.

Nappa, quien fue el último en aparecer, tomó al príncipe por el brazo y lo lanzó dentro de una nave –Me encargaré de que el príncipe llegue al planeta.-

Los otros saiyajin se apresuraron a entrar a sus naves y despegar. El viaje de regreso fue peor de lo que habían pensado. Freezer no solamente estaba ileso, sino que más furioso que antes. Se encargó personalmente de destruir casi todas las naves, Bardock y Raditz tuvieron que refugiarse en un planeta tan diminuto y lleno de seres de distintas razas. Su estadía fue de una semana, sin saber realmente qué había sucedido con los demás.

-El príncipe me dijo que tenía un hermano menor- dijo Raditz la noche antes de que partieran. Bardock había logrado conseguir una habitación en un motel donde nadie preguntaba nada a los visitantes. De haber sido por él, habría preferido dormir a la intemperie, pero ahora que estaba con Raditz no le parecía tan apropiado –Estábamos seguros que Freezer nos mataría ese día, así que me dijo que el linaje no se perdería con él…- continuó diciendo el joven saiyajin.

Bardock asintió –He escuchado rumores. Ese niño nació con el poder de un soldado de clase baja, así que el rey se encargó de que lo enviaran a otro planeta.- La verdadera historia era sabida por pocos, y Bardock la descubrió sin querer. La reina tuvo a ese hijo tan débil, que le costó la vida, pero antes de morir rogó que le perdonaran la vida a su hijo, así que el rey simplemente lo exilió. Quizás por eso se había dedicado a entrenar a su hijo mayor personalmente, debía hacerlo tan poderoso que no quedara dudas de que la descendencia de la familia real era lo más alto. -¿El príncipe no dijo en qué planeta estaba?-

-No, luego de eso el príncipe no volvió a hablar del tema-

El regreso al planeta donde estaban los saiyajin restantes les tomó un día. Al llegar descubrieron que había un ambiente extraño en el lugar. Unos saiyajin parecían relajados, mientras que otros molestos. Bardock llevó a su hijo a la choza en la que había estado viviendo junto con Gine antes de partir al rescate del príncipe. Su madre recibió a Raditz con un gran abrazo, a pesar de la mirada de desaprobación del padre.

-Creí que estaban muertos- dijo Gine mientras soltaba a su hijo –Ninguno de los saiyajin que habían sobrevivido sabían sobre ustedes-

-Eso ya no importa, ¿qué está pasando en el planeta?- preguntó Bardock mientras lanzaba su armadura al suelo.

-El príncipe está de regreso, muchos están aliviados, pero a otros no les gusta la idea que un niño vaya a ser el nuevo rey- explicó.

-Prefiero tener a un rey definido que a un montón de saiyajin peleándonos por el trono-

-¿Peleándonos?- preguntó Gine sorprendida.

-No estaría mal probar suerte en conseguir el trono, pero no importa. El maldito príncipe está vivo y con eso termina todo el dilema- dijo mientras miraba cómo Raditz se acercaba a su hermano menor, era la primera vez que lo miraba, así que no sabía mucho sobre cómo tratar a un bebé.

Se escuchaban ruidos fuera de la choza, al parecer muchos saiyajin se estaban reuniendo. Bardock frunció el ceño y salió para ver a qué se debía el alboroto. Entre los gritos se lograba definir una frase repetitiva: 'larga vida al príncipe Vegeta'.

–Creo que el príncipe dará un discurso o algo parecido- explicó Gine –Eso escuché cuando fui por comida para Kakarotto. El niño tiene tu apetito-

Bardock sonrió de lado –Iré a ver de qué trata-

Se metió entre la muchedumbre, muchos eran saiyajin de clase baja que lo conocían, así que lo saludaron al verlo. Al llegar a lo que parecía una plaza, se podía observar al príncipe sobre una gran piedra, y con guardias reales detrás de él. Entre ellos estaba Nappa; se sabía que él había sido nombrado guardián del príncipe antes de que todo el caos iniciara, así que no era sorpresa verlo allí.

-¡Somos la raza superior!- comenzó a decir el pequeño futuro rey –Freezer cometió el error de hacernos enojar y ahora tendrá que saldar las cuentas- apretó el puño y lo elevó –Crearemos un ejército tan grande que él se inclinará ante nosotros y lo haremos rogar por su vida. Entrenaré para alcanzar el nivel de súper saiyajin y lo derrotaré con mis propias manos. ¡Pronto seremos la raza gobernante del universo!- finalizó.

Los saiyajin gritaban con euforia, si algo que adoraban era el pensar que pronto serían dueños de todo y sin nadie que los detuviera. Bardock sonrió tristemente, el príncipe tenía más madera de líder que la que tenía el antiguo rey. Cerró los ojos intentando tener una visión específica del príncipe. Frunció el ceño al conseguirla; Vegeta lograría hacer que una gran cantidad de seres se unieran a su causa y los utilizaría como simples peones, él acabaría con Dodoria y Zarbon, sería el saiyajin más temido y despiadado entre todos… pero no sería él quien acabaría con Freezer. Abrió los ojos y posó sus ojos sobre el nuevo gobernante…

-¡Larga vida al Príncipe Vegeta!- gritaban muchos saiyajin al unísono. Bardock miraba la pasión en los ojos de sus camaradas. El príncipe había logrado hacerlos recuperar ese espíritu de batalla que muchos habían estado perdiendo debido a las derrotas consecutivas.

Lo peor de todo era que, no importaba lo que el joven príncipe hubiese dicho, en sus ojos era obvia la ambición por el poder, la venganza, la destrucción y sangre… Bardock se sentía extraño en esa situación, él compartía la misma ambición, ese deseo de pelea jamás mermaría de él, pero la diferencia era que él sabía perfectamente que esa misma ambición podría llevar la raza a la extinción inminente. Volvió a cerrar los ojos buscando algo que lograra salvar a la raza saiyajin, pero lo único que era constante en sus visiones era el Planeta Tierra. Ahora sabía su misión, debía proteger ese lugar a toda costa, ocultarlo de su raza, sabía que en ese planeta probablemente se encontraba la clave para hacer la supervivencia de su raza.

Los saiyajin comenzaron a hincarse ante el joven príncipe, era muy joven para ser nombrado rey, quizás cuando tuviese 16 años sería lo suficientemente adulto como para ser coronado, pero los saiyajin habían decidido dejarle el trono sin dudar. Bardock se hincó también, ¿quién lo diría? Él hincándose ante el presuntuoso príncipe que llegaría ser el mayor rival de su hijo menor.

-Salve al príncipe- exclamó uno de los soldados reales.

-Salve la corona- exclamó otro.

-¡LARGA VIDA AL PRÍNCIPE VEGETA!- gritaron todos los saiyajin de nuevo.

* * *

¿Y?, ¿qué les pareció? XD obviamente es la introducción, no veremos un acercamiento de Bulma y Vegeta hasta que avance la historia, ¿qué opinan?, ¿vale la pena dejar un review? ;D Es un poco largo, pero debía sentar las bases en un capítulo para ya adentrarme a la historia en el segundo capítulo.

Subiré un capítulo cada dos viernes (o cada viernes dependiendo de la cantidad de reviews.

**¡Una última aclaración!** :D _Ésta no es una fiction romántica_. No esperen leer un amor rosa, un enamoramiento que se da a primera vista, o una demostración de afecto como lo hemos visto en la Batalla de los Dioses o el resto de DBS, no. _Esta fiction tiene romance, sí, pero no es un romance lindo, sino uno crudo, que sólo pueden descubrir si van leyendo cómo evoluciona la actitud de X personaje hacia Y personaje :D _

**_Repito: NO ES UNA FICTION ROMÁNTICA._**


	2. Planeta Tierra

Primero que nada, perdón por el retraso, estuve probando varias veces cómo plasmar lo que quería que sucediera en este capítulo y finalmente lo conseguí. Gracias por sus reviews, follows y demás :D todo se les agradece de verdad.

En este capítulo vamos a ver a los saiyajin luego de 16 años de que el Planeta Vejita fue destruido. Recuerden que la fiction va comenzando, entonces no vamos a ver un contacto de Vegeta y Bulma hasta quizás el siguiente capítulo, y sería un contacto breve y vago; quizás parezca que me estoy enfocando mucho en Goku ahorita, pero es porque Goku es el vehículo para que todo suceda, si él no hubiese estado en la Tierra, Raditz no hubiera llegado y por consiguiente Vegeta tampoco (o quizás sí, pero la historia hubiese sido distinta), entonces igual aquí, no puedo lanzar a los saiyajins a la Tierra sólo porque sí, debe haber un motivo y qué mejor que mantener a Goku como la razón de que eso suceda.

Bueno, sin más que decir, pueden leer :)

Disclaimer: DBZ no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus diálogos y personajes; pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, Fuji TV y Toei Animetion.

* * *

**-2-**

**-Planeta Tierra-**

-Los saiyajin no somos cobardes, no nos hemos ocultado de Freezer por más de diez años y no lo haremos ahora. Tomaremos el resto de la galaxia y luego, cuando el príncipe consiga el poder de súper saiyajin, avanzaremos y lo atacaremos-

Bardock escuchaba lo que decía Nappa, quien solía representar a Vegeta cuando éste estaba en alguna misión. A veces le sorprendía el ver cómo había cambiado la sociedad saiyajin; antes, el rey no hubiese permitido un consejo para que dieran las órdenes por él, ni siquiera formado por los soldados de élite, y ahora el príncipe era raramente visto en el planeta por lo que era necesario tener a alguien a cargo, pero dejar a un único saiyajin esa tarea era peligroso, por lo que fue necesario un consejo formado por los guerreros más fuertes.

-¿Qué parte de la galaxia falta por tomar?-

-Tomaremos la que está más al sur, así como cualquier planeta que pertenezca a Freezer-

El resto de la _reunión_ se pasó entre disputas sobre el tema de hacia dónde dirigir al resto de los saiyajin. Bardock solía escuchar con los brazos cruzados, tener el poder de las visiones le daba un lugar en el _consejo_, pero no por eso su palabra era escuchada, a menos que se tratara de una advertencia, cosa que por lo general no sucedía.

-Eh, Bardock- dijo un saiyajin gordo que respondía al nombre de Leeko –¿Por qué no se encarga tu mocoso de la zona sur de la galaxia? Incluso para una cría sería fácil conquistar los planetas que hay ahí-

Bardock intentó controlar su enojo al entender el insulto que le había dicho, los planetas del sur eran conocidos por estar deshabitados o poseer habitantes débiles –¿Cuál es el nombre del planeta?-

-Tierra-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La nave en forma de esfera entró a la lluvia de meteoros casi constante que rodeaba el planeta que había elegido para que habitaran los saiyajin. Era una defensa natural del cuerpo celeste, y si había amenaza de algún asteroide con dirección hacia ellos, Bardock solía dar la alarma y algún saiyajin se encargaba de destruirlo. Curiosamente, algunos soldados contaban que Freezer había tenido en mente culpar un asteroide por la destrucción del antiguo Planeta Vejita, las vueltas que daba la vida, pensó el joven príncipe cuando recordaba eso.

Vegeta miraba por la ventana de la nave. La única razón de porqué regresaba era por puro accidente; llevaba casi un año persiguiendo a los hombres de Freezer, acorralándolos, obligándolos a rogar por sus vidas y luego asesinándolos. Se dirigía a otra misión de exterminio a un lugar llamado 'Namekusei', un soldado del bando enemigo le dijo sobre ciertos objetos mágicos que cumplían cualquier deseo, el problema era que ese planeta parecía haber desaparecido, y su búsqueda era lo que lo había mantenido en el espacio por tanto tiempo. Pero buscar un planeta en todo el universo era simplemente algo que él no podía conseguir, al menos no sin la ayuda de alguna visión.

Cerró los ojos el resto de su viaje, quedaban unas horas para que su nave aterrizara, y necesitaba recargarse para dar órdenes y asegurarse de asignar nuevas misiones. Quizás casi nunca estaba en el planeta, pero cuando lo estaba, sentía un gran placer al ordenarle a cada saiyajin qué hacer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Y entonces dices que planeas enviar a Kakarotto a ese lugar? Creí que habías decidido alejarlo de ese planeta para que se criara como todo un saiyajin-

Bardock tomaba algo de carne cruda de la mesa y la calentaba con su energía, tener a su compañera como una de las encargadas en la repartición de suministros tenía demasiadas ventajas –No es que yo _planee_ enviarlo, simplemente el universo conspira para que el mocoso vaya hacia allá-

-¿Qué debe hacer exactamente? Sabes que él no es muy partidario de exterminar civilizaciones si no tienen guerreros-

-Por eso mismo es que no quería enviar al mocoso, no tiene la rudeza de un hombre- Bardock estaba muy consciente de lo que su hijo menor era capaz; era un muy buen soldado, tenía una habilidad nata para arreglárselas en una batalla, el problema era cuando debía acabar con los civiles. Vegeta le había propinado palizas como castigo por dejar huir a los nativos de los planetas, pero Kakarotto parecía no querer aprender –Pero es mejor enviarlo a él, si verdaderamente ese planeta tiene _algo_ que nos ayudará contra Freezer, es más sabio enviar a alguien como el mocoso a dejar que Vegeta asigne a cualquier otro soldado-

-¿Entonces lo enviarás a una misión de reconocimiento? Kakarotto se aburre si no tiene contra quien pelear, es como tú cuando eras joven- Gine le sonrió a Bardock, quien parecía haberse molestado con ese comentario. Su compañero tenía un humor muy serio.

-Iré a ordenarle que vaya de una buena vez, el viaje es de tres meses, es un viaje largo- dijo Bardock dándose la vuelta y saliendo del lugar. Se dirigió a unos campos desiertos donde solían practicar los saiyajin jóvenes y soldados recién capturados. Mientras volaba, vio un pelotón de arlianos, esos alienígenas con forma de insectos, no confiaba en ellos; su rey se había rendido demasiado rápido, ¿qué se puede esperar de una cultura así? Al menos debía admitir que les eran útiles como peones en las conquistas.

-¡Padre!- gritó Kakarotto desde una pequeña colina. Bardock descendió y esperó a que su hijo hablara, el muchacho había heredado esa manía de platicar tanto de su madre –Acabo de regresar de una conquista, acabé con más de la mitad del ejército y…-

-Lo que me interesa saber es qué hiciste con los que no formaban parte del ejército- le espetó su padre.

Kakarotto bajó la mirada un poco –Fennel se encargó de eso-

Bardock suspiró, su hijo tenía suerte de que el príncipe no estuviera en el planeta, al resto de los saiyajin les importaba un comino si Kakarotto mataba o no mataba a los civiles, era el príncipe quien había decidido obligarlo a matar –Tienes otra misión-

-¿Iré con los chicos?- preguntó Kakarotto. A pesar de ser diferente al resto de saiyajin, cuando estaba dentro del campo de batalla era como cualquiera, lo que le había ayudado a conseguir compañeros para las misiones. Su padre había estado en un grupo de saiyajin antes de que comenzara la rebelión contra Freezer, por lo que él también quería tener un grupo de compañeros para esto, además que pocos saiyajin llevaban a cabo las misiones estando solos, de hecho Vegeta era uno de los pocos que lo hacía.

-No, esta vez irás solo-

-Oh…-

-El planeta al que te enviamos tiene una luna propia, por lo que no será problema para ti si llegan a haber enemigos poderosos. Te irás cuanto antes-

-¿Qué?, ¿cuál es la prisa?- Bardock miró con desaprobación a su hijo menor, y éste bajó la mirada, sabía que no debía cuestionar a su padre –Está bien- dijo ya vencido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Príncipe, no sabíamos que vendría hoy- dijo uno de los soldados que se encargaban del aterrizaje y despegue de las naves. Desde que la guerra había estallado, muchos soldados hartos de la tiranía de Freezer habían unido fuerzas con los saiyajin sin saber a ciencia cierta si éstos eran peores o mejores que el actual tirano del Universo.

Vegeta no respondió nada y dejó atrás al soldado que parecía querer ayudarlo a bajar de la nave, generalmente ignoraba a cualquiera que no fuese un guerrero de clase alta. Caminó por los pasillos del actual palacio, una construcción enteramente de piedra fría, poseía torres en los cuatro extremos y estaba completamente amurallado. Para la construcción habían esclavizado una raza entera proveniente del Planeta Shamo, diminutos seres débiles, pero eficientes obreros.

Entró a la recámara de guerra, la cual apenas había visitado un par de veces; si él estaba en el planeta, desmantelaba al famoso 'consejo' y se dedicaba a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra desde su trono, pero esta vez necesitaba ver un mapa que estaba colgado en una de esas paredes. Al llegar a donde se encontraba lo que buscaba, lo observó detenidamente, ¿dónde se supone que estaba en planeta Namekusei? Sabía que el mapa que tenía frente a él era menos de ¼ de lo que había en la Galaxia del Norte, pero necesitaba algo, lo que fuese para poder encontrar ese planeta.

-Vegeta- llamó una voz detrás de él.

El príncipe se dio la vuelta para toparse con una saiyajin de élite, una bella saiyajin de cabello largo, lo que lo enfadaba era que la chica era más alta que él –¿Qué quieres, Okkra?- preguntó molesto, realmente odiaba que lo perturbaran. Había estado con ella varias veces, pero ahora estaba aburrido ya.

-No lo esperábamos, príncipe. Hubiésemos celebrado con algún combate en honor a su regreso luego de un año-

Vegeta agudizó la mirada, es cierto que se deleitaba de ver a los esclavos querer salvarse cuando peleaban contra los saibaiman, quizás hubiese sido buena idea dar aviso de su regreso. Lo haría para la próxima vez.

-¿Dónde está Nappa?-

-Está dando órdenes a los unos soldados kabochan-

-¿El estúpido de Daiz sigue con vida?- preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

-Sí, el príncipe Daiz ha formado parte del pelotón de Turles y ha demostrado ser muy hábil para las batallas- respondió la saiyajin.

Vegeta quedó callado por un segundo, si de él hubiese dependido, ese kabochan estaría muerto, pero Turles había insistido en reclutarlo para él, así que Vegeta accedió. Salió de la recámara ignorando por completo a la saiyajin y dirigiéndose a la sala del trono; al entrar, los presentes se inclinaron ante su príncipe. Vegeta llegó hasta el trono y se sentó en él, el cual estaba en una plataforma que lo elevaba dos metros sobre el suelo.

-Que vengan los soldados de élite- ordenó a ninguno en particular, pero de inmediato los saiyajin se dispersaron para cumplir sus órdenes. Pasaron tres minutos antes que los de élite entraran; capitanes, generales, comandantes y demás entraron en orden de estatus e hicieron una formación ante el trono. Nappa rápidamente se colocó escalones abajo del príncipe. No era necesario que diera la orden de desmantelar el consejo, su sola presencia era más que suficiente para que eso se diera por sentado.

-No hemos visto a Freezer por más de 16 años- exclamó –Hemos hecho que gran parte de su ejército se retraiga de esta galaxia, pero eso no es suficiente. Debemos tomar esta galaxia por completo, y luego tomar la del Sur-

-Nos hemos encargado de asignar soldados para la conquista de los planetas restantes de esta galaxia- dijo un saiyajin que se encontraba al frente.

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza mientras le entregaban los reportes de qué planetas atacarían y qué saiyajin irían a ellos. Rió al ver que en la lista había planetas que él recién acababa de destruir o dejar inhabitados, actualizó las misiones e hizo varios cambios a éstas.

-El Planeta Freezer No. 79…- leyó entre los reportes –¿Quién está a cargo de eso?-

-Yo, señor- respondió un saiyajin de tez morena, Paragus.

-El padre del legendario súper saiyajin- dijo Vegeta con tono burlón –¿Qué tienes pensado hacer esta vez?- preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Planeaba utilizar a Broly para que diese el primer golpe-

-¿Crees poder controlarlo?- se acomodó en su trono, recostando su peso sobre su brazo derecho, poniendo una sonrisa pretensiosa sobre su rostro mientras éste se apoyaba sobre su mano –Si la memoria no me falla, Paragus, él fue quien te hizo esa cicatriz en el ojo, ¿o me equivoco?, ¿es que acaso en el año que estuve ausente Broly ha podido comportarse o sigue en estado criogénico por el destrozo de la última vez?-

Paragus no respondió más, ser el padre del legendario súper saiyajin parecía ser un orgullo, pero para él no era nada más que una maldición. Broly no escuchaba razonamiento alguno, lo único que quería ver era sangre, planetas explotar, hombres, mujeres y niños rogar por su vida; el hijo que todo saiyajin quisiera tener, pero Paragus había descubierto que había una delgada entre un saiyajin sediento por batallas y un saiyajin consumido por el poder.

-Yo iré a ese planeta.- dijo Vegeta. Ese planeta lo conocía bien, de niño había estado ahí una vez, y sabía que era el planeta donde Cui, uno de sus más grandes rivales, constantemente estaba –Encárgate de otro planeta, Paragus. Deja a Broly aquí, luego veré qué hacer con él-

-¿Irá solo de nuevo, Príncipe Vegeta?- preguntó Nappa.

-No, en ese planeta hay demasiado armamento que podremos tomar si van varias naves. Iré con un pelotón, yo lo elegiré- se puso de pie, indicando que la reunión había concluido. Los saiyajin salieron antes de que él lo hiciera, dejando a Vegeta con Nappa en la sala.

-¿A quiénes llevarás, Vegeta?- preguntó Nappa ya cambiando la manera de tratarlo, tuteándolo. A muy pocos saiyajin se les era permitido tutear a Vegeta en privado, pero en público todos lo trataban de 'usted' –Tengo buenas recomendaciones, los soldados del Planeta Kabocha son fuertes- prosiguió al no conseguir respuesta del príncipe.

-Juraría que pasas mucho tiempo con Turles- dijo Vegeta de manera áspera. Turles era conocido por tener la lealtad de los kabochan en su bolsillo, entre otras cosas, y al príncipe no le daba confianza esa familiaridad con la que el saiyajin de clase baja trataba a los que alguna vez intentaron rebelarse en su contra. -Ya veré a qué tonto encuentro en el camino, por cierto, ¿dónde está Bardock?-

-Su hijo fue asignado a un planeta que está al sur de la galaxia, es un viaje largo, así que Bardock fue a prepararlo. Sabes que ese mocoso necesita que se le recuerden varias veces lo que debe hacer-

Vegeta asintió, casi había olvidado la existencia de Kakarotto, un soldado de clase baja que era famoso entre los insectos como él, pero seguía siendo nada ante un saiyajin de clase alta. Salió de la sala sin decir una palabra más y se dirigió hacia el área de despegue. El lugar estaba cerca del castillo, pero para llegar a él, debía atravesar el Centro de Entrenamiento General, el lugar donde se entrenaban a muchos soldados.

Al entrar al área de despegue y aterrizaje, rápidamente encontró a Kakarotto –Insecto- dijo Vegeta, haciendo que el joven saiyajin volteara a verlo de inmediato.

-Hey, Vegeta- saludó casualmente el muchacho de cabello alborotado. Esa soltura era una de las cosas que enfermaban a Vegeta más que cualquier otra –No sabía que habías regresado, ¿te vienes a despedir de mí?- preguntó sonriéndole de manera bromista.

-Cada vez que te veo eres más estúpido, insecto. ¿Dónde está tu padre?- Extrañamente, Kakarotto lo había tuteado desde siempre, y a Vegeta no le molestaba eso tanto como la bondad que el chico mostraba en batalla.

-Acaba de ir en una misión, ya sabes que las visiones que tiene a veces lo hacen actuar errático- respondió con desinterés.

-Hmph, ¿a qué planeta se supone que vas, insecto? Espero que por tu bien extermines a todos en ese lugar-

-Haré todo lo que pueda- respondió sin ánimos –Padre dijo que no hay guerreros, así que la conquista no tardará casi nada-

-¿Sin guerreros? Me alegro que no desperdiciemos a un buen soldado para perder el tiempo ahí- respondió Vegeta con una sonrisa petulante –No vuelvas a menos que extermines a todos- dijo dándose la vuelta y dejando solo al joven saiyajin.

Kakarotto sonrió al ver cómo se alejaba Vegeta, tenía la impresión que el joven príncipe casi no había crecido en el año que estuvo ausente, pero no diría nada, la última vez que opinó sobre su estatura terminó con una cicatriz en la espalda.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El viaje de ida había durado cuatro meses y un poco más, había sido su culpa porque recordó haber escuchado que un planeta que quedaba en su trayectoria tenía guerreros fuertes, y comprobó que no había estado totalmente errónea esa información. Por tener él 16 años, sabía que sus hormonas se disparaban y constantemente sentía esa urgencia por pelear, por eso había pasado un mes en ese planeta luchando contra cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente.

Ahora finalmente estaba en el tan famoso planeta Tierra, su padre le había contado historias sobre ese lugar; supuestamente él debió haberse criado ahí, pero no llevaba más de una hora y estaba aburrido hasta los huesos. Había buscado una casa que su padre le ordenó encontrar, pero el lugar estaba desierto, parecía que no habían vivido ahí por años.

Se sentó en la copa de un árbol intentando recordar las historias que su padre le había relatado, cerró los ojos intentando recordar mejor, pero lo único que consiguió fue tener hambre. Al acercarse a un lago que había cerca de la casa, recordó algo que su padre le había dicho; se supone que había una isla hacia el sur de esas montañas. Encendió su rastreador y pudo detectar un poder más elevado que el de un terrícola normal.

-Te encontré- dijo antes de iniciar el vuelo. Tardó una media hora en llegar, se había estado distrayendo viendo los paisajes de ese planeta, ¡qué lugar tan bello! Él no recordaba su planeta natal, pues apenas nació el planeta explotó, pero por las historias que le había contado su madre, había sido un lugar rocoso y desértico, totalmente diferente al planeta donde estaba. Muy pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de estar en planetas así de bellos.

Cuando finalmente llegó al lugar de donde provenía el inmenso poder, se sorprendió al encontrarse con una pequeña isla, y en ella había una casa todavía más pequeña, ¿quién se supone que vivía ahí? Bajó finalmente y miró hacia ambos lados lentamente, no encontraba el encanto de vivir en esa diminuta porción de tierra.

La puerta de la casa se abrió finalmente y un anciano salió, era calvo, llevaba unos lentes y un bastón, ¿se supone que él era el dueño de ese gran poder de pelea?

-Vaya, esto es algo que no esperaba ver- dijo el anciano –¿Podrías ser el muchacho que Gohan me dijo que vendría a buscarme?-

-No vengo a buscar nada de ti, anciano. ¿Hay alguien más aquí contigo?- Kakarotto sabía que había sido brusco, pero realmente dudaba que ese humano fuese el poseedor de ese poder.

-No, solamente estoy yo. Y mi tortuga- dijo indicándole con el bastón a una criatura que estaba saliendo del mar.

-¿Se supone que debo creer que tú eres el dueño de este poder de pelea?- preguntó perplejo.

-¿Poder de pelea? Seguro te refieres al ki, te sorprenderías mucho de cómo manejamos la energía por estos rumbos, muchacho-

Kakarotto calló por unos segundos, y se puso en posición de batalla –Mi misión es investigar este planeta, ponte en guardia, anciano-

El anciano negó con la cabeza –Me temo que no puedo ahora, debo cambiarme para ir a un torneo, mi pupilo participará. Puedes entrar a la casa si quieres, la Tortuga puede cocinar si tienes hambre- se dio la vuelta y dejó a Kakarotto en la puerta sorprendido.

Luego de pensarlo por unos segundos decidió entrar, su estómago le estaba exigiendo alimento. Cuando el anciano bajó del segundo nivel utilizaba un atuendo que Kakarotto nunca había visto, seguramente no era un traje de batalla –Si quieres ver cómo peleamos aquí, podrías venir, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó el anciano mientras salía y lanzaba una cápsula al aire, de la cual salía una nave.

–Kakarotto- respondió luego de la sorpresa al ver cómo aparecía una nave como por arte de magia.

-Me llaman Kame-sennin, pero puedes llamarme Roshi- subió al vehículo –Seguro podrás seguir la velocidad del vehículo-

Kakarotto siguió sin problemas a la aeronave, llegaron finalmente a una isla que estaba al noroeste de la casa de Roshi. El lugar estaba abarrotado de personas; a Kakarotto le sorprendió todo tipo de peleador que veía, desde seres mucho más altos que él, hasta terrícolas que parecían puro hueso y nada de músculo.

-¡Por aquí, muchacho!- gritó Roshi mientras le hacía señas para que lo siguiera. Cuando Kakarotto finalmente llegó a donde estaba él se encontró con más terrícolas extraños –Les presento a Kakarotto- dijo Roshi dirigiéndose al resto de personas.

Kakarotto los miró a todos con curiosidad, ¿se supone que ellos eran los guerreros? Porque si eso era así, el tal torneo sería un aburrimiento total.

-Mi nombre es Oolong- dijo un pequeño cerdo que parecía algo distanciado de Kakarotto, francamente a él no le sorprendía que le tuviera desconfianza.

-Me llamo Puar- dijo una gatita azul que volaba alrededor de una bella mujer, que captó la atención de Kakarotto.

-Mi nombre es Bulma- dijo ella sonriéndole –¿Te llamas Kakarotto? qué nombre tan raro-

-Oh, y Bulma debe ser un nombre para nada peculiar- Kakarotto se sorprendió a sí mismo por la respuesta que le dio, y por un momento se sintió desubicado cuando la mujer comenzó a gritarle diciendo que su nombre no tenía nada de raro.

-Vamos Bulma, seguramente de donde viene el muchacho nunca ha escuchado algo así- dijo Roshi intentando calmar a la peli-azul –Y ella es Lunch- dijo señalando con la cabeza a otra mujer bella de cabello pomposo.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa- dijo Bulma –Si nos tardamos, no encontraremos buenos puestos. Ven, Kakarotto, a menos que te sientas intimidado por un par de bellas chicas-

Kakarotto se sonrojó, en su planeta casi nunca había interactuado con las mujeres, únicamente con su madre, así que estaba inseguro de qué hacer o decir. Al iniciar el torneo, le pareció aburrido, pero conforme las batallas avanzaban, igual lo hacía la dificultad de éstas.

Durante los intervalos de los combates, el maestro Roshi había desaparecido, dejando a Kakarotto con Bulma, y los demás. Fue testigo de los arranques de humor de ambas mujeres, lo que lo había concluir con que las mujeres de la Tierra estaban locas, no había más explicación.

Para cuando llegaron las últimas batallas, Kakarotto estaba tan absorto viendo los movimientos de todos los peleadores que había olvidado por completo qué hacía ahí. Al final, un luchador de tres ojos salió vencedor, y Kakarotto moría de ganas por enfrentarlo, pero Roshi le explicó que no podía subir a la arena y retarlo, se tendría que esperar tres años para poder retarlo en un torneo oficial, de lo contrario sería una pelea sin honor.

-¡Felicidades, Krillin!- gritó Bulma, haciendo que Kakarotto volteara a ver al pequeño guerrero de traje naranja –Peleaste muy bien-

-La próxima vez llegaré a la final para pelear contra Ten Shin Han-

-¿Y qué hay sobre mi felicitación, Bulma?- dijo un muchacho apuesto con cabello largo, llevaba unas muletas, pues Ten Shin Han había roto su pierna en la batalla. Bulma corrió hacia él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla –Esto es mejor que una felicitación- dijo sonriendo.

-Chicos- interrumpió Roshi, atrayendo la atención de Krillin y Yamcha –Éste es el chico que Gohan dijo que vendría a entrenar con nosotros-

-No conozco a ningún Gohan- dijo Kakarotto en voz baja. Era la segunda vez que mencionaban a ese tal 'Gohan', y él sin saber de quién se trataba.

-Hola, mi nombre es Krillin, ¿cuál es el tuyo?- el pequeño joven calvo le extendió la mano a Kakarotto, quien volvió a desorientarse, ¿qué era ese gesto?

-Kakarotto- dijo imitando el gesto del otro chico. Ambos se dieron un suave apretón de mano, y Kakarotto se volvió a sentir fuera de lugar.

-Mi nombre es Yamcha- saludó al igual que Krillin –Debes ser muy fuerte- dijo él –Se puede sentir tu fuerza sin que intentes mostrarla.- Kakarotto vio al peleador y le sonrió, al menos alguien de ahí era perspicaz.

-¿Entrenarás con nosotros, Kakarotto?- preguntó Krillin –Sería genial tener un compañero de entrenamiento-

Kakarotto levantó la mirada hacia el anciano Roshi, le molestaba un poco no poder descifrar su mirada detrás de esas gafas oscuras que siempre llevaba. Decidió no decir nada y esperar que el anciano contestara –Ya lo veremos- respondió finalmente el anciano –¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer chop suey con camarones?-

Kakarotto no entendía qué significaba eso del 'chop suey', pero asumía que debía ser algo delicioso pues todos habían aceptado, y él ya tenía hambre.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Había una gran cantidad de naves aterrizando en el planeta de los saiyajin, luego de seis meses de conquistas y emboscadas, finalmente casi todos habían terminado sus misiones sin bajas, o al menos sin bajas importantes.

Bardock salió de su nave, él no había ido a ninguna misión asignada por los saiyajin de élite, pero ser de clase baja le daba un poco más de libertad, a diferencia de los de clase media y clase alta que constantemente eran asignados a diferentes misiones.

-Finalmente te encuentro, Bardock. Si no te conociera, juraría que te ocultas de mí-

Bardock cerró los ojos frustrado, conocía muy bien esa voz, y el tono con el que le estaba hablando le indicaba que no estaba de ánimos -Jamás, Majestad- respondió de manera cordial, quizás demasiado cordial pues Vegeta lo vio con recelo.

-He estado buscando un planeta, estoy seguro de que tú no sabrías su ubicación, ¿verdad?-

Bardock lo miró fijamente –No, Majestad, mis poderes no son más que visiones vagas sobre el futuro, nada concreto sobre planetas ni sus ubicaciones-

-Hmph- respondió únicamente Vegeta antes de dar círculos alrededor de Bardock, como un cazador rodeando a su presa antes de acertar un golpe –Es curioso, pregunté si te habían asignado a una misión, y me dijeron que no, tú simplemente te fuiste. Tienes suerte de que seas de tan poco uso que nos eres innecesario para las misiones. Nadie notaría si murieras justamente ahí, donde estás parado ahora-

Bardock sabía lo que Vegeta estaba haciendo, para tener apenas 21 años, era mucho más atemorizante que cualquier otro ser que él hubiese conocido, excepto Freezer. Era obvio que su vida no le era valiosa, las visiones eran lo único que lo mantenían con vida, pero sabía que Vegeta no confiaba de todo en ellas y en un momento llegarían a dejar de importarle.

-Lo que hagas o no, me interesa poco- dijo finalmente Vegeta –No planeo darte más valor del que ya tienes, insecto, pero si me entero de que me ocultas algo, ni siquiera el tener visiones te salvaría de tu destino- dicho eso, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Bardock apretó el puño, ¿cómo es que había ayudado a salvar a ese pretencioso pequeño príncipe? Lo curioso era que él sabía que aunque el resto de la raza muriera, Vegeta se salvaría sin importar qué. Sabía que Vegeta estaba destinado a salvarse en casi toda línea de tiempo, al igual que su hijo. Activó su rastreador esperando recibir un mensaje de Kakarotto, pero no había nada. Habían pasado ya muchos meses y el mocoso parecía estar muerto, pero era mejor así.

Desde que lo había enviado a la Tierra, la visión de Kakarotto enfrentándose a Freezer había regresado, cosa que durante 16 años no había vuelto a pasar. Se preguntaba cuándo volvería su hijo menor, esperaba que no tardara más de unos meses más, Gine se pondría a gritarle si Kakarotto decidía no regresar por otros seis meses.

Curiosamente, las visiones no le informaron que no volvería a ver a su hijo hasta dentro de poco más de tres años.

* * *

¡Listo! Bueno, quizás hayan notado que metí nombres familiares como Turles, Paragus entre otros, y nombres inventados como 'Fennel', 'Okkra' y otros, esos nombres son los de algunos vegetales en inglés, a algunos les agregué una letra para no hacerlos tan literales, pero otros los dejé igual.

También estoy utilizando personajes secundarios que pertenecen al mundo de Dragon Ball Z, como los habitantes del Planeta Shamo, que son los que aparecieron en la película de Broly; también a los arlianos que son unos aliens que parecían insectos, donde Vegeta y Nappa llegaron y los encarcelaron, ¿recuerdan?, ah, también a un tal Daiz, y es que él es uno de los que formaba el pelotón de Turles, entonces tampoco es inventado.

No crean que voy a saturar la fiction con personajes, pero para llenar ciertos detalles voy a emplear seres como ellos. Ya en el siguiente capítulo se inicia la invasión saiyajin a la Tierra, no se preocupen, si esperan ver ya una escena Vegeta x Bulma se los cumpliré en el siguiente capítulo, pero para ver escenas ya más profundas sí tardará un poquito más (unos dos capítulos más espero yo).

Ah, también Goku es una mezcla extraña porque recuerden que él sí se golpeó la cabeza como en la historia original, pero por 16 años fue criado como un saiyajin completo, entonces por eso este Goku sí mata a sus enemigos, pero por tener esa como conciencia y buena voluntad no mata a quien no se lo merece. Ahora recibirá entrenamiento por tres años en la Tierra, por lo que veremos a un Kakarotto con choque de ideas y sentimientos.

Bueno, listo, les agradecería reviews si les gustó o si tienen sugerencias, con gusto leo todo :D :D


	3. Medias verdades

¡Lo séeeeeee! D: Me tardé en actualizar una semana más, pero había estado ocupada por la Universidad D: Bueno, sigamos :D Si les surgen algunas dudas conforme vayan leyendo, quizás algunas les sean respondidas al final, donde suelo explicar de porqué hice o escribí algunas cosas en cada capítulo. :)

En el capítulo pasado me dijeron que había sido algo corto, así que espero que éste lo sientan lo suficientemente largo pero no tedioso.

Muchas gracias por quienes se toman el tiempo para darme un review, :'D leo cada uno y los tomo en cuenta también :'D

Disclaimer: La historia de DBZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Recordatorio: Ésta no es una fiction romántica en sí :D

* * *

**-Medias verdades-**

El día que Kakarotto llegó a la Tierra, se había estado celebrando el Torneo de las Artes Marciales, lo que lo había motivado a practicar el 'estilo terrícola', como lo denominaba él. Por tres años entrenó bajo varios maestros y dominó distintas técnicas que lo hacían un combatiente más letal de lo que ya era.

Incluso llegó a ser tratado como 'héroe' cuando venció a un tal Piccoro Daimakou, quien quería conquistar el mundo, pero él se lo impidió por varias razones: primero, no podía permitir que alguien que no fuese él tomara ese planeta, ¿qué dirían los otros saiyajin si él lo permitía?; y segundo, su sed de sangre simplemente se apoderó de él en el combate y terminó asesinando a Piccoro, quien al final expulsó un huevo por su boca. Fue en ese momento cuando Kakarotto entendió de que se trataba de un namekuseijin; había escuchado relatos de esos seres, pero creía que estaban extintos.

Aunque sabía que su misión era entrenar y luego conquistar ese planeta, no pudo evitar desarrollar ciertos sentimientos de apego hacia los terrícolas con los que convivió.

Cuando finalmente participó en el siguiente Torneo de las Artes marciales, tuvo que refrenar su instinto asesino de saiyajin, aparentemente asesinar lo hubiese descalificado. No tuvo dificultades en ganar hasta que llegó a la final, el hijo de Piccoro se enfrentó a él. La batalla fue tan grande que destruyó la arena de combate, pero al final él resultó vencedor, llevándose el título de 'El Hombre más Fuerte del Mundo'.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en la Corporación Cápsula viendo cómo Bulma y su padre le terminaban unas mejoras a su nave. Le habían hecho una nave más grande a base de la antigua, incluso le habían colocado una máquina de gravedad, cosa que Kakarotto aprendería a amar a su debido tiempo.

Desde el inicio había aclarado que en cuanto venciera a todos los hombres poderosos de la Tierra, él se iría, aunque nadie parecía tomarse en serio su advertencia. Pero ahora tenía varios problemas, si regresaba a su planeta sin conquistar la Tierra, posiblemente lo mataría sin dudar, claro que podía mentir y decir que había tomado el planeta sin problemas, pero Vegeta siempre había sido bastante astuto para detectar mentiras, además que podía enviar a unos exploradores a confirmarlo y todo terminaría peor; si llevaba a cabo su misión, todos morirían, no le importaba matar al ejército y a los terrícolas con los que no había convivido, pero poco a poco había entendido que la fuerza también residía en poder dejar vivir a otros, ¡toda la culpa la tenía su padre! Si no lo hubiese enviado allí, nada de eso estuviera pasando, quizás Raditz hubiese sido más acertado para esa misión.

-Ya casi tenemos tu nave terminada- dijo Bulma mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con su brazo izquierdo –Luego de eso eres hombre libre, pero ¿realmente quieres irte?-

Kakarotto la miró detenidamente. No es que _quisiera_, pero debía hacerlo. Si enviaban a otro saiyajin en su lugar, todos morirían, incluso ella. Él había tenido pocas interacciones con mujeres, sobre todo mujeres saiyajin, pero Bulma se había vuelto casi su hermana en esos cuatro años, ¿cómo es que un saiyajin podía sentir eso? Era sabido que los de su raza podían matar a sus hermanos por disputas sin sentido, incluso algunos solían morir a manos de sus hijos, ¿entonces cómo era posible que él estuviera teniendo dudas sobre su misión por una raza que ni siquiera era la suya?

-Si me quedo, vendrá algo peor que Piccoro- dijo mientras Bulma se sentaba frente a él –No tienes ni idea de lo que Vegeta es capaz de hacer- advirtió con tono sombrío.

-¿Vegeta?- Kakarotto pocas veces había hablado de su raza, lo único que ella sabía era que eran guerreros y que se podían transformar en monos gigantes, a lo que Kakarotto llamaba 'Oozaru' –No me digas que le tienes miedo a alguien con un nombre tan ridículo-

Kakarotto no pudo evitar sonreír un poco –No tienes ni idea- musitó.

Bulma se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie –Si viene alguien tan poderoso que ni siquiera tú puedes vencer, solamente debemos pedirle a Shen Long que lo destruya y listo. O pedirle que te de la vida eterna para que consigas entrenar y enfrentarte a él-

Kakarotto abrió los ojos de par en par, casi había olvidado las Esferas del Dragón. Tener la vida eterna seguramente le resultaría beneficioso, ¿pero qué haría él con eso? Podía pelear para toda la vida, no podría aburrirse nunca, pero hasta él sabía que un héroe podía llegar a vivir lo suficiente como para volverse un villano, aunque en su caso quizás era al revés.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vegeta hubiese comido los restos de los arlianos muertos que yacían bajo sus pies, pero tenía demasiado orgullo como para comerse a un resto de cobardes. Ahora simplemente estaba sentado en el trono pensando qué hacer con ese planeta, debía admitir que los arlianos debieron tener sus secretos y habilidades para sobrevivir en un lugar tan inhóspito.

-Quedan algunas escorias en las celdas- informó un saiyajin quien acababa de llegar –Raditz se está encargando de matarlos, pero unos cuantos piden que los perdone, juran que ellos fueron encerrados por negarse a traicionarlo, Majestad, y otros que eran asesinos y simplemente los prefirieron tener ahí, pero que no tomaron parte en la traición- se encogió de hombros.

-Creí que había sido claro- espetó Vegeta –Dile al estúpido de Raditz que deje de hacerse el juez y que los mate a todos-

El saiyajin se inclinó y dejó de nuevo a Vegeta solo en el trono. Se puso de pie luego de varios minutos, ese asiento era incluso más incómodo que el suyo. Lanzó un pequeño ataque de energía y lo desapareció. Pateó el cadáver del rey_–Maldito imbécil-_ pensó Vegeta.

Encendió su rastreador y ordenó que todos los saiyajin salieran de ese planeta, estaba harto de perder el tiempo. De no haber sido por el pequeño inconveniente con los arlianos, ya estuvieran peleando contra Dodoria y otros soldados. _–Pero todavía no puedo vencer a las Fuerzas.-_Ésa era la verdad que se repetía día tras día, lo que le daba impulso a entrenar día y noche hasta quedar inconsciente por el cansancio o por el hambre.

Todas las naves despegaron a los pocos minutos de recibir la orden del príncipe, pero Nappa lo esperó, siempre lo hacía. Cuando Vegeta llegó hasta su nave no dijo nada, simplemente subió y despegó. Al tener ya cierta distancia del planeta, detuvo su nave, y Nappa hizo lo mismo.

Vegeta abrió la compuerta de su transporte y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hizo explotar el planeta.

-Esto les dará una idea a cualquier otro idiota que quiera traicionarme- dijo en voz baja.

El viaje de regreso a su planeta había sido demasiado tardado para su gusto, y no todos sus soldados habían regresado. No le importaba, seguramente algunos habían decidido ir a otros planetas a embriagarse. Había todo tipo de planetas; algunos dedicados exclusivamente al comercio como el Planeta Imecka, otros que se dedicaban a la sanación como el planeta Pital, estaba Arcose que se encargaba de proveer a los saiyajins de dinero y de tecnología, pero también habían planetas dedicados a satisfacer placeres banales, y estaba seguro de que muchos de sus soldados habían ido hacia allá. Vegeta había sido claro que si nacía algún bastardo, era mejor que demostrara que valía la pena como guerrero, de lo contrario sería asesinado. Varias veces se vio en la obligación de matar infantes con menos de una semana de nacidos, cosa que le daba lo mismo, pero prefería invertir su tiempo entrenando que estar haciendo papel de verdugo de críos.

Al llegar finalmente a su planeta luego de una semana de viaje, Vegeta estaba con peor humor que cuando había despegado. No dijo nada más al llegar, simplemente se dirigió a sus aposentos.

Raditz lo miraba de lejos –Creo que está molesto- murmuró.

-Es Vegeta- Nappa lo dijo como si esa fuera la única explicación para su estado de ánimo.

Raditz se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la estación, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar pendiente de los cambios de humor de Vegeta. Se le había asignado la misión de ir a la Tierra, y al menos quería ir a un bar para emborracharse y terminar en la cama con alguna esclava, o si tenía suerte, con alguna saiyajin.

Al ser notificados de la traición de los arlianos, Vegeta había exigido a todo saiyajin reportarse de inmediato. Bardock envió mensajes a Kakarotto, pero éste jamás respondió. Ahora era misión de Raditz arrastrarlo de vuelta, si no hubiese sido Vegeta quien se lo ordenó, no lo habría hecho. Una vez no acató la orden del príncipe, y luego lo lamentó por casi una semana, se sorprendía que no hubiese alcanzado todavía el nivel de súper saiyajin, la fuerza que Vegeta poseía ya estaba sobrepasando por mucho la fuerza que alguna vez tuvo previo rey.

Mientras se dirigía a un bar que estaba en los límites de la ciudadela, no pudo evitar preguntarse si toda esa misión valdría la pena. Si Kakarotto no había regresado era porque seguramente estaba muerto; al igual que muchos, Raditz siempre había considerado a Kakarotto un marginado y no tenía interés en tenerlo cerca de nuevo.

-Veo que estás pensando en tu hermano-

Raditz se dio la vuelta sorprendido –No estaba pensando en ese idiota- contestó de mala gana.

Bardock echó su cabeza para atrás y rió con amargura –Siempre pones la misma cara de enfado cuando tenías que interactuar con él… o conmigo- lo último lo dijo en voz baja, pero sabía que su hijo lo había escuchado.

Raditz hizo una especie de gruñido y cruzó los brazos –No creí que fueras de los que frecuentan estas partes de la ciudad, ¿qué es que mi madre ya no te basta?-

Bardock se controló para no golpear a su hijo –Sé que irás a la Tierra-

Raditz asintió –Si Kakarotto sigue con vida, Vegeta me ha ordenado traerlo de vuelta. Necesita a cada hombre ahora mismo, así que mi hermano deberá de dejar de jugar al soldado rebelde-

-Necesito que cuando vayas a la Tierra, hagas algo… o específicamente, no hagas nada-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿¡Esa chica es una princesa!?-

-Sí, vive en la Montaña de Fuego- le respondió Bulma.

Kakarotto se volvió a recostar en el respaldo de su silla, le había preguntado a Bulma sobre los gobernantes del planeta, ahora sabía que había un tal Rey Fur viviendo en la Ciudad Central, pero también habían reyes menores en otros lados. Y entre esos estaba el padre de una chica con la que luchó en el último Torneo de las Artes Marciales.

-Seguro que Milk se alegraría si la visitaras- dijo Bulma mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-Te aseguro que la harías muy feliz- dijo Yamcha –Es una chica muy linda- comentario con el que se ganó una mirada asesina de su novia –Digo, no tan linda como tú, Bulma- sonrió.

-Hmph-

Kakarotto se estaba terminando su décimo plato, y pidiendo el siguiente mientras ellos le hablaban –No lo sé- contestó indeciso. Es cierto que él y Milk habían tenido bastante química en el torneo, a pesar que él terminó venciéndola, ella aceptó la derrota como toda una guerrera, eso le gustó más todavía –Sólo la vi en el torneo- ¿Cómo explicarles que si él iba a la Montaña de Fuego no sería por una simple visita, si no por algo mucho peor?

-Pero fue suficiente con eso, ella no paraba de apoyarte en el resto de batallas- dijo Bulma mientras le daba con el codo –Eres todo un don juan-

Kakarotto se sonrojó, en momentos como esos es que olvidaba que era un guerrero saiyajin, un ser nacido exclusivamente para matar –Seguramente ni se recuerda de mí- en el momento en que esas palabras salieron de su boca, ya se había arrepentido. Bulma comenzó a explicarle 'lo volátil que es el corazón de una mujer' para luego seguir con 'el príncipe azul que toda chica desea', estaba seguro que ella podría llegar a torturar saiyajin hablando con ese tono tan alto y de tantas tonterías, pero no se atrevía a callarla; una vez le dijo que hablaba mucho, y sus oídos estuvieron a punto de sangrar luego de que ella le gritó, y le disparó. Comenzaba a creer que había pasado mucho tiempo con Lunch y había adoptado una fascinación por las armas. Pero luego supo que no era así, Bulma simplemente era una loca psicópata que le encantaba tener a todos en la palma de su mano, y si debía recurrir a la violencia, lo haría sin dudar, o al menos esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado.

-¡Está bien!- gritó ya cansado de escucharla –La iré a ver antes de irme-

_-La TENGO que visitar-_ pensó más serio, la cruda verdad es que hubiese preferido no conocer a nadie cercano de los reyes a los que él tendría que matar, pero no había opción. Además que una cara bonita no le impediría cumplir con su misión, por más retrasada que ésta estuviera.

-No te preocupes. Ustedes los hombres siempre se ponen nerviosos cuando ven a una mujer bella, pero si mi abrumante belleza ya no te pone nervioso, seguramente estarás bien cuando visites a esta chica-

Kakarotto giró los ojos y prefirió guardar silencio, Bulma podía ser tan vanidosa, pero tenía razón, era extremadamente bella.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vegeta seguía practicando entre las montañas rocosas de su planeta, estaba frustrado, demasiado frustrado. Habían pasado semanas desde la traición de los arlianos y cada vez dormía menos, tenía esa sensación de que Freezer estaba pisándole los talones, y si algo odiaba era no ser él quien hacía correr al resto.

Luego de horas y horas de entrenar su cuerpo y destrozar toda roca que encontraba en su camino, regresó al castillo, le apetecía un baño. Entró por la ventana a su recámara, no quería recorrer todo el palacio para llegar a ella.

Después de bañarse se puso su armadura y se aseguró que su capa estuviera asegurada. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a las del ala sur, las habían acondicionado para hacerlos sus laboratorios personales, pero había una habitación específica que estaba reforzada con el acero más pesado del Universo, kachinko; había costado mucho encontrar ese material, pero había sido necesario. Lo que se encontraba dentro de aquella habitación era otro recordatorio constante para Vegeta de que habían seres más poderosos que él, lo cual no podía permitir. Apretó los puños mientras se dirigía a esa habitación, ¿cuántos seres más fuertes que él habían en el universo? King Cold, Freezer, Cooler, las Fuerzas Ginyu… Broly.

Cuando entró a la habitación, el lugar estaba totalmente congelado, pero no le era un inconveniente, como todo saiyajin debía estar preparado para cambios de temperatura extremos, pero debía admitir que sus movimientos comenzaron a alentarse por el frío que había.

Se acercó al tanque donde estaba congelado el 'Legendario Súper Saiyajin'. Vegeta no había estado presente cuando Broly finalmente enloqueció, había asesinado a todo ser que se le había puesto en frente, incluso a su propio padre. Y ahora allií estaba, congelado pero incluso así se podía sentir el poder emanando del guerrero. Resultaba aterrador verlo ahí estático, seguro sería una espantosa visión tenerlo frente a frente en combate.

-¿Qué se siente ser el más poderoso, Broly? Tan poderoso que ni siquiera podemos matarte, sólo congelarte- murmuró como si éste lo escuchara –Espera que consiga el nivel de súper saiyajin. Entonces yo mismo te sacaré de ahí y te mataré con mis propias manos-

Sabía que había alguna clave para conseguirlo, no sabía cómo lo lograría, pero dentro de él algo le decía que era el elegido para conseguir esa legendaria transformación. Debía ser un saiyajin sediento de batalla, despiadado y cuyo único propósito era causar destrucción, era básicamente lo que Vegeta era, ¿entonces por qué esa transformación lo eludía?

No sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría, a cuántos debía matar para conseguirlo, pero sabía que él se transformaría en el guerrero legendario y acabaría con Freezer. Quizás si pudiera ver hacia el pasado podría averiguar cómo es que el antiguo súper saiyajin lo había conseguido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0

Raditz podía ver el planeta Tierra desde la ventana de su nave, ¿para qué demonios había abierto la boca diciendo que Kakarotto había estado desaparecido por varios años? Gracias a eso, Vegeta lo envió a buscarlo. El viaje había sido demasiado largo para su gusto.

Cuando finalmente aterrizó en un área abierta de la Tierra, se sorprendió al sentir que su gravedad era casi inexistente en comparación con la de otros planetas, pero lo que más le sorprendió era el hecho de que había vida en el lugar, ¿no se supone que la misión de Kakarotto era el exterminio?

-Ese canalla de Kakarotto- masculló. Encendió su rastreador para determinar el poder de pelea del terrícola que se había acercado a donde él había aterrizado –Sólo tienes 5 de poder de pelea. Eres una basura-

El hombre le advirtió que no se acercara; advertencia que Raditz desafió y el hombre le disparó, pero Raditz detuvo la bala y la regresó al terrícola, matándolo al instante.

-Qué raza con tan pocos poderes.-

Su rastreador detectó un poder de pelea mucho más elevado que el de un terrícola, así que decidió verificarlo, pero para su sorpresa el dueño de ese poder era un namekuseijin. Eso era algo que no esperaba ver, ¿no se supone que estaban extintos? O al menos eso creían luego de que Vegeta pasara años buscándolos en toda la galaxia del norte. Lo encontró parado en un risco, rodeado de polvo y silencio.

-Sé que tú no eres Kakarotto- dijo Raditz al estar frente al namekuseijin.

-¿Quién eres tú?, ¿qué quieres de mí?- preguntó el ser verde.

-Yo no quiero absolutamente nada de ti- respondió enfatizando el 'yo'. Vegeta jamás le dijo para qué quería a los namekus, y francamente suponía que era para algo de poca importancia. Poco a poco comenzaba a entender por qué su padre no quería que él asesinara a todos en ese planeta.

-¿Entonces por qué viniste?, ¿acaso quieres morir?-

Eso hizo sonreír a Raditz, ¿acaso ese nameku creía que podía contra él? Era simplemente una basura. El rastreador detectó otro poder de pelea, uno más elevado, lo que le salvó la vida al alienígena, aunque Raditz había decidido no matarlo. Vegeta seguramente se alegraría de saber que todavía habían sobrevivientes de esa famosa raza de seres. Y también tenía la sensación de que su padre no quería que Vegeta se enterase _–Esto se pone más interesante-_

Voló por un poco más de cinco minutos hasta llegar a una pequeña isla, no fue necesario si quiera que descendiera pues Kakarotto salió casi al instante de su llegada.

-Vaya, hermanito, creí que estabas muerto- dijo mientras Kakarotto se elevaba por los cielos para estar a su altura. Mientras él se acercaba, Raditz se encontró con la sorpresa de que su hermano había cambiado bastante, ya no era ese enano que parecía que jamás crecería, ahora era la viva imagen de su padre.

-Raditz- saludó Kakarotto, con una cortesía forzada –No esperaba verte por aquí, ¿acaso me extrañabas?-

-Y yo no esperaba ver seres vivos en este planeta- dijo ignorando la broma de Kakarotto –Pero heme aquí, en un lugar donde rebosa la vida, ¿qué acaso no recuerdas tu misión, Kakarotto?-

-La recuerdo- respondió su hermano –Es sólo que… pasaron muchas cosas-

Raditz bajó la mirada y se encontró con un grupo de terrícolas que lo veían con asombro, entre ellos encontró a dos bellas mujeres –Veo qué clase de cosas pasaron- dijo en voz baja, pero sabía que su hermano lo había escuchado –¿Me puedes decir qué planeas hacer, hermano?- Kakarotto quedó callado, por lo que Raditz continuó –Vine aquí para asegurarme de que seguías vivo- mintió –Mi misión era venir por ti y listo, quizás tu nave estuvo averiada y no pudiste regresar debido a eso, pero me he llevado la sorpresa de que estás conviviendo con estos terrícolas, ¿qué esperas que haga ahora?-

-Podrías fingir que nunca encontraste el planeta-

Raditz rió, y Kakarotto supo que todo esto acabaría mal –Hermano, no puedo hacer eso, mi sangre de saiyajin me obliga a acabar con cada ser de este diminuto planeta-

-Puedo explicarlo-

Raditz volvió a sonreír –¿Acaso el golpe que te diste en la cabeza de bebé realmente te afectó tanto?, ¿dónde está tu instinto guerrero? Tú debiste haber acabado con toda la vida de este planeta- Apuntó con la palma de la mano hacia la isla –Tendré que hacer esto por ti para que no traigas vergüenza a la familia-

Kakarotto no sabía qué hacer, sabía que su hermano estaba en todo el derecho de matarlos a todos y luego llevarlo con Vegeta para que él lo matara, seguro eso le gustaría a ambos, ¿cómo explicar lo que no había hecho? Él había tenido intención de matarlos a todos, pero lo fue aplazando días, luego semanas, luego meses, y ahora habían pasado años desde su llegada.

-O al menos eso diría si nuestro padre no me hubiera convencido de hacer lo contrario-

Ese comentario sacó a Kakarotto de sus pensamientos, ¿había escuchado bien? –¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Ahora me dirás que estás sordo, hermanito- Raditz le sonrió, pero lo único que provocó fue que Kakarotto tuviera escalofríos –Padre me interceptó antes de venir hacia acá y me convenció de que no hiciera lo que debía de hacer como saiyajin-

-Tú nunca has hecho algo que Padre te haya pedido- dijo con tono defensivo.

Raditz le sonrió de una manera inusual -Así es, pero este planeta parece tener… _potencial_\- la última palabra la dijo de cierta manera que Kakarotto hubiese preferido que le dijera lo que realmente quería decir, su hermano era tan _saiyajin_, y eso era lo que más lo molestaba, que él debía ser igual pero simplemente no podía.

-¿Entonces te irás sin más?- la pregunta sonó estúpida cuando lo dijo en alto, pero debía hacerla.

-Oh no, me malinterpretas. Nos iremos de aquí. Ambos- explicó –Pero no sin antes someter al planeta. Para comprobar que sigues siendo un saiyajin, tendrás que exterminar a 100 personas para el día de mañana, y deberás traer sus cuerpos hasta aquí. Si lo haces, regresaremos _victoriosos_ de esta misión y no se deberán enterar de que el resto de terrícolas siguen con vida-

Kakarotto asintió. De cualquier manera lo debía hacer –¿Por qué no simplemente matamos a los reyes?-

Raditz negó con la cabeza –Lo que te estoy ordenando a hacer es para que recuerdes lo que eres. Además tendrás que encargarte de matar a los reyes también-

-Está bien, pero este lugar es muy pequeño. Te llevaré los cuerpos a donde aterrizaste, imagino que no fue muy lejos de aquí-

-Bien, date prisa que quizás cambie de opinión luego- sin decir más Raditz le propinó un golpe en el estómago a Kakarotto, tomándolo por sorpresa, y luego usó ambas manos para golpearlo en la cabeza mandándolo al suelo –Eso me lo debes por hacerme perder el tiempo.- Se dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejando a su hermano adolorido en el suelo.

Kakarotto escuchó cómo Bulma, Krillin y Roshi corrían hacia él, quería decirles que se alejaran, que no volvieran a verlo, que no lo ayudaran, pero era inútil, el golpe de su hermano lo había dejado sin aire. Ya no había vuelta atrás, debía matarlos, matar a cien terrícolas no era nada en comparación con lo que había hecho en otros planetas, pero aun así…

Le llevaron algo de beber, pero él lo rechazó, mientras más pronto terminara con todo eso sería mejor.

-¿Qué sucedió?, ¿quién era ese sujeto?- preguntó Krilllin, quien estaba pálido por lo que había visto.

-Mi hermano- masculló Kakarotto.

-¿Hermano? No nos dijiste que tenías uno- dijo Bulma sorprendida, aunque Kakarotto nunca había hablado mucho de sí mismo –¿Qué es lo que quiere?, ¿por qué te golpeó de esa manera?-

_-Los quiere a todos muertos-_ pensó con amargura. La preocupación en los ojos de sus amigos era lo que más lo estaba comiendo por dentro, ¿cómo sería capaz de matarlos a ellos? –Es… es algo que debemos hacer-

-¿Qué debes hacer?- preguntó el Maestro Roshi con un tono de preocupación.

Kakarotto se puso de pie y los miró a los tres, explicarles lo que estaba por hacer no sería nada fácil.

Cuando finalmente llegó la mañana del siguiente día, Kakarotto se encontraba bañado en sangre, había acabado con más de 100 personas, al inicio había llevado la cuenta, pero luego del terrícola número 56, todo se volvió borroso. Había asesinado soldados del ejército, y ellos no detuvieron su ataque hasta que los mató a todos. Su recuento había superado a los 200, Raditz estaría orgulloso de él. Voló hacia donde se encontraba su hermano, le había costado bastante volar con tantos cadáveres que terminó haciendo varios viajes.

-Bien- dijo Raditz mientras contaba los cadáveres –A veces olvido que eres mi hermano- dijo con una sonrisa.

Kakarotto se limitó a verlo con severidad, él no quería el reconocimiento de Raditz, no quería el reconocimiento de nadie más, lo único que quería hacer era largarse de la Tierra y no volver para no ponerla en peligro –Espero que estés satisfecho- dijo por último cuando arrojó el cadáver de un hombre de casi 3 metros de altura.

-Ése debió haberte costado- dijo Raditz mientras rodeaba al cadáver.

-No- Realmente matar a Ox Satán había sido todo menos difícil, el rey lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y él lo mató sin dudar. Quizás ahora estaba maldito, ¿matar a alguien bajo su propio techo? En otros planetas eso era considerado uno de los peores actos, pero la cultura saiyajin no consideraba una muerte como un acto de maldad, morir era natural.

-Bien, entonces nos vamos- dijo dándose la vuelta –No veo tu nave, espero que no la hayas destruido para tener la excusa de no volver a nuestro planeta-

-Tuve un incidente con la nave… pero la repararon- sacó una cápsula que tenía guardada en uno de los escondites de su armadura; la lanzó al aire y de ésta apareció una nave muchísimo más grande que la de Raditz. –Te sorprenderías de lo que son capaces estos terrícolas- dijo con amargura.

Raditz silbó por el asombro –Espero no haber matado a nadie importante en la ciudad que destruí- murmuró sabiendo bien que su hermano lo había escuchado –Bien, vamos. Deberás darle explicaciones a Vegeta- se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su transporte. Tenía curiosidad en ver el interior de la nave de Kakarotto, pero no confiaba en algo construido en un planeta tan atrasado como la Tierra, seguramente la nave explotaría al encender.

El viaje de regreso hubiese sido muchísimo más rápido para Kakarotto, pues su nave era increíblemente veloz, pero redujo la velocidad para que Raditz no sospechara. Se mantuvo entrenando por cuatro meses con la gravedad aumentada, le hubiese gustado darle las gracias a Bulma, pero ahora ya no tenía sentido pensar en sus amigos terrícolas. Cuando finalmente llegaron al planeta de los saiyajin, fue recibido por varios soldados de aspecto de reptiles que parecían temerle, cosa que le gustó. Antes de irse a la Tierra lo trataban siempre como un chiquillo, incluso aunque regresara de haber matado en combate, todos lo miraban con desdén. La nueva manera de verlo y tratarlo con respeto/temor le gustaba.

-Mi nave nadie la toca- les ordenó a los soldados antes de acercarse a un lado de la nave y oprimir un botón. Ésta comenzó a vibrar y rápidamente se introdujo dentro de la cápsula a la que pertenecía, dejando a todos a su alrededor asombrados. No podía permitir que nadie mirara lo verdaderamente avanzada que podía ser la cultura terrícola, de lo contrario comenzarían las invasiones.

Cuando lo llevaron frente a Vegeta, Raditz ya había dado su informe. Solamente le quedaba esperar para que su hermano hubiese cumplido su palabra. En la Sala del Trono, Vegeta parecía estar de buen humor, o al menos no de tan enojado como hubiese esperado –Hasta que te apareces. Hubiese jurado que estabas muerto-

Kakarotto le sonrió a Vegeta, sabía que esa era la manera más cortés para saludar que su príncipe tenía –He conseguido la clave para la vida eterna- dijo como broma.

Vegeta se controló para no demostrar ninguna reacción ante ese comentario, proviniendo de Kakarotto seguramente se trataba de una broma sin sentido –Mejor infórmame qué tantos planetas tomaste para haber tardado dos años en regresar.-

¿Dos años? Kakarotto entendió de inmediato que la diferencia de tiempo de los terrícolas y los saiyajin era bastante grande, ahora tenía sentido porqué tardaron tanto en irlo a traer, si realmente se hubiese tardado cuatro años saiyajin, seguramente en ese momento estuviese siendo ejecutado por Vegeta.

-Tuve problemas con mi nave. Aprendí técnicas terrícolas nada fuera de lo ordinario, pero creo que por ser de clase baja tardé mucho en perfeccionarlas- Sabía que si hacía ver inferior a Vegeta, éste terminaría sin sentir curiosidad por su reporte de la Tierra, o al menos eso esperaba –Los terrícolas son débiles, los adultos cuentan con un poder de pelea de 5- Se había recordado constantemente de que 'ki' no era un término utilizado entre saiyajin, así que debía retomar esos términos que había olvidado luego de dos años.

-¿Quieres que crea que estuviste tanto tiempo en ese planeta por problemas técnicos?-

Kakarotto asintió.

-¿Además que aprendiste técnicas con dificultad de una raza cuyo poder de pelea promedio es de 5?-

Kakarotto comenzó a notar las fallas en su historia mientras que Vegeta lanzaba esas preguntas mordaces -Sí…-

-¿Me tomas por tonto, Kakarotto?-

Con esa última pregunta supo que Vegeta lo tenía en la palma de su mano –No…- decidió tomar otro ángulo –Sabes que tengo cierta debilidad con los seres indefensos, y me costó mucho pensar en matar criaturas tan patéticas… además que me acogieron y alimentaron-

Vegeta pareció más complacido al escuchar eso –Siempre has sido un saiyajin extraño, es cierto. No me hubiese sorprendido que hubieras procreado un bastardo con alguna terrícola-

-Sí, su apariencia es similar a la nuestra en muchos aspectos, pero no es una raza guerrera. Si yo tuviera un hijo con una terrícola, seguramente nacería débil-

Vegeta asintió lentamente –Lo que sea que te haya retenido por tanto tiempo en ese planeta debió de ser de tan poco interés que Raditz se encogió de hombros cuando le pregunté sobre la Tierra. Pensaré en una misión más acorde a ti, clase baja. Retírate-

Kakarotto contuvo una sonrisa cuando escuchó eso. Había sido la primera vez que había engañado a Vegeta, por años pensó que jamás podría conseguirlo, pero ahora lo había conseguido.

Vegeta vio alejarse a Kakarotto sin quitarle la vista de encima, ese tonto de seguro creía que lo tenía dominado, pero pudo notar ese titubeo en Kakarotto cuando hablaba de su misión, como si estuviera teniendo cuidado de cada cosa que decía, y de lo que no decía también.

Nappa entró al Salón del Trono y le sonrió con malicia a Vegeta –Tienes esa mirada- dijo sin dejar de sonreír –Siempre la tienes cuando descubres algo-

-Creo que Kakarotto no nos ha contado la entera verdad sobre su pequeño viaje. Y Raditz pareció tan imparcial sobre la Tierra, algo inusual en él, ¿no te parece?- Desde el inicio había sabido que Kakarotto no le había dicho ni siquiera la mitad de la verdad, y la indiferencia de Raditz simplemente le ayudó a confirmar eso.

-¿Quieres que vaya por Raditz?-

-No, déjalo. Por el momento dejaremos que crean que tienen dominado el juego-

* * *

Tengo que disculparme por si alguien esperaba leer un encuentro de Bulma y Vegeta, pero no pasará hasta dentro d capítulos, y no será un encuentro donde se pongan a hablar, creo que será una mirada o algo parecido.

Bueno, también me escribieron que quisieran leer algo de Milk y Goku, lo comencé a poner desde ahora. Ellos se conocieron en el torneo, pero no tuvieron más encuentros que ése. Alguien quizás me diga que Milk llegó al torneo en la historia real porque le quería recordar a Goku lo de su promesa, obviamente aquí no existió una promesa entre ambos, pero la razón de por qué ella llegó la explicaré en otro capítulo.

Quise mantener la idea de que Raditz llegaba a arrastrar a Goku de vuelta, como lo iba a hacer en DBZ original. Goku/Kakarotto no quiere conquistar la Tierra como lo ha hecho con otros planetas porque llegó a desarrollar sentimientos hacia Krillin y los demás, además que Bardock le encomendó no hacer destrozos, entonces esas dos cosas lo influenciaron a no hacerle de saiyajin destructor, pero tampoco lo puedo hacer inocente y que no mate a ningún terrícola porque al final de cuentas fue criado como un saiyajin, entonces van a ver ese conflicto interno en Goku/Kakarotto por unos cuantos capítulos, o al menos cuando tenga que enfrentarse a situaciones donde se requiere matar seres que él no mataría.

Ah, otra cosa, ¿por qué la diferencia de años entre los terrícolas y saiyajins? Bueno, conforme escribía se me hizo ilógico que por cuatro años nadie preguntara el paradero de Kakarotto, y yo necesitaba que pasaran cuatro años para que entrenara y participara en el torneo, y no podía interrumpirlo con la llegada de un saiyajin, por eso hice esa diferencia. Además que como Vegeta explicó una vez diciendo que la juventud de los saiyajin era más larga que la de los humanos, se me hizo que también sería posible que los años saiyajin fuesen más largos, entonces en este universo un año saiyajin equivale a dos años terrícolas (quizás exageré con eso, pero es la única vez que lo veremos en la fiction, entonces luego posiblemente lo olviden XD) Además hemos visto esa discrepancia de años entre los namekus y los terrícolas, así que no se me hizo tan ilógica o descabellada la idea.

Bueno, con eso finalizo las explicaciones, :) larga, yo sé, pero sólo por si tenían curiosidades de algo. Como siempre, les agradecería su me dejan un review con su opinión y sugerencias :) ¡Me despido! :D


	4. Encuentros y reencuentros

¡Lo siento! Tardé dos meses en actualizar, pero estaba ocupada con la universidad y no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir, pero finalmente aquí está el capítulo No.4

* * *

**ENCUENTROS Y REENCUENTROS**

_Kakarotto se encontraba en algo que parecía un campo de batalla, rodeado por rocas, saiyajin y bañado en sangre… su propia sangre._

_-¿Es esto lo único que tienes Kakarotto?- preguntaba un saiyajin que se alzaba sobre el resto –Malgastaste tu vida al intentar defender este planeta- se burló –Un saiyajin de clase baja jamás superará a uno de clase alta, y menos al mismo príncipe de la raza saiyajin-_

_-No… puedo… perder…- murmuró Kakarotto mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero las costillas rotas le causaban el dolor más grande que hubiese conocido._

_El resto de saiyajin se rieron al escuchar sus palabras –He estado esperando que me detengas, Kakarotto, pero lo único que has hecho es humillarte a ti mismo- respondió Vegeta. Dejó sus brazos caer a ambos lados en señal de aburrimiento –Creo que ya jugué suficiente contigo, clase baja, no quiero un saiyajin patético como tú en mi ejército- levantó la mano y comenzó a crear una bola de energía –Salúdame a Nappa cuando llegues al Otro Mundo-_

Bardock despertó de un golpe antes de que su sueño terminara. Se encontraba cubierto de sudor frío y con el pulso acelerado. En ese momento agradecía no tener a Gine a su lado; estaba seguro que ella ya se había dado cuenta de esas pesadillas que lo atormentaban, pero lo conocía bastante bien como para no preguntarle o intentar algo.

Era cierto que Bardock había dominado las visiones, pero cuando dormía eran ella quienes lo dominaban a él. Al inicio creía que sus sueños simplemente eran eso, sueños, pero con el paso del tiempo era obvio que eran más que eso. Muchas veces sus sueños cambiaban, pero siempre habían constantes en ellos; como la batalla de Vegeta y Kakarotto, ése era el sueño que últimamente lo había estado cazando por las noches, pero habían otros sueños, sueños mucho más aterradores en los que prefería no pensar.

Intentó calmarse viendo hacia la ventana de forma ovalada de su nave, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Miró la computadora y notó que apenas había dormido media hora, aun así la pesadilla se le había hecho eterna.

Dentro de pocas horas pasaría cerca del planeta de los saiyajin, así que decidió activar la opción para hibernar en la nave. No quería ver el planeta y estar tentado a descender, no podía perder el tiempo en nada.

-Todo depende de que él siga con vida- comentó para sí mismo mientras colocaba las indicaciones en la computadora.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Aquí ya no queda nadie, Vegeta- dijo Nappa mientras arrojaba el cuerpo de un soldado –Éste murió antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo-

–Querrás decir que lo mataste antes de recordar que tu misión era interrogarlo. Piensa antes de actuar, si dejaras de ser un tremendo animal quizás serías mejor soldado- espetó Vegeta.

Nappa no respondió nada, simplemente se limitó a ver a Vegeta mientras lanzaba energía a ningún lugar en particular, le daba la impresión que tenía algo que lo estaba molestando, pero jamás se atrevería siquiera a insinuarle su pensamiento.

Vegeta se cansó de lanzar energía esperando que alguien saliera por miedo, así que sin decir más se dirigió hacia su nave. Era hora de destruir ese planeta. –Llama al resto de idiotas y diles que regresen al planeta- le ordenó a Nappa sin siquiera voltearlo a ver –Destruiré este lugar.- Nappa asintió con la cabeza y encendió su rastreador.

Vegeta no esperó a nadie más antes de subirse en su nave y despegar. Destruyó el planeta pocos segundos después de ver las naves de su escuadrón salir de la atmósfera. Últimamente había tenido un humor demasiado volátil por causa de la desaparición de Freezer, cualquier otro imbécil podía creer que el sujeto se estaba escondiendo, pero no Vegeta. Por un momento se le cruzó por la mente, pero sería un idiota si realmente creyera eso, ¿Freezer ocultándose de alguien? Si debía ocultarse de alguien a Vegeta no se le ocurría de quién podía ser, pero lo más seguro es que estuviera simplemente dándole terreno a los saiyajin para hacerlos sentir seguros y luego golpearlos con todo su poderío, ésa era una opción. Habían varias posibilidades que a Vegeta se le habían cruzado por la cabeza y cada una las había pensado detalladamente, pero al final de nada servía tener teorías de lo que planeaba Freezer si se llegaba a mantener alejado por mucho tiempo más.

_-Príncipe-_ dijo una voz por el intercomunicador de la nave.

-¿Qué quieres, Nappa?- preguntó de mala gana.

_-Me llegaron los reportes de los otros planetas, aparentemente el pelotón de Kakarotto acabó sin problemas con los restos de arlianos que quedaban ocultos-_

_-De nuevo Kakarotto-_ pensó Vegeta mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho _–Ha estado sobresaliendo demasiado desde su regreso de ese planeta-_

Había pasado casi medio año desde el regreso de Kakarotto y los rumores sobre sus nuevas habilidades habían llegado a oídos de Vegeta rápidamente; eran todo tipo de rumores, desde habilidades para detectar niveles de pelea sin el rastreador hasta controlar su energía a voluntad y confundir al enemigo. Al inicio, había hecho caso omiso a todo esto, pero era imposible ignorar que el escuadrón de Kakarotto rápidamente había adquirido fama de ser uno de los mejores, opacando a muchos otros escuadrones de saiyajin de clase media.

-Nappa, dime una cosa, ¿cuál era el nombre del planeta a donde fue enviado Kakarotto antes de la adquisición de sus nuevas habilidades? preguntó Vegeta.

Nappa tardó unos segundos de responder _–Creo que se llamaba Tierra-_

-¿Qué sabes de ese lugar?-

_-Solamente lo que el hijo de Bardock contó-_ respondió Nappa _–El poder de pelea de los terrícolas es de 5, no hay luna, suelo fértil… nada en especial-_

-El problema es que solamente sabemos lo que Kakarotto quiere que sepamos- dijo Vegeta frunciendo el ceño –¿Qué hay de Raditz?-

_-Bardock se empecinó a enviarlo en otras misiones desde el regreso de Kakarotto, la última vez que supe de él estaba con Turles. Una mala combinación si me lo preguntas. Me reportaron que está en el planeta de momento, quizás podamos encontrarlo antes de que se vaya en otra misión-_

-Iremos a darle una visita, quizás ya se haya decidido por contarnos los secretos de ese tal planeta Tierra-

_-No me digas que quieres ir a ese planeta- _dijo Nappa con un tono burlón.

-No digas tonterías, Nappa, ¿ir a un lugar tan lejano para ver a un montón de terrícolas que no son más que estorbo- rió amargamente –Solamente quiero saciar mi curiosidad- puntualizó.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kakarotto se encontraba cubierto de golpes en el Centro de Entrenamiento del planeta de los saiyajin, había estado entrenando constantemente desde que había regresado de la misión de exterminio de los arlianos. No había sido como esperaba, los arlianos a los que mató juraron no haber estado enterados de la traición de su rey, sin embargo Kakarotto no podía desobedecer órdenes. Desde su regreso hace casi medio año se le había estado haciendo más difícil ese tipo de misiones, siempre le había resultado difícil, pero nunca esperó que su entrenamiento en la Tierra lo ablandara más.

-Es suficiente- dijo el saiyajin que tenía enfrente –Estoy magullado, creo que tengo unas costillas rotas, y tú pareces que estás por desmayarte- se dejó caer en el suelo –Ve a traerme a una mujer, quizás eso me ayude a recobrar energías- rió.

Kakarotto exhaló, debía admitir que no creía durar más tiempo si seguía entrenando con Fennel, pero lo disimulaba mejor que su compañero –Entonces yo gano-

Fennel bufó y cerró los ojos, Kakarotto creyó que había quedado inconsciente pero abrió los ojos al paso de unos segundos –Déjame que descanse un momento y seguiremos con esto-

-En los combates no hay pausas- dijo Kakarotto sonriendo con malicia –Estás muerto y yo gano-

-Bien- contestó de mala gana. Fennel era de los pocos saiyajin con los que Kakarotto se llevaba bien. Era de su misma estatura, pero con el pecho más amplio lo que lo hacía ver más formidable. Su carácter era como el de cualquier otro saiyajin, pero al ser de clase baja como Kakarotto habían llegado a entenderse. De las mayores diferencias entre ambos estaba la constante ansiedad de Fennel por poseer una mujer, debía tener bastardos en varios planetas, pero a Kakarotto no le importaba; ahí estaba otra cosa que hacía que ambos se entendieran, Fennel no había mostrado interés por matar a sus bastardos aunque las leyes de los saiyajin lo obligaban a hacerlo.

En una ocasión Kakarotto le preguntó por qué no los mataba, y Fennel simplemente respondió que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que matar hijos no deseados. Ahora sus hijos posiblemente vivirían sin conocer nunca a su padre, pero vivirían, era más de lo que podían decir el resto de híbridos saiyajin.

-Ya que ganaste este combate, ve por una mujer. Estoy seguro de que alguna saiyajin está ansiosa de pasar unas noches contigo, Kakarotto- dijo Fennel mientras se ponía de pie.

Kakarotto no se molestó en contestar, prefería ahorrar energías para poder llegar a su dormitorio y quedar inconsciente ahí por varias horas sin que nadie lo viera. Salió del lugar y caminó por los pasillos intentando mantener su postura, agradecía que Fennel se hubiera ofrecido a entrenar con él, al menos de esa manera había sacado su frustración sobre la misión de los arlianos.

Al llegar finalmente a su dormitorio se dejó caer sobre su cama; las de su planeta eran duras en comparación con las de la Tierra, quizás eso era lo que más extrañaba, eso y a sus _amigos_, ¿Bulma habría seguido su consejo? Le había recomendado hacer una nave espacial enorme para poder huir de ese planeta si llegaban a invadirlo, pero el nuevo desinterés de Vegeta en todo lo que no tuviera que ver con Freezer los había salvado de una invasión y una masacre segura.

Al cabo de unos segundos el cansancio lo venció y cerró los ojos finalmente. No volvería a despertarse por unas cuantas horas, o quizás por un día entero.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vegeta y Nappa tardaron medio día en regresar a su planeta, para ese entonces Raditz estaba ya en un bar seguramente encargándose de armar peleas o emborracharse hasta no poder más. Vegeta y Nappa lo buscaron en varios bares hasta que dieron con el indicado, lo hubiesen simplemente convocado al palacio, pero el príncipe no veía el motivo para hacer de eso un gran alboroto.

Cuando finalmente lo encontraron, Raditz estaba susurrándole algo a una alienígena que se estaba encargando de servirle más cerveza, una con orejas de gato. Si Vegeta y Nappa no hubiesen llegado, seguramente Raditz hubiera conseguido llevarse a la mesera a la cama, no había duda de aquello –Tiempo sin verte, Raditz- saludó Vegeta.

Raditz se volteó rápidamente, de verdad estaba sorprendido –Vegeta, no creía encontrarte aquí-

-Bah, somos saiyajin- respondió simplemente Nappa mientras se sentaba y exigía a gritos que llevaran más bebida a la mesa –¿Qué tal tus misiones con Turles? Escucho todo tipo de rumores sobre él-

-Son sólo rumores- respondió Raditz vagamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza y daba un mordisco a un trozo de carne que había frente a él –Algo me dice que no vienen aquí a saludarme-

Vegeta se sentó sin dejar de mirar alrededor, era obvio que todos sabían que era el príncipe, pero nadie parecía estar en todos sus sentidos como para prestarle demasiada atención –Vengo para que me digas lo que sabes, Raditz. Tu padre te envió lejos con Turles para mantenerte al margen de todo, pero ahora tu padre no está y tú estás aquí-

Raditz pareció pensativo por unos segundos mientras tomaba un largo trago de cerveza. Cuando finalmente puso la tarra sobre la mesa parecía un poco más ebrio que antes –Ya te lo dije, Vegeta, en ese planeta no hay nada interesante-

–En estos meses he estado ocupado buscando a Freezer y acabando con sus soldados restantes, es la única razón de por qué no he ido a ese planeta- dijo mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos –Tu padre se esmeró en ocultar ese lugar, Kakarotto se esforzó por mantenerlo intacto, y tú sigues queriéndome hacer creer que en ese planeta no hay nada, ¿me tomas por imbécil?-

Raditz suspiró –Lo único que sé es que el ADN terrícola y el ADN saiyajin es compatible-

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Nappa.

Raditz sonrió de lado, lo que hizo que Vegeta se sintiera más intrigado –Sabes que Bardock tuvo visiones de lo que sucedía en ese universo paralelo donde la raza saiyajin casi se extinguió, ¿no es así?- no esperó a que le respondieran –En ese universo, los saiyajin sobrevivientes cruzaron su sangre con la de unas terrícolas y tuvieron híbridos-

-¿Eso qué tiene de nuevo? Los saiyajin han cruzado su sangre con otras razas y no ha habido nada de especial- dijo Vegeta.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Raditz se amplió –Pero no con terrícolas- recalcó -Hay algo en la sangre de esos seres que hace que el cruce de ambas razas de como resultado un híbrido poderoso, mucho más poderoso que un saiyajin ordinario- hizo una pausa mientras estudiaba el rostro de Nappa y el de Vegeta –Quizás en ellos resida la clave para crear súper saiyajin-

-¿Y poner en riesgo nuestra posición? Sería una estupidez- dijo Vegeta.

-Lo sería si los terrícolas fuesen salvajes como nosotros, pero son dóciles. El cruce de ambas razas daría como resultado soldados que seguirían las órdenes… seguramente-

-¿Eso es lo que ocultaba Bardock?, ¿la posibilidad de tener saiyajin superiores?-

Raditz no respondió, simplemente se limitó a ver a los ojos a Vegeta –Creía que mantenernos alejados de ese lugar sería lo mejor si en caso se llegaban a repetir los sucesos contra Freezer; si los saiyajin llegaban a casi extinguirse, la salvación estaría ahí. Quizás la mujer con la que cada saiyajin se cruzó tenía la clave para tener híbridos tan poderosos, o simplemente la raza entera posee esa clave- se encogió de hombros –Es una tontería si me lo preguntas-

-Nadie te lo preguntó- espetó Vegeta –Así como nadie le indicó a Bardock que decidiera sobre el destino de mi nuevo planeta conquistado- se puso de pie –Vámonos, Nappa-

Nappa pareció confundido por un segundo, pero siguió la orden de Vegeta, dejando a un Raditz ebrio en el lugar –¿Qué opinas, Vegeta?- preguntó cuando ya estaban bastante lejos del bar mientras volaban.

-Dime una cosa, Nappa, ¿qué entendiste de lo que Raditz dijo?-

Nappa lo vio confuso y cruzó los brazos mientras recordaba –Que los saiyajin debíamos cruzar nuestra sangre con la de los terrestres- concluyó.

Vegeta asintió, pero había algo más en su mente. La manera en que Raditz se había expresado había sido extraña, primero que todo había dicho 'los saiyajin que sobrevivieron', en lugar de haber dicho 'los que sobrevivimos'; de niño, Vegeta había obligado a Bardock a decirle cómo sabía lo del futuro, Bardock le confesó sobre las visiones y le dijo cuáles saiyajin habían sobrevivido en el pasado y seguramente volverían a hacerlo, entre esos estaba Raditz, sin embargo él no se había incluido mientras relataba lo de la Tierra, Vegeta solamente podía asumir que Raditz había muerto en otro universo eventualmente. Lo otro curioso era que también había indicado que cada saiyajin se había cruzado solamente con una mujer, ¿una terrícola por saiyajin? Eso era raro, si se trataba de repoblar la raza, un saiyajin debió de haber tomado muchas mujeres para tener híbridos. Ese universo alterno era un total misterio para Vegeta, sobre todo si él había participado en ese cruce de razas.

-Iremos a la Tierra, Nappa. Llama a mi escuadrón, no me importa si están embriagándose como Raditz o preparándose para ir a alguna otra misión, es una orden.-

-Tardaremos cuatro meses en llegar- dijo Nappa mientras encendía su rastreador –¿Cuándo partimos?-

-De inmediato-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yamcha se encontraba cubierto de grasa de motor, había pasado medio día ayudando a Bulma a terminar las reparaciones de una nave espacial gigantesca. No sabía realmente por qué su novia se había empecinado en construirla, había pasado un año desde la partida de Kakarotto y ninguna nave se había acercado a la Tierra.

-Buen trabajo- dijo Bulma, quien había entrado al taller –Fui a traer algo de beber. Ten-

Yamcha destapó la gaseosa y se bebió la mitad de un solo trago –¿Cuándo la probarás?-

-¿Probarla? Este bebé está en perfecto estado, despegará sin problemas. No hay necesidad de probarla- respondió Bulma con exceso de confianza –Quizás nunca la vayamos a necesitar- dijo en voz baja.

-Puede que Kakarotto haya convencido a los de su raza para que ya no vinieran- intentó convencerla.

-No lo sé… había algo en la manera de la que hablaba acerca del resto de los miembros de su raza... No está demás tener esta nave, Yamcha-

Yamcha terminó su bebida en silencio, nunca se había puesto a pensar sobre qué podía pasar si realmente llegaban a invadir el planeta, ¿podrían enfrentarse a más soldados como Kakarotto?, ¿y qué hay sobre su hermano, Raditz? Él parecía muy dispuesto a matar a cada ser vivo.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos?- preguntó Yamcha para romper el mal momento –¿Qué fecha es mañana?, ¿tienes algo que hacer?-

Bulma vio hacia su calendario: '3 de Noviembre' –Supongo que podríamos ir al cine y luego a comer.-

Yamcha le sonrió, realmente él pensaba solamente en quedarse en la corporación y ver una película en el cuarto, pero lo que acababa de decir Bulma le parecía bien también.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando finalmente aterrizaron en la Tierra, lo hicieron en una ciudad bastante poblada. Seis naves en forma de esfera hicieron destrozos, y cuando Nappa decidió 'saludar' a los terrícolas, el caos se volvió mayor. La ciudad quedó completamente destruida.

-Vaya manera de saludar- dijo una saiyajin que iba con ellos.

-Solamente son basuras, si hubiera algún terrícola que sirviera como guerrero el rastreador lo hubiese detectado- dijo Nappa.

Vegeta encendió su rastreador y frunció el ceño –Hay demasiados terrícolas con vida. Si Kakarotto llama a esto 'conquistar', me alegra que siempre lo mandemos con otros saiyajin para que se encarguen de terminar el trabajo-

-¿Qué haremos entonces?- preguntó Nappa.

Vegeta quedó pensativo por un segundo –Capturen a las mujeres que se vean fértiles- ordenó.

-Y atractivas- agregó otro saiyajin.

Vegeta gruñó, pero Nappa pareció concordar con el otro saiyajin –Y atractivas- repitió.

Las dos saiyajin que estaban en el pelotón se vieron entre ellas y parecieron llegar a un acuerdo silencioso, Vegeta decidió ignorarlas, si decidían llevar hombres terrícolas para ellas, ¿qué podía hacer él para evitarlo? Podía ser el príncipe, pero intentar impedirles algo a las hembras de su raza era un dolor de cabeza. Seguramente no encontrarían nada interesante, las saiyajin eran demasiado exigentes para conformarse con unos simples humanos.

-Vamos- dijo Vegeta mientras comenzaba a volar en dirección hacia el Sur.

Al llegar a la primera ciudad, los saiyajin se encontraron con unos tipos de 'guardianes de la ciudad', utilizaban unas armas arcaicas y trajes azules, podían ser soldados, pero por el tipo de formación que tenían parecían unos idiotas jugando con pistolas. Eso simplemente provocó que fuesen asesinados en cuestión de segundos, los saiyajin se emocionaron y terminaron por asesinar casi a todo ser vivo del lugar, hasta que Vegeta les ordenó que se detuvieran y tomaran a las mujeres, de las cuales apenas diez captaron la atención de Nappa y los demás, y un hombre que las saiyajin decidieron que parecía 'lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser su esclavo'.

Encerraron a todos los terrícolas en algo que parecía una bodega fuera de la ciudad antes de dirigirse a otra –Ésas fueron unas buenas horas de calentamiento- dijo un saiyajin un poco más alto que Vegeta –Esperemos que la siguiente ciudad sea divertida-

Vegeta estaba molesto –Me sorprende que los terrícolas hayan sobrevivido por tanto tiempo, incluso un saiyajin bebé podría acabar con este planeta en una sola noche si este lugar tuviese una luna-

-Detecto unos cuantos poderes de pelea que se dirigen hacia acá- informó uno de los saiyajin –Son unas basuras-

Vegeta encendió su rastreador para comprobarlo. En efecto eran insectos, pero algo estaba fuera de lugar, eran demasiado débiles y aun así se estaban dirigiendo hacia ellos –Quítense los rastreadores- ordenó mientras se quitaba el suyo –Estos sujetos cambian a su antojo su nivel de pelea, si se confían terminarán sorprendiéndose, y no puedo permitir que eso pase.- Si el rumor de que Kakarotto controlaba a voluntad su poder de pelea era cierto, entonces esa habilidad la debía de haberla aprendido allí en la Tierra, no estaba demás especular que los otros guerreros terrícolas podían hacer eso también.

Los otros saiyajin se vieron entre ellos confundidos, dudaron unos segundos en seguir la orden de Vegeta, pero al final todos se quitaron los rastreadores aun inseguros de lo que hacían.

-¿Te parece buena idea?- preguntó una de las saiyajin del equipo –Sin los rastreadores estaremos ciegos y…-

-Usa tus otros sentidos, Okkra- le espetó Vegeta. Si algo que detestaba era que lo cuestionarán, y sobre todo cuando eran en misiones.

-Ahí vienen- advirtió Nappa.

–Así que éste es el comité de bienvenida- comentó otro saiyajin casi tan alto como Nappa, con pelo oscuro y una cicatriz en el brazo.

Cinco terrícolas aparecieron frente ellos, uno tenía tres ojos, un terrícola con cicatrices en el rostro, y otros dos mucho más pequeños que Vegeta, pero el último guerrero de piel verde y antenas fue quien llamó la atención del príncipe.

-Es un namekuseijin- dijo Nappa.

-Así parece- Vegeta estaba sorprendido, había tirado la búsqueda por esos seres y ahora aparecía uno frente a él. Comenzaba a pensar que el hecho de que Kakarotto hubiese ido a ese planeta era más que simplemente por la relación entre los saiyajin sobrevivientes y unas cuantas terrícolas –Escuché que los namekuseijins tienen un poder increíble y habilidades extraordinarias- el alienígena parecía muy sorprendido para hablar, así que Vegeta continuó –También escuché que pueden crear trucos sorprendentes, como si fueran magos. El creador de esos objetos mágicos eres tú- no era pregunta, era una completa afirmación.

-¿Ustedes saben algo sobre las Esferas del Dragón?- preguntó el terrícola de baja estatura y ropa naranja.

Los saiyajin se vieron confusos entre ellos, pero Nappa intervino antes de que continuara hablando –Nuestro primer objetivo es conseguir las esferas, así que será mejor que nos las entreguen- cerró el puño –Aunque seas un namekuseijin no podrás derrotarnos, eres como una mosca para nosotros-

Los terrícolas parecían agitados y hablaban entre ellos, pero Vegeta no tenía paciencia para esto –Nappa, ¿todavía tienes contigo esas seis semillas de saibaiman? Sácalas ahora-

-Ah, a ti te gusta jugar mucho, Vegeta- dijo el enorme soldado mientras buscaba dentro de su armadura y sacaba un pequeño frasco. Sembró unas especie de semillas en el suelo y de éstas brotaron seis criaturas espantosas que solamente gruñían y gritaban, tenían tres dedos en cada mano y en cada uno había una garra tan grande como un cuchillo.

-Esto será interesante-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kakarotto estaba molesto, muy molesto. Su padre siempre estaba para recalcarle cosas antes de que las pudiera hacerlas ¿y ahora que Vegeta había decidido ir a la Tierra no estaba en ningún lado? Quien le había informado de Vegeta y su viaje a la Tierra había sido Raditz, sorprendentemente su hermano parecía interesado en que Vegeta no la destruyera; por un momento Kakarotto pensó en quedarse a averiguar la razón de la repentina preocupación de su hermano por la Tierra, pero si se demoraba más tiempo, sus amigos podrían terminar siendo asesinados.

No solía sacar la nave que Bulma le había hecho para que nadie atara cabos y terminara teniendo interés en la Tierra, pero esa nave era mucho más rápida que las otras. Vegeta y los demás habían salido casi dos meses antes de que él lo hiciera, pero tenía depositada la confianza en la velocidad de la nave. Necesitaba que ésta fuese más rápida que el resto, simplemente lo necesitaba.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la Tierra, lo hizo con un retraso de casi tres horas. –Maldita sea- se dijo cuando finalmente bajó de la nave. Cerró los ojos para sentir los ki de los demás, y lo que sintió lo asustó un poco. Decidió emprender vuelo y darse prisa, gastaría energía volando tan rápido, pero esperaba que no fuese a tener que pelear contra ningún saiyajin, sobre todo contra Vegeta.

Al llegar al campo de batalla su temor se hizo real, Ten Shin Han estaba muerto, al igual que Yamcha, Chaoz no estaba en ningún lado y no podía sentir su ki. Los únicos que estaban todavía de pie eran Krilllin y Piccoro, ¿qué demonios hacía Piccoro allí? Le había advertido que no debía aparecerse frente a los saiyajin bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero si a él le hubieran dicho que debía alejarse de una batalla tampoco lo hubiese hecho.

-¡Vegeta!- gritó haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver.

Vegeta frunció el ceño –Así que estás aquí, Kakarotto, ¿vienes a ayudarnos a terminar lo que debiste haber hecho cuando fuiste enviado a este patético planeta?-

Kakarotto descendió mientras miraba los cuerpos de sus amigos. Apretó sus puños fuertemente y solamente agradeció que no tuvieran puestos sus rastreadores, de lo contrario hubieran detectado su aumento de poder –Esto no tiene por qué ser así, Vegeta-

Todos los saiyajin se rieron de lo que decía el joven saiyajin, todos menos el príncipe.

-Este planeta puede ser la clave para alcanzar el siguiente nivel de un saiyajin- dijo Kakarotto intentando acertar en el interés de Vegeta –Si tan siquiera me dejaras explicarte…-

-¿Me dirías que el cruce de terrícolas y saiyajin es la clave, Kakarotto? Por tu expresión imagino que no esperabas que lo supiera. Tu hermano me lo dijo-

-Déjame derrotarlo, Vegeta- imploró Nappa –He estado anhelando esto por meses-

Vegeta miró a Nappa y luego a Kakarotto –Bien, Nappa, demuéstrale a Kakarotto qué sucede cuando un saiyajin de clase baja intenta jugar en el mismo nivel que uno de clase alta-

Cuando Nappa arremetió contra Kakarotto, no esperaba recibir resistencia. Quizás había entrado demasiado confiado, quizás había perdido el control de sus emociones en la batalla, o simplemente quizás Kakarotto era mucho más fuerte de lo que el resto de saiyajin creían. No importaba cuál fuese la explicación, Nappa estaba postrado en el suelo totalmente inmóvil por el dolor, Kakarotto no parecía haber recibido casi nada de daño mientras le gritaba a Vegeta que todo eso no tenía por qué seguir ese rumbo.

Vegeta estaba molesto –Permítame pelear a mí- sugirió el otro saiyajin que era un poco más alto que Vegeta.

-No- respondió bruscamente –Pelearé yo mismo, como le dije a Nappa antes de que perdiera. Aparentemente tengo que ser yo quien le enseñe a Kakarotto cuál es su lugar-

-Lo… lo siento mucho… Vegeta- murmuró Nappa mientras seguía en el suelo.

Vegeta lo volteó a ver, le dirigió una mirada fría y llena de odio. Eso fue lo último que pudo ver Nappa antes de morir a manos de su propio príncipe, el mismo al que él había protegido desde niño. Los otros saiyajin no dijeron nada, ni siquiera Kakarotto; como saiyajin ninguno estaba libre de morir, y no importaba si era bajo ataque enemigo o por las manos de otro miembro de la misma raza. Si algo que los saiyajin entendían perfectamente era que todo ser debía morir, la circunstancia era lo único que variaba.

Kakarotto se volteó para ver a Krillin, quien parecía bastante malherido, pero aun así estaba de pie viéndolo con sorpresa –No creí que fueras a venir- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Debes de largarte de aquí, Krillin. Tú también, Piccoro. Si mueres, nada de esto tendrá sentido-

-¿Estás loco? No me das órdenes- Piccoro estaba molesto –Prefiero morir peleando que huir de una batalla-

Kakarotto sonrió levemente –Eres todo un guerrero.-

Antes de que Piccoro reaccionara, Kakarotto lo golpeó en el estómago dejándolo sin aliento y luego le dio un golpe en la parte posterior del cuello. Todo pasó en segundos y Krillin no pudo hacer nada más que ver lo que sucedía –Llévatelo- le dijo mientras tomaba al namekuseijin del cuello de su camisa –Vete a la Ciudad del Oeste y preparen la nave que Bulma hizo- realmente esperaba que Bulma hubiese seguido su consejo –No hagan nada si ven a los saiyajin cerca, pero prepárense para huir en cualquier momento-

-S… sí, ¿pero tú qué harás?-

-Pelearé con Vegeta- dijo viéndolo de reojo –Dudo poder ganarle, pero lo retrasaré lo suficiente para darles tiempo para que huyan-

-Ten cuidado- musitó Krillin antes de cargar a Piccoro.

Vegeta vio cómo huían el terrícola y el namekuseijin, pero no les dio importancia. Nadie podía huir cuando los saiyajin llegaban a un planeta, luego buscaría al alienígena para terminar el tema de las esferas mágicas -Bien, Kakarotto, tendrás el honor de enfrentarme, ¿cuántas veces soñaste con este momento?- preguntó sarcástico.

-Si debo ser honesto, Vegeta, he soñado con este momento desde hace mucho. ¿Un saiyajin de clase baja tener el honor de pelear contra el príncipe? Es algo que seguro se contará entre los soldados-

Vegeta gruñó, algo que odiaba de Kakarotto era esa constante manía por ver todo de una manera 'no negativa' –Prepárate, insecto- ambos soldados tomaron su respectiva posición de batalla.

-¡Alto!- gritó alguien que se acercaba hacia ellos. Kakarotto volteó a ver al reconocer de inmediato la voz, Vegeta simplemente bufó, ¿qué tenían los miembros de esa familia que lo hacían enojar con tanta facilidad?

Vegeta no cambió su posición –No sé qué haces aquí, Bardock, pero lárgate antes de que decida en ir por ti luego de vencer a tu maldito hijo-

Bardock le puso la mano a Kakarotto sobre su hombro –Retrocede- le ordenó, y aunque éste tuvo problemas para controlar su instinto y no golpear a su padre por interrumpir, finalmente bajó los puños.

Vegeta se enfadaba con cada segundo que pasaba, y era demasiado obvio –¡¿Qué pasa, Kakarotto?! No me digas que temes perder frente a tu padre-

-Contrólate- dijo Bardock para que su hijo no perdiera la razón y se dejara dominar por su instinto saiyajin. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Vegeta fijamente a los ojos –Majestad, necesito explicarle lo que sucede-

Vegeta estaba ya más frustrado que enojado. Se cruzó de brazos y se volvió a colocar el rastreador –Me puedes explicar lo que quieras cuando estemos regresando al planeta. Luego de destruir éste-

-Este planeta tiene mucho potencial, no es necesario destruirlo, podemos obtener mucho de él- dijo Bardock.

-¿Y quién quieres que se encargue de eso, Bardock?, ¿tú?- preguntó burlón.

-¡Yo lo haré!-

Vegeta se quedó estático por un segundo, no reconocía la voz que había escuchado. Una silueta se acercaba a ellos y cuando lo tuvo frente a frente, el príncipe saiyajin no pudo hacer otra cosa más que controlar cada músculo del rostro para no dejar escapar ninguna expresión. Debía de admitir que, a pesar de haberlo visto una vez cuando ambos eran muy pequeños, lo reconoció casi de inmediato. Lo que lo sorprendía más era que siguiera con vida, tan débil que su rastreador no lo había detectado hasta tenerlo cerca.

-Yo quiero encargarme de este planeta, hermano-

Vegeta apretó sus puños, realmente no le gustaba que lo arrinconaran como ahora. Podía simplemente negar su origen y todo problema se resolvería, pero habría que estar ciego para no ver el parecido entre ambos. ¿Matarlo? Ésa era otra opción.

El canal de comunicación se abrió antes de que Vegeta pudiera decidir qué hacer -Señor,_ hemos encontrado una nave que quería despegar y huir, la hemos detenido, hay bastantes terrícolas adentro-_ reportó uno de los saiyajin de su pelotón por medio del rastreador.

Miró detenidamente a su hermano menor, tan débil a simple vista, luego miró a Bardock y Kakarotto, que parecían estarse murmurando algo. No era coincidencia que Tarble reapareciera al lado de Bardock, no, seguramente el muy infeliz había ido a buscar a su hermano y lo había llevado ante él justamente en el momento indicado para salvar a Kakarotto. Cada día se arrepentía más de no matar a Bardock, no le gustaba esa sensación de ser una pieza en cualquier plan que Bardock tuviera.

-Iré personalmente- respondió finalmente –Tengo aquí un saiyajin que necesita probar su utilidad- cortó la comunicación –Tarble. Ven conmigo-

Bardock y Kakarotto se vieron entre ellos al ver que los dos hermanos se estaban alejando de ellos –Hay que seguirlos- dijo Kakarotto.

-No, no hay peor cosa que seguir a Vegeta cuando obviamente no nos quiere cerca. Te salvé esta vez, pero no te aseguro que podré evitar que te mate la próxima vez que lo provoques-

-¿Que me salvaste?, ¡yo tenía todo bajo control!- gritó aireado.

-¡No seas un estúpido!- le respondió Bardock. Lo tomó por el cuello de su armadura y lo acercó a su rostro –Ibas a morir. Vegeta iba a matarte así como mató a Nappa. No pongas esa expresión, no me vengas a decir que pensabas ganarle a ese loco- soltó a su hijo bruscamente –No tienes el poder para ganarle por ahora-

-No lo entiendes- Kakarotto tenía un semblante de miedo y ansiedad puro -A donde se dirige Vegeta es hacia el Oeste… a la Capital del Oeste-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Es por aquí, Majestad- le indicó el saiyajin con la cicatriz en el brazo.

-Creo que estos terrícolas poseen más tecnología de la que Kakarotto nos hizo querer creer- dijo Vegeta para sí mismo –¿Cuántos humanos hay dentro de la nave?-

El saiyajin quedó pensativo por un segundo –Aproximadamente 500, niños, ancianos… mujeres-

-Espero que no hayan matado a nadie mientras veníamos, Kale. Fue una orden directa- dijo Vegeta viendo de reojo al saiyajin que lo superaba en altura casi tanto como lo solía hacer Nappa.

-No, Majestad, les dije a los demás que había ordenado que ningún terrícola sufriera daño alguno- respondió rápidamente –Aunque… no entiendo por qué-

-Y no tienes porqué saberlo- respondió bruscamente Vegeta mientras miraba sobre su hombro a su hermano, quien parecía intimidado por toda la situación.

-Sí, Majestad-

Se mantuvieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar adonde estaban todos los terrícolas, unos niños lloraban mientras sus madres los intentaban consolar, los ancianos tosían y los hombres parecían demasiados confusos para actuar _–Patético-_pensó Vegeta mientras los miraba con desprecio. Se dio la vuelta y vio a su hermano, quien parecía ver a todos los terrícolas con una expresión de compasión.

-Encontramos a estos otros que estaban en el cuarto de motores- dijo Okkra, quien acababa de llegar con otros 20 terrícolas –Celery los encontró, está buscando más… es muy difícil encontrarlos con ese poder de pelea tan bajo-

Vegeta vio a los terrícolas, tenían trajes holgados y llenos de grasa. Todos debían ser ingenieros mecánicos _–Estos me son más útiles que el resto- _pensó mientras intentaba identificar al jefe encargado. Tardó unos segundos más en ubicarlo, pero por la posición en la que estaba parado, y cómo el resto de terrícolas parecían estar formados alrededor de él, estaba casi seguro de que estaba en lo cierto. Estaba cubierto de pies hasta el cuello por un traje gris con una insignia extraña en los brazos, tenía unos lentes protectores oscuros que le cubrían gran parte del rostro, y un tipo de gorro sobre el cabello. Vegeta y él eran básicamente de la misma altura.

-Tú- señaló con un movimiento de la cabeza –Tú estás a cargo, ¿no es así?, ¿esta nave puede despegar de inmediato?-

Esperó unos segundos más por la respuesta, pero el terrícola simplemente no contestó. Frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera amenazarlo, Okkra intervino, y con un movimiento rápido y brusco le arrebató los lentes al terrícola; aparentemente el movimiento fue tan fuerte que lo hizo retroceder e inclusive le hizo caer el gorro que llevaba puesto, revelando así su extraño color de cabello.

-El príncipe te ha dirigido la palabra, insecto, respóndele de inmediato y baja la mirada cuando le hables- espetó Okkra.

Vegeta se mantuvo de brazos cruzados esperando la respuesta. La terrícola recuperó la compostura y cuando finalmente levantó el rostro le dirigió una mirada corta, ésta duró un segundo o menos, pero fue suficiente para dejar una impresión en el saiyajin.

Nunca antes había visto un ser tan peculiar como esa mujer.

Había visto tonos de cabello parecido, había visto rostros posiblemente más atractivos, pero jamás había visto unos ojos de color celeste con ese fuego intenso como aquellos de esa terrícola.

* * *

¡Listo! :) Espero les haya gustado o sientan que valió la pena la espera :) Siempre son bien recibidos sus reviews con ideas y comentarios. Muchas gracias por leer y tomarse el tiempo para conectar.

Espero leerlos de nuevo dentro de dos viernes :D


	5. El Escape

¡Hola! Ya sé, me volví a retrasar X_x Necesito mantener mi promesa de subir cada dos viernes XD comienzo a creer que será una vez al mes D: Bueno, en fin.

Me hicieron varias preguntas en los reviews pasados, espero que las respuestas les parezcan aceptables :D

**-¿Por qué Kakarotto es más débil que Vegeta y qué necesita para alcanzarla?** Bueno, quien dijo que Kakarotto no podía ganarle a Vegeta fue Bardock, es porque él sabe que Goku tuvo que emplear la Genkidama y el Kaio ken para medio vencer a Vegeta, y ni así lo logró vencer por completo. Lo que Bardock no sabe, y es porque Kakarotto no lo ha dicho, es que él ha estado entrenando con gravedades que superan 50 veces la de la Tierra, por eso es que Bardock lo detiene de pelear. Posiblemente ahorita estén igual Vegeta con Kakarotto, pero realmente no me quiero meter a ponerlos a pelear tan rápido :/ no me funcionaría, aunque es inevitable. Vegeta puede no haber entrenado en gravedad de 50, pero él está entrenando para ser superior a Freezer, entonces desde ya está sobrepasando los límites de un entrenamiento normal, pero Kakarotto está entrenando para jamás perder, entonces yo sí creo que están ahorita un poco igual, aunque posiblemente Kakarotto ya sea un poco más poderoso que Vegeta.

**-¿Milk odia a Goku?- **Sí XD de hecho el reencuentro entre estos dos será un poco tenso. :D

**-¿Cómo es que Vegeta sabe de los esferas?-** Cuando Vegeta llegó a la Tierra (en DBZ) él ya sabía sobre la cultura de los namekuseijins, lo que yo imaginé es que, en este universo alterno, por estar conquistando planetas para su imperio en lugar de estarlos solamente destruyendo se crea este 'choque cultural' entre los saiyajin y los seres conquistados (aunque más que choque cultural es una imposición de cultura por parte de los saiyajin, pero eso es otro tema), entonces así Vegeta siempre se entera de la cultura de los namekuseijin, pero además se entera también de que ellos crean artefactos mágicos, después de todo la 'magia' es una cosa que para los saiyajin sí es algo nuevo. En uno o dos capítulos anteriores escribí que Vegeta se había mantenido alejado del planeta de los saiyajins por estar buscando a los namekuseijins por un año por toda la Galaxia del Norte, pero no los pudo encontrar (eso es algo que se explicará en futuros capítulos) y por eso los cree extintos y deja a un lado esa búsqueda... por el momento. u_u Mis respuestas fueron largas, lo siento D:

Bueno, ya no les quinto más su tiempo XD :)

* * *

**EL ESCAPE**

-Date prisa con eso, ¿o quieres que matemos a otro de tus amigos humanos por el retraso?-

Bulma estaba terminando de calibrar los motores cuando una de las saiyajin llegó a exigirle que trabajara más deprisa. Todavía no sabía qué sucedería con ella. El corto encuentro con el saiyajin al mando solamente la había dejado más atemorizada de lo que ya estaba al inicio. El muy canalla había asesinado a uno de sus ingenieros sin parpadear cuando ella dijo que tardaría una hora más antes de poder despegar, ¿¡y ahora dónde se supone que estaba Kakarotto!? Si tan solo Krillin se hubiera quedado con ella quizás se sentiría más segura, ¿y Yamcha dónde se suponía que estaba?

-Si ayudaran en lugar solamente de ver, esto sería más rápido- murmuró para sí misma ya frustrada de la presión que le estaban ejerciendo.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de ajustar la última tuerca, escuchó una explosión en la habitación, y una nube de humo se levantaba en medio de ella.

-¿Necesitas más ayuda?- preguntó la saiyajin.

Bulma quedó boquiabierta por un segundo –¡No tenías porqué matarlo!- articuló cuando procesó lo que había sucedido. Acababan de asesinar a otro de sus ingenieros, esto debía ser una pesadilla.

-Así aprenderás a no hacer ningún comentario gracioso- dijo la saiyajin mientras le dirigía una mirada gélida.

Bulma apretó la herramienta que tenía en la mano, ella ya había terminado, ese ingeniero no debió morir, si tan solamente se hubiera quedado callada –Terminé- dijo arrojando la herramienta a los pies de la saiyajin –Pueden irse de este planeta-

La saiyajin de ojos café oscuro sonrió con malicia. Comenzó a acercarse a Bulma, haciéndola retroceder lentamente –Entonces tu utilidad ha terminado, terrícola-

Bulma cerró los ojos. No rogaría por su vida, pero vaya que le gustaría hacerlo en ese momento –Celery-

Ambas mujeres vieron hacia la puerta. Kakarotto estaba bajo el marco de ésta con los brazos cruzados y el rastreador activado –Me parece que ya terminaron las reparaciones- vio hacia Bulma con indiferencia –Ven- dijo dándose la vuelta.

Bulma vio a Celery, quien miraba a Kakarotto con odio y parecía haberse olvidado de ella por completo. Caminó rápidamente hasta alcanzarlo –¿Qué fue eso?-

Kakarotto no respondió hasta haber dejado bastante atrás el área de motores –No creo que sea correcto que sepan que nos conocemos- dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Además Celery estaba por matarte-

-No sé qué tienen contra mí-

Kakarotto intentó contener su risa un poco –No es que tengan algo contra ti, simplemente así somos- la vio detenidamente por unos segundos –¿Dónde está la enfermería? Esa herida que tienes en el rostro es mejor que la tratemos-

Bulma le sonrió a Kakarotto, era bueno saber que seguía siendo el mismo aunque estuviera rodeado de otros de su misma raza. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la enfermería.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?- preguntó Kakarotto mientras miraba que Bulma sacaba una botella, algodón y unas cuantas venditas.

-No me lo hice- dijo mientras abría la botella –Me lo hizo la otra saiyajin… no nuestra _amable_ Celery, sino la otra. Cuando no respondí a algo que me preguntó el tal Vegeta, ella me quitó mis protectores _con tanta delicadeza_ que me rasgó la mejilla-

-El tal Vegeta- repitió Kakarotto quien parecía estar por reírse –Que no te escuchen decir eso, sobre todo Okkra y Celery. Las dos son muy… sensibles cuando se trata de nuestro querido príncipe-

-Oye, ¿dónde están Yamcha y los demás? Krillin vino un poco antes de que esos saiyajin vinieran, tenía a Piccoro, me dijo que iría al Templo y luego se reuniría contigo-

Kakarotto sintió un frío recorrer su espalda –No creo que venga por el momento, sabe que si lo hace moriría- miró a Bulma detenidamente unos instantes más antes de continuar con la respuesta –Bulma…-

-¿Sí?-

-Yamcha, Chaoz y Ten shin han están muertos. Murieron antes de que yo pudiera aterrizar. Gracias a ellos muchas personas pudieron escapar de la ciudades, ellos retrasaron la destrucción que pudo ser mucho peor… pero a un gran costo- cuando finalmente terminó de hablar miró a Bulma directo a los ojos.

¿Muertos? No, no podían estar muertos, los había visto no hace más de 5 horas, no podían estar muertos. La enfermería comenzó a girar, ¿o era ella la que giraba? Sintió cómo sus ojos comenzaban a arderle por las lágrimas que estaba intentando contener, un frío había invadido su estómago y pecho. No podían estar muertos… no podía estar muerto… Yamcha no podía morir. Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que había escuchado, dos manos se posaron en sus hombros.

-Los podrás revivir- dijo Kakarotto –Las Esferas las tienes, ¿no es así? Ellos podrán regresar-

Bulma intentó recuperar el aliento antes de poder responder, ¿en qué momento el aire de la enfermería se había vuelto tan pesado? –Las… las Esferas no las logramos detectar-

-¿Qué?-

-Parece que alguien las utilizó antes de que vinieran- escuchaba que su voz luchaba para no quebrarse, pero no podía perder esa lucha, al menos no mientras tuviera enfrente a Kakarotto.

Kakarotto se quedó pensativo por unos segundos –Supongo que es mejor así, al menos no habrá manera de que Vegeta las encuentre si decide buscarlas. Dentro de un año podrán usarlas para revivirlos-

-¿Él las quiere?- ahora era Bulma quien parecía confundida.

-Vegeta ha sabido de la existencia de las esferas por años, pero creía que los namekuseijin estaban extintos… ver a Piccoro revivió su curiosidad-

-No puedes dejar que las encuentre, ¿qué podría querer alguien como él?- preguntó horrorizada.

-La vida eterna-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-La única razón de por qué te quedarás aquí, Tarble, es porque serías un completo inútil entre el resto de saiyajin-

Tarble parecía bastante molesto, pero se estaba logrando contener frente a su hermano. Bardock le había advertido que sería difícil de tratar, pero jamás pensó que sería tan duro. Durante años había imaginado mil y una posibles reuniones con su familia, pero ahora se había enterado de que su madre había muerto, igual que su padre, y su hermano parecía despreciarlo más allá de la lógica.

-No es necesario asesinar a todos los terrícolas- repitió Tarble.

Vegeta inhaló profundamente, ¿quizás sí tendría que matarlo? –Matarás a quienes debas para que te teman. Esclavizarás a todo ser vivo para que produzca alimentos y tecnología. Dispondré de este planeta en su totalidad, y si descubro que estás siendo flexible con siquiera un terrícola, vendré y me encargaré personalmente de recordarte quién es el verdadero príncipe de los saiyajin-

-Sí- dijo finalmente haciendo una reverencia hacia Vegeta –Haré lo que digas, Majestad- se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar.

Vegeta quedó solo en la sala de controles. Había ordenado que no lo molestaran, y su hermano había insistido en tener una 'reunión' con él para pedir clemencia hacia los terrícolas, ¿qué clase de saiyajin era? Ni siquiera Kakarotto pedía clemencia por otras razas… quizás al inicio, pero había aprendido a base de golpes. Seguramente eso ayudaría a Tarble a comprender las cosas.

Mientras pensaba en cómo arreglar las cosas con su hermano no pudo evitar ver alrededor del lugar. Cada cosa que miraba dentro de la nave lo hacía dudar sobre qué tan atrasada era realmente la raza humana. Si tenían la tecnología suficiente como para crear una nave tan ostentosa, ¿por qué es que se mantenían tan alejados del resto de civilizaciones del Universo?

Mirara a donde mirara, la tecnología de la nave era bastante aceptable, aunque había un detalle que le llamaba la atención, esa extraña insignia que estaba en todos lados. Desde el exterior de la nave hasta en cada puerta dentro de ella, ¿qué demonios significaba?

-Príncipe- llamó Celery desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Vegeta tardó en abrir la puerta, Celery raras veces lo molestaba, así que suponía que debía ser importante –¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó sin moverse del marco.

-La terrícola terminó de reparar los motores, podemos irnos-

-Hmph- se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba sobre lo que debía hacer –Kale y los demás no han regresado de su misión, no podemos irnos de aquí sin esas esferas mágicas- se dio la vuelta para regresar al interior de la sala de controles –Kakarotto dejó escapar al terrícola con el namekusejin, seguramente él sabrá dónde se esconden, ¿dónde está ese inútil?-

-Fue por la terrícola mecánica, apareció justo cuando pensaba matarla- respondió empleando un tomo de ligero desprecio.

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza –Tráelo, asegúrate que deje encerrada a la terrícola- Era la segunda vez que Kakarotto aparecía en el momento preciso para salvarla, eso no podía ser coincidencia.

_-Flashback-_

…_La mujer bajó la mirada casi al instante, pero Vegeta había podido detectar ese fuego intenso en sus ojos –Mujer, necesito que esta nave despegue de inmediato-_

_-¿¡De inmediato?!- su voz tenía un tono más alto al que Vegeta estaba acostumbrado, pero logró mantener el rostro sin expresión alguna a pesar que su voz lo había tomado por sorpresa –Tardaré al menos una hora más en terminar de calibrar los motores-_

_-Encontraré a alguien que lo haga en menos tiempo- dijo Vegeta mientras elevaba la mano y se preparaba para lanzarle energía, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más Kakarotto se interpuso entre ambos._

_-Yo me encargo de que lo termine antes de una hora- dijo sin siquiera explicar cómo había llegado tan rápido a la nave._

_Vegeta no parpadeó y con un leve cambio de dirección de su mano lanzó una bola de energía a un terrícola que estaba al lado de la mujer de ojos azules –Bien-_

_-Majestad, debo explicarle sobre el namekuseijin que vio hace poco- dijo Bardock, quien parecía estar entrando a la nave –Kakarotto me explicó que era un guerrero, los guerreros no crean esas tales esferas de las que escuchó hablar-_

_Vegeta activó su rastreador –Kale, ve a buscar al namekuseijin, lo torturarás hasta obtener información. Llévate a Rhubar contigo- apagó el rastreador –Okkra, ve a buscar al terrícola calvo, si lo encuentras, tráelo- Okkra sonrió con malicia y salió rápidamente de la nave._

_Vegeta se volteó hacia Bardock y caminó hacia él –No me tomes por idiota, Bardock. Encontraré a ese maldito insecto y haré que me diga dónde están esas esferas, ¿crees que no sé por qué ocultaste tanto este planeta? Eso del cruce de razas puede tener algo de cierto, pero estoy seguro que esas tales esferas son la razón principal-_

_Se dio la vuelta para ver al grupo de mecánicos que Okkra había llevado ante él –Si esta nave no está lista para despegar en menos de una hora, los mataré a todos- dijo mientras veía el rostro de cada uno de ellos y se regocijaba del miedo que cada uno de ellos expresaba, finalmente posó su vista en la terrícola de ojos azules, quien parecía estar buscando refugio detrás de Kakarotto, ¿a dónde se había ido el valor que había visto en su mirada al inicio? Quizás lo había confundido con frustración, eso tendría más sentido que una terrícola con valor._

_-Los llevaré yo mismo, le diré a Celery que esté ejerciendo presión sobre estos terrícolas- dijo Kakarotto dándose la vuelta y empujando a todos los terrícolas, menos a la mujer de ojos azules. Vegeta entrecerró los ojos, quizás era su cerebro que buscaba constantes señales, pero estaba casi seguro de haber visto algo curioso en la forma en la que Kakarotto se relacionaba con esa mujer._

_-Hermano- la voz de Tarble sacó a Vegeta de sus pensamientos, ¿qué tenía ese sujeto que lo irritaba tanto? –Quiero hablar contigo-_

_-No tengo nada que decirte. No quiero que nadie me moleste- ordenó. Se dio la vuelta para buscar un lugar donde se sintiera 'cómodo', quizás la sala de controles._

_-Final del Flashback-_

-Majestad, aquí está Kakarotto-

La voz de Celery sacó a Vegeta de sus pensamientos. Giró la silla para darle la cara a Kakarotto –Bien, vete Celery- La saiyajin hizo una pequeña reverencia y dejó a ambos soldados solos en el lugar –Tengo que admitir que tenías razón, Kakarotto, dejar a esa terrícola con vida fue una buena idea. La nave está lista y podríamos irnos de inmediato si así lo quisiera-

Kakarotto se mantuvo en silencio, era fuera de lo normal escuchar admitir a Vegeta que alguien más que él tenía la razón –Sí, fue bastante eficiente- dijo asegurándose de no sonar muy interesado en el tema –De seguro haber visto a uno de sus trabajadores ser asesinado fue motivación suficiente-

Vegeta sonrió de lado –Así es como mejor se consigue motivar a los insectos, Kakarotto-

Kakarotto se contuvo para no dejar escapar ninguna expresión, pero debía admitir que sentía que cada vez estaba pisando suelo más frágil, con Vegeta nunca nada era sencillo.

-Bien, prepárate Kakarotto, saldrás a traerme aquí a ese terrícola enano y al namekuseijin- ordenó mientras se ponía de pie.

Kakarotto frunció el ceño al escuchar eso –Creí que habías mandado a Kale, Rhubarb y a Okkra para eso-

-No tienes porqué cuestionar mis órdenes- contestó mientras daba una vuelta cerca de los controles, no paraban de fascinarle.

-Vegeta, debo insistir en que no mates al namekuseijin, es un guerrero, valdría mucho más vivo que muerto-

-¿Y qué hay sobre el terrícola?- preguntó Vegeta deteniendo sus pasos.

-Él no tiene mayor relevancia- se vio obligado a responder.

Vegeta sonrió y cerró los ojos, esto estaba siendo más entretenido de lo que había imaginado, y se pondría mejor –Bien, el terrícola morirá, pero el namekuseijin vivirá… necesitamos encontrar esas esferas mágicas-

-Vegeta, ¿crees que estuve aquí por tantos años por gusto? Durante todo ese tiempo busqué las esferas, pero nunca las encontré… " dijo buscando en su bolsillo –Incluso se construyó un radar para buscarlas, pero éste nunca las detectó- dijo encendiendo el artefacto y entregándoselo –Ten-

Vegeta tomó con desconfianza el radar, parecía bastante viejo. Emitía un 'bip' que hacía la alusión de que funcionaba, pero no detectaba nada en lo absoluto –¿Y se supone que debo creerte?-

Kakarotto suspiró y se encogió de hombros –Si me crees o no, no depende de mí- dijo tomando de nuevo el radar –Puedo buscar al namekuseijin, seguramente lo encontraré más fácil, pero con lo de las esferas mágicas no puedo ayudarte-

-Lárgate de una vez y busca a ese insecto- dijo molesto, esto no lo tenía planeado, ¿y si Kakarotto decía la verdad? No lo creía con las agallas suficientes para mentirle, pero había algo en la forma en que la que relató las cosas, parte de él le decía que Kakarotto no estaba mintiendo por completo, pero otra parte no le permitía creerle en lo absoluto.

Kakarotto no dudó dos veces en darse la vuelta e irse de ahí, era obvio que Vegeta estaba molesto, así que irse de la nave era lo más seguro que podía hacer, solamente esperaba que Bulma lograra escapar sin ser vista.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bulma estaba terminando de remover un panel de metal dentro del cuarto donde Kakarotto la había dejado encerrada. Incluso con los planos sería difícil escapar, pero no había nada imposible para la Gran Bulma Briefs, o eso era lo que ella se mantenía repitiendo en su cabeza mientras hacía un mapa mental de la nave y de su plan para escapar sin ser vista.

Sabía que dentro de la nave solamente habían cinco saiyajin, y dos de ellos eran Kakarotto y su padre, aunque no lo conocía, Kakarotto le había repetido que no se debía preocupar si se encontraba a Bardock, el problema serían los otros tres. La tal Celery que casi la asesinaba, y los dos príncipes.

-Listo- dijo cuando sintió cómo el panel de metal quedaba totalmente suelto del resto –Ahora sólo debo meterme por aquí…-

Se introdujo en algo que parecía un ducto de ventilación y volvió a colocar el panel en su lugar y lo aseguró un poco con el destornillador que llevaba en su bolsillo, era una suerte llevar siempre una pequeña caja de herramientas con ella. Se deslizó por los conductos de ventilación, guiándose únicamente por su memoria y las ventanillas que le permitían ver con mayor claridad en dónde se encontraba. La nave parecía desolada, pero podía escuchar los gritos de ayuda del resto de personas.

Kakarotto había sido muy vago mientras le explicaba lo que sucedería con todos ellos, pero Bulma no era ninguna tonta, en cuestión de segundos asumió para qué habían llegado los saiyajin, sobre todo al ver el interés en los ojos de los hombres, sólo agradecía que ella tuviera más valor como ingeniera mecánica que como trozo de carne.

_-Es bueno que mis padres se escondieron en los laboratorios subterráneos- _pensó mientras seguía gateando por los ductos, ¿por qué estaba tan silencioso todo de repente? Se acercó lo más silenciosamente hacia la siguiente ventanilla, en los pasillos que podía ver no veía a nadie, pero no podía arriesgarse a bajar, debía arrastrarse por los ductos hasta llegar al cuarto de máquinas, ese lugar era el que tenía más salidas de emergencia de toda la nave.

_-Si quiero conseguirlo, debo hacerlo yo mismo-_

Bulma se quedó inmóvil al escuchar una voz, sintió cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar frío mientras intentaba mantener su respiración bajo control. Vio acercarse a uno de los príncipes, el que la había amenazado _–No tiene su rastreador-_pensó mientras se fijaba en el rostro del príncipe.

Vegeta detuvo sus pasos, había algo raro en el lugar. Instintivamente llevó su mano hacia su oreja izquierda –"Maldita sea"- dijo cuando se dio cuenta que no llevaba puesto su rastreador. Se quedó en el lugar por unos minutos viendo hacia todos lados detenidamente; se sentía observado.

Bulma miraba que el saiyajin parecía estar buscando algo, ¿acaso la había sentido? Kakarotto le había dicho que los saiyajin no sabían cómo sentir el 'ki' de los seres vivos, ¿pero qué tal si ese saiyajin lo había conseguido hacer? Si era así, se podía dar por muerta. No, ella no podía morir siendo tan joven y hermosa. Luego de unos segundos más el hombre diminuto retomó su camino, pero no sin voltear a ver constantemente hacia atrás.

Cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba los pasos del soldado alejarse hasta que no pudo escucharlos más. Se quedó quieta por unos segundos más, ¿o fueron minutos? Cuando finalmente tomó el valor necesario decidió seguir su camino, era una suerte que el saiyajin había ido hacia el lado contrario.

Se arrastró un poco más hasta finalmente dar con el Cuarto de Máquinas, ¿quién dijo que sería imposible encontrarla sin un mapa? Se mantuvo quieta por unos minutos más mientras miraba por una de las rejillas si había alguien adentro, pero el lugar estaba tan desolado como cuando lo había dejado. Sacó sus herramientas y procedió a desatornillar la rejilla, todo estaba saliendo acorde al plan. Ahora sólo debía mantenerse en total silencio y escapar, esperaría unos meses oculta debajo de su casa junto a sus padres y luego podría salir a buscar las Esferas del Dragón, sería como en los viejos tiempos, solamente que esta vez estaría sola… a menos que Krillin lograra sobrevivir.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en Yamcha, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para poder llorar tranquilamente por la pérdida de su amor –Cálmate- se dijo a sí misma, pero era tan difícil.

El último tornillo de la rejilla cedió finalmente y ésta calló antes de que Bulma pudiera hacer algo; el estruendo no fue tan fuerte, pero de igual manera había sido un error que podría costarle la libertad. Tomó la rejilla y la sobrepuso de nuevo en su lugar sin salir de los ductos. Los minutos pasaron y nadie apareció. Exhaló relajada y volvió a quitar la rejilla con cuidado, ¡se sentía tan bien estirar las piernas! Sentía como si hubiera estado dentro de los ductos por horas.

Se mantuvo caminando en silencio dentro del lugar mientras buscaba las salidas de emergencia. Encontró una compuerta en el suelo, ¡ahí estaba su puerta hacia la libertad! Se apresuró hasta llegar ahí, la abrió y sintió la brisa refrescante del aire golpear su rostro. Ya se estaba ocultando el Sol, seguramente así no la verían tan fácilmente, pero a ella también se le dificultaría ver mejor. Antes de bajar buscó rápidamente una linterna entre uno de los armarios del lugar.

-Listo- dijo cuando encontró una pequeña linterna roja, la probó para ver si funcionaba y se dispuso a salir. El suelo estaba a casi tres metros de distancia, buscó con la mirada alguna escalera, pero no encontró ninguna –Rayos, debo darme prisa-

¿Quizás una cuerda funcionara? Buscó una entre los armarios y encontró un pequeño chaleco y herramientas para escalar, ¿quién había puesto eso allí? Seguramente alguno de sus ingenieros había pensado que todo era una aventura para hacer una expedición, en ese momento agradecía que lo hubieran pensado. Se colocó el chaleco y tomó las cuerdas. Antes de poder acercarse a la compuerta escuchó que alguien entraba –No, no, no- dijo mientras se ocultaba debajo de una de las mesas que estaba cubierta con una sábana que llegaba hasta el suelo, al menos así la cubriría.

Escuchó cómo los pasos se acercaban a ella lentamente, pero se detenían donde estaba la compuerta… ¡la había dejado abierta! –Parece que tenemos a alguien que se quiere pasar de listo-

¡Era Celery!, ¿que acaso Kami-sama estaba en su contra?, ¿por qué no le mandó a Bardock? Levantó la sábana lentamente, no había rastros de la saiyajin, seguramente había bajado para inspeccionar, ¿quizás podía volverse a ocultar en los ductos de ventilación por otro rato mientras todo se calmaba?

Dejó pasar los segundos para tomar valor; cuando finalmente dejó que la adrenalina tomara el control, salió debajo de la mesa y corrió hacia uno de los ductos, ¿dónde estaban sus herramientas? Buscó en su bolsillo y no las encontró… ¡las había dejado en el armario mientras se colocaba el chaleco y tomaba las cuerdas!

-Vaya, parece que encontré a la prófuga-

Bulma sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo mientras se daba la vuelta. Celery estaba parada detrás de ella con el rastreador activado –Sabía que estabas aquí, solamente quería ver si intentabas huir de mí, eres tan estúpida-

-Yo no…-

Celery le dio una bofetada en el rostro, fue tan fuerte que sintió el sabor de la sangre dentro de su boca. El golpe había sido tan inesperado que la había mandado hacia el suelo.

-No intentes mentirme. Tu suerte se ha acabado, Kakarotto no está aquí para salvarte por tercera vez, terrícola-

_-No puedo morir aquí-_ pensó mientras retrocedía –Po… podemos llegar a un acuerdo… los puedo ayudar con la máquina, después de todo yo la construí…- El cuarto comenzaba a dar vueltas, quizás la había golpeado más fuerte de lo que había creído. Sentía que la herida anterior se había vuelto a abrir y la cabeza le estaba doliendo como nunca antes.

-Oh, seguramente encontraremos más mecánicos dispuestos a no escapar de nosotros luego de que te mate- dijo mientras la tomaba por el cuello y la elevaba hasta el punto donde los pies de Bulma ya no tocaban el suelo.

-Alto-

Celery volteó a ver al dueño de la voz, pero no sin soltar a Bulma, quien estaba comenzando a ver nublado.

-Príncipe…-

-Escuchaste lo que dijo, ¿no es así? Es la mujer que, no solamente es la jefa de ingenieros, sino también construyó toda la nave. Vale mucho más viva que muerta-

Celery soltó a Bulma, quien cayó fuertemente sobre el piso. Comenzó a toser mientras tragaba bocanadas de aire. Su vista seguía nublada mientras miraba desde abajo al saiyajin que la había _salvado_. No podía escuchar lo que la saiyajin le decía al otro, pero parecía algo molesta, aunque el interlocutor no cedía ante lo que ella le estaba diciendo. El lugar seguía dando vueltas mientras Bulma intentaba recuperar el control de sus sentidos, estaba sangrando de la boca y de la nariz, la mejilla la tenía también llena de sangre, pero lo peor era la cabeza, se la había golpeado cuando Celery le dio una bofeteada y la tiró contra el suelo, y se había dado otro golpe cuando la dejó caer. Definitivamente ella no estaba hecha para estas cosas.

El saiyajin se le acercó luego de haber despachado a Celery, quien ya no estaba en el lugar. Bulma miraba el cabello puntiagudo del saiyajin, no había duda de que era uno de los príncipes.

-Hay que llevarte a la enfermería, supongo que aquí no hay tanques de recuperación. No puedo dejar que algo te pase.-

Bulma no entendía a qué se refería –No…- logró responder mientras escupía algo de sangre –Gra… gracias…- dijo antes de comenzar a cerrar los ojos por el dolor. Lo único que logró identificar antes de quedarse inconsciente fueron los ojos negros que la miraban con preocupación, no eran los ojos del saiyajin que la había amenazado, no, estos eran distintos, eran muy parecidos a los de Kakarotto… llenos de bondad y con una frialdad que parecía forzada en lugar de ser natural.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Estás loco, Kakarotto?-

Kakarotto estaba afuera de la enfermería, era una suerte que se había llevado el rastreador. Bardock le había notificado lo que había sucedido con Bulma, ¿no se supone que el plan que ella tenía era infalible? La había dejado 'encerrada' en una habitación de la cual pudiera escapar sin ser vista, ella le había dicho que podría hacerlo sin siquiera ser notada.

-Está viva, eso es lo que importa- dijo Kakarotto ya irritado, no necesitaba que su padre lo sermoneara por algo que no era su culpa… al menos no del todo, ¿y de dónde venía esa preocupación repentina? Bardock podía fingir ser 'diferente' al resto de saiyajin, pero Kakarotto no era ciego, su padre era totalmente indiferente cuando se trataba de otras razas que no fuesen la suya. Sabía que la única razón por la que estaba 'ayudando' a que los terrícolas no fueran exterminados era por la creación de híbridos que los beneficiaba.

-Eres un estúpido, tuvo suerte de que fuese Tarble quien la encontró y no Vegeta, de lo contrario se podría dar por muerta-

Kakarotto se quedó callado, realmente no lo había pensado, pero de nada servía estar imaginando cosas que no habían sucedido –No tengo porqué escucharte- dijo empujando a su padre con el hombro mientras se alejaba.

Tarble estaba de pie al lado de la cama de Bulma mientras escuchaba todo eso, no es que quisiera escuchar, pero los oídos de los saiyajin eran más sensibles.

Se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a la terrícola de cabello azul, sabía que sus ojos eran igual por lo que Bardock le había contado –Creo que Kakarotto está verdaderamente preocupado- le murmuró a la mujer.

La puerta se abrió ya Bardock entró mientras seguía maldiciendo en voz baja, cada vez que discutía con sus hijos recordaba porqué es que nunca estuvo de acuerdo en ser padre –¿Cómo sigue?- preguntó mientras miraba a la terrícola sin mucho interés, verdaderamente los humanos eran seres muy débiles.

-Se recuperará- dijo Tarble –Fue una suerte que yo estuviera cerca cuando escuché a Celery hablar-

Bardock cruzó los brazos –Seguramente- dijo mientras volvía a posar su vista sobre la terrícola –Todavía me cuesta creer que esta mujer es una de ellas- dijo con algo de asombro en su voz.

-¿Una de ellas?- preguntó Tarble sin comprender del todo.

-Ya sabes, una de esas terrícolas que tendrá a uno de los híbridos más poderosos-

Tarble abrió los ojos de par en par –Por eso me pidió que la protegiera- dijo comprendiendo todo –¿Está seguro? Si fuera así, ¿por qué intentaría escapar?-

-Ella no lo sabe, es mejor así, seguramente de lo contrario todo cambiaría y quizás jamás cruzaría su sangre con la de un saiyajin-

-Es mejor que no hablemos de esto aquí entonces- dijo Tarble mientras se daba la vuelta y se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

Bardock le dirigió una última mirada a la terrícola antes de seguir a Tarble –No hay de qué preocuparse, los terrícolas no son tan fuertes como para que estén escuchando mientras están en ese estado-

-Se sorprendería de lo que son capaces otras razas, señor Bardock- dijo Tarble con una sonrisa tímida.

-Bah, Kakarotto y tú seguramente se llevarían bien si pasaran tiempo juntos-

-¿Y qué opina su hijo sobre la mujer?-

-Él no sabe cuál es el objetivo de la terrícola, pero es mejor así, el muchacho es demasiado… sensible. Seguramente se sentiría ofendido si sabe que le oculto estas cosas… además falta que encontremos a la otra terrícola-

-¿Cuántas terrícolas son?- Tarble no sabía exactamente lo que Bardock había visto en el pasado, y mucho menos lo que veía en el futuro, pero era quien estaba más informado de todo por ser el segundo príncipe. Sabía que lo estaba utilizando para llevar a cabo la misión de procrear mejores guerreros, pero parte de él quería saber más.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas-

-Entonces tampoco me dirá qué saiyajin serán los padres de esos poderosos guerreros-

Bardock volteó a ver a Bulma una última vez antes de salir de la enfermería –A este ritmo, ni siquiera yo sé si todo se mantendrá como debe-

* * *

:D Espero les haya gustado :) Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer y espero hablarnos pronto ;)

Aclaraciones: Quizás algunos querían ver una gran discusión entre Vegeta y Bulma, pero no vi muy lógico venir y escribir una discusión entre ellos... la primera vez que Bulma tuvo a Vegeta cerca, ella estaba aterrorizada y se estaba escondiendo detrás de Krillin. Fue hasta la segunda vez que lo vio ya en la Tierra que luego de observarlo y 'convivir' con él Bulma tomó confianza y le habló de la manera más normal. Si ahorita la ponía a discutir con Vegeta y a retar su autoridad... sí, seguramente hubiera quedado bien porque Kakarotto hubiera estado allí para defenderla, pero para no forzar un poco la situación me fui siguiendo el patrón que usaron en DBZ: primero Bulma le temía, luego ya en la Tierra Bulma tomó confianza y decidió probar su suerte.


	6. Tratos con el diablo

¡Nuevo capítulo! :) Bienvenidos y bienvenidas quienes han leído esta fic desde el capítulo 1, y quienes se han ido apareciendo conforme avanza la historia :) Este es el último capítulo de Bulma y los saiyajin en la Tierra. De momento no tengo planeado hacerlos regresar, al menos no hasta que avance más la situación entre la pareja principal, pero tampoco crean que me he olvidado de Kakarotto y Milk, de hecho hoy estaba hablando con alguien sobre cómo planeaba el reencuentro de estos dos y lo extraño que será ver a Milk queriendo matar a Kakarotto en lugar de querer convencerlo para que se case con ella.

Bueno, sin quitarles más su tiempo los dejo para que lean.

* * *

**TRATOS CON EL DIABLO**

La noche había caído antes de lo que Vegeta hubiese imaginado, no le importaba dormir a la intemperie, un saiyajin debía estar dispuesto a todo, pero personalmente prefería dormir separado del resto de su escuadrón. Había encontrado una cueva en una montaña y se había mantenido cazando animales del lugar, ¡los terrícolas tenían una gran variedad de mamíferos, reptiles y aves para comer!

No se había llevado consigo su rastreador, así que sabía que si realmente hubiera un problema irían por él, de lo contrario no lo molestarían.

Tenía demasiado en qué pensar, si en ese planeta habían esferas mágicas y pedía la vida eterna, necesitaría a alguien que se ocupara de lo que hacía Nappa. El muy infeliz, a pesar de ser un grandísimo animal, se encargaba de los quehaceres menores que Vegeta menospreciaba, ¿pero quién podría encargarse de eso? Quizás alguno de élite, aunque sustituir a Nappa era más una carga que un honor. Si su hermano resultaba mejorar como soldado, tal vez estaría dispuesto a entregarle un poco de la autoridad que se supone debía tener.

Estaba sentado con una pierna extendida mientras que la otra la empleaba para recostar sus brazos. Los segundos se volvieron minutos y esos minutos horas, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido en la misma posición en la que había estado recostado. El fuego de la hoguera que había construido se consumió hasta que finalmente la oscuridad se apoderó de la cueva. Esa noche no tuvo pesadillas.

Cuando el Sol comenzó a salir, despertó instantáneamente. Nunca dormía mucho, como saiyajin mantenía sus sentidos alerta incluso mientras descansaba, sin embargo ésta era una de esas pocas veces donde había despertado sin que nada lo molestara.

–No me gusta esto- murmuró para sí mismo –Esta tranquilidad es demasiado asfixiante.- Pateó los restos de la hoguera y los huesos que estaban cerca de ella. Se ajustó sus guantes y salió del lugar.

Vio hacia la derecha, sabiendo que hacia allá se encontraba la nave gigante, como guerrero debía tener un sentido de la orientación infalible, y vaya que el suyo lo era. Sin embargo, se había alejado bastante de la nave por estar siguiendo dos poderes que estaban un poco por encima del nivel normal de un terrícola, pero se había topado que constantemente desaparecían.

-Si ninguno de esos inútiles me ha venido a buscar, significa que ni siquiera han encontrado a las dos sabandijas- dijo refiriéndose a su escuadrón, se supone que todos ellos eran los mejores de los mejores, sin embargo como buscadores eran de lo peor. Y definitivamente no confiaba que Kakarotto encontrara al terrícola y al namekuseijin.

Comenzó a volar buscando algún lugar donde se concentrara la mayor cantidad de poder posible. Había estado practicando sentir el poder de pelea sin utilizar su rastreador, aunque no era fácil practicar con los terrícolas, pero en grandes cantidades era más fácil de encontrarlos.

Los poderes que había seguido desde el día anterior volvieron a aparecer, haciendo que Vegeta volara en dirección hacia el Sureste del planeta, pasando por montañas altísimas y bosques que parecían vírgenes. Mientras volaba, se adentró más al mar; mirara hacia donde mirara había agua. Al cabo de unos segundos más de vuelo, se detuvo de golpe –La presencia de esos poderes ha desaparecido, no logro entenderlo- vio hacia una pequeña isla donde únicamente había una casa de madera –Ése debe ser el lugar-

-Rayos, ¿acaso me equivoqué? Tal vez fue porque no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de habilidad. Fue una mala idea no traer conmigo el rastreador – dijo mientras descendía hacia la casa. El lugar se miraba desierto, con revistas tiradas por todas partes, la puerta de la construcción abierta y el silencio irrumpido únicamente por las olas del mar.

Miró hacia todos lados, pero verdaderamente era la única isla que había donde los poderes se había desvanecido –Hmph, siento un poder muy pequeño, esta vez no puede ser una equivocación- dijo al ver de nuevo hacia la casa, era tan diminuta, pero debía investigar y verificar si esa habilidad realmente servía.

Mientras se acercaba, vio cierto movimiento dentro de la casa. Era un poder bastante débil. Cuando estaba ya lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ver a la perfección los detalles de la vivienda, una tortuga salió de ésta y se quedó viendo fijamente hacia Vegeta con una expresión de desconcierto.

-Se trata sólo de un estúpido animal- dijo algo molesto, esperaba que fuese aunque sea un niño, de esa manera podría conseguir información, ¿pero de qué le servía un animal que no podía ni siquiera hablar?

Sintió otros poderes superiores a los que había sentido antes –Deben ser Kale y los demás… van hacia la nave- quizás habían podido encontrar al namekuseijin y al terrícola. Se dio la vuelta y emprendió el vuelo de regreso.

Sin que Vegeta supiera, un par de ojos lo observaban por medio de un periscopio de un submarino mientras se alejaba –Ya se fue- murmuró un pequeño monje calvo.

-Es una suerte que la Tortuga Marina lo pudo confundir- dijo el anciano con lentes de sol.

-Es una suerte que Bulma nos diera este submarino, pero aun así no podemos mantenernos aquí hasta que se vayan-

-Pero tampoco pueden salir; si vuelan, sus poderes serán detectados rápidamente por los rastreadores… si van a pie podrían pasar desapercibidos, aunque es un planeta pequeño, no los encontrarán si el rastreador no los detecta- dijo el saiyajin con cabello alborotado.

-Ha… hablando de eso- dijo Krillin mientras se aclaraba la garganta –No vi que este saiyajin estuviera usando un rastreador-

-De seguro no viste bien- dijo Kakarotto algo incómodo. Si Vegeta llegaba a dominar la habilidad de detección de ki, todo se complicaría más –De cualquier manera fue una suerte que viniera aquí antes de que Vegeta los detectara-

-¿Qué haremos?, ¿cuánto tiempo más se supone que se quedarán en este lugar tan encerrado?- preguntó Krillin mientras seguía viendo por el periscopio.

Kakarotto se encogió de hombros –No lo sé, supongo que estaremos aquí hasta que…- sus palabras quedaron al aire mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decir –Hay una manera de hacer que nos vayamos pronto, Krillin, pero tendrás que ayudarme en esto-

Krilllin soltó el periscopio y volteó a ver a Kakarotto, había algo raro en la forma en la que decía las cosas –Tengo la impresión de que no me gustará esto-

Kakarotto sonrió de lado –No te preocupes por eso, cuando Roshi encuentre las esferas, todo esto se arreglará-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bulma estaba abriendo los ojos, había despertado durante la madrugada; sin embargo, el dolor de cabeza la hizo dormirse de nuevo. Ahora la luz del sol entraba por su ventana y sabía que de seguro era casi medio día.

-Veo que finalmente despertaste-

Bulma giró su cabeza hacia la derecha –Tú… tú me salvaste- dijo incorporándose hasta poderse sentar -¿Quién eres?-

El saiyajin de cabello puntiagudo le sonrió con tristeza –"Mi nombre es Tarble, soy el otro príncipe de los saiyajin, aunque creo que ese título no vale mucho realmente-

-¿Eres el hermano de ese asesino Vegeta?- llevó su mano rápidamente a su boca al razonar lo que había dicho.

El joven saiyajin rió en tono bajo –Me temo que sí, ese _asesino_ es mi hermano mayor. Debo de pedirte que tengas cuidado cuando hables de él, no por mí, pero puede haber cualquier otro soldado cerca y no serán nada amables-

-¿Dónde está Celery?- preguntó preocupada.

-Lejos, le ordené que no se acercara a ti, también le ordené que no le dijera nada a mi hermano sobre tu intento fallido de escapar, pero dudo mucho que vaya a seguir mi orden- se encogió de hombros –Para ella seguramente soy únicamente un intruso. Su verdadera lealtad está con Vegeta, no conmigo-

-¿Dónde está Kakarotto?- debía admitir que Tarble la hacía sentir tranquila, pero con quien verdaderamente se sentía segura era con Kakarotto. Este segundo príncipe no parecía ser tan fuerte.

-Se supone que está buscando a dos personas a quien mi hermano le ordenó. Estuvo aquí toda la noche cuidando de que Celery no se acercara, pero tuvo que irse en la mañana, creo que tenía algo en mente. Si mi hermano lo hubiese encontrado aquí en lugar de estar cumpliendo sus órdenes, las cosas no hubieran terminado bien-

-Oh…- dijo mientras apretaba la manta que la cubría, nunca se había sentido más perdida y sola como ahora. Yamcha y el resto de sus amigos estaban muertos, sus padres estaban escondidos y Kakarotto se encargaría de matar a Krillin y a Piccoro, aniquilando así la única manera de revivir a todos aquellos que habían muerto. _–No, no puedes llorar-_ se repitió a sí misma.

Tarble se sentía incómodo, es cierto que en planeta Tech Tech los habitantes no eran tampoco pacíficos, pero emocionalmente eran menos complicados que los terrícolas.

-Necesito escapar de aquí- dijo Bulma.

-Me temo que no puedo permitirle hacer eso, señorita Bulma- dijo Tarble poniéndose de pie para demostrar su autoridad –Usted es una pieza muy importante para nuestra supervivencia-

Bulma abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar eso, había escuchado en sus sueños trozos de una plática donde dos personas decían que la necesitaban a ella para tener un bebé con un saiyajin, pero no lo recordaba hasta que Tarble habló sobre supervivencia –Pero Celery seguro querrá matarme, y no tengo ni siquiera una sola arma conmigo… tengo muchas de ellas en mi casa, si tan solamente pudiera ir por unas-

-¿Armas?- Tarble pensó por un segundo antes de asentir con la cabeza –No puedo conseguirle armas, de nada le servirían de cualquier manera, podría ofrecerle mi protección mientras estoy aquí, pero no puedo hacer lo mismo su libertad. Obviamente no soy como mi hermano, pero por favor no dude de que si reta mi autoridad, me veré obligado a utilizar cualquier método para que me entienda-

Bulma se quedó totalmente callada al escuchar eso, ¿era su imaginación o el pequeño saiyajin había cambiado de actitud totalmente? Era como si dentro de él hubiera dos personalidades, ambas luchando para ser la dominante.

-Esto debe ser un mal sueño- dijo mientras se volvía a acostar. Podía intentar escapar de nuevo, pero algo le decía que esta vez todo podría salir peor. Se recostó de nuevo sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos –Dormir un poco quizás me ayude a despejar mi mente-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vegeta volaba rápidamente de regreso a donde se supone debía estar la nave, sabía que Kale y los demás habían regresado, pero le daba curiosidad que ninguno lo había ido a buscar, seguramente no habían podido encontrar a las sabandijas que habían estado buscando.

Mientras se acercaba a la nave divisó la ciudad, era un ciudad grande, habían edificios altísimos por doquier, callas asfaltadas, y uno que otro árbol en los camellones. –No debe haber ya nadie en la ciudad- detuvo su vuelo cuando divisó un edificio extraño entre todos –¿Pero qué demonios…?-

Se dirigió lentamente hasta llegar al lugar. ¡Ahí estaba de nuevo! Ese maldito símbolo que estaba en todas las partes de la nave –¿Qué se supone que es esta construcción?- la forma esférica del edificio lo hacía extravagante, además de su tamaño colosal; mientras otros edificios de la ciudad ocupaban apenas una pequeña fracción de una calle, éste ocupaba toda una manzana.

-¡Majestad!-

Vegeta volteó a ver, olvidándose de inmediato del edificio –¿Qué sucede?, ¿lograron encontrar a los dos insectos que buscábamos?-

Kale inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de sumisión –No, Vegeta, no pudimos encontrarlos… los rastreadores no encontraron nada, es como si se hubiesen desvanecido-

-¿Entonces dime porqué me molestas? Sigan buscando-

-Recibimos noticias del planeta, alguien divisó una de las naves de Freezer en planetas que nos pertenecen. Un equipo fue enviado para encontrarla, pero creímos que debía enterarse-

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos –Bien, regresaré a la nave. Tú investiga ese edificio- señaló la edificación esférica –No destruyas nada, y si encuentras a alguien llévalo ante mí. Yo decidiré qué hacer-

-Sí, Majestad- respondió Kale y de inmediato descendió para cumplir su misión.

Vegeta voló rápidamente hacia la nave, donde lo esperaban todos, formados en línea recta, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda y los rastreadores puestos. –Majestad, recibimos otro mensaje. El equipo de reconocimiento no encontró ninguna nave, sin embargo unos cuantos planetas parecen desolados- informó Okkra cuando él entró. Nadie nunca le preguntaba dónde estaba o dónde había pasado la noche, era mejor no querer investigar en lo que hacía el príncipe.

-Quizás sea Zarbon o Dodoria… Freezer no mandaría nunca a las Fuerzas Ginyu si no hubiera riesgo- dijo Bardock –Debemos regresar, Majestad-

Vegeta quedó pensativo por un segundo, este planeta ocultaba muchas cosas y no le gustaba dejarlas todas sin descubrir. Volteó a ver a su hermano, quien estaba de brazos cruzados –Tarble, Bardock y Rhubarb vengan conmigo. Okkra y Celery, asegúrense de conseguir toda la comida posible. Nos iremos de inmediato-

Tarble y los demás siguieron a Vegeta hasta que llegaron a la Sala de Controles, caminando en silencio hasta llegar al lugar. Vegeta cerró la puerta y luego se sentó en la silla del capitán –Te quedarás aquí como acordamos, Tarble. Bardock y Rhubarb se quedarán contigo-

Bardock fue el primero en procesar la información. Vegeta definitivamente lo quería fuera del juego, seguramente lo veía a él como la mayor amenaza a pesar de que todos sus consejos siempre le habían servido. –Sí, Majestad- respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Se encargarán de conseguir más terrícolas que sirvan como esclavos, de producir alimento y armas- vio a Bardock directamente –Si tienes alguna visión de Freezer, me la harás saber de inmediato, de lo contrario no quiero que molestes. Retírense-

Los tres saiyajin hicieron una reverencia antes de darse la vuelta –Rhubarb, quédate un segundo- ordenó Vegeta.

Bardock hizo una pequeña pausa en su camino, se imaginaba que Rhubarb no sería fácil de tratar, y si Vegeta le ordenaba una misión distinta sería menos fácil.

-Vigilarás a Bardock- dijo Vegeta cuando se quedaron solos –Te encargarás de seguir sus movimientos y si descubres que tiene algo que ocultar sobre esas esferas mágicas, me lo haces saber. Asegúrate de recordarle a mi hermano lo que es un verdadero saiyajin también-

Rhubarb sonrió de lado. Era un saiyajin un poco más alto que Vegeta, y tan despiadado como cualquiera. La mayoría de saiyajin asesinaba al instante, sin embargo a él le gustaba torturar a sus víctimas hasta que no podían más, y luego les daba el golpe de gracia. Su familia era famosa por haber sido torturadores al servicio de la Familia Real, y Rhubarb había seguido el legado. Muchos aseguraban que era el soldado más leal que tenía Vegeta.

-Así será, Majestad- respondió con una pequeña reverencia.

Vegeta esperó a que Rhubarb saliera del lugar. Tomó su rastreador que estaba sobre el monitor principal y se lo volvió a colocar, éste se activó de inmediato –Así que Kakarotto está regresando. Esto será interesante-

Vegeta esperó hasta que Kakarotto llegara a la nave, pero parecía que no entraría _–Vegeta-_ dijo Kakarotto por medio del rastreador _–Encontré al terrícola, pero el namekuseijin escapó. Por lo que me dijo este enano, se fue del planeta antes de que amaneciera-_

-Espera allí, Kakarotto, debo verificar que tengas al terrícola- Vegeta llegó a donde se encontraba el soldado de clase baja en cuestión de minutos, no le gustaba perder más tiempo del necesario.

Kakarotto estaba hablando con su padre cuando el príncipe llegó, ambos detuvieron la conversación de inmediato al verlo –Vaya, Vegeta, parece que estás ansioso de ver un cadáver, ¿qué no has visto ya demasiados en tu vida?- preguntó Kakrotto con una sonrisa –Aquí está- dijo lanzando un cuerpo hacia los pies de Vegeta.

Vegeta levantó con el pie el cuerpo sin vida –Me parece un poco más grande de lo que recordaba-

Kakarotto se encogió de hombros –Vegeta, tú lo conociste por unas cuantas horas, yo lo conocí durante años. No hay duda, es él-

Vegeta se inclinó para inspeccionarlo mejor. Sí, era de baja estatura, calvo, y tenía puesto el horroroso traje naranja con el que lo había visto –¿Así que dices que no tienes ni idea de dónde está el otro insecto?-

Kakarotto negó con la cabeza –No, le saqué la respuesta antes de matarlo, pero no sé qué pensar sobre eso. Ahora debo entrar a la nave, hay algo que debo revisar…- dijo intentaba no sonar acelerado.

-¿Qué te tiene así, Kakarotto?- preguntó Vegeta empujando hacia un lado el cuerpo del terrícola, intentando identificar el rostro inflamado.

-Es… no, no es nada, puede esperar, ¿hay algo más?-

-Sí, en vista de que eres tan eficiente, maldito clase baja, te daré el honor de ocupar el cargo de Nappa- dijo Vegeta.

Bardock y Kakarotto se quedaron paralizados por un segundo, seguramente había una trampa en esto –¿Nappa…?-

-Por si no lo recuerdas, Kakarotto, maté a ese idiota porque no pudo derrotarte, así que alguien debe encargarse de lo que él hacía-

-Yo no...-

-Kakarott"- lo interrumpió Bardock colocándole una mano en su hombro –Es un gran honor que el mismo príncipe te otorgue un puesto así.- Las miradas de padre e hijo se mantuvieron por unos segundos antes de que Kakarotto se soltara del agarre de su padre.

-Sí, acepto- respondió Kakarotto entre dientes.

Vegeta encarnó la ceja –No malinterpretes, insecto, lo que te dije era una orden, no una petición- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo al llegar a la puerta de la nave y giró su cabeza hasta ver de reojo al otro saiyajin –¿Eres idiota, Kakarotto? Sígueme, de ahora en adelante serás mi sombra, así que no me hagas esperarte-

Kakarotto apretó su puño –Ese maldito…- volteó a ver a su padre –¿Qué se supone que hacía Nappa? Lo único que vi es que era la niñera de Vegeta-

Bardock rió suavemente –Además de eso, Nappa era quien se encargaba de revisar que las conquistas se llevaran a cabo, las fronteras del imperio, recibía los reportes del Centro de Abastecimiento, del Centro de Entrenamiento…"-

Kakarotto detuvo a su padre levantando una mano –¿Qué se supone que hace Vegeta?-

-Cuando Vegeta está en el planeta, se encarga de todo eso, pero si está en alguna misión será tu obligación hacer todo eso que dije. El príncipe es quien se encarga de realizar todas las conquistas que son consideradas demasiado complicadas.-

-Esto es más un infierno que un título honorífico- se quejó Kakarotto mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la nave –Por cierto, ¿cómo está Bulma?-

-Está despierta, pero lo más correcto será que te mantengas alejado. Quédate al lado de Vegeta y ve a verla cuando lo sientas indicado, no antes- vio al cadáver del terrícola –¿Qué hago con éste?- preguntó mientras le examinaba el rostro –Lo golpeaste fuertemente en la cara… lo suficiente para que Vegeta no pudiera reconocerlo-

Kakarotto se encogió de hombros –Lo golpeé luego de haberlo matado, así que no sufrió. Déjalo allí si quieres, o tíralo en el río, da lo mismo.-

Luego de eso dejó el lugar para seguir a Vegeta por los pasillos –Vegeta, vi a Okkra y Celery volar hacia el Sur, ¿es que acaso encontraron algo?-

-Supongo que si serás mi sombra debes saberlo. Hubo un mensaje, alguien detectó una nave de Freezer, así que hay que regresar. Ellas traerán provisiones para llevar algo productivo de regreso. Este viaje fue casi una pérdida de tiempo completo-

-¿Casi?- preguntó más curioso de la conversación de lo que creía.

-Así es- respondió Vegeta al mismo tiempo que activaba su rastreador –Kale, ¿encontraste algo interesante?- quedó callado unos segundos hasta que sonrió con malicia –Tráelos-

Kakarotto se quedó quieto por un segundo esperando que Vegeta le informara lo que estaba pasando, pero aparentemente el pretencioso príncipe no planeaba hacerlo –Retírate, Kakarotto, lo que viene no te involucra en lo absoluto.-

Kakarotto no dudó en largarse, si Vegeta no lo quería, él no insistiría. Salió de la habitación rápidamente, y se dirigió a donde se supone debería de estar Bulma. Agradecía que Vegeta parecía no saber lo que había pasado con ella, sabía que lo averiguaría, pero mientras más tardara era mejor. Al llegar a la enfermería se encontró a su amiga jugando con unas piezas sobre un tablero cuadriculado con nadie más que con ella misma.

–Bulma, ¿qué acaso estás loca? Sabía que te habías golpeado la cabeza, pero no imaginé que te hubiese afectado tanto- dijo acercándose a la cama donde se encontraba la peliazul, pero ella parecía tan concentrada en lo que hacía que ni siquiera lo volteó a ver.

-Esto es un juego de táctica, Kakarotto, se llama ajedrez, te lo podría enseñar si quieres- levantó la mano para mover una pieza, pero luego la volvió a bajar –No hay mejor enemigo que tu propia mente, sobre todo si tienes una de las más brillantes del mundo-

Kakarotto sacudió con la cabeza, ni siquiera en esta situación Bulma dejaba su vanidad por un lado –Bien, supongo que si es un juego de estrategia me podría servir-

-Perfecto, déjame terminar esta partida…- movió una pieza para sustituir a otra –Jaque- sonrió –Pon atención de dónde coloco las piezas… por cierto, conocí al príncipe- dijo tomando todas las piezas negras y colocándolas en su lado del tablero.

Kakarotto la miró perplejo –¿¡A Vegeta!?-

-¿Vege…? ¡No! No quiero tener _el honor_ de topármelo de nuevo, me refiero al otro. A Tarble-

Kakarotto se sintió aliviado al escuchar eso –Tarble… los rumores dicen que es un saiyajin bondadoso, pero no he entablado conversación con él. Mi padre parece tenerle cierta estima-

-Pues fue muy amable… hasta que me amenazó para no escapar-

Kakarotto tomó las piezas blancas y las colocó en su lado del tablero imitando la posición de las piezas de Bulma –Eso es raro, pensé que él te ayudaría a huir… bueno, yo me encargaré de esto. No te preocupes. Falta para que Okkra y Celery regresen, así que tenemos tiempo para una pequeña partida y luego te sacaré de aquí-

-El ajedrez no es un juego rápido, puedes tardarte horas jugando y…-

-Entonces no tenemos tiempo. Vamos, ¿te puedes poner de pie? Si no te saco de aquí pronto, podría ser tarde-

Bulma suspiró y colocó el tablero sobre el escritorio –¿Y los demás terrícolas?- debía insistir sobre la liberación del resto, no podía simplemente dejarlos ahí a merced de los saiyajin.

-Ya te dije, no puedo hacer nada por ellos- se puso de pie de golpe –Este planeta ya es de los saiyajin, y no puedo hacer por ellos lo que hago por ti-

Bulma frunció el ceño, Kakarotto podía ser bastante frío cuando entraba en estado de soldado saiyajin, era una de las facetas a las que ella no estaba acostumbrada –Bien, vamos-

Kakarotto se acercó a una de las ventanas de la enfermería, sentía el ki de Kale acercándose a la nave, así que tenía que tener más cuidado -Iremos a la parte de arriba y…-

-¿Y?- preguntó Bulma mientras terminaba de colocarse sus botas –Vamos, Kakarotto, no te quedes callado y dime cuál es tu plan-

-Creo que tendremos que cambiar de plan-

-¿Qué?-

Kakarotto la miró fijamente a los ojos e inhaló profundamente –Kale tiene a tus padres-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-No me dirá que es casualidad que toda esta nave tenga ese extraño símbolo circular y que el lugar donde lo encontraron a usted y a su mujer también lo tenga- dijo Vegeta mientras rodeaba lentamente a los dos terrícolas a los que Kale había llevado ante él.

-¿Símbolo circular?, ¡oh! Te refieres al logo de Corporación Cápsula- respondió el anciano de blanco con un tono despreocupado –"Pues no, no es casualidad. Yo construí la nave junto a mi hija y a mis ingenieros, así que es natural poner el símbolo de la compañía en él-

Vegeta se sintió desconcertado por esa respuesta tan honesta, ¿era acaso una trampa? –Bien, entonces no será problema para usted, anciano, servir para mi imperio-

El anciano se quedó pensativo por un momento antes de dar su respuesta final –Supongo que no-

Vegeta no entendía de dónde venía esa actitud tan relajada, ¿qué no entendía que su vida estaba en riesgo? –Bien anciano, esta nave se quedará aquí, iremos en otras al planeta donde residimos, tardaremos cuatro meses en llegar-

El anciano sacó una diminuta caja de una de sus bolsas y un pequeño artefacto de otra. Vegeta vio con curiosidad lo que pasaba, era obvio que el anciano no estaba intentando nada, pero aun no podía bajar la guardia. Luego sacó un pequeño objeto que parecía un rollo diminuto de papel de la caja y, con el otro artefacto, pareció darle una pequeña chispa en uno de los extremos. Se colocó el rollo de papel dentro de la boca y guardó el resto de cosas –Cuatro meses es mucho tiempo- respondió luego de sacar humo de la boca, lo que causó que Vegeta retrocediera de inmediato. Su nariz se había irritado por el olor.

-¿Intentas intoxicarme, anciano?- preguntó Vegeta mientras contenía una tos seca –Deshazte de eso- le ordenó a Kale, quien de inmediato tomó el objeto de la boca del anciano y lo pisoteó hasta hacerlo pedazos.

-Debo de asumir que no les gusta fumar-

-No me tientes, anciano- respondió Vegeta todavía tosiendo un poco. Antes de que pudiera continuar con su amenaza las puertas se abrieron y Kakarotto apareció –¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, Kakarotto?-

-Me diste el puesto de Nappa, así que debo aconsejarte cuando lo considere necesario-

Vegeta apretó los dientes, eso no era algo que esperaba escuchar –Te di el puesto de Nappa para torturarte, insecto, no para que finjas tener una voz entre mis consejeros… de los cuales tengo que recordarte que he matado al único que he tenido-

Kakarotto no se inmutó, simplemente se quedó quieto viendo a los terrícolas que tenían capturados.

-¡Oh, pero si es el joven y apuesto Kakarotto!- dijo la mujer rubia quien se había mantenido callada hasta el momento; si antes Vegeta había creído que la terrícola de pelo azul era bulliciosa, acababa de encontrarse a alguien que la superaba –Este otro caballero nos trajo aquí para conocer al príncipe-

Kakrotto le sonrió y luego se viró hacia el príncipe, -Debo insistir, Vegeta, escucha lo que debo decirte. Este anciano puede trabajar para ti, pero desde este planeta, es muy viejo como para ir en un viaje tan largo y peligroso, moriría si lo hiciera-

-A mí no me importa si muere o vive el maldito viaje, hará lo que yo le diga- espetó Vegeta.

-Vegeta…- comenzó a decir Kakarotto antes de ser interrumpido.

-Reconoce tu posición, clase baja, si el príncipe ha decidido algo, no tiene sentido que intentes hacerle cambiar de opinión- interrumpió Kale –Debo pedirle que reconsidere la idea de que esta basura sea su nuevo ayudante, Majestad, alguien como él no es digno de tal honor-

Kakarotto intentó no sonreír, Kale podía ser bastante elocuente, pero no podía ocultar que estaba muriendo por el hecho de no haber escogido para ocupar el lugar de Nappa; la posición le correspondía a Tarble, pero seguramente Kale se sentía con mayor derecho.

Vegeta miró a ambos saiyajin, francamente ya no le interesaba más ese tema sobre la posición de Nappa, por él lo podía obtener cualquiera y seguramente no le importaría. Se volteó hacia la pareja de terrícolas –Vendrán con nosotros, de lo contrario encontraré a su hija y la torturaré-

Ambos terrícolas se vieron entre ellos y parecían confundidos –Está bien- dijo el anciano, aun manteniendo esa actitud relajada.

Vegeta podía sentir cómo la frustración se estaba apoderando de él, nunca antes había tenido esa sensación con alguien que no fuese Kakarotto.

-Kakarotto, enciérralos- ordenó molesto –Y Kale, ve a traer a Celery y a Okkra, es hora que regresemos- Ambos saiyajin se vieron de reojo y asintieron antes de salir, dejando a un Vegeta molesto –Esos dos idiotas son más una carga que una ayuda- dijo refiriéndose a Kakarotto y a Kale.

Colocó sus manos sobre el tablero de control mientras pensaba qué hacer, algo le decía que debía quedarse en ese planeta e investigar a fondo todo, pero eso significaría que podría perder la oportunidad de asesinar a Dodoria o a Zarbon… ¡o a ambos!

Su rastreador se activó, interrumpiéndolo de sus pensamientos _–Majestad, tengo algo que informarle-_

-Espero que sea algo relacionado a las provisiones, Celery, no tengo tiempo para idioteces- respondió desinteresado.

_-Esto le parecerá mucho más interesante… es en relación a Kakarotto y a la terrícola-_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bulma sabía que Kakarotto no conseguiría hacer que el tal Vegeta cambiara de opinión, recordaba su frialdad al asesinar a uno de sus ingenieros, así que asumía que no era alguien fácil de convencer –Debo rescatarlos yo misma- dijo mientras se escabullía entre los pasillos. Sabía que las dos saiyajin no estaban en la nave, pero eso no disminuía el peligro.

Kakarotto había dejado el rastreador en la habitación, así que Bulma se había tomado la libertad de tomarlo prestado para ubicar dónde estaban sus padres, pero lo que no había pensado era el idioma, nunca antes había visto uno como el de los saiyajin.

-No es mi día de suerte- dijo mientras el rastreador comenzaba a mostrar datos en el lente –Alguien viene- miró hacia todos lados hasta que divisó una rejilla de ventilación –Será como antes- dijo mientras jalaba con toda sus fuerzas la rejilla, no tenía tiempo para desatornillarla. Se ocultó dentro de ella y esperó sin realizar ni el más mínimo movimiento.

-Haré lo que pueda para que su viaje sea placentero-

¡Era Kakarotto! Bulma se sintió tentada a hablarle, pero quizás la detendría de intentar rescatarlos. Esperó a que pasara, pero aparentemente Kakarotto se había detenido frente a la rejilla donde estaba Bulma.

-Si alguien decidiera rescatarlos- dijo el saiyajin, elevando su tono de voz –Tendría que esperar a que yo los encerrara al final del pasillo- esperó unos segundos más antes de seguir su camino.

Bulma sonrió, no importaba lo que pasara, parecía que Kakarotto la intentaría ayudar incluso aunque le fuese imposible. Esperó hasta escuchar la puerta al final de pasillo cerrarse y vio pasar de regreso a Kakarotto; contó hasta cien hasta asegurarse de que nadie se acercara.

-Es hora- se dijo, y se movió lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a la puerta donde estaban sus padres –Papá, mamá- llamó suavemente.

-Oh, Bulma- dijo su madre rápidamente –No imaginarás lo que acaba de suceder- dijo animada.

-Madre, no ahora, necesito sacarlos de aquí-

-Pero si nos han ofrecido un viaje hacia otro planeta, ¡podría ser divertido! Debes venir con nosotros- dijo alegremente.

Bulma no intentó seguir la conversación, sabía que no tenía caso. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó uno de sus desarmador –Esto tomará sólo un momento- dijo mientras comenzaba a trabajar en los engranajes de la puerta.

-Bulma…-

Bulma se dio la vuelta de inmediato, y lo que vio no pudo creerlo. Kakarotto tenía sangre en el rostro, uno de sus ojos estaba morado y parecía que le costaba caminar, incluso estaba utilizando la pared para poder mantenerse el pie –¿Qué te pasó?- dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

-Corre, Bulma- dijo Kakarotto tosiendo –"Vege… Vegeta se enteró de tu intento de escape. Debes huir-

-Pero mis padres…-

-No te preocupes por ellos, terrícola, si sirven a mi causa podrán vivir más de lo que tú vivirás-

Bulma sintió su cuerpo paralizarse de miedo, era como ver esos documentales cuando un depredador rugía y su presa quedaba petrificada por el terror –No-

-¿No?- repitió Vegeta con una sonrisa –Esa sí es una frase que he escuchado en demasía-

Bulma retrocedió, mientras que Kakarotto parecía intentar ponerse de pie para interponerse –No te molestes en levantarte, clase baja- dijo Vegeta sin dejar de ver a la mujer –Te disloqué la pierna izquierda y te quebré unas costillas, seguro te dolerá hacer cualquier movimiento innecesario-

-Yo… yo sólo quería…- ¡demonios! No podía ponerse a tartamudear ahora, sabía que no debía demostrar miedo, pero era difícil cuando tenía a ese saiyajin frente a ella –Podemos llegar a un acuerdo- dijo intentar sonar calmada.

-No creo que tengas algo que me interesa- dijo fríamente sin detener su caminar.

-Tengo esto- dijo señalando su cabeza –Soy la mujer más inteligente del mundo. Sé que sus naves tardan 4 meses en llegar a donde sea que se encuentre su planeta, pero yo podría aumentar la velocidad… tanto que podrían llegar en dos semanas-

Eso hizo que Vegeta se detuviera –Habla-

Bulma respiró tranquila por fin, la mirada de asesino que tenía hace un segundo se había desvanecido y ahora la miraba con desconfianza –Tienes a mis padres encerrados, y seguramente planeas llevártelos… pero ellos quizás no puedan sobrevivir el viaje, pero si me llevas a mí en su lugar podré mejorar sus naves y… trabajaré en su planeta, les serviría alguien como yo"

-Bulma no…-

-Cállate Kakarotto- espetó Vegeta antes de retomar su atención hacia la terrícola –Puedo simplemente llevarte a ti y al anciano y listo, ¿por qué debería aceptar este _intercambio_?-

-Porque yo puedo prometerte entregarte algo que jamás has tenido si lo haces- dijo cambiando el tono de voz –Algo con lo que podrías alcanzar más poder- sabía que era un intento bastante arriesgado, pero debía intentarlo. Si era más ambicioso de lo que Kakarotto era, seguramente atraparía el anzuelo.

Vegeta vio a Kakarotto, quien parecía estar sobreponiéndose del dolor, al fin de cuentas era un saiyajin, luego vio a la mujer, que parecía estar haciendo todo lo posible para conseguir la libertad de sus padres, ¿qué pasaba con los terrícolas y su manera de pensar? Le intrigaban muchas cosas sobre la terrícola y Kakarotto, había algo entre ambos y él quería averiguarlo.

-Bien- respondió finalmente caminando hacia la terrícola, haciéndola retroceder hasta que su espalda tocó la pared –Tienes tres días para hacer esas mejoras a seis naves-

Bulma tragó saliva –Necesito dos semanas"

-Tres días- dijo Vegeta viéndola a los ojos.

-Una semana- le respondió ella manteniéndole la mirada, sabía que no podía ocultar el miedo, pero le demostraría que también podía jugar el mismo juego.

Vegeta la miró sin decir nada. Esos grandes ojos celestes lo alteraban, jamás había confiado en seres que tenían ojos claros; había escuchado una vez una frase que en seres de ojos claros no debía confiarse -Una semana- dijo sin apartar la mirada –Una semana y nada más. Si esas naves no están listas para ese entonces, tus malditos padres morirán en mis manos y yo mismo me encargaré de asesinarlos frente a ti, mujer-

Bulma se mordió el labio para no contestarle nada, pero sabía que su mirada posiblemente reflejaba lo que quería decirle.

Vegeta sonrió con malicia, ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada con fuego que le había visto la primera vez, se sentía bien el saber que no la había imaginado.

-Es un trato- dijo Bulma mientras deseaba tener el poder de asesinar al saiyajin que tenía enfrente.

-No, mujer, esto no es solamente un trato- dijo Vegeta alejándose de ella. Se giró hacia Kakarotto, quien ya estaba de pie y parecía molesto –No te molestes en intentar vengarte de mí, clase baja, sabes muy bien lo que pasa cuando intentas desobedecer mis órdenes. La próxima vez que quieras dejar escapar a alguien, lo pensarás dos veces-

Vegeta volteó a ver por última vez a la mujer terrícola, quien corrió hacia Kakarotto para ayudarlo. Averiguaría qué se traían entre manos ellos dos, Kakarotto jamás había mostrado interés por una mujer, y ahora parecía de repente tener una preocupación genuina por una terrícola, eso no era casualidad.

Bulma esperó a que Vegeta desapareciera del pasillo para poder hablar –¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada –¿Te pasó esto por intentar ayudarme? Lo siento mucho, debí apurarme a escapar cuando pude-

Kakarotto tosió un poco de sangre –Vegeta me ha pegado más fuerte antes, he entrenado con él desde niños, esta rivalidad y odio no es cosa nueva- se tocó las costillas y supo de inmediato cuántas exactamente tenía rotas –Quien debe de estar preocupada eres tú, Bulma-

-No te preocupes, soy demasiado lista para morir- se esforzó por sonreír.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-No has hecho un trato solamente, Bulma…- dijo mientras se colocaba las manos en la pierna dislocada y respiraba profundo –Has entregado tu vida en bandeja de plata a un demonio... has hecho un trato con el diablo- dijo antes de recolocarse la pierna en donde debía, emitiendo un grito del dolor.

* * *

¡Y nos vamos al planeta de los saiyajin! :) En el próximo capítulo ya veremos a Bulma sufrir por sobrevivir en un lugar donde solamente sobreviven los fuertes :) Creía que Bulma y Vegeta debían tener su primer verdadero encuentro cara a cara antes de partir.

Si encuentran faltas de ortografía o incongruencias de ciertas cosas que puse al inicio y luego al final las cambié, les pido que me las hagan saber, hay veces que ya ando con tanto sueño que no recuerdo bien los detalles :)

Como siempre, les agradezco sus reviews y espero nos leamos antes de finalizar el año.


	7. El Imperio de los saiyajin

¡Felices fiestas! Iba a subirlo antes, pero francamente con la Navidad y la celebración del Año Nuevo todo se volvió un caso. Espero me disculpen por la tardanza.

Hice este capítulo un poco más largo, de hecho iba a ser más largo todavía, pero me surgieron ideas para el siguiente capítulo y abarcar dos peleas que creo son cruciales: Vegeta vs. Dodoria y Zarbon.

* * *

**EL IMPERIO DE LOS SAIYAJIN**

-Mándame una postal- decía la Sra. Brief mientras se despedía de su hija –Un viaje por el espacio, eso debe ser emocionante- se acercó más a Bulma–Además pasarás tiempo con el joven y apuesto Vegeta- le susurró en voz baja y con una leve risita.

-Mamá por favor- se quejó Bulma –Si tengo suerte, apenas me toparé con él. Es un lunático-

-¿En serio? Pues yo creo que es un chico muy guapo- dijo con alegría mientras Bulma la miraba como si le hubiera nacido una segunda cabeza. –Además vas con Kakarotto, cómo me gustaría ser joven y estar en tu lugar-

Bulma decidió no discutir con su madre, ambas tenían gustos muy diferentes por lo que acababa de descubrir –Papá, si tengo alguna duda te llamaré por el comunicador, ¿pusiste todos los planos dentro de la cápsula?-

-Sí, aunque me sorprende que no hayas querido que terminara de colocar el estéreo, será un viaje muy aburrido-

Bulma rodó los ojos y abrazó a sus padres. Había tardado una semana exacta en mejorar las otras naves mientras su padre se encargaba de terminarle a ella una como la de Kakarotto; se había negado rotundamente a viajar en una nave con el espacio tan reducido como la de los saiyajin, incluso había discutido con Vegeta con respecto a ello, pero a él parecía no importarle cómo viajara mientras no se retrasara.

En la semana en la que había 'convivido' con los 'huéspedes', había descubierto dos cosas: eran seres sin modales, y el príncipe era el peor de todos. No había vuelto a toparse con él, Vegeta parecía evadirla como una plaga, sin embargo lo había sorprendido viendo las naves con una expresión que ella no había podido descifrar, ¡ese pequeño príncipe era todo un misterio! El resto de los saiyajin no eran tan complicados, si tenían comida se quedaban tranquilos, si se aburrían se iban a destruir pequeños poblados y regresaban con hambre de nuevo.

Las dos mujeres saiyajin la miraban con desprecio, y los otros dos saiyajin, Rhubarb y Kale, no la miraban mejor, ¿era acaso que los saiyajin y los humanos genéticamente se repelían entre ellos? Si no fuese amiga de Kakarotto, aseguraría que su teoría no era solamente una hipótesis.

-Los extrañaré- les dijo a ambos intentando no sonar triste, aunque no lo estaba del todo, el pensar que haría un viaje así y tendría contacto con seres de razas tan distintas y de culturas tan diferentes la emocionaba. Quizás eso lograra distraerla del dolor de perder a Yamcha.

-Ven a visitarnos- dijo su madre mientras tomaba del brazo a su esposo –Y si vienes, trae a Kakarotto, es todo un encanto y me gustaría tener una cita con él, ¡o trae al joven Vegeta!-

Bulma decidió no decir nada más. Se dio la vuelta intentando no verse triste, sabía que en cualquier momento el pequeño príncipe daría la orden y todo cambiaría.

Mientras se dirigía hacia su nave con un nuevo corte de cabello y su extraño traje espacial de color amarillo, Kakarotto recibía órdenes de Bardock.

-No pierdas la cabeza con Vegeta, te acostumbrarás a tenerlo encima de ti dándote órdenes como lo hacía con Nappa- dijo Bardock.

Kakarotto estaba de brazos cruzados escuchando a su padre –Ya lo sé- dijo hastiado de escuchar lo mismo, Vegeta siempre le había dado órdenes desde que tenía memoria, ¿acaso era posible que todo empeorara? –Si ya no tienes nada más que decirme, quiero subir a la nave para estar listo- dijo dándose la vuelta para ir hacia su nave.

-Espera- lo detuvo Bardock, haciendo que su hijo lo viera de nuevo exasperadamente. Titubeó un poco antes de decidirse a hablar –Dile… dile a Gine que no necesita preocuparse- dijo mientras giraba la cabeza un poco hacia un lado y desviaba la mirada –Ya sabes cómo es con estas cosas…-

Kakarotto sonrió, Bardock podía ser frío y déspota hacia él y Raditz, pero debía admitir que hacia su madre, Gine, era distinto. Había escuchado que algunos saiyajin lograban crear ese tipo de 'conexión' con su pareja, francamente creía que era una tontería que su madre le solía contar, pero a veces se preguntaba qué tan cierta era cuando miraba el cambio que tenía su padre cuando su madre estaba cerca. Se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza –Supongo que no le gustará la idea de tener que esperarte mucho-

-No te preocupes, regresaremos al planeta antes de lo que crees-

-Pero Vegeta dijo que…-

-Sé lo que Vegeta dijo, pero Tarble necesita solamente desarrollar una actitud un poco más fuerte y estaremos de regreso aunque a su Majestad no le parezca la idea- dijo confiado mientras miraba de reojo a Tarble hablando con Vegeta.

Kakarotto se encogió de nuevo de hombros y se dirigió a su nave. Luego de cinco minutos Vegeta dio la orden de despegue, estaba ansioso por dejar ese planeta y dedicarse a buscar a los enviados de Freezer y a entrenar, sobre todo con esa máquina que la terrícola le había dicho que le construiría. No le había contado el resto de detalles, y sobre todo porque él se había esforzado en evadirla al ser testigo del alto tono de voz que ella empleaba cuando discutía.

Luego de dejar atrás la atmósfera de la Tierra y mientras ésta se veía más lejana con el pasar de los segundos, Vegeta finalmente se recostó en su asiento –Si este viaje tarda realmente dos semanas, la hibernación será como un pestañeo- dijo mientras le indicaba a la nave que iniciar el proceso de estado suspendido y así no sentir el viaje. Todos menos Bulma hicieron lo mismo, ella se había preparado y llevado un centenar de películas para ver y libros que nunca pudo terminar por falta de tiempo, estaba demasiado ansiosa como para activar la opción del sueño suspendido.

El viaje fue corto para todos, cuando finalmente el planeta donde actualmente los saiyajin residían apareció en el radar, la hermosa terrícola no pudo hacer otra cosa más que admirarlo desde la ventana. Al igual que Júpiter, el planeta de los saiyajin poseían anillos, sin embargo éstos estaban formados por asteroides, lo que podía actuar como defensa para el planeta, pero también lo hacía verse algo inhóspito

–Es hermoso- dijo mientras lo seguía viendo, tenía esa belleza que los lugares salvajes y desolados solían provocar a quienes los veían.

_-Bulma-_ dijo Kakarotto por el intercomunicador.

-¿Sí?- respondió sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

_-Te daré las coordenadas para el aterrizaje-_ le dictó una serie de números y cortó la comunicación, parecía algo malhumorado.

Introdujo las coordenadas en el computador y se sentó para prepararse y esperar el aterrizaje. Al ser la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula, había tenido muchísimos viajes a distintas partes del mundo, pero nunca le había dejado de emocionar cuando llegaba a un lugar que no había visitado antes, esa sensación de vacío en el estómago por no saber lo que se toparía y a qué tipo de habitantes vería, pero esta vez era mucho más intensa.

–Relájate- se dijo y cerró los ojos –No eres esclava de nadie. Todo saldrá bien- parte de ella no estaba segura de lo que se decía, pero necesitaba escucharlo.

Su nave aterrizó sin problemas y de manera discreta, a diferencia de las otras que hicieron un gran escándalo cuando aterrizaron con toda la fuerza que llevaban, creando pequeños cráteres.

Vegeta fue el primero en descender y activar su rastreador –Todos vayan hacia el palacio- ordenó sin esperar que el resto de su escuadrón bajara de las naves. Se volteó para ver las naves de Kakarotto y la terrícola, ambas eran iguales, pero no quería parecer muy interesado en eso, aunque debía admitir que sentía curiosidad de verlas por adentro.

-Kakarotto- llamó con su tono malhumorado.

La puerta de la nave se abrió y Kakarotto descendió con el cabello más alborotado de lo normal, parecía que acababa de despertar.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño –Lleva a la terrícola a los laboratorios del palacio y que inicie con su trabajo. Quiero ver sus resultados en menos de una semana.- No se molestó en esperar que Kakarotto le respondiera, pero antes de emprender vuelo hacia su palacio vio ligeramente hacia la nave de la humana, su poder de pelea era casi tan imperceptible que de no ver luces adentro podría jurar que no había nadie allí.

Kakarotto se rascó la cabeza luego de quedarse solo en donde habían aterrizado –Creo que tiene prisa- dijo sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Se dirigió a su nave y pulsó un diminuto botón que tenía en uno de sus lados, ésta se encapsuló en un segundo y Kakarotto sonrió –Debo mantenerte oculta- dijo mientras guardaba la cápsula dentro de su armadura.

Se acercó a la nave de Bulma y golpeó la puerta mientras bostezaba. Los minutos pasaron y no hubo respuesta, aunque se escuchaban ruidos desde adentro –Suficiente- dijo y abrió la puerta a base de fuerza –Bulma, no quiero que Vegeta se moleste porque nos retrasamos… ¿qué demonios traes puesto?-

Bulma llevaba puesto un traje amarillo que parecía quedarle enorme, y estaba presionando botones de una pequeña máquina que tenía cables por todos lados –Necesito ver si el oxígeno de este planeta no tiene ningún componente dañino para los humanos- decía sin siquiera voltear a ver a Kakarotto.

Kakarotto rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, él podía explicarle que el oxígeno en ese planeta no era dañino, pero alguien como Bulma dudaría de todo a menos que lo pudiera comprobar. Tardaron pocos minutos para que ella se quitara el casco que llevaba puesto y sonrió –Bien, supongo que el único problema es lo pesado de su gravedad-

-¿Pesado?-

-Sí, la gravedad de este planeta es diez veces mayor que la de la Tierra, previendo eso ajusté las botas de este traje para que me mantengan regulada la gravedad mientras yo las lleve puestas. No quisiera terminar aplastada por la gravedad y el peso de mi propio cuerpo"-

Kakarotto había comenzado a bajar los brazos cuando Bulma inició a hablar, a veces olvidaba lo brillante que era –Supongo que te preparaste a la perfección para esto. Vamos-

Kakarotto la llevó volando en sus brazos luego de que encapsuló su nave, no quería llamar la atención del resto de los saiyajin. Mientras volaban, Bulma observó el planeta, ¡era un sitio tan frío y desolado! El polvo y las piedras eran los verdaderos soberanos del s. Había visto pequeños agrupamientos de seres de otras razas, pero nada que la hiciera pensar que estaban cerca de la ciudad, ¿habría una ciudad ahí? Lo único que miraba eran pequeñas montañas y cuevas.

-Desde aquí puedes ver el palacio- dijo Kakarotto mientras miraba hacia enfrente.

Bulma vio hacia el frente, y admitió para sí misma que, aunque no poseía ornamentación ni tampoco una arquitectura barroca que pudiera embellecer el lugar, era una construcción muy curiosa. Era un castillo sobrio, pero al mismo tiempo ostentoso, sobre todo por el tamaño colosal que poseía –Es… enorme- pero también frío, pensó mientras se acercaba y miraba que todo el lugar estaba construido a base de piedra.

-Si miras para abajo, podrás ver los poblados que están cerca del palacio, supongo que no podrías categorizarlo como una ciudad-

Bulma negó con la cabeza, podía ver mercados, pequeños puestos y carpas, pero, al igual que en el resto del planeta, habían demasiadas piedras. Fue ahí cuando se percató que no eran solamente piedras colocadas arbitrariamente, ¡eran casas hechas de piedra! Cada vez se le hacía más difícil poder describir mejor a los saiyajin, aunque tenían costumbres cavernícolas, al mismo tiempo manejaban una tecnología de lo más avanzada.

-¿Y qué es eso? Que se ve que atraviesa el palacio?-

-¿Eso? Es el Muro- respondió Kakarotto de manera casual –Te llevaré cuando tengamos tiempo. Ya llegamos-

–¿Me están esperando?- preguntó algo confusa mientras descendían en la entrada del castillo.

Kakarotto rió –No, Vegeta no espera a nadie. Te enterarías si él te estuviera esperando, te lo puedo asegurar-

Bulma negó rápidamente con la cabeza, toparse con ese saiyajin era lo último que quería hacer ahora recién llegada al planeta –Bien, ¿me enseñarás dónde trabajaré?-

-Sígueme, no te despegues de mí. Si uno de mis compañeros te ve, podría pensar que eres simplemente una esclava más-

Cuando entraron al palacio, Bulma sintió cómo el frío aumentaba mientras se adentraba cada vez más –¿Qué no tienen calefacción?- preguntó mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

-¿Calefacción? No, nosotros los saiyajin tenemos una temperatura corporal bastante alta, tiene que haber una temperatura verdaderamente baja para que sintamos frío- se encogió de hombros –Una de las tantas ventajas de nuestra raza- sonrió orgulloso.

-Bien, pues si quieren que yo trabaje aquí, tendré que hacer mejoras al lugar. Me niego a estar en un laboratorio frío y lúgubre todos los días-

Kakarotto no respondió, simplemente siguió caminando y de vez en cuando le decía a Bulma algún dato sobre este cuarto o aquel otro. Parecía estresado, y ella no lo había pasado por alto.

-Aquí es el laboratorio- dijo cuando llegaron hasta una puerta de metal que, comparativamente a las puertas de la Corporación Cápsula, parecía que podría resistir cualquier tipo de ataque. Kakarotto ingresó varios dígitos y se adentraron al lugar que posiblemente sería el refugio de todo el caos que rodearía a Bulma.

-¿Se supone que debo trabajar aquí? No hay nada, es una gran bodega- dijo ella luego de ver a detalle el lugar. Habían restos de naves, unas cuantas mesas por aquí y por allá, parecía que nadie había usado ese laboratorio más que para lugar de almacenaje –¿Dónde me ingresarán las naves?, ¿hay baños cercas?, ¿se supone que tengo que hacer todo sola? No veo ningún monta-carga, ni siquiera desniveles en el piso para poder reparar las partes bajas de la nave, ¿si quiera tienen herramientas?-

Kakarotto estaba retrocediendo poco a poco ante la rabieta de la bella terrícola. Levantó las manos en señal de paz, era una tendencia que tenía a hacer cuando a Bulma le agarraba por alegar frente a él.

–Oye, oye, éste es el lugar, pero no está listo. No sabíamos que traeríamos a alguien para que trabajara aquí. Conseguiré alguien que te ayude para remodelarlo-

Bulma respiró profundo y puso las manos sobre su cadera –Bien- dijo ya calmada –Tengo que hablar con él-

Kakarotto pestañeó varias veces antes de poder entender, pero aun así preguntó lo obvio –¿Hablar con quién?-

-Con Vegeta-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Dónde está ese inútil de Kakarotto?- exclamaba Vegeta en la Cámara de Guerra, una habitación enorme, decorada con varios mapas hechos en tela, colgando de las paredes; unas ventanas verticales cubiertas con vidrios rojos y azules, y en el centro del lugar se hallaba una mesa rectangular, donde los saiyajin de mayor alto rango se sentaban cuando el príncipe los mandaba a llamar. Y frente a la mesa se hallaba una plataforma elevada un metro por encima del suelo, donde se ubicaba una enorme silla de madera tallada, con un respaldo acolchonado y cubierto de tela roja, al igual que la almohada ubicada en el asiento. –Olvídenlo, no lo necesitamos para esto- dijo sentándose mientras el resto de saiyajin imitaban sus acciones –¿Capturaron a alguien con vida?-

Un saiyajin delgado y con cabello corto que se podría jurar sufría de calvicie carraspeó –La flota completa fue aniquilada- tenía sudor por toda la frente, era demasiado obvio que temía por la reacción de Vegeta –Solamente quedó la nave, pero la dejamos varada en el espacio-

Vegeta mantuvo su mirada fría sobre todos los presentes –Quiero a cada tropa de saiyajin de clase baja en los límites del imperio-

-No tenemos tantos miembros de clase baja, aunque podemos mandar a los kabochans-

-Que Turles disponga del pequeño ejército de Daiz. Nadie entra a este imperio y nadie sale- Dio la orden de que se retiraran todos los presentes.

-Necesito matar algo- dijo cuando se quedó solo. Salió de la recámara y se quitó el rastreador, arrojándolo al suelo y pisándolo –Es como quitarse un peso de encima"

Caminó por los pasillos del palacio. Era un lugar frío y silencioso, y así era como le gustaba. Se sentía bien al estar de regreso en un lugar así, en la Tierra había encontrado silencio, pero todo era demasiado colorido para su gusto.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Sí, era el príncipe, podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana y no habría nadie quien le recriminara eso, pero ahora sin Nappa era un peligro dejar el planeta e irse, sobre todo en las manos de Kakarotto, quizás sí era mejor idea dejar el cargo a Kale.

-Fue una mala jugada eliminar a ese grandísimo animal- masculló refiriéndose a Nappa. Vegeta no solía retractarse luego de dar una orden, ¿con qué excusa podía nombrar ahora a Kale? Maldecía que su imprudencia tomara lo mejor de él.

Se encaminó hacia su Centro de Entrenamiento, por una vez en la vida tendría que ser el príncipe que debía ser, en lugar del guerrero asesino que realmente era. Tendría que quedarse en el planeta por unos días, ir a misiones que no fuesen tan lejanas, pero lo peor de todo sería tratar con los campesinos. Al llegar al Centro inició su calentamiento, tenía demasiado en la cabeza. No había ni siquiera estado treinta minutos entrenando cuando sintió un poder de pelea acercarse a donde él estaba entrenando, pero fue hasta que estaba verdaderamente cerca que supo quién era.

-Maldita sea- dijo cuando sintió a Kakarotto parar frente a la puerta del Centro. No esperó a que llamaran, él mismo abrió la puerta de un solo golpe, no estaba de humor para esto –¿Qué quieres ahora, insecto?- espetó.

-Tenemos problemas con el laboratorio, Bulma insiste que no es más que una bodega, necesita constructores, ayudantes, además quiere hablar contigo…-

Vegeta arqueó la ceja –Kakarotto, tú eres el encargado de esa terrícola. Si tiene problemas, soluciónalos. A mí no me interesa si la mujer trabaja en una bodega o en una celda, si no comienza a producir, no tendrá que preocuparse por esas cosas- amenazó y cerró la puerta en la cara de Kakarotto –¿Para qué demonios me molesto en tratar con ese inepto?-

Entrenó durante horas más hasta quedar bañado en sudor, simplemente estaba demasiado estresado. Si habían naves de Freezer navegando sus territorios, eso significaba que el maldito lagarto estaba probando las aguas, ¿acaso quería comprobar qué tan alerta estaba el joven príncipe? –Le demostraré- dijo mientras lanzaba un puño al aire –Le demostraré que no puede meterse conmigo-

Cuando finalmente dejó de entrenar era posiblemente la madrugada del siguiente día, todavía podía ver las estrellas y otros planetas, era lo único que servía para iluminar el cielo nocturno. Caminaba por los pasillos, sabía que debía ir hacia su alcoba, había varios caminos para llegar hasta su habitación; tomó el más largo, éste atravesaba distintas áreas del castillo, incluyendo los jardines que estaban totalmente desiertos, ni una sola planta había sido sembrada en el lugar.

-La próxima vez que den alerta de una nave, iré personalmente a torturarlos y mandar un mensaje a Freezer. Desmembraré a cada uno de sus tripulantes y…- Se interrumpió al ver una luz que provenía de una de las bodegas, su palacio estaba prohibido para todos por la noche, incluyendo a los saiyajin de clase alta. Nadie habitaba el lugar a menos que fueran los escasos sirvientes que tenía, ¿alguno de ellos estaba husmeando?

Caminó hacia el lugar, era un pequeño desvío de su camino normal hacia su alcoba, pero algo que Vegeta odiaba de sí mismo era ese impulso que lo empujaba para saciar su curiosidad por cosas que rompían su rutina, y esa luz en esa bodega era algo que definitivamente no esperaba ver. Mientras más se acercaba al lugar donde se originaba la luz, más lo reconocía: el nuevo laboratorio.

–Si Kakarotto sigue aquí, juro que tener nuevas costillas rotas será su último problema.- Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta del laboratorio se detuvo, no sentía el poder de Kakarotto adentro. Cerró los ojos y se concentró más en sentir la energía de quien estuviera en el interior.

Un sonido de metales cayendo hizo que detuviera cualquier intento para entrar _–Entonces la terrícola sí está allí adentro-_ pensó mientras daba un pequeño resoplido, quizás la mujer fuese más útil de lo que a simple vista demostraba.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos y sintió cómo la mujer se movía de un lugar para otro en el nuevo _laboratorio_. Sonrió de lado cuando la escuchó maldecir –Qué mujer tan vulgar- balbuceó mientras se imaginaba lo que podría estar sucediendo adentro. Se encogió de hombros y decidió permitirle a la mujer quedarse esa noche allí, pero sería la primera y única vez. Era su palacio después de todo, no podía permitir a los simples sirvientes que hicieran lo que quisieran.

Se dio la vuelta y mientras retomaba su camino hacia su habitación, recordó que Kakarotto había llegado porque la terrícola estaba exigiendo mano de obra entre sus objeciones –Quizás algunos shamoian la hagan callar- dijo sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Vegeta retomó su rutina en los días venideros. Despertaba y no esperaba ni un segundo para ir a entrenar, pero no por eso significaba que se había olvidado de su _huésped_. Al cuarto día de haber regresado al planeta la mandó a llamar para tener una audiencia con ella, también llamando a Kakarotto, quien era el supuesto encargado de la terrícola.

Cuando Bulma llegó a donde se encontraba Vegeta esperándola, no imaginó que estarían ellos dos solos. Desde que lo había conocido siempre tenía a otros saiyajin cerca, creía que era algo normal al ser parte de la realeza, aunque en los días en los que se mantuvieron en la Tierra le fue muy obvio que Vegeta odiaba tenerlos a su alrededor.

Vegeta estaba sentado en su trono con una pierna cruzada. La armadura que vestía era distinta a la que había usado cuando llegó a la Tierra; ésta tenía los detalles rojos en lugar de amarillos como el resto de armaduras, tenía una capa azul al igual que las botas, y una insignia en el pecho izquierdo que se asemejaba a un ancla.

-Hemos estado aquí ya cuatro días, espero que tengas resultados para mí- dijo sin rodeos.

Bulma volteó a ver si los guardias que la habían llevado ante Vegeta seguían en la puerta, pero al parecer se habían desvanecido –Pues habrían resultados si el _laboratorio_ que me asignaron hubiese estado equipado, ¿pero fue así? No. Tuve que desmantelar unas naves y usar sus piezas para armar yo misma mis propias computadoras, Kakarotto me llevó unos pequeños ayudantes para poder trabajar deprisa, pero incluso así es algo difícil porque ninguno de ellos tienen idea de lo que hay que hacer-

Vegeta escuchaba mientras la mujer parloteaba, le había preguntado por resultados y ahora parecía que le estaba dando un discurso que a él no le interesaba.

-¡SILENCIO!- gritó al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie –¿Me estás diciendo que no tienes nada para mí?-

-Lo tendría si alguien aquí supiera hacer bien las cosas-

Vegeta comenzó a bajar los escalones lentamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima –Te traje para que trabajes, no para que me des excusas, además no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me estrás construyendo-

El cuerpo de Bulma le estaba diciendo a gritos que debía retroceder, pero su orgullo no le permitía moverse –Es una máquina de gravedad. Como la de Kakarotto-

Eso detuvo los pasos de Vegeta, ¿Kakarotto tenía una de esas? _–Claro, eso explica su aumento de poder.-_ Retomó su camino hasta estar frente a la terrícola, quien parecía tener una lucha interna entre huir de él o quedarse quieta.

-Kakarotto me dijo que a mayor gravedad, mayor eficiencia en su entrenamiento tendría, así que mi papá y yo le construimos una con capacidad para hasta 50 veces la gravedad que teníamos en la Tierra. Antes de regresar, le aumenté la potencia a 100 veces y…-

-Trescientas veces- interrumpió Vegeta.

-¿Qué?-

-No me hagas repetir- amenazó él –Si Kakarotto entrenó con una gravedad aumentada a 100 veces, yo puedo soportar el triple-

-¡¿Estás loco?! Trescientas veces es demasiado. Vegeta, si tú pesas 60 kilos eso se convertirá en 18 toneladas. Eso es imposible- Bulma estaba intentando sonar lo más razonable posible.

Vegeta comenzó a fruncir el ceño más de lo usual hasta que expulsó energía, esto fue lo que hizo que Bulma finalmente retrocediera –¡Obedece y constrúyelo!-

-Es… está bien- respondió finalmente cuando se recuperó de su shock –Pero debes decirme en dónde la quieres, tengo que cambiar esa habitación y hacerla capaz de soportar el cambio de temperatura, además…-

-Ya que Kakarotto es lo bastante incompetente para no llegar rápido a esta audiencia, será Raditz quien te muestre el Centro de Entrenamiento. Raditz- llamó con un tono de voz más calmado, aunque no dejaba de sonar como si en cualquier momento fuese a perder la paciencia –Por cierto, mujer-

Bulma volvió a mirarlo con desconfianza, pero decidió no decir nada esta vez.

-Por cada día que te retrases, te mandaré a dormir en una celda que están en los calabozos de abajo- sin decir nada más se alejó de ella y se dirigió de nuevo a su trono.

Bulma dio unos pasos para enfrentarse a él de nuevo, pero un saiyajin bloqueó su camino –Vendrás conmigo-

Retrocedió por la sorpresa. Era uno de los saiyajin que la había llevado frente a Vegeta, pero creía que ya no estaban cerca –Bien- estaba algo molesta, no había podido decir nada mientras Vegeta la amenazaba y le exigía lo imposible, ¿desde cuándo era así ella? Siempre había sido temible y se caracterizaba por no dejar que nadie le diera órdenes, y ahora estaba aquí siguiendo los comandos de un príncipe caprichoso.

Saiyajin y terrícola caminaron en silencio por minutos que se sintieron eternos hasta llegar a un vestíbulo con doble altura. El saiyajin pareció dudar unos segundos antes de seguir por el pasillo de la izquierda. Llegaron finalmente a una puerta blindada. Raditz se acercó al candado digital y luego de unos segundos éste desbloqueó la puerta.

Bulma se quedó admirando el lugar, ¡era tan grande! Y tan vacío, con algunos objetos que supuso serían pesas y un pequeño mueble donde habían semillas verdes, ¿qué eran esas cosas? Inspeccionó el lugar, tocó las paredes y golpeó el piso –Es resistente, supongo que no tendré que hacer mucho con él- dijo para sí misma.

Raditz miraba cada movimiento de la terrícola sin apartar la mirada –¿Ya viste suficiente, terrícola?-

La voz del saiyajin hacía que Bulma se sintiera intimidada. Era de esas voces que le quedaban bien a ladrones, asesinos y psicópatas _–Supongo que en batalla funciona bien para intimidar al enemigo-_ pensó mientras se daba la vuelta –Bien… comenzaré a trabajar de inmediato. Iré por mis herramientas y por los shamoian y listo. Así que iré y…-

El saiyajin se interpuso en su camino sin dejar de tener los brazos cruzados –Me temo que no puedo dejarte, terrícola-

-Puedes acompañarme si quieres- se animó a decir.

Raditz sonrió con picardía –Supongo que podría si quisiera-

-No te molestes-

Raditz y Bulma voltearon a ver hacia la puerta donde estaba Kakarotto, parecía haber llegado corriendo hacia donde estaban –Vegeta me dijo que estarían aquí. Yo soy el encargado de Bul… de la terrícola. No quiero que Vegeta se moleste porque no hago mi trabajo, ya sabes que busca cualquier excusa para meterse conmigo- dijo a Raditz sin dejar de verlo, casi ignorando a Bulma.

Raditz miró a su hermano y luego a Bulma, a quien le sonrió de nuevo –Nos veremos, terrícola-

Bulma se quedó callada hasta que finalmente se quedó sola con Kakarotto –Ese sujeto me pone nerviosa- admitió con un tono bajo –No lo tomes a mal, sé que es tu hermano, pero no me dejes sola con él-

-No te preocupes, se olvidará de ti pronto. ¿Qué te dijo Vegeta?-

-Quiere una máquina de gravedad en este lugar, ¡oh! También me advirtió que por cada día de retraso, me encerraría, ¿puedes creerlo? Es un lunático- Kakarotto contuvo su risa, si una amenaza de encerrarla la enojaba, no quería ni pensar si un día Vegeta se dedicaba a amenazarla de verdad –Bien, regresemos al laboratorio, necesito avanzar lo más que pueda-

Fueron al laboratorio a traer todo lo necesario, los shamioan eran trabajadores insuperables y Bulma estaba más que feliz con ellos. Había uno de ellos, uno joven que respondía al nombre de Yabo, este pequeño trabajaba el doble porque su abuelo no podía hacer mucho, de manera que para evitar cualquier problema, él trabajaba por ambos.

Trabajaron por horas mientras Kakarotto acompañaba a Vegeta en sus vueltas como príncipe, había descubierto que no había nacido para ser el sustituto de Nappa, ni siquiera había podido hablar con su madre por lo ajetreado.

-Oye, Vegeta- dijo Kakarotto mientras estaba al lado del trono de éste.

-¿Qué quieres, insecto?- preguntó de mala gana el príncipe. Ese día había tenido demasiadas citas con los seres de otros planetas, cada uno con exigencias y favores que pedir al nuevo emperador de esa galaxia, ¿cómo es que Freezer podía gobernar el resto del Universo sin perder la cabeza?

-Bulma está trabajando en tu habitación, pero ya va anocheciendo y…-

-¿Bulma?- preguntó confundido.

-La terrícola- explicó Kakarotto también confundido, ¿qué acaso él ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntarle su nombre?

-Ya recuerdo, ¿qué pasa? Imagino que tendrá que dormir en uno de los calabozos- se encogió de hombros –Encárgate de eso, yo no quiero tener que escucharla gritar-

Kakarotto sintió sudor en su frente, ¿¡él debía hacerlo!? Prefería enfrentarse un sinfín de veces contra Vegeta antes de tener que ir a arrastrar a Bulma a un calabozo –Quizás Raditz sea el más indicado… sabes cómo adora lanzar a los sirvientes al calabozo-

-¿Estás retando mis órdenes, Kakarotto?-

-No-

-Bien. Haz lo que te ordeno entonces-

Kakarotto hizo una pequeña inclinación y salió del lugar, al mismo tiempo que otro representante de algún otro planeta entraba para tener una audiencia con Vegeta en el Salón. Poco después regresó con la cara algo pálida, y parecía inquieto. Se quedó al lado del trono durante casi media hora sin decir una palabra, cosa que Vegeta agradecía, pero esa irregularidad en la energía de Kakarotto lo estaba comenzando a alterar.

-Kakarotto, si tienes algo que decirme dilo de una vez- dijo hastiado.

-Yo… fui a encerrar a Bulma a los calabozos, pero antes de eso me informó sobre los avances en tu proyecto-

-Bien, finalmente haces algo productivo, ¿qué te dijo esa mujer?-

Fue ahí cuando Kakarotto comenzó a sudar frío –Verás… me informó que no podrás usar tu Centro de Entrenamiento por un tiempo-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

Kakarotto retrocedió dos pasos –El lugar está de cabeza, hay paneles de metal por todas partes-

-Tráela ante mí- comenzó a apretar los puños, ¿era su imaginación o el aire se estaba haciendo más pesado?

Kakarotto comenzó a darse la vuelta apresuradamente.

-No. Iré personalmente. Nadie dispone de mi tiempo sin mi consentimiento-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bulma estaba tomando un relajante baño de burbujas mientras hablaba con su madre, quien estaba emocionada por haber encontrado una nueva tienda de pasteles en la Tierra, ¿quién diría que su planeta estaba bajo amenaza de ser destruida?

La puerta del baño sonó y Bulma cortó la llamada con su madre –¿Sí?-

-Señorita Bulma-

Bulma se relajó al escuchar la voz de Yabo –¿Qué pasa?-

-El príncipe está aquí con Kakarotto- hizo una pequeña pausa –Se ven molestos-

Bulma suspiró, la habían encerrado en el calabozo sin mayor explicación, ¿y ahora aparecían mientras ella se daba un relajante baño de burbujas? Era obvio que ninguno de los saiyajin sabía cómo tratar con una dama tan refinada como ella –Diles que… no, no digas nada. Ya saldré- sabía que con el temperamento de cierto príncipe, el pequeño Yabo podría terminar muerto si a Vegeta no le gustaba lo que mandaba a decir.

Luego de quince minutos que para ella se le hicieron infinitamente rápidos salió a recibirlos. Vegeta parecía estar al borde del suicidio y Kakarotto parecía contener sus ganas de huir.

-Vaya, no creí que me vinieran a visitar a mis humildes calabozos- dijo con tono juguetón. Pudo observar que los barrotes de acero de su celda estaban doblados –Creo que alguien tiene que controlar sus ataques de ira, ¿cómo se supone que yo no escape si los barrotes están así?-

Vegeta dio varios pasos hasta estar frente a ella –Los barrotes deben ser tu última preocupación, mujer-

-Bulma- interrumpió ella –Por si no lo sabías, mi nombre es Bulma, así que llámame por ni nombre- tuvo que retener su lengua para no agregar un 'grosero' a su oración, pero sentía que tenía límites para provocar al príncipe.

Vegeta tuvo un ligero parpadeo en su ojo derecho, hace poco esa mujer no le había contestado nada, ¿y ahora estaba diciéndole cómo llamarla?

-¿De dónde demonios sacaste esa… cosa?- siguió él ignorándola por completo.

-Es una casa, ¿realmente imaginaban que estaría en un calabozo? Si no logro dormir apropiadamente, luego no tendré energía para trabajar-

Vegeta sentía su vena resaltar en su frente con cada palabra que salía de la boca de la terrícola.

-Aunque me parece una total mejora a dormir dentro del castillo que en la casa de Kakarotto. No te ofendas, pero ir y venir desde tu casa me hace gastar más tiempo que podría invertir si estuviera hospedada aquí- dijo viendo a su amigo saiyajin.

Kakarotto abrió los ojos de par en par, ese comentario lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa –Sí…- fue lo único que pudo responder él en su actual estado de shock.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos –Sal de aquí, Kakarotto- volteó a verlo levemente –Tengo asuntos que discutir con esta mujer-

-Bulma- volvió a corregir ella.

Kakarotto pareció dudar por un segundo, pero Bulma le guiñó el ojo –Sí, Vegeta- se dio la vuelta y dejó a ambos solos, nunca antes había visto a Vegeta soportar tanto de una mujer, bueno, de nadie en especial. Ni siquiera Nappa se había atrevido a contradecir sus órdenes.

Cuando Vegeta escuchó el sonido de la puerta de los calabozos cerrarse volvió a posar su mirada sobre la terrícola –Bien, mujer-

-Bulma- insistió ella.

Vegeta inhaló profundamente antes de continuar. No tenía que matarla. No podía matarla. No debía matarla. Pero quería hacerlo –Kakarotto me dijo que no podré usar mi Centro de Entrenamiento por un tiempo, tienes un minuto para explicar el por qué-

Bulma sonrió, poco a poco Vegeta estaba cayendo donde ella lo quería –Verás, puedo construir la máquina en un día, pero tengo que reconstruir toda tu área de entrenamiento porque los cambios de gravedad tan bruscos no son algo que se pueda tolerar fácilmente. Así que tengo que reforzar toda la habitación y hacer pruebas. Tardaré unos cinco días, pero…-

Vegeta frunció el ceño, sentía como si estuviera cayendo en una trampa –¿Qué?-

-Supongo que si me quedara aquí en el palacio, podría terminarlo en menos tiempo, quizás tres días- se encogió de hombros –Pero imagino que es imposible-

Vegeta no respondió nada, seguía molesto por el hecho de que la mujer, en lugar de sentirse amenazada en una celda, se había acomodado e incluso había colocado una pequeña casa, ¿de dónde la había sacado?

-Bien, mujer-

-BUL-MA-

-Te quedarás en el palacio mientras sea necesario- dio un paso hacia adelante –Pero no quiero cruzarme contigo, y si lo hago espero que sea porque voy a revisar tu trabajo. Si te encuentro, aunque sea por un segundo, haciendo algo que no sea construir la habitación, ya no te tendrás que preocupar por nada más.- Dijo mientras ambos sostenían la mirada. Vegeta estaba teniendo un poco de dificultad en creer que estaba amenazándola y ella le sostenía la vista, ni siquiera a los reyes y emperadores de los otros planetas les había visto tantas agallas.

-Es un trato- dijo Bulma extendiendo la mano y sonriéndole con picardía –No importa que me vaya a quedar en tu palacio, no permitiré que te enamores de mí aunque me encuentres muy atractiva- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

_-Qué mujer tan vulgar… y cómo grita- _Se dio la vuelta y dejó a Bulma en el calabozo. Intentó caminar de manera normal, no dejando entrever que el comentario anterior lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Bulma se puso las manos en la cintura mientras miraba a Vegeta alejarse. Sentía su corazón acelerado por la adrenalina, nunca antes se había puesto a discutir con alguien que podría matarla, bueno… sí, recordaba sus aventuras contra la Patrulla Roja, pero comparados con Vegeta, ellos habían resultado ser sólo unos niños jugando a ser malos.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Bulma?- preguntó el pequeño shamioan desde la puerta de la casa –Los otros y yo estábamos preocupados-

-Realmente es muy pequeño- murmuró ella para sí misma.

-¿Disculpe?-

-Vegeta- dijo dándose la vuelta para regresar a la casa –Es sólo que… solía verlo más imponente, pero ahora que lo tuve bastante cerca pude notar que… es pequeño. Casi de mi altura. Comparado con el resto de saiyajin… es muy pequeño-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vegeta y Kakarotto caminaban de regreso hacia el trono –¿Entonces ella se quedará acá, en el palacio?-

-No necesitas que te repita las cosas, ¿verdad, insecto?-

Kakarotto hizo un pequeño gesto de incomprensión –Lo sé… bueno, no importa. Mientras estabas allá abajo, recibí noticias. Han detectado una nave de Freezer, bueno, una pequeña flota. Uno de los patrulleros reportó un ser rosado y gordo, imagino que no necesito decir más-

Vegeta sonrió –Bien, Kakarotto, por fin tendré algo de acción. Iré de inmediato, no le digas a la mujer… ¿cuál es su maldito nombre?-

-Bulma-

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- preguntó Vegeta.

-Yo lo sé, me reí un poco cuando me lo dijo… aunque no fue nada gracioso el ver su reacción. Me disparó a la cabeza- llevó su mano derecha hacia donde la bala lo había golpeado.

Vegeta sonrió –Creí que solamente era vulgar, pero también es agresiva- dijo en voz baja –Bien, no le digas a la mujer que me fui. Quiero que tenga la presión de que puedo llegar a ver los avances en cualquier momento, y otra cosa…- dijo viendo hacia atrás, donde todavía podía ver la puerta de los calabozos -Asegúrate de que termine antes de que yo regrese. No quiero tener que matarla- torció una sonrisa burlona y macabra.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Francamente no vi nada que podría sugerir algo entre la terrícola y el príncipe- dijo Raditz.

-¿Nada? Es curioso, recuerdo que Bardock balbuceó algo sobre ello la última vez que nos vimos. Claro, eso fue hace muchos años… antes de que se creara nuestra pequeña enemistad-

-¿Qué sabe un soldado como Raditz sobre los intereses de un príncipe?- se burló un guerrero tan alto como Raditz. No era un saiyajin, era de otra raza, una raza que no poseía cejas, pero casi la misma resistencia que la de los saiyajin.

-¡¿Qué estás queriéndome decir, Daiz?!- respondió defensivamente el joven saiyajin.

-¡Silencio!-

Ambos guerreros se callaron de inmediato y voltearon a ver al saiyajin que estaba sentado en el asiento principal de la única mesa que había en la habitación.

-Bien, igualmente quiero que mantengas los ojos sobre la terrícola, si es necesario tómala. Vegeta jamás aceptaría algo que un soldado de clase baja como nosotros ya haya tenido- dijo éste.

Raditz sonrió –Oh, la mujer es bastante hermosa, no será ningún sacrificio, aunque…- se quedó pensativo antes de responder –Podría asegurar que la mujer tiene cierta relación con Kakarotto"-

El saiyajin de piel morena y armadura gris pareció interesarse por ese detalle –¿Kakarotto?, ¿es la misma terrícola de cabello azul de la que estamos hablando?- Raditz asintió –Quizás haya entendido mal qué mujer será tomada por quién. Si ésta es la mujer de Kakarotto, significa que la mujer con la que Vegeta tendrá un híbrido no ha venido a este planeta-

-Imagino que debe ser incluso más hermosa que esta terrícola para que Vegeta se fije en ella, francamente me es difícil imaginar a otra así- dijo recordando la figura curvilínea de Bulma.

-No importa, Vegeta debe de estar loco para querer cruzar su sangre con la de una raza inferior. Si es la mujer de Kakarotto de nada nos importa, es la estirpe de Vegeta la que quiero eliminar. Estoy seguro que el pequeño príncipe morirá en su intento de ser el nuevo Emperador del Universo, ¿y luego de eso quién queda? Sólo el pequeño e indefenso Tarble, podría matarlo yo mismo si quisiera, con un brazo atado a mi espalda-

-¿Qué hay sobre el árbol?-

El saiyajin de tez morena sonrió con maldad –Todo a su tiempo, Raditz- dijo con un tono de burla –Bien, será mejor que regreses al palacio. No te preocupes por la terrícola, mantén tu fachada hasta que yo diga lo contrario-

Raditz se dio la vuelta y salió del salón que estaba en penumbras, con apenas unas cuantas antorchas iluminando el asiento principal.

-No me confiaría en la percepción de Raditz-

-No nos preocupemos por eso todavía, en cuanto miremos algo fuera de lugar, le dejaremos esto a Okkra- sonrió el saiyajin –No hay nada mejor que dejar que alguien que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros se encargue de eliminar a la diminuta amenaza que es esa terrícola. Además ya sabes cómo son las mujeres, en especial las saiyajin-

-¿Y si la mujer queda embarazada?- preguntó Daiz ya sabiendo la respuesta, pero aun así queriéndola escuchar.

-Entonces podrás hacer lo que más te gusta- dijo el saiyajin poniéndose de pie –Asesinar mujeres y niños-

* * *

Bueno, releyéndolo creo que no parece haber avanzado tanto la situación entre Vegeta y Bulma, ¿o quizás solo un poco?

Espero leerlas pronto :)


	8. Heridas y suturas

¡Hola! :D Había dicho que lo iba a subir el viernes pasado, pero no lograba juntar las ideas para este capítulo :D

Me alegra ver que, cada vez que subo un nuevo capítulo, la fiction consigue otro follow/alert/like :D Espero todos sigamos juntos hasta terminar el viaje :) Siento que estoy haciendo bien las cosas :D

Me preguntaron/sugirieron dos cosas:

1\. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Celery a Vegeta? Puse una escena aquí donde quizás se entienda qué fue lo que le dijo, si no me disculpo y lo pondré al final como explicación. :)

2\. Interacción entre Gine y Bulma :D Justamente lo había pensado hacer, pero al no conocer a la perfección el carácter de la primera se me hace poquito difícil ponerla mucho, pero lo intentaré :) Después de todo es la madre de Goku y esposa de Bardock, necesita más apariciones, ¿no creen?

Bueno, espero les guste este capítulo. Y les convenza la batalla que describí en este capítulo :)

* * *

**8\. Heridas y Suturas**

Una mujer tenía el rostro oculto detrás de niqab, el cual solamente dejaba al descubierto los enormes ojos azules. Era casi medio día cuando había decidido salir del palacio e indagar en los mercados colindantes a lo que había sido su cárcel por más de una semana.

El mercado de pulgas estaba atiborrado a esa hora del día, mientras unos comían otros se dedicaban a la compra y venta, que era lo que llevaba a la hermosa terrícola a hacer su viaje. Durante la creación de la tan anhelada máquina de gravedad del joven príncipe, Bulma había escuchado habladurías sobre que quizás se podían conseguir mejores partes en el mercado negro. A pesar que la máquina ya estaba terminada, su constante anhelo por mejorar toda creación suya la había impulsado a visitar el tan temido mercado.

Se había topado con seres de todo tipo, desde alienígenas que tenían un parecido excesivo con los humanos, hasta seres cuya forma se le hacía repulsiva. Había escuchado una infinidad de idiomas, algunos que había confundido con algunos de la Tierra, y otros que simplemente dudaba que ella alguna vez pudiera hablar.

-¿Cuál es el costo de esto?- preguntó ella a un vendedor de circuitos. Necesitaba cables más resistentes por si la máquina llegaba a presentar algún fallo en las conexiones.

El alienígena de color púrpura y cuatro ojos la miró fijamente antes de contestar en un idioma extraño. Al ver que su posible clienta no comprendía, levantó dos de los cuatro dedos de su mano.

Bulma se alegró de inmediato y sacó dos monedas de su bolsillo, pero el vendedor pareció enfadarse cuando ella se las entregó, así que le arrebató los cables de la mano y pareció estar insultándola.

-Escúcheme bien, yo necesito eso, trabajo para el Príncipe Vegeta, quien estará muy enfadado si yo regreso sin ellos- con la simple mención del príncipe, el vendedor palideció y le devolvió los cables, y las dos monedas de oro que Bulma le había entregado –Oh, ¿qué no quiere la paga?- preguntó confusa, pero el vendedor parecía más enfocado en hacer que se fuera que aceptar el dinero. Tras unas cuantas disculpas, Bulma salió de la tienda con una gran sonrisa.

-Supongo que trabajar para ese bribón tiene sus lados buenos.- Alegre por su compra, guardó los cables en una pequeña bolsa de tela que había llevado, la cual combinaba a la perfección con su niqab de color arena –Bien, ahora quizás debería conseguir un mejor monitor-

Hizo unas cuantas compras más, de las cuales unas fueron fáciles y otras difíciles. No todos aceptaban las monedas terrícolas, y con los que no, tuvo que emplear la técnica de nombrar para quien trabajaba, cosa que le facilitaba la obtención de materiales.

De regreso en el palacio no tuvo problemas con entrar por la puerta del laboratorio, después de todo no quería que nadie se enterara sobre su pequeña escapada, en especial Kakarotto. Subió a su alcoba, se quitó su niqab y se puso de nuevo su bata de trabajo, pero no fue hasta estar en camino hacia la cámara de gravedad que la descubrieron.

-¡BULMA!-

Bulma sintió la frustración caer sobre sus hombros, ¿por qué nada le salía como esperaba? –Lo siento- dijo dándose la vuelta –Necesitaba ir por unas piezas que quería, y me contaron que si llevo a un saiyajin conmigo la situación se puede poner algo tensa, así que…-

Kakarotto se quedó frente a ella de brazos cruzados –Bulma, el planeta es peligroso. Si necesitas salir avísame, yo puedo acompañarme o encargarle a alguien que lo haga. No quiero ni pensar en qué me haría Vegeta si su más eficiente trabajadora desaparece-

Bulma se elevó sobre la punta de sus pies y jaló la oreja de Kakarotto –¿Eso quiere decir que de no ser porque trabajo para Vegeta, no estarías cuidándome?, ¿dónde quedó el Kakarotto lleno de bondad que conocí?-

Kakarotto tenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor. Había soportado golpes, perforaciones en el pecho, en el estómago, huesos rotos, ¿pero el oído? Era una parte del cuerpo que no estaba acostumbra a sentir dolor –Está bien, lo siento.- dijo, consiguiendo que Bulma le soltara la oreja enrojecida e inflamada por la presión ejercida sobre ella.

-Bien- dijo ella poniéndose las manos en la cintura –Si necesito algo, te avisaré-

-Así está mejor- respondió él aún con la mano sobre su oreja para alivianar el dolor.

-Así que la pequeña mascota del príncipe salió a dar un paseo- Kakarotto y Bulma se giraron para ver a la saiyajin a la que le pertenecía esa voz llena de veneno –No me digan que los interrumpí. Es sólo que esta sabandija grita demasiado- dijo refiriéndose a Bulma.

Kakarotto apretó sus puños. Bulma fue capaz de leer el lenguaje corporal de su amigo, parecía que en cualquier momento se lanzaba contra Celery, quien estaba demasiado interesada en provocar ese encuentro.

-¿Correrás a decirle a Vegeta?- preguntó Kakarotto obviamente irritado –No eres más que su informante- le espetó.

Celery, quien había optado por ignorar a Bulma, estaba dando círculos alrededor del joven saiyajin –¿Sigues molesto porque le informé lo del intento fallido de escapar de la terrícola? Creí que lo habíamos superado- dijo burlona.

-Me culpaste sin tener pruebas- respondió Kakarotto.

-¿Me dirás que no tuviste nada que ver? Tú la encerraste, y al poco rato la terrícola escapaba. No me puedes culpar si simplemente le sugerí a Vegeta que tú eras el culpable-

Bulma sentía como si la tensión fuese palpable en el ambiente. Había imaginado que Celery le había contado a Vegeta sobre su intento de escapar, pero no pensó en que ella había culpado directamente a Kakarotto.

-Quebraste las órdenes del príncipe Tarble-

Celery finalmente dejó de dar vueltas y se quedó frente a Kakarotto. Desenrolló la cola de su cintura y comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro lentamente. Bulma se pudo percatar de que esto distrajo de momento a Kakarotto, quien parecía estarse debatiendo internamente.

-No hagas drama por algo así. Ese saiyajin no es nada más que un exiliado, tiene suerte de parecerse tanto a Vegeta, de lo contrario nadie creería que un ser tan débil es uno de los príncipes saiyajin, ¿no crees?-

Kakarotto parecía más estresado que antes, sobre todo cuando la cola de Celery comenzó a pasearse sobre la armadura del joven guerrero –Cuando el príncipe vuelva, estoy seguro de que le encantará escuchar tu opinión sobre él-

-¿Que Tarble volverá?- rió la saiyajin con un tono de burla que incluso Bulma lo percibió –Esa farsa de guerrero puede regresar a este planeta, pero no dudaría más de un día aquí- exhaló –Bien, ya perdí bastante tiempo contigo- su cola regresó a su posición original y se dio la vuelta –Nos veremos luego, clase baja-

Luego de varios segundos y escuchar que los pasos se alejaban, Bulma se aclaró la garganta, consiguiendo que Kakarotto recordara que ella estaba ahí –Creo que le gustas- dijo sonriéndole –Eres todo un galán-

Kakarotto se sonrojó ante esa acusación –¡Estás loca!- respondió exaltado.

-No, es sólo que veo la señales mejor que tú. Todos los hombres son iguales-

-En la Tierra quizás todo funcionaba como tú crees, pero no aquí. El desprecio entre las distintas clases de saiyajin es bastante fuerte. Lo que sea que viste, estás equivocada-

-¿Y qué fue eso que pasó con la cola?-

Kakarotto se sonrojó todavía más –Eso…- se llevó el puño a la boca y tosió un poco –El… el movimiento de la cola de una mujer es… puede llegar a hipnotizarte… quizás…- explicó él desviando la mirada –Para algunos…-

Bulma intentó sonar no sorprendida –Lo entiendo- dijo haciendo memoria de la casi inexistente experiencia de Kakarotto cuando se trataba de mujeres.

Kakarotto recuperó su color natural de piel luego de unos segundos de silencio –Ya no importa. Es mejor que regreses al laboratorio antes de que Vegeta sepa que no estás allí-

-¿Seguirás fingiendo que Vegeta está aquí? Vamos, ya estoy cansada de eso-

-¿Sabías que no estaba acá?-

Bulma sonrió orgullosa –Claro, soy suficientemente lista como para darme cuenta que no hay un loco gritando y dando órdenes todo el tiempo- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el laboratorio –¿Dónde está, por cierto? Terminé su máquina hace días, asumí que estaría encantando de verla-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Es tu última oportunidad, Dodoria, dime dónde está Freezer y qué planea, y quizás te deje vivir- Vegeta tenía a Dodoria de los brazos mientras los jalaba hacia atrás, sabía que si jalaba un poco más se los dislocaría –¿Y?- jaló un poco más, sentía cómo las articulaciones comenzaban a ceder.

-Espera, Vegeta, si tú me sueltas en este momento te diré un secreto que te interesará mucho- dijo entre gemidos de dolor –Es sobre el Planeta Vejita-

Vegeta no respondió de inmediato, sin embargo, comenzó a suavizar el agarre que tenía sobre los brazos de Dodoria hasta dejarlo libre.

-Si… si te cuento el secreto no me vas a matar, ¿verdad?- La voz del alienígena rosado sonaba lleno de miedo.

-¡Si no lo dices ahora te mataré, así que confiésalo!- gritó Vegeta enfadado.

-El… el Gran Freezer dijo que destruiría a los saiyajin por su constante crecimiento de poder y desacato de órdenes, se estaban volviendo demasiado difíciles de controlar, pero…- retrocedió un poco –Pero eso es sólo parte de la verdad. El Gran Freezer recibió órdenes de acabar con el Planeta Vejita, y al parecer fue alguien con el poder suficiente para hacer que él ni siquiera cuestionara-

Vegeta se quedó callado, sabía lo del temor de Freezer por los saiyajin. Uno de ellos quizás no era una amenaza, pero en un grupo grande y bajo la influencia de una luna seguramente cualquiera se sentiría amenazado. Los únicos que sabía que superaban a Freezer era Cooler y King Cold… además de Broly, ¿pero había alguien más? Apretó los puños, cada vez parecía que alcanzar el título del guerrero más poderoso del Universo se volvía más difícil.

-Pareces conmocionado por la noticia- rió Dodoria mientras miraba de reojo hacia los restos de sus soldados muertos.

-No confundas las cosas, Dodoria. A mí no me interesa saber quién ordenó al maldito de Freezer o si lo hizo por puro temor hacia nosotros. Lo que me molesta es que haya un sujeto más al que yo tendré que asesinar luego de que aplaste la cabeza de tu jefe con mis propias manos.- El constante aumento de su poder había comenzado a hacer que el suelo temblara y las piedras desafiaran la gravedad flotando por toda la energía que Vegeta estaba liberando.

Dodoria inició su intento de escapar, y éste hubiese terminado abruptamente cuando Vegeta lanzó un ataque hacia él de no ser por otra bola de energía que contrarrestó el golpe del joven príncipe.

Vegeta no esperó que se disipara la nube de polvo para poder ver quién había osado a desviar su ataque. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la energía nueva que había en el planeta.

-Ahí estás- lanzó un ataque doble hacia donde estaba Dodoria y hacia el otro individuo.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que el pequeño príncipe tiene más trucos-

-¿Viniste a salvar a tu amigo, Zarbon? Quizás si hubieras refrenado tu intento de salvarlo, hubieras vivido un poco más-

-No digas tonterías, Vegeta. El único que morirás hoy serás tú, ¿qué se supone que haces, Vegeta?, ¿acaso planeas pelear uno a uno contra el Gran Freezer?-

-Mi poder se ha incrementado como no tienes idea, y eso se debe a varias peleas-

-Tú no entiendes la realidad. La fuerza del Gran Freezer no se compara con la tuya ni con nadie en el universo-

-¡Deja de decir tonterías que no son ciertas!- gritó enfadado –Dodoria me contó todo. Me dijo que Freezer tenía miedo de los saiyajin, así que ahora mismo te demostraré mi poder. ¡Acabaré contigo!-

Vegeta se movió tan rápido que Zarbon no pudo ver cuando apareció a su lado. Aunque intentó golpearlo, Vegeta lo detuvo y luego lo lanzó por los aires.

-¿¡Planeas ayudar, Dodoria, o te quedarás ahí viendo como un imbécil!?-

Dodoria se unió a la batalla. Eran dos de los mejores guerreros de Freezer contra el príncipe de todos los saiyajin. Zarbon atacaba físicamente, mientras que Dodoria lanzaba ataques de energía. Vegeta no tuvo dificultad para contrarrestar a ambos soldados. Muchos de los ataques de energía Vegeta simplemente los golpeaba de regreso. El príncipe estaba gastando a ambos soldados para luego él atacar cuando ellos estuvieran exhaustos.

Zarbon se estaba frustrando más rápido, pues ninguno de sus golpes lograba dar en el blanco. Dodoria no tenía mejor suerte, era el que estaba gastando más energía, y lo peor es que parecía ser en vano.

Dodoria estaba comenzando a perder la calma. Había estado peleando contra Vegeta desde antes de que Zarbon llegara, y su energía estaba por tocar el fondo. El saiyajin no pasó por alto esta disminución de energía.

-Estás acabado- dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa pretensiosa.

Se dirigió tan rápido hacia Zarbon que éste ni siquiera vio llegar el golpe que le propinó Vegeta, lanzándolo hacia el suelo.

-Sigues tú, maldita bola de cebo-

Dodoria intentó retrasar el inminente ataque de Vegeta, pero éste le devolvió la energía y la incrementó con la suya –¡Ahora muere!- gritó finalmente cuando el ataque alcanzó a Dodoria y éste se volvió polvo en el aire.

Vegeta descendió hasta donde estaba su último enemigo, quien parecía estar riendo –¿Ya perdiste la cabeza, Zarbon?-

-Veo que has incrementado tu fuerza- dijo el soldado mientras se limpiaba la sangre del rostro –Pero por hacer esto has despertado mi verdadero poder-

Vegeta intentó contener su burla –¿Qué he despertado tu verdadero poder?- lanzó una carcajada llena de burla y desprecio hacia su adversario –Qué broma tan divertida-

-Antes de que mueras te diré por qué mi verdadero poder se encontraba dormido. Para poder utilizarlo necesito transforme, pero si me transformo tendré una apariencia desagradable, y como soy un amante de la belleza no puedo soportarlo. Aunque prefiero transformarme a morir en esta batalla-

-¿Te transformarás como nosotros los saiyajin?-

-Yo no necesito agrandarme para alcanzar mi poder-

-Demuéstramelo- insistió Vegeta, cuya curiosidad había sido picada.

Zarbon comenzó a hinchar sus músculos rápidamente, incluso su rostro era irreconocible ahora. Vegeta intentó contener su asombro, pero debía admitir que el poder del soldado. Antes de que pudiera tomar una posición para la batalla, Zarbon arremetió contra él y le lanzó un golpe con la rodilla en la parte baja del abdomen, sacando todo el aire del estómago del saiyajin, para luego golpearlo en la mejilla derecha, lanzándolo hacia el suelo.

Vegeta se intentó levantar rápidamente, pero una patada lo hizo elevarse por los aires, y antes de poder saber si había perdido un diente, una mano lo tomó del pie y lo golpeó contra el suelo, escuchando así cómo sus costillas se quebraban en ese mismo instante.

Zarbon lo tomó del rostro y se preparó para golpearlo con la cabeza, pero antes de que el golpe llegara, Vegeta empleó su cuerpo como un balancín para propinarle una patada en la quijada al lacayo de Freezer y así poder retroceder.

El muy bastardo de Zarbon había utilizado la sorpresa como su aliada, y vaya que había funcionado. Vegeta estaba enfadado consigo mismo por haber bajado la guardia por un segundo, pero sería un error que no volvería a pasar.

-¡Pagarás por esto!- gritó él y arremetió contra Zarbon. Le dio un golpe en el estómago, lanzándolo lejos para así dispararle un centenar de pequeños ataques de energía. La pantalla de polvo que se levantó le dio la ventaja que necesitaba, se dirigió hacia contrincante y le propinó una cantidad incontable de golpes en el abdomen, en el tórax y en el rostro.

Zarbon retrocedió unos pasos intentando recuperar el aliento, pero ambos sabían que la batalla ya estaba ganada –Esto… no será… tan fácil- dijo tosiendo sangre. En un último intento por hacer daño, Zarbon comenzó a lanzar ataques de energía consecutivos. El dolor de las costillas rotas le dificultó un poco la evasión a Vegeta, quien recibió varios de esos golpes.

-Esto termina aquí- dijo acercándose a Zarbon para darle el último golpe, sin embargo éste, en un estado de pánico, depositó toda su energía en un último ataque, pero con la vista nublada éste se desvió y dio a Vegeta en un costado, atravesándolo. El dolor no detuvo al príncipe saiyajin, y dio el golpe final a Zarbon en el estómago, atravesando su armadura y también su carne.

-Saluda al gordo de tu compañero en el infierno.- Lanzó un ataque de energía aun teniendo su puño dentro del cuerpo de Zarbon, mandándolo a volar más de diez metros de él y haciendo que el cuerpo de éste se despedazara en la caída.

Quedando solo en aquel planeta que le pertenecía, escupió sobre el cuerpo de Zarbon, o lo que solía serlo. Cuando se dispuso a regresar a su nave un dolor lo invadió en el cuerpo. Recordó de inmediato el ataque de energía que le había lanzado Zarbon, el cual lo había travesado en su costado izquierdo. Tosió por el dolor, y la sangre brotó tanto de su boca como de la herida.

-Maldito bastardo- Colocó su mano sobre la herida, pero era muy consciente que ésta no cerraría de inmediato.

Sacó el pequeño control de la nave de los restos de su armadura y colocó las coordenadas para que ésta volara hacia donde él se encontraba. La nave tardó segundos en llegar y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Vegeta sintió verdadero alivio. No podía darse el lujo de perder mucha sangre.

Se subió a con cuidado y, a pesar que el dolor del abdomen era infernal, se acomodó como solía hacerlo. Cerró la compuerta de su pequeña nave y despegó.

A los pocos minutos de haber despegado, Kale le habló por el comunicador _-Príncipe Vegeta-_

Vegeta bufó enfadado, no estaba en condiciones para soportar las idioteces de su pequeña tropa –¿Qué sucede, Kale?-

_-Hemos divisado otra nave de Freezer en la zona donde estamos rondando-_

-¿Es necesario informarme de esto? Tienes órdenes de atacar cada nave de ese lagarto-

_-Pensaba que quizás usted quisiera atacarla personalmente, Majestad-_

Vegeta dudó por un segundo –No- respondió finalmente intentando sonar desinteresado –Acabé con Dodoria y Zarbon, lo que haya en esa nave no es de mi interés. A menos que sean las Fuerzas Ginyu-

-¿Cómo sabremos que se trata de Ginyu?- preguntó Kale totalmente confundido.

-Si se trata de ese grupo de bailarines, morirán tú y Okkra, y entonces sabré que se trata de ellos- cortó la comunicación.

Luego de unos minutos de vuelo, retomó las fuerzas para quitarse la parte superior de su armadura y uniforme, y poder ver a mejor detalle la herida de su costado. Vegeta cerró los ojos y ejerció presión en la herida, sintió cómo sus dedos tocaban un nervio y se bañaban en sangre. Sabía que tardaría varias horas antes de llegar a su planeta, pues no podía aceptar aterrizar en otro y permitir que lo vieran en ese estado. Vio cómo había sangre también en el piso de la nave, cuando siguió el camino de ésta, notó que provenía de uno de sus muslos –Ese insecto de Zarbon ni siquiera logró dar a una vena principal- se burló.

Desgarró un trozo de su uniforme azul marino y vendó la herida de su muslo izquierdo. Al paso de varios minutos comenzó a jugar con la energía en sus dedos, sabía que tenía que quemar la herida, cauterizarla, de lo contrario podría llegar a desangrarse, ¿qué más deshonra sería morir desangrado? Un saiyajin moría en combate, no por un simple desangramiento.

Apretó su mano izquierda en el brazo de su asiento y respiró profundo. Finalmente concentró toda su energía en su dedo índice y el dedo medio y se dispuso a quemar su torso. Dolería, ¿pero qué era el simple ardor comparado con la deshonra de perder su orgullo llegando con una herida tan grande? Él era capaz de curarse a sí mismo. Una cicatriz más era solamente un recordatorio de que había bajado la guardia, y necesitaba recordarlo para no cometer la misma idiotez dos veces.

Respiró profundamente y procedió a cauterizar la herida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-La noche aquí sería más bella si hubiera una luna- dijo viendo desde el balcón a los asteroides que rodeaban el planeta. Recordaba que Kakarotto le había explicado que si hubiera una luna a la vista, se volvería un caos completo debido a que todos los saiyajin terminarían transformados y posiblemente peleando entre ellos.

-Supongo que tendré que buscar un lugar para vivir, no puedo quedarme en este palacio frío por siempre-

Estiró sus brazos y decidió entrar debido al frío. Se arrojó en la cama, que con el pasar de los días había aprendido a sentir cómoda, aunque al inicio la había sentido rígida e inhumana. Tenía planos y anotaciones regadas por toda su cama, su cerebro funcionaba mejor de esa manera, y aunque su padre insistía en llevar un orden, ella no era muy fanática de ello.

-Si tan sólo aquí la resistencia del acero se midiera de la misma manera que en la Tierra- murmuró frustrada viendo sus esquemas de los detalles estructurales de la nave.

Miró de nuevo hacia el balcón, donde las puertas seguían abiertas, en busca de alguna inspiración y fue ahí cuando vio una estrella fugaz –Qué hermosa- dijo con admiración, sin embargo, al notar que la estrella se dirigía hacia el planeta pensó que quizás se trataba de un meteorito –Es extraño, Kakarotto dijo que había una escuadrón que se encargaba de destruirlos en caso de que se desprendieran del anillo-

Se puso de pie y, con un caminar apresurado, llegó hasta el balcón. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que el meteorito era una nave, la cual se dirigía hacia el castillo. Impulsada por su nata curiosidad, se colocó su pequeña bata y se dispuso a salir. Sabía dónde quedaba el área de aterrizaje, ¿sería Vegeta? Si era así, quizás lo mejor era evitar encontrárselo, pero sentía curiosidad.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La nave aterrizó como cualquier otra, y fue recibida por dos de los pocos guardias que tenía el castillo; ninguno de ellos era saiyajin, pero llevaban años trabajando para ese imperio que sabían cómo tratar con ellos. Ambos soldados quedaron aguardando a que la compuerta se abriera, pero cuando ésta no lo hizo en el tiempo estimado, ambos imaginaron que algo estaba mal.

-¿Se encontrará bien?- preguntó aquel que tenía forma humana.

-No… no lo sé- dijo acercándose un poco más a la nave, pero la compuerta de ésta se abrió en ese instante y el guardia retomó su posición rígida fingiendo que nada había pasado.

Vegeta salió de ella lentamente, era obvio que estaba sufriendo por las heridas, pero ninguno de sus soldados se atrevió a hacer comentario alguno sobre eso. Disimuladamente ambos vieron al interior de la nave, y se sorprendieron al ver la cantidad de sangre que había adentro y cómo los brazos del asiento y el tablero estaban destrozados.

El joven príncipe miraba todo nublado, sabía que sobreviviría, pero nada de esto estaba siendo fácil. Caminaba tambaleándose y, de vez en cuando, apoyando su mano derecha sobre los muros para poder caminar y no caer. En su último tropiezo hacia la segunda planta del castillo, donde se ubicaban su área de entrenamiento y los dormitorios, pero también los tanques de recuperación, sintió una mano sobre su espalda. La tomó bruscamente y giró para ver a quién pertenecía.

-Tranquilo-

Vegeta se irguió intentando disimular su dolor, cosa que hubiera conseguido fácil pero Bulma lo estaba analizando a detalle –Lárgate, mujer- espetó él, soltándole la mano bruscamente.

Bulma frotó su muñeca, donde Vegeta la había agarrado. Había sido por varios segundos, pero había conseguido lastimarla un poco –Creí que necesitarías ayuda. Deberías ir a descansar, te vendría bien- dijo preocupada.

-No necesito la ayuda de nadie- dijo él escupiendo hacia un lado –Y definitivamente no necesito que una mujer me diga lo que debo hacer.- Comenzó a caminar de nuevo –¡No necesito que me sigas!- golpeó la pared al mismo tiempo que gritaba, estaba enfurecido.

Bulma dio un pequeño brinco al ver ese despliegue de ira, y, muy en contra de su buen juicio, decidió seguirlo con varios metros de distancia. Aunque había ya pasado un poco más dos semanas en el palacio, habían unas cuantas habitaciones que no había visitado, y no porque no tuviera interés, sino porque siempre habían guardias en ellas, además que Kakarotto no solía quitarle los ojos de encima mientras la cuidaba de amenazas dentro del castillo.

Observaba desde lejos a Vegeta, nunca se había puesto a pensar mucho en el cuerpo de éste, pero incluso con la escasa iluminación del palacio, podía ver las cicatrices. Las habían pequeñas y las habían grandes, transversales y longitudinales, su cuerpo parecía que había sido puesto a prueba de todo, de ese tipo de cuerpos que pueden resistir las más grandes torturas y todavía poder levantarse para matar a quien estuviera retándolo.

-¿Qué tuviste que pasar para conseguir eso?- preguntó en voz baja. Viendo a Vegeta caminar lentamente, viéndolo con todas esas heridas, le daba la impresión que, a pesar de ser el príncipe y comandante de todos los saiyajin, él estaba solo. Sabía por habladurías que Okkra y Celery morían por conseguir un hijo suyo, sabía que los saiyajin de clase alta morían por conseguir que los incluyera en su pelotón personal; pero a pesar de eso, al final del día, Vegeta regresaba solo de sus misiones, regresaba herido y solo.

Al rey de la Tierra lo solían adorar, siempre se le veía sonriente y acompañado, pero Vegeta era tan distinto. Tan solitario, incluso cuando era obvio que necesitaba ayuda, ¿es que acaso prefería morir luchando solo a siquiera pensar en aceptar ayuda de alguien? Algo dentro de Bulma la hizo sentir triste al ver la soledad de alguien a tal magnitud, en especial cuando era él quien a gritos pedía estar solo.

Sin darse cuenta llegó hasta una de las habitaciones que había tenido prohibido entrar. Vegeta ingresó varias veces unos códigos, pero el pequeño monitor del control seguía produciendo la palabra 'error'; por lo que al tercer intento de conseguir el mismo resultado, golpeó el panel de control y la puerta se abrió.

En el lugar había varias máquinas con grandes cápsulas de vidrio, unas cuantas tenían un líquido que Bulma nunca había visto antes, además de máscaras de oxígeno y pequeños cables dentro de ellas.

-Este lugar es increíble-

Vegeta pareció finalmente percatarse de su presencia y se giró para verla "Maldita sea, te dije que me dejaras en paz- amenazó.

Bulma decidió tomar valor y acercase a él –Está bien Vegeta, todo está bien- dijo con un tono con el que esperaba tranquilizarlo un poco -¿Qué es este lugar?-

Vegeta regresó su atención hacia la máquina e ingresó una cantidad dentro del panel de control, cuando la pequeña compuerta de cristal se abrió, él procedió a entrar lentamente y con dificultad. Bulma dio unos pasos hacia el frente para intentar ayudarlo, pero Vegeta simplemente la miró sobre su hombro y con esto ella se detuvo. Sabía reconocer el peligro al verlo.

Vegeta terminó de depositar su cuerpo dentro de la máquina y tomó la máscara de oxígeno, pero antes de colocársela miró fijamente a Bulma y frunció el ceño –Ingresa los siguientes números en el panel de control-

Bulma tardó unos segundos antes de reaccionar, a pesar que parecía más que Vegeta le estaba dando una orden, con eso bastaba.

-0011- dijo antes de ponerse la máscara.

Bulma ingresó los números de inmediato, y la máquina se cerró. Retrocedió mientras veía cómo el líquido celeste comenzaba a llenar el tanque. Puso ambas manos sobre el cristal, sintiendo el agua tibia, y posó sus ojos en Vegeta, quien estaba todavía despierto viéndola fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Durante lo que quedó de la noche, Bulma no logró conciliar el sueño tan fácil como habría querido. Se pasó varias horas dando vueltas en su cama, para luego ponerse de pie e ir a ver a Vegeta en su tanque, ritual que repitió varias veces durante las siguientes horas y la madrugada hasta finalmente caer por el cansancio.

Cuando finalmente llegó la mañana del día siguiente, Bulma sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza por el desvelo –Esto es ridículo- dijo mientras pateaba sus sábanas para poder despertarse.

Cuando decidió buscar su bata, se topó con que no estaba en ninguna parte –¿Dónde la dejé?- buscó en el armario, debajo de la cama, en el baño, pero no la encontró. –No pude ser tan tonta como para dejarla donde Vegeta, ¿o sí?- intentó recordar los eventos de la noche pasada, pero sus memorias estaban algo mezcladas y recordaba haberse quitado la bata, pero podía jurar que la había llevado con ella de regreso al cuarto.

Se vio en el espejo, una camiseta larga blanca y un pantalón holgado rosado de algodón. Su cabello estaba alborotado, pero nada que un pequeño cepillado no ayudara. Entró al baño para cepillar sus dientes y su cabello, se lavó la cara y finalmente salió de su habitación.

Caminó en silencio hasta llegar en la cocina, sabía que los guardias ya estaban despiertos, pero tenían órdenes de Kakarotto de no molestarla aunque la vieran. Al inicio no le habían creído, pero cuando explicó que eran órdenes de Vegeta ningún guardia se atrevió a siquiera a retar la orden.

Entró a la cocina, sabía que los shamioan se encargaban de preparar la comida desde que aparecían los primeros rayos del Sol, pero al entrar se topó con el lugar totalmente vacía. Sólo había una persona en ella.

Bulma se quedó congelada en silencio en el marco de la puerta. ¿Seguía su camino normal o se daba la vuelta y regresaba por donde había venido? Respiró profundamente y decidió entrar como si no estuviera sorprendida.

Caminó hasta el mueble donde estaba la vajilla y tomó un vaso, llenándolo con un jugo de color amarillento. Tomó varios tragos en silencio mientras pensaba en cómo actuar. Vio a los pocos platos de comida que había sobre el gabinete y tomó uno.

Llevó el plato hasta la mesa central de la cocina, la cual tenía unos 5 metros de largo. Y Vegeta estaba sentado en el otro extremo, tan concentrado en su comida que por un segundo Bulma creyó que en serio no la había notado, eso fue hasta que lo vio: Vegeta teniendo una pequeña pausa en sus movimientos mientras comía, parecía incómodo por el hecho de que ella estuviera ahí.

Comieron en silencio por casi 20 minutos. Bulma intentaba no verlo, pero de vez en cuando le dirigía una rápida mirada.

Vegeta, por el otro lado, estaba esforzándose por no gritarle. Tenía varios recuerdos de la noche pasada, recordaba haberla visto cuando descendió de la nave, y cuando finalmente estuvo dentro del tanque de recuperación también recordaba haberla visto varias veces dormida en una silla que estaba frente a él. Al inicio no había estado seguro sobre si la había alucinado, ¿pero por qué habría de tener alucinaciones de ella? No tuvo sentido hasta que la sintió entrar, no podía mentir que cuando estaba en el tanque de recuperación había sentido su energía cerca, así que el sentirla de nuevo fue una confirmación de que ella, a pesar de que él le había ordenado en dejarlo solo, se había mantenido al pendiente. Al inicio no le había dado importancia, pero sentía la constante mirada de la terrícola sobre él.

Bulma terminó y se puso de pie, pero antes de dirigirse al lavavajillas miró por último a Vegeta, quien de inmediato subió la mirada y por un segundo, ambos las sostuvieron. Fue ella quien rompió el contacto visual para colocar los platos en el lavado, sonriendo sin que Vegeta pudiera verla.

-Necesito explicarte los controles de la nueva máquina- dijo por fin rompiendo el silencio.

-Hmph- fue la única respuesta que le dio él.

Bulma mantuvo su sonrisa en el rostro, y cuando finalmente se decidió a encararlo, se encontró sola en la enorme cocina. Sólo los platos vacíos sobre la mesa.

Se dirigió hacia su laboratorio a tomar su bata de trabajo, sorprendiéndose de ver una nave en medio de su laboratorio. Debía ser la de Vegeta, le dio una rápida inspección y luego fue hacia el Centro de Entrenamiento, donde él ya estaba calentando. Cuando llegó, el príncipe se puso de pie de inmediato y se cruzó de brazos, manteniendo cierta distancia con ella.

-Bien, ya que no eres muy hablador esto será más fácil.- Se acercó a los controles y procedió a explicarle cómo ingresar cada gravedad, cuando quería un cambio aleatorio entre ellas, cómo comunicarse por la pantalla y demás cosas que creía que le servirían.

-También tengo unos robots que te regresarán los ataques de energía- dijo mientras abría un compartimiento, donde habían alrededor de diez esferas con pequeñas antenas. Tomó una de ellas y presionó un botón, haciendo que ésta comenzara a flotar –Hice cálculos para medir la energía que ustedes emplean para pelear, así estos robots podrán resistir sus ataques, pero de cualquier manera no los vayas a forzar-

Vegeta mantenía su rostro inexpresable, como analizando cada cosa que escuchaba y buscando fallos, pero al final no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a hacer un muy leve movimiento de cabeza indicando que había comprendido.

-Bien- respondió Bulma orgullosa de que no había escuchado ninguna objeción. Se dio la vuelta y, antes de salir, Vegeta la llamó.

-Mujer- dijo con un tono que no permitía discusión.

Bulma suspiró, ¿acaso tenía una queja? –Es Bulma- respondió dándose la vuelta –¿Es muy difícil recordarlo?-

Vegeta se le acercó un poco más de lo que ella imaginó, pero aun así manteniendo su distancia. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Vegeta le lanzó un trozo de tela blanca a la cara.

Cuando Bulma se quitó lo que el saiyajin le había lanzado, éste ya estaba lejos de ella sacando el resto de robots y activándolos. Inspeccionó el trozo de tela y se sorprendió al reconocerlo. Era su bata. La bata que había dejado en donde él se había estado recuperando. Se sonrojó. Su bata era algo que ella consideraba íntimo.

-Gracias- musitó sorprendida.

-¿Qué esperas? Lárgate, no puedo perder mi preciado tiempo-

Ahí estaba de nuevo, la actitud altanera del príncipe de todos los idiotas –Bien- dijo enfadada –De cualquier manera tengo que arreglar una nave que me llegó con el asiento y el tablero destrozado- salió del lugar dejando a un Vegeta completamente solo.

Vegetae giró levemente y posó su mirada en la puerta donde hace un segundo había estado la terrícola. Sentía su casi inexistente energía alejarse, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de algo: había estado tenso desde que ella había entrado.

-Hmph, es más molesta que útil- murmuró para sí mismo.

Se acercó a los controles e inició la simulación de gravedad a 300 veces. Comenzó a sentir un cambio leve, hasta que finalmente el cambio fue tal que sintió la presión en sus piernas para mantenerse de pie. Tardó varios segundos para erguirse de manera natural y miró hacia los robots.

-Supongo que es tan útil como molesta- dijo viendo por última vez hacia la puerta antes de comenzar su entrenamiento.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El joven príncipe exiliado estaba en el suelo, bañado en sudor y sangre, mientras Rhubarb arremetía contra él un sinfín de golpes y ataques de energía.

-Si no te contienes, lo terminarás matando-

Rhubarb, que parecía no haber sudado nada, miró a Bardock seriamente –No te metas en esto, clase baja, me detendré cuando este insecto me lo pida-

-Te lo puede simplemente ordenar- respondió Bardock de manera pedante.

-No te detengas- dijo Tarble poniéndose de pie y tosiendo –Si no logro siquiera poder defenderme contra ti, será una prueba de que no merezco ser el príncipe saiyajin-

Rhubarb sonrió –Así se habla, chico, quizás tengas más orgullo de lo que te dimos crédito, pero ten por seguro que jamás igualarás a tu hermano-

Bardock tuvo que admitir que, en ese momento, Tarble se había parecido bastante a Vegeta, aunque su manera de expresarse era totalmente distinta. Con el pasar de las semanas había descubierto que Tarble era tan orgulloso como su hermano mayor; aunque en ciertas ocasiones demostraba humildad, su orgullo saiyajin se estaba haciendo más presente. Era bueno, de lo contrario no podría desobedecer las órdenes de Vegeta y regresar al planeta.

-Bien, iré a buscar algo para comer- dijo Bardock sin saber si realmente lo había escuchado o no, pero no podía importarle menos. Voló por varios minutos hasta llegar a una pequeña selva que estaba cerca de una playa. Se recostó en el tronco de un árbol de brazos cruzados y esperó. Esperó y esperó hasta que finalmente escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban.

-Los terrícolas creen conocer el significado de la palabra _silencio_, pero verdaderamente no están cerca de saberlo-

-Discúlpeme, Señor Bardock-

-No te preocupes, Krillin, es por esto que te pedí que nos viéramos aquí, Rhubarb te podría escuchar desde antes de que lo supieras- se giró para ver al terrícola de baja estatura –¿Y?-

-Las Esferas todavía no aparecen en el radar, pero mientras investigaba confirmé lo que usted me dijo, eso significa que aparecerán en unos cuantos meses de nuevo. Ahí podremos revivir a todos los que murieron-

-Bien- dijo Bardock recogiendo una pequeña manzana del suelo –Nos iremos antes de que llames a esa serpiente gigante- mordió la manzana –Recuerda, tienes que pedir que revivan exclusivamente a los terrícolas, no quiero tener que explicar por qué revivió Nappa-

Krillin asintió rápidamente –Por favor, salude a Bulma y a Kakarotto de mi parte-

-Sí… hablando de eso, necesito que, no importa lo que suceda, evites que Yamcha se acerque a nosotros cuando regresemos por más esclavos y provisiones-

-¿Cuando regresen?- preguntó confundido –No entiendo, creí que cuando se fueran, no volverían más-

-Te equivocas, este planeta es demasiado útil como para ignorarlo así por así, volveremos, pero no quiero que ese terrícola cometa alguna idiotez. Puede que Vegeta no lo reconozca de inmediato, pero si lo mira lo reconocerá eventualmente. No debe enterarse de las Esferas-

-Ya veo, por eso mandó a Piccoro a su planeta natal, ¿verdad?-

Bardock no respondió nada, simplemente le dio la espalda y tiró las semillas de la manzana –Era inevitable- respondió simplemente –Bien. Tengo que ir por la última terrícola que falta entre nuestro pequeño arsenal de esclavos-

Krillin no podía ocultar que se sentía incómodo cuando lo escuchaba hablar de esclavitud, ¿pero qué podía hacer? El padre de Kakarotto lo había estado ayudando, lo había ocultado y mantenía a Rhubarb al margen para que no matara a voluntad –Entiendo…-

-No te preocupes, muchacho, me aseguraré personalmente de que esa terrícola no sufra ningún daño, después de todo Gine me mataría si la madre de nuestros nietos tiene algún percance- dijo antes de prender vuelo hacia unas montañas que estaban bastante lejos.

* * *

Ya se acerca la aparición de Milk (Chichi)! XD He estado muriendo de ganas por escribir esa escena :D Espero me den su opinión en el capítulo, y si quieren ver algo o alguna cosa no quedó clara, no tengan pena en preguntar. Me gusta cuando tengo reviews, así sé qué opinan de cómo se está desarrollando la historia.

Pequeña explicaciones: el niqab es una vestimenta árabe que cubre todo el cuerpo de la mujer, pero deja expuestos los ojos. Al tener Bulma unos ojos tan bonitos siento que incluso dejando solo estos expuestos puede verse muy bella y hacer que la volteen a ver.

Un último recordatorio: esta fiction no es romántica, no verán romance rosado/meloso... verán un romance menos bonito o quizás más crudo :D Les pongo esto para que, si están leyendo la fiction con la esperanza de ver una mega escena de amor entre Vegeta y Bulma, sepan de una vez que no pasará :(


	9. Naves y recuerdos

¡Hola a todos y a todas! :D Bienvenidas sean las nuevas personas que están leyendo este fic, y los que me han acompañado desde el inicio, ¿qué tal están? Tiempo sin leernos, ¿no?

Bueno, quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, siempre leo todo y tomo en cuenta sus sugerencias o comentarios :)

Por cierto, Diosa de la Muerte, vi que entraste al concurso de lemon, no he podido leer tu fic, pero espero poder hacerlo esta semana :) La pareja GokuxBulma es una pareja que siempre me ha llamado la atención, así que tengo curiosidad de cómo lograste armar la situación entre estos dos :D

;D Espero les guste el capítulo. Tengo que avanzar en la fic, pero al mismo tiempo contar ciertas cosas que son necesarias sin estarme atrasando en el avance de la relación de todos... así que aquí habrán muchos 'flashbacks' para entender cómo es que la relación entre Vegeta y Bulma ha progresado de poco en poco.

Sin más que decir, los dejo para ustedes juzguen :)

* * *

**-9-**

**-Naves y recuerdos-**

Vegeta estaba cubierto de sudor, pero no tanto como su contrincante. Había pasado un poco más de dos semanas desde que la terrícola le había dado la tal máquina de gravedad, y aunque él no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en hacerle saber los grandes beneficios que su máquina le estaba proveyendo, debía admitir para sí mismo que la mujer de cabello azul le era mucho más útil de lo que había demostrado al inicio.

-"¿Qué sucede, Kale? No me digas que ya no puedes ponerte de pie"- retó Vegeta sin bajar la guardia.

Kale estaba hincado sobre su rodilla izquierda, mientras que la con la derecha estaba intentando mantener el equilibrio. Llevaban horas entrenando, estaba consciente que la diferencia de poder entre él y Vegeta siempre había sido alta, pero esta vez sentía como si la brecha entre ambos se hubiese hecho más grande.

-"Ya déjalo, Vegeta"- dijo Okkra desde lejos –"Han estado entrenando ya por horas, ¿planean terminar hoy?"-

-"No te metas"- le espetó furioso.

Vegeta no tenía tolerancias para las interrupciones, y aunque Okkra era la saiyajin a la que él más soportaba, de igual manera detestaba que creyera tener cierto poder sobre él. Nadie lo había tenido desde la muerte de su padre, y definitivamente no dejaría que una mujer le dijera qué hacer, no importaba si fuese la saiyajin más poderosa del planeta o no.

-"Como quieras"- respondió ella sin interés dándose la vuelta y dejándolos solos.

-"Mujeres"- dijo Kale poniéndose de pie finalmente. Por la mirada de Vegeta, parecía que había perdido el interés en el combate.

-"Será mejor que te prepares, iremos a supervisar mis nuevos planetas de inmediato"- Había casi olvidado que tenía unos cuantos planetas nuevos a los cuales visitar, y en caso de necesitarlo, demostrarle a sus habitantes que la conquista y reinado de los saiyajin era algo que no había que olvidar.

Salió de la arena de combate y dirigió una mirada a los otros saiyajin que estaban entrenando cerca. Ninguno parecía siquiera estar al nivel de Kale, pero los rumores decían que Kale no se había esmerado en mejorar su poder de pelea, cosa que Kakarotto se había pasado haciendo constantemente.

Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía hacia el Ala de Despegue, pasando por los talleres y laboratorios, cuando escuchó una voz que le era bastante familiar.

_-"No, no. Lo que tenemos que hacer es sustituir esta variable y aumentar la exponencial. Jamás sabremos los límites de estas armas si nos mantenemos calculando en lo seguro"-_

Sin darse cuenta, Vegeta había detenido sus pasos justo en la puerta de donde provenía esa voz. Había tenido varios encuentros más con ella, mayormente debido a que los robots se averiaban, o como ella adoraba decir: los robots que él destrozaba.

_-"¡Eso es!"-_ gritó Bulma alegremente desde el otro lado de la puerta _–"Con eso podemos mejorar las armas, ¡incluso las armas de los robots!"-_

Vegeta se hizo un poco para atrás, a pesar de tener una puerta de metal reforzado entre ambos, los gritos de la mujer todavía perforaban sus oídos. Vio hacia la ventana del edificio y al ver que ya había anochecido, supo que la terrícola se quedaría de nuevo en el palacio. Había sido un extraño convenio entre ambos, y todavía no estaba seguro de cómo había llegado a acceder.

-Inicio del Flashback-

_Caminaba con pasos pesados por lo molesto que estaba. Apenas llevaba 10 horas de haber entrado a esa máquina de gravedad y los robots se habían roto en pedazos. Llevaba los restos de ellos en ambas manos. Sabía que tendría que enfocarse para encontrar la energía de la terrícola y obligarla a reparar los robots, ¿por qué demonios tenía un poder tan bajo? Si tuviese un poder de pelea decente sería fácil de encontrar._

_-"Dejaré los robots en el laboratorio y luego…"- las palabras se quedaron en el aire cuando abrió la puerta y vio a la mujer básicamente montada sobre una mesa intentando escribir algo. Sabía que estaba loca, pero eso lo demostraba. Al notar que la terrícola no lo había sentido, arrojó los restos de los robots, causando un gran estruendo, haciendo que la mujer brincara por el susto._

_-"¿¡Qué crees que hace?, ¿qué nunca te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?"- dijo cuando su cara recuperó el color._

_-"Arréglalos"- dijo Vegeta dándose la vuelta para salir del laboratorio._

_-"¿Qué les sucedió?"- preguntó ella al borde del llanto, parecía que le dolía ver lo que había pasado con ellos._

_-"Estaban defectuosos"- respondió él de manera desinteresada._

_-"¡¿DEFECTUOSOS?! Nada de lo que yo hago está defectuoso"-_

_-"¿Entonces por qué están en pedazos?"-_

_-"Esto"- dijo levantando un robot que parecía haber sido compactado hasta ser destruido –"No se debe a que estaba d_efectuoso,_ ESTO es porque estuviste entrenando con ellos de una manera para la que no estaban diseñados"- explicó con la cara roja, sin darse cuenta de que estaba disminuyendo el espacio entre ella y el príncipe saiyajin, quien estaba ya bajo el marco de la puerta._

_-"Entonces no los construiste correctamente. Si no pueden soportar mi entrenamiento, no sirven"- respondió él sin sonreír, pero sabía que había ganado la discusión._

_La terrícola inhaló profundamente y esperó unos segundos para exhalar –"Bien"- dijo todavía visiblemente molesta –"Lo haré mañana por la mañana"- Caminó hasta donde estaba Vegeta y cuando intentó seguir su camino, el brazo de éste se interpuso en su camino, bloqueando la puerta por completo._

_-"Estás equivocada, terrícola"-_

_-"Bulma"- le corrigió ella._

_-"Los robots los comenzarás desde ahora, no tengo paciencia para esperarte hasta mañana"-_

_Bulma intentó no sonreír –"Lo haría, pero debo ir a mi nuevo apartamento, aunque verdaderamente la denominaría como _cueva, _amenos…"- dijo acercándose un poco más a Vegeta, haciéndolo visiblemente más incómodo, ¿a qué estaba jugando esta terrícola? –"Si me puedo quedar aquí, en el palacio, cada vez que tus caprichos me hagan quedarme hasta tarde, entonces no hay problema… de lo contrario tendría que poner mi vida en riesgo en regresar a mi apartamento por la madrugada, ¿y de qué te sirve todo esto si yo llego a morir?"-_

_Vegeta estaba más incómodo que al principio, al inicio él había tenido el control de la situación, pero ahora parecía que lo había acorralado. Era algo que nunca había experimentado antes, y debía admitir que era una sensación extraña –"No"- dijo él de manera apresurada._

_Bulma se encogió de hombros –"Bien, entonces nos veremos mañana"- intentó de nuevo cruzar la puerta, pero Vegeta no se movió._

_Vegeta parecía estar teniendo una batalla interna –"Si te llegas a cruzar en mi camino…"- comenzó a decir él._

_-"Lo sé, lo sé"- interrumpió Bulma, quien estaba visiblemente orgullosa de su propia victoria, cosa que a Vegeta no le agradó –"Ahora vete, debo trabajar"- dijo puyando el pecho de Vegeta con su dedo índice, haciendo que él se tensara bajo el contacto –"No quiero retrasarme, y sabes cómo se pone el dueño de estos robots si algo no sale como quiere"-_

-Fin del Flashback-

Vegeta sacudió su cabeza de manera negativa. Pocas veces se había retractado luego de dar una respuesta, pero el hecho de tener sus robots para el siguiente día lo había convencido para luego aceptar que la terrícola se quedara en el palacio mientras trabajara en los robots o en la máquina.

Soltó una risa ahogada _–"Le ha deber dado mucha gracia el averiguar que al siguiente día me fue de misión"- _pensó mientras decidía retomar su camino, pero antes de poder hacerlo la puerta del taller se abrió y la terrícola de cabello azul chocó contra él al salir de manera tan acelerada del pequeño laboratorio, cayendo sobre el piso por la fuerza del choque, aunque Vegeta no se movió ni siquiera un centímetro.

-"¿Qué demonios?"- dijo ella mientras seguía en el piso –"Oh, eres tú"- sus miradas se cruzaron y se mantuvieron por unos segundos. Ella con unos ojos llenos de sorpresa, y él con su mirada llena de indiferencia hacia ella –"Supongo que no me ayudarás a ponerme de pie"- comentó molesta, a lo que Vegeta simplemente decidió no responder y cruzarse de brazos –"Bien"- dijo finalmente, poniéndose de pie.

No esperó a que se pusiera de pie para darse la vuelta y alejarse de ahí. Había sido un error quedarse más de dos segundos parado cerca del taller, pero con esa voz era difícil no escucharla incluso del otro lado del edificio de entrenamiento. No tenía interés en soportar a la terrícola, una cosa era escucharla con una puerta de por medio, y otra muy distinta era tenerla cerca gritándole desde los pulmones.

Su plan de irse sin interrupciones se hubiera cumplido, de no haber sido porque la terrícola parecía interesada en hablarle –"¿Me estás escuchando?"- le preguntó ella cuando lo alcanzó.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja sin dejar de caminar –"Es difícil no escucharte cuando gritas tan cerca de mí"-

Bulma le sonrió, y Vegeta rodó los ojos. Cada vez que ella sonreía, él se incomodaba; no era común que alguien le sonriera, y había descubierto que no le gustaba en lo absoluto, mayormente porque no sabía cómo responder a tan acción –"¿Qué quieres?"- preguntó molesto.

-"Tengo unas naves nuevas que están listas para despegar… ¿de casualidad irás a alguna misión ahora?"- sacó un monitor del tamaño de media hoja tamaño carta, y comenzó a teclear en ella.

-"Mhm"- respondió él.

-"¡Excelente!"- respondió ella, visiblemente entusiasmada –"Las naves están ya en la zona de despegue. Iré a revisarlas antes de que asignes la misión"- pausó por un momento –"¿Cuántos saiyajin son los que se irán en esa misión?"-

-"Cinco"-

-"Sólo tengo tres naves para prueba, pero no importa"-

-"¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?"- preguntó intentando sonar indiferente, pero debía admitir que tenía curiosidad.

Bulma le guiñó el ojo –"Si las naves funcionan como espero, te podría hacer una nave única exclusivamente para ti"-

Vegeta desconfió, era su instinto natural, pero al mismo tiempo tenía curiosidad de ver de lo que era capaz la terrícola. Volteó el rostro –"Hmph"-

-"Tomaré eso como un sí"- dijo alegremente; la terrícola estaba de muy buen humor para el gusto del príncipe.

-"Mujer"- la interrumpió Vegeta, ya harto de tanta habladuría –"Si planeas seguirme hasta la zona de las naves, es mejor que te calles"-

Bulma apretó los labios para no alegar, por esta vez le daría lo que quería. Silencio absoluto, pero se mantuvo tecleando en su tableta para revisar unos datos sobre las naves.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, y Bulma no dejó de notar que Vegeta se dejaba de sentir incómodo con el pasar de los minutos _–"Vaya que es introvertido"-_ pensó sonriendo. Le gustaba cada vez que descubría algo de él, después de todo, entenderlo era un paso más para poder llevarse bien con él… y quizás un día conseguir que la dejara regresar a la Tierra.

Llegaron a la Zona de Despegue, donde Okkra, Celery y Raditz estaban esperando a Vegeta. Los tres saiyajin se acercaron a Vegeta, haciendo caso omiso a Bulma, quien siguió su camino hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación donde se encontraban todos los monitores y radares que coordinaban las naves.

-"¿Dónde está Kale?"- preguntó Raditz.

-"De seguro se está dando una ducha. Lo dejé bastante cansado luego del combate"-

-"No te caería mal a ti una ducha"- le dijo Okkra, pero Vegeta la ignoró por completo.

-"Suban a las naves, nos iremos de inmediato"- hizo una pequeña pausa y los tres saiyajin esperaron a que continuara –"Okkra y Celery, suban a esas naves que están atrás"-

-"¿Esas naves?"- Celery frunció el ceño no muy convencida –"Son las que creó esa terrícola, no me fío de ellas"-

-"Es una orden"- dijo sin más explicación. Se dio la vuelta y mientras se dirigía a la nave, lanzó una mirada hacia la pequeña habitación de controles, la cual tenía un vidrio polarizado, así que era incapaz de ver si la terrícola estaba poniendo atención o no. Subió a la nave, la cual tenía un asiento muchísimo más cómodo que el resto, era obvio que había incluido máscaras de oxígeno más accesible y los controles parecían trabajar con hologramas –"No es tan inútil"- musitó antes de cerrar la compuerta.

Se inició el conteo regresivo para el lanzamiento, las cuatro naves comenzaron a vibrar y cuando el número llegó a 0, tres de las cuatro naves despegaron con el doble de potencia de lo que el resto de naves despegaba.

Los músculos de Vegeta se relajaron con el pasar de los segundos. Por un momento temió que las naves verdaderamente fuesen a explotar, pero le daba crédito a la terrícola por saber perfectamente lo que hacía, aunque claramente jamás se lo dejaría saber.

Encendió el monitor, y éste comenzó a mostrar hologramas en 3D del radar. Ahora Vegeta tenía un mapa en tercera dimensión a su disposición. Bastante impresionante, seriamente comenzaba a pensar que jamás dejaría que esa terrícola se alejara del planeta, los resultados y avances que había conseguido eran bastante admirables.

_-"Vegeta, Kale acaba de despegar, su nave viene detrás de la de Raditz… la cual tiene aproximadamente un kilómetro de retraso con las nuestras"-_ reportó Celery por el intercomunicador de la nave.

-"Bien. Daré órdenes cuando nos acerquemos a los nuevos planetas. Que nadie me moleste mientras viajamos"- apagó el intercomunicador, cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos. Entrenaría mentalmente mientras llegaban a su destino.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La noche había caído en el planeta de los saiyajin, a pesar de no poseer una Luna, las estrellas servían para iluminar el cielo. El castillo estaba prácticamente desierto, los guardias dormían en posturas con las que simulaban estar despiertos. El único laboratorio que actualmente estaba funcionando dentro del castillo estaba bajo completa oscuridad, la única luz provenía del monitor de un computador, y frente a él se encontraba Bulma, con el cabello alborotado, con lápices saliendo de él, mientras tomaba café y revisaba los nuevos planos de una nave totalmente nueva, o más bien, una adaptación mejorada de la nave de Kakarotto.

Últimamente había estado teniendo pesadillas, así que en lugar de dormir había decidido empezar la nave sorpresa que le había dicho a Vegeta.

-"Si logro hacer que el límite elástico se incremente en el siguiente ensayo, seré capaz de crear un material más resistente… quizás un metal nuevo"- murmuraba para sí misma mientras miraba los resultados de los ensayos que había realizado días atrás.

Pasaron unos minutos más mientras ella hacía anotaciones en una libreta. Todo había comenzado con un pequeño proyecto sorpresa, pero la sorpresa se la llevó ella al darse cuenta que estaba dedicando más tiempo de lo que pensaba a dicho proyecto, y estaba segura que Vegeta ni siquiera se lo agradecería, ¿aunque francamente, cuándo había él agradecía algo?

-"Es un cabeza dura"- dijo mientras daba un sorbo de su café y seguía escribiendo unas ecuaciones inentendibles en su libreta.

Recostó su espalda sobre la silla, estirando por fin sus brazos y piernas –"Creo que es suficiente por hoy… pero si duermo puede que olvide todo esto… unos minutos más…"-

Sus minutos se volvieron horas, hasta que finalmente la luz del día comenzó a inundar el planeta, pero para Bulma no importaba, su cerebro se había logrado mantener despierto entre sus cálculos e incoherencias que ella hablaba consigo misma.

Cuando finalmente su cerebro estaba comenzando a ceder bajo el cansancio, decidió ir por otra taza de café. Ya que Vegeta no estaba en el castillo, ella se había encargado de tener termos de café y té en la cocina. Caminó todavía pensando en los materiales híbridos que podían resistir todos los ataques de energía de un saiyajin y la compresión de la gravedad; incluso había pensado en utilizar algunas hebras de las armaduras para quizás recrear algún tipo de repello para las paredes y así hacerlas resistentes.

Llegó a la cocina, la cual estaba sumergida en completo silencio. Aunque en el castillo habían relojes, bastante pequeños por cierto, Bulma se las había ingeniado para crear un reloj que tuviera el horario del planeta, pero también el horario de la Tierra; pero no solamente eso, había logrado hacer que su reloj regulara la gravedad en su cuerpo, de esa manera ya no tenía que usar esas ridículas botas que había tenido que usar al inicio, además había hecho varios de distintos colores para poder combinarlos con su ropa.

Miró su reloj y supo que no tardaría mucho para que comenzara el movimiento dentro del castillo; aunque el príncipe no se encontraba en él, otros saiyajin llegaban a emplear las instalaciones que estaban anexas a éste y, algunos saiyajin de clase alta, paseaban dentro del palacio, aunque Bulma no entendía muy bien el por qué, y francamente no quería enterarse si de eso dependía su bienestar físico.

Se acercó al lavavajillas y se sirvió un poco de su café. No había nadie más que lo bebiera a parte de ella. Vio cómo el humo salía de la taza, creando formas orgánicas. Viendo el humo e imaginando cosas, se dejó llevar por los recuerdos que la perseguían mientras intentaba luchar contra el cansancio.

-Inicio del flashback-

_Llegó a la cocina tarareando una canción pop que había tenido en la mente desde hace días. A pesar de no estar en la Tierra, había logrado mantener contacto con sus padres y así estar al tanto de noticias sobre su amado planeta._

-"MHM-mhmm"-_ tarareaba el coro de la canción cuando pasó el marco de la puerta, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que había alguien más con ella en la cocina _–"Mhmm mmm mmmm"-_ llegó hasta donde tenía un pequeño termo oculto y se sirvió café en la taza blanca que llevaba en la mano _–"Hmmm hmmmm"-

_Estaba de un excelente humor, así que mientras ella ejecutaba su pequeño concierto privado, se acompañaba de un pequeño baile de caderas, las cuales movía de un lado a otros, y moviendo también su cabeza al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en su mente. Cuando se giró, la canción paró de inmediato y la sangre se le subió a las mejillas… ¡Ahí estaba Vegeta! Parecía estarla ignorándola, pero ella sabía que él solo simulaba no haberla visto, Kami-sama, esta vez realmente esperaba que siguieran su rutina de ignorarse mutuamente._

_Bulma esperó unos segundos más, simulando no haberlo visto. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, dándole la espalda. Ya no tarareaba, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, su mañana había comenzado bien… ¿era difícil pedir que siguiera igual? _

_No escuchó la silla moverse, ni mucho menos los pasos que se acercaban a ella; no fue hasta que sintió alguien cerca suya que se giró de nuevo. Vegeta estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella buscando más comida en uno de los tres refrigeradores industriales que tenían en la cocina. Bulma de nuevo se enfocó en tomar su café, quizás si lo seguía ignorando él se iría… siempre se iba sin decirle nada, ¿por qué tendría que ser distinto ahora?_

_Escuchó la puerta del refrigerador cerrarse y miró de reojo a Vegeta, quien no se movía en lo absoluto. Exhaló para calmarse y se giró hacia él _–"Vaya, no te había visto"-_ Vamos, Bulma, puedes ser mejor actriz que esto, pensó para sí misma._

_Vegeta mordió un trozo de… de lo que sea que tenía en la mano y bufó, pero Bulma no pasó por alto la pequeña sonrisa fanfarrona que tenía en los labios. Frunciendo el ceño, colocó la taza sobre el mueble y luego las manos sobre sus caderas _–"¿Qué?"-_ preguntó molesta, y bastante avergonzada, pero esperaba que su tono de voz ocultara lo apenada que estaba._

_Vegeta de nuevo no respondió, simplemente se dio la vuelta para regresar a la mesa central de la cocina. A pesar de que había un comedor bastante grande al lado de la cocina, Vegeta usualmente comía dentro de ésta; Bulma suponía que era porque el pequeño príncipe no le hallaba ninguna función el estar atravesando ambientes para ir por su comida, irla a comer a otro lugar, y luego regresar por más. Pero de nuevo, era solamente una suposición suya con respecto a las acciones de Vegeta. Tenía muchas teorías sobre pequeñas cosas que él hacía._

_Se mantuvieron en silencio por otros minutos. Ambos a extremos distintos de la cocina. A veces Bulma sentía la mirada de Vegeta sobre ella, pero cuando se giraba intentando fingir naturalidad, Vegeta estaba concentrado en su comida y absorto en sus pensamientos._

_Ella cocinó algo rápido, francamente no había todavía adquirido gusto por la comida saiyajin, pero debía comer para no perder sus fuerzas. Se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa y comió en silencio, el cual era tan agobiante que se sentía sofocada por él _–Al diablo- _pensó, y comenzó a tararear la misma canción que había tarareado al entrar a la cocina. No pasó mucho antes de que Vegeta empujara su silla y se pusiera de pie. Bulma lo siguió con la mirada, no segura si parecía más molesto que antes. _

_Vegeta se detuvo en el lumbral de la puerta y giró levemente el rostro para ver a Bulma_ -"Es bueno que explotes tu habilidad con la mecánica…"-

_Esa pequeña frase hizo que Bulma sonriera, ¿le estaba dando un cumplido? Vaya, su mañana sí había sido buena._

-"Se nota que es la única que tienes"-_ Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de dejarla sola. _

_Bulma tenía apretados los puños de sus manos, ¿¡quién se creía ese mono súper desarrollado para criticarla!? Se puso de pie en un arranque de furia, y parcialmente apenada, y se dirigió al pasillo. Logró ver a Vegeta a varios metros de ella. Inhaló profundamente para prepararse a gritar _–"Por si no lo sabías, gané concursos de canto y baile en la Tierra"-_ Claro, eso había sido en la secundaria, pero ese detalle no tenía importancia alguna en ese momento._

_Vegeta siguió caminando como si no la hubiese escuchado, lo que la enfureció más. Bulma regresó a la cocina hecha una fiera, con el ceño fruncido, apretando las manos, el rostro rojo por la pena y el enojo. Fue ahí cuando vio el lugar donde se había sentado Vegeta._

-"No terminó de comer…"- _Dijo ella para sí misma mientras se acercaba al asiento de Vegeta, y miraba sorprendida que apenas había dado unas mordidas a su comida _–"Quizás lo incomodé más de lo que debía…"-

-Fin del flashback-

Sacudió su cabeza, no tenía sentido pensar en eso. Si Vegeta se hubiese incomodado, se lo hubiera hecho saber… aunque eso implicaba que debía admitir que tenía cierta debilidades –"Es sólo un loco…"-

_-"Y aún así, soy yo la que está intentando entender a este loco"- _pensó con ironía mientras daba el último sorbo a su café. Regresó a su laboratorio y se sentó sobre una silla giratoria. A veces, dar vueltas sobre ella, le servía para distraerse un poco de sus proyectos… claro que antes tenía una vida y le era más fácil distraerse, ahora estaba sola en un planeta que era todo un peligro para ella. Dejó de girar sobre la silla y vio a uno de los retratos que tenía sobre uno de sus escritorios. Sonrió.

-"Hace cuánto fue eso"- se acercó a él y lo vio con una sonrisa triste en sus labios. Era una foto de ella y Yamcha, el pobre parecía incómodo tan cerca de ella, pero de igual manera se había llenado de valor para ponerle un brazo a su alrededor –"Ese tonto"- dijo con una voz que demostraba sus ganas de llorar. Sacudió la cabeza y se alejó de la foto.

-"Si todo sale bien, quizás logre ir a la Tierra y verlo de nuevo"- se dijo convencida y con energía renovada. Debía recordar por qué estaba haciendo la nave para Vegeta, por quién es que estaba haciendo todo esto.

-"¿Ver a quién?"-

Bulma se giró para ver a Kakarotto, inclinado sobre el escritorio intentando leer los planos que ella tenía regados sobre él –"¿Qué no sabes lo que es tocar una puerta?"-

Kakarotto rió e ignoró la reprimenda –"¿En qué trabajas?"- preguntó mientras seguía a Bulma hasta el computador donde habían unos planos.

-"Es una nave para Vegeta"-

Kakarotto no pudo hacer otra cosa que hacer una expresión de confusión –"¿Una nave?"- preguntó pausado, y Bulma asintió con la cabeza –"¿Para Vegeta?"- preguntó lentamente intentando enfatizar lo surreal que era esa frase. Bulma asintió de nuevo. Kakarotto miró los planos, de los cuales no entendía mucho, y luego a su amiga –"¿Estás loca?"-

Bulma rió al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amigo –"No…"-

-"¿Estás segura?"- la interrumpió él.

-"Verás, intento que Vegeta sea un poco más… bueno… un poco menos hostil, quizás me muestre su lado gentil y…"- sabía que lo que decía era totalmente ilógico, pero realmente no tenía otro plan mejor –"Y quizás así me deje ir a la Tierra para verlo"-

-"¿Verlo?, ¿a Yamcha?"-

-"Sé muy bien que lo revivirán, sino es que ya lo hicieron"- dijo viendo hacia un pequeño calendario que ella había hecho, donde estaban los días del calendario saiyajin, pero también los días del calendario de la Tierra.

Kakarotto intentó pensar en qué decir. Le podía explicar qué tipo de persona era Vegeta, cómo lo había torturado psicológicamente por años, cómo lo había visto torturar niños, mujeres, ancianos, familias enteras por pura diversión, podía explicarle que para Vegeta, ella solamente era un peón, ¿pero qué ganaba con eso? Él no podría explicarle esas cosas sin llenarse de rabia con tan solo recordar qué clase de persona era verdaderamente el príncipe saiyajin, y prefería no tener que expresar sus sentimientos frente a ella… no se sentía cómodo expresando su pensamiento libremente, siempre que lo hacía algo malo pasaba. Así que finalmente decidió hacer lo que siempre hacía.

Se encogió de hombros –"Supongo que no pierdes nada intentando buscar algún lado amable en Vegeta"- dijo con una sonrisa.

Bulma le sonrió de vuelta –"Puede ser un cabeza dura, pero creo que hay algo más en él… nadie puede ser así de malvado"-

Kakarotto negó con la cabeza, Bulma era tan inteligente, pero ingenua al mismo tiempo –"Hablando de naves… necesito ayuda con la mía"- dijo disimuladamente creando distancia con su amiga.

-"¿Qué hiciste?"-

-"Yo estaba entrenando… ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando me emociono y…"- hizo una pequeña pausa, pero Bulma parecía desesperada por escuchar el resto, así que se armó de valor –"Yo estaba lanzando energía… y planeaba reflectar todos los ataques con el kame-hame-ha… y… accidentalmente lo hice con demasiada fuerza y… la máquina… sufrió unos daños…"-

-"¿Qué clase de daños?"-

Kakarotto entrelazó las manos intentando verse inocente –"Yo… pulvericéehiceexplotarlamáquinayloscontroles"-

Bulma lo miró con severidad –"¿Qué tienen los saiyajin que destruyen todo?"-

-"¿Está en nuestro ADN?"- sugirió Kakarotto, intentando suavizar la situación con algo de comedia, pero al ver que Bulma no sonreía se entristeció –"Lo siento, no fue mi intención, tenía demasiado en la mente y…"-

Bulma elevó su mano derecha para indicarle que dejara de hablar –"La arreglaré"-

-"¿Lo harás? Eres la mejor"-

-"Con una condición. Necesitarás ayudarme a arreglarla, será más fácil con tu ayuda"-

Kakarotto puso el puño bajo su barbilla mientras pensaba –"Será difícil… ya sabes que mientras Vegeta no está, soy el encargado de _supervisar_ que todo esté en orden"-

-"Sino me ayudas, no lo haré"-

Kakarotto resopló –"Supongo que no puedo hacer nada. Te ayudaré"-

-"Bien"- Todavía seguía molesta, pero su cerebro estaba demasiado enfocado en otras cosas como para perder el tiempo enojándose –"Por cierto, ¿alguna noticia de Vegeta?"-

Kakarotto negó con la cabeza –"Supuse que no tardaría más de una semana, pero ya ésta es la segunda y no ha dado noticias, ¿por qué?"-

-"Por nada en especial"- respondió ella mientras miraba el plano de una de las naves que Vegeta se había llevado. Estaba segura que sus naves funcionaban a la perfección, pero inclusive ella podía cometer algún error –"Bien, empezaremos en unas horas, mientras tanto puedes ir a jugar con tus otros amigos saiyajin"-

-"No sabes lo entusiasmado que estoy"- dijo Kakarotto sarcásticamente. Francamente a veces se preguntaba el por qué Vegeta le había dejado el puesto de Nappa a él, era obvio que lo había hecho para torturarlo, y vaya que funcionaba; al inicio ningún saiyajin lo tomaba en serio cuando llegaba a supervisar, tuvo que retar a duelo a aquellos que no lo obedecían, e incluso así no había conseguido la aceptación fácilmente.

Tardaron menos de una semana en arreglar la máquina de gravedad de Kakarotto. Bulma se apresuró lo más que pudo, inclusive incrementó la gravedad de Kakarotto a 300, claro que eso no se lo diría a cierto príncipe que estaba desaparecido.

Tardó otras dos semanas en armar la nueva nave para Vegeta, gracias a que los shamoians se ofrecieron a ayudarla, era una suerte que Vegeta no estuviera para estarlos controlando o torturando. Incluso había logrado incrementar la gravedad de la habitación donde él tenía la máquina de gravedad.

No fue hasta ya pasado un poco más de un mes que ella verdaderamente se comenzó a preocupar, ¿y si verdaderamente sus naves habían tenido una falla? Sabía que era imposible, pero aún así la incertidumbre la estaba matando. Se pasaba los días en el Centro de Entrenamiento reparando las máquinas y mejorando las naves espaciales, pero en el fondo de su mente se encontraba el constante pensamiento sobre el paradero de Vegeta.

_-"Hay veces que Vegeta tarda meses en regresar. Una vez tardó más de un año en volver… cuando encuentra una pista sobre Freezer, la sigue hasta que la vuelve a perder, y regresa frustrado"-_ esas habían sido las palabras de Kakarotto luego de que ella le preguntó por quinta vez sobre el paradero de Vegeta.

Era ya medio día cuando ella entró al Cuarto de Máquinas donde se encontraban los generadores de energía, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de algo: había demasiada conmoción. En ese lugar era donde posiblemente se sentía más cómoda puesto que no había ningún saiyajin trabajando ahí, todos eran alienígenas de planetas conquistados y eran bastante tolerables entre ellos, aunque no por eso todos eran amables.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- preguntó a un ser con forma de pulpo.

-"Nos han informado que se aproxima una nave gigantesca"- explicó el extraño ser.

-"¿Una nave gigantesca?"-

-"No es de Freezer"- murmuró alguien –"Pero tampoco es de los nuestros"- dijo alguien más.

¿Freezer? Ese era el nombre del enemigo acérrimo de los saiyajin, ¿no es así? Incluso Kakarotto parecía despreciar a esa persona _–"Debe de ser alguien terrible"-_pensó mientras miraba cómo el resto de ingenieros corrían de un lado a otro.

-"No, esta nave parece que fue diseñada para transportar a una civilización entera"- dijo una ingeniero que estaba atrás.

Bulma abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Era posible? Dejó tiradas sus herramientas y se dirigió a la salida. Mientras corría, su cabello ondulaba libremente y le entorpecía un poco el movimiento, ¿quizás era ya hora de cortárselo? Después de todo ya le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Llegó agitada hasta la Sala del Trono, pudo ver a muchos saiyajin reunidos. Kakarotto parecía estar intentando calmarlos, pero lo estaban ignorando por completo.

Kakarotto se giró al sentirla y se acercó a ella rápidamente –"¿Qué haces? No debes estar aquí"- dijo casi como un regaño.

-"¿Es mi nave?"- preguntó sin rodeos.

Kakarotto la miró seriamente y asintió –"Nos contactaron esta mañana. Se supone que no debían regresar sin la orden de Vegeta"-

-"¿Eso es bueno o malo?"- preguntó preocupada.

-"No lo sé"- respondió Kakarotto con incertidumbre. Era bueno que la nave regresara ahora que Vegeta no estaba, pero sería peor que malo cuando él regresara y descubriera que no esperaron su orden –"Ve a intentar comunicarte con la nave, diles que aterricen en el punto 0054-D, es el único lugar lo suficientemente grande como para que tu nave quepa"-

Bulma asintió y salió del lugar rápidamente. Mientras corría no podía dejar de sentir emoción, ¿y si Yamcha venía en la nave?, ¿qué haría entonces? Quizás habían estado teniendo problemas de pareja antes de que llegaran los saiyajin a la Tierra, pero eso no significaba que él no dejara de ser alguien especial para ella. Quizás podía conseguir un puesto como guardia, podrían estar juntos de nuevo.

Llegó a su laboratorio, era donde tenía el comunicador general con todos los elementos de la Tierra, y eso incluía a la gran nave que había construido con su padre.

-"Esta es Bulma Briefs, respondan"- dijo en un canal que parecía tener solamente estática –"Esta es Bulma Briefs, respondan si escuchan este mensaje"- repitió.

-"¿Quién diablos es Bulma Briefs?"-

La voz del otro lado del comunicador sonaba enfadada, pero Bulma la reconoció. Era la voz del padre de Kakarotto, Bardock –"Soy la dueña de la nave"-

-"Oh, esa terrícola"- respondió simplemente el saiyajin -"¿Está Kakarotto contigo?"-

-"No, él está intentando contener al resto de saiyajin, aparentemente no les atrae la idea de que una nave tan grande esté cerca del planeta"- Esperó una respuesta, pero al no obtener ninguna decidió acortar la charla –"Necesito que aterricen en el punto 0054-D"- dijo claramente.

-"Tenemos el problema de los asteroides"- explicó Bardock.

-"¿Los asteroides?"- ¡Claro! La nave era demasiado grande como para poder hacer maniobras evasivas contra el anillo de asteroides que rodeaba al planeta.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y cuando giró el rostro se encontró a Kakarotto –"Mantén la nave cerca del anillo, iré con mi pelotón a ver qué podemos hacer"- Cortó la comunicación sin dar oportunidad a que su padre objetara algo.

-"¿Con tu pelotón?"- preguntó Bulma.

-"Formo parte de un pelotón de saiyajin de clase baja"- se encogió de hombros –"Los de clase alta no escuchan ninguna sugerencia mía, así que lo haré yo mismo"- antes de salir del laboratorio se giró para ver a Bulma –"Esto puede tardar un buen rato, intenta dormir un poco, te ves fatal"- le dijo sonriendo y dejándola sola.

Bulma se vio en un espejo que tenía cerca –"Vaya, tengo ojeras… supongo que dormir un poco antes de que Yamcha venga me hará bien"- se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación. Seguía sin gustarle la cama tan dura, pero era mejor que una silla incómoda.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kakarotto estaba cubierto en polvo. Se habían demorado horas intentando intentando que los asteroides pausaran su curso, pero no funcionó. Intentaron destruir algunos para poder crear una ruptura, pero se movían tan rápido que tuvieron que detenerse al darse cuenta que podían llegar a destruir el anillo si seguían haciendo eso; al final, la nave tuvo que maniobrar para pasar por encima del anillo, pero éste producía tanta energía que varias veces la nave estuvo por sobrecargarse de electricidad, así que varios saiyajin tuvieron que estar pendientes de estar rompiendo las corrientes de electricidad generada por el anillo periférico de asteroides.

La nave aterrizó ya entrada la noche. Kakarotto de nuevo intentó mantener el orden, pero era en vano, ¿qué podía hacer el hijo de un saiyajin de clase baja como él contra un ejército de soldados de élite que lo menospreciaban?

Cuando la compuerta se abrió, Bardock fue el primero en bajar, pero antes de que los saiyajin de élite comenzaran a adentrarse a la nave, Rhubar apareció para detenerlos. No fue hasta que el último saiyajin de la nave apareció que todos los demás quedaron confundidos.

Rhubarb sonrió al ver la confusión en el rostro de sus compañeros –"Parece que vieron un fantasma"- se burló.

-"¿Quién es él?"- preguntó un saiyajin calvo y de baja estatura. Los murmullos del resto de saiyajin y algunos alienígenas rebosaban en el lugar.

-"Él"- dijo Bardock, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al pequeño saiyajin de cabello en forma de llama –"Es el hermano menor del príncipe Vegeta"- hizo una pequeña pausa mientras miraba al resto de saiyajin, quienes parecían escépticos ante la noticia –"El último hijo del Rey Vegeta, enviado a un planeta lejano antes de que Freezer atacara"- Es cierto, estaba ocultando el hecho de que había sido exiliado por su falta de fuerza, ¿pero de qué serviría contar eso?

Rhubarb estaba de brazos cruzados viendo la escena. Había intentado entrenar al chico, lo había dejado inconsciente varias veces hasta el punto de llevarlo al borde de la muerte, eso le había ayudado a incrementar su poder, pero incluso así no lo veía como alguien con capacidades de líder; se mantendría al margen de la situación.

Tarble dio unos pasos hacia adelante –"Soy el príncipe Tarble"- dijo con un tono firme –"He viajado por muchos planetas hasta poder llegar aquí. Mi hermano, el príncipe Vegeta, me dejó a cargo de un planeta lejano para poder extraer provisiones y tecnología de él. He vuelto para ayudar a mi gente"- vio a Bardock, quien asintió lentamente –"Y así reclamar lo que me pertenece, mi herencia como saiyajin"-

El resto de saiyajin se vieron entre ellos. Ninguno sabía sobre otro heredero, pero no podían negar que el parecido entre ambos príncipes era abrumador.

Bardock vio que ninguno decía nada, pero eso no era necesariamente bueno, así que decidió tomar el control de la situación, después de todo a los saiyajin no les podía importar menos si había uno o dos príncipes, lo único que les importaba era el poder –"Hemos traído provisiones, sino piensan ayudar a descargarla, iré a informarle a Vegeta para que mande a los esclavos"-

Los saiyajin comenzaron a irse de poco en poco, pero algunos se quedaron cerca para ver qué era lo que venía dentro de la nave.

Kakarotto se acercó a su padre, quien estaba hablando con Tarble. –"Vegeta no se encuentra en el planeta"- dijo él –"Yo mandaré personalmente a los esclavos"-

Bardock vio a su hijo, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto –"Sé que Vegeta no está aquí"-

Kakarotto se sorprendió por un segundo, pero luego recordó que su padre tenía visiones –"Claro"- respondió molesto. Siempre había tenido esa sensación de que era Bardock quien lo tenía a él en la palma de su mano. Se dio la vuelta para regresar al castillo en busca de los esclavos.

-"Vuelve lo más rápido que puedas y búscame en el fondo de la nave. Debo mostrarte algo"-

Kakarotto se quedó intrigado, así que voló rápido hacia el castillo, ¿qué tenía que enseñarle su padre que parecía quererlo hacer en secreto?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_-"Todavía me cuesta creer que esta mujer es una de ellas"- _

_-"¿Una de ellas?"- preguntó una voz totalmente distinta a la primera._

_-"Ya sabes, una de las terrícolas que tendrá a un híbrido poderoso"- respondió la primera voz, con completo desinterés._

_-"¿Está seguro? Si fuera así, ¿por qué intentó escapar?"- la otra vez sonaba verdaderamente consternada._

_-"Ella no lo sabe. Es mejor así, de lo contrario todo cambiaría y quizás jamás cruzaría su sangre con la de un saiyajin"- _

_Bulma se estremeció en su cama. Intentaba abrir los ojos, pero era como si algo se lo impidiera. No escuchaba más sonidos que ambas voces. Lo peor de todo es que reconocía a una de ésas dos. _

_-"¿Estás lista, mujer?"- esta vez, la voz era distinta._

_-"No"- respondía ella. No sabía qué estaba por sucederle, pero sabía que no le gustaría._

_-"No hay escapatoria, mujer terrícola"-_

_Sintió dos manos que la agarraban de los hombros y un frío la invadió al darse cuenta que ahora tampoco se podía mover._

-"¡NO!"- gritó de golpe, sentándose en su cama. Estaba cubierta por un sudor frío –"Fue un sueño"- se dijo a sí misma mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente –"Un sueño"- repitió en voz baja. El cabello tan largo le estaba molestando, quizás ya era hora de cortarlo de nuevo. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde su último cambio de apariencia.

Se levantó con un ligero dolor de cabeza –"¡La nave!"- Rayos, ya era de noche, ¿cuánto tiempo había dormido? Salió de su habitación y decidió dar un recorrido por el palacio. Lo solía hacer ahora que Vegeta no estaba, así no habría nadie que la interrumpiera. Se dirigió hasta su laboratorio y se sentó frente al computador. No tenía intención de ponerse a trabajar a esa hora en algún proyecto.

De manera involuntaria se metió a los archivos de vídeo, siguió hasta encontrar una carpeta llamada 'TierraY'. La carpeta se abrió y una lista de vídeos de ella en la Tierra aparecieron en pantalla. Sonrió al recordar esos tiempos –"Ha pasado demasiado tiempo"- vio el calendario que tenía al lado. Básicamente habían pasado ya casi tres meses en ese planeta, lo que significaba que en la Tierra habían pasado seis meses.

Se recostó de nuevo sobre el respaldo de la silla y giró sobre ésta –"¿Habrá venido Yamcha en esa nave?"- Intentó entablar comunicación con la nave que recién había aterrizado, pero la señal parecía muerta.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y se dirigió al edificio anexo al palacio, el cual era el Centro de Entrenamiento General. La caminata fue larga, sobre todo con todo ese silencio rodeándola. Entró al lugar y habían algunos saiyajin entrenando todavía, y unos cuantos trabajadores operando a esas horas. Caminó rápidamente a la Zona de Despegue y entró a la habitación de controles. Se colocó los auriculares e intentó entablar conversación con su nave, pero sólo se topó con estática.

-"Perfecto"- dijo frustrada. Fue ahí cuando vio hacia el radar, el cual no detectaba absolutamente nada. Frunció el ceño y aumentó la capacidad del radar al doble de Años Luz.

-"Listo"- dijo sonriendo victoriosa –"Los encontré"- En el radar se mostraban tres pequeñas luces parpadeantes que estaban bastante alejadas del centro de éste. Las naves de los saiyajin tenían cierto rango límite para emitir señales con los radares, pero sus naves nuevas tenían mucha mejor capacidad, por eso el radar casi nunca se usaba con distancias tan grandes.

-"Ahí estás"- dijo señalando la nave que iba al frente de las otras dos. Sonrió, sabía que se estaba preocupando demás. Después de todo, Vegeta le había demostrado ya varias veces ser más resistente que el mismo acero.

Se mordió el labio e intentó entablar comunicación con la nave -"¿Vegeta?"- no hubo respuesta, sólo estática -"Sé que me escuchas"- realmente no lo sabía, pero no quería parecer idiota preguntando si estaba ahí, cuando posiblemente ni siquiera la escuchaba -"Te estás tardando demasiado, ¿quizás no te interesa la nueva nave que te creé?"- de nuevo sólo estática -"Bien, se la daré a Kakarotto"- cortó la comunicación enfadada.

-"Eres una tonta"- se dijo a sí misma, quizás Vegeta ni siquiera la había escuchado, después de todo, las naves estaban a más de 2,000 Años Luz de distancia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Su nueva nave era muchísimo más rápida, pero no por eso había sido fácil el viaje. Mientras visitaba sus nuevos planetas, había tenido pistas sobre Freezer, pero de nuevo lo llevaron a un callejón sin salida. Era obvio que el muy infeliz estaba jugando a la cacería, ¿pero quién era la presa y quién era el cazador?

_-"Vegeta"- _la voz de Okkra por el intercomunicador lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_-_"¿Qué quieres?"-

_-"Estamos cerca de un planeta famoso por sus bares"- _dijo ella, y Vegeta lo comprobó en el radar. Era de esos planetas donde sus soldados llegaban a distraerse.

-"¿Qué hay con eso?"- Sabía perfectamente hacia dónde quería llegar ella, pero aún así quería escucharla decirlo.

_-"Hemos hecho una larga travesía, ¿no te parece? Kale y Raditz ya pusieron curso hacia ese lugar... Celery va de regreso al planeta, tú y yo podríamos ir a pasar un buen rato"- _por el tono de voz que estaba empleando, Vegeta sabía muy bien a qué se refería. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios _-"Me adelantaré"- _

Vegeta vio en su radar que, efectivamente, Okkra había cambiado de curso. Iba a seguirla, pero otra comunicación entró en su intercomunicador.

_-"¿Vegeta? Sé que me escuchas... Te estás tardando demasiado, ¿quizás no te interesa la nueva nave que te creé? Bien, se la daré a Kakarotto"-_ la señal se cortó tan rápido como había aparecido. Se recostó de nuevo en su sillón y se cruzó de brazos. No respondió a la Mujer, no avisó a Okkra. Solamente dejó que su nave siguiera el rumbo hacia su planeta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-"Terminamos con la descarga de los víveres, pero la descarga de los terrícolas… prefiero que alguien más se encargue de ello"-

Fennel asintió lentamente, él y Kakarotto habían estado en tantas misiones desde jóvenes que no le sorprendía cuando su compañero se retractaba de ciertas cosas –"Yo me encargo de esto"- dijo con su voz grave –"Quiero ver a esos terrícolas. Después de todo ni siquiera he podido ver a la terrícola que vive en el castillo, dicen los rumores que es una belleza"-

Kakarotto sonrió y se encogió de hombros –"Supongo"-

-"¿Supones?"- rió su compañero –"Me contaron que te la pasas con ella más tiempo del necesario"-

Kakarotto se sonrojó –"Deja de imaginarte cosas. Ella es mi mecánico, me ayuda con mi nave"-

Fennel le dio una palmada en la espalda a Kakarotto –"Lo que tú digas"- dijo mientras se adentraba a la nave. Ya sabía dónde estaban los terrícolas, tanta concentración de poderes había logrado aparecer en el radar.

Kakarotto se relajó al quitarse la obligación de lidiar con los terrícolas, tanto llanto y súplicas no le harían bien. Pensaba regresar a su pequeña habitación cuando su padre lo detuvo.

-"Bien, finalmente estás libre. Sígueme"-

Kakarotto lo siguió de mala gana, manteniendo una distancia considerable entre ambos. Caminaron en silencio hasta que finalmente llegaron a una habitación que más parecía una celda.

-"No… no recuerdo haber visto este tipo de habitaciones dentro de la nave antes"- dijo Kakarotto algo confundido.

-"La construí yo a base de una que estaba aquí antes"- respondió Bardock, colocando su mano sobre la manija de la puerta –"Hay alguien aquí que necesita mantenerse bajo tu cuidado"-

Kakarotto alzó las cejas sorprendido –"¿Bajo mi cuidado?"- Eso era raro.

-"Tuve muchos problemas con ella"-

-"¿Con ella?"-

-"Me confundió contigo al principio y se lanzó a atacarme"- dijo Bardock como si eso explicara todo, pero terminó confundiendo más a su hijo menor. Soltó la manija y se hizo a un lado –"Será mejor que tú entres"-

Kakarotto dudó antes de acercarse a la puerta. Cerró los ojos. Había alguien adentro. Alguien poderoso… o al menos para ser un terrícola, ¿era Yamcha? No, no, tampoco era Krillin… ¿Había dicho 'ella'? Quizás era Lunch, podía imaginar a su vieja amiga actuando de manera errática, pero ¿por qué habría de atacar a alguien que se parecía a él? No tenía sentido. Colocó su mano sobre la manija y abrió la puerta lentamente. Esperó unos segundos antes de entrar a la habitación, la cual estaba completamente oscura, pero aún así él podía ver que había alguien al fondo de la habitación.

-"Te recomiendo que no des más pasos hacia ella"- dijo su padre desde afuera de la habitación.

-"¿Por qué?"-

En el momento en el que Kakarotto articuló la pregunta, la persona que estaba en la habitación se movió brusca y rápidamente hacia él, la única razón por la que Kakarotto logró esquivar el ataque se debió a sus reflejos. El ataque de la mujer quedó cortado pues llevaba unas cadenas en los pies y en los brazos, limitando sus movimientos y el rango de sus ataques.

Kakarotto tardó varios segundos en procesar lo que había pasado, pero tardó casi nada en reconocer a la persona que tenía frente a él.

Su hermoso rostro era el mismo, su cabello negro caía sobre los hombros, esos mismos ojos negros que tanto le habían gustado cuando había estado en la Tierra.

-"No me digas que no me reconoces sin lágrimas en los ojos… no todos los días alguien ve a su padre ser asesinado"- la voz dejaba ver cuánto odio había dentro de esa persona. Seguramente no había nadie que pudiera adivinar que, alguna vez, esa mujer tuvo un enamoramiento con el saiyajin que tenía enfrente.

-"Milk"- respondió Kakarotto con sorpresa y tristeza en su voz al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Es la madrugada del domingo en mi país, así que si hay algunas faltas de ortografía, pido disculpas X_x

Me parece que Bulma está comenzando a interesarse en Vegeta, ¿no les parece? Aunque por el momento es por su propio interés de poder regresar a la Tierra algún día... o quién sabe, quizás el hecho de estar conviviendo con él tanto tiempo está haciendo que comience a quererlo entender verdaderamente... no sabría decirlo :D

Vegeta también está demostrando alguno que otro interés en Bulma, bueno, después de todo ella es bastante hermosa, y Vegeta ha estado conviviendo con ella demasiado para su gusto... más que eso, ha comprobado que Bulma no solo es una cara bonita, tiene agallas y cerebro.

¿Qué pasará entre Milk y Goku? Incluso yo no sé cómo voy a lograr que estos dos se logren entender X_x

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y entretenido este capítulo :) Creo que es el más largo hasta el momento, los que vienen seguramente tendrán más o menos la misma extensión :)

Espero me dejen su opinión, y podamos seguirnos leyendo más adelante :)

Ps: Dame Shadows, soy mujer ;D te respondo por aquí esa tu duda :D

Shadir: ¡Por fin ha reaparecido Milk! Que se prepare Kakarotto, porque entre ella y Celery le van a hacer difíciles las cosas, y no digamos cuando éstas dos chicas se conozcan X_x


	10. Aliados o Enemigos

¡Hola a todos y a todas! :D Primero, me disculpo por tardar_** tanto**_ en actualizar; la semana pasada me gradué de la Universidad, e imaginarán todo el alboroto que se arma con eso, pero ahora podré actualizar semanalmente (espero) Segundo, **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI FICTION,** dejen o no un review, se los agradezco mucho :) Tomo en cuenta cada cosa que me dicen o recomiendan. Se siente bien el saber que les gusta lo que mi pequeña mente crea.

Tercero, me disculpo también por las faltas de ortografía que puedan encontrar D: generalmente escribo por la noche, y mi cerebro me juega bromitas que paso por alto XD No es justificación, pero igual me disculpo.

¡Y cuartooooo! Agradezco de verdad sus reviews, sólo tengo un pequeño inconveniente con unos que son de "invitadas" D: no se los puedo contestar por eso mismo, pero en mi perfil he puesto mi correo por si se quieren comunicar conmigo personalmente :) Espero poder contestar mañana en la mañana (¡vivan los sábados!)los inbox que me han enviado (como sólo por la noche entro a mi compu, me cuesta un poquito contestar) y poder leer fictions que tengo pendientes de leero (soy una irresponsable D: )

Bueno, sin más, les dejo una pequeña introducción de lo que sucederá en este capítulo: MUCHO SOBRE MILK. :D Esta es una fiction de Vegeta y Bulma, pero no por eso ignoraré el Goku/Kakarotto x Milk que pueda crearse (que lo veo un poco difícil en estos momentos XD) Igualmente habrá una pequeña escena de nuestra pareja estelar en este capítulo, y varias menciones de Vegeta por parte de Bulma :)

* * *

**-10-**

**Aliados o Enemigos**

-Inicio del Flashback-

-"Vaya, vaya, pero si es nada y más y nada menos que El Hombre más fuerte del Mundo, ¿a qué se debe este honor, hijo?"-

_Kakarotto sabía que debía asesinarlo lo más rápido posible. 'Unos deben morir para que el resto sobreviva', ésa había sido la frase que se repitió constantemente durante todo el día. Y ahora estaba frente al último rey menor que debía asesinar para cumplir el requisito que Raditz le había solicitado. _

-"Tengo asuntos que atender con usted"-_ respondió de la manera más tranquila posible. Se había limpiado la sangre de encima, así no levantaría sospechas._

-"¿Asuntos? Bien, sígueme. Mi hija me dijo que te gusta mucho comer, le ordenaré a mis chefs que preparen algo. Sígueme, vamos a la Sala de Reuniones"-

-"Preferiría que tratáramos esto en un lugar privado"-

_Ox Satán se quedó pensativo por un segundo _–"No te preocupes, en donde está mi trono no hay guardias de momento. Le avisaré a Milk que estás aquí, se pondrá contenta"-

-"Preferiría que no lo hiciera"-_ pero su voz quedó perdida cuando el rey comenzó a ordenarle a un guardia que fuera a buscar a su hija –"Debo hacer esto rápido"- pensó en una pequeña entrada de pánico. Definitivamente no quería ser visto esta vez._

_El asesinato fue rápido. Cuando entraron al lugar donde se encontraba el trono, Kakarotto lo golpeó en la parte posterior del cuello, y acto seguido perforó su corazón. Estaba seguro que el enorme hombre no sintió dolor alguno, pero la sangre que emanaba de la perforación que le había hecho estaba haciendo demasiado escándalo. _

_Tomó al ya fallecido rey y lo colocó sobre sus hombros con mucho esfuerzo _–"Maldita sea"-_ masculló. El rey era incluso más pesado de lo que aparentaba._

_Lanzó un ataque de energía hacia el cielo del castillo para poder tener un escape rápido, no tenía intención de matar a más personas. Seguía algo molesto por haberse dejado llevar y asesinar a sangre fría a todos, pero había matado ya a tantos que este último asesinato no le remordió la conciencia como él había creído que lo haría _–"Quizás cada día me vuelvo más un saiyajin"-_ dijo para sí mismo, pero con un tono de tristeza._

_Comenzó a elevarse y cuando ya estaba cerca de la salida, escuchó unos gritos en la parte de abajo. Miró rápidamente y reconoció a Milk, arrodillada ante el charco de sangre que él había dejado atrás _–"No"-_ se dijo a sí mismo, pero incluso aunque aumentó su velocidad para huir, su mirada se cruzó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la bella terrícola._

_Kakarotto sintió un ligero frío dentro de él, no lo había sentido en mucho tiempo. Era la misma sensación que experimentó cuando mató por primera vez a un civil, ese sentimiento de culpa. Aunque esta vez la culpa era porque había sido descubierto. Enfocó toda su energía para volar más rápido y salir del castillo, mientras atrás dejaba a Milk quien gritaba llena de dolor y furia._

-Fin del flasback-

-"¿Estás diciéndome que ella está encadenada en esa habitación?"- preguntó Bulma desde la mitad del pasillo mientras intentaba despertarse por completo. Era pasada la media noche cuando Kakarotto fue por ella tan apresuradamente que no pudo contarle los detalles hasta que llegaron a la nave.

-"No es que yo la haya encadenado"- se intentó defender él.

-"Pero no la liberaste"- lo acusó Bulma.

Kakarotto se quedó callado. Apenas había podido acercarse a Milk, y ella había entrado en un arranque de furia. Le había lanzado la cama que había en la habitación, le había gritado y maldecido. Si su padre creyó que encadenándola le rompería su espíritu, había estado tan equivocado; en todo caso había provocado todo lo contrario.

-"¿Puedes ayudarme o no?"- preguntó ya molesto.

-"Bien, lo haré… pero necesito que te vayas de aquí"-

-"¿Planeas entrar con ella?, ¿no te dije que la mujer está loca?"-

Bulma exhaló cansada –"No acuses a alguien con estar loco sólo porque quiere venganza"- le advirtió –"Sé que me escuchará. Ambas somos humanas, pero más que todo ambas somos mujeres. Nos entenderemos… pero si te ve a ti no la podré controlar y quién sabe de lo que será capaz"-

-"Pero si tú le hablas, quizás deje de odiarme, ¿verdad?"-

Bulma negó con la cabeza –"Aunque yo le explique, seguramente no te lo perdonará"- vio la confusión en los ojos de su amigo, y sonrió con tristeza –"Yo no lo haría"-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bardock estaba parado en los niveles altos de la prisión, desde donde podía ver a todos los terrícolas. Tenía a Rhubarb detrás de él y otros saiyajin a quienes les habían ordenado estar ahí. Bardock estaba al lado de Tarble con los brazos detrás de su espalda viendo con severidad a todos los terrícolas.

-"Terrícolas"- la voz de Tarble no era tan imponente como la de Vegeta, pero había aprendido a emplear el tono correcto para ser escuchado –"A partir de ahora ustedes trabajarán para nosotros. Responderán a mis órdenes, y si alguien intenta romperlas, el castigo será la ejecución"- a pesar que no le gustaba lo que estaba diciendo, debía sonar frío y déspota.

Los terrícolas comenzaron a agitarse y a murmurar entre ellos. Tenían miedo, ¿y quién no? Habían sido llevados a un planeta totalmente distinto, los habían vestido con unos trajes extraños que, aparentemente, regulaban la gravedad que se aplicaba en sus cuerpos, y ahora estaban encerrados en una prisión fría y sin ninguna sola posibilidad para salir de ahí.

-"Todos los agricultores, diríjanse al fondo izquierdo del lugar, los mecánicos e ingenieros vayan al fondo derecho"- al inicio nadie se movió, así que Tarble lanzó un ataque de energía suave que explotó en la parte de arriba –"¡Háganlo ahora!"-

Bardock miraba de reojo al joven príncipe, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. De no ser por un pequeño movimiento nervioso de sus dedos de la mano izquierda, habría jurado que no estaba nervioso por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía culparlo, ¿quién no estaría nervioso de estar fingiendo ser algo que no es? Además, le había advertido que Vegeta estaba en camino _–"Esa noticia no ayuda a que uno se relaje"-_ pensó mientras miraba a los terrícolas moverse a esquinas opuestas.

-"Los médicos acérquense a la esquina de la izquierda. Todos los que saben pelear hacia la esquina derecha"- siguió ordenando Tarble –"Y el resto…"- ésta era la parte difícil –"El resto de personas que no entran en ninguna categoría de éstas, quédese en el centro"-

La cantidad de personas que se quedaron en el centro era bastante. Tarble frunció el ceño, esperaba que hubiesen sido menos, ésas eran las personas a quienes él no podría salvar. Ésas eran las personas de las que Vegeta dispondría. Se dio la vuelta y ordenó a los saiyajin que encerraran en distintas áreas a cada grupo de personas, no necesitaba que hubiese confusión alguna.

-"Hizo un buen trabajo, príncipe"- murmuró Bardock ya cuando estaban fuera de la prisión.

-"¿Lo hice?"- preguntó sarcásticamente el joven príncipe –"Tengo la impresión que he sentenciado a esas personas a la muerte"-

-"Sí, pero ha salvado al resto"-

Tarble movió negativamente la cabeza, eso no era suficiente para él. Sabía que no había saiyajin como él, incluso Kakarotto tenía fama de despiadado cuando se lo proponía, ¿pero él? Él había sido exiliado por ser todo menos un saiyajin, había sido criado de una manera distinta, él jamás podría ser como se esperaba que fuera –"Regresaré al castillo, ¿qué hay de ti? Kakarotto ya no dijo nada por el rastreador, supongo que le fue bien con la terrícola"-

-"O le fue tan mal que no puede ni siquiera decirlo"- respondió Bardock –"Regrese al castillo, yo iré a otro lugar"- sin mayor explicación prendió vuelo hacia la ciudadela.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-"Éste es mi apartamento"- dijo Bulma mientras prendía la luz –"Me dieron uno más adecuado a mis necesidades… al inicio me dieron una cueva, pero cuando expliqué la situación, me pasaron a este lado del Muro… aquí la vida es mucho mejor"-

Milk miraba hacia todas partes todavía no confiando plenamente en Bulma. Ambas eran terrícolas, pero ella había estado ya por un poco más de seis meses conviviendo con los saiyajin, y aparentemente se llevaba bien con Kakarotto. Se mantuvo callada mientras Bulma le platicaba sobre el lugar desde una pequeña cocina. Se sentó en un sofá de forma extraña mientras pensaba lo que debía hacer.

-"Ten"- dijo Bulma, sacando a Milk de sus pensamientos ofreciéndole una taza de color rojo –"Es café"- explicó ella al ver la expresión en el rostro de la recién llegada terrícola –"Tuve que crear un sembradío de café en los jardines que están cerca de mi laboratorio"- sonrió mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a Milk –"De momento nadie se ha enterado, y espero que siga así"-

Milk le dio un sorbo al café de la taza –"Está delicioso, gracias"- respondió lo más amable que pudo.

Bulma, quien estaba frente a ella, se cruzó de piernas y la miró detenidamente antes de entrar en el tema que le concernía –"Puedes quedarte aquí cuanto gustes, al inicio me costó adaptarme a este lugar, pero… Kakarotto y yo te ayudaremos a que regreses a la Tierra"-

Milk apretó la taza de café y frunció el ceño –"Kakarotto"- murmuró para sí misma. Levantó la mirada y vio a Bulma directamente a los ojos –"No necesito la ayuda de ese asesino"- espetó con visible odio.

Bulma levantó las manos demostrando que no tenía mala intención –"Sé que Kakarotto puede ser un asesino, pero…"-

-"¿Te contó lo que le hizo a mi padre?"- la interrumpió Milk, quien se había puesto a la defensiva –"Mi padre…"- continuó sin darle tiempo a Bulma para responder –"Mi padre le abrió las puertas del palacio, las puertas de nuestro hogar… y Kakarotto…"-

Bulma apretó los labios, sabía muy bien lo que había sucedido. Kakarotto se lo había contado con detalles cuando la fue a buscar –"No te diré que él no ha cometido errores, pero…"-

-"¿Acaso le hizo algo a tus padres?"-

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Bulma, quien negó con la cabeza.

-"Entonces no podrías siquiera imaginar estar en mi posición"- concluyó Milk.

-"Tienes razón"- respondió Bulma. Es cierto, ella conocía a Kakarotto muy bien, sabía que había asesinado a muchísimas personas, y que lo seguía haciendo cada vez que iba a misiones, y muchas veces lo disfrutaba… y aunque comprendía que era la cultura de los saiyajin, no podía ni siquiera imaginar cómo podría sobrellevar su amistad si él le hubiese hecho algo a sus padres.

Ambas mujeres quedaron calladas mientras la luz de las pequeñas lámparas era lo único que iluminaba el lugar –"¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer?"- preguntó finalmente Milk.

Bulma pestañeó un par de veces antes de responder –"¿Con respecto a qué?"- la pregunta de su compañera la había tomado por sorpresa.

-"Si me trajeron en una celda distinta al resto de los demás, significa que quieren algo de mí, ¿no es así?"-

Bulma cruzó la otra pierna y se quedó pensativa por unos instantes –"No lo sé"- dijo finalmente –"Lo que sea que planeen, podremos con ello"- le sonrió.

Milk le devolvió la sonrisa –"Tú has sobrevivido por seis meses aquí, ¿tienes algún consejo?"-

-"No intentes nada hasta no saber porqué te trajeron"- le dijo Bulma mirándola con seriedad –"Puedo verlo en tus ojos… hagas lo que hagas, intenta sobrevivir"-

Milk le sonrió con picardía –"No sé de qué estás hablando"-

Bulma le sonrió de vuelta y miró su reloj –"Bien…"- aclaró su garganta –"El dormitorio está allá"- señaló con la mano –"Debo regresar al castillo"-

-"No tienes que irte"- la interrumpió Milk –"Dormiré bien en el sofá"-

Bulma le sonrió con ternura, con el aspecto salvaje que la joven terrícola tenía se le había olvidado que Milk era más pequeña que ella –"No te preocupes, debo regresar a terminar un pequeño proyecto que tengo pendiente"- mintió –"Cuando despiertes, ten en cuenta que el horario de este planeta es distinto… si quieres salir, puedes ponerte uno de esos relojes que están en la mesa del comedor, así podrás quitarte las botas"- Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y caminó unos metros hasta estar lejos de la construcción rocosa.

-"No tienes por qué ocultarte de mí"-

Kakarotto descendió lentamente –"¿Qué tal te fue?"-

Bulma se encogió de hombros –"Está muy cansada como para que yo le hable e indague sobre su situación, pero no es tan malo como dijiste. No comentó nada sobre ti"- mintió.

Kakarotto frunció el ceño –"¿Por qué crees que estoy interesado en saber lo que dice de mí?"-

Bulma le sonrió y sacudió con la cabeza –"Mi error"- se acercó a su amigo, quien parecía algo molesto –"Deja de hacer pucheros y hagamos una carrera hasta el castillo"- dijo sacando una pequeña cápsula y lanzándola al aire, para que de ésta saliera una motocicleta bastante aerodinámica.

Kakarotto arqueó una ceja –"Sabes que no me ganarás"-

Bulma se subió a su moto, la encendió y se colocó el casco –"No subestimas a mis máquinas"- aceleró un poco, haciendo que la motocicleta ronroneara.

-"Bien"- dijo poniéndose en posición para salir en carrera –"Por cierto, me llegaron noticias… Vegeta parece estar acercándose al planeta"- dijo sin darse cuenta que al escucharlo, una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Bulma.

¿Así que el petulante príncipe había escuchado su mensaje? Cada vez que Vegeta hacía algo, Bulma sentía más y más curiosidad por develar cada matiz de la oscuridad que rodeaba al joven príncipe, ¿era normal? Seguramente no, ¿pero desde cuándo Bulma se había considerado una chica normal?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Milk despertó varias veces durante la noche y la madrugada, ¡cielos! Aparentemente estaba muchísimo más cansada de lo que creía. Cuando finalmente despertó por completo, el dolor de las muñecas y los tobillos había disminuido, ¿quién en su sano juicio encadenaba a una mujer por tanto tiempo? No es como si ella quisiera matar a alguien… a nadie más que a Kakarotto.

Desayunó algo que encontró en el lugar, el cual debía admitir estaba bastante desordenado, quizás lo arreglaría, sería una buena manera de agradecerle a Bulma… aunque sabía que los genios solían tener una tendencia al desorden.

Salió del lugar sin las botas y con el reloj puesto en su muñeca izquierda. Todo alrededor del apartamento de Bulma estaba desolado, podía caminar hacia el castillo aunque era un largo camino, así que optó por ir a la ciudadela, la cual parecía estar mucho más cerca. Caminó un buen rato por las calles, el lugar estaba bastante poblado y por más que buscaba, no lograba encontrar a nadie que supiera sobre los terrícolas que acababan de llegar, ¿y dónde estaban los saiyajin? No había visto a ninguno en todo el lugar. Muchos de los que estaban en todo el pueblo parecían seres pacíficos.

Su caminar la llevó hasta un gran muro de piedra que parecía que soportaría un sinfín de ataques, ¿pero realmente había construcción segura en un planeta repleto de saiyajin? El muro parecía provenir desde el castillo y daba la impresión de que dividía al planeta en la mitad. Podía ver que en la parte de arriba había guardias patrullando, ¿intentaban mantener algo afuera o adentro del otro lado de la muralla?

Al acercarse un poco más, pudo admirar que el muro era muchísimo más alto de lo que esperaba de lo que se miraba a simple vista. No podía ni siquiera imaginar el grosor del muro, parecía estar hecho de metal y revestido de piedra fría, al estar tan cerca sintió la escala aplastante que tenía la construcción; ningún edificio construido en la Tierra llegaba ni a la mitad de la altura de ese muro. Una verdadera construcción para resistir ataques –"Supongo que todo en este planeta es sobrevivir"- murmuró para sí misma. Podía ver las puertas que daban hacia lo que sea que había del otro del muro, eran de metal y tenían marcas de ataques de energía y con armas. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

En las afueras del muro podía ver que habían cargas y descargas constantes de comida, y por primera vez vio a algunos saiyajin. Pero eran distintos, recordaba perfectamente a Kakarotto, a su padre y el otro saiyajin alto, los cuales eran bastante fornidos, pero estos saiyajin tenían una complexión distinta, de hecho la única razón para denominarlos 'saiyajin' era por la cola.

-"Tú, mujer, ¿qué haces aquí?"-

La voz era de un guardia que estaban descendiendo lentamente desde la parte superior del Muro. Milk retrocedió un poco por la sorpresa, pero el soldado bajó más rápido y en cuestión de segundos estaba frente a ella –"No se permite estar cerca de la puerta sin una autorización"- la vio de pies a cabeza con una mirada de acusación -"¿Quién eres?"- preguntó mientras se acercaba de manera amenazadora hacia ella.

Milk sabía que no era un saiyajin por la falta de la cola, pero además de eso su rostro no poseía cejas. Pero quitando eso, parecía tan despiadado como el resto de saiyajin, con la mirada fría y vacía. Mientras él se acercaba, Milk no se movió, si algo había aprendido era a mantener la compostura frente a los oponentes.

-"¿Quién-eres-tú?"- preguntó de nuevo el soldado articulando lentamente cada palabra.

-"¡Ahí estás!"-

Milk y el soldado voltearon a ver a la dueña de la voz, una saiyajin delgada, con el cabello negro y alborotado llegándole arriba de los hombros. Y un cuchillo en la mano derecha. Se acercó a Milk y le sonrió, para luego girarse hacia el soldado –"Lo siento, es la chica nueva. Tenía curiosidad por la puerta, ya sabes que es algo para admirar cuando se viene al Muro la primera vez.

El soldado dirigió la mirada de Milk hacia la saiyajin y viceversa –"Intenta que no se acerque a este lugar. La mataré si lo vuelve a hacer"- miró a Milk con severidad –"Estás advertida"-

Ambas mujeres esperaron a que el soldado regresara a su puesto, mientras la saiyajin agitaba su cola y el cuchillo en un mismo compás –"Es peligroso estar en este lugar sin conocerlo"- dijo viendo de reojo a Milk.

Milk se sonrojó –"Lo siento, es sólo que…"-

-"Eres nueva"- completó la saiyajin –"Puede verse en tu mirada y tu manera de actuar. Sin mucha precaución"- se encogió de hombros –"Aprenderás. Ahora sígueme, puede caerte bien algo de comer"-

Milk dudó por unos instantes antes de seguirla, pero finalmente accedió. Si planeaba vengarse de los saiyajin, y liberar a los terrícolas, necesitaba conocer a su enemigo. Siguió a la saiyajin hacia dentro del mercado que estaba en la periferia del Muro, parecía un lugar para distribuir comida. Mayormente había carne, pero también pudo ver alimentos que parecían verduras u otro tipo de comida.

-"Ven, entra"- le dijo la saiyajin con una sonrisa genuina en el rostro. Milk siguió a la saiyajin aun con algo de desconfianza. Llegaron hasta una mesa de madera donde había carne que parecía recién cortada en trozos –"Bien, supongo que si estás aquí es porque te interesa el Muro… y este Centro de Distribución es lo más cercano que estarás de él"-

Milk miraba de un lado a otro, quienes trabajaban ahí eran esos saiyajin que parecían todo menos soldados, y unos cuantos extraterrestres de distintas formas.

-"Ten"- dijo la saiyajin, entregándole algo de carne cruda –"Puedes calentarla con tu energía, te buscaré algunas verduras para que la acompañes"-

Milk miró la carne sin saber lo que debía hacer y luego a la saiyajin, quien buscaba en las otras mesas verduras y las depositaba en una pequeña cubeta –"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó cuando regresó con la terrícola.

-"No tengo hambre"- mintió Milk.

La saiyajin la vio por unos instantes antes de comprender. Le sonrió y tomó la carne, calentándola ella misma. Se la devolvió puesta sobre un trozo de papel que serviría de plato. No le dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvo sonriéndole y regresó a sus quehaceres.

Milk se quedó sentada comiendo, no sabía lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que probó la carne, ¡estaba deliciosa! Comió mientras veía todo lo que sucedía. La comida que se miraba más apetitosa era enviada en carretas jaladas por extraños animales con forma de bisontes enormes hacia el otro lado de la puerta de metal; mientras que el resto de la comida, la cual no se miraba tan buena como la anterior, se quedaba de ese lado del Muro.

Cuando finalmente terminó de comer, se acercó a la saiyajin –"Gracias"- dijo con timidez. Desde la muerte de su padre, había actuado de manera errática, sobre todo cuando trataba con personas que parecían querer acercase a ella. Había cometido el error de bajar la guardia con Kakarotto, no lo volvería a hacer.

-"No hay problema"-

-"Lamento si me porté con desconfianza, es sólo que…"-

La saiyajin negó con la cabeza –"En este planeta, la desconfianza te puede salvar. Además, es normal desconfiar de alguien de mi raza"-

-"No quise decir eso"-

-"No te preocupes, incluso mi esposo y mis hijos son unos despiadados"- se encogió de hombros –"Somos pocos los saiyajin que poseemos cierta bondad"-

Milk abrió los ojos de par en par y se sonrojó –"Yo sólo…"-

-"Suficiente con las disculpas, ¿qué te parece si me ayudas? No sé de dónde vienes ni cómo terminaste aquí, pero siempre es bueno tener ayuda. Y es el mejor lugar para conseguir comida"-

Milk le sonrió, se sentía mal por abusar de la hospitalidad de la saiyajin, pero debía estar cerca para aprender todo lo que podía sobre ellos –"Claro, soy muy buena cocinando"-

La saiyajin le sonrió alegremente y le recomendó ponerse una armadura, de esa manera no la mirarían con desconfianza por llevar los atuendos que tenía puestos, pero Milk se negó amablemente, su traje cheongsam azul y sus pantalones rojos los llevaba con orgullo, por ser la ropa tradicional de combate en su pueblo.

-"Por cierto"- dijo la saiyajin mientras le entregaba sus herramientas para cocinar –"¿Cuál es tu nombre? Si trabajaremos juntas, es necesario conocernos mejor"-

Milk le sonrió con más confianza –"Me llamo Milk"- se inclinó un poco como muestra de saludo –"Es un placer"-

La saiyajin la miró desconcertada, no estaba familiarizada con ese tipo de saludos, así que simplemente imitó lo que la bella joven hizo –"Mucho gusto, Milk. Mi nombres es Gine, sé que nos llevaremos muy bien"-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tres días pasaron desde que Milk y los demás llegaron al planeta. Por más que ella intentó saber sobre los terrícolas, no logró averiguar nada; por más que ella intentó que Bulma la metiera al castillo para buscar información, no lo logró… hasta ese día.

Bulma estaba saliendo de la ducha, y se topó con un desayuno listo en la mesa –"¿A qué se debe esto?"- preguntó mientras se sentaba todavía con la toalla enrollada al cuerpo.

Milk puso una cara de inocencia antes de contestar –"Me has tenido en tu casa sin pedir nada a cambio, pensé que ésta sería una buena manera de agradecerte"-

Bulma vio con sospecha a Milk, pero el olor de la comida era demasiado fuerte como para no distraerse –"Debo admitir que este pequeño trabajo que conseguiste cerca del Muro ha sido lo mejor"- dijo mientras probaba un bocado.

-"Hablando del Muro…"- dijo mientras tomaba agua –"¿Qué tanto sabes sobre él?"-

-"¿Sobre el Muro? Bueno… los saiyajin son los que están del otro lado"- dijo como si nada –"Han habido problemas entre los saiyajin y los otros aliens que viven en este lado del Muro, por eso Vegeta lo mandó a construir"-

-"¿Vegeta?, ¿te refieres al príncipe?"-

Bulma asintió –"Aunque muchos crean que es un loco, creo que puede tomar buenas decisiones"-

Milk frunció el ceño –"He escuchado mucho de él, pero es la primera vez que oigo a alguien opinar bien sobre él"-

Bulma le dirigió una mirada rápida y le sonrió –"Te equivocas"- dijo mientras tragaba un bocado –"Todos tienen razón en tener malas opiniones de él"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros –"Pero… no creo que sea tan malo"- rió al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de Milk –"No me tomes a mal, todavía creo que es un psicópata, pero… creo que también tiene mucho carácter, eso es algo de admirar"-

Milk esperó que pasaran unos minutos antes de seguir hablando –"He estado pensando… ¿has cambiado de opinión sobre meterme en el castillo?"-

Bulma dejó sus cubiertos a un lado mientras pensaba en cómo responder –"Hoy es tu día de suerte"- dijo con una sonrisa –"No te había podido meter al castillo porque sería una locura entrar a ciegas, pero he averiguado algo. Mi contacto…"- dijo refiriéndose a Kakarotto, y Milk lo sabía muy bien, pero agradecía que no lo mencionara –"…me ha informado que los terrícolas han sido trasladados a una prisión cerca del castillo, y podemos ingresar a ella atravesando el Muro. Será una caminata de unos 5 kilómetros, pero podemos hacerlo"-

Milk se alegró al escucharlo, había estado esperando que accediera. Bulma repasó el plan, incluso sacó un plano para poder guiarse y que ninguna de las dos se perdiera. Ambas fueron juntas hacia el castillo en la moto de Bulma, pero antes de llegar a éste, se separaron. Milk tendría que utilizar una armadura de saiyajin para poder entrar, después de todo, su condición física le ayudaba a pasar como soldado.

-"Recuerda"- dijo Bulma –"Debes ir directo a mi laboratorio, no importa a quién llegues a ver, es necesario que vayas directo hacia mí"-

Eso había sido una hora, y ahora Bulma estaba ansiosa escribiendo anotaciones en cualquier papel que encontraba a su alcance –"Esto de estar esperando es aburrido"- sin tomar en cuenta que últimamente no había tenido mucho que hacer en el laboratorio. Tarble era todo menos exigente con las reparaciones, las cuales no eran ni siquiera un cuarto de lo que tenía que reparar cuando Vegeta estaba cerca ordenando misiones a cada minuto.

Un golpeteo en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió apresuradamente –"Ya era hora"-

-"El castillo es mucho más grande de lo que creía, y hay muchos guardias, ¿pasa algo hoy para que estén tan agitados?"-

Bulma se quedó pensativa –"He escuchado que las naves de Vegeta y los demás están cerca, pero sería demasiado rápido que vinieran hoy. No te preocupes"-

Milk la miró unos segundos antes de asentir. Bulma era el cerebro de la operación, confiaría en su opinión. Salieron del laboratorio siguiendo un pasillo que casi no era usado, además tenían la ventaja de que los shamoians que trabajaban en el castillo estaban ayudándolas, avisándoles de cada movimiento de los guardias. Incluso Kakarotto estaba al tanto del plan, claro que esto era algo que Milk no sabía, y no tenía por qué enterarse.

-"¿Ves esa puerta? Es la entrada al Muro del Este, ahí es donde está la prisión a la que llevaron a los demás"- explicó a Bulma mientras caminaban apresuradamente.

Cruzaron la enorme puerta de metal sin problemas, después de todo, Bulma tenía los códigos de acceso de casi todas las puertas del castillo. No habían guardias en esa parte del Muro, mayormente los guardias estaban en la parte superior o inferior, en el pasillo intermedio casi nunca había actividad.

Caminaron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que Milk decidió romper el silencio -"Esto es una gran ayuda"-

Bulma le sonrió –"Después de todo, ambas somos terrícolas, tenemos que ayudar a los nuestros"-

-"Debo disculparme"- confesó Milk algo sonrojada –"Al inicio creí que estabas del lado de los saiyajin"-

-"¿Por qué creíste eso?"-

-"Ya sabes… estando tan apegada a Kakarotto, incluso tienes ciertos privilegios como el tener tu propio apartamento… no creí que estuvieras dispuesta a ayudarnos a regresar a la Tierra, mucho menos a vencer a los saiyajin"-

Bulma rió –"El estar investigando en el laboratorio me da la oportunidad de acercarme a su tecnología… ésa puede ser la clave para vencer a los saiyajin y liberarnos de su opresión"- pausó por un momento mientras miraba fijamente hacia el frente –"Yo también quiero regresar a la Tierra"- No sabía si habían revivido ya a Yamcha, pero estaba segura de que él estaría más seguro en la Tierra.

-"¿Alguien especial?"- preguntó Milk.

Bulma le sonrió, Milk no necesitó más explicación. Esas sonrisas son las que se dan cuando se trata de alguien especial. Envidiaba a Bulma por tener alguien especial, ella siempre sintió que estaba destinada a alguien, pero parecía que no había podido encontrarlo todavía… quizás algún día.

-"¿Falta mucho?"- preguntó Milk cuando escuchó todo el bullicio que provenía desde las pequeñas ventanas que daban hacia afuera del Muro –"Los saiyajin se ven agitados"- dijo acercándose a admirar el otro lado del Muro. El lado de los saiyajin era muy distinto; mientras que en el lado donde ellas vivían, las construcciones eran sofisticadas y la ciudad parecía poseer un diseño urbano, en el lado de los saiyajin parecía un caos entero… las construcciones eran de piedra y parecían solamente un conjunto de rocas enormes dispersadas en todas partes.

Bulma se detuvo para ver la conmoción desde la ventana, era cierto que los saiyajin eran mucho más bulliciosos que los demás, pero esta agitación era distinta. Su cerebro comenzó a atar cabos cuando una alarma sonó.

-"¡Nos descubrieron!"- dijo Milk nerviosa.

-"No"- Bulma se hizo hacia atrás –"Debemos regresar"-

-"¿Qué? Hemos llegado ya bastante lejos"-

Bulma negó rápidamente –"El Muro es muy largo, no hemos llegado ni a la mitad… quizás si regresamos ahora no nos noten"-

-"¿De qué hablas? Estabas muy segura de este plan"-

-"Aparentemente mis naves nuevas son mucho más veloces de lo que calculé previamente. Vegeta debe estar por entrar al planeta"-

Ambas comenzaron a correr hacia de regreso, molestas por haber llegado tan lejos y ahora verse obligadas a regresar. Antes de llegar a la puerta, Milk se detuvo y miró hacia atrás –"Quizás si tú estás en tu laboratorio"- dijo en voz baja –"Nadie sabe que estoy aquí"- dijo rápidamente –"No notarán que estoy de extra en este lugar, tú podrás sacarme si las cosas se complican"-

Bulma se quedó pensativa por unos segundos –"No"- dijo ella –"Es fácil cuando el Príncipe Tarble está aquí, pero con Vegeta es distinto"- intentó explicar –"Y mucho más si Celery y Okkra están aquí"- ellas eran los peores problemas, Vegeta podía ser astuto, pero las saiyajin parecían tener un sexto sentido para estas cosas.

-"¡No podemos dejarlos ahí!"- gritó Milk ya dispuesta a correr hacia el lado contrario, cuando una mano la tomó de la muñeca.

-"Escucha a Bulma"- Kakarotto parecía haber salido de la nada, pero él había estado cerca de la puerta del Muro desde el inicio, pendiente de cualquier movimiento.

Bulma había olvidado que Kakarotto sabía sobre el plan, y había olvidado también que Milk no lo sabía.

Milk pareció tardar en reaccionar un poco. Al inicio pareció demasiado sorprendida, pero cuando pasaron los primeros dos segundos, su rostro se puso rojo, sus ojos parecieron encolerizarse y ni siquiera Bulma estaba segura de que Kakarotto podría contra la furia de la terrícola.

-"Suéltame"- advirtió de manera amenazadora.

-"No"- dijo Kakarotto con más determinación –"No tienes ni idea de lo que te sucederá si te descubren, en especial ahora que Vegeta está de regreso"-

-"¿Qué planeas hacer si me rehúso?, ¿matarás a Bulma frente a mis ojos esta vez o traerás a mi padre para asesinarlo de nuevo?"-

Kakarotto frunció el ceño y apretó más la muñeca de Milk, quien no dio muestras de dolor. Bulma sintió la tensión crecer entre ambos, sabía que Kakarotto tenía cierto límite de paciencia, estaba segura de que pronto se cansaría de ser acusado una y otra vez.

-"Chicos, éste no es el momento para hablar de esto"-

Milk jaló su mano bruscamente, logrando soltarse del agarre de Kakarotto –"Si quieres morir, hazlo, pero no planees que te salve esta vez"- dijo él.

-"Preferiría morir antes de ser salvada por alguien de tu especie"-

Bulma suspiró, ¿desde cuándo ella era la voz de la razón? –"Suficiente. Si tardamos unos segundos más, ya no habrá escapatoria"-

Kakarotto se adelantó a ellas, no tenía intención de seguir en el mismo lugar que Milk. Caminaron en silencio hasta toparse con otro soldado saiyajin quien frunció el ceño a ver a Kakarotto.

-"Clase baja"- dijo el saiyajin viendo hacia Bulma y a Milk –"El príncipe mandó un comunicado. Requiere tu presencia en el Salón"-

-"¿A dónde vas?"- preguntó Kakarotto al notar que el saiyajin se dirigía hacia la puerta del Muro.

El saiyajin siguió su camino sin voltear a ver mientras respondía –"Tengo que ir por algunos terrícolas, el príncipe dará una lección de obediencia en el Salón del Trono"-

Milk y Bulma quedaron paralizadas al escuchar eso –"¿A qué se refiere?"- preguntó Bulma.

Kakarotto la miró, y con es esa mirada ella supo lo que pasaría, pero Milk parecía no querer comprender –"Debemos hacer algo"- dijo ella.

Bulma la vio pensativa –"Quizás si intercepto a Vegeta, puedo distraerlo como para que lo olvide por un momento"-

Kakarotto negó –"Esto tiene que ver directamente con Tarble. Aunque tú lo distraigas, seguramente no se detendrá hasta enseñarle a Tarble de lo que es capaz"-

Bulma se frustró, no le gustaba quedarse sin planes. Milk dio un paso al frente –"Quiero verlo"-

Kakarotto la vio con severidad –"¿Ver a Vegeta? Bulma te puede dar una charla sobre porqué eso es una mala idea"-

-"Entonces quiero ver lo que le harán a los terrícolas. Quiero ser testigo de a lo que nos enfrentamos"-

Bulma y Kakarotto se vieron mutuamente –"Bien"- dijo Bulma hablando por ambos –"Desde mi laboratorio puedo activar una pequeña cámara que está en el Salón"-

-"¿Vegeta sabe de esto?"- preguntó Kakarotto mientras retomaban el camino. Bulma le sonrió de manera inocente. –"Es mejor que jamás se entere"-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tarble estaba nervioso mientras esperaba a que su hermano aterrizara. Sabía que era cuestión de segundos. Cuando divisó las naves acercándose al Área de Aterrizaje, un frío caló todo su cuerpo.

-"Mantente firme"- le dijo Bardock, quien estaba detrás de él –"Vegeta es despiadado, pero lo es más cuando nota debilidad en sus hombres"-

-"Supongo que eso es lo que lo hace un buen rey"-

-"Todavía no es rey"- respondió Bardock. Tarble se sorprendió al escuchar eso, sabía que su hermano era un saiyajin hambriento de poder, por lo que escuchar que no era el rey todavía era algo que verdaderamente lo sorprendía –"Ya están aquí"-

Las naves de Vegeta y Celery fueron las primeras en llegar. Dos soldados se acercaron corriendo a las naves en caso de que alguno de sus pilotos requirieran ayuda. Las compuertas se abrieron y Vegeta fue el primero en bajar. Su armadura estaba algo dañada, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Celery descendió de su nave y miró a Tarble con algo de burla.

-"El resto vendrán en su debido tiempo"- dijo Vegeta a nadie en particular, pero sabiendo que todos lo habían escuchado. Los soldados encargados del área se miraron entre ellos, sabían que eso significaba que estarían ahí durante horas y horas hasta que los últimos saiyajin llegaran.

Vegeta caminó y pasó de largo a su hermano, ignorándolo por completo. Tarble contó hasta cinco y luego se giró para seguir a su hermano, seguido de Bardock y Celery.

-"Esto será divertido"- dijo Celery a Bardock.

Bardock sonrió de lado –"Como no tienes idea"- respondió sarcásticamente.

Los cuatro saiyajin caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al Salón del Trono, donde Kakarotto ya los estaba esperando con unos veinte terrícolas custodiados por otros saiyajin. También habían soldados de alto rango que habían sido convocados. Vegeta caminó hasta su trono y se sentó, los que lo acompañaban se colocaron en la parte bajo del trono. El lugar se quedó en completo silencio mientras esperaban que Vegeta hablara.

-"Me he enterado que hay terrícolas en el planeta"- miró a todos y cada uno de los soldados que estaban presentes –"Sin que yo ordenara su venida"- recalcó mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y se acercaba al borde del trono.

Tarble contó hasta tres antes de caminar hacia el frente –"Hermano"- dijo intentando mantener un tono firme –"Fue mi decisión. Sabía que este planeta no cuenta con la tierra para poder sembrar su propia comida, incluso se tiene que filtrar el agua para siquiera poder beberla, por lo que la importan de otros planetas"- pausó uno segundo esperando que sus palabras surtieran algo de efecto –"Vine a este planeta con provisiones suficientes para suplir a todos los saiyajin durante un año, además…"- titubeó un segundo y se maldijo por eso, estaba seguro que Vegeta no lo había pasado por alto –"Traje terrícolas que sirvieran para un propósito. Traje médicos, agricultores, guerreros y mecánicos"- omitió lo del resto de humanos que serían utilizados para crear híbridos, sabía que era algo que Vegeta quería mantener en secreto.

-"Eso no explica el por qué no esperaste mi orden"- la voz de Vegeta era fría, y por mucho sobrepasaba el tono de voz de su hermano menor.

Tarble apretó los puños –"Creí que lo acababa de explicar"-

-"No"- respondió Vegeta molesto, poniéndose de pie y haciendo que el resto de saiyajin se hincaran –"Me diste la explicación de por qué el planeta Tierra es necesario, pero eso no explica ni remotamente tu desobediencia"- comenzó a descender los escalones, haciendo que el corazón de su hermano se acelerara más y más –"No estamos en una situación que requiere más provisiones, no estamos pidiendo doctores, ni necesitando mecánicos y mucho menos agricultores… ¿guerreros terrícolas? Bien pueden servir para entrenar bebés saiyajin, pero en esta guerra no son nada más que estorbo"-

Finalmente sus pasos lo llevaron frente a Tarble, quien estaba controlándose para no retroceder. Recordaba que Vegeta había sido bastante intimidante cuando lo vio, pero esta vez la intimidación la estaba haciendo específicamente sobre él.

-"¿Y bien?"-

-"Lo siento"-

Bardock cerró con fuerza los ojos, esa muestra de debilidad seguramente complicaría todo. Los segundos pasaron y se sintieron como una eternidad hasta que Vegeta finalmente volvió a hablar.

-"¿Son estos los terrícolas que no tienen ninguna función?"-

Tarble se sorprendió, no había mencionado nada al respecto, pero al ver que Vegeta se dirigía a Rhubarb, supo cómo su hermano se había enterado de ello –"Sí"- contestó de mala manera.

Vegeta no esperó ni siquiera a que su hermano pudiera decir algo más. Levantó la mano y en cuestión de segundos, alrededor de cinco terrícolas habían muerto. El resto de terrícolas gritaron aterrados, mientras que los saiyajin miraban sonriendo la escena, ¿si hacían alboroto por eso, cómo esperaban sobrevivir en ese planeta?

-"No tenías por qué hacer eso"- dijo alterado Tarble.

-"No"- le espetó Vegeta, tomándolo del cuello de la armadura y levantándolo –"_Tú_ no tenías que haber retado mis órdenes, si ellos están muertos es porque los trajiste a este planeta"- arrojó a su hermano al suelo con tanta fuerza que el golpe provocó una pequeña abertura en el piso –"No vales nada como para siquiera llamarte príncipe exiliado"-

Antes de que Vegeta terminara su arranque de furia, Kakarotto dio un paso al frente –"Príncipe"- dijo en voz alta, haciendo que Vegeta se detuviera y lo volteara a ver –"Los terrícolas pueden sernos de algún uso"- sabía que se estaba arriesgando, pero tenía fe en el plan de Bulma –"Como Consejero, debo recomendarle emplear a los terrícolas y sus habilidades, y en caso de que todo esto falle, pueden ser simple carnada para algún ataque contra Freezer"-

Los saiyajin presentes se agitaron entre ellos al escuchar el plan, es cierto que sentían desprecio por toda raza que no pudiera pelear, pero si podían ser peones en una guerra, estaban dispuestos a utilizarlos.

Vegeta vio a su hermano, quien estaba todavía en el suelo viéndolo con temor, pero también era obvio que se estaba esforzando por sostenerle la vista –"Supongo que de vez en cuando, es bueno escuchar lo que dice alguien de clase baja"-

Kakarotto apretó los labios al escuchar el pequeño desprecio, pero se esforzó por bajar la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y retrocedió unos pasos.

-"No tan rápido"- dijo Vegeta mientras regresaba a su trono –"Esta es tu idea, así que tú te encargarás de que los terrícolas tengan una función, y aquellos que no…"- no terminó la oración, ambos sabían perfectamente qué sucedería con los terrícolas que no servían de nada. Vio hacia su hermano con más desprecio que antes –"Tarble"- dijo con un tono imponente –"A partir de ahora, entrenarás hasta poder siquiera llegara ser un saiyajin de clase media… comenzarás a entrenar con los de clase baja, y quizás un día puedas ser el saiyajin que se encargue de limpiar mi nave"-

Los saiyajin del Salón rieron, todos menos Bardock y Kakarotto, que eran los únicos de clase baja en el lugar. Tarble apretó los puños, se inclinó ligeramente para que su hermano no viera lo frustrado que estaba, se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente del Salón.

-"¿Quiere que vaya por él, Alteza?"- preguntó el saiyajin que estaba más cerca de la puerta por donde había salido Tarble.

-"Déjalo"- respondió Vegeta sin interés –"No tengo tiempo para insectos como él"- vio de nuevo a los terrícolas, quienes lloraban y se agitaban –"Regrésenlos a la prisión"- Se puso de pie y bajó del trono, había terminado con eso por hoy.

Dos guardias sacaron a los terrícolas, mientras que el resto de saiyajin se dispersaban. Vegeta sabía que sus generales tendrían informes que darle, pero igualmente los despachó, no estaba de humor para eso. Kakarotto, por el otro lado, estaba ansioso por preguntarle algo a Vegeta, quien había sentido la mirada del soldado desde el inicio.

-"¿Qué quieres, insecto?"-

Kakarotto tomó eso como una buena señal, y decidió hablar –"¿Planeas llevar acabo el cruce de terrícolas y saiyajin?"- preguntó sin rodeos –"Ése era un buen momento para decirlo, sólo los soldados de más alto rango estaban presentes"-

-"¿Estás interesado en alguna terrícola, Kakarotto?"- preguntó con un tono burlón –"Si es así, adelante, seguro tu bastardo nacerá sin poder y tendrás que matarlo"-

Kakarotto se quedó callado, quizás Vegeta tenía razón. Los terrícolas no eran famosos por ser fuertes ni resistentes, había conocido a unos cuantos humanos con habilidades para el combate, pero en un enfrentamiento cara a cara con un saiyajin, no eran nada más que basura –"Tienes razón"- respondió finalmente –"¿Entonces qué harás con esos terrícolas que no tienen uso? Creí que los usarías para crear híbridos"-

Vegeta se quedó callado por unos instantes antes de contestar –"No dije que no se intentará lo de los híbridos, pero quiero asegurarme de qué tan posible es que nazcan híbridos poderosos. Haremos unas pruebas de compatibilidad primero, luego veremos qué hacer"-

Ambos saiyajin quedaron en silencio. Vegeta se dio la vuelta para salir, sería buena idea ir a entrenar, no necesitaba descansar, fue ahí cuando recordó algo –"Kakarotto, ve por la terrícola"-

Esta orden hizo que Kakarotto se agitara, ¿sabía sobre Milk? –"¿Cuál…? Claro, Bulma"- dijo rápidamente al recordar que Bulma trabajaba directamente para Vegeta, pero sabía que ese pequeño titubeo había sido demasiado obvio. Se inclinó rápidamente y salió del Salón, para así evitar cualquier situación con Vegeta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-"Es necesario que Milk se vaya de inmediato, Vegeta está de regreso junto a Celery, y sabes que eso sólo trae problemas"- Kakarotto estaba hablando hacia Bulma, pero sabía perfectamente que Milk lo escuchaba. No tenía interés en dirigirle la palabra, pero debía admitir que, por más que intentara, no se perdonaría si la llegaban a herir. Milk estaba ahí por él, era obvio que ella quería vengarse, él lo entendía a la perfección, y algún día quizás él dejaría que ella lo torturara, pero mientras tanto no dejaría que nada le pasara. Ya había sufrido mucho por su culpa… aunque la actitud de Milk hacia él no hacía fácil que la soportara, quizás jamás se entenderían, pero no por eso la dejaría a la deriva.

-"Bien, yo iré a hablarle a Vegeta, mientras tanto tú puedes sacarla por alguna puerta de servicio"-

Kakarotto miró de reojo a Milk, quien estaba sentada frente a otro escritorio viendo los planos de Bulma –"Haré lo mejor que pueda"- respondió intentando ocultar su desacuerdo con tener que estar con Milk a solas.

Bulma salió rápidamente de su laboratorio, llevando consigo unos planos de la nave nueva. Kakarotto contó hasta diez antes de dirigirse a Milk, quien parecía seguirlo ignorando. Aclaró su garganta y se dirigió a una puerta trasera del laboratorio –"¿Vienes?"- preguntó.

Milk estaba visiblemente molesta por tener que pasar tiempo con Kakarotto. Caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba el saiyajin y lo vio con desprecio -"Indícame el camino, no es necesario que me guíes"-

Kakarotto exhaló profundamente –"Bien"- francamente no quería discutir, y no quería estar con ella tampoco –"Este camino te lleva hacia los jardines desolados del castillo, hay un pequeño invernadero que Bulma construyó, a los saiyajin no les da curiosidad, pero como recomendación es mejor que esperes a que entre la noche"-

Milk vio el estrecho corredor, y luego vio de nuevo a Kakarotto –"El que estemos trabajando juntos en esto, no significa que seamos aliados"-

Kakarotto sonrió de lado –"Jamás te consideraría mi aliada"-

Milk asintió, un poco más molesta de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir. Caminó por el corredor hasta llegar al vivero, donde pudo admirar todo el trabajo que Bulma había hecho. A pesar que era obvio que el terreno del planeta era infértil, Bulma había logrado recrear tierra fértil en él. Obviamente había llevado una gran cantidad de ingeniería biomecánica para ello, pero igualmente era bastante impresionante. Podía ver que en su mayoría eran frutos lo que había logrado sembrar –"¿Así que de aquí es de donde saca el café?"-

Miró hacia el cielo –"Tardará un poco en anochecer"- Todavía le costaba acostumbrarse al horario del planeta, por lo que decidió sentarse y recostarse sobre uno de los muros de vidrio ahumado. Cerró los ojos y dejó llevarse por el cansancio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-"Si tanto interés tenías en la nave, pudiste haber llegado al laboratorio"- dijo Bulma, quien estaba frente al trono.

-"Cuida el tono que empleas con el príncipe, terrícola"- espetó Celery, quien estaba al lado izquierdo de Vegeta ahora que Kakarotto no estaba. Ambos se repelían como el agua y el aceite, y preferían no estar en la misma habitación al mismo tiempo.

Vegeta frunció el ceño –"No es necesario que me defiendas, Celery. Retírate"-

Celery quedó callada por unos segundos, acto seguido inclinó la cabeza y salió del Salón, pero no sin antes mirar de manera amenazadora a Bulma. Príncipe y científica quedaron solos en el lugar, rodeados únicamente por el silencio.

-"No tenías que hacerla que se fuera, ahora me tendrá más rencor"- se quejó Bulma.

-"Tus problemas con Celery no me incumben. La hice que se retirara porque no quiero interrupciones, ahora comienza a hablar sobre eso que construiste para mí"-

Bulma le sonrió, ¿así que sí estaba interesado? Al inicio creyó que había regresado únicamente por lo de Tarble, pero ahora no estaba tan segura –"Bien. Al tener materiales mucho más resistentes en este planeta, he podido hacer naves más veloces y resistentes, como pudiste comprobar con la nave que utilizaste"-

-"Mujer"- interrumpió Vegeta –"Si lo único que harás será alardear, llamaré a Celery de vuelta para que te lleve a tu laboratorio"-

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco –"Vaya, y yo que creía que este era un momento entre tú y yo"- molestó sonriéndole, haciendo que Vegeta se moviera incómodo en su trono –"Bien, como iba diciendo… ahora he podido crearte una nave nueva"- al ver que Vegeta parecía estar por interrumpirla de nuevo, alzó el tono de voz –"Una nave totalmente distinta a la que tienes ahora. Cuando estábamos en la Tierra, pude ver que mirabas con curiosidad la nave de Kakarotto"-

Vegeta se molestó al escuchar esta acusación, especialmente porque no esperaba que lo hubieran visto –"No sé qué viste mujer, pero jamás estaría interesado en la nave de ese insecto"-

-"Oh"- Bulma hizo un gesto de inocencia –"Entonces supongo que la nueva nave con la máquina de gravedad integrada no te debe interesar"- Jaque. Sabía que Vegeta era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que había hablado apresuradamente. Sonrió al ver cómo el príncipe se debatía consigo mismo sobre la situación –"Tu nave será superior a la de él"- sabía que con esto, Vegeta no dudaría en aceptar la nave –"Llegará hasta una gravedad aumentada a 1,000… igual que la máquina de tu Cuarto de Entrenamiento. La mejoré en tu ausencia. Vi cómo te molestabas cada vez que parabas tu entrenamiento por ir en una misión así que…"-

Bulma siguió explicándole a Vegeta los beneficios de la nueva nave por un largo rato, pero lo único que estaba en la mente del joven príncipe era esa sensación de que la terrícola no había hecho esto sin esperar nada a cambio, claro que el que todavía siguiera con vida era ya regalo suficiente. Pero algo en el interior de Vegeta le decía que la mujer tenía un motivo detrás de todo esto, en la mente del saiyajin no cabía la idea de que alguien hiciera algo sin pedir nada a cambio.

_-"Seguiré tu juego"-_ pensó mientras Bulma le indicaba que lo siguiera para mostrarle la nave.

-"Me alegra que hayas regresado sin problemas"- dijo Bulma luego de caminar hacia su laboratorio en completo silencio –"Estaba preocupada"-

Vegeta no pudo evitar verla de reojo mientras caminaba a su lado, aunque manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ambos.

-"Las naves… siempre hay un riesgo de que algo salga mal"- se encogió de hombros –"Es bueno saber que no te causó problemas"- le sonrió, sabía que Vegeta la debía de estar viendo de reojo.

Una repentina sensación de incomodidad se apoderó de Vegeta, ¿qué era lo que tenía esa mujer que siempre lo hacía sentirse así? Por momentos pensaba en matarla para no volver a sentirse así, pero cuando pensaba eso era cuando recordaba que la mujer era muchísimo más útil que el resto de sus ingenieros.

No contestó nada, ¿qué podía contestar? Varias veces le había indicado a la terrícola que prefería estar en silencio, y todas esas veces ella insistió en seguir hablando, era como si lo hiciera para fastidiarlo.

-"Bien"- dijo Bulma cuando llegaron a la puerta de su laboratorio –"Ahora verás que valió la pena haber venido de regreso tan rápido"- le guiñó el ojo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Milk había logrado salir del castillo sin problema, había dormido un poco más de lo que esperaba, pero al final su retirada se dio sin problemas. Se encontró a sí misma caminando por las calles del pueblo, el cual parecía nunca dormir. Las ventas inundaban todas las calles todavía, criaturas que podían ser niños corrían por las calles y el bullicio parecía jamás disminuir sin importar la hora. Sus pies la llevaron hacia el mercado del Muro, donde ayudaba a Gine en la preparación de alimentos.

Entró a la cocina sin problemas, pues ya la conocían, aunque se sentía rara por llevar todavía puesta la armadura. Llegó hasta el puesto de Gine, quien estaba separando unas verduras, o lo que parecía ser unas verduras.

-"¡Milk! Es bueno verte, como no viniste hoy pensé que algo te había pasado, ¿estás bien? Te ves algo agotada"- dijo con genuina preocupación.

-"Estoy bien"- respondió Milk, sentándose y pensando que quizás debió irse para el apartamento de Bulma –"Tuve un día agitado… intenté ver a los demás terrícolas en la prisión, pero…"-

Gine comprendió de inmediato –"No te preocupes, estoy segura que estarán bien"- Milk sacudió la cabeza negándose a aceptar consolación alguna –"Ya veo… imagino que viste a algunos terrícolas ser asesinados"-

Milk se sorprendió al escuchar eso –"¿Cómo lo supo?"-

Gine le sonrió con tristeza –"Tienes la misma mirada que tuvo mi hijo pequeño cuando miró a unos civiles ser asesinados por primera vez."- Por la cara de Milk, era obvio que no comprendía –"Mi hijo menor es distinto al resto de saiyajin… a pesar de ser muy hábil, él no podía matar inocentes, simplemente no podía… el Príncipe Vegeta lo golpeó severamente desde niños por ello, quizás ésa sea una de las razones de por qué no se llevan bien"- se encogió de hombros.

Milk estaba verdaderamente sorprendida, aparte de Gine y Tarble, no pensó en que hubiese otro saiyajin así –"Creí que sus hijos y su esposo eran despiadados"-

Gine asintió con la cabeza –"Mi esposo y mi hijo mayor siempre lo han sido, pero el menor…"- hizo una leve pausa mientras buscaba las palabras correctas –"Él siempre fue distinto. El príncipe lo torturó hasta llegar al punto donde en varias misiones tuvo que asesinar algunos para salvar a otros"-

Milk quedó pensativa, ¿matar unos para salvar a otros? Tenía sentido, pero aun así era difícil de ponerse en el lugar del hijo de Gine –"Debió ser muy difícil. Decidir quién vive y quién muere"-

-"Tuvo dificultades para sobrellevarlo, mi esposo decidió enviarlo en una misión a otro planeta por dos años para que quizás así lo lograra superar. Cuando regresó, me contó que tuvo que tomar la misma decisión en ese planeta… ahora está muy decidido a superar al príncipe, para así poder evitar nuevas masacres"-

Milk estaba emocionada, quizás había encontrado a su aliado perfecto –"¿Su hijo sería capaz de retar al príncipe para liberar a los terrícolas?"- preguntó llena de esperanza.

-"Estoy segura que lo haría"- dijo ella convencida –"Quizás tú y él se lleven bien, estoy segura que podrían ser amigos"-

Milk estaba extasiada, quizás este saiyajin desconocido era la solución para todos los problemas, quizás incluso podría ayudarla a vengarse de Kakarotto por lo que le había hecho a su padre y a los demás humanos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tarble estaba terminando de entrenar en el Centro de Entrenamiento. Estaba ahora en el área de los soldados de clase baja. Al inicio creyó que por no poseer tanto poder, estos soldados lo comprenderían, pero vaya que estuvo equivocado. Lo tenían marginado. Cuando pedía un combate de práctica, estaba seguro que la única razón por la que no lo mataban era por ser el hermano menor de Vegeta, de lo contrario seguro estaría ya muerto.

Le habían puesto unos puntos en el tórax; los tanques de recuperación estaban ocupados y los otros tanques eran exclusivos para los soldados de clase media y alta, ¿tan marcada estaban las clases sociales en ese planeta? Tenía heridas visibles en el rostro, ¿pero eso qué importaba? Quizás una que otra cicatriz lo ayudaría a verse un poco más como un guerrero.

Salió del Centro y recordó que no tenía dónde dormir. Estaba seguro que su hermano lo sacaría a golpes si se quedaba en el castillo, ¿quizás alguna de las cavernas que estaban en las montañas del Oeste? Estaba demasiado cansado para volar, así que decidió descansar en una pequeña roca que le serviría de banca.

-"No creo que sea sabio estar descansado de manera tan despreocupada"-

La voz desconocida hizo que Tarble se pusiera de pie rápidamente y tomara posición de defensa. La voz tenía algo que se le hacía conocida, pero desconocida al mismo tiempo. Una figura salió de las sombras y se le acercó lentamente.

-"¿Posición de defensa y no de ataque? Raro ver en un saiyajin"- era obvio que se estaba burlando, y no le hacía ninguna gracia al joven príncipe exiliado.

Cuando finalmente lo tuvo de frente lo reconoció –"¿Bardock?"- Pero no era Bardock, este saiyajin era idéntico, pero su armadura era de un color gris oscuro con negro, a pesar de ser de noche, Tarble podía verlo a la perfección.

-"No me confunda con ese idiota, príncipe"- dijo mientras jugaba con una fruta redonda y roja que llevaba en la mano derecha –"Me presento"- hizo una pequeña reverencia –"Mi nombre es Turles"-

Tarble no confiaba, a pesar de tener la misma apariencia que la de Bardock y Kakarotto, la mirada era totalmente distinta –"¿Qué quieres?"- preguntó sin rodeos.

Turles intentó no sonreír, era obvio que el pequeño príncipe estaba intimidado –"Escuché su predicamento, príncipe Tarble, y decidí que podría ofrecerle algo que lo ayude a ganar poder"-

Tarble bajó las manos, se cruzó de brazos y activó su rastreador –"¿Qué le hace creer que necesito ayuda?"-

-"Hablar y actuar como el Príncipe Vegeta no le servirá si incluso los soldados de clase baja lo siguen superando"- dijo burlón –"Yo, en cambio, estoy dispuesto a ayudarlo"-

Tarble dudó, es cierto que el saiyajin que tenía enfrente poseía bastante poder, ¿cómo es que no lo había visto en el castillo antes? Con ese poder, seguramente era de clase media –"¿Qué quieres a cambio?"-

-"Desconfianza, veo que aprende rápido"- comenzó a pasarse la fruta de una mano a otra –"Verá, soy una especie de… _botánico_, por así decirlo. Y he estado estudiando cierta planta cuyos frutos proveen de gran poder a quien los come"-

Hizo una pequeña pausa y le lanzó la fruta al joven príncipe –"Estoy seguro que ahora no me cree, pero pruebe esa fruta y no dudará de lo que le digo"- se dio la vuelta, pero antes de irse vio por sobre su hombro al príncipe –"Lo que le pido es sólo una cosa: cuando venga a verme a los laboratorios de las montañas del Este, que están cerca de la prisión, no le comente nada a nadie"-

-"¿Por qué cree que iré a verlo?"- preguntó sin darse cuenta que con su mano estaba comenzando a jugar con la fruta esférica.

Turles sonrió de lado –"Es inevitable"- respondió, y acto seguido prendió vuelo y, con la ayuda de su armadura negra, desapreció en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

¡Ha reaparecido Gine! :D La pobre no sabe que Milk muere de ansias por vengarse de KAkarotto, y Milk no sabe que su nueva esperanza es él xD será interesante escribir cómo se desarrollará esa parte de la historia.

Pobre Tarble, su hermano lo desprecia, aunque supongo que esto lo hará ser de carácter fuerte XD y ahora aparece Turles (sensual Turles) ofreciéndole poder D: ¿qué hará?

:) Hoy escribí de un nuevo elemento en al fiction, un Muro enorme que parte desde el lado Este y Oeste del castillo, y básicamente divide a la mitad al planeta. Se me hizo la única solución para que no se mezclen saiyajin con otros seres. (Sería más fácil de explicar si pudiera subir imágenes XD así subiría el mapa que hice como referencia.

Espero leernos el próxima viernes por la noche :D (o sábado por la mañana XD)


	11. Chapter 11

¡Holaaaaaaaa! :D He vuelto :D Yo sé, soy una irresponsable XD dije que iba a subir semanalmente ahora que ya no voy a la Universidad, pero... resulta que ahora estoy haciendo esculturas, entonces ando ocupada de nuevo (sólo excusas doy, pero es cierto D: ) Bueno, en fin, espero me disculpen de verdad, pero me pasé las dos semanas pensando en cómo organizar lo que quiero que pase... ¿Cómo lograr que Freezer, Broly y Turles encajen en mi historia sin que ninguno intervenga en la historia del otro? Pues eso vamos a averiguar :D

Bienvenid s a mis nuev s lector s :) Espero no se decepcionen de tanto esperar :D Es más, pensaba en que ustedes me ayudaran un poco en algo que he estado pensando en hacer... quizás... no sé, pero se los preguntaré al final del capítulos (así las obligo a leer (?) ) :D

De nuevo, mis sinceras disculpas por algunas faltas de ortografía o palabras que me haya comido (ya saben que el cerebro nos hace ver palabras que a veces no están ahí... sobretodo cuando uno es quien escribe XDDD)

Oh, por cierto, me recomendaron quitarle las comillas de mis diálogos y dejarlo solamente así: -diálogo- Ustedes me dirán si sigo así, o retomo las comillas :) ¡Otra cosa! Como en la fiction tengo nombres muy largos, por ejemplo "Centro de Entrenamiento General", "Cámara de Gravedad", "Cuarto de Entrenamiento" y otras cosas que se van repitiendo conforme avanza la historia, he tomado la decisión de abreviarlo... por lo que:

Centro de Entrenamiento General: CEG

Cámara de Gravedad: CG

Cuarto de Entrenamiento: CE

Área de Tanques de Recuperación: ATR (o Tanques, cuando hable exclusivamente de éstos).

Salón del Trono: ST (aunque quizás sólo ponga la palabra "Salón", con la S mayúscula para que sepan que no hablo de cualquier salón)

Bueno, ya, mucho escribí, ahora l s dejo para que lean. :)

* * *

**-11-**

Vegeta tenía los ojos cerrados mientras el agua de la ducha le caía y lo relajaba. Tenía el ceño fruncido y movía la cola de un lado a otro mientras varios pensamientos cruzaban su mente. El baño estaba lleno de vapor por la temperatura del agua.

Finalmente salió del baño, solamente con una toalla alrededor de su cuello mientras su cabello comenzaba a desafiar la gravedad lentamente. Sonrió al ver que Okkra se había ido ya. Tenían relaciones raras veces, pero desde un inicio había sido específico: no compartiría su cama con ella más que para tener sexo. Al inicio, Okkra se había molestado y le había hecho algunas escenas, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró, más que todo porque él parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo lo que ella pensara.

–_Mujeres… qué especie tan enigmática-_ pensó mientras sacudía su cola para secarla.

Se colocó su traje azul marino, y encima su armadura con detalles dorados, finalmente se abrochó la capa a las hombreras de la armadura, lo que lo hacía verse más imponente de lo que ya era.

Salió de su habitación, sus pasos eran el único sonido en el pasillo. El Sol estaba comenzando a salir, por lo que el movimiento dentro de su castillo también había iniciado. Bajó a la primera planta y se dirigió hacia la cocina, en la cual ya estaba servida su comida. Vio hacia dentro de ella y se sorprendió al ver que la terrícola no estaba para fastidiarlo. Sonrió de lado.

-Así que sigue trabajando- murmuró lentamente, y decidió que esta vez no comería en la cocina.

En el comedor que estaba al lado, habían unos saiyajin de clase alta ya aprovechando el banquete desde temprano. Al entrar Vegeta, todos callaron, era una rara visión el tenerlo en el comedor. Conforme caminaba hacia la mesa, los soldados se hacían a un lado, inclinándose lentamente ante él.

Vio a cada uno de ellos, al fondo logró divisar a Kakarotto, quien parecía más sorprendido que todos. Tenía la boca abierta con un trozo de carne en una mano, y una jarra en la otra. Vegeta se controló para no burlarse de él, parecía un completo idiota con esa expresión.

Poco a poco los murmullos comenzaron de nuevo hasta volverse pláticas. Vegeta comió en silencio, ignorando los comentarios de algunos saiyajin que se dirigían hacia él.

Kakarotto, por el otro lado, no podía dejar de preguntarse el por qué Vegeta estaba ahí. Era demasiado raro verlo ahí, generalmente era sabido que comía en la cocina solo, aunque unos cuantos habían comentado que la terrícola se encontraba con él cuando comía, lo cual era una completa estupidez; Vegeta despreciaba a Bulma cada vez que ambos se encontraban en la misma habitación, y Bulma parecía tener una fascinación por fastidiarlo hasta verle la vena de la frente resaltar.

Sacudió la cabeza para no pensar siquiera en lo que pasaría si un día él no estaba para detener esas batallas verbales entre ambos _–Seguramente Vegeta la mataría, o Bulma encontraría la forma de volverlo loco para que se matara-_ pensó mientras devoraba una pierna de algún animal enorme.

Los saiyajin terminaron de comer, pero fue hasta que Vegeta dejó el salón que todos se dispersaron. El joven príncipe tenía asuntos que tratar con algunos de sus generales, habían rumores de que cinco naves de Freezer estuvieron rondando los perímetros de su imperio; de ser cierto eso, él mismo se encargaría de ello.

Había estado caminando tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó hacia dónde sus piernas lo habían estado llevando. Frunció el ceño al estar frente a la puerta del único laboratorio que actualmente estaba en uso en su palacio. Sabía que la mujer estaba adentro, podía sentir su insignificante poder de pelea, ¿podía llamarse así? No

–_Quizás simplemente energía-_ pensó mientras se mantenía inmóvil frente a la puerta. Sentía otros poderes adentro también, seguramente los shamoians la estaban ayudando. Bulma le había pedido que liberara cinco terrícolas para que trabajaran con ella en el laboratorio. Él se negó. Ella insistió. Él se siguió negando, y ahora Bulma había prácticamente adoptado a todos los shamoians para que trabajaran en el laboratorio.

Recordaba que la terrícola le había dicho que ella le podía aumentar la gravedad a su máquina ahora que él había averiado la máquina de su nave personal, pero él se mantuvo en negación. No aceptaría un trato con esa mujer. No perdería esta pequeña batalla entre ambos. Quizás había arruinado la MG de su nave, pero todavía tenía la que estaba en el palacio, así que no había necesidad de doblegarse ante ella.

Se dio la vuelta para alejarse de ahí. Ni siquiera entendía por qué había ido hacia el laboratorio, si un día daba un paso adentro de ese lugar, sería para matarla, estaba seguro de ello. Llegó hasta su trono con un humor peor al que había tenido en la mañana, el cual nunca era bueno.

-Confirmaron que eran cinco naves- dijo Kale sin rodeos cuando Vegeta se sentó.

-…- Silencio fue la única respuesta de Vegeta. ¿Cinco naves? Si se trataba de una misión de reconocimiento, mandar más de dos naves era una idiotez, la sutileza era la clave en esas misiones.

–_A menos que…-_ Vegeta miró de reojo a Kakarotto, quien asintió lentamente.

Quizás Kakarotto era un completo idiota y un debilucho, pero en ciertos temas era bastante perspicaz. Ambos habían pensado lo mismo: seguramente se trataba de Ginyu y su maldito escuadrón de bailarines.

Raditz entró corriendo a la Sala sin avisarse. Se hincó ante Vegeta rápidamente, parecía tener noticias urgentes que dar –Las naves fueron vistas en el planeta ubicado en el punto 0253-ZT-

Vegeta se puso de pie, al igual que el resto de soldados que estaban presentes –Preparen mi nave. Si se trata de Ginyu, iré yo personalmente-

Todos se movieron rápidamente, sabían que irían varios escuadrones como refuerzo en caso de que se necesitara, pero la siguiente orden de Vegeta los detuvo.

–Irán solamente los saiyajin de mi escuadrón. Reúnanse en el Área de Despegue-

El resto de saiyajin que no conformaban el escuadrón privado de Vegeta se retiraron algo molestos, muchos querían presenciar esa pelea, y quizás formar parte de ella.

Vegeta esperó a que los saiyajin se retiraran para hablar –Kakarotto, ve con Okkra y los demás- ordenó.

Kale y Okkra, quienes estaban presentes, se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, pero fue ella quien habló – ¿Planeas mandarlo con nosotros?- su pregunta estaba llena de sorpresa y algo de desprecio.

Vegeta no respondió nada, simplemente se giró y salió del Salón sin más explicación, dejando a Kakarotto en una posición incómoda. El joven príncipe se dirigió hacia el Centro de Entrenamiento General, el cual podía visitarse de camino antes de ir hacia donde lo esperaba su escuadrón. Tenía algo que ver antes de marcharse. Había pasado casi una semana desde el regreso de Tarble, y lo había olvidado casi por completo, pero le habían llegado rumores bastante curiosos sobre él.

Se recostó sobre una columna mientras miraba de lejos a entrenar a los de clase baja, ¿no podían ser más patéticos? Carecían de formación y estrategia, se sorprendía al pensar que Kakarotto era tan buen luchador siendo de clase baja. Mientras sus ojos seguían algunas batallas que parecían ser más de infantes que de soldados, se dio cuenta que entre esos soldados estaba su hermano.

Arqueó una ceja; Tarble no parecía distinto en lo absoluto, pero debía admitir que su poder había aumentado. Vio a su oponente, un saiyajin que le triplicaba el tamaño a su exiliado hermano, quizás era un poco más alto que Nappa _–Probablemente sea igual de idiota que ese pobre diablo- _pensó al ver los movimientos torpes de ese saiyajin.

Estaba fijándose detenidamente en esa batalla cuando Raditz se comunicó con él por el rastreador, todos lo estaban esperando ya. Se dio la vuelta dejando en el olvido a su hermano, la pelea estaba posiblemente asegurada para el otro saiyajin, podía ser torpe, pero no tanto como Tarble. De haberse quedado unos minutos más, hubiese visto cómo Tarble derrotaba al saiyajin sin un mayor esfuerzo.

Cuando llegó a donde se encontraban sus naves, vio a su pequeño pelotón formado por Okkra, Celery, Kale, Rhubarb, Raditz… y Kakarotto, que se encontraba al otro lado.

-Bien- comenzó a decir –Celery, Kale y Kakarotto irán conmigo. Rhubarb, quédate y sigue la tortura de los terrícolas-

Rhubarb sonrió, él se estaba encargando personalmente de infundir miedo en la mente de los recién llegados y mutilarlos de ser necesario. Aunque la noticia no pareció hacerle gracia a Okkra y Raditz, cada uno sintiéndose ofendido por distintas razones.

-¿Me puedes explicar esta decisión?- Okkra sabía que posiblemente Vegeta se molestaría con esto, pero no entendía cómo es que la dejaba a ella aquí. Raditz, por el otro lado, sólo podía ver con odio a su hermano menor.

Vegeta se acercó a Okkra rápidamente, haciendo que ésta retrocediera sin darse cuenta – ¿Estás cuestionando mis órdenes, Okkra?- a él no le podía importar menos si Okkra se sentía ofendida, o si ella sentía que tenía más derecho por el simple hecho de compartir su cama de vez en cuando, si ella seguía cuestionándolo, seguramente la terminaría asesinando.

-Soy más poderosa que Celery- respondió como si eso explicara todo.

-Más poderosa, quizás, pero menos útil por lo que veo… hasta que me demuestres lo contrario- espetó él. No era noticia que, en algún momento, ella sería posiblemente la saiyajin que se encargaría de engendrar al siguiente príncipe, pero primero, Vegeta debía ver si Okkra tenía lo que se necesitaba; de no ser así, simplemente la desecharía.

Okkra seguía molesta, pero quizás ésta sería su oportunidad. Raditz, por el otro lado, no estaba para nada feliz, pero sabía perfectamente que Vegeta lo mataría a él sin dudar si llegaba a quejarse. Así que ambos saiyajin simplemente se quedaron viendo mientras las naves despegaban y se alejaban rápidamente.

-Son rápidas- comentó Raditz, refiriéndose a las naves –Espero que esa terrícola termine rápido las nuevas naves… quizás por eso es que Vegeta se llevó a ese pequeño escuadrón, el resto de naves son demasiado lentas-

Okkra pareció tener una idea – ¿En dónde está la terrícola?-

-En su laboratorio, supongo- respondió Raditz reteniendo una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Vegeta quiere verme ser eficaz, lo haré… amenazaré a la hermosa terrícola de tu hermano para que se dé prisa, ¿qué mejor que regresar y tener todas las naves terminadas?- Okkra se giró rápidamente, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa perversa en los labios de Raditz.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bulma estaba tomando un pequeño descanso. Desde hace una semana estaba trabajando como loca haciendo armas nuevas y mejoradas, aparentemente Vegeta había seguido el consejo de Kakarotto sobre utilizar a los terrícolas como parte de su ejército; claro que poco sabía el príncipe que ese plan era inicialmente de Bulma, Kakarotto había sido solamente mensajero.

-Con lo orgulloso que es, jamás habría aceptado un plan que viniera de mí- dijo molesta mientras caminaba por la cuarta planta del castillo. Generalmente no tenía tiempo para vagar, y ése era uno de los lugares que casi siempre estaba custodiado, pero esta vez no habían guardias, así que su curiosidad la llevó a dar una vuelta.

-No veo el alboroto por este lugar- dijo mientras revisaba cada habitación. No había nada fuera de lo común. Bodegas. Dormitorios. Más bodegas. No fue hasta que llegó a las últimas habitaciones que todo parecía distorsionarse; habían laboratorios, pero no mecánicos, era laboratorios genéticos, muy parecidos a esos donde se intentaban recrear órganos, o probaban en animales, cosa que ella nunca había apoyado.

-Este lugar da escalofríos-

No sólo era el lugar, había algo más. El ambiente se sentía más pesado, incluso ella que no podía sentir la energía vital como los demás era capaz de percibir que había algo cerca. Quiso regresar, pero antes de alejarse vio la última puerta; era una puerta enorme de acero. Se acercó para ver mejor.

-Éste no es un metal común- dijo al tocar la puerta. Sacó sus herramientas e intentó quitar un trozo del acero para hacer pruebas, pero su cincel se quebró antes de siquiera hacer un rasguño a la puerta -Vaya-

Había un panel pequeño de control. Guardó sus herramientas y sacó su decodificador –No importa qué código tenga, nada puede detener a la Gran Bulma- se dijo como incentivo mientras conectaba los cables al panel de control. Esperó unos segundos y el panel le brindó el código a ingresar: 2.

-Curioso-

Era raro, creyó que el código para abrir esa puerta sería algo complejo. Pero cuando la puerta se abrió, se llevó la sorpresa de ver, a unos cinco metros, otra puerta y otro panel.

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?-

Procedió a decodificar, esperando un código complejo, pero el resultado la volvió a sorprender, el código era tan simple como el primero: 19. Esperó que la puerta se abriera, y de nuevo se topó con otra puerta.

-Esto ya no es gracioso-

En total habían cinco puertas de ese material tan duro. Cada código era tan sencillo como el anterior. Apuntó en un pequeño papel la combinación: 2-19-16-11-26.

Lo que estaba detrás de la quinta puerta la perturbó. Antes de cruzar, pudo sentir que un frío abrazador emanaba de ésta, incluso el metal parecía estar un poco congelado. Cuando la última puerta se abrió, sintió como si la hubieran llevado en un instante a alguna montaña en invierno. El laboratorio, o lo que parecía ser un laboratorio, estaba congelado. Todo estaba congelado. Las máquinas, los cables, los muebles; pero en el centro había algo, o alguien. Un bloque de hielo, y dentro de éste había una persona… un saiyajin.

Las piernas de Bulma parecían no querer moverse, ¿tenía miedo? No había sentido verdadero terror desde que vio a Vegeta por segunda vez luego de golpear a Kakarotto, pero esto era distinto. El saiyajin que estaba en el bloque de hielo era enorme, superando a Kakarotto por mucho, en altura y musculatura; tenía el rostro deformado por lo que parecía ser demencia, y además de eso su cabello era distinto.

-¿Cabello dorado?- sabía que los saiyajin tenían el pelo negro, uno de los pocos datos que Kakarotto le había dado antes de la invasión, además no se necesitaba de ciencia para averiguarlo; pero este saiyajin era rubio.

Finalmente pudo avanzar un poco hasta verlo mejor, el saiyajin tenía el torso y el pecho desnudo, tenía un collar y una diadema. Luego de verlo detenidamente sintió como si el saiyajin la estuviera viendo.

-Pero eso es imposible- se dijo. El saiyajin estaba en estado criogénico, no podía verla. –Pero quizás me sienta- dijo con temor. Fue ahí cuando notó que esa extraña sensación que había sentido afuera, en los laboratorios genéticos, provenía de él. Incluso ella que no era guerrero podía sentir toda la maldad que emanaba de él.

Retrocedió sin fijarse en la pequeña máquina que estaba detrás de ella. Casi la botó, pero pudo maniobrar para salvarla. La devolvió a su lugar y se dio cuenta de que era la única máquina que estaba funcionando, el resto de máquinas, además de estar congeladas, parecían estar destruidas.

Esa máquina, por el otro lado, estaba conectada a la base del bloque de hielo, y parecía estar midiendo algo – ¿Serán sus pulsaciones?- se preguntó al ver que el número parecía crecer a cada segundo, aunque el incremento era sólo de una unidad.

-Deben ser sus pulsaciones- se dijo para convencerse, porque la otra opción la aterraba. No había posibilidad de que alguien tuviera un poder tan abominable, ni siquiera un saiyajin.

Se giró para ver de nuevo al saiyajin. Sentía la mirada de éste sobre ella, pero era imposible, se dijo –Estás loca, Bulma- vio intensamente al saiyajin, esperando ver algún movimiento, pero no vio nada –Aun así…- retrocedió con más cuidado sin quitarle la mirada de encima a ese monstruo. No se dio cuenta de en qué momento había cruzado la puerta, pero cuando ésta se cerró sintió un escalofrío.

-No debí venir aquí- se dijo. Sentía que no podría siquiera estar tranquila sabiendo que un monstruo como ése estaba en el mismo lugar que ella.

–Sólo espero que Vegeta sea más fuerte como para detenerlo…- calló de inmediato al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en Vegeta como un aliado en lugar de verlo como el enemigo que era.

-Debo de estar loca- rió -Kakarotto es suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a Vegeta y a ese otro saiyajin-

Dejó el laboratorio detrás, escuchando cómo las puertas se cerraban. Bajó a la tercer planta, luego a la segunda, y finalmente a la primera, quería alejarse lo más posible de ese lugar.

-Será mejor que esta noche no me quede aquí- dijo sin darse cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a ella –Quizás acompañe a Milk a ese Centro de Abasto, puede caerme bien algo de comida-

-Terrícola-

Bulma se giró sorprendida, nunca nadie se dirigía a ella cuando Vegeta y Kakarotto no estaban. Al ver que era Okkra, se alegró, definitivamente no creía que ella fuese peor que Celery, aunque Okkra había sido la primera en herirla en la Tierra –Casi lo había olvidado- dijo llevándose la mano a la mejía, donde Okkra la había aruñado la primera vez que ella y Vegeta se vieron.

-¿Tienes planes, terrícolas?- por el tono de voz que ella usó, Bulma sabía que le importaba muy poco su respuesta –Desde este momento quedarás bajo mi cargo. Trabajarás en otro laboratorio armando las naves para Vegeta-

-Vegeta no me dijo nada sobre ello- en ese mismo momento se arrepintió de haber hablado. Okkra se giró hacia ella y parecía molesta _–Creo que no me llevaré con ninguna saiyajin- _

-Príncipe Vegeta- dijo Okkra con un tono firme –No entiendo cómo un ser tan repulsivo como tú ha sobrevivido tanto aquí, pero te referirás a Vegeta con su título, de lo contrario te mataré, seguro no le importará-

Bulma se mordió el labio para no contestar _–Conociéndolo, seguro no le importaría-_ pensó angustiada.

-Está bien, mañana mismo comenzaré con las naves y- -

-Veo que no lo entiendes, terrícola- Okkra se acercó a ella hasta invadir su espacio personal –Trabajarás en ellas desde este instante. No comerás, no beberás nada, no saldrás del maldito laboratorio hasta que las termines. No me importa si mueres en el proceso, harás todas o de lo contrario me encargaré de matar personalmente a esos terrícolas que acaban de venir-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Las gotas de sudor caían del cabello del joven príncipe exiliado. Había estado entrenando desde el amanecer. Hace más de una semana desde su primer encuentro con Turles, a quien todavía no conocía bien y de quien no se fiaba; sin embargo, eso no había evitado que _alguien_ le pasara dejando la extraña fruta cada dos días a la puerta de la pequeña caverna que había construido.

-Buena pelea- le comentó uno de los saiyajin que habían estado como espectadores –No lo aparentas, pero tienes mucha fuerza en esos pequeños músculos-

-Déjalo en paz, Fennel. A Taro parece gustarle entrenar contigo, chico- dijo una saiyajin que parecía ser la compañera del otro soldado.

Tarble se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar halagos, y mucho menos si eran sobre su fuerza física –Gracias- dijo en voz baja, casi seguro de que los otros saiyajin no lo habían escuchado hablar.

Caminó hasta llegar a las duchas, donde se dirigió a la regadera más alejada y procedió a bañarse. Por estar tan no acostumbrado a entrenar, le resultaba molesto estar sudado. Dejó que el agua limpiara su cuerpo y buscó la esquina más escondida para cambiarse.

-¿Viste lo del príncipe exiliado? Estoy seguro que Taro se dejó vencer, alguien como él no pierde fácilmente contra un debilucho como ese fingido príncipe-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Es mejor que ningún oído de Vegeta los escuche hablar así, quién sabe si eso de deshonrar a su propio hermano sea farsa y sólo lo esté haciendo para tener a alguien adentro de los soldados de clase baja-

-¿Estás loco? A Vegeta no le importaría en lo más mínimo tener que matarnos a todos para demostrarnos que no valemos nada para él. Deshonrar a su hermano seguramente no le quita el sueño en las noches-

La charla entre esos soldados que parecían ni siquiera haberse percatado que Tarble estaba ahí siguió por otro rato, al parecer todos tenían una teoría sobre Tarble, sobre Vegeta, sobre todo lo que pasaba.

Tarble terminó de vestirse en silencio y salió del CEG sin decir ni una sola palabra. Regresó a su caverna luego de volar un rato. Había comido la fruta roja al segundo día de que Turles se la había entregado, y los resultados lo habían dejado sorprendido. Es cierto que su poder no se había incrementado en exceso, pero sí lo suficiente como para pelear codo a codo contra otros saiyajin, incluso había vencido a un saiyajin enorme llamado Taro; el saiyajin era enorme, superando los 2 metros de alto, sin embargo lo venció luego de haber consumido la segunda fruta.

Al llegar a la puerta de su caverna, vio una diminuta caja en la puerta. Sabía lo que había adentro de ella. Otra fruta.

Frunció el ceño –No tiene sentido que me esté regalando esto- dijo mientras recogía la caja. En lo que llevaba viviendo en ese planeta, sabía que sus compatriotas no daban algo sin esperar una retribución.

Encendió su rastreador, pero no había nadie cerca –Qué curioso- Entró a su caverna y se recostó en una de sus paredes ásperas y frías.

Abrió la caja y ahí estaba. La fruta roja y redonda, ¿era su imaginación o se miraba más apetitosa ahora? Sacudió la cabeza y dejó a un lado la pequeña caja. Sabía que esas cosas podían hacerse adictivas.

¿Qué diría su hermano si se enteraba de cómo estaba consiguiendo poder?

-No importa- murmuró para sí mismo –Seguramente Vegeta jamás me aceptaría aunque yo adquiriera poder de la manera tradicional- antes de darse cuenta, estaba mordiendo la fruta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Esto es desesperante- se decía Milk mientras limpiaba por cuarta vez el pequeño apartamento. Bulma no había aparecido ya por tres días. Tres LARGOS días. Hizo los cálculos en su mente –Tres días en este planeta son como seis días terrestres… ¡Bulma no ha regresado por casi una semana!- dijo más angustiada que antes.

Se dejó caer en el pequeño sillón – ¿Debería ir a buscarla?- miró hacia el closet. Ahí estaba escondida la armadura que había utilizado cuando intentó ir hacia la prisión –Quizás pueda meterme de nuevo…-

_-Al diablo-_ pensó. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al Centro de Abasto, donde sabía que Gine seguiría trabajando. Entró sin problemas, pues ya era una trabajadora conocida del lugar. Caminó hasta el último cuarto de la primera planta, donde la carne se solía empacar antes de ser entregada. Ahí estaba Gine felizmente envolviendo los últimos trozos de carne.

-Gine- dijo Milk, llamando la atención de la saiyajin.

-Vaya, Milk, creí que ya te habías retirado por hoy- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, bien…- No estaba acostumbrada a pedir favores, y pedirlo a alguien como Gine no era fácil -Pensaba que… quizás me podrías ayudar con algo. Verás, mi amiga no ha vuelto al apartamento por tres días, y no suele hacer eso a menos que Vegeta se lo ordene, pero escuché que él no está en el planeta, así que…-

Gine escuchó con atención el predicamento de su compañera en silencio -Ya veo. Mi hijo no está en el planeta tampoco, así que… quizás mi esposo pueda ayudarte con eso. Se lo diré, y en cuanto mi hijo venga, te lo presentaré. Estoy segura que se llevarán bien-

Milk se sintió aliviada, quizás no era mucha ayuda, pero sentirse apoyada era mejor que nada. Sentía algo de culpabilidad el pensar que, en algún momento, tendría que traicionar la confianza de Gine –Gracias. Me retiro, no quiero que se me haga más tarde-

-Oh, Milk- la detuvo Gine, quien parecía querer decirle algo -Es… no es nada, es sólo que… verás, te recomendaría no referirte al Príncipe Vegeta sin su título, si alguien te escucha, podrías meterte en problemas. Si estamos solas no te preocupes, pero… nunca se está demasiado segura-

Milk le agradeció el consejo y se retiró rápidamente. Mientras caminaba de regreso al apartamento, no pudo evitarse preguntar sobre el último consejo de Gine –Bulma jamás lo llama por su título formal- murmuró pensando que quizás Bulma no sabía sobre el peligro de no llamarlo 'Príncipe Vegeta' -Se lo diré cuando la vuelva a ver-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-No tienes ni idea de lo que sucede- decía un alien morado que estaba de rodillas. Kakarotto le sostenía la cabeza y los hombros mientras lo aprensaba contra el suelo para que no hiciera ningún movimiento.

-Haremos un trato, insecto- dijo Vegeta mientras pateaba la cabeza de otro de los soldados que había matado –Si me dices qué es lo que trama Freezer, te liberaré-

-¡Pero Vegeta!- se quejó Kale.

-¡Cállate, Kale!- le espetó Vegeta, ¿cuántas veces debía repetir que detestaba las interrupciones? Retomó su atención hacia el alienígena – ¿Y bien?-

-¿Si te lo digo, prometes liberarme?-

Vegeta sonrió, esto le recordaba tanto a esa vez en que había exterminado a Dodoria –Lo haré-

Celery y Kale se vieron entre sí, mientras que Kakarotto mantenía la vista fija en Vegeta. El alienígena comenzó a soltar todos esos detalles que Vegeta había querido escuchar; desde dónde podían esperar a las siguientes tropas, incluso hasta dónde podían encontrar a King Cold.

Vegeta escuchaba en silencio, analizando cada palabra que salía de la boca de su prisionero – ¿Qué hay de Freezer?, ¿qué acaso no planea siquiera enviar a Ginyu a enfrentarme?-

El alienígena dudó por un segundo, y Kakarotto le quebró un brazo, haciéndolo gritar de dolor –Responde- dijo Kakarotto.

-Bien, bien- dijo apresuradamente el prisionero mientras intentaba contener el dolor de su brazo –Freezer está reuniendo a todas sus fuerzas; Ginyu se está encargando de reunir a su ejército, por eso no puede perder el tiempo contigo-

-¿Tiene algún plan de ataque?-

El alien se quedó pensativo por un segundo – ¿Mantendrás tu palabra de liberarme?-

-No hagas que me arrepienta de esto- respondió Vegeta ya bastante desesperado.

-Toda la Familia les caerá encima- dijo con una leve sonrisa de burla –No importa que intenten huir, esta vez ninguno se salvará; preferiría mil veces estar del bando de Freezer a estar de su lado-

-Está mintiendo- dijo Kale -Es obvio que está diciendo todo esto sólo para liberarse-

El alien se rió de nuevo –Si me creen o no ya no depende de mí- se encogió de hombros –Lo que me queda es huir para que Freezer no me encuentre, me mataría si descubre que les dije esto-

-No cualquiera se libera de la furia de Freezer- dijo Kakarotto, viendo al pobre bastardo que tenían como prisionero.

-Y esa misma ira es la que vendrá hacia ustedes-

Kakarotto, Kale y Celery se agitaron, pero antes de que alguno pudiera hacer otra pregunta, el cuerpo del alien cayó inerte sobre el suelo, mientras que Kakarotto todavía sostenía la cabeza, la cual ahora estaba separada del cuerpo.

-Se lo merecía- dijo Kale, escupiendo al cuerpo del alien; y luego Celery le lanzó un ataque para quemarlo ahí mismo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Kakarotto, arrojando la cabeza al fuego.

-¿No lo escuchaste, Kakarotto? Lo acabo de liberar de la ira de Freezer- rió Vegeta.

Kakarotto no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír, era gracioso, de una manera retorcida – ¿Qué crees que quería decir con eso de que la Familia vendrá por nosotros?-

-¿Acaso le crees, Kakarotto?- preguntó Kale -Un simple soldado como él no es capaz de que supiera los planes de Freezer. Seguramente mintió, sabía que lo mataríamos-

-No lo creo- intervino Celery –Si Freezer está reuniendo sus fuerzas, incluso el soldado más insignificante se daría cuenta- se encogió de hombros -Incluso pasa entre los saiyajin, ¿no crees?-

Kakarotto gruño, sabía que Celery se refería a él. Vegeta no dijo nada, escuchaba lo que cada uno decía en silencio. Esperó hasta que Kakarotto hablara, lo cual no fue hasta pasados unos diez segundos.

-Coincido con Celery esta vez- dijo Kakarotto.

Kale y Celery se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, Kakarotto nunca coincidía en lo que Celery opinaba, así que eso era una verdadera sorpresa

– ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Kale.

-El maldito de Freezer envió a esta tropa intencionalmente- dijo Vegeta, interviniendo en la conversación finalmente –Sabía que los atraparíamos, sabía que lo mataríamos, y sabía que había riesgo de que se fugara información…- detuvo sus pasos por un instante _-Ese maldito lagarto blanco está jugando con nosotros, ¿por qué mandar a unos soldados tan débiles a un sector donde podemos alcanzarlos? Quería que supiéramos lo que haremos-_

No estaba acostumbrado a compartir sus pensamientos, y definitivamente no empezaría ahora, pero esperaba que con lo que había dicho, los tres idiotas que iban con él analizaran lo que estaba pasando.

–Freezer se está uniendo con Cooler- dijo Celery. Vegeta asintió.

-Debemos enfrentarlos con todo lo que tenemos, incluso con…- el comentario de Kale murió en el aire, todos sabían a quién se refería –No hay otra forma- dijo molesto.

-La hay- dijo Kakarotto.

-Claro que la hay, insecto- dijo Vegeta -Regresaremos de inmediato al planeta. No necesitamos más distracciones-

Vegeta subió a su nave, despegando de inmediato. Se sentó por unos segundos –Maldito seas, Freezer- dijo molesto. Se puso de pie y encendió la Máquina de Gravedad, la cual comenzó a vibrar, pero acto seguido se detuvo. Había olvidado que la había arruinado antes de salir en esa misión. Justo antes de tener la discusión con la terrícola, quien parecía tener la extraña percepción de estar en una posición para negociar.

Golpeó la máquina, destruyendo los controles e hiriéndose la mano al instante. No podía creer que en ese preciso momento deseara regresar al planeta para tener un trato con esa maldita terrícola.

El viaje de regreso fue más rápido, pues iban sin hacer escalas en otros planetas. Cuando finalmente aterrizaron, Vegeta parecía estar de peor humor que el día anterior. Los demás prefirieron callar, no sabían si Vegeta quería que esa información se filtrara o no, así que por el momento no dirían nada.

Vegeta caminó hasta el laboratorio de la terrícola, le importaba un comino si estaba haciendo algo más, desde ese momento se dedicaría a aumentar la potencia de las máquinas.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, casi arrancándola – ¡Mujer, espero que estés…!- se sorprendió al ver el lugar vacío, ¿dónde se supone que estaba? Caminó hacia donde solían estar los mecánicos, pero nadie parecía haberla visto. El enojo en Vegeta comenzó a aumentar.

_-Vegeta-_ llamó Kakarotto por el rastreador _–Me comentaron que estás buscando a Bulma, ¿no fuiste al laboratorio?-_

-¿Crees que soy imbécil, Kakarotto? Claro que busqué ahí. Es tu terrícola, encuéntrala de inmediato- cortó la comunicación. Se dirigió hacia su trono, donde encontró a Okkra dando órdenes.

-Regresaron demasiado rápido- dijo ella sin voltear a verlo mientras seguía revisando unos documentos que tenía en la mano – ¿Sucedió algo interesante?-

-Hmph- fue la única respuesta de Vegeta, realmente no estaba de humor para tratar con Okkra. Iría a entrenar en su Cuarto privado, y luego quizás ya habrían encontrado a la terrícola.

-Espera- dijo Okkra, acercándose a Vegeta –Te tengo algo para que veas lo eficiente que soy-

Había escuchado las palabras de Okkra, pero había algo distinto en ella; tenía un olor extra. Inhaló de nuevo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Okkra al ver el cambio de actitud en Vegeta.

Vegeta cerró los ojos, tenía que concentrarse mucho para poder sentirla. Le dirigió a Okkra una mirada de desprecio y se dio la vuelta, dejando a una saiyajin completamente confundida en pleno Salón.

Caminó rápidamente, cruzó el puente que conectaba su palacio con el Centro de Entrenamiento General, bajó hasta el sótano rápidamente. Sentía la energía más cerca a cada segundo – Esto no tiene sentido- ¿por qué Okkra tenía el aroma de la terrícola en ella?

Cuando llegó al final del pasillo escuchó a Kakarotto, que corría detrás de él – ¡Vegeta!- gritó agitado –Abre la puerta de inmediato-

Vegeta se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos, no planeaba seguir órdenes de un clase baja. Kakarotto ni siquiera se detuvo, llegó a la puerta y de un rápido movimiento la arrancó, arrojándola a un lado –Bulma-

El tono de voz de Kakarotto hizo que Vegeta viera hacia el interior. Habían más de 20 naves adentro, y otras cuantas que parecían casi terminadas – ¿Qué demonios pasó?- preguntó, al sentir que Okkra y Raditz llegaban al lugar.

Kakarotto no lo había escuchado, sólo se había dirigido a Bulma, quien parecía estar durmiendo en un rincón del lugar –Bulma- sacudió el brazo de su amiga –Bulma, ya estoy aquí- sonrió –Todo está bien-

-¿Qué te parece, Vegeta?- preguntó Okkra como si lo que estaba pasando frente a ellos no le concerniera –Obligué a la terrícola a trabajar aquí por cinco días seguidos sin descanso para que terminara las naves-

Vegeta escuchaba las palabras de Okkra mientras miraba todas las naves, ¿en cinco días? Vaya, desde hace mucho se había dado cuenta que la terrícola era eficiente, pero esto parecía fuera lo normal.

-¿Acaso estás loca?- preguntó Kakarotto exaltado – ¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste?, ¡nosotros podemos pasar días sin comer ni beber, pero ella es una terrícola!-

El tono de voz de Kakaroto hizo que Okkra se sorprendiera –Le ordené a Raditz que la alimentara una vez al día-

Raditz se encogió de hombros –Olvidé venir ayer y hoy, ¿me puedes culpar?-

Vegeta frunció el ceño, esto no era gracioso, la terrícola podía ser una molestia, pero la necesitaba con vida. Antes de que el príncipe pudiera tomar acción, Kakarotto arremetió contra Raditz, destruyendo la pared por el impacto.

-Siempre supe que eras un maldito-

La repentina demostración de fuerza de Kakarotto sorprendió a todos menos a Vegeta, él sabía muy bien de lo que su subordinado era capaz. Sonrió de lado, si Kakarotto decidía matar a Raditz, él no intervendría, no le podía importar menos que uno de ellos muriera.

La toz de Bulma hico que Kakarotto y Vegeta voltearan a verla rápidamente –Está bien- dijo ella con un tono de voz tan calmado que Vegeta se sorprendió.

Kakarotto dejó a su hermano a un lado, quien tenía sangre en el rostro por el golpe que le había propinado. Se acercó a Bulma –Sí, está bien- respondió Kakarotto.

Bulma se puso de pie con dificultad y le dirigió una mirada fría a Okkra y a Raditz. Giró la vista hacia Vegeta, quien la miraba sin empatía alguna –Todavía quiero a mis mecánicos- tosió –Si esto puedo hacerlo yo, no tienes ni idea de lo que haría con ayuda-

Saiyajin y terrícola sostuvieron las miradas. Luego de unos segundos en completo silencio, Vegeta movió la cabeza lentamente asintiendo, haciendo que Bulma sonriera.

-Raditz, ve por cinco terrícolas-

-No- interrumpió Bulma –Quiero ir yo a elegirlos, necesito asegurarme de traer a los mejores-

Vegeta la vio y asintió molesto, ya había accedido a darle cinco terrícolas, ¿por qué tenía que complicar todo?

Bulma le sonrió, y Vegeta le dio la espalda para enfocarse en las naves. Kakarotto le ofreció a Bulma llevarla en sus brazos, pero ella se rehusó –Solamente me dio un golpe en la cabeza, estaba durmiendo para intentar controlar el dolor- dijo sonriéndole.

-Creí que te habían tenido en inanición- comentó Kakarotto, viendo de reojo a su hermano, quien ya se había puesto de pie de nuevo.

-¿Estás loco?- Bulma sacó una pequeña cápsula -Jamás estaría caminando en este castillo sin un cápsula con un refrigerador repleto de comida y bebida- le lanzó una mirada retadora a Okkra –Necesitan mucho para quebrarme-

Okkra gruñó enfadada -De cualquier manera, te hice trabajar como yo quería-

Bulma negó con la cabeza –Te equivocas. Trabajé para poder cerrar el trato con Vegeta-

Vegeta, quien había estado fingiendo no escuchar, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. La terrícola estaba discutiendo codo a codo con Okkra, y no sólo eso, había demostrado que ella era quien había estado a cargo de la situación. Vio de reojo a Okkra, quien parecía estar debatiéndose por lanzarse a asesinar a la terrícola o no, mientras que esta otra parecía ni siquiera estar sudando.

Bulm comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta con ayuda de Kakarotto, pero Okkra interrumpió su camino -No has terminado aquí, terrícola-

-¡Hazte a un maldito lado, Okkra!- gritó Vegeta. Okkra obedeció de mala gana, balbuceando maldiciones mientras la terrícola salía de la habitación –Lleva a la terrícola a la enfermería, métela en un Tanque- dijo Vegeta en voz alta para que Kakarotto la escuchara.

Kakarotto asintió –Vámonos antes de que se arrepienta- le susurró al oído, pero Bulma sabía que Vegeta no lo haría.

Raditz, quien ya se había logrado poner de pie se terminaba de limpiar la sangre del rostro, viendo intensamente a Kakarotto mientras éste sostenía la frágil figura de la humana.

–_Ésta debe ser la terrícola de Kakarotto-_ pensó Raditz.

-Puedo recomendarte otros dos genios para que trabajen con esa terrícola, además de los mecánicos que quiere- dijo Raditz, haciendo que Vegeta lo viera de reojo -Se trata de un par de gemelos, los conocí cuando estuve con Turles… pueden ser útiles-

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza –No sé qué planeas, Raditz, ni por qué me mencionas a estos supuestos genios hasta ahora, pero si serán útiles, puedes traerlos-

Raditz asintió, necesitaba a esa terrícola fuera del juego si es que ella era la que él creía. Mientras Raditz se enfocaba viendo a Kakarotto y Bulma, no se percató de que había otra persona viendo la escena. Vegeta los miraba con detenimiento, sin expresar nada en el rostro; pero Okkra no veía a Kakarotto, ni a la terrícola, y mucho menos a Raditz, Okkra estaba viendo a Vegeta, era la primera vez que lo miraba actuar así, ¿acaso la terrícola era tan necesaria? Había visto a Vegeta matar ingenieros sin piedad, incluso dejarlos morir de hambre, y por esta terrícola parecía no estar dispuesto a emplear sus viejos métodos de tortura.

_-No me gusta esto-_ pensó mientras apretaba los labios.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Estoy mejor, créeme, fue solamente un golpe en la cabeza, ¿crees que yo estaría en un castillo como éste sin cápsulas con refrigeradores?- decía Bulma mientras Kakarotto la llevaba volando hasta su pequeño apartamento.

Al no obtener respuesta de su amiga, Bulma prosiguió –Además, todo es parte de mi plan-

-No me dirás que esto lo planeaste-

-No- le sonrió –Pero formulé un plan mientras todo esto sucedía, y salió a la perfección. Iré con Raditz a la prisión, así podré crear un mapa del lugar-

Kakarotto escuchaba con detenimiento, pero no le agradaba la idea –Ten cuidado, Raditz no es alguien en quien puedas confiar-

-No lo haré. A veces olvido que es tu hermano, y, para serte franca, cuando estoy cerca de él me da escalofríos, pero es necesario-

Ninguno de los dijo nada más hasta llegar al apartamento. Kakarotto entró con Bulma, sabiendo que Milk estaba adentro.

-¡Bulma!- dijo exaltada ignorando por completo a Kakarotto –Estaba tan preocupada, incluso pensé en ir al castillo a buscarte-

-Hubiese sido un completo desperdicio- murmuró Kakarotto.

Milk miró con desprecio al saiyajin y le volteó el rostro –Vamos, te ves terrible, ¿tienes hambre? De seguro tienes hambre, traje algo de comer al Centro de Abasto- La ayudó a llegar a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se dirigió a la cocina en completo silencio, haciendo caso omiso al saiyajin que seguía de pie en la sala.

Kakarotto esperó unos segundos más para salir, le incomodaba de sobremanera estar a solas con Milk.

-Espera- dijo Milk. Se acercó a él antes de que cruzara la puerta y lo miró fijamente –Te agradezco que ayudes a Bulma-

Kakarotto intentó hablar, pero Milk levantó la mano para detenerlo –Pero aun así no creas que eso cambia las cosas. Mataste a mi padre, eso no creas que se pasa por alto-

Kakarotto quiso explicarle, decirle que era eso o exterminar al resto de terrícolas, era eso o dejar que Vegeta cayera con todo su poderío sobre la Tierra, pero ¿de qué servía? Era obvio que Milk ya se había decido a odiarlo. Su padre le había encargado cuidar de Milk, pero sabía que seguramente ella preferiría morir antes de buscar su protección.

-Puedes irte- dijo Milk.

Kakarotto no esperó a que se lo repitiera. Sabía muy bien cuándo no lo querían cerca. Y estaba seguro que Milk posiblemente jamás lo querría cerca.

-Es una lástima- murmuró cuando salió del lugar –No puedo creer que una chica tan linda como ella tenga ese carácter- Era raro, sentía una ligera frustración dentro de él. Nunca nadie antes lo había odiado con tanto fervor, pero lo que lo mataba por dentro es que ella tenía toda la razón.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Habían pasado dos días desde su regreso, y Vegeta había estado molesto desde su regreso. Incluso Kakarotto había encontrado difícil tolerar su humor.

Había llegado incluso al punto de ir a entrenar al CEG directamente para golpear a otros saiyajin y descargar su frustración. Mientras caminaba, escuchó unos pasos detrás de él. Frunció el ceño, ¿por qué siempre debía ser el idiota de Kakarotto el que se acerba a él cuando estaba de mal humor?

-Traigo reportes sobre las naves. Bulma ha avanzado bastante, bueno… los mecánicos que trabajan para ella-

-Trabajan para mí- interrumpió Vegeta de manera pesada.

Kakarotto hizo una ligera pausa –Sí… bueno, pues han hecho un gran avance tus mecánicos- dijo intentando no sonar muy obvio con su burla, pero por la mirada de Vegeta, supo que había sido muy obvio –Además que esos dos aliens que llevó Raditz, Lakasei y Rasin, también parecen ser muy buenos-

-Kakarotto…- advirtió Vegeta.

-Bien, lo que quieres escuchar: tu Máquina de Gravedad está casi reparada, Bulma está haciendo las últimas pruebas-

Vegeta no dijo nada más, simplemente siguió caminando, dejando a Kakarotto solo en el pasillo mientras se rascaba la cabeza –Vaya, está molesto- Usualmente Vegeta mandaba al demonio las pruebas de Bulma, pero esta vez parecía muy decidido en golpear a otros.

Mientras Vegeta cruzaba el puente que conectaba su castillo con el CEG, se quitó la capa, francamente la encontraba un verdadero estorbo cuando no estaba de humor. Siguió caminando mientras se quitaba la armadura, quería entrenar sin defensa alguna.

Llegó al CEG y buscó rápidamente con la mirada a algún oponente. Vio a Kale, quizás él serviría, pero antes de ordenarle que entrenara con él se detuvo; conocía la técnica de pelea de Kale bastante bien, igual que la de Okkra y Celery. Buscó de nuevo a alguien y encontró una pequeña tropa de soldados de élite. Se dirigió al que tenía el poder más alto y le ordenó a pelear contra él.

Y así comenzó una serie de combates que duraría horas y horas, Vegeta peleando contra quien se le pusiera enfrente. Las horas pasaron y cada oponente que quedaba derribado era llevado de inmediato al Área de Tanques.

Había caído la noche. Incluso Vegeta había descansado entre algunos combates, pero necesitaba más, estaba demasiado molesto. Se puso de pie esperando que alguien más se decidiera a combatirlo, no estaba en la naturaleza de su raza huir, y por eso mismo es que todos lo habían retado, querían probar su fuerza contra la del guerrero más fuerte. Incluso ahora parecía más molesto que antes.

Kakarotto miraba desde lejos –Supongo que ya no quedan muchos más para combatir- murmuró creyendo que estaba solo, pero estaba equivocado.

-Te equivocas, clase baja- Celery se había acercado también a ver los combates del príncipe –No has ido por tu merecido combate-

Kakarotto la vio de reojo. Siempre que ella se le acercaba algo terminaba mal –Tú tampoco pareces muy entusiasta de ir a combatirlo-

Celery se encogió de hombros –Él conoce mi manera de pelear, seguramente se aburriría. Pero tú… tú y él no han combatido en años, quizás vaya siendo hora de que retomen su tradición de golpearse hasta que tú quedes inconsciente, ¿no crees?-

-¿Qué te hace creer que yo perdería esta vez?- preguntó Kakarotto, dejándose llevar un poco por los comentarios de su enemiga. Celery le sonrió enigmáticamente y se dio la vuelta para alejarse de él.

Kakarotto no pudo evitar ver su figura mientras se alejaba, ¿qué tenían las mujeres hermosas que las hacían odiarlo tanto? Volvió a ver hacia Vegeta y se sorprendió al reconocer a su siguiente oponente. Tarble había entrado a la arena de combate, ¿en qué demonios pensaba?

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos a ver a su hermano menor – ¿Perdiste algo, Tarble?-

-Ya que estás pensando en retar a todos, decidí que sería bueno aprender algo en un combate contra ti-

Vegeta se dio la vuelta –Lárgate, no perderé mi tiempo contigo-

-¡Aceptaste los retos de todos, incluso de los soldados de clase baja!- lo acusó – ¿Qué tengo yo no tengan ellos? Soy tan príncipe como tú, por mis venas corre la sangre de los mejores guerreros-

Vegeta se giró y le lanzó un ataque a su hermano, quien logró esquivarlo con dificultad –No sé qué sangre corre por tus venas, pero es obvio que no es la misma que corre por las mías-

Tarble sabía que estaba comenzando a enojarlo, y esa era la única manera en la que quizás él aceptara pelear.

-Bien- dijo Vegeta –Si quieres bailar con un verdadero asesino, has venido al lugar perfecto, _hermanito_-

Tarble sintió un escalofrío al escuchar eso. Bardock le había advertido que jamás se enfrentara a Vegeta cuando éste estuviera enojado, pero se sentía confiado por haber comido la fruta de Turles, quizás lograría propinarle unos cuantos golpes a Vegeta, y así poder conseguir algo de reconocimiento.

Vegeta se abalanzó hacia Tarble, quien parecía no haber estado listo. Recibió un golpe en el estómago, el cual lo mandó a varios metros de distancia. Sentía cómo se había quedado sin aire. Subió la vista para poder ver a Vegeta, pero éste ya no estaba frente a él, ¿a dónde se había ido? Pero el golpe en su espalda le respondió eso, ¿cómo se había movido tan rápido? Tarble había sido enviado de nuevo a otro extremo de la arena, mientras que Vegeta parecía ni siquiera estar luchando de verdad.

Las risas estaban haciendo que Tarble se desconcentrada más, era obvio que se burlaban de él. Se puso de pie, pero una punzada de dolor en la espalda lo paralizó, ¿acaso lo había golpeado en la columna a propósito? Sus piernas flaqueaban y sentía como si todo comenzara a dar vueltas.

Kakarotto miraba la batalla sintiendo algo de piedad por Tarble, era obvio que ambos hermanos estaban en ligas distintas. Vegeta parecía ni siquiera estar tratando de pelear, sólo quería golpearlo –Eso me hace recordar mi infancia con Raditz- dijo con algo de amargura.

Ahora Vegeta tenía a Tarble del cuello de su armadura – ¿Ya entiendes lo bajo que estás en esta cadena de poder, Tarble? Ahora entiendo por qué nuestro padre te exilió, esperando que murieras- apretó el agarre -Pero debo darte crédito por haber sobrevivido, aunque cuando lo piensas más, no es de sorprenderse… los cobardes y los insectos siempre encuentran la manera de sobrevivir-

Tarble quería hablar, quería defenderse. Vegeta no tenía ni idea de lo que él había tenido que sufrir siendo un ser extraño en un planeta donde lo miraban con desconfianza. No saber lo que era, no saber por qué le temían.

Vegeta dejó caer a su hermano –Lárgate antes de que decida matarte- Se dio la vuelta y vio a Okkra en la puerta de la arena, no supo por qué, pero el enojo que había logrado estar descargando en los combates regresó. Apretó sus puños.

Tarble dejó de toser finalmente y se puso de pie –Eso sólo lo dices porque te crees el más fuerte de todos- sabía que seguramente ahora se enojaría más, pero estaba harto de ser denigrado por todos, y sobre todo por su propio hermano -Pero en el momento en el que te enfrentes a Freezer, recordarás que no eres nada en comparación con él-

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Vegeta lo tomó del rostro y lo estrelló contra el piso –No te molestes, morirás aquí, no tendrás que preocuparte en averiguar cómo resultará todo- dijo mientras le pisoteaba la parte baja de la columna –Te mataré y nadie recordará nada de ti, maldito insecto- Lo levantó de la cola, lo cual hizo gritar de dolor a Tarble. Comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro y en el estómago. Los espectadores gritaban de euforia apoyando la demostración de brutalidad.

Tarble cayó inconsciente, pero esto no detuvo a Vegeta, quien lo pateó unas cuantas veces – ¿Ya no tienes nada más que decir, _hermanito_?- preguntó con pura maldad –Así está mejor-

Comenzó a crear energía para darle el golpe de gracia, pero cuando lanzó el ataque, éste fue desviado por Kakarotto, quien había entrado a la arena.

-Apártate, insecto-

-Creo que fue suficiente, Vegeta- dijo él -Ya demostraste tu superioridad, déjalo-

-Esto no es asunto tuyo, apártate- espetó.

Kakarotto se inclinó para cargar al saiyajin inconsciente –Quizás Tarble haya perdido, pero demostró valor al entrar en batalla contigo, aun cuando estabas enojado-

Vegeta bufó enfadado –Cuando se recupere, que se largue a la Tierra, no me sirve de nada de momento-

Kakarotto asintió –Los Tanques están ocupados aquí, lo llevaré a los tanques del palacio-

-No- respondió rápidamente Vegeta –Que sobreviva hasta que se desocupe algún tanque de este lugar, de lo contrario no merece ni siquiera hacerse llamar saiyajin- Vegeta se alejó de la arena, el ataque de energía que había lanzado tenía bastante poder, pero incluso así Kakarotto lo desvió sin problemas _-Ese maldito me las pagará- _pensó con enojo.

Vegeta regresó a su castillo, a pesar de haber descargado su ira, todavía estaba algo molesto, pero ahora era por Kakarotto, ¿acaso el payaso había estado ocultando su poder? Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, no pudo evitar escuchar a su estómago rugir. Había ignorado todos los otros instintos por estar peleando. Se dirigió a la cocina con un hambre igual al de un ejército.

-Sino hay comida, iré a matar a todos esos malditos shamoians- murmuró cuando estaba entrando a la cocina.

Efectivamente había comida, aunque esto lo desilusionó un poco, tenía ganas de ir a matar algo más. Se sentó en la oscuridad devorando todo a su paso. Desde su asiento podía ver a través de la ventana panorámica, pero él estaba viendo únicamente su comida; afuera no había nada que le interesara. No pasó mucho tiempo para que unos pasos sonaran en el pasillo. No necesitó concentrarse para saber de quién se trataba. A veces se preguntaba si la mujer intencionalmente lo encontraba cuando estaba solo y molesto, era como si tuviera un sexto sentido para ello _–O quizás sí puede sentir energía-_ pensó mientras tragaba.

Bulma entró y le dirigió una mirada a Vegeta, quien ni siquiera se inmutó al sentirla entrar. Encendió las luces bajas y caminó hasta el mueble donde tenía todas sus bebidas, no consciente de que Vegeta la seguía con la mirada. Habían estado solos muchas veces, pero nunca en esta situación; siempre había alguien cerca, ya fuese algún sirviente, algún saiyajin en el comedor de al lado… pero esta vez eran ella y él únicamente.

_-¿Qué estará planeando?- _Francamente, la Mujer siempre le provocaba curiosidad; nada de lo que hacía le parecía normal.

Se mantuvo viéndola sin parar de comer. Ella estaba vertiendo algo en dos tazas. Vegeta se incomodó, ¿acaso estaba loca? Envenenar a un saiyajin era inútil. Cuando ella se giró para verlo, él dirigió su mirada a la comida, fingiendo que nunca la había estado viendo. Solía hacerlo cuando ella hacía algo fuera de lo normal, él la miraba y cuando ella se giraba hacia él, él fingía ni siquiera haberse percatado de su presencia.

Bulma caminó hacia él, cuando finalmente se sentó, no lo hizo en el lugar de siempre, al otro lado de la mesa; esta vez se sentó frente a él. Vegeta dejó de comer automáticamente, viéndola molesto, ¿qué no es obvio que no la deseaba cerca?

Bulma ignoró la mirada que él le lanzó y le acercó una de las tazas que llevaba en la mano. La dejó frente a él y le dirigió una mirada. Vegeta miró la taza con detenimiento y luego le devolvió la mirada, era un duelo, ¿creía que podía sostenerle la mirada a él, al guerrero más poderoso del Universo? Ambos sostuvieron sus miradas hasta que Bulma decidió jugar sucio. Se llevó su taza a los labios y bebió sin desviar la mirada. El ceño de Vegeta se frunció más, ¿qué planeaba?

Cuando Bulma terminó de beber, tenía un pequeño bigote de color café oscuro sobre los labios. Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y no desvió la mirada. Bulma exhaló derrotada –Por un momento creí que te reirías-

-Los saiyajin no nos _reímos_\- dijo retomando su comida.

-Quizás tú- respondió ella entre dientes, pero sabiendo perfectamente que Vegeta la había escuchado. Se encogió de hombros –Es chocolate. Estoy segura que nunca lo has probado, y pensé que te caería bien, has estado de un muy mal humor… y no es que tengas un humor agradable- dijo burlona –Pero ahora pareces más molesto-

Vegeta no dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvo comiendo, ¿qué era lo que quería la mujer? Si era hablar, entonces había ido en busca del saiyajin equivocado. Bulma entendió que él no respondería, así que se quedó callada viéndolo comer. Los minutos pasaron y a ella se le hizo eterno el silencio.

-Kakarotto me dijo sobre lo del tal Freezer-

Esto hizo que Vegeta dejara de comer y la volteara a ver, pero no pronunció palabra alguna, por lo que Bulma siguió hablando.

-Por lo que me contó, me dio la impresión que solamente está jugando con ustedes. No me malinterpretes, no quiero que ni él ni tú dominen el Universo, pero…-

Ahora Vegeta tenía curiosidad, pero se negaba a exigirle que siguiera hablando, eso lo delataría, así que esperó a que ella continuara.

-No importa- dijo -Pero creo que deberías tener cuidado, quizás Freezer lo hizo para meterse en tu mente. Para descontrolarte, y por lo que veo lo ha conseguido-

Vegeta se molestó por el comentario -¿Crees que alguien puede jugar conmigo como si se tratara de alguna pieza en un maldito juego de mesa?-

Bulma se sorprendió por sus palabras, consideraba a Vegeta alguien que cuidaba lo que decía para no dejar ver nada, pero por lo que acababa de ver, era muy susceptible cuando se trataba de Freezer –No- dijo intentando sonar calmada -Es sólo que puede intentarlo, después de todo pareciera que dejó que esa información se filtrara intencionalmente, ¿o no crees eso?-

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos de nuevo, resguardándose en su silencio de nuevo. Bulma esperó que dijera algo más, pero parecía más molesto _–Bien hecho- _pensó ella con amargura.

Vegeta se mantuvo comiendo, pero había perdido el apetito _–Maldita mujer- _Aceptaba tenerla en la misma habitación, incluso tenerla cerca, pero ¿por qué había hablado? Lo arruinaba todo cuando abría la boca. Se levantó lentamente, consciente de que la Mujer lo estaba mirando, se giró y salió de la cocina sin decir nada más.

Bulma se mordió el labio, se puso de pie rápidamente y salió de la cocina. Quería hablarle, quería comprenderlo, quería escucharlo, quería gritarle, quería ver si Vegeta era capaz de sentir algo más que ira, por un momento había percibido frustración en él, pero rápidamente fue bloqueada por su silencio. Lo vio alejarse, quiso correr detrás de él, pero ¿y qué haría cuando lo alcanzara? Él la despreciaba, ella no lo soportaba, eran dos personas… dos seres, que se tenían que soportar mutuamente al estar en esa situación. Ni siquiera eran amigos, dudaba que Vegeta tuviera un amigo real, subordinados sí, ¿pero amigos?

Mientras lo miraba alejarse y perderse en la oscuridad. Se hizo el cabello para atrás. Ella era un genio, le gustaban los retos, los problemas, y Vegeta era el reto más grande que ella jamás había conocido. No consciente de que dentro de ella se estaba creando un sentimiento de compasión hacia uno de los seres más despiadados de la historia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tarbles abrió los ojos de golpe, y al instante el líquido del Tanque de Recuperación comenzó a descender. Salió del tanque rápidamente, viendo hacia todos los lados. Se colocó su armadura lentamente intentando recordar lo que había pasado. Recordaba haber estado mencionando a Freezer, y luego no recordaba nada más.

–De seguro lo enfadé mucho- dijo con tristeza, arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho.

La puerta se abrió y Bardock entró, viéndolo con severidad se recostó sobre la pared –Kakarotto lo trajo hasta acá. También lo salvó de ser asesinado por Vegeta-

Tarble se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero no tanto como hubiera imaginado –Se lo agradezco- susurró.

-Vegeta ordeno su regreso inmediato a la Tierra-

Tarble se giró rápidamente hacia Bardock –Pero apenas llegué hace no más de dos semanas- se quejó.

Bardock se encogió de hombros –Eso no importa. Creo que la terrícola amiga de Kakarotto no ha revisado por completo la nave, así que su regreso no será inmediato. Todavía tiene tiempo…-

-¿De qué?- preguntó molesto Tarble –Por si no se ha fijado, pocos saiyajin me cuentan como uno de ellos, y casi todos fueron testigo de lo que sucedió con mi hermano-

-En este planeta no hay únicamente saiyajin- lo corrigió Bardock -Los saiyajin seguirán a Vegeta a la guerra, pero no el resto de aliens. Necesitan una motivación-

Tarble rió suavemente –Estoy seguro de que su hijo sería mejor candidato que yo-

-Kakarotto ha matado tantos aliens que seguramente ninguno olvida lo que hizo-

Tarble se terminó de colocar las botas –Necesito poder- se quedó en silencio unos minutos más antes de dar su dictamen –Me relacionaré con los otros aliens, seguramente querrán también sobrevivir si les expreso lo vil que es Freezer-

Bardock negó con la cabeza –Todos saben lo vil que es Freezer… y también lo despiadado que es Vegeta- se acercó a Tarble -Necesitan ver que hay una tercera opción en esta guerra. Entonces pelearán contra Freezer-

-¿Pero morirán?- preguntó Tarble.

Bardock asintió –Pero nosotros sobreviviremos-

Tarble salió del CEG todavía pensando en lo que Bardock le había dicho. Él podía un buen soldado, pero como tal, su objetivo era salvar a los de su raza, los otros no importaba –Debe haber otra solución- musitó. Emprendió vuelo ya pasada la media noche hacia el Noreste del planeta _–Hay otra solución-_ pensó mientras aceleraba.

Si lograba alcanzar el nivel de Súper Saiyajin, entonces quizás podría salvarlos a todos. Sabía que el Legendario Súper Saiyajin ya había aparecido, pero también sabía, o le habían llegado rumores, que el nivel de SS podía ser alcanzado por un saiyajin de corazón puro –Ése es el problema- pensó con amargura. ¿Saiyajin de corazón PURO? Esa oración era ilógica, un saiyajin con corazón puro era imposible, a menos que se tratara de pura maldad, pero de lo contrario era ilógico –Soy el más adecuado- se dijo.

Vio la sierra montañosa. Sabía que en alguna parte de ese lugar se encontraba los laboratorios de Turles. Voló por un buen rato hasta que divisó una pequeña cueva. Descendió con precaución, no quería enfrentarse a algún saiyajin molesto que pudiera vivir ahí. Entró silenciosamente, no se escuchaba nada más que su respiración.

-Debo estar confundido-

Antes de se diera la vuelta, vio una pequeña luz que provenía de una pared de piedra. Se acercó y se sorprendió al ver un monitor. Presionó el único botón que tenía a la vista. El monitor lanzó una pequeña luz que se dirigió a sus ojos, parecía estar analizando su retina. Esperó pacientemente a que el análisis terminara, y para su tranquilidad, la puerta se abrió.

Tarble entró manteniendo su desconfianza –Es totalmente distinto a lo que imaginaba- dijo al ver los muros revestidos de metal, y pequeños estantes de cristal que contenían extrañas hojas de distintas plantas –Debe de gustarle mucho la botánica- dijo mientras miraba una planta que parecía estarse moviendo.

Siguió caminando por el único pasillo que había hasta que finalmente llegó a otra puerta, pero ésta era de cristal. Se abrió de inmediato y entró a un cuarto pequeña.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-

_-Príncipe Tarble-_ dijo la voz de Turles por unas bocinas _–Me alegra que haya venido finalmente, pero me temo que tendré que descontaminarlo antes de que pueda seguir… no se preocupe, no es nada dañino-_

Tarble abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un extraño líquido le fue rociado, haciendo que se sorprendiera – ¡Esto no es gracioso!- se quejó. Luego de unos segundos más, el líquido se detuvo y la siguiente puerta se abrió.

Tarble entró a un lugar que no encajaba en lo absoluto con el resto de cosas del planeta. ¡El lugar estaba repleto de plantas! Se inclinó para agarrar la tierra –Esta tierra no es de este planeta- dijo mientras miraba lo fértil que era. Admiró el lugar unos instantes más antes de seguir caminando. Llegó a otra puerta donde encontró un monitor –Esto me está cansando- dijo al presionar de nuevo el único botón.

La puerta se abrió sin escanearlo, y Tarble entró a una habitación que parecía ser un laboratorio – ¿Qué es este lugar?-

-Es mi pequeño laboratorio-

Tarble se giró sorprendido al escuchar a Turles detrás de él –Se tomó su tiempo en venir, príncipe-

-Sí…-

-Veo que todavía no confía en mí, pero no es necesario que lo haga- sonrió de lado.

Tarble todavía se sentía desconcertado por ver el rostro de Bardock, pero haciendo expresiones muy propias de Vegeta –Las frutas que me ha dado…- comenzó diciendo el joven príncipe –Parecen ya no surtir efecto en mí, o al menos no el mismo que al inicio-

Turles mantuvo esa sonrisa que daba la impresión que estaba disfrutando de una broma privada -¿Por qué lo dice?-

-Mi poder incrementó mucho al inicio… pero ahora… apenas veo los efectos-

Turles comenzó a caminar alrededor de su laboratorio, rodeando a Tarble, quien se mantenía en el centro –Me temo, Príncipe Tarble, que la fruta tiene cierto límite. Verá, todo depende de la energía que el Árbol absorbe, por lo que depende también del planeta donde el Árbol es plantado… y no puedo hacer mucho con la energía de los planetas luego de que su hermano se encarga de devastarlos- Al ver que Tarble se impacientaba, supo que lo tenía donde quería –Claro, que no es lo mismo de lo que puedo decir del Planeta Tierra-

Tarble abrió los ojos de par en par -¿Qué hay con la Tierra?- preguntó con cuidado.

-La energía que ese planeta puede proveer es inmensa, casi inimaginable- Tomó una fruta que parecía seca –Esta es la fruta que usted ha consumido en estos días, ¿puede imaginarse la fruta que el Planeta Tierra podría darle? Incluso podría ayudarlo a… alcanzar el nivel de Súper Saiyajin-

Tarble vio la fruta detenidamente –Quieres decir que, si sigo comiendo esa fruta que tienes en la mano, ¿mi poder ya no aumentará?-

Turles negó con la cabeza –Su poder aumentará… seguramente cuando peleemos con Freezer usted podría ya no quedarse inconsciente luego del tercer golpe en una pelea contra Vegeta-

-¿Cómo…?-

-La información viaja rápido- respondió Turles sonriendo de lado de nuevo.

-¿Cuál es el precio?- Necesitaba saber todo antes de aceptar un trato con Turles -¿En qué estado deja al planeta ese _Árbol_?, ¿qué pasa con sus habitantes?-

Turles lo miró intensamente por casi un minuto sin decir nada –Nada-

Tarble lo vio con desconfianza. Era difícil la decisión, el rostro y la voz de Bardock, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era –Me iré a la Tierra en cuanto la nave esté arreglada. Necesito un escuadrón conmigo… Si prometes servirme fielmente, te llevaré conmigo, pero no dejaré que le hagas nada a la Tierra, hay otros planetas cerca, podrás usarlo- se dio la vuelta, con los puños apretados para no flaquear con su decisión -No le diré a nadie sobre esta visita, esperaré a que decidas-

-Bien- dijo Turles, haciendo que el príncipe lo volteara a ver sobre su hombro, imitando los movimientos de su hermano. Turles le lanzó la fruta que tenía en la mano –Como una muestra de nuestro trato-

Tarble agarró la fruta y asintió. Salió del lugar sin decir nada más. Turles lo vio alejarse con una sonrisa en sus labios. – ¿Qué pasa si arrepiente?-

-Me preguntaba por cuánto tiempo más te esconderías entre las sombras, Raditz-

Raditz salió de una esquina que no era alcanzada por la poca luz del laboratorio -¿Y si dice algo?-

-No lo hará-

Raditz se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a Turles. No dudaba de que su tío sabía lo que hacía, hasta el momento no había conocido a alguien tan calculador como Turles, ni siquiera Vegeta había demostrado un despliegue de esas habilidades –Así que iremos a la Tierra-

-Iré a la Tierra- corrigió Turles -Daiz y tú se quedarán aquí, no necesito que Vegeta se meta en esto-

-¿Y si el príncipe exiliado te impide sembrar el Árbol?- preguntó mientras tomaba una fruta y la mordía.

-Él no es problema. Por cierto, ¿cómo va el plan con Lakasei y Rasin? Me preocupa más los híbridos que este tema de Tarble-

Raditz se encogió de hombros –Es una humana. Ellos apenas pueden dejarle caer una nave encima y listo. Kakarotto nunca está cerca cuando ella trabaja, y Vegeta… es Vegeta- dijo como si ésa fuese la explicación a todo.

Turles se sentó en una silla y comenzó a jugar con una fruta -¿Cuál es el nombre de esta terrícola?-

Raditz frunció el ceño mientras intentaba recordar –Bulma- dijo finalmente -Es toda una belleza-

Turles mordió otra fruta y se quedó callado –Me da curiosidad conocerla- dijo sonriendo –Mis genes y los de Kakarotto, después de todo, son parecidos- se encogió de hombros -Si sobrevive a lo que le hagan los gemelos, tendré que conocerla-

* * *

¡Uh! Le fue mal a Tarble en esta ocasión D: Y Raditz está confundiendo las cosas, ¿y cómo no? Si Vegeta nunca le dirige a Bulma ninguna palabra que no sea un insulto, sólo Kakarotto la trata distinto.

¡Y Okkra! D: ¿Ya sienten el peligro que corre Bulma, no sólo por parte de Turles, sino de Okkra también?

Pero creo que ahora se pondrán difíciles las cosas para Bulma, quien todavía no se ha fijado que comienza a sentir algo por Vegeta... no amor, pero ya hay algo ahí, aunque sea compasión o curiosidad por querer entenderlo.

:) Bueno, ¿Recuerdan que les puse al inicio que querían que me ayudaran en algo? Bien, pensaba escribir aquí la pregunta (de hecho la había escrito y recién la borré), pero decidí que lo haré por el inbox. Si están interesad s en saber esto (el cual puede llegar a ser un spoiler), en su review escríbanme que quieren ayudarme con esto, y con gusto les hago la pregunta que quiero hacerles (ya advertidas que es muuuuuuuy probable que llegue a ser un spoiler, porque he contemplado la idea desde el inicio, pero quiero hacer esto algo dinámico :) )

De nuevo, gracias por leerme y tomarse su tiempo para dejarme sus reviews, siempre son leídos y aceptados (incluso la de mi hater que ya nunca más volvió a aparecer XD)


	12. Chapter 12

¡He vuelto! :D Bienvenidos y bienvenidas los nuevos lectores y lectoras :D Lamento la tardanza con este capítulo, pero esta vez debo admitir que tuve dificultad en saber cómo desarrollar las escenas en este capítulo. Sé hacia dónde estoy llevando la fiction (lo tengo apuntado de manera cronológica, los eventos más grandes que sucederán al menos), pero a veces es un poquito difícil decidirse por la escena correcta XD

Bueno, espero no retrasar su lectura. Debo agradecer por sus reviews y a todas las chicas que quisieron averiguar la pequeña pregunta que les hice por inbox, muchas gracias :) Todas llegaron básicamente a la misma conclusión. :)

Unas pequeñas especificaciones:

-Esto es el diálogo-

-_Éste es el pensamiento, o en algunos casos es alguna transmisión mediante algún medio de comunicación. En cualquier caso, lo especifico-_

CG: Cámara de Gravedad

CEG: Centro de Entrenamiento General

(creo que esas son las únicas abreviaciones que empleé en este capítulo)

_Disclaimer: DBZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

**-12-**

Bardock abrió los ojos lentamente cuando finalmente la luz del sol entró por una de las ventanas de su vivienda. De inmediato notó la ausencia de su compañera a su lado, y no porque se fijara en esos detalles, pero era un hombre de costumbres, y Gine solía dormir más que él y tardaba en levantarse.

–Las ventajas de vivir pacíficamente en el Centro de Abasto, supongo- murmuró para sí mismo mientras se ponía de pie. Se levantó de un solo golpe sin una sola prenda encima. Los saiyajin mantenían muy bien su calor corporal, por lo que el uso de ropa para dormir era innecesario. Dejó su cola caer sin preocupaciones, una de las ventajas de tener un lugar en donde dormir y saber que no lo matarían mientras descansaba. Se colocó su uniforme, pero no la armadura, no tenía humor de ponérsela desde tan temprano.

Se dirigió al comedor, le llegaba el olor a la comida. Cuando finalmente llegó notó que la mesa estaba vacía. Exhaló cansado. Sabía lo que significaba: Gine quería que la ayudara a cocinar. Gruñó al entrar a la cocina, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su compañera usando la armadura sin el uniforme abajo. Era una muy buena vista.

-Dormiste mucho- dijo Gine, sabiendo que él estaba cerca –Ten- se giró y le entregó los restos de algún animal –Caliéntalo, estoy preparando el resto del desayuno-

Bardock calentó la carne con su energía. No era muy bueno cocinando, pero negarle ayuda a Gine era algo que no haría. A pesar de que su compañera no tenía habilidad en la batalla, poseía la fuerza suficiente como para quebrarle algún miembro si se lo proponía, además había algo intimidante de las mujeres saiyajin. La ayudó en lo que pudo y finalmente comieron en la cocina, viendo innecesario ir a poner toda la comida a la mesa del comedor. La única razón por la que tenían una mesa era porque a veces Gine se decidía a preparar grandes animales y necesitaban un lugar donde cortarlos.

Bardock comió en silencio mientras Gine le contaba sobre algunas cosas del Centro de Abasto, pero eran los relatos sobre Milk los que le interesaban a Bardock, y ella lo sabía, así que se tomaba su tiempo para relatar a detalle cuando la terrícola estaba involucrada.

-Es una chica ruda- dijo ella.

-Necesita serlo más si quiere sobrevivir aquí-

Gine dio un sorbo a su bebida con el ceño fruncido –Si tan solo fuese una saiyajin… quizás así comprendiera mejor a Kakarotto-

Bardock no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó observándola –Kakarotto llegará hoy finalmente contigo-

-Ese niño heredó tu actitud tan descuidada. Hace una semana le dijiste que llegara conmigo, ¿y planea hacerlo hasta hoy? A veces creo que debí haber sido más dura para que me obedeciera sin preguntar-

Bardock rió levemente. Era verdad que Gine era una saiyajin amable, pero tenía un carácter fuerte de igual manera –Se parece más a ti que a mí-

-Eso lo dices porque tiene mis ojos- bromeó ella.

-¿Recuerdas lo que debes hacer cuando él llegue?-

Gine lo vio molesta –Lo hemos repasado bastante, creo que podré manejar a Milk y a tu hijo en una misma habitación-

-Bien- gruñó.

Gine lo miró detenidamente -¿Tienes algo que hacer con urgencia hoy?-

Bardock negó con la cabeza. Al no contar con un escuadrón no tenía mucha responsabilidad, sólo las misiones a las que Vegeta lo asignaba, pero últimamente el bravucón del príncipe parecía estar demasiado ocupado.

Gine le sonrió de manera seductora –No tengo que ir al Centro temprano hoy- comenzó a decir mientras movía su cola lentamente de un lado hacia el otro, haciendo que Bardock siguiera su ritmo con los ojos. Su compañera se dio la vuelta mientras buscaba algo más de comer.

Bardock se puso de pie siguiendo el movimiento ondulante de la cola de Gine, y antes de que ésta pudiera girarse, él la tomó por la cintura, sintiendo cómo ella se ponía rígida bajo sus manos –Creo que todavía tengo hambre- murmuró suavemente.

Gine sonrió –Todavía hay comida en el mueble-

-Planeo comer sobre ese mueble, pero no precisamente esa comida-

Gine sintió un escalofrío recorrer su toda su espalda hasta llegar a la punta de la cola, no importaba que llevaran años juntos, esa conexión tan extraña entre saiyajin era algo que los volvía adictos uno del otro. Y le encantaba eso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vegeta descendió de su nave. Por dos semanas se había mantenido fuera del planeta, solo. Fue a acabar con las tropas de Freezer cerca de la frontera de su imperio, había torturado y asesinado, básicamente había liberado su estrés. Podía ver que era esa hora de la noche donde ninguna sola estrella podía contra la oscuridad completa del cielo. Caminó por los pasillos de su castillo, sabiendo que a esas horas no habría nadie más despierto, pensó en dormir un poco, por lo que se dirigió a su habitación. Como soldado, no le importaba dormir en el suelo frío y húmedo de la nave, pero cuando podía se tomaba la molestia de dormir cómodamente en su cama.

Llegó a su recámara y se deshizo de su armadura y su uniforme. Se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos esperando encontrar un momento de sueño, pero éste jamás llegó. Estuvo casi una hora despierto hasta que finalmente se dio por vencido.

-No está demás entrenar si ni siquiera podré dormir- dijo de malhumor.

Pensaba en colocarse su armadura de nuevo y escuchó un extraño sonido afuera de su habitación, en los jardines desolados. Salió al balcón, usualmente no le daba uso, pero debía admitir que la fría brisa de la noche resultaba algo refrescante.

No necesitaba de luz para poder ver bien en la oscuridad. Cuando finalmente divisó a la causante de tanto ruido se sorprendió un poco -¿Qué hace esa terrícola ahora?-

Bulma estaba a la mitad del jardín, con una extraña máquina que parecía tener dos antenas que giraban sin cesar. Ella parecía estar loca, con un cabello que lucía como el resultado de alguna explosión. No es que Vegeta se fijara en los detalles como esos, pero imposible no notar el cambio de cabello, especialmente cuando éste no cambia en un saiyajin.

Sin darse cuenta, se recostó sobre la baranda del balcón para observar a la terrícola. Debía admitir que no haberla visto ni interactuado con ella había resultado una experiencia muy agradable –Sino se la pasara gritándome todo el tiempo, quizás fuese soportable-

Bulma tenía puestos unos lentes que le permitían ver en la oscuridad –Bien, si logro redirigir la energía obtenida por el sol, quizás…- presionó unos cuantos botones en la tableta que tenía en la mano. La máquina comenzó a vibrar y Bulma sonrió -Funcionará, nunca nada de lo que yo hago falla- la vibración comenzó a aumentar y en un parpadeo, la nave explotó.

-¿¡Qué!?- gritó ella sorprendida -¿Cómo pasó esto? Quizás hice mal los cálculos de la energía- tiró la tableta al suelo ya frustrada -¿En qué me confundí? Tendré que ver los planos y rehacer los cálculos- llevó sus manos a su cabello, donde tenía varios lápices incrustados para no perderlos.

Frustrada lanzó un gemido al aire y acto seguido sacó una pequeña cápsula, de la cual salió su motocicleta –Necesito dormir- se subió en ella sin ponerse el casco –No debo estropear mi nuevo peinado, hacerme estos permanentes es difícil-

Vegeta rió al ver la escena. Era obvio que la terrícola se había frustrado de sobremanera, incluso había pateado el resto de la máquina o lo que sea que fuese lo que había construido.

-¿A dónde piensa ir?-

Vio a Bulma subirse en su extraño vehículo y salir del castillo. Vegeta se sorprendió al ver de lo que era capaz la moto en la que iba Bulma, ésta había subido el muro del palacio como si no existiera gravedad alguna.

-Está loca- dijo él al regresar al interior de la recámara. Ella le había hecho una pequeña escena exigiéndole tener una habitación propia en el castillo para no salir de éste por la noche, y ahora parecía ya no interesada en dormir ahí –Mujeres- fue la única explicación a la que Vegeta llegó.

Se acostó de nuevo en su cama y cerró los ojos -¿Qué era esa extraña máquina de la terrícola?- se preguntó a sí mismo durante un bostezo. Se giró de un lado, dándole la espalda al balcón. Sin darse cuenta, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el sueño le llegó sin problemas.

Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo apenas tres horas después, de por sí no solía dormir mucho. Se levantó no recordando cómo es que había conseguido dormir, sólo esperaba conseguirlo de nuevo por la noche. Se dio una ducha rápida y se dirigió a su trono; había estado ausente por dos semanas y esperaba ver que todas las órdenes que había dejado antes de partir se hubiesen cumplido para ese momento.

Sin embargo, sus pasos lo llevaron a la cocina, tenía hambre y no pensaba posponer su desayuno en lo absoluto. El silencio fue lo único que lo recibió en el lugar. Al sentarse y comer en la soledad recordó que había visto a la terrícola por la madrugada de ese día.

-Seguramente ni siquiera ha venido al castillo- balbuceó malhumorado. En cierta manera, estaba aliviado de no tenerla encima de él parloteando, como si alguna vez él fuese a contestarle algo; pero por otro lado tenía curiosidad en saber sobre la nave que había explotado en los jardines, y sobre su nueva decisión de no quedarse a dormir en el castillo –Su respuesta será tan ilógica como todas sus acciones-

Terminó de comer y se dirigió al Salón. Su escuadrón se encontraba ahí, pero Okkra fue la primera en percatarse de su regreso –Vegeta, imaginé que nos avisarías sobre tu regreso-

-Supongo que prefieres darnos la sorpresa de tu llegada sin avisar- dijo Kakarotto al ver que Vegeta no tenía intención de responder al comentario de Okkra -¿Lograste exterminar a todos los hombres de Freezer?-

-No quedó ningún solo insecto en mi imperio- contestó al sentarse en su trono -¿Qué hay sobre Tarble? Espero que ese gusano ya no esté en mi planeta-

Kakarotto se quedó callado, por lo que Celery contestó –Tarble sigue en el planeta, aparentemente la terrícola de Kakarotto no ha terminado con la nave que ordenó, Príncipe-

-No es _mi _terrícola- respondió Kakarotto de manera defensiva –Pero Celery tiene razón, Bulma está enfocada en mejorar las otras naves y… creo que dejó por un lado la nave de tu hermano-

Vegeta se molestó un poco, francamente quería a su hermano fuera del planeta; de hecho había pensado que ya estaría en camino a la Tierra cuando él regresara. Al ver el desagrado en el rostro del príncipe, Okkra tomó la iniciativa.

-Puedo ir a buscarla personalmente y recordarle de sus deberes-

-Si alguien la irá a buscar, seré yo- intervino Kakarotto, visiblemente molesto.

-¿Acaso no dijiste que no era tu mujer?- preguntó Celery, obviamente con una sonrisa fanfarrona –Sino lo es, no te importará entonces que Okkra vaya-

-Es mi amiga-

-¿Amiga dices? Kakarotto, creo que ese golpe en la cabeza que te diste de infante te afectó más de lo que creías- dijo Raditz desde el otro lado del Salón –Un saiyajin no necesita amigos-

Vegeta debía admitir que le estaba fastidiando la pequeña escena que se había formado frente a él, ¿desde cuándo su Salón era un lugar para hacer peleas personales?

-Suficiente- le dirigió una mirada a Okkra –Déjala, tengo cosas más importantes de qué preocuparme, la terrícola es la última de mis intereses-

Okkra se mordió el labio, odiaba cuando Vegeta no le concedía el permiso para hacer lo que quería, casi nunca sucedía, pero de igual manera odiaba estar en esa situación. Kakarotto se sintió aliviado, por un segundo creyó que Vegeta ordenaría ir por Bulma.

-¿Cómo va la producción de alimento?- A pesar que ser un gobernante no era su fuerte, a veces recordaba que un imperio recaía en sus hombros. No le daba mucha importancia, sabía que los de su raza podían sobrevivir a crisis como falta de alimentos y agua, era Freezer a lo que seguramente no sobrevivirían.

-Los terrícolas son bastante hábiles con los cultivos, la tierra que trajeron de su planeta es extremadamente fértil. Han hecho campos con varios desniveles y ahora tenemos nuestra propia producción, pero no es mucha, apenas alcanza para ellos y mucho menos para el resto del planeta-

Vegeta escuchó el reporte de Kakarotto, la mayor parte del tiempo el saiyajin de clase baja parecía no tener idea de lo que hacía, pero eran en momentos como esos cuando Vegeta se pregunta qué tan inteligente era Kakarotto. La única razón por la que lo había puesto en el antiguo trabajo de Nappa era para hacerlo sufrir, pero había demostrado tener destreza para ciertas tareas –Tarble tendrá que traer más tierra fértil-

-Creí que Tarble regresaría para no volver-

-Turles me pidió ir con Tarble, así que él será el encargado de regresar con tierra fértil-

Kakarotto no comentó nada, pero no pasó por alto la mirada de su hermano, había algo en sus ojos que le daba la impresión que él estaba al tanto de todo, a pesar que supuestamente Turles y él ya no tenían ninguna misión juntos.

-Sería bueno mandar un escuadrón con Tarble- dijo Kale, quien se había mantenido en silencio escuchando todo.

-Con Turles basta-

La respuesta tan áspera de Raditz hizo que Vegeta pensara un poco más las cosas. Se puso de pie –Si algún saiyajin quiere ir con la farsa de saiyajin que es Tarble, no se lo impediré. No me interesa si mi hermano llega a tener aliados, todos de seguro deberán de ser escorias-

Okkra y los demás se dispersaron, sabían que cuando Vegeta se levantaba del trono, la audiencia estaba concluida y no atendería a nadie más. Kakarotto salió del Salón algo intranquilo con la última noticia, ¿Turles? La última vez que había sabido de él fue cuando Raditz estuvo trabajando en su escuadrón.

-Pareces preocupado-

La voz de Celery lo sacó de sus pensamientos -¿Qué quieres? Tengo cosas que hacer, así que si planeas fastidiarme, yo…-

-Vamos, Kakarotto, ¿acaso no podemos llevarnos bien?-

El tono de voz que estaba empleando era distinto, Kakarotto la vio de reojo –Tú te has encargado de que no se pueda-

-Es porque eres un completo debilucho-

Ahí estaba de nuevo, la actitud tóxica que ella tenía hacia él -¿Qué quieres?- volvió a preguntar.

-No pude evitar ver que te molestaste al escuchar sobre Turles- se encogió de hombros –No es secreto que Turles tenga enemigos aquí y allá, pero es curioso cuando tú lo odias y Raditz parece tenerle admiración-

-¿Por qué me dices esto?-

Celery le sonrió de manera enigmática –Muchos saiyajin tienen alguna conexión con Turles, si planeas enviar a alguien con Tarble, bien sería mejor que fuese alguien de tu plena confianza-

-¿Como tú?-

Celery rió. Kakarotto notó que jamás la había visto reír antes, no estaba seguro si le gustaba o le provocaba terror -¿Tengo cara de querer ayudarte, Kakarotto?-

-Francamente, no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué estamos hablando tú y yo-

Celery se encogió de hombros –Quizás sólo quiero molestarte un poco- dijo sonriéndole de lado –O quizás hay algo más detrás de todo. De cualquier manera te recomendaría buscar personas de fiar y convencerlas de ir con Tarble… quien sabe, si me logras convencer, quizás te ayude-

Se paró frente a él y le colocó la mano en la mejilla –Si tan solo no fueses de clase baja, todo esto sería distinto- Se alejó de Kakarotto con un sutil movimiento de caderas.

Kakarotto estaba anonadado, ¿qué acababa de pasar? Celery y él no se habían podido llevar desde que tenía memoria, se habían conocido de niños, y un odio inminente nació en ella para él. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla que había sido rozada por la saiyajin. Se sonrojó –Mi padre tenía razón, todas las mujeres están locas-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando Bulma finalmente abrió los ojos, le costó un poco reconocer la sala del pequeño _apartamento, _especialmente porque todo estaba de cabeza. Se reacomodó en el sofá, donde se encontraba atravesada. Sus zapatos estaban tirados y había utilizado su bata del laboratorio para cubrirse.

–Esto es peor que una resaca- dijo mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

El desvelarse tanto la agotaba mucho, además que había tenido sueños extraños últimamente, a veces pesadillas, a veces incoherencias, pero en las últimas dos noches había soñado con Vegeta. No eran sueños comprensibles, muchas veces soñaba que estaban en la Tierra, en la Corporación Cápsula, soñaba que él vivía bajo el mismo techo. Sonrió, la sola idea era una completa locura. Sus sueños variaban muchas veces, pero lo consistente era su constante relación; aunque a veces su relación parecía buena y otras mala, la mayor parte del tiempo eran discusiones, no comprendía perfectamente qué clase de relación tenían, pero era obvio que algo pasaba entre ellos.

Bulma se sonrojó al recordar que incluso había soñado con besar a Vegeta. Sólo había sucedido una sola vez, al inicio, pero había sido tan vívido que al despertarse se quedó recordando esa escena por horas.

-Como si Vegeta supiera lo que es un beso-

Nunca le había dado tanta importancia al tema porque, primero que todo, ella tenía a Yamcha, quizás no siempre estaban en sincronía, pero era obvio que estaban destinados a estar juntos, además podía jurar que ya había sido revivido, así que eventualmente estarían de nuevo juntos; y segundo, no veía a Vegeta como alguien a quien pudiese amar, el pequeño saiyajin era arrogante, orgulloso, solitario, frío, un asesino, y francamente dudaba que tuviese corazón.

-Aunque debo admitir que tiene sentido del humor-

A pesar de pensar todo lo anterior, ella admitía haber desarrollado cierta _curiosidad_ hacia él. Sabía que era un ser aterrador, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que había algo debajo de él, quizás no era tan malo.

-De hecho varias veces ha podido matarme de haber querido- se puso de pie –Supongo que tiene más paciencia de la que le doy crédito-

Entró a la cocina y se acercó a la pequeña refrigeradora, donde había un mensaje escrito: Trabajaré hasta muy noche, Milk.

Bulma sonrió, ¿por qué tenía que dejar firmado con su nombre el mensaje? No es que alguien más viviera ahí aparte de ellas dos –Es tan formal a veces-

Abrió su pequeña refrigeradora. Todo estaba ordenado adentro de ésta, lo que debían comer por la mañana, por la tarde, por la noche… lo que estaba listo para cocinarse, lo que no, lo que podía intoxicarlas sino lo hervían lo suficiente y demás.

–A Milk le gusta mucho el orden- tomó un pequeño emparedado que parecía _normal_.

Se sentó en un banco a comer en la oscuridad, la cabeza le dolía y no quería prender la luz –No vuelvo a tomar tanto café- mordió el pan –Estúpido Vegeta- mordió de nuevo –Estúpidos saiyajin-

Se quedó sumergida en sus pensamientos sobre Vegeta y sin darse cuenta se terminó el pan y fue por el segundo. Vio su reloj: casi medio día.

-Es una suerte que no haya regresado ese pequeño lunático, de lo contrario mandaría a pedir mi cabeza por tardarme tanto-

Se dio una ducha rápida y regresó el castillo en su moto, le encantaba sentirse libre cuando iba sobre su vehículo, sabía que esa libertad era ficticia, pues seguramente jamás se librarían por completo del reinado de los saiyajin, pero sentir el viento en su rostro era una algo que le recordaba la libertad que algún día tuvo.

Se dirigió directo a su laboratorio, donde se encontraban algunos shamoians y dos de los mecánicos que había logrado sacar de la prisión, claro que cada noche Raditz se encargaba personalmente de regresarlos a sus celdas. La expresión de miedo en los rostros de sus compañeros hacía que el estómago le diera vueltas _–No quiero ni imaginar lo que tienen que pasar adentro de ese lugar-_

-Bulma-

La saludó alegremente una mecánica. Bulma la había reconocido cuando fue a la prisión; ambas se habían visto varias veces en eventos y en pequeñas exposiciones científicas.

-Me alegra verte, Ozechi, ¿cómo van las naves?-

-Excelente. Las naves están en la última fase de la producción, sólo queda pendiente la nave que tienes tú a cargo-

-¿La nave que tengo…?- Claro, la había olvidado por completo. Al fondo de laboratorio estaba la mitad de una nave, más grande que la de Kakarotto y Vegeta, con la posibilidad de albergar alrededor de 30 pasajeros -Debo retomar ese trabajo antes de que me quede atrás-

-Señorita Bulma- dijo un shamoian pequeño que parecía estar agitado –Hubo otro accidente en el área de las naves-

-¿Otro?- Habían tenido demasiados accidentes desde el inicio de la producción en masa de las naves y armas. Comenzaba a preguntarse qué tan 'accidentales' eran. –Iré de inmediato. Ozechi, ven conmigo, en caso de que alguien esté lastimado, tomarás su lugar en el taller-

Ambas mecánicas salieron del laboratorio rápidamente. Cuando llegaron a los talleres se encontraron con un humano con el brazo quemado.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Bulma arrodillándose para inspeccionar el brazo de su compañero.

-Fue mi descuido- dijo el pobre hombre bastante adolorido –Estaba soldando y, supongo que no fijé que el cable estaba quedando alrededor de mi pie, así que caí y el soplete quedó sobre mi brazo-

Bulma se puso de pie –Que te lleven a una enfermería-

-No- respondió rápidamente el hombre –No es necesario, estaré bien-

-¿Estás loco? Esa quemadura necesita tratamiento. La enfermería no está muy lejos, sólo hay que atravesar unos cuantos pasillos y…- pudo ver el terror en los ojos de su mecánico, ¿tanto miedo tenían de encontrarse con un saiyajin?

-Te llevaré yo misma-

-No será necesario- intervino un pequeño alien morado de enorme cabeza –Yo lo puedo llevar si me lo permite, los saiyajin no se acercarán conmigo a su lado-

Bulma recordó el nombre del alien: Rasin. Kakarotto le había dicho que no debía fiarse de él y su hermano gemelo, pero ambos habían actuado de una manera impecable hacia ella _–Quizás demasiado impecable- _pensó.

-Bien, te lo agradezco- se giró hacia el terrícola –Estarás bien. Luego ve a mi laboratorio, trabajaste suficiente por hoy. Ozechi, acompáñalo, seguro se sentirá mejor con un rostro conocido cerca-

El terrícola se puso de pie y se disculpó un sinfín de veces con ella. Bulma los vio partir, el mecánico era un chico alto, de piel morena y ojos de color oscuro, había sido trabajador suyo varias veces en la corporación, por lo que le tenía cierto aprecio.

-Tomaré su lugar- recogió el soplete y se colocó la máscara para protegerse de las chispas. Trabajó en el lugar del terrícola por un rato, escuchaba a los shamoians y otros aliens en el taller correr de aquí para allá. Pasada dos horas sintió la necesidad de detenerse, había soldado tantos metros cuadrados que le dolía la espalda.

-Esta nave ya está lista- dijo orgullosa. Pensó en regresar a su laboratorio para recoger unos planos, pero antes de poder alejarse de la nave, escuchó cómo los cables que mantenían a la nave en el aire comenzaban a soltarse -¿Qué pasa?-

La adrenalina en su cuerpo la hizo ponerse alerta. La nave era un poco más pequeña que la nave de Vegeta y Kakarotto, pero sabía que si le caía encima sería su fin. Corrió hacia la puerta, escuchaba cómo el resto de cables se comenzaban a reventar –Necesito salir de aquí-

-¡Cuidado!- gritó alguien.

Bulma se colocó en posición fetal debajo de una mesa, cerró los ojos y esperó, esperó a que el golpe llegara, pero nunca sucedió. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron unas botas blancas, su mirada subió de un solo golpe en busca del rostro -¿Vegeta?-

-¿Se puede saber a qué juegas, terrícola?-

-¿Estás loco? Cúbrete, la nave te caerá- dijo con verdadera preocupación

Vegeta arqueó una ceja y levantó la vista, en efecto la nave parecía que iba a caer, pero un alien morado parecía haberla detenido –Veo que en dos semanas puedes perder la cabeza, mujer-

Bulma salió de la mesa y vio la nave –Vaya, Lakasei la detuvo- dijo relajada –Los cables se rompieron y pensé que me caería encima. Es una suerte que ese pequeño la detuviera-

Vegeta miró a Lakasei, quien estaba amarrando la nave a los cables de nuevo. Frunció el ceño _–Lakasei… uno de los lacayos de Turles-_ Quizás era que su cerebro constantemente hacía asociaciones, pero le parecía curioso que entrando él y el accidente que parecía estar por suceder se hubiese detenido.

-No te esperaba de regreso tan pronto-

La voz de Bulma sacó a Vegeta de sus pensamientos –Maté a todos los que estaban husmeando en mi imperio- dijo como si ésa fuese la única explicación necesaria. Bulma le sonrió y él gruñó -¿Es ésa la nave de Tarble?-

-¿La nave de Tarble?-

Vegeta la vio molesto –La nave que te ordené que hicieras- Al final, había decidido ir directamente a ver si era cierto que la terrícola no había avanzado nada en la nave, ahora se arrepentía, ¿por qué la Mujer no podía simplemente hacer lo que él le ordenaba?

Bulma apretó los labios, la había vuelto a olvidar –Es… parte de ella-

-No eres buena mintiendo, terrícola- dijo Vegeta con una pequeña sonrisa de lado –Miénteme de nuevo y mato a uno de tus mecánicos- le advirtió.

-Creí que habíamos llegado al punto de nuestra relación donde ya no necesitábamos amenazas para relacionarnos- dijo de manera dramática.

-No hay ninguna relación- se dio la vuelta -Si para esta noche la nave no está terminada, te despedirás de tus cinco terrícolas-

-¿¡Qué!?-

Vegeta la vio sobre su hombro –Tienes hasta la noche, mujer-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tarble estaba sentado en una mesa de un comedor del lado Sur del Muro. Desde que Bardock le había encargado entablar relaciones diplomáticos con los _sureños_, se había encargado de socializar con ellos. Al inicio había tenido dificultades por ser un saiyajin, especialmente por tener gran parecido con Vegeta; ahora ya contaba con algunos conocidos, en su mayoría niños que nunca antes habían visto un saiyajin, y algunos adultos que querían aprender a combatir, claro que él había sido claro al decirles que no era un gran combatiente.

-¿Algo más, guapo?- preguntó una de las camareras. Una alien fluorescente con 6 brazos.

Tarble le sonrió tímidamente –Todo está perfecto-

Se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Había logrado estar en una posición aceptable dentro de los saiyajin de clase baja, pero aún así quería más poder. Había comenzado a darse cuenta que se desesperaba con mayor facilidad cuando Turles se retrasaba unas horas en entregarle la siguiente fruta, ¿acaso era un efecto secundario de comerlas?

-Lo que necesito es subir de nivel- dijo en voz baja.

Había estado entrenando y entrenando, pero sentía que se encontraba en un punto donde no avanzaba más –Quizás por eso Bardock me encomendó que hiciera estas relaciones políticas- dijo con amargura. Francamente prefería entablar relaciones amistosas que enfrentarse a otros, aunque desde que había comenzado a consumir esa fruta estaba disfrutando cada vez más de sus peleas que antes.

-Lamento la tardanza-

Tarble levantó la vista. Uno de los representantes de las razas había llegado. Iba con una capucha, pero Tarble ya lo había visto sin ella, era alto, delgado, verde y con el aspecto de un anfibio –Eres el primero en llegar-

-Te equivocas, saiyajin- el anfibio tomó asiento frente a él –Soy el segundo. No te debes desacreditar-

Tarble le sonrió, aunque era obvio que no se fiaba de él, era amable –Espero que los demás no tarden-

-No te preocupes, saiyajin, ya vienen, los puedo sentir-

Otros diez aliens entraron al comedor, y luego otros diez, y pronto fueron alrededor de 50. Todos eran representantes de distintas razas que habitaban el planeta. El último en entrar fue un ser que parecía un dragón, de gran volumen y color azul.

-Pueden cerrar- le murmuró al dueño del lugar, quien asintió y cerró la puerta, volteando el letrero que indicaba que el comedor había cerrado.

Todos los aliens se conocían entre sí, quizás no todos eran amigos, pero de igual manera había una gran tolerancia entre ellos. Tarble miraba a todos, unos parecían amigables, y otros parecían no sonreír nunca –Cálmate- se dijo.

-Creo que el chico aquí nos quiere decir algo- dijo el sujeto con forma de anfibio.

Tarble se puso de pie, nervioso –Les agradezco el haber venido. Como sabrán, soy el segundo príncipe de los saiyajin-

-El príncipe exiliado- dijo alguien.

Tarble apretó los puños –Sí, el príncipe exiliado, pero igualmente sigo siendo el príncipe. Mi hermano adora la guerra, si de él dependiera todos nos podríamos pudrir en el fondo del universo; yo quiero que esto acabe-

-¿Y cómo planea eso?-

-Freezer es el oponente, pero no solamente él. Todo la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio debe venirse abajo, de lo contrario nada cambiaría-

-¿Y dejar a los saiyajin a cargo? Ya hemos visto de lo que son capaces-

-¿Pero han visto de lo que es capaz Freezer?- preguntó otro alien. Todos callaron, es cierto que Vegeta era despiadado, brutal, pero sabían que Freezer era capaz de peores cosas. Al menos Vegeta los había dejado vivir.

-No puedo prometerles completa libertad si Freezer es vencido, pero puedo ofrecerles más libertad de la que tienen ahora. La única razón por la que están en este planeta es porque la guerra destruyó sus civilizaciones o sus planetas ya no son seguros-

-Los saiyajin se encargaron de eso-

-Mientras peleaban contra los hombres de Freezer- agregó Tarble. No podía defender lo que hacían los saiyajin, pero podía retorcer las cosas. La habilidad del habla era lo suyo -Si esta guerra termina, a los saiyajin no les importará más qué suceda con ustedes. Lo único que les importa es el poder. Sin otro oponente, los saiyajin no tienen por qué ir en contra de ustedes-

-¿Qué nos asegura eso?-

-Yo puedo asegurarles eso. Si Freezer es vencido, yo me encargaré de que ustedes queden libres- Sabía que posiblemente estaba diciendo cosas que no podría cumplir, pero moriría intentando.

-¿Qué necesitamos dar a cambio?-

Tarble había esperado esa pregunta toda la noche, estaba preparado para ella –Necesito que peleen contra Freezer junto a los saiyajin-

Un silencio muerto llenó el comedor, parecía que nadie estaba respirando. Tarble dejó pasar unos segundos más antes de seguir hablando.

-No pelearán para mi hermano, no pelearán para los saiyajin; pelearemos juntos. Mi hermano es un estúpido si cree que podrá vencer a Freezer él solo-

-Y cuando Freezer y su familia muera, ¿qué sucederá entonces?-

-Yo…-

-Podemos matar al rey- dijo una voz en el fondo. Era un alien verde, con manchas púrpuras en su cabeza calva –Los saiyajin creen que todos los que estamos de este lado del Muro no sabemos pelear, pero están muy equivocados. Los saiyajin y los kabochan no son los únicos guerreros en este planeta-

Tarble estaba intrigado, no conocía al alien que estaba hablando, ni siquiera la raza a la que pertenecía. El acento con el que el extraterrestre hablaba le resultaba extraño.

-Muchos mueren en la guerra, príncipe exiliado, la muerte puede alcanzar a cualquiera, incluso a su hermano-

-Lo que estás diciendo es traición- dijo Tarble.

-Él no es mi príncipe, y jamás será, pero si usted jura cumplir su promesa de libertad, hincaré mi rodilla ante usted-

Tarble sentía la mirada de todos sobre él, ¿matar a su hermano? Ni siquiera concebía la idea de que alguien pudiera herirlo, mucho menos matarlo. ¿Era por esto que Bardock lo había enviado a hablar con los _sureños_? Sabía que él conocía el futuro, y manejaba a muchos como peones, pero no creyó caer directamente en el juego. ¿Ser el rey de los saiyajin? Claro, era un título sorprendente, pero demasiado peligroso, él no tenía el poder ni la destreza de un guerrero, además sabía que su hermano engendraría un heredero, ¿qué sería él en caso de que el infante llegase a ser más poderoso que él y más despiadado que Vegeta?

La paz del universo podía depender de él. Si su hermano se quedaba en el trono, la libertad y paz eran dos cosas que seguramente no sucederían, ¿pero si él se sentaba en el trono?

_-La paz…-_ pensó. Miró a todos los aliens, todos dependerían de él, de su poder, de su casi inexistente poder de pelea.

–Lo haré- dijo en voz alta y solemne –No tengo intención de traer el caos al Universo, no quiero esclavitud, no quiero matanzas innecesarias-

El alienígena verde que se había ofrecido a la misión de acabar con Vegeta se inclinó ante él, y luego cada uno de los presentes lo secundó. Por primera vez en la vida Tarble se sintió respetado. Había añorado sentirse así por los de su misma raza, pero luego de tanto convivir con ellos llegó a la conclusión que la única manera de conseguir respeto sería demostrando su poder y siendo como ellos. La duda invadió su mente, ¿cómo podía conseguir el respeto de estos pacifistas, y luego intentar conseguir el respeto de los suyos empleando los puños? Cerró los ojos _–Espero no perderme en esta búsqueda por el respeto de todos-_ pensó con temor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kakarotto rió ante la historia de Bulma –Esto te pasa por estar dejando tus obligaciones a un lado, ¿en qué tanto has estado trabajando para olvidar una orden de Vegeta?-

-Nada que te pueda interesar- respondió como si fuese algo sin importancia. Kakarotto podía ser su amigo, pero no le fiaba su plan.

-Es mejor que pongas todo eso en pausa entonces, luego que termines la nave que te ordenó Vegeta podrás seguir con ello. Y así me dejarás de utilizar como ayudante- Bulma lo tenía sosteniendo grandes piezas metálicas; lo había atraído con comida y, antes de darse cuenta, lo tenía cargando cosas por todas partes y ahora lo utilizaba como un objeto para sostener las pesadas piezas de metal –Aunque supongo que esto me ayuda a entrenar mi concentración y mis músculos-

-Me alegra que veas el lado positivo de las cosas- bromeó Bulma –Los chicos están armando el motor, estamos empleando un nuevo modelo, totalmente a base de energía solar. Será extremadamente veloz-

-¿Terminarán pronto?-

-Unas cuantas horas más-

Kakarotto vio hacia una pequeña ventana del laboratorio y frunció los labios –No creo que tengas unas cuantas horas más, ¿ya viste qué hora es? Vegeta seguramente terminará su entrenamiento pronto, y debo advertirte que él no duda en cumplir sus amenazas-

Bulma botó las herramientas y vio su reloj –No, no, no, hace poco era medio día-

-Eso fue hace casi catorce horas- dijo Kakarotto –Admiro que no sientes el tiempo pasar cuando trabajas, pero en este caso no te conviene, ¿qué haces?-

Bulma estaba tomando todas las herramientas y las metía en una pequeña caja -¿Está en su CG?-

-¿Quién?-

-¡Vegeta!-

Kakarotto se hizo hacia atrás, le tenía verdadero temor a los arranques de furia de Bulma –Sí, debe de estar ahí-

-Bien, ¿puedes ir con mis mecánicos y pedirles que se den prisa? Le temen a todo saiyajin, así que si vas personalmente te aseguro que no dudarán en terminar eso pronto-

-¿Y qué pasa con esta nave?-

-Diles que trasladen el motor. Ellos se encargarán de las pruebas-

Se quitó la bata, dejando ver su pantalón pegado, sus hermosas botas blancas y su blusa sin mangas que ceñía su silueta. Kakarotto se sonrojó un poco, conocía a Bulma desde adolescentes, y a veces olvidaba lo atractiva que era. Bulma se metió en un traje gris holgado y se colocó unos lentes protectores.

-¿Te quieres dar prisa?-

-Bien- dijo él molesto, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que su amiga planeaba, y para ser sincero no quería averiguarlo. Bulma salió del laboratorio y lo dejó a él solo –De igual manera quería ir a ver a mi madre- murmuró malhumorado.

Fue hacia los talleres y se sorprendió al ver cuánto le temían esos terrícolas. Dio las instrucciones y los dejó tranquilos, se sentía incómodo de ver que alguien le temía sin ninguna razón justa –Supongo que para ellos, ser un saiyajin es suficiente razón-

Voló hacia el Centro de Abasto. Cuando Vegeta dejaba el planeta, él tenía un sinfín de tareas que hacer, por lo que no había podido ir a ver a Gine –Imagino que se molestará conmigo- dijo mientras volaba.

Al descender en el lugar, el olor de comida golpeó su nariz. Sonrió. Ahora recordaba por qué amaba ir a visitar a su madre. Entró al Centro sin problemas, todos lo reconocían, su madre nunca paraba de hablar de él: cómo es que el pequeño Kakarotto había alcanzado estar al lado del Gran Príncipe Vegeta.

Sabía en dónde estaba su madre, podía sentirla, además que su comida tenía un aroma peculiar. Llegó al sector donde su madre trabajaba sin perderse, a pesar que no había ido en meses recordaba a la perfección el camino.

-Madre- dijo al abrir la puerta con cuidado. Un cuchillo de casi treinta centímetros pasó a su lado, enterrándose en el muro –Veo que estás feliz de verme- bromeó.

-¿Cuánto más pensabas tenerte esperando? Tu padre dijo que vendrías hoy, pensé que sus visiones ya no funcionaban-

Kakarotto rodó los ojos. Claro. Su padre siempre sabía sus movimientos –También me alegra verte-

-No utilices ese tono conmigo, jovencito-

Kakarotto rió –Lo siento- se sentó en un banco frente a su madre –Ahora que Vegeta regresó, tengo un poco más de libertad-

Gine le sirvió un animal casi completo para comer –Imagino que debe ser cansado tener que hacer todo lo que él no quiere hacer-

-Al inicio sí, ahora es más fácil- dijo con la boca llena, pero Gine le entendió a la perfección.

-¿Y qué hay de Raditz?-

-Raditz siempre es Raditz- frunció el ceño -¿Sabes si Raditz y Turles todavía hablan?-

-Bueno… Raditz es el único que habla con Turles, supongo que todavía mantienen comunicación, ¿por qué?-

-Padre siempre me advirtió de Turles, pero Raditz parece entenderlo a la perfección-

Gine se sentó frente a su hijo, tomando una pieza del animal que parecía ser un búfalo gigante –Nunca me gustó la idea de que Raditz fuese con su tío en misiones, pero debía hacerse, Bardock dijo que…-

-Sé lo que Padre dijo- interrumpió Kakarotto –Él mandó a Raditz a la Tierra por mí, y luego lo envió con Turles para que no dijera nada- Kakarotto no lo decía directamente, pero culpaba a Bardock de muchas cosas, y una de ésas era la incapacidad de Raditz y él para llevarse bien.

-Kakarotto…- dijo Gine con un tono maternal.

-Terminé. El despellejar ese lagarto fue más difícil de lo que creí- dijo alguien que acababa de entrar.

Kakarotto se congeló al escuchar la voz y se giró para ver a su dueña. Gine sonreía. Y Milk parecía querer arremeter contra Kakarotto.

-Milk, me alegra que hayas venido. Te quiero presentar a mi hijo-

Milk sintió como si el lugar diera vueltas. ¿KAKAROTTO era el hijo de GINE?, ¿él era el saiyajin que había sufrido al asesinar a los seres de un planeta y se arrepentía todo el tiempo?, ¿ÉL era el saiyajin que estaba en desacuerdo con Vegeta?, ¿ÉL era el saiyajin en el que ella había estado depositando su esperanza?

Kakarotto vio a Gine y luego a Mik sin comprender, ¿qué diablos hacía ahí? Bulma nunca le comentó en dónde trabajaba Milk, y él realmente nunca se interesó en averiguarlo. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber preguntado.

Milk cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió abrir, sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa natural -¿Cuál es su nombre?-

Gine le devolvió la sonrisa –Es Kakarotto. Kakarotto, Milk es una linda muchacha que ha trabajado conmigo desde hace un tiempo, seguro si ambos se conocen se llegarán a agradar mucho-

Kakarotto comenzó a toser, no había logrado masticar desde que la vio entrar. Bebió toda una jarra de agua y se puso de pie –Es un gusto- su voz era casi robótica.

Gine los miró a ambos _–Ahora entiendo por qué Bardock se divierte sabiendo cosas que otros no-_ Ella sabía que ambos tenían una cierta enemistad, pero no quiso decir nada, esto le parecía más divertido.

-Iré a traer unas frutas deliciosas para que te las lleves, Kakarotto. Mientras tanto conózcanse un poco- se puso de pie y salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa.

Kakarotto estaba totalmente quieto. Miraba a todos los lugares, ¡había demasiadas cosas que ella podía usar como arma! Había aprendido a temerle a la furia de las mujeres, y sabía que Milk era bastante capaz de herirlo de gravedad si se lo proponía.

Milk se sentó frente a él sin decir nada. Lo vio intensamente hasta conseguir que Kakarotto se sonrojara y volteara el rostro –La única razón por la que no te ataco es porque Gine se ha portado amable conmigo. Me salvó de un soldado y me dio un lugar donde poder trabajar-

Kakarotto carraspeó –Mi… mi madre es muy bondadosa-

-Me dijo que su hijo menor heredó eso de ella. Ahora que sé que eres tú, imagino que toda madre ve a su hijo como un ángel, aunque éste sea un demonio-

Kakarotto rodó los ojos –Si conocieras a los otros saiyajin, me considerarías una bendición-

Milk se puso de pie instantáneamente, golpeando los dos puños sobre la mesa -¡No fue otro saiyajin más que tú el que asesinó a mi padre!, no fue otro saiyajin el que nos traicionó, fuiste tú-

Kakarotto apretó los labios –Sino era yo, alguien más lo hubiese hecho. Puedes repetirte que soy este monstruo que crees que soy, pero hay peores sujetos allá afuera. Si Vegeta hubiera estado en mi lugar, no habría ningún terrícola vivo en este momento-

Milk estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Estaba conteniendo tanto dolor y frustración. Cerró los ojos. No podía llorar frente a él. Sintió una mano en su hombro, abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que Kakarotto estaba a su lado.

-Lamento haberlo hecho. Si de mí dependiera, hubiera pedido que buscaran las Esferas para revivirlo, pero…-

Milk se alejó bruscamente de Kakarotto –Reviví a mi padre-

-¿Qué?-

-Busqué las Esferas luego de que te fuiste. Reviví a mi padre. Pensé revivir a todos los que habías asesinado, pero una voz me habló dentro de mi cabeza- Sabía que parecía una loca diciendo eso de la voz, pero era verdad -Me dijo que entendía mi situación, pero solamente podía revivir a mi padre, si revivía a los demás, algo terrible podía pasar- Llevó las manos a sus ojos -Soy una terrible persona- sollozó -Fui egoísta. Reviví únicamente a mi padre. Pude haber revivido a todos los demás pero tuve miedo de que algo peor llegara a suceder- sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas -Soy de lo peor-

Kakarotto la vio sin saber qué hacer. Nunca había visto a una mujer llorar, al menos no una que no iba a morir. Pensó en acercarse a ella, pero Milk emanaba esa aura de no querer compasión, y mucho menos de su parte.

-Hiciste lo correcto. Si hubieras revivido a todos los que asesiné, Vegeta se habría dado cuenta de que el ejército, el cual yo reporté haber asesinado, al igual que a todos los reyes, estaban con vida. Y los habría matado a todos- Dio un paso hacia adelante, pero Milk se hizo para atrás -Quizás es mejor que me culpes a mí de todo, es más fácil-

-No necesito tu compasión, saiyajin- le contestó ella con desprecio.

-No es compasión, es la verdad-

Milk quedó callada, seguía con lágrimas en los ojos, pero poco a poco estaba recobrando su compostura –Eres una asesino, un monstruo traicionero, no sé cómo es que Bulma puede hablar tan bien de ti-

El silencio los rodeó. Ninguno dijo nada más por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que finalmente Milk decidió romper el hielo –Ni creas que esto te libera de la culpa, encontraré la manera de vengarme por lo que hiciste. Pagarás por eso-

Kakarotto entristeció un poco, creía que habían avanzado algo esa noche _–Lo imaginé todo-_ pensó con amargura.

Milk se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de cruzar le lanzó una mirada; quizás era su imaginación, pero por un momento, Kakarotto percibió que ya no había tanto odio en esos hermosos ojos negros –Despídeme de Gine- dijo Milk.

Kakarotto se sentó de nuevo, sin dejar de sonreír –Quizás hice bien en venir-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vegeta miraba de reojo a la terrícola mientras ésta terminaba las reparaciones. La mujer había entrado hace una hora, alegando de necesitar hacer reparaciones con urgencia; y en el momento en el que él quiso salir, ella le dijo que no podía, aparentemente el circuito que estaba quemado afectaba toda la CG, y la puerta no podía abrirse. Cuando él dijo que simplemente la rompería, ella le gritó. Él insistió y ella le explicó las repercusiones. Para hacer la historia corta, ahora estaban ambos encerrados.

Se había dedicado a hacer despechadas utilizando un único dedo. Se mantuvo en la esquina opuesta entrenando.

-Si me ayudaras, sería más rápido- se quejó ella. Y él se rehusó a responder –A veces no sé si eres machista o sólo un flojo-

Vegeta no detuvo sus movimientos, se rehusaba a compartir sus pensamientos y opiniones, sobre todo no con esa terrícola.

Bulma había comenzado a tararear, a veces se detenía cuando lo que estaba haciendo requería de toda su concentración, y Vegeta apreciaba cuando lo hacía, pero lo que más le disgustaba era que el escucharla tararear no era tan malo como lo recordaba _–Luego de pasar tanto tiempo encerrado, incluso yo puedo perder la cabeza-_

-Te has tardado demasiado, terrícola-

-¿Te molesta? Te exhorto a darme una mano- bromeó ella, ganándose un gruñido por parte del saiyajin.

-No tardaré mucho más, sólo queda verificar la máquina de gravedad…- retiró un panel de metal -Con esto basta- Se arrastró por el panel para trabajar el interior de la máquina, pero el calor se le estaba haciendo insoportable.

Salió del interior de la máquina y comenzó a quitarse el traje gris cubierto de grasa, esto llamó la atención de Vegeta; siempre la había visto con batas, trajes holgados que la protegían, no tenía ningún recuerdo de haberla visto de otra manera, o quizás sí pero jamás se había tomado la molestia de observarla… al menos no como lo estaba haciendo ahora. La Mujer se bajó la cremallera del traje hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura, sacó sus brazos y deslizó el traje hasta que cayó a sus pies. Vegeta seguía en la misma posición, a mitad de una despechada, no podía evitar verla de manera disimulada.

Nunca la había visto a detalle, sí claro, era imposible que olvidara su cabello tan llamativo y esos ojos tan celestes, ¿quién demonios tenía unos ojos así? Quizás era su atuendo tan vulgar, o quizás era el estar encerrado con ella por tanto tiempo, pero debía admitir que la mujer tenía más atractivo de lo que él le había dado crédito.

-Creo que terminaré esta conexión y podrás abrir la puerta, puedo sentir que te incomoda estar conmigo-

Bulma se limpió el sudor de la frente y de nuevo introdujo la parte superior de su cuerpo al interior de la máquina de gravedad. Trabajó en silencio por unos minutos más.

-¿Dónde está el desarmador?-

Vegeta la volteó a ver. Con una mano estaba sosteniendo algo adentro de la máquina mientras que con la otra buscaba el desarmador, el cual estaba un poco alejado. Exhaló profundamente, él quería salir de ese aprieto en el que estaba; en lugar de recoger la herramienta que Bulma buscaba, la pateó suavemente hacia ella.

-Te encontré- dijo ella orgullosa.

Vegeta sonrió de lado _–Terrícola ilusa-_ Continuó su entrenamiento. No pasaron diez minutos cuando la Mujer salió de la máquina, con grasa en el rostro y en los brazos.

-Listo, todo está arreglado- sonrió –Ya puedes liberarte de mi compañía, pero debes de aceptar que no estuvo tan mal- le guiñó el ojo. Vegeta volteó el rostro y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Terminaron ya la nave de Tarble-

Eso detuvo los pasos del príncipe –Justo a tiempo, pensaba ir a averiguar eso en este momento-

Bulma sonrió sarcásticamente –Es una lástima que te hayas quedado encerrado conmigo por casi dos horas, ¿no crees? De haber ido antes, seguro te habrías topado con que no estaba terminada-

Vegeta abrió los ojos de par en par -¿Planeaste esto?-

-¿Planear? Esto fue una mera casualidad, Vegeta-

Vegeta le sonrió de lado –Bien jugado- Pocas veces lo habían atrapado con un truco tan sucio, pero sería la primera y última vez que la terrícola le ganara en algo así –Tienes algo en el rostro-

-¿En dónde?- se pasó un brazo engrasado en la cara, haciendo que la mancha de aceite se regara más por su rostro -¿Ya está?-

Vegeta asintió y salió de la CG con una sonrisa. Una pequeña victoria era suficiente. Había notado que la terrícola era vanidosa, así que andar mostrando su rostro casi negro sería un golpe duro –Con eso aprenderá-

Bulma recogió sus herramientas y su uniforme. Debía verificar si la nave en efecto estaba terminada, no quería estar hablando sin seguridad. Cuando llegó a su laboratorio, los terrícolas ya habían sido regresados a la prisión, sólo la esperaban Rasin y Lakasei.

-Supongo que todo está terminado aquí- dijo ella algo incómoda por estar sola con los gemelos.

-Todo funcionó a la perfección- dijo uno.

-Los motores funcionan a la perfección- continuó el otro.

-La nave está en perfecto estado, sólo falta la última prueba- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿La última? Creí que se habían encargado de eso ya-

-Imaginamos que usted querría hacerlo-

Bulma dudó por un instante. Vio su reloj _–Mi intento de quitarme las ojeras jamás llegará-_ pensó vencida.

-Bien, lo haré mañana-

-Sería bueno que lo hiciera hoy, Señorita Bulma- se precipitó a decir Rasin.

-De esa manera, mañana ya estaría lista para despegar sin problemas- agregó Lakasei.

Bulma los vio de nuevo, pero se rehusó a hacerlo –Debo regresar a mi apartamento antes de que sea más tarde. Lo haremos mañana, chicos- Se dio la vuelta y salió del laboratorio –Encárguense de apagar las luces- gritó desde el pasillo.

Ambos alienígenas si vieron entre ellos –Mañana será- dijeron ambos en voz baja.

Cuando Bulma finalmente entró a su apartamento, se sorprendió al ver a Milk en la cocina, no era normal verla despierta a media noche -¿Estás bien?- preguntó de inmediato al ver a su amiga con un semblante triste viendo una fotografía.

Milk, quien no se percató cuando Bulma entró, se sorprendió –Bulma, hola- guardó la fotografía en su traje y le sonrió –No imaginé que vendrías, creí que te quedarías en el castillo esta vez-

-Ni loca- dijo la científica, arrojando al suelo sus botas –No pienso dormir bajo el mismo techo que un monstruo-

-¿Te refieres al Príncipe Vegeta?-

-¿A Vegeta?- preguntó Bulma sorprendida. Sí, Vegeta era un monstruo, pero no lo consideraba una amenaza tan grande como el otro saiyajin que estaba congelado –No, hay algo peor allá adentro, pero está en estado criogénico, aun así…-

-¿Quieres algo de comer? Traje algo del Centro-

-Déjame ayudarte- Cocinar no era su fuerte, ni limpiar, ni ordenar, pero aun así le gustaba ayudar a su amiga en lo que podía -¿Te sucede algo? Te noto algo distraída- comentó luego de estar en silencio por unos minutos.

-Debo confesarte algo…- ambas terrícolas se sentaron –Yo… la razón por la que no encontraban las Esferas, ¿alguna vez te preguntaste el por qué?- hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar -Yo reviví a mi padre un poco antes de que llegaran los saiyajin-

Bulma abrió los ojos de par en par. Sabía que alguien debió de haber empleado las Esferas, pero al ver que los muertos no habían revivido, imaginó que quien las encontró tenía algún deseo personal que cumplir. ¿Por qué le contaba eso Milk?

-No reviví a nadie más… tuve miedo de que algo malo pasara si llegaban a revivir todos-

Bulma sonrió con ternura –Y tuviste razón- le colocó una mano sobre el hombro –Si lo hubieses hecho, Vegeta se habría dado cuenta… y seguramente hubiese matado a todos los terrícolas para darle una lección a Kakarotto. Yo habría hecho lo mismo que tú-

Milk sonrió con tristeza –Eso fue lo mismo que me dijo Kakarotto-

-¿Hablaste con él de esto?-

-Fue accidental. No quería contarle esto a nadie, y mucho menos a ese asesino, pero… me dejé llevar. Resulta que Gine, la saiyajin con la que he estado trabajando, es su madre- sonrió con amargura -¿No es irónico? El saiyajin al que quiero matar resulta ser el saiyajin en quien estaba confiando para ayudarnos. Es como si el mundo estuviera disfrutando de esta broma cruel-

Bulma se mordió el labio. Podía interpretarse como una broma cruel, sí, pero también cabía la interpretación de que, de cierta manera, Kakarotto estaba ligado a ellas dos –Vamos, todo esto se solucionará. Arriba esos ánimos. Sé lo que te animará- se puso de pie alegremente, intentando contagiarle algo de alegría a su amiga –Te haré un pastel, sé que debo de tener un robot cocinero en alguna cápsula-

Milk rió –No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso. Cocinar me ayuda a relajarme un poco, quizás puedas aprender a hacer un pastel de chocolate si me ayudas... por cierto... ¿por qué tienes la cara cubierta de grasa?-

Bulma palideció al escuchar eso, ¿grasa? Corrió al espejo más cercano y ver su rostro casi completamente negro la hizo enfurecer -¡VEGETA, ERES UN IMBÉCIL!- gritó, y por un momento deseó que Vegeta estuviera cerca para gritarle hasta que le sangraran los oídos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tarble abrió los ojos con dificultad. Vio hacia una ventana para confirmar que todavía era de noche.

-¿Quién demonios hace visitas a esta hora?- se levantó de su cama, la cual era una pila de rocas aplanadas cubierta con pieles de varios animales. Quizás no era de algodón o algún material para un príncipe, pero él la encontraba cómoda. Atravesó la pequeña sala de la cueva que había llegado a adaptar para hacerla su vivienda, llegó a la puerta y la abrió de un solo golpe, todavía no controlaba por completo la fuerza que había adquirido.

-Imagino que debe agradarte verme, ¿no es así?-

-Turles- bostezó –Esto es algo que no esperaba-

Turles le sonrió de lado y le ofreció una pequeña caja –La última fruta-

Tarbles palideció al escuchar eso -¿La última?-

-Me temo que sí, al menos hasta que lleguemos a la Tierra-

-Creí haber sido claro al decir que no la utilizaríamos para crear estas frutas-

Turles se encogió de hombros –Entonces será la última hasta que revisemos los planetas cercanos. Tardaremos un poco, pero espero que lo valga-

-Nada vale lo suficiente como para reducir un planeta a cenizas sólo por poder- dijo Tarble firmemente.

Turles sonrió de lado, una sonrisa apenas perceptible –Bien dicho, joven príncipe-

-¿Por qué me has traído esto ahora?-

-Me temo que me han informado que mañana partiremos-

-¿Mañana? Creí que tendría más tiempo… pero mi hermano no me ha convocado para informarme de esto-

-Tiene sus beneficios que dos de mis hombres estén trabajando con la encargada de las naves-

Tarble se quedó callado por unos instantes –Supongo que así debe ser. Veremos quién más está dispuesto a acompañarnos en esta misión-

-Creí que esto era una misión para un pequeño pelotón suyo-

-Así era, pero… creo que sería bueno comenzar a expandir el imperio un poco, ¿no crees? Quizás mi hermano esté de acuerdo con que nos llevemos algunos cuantos aliens para tomar la Tierra y hacerla una colonia. Después de todo yo estoy a cargo de la Tierra, y creo que eso sería algo ideal- sonrió con genuina inocencia; Turles, por el otro lado, se esforzó por sonreírle de vuelta.

-Por supuesto, príncipe- hizo una pequeña pausa –Creo que ya le quité suficiente tiempo, nos veremos mañana en la Zona de Despegue-

Ambos saiyajin se despidieron. Tarble colocó la caja sobre su cama, las manos le temblaban por comerla. Colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza y alborotó su cabello. Nadie le dijo que la necesidad y el hambre por el poder podían consumirlo –No- murmuró –Debo ser más fuerte que esto- Tomó la caja y la guardó debajo de unas piedras. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, a pesar que en el fondo de su cabeza esa necesidad de ir por la fruta lo estaba martirizando.

Turles volaba lentamente sobre el Muro. Sabía que Daiz estaba de guardia esa noche; cuando finalmente lo identificó, descendió frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

-Me temo que los planes cambiaron un poco. Tendré que llevarme algunos de tus hombres, bajo mi control total-

Daiz gruñó un poco –Yo debería ir también- Si había la oportunidad de probar la fruta del Árbol en su máximo crecimiento, él quería una mordida.

-Vegeta no dejará que el ex-príncipe de los Kabochan se aleje mucho de su vista-

-¡Todavía soy el príncipe de mi raza!- dijo Daiz alterado. Turles podía ser su superior, pero aun así tenía el orgullo de alguien que llevaba sangre real en sus venas.

Turles le sonrió de lado –Por supuesto que lo eres. Por eso te necesito aquí, sabes lo que debes hacer si esto falla-

Daiz pareció calmarse un poco –Bien. Buscaré a los mejores soldados de mi ejército para que te acompañen-

Turles asintió -Búscame a uno que pueda acusar del asesinato de Tarble, no quiero que algo tan insignificante levante sospechas-

* * *

De nuevo me disculpo por algunas faltas de ortografía que encuentren o palabras que haya omitido D: Algún día escribiré por la mañana y por la tarde, y no tendré estos problemas XD

Les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí en la lectura, y siempre estoy dispuesta a leer sus comentarios :) De una vez les informo que el siguiente capítulo tendrá bastante de Milk con Kakarotto. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Bienvenidos y bienvenidas a todos aquellos que están leyendo mi fiction, :D yo lo sé, esta vez me tardé DEMASIADO en actualizar (o al menos eso sentí yo) :D Tengo fictions que me recomendaron por leer, pero no he podido hacerlo, no crean que no me interesa :D

Les agradezco a todos y todas por sus reviews, incluso cuando leen y regresan luego para darme un review, muchísimas gracias :) También a aquellas que me dicen que no abandone la fiction, no saben lo feliz que me hace leer eso :D

Prepárense para leer desarrollo de las relaciones en este capítulo, aunque sea pequeño el desarrollo, pero todo comienza con pasos de bebé :)

Abreviaciones:

CEG = Centro de Entrenamiento General

MG = Máquina de Gravedad

CG = Cuarto de Gravedad

CEP = Centro de Entrenamiento Personal

Lugares:

El Muro = Un enorme muro que divide el planeta a la mitad, saiyajin y razas guerreras el Norte, y el resto de razas están en el Sur (los sureños)

Laboratorios de Turles: Al Noreste del planeta, escondido entre las montañas.

Centro de Abasto = Son pequeños sectores donde los sureños dan cierto porcentaje de la comida, y aquí es preparada para enviarla al Norte.

Bueno, sin más que escribir, las dejo para que lean y disfruten :)

* * *

**-13-**

Vegeta estaba sentado en su trono escuchando a un lagarto anaranjado hablar sobre algo que, de estar poniendo atención, seguro de igual manera no le importaría. Ese día había tenido demasiada concurrencia, no había podido siquiera ir a dar órdenes a los pelotones de saiyajin, Kakarotto se tuvo que encargar de eso.

-Y por eso solicito permiso para acompañar al joven Tarble en su viaje hacia la Tierra- concluyó el lagarto que había estado dando un discurso.

Esto hizo que Vegeta finalmente prestara atención, éste era el alien número quince que pedía lo mismo, al inicio le había dado igual, pero este patrón comenzaba a cansarlo.

Un silencio cayó sobre todos mientras esperaban las palabras del príncipe. Los pocos saiyajin que estaban cuidando la puerta principal se vieron de reojo, y el lagarto comenzó a sudar frío. Vegeta comenzó a golpetear la punta de los dedos con el brazo del trono mientras meditaba su respuesta.

-Vegeta…- susurró Okkra, quien era la única de su pelotón que estaba cerca de él en ese momento.

-Eres el décimo quinto que viene a pedirme lo mismo, sino supiera que los de tu raza son unos inútiles, pensaría que Tarble está armando su propio ejército-

El ser anaranjado no dijo nada, ¿qué podía decir? Su raza era famosa por ser mineros expertos, incluso podían detectar niveles altos de minerales simplemente con enterrar su cola debajo de la tierra… pero claro que eso no era algo de utilidad en la guerra, por lo que los saiyajin los habían descartado simplemente como sanguijuelas inútiles.

Vegeta se cansó de esperar una respuesta –Si realmente no eres de utilidad, fácilmente podría eliminarte aquí- dijo como si hablara de algo sin importancia -Pero no pienso perder mi energía contigo, lárgate de una buena vez con el inútil de Tarble-

El lagarto se relajó e hizo una reverencia antes de salir del Salón. Okkra se sorprendió por la respuesta de Vegeta –No deberías darle tantos hombres a Tarble, pensé que éste era un destierre definitivo-

-Quiero ver lo que trama el idiota de mi hermano. Enviaré a Celery y a algunos otros para que se encarguen de vigilarlo-

-¿Celery? Mandar a alguien de nuestro pelotón…-

-MI pelotón- corrigió Vegeta, harto de escuchar las quejas de Okkra –Es suficiente por hoy, ¿cuántos más quieren una audiencia conmigo?-

-Hay aproximadamente otros veinte esperando- respondió uno de los guardias -¿Los mando a matar?-

-Son solamente basura, mata a unos cuantos, eso hará que se dispersen, ya perdí demasiado tiempo- Vegeta se puso de pie, al mismo tiempo la enorme puerta del Salón se abrió lentamente; de manera automática Vegeta apretó los puños, alguien tenía deseos de morir, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver a la terrícola entrando de manera natural.

Los dos saiyajin que custodiaban la puerta se vieron de manera nerviosa entre ellos, sabían que era la científico del castillo, pero Vegeta ya no quería ser molestado. Uno de ellos se interpuso en el camino de Bulma –El príncipe no recibirá más audiencias por hoy-

-Déjala pasar-

La voz de Vegeta resonó por todo el lugar, haciendo que los guardias se hicieran a un lado, dejando pasar a Bulma con una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios, pero ésta se desvaneció al ver a Okkra al lado de Vegeta; no tenía nada en contra de ella, pero había algo que la hacía sentir incómoda cuando estaba cerca, quizás era el hecho de que la miraba como si estuviese por matarla.

Bulma caminó de la manera más natural que pudo hasta donde estaba Vegeta, parado frente a su trono, pero antes de poderse acerca un poco más, Okkra dio un paso al frente –Ni un paso más, terrícola, debes dejar tu distancia entre el príncipe y tú-

Vegeta dio un gruñido –No recuerdo haberte dicho que te quedaras, Okkra, ve a buscar a Celery y dile que se prepare. Partirá en el momento en el que Tarble despegue-

Okkra apretó los labios fuertemente, sabía que no podía desafiar la orden de Vegeta, pero no le gustaba dejarlo solo con la terrícola resbalosa. Tragó su orgullo y se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí.

Bulma la vio alejarse, sintiéndose visiblemente más relajada, cosa que Vegeta no pasó por alto –Puedo llamarla de nuevo si no te das prisa en hablar- comentó con una sonrisa burlona de lado.

Bulma lo vio con terror –No- respondió de inmediato, frustrándose por demostrar de manera tan obvia su miedo por la saiyajin –Las pruebas de los motores ya están terminadas, la nave está lista para despegar-

-Bien- contestó Vegeta sin interés, comenzando a bajar los escalones de la plataforma donde estaba el trono. Pasó al lado de Bulma como si ella ya no estuviera ahí.

Bulma se mordió el labio, sabía que debía de hablar antes de que Vegeta decidiera que la conversación estaba terminada, así que se giró sobre sus talones para seguirlo –El viaje será más rápido esta vez, mi nueva nave es muchísimo más veloz y espaciosa, escuché que varios aliens irán con tu hermano- dijo intentando no sonar como si estuviera planeando algo.

Vegeta siguió caminando en silencio, ¿no era obvio que quería estar solo? La Mujer siguió hablando por otro rato mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos hacia el Área de Despegue anexa al castillo, hasta que finalmente se cansó de escucharla y detuvo sus pasos.

Bulma se detuvo también, había estado caminando casi a su lado, pero manteniendo la distancia con el príncipe -¿Pasa algo?-

-Si quieres decir algo, dilo de una maldita vez-

Bulma se dio una palmada mental, ¿había sido tan obvia? –Supongo que eres más perspicaz de lo que pareces-

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, ¿tenía que hablar tanto siempre?

-Bien… pensaba que sería bueno enviar a algún ingeniero a bordo de la nave, en caso de que cualquier cosa suceda- Bulma vio a Vegeta a los ojos, pero éstos no expresaban nada en lo absoluto –Así que pensé que quizás…-

-Elije a uno de tus esclavos y envíalo- dijo dándose la vuelta para seguir con su camino.

-¡Espera!- gritó Bulma, moviéndose rápidamente y sin pensar lo tomó del brazo. Era la primera interacción física de ambos en mucho tiempo. Ella solía picar con su dedo índice el pecho de Vegeta cuando discutían, claro que él siempre llevaba armadura, así que su contacto tenía límite, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había hecho.

Vegeta de manera instintiva se soltó bruscamente, haciendo que Bulma tambaleara un poco para recuperar su balance –No me vuelvas a tocar, mujer terrícola-

Bulma asintió _–Bien hecho, Bulma-_ pensó con amargura, si en algún momento tuvo oportunidad de que Vegeta le diera autorización para irse a la Tierra, seguramente ahora estaba más lejana que antes –Vamos, Vegeta, no te pongas así- intentó relajarlo, era obvio que esa interacción no le había hecho ni la más mínima gracia al príncipe –No es como si algún toque de mi parte te fuese a lastimar- bromeó.

El príncipe no estaba molesto, solamente algo sorprendido –Con el poder de pelea que tienes, incluso un mocoso saiyajin haría más daño que tú-

-Eso es porque todos ustedes son unos salvajes- se defendió ella.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando, en lo que a él refería, la conversación ya había concluido, pero Bulma no parecer tener la misma idea.

-¿Qué hay sobre el viaje a la Tierra?-

-¿No fui claro? Manda a uno de tus esclavos y listo-

-¡No son mis esclavos!-

-Llámalos como quieras-

-Merezco unas vacaciones. Tus máquinas no han tenido desperfectos en bastante tiempo, y he capacitado a todos mis ingenieros para que puedan repararlas, así que…-

Vegeta se detuvo de golpe, viéndola sobre su hombro –Tienes la errónea idea de que esto es negociable- amenazó –Puedo ir a la Tierra y traer a tus padres, quizás eso te recuerde el por qué estás aquí…- Bulma se mordió el labio al escuchar eso; había olvidado que ella estaba ahí bajo amenaza –Quizás debo demostrarte mi poder para que recuerdes que mis decisiones no son debatibles-

-Eres un…-

Vegeta sonrió de lado, ahí estaba el fuego en sus ojos de nuevo. No habían podido discutir en mucho tiempo, y debía admitir que le entretenía sentir cómo su energía se encendía cuando peleaba con él.

-Como quieras- dijo Bulma pasando de largo a Vegeta –Tú y yo sabemos que esa amenaza está vacía, pero te seguiré el juego-

Vegeta la vio alejarse, molesto por su último comentario, ¿amenaza vacía? El Gran Vegeta jamás lanzaba una amenaza sino tenía pensado cumplirla… claro, a la Mujer la había amenazado varias veces, pero al final no las había cumplido pues la terrícola había encontrado la manera de escabullírsele entre los dedos –Cuando llegue el momento correcto, veremos qué tan vacías son mis amenazas- murmuró molesto.

Se dirigió finalmente en silencio hacia el Área de Despegue y subió hasta el mezzanine para observar mejor el despegue. De manera involuntaria sus ojos buscaron a Bulma, quizás era por la pequeña discusión que habían tenido, o quizás era porque escuchaba su voz a pesar de haber muchísimos seres en el lugar.

-¿Por qué tiene que gritar tanto?- se preguntó mientras la miraba gritar órdenes a diestra y siniestra –Además de agresiva, es mandona-

Bulma, por el otro lado, no estaba consciente de que la observaban desde lejos. Estaba enfocada en preparar todo para el despegue de la nave.

-No sabes lo intimidante que te ves dando órdenes-

-Kakarotto- saludó Bulma sin levantar la vista de unos papeles que tenía en la mano -¿Trajiste a los soldados que andabas buscando?-

-Así es, su nombres es Fennel, está entusiasmado de ir a la Tierra-

-Ahora veo por qué no me habías presentado con la terrícola antes, es hermosa-

Esto hizo que Bulma alzara la vista, llevaba mucho tiempo sin recibir ese tipo de cumplidos –No sabía que habían saiyajin que apreciaban la belleza- bromeó ella al ver a Fennel, quien debía admitir era más atractivo de lo que había imaginado –Bulma Briefs- dijo extendiendo la mano.

Fennel la vio confundido, pero Kakarotto sonrió al ver a su compañero –Es un saludo terrícola, extiende la mano y estréchala con la de ella… pero no la lastimes-

Fennel hizo lo que le indicó su compañero, sonriéndole a la terrícola –Cuando vuelva de la Tierra, sería un placer ir a beber algo contigo-

Bulma rió, el saiyajin iba sin rodeos. Kakarotto se acercó a Bulma –Es padre de más de 10 niños regados por el Espacio, no esperes nada de él- murmuró lo más suave que pudo.

-Escuché eso, Kakarotto- reprendió Fennel –Pero yo estoy hablando de una simple salida, puedes acompañarnos si quieres… pero sólo puedes ver- dijo guiñándole el ojo a Bulma.

Bulma rió con más fuerza, no esperaba encontrar un saiyajin tan dispuesto a acortejarla de manera tan abierta –Lo pensaré- respondió lo más amable que pudo, pero debía admitir que la idea le atraía en cierta manera. No había presenciado lo que eran los bares del planeta, y estaba segura que para emborrachar a un saiyajin se necesitaba alcohol extremadamente fuerte.

Fennel sonrió de manera encantadora, pero antes de poder decir algo más, Kakarotto le colocó la mano en su hombro –Suficiente de la falsa galantería, sube a la nave antes de que Vegeta ordene el despegue sólo para dejarte aquí-

Fennel se despidió de Bulma, sin dejar de comentar su belleza. -Tienes un amigo de lo más fascinante- comentó ella cuando estuvo sola con Kakarotto, quien solamente sonrió, pero antes de cruzar otra palabra se armó un alboroto en la entrada del lugar; Tarble había llegado –Está diferente a como lo recuerdo- comentó Bulma.

-Es uno de los saiyajin que más ha mejorado en poco tiempo- dijo Kakarotto.

-Si esto fuera la Tierra, te diría que consumió esteroides, pero dudo que eso les haga efecto a ustedes los saiyajin… pero este cambio es muy radical- comentó Bulma.

Kakarotto frunció el ceño –No, no esteroides, pero sí hay otras cosas…- comentó mientras miraba a Tarble, y detrás de él iba Turles. ¿Sería posible? De Turles se había escuchado hablar todo tipo de cosas, había desertado del imperio de Freezer antes de que la guerra comenzara, y entre sus viajes había descubierto la clave para aumentar de poder en cuestión de segundos; para cualquier saiyajin novato e inexperto, ese tipo de cosas podían volverse adictivas.

_-Imagino que Vegeta también debe de sospechar algo-_ pensó Kakarotto levantando la vista hacia Vegeta, pero éste estaba hablando con Celery y Okkra.

Tarble y Turles se detuvieron frente a Kakarotto y Bulma –Señor Kakarotto- saludó Tarble de la misma manera en la que siempre lo había saludado –Es una pena que no pueda venir esta vez- dijo honestamente.

-Por eso estamos enviando a Fennel, él es un buen soldado-

-Sino te conociera, Kakarotto, creería que estás insinuando que no soy un buen guerrero- dijo Turles.

-En lo absoluto- contestó él de la manera más inexpresiva posible.

Turles sonrió y dirigió la vista hacia Bulma -Así que esta jovencita es la famosa terrícola que vive en el castillo- dijo viéndola a los ojos –No me sorprende que no la apartes de tu vista, Kakarotto, es un buen partido-

Kakarotto se sorprendió al escuchar eso, no le era ninguna novedad los comentarios de ese tipo, pero no había esperado que su tío lo comentara, sobretodo porque era la primera vez que veía a Bulma.

-Tendrán un hijo poderoso, estoy seguro que Bardock te habrá hablado de ello-

-¡TURLES!- gritó Bardock desde lejos, estaba agitado pues había volado desde el Centro de Abasto cuando tuvo la visión de Turles hablando de cosas que no debería con personas que no debía.

-Sus visiones siempre son tan acertadas- dijo Turles con una sonrisa viendo a su hermano, seguro de que Kakarotto y Bulma lo habían escuchado –Me temo que subiré a la nave antes de causar más problemas. Cuídate, chico- le dijo a Kakarotto, consciente de que no le gustaba que lo llamaran así –Señorita Bulma, nos veremos de nuevo-

Bulma no respondió nada. Simplemente vio cómo el saiyajin, clon de Bardock, se alejaba. Era curioso, había convivido con Vegeta y sido amenazada por éste, había conocido a Raditz, quien se miraba más psicópata que Turles, pero era éste último quien más la intimidaba… había algo en él que la hacía sentirse insegura. Ni siquiera Okkra la hacía sentirse tan incómoda como Turles.

Bardock se acercó a ambos, con preocupación en el rostro –No importa qué haya dicho ese maldito, es mejor que no lo escuchen-

-¿A qué se refería?- preguntó Kakarotto.

-Es Turles, jugar con tu mente es lo que mejor sabe hacer-

Bulma tampoco estaba muy contenta con lo que había dicho el tal Turles. Había querido olvidar los sueños donde la voz de Bardock le hablaba sobre un hijo híbrido que tendría, ¿o quizás era la voz de Turles, o la de Kakarotto?, ¿¡por qué diablos esos tres tenían la misma apariencia y voz!? Aunque si lo pensaba, tenían diferencias que sólo podía identificar alguien si prestaba mucha atención.

-No le pongas atención, Bulma- dijo Bardock al ver a la terrícola preocupada –Turles es famoso por sembrar incertidumbre entre otros-

Bulma asintió, pero no sólo había sido lo que dijo, la forma en que la vio le había dado escalofríos. Ni siquiera sentía tanto terror cuando se encontraba con Vegeta.

Bardock se despidió de Kakarotto y Bulma, dejándolos nuevamente solos. Bulma siguió preparando el despegue de la nave, pero parte de su mente estaba recordando los sucesos que había vivido: Fennel y Turles. Cada uno había sido tan distinto al otro, pero ambos habían colocado una inquietud en su mente –Llevo mucho sin tener una cita- dijo con amargura mientras miraba cómo la nave donde iban Tarble y los demás despegaba.

Luego de todo el alboroto provocado por el despegue, Bulma se dirigió a su laboratorio. No tenía nada que hacer en lo que restaba del día, pero prefería estar en su laboratorio que en su pequeño apartamento, ¡era tan diminuto! Todos sus ingenieros estaban trabajando en fallas técnicas dentro del CEG, así que el lugar estaba libre para ella, ni siquiera los shamoians habían entrado.

Se sentó en su silla giratoria y comenzó a ojear una revista; se había leído todas más de tres veces, y comenzaba ya a cansarse de ver las mismas fotos de vestidos y hombres, ni siquiera sus revistas de mecánica le eran suficientes contra el aburrimiento. Pasó las hojas una y otra vez hasta que finalmente dejó de prestarles atención.

-Quizás salir con un saiyajin no sea tan mala idea- dijo en voz baja mientras miraba las fotos de un modelo de ropa interior. Se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla mientras pensaba en las posibilidades –Kakarotto se puso muy apuesto cuando creció- dijo recordando cómo era cuando lo conoció y cómo se había vuelto ahora.

-Supongo que Fennel no está mal-

_-Mujer, ven a reparar unas naves de inmediato-_ la voz de Vegeta sonó por el transmisor de la computadora central del laboratorio.

-Al menos Fennel parece tener modales- dijo molesta mientras buscaba su caja de herramientas. Caminó hacia donde debían estar las naves para repararlas, pero no sin antes pasar viendo al CEG, había descubierto un buen pasatiempo en ir a ver los entrenamientos de los saiyajin, ¡tenían tan bien esculpidos sus cuerpos! Los luchadores del Torneo de Artes Marciales y los soldados del Imperio Saiyajin no tenían comparación.

-Estos chicos harían una fortuna en la industria del modelaje- comentó al recostarse para poder apreciar mejor el despliegue de habilidades en la arena de combate. La mayor parte de veces utilizaban armadura, pero de vez en cuando algunos combates terminaban sin la parte superior de ésta –Un total espectáculo- dijo sonriendo.

Al terminar de reparar las naves, las cuales sólo tenían algunas abolladuras, regresó al CEG para culminar su día viendo algunos combates. No era fanática de las luchas, y mucho menos de estos llamados 'combates de entrenamiento', pero de esa manera podía comprender mejor la psicología saiyajin, o al menos ésa era la excusa que utiliza.

-Me pregunto qué buen combate veré hoy-

Buscó con la mirada alguna lucha que pareciera interesante, y sus ojos se posaron en la arena más lejana, donde habían dos soldados enfrentándose a golpe limpio entre ellos. Mientras más se acercaba, su mirada más se enfocaba en el soldado de cabello puntiagudo –Vegeta- murmuró asombrada.

Pocas veces lo había visto demostrando sus habilidades de combate, era algo que debía de admirar. Tenía una agilidad bárbara y sus golpes iban a puntos exactos donde podían causar más daño. No sintió el tiempo pasar, pues el combate terminó y otro inició de inmediato, Vegeta vs. algún otro soldado.

No pudo evitar sentirse hipnotizada por la tenacidad de Vegeta, sabía que era de esos hombres que no se daban por vencidos, pero verlo en acción elevaba las cosas a otro nivel. Cuando finalmente los combates parecieron haber terminado, era casi ya llegada la media noche, Bulma pareció recuperar la noción del tiempo y se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Debo darme prisa-

Tomó su caja de herramientas y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, no consciente que los ojos de Vegeta estaban puestos en ella. ¿Acaso había pensado que él no la había sentido? No sabía desde hace cuánto había estado ahí, pero fue llegado sus últimos combates que se percató de su energía, y ahora tenía curiosidad en por qué se había quedado en el mismo lugar durante tanto tiempo. Sonrió de lado –Debe de estar loca- concluyó como si ésa fuese la solución a todo lo que Bulma hacía.

Bulma caminaba rápidamente hacia su laboratorio, pues ahí tenía la cápsula donde tenía su moto –Supongo que no está mal admirar a Vegeta un poco- dijo para convencerse a sí misma –Quizás en una cita se comporte-

Había conocido saiyajin tímidos, intimidantes y hábiles para acortejar -¿En dónde encajará Vegeta?- se preguntó intentando imaginarlo en una situación que involucrara contacto físico con alguien más, pero no pudo –Me pregunto si es capaz de sentir algo… los saiyajin deben de tener necesidades al igual que nosotros- Entró al laboratorio y tomó la cápsula de su moto.

-Supongo que por algo debe de tener a esa tal Okkra- admitía que la saiyajin no le agradaba, pero no estaba consciente desde cuándo le había agradado menos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los días pasaron rápidamente luego de la partida de Tarble hacia la Tierra. Bulma se mantuvo concentrada en pequeños proyectos como reparación de varias naves, intentando distraerse y no pensar más en las mil preguntas que tenía con cierto saiyajin. Kakarotto, por el otro lado, estaba teniendo dificultades para entrenar a los terrícolas que le habían sido dados bajo su jurisdicción; ahora que el alboroto con Tarble había pasado, podía enfocarse en su tarea de entrenador. En total eran veinte terrícolas que él tenía a su cargo, y a algunos de ellos los recordaba de los Torneos de las Artes Marciales de la Tierra.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que les hizo Rhubarb en la prisión, pero nada de eso pasarán cuando estén conmigo- les repetía Kakarotto constantemente.

Los entrenaba en controlar su energía, al ser luchadores de Artes Marciales les era muchísimo más fácil poder comprender el manejo de la energía interna, o _ki_, como ellos lo llamaban. También recibían pequeñas clases para mejorar su puntería, pues en un combate, las armas serían la mejor opción para sobrevivir; un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo con un soldado de Freezer sería una sentencia de muerte segura.

Kakarotto había terminado ya la rutina de entrenamiento, había conseguido que Vegeta accediera a darles un pequeño espacio en la prisión, pero en un sector no tan tétrico como en el que habían estado encarcelados. Emprendió el vuelo hacia el apartamento de Bulma y Milk, con la esperanza de no toparse con esta última. Aunque había logrado _entenderse_ hasta cierto punto, la verdad era que todavía lo incomodaba un poco estar con ella, y no solo por el hecho de que Milk lo quisiera matar, sino porque no podía evitar sentirse culpable cuando ella lo miraba.

Aterrizó frente a la puerta del apartamento, y se relajó al no sentir la energía de Milk cerca, hubiese sido algo incómodo. Entró sin tocar la puerta, Bulma le había dado autorización, pero lo hacía únicamente cuando Milk no estaba, a pesar de ser muy bella, tenía un carácter de cuidado.

-¿Bulma?-

-Kakarotto, pasa, siéntate. Enseguida salgo- respondió ella desde el baño.

Kakarotto se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, a pesar que no tenía hambre. Bulma apreció a los pocos minutos solamente con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, la cual le quedaba algo floja y demasiado corta. El pobre saiyajin controló la dirección de su mirada para no ganarse una reprenda por parte de su amiga, pero era difícil no bajar la vista hacia sus piernas.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó ella.

-Terminé con la rutina de entrenamiento de los terrícolas, no tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es conseguir que entiendan sobre el poder de pelea-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ya con ellos?-

-Bueno… desde que se fue Tarble, casi dos semanas-

-Es mucho tiempo, quizás necesitas una nueva manera de enseñarles-

Kakarotto frunció el ceño –Yo no soy un maestro, soy un soldado. La única razón por la que estoy ahí es porque Vegeta me lo ordenó-

Bulma sonrió con algo de burla –Vegeta puede llegar a ser todo un encanto-

-No tienes ni idea- dijo Kakarotto yendo hacia la sala y sentándose en el sofá –Aunque con la puntería son magníficos, sobre todo los que vienen del Monte Frypan, ahora entiendo por qué Milk es tan buena guerrera-

-Hablando de Milk, trajo esta extraña comida la noche anterior- sacó un pequeño contenedor con una comida de color morada y apariencia viscosa -¿Qué es?-

Kakarotto, de manera inconsciente, tomó un trozo de eso y se lo metió a la boca –Es uno de los platillos más deliciosos. Es difícil de encontrar. El planeta de origen de esta comida fue destruido- Claro que no diría que él tuvo mucho que ver con la aniquilación de esa raza.

-Oh- respondió Bulma, aunque la apariencia no era apetitosa, no pudo evitar a tomar una pequeña porción para probarla –Tienes razón- dijo mientras mordía –Tiene un sabor bastante peculiar-

Kakarotto asintió y rápidamente tomó otro trozo de la comida –Sí, son testículos asados de unas vacas enormes que vivían en ese planeta, seguramente ahora están extintas-

Bulma palideció de inmediato, ¡¿testículos?! Por razones como ésa era que nunca preguntaba los orígenes de los platillos cuando iba a comer a lugares exóticos. Se puso de pie de un golpe y corrió hacia el baño a vomitar, dejando a Kakarotto para que se acabara lo que había en el contenedor.

Kakarotto estaba tan concentrado en la comida que no reparó en el ki de Milk hasta que ésta estaba ya cerca del apartamento, ahora fue él quien palideció. Sintió las pulsaciones aceleradas en el pecho.

Milk se quedó bajo el marco de la puerta paralizada al ver a Kakarotto, no se habían visto desde la vez que hablaron en el Centro de Abasto, y todavía no sabía cómo actuar frente al saiyajin; quizás lo comprendía un poco más, pero eso no borraba lo que él había hecho.

Kakarotto se puso de pie de inmediato, botando el contenedor en el suelo –Lo siento- dijo, inmediatamente inclinándose para recoger el alboroto que había provocado.

-¿Dónde está Bulma?- la voz de Milk era fría, pero no como antes.

-Fue a vomitar-

-¿Está enferma?- el tono de voz de Milk cambió, lo que hizo que Kakarotto se relajara.

-No, no- colocó el contenedor sobre la mesa de la sala –Probó esta comida que trajiste y… cuando le expliqué su origen…-

-¿Su origen?- preguntó Milk con curiosidad. Ella lo había probado en su trabajo, pero no había preguntado qué era.

-Sí… es… bueno… son testículos de vaca gigante de un planeta extinto- respondió él, esperando una reacción parecida a la de Bulma.

Milk solamente asintió –Supongo que no todos tienen un estómago fuerte-

La respuesta de Milk era cordial, pero Kakarotto sabía que, muy en el fondo, todavía no le hallaba mucha gracia hablar con él. Ambos permanecieron en un silencio incómodo hasta que Bulma reapareció, ya con ropa puesta, algo que ayudó a que Kakarotto se relajara.

-La próxima vez, Kakarotto, no me informes sobre la cocina de este planeta- comentó la científico.

Kakarotto sonrió y asintió –Bien… supongo que debo irme-

-¿Tan rápido?- preguntó Bulma -¿Ya le contaste a Milk lo de los soldados del Monte Frypan?-

Kakarotto se puso rojo, y Milk abrió los ojos de par en par -¿Qué soldados?-

Kakarotto vio con desaprobación a Bulma, quien de inmediato se dio cuenta del error que había cometido –Estoy… entrenando a algunos soldados para que formen parte del ejército de Vegeta, y entre ellos hay unos soldados del Monte Frypan-

-Debes llevarme con ellos-

Este comentario se ganó una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Bulma y Kakarotto -¿Estás loca?- preguntó él de manera inmediata –No te puedo llevar ahí, es demasiado peligrosa-

-Es mi gente la que estás entrenando, creo que tengo todo el derecho de ir si quiero-

Kakarotto apretó los puños, ¿por qué las mujeres eran tan difíciles? –Si entras ahí, es posible que no puedas salir. Hay mucha seguridad en la cárcel-

-¿¡Siguen en la cárcel!?-

_-Esto no está mejorando-_ pensó amargamente el saiyajin –Estoy intentando convencer a Vegeta de darnos unas celdas distintas para tenerlos ahí. Son más salubres que donde están los otros terrícolas- Por la mirada de Bulma y Milk, supo que nada de lo que decía estaba ayudando –Miren, no puedo hacer nada más. No puedo entrarte, Milk-

-Si logras que Vegeta te de unas celdas nuevas, seguramente entrar y sacarme de donde los entrenas no será difícil-

-¿Me estás pidiendo ayuda?-

Milk quedó callada, viéndolo molesta –Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por la gente cuyo rey asesinaste-

Ahí estaba de nuevo, la culpabilidad que él tanto odiaba. Vegeta siempre le había dicho que era ésa una de las razones por las que él no podía hacerse un soldado de clase alta: la culpabilidad lo hacía ser compasivo y no cumplir con sus misiones. Poco a poco lo entendía más, pero no quería imaginarse estar sin esa compasión, ¿qué clase de ser sería si llegara el día en el que no sintiera empatía hacia los demás?

-No- respondió él, decidido a no dejarse vencer.

-No estoy pidiéndote tu aprobación. Bulma me puede entrar, no necesito de un saiyajin para salir- Milk cruzó la sala, haciendo resonar sus pasos por todo el apartamento, y cerró de un golpe la puerta de su habitación.

-Esto no era lo que yo esperaba al recibir tu visita- dijo Bulma, intentando romper el incómodo silencio.

-Es una tonta, ¿no lo entiende? Si la capturan, seguramente la asesinarán y…-

-¿Y?-

-Tendré que cargar con más culpa sobre mis hombros. Envidio a mis compañeros que matan sin sentirse así-

Bulma vio con compasión a su amigo. Se acercó y le colocó una mano en el hombro –Eso es lo que te hace diferente, Kakarotto-

-Quizás eso no sea bueno-

-Quizás eso sea lo que te haga sobrevivir la guerra contra ese tal Freezer-

Kakarotto sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, a veces olvidaba que Bulma era una genio en muchas cosas más que sólo la mecánica. Las palabras de Turles resonaron en su mente_ –Tendrán un hijo poderoso- _Se apartó incómodo de Bulma.

-Debo irme- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del apartamento.

Bulma quedó sola en la sala, Kakarotto nunca se había comportado así frente a ella -¿Habrá sido por lo que dijo ese saiyajin?- se preguntó, refiriéndose a Turles. Luego recordó la reacción reacia ante un contacto físico por parte de Vegeta hace varias semanas.

-Todos los saiyajin tienen un problema para socializar-

Al día siguiente, Kakarotto no pudo evitar estar ansioso todo el día, esperando en ver si Milk conseguí entrar a la cárcel o no. No pudo disimular su nerviosismo, ni siquiera frente a Vegeta.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa, insecto?- preguntó el príncipe cuando ambos estaban en la Cámara de Guerra esperando al resto de los capitanes.

-Es… es complicado-

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos –No hice la pregunta porque tenía verdadero interés, si tienes algo en la mente, deséchalo mientras estés bajo mi servicio, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces-

Kakarotto rodó los ojos, claro, era de esperarse por parte de Vegeta. Todavía no comprendía cómo es que Bulma lograba hablar con él sin perder la cabeza –Hablando de estupideces, ¿has cambiado de idea sobre darnos una celda más cómoda para los terrícolas que serán tus futuros soldados?-

-Kakarotto, en la guerra no puedes darte el lujo de dormir en una cama cómoda. Que esto sirva para que se entrenen también-

-No sabía que ése era tu plan-

-No lo es- respondió aburrido –Pero quizás con eso por fin cierres la maldita boca-

Antes de que Kakarotto pudiera decir algo más, los capitanes de los diferentes escuadrones entraron, y el tema quedó perdido, ¿cómo conseguiría convencerlo? Vegeta era de esas personas que no se retractaban de sus decisiones, era un maldito orgulloso. La sesión terminó muy tarde para gusto del joven saiyajin de clase baja, no había podido de dejar de preguntarse si Milk estaría junto con los terrícolas cuando llegara; a pesar que ella tenía un poder de pelea elevado para una terrícola, le era difícil poder detectarlo desde tan lejos.

Cuando llegó a la prisión, inmediatamente se calmó al no sentirla cerca –Bien, comenzaremos viendo qué tanto manejan su energía ahora-

El entrenamiento se fue sin problemas, pero los días siguientes Kakarotto estuvo con la intranquilidad de que en cualquier momento Milk podía aparecer. Pasados cuatro días, el joven saiyajin decidió confrontar a Milk, ¿acaso le había sembrado la incertidumbre dentro de su mente solo para vengarse? Consideraba a Freezer y a Vegeta como dos de los seres con mejores habilidades para controlar a los demás, pero cada vez que conocía más a las mujeres descubría que estaba muy equivocado.

Por la noche del cuarto día, Kakarotto fue directo al Centro de Abasto, sabía que Milk estaría ahí todavía. Entró sin dar explicaciones, estaba siguiendo su energía sin fijarse en nadie más. Cuando la encontró, se sorprendió al verla sentada al fondo de la habitación, parecía estarlo esperando.

-Tardaste mucho, saiyajin-

Kakarotto se quedó perplejo, ¿acaso todo había sido parte de un plan macabro? –Nunca te apareciste en la cárcel-

-No he tenido tiempo-

-¿Entonces sigues con ese plan?-

Milk no respondió, simplemente se puso de pie y colocó en la mesa que los separaba –Come algo, pareces tener hambre-

Kakarotto pensó en rechazar la invitación, ¡pero la comida olía delicioso! Antes de poder decir algo, se sentó a comer, sin notar la sonrisa en los labios de Milk -¿Tú sigues con el plan de no ayudarme a entrar a ver a esos terrícolas?-

Kakarotto detuvo sus movimientos y frunció el ceño –Supongo que es preferible ayudarte para entrar, a estar paranoico al no saber cuándo te aparecerás-

Milk intentó controlar su júbilo, el plan de Bulma había funcionado. Al inicio, Milk había estado decidida a entrar en la prisión sin ayuda de Kakarotto, pero Bulma le había aconsejado cómo hacer que él la ayudase, ¡y todo había salido a la perfección! No hacer nada había resultado mejor que cualquier otro plan.

-Entonces somos socios- dijo Milk, estirando la mano hacia Kakarotto.

El saiyajn se quedó confundido, Milk nunca había sido la primera en iniciar algo, y debía admitir que no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaría toda esta situación con ella, pero le gustaba mucho la idea de pasar tiempo con esa terrícola. Se había sentido atraído hacia ella desde la Tierra, y a pesar que las cosas se habían complicado entre ellos, no podía mentir y decir que ya no le parecía atractiva.

-Socios- respondió él con una sonrisa sincera. Milk lo vio a los ojos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no lo vio como un enemigo, simplemente le sonrió y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa mientras Kakarotto comía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Vamos, Vegeta, si entrenas más sin darle mantenimiento a la Máquina de Gravedad, ésta puede arruinarse, ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que puedo demorarme si las fallas son graves? El reporte de Rasin dice que es urgente que vaya a revisar los desperfectos de tu máquina-

Vegeta estaba entrenando en su CG, intentando ignorar a la terrícola, pero su maldito tono de voz le estaba dificultando la tarea –Se la pasa gritándome todo el tiempo- murmuró para sí mismo.

-¿¡Me estás escuchando!?-

-Maldita sea, ¡cierra la boca!- gritó Vegeta, lanzando una bola de energía a la pantalla, finalmente consiguiendo estar en silencio -¿Desde cuándo tiene este lugar una pantalla con conexión directa al laboratorio de esa mujer?-

Justamente cuando pensó en aumentar la gravedad de la máquina, ésta comenzó a vibrar y una explosión se sintió por todo el castillo. Bulma, quien estaba saliendo del laboratorio para irle a alegar a Vegeta sobre la destrucción de la pantalla, cayó sentada por el impacto que había sentido el palacio –No- se puso de pie rápidamente, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a correr hacia el laboratorio –No, no, no- Vegeta podía ser un loco asesino, pero Bulma no lo quería ver muerto.

Cuando llegó a lo que quedaba de la CG, un frío recorrió su espalda –Vegeta…- se lanzó a comenzar a recoger los restos del lugar -¡Vegeta!- comenzó a gritar sin darse cuenta. ¿Desde cuándo se había comenzado a preocupar por é?, ¿por qué no se alegraba del hecho que quizás estaba muerto?, verlo muerto o sin poderes había sido su misión número uno, había estado creando máquinas que podrían reducir los poderes de los saiyajin utilizando los rayos blutz, pero ahora esos pensamientos parecían muy lejanos –No puedes morir por esto- dijo mientras se lastimaba las manos intentando levantar trozos de metal -¿Me oyes? No puedes- repetía lo mismo sin percatarse que otros saiyajin y sirvientes del palacio se habían acercado al lugar.

Unos restos que estaban en el centro del destrozo comenzaron a moverse, y debajo de éstos salió el príncipe con algunas heridas abiertas en distintas partes del cuerpo. Vegeta estaba algo mareado, había estado justamente en el centro de la explosión, ni siquiera él podía salir ileso de algo así. Su vista estaba nublada, pero poco a poco la recuperaba -¿Qué diablos…?- preguntó al ver tanto revuelo alrededor -¡Esto no es nada, lárguense todos!- gritó molesto.

Los saiyajin se fueron sin dudar, al igual que los shamoians que habían llegado a ayudar, la única que quedó fue Bulma, viéndolo con un brillo en los ojos –Me alegra que estés bien-

Vegeta parecía no haberla escuchado, simplemente se dedicó a enfocar toda su concentración en bajar de los escombros, ni siquiera parecía saber que ella estaba ahí.

Bulma notó la actitud rara en el saiyajin, se acercó con cuidado y le colocó una mano en el hombro -¿Vegeta?-

Vegeta pareció finalmente darse cuenta de su presencia, y bruscamente apartó la mano de su hombro -¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-

Esto molestó a Bulma, quien hasta hace unos segundos estaba genuinamente preocupada -¿Que qué hago aquí? Pues vine a ver el destrozo que le hiciste a mi CG, ¿¡qué nunca escuchas las advertencias de los demás!?-

Vegeta le sonrió como si él tuviera bajo control todo –No sabes lo que dices, esto no es nada para un soldado de élite como yo-

Bulma colocó ambas manos en su cintura -¿Entonces me puedes decir de dónde vienen esas heridas? Las cuales hay que tratar de inmediato-

Vegeta intentó responder algo brillante, pero el dolor que sentía y el mareo le estaban dificultando su pensamiento –Hazte a un lado, mujer, debo seguir entrenando-

-No- respondió ella, interponiéndose en su camino –El único lugar a donde irás ahora es a la enfermería-

-¿Estás dándome órdenes, terrícola?-

-Sino vas, me aseguraré de arruinar la otra Máquina de Gravedad de tu nave, ¿cuánto crees que tardaré en armarte otras dos máquinas?-

Vegeta tuvo un pequeño tic en el ojo, ¿lo estaba amenazando? No lo habían amenazado desde hace mucho, nunca creyó que el siguiente ser que se atrevería sería una humana sin ningún poder de pelea, cuyo único atributo era la inteligencia –Hmph- fue la única respuesta que dio el saiyajin.

Bulma lo siguió, no porque quería asegurarse que fuese a la enfermería, sino porque quería asegurarse de que llegaría bien a donde sea que fuese. Se sorprendió al ver que Vegeta parecía haberla obedecido, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que el camino por el que iban los llevaba a una entrada no muy utilizada de la enfermería _–Tomó otro camino para que no lo vieran en ese estado-_ pensó sorprendida _–Puede estar muriendo, pero su orgullo no lo dejará jamás- _

Cuando finalmente entraron al lugar, Vegeta parecía haber recuperado más el conocimiento. Se sentó en una pequeña cama y se cruzó de brazos –Puedes largarte ya- dijo sin levantar la vista.

-¿No usarás un tanque de recuperación?-

-Estoy aquí porque de lo contrario no me habrías dejado en paz, no planeo utilizar un maldito Tanque, no hay necesidad para eso-

Bulma apretó los labios para no sonreír, era la primera vez que Vegeta admitía, de cierta manera, que estaba haciendo algo porque ella lo había pedido, ¡se sentía tan bien! –Bien, entonces déjame ayudarte con las heridas-

-No necesito tu maldita ayuda- espetó.

Bulma no detuvo sus pasos –Lo sé, lo sé, eres lo bastante autosuficiente como para poderte colocar las vendas tú solo- Tomó una cápsula de un bolsillo y de ésta apareció un pequeño botiquín –Te prometo que no te dolerá, a menos que le tengas miedo a las inyecciones al igual que Kakarotto- Se quitó su bata blanca y la dejó en el piso, dejando expuesta su vestimenta: una blusa azul marino sin mangas con el nombre 'BULMA' escrito en ella, y un pantalón blanco que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

-Esa sabandija y yo no tenemos nada en común- contestó Vegeta desviando la mirada.

-Lo sé- sacó del botiquín un pequeño envase y tomó un poco de algodón –Entonces seguramente esto no te arderá en lo absoluto-

-El Príncipe de los Saiyajin no siente dolor- respondió él haciéndose un poco para atrás al ver a Bulma acercarse a él, pero no lo hacía por temor, sino por incomodidad.

-Me alegra- respondió ella en voz baja. No había estado tan cerca de Vegeta cuando éste no utilizaba nada más que un pantalón de combate, debía admirar todo lo más que podía –Ahora relájate- susurró.

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, ¿la Mujer estaba haciendo todo eso intencionalmente? Le daba escalofríos pensar que incluso había planeado la explosión de la nave para provocar esta situación, aunque seguramente eso sólo eran conjeturas suyas. Al sentir el primer toque de la mujer, un ardor lo hizo ponerse rígido, ¡¿qué diablos le estaba aplicando?! Intentó disimular su dolor, pero sabía que la mujer lo había visto. Prefirió enfocar la vista en sus heridas, para no verla a ella, ¡qué ropa tan vulgar y reveladora llevaba puesta! Aunque ahora podía admirar con mayor facilidad las diferencias físicas de las terrícolas y las saiyajin.

Bulma no dijo nada al sentir cómo el cuerpo de Vegeta se tensó cuando ella le aplicó el alcohol en la primera herida –Te dije que no dolería- susurró intentando no sonar como si se estuviera burlando.

-Di algo más, y será lo último que dirás en esta vida- amenazó él. Poco a poco subió la vista al rostro de Bulma, tenía unas pestañas tan largas y unos labios tan delicados, pero si algo debía admitir que resaltaba más eran sus ojos tan celestes. Ambos quedaron en silencio mientras ella terminaba de desinfectar las heridas y las vendaba.

-Hay cierto atractivo en los hombres con cicatrices- dijo al ver de nuevo el torso de Vegeta marcado por señas de las mil batallas que había tenido.

Vegeta no apartó sus ojos del rostro de Bulma, nunca había estado tan cerca de una mujer que no fuese a tomar, era una experiencia rara sentir a Bulma tan cerca de él. Sentía su aroma tan tóxico para él, era algo adictivo, una mezcla dulce pero no empalagosa.

-Ya casi terminamos- dijo ella cuando estaba colocándole la última venda a un lado de sus abdominales. Vegeta descendió su vista lentamente a la blusa tan escotada de la terrícola, y antes de poderse dar cuenta, comenzó a sentir su pantalón un poco más apretado. Tomó la mano de Bulma cuando ésta estaba por terminar de colocar la venda.

Bulma lo vio a los ojos sorprendida, ¿qué había hecho ahora?, ¿la había descubierto admirando su cuerpo? _–No, no, preferiría morir antes de admitir algo así-_ pensó mientras entraba en pánico.

-Es suficiente- dijo Vegeta luego de un largo minuto de silencio, empujó la mano de Bulma algo brusco y se puso de pie –Esto nunca sucedió- dijo él, sintiéndose desorientado, ¿por qué la había tomado de la mano?

-Lo sé, lo sé- respondió ella intentando ocultar sus mejillas enrojecidas por la cercanía con el príncipe.

Vegeta asintió y salió de la enfermería rápidamente –Necesito una maldita ducha con agua fría- Seguramente todo eso era por no haber tenido una mujer en mucho tiempo. Desde que Okkra había encerrado a Bulma sin su consentimiento, él se había rehusado a tener algo con la saiyajin. ¿Desde cuándo ella podía tomar decisiones en su lugar? Además que Okkra, desde hace mucho, le había dejado de atraer de esa manera, la utilizaba sólo para liberarse, pero para él era sólo un trozo de carne más cuando la tenía en su cama.

Bulma se quedó sola en la enfermería con sus pensamientos. Estaba algo confundida, no entendía las acciones de Vegeta -¿Acaso lo incomodé de alguna manera?- se preguntó. Habría podido jurar que Vegeta se miraba algo nervioso. Abrió los ojos de par en par –No me digas que provoqué alguna reacción en él-

No hace mucho se había planteado la hipótesis que Vegeta era incapaz de sentir atracción, ni siquiera podía ver deseo en sus ojos cuando miraba a Okkra, las pocas veces que miraba algo en los ojos del príncipe era cuando éste estaba por iniciar una batalla o cuando entrenaba. Se cruzó de brazos –Supongo que tendré que comprobar mi hipótesis- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kakarotto estaba sentado viendo los combates de los terrícolas, era entretenido de ver, pero sabía que en la vida real, todos estarían muertos en cuestión de segundos. Sus ojos se posaban constantemente sobre Milk, habían pasado tres días desde que había conseguido que entrara y saliera de la prisión sin problemas, el cabello negro le ayudaba mucho a pasar desapercibida. Y luego de tres días había logrado comprender la teoría detrás del manejo de la energía interna, y le costó unas cuantas horas en ponerlas en práctica.

-Hoy te ves algo desconcentrado, saiyajin-

Kakarotto giró la cabeza para ver al terrícola que le estaba hablando –Pamputt- saludó -¿Cómo te fue en los combates?-

-Gané todos, estoy seguro que pronto podré ganarle a un saiyajin si sigo entrenando así-

Kakarotto sólo pudo sonreír. Había conocido a Pamputt en el primer torneo que vio al llegar a la Tierra, y sabía que era un parlanchín, pero aun así era un buen peleador –Todo puede pasar-

-¿Por qué no tienes una pelea conmigo? Te aseguro que te sorprendería- comenzó a lanzar golpes en el aire a gran velocidad, para finalmente romper un muro utilizando solamente el codo izquierdo –Imagino que ahora sabes lo fuerte que soy-

-Sí- respondió Kakarotto, intentando no sonar tan aburrido como estaba –Pelearemos en otra ocasión, Pamputt. ¡Hemos terminado!- Todos los terrícolas parecieron aliviados –Mañana entrenaremos puntería únicamente y comenzaremos a ver su desempeño en distintas gravedades… veré la forma de entregarles unos brazaletes para que se deshagan de esas botas de anti-gravedad-

-¿Hay noticias sobre la solicitud para estar en otro sector de la prisión?- preguntó un terrícola que tenía un brazo robótico.

Kakarotto negó con la cabeza –El príncipe es difícil de convencer, pero eventualmente lo hará. Es sólo de encontrarlo cuando esté del humor correcto- Aunque encontrarlo de buen humor era tan difícil como encontrar agua en ese planeta.

Los terrícolas regresaron a la prisión agotados, irían a las duchas primero y luego a sus respectivas celdas. Milk fue la única que se quedó afuera con Kakarotto –Puedo ver que nos les gusta en lo absoluto- comentó triste -¿En serio crees que el Príncipe Vegeta acepte?-

-No- respondió honestamente –Al menos no si yo se lo pido, pero seguiré intentando-

-Quizás si Bulma habla con él…-

-¿Bulma?-

-Por lo que me cuenta, parecen llevarse bien- se encogió de hombros –Quizás la escuche a ella-

Kakarotto se cruzó de brazos, no era ciego, podía ver que a Bulma le agradaba Vegeta, ¿pero era recíproco ese sentimiento? Él creía que Vegeta toleraba a Bulma porque le era útil, nada más, pero quizás Milk tenía razón… después de todo, ¿desde cuándo Vegeta permitía que alguien comiera con él en la cocina? Ni siquiera Okkra lo visitaba cuando comía –Supongo que tienes razón. Se lo diré-

-Yo se lo diré hoy por la noche- Milk se colocó el casco que le cubría la mitad del rostro y el resto de la armadura saiyajin –Debo irme, a esta hora los guardias están tomando un descanso-

Kakarotto quiso decirle que fuese con cuidado, pero antes de poder articular palabra alguna, Milk se alejó de él. Se dirigió al palacio para buscar a Vegeta, quizás lograba encontrarlo de buen humor, pero en su camino se cruzó con Raditz, la última persona que él deseaba ver.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Kakarotto, ¿cómo te va con los terrícolas? Escuché que prefieres entrenarlos para que disparen bien en lugar de entrenarlos en combate-

-No creas todo lo que escuches- respondió pasando al lado de su hermano sin detenerse.

-Por cierto, te vi hablando con una soldado que no había visto antes, ¿acaso no estás satisfecho con la terrícola de cabello azul? Si es así, puedes dármela, te aseguro que no la dañaré… mucho-

Kakarotto detuvo sus pasos, sabía que Raditz, al igual que Turles, hacían comentarios para meterse dentro de la mente de los demás –No te metas en mis asuntos, Raditz-

-Sólo te aconsejo que engendres un hijo pronto, ¿no se supone que por eso trajeron a la terrícola de cabello azul?-

-Ella se ofreció a venir-

-¿En serio? Tenía entendido que básicamente no la habían dado opción, me contaron que Tarble no la había dejado escapar de nuevo-

-Bueno, sí… intentó escapar, y luego Tarble la amenazó para que no lo hiciera de nuevo. Todo fue muy accidental-

-Recuérdame algo, ¿quién llevó a Tarble a la Tierra?-

Kakarotto abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar la pregunta; Bardock había llevado a Tarble, y había demostrado gran interés hacia Bulma –Seguramente sabían lo útil que sería para ganar esta guerra-

Raditz sonrió, tenía a su hermano justo donde lo quería –Seguro-

-¿¡No tienes algo más que hacer que venir a meterte con mi cabeza!?-

El rastreador de Raditz comenzó a detectar cómo el poder de pelea de Kakarotto se elevaba –Yo sólo vine a enfatizar lo obvio- dijo intentando no mostrar el pequeño pánico que se estaba formando dentro de él –Es decisión tuya si creerme o no- Se alejó de su hermano, activando el rastreador para seguir a esa soldado que le había llamado la atención.

Kakarotto se quedó en la oscuridad del pasillo molesto, intentando controlar su poder de pelea, ¿cómo podían ser hermanos? Cada vez que interactuaban, uno de e ellos terminaba deseando asesinar al otro, la mayor parte del tiempo era él, y era eso lo que más lo frustraba… sabía que un día lo haría, y sabía que lo disfrutaría -¿Acaso está en el ADN saiyajin el matar a un hermano o un padre?- Había escuchado historias de cómo los hermanos se mataban entre ellos, y había sido testigo cuando Broly asesinó a Paragus.

Sus pasos lo llevaron frente al laboratorio de Bulma, ¿sería posible? Sí, Bulma era bellísima, él no estaba ciego para negarlo, ¿pero realmente estaba destinado a tener un hijo con ella? Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba ella, parecía estar trabajando en un microchip, tan concentrada que ni siquiera lo escuchó entrar.

Kakarotto se mantuvo quieto, sabía lo sensible que era ella cuando alguien la perturbaba mientras trabajaba. Bulma detuvo sus movimientos a los pocos minutos para estirarse, fue hasta ese momento cuando se percató del saiyajin en el laboratorio.

-¡Kakarotto!- gritó emocionada -¿Qué haces por aquí? Imagino que ya terminó tu entrenamiento, ¿cómo te fue con Milk?-

-Es muy hábil en el combate- confesó sentándose algo alejado de su amiga –Escucha, estuve hablando con…-

-¿Con Milk? Sí, me vino a hablar antes de irse del castillo, quieren que hable con Vegeta para darles mejores celdas, ¿verdad? Francamente no creo que me haga caso, pero por eso estoy trabajando en un proyecto con el que quizás logre negociar con él-

-Bueno, sí, pero no era de eso de lo que quería…-

-No te preocupes, si no quiere negociar conmigo, puedo usar mis encantos femeninos-

-No creo que…-

-Vegeta también es un hombre, todos los hombres piensan en lo mismo. Excepto tú- le sonrió.

-Sí, hablando de eso…-

-Espera, ¿puedes decirme dónde está? Desde la explosión no lo he visto, ¿crees que me esté evitando?-

-¿La explosión? Sentí un estremecimiento en el castillo hace pocos días, pero creí que había sido un pequeño temblor, ¿qué explosión?-

-Eso no importa, sólo dime dónde está-

-Está… bueno, está en el Salón ¿sucedió algo? -

Bulma se puso de pie, visiblemente ansiosa–No importa, te lo contaré después- tomó con unas pinzas el diminuto chip en el que había estado trabajando para guardarlo en una caja de cristal, y luego la metió en una pequeña bolsa; cruzó el laboratorio pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta –Lo siento, ¿de qué querías hablar?-

Kakarotto negó con la cabeza –No, nada-

Bulma asintió y salió por la puerta, dejando al saiyajin solo con sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño –Es mejor así- murmuró. Quizás hablando de eso complicaría las cosas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vegeta estaba sentado sobre su trono, ya se había removido todos los vendajes de hace tres días, el cuerpo de un saiyajin se recuperaba mucho más rápido, además que ninguna herida había sido profunda. Su cabeza era la única que todavía le dolía –Estuve demasiado cerca- se repetía él constantemente. Si no fuese tan fuerte, seguramente habría quedado inconsciente por una explosión así.

-Príncipe Vegeta- dijo un guardia en la puerta –La terrícola está pidiendo hablar con usted, le ordenamos que se fuera, pero no entiende-

Vegeta rodó los ojos, había ordenado que no quería ver a nadie en ese momento, el dolor de cabeza lo había estado asediando por horas y horas –Dile que se largue-

-Ya se lo dije, Alteza, pero…-

-¿Soy el único aquí que sabe amenazar?- preguntó molesto.

-¡Vamos, Vegeta, tengo algo que te puede interesar!- gritó Bulma desde el otro lado de la puerta –Dile a tus guardias que me dejen pasar-

El grito de la terrícola hizo que el dolor en Vegeta se acrecentara –Déjenla pasar-

Bulma entró sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo al ver a Vegeta, era obvio que todavía estaba algo afectado por la explosión –Al menos podrías fingir que te alegra verme-

-Si vienes sólo para decir estupideces, date la vuelta y lárgate- la respuesta de Vegeta fue más fría de lo normal, pero poco sabía Bulma que se debía a que todavía no olvidaba lo que él había visto en ella cuando le colocó los vendajes. Esas imágenes todavía lo seguían, especialmente por la noche.

-Siempre un buen anfitrión- se burló Bulma –Bien, tenía algo que podía interesarte, pero si no quieres…- se comenzó a dar la vuelta, pero la voz de Vegeta la detuvo.

-Si sales por esa puerta y solamente me hiciste perder el tiempo, te mataré-

Bulma sonrió, sabía que Vegeta tenía curiosidad, y ésa era su extraña manera de decirle que quería verlo que tenía que mostrarle. Se acercó al trono de Vegeta y le mostró la caja de cristal.

-¿Qué se supone que haga con eso?-

-He escuchado que Kakarotto tiene bajo su tutela a algunos terrícolas-

-¿Vienes a ofrecerme una caja de cristal a cambio de la libertad de esos terrícolas?-

-No, vengo a ofrecerte el poder de controlar al monstruo que tienen en estado criogénico a cambio de mejorar la estadía de todos los terrícolas en la prisión-

* * *

¿Será que Bulma está jugando con fuego y no lo sabe? D: Bueno, espero les haya gustado y sientan que valió la pena la espera, Y COMO USTEDES SON LO MÁXIMO, decidí subir otro capítulo :D Así es, hoy será domingo de 2x1 :D Además que el siguiente capítulo está muy conectado con éste, así que para no perder el hilo de la historia (como dicen en mi país) y porque ustedes se han portado de lo mejor conmigo, subiré otro capítulo :) Ya esto es la introducción para la "primera crisis" que vivirán nuestros héroes, pues recuerden que en este universo están existiendo varios villanos, no solamente Freezer :D

Espero lo disfruten y pasen un excelente día/noche (depende de a qué hora están leyendo eso) :D

Siempre ansiosa de leer sus reviews :D les agradezco mucho su atención :D


	14. Chapter 14

¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! Segundo capítulo listo para ser leído :D Como les escribí antes, este capítulo está conectado con el otro no sólo por el tiempo (puesto estos sucesos pasan apenas dos días después del final del capítulo anterior) sino también por algunas pequeñas que conectan a ambos capítulos, que quizás fuesen difíciles de conectar si hay un lapso de tiempo entre la subida de un capítulo y otro :D

Abreviaciones:

CEG = Centro de Entrenamiento General

MG = Máquina de Gravedad

CG = Cuarto de Gravedad

CEP = Centro de Entrenamiento Personal

Lugares:

El Muro = Un enorme muro que divide el planeta a la mitad, saiyajin y razas guerreras el Norte, y el resto de razas están en el Sur (los sureños)

La Prisión = Al Este del Muro, justo atravesada por una cordillera de montañas.

Laboratorios de Turles: Al Noreste del planeta, escondido entre las montañas.

La Arena = Al Norte del planeta, una coliseo subterráneo.

Centro de Abasto = Son pequeños sectores donde los sureños dan cierto porcentaje de la comida, y aquí es preparada para enviarla al Norte.

Bueno, sin más, sólo un recordatorio de que los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen :D

* * *

**-14-**

Bulma estaba cubierta con una chaqueta de piel sintética, tenía puesto gorro y guantes de tela, además de una bufanda que cubría la mitad de su rostro, ¿estaba exagerando? Quizás, pero no correría el riesgo de que una bella criatura como ella se congelara.

-Vamos, terrícola, el Príncipe nos ordenó asegurarnos de que todo salga bien, pero para eso debes hacer algo-

Bulma vio molesta al saiyajin, quien retrocedió al verla así, había escuchado historias sobre los gritos de esa mujer, capaces de hacer sangrar los oídos. No tenía planes de comprobar si eran ciertas o falsas.

Bulma colocó dos objetos redondos sobre el trozo de hielo donde estaba congelado el tal Broly –Espero que esto funcione- presionó el botón del control que tenía en la mano, y los dos generadores de calor comenzaron a vibrar –Bien, bien… ahora debo enfocar el calor en la zona del brazo…-

La operación tardó alrededor de quince minutos, pero debía tener cuidado, no quería provocar una grieta en el resto del hielo y liberar accidentalmente al saiyajin. Kakarotto le había contado sobre él unos días antes de terminar el chip, aparentemente este saiyajin era la leyenda reencarnada, el Legendario Súper Saiyajin, motivado únicamente para ver muerte y destrucción –Si este plan no funciona, podemos despedirnos de todo-

Cuando finalmente el brazo del saiyajin quedó al descubierto, Bulma se dio prisa en inyectarle el microchip en la primera vena que logró encontrar. Podía ver cómo los dedos del saiyajin comenzaban a moverse lentamente, quizás eran sólo reflejos involuntarios, pero aun así el miedo la estaba invadiendo.

Cuando el chip ingresó al cuerpo del saiyajin, Bulma tomó rápido la tableta digital para poder ver el recorrido de éste. Había preferido instalarle instrucciones al chip directamente para buscar el cerebro, y en caso de que éste se perdiera, ella tomaría el comando, pero parecía que no habría necesidad de hacer esto. El microchip subía rápidamente por las venas del saiyajin, iba ya pasando por el cuello cuando la mano del saiyajin se empuñó.

Bulma dio un brinco hacia atrás, cayendo sobre sus caderas, y los saiyajin que tenían la misión de resguardar a la terrícola dieron un paso al frente, pero no sin mostrar el obvio temor en sus rostros. Bulma tomó la tableta de nuevo y vio que el chip estaba ya llegando al cráneo del saiyajin –Vamos, vamos, más rápido- Cuando el chip se incrustó en el cerebro del saiyajin, Bulma tecleó unos comandos en el monitor -Espero que esto funcione-

El chip, en teoría, estaba ya emitiendo señales a las neuronas de Broly, el control debía de ser ya completo en el cuerpo del saiyajin. Bulma envió el comando para que Broly extendiera su mano, pero la orden pareció jamás llegar –No, no, no, ¿en qué fallé?-

-Maldita sea, terrícola, Broly está comenzando a rajar el hielo- dijo un soldado.

-Se supone que había calculado todo-

El hielo donde estaba contenido el Legendario Súper Saiyajin comenzó a desquebrajarse, y antes de siquiera poder ponerse de pie y pensar en huir, Broly se liberó como un oso enjaulado listo para devorar a quien tuviera enfrente.

Los soldados comenzaron a lanzar ataques al saiyajin, pero éste parecía ni siquiera sentirlos. Sus ojos, a pesar de ser totalmente blancos, denotaban la locura que existían en él, parecía querer articular algo, pero lo único que salía de su boca eran rugidos.

Bulma miraba la escena todavía desde el suelo, nunca había sentido tanto terror como en ese instante, y al mismo tiempo nunca había visto a los saiyajin portarse de manera tan valiente; a pesar que era obvio que morirían, parecía no importarles con tal de pelear contra alguien más fuerte que ellos –Están locos- Locos o no, eran ellos quienes intentaban contener al saiyajin. Frunció el ceño, no permitiría que ellos fuesen los únicos que hacían algo. Tomó la tableta y aumentó la intensidad de control hasta el máximo –Si esto no funciona, nos podemos dar por muertos-

Todos los rastreadores del planeta detectaron el poder de Broly. Vegeta, quien estaba discutiendo con Rhubarb sobre el traslado de los terrícolas, fue uno de los primeros en sentirlo –Broly despertó-

Rhubarb vio a Vegeta como si se tratara de una broma -¿Quién diablos despertó a Broly?-

-Yo lo ordené-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque yo soy el maldito gobernante de este planeta, ahora haz lo que te ordeno y traslada a los terrícolas a otro sector, uno que al menos tenga ventilación. Este lugar apesta a muerte-

-¿Y qué hay sobre las terrícola que utilizaremos para los híbridos?-

Vegeta casi había olvidado eso, ¿no era Turles quien estaba a cargo de ese proyecto? –Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los resultados dieron positivo, cuando termine todo esto con Broly, nos encargaremos de este tema. Mientras tanto, intenta que no mueran del hambre, por lo demás no me importa-

Se dio la vuelta, intentando disimular lo ansioso que estaba. ¿Era éste el poder de un Broly bajo control o la terrícola se había equivocado con todo? Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos acelerados lo hicieron correr, si Broly estaba despierto y descontrolado, él sería quien lo pondría en su lugar. Había entrenado lo suficiente, y sentía que podía ganar contra cualquiera, incluso si se trataba del Legendario SSJ.

Cuando llegó a la planta donde estaba Broly, una oleada de energía lo golpeó -¿Es esto el verdadero poder de ese maldito?-

-¡Vegeta!- gritó Kakarotto desde las gradas –Ve y salva a Bulma, ella está ahí, Broly puede matarla-

Vegeta casi había olvidado a la terrícola -¡Si ella sigue ahí, seguramente encontrará la forma de sobrevivir!- le contestó él. Toda la energía que Broly estaba descargando producía que el castillo comenzara a temblar, las paredes caían y los vidrios explotaban, por lo que era necesario gritar para poder hablar.

El príncipe caminó hasta llegar a la primera puerta que estaba cerrada –Todas la puertas cerradas, y todavía se puede sentir su poder- apretó el puño. La diferencia de poderes era demasiado grande para su gusto. Abrió la primera puerta, pero antes de llegar a la segunda sintió cómo la energía de Broly comenzó a disminuir. Kakarotto llegó a su lado y fue él quien abrió las puertas rápidamente.

–No puedo sentir la energía de Bulma- comentó con miedo en la voz.

-Es porque la de Broly está opacando cualquier otro poder cerca de él- contestó Vegeta calmado –Pero la Mujer sigue con vida, puedo sentirla-

Kakarotto no se detuvo, abrió finalmente la última puerta y lo primero que notó fueron cadáveres de algunos soldados que habían intentado contener a Broly. Levantó la vista y vio a Bulma de pie frente a Broly -¡Aléjate de él, Bulma!-

Bulma se giró con sangre en la mejilla, tenía un corte que no parecía profundo –Ya estuvo, todo salió a la perfección-

Kakarotto se molestó, ¿ESTO era perfección? No quería ni pensar en qué era un intento fallido. Antes de poder hacer un comentario, Vegeta cruzó la puerta –Te dije que estaba con vida, insecto-

Bulma le sonrió a Vegeta -¿Estabas preocupado por mí? Eres un encanto-

Vegeta rodó los ojos, ignorando el comentario de la mujer. Posó su vista en Broly, había perdido la transformación de SSJ, y tenía esa mirada tranquila que solía tener cuando estaba en control de sus emociones -¿A quién sirves, Broly?-

Broly le dirigió una mirada vacía y se hincó ante él –A usted, Majestad- respondió cortésmente.

Bulma miró la escena sorprendida, no había imaginado que la voz de Broly fuese tan agradable; luego de escucharlo gritar y rugir, le sorprendía que pudiera hablar -¿Te dije que todo estaba calculado, no es así?-

Vegeta vio de reojo a Bulma y asintió con la cabeza –La otra parte del trato está hecha- respondió molesto -¿Broly seguirá cualquier orden que yo le dé?-

-No, Broly tiene conciencia independiente, pero cuando él se transforme en… en _eso_, no perderá el control-

-Ése no era el trato. Se suponía que lo controlaría por completo-

-No puedo hacer más, si intentamos controlarlo, el chip podría dañarse, es demasiada energía la que se requiere para hacerlo-

Vegeta la vio molesto –Bien- se dio la vuelta –Sígueme, Broly- Broly se puso de pie y siguió a Vegeta, no sin antes ver con desprecio a Kakarotto.

-¿Acaso estás loca?- preguntó Kakarotto cuando se quedó solo con Bulma –Cuando me preguntaste sobre Broly, no me dijiste que era para liberarlo, ¿no escuchaste nada de lo que te conté sobre él?-

-Si vas a darme un sermón, hazlo cuando estemos afuera de aquí, estar rodeada de cadáveres y en un frío bajo cero no es un lindo lugar para charlar-

Kakarotto intentó responder algo, pero tenía razón –Ve, yo me llevaré estos cuerpos, no podemos dejarlos aquí-

Bulma asintió, pero antes de salir por la puerta se detuvo -¿Creías que moriría? La Gran Bulma no puede morir en un experimento que ella misma está supervisando- Hablar en tercera persona le hacía un poco de gracia.

Kakarotto pidió ayuda a uno de los soldados que habían sobrevivido para llevarse los cuerpos. Levantó dos de los cadáveres en sus brazos –Es curioso que lo preguntes, Vegeta fue quien aseguró que estabas viva-

Bulma abrió los ojos de par en par -¿Vegeta?-

-Supongo que él es mejor sintiendo la energía que yo. No fui capaz de sentirte hasta que entré, él la sintió desde antes- se encogió de hombros –Hablaremos de esto luego, por cierto, ¿has visto a Milk? No ha llegado al entrenamiento desde ayer-

-No… no he ido al apartamento desde que me puse a trabajar con el microchip, ¿puedes sentir su energía?-

-No, no la siento, pero las ondas de energías que lanzó Broly alteraron los rastreadores, seguramente en unas horas todo se arreglará y podré buscarla-

Bulma apretó los labios para no sonreír, ¿desde cuándo se preocupaba tanto por Milk? –Bien, la intentaré contactar mientras tú terminas aquí- Kakarotto asintió, todavía sintiéndose intranquilo por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

–Esa mujer está loca- comentó uno de los dos soldados que habían sobrevivido.

-Lo sé, y es por eso mismo que ha sobrevivido en este planeta, ¿no crees?- contestó Kakarotto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿¡Estás loco, Vegeta!?- le gritaba Okkra -¿Liberar a Broly?, ¿a quién diablos se le ocurre algo así?-

-Cuida tu tono, Okkra. Si te asesino en este instante, por la noche tendría a otra mujer calentando mi cama y tu nombre quedaría olvidado- le espetó Vegeta.

-Créeme que estoy muy consciente de ello- respondió ella, lista para ponerse en posición de ataque.

Kale dio un paso al frente –Lamento ser yo quien interrumpa esta discusión marital, pero creo que debemos escuchar lo que el príncipe tiene pensado antes de hablar apresuradamente, Okkra-

-Cállate, Kale-

-Entiendo que tengan sus dudas hacia mí- dijo Broly, quien estaba al lado de Vegeta –Pero con este chip en mi cabeza, podré mantener el control de mis emociones cuando libere mi poder-

-Perfecto, ahora el monstruo habla de manera racional- contestó Okkra -¿Éste es tu plan, Vegeta?, ¿Lanzar a Broly contra Freezer?-

-Freezer es mío. Quien se atreva a matarlo, tendrá que responder ante mí-

Los otros saiyajin quedaron callados, Okkra y Kale no sabían qué pensar. No podían cuestionar a Vegeta, pero tampoco confiaban en Broly; él había matado a muchísimos saiyajin, entre ellos parientes y compañeros, ¿y ahora de la nada Broly estaba cuerdo?

Okkra se dio la vuelta –Esto es una estupidez, cuando tengas alguna misión que darme, llámame- comenzó a alejarse de Vegeta, quien se molestó por la actitud desafiante de su compañera. Se puso de pie, y antes de que pudiera lanzar un ataque, Kale se interpuso.

-Majestad, déjela ir, no vale la pena-

-No pensaba matarla- contestó Vegeta molesto –Sólo destruirle un brazo-

Kale sonrió de lado, eso hubiese sido gracioso de ver -¿Puedo preguntar de quién fue la idea de liberar a Broly?- preguntó como si el susodicho no estuviese presente.

-¿Acaso importa? Broly está de nuevo bajo el control de su mente, es lo único importante aquí. Alístate, iremos a buscar a Ginyu-

Rhubarb, quien se había mantenido en silencio, carraspeó –Majestad, debo recordarle sobre lo que hablamos en la prisión…-

Vegeta estaba harto de no poder hacer las cosas como él quería, siempre había algo que lo retrasaba –Bien, Kale, prepárate, tendremos un pequeño torneo dentro de poco-

-¿Torneo?- Eso era nuevo, no había habido un torneo en años, de vez en cuando un saiyajin exigía ser elevado de clase, y debía vencer a todos los de su mismo nivel para poder ascender, pero eran tan raras esas ocasiones.

-Te gustará- comentó Rhubarba, con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro –Es el futuro de la raza-

Kale asintió y se dio la vuelta para salir del Salón, ¿de qué se trataba ese torneo? Sabía que en otros planetas, la palabra 'torneo' era sinónimo de competencias, pero para los saiyajin era sinónimo de 'pelear hasta morir' -¿qué es por lo que pelearemos ahora?-

-Creo que son terrícolas-

Kale se giró sorprendido de escuchar la voz de Broly -¿Qué demonios haces siguiéndome?-

-Vamos por el mismo camino, que es muy distinto- respondió Broly calmadamente –Aparentemente serán pocos los saiyajin que podrán cruzarse con las terrícolas. Por lo que me comentó Vegeta, del cruce resultarán guerreros más poderosos-

-¿Por qué te habría contado eso?-

Broly no respondió, simplemente pasó al lado de Kale ignorándolo –Sólo espero que las terrícolas con quien engendraremos a estos híbridos sean tan bellas como la que me liberó-

Kale arqueó una ceja –La que te… ¿la terrícola del palacio te liberó? Vaya, Vegeta debió de haberla amenazado para hacerlo-

-No- respondió Broly, manteniendo ese tono calmado e inexpresivo –Por lo que vi, fue ella quien convenció a Vegeta de liberarme… o al menos eso es lo que recuerdo, mi cabeza todavía da vueltas-

-Vegeta no se deja convencer por nadie- respondió Kale, pero Broly ya había desaparecido del pasillo –Vegeta jamás escucha a nadie, ni siquiera a los de su mismo escuadrón- frunció el ceño –Hablaré con Okkra-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kakarotto estaba viendo lo disparos de los terrícolas, todos acertaban, los fallos eran apenas del 5% -Buen trabajo- dijo cuando terminó la práctica de disparos con armas láser –Les traje armaduras, éstas son extremadamente resistentes, mejores que las de la Tierra-

Una de las que entrenaba pareció molestarse –En la Tierra no necesitábamos protegernos de alienígenas-

-No, en la Tierra no sabían que debían hacerlo- respondió Kakarotto, intentando sonar amable –Vamos, se ven incómodas, pero realmente son todo lo contrario-

Todos los terrícolas se dispersaron para cambiarse, estaban de un mejor humor ahora que sabían que tendrían mejores celdas, con que los cambiaran a celdas con ventilación les era más que suficiente. Uno de los soldados del Monte Frypan se acercó a Kakarotto, visiblemente preocupado –La señorita Milk no ha venido desde ayer a entrenar, ¿está todo bien?-

-Sí- mintió Kakarotto –Sólo está algo indispuesta-

El terrícola asintió un poco más calmado –Es bueno saber que existen saiyajin amables como usted, creo que la Señorita lo sabe-

Kakarotto sonrió _–No me la imagino admitiendo eso-_ pensó con amargura –Seguramente lo sabe- respondió amablemente.

La prueba de armaduras terminó, era algo raro ver a terrícolas vestidos así, la única manera en la que se sabía que no eran saiyajins era porque no tenían cola, y por el poder de pelea tan bajo. Kakarotto acarició su cola, ¿qué sería de un saiyajin sin cola? Seguramente se volvería una deshonra, habían historias sobre saiyajin que perdieron la cola en combate, y eventualmente morían –Una muerte indigna y sin honor- musitó –Debe ser horrible-

Kakarotto acompañó a los terrícolas a su nuevo recinto. Las celdas eran un poco más amplias, tenían servicios sanitarios independientes y una zona de área común, pero lo que más les gustaba era que tenían una enorme ventana panorámica, donde podían ver hacia las montañas rocosas del planeta –Supongo que es mejor que nada-

Regresó al palacio intentando sentir la energía de Milk, pero mientras más lo intentaba, más se frustraba. Los efectos de la explosión de energía de Broly ya habían pasado, pero aun así no podía sentir a Milk. Emprendió vuelo hacia el Centro de Abasto, con la esperanza de encontrarla –No me imagino alguna razón de por qué dejó de asistir a los entrenamientos, es tan hábil-

Vio el Muro desde el aire, sabía que no necesitaba descender hasta el Centro de Abasto para buscarla, pues seguía sin sentir su energía, pero decidió intentar una búsqueda normal: preguntando por ella. Preguntó a algunos kabochan que custodiaban la zona, pero ninguno parecía haberla visto o siquiera saber de quién estaba hablando; intentó preguntarle a los comerciantes del lugar, pero al ser un saiyajin lo único que encontró fueron puertas cerradas –La discriminación en este lugar es demasiado alta- Estaba acostumbrado a ver a los saiyajin discriminar a otras razas, pero nunca se había topado con el otro lado de la moneda.

Entró al Centro, preguntando a cualquiera que se cruzaba en su camino, todos conocían a Milk, pero ninguno parecía haberla visto.

-¿Seguro que no está en su apartamento?- preguntó Gine, al ver a su hijo tan preocupado –Es una chica dura, seguramente está bien-

-No es eso- respondió Kakarotto mientras comía los restos de un ave gigante –No puedo sentirla, estoy familiarizado con su energía, debería poder sentirla aunque estuviera del otro lado planeta-

Gine sonrió -¿Estás familiarizado?-

Kakarotto se sonrojó –Sí… es amiga de Bulma, y siempre está cuando llego a su apartamento, así que… ¡deja de verme así!-

Gine se limitó a seguir sonriendo –Te pareces mucho a tu padre-

Esto incomodó a Kakarotto, no tenía ni idea de cómo era la relación de sus padres, y definitivamente no podía imaginarse a Bardock sonrojándose e intentando explicar sus acciones.

-Escuché que liberaron a Broly-

Kakarotto dejó de comer –Sí… Bulma lo liberó, era la única manera en la que Vegeta aceptaría poner a todos los terrícolas en un mejor recinto dentro de la prisión. Rhubarb… Rhubarb está bajo el cuidado de todos los prisioneros, y ha dejado que algunos terrícolas mueran de hambre-

-¡Eso es horrendo! -

-No se lo he contado a Bulma ni a Milk, no creo que algo bueno salga de eso. Presentía que alguna locura estaba planeando cuando me preguntó sobre Broly, pero no la intenté detener, no había otra manera de conseguir que los terrícolas mejoraran su estadía-

-El Príncipe Vegeta puede ser muy complicado, me sorprende que haya aceptado el trato con ella. Debes cuidarla, Kakarotto, ella es demasiado preciada como para perderla-

Kakarotto rió –Aunque no lo creas, esos dos tienen mucho en común. Bulma incluso tiene esta loca hipótesis donde Vegeta realmente es capaz de _sentir_; claro, Vegeta siente, pero odio-

-A veces no todo es lo que parece, Kakarotto- Gine se sentó frente a él – ¿Si Vegeta es tan terrible como lo pintas, por qué no lo intentas detener?-

-Es Vegeta, es el saiyajin más poderoso y despiadado, luego de Broly. Alguien como yo no puede contra él-

Gine vio con tristeza a su hijo; crecer bajo la idea de que un soldado de clase baja no es capaz de derrotar a uno de élite era un estigma tan arraigado desde la niñez, que se volvía en un muro inquebrantable para todos los soldados –Tu padre y yo te enviamos a la Tierra a entrenar porque sabíamos que un día tendrías que enfrentarlo. Quizás no hoy, quizás no mañana, o pasado mañana, pero un día tendrás que hacerle frente y hacer a un lado todo eso de los límites de las clases sociales-

Kakarotto le sonrió a su madre, siempre había sabido que su viaje a la Tierra era para algo mayor que para buscar las Esferas, ¿pero vencer a Vegeta? Sí, quizás podía nivelarlo, pero vencerlo era una cosa distinta –Gracias- murmuró.

Gine se puso de pie y le dio una palmada en la espalda –Arriba esos ánimos, no quiero un hijo que anda lloriqueando en lugar de entrenar-

-Sólo termino de comer y entreno con la Máquina de Gravedad que me dio Bulma. La mejoró hace poco y no he tenido la oportunidad de probarla- sonrió.

Fue al siguiente día por la tarde que Kakarotto finalmente comenzó a preocuparse por la desaparición de Milk, la última vez que la había visto fue antes de encontrarse con Raditz. Ahora Bulma también estaba buscándola con distintos robots, y la única pista que tenía era la prisión.

-Milk no se atrevería a ir a la prisión sin avisarnos. Es valiente, pero eso sería una estupidez-

-¿Entonces por qué tus robots señalan a la prisión? Juro que ustedes las mujeres están locas. Tú liberas a Broly, y ahora Milk va a la prisión-

-Por favor, Broly se ha portado de una manera tan maravillosa en estos días, el chip me envía constantes reportes y todo está bajo control. Así que no sigas con ese tema-

Kakarotto se cruzó de brazos –Iré yo mismo a la prisión a buscarla-

-¿No es un lugar restringido?-

-Soy el segundo al mando de Vegeta, sino abuso de mi puesto, ¿para qué diablos lo tengo entonces?- salió del laboratorio, cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

Bulma se quedó callada, era raro ver a Kakarotto tan irritado, francamente prefería a Vegeta cuando se ponía así –Los hombres saiyajin son tan complicados- Retomó su trabajo en la reconstrucción de la MG de Vegeta, quien todavía no le había exigido la restauración de todo el destrozo, pero sabía que lo haría eventualmente.

Kakarotto llegó a la prisión evitando toparse con otros soldados, estaba demasiado estresado como para ponerse a lidiar con otros en ese momento –Abran- ordenó a los soldados que estaban de guardia –No me hagan repetir la orden-

Los dos soldados abrieron la puerta sin entender el porqué del humor del saiyajin, Kakarotto era famoso por estar siempre calmado y sonriente. Pasó viendo las celdas donde ahora estaban los terrícolas, la visión de humanos desnutridos y enfermos era algo que había querido evitar, pero la desaparición de Milk lo tenía demasiado alterado como para pensar en más cosas.

Descendió hasta la parte más baja de la prisión, donde se hallaban las Celdas Negras, llamadas así más que todo porque la luz jamás entraba ahí. Solamente escuchaba lamentos y gemidos, y agua goteando en alguna parte. Podía ver en la oscuridad, una ventaja de su raza, pero ninguno de los prisioneros que estaban ahí eran terrícolas, todos eran ex soldados de Freezer que estaban siendo torturados hasta alcanzar la muerte.

-Rhubarb y su fascinación-

Regresó al centro de la prisión, buscando al saiyajin encargado de todo el lugar. Encontró a Rhubarb observando un feto dentro de un frasco, su estómago se revolvió al verlo, ¿era un bebé saiyajin?

-Escuché que estabas buscando algo, Kakarotto, ¿puedo preguntar qué es?-

Rhubarb tenía una voz fría, era de la misma edad que Bardock, y era uno de los saiyajin más temidos del planeta. Quizás no era poderoso, pero sus técnicas de tortura eran leyenda entre los guerreros –No creo que sea de tu incumbencia-

Justo cuando pensaba en salir de ahí, Rhubarb lo detuvo –Creí que tendría que ver con esa terrícola que encontramos cerca del castillo utilizando un casco para cubrir su rostro. Supongo que me equivoqué-

Kakarotto se acercó a Rhubarb hasta tenerlo a unos cuantos centímetros -¿Dónde está ella?-

Rhubarb le sonrió y lo guió a un sector de la prisión que se adentraba por las montañas del Noreste -¿Sabías que por aquí están los laboratorios de Turles?-

-No-

-Siempre es bueno saber detalles sobre tu familia, Kakarotto- respondió Rhubarb, de manera enigmática. Caminaron en silencio, Kakarotto estaba haciendo un mapa mental del lugar en caso llegara a necesitar salir de ahí por su cuenta. Finalmente llegaron a un lugar totalmente revestido de metal _-Quizás por esto es que no sentía la energía de Milk-_ pensó al ver distintos artefactos que parecían estar anulando las señales de energía.

-¿Sabes la teoría de la evolución, chico?- Kakarotto negó con la cabeza –Eventualmente una raza debe de evolucionar para adaptarse y sobrevivir, y todos aquellos que no lo hagan perecen. Es una ley muy básica, ¿y en dónde estamos parados nosotros los saiyajin?-

-Rhubarb, no vine por una clase de…- sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando vio a través de un vidrio, ahí se encontraban alrededor de treinta terrícolas -¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? Vegeta trasladó a todos los terrícolas de la prisión a un mejor sector-

-Esto no es la prisión, Kakarotto. Estos son los laboratorios genéticos del planeta, gran parte de ellos están cerca de la prisión, sí, pero no son parte de ella-

-¿Para qué…?-

-Esto es la evolución, Kakarotto. Los saiyajin siempre hemos sido un número reducido, y luego del golpe de Freezer casi nos extinguimos, pero el descubrimiento de la Tierra nos ha abierto la puerta para poder repoblar la raza con mejores soldados-

Kakarotto se quedó en silencio, observando a las terrícolas. Era obvio que tenía terror, y entre ellas estaba Milk, la única que parecía dispuesta a pelear antes de estar con un saiyajin. Kakarotto arremetió contra el vidrio, pero éste ni siquiera vibró por el golpe -¡Suéltala!- le gritó a Rhubarb, levantándolo del cuello y controlándose para no quebrárselo.

-Esta no es mi decisión, Kakarotto- dijo el saiyajin –Si quieres a esa terrícola, tendrás que pelear con ella… en un torneo-

Kakarotto soltó a Rhubarb, quien cayó sin hacer ruido – ¿Esto fue idea de Vegeta?-

-¿De quién fue la idea?- preguntó Rhubarb -¿De quién fue la idea?- preguntó de nuevo -¿quién está a cargo de este proyecto?- Parecía estar preguntándoselo a sí mismo, como un loco.

Kakarotto colocó sus manos sobre el vidrio, y Milk le sonrió. Le asintió con la cabeza –Volveré y te sacaré de ahí- dijo sin saber si ella podía escucharlo. No tenía interés en liberar a las demás, pera a Milk a quien quería fuera de ahí.

Salió de los laboratorios rápidamente, y luego de la prisión. Estaba verdaderamente molesto, podía sentir el poder emanar de él, y francamente no le importaba; sabía que Vegeta lo podía sentir, y era eso lo que quería. Demostrarle que no le temía. Llegó al palacio, y entró de golpe al Salón, donde Vegeta parecía estarlo esperando.

-Ordena que suelten a la terrícola de cabello negro- dijo sin siquiera titubear.

-Tendrás que ser más específico, clase baja. He escuchado que todas las que están ahí tienen el cabello negro, ¿no es así, Raditz?-

-Creí que ya tenías a tu propia terrícola, Kakarotto-

-Yo no…-

-Kakarotto, la razón por la que cruzaremos nuestra sangre con la de una raza tan inútil es para asegurar nuestra supervivencia- dijo Vegeta.

-No estoy pidiendo que liberen a todas, sólo libera a una de ellas-

-¿La quieres para ti?-

Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿qué podía decir? No, no la quería para él… ¿o sí? No, no, no, claro que no. Se supone que él y Bulma estarían juntos, ¿no era ese el plan de su padre? Su madre lo había casi confirmado, no debía cambiar el curso de la historia.

-No veo por qué no puedes tener dos mujeres- respondió Vegeta –Pero esas terrícolas son aquellas que tienen mejores códigos genéticos, están destinadas para pertenecer a los mejores soldados de élite-

-Puedo derrotar a cualquier soldado de élite- respondió Kakarotto.

-¿En serio?- la voz de Vegeta dejaba ver que se estaba divirtiendo de esta situación –Si es así, no veo por qué no puedes luchar contra todos los saiyajin que participarán para llevarse una terrícola-

-Las mujeres no son un premio-

-En este caso, sí- Vegeta se puso de pie –No sé cuántos saiyajin participarán, pero al final deberán permanecer de pie 30 de ellos- se encogió de hombros –Si tienes suerte, puedes quedar entre esos 30-

-¿Participarás?- preguntó Kakarotto.

-¿Tienes miedo de perder ante mí, insecto? No, no planeo hacer algo tan bajo como mezclar mi sangre y dejar un híbrido como heredero-

-Okkra debe estar feliz de saber eso-

Vegeta no respondió nada. Ni siquiera consideraba a Okkra como digna de portar al futuro rey de los saiyajin, para eso habría una competencia entre guerreras, pero faltaba mucho para eso, primero quería vencer a Freezer –Tienes 4 días para alistarte, Kakarotto-

Kakarotto se dio la vuelta, pero antes de salir por la puerta se detuvo -¿Qué pasa si libero a la terrícola en lugar de poseerla?-

-No me importa lo que hagas con ella cuando ganes- le espetó Vegeta, ya había perdido el interés en la plática.

-¿Y si quiero a más de una terrícola?-

Esto hizo que Vegeta se sorprendiera un poco, al igual que Raditz.

Kakarotto se giró para verlos a ambos -¿Qué pasa si las quiero a todas?, ¿y qué pasa si gano?-

-Deja de decir idioteces, Kakarotto, lárgate de una vez-

Kakarotto dejó a Vegeta atrás. –Está fanfarroneando, aunque sea fuerte, no es capaz de vencer a todos los soldados de élite- dijo Raditz, intentando sonar convincente, pero Vegeta no era ningún imbécil. Quizás Kakarotto no podría vencer a todos, pero sería una vergüenza si llegase a vencer a más de la mitad.

-Ve y difunde la noticia del torneo-

-Creí que sería sólo para los de élite-

-Mientras más combates, más difícil será para tu maldito hermano ganar a todas las terrícolas-

Raditz salió rápidamente, dispuesto a difundir la noticia. Vegeta se puso de pie, necesitaba despejar la mente. Caminó por el castillo hasta llegar a lo que solía ser su CEP –La Mujer ha estado trabajando- dijo al ver que el destrozo había desaparecido, y habían iniciado ya con la nueva construcción del sector.

-¡Vegeta!- gritó Bulma desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, si la mujer pensaba hacer algún drama con respecto al torneo, estaba decidido a lanzarle algún ataque de energía para asustarla, ¿desde cuándo matarla no era su prioridad? Eso lo estaba molestando de sobremanera. Sintió a la terrícola acercarse hasta que finalmente sintió su aroma. Se giró preparado para el encuentro entre ambos, pero al parecer ella tenía otra cosa en mente.

Bulma se detuvo unos centímetros frente a él –Escuché lo de las terrícolas a quienes planeas prostituir- dijo mientras presionaba el pecho de Vegeta con el dedo índice.

-No planeo prostituir a nadie- respondió él –Simplemente serán dadas a los mejores guerreros para engendrar el futuro- explicó como si se tratara de cualquier cosa.

-¿Te escuchas al hablar? Eso no es ningún honor, serán abusadas sexualmente y quién sabe si lograrán sobrevivir el embarazo de un mono—antes de poder continuar su arranque de furia, Vegeta la tomó de la mano.

-Repite eso una vez más, terrícola, y no vivirás para ver qué sucede con esas mujeres-

Bulma intentó soltarse del agarre de Vegeta, pero éste no tenía intención de dejarla ir –Eres un monstruo- dijo ella molesta.

-Recuérdalo bien la próxima vez que decidas hablar conmigo-

Bulma sentía cómo la tensión crecía entre ambos. Podían tolerarse la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando chocaban era de una manera tan brutal que dudaba que alguien lograra detener sus discusiones –Recuerda que me necesitas, no puedes matarme-

El agarre de Vegeta aumentó de presión –No me provoques, podría matarte aquí mismo si quisiera-

-¿Por qué no lo haces?-

Vegeta la vio directamente a los ojos, se sentía hipnotizado por ese fuego en los ojos de la terrícola, y sin darse cuenta el agarre que tenía en ella perdió fuerza hasta que finalmente la soltó –Quizás te he perdonado la vida por demasiado tiempo ya-

Bulma se limitó a verlo enfurecida, ¿quizás si intentaba pensar desde el punto de vista de un saiyajin? Eran pocos, y las guerras diezmaban su población poco a poco, este cruce de razas era tal vez la última esperanza para hacer que su raza sobreviviera –Entiendo por qué lo haces, pero esa no es la solución-

-Un terrícola no podría entender nada- espetó Vegeta.

-Lo hago- dijo ella –Pero… esto no debería ser así, Vegeta, deja que las terrícolas elijan con quien estar, he escuchado unas cuantas que trabajan en el sector médico han encontrado refugio con algunos de este planeta-

-Eso es una estupidez- dijo Vegeta, pero esos relatos no eran nuevos para él –Los saiyajin no sienten-

¿Realmente era eso cierto? Ella incluso había ido a buscar a esas humanas que habían tenido relaciones con algunos saiyajin, según lo que contaron, no todos los saiyajin eran como Vegeta los relataba; sí, eran unos bárbaros, y quizás no sabían nada que no fuese matar, pero ellas habían descubierto refugio en algunos.

Bulma tuvo intención de abrazarlo, ¿pero qué conseguiría con eso? Vegeta seguramente la mataría si lo llegase a intentar.

-Esta discusión terminó, mujer. Termina la reconstrucción, y esta vez espero que el lugar sea más resistente que el anterior-

-Si tan solo me hicieras caso cuando te advierto las cosas…- maldijo entre dientes -¿Qué pasará con las terrícolas?-

Vegeta, quien ya se había alejado unos cuantos pasos la miró de reojo –Deséale suerte a Kakarotto, él participará para poder tomar a las treinta humanas-

Bulma abrió los ojos como platos, lo único que Kakarotto le había contado era sobre el plan de Vegeta, pero no le dijo sobre su plan de rescate –Es un verdadero héroe-

Vegeta frunció el ceño al verla sonreír como idiota –Mujeres- dijo entre dientes al alejarse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kakarotto se mantuvo entrenando todos los días, dispuesto a vencer a quien se pusiera frente a él. Milk era su primer objetivo, pero si podía se encargaría de liberar a las demás.

Bardock había estado ayudándolo a entrenar, sabía que no le hacía gracia, pero era necesario –Se acerca la hora del torneo, ¿estás listo?-

Kakarotto asintió de manera animada –Venceré a todos-

Bardock lo vio con seriedad –No dejes que la soberbia se te suba a la cabeza-

-Ya lo sé- contestó Kakarotto algo molesto –Sé muy bien de lo que soy capaz, pero también sé mis límites-

-Ahí es donde te equivocas, Kakarotto, el poder de los saiyajin no tiene límites-

Kakarotto rodó los ojos. Se despidió de su padre y se dirigió al lugar donde serían los combates, el cual estaba al Norte del planeta. Era una construcción subterránea, donde la luz entraba apenas por un orificio gigante que iluminaba la arena de combate.

Habían más espectadores que luchadores. No todos los saiyajin sentían atracción por razas inferiores a ellos, en su mayoría eran los soldados de élite quienes habían asistido, pues eran los únicos los que verdaderamente sabían el potencial genético en la raza humana. Se escuchaban los gritos de los espectadores ansiosos de que comenzaran las batallas –Esto parece un círculo- comentó Kakarotto.

-Ni que lo digas, clase baja- respondió Kale -¿Listo para perder? Alguien como tú no puede ganar más de dos combates seguidos contra soldados de élite-

Kakarotto se molestó, Kale nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de recordarle en qué clase social se encontraba –Sigue caminando, Kale, no querrás llegar tarde a tu primera pelea-

El torneo comenzó cuando Vegeta hizo su aparición. Los combates fueron elegidos de manera aleatoria por una computadora gigante. Kakarotto esperó sentado a que llegara su turno, pero jamás pensó que sería el quinto en luchar _–Es matar o morir-_ pensó al pisar la arena.

Su contrincante era de esos saiyajin ágiles, lo cual seguramente le dificultaría los ataques de energía. La señal para que el combate comenzara sonó. Kakarotto se lanzó contra su enemigo, quien se sorprendió por la muestra de energía del otro.

Kakarotto sabía que no debía gastar energía intentando atraparlo, debía dejar que él se acercara _–No lo veas con los ojos-_ pensó mientras se enfocaba por sentir su energía -¡Ahí estás!- se giró para lanzar un ataque, golpeando al saiyajin en la cara.

El saiyajin perdió el equilibrio, por lo que Kakarotto aprovechó para lanzarse a golpearlo repetidamente. Cuando su enemigo finalmente dejó de moverse Kakarotto se detuvo.

_-¡Mátalo!-_ gritaba el público _-¡Mátalo!-_

Kakarotto se dio la vuelta para ver al moderador del combate, pero justamente antes de que éste declarara el combate ganado, el saiyajin que estaba en el suelo lanzó un ataque de energía a la pierna de Kakarotto, atravesándola.

Kakarotto gritó de dolor, y el público aplaudió. Se giró enfurecido y arremetió de nuevo contra el saiyajin caído. Fue hasta que el moderador hizo sonar la campana de victoria que detuvo los golpes. Había asesinado al saiyajin y ahora su armadura estaba bañada en sangre. El cuerpo del otro soldado había quedado irreconocible.

Se giró para ver a las terrícolas, las cuales estaban esposadas y colocadas en la primera fila para ver los combates. Milk lo miraba aterrorizada, y el resto de las mujeres parecían estar controlándose para no llorar.

Las manos de Kakarotto temblaban de emoción. Sacudió la cabeza y salió de la arena, corrió hacia los baños para lavarse el rostro.

-Eso fue una gran demostración de poder, hermano-

Kakarotto no respondió. Había sentido a Raditz acercarse, pero quería quitarse todo rastro de sangre de las manos y el rostro.

-Oficialmente quedaste entre los treinta finalistas, hay que esperar a los siguientes combates y luego… bueno, si sigues con tu plan de retar a todos para poder pedir tu premio-

-Esas mujeres no son ningún premio- respondió.

-Siempre el chico bueno, por eso es que terminarás perdiendo estos combates-

-¡Quieres callarte de una buena vez! Cada vez que hablas lo único que haces es confundirme, ¿qué tanto ganas con eso?-

Raditz se cruzó de brazos -¿Qué no es obvio? Me distrae-

-Eres un enfermo-

-Y tú eres un asesino que finge ser un héroe. Si dejaras de pelear contigo mismo, quizás podrías ganar todos los combates-

-Calla…-

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué lo haces, ya tienes a tu hermosa terrícola de cabello azul, ¿o acaso eres un saiyajin codicioso que desea ser dueño de todo un harem?-

-¡Que te calles!- gritó Kakarotto, lanzando un ataque de energía, perforando el abdomen de Raditz. Éste cayó de rodillas tosiendo sangre. Kakarotto pareció recuperó la cordura y corrió hacia su hermano –No, no, no, yo no quise…-

Raditz sonrió con sangre en la boca -¿Ves? Siempre he sabido lo que eres en realidad… quizás si no hubieses estado intentando complacer a nuestro padre, ambos nos hubiéramos podido llevar bien-

Kakarotto cargó a su hermano en los brazos y corrió hacia la enfermería del lugar, pero todos los tanques estaban en mantenimiento –Maldición- Salió por una de las salidas de emergencia y voló hasta la superficie, no tenía tiempo de subir los escalones, pues la energía de su hermano decaía a cada segundo. Voló rápidamente hacia el palacio, sabía que nadie estaba ahí para usar los Tanques. Colocó a Raditz en uno y rápidamente ingresó los datos en él. El agua comenzó a llenar el tanque y Kakarotto se hizo para atrás, vio sus manos llenas de sangre de nuevo, pero esta vez era la sangre de su propio hermano.

-¿Kakarotto?-

Kakarotto se giró para ver a Bulma –Bulma, yo…-

-¿Qué sucedió? Te vi llegar, pero parecías tan alterado-

-Me enfadé, él no dejaba de hablar y…-

Bulma se acercó al monitor del tanque –No te preocupes, sus signos vitales están estables, pero dudo que el agua del tanque pueda sanarle el agujero del abdomen… utilizaré nanotecnología para generar tejido- explicó –Es mejor que te limpies, ¿qué pasó con el torneo?-

-Gané mi combate, pero…-

-Debes regresar, debes liberar al resto de ellas-

-¿Y matar al resto de mis camaradas?-

-¿Y dejar que utilicen a esas terrícolas?-

Kakarotto se sentó –Yo no soy un héroe, Bulma, soy un saiyajin-

Bulma lo vio con compasión –Eres un saiyajin, pero también eres un héroe-

Kakarotto levantó la mirada y le sonrió de lado –No puedo ser ambos-

-Debes ser ambos, Kakarotto-

Bulma salió para ir por los nanobots, y Kakarotto se puso de pie. Vio a su hermano y colocó la mano sobre el cristal del tanque –Quizás con esto aprendas a ya no hablar sin medirte-

Cuando Bulma regresó, Kakarotto se había ido –Supongo que soy una buena consejera- Inyectó nanobots en el líquido que llenaba el tanque de Raditz y se concentró en regenerar el tejido del abdomen –Recordaré jamás enfadar a Kakarotto-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kakarotto había regresado en el momento justo, el combate número 23 acababa de terminar. Los últimos dos combates fueron rápidos, y él sabía lo que eso significaba: había llegado la hora. Los treinta ganadores se formaron en la plataforma de combate, Vegeta se puso de pie.

-Si alguien de ustedes quiere pelear por tener dos de estas terrícolas, será mejor que hable ahora o…-

Kakarotto dio un paso al frente – ¡Quiero pelear por las otras 29 de ellas!-

Todos en el lugar quedaron en silencio, ¿habían escuchado bien? La multitud comenzó a abuchear y a gritar. Los otros ganadores murmuraron entre ellos.

Vegeta vio a Kakarotto y asintió -¿Dispuestos a defender su botín?- preguntó al resto.

Un saiyajin robusto y con un parche en el ojo izquierdo dio un paso al frente –Yo seré el primero- El resto de saiyajin se dispersó a los extremos de la arena.

Kakarotto y él pelearon por un buen tiempo, Kakarotto no había imaginado que este saiyajin fuese tan hábil para ver sus movimientos. Había intentado golpear por su punto ciego, pero no había servido como habría querido. Recibió golpes tras golpes, fue hasta que comenzó a demostrar su verdadero poder que el combate cambió. El otro saiyajin perdió el combate con los dos brazos rotos y una herida en la pierna que seguramente necesitaría más que unas horas en un Tanque para sanar.

Kakarotto no había salido ileso, la herida en su pierna del combate contra el saiyajin que asesinó no había sanado, y las heridas de este combate tampoco ayudaban a alivianar el dolor.

El siguiente en pelear fue un soldado de su misma edad, éste fue más cínico, pues su objetivo era agudizar el dolor en la pierna de Kakarotto. El combate terminó cuando Kakarotto le quebró el cuello, era obvio que ése saiyajin iba dispuesto a matarlo, pero él no podía darse el lujo de morir ahora.

-Tres mujeres son tuyas, Kakarotto, ¿al menos sabes qué hacer con una?- preguntó el saiyajin que parecía ser su nuevo oponente, pero antes de que diera el paso hacia la arena, Broly lo detuvo.

-Yo seré el siguiente-

Kakarotto se limpió la sangre del rostro, ¿Broly? Seguramente había ganado algún combate mientras él no estaba. Odiaba cuando él estaba calmado, su poder disminuía tanto que pasaba desapercibido, pero sabía lo que se ocultaba detrás de ese rostro inexpresivo. El público se agitó, y gran parte de él salió del lugar.

Vegeta se acomodó en su asiento –Esto es interesante-

Kakarotto se puso en posición de combate, la que le había enseñado el Maestro Roshi. Sabía que Broly jamás se había enfrentado a ese tipo de técnica, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ésa fuese la clave para vencerlo.

Al inicio del combate, Broly parecía simplemente estar midiendo las habilidades de Kakarotto, las cuales estaban siendo algo torpes por la pérdida de sangre.

-¿Esto es todo, Kakarotto?-

-Ni en lo más mínimo- respondió él, golpeándolo en el rostro, mandándolo hasta el otro lado de la arena –Ríndete, Broly-

Broly se levantó con heridas en el torso, pero parecía ni siquiera sentirlas. Kakarotto sintió cómo el poder de su contrincante comenzaba a aumentar –Demonios-

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- gritó Broly, y el lugar comenzó a temblar. Todos sabían lo que significaba, la leyenda había despertado de nuevo. Mientras Broly aumentaba su poder, Kakarotto le lanzó ataques de energía, pero estos no parecían hacerle ni siquiera cosquillas -¡Kakarottooooo!-

Cuando Broly liberó su poder, Kakarotto se cubrió el rostro, pues sabía que lo que venía era un golpe. Y así fue, Broly apareció frente a él, lo tomó del cabello y lo arremetió contra el graderío, matando a unos cuantos espectadores en el proceso. Ahora el público gritaba y se amotinaba para salir.

Broly golpeaba a Kakarotto en todas partes, mientras que éste se enfocaba para liberar su poder también _–Necesito alcanzarlo- _pensó_ –Necesito alcanzar el nivel de Súper Saiyajin-_

Vegeta sintió el poder de Kakarotto aumentar, ¿era posible? Era demasiado poder para ser de un clase baja, si seguía aumentado lo superaría, o peor aún, alcanzaría el nivel de SSJ.

Broly no podía sentir la energía como los demás, pero no era idiota, sabía que Kakarotto estaba desatando su poder. Lo soltó y sonrió como maniático -¿Qué tanto estás dispuesto a sacrificar por esas terrícolas?- preguntó. Levantó su mano, y sin ningún aviso lanzó un ataque hacia donde estaban las humanas.

Kakarotto se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, y con una velocidad más allá de lo que creíble, se interpuso entre el ataque de energía y las demás terrícolas. Una pantalla de humo se levantó, Vegeta era el único que sabía lo que había pasado. La energía de Kakarotto había descendido hasta casi dejar de sentirse –Es un idiota- dijo en voz baja -¿Todo eso por rescatar a unas cuantas terrícolas?-

El cuerpo de Kakarotto cayó al suelo de manera estrepitosa. Milk gritó al verlo ahí, posiblemente muerto.

Broly pareció perder el interés –No es nada más que basura- escupió -¿¡Alguien más quiere retar al Legendario Super Saiyajin!?-

-Es suficiente, Broly- dijo Vegeta.

Broly vio con molestia a Vegeta, voló hasta él y se paró enfrente -¿Acaso me estás dando órdenes, Vegeta?-

Vegeta no se inmutó, no tenía miedo de pelear codo a codo contra él –No me hagas repetirlo-

Broly no se movió, pero luego de un minuto su transformación comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, haciendo que Vegeta se relajara –Las primeras tres mujeres de la fila le pertenecen a Kakarotto, pueden disponer de las otras 27- concluyó el príncipe.

El poco público que quedaba en el lugar aplaudió con euforia, ninguno había visto nunca antes al Legendario en batalla. Los moderadores del torneo liberaron a las tres terrícolas que eran el premio de Kakarotto, pero sólo Milk se atrevió a saltar hacia la Arena y correr al lado de Kakarotto.

-Kakarotto, ¿me escuchas?- preguntó colocando sus manos en el pecho del saiyajin -¿Me escuchas?-

El saiyajin parecía no escuchar nada, parecía incluso estar muerto, pero sus párpados comenzaron a moverse hasta que finalmente sus ojos se abrieron. Intentó decir algo, pero lo único que pudo articular fue un gemido de dolor y toser sangre.

Milk le colocó una mano en el rostro –Todo está bien, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste-

Kakarotto parecía no poder escucharla, tenía sangre en todo el rostro, así que Milk no podía saber lo serio que era el daño -¡Bajen de ahí a ayudar!- le gritó a las otras dos terrícolas, quienes lo hicieron no muy seguras de qué debían hacer.

-Debemos llevarlo al Palacio- dijo Milk, levantando el torso del guerrero –Ayúdenme con las piernas-

-Déjamelo a mí- Milk se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Bardock –Fue una buena batalla- dijo tomando a su hijo en los brazos.

-¿Vio el combate y no quiso intervenir?-

-Intervenir sólo habría traído deshonra para Kakarotto, aunque no lo parezca, el mocoso es muy orgulloso-

Milk apretó los puños –Todos aquí son unos locos-

-Pero fue este loco quien te salvó- miró a las otras dos terrícolas –Y a ustedes también- Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a flotar –Gine viene para acá, las llevará a un lugar seguro. No se muevan de aquí-

Milk estiró la mano intentando tomar a Kakarotto, pero se retrajo de inmediato. Bardock partió –No le dije gracias- murmuró arrepentida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vegeta salió del lugar sin siquiera preocuparse por nada más. Tenía ya la lista de soldados que formarían parte del escuadrón que atacaría a Freezer directamente, y la lista de aquellos que serían únicamente la distracción. Voló hacia el palacio, debía formar una estrategia para atacar a las Fuerzas Ginyu, y luego a Freezer.

Entró por la puerta principal, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Rasin y Lakasei -¿No se supone que su pareja es la terrícola de pelo azul?- dijo uno. Vegeta silenció sus pasos lo más que pudo, ¿quién en su sano juicio se ponía a hablar de cosas serias a mitad del vestíbulo?

-Puede que el Señor Turles y Raditz hayan malinterpretado la profecía de Bardock-

-Entonces todos estos intentos de asesinar a esa mecánico han sido en vano, este último también… debemos enfocarnos en la nueva terrícola de cabello negro-

-¿Y qué pasa con la de pelo azul?, ¿a qué terrícola debemos matar, a la mecánico o la de cabello negro?

-La respuesta sería: a los dos- respondió Vegeta, lanzando un ataque de energía a cada uno. Se acercó a Rasin, golpeándolo en el cerebro tan fuerte que provocó que su cabeza se hundiera, pero con Lakasei fue distinto, lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó.

-Habla, ¿a qué diablos se referían con eso de la profecía?-

Lakasei tenía perforado el pecho, era cuestión de segundos para que muriera –Una… una terrícola para cada… para cada saiyajin…- dijo tosiendo sangre –Una para Kakarotto, y…- antes de terminar la frase, la vida salió de su cuerpo.

Vegeta arrojó el cadáver al suelo y lo quemó ahí mismo –Así que por una maldita profecía era que habían estado saboteando todo- escupió en el cuerpo quemado –Una terrícola para Kakarotto, ¿y otra para quién?- se preguntó mientras miraba el cuerpo hacerse cenizas –Ya no importa- Ahora habían 27 terrícolas para distintos saiyajin y tres para Kakarotto –Esto solo demuestra que las visiones de Bardock son estupideces-

Al hablar de él fue cuando se percató de la energía de Raditz en el Área de Tanques -¿qué demonios hace ese imbécil aquí?-

Bulma, por el otro lado, seguía revisando los signos del hermano de Kakarotto. No estaba preocupada por él, pero quería confirmar si la regeneración del tejido había sido un éxito. Colocó la mano sobre el vidrio del tanque –Es tan tibio- susurró. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de Raditz sin sentir temor -No se parece en nada a Kakarotto- dijo intentando buscar similitudes entre ambos.

-Kakarotto es guapo y amable, y él es… bueno…- intentó buscar un adjetivo para describirlo, pero no lo halló. Era guapo, de una manera exótica –Si fuera malvado pero de una manera sensual como Vegeta, quizás...-

-Ahora entiendo por qué andas siempre detrás de Vegeta-

Bulma sintió un escalofrió y se giró para encontrar a Okkra bajo el marco de la puerta –Tómalo como un cumplido- dijo intentando no sonar tan nerviosa –Es guapo, sí, pero yo tengo mi propio novio en la Tierra- mintió. Claro, ella y Yamcha regresarían a ser una pareja en cuanto se vieran, o eso era lo que se había estado repitiendo desde siempre.

-¿Tu novio está muerto?- preguntó acercándose a ella.

_-Lo estuvo-_ pensó –No, no lo está-

-Es una lástima, tendrás que esperarlo en el Más Allá-

-¡Okkra!- gritó Vegeta desde la puerta -¿Se puede saber qué haces?-

-La terrícola estaba…-

-Estoy seguro que tienes más cosas que hacer que seguir a esa inútil- dijo refiriéndose a Bulma, quien esta vez no se ofendió. Okkra se fue de la habitación, pero no sin antes insultar en voz baja, Vegeta la volteó a ver para asegurarse que se fuera –No sé qué hiciste para enojarla tanto, pero…-

La oración de Vegeta se quedó cortada al sentir unos brazos rodeándolo, luego el cuerpo de Bulma se pegó al suyo, provocando que una corriente de electricidad le pasara por toda la columna hasta llegar a la punta de la cola, ¿qué estaba haciendo la Mujer?, ¿acaso intentaba aplastarlo? Qué intento tan patético.

-¿Qué diablos intentas?-

-Esto es un abrazo- explicó ella, apretando más su cuerpo contra el del príncipe.

Vegeta se sonrojó de nuevo. Bajó la vista hacia las manos de la terrícola, ¿era su imaginación o estaba tocando sus abdominales como si estuviera examinando algo? Sintió cómo el pantalón se le ajustó entre las piernas _–Maldita sea-_ pensó. Se soltó violentamente de Bulma, pero no se giró para verla –No sé de dónde sacas la idea de que te he autorizado el darme uno de estos… abrazos, pero borra la idea de tu mente-

De haberse volteado, hubiera visto las mejillas de Bulma enrojecidas. Ella había comenzado el abrazo como un genuino gesto de gratitud, ¡pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin intimar con alguien! Sus hormonas habían conseguido controlarla, ¿había sido obvia su intención? Se llevó las manos al rostro –Al menos esto comprueba mi teoría: el Gran Príncipe Vegeta no es inmune- sonrió con picardía, pensando en todas las oportunidades que podía tener para comprobar si estaba equivocada.

* * *

Pobre Kakarotto D: Recibió una golpiza para intentar salvar a Milk y las demás, pero Broly no se lo permitió del todo... Quizás hubo mucho Kakarotto en esta capítulo, pero reitero diciendo que Goku/Kakarotto es necesario para desarrollar una historia completa.

¡Y Bulma ya tiene en la mira a Vegeta!, ¿hasta dónde creen que es capaz de llegar Bulma para comprobar su teoría? XD Creo que no está consciente de lo mucho que le atrae Vegeta D:

No sé si habrán tomado las cosas que tomé del Universo original de DBZ y las trasladé a esta historia, como Broly despreciando a Kakarotto y perdiendo el control, o Raditz siendo casi asesinado por un ataque de energía que le atravesó el abdomen xD aaah, recuerdos de la serie :'D

Bueno, siempre agradeciendo sus reviews y comentarios :) Espero no me quieran quemar si tardo de nuevo en actualizar, pero espero no hacerlo :D Me despido y les mando un abrazo :)


	15. Chapter 15

¡Buenas, buenas!, ¿ya vieron la película de DBZ?, ¿qué les pareció?

Bueno, me di cuenta de algo... me estoy tardando un poquito en introducir las 3 crisis que van a suceder en la historia, entonces tengo que acelerar un poco todo, por eso creo que de ahora en adelante los capítulos serán un poco más largos para abarcar más, y si puedo subiré dos capítulos por actualización (como la vez pasada), intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo mañana, sino lo haré el otro fin de semana (ya estoy libre :D )

Sin más, les agradezco sus reviews, siempre los leo y les agradezco :D Personalmente debo decirle a Diosa de la Muerte que tus reviews me asustan xD das bastante en el clavo de lo que pasa o pasará XD

Recuerden que siempre son bienvenidas sus sugerencias y todo lo que me quieran decir :)

Aclaraciones:

CG: Cámara de Gravedad

MG: Máquina de Gravedad

CEG: Centro de Entrenamiento General.

* * *

**-15-**

Bulma tenía un dolor de cabeza, había estado despierta casi toda la noche por los gritos de las mujeres que Kakarotto había rescatado. No tenía ni idea de lo que habían vivido, pero sentía un vacío en su estómago cuando se ponía a pensar sobre eso –Esto debe funcionar- dijo mientras miraba la pantalla de su computador. Desde que había llegado al planeta, se había estado encargando de recrear el mapa de toda la galaxia del Norte; sus naves habían estado llevando un programa para poder reconocer cada zona que atravesaban y le mandaban coordenadas.

Vio su reloj –Pronto amanecerá- dio un sorbo a su café y cerró los ojos. Quizás una pequeña siesta le caería bien. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, era casi medio día –Cielos, no creí estar tan cansada- posó de nuevo la mirada en el mapa que estaba recreando y sonrió –Te encontré- dijo al ver un punto negro en el mapa, un punto que parecía indicar que algo debía estar ahí por la manera en que las estrellas y otros satélites estaban posicionados. Había estudiado lo suficiente de astronomía de adolescente como para identificar el comportamiento de los cuerpos celestes.

-Ahí está Namekusei-

Krillin le había dicho que Piccoro había regresado a su planeta para resguardar a los de su raza y prepararlos para alguna posible invasión, pero Bulma había estado pensando en otra probabilidad: ahí podían encontrar Esferas mucho más poderosas, capaces de quizás acabar con todos los saiyajin.

Se puso de pie. Antes que todo, quería hablar con Vegeta, quizás podía llegar a razonar con él y así no tener que emplear alguna medida extrema contra los saiyajin. Se dirigió al Salón, esperando verlo solo, pero al llegar se encontró con Kale y Okkra, parecían ni siquiera haberse fijado en ella _–No tener un poder de pelea sirve de algo-_ pensó mientras salía de nuevo en silencio, ¿dónde estaba entonces Vegeta? Caminó hacia la CG, imaginó que estaría entrenando, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie ahí. Se quedó viendo todo el lugar detenidamente, debía aprovechar a dar una inspección rápida antes.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta se encontraba viendo la recuperación de Raditz, y junto a él estaba de pie Bardock, con los brazos cruzados –La tecnología que empleó la terrícola para regenerarle los tejidos es impresionante- dijo Bardock, mientras miraba cómo la piel del estómago de su hijo se terminaba de regenerar –Es una mujer muy brillante-

Vegeta asintió levemente –Lo es, aunque no todo el tiempo- contestó, haciendo que Bardock lo viera de reojo. Vegeta no solía contestarle nada más que un gruñido –Raditz tuvo suerte de que ella estuviera aquí-

-No tenía idea de que estuviera preocupado por la vida de mi hijo- la voz de Bardock denotaba un poco de burla.

-No te equivoques, me da lo mismo si este maldito muere o no, pero quiero que me diga algo antes de que parta al infierno-

Los párpados de Raditz se movían, faltaba poco para que la regeneración de tejido terminara –Debo de hablar con él antes-

Vegeta lo miró con desconfianza –Hablaré con él primero-

Bardock sabía que no debía insistir, así que prefirió callar. Cerró los ojos para forzar una visión, quería estar seguro de lo que sucedería luego de que esos dos hablaran.

Cuando finalmente el contador del tanque de Raditz llegó a cero, el líquido comenzó a drenarse y la compuerta se abrió, sacando una gran cantidad de vapor. El saiyajin salió, moviendo su caballera para sacudir la humedad que tenía –No esperaba tener este comité de bienvenida- dijo viendo a su padre y luego a Vegeta, sabía que ambos querían algo de él. Turles le había dicho que la información podía llegar a ser un arma poderosa, y parecía que en esta ocasión él tenía algo que hacía que hasta el mismísimo Vegeta estuviera deseando su recuperación.

-Tienes algo que yo quiero, Raditz. Bardock…-

Bardock asintió levemente, pero le dirigió una última mirada a su hijo antes de salir de la habitación, dejando solos a los otros dos jóvenes saiyajin.

-La noche anterior maté a Rasin y Lakasei- dijo sin preámbulos. Raditz contuvo su sorpresa, ¿qué tanto había pasado mientras él estuvo en el maldito tanque? No podía imaginar qué pudieron haber dicho ese par para que Vegeta los matara –Antes de morir, habían estado hablando de cosas interesantes- dijo viendo un pequeño mecanismo que estaba en una mesa –Dime qué se traen entre manos tú y Turles- dijo sin rodeos.

Raditz comenzó a pensar en qué decir desde que vio a Vegeta junto a su padre –Simplemente queríamos eliminar a la terrícola que procreará con Kakarotto-

_-¿La Mujer se cruzará con Kakarotto?-_ se preguntó sorprendido -¿Matar a una terrícola porque tendrá sexo con tu hermano?- se cruzó de brazos de nuevo –Un poco extremo, ¿no crees?-

-No solo es eso- agregó Raditz –Esa cría será una de las más poderosas, superando por mucho al resto de híbridos-

-No más que mi descendiente- espetó Vegeta, pero Raditz simplemente se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, haciendo que el príncipe se molestara, ¿acaso su hijo llegaría a ser menos poderoso que el de Kakarotto?

Vegeta apretó sus puños -¿Por eso es que querían matar a la terrícola?-

-Claro- respondió Raditz intentando sonar honesto -¿Qué pasaría si el hijo híbrido de un clase baja y una simple terrícola llegase a superar al futuro príncipe?-

-No me mientas, Raditz. No tengo la menor idea de por qué planeaban matar a esa mujer, pero mientras esté sirviéndome, es mejor que no la toquen-

Raditz frunció el ceño -¿Y arriesgarnos de que quede embarazada?-

-Cuando eso suceda, me encargaré yo personalmente-

Raditz asintió, si Vegeta mataba a la terrícola de Kakarotto, una lucha entre ambos era inminente, ¿y qué mejor que deshacerse de los dos obstáculos más peligrosos que dejar que se mataran entre ellos? –Sino me necesitas más…- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Otra cosa- interrumpió Vegeta –Comunícate con Turles y pídele un reporte. Sus naves debieron haber aterrizado ya, pero no han dicho nada- Tenía más preguntas con respecto a esa nueva información, pero prefería no demostrar su interés. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Frunció el ceño -¿Kakarotto con esa terrícola?- había algo que no parecía encajar, pero estaría vigilando la situación.

Bardock entró con Raditz cuando Vegeta se había alejado lo suficiente. Raditz gruñó al ver a su padre y se dio la vuelta para buscar una nueva armadura –No me digas que el maldito de Kakarotto ganó el torneo- dijo el saiyajin más joven.

-Broly se lo impidió- contestó Bardock de manera desinteresada.

-Debe de estar muy malherido entonces, me sorprende que no estés cuidando al muy infeliz-

-Gine se está encargando de él, yo me encargo de ti-

-No necesito que nadie me cuide- dijo molesto, pasando al lado de su padre como si éste se tratase de alguien sin importancia.

-Raditz- la voz de Bardock tomó ese tono imperativo que utilizaba cuando daba órdenes –Ésta es la última vez que te permito involucrarte con los eventos que suceden alrededor de Kakarotto-

Raditz rodó los ojos y siguió su camino, no tenía la más mínima intención de obedecer a su padre, pero éste apareció frente a él para detener su paso –La próxima vez que intentes algo, yo no estaré cerca, y si mueres será por tu propia mano-

-Hazte a un lado, anciano- amenazó Raditz.

-Si sigues los pasos de Turles, sólo terminarás muriendo. Eres un adulto, es tu decisión hacer lo que quieras, pero la interpretación que tiene Turles sobre mis visiones no es la correcta. Si tú sigues ese camino, terminarás muriendo, espero que entiendas lo que intento decirte-

Raditz estaba molesto, ¿ahora le decía lo que debía hacer? Se había dedicado a entrenar a Kakarotto toda la vida, ¿y AHORA decidía que él también valía la pena? –Haré lo que yo quiera, no te metas en esto-

Bardock se quedó en donde estaba, no tenía intención de dejarlo pasar, sino lo hacía entender terminaría siendo asesinado, ¿de qué servían las visiones sino podía cambiarlas? -Lo único que conseguirás es que te maten-

-¿Así? Entonces recibiré mi final con los brazos abiertos, ¿terminamos con esto?-

Bardock se hizo a un lado, si seguían discutiendo terminaría enviando a su hijo al tanque de nuevo, y luego debía soportar los gritos de Gine –Como quieras- contestó molesto, dejando pasar a su hijo mayor. Lo vio alejarse y apretó los puños –Por razones como éstas es que los saiyajin no se dedican a criar a sus hijos… o terminamos viendo cómo mueren, o somos asesinados por ellos- dijo pensando en el final de Paragus a mano de su propio hijo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En uno de los bares de mala muerte que se encontraba en uno de los asteroides que orbitaban el planeta de los saiyjin había una pequeña reunión entre tres seres de razas distintas. Rodeados por la escasa iluminación del bar y la música tétrica que había para entretener a los visitantes. El camarero del bar limpiaba los vasos de vidrio con uno de sus ocho tentáculos, mientras que con el resto se encargaba de servirles alcohol a los clientes de la barra. Ningún saiyajin presente.

En los bares dentro del planeta siempre habían saiyajin, por eso se habían creado bares exclusivos para todos aquellos soldados que deseaban estar un momento alejados de la raza superior del planeta.

Un extraterrestre con forma parecida a la humana y de piel algo rojiza golpeó la mesa con el puño –Vegeta es un maldito- dijo molesto -¿Qué tanto afectará eso los planes?-

-Cálmate, Almond- respondió tranquilamente Daiz –Esos dos murieron por no seguir órdenes. Turles fue claro, detendríamos los movimientos hasta saber con exactitud las condiciones de la Tierra, pero esos dos no comprendieron y mira cómo acabaron- se encogió de hombros –En lo que a mí respecta, esto no es nada más que un pequeño inconveniente. Matar a esa terrícola peliazul no es gran cosa-

-¿Qué hay sobre Vegeta?- preguntó Almond, todavía irritado –No podemos dejar esas muertes en vano, debemos tomar venganza-

-No sabía que te importaban tanto esos dos- respondió Daiz con una sonrisa burlona –Por favor, si quieres ir a retar a Vegeta a un combate nadie te detiene-

Almond pareció irritarse más -¿Estás insinuando que no puedo vencer a ese mono?-

-No lo está insinuando, lo está afirmando- respondió el tercer alien en la mesa –Sin la Fruta, no podemos contra ellos-

-Cacao tiene razón, debemos esperar-

-Todavía no me cabe en la cabeza el por qué los mató-

-Seguramente se enteró de lo que hacían-

-¿Pero no se supone que la terrícola de cabello azul es la destinada a Kakarotto?- preguntó Almond -¿Por qué Vegeta se metería en asuntos que no le corresponden?-

Daiz frunció el ceño –Quizás simplemente lo enojaron, ya saben cómo es el temperamento de ese loco-

-Sería conveniente hablar con el Señor Turles, quizás tendremos que acelerar los planes un poco-

-Ya he mandado muchos kabochan en misiones de diversos tipos para encontrarse con Turles en la Tierra, si envío unos cuantos más Vegeta sospechará-

Almond gruñó y pidió otra bebida a gritos, pero la incertidumbre quedó sembrada en Daiz, ¿y si el príncipe se había enterado de los planes de Turles? Entonces todo se complicaría, pero debía ser paciente, pues de lo contrario podía terminar como Rasin y Lakasei.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kakarotto abrió los ojos. Ya no tenía dolor en el cuerpo, todo se había desvanecido, lo único que seguía adolorido era su orgullo. Tenía casi media década de no perder un combate, así que este último enfrentamiento con Broly le había dejado un muy mal sabor de boca. Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos cuando vio quién estaba frente a su tanque, sentada en una silla se encontraba Milk, con el cuello en una posición incómoda. El tanque comenzó a vaciarse, y cuando el líquido terminó de drenarse su compuerta se abrió, pero Kakarotto parecía renuente a salir.

Milk parecía estar teniendo alguna pesadilla. Kakarotto salió del tanque en silencio, no apartando la mirada de la terrícola que tenía enfrente. Se volvió a colocar la armadura encima, quería salir rápidamente de ahí, no quería hablarle, no quería hablar con nadie. Estaba molesto consigo mismo, estaba molesto con todos, pero más con su falta de poder –Todo eso de vencer a Freezer es una estupidez- maldijo entre dientes. Se giró para salir por la puerta, pero sintió la energía de Gine acercarse a la habitación, así que rápidamente se dirigió a la ventana más cercana para escapar por ella.

Voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta una de las zonas más desérticas del planeta. Quería liberar su poder, quería sacar su frustración –Maldita sea- exclamó mientras destruía rocas –Maldita sea- repitió, golpeando sin cesar una roca que estaba compuesta por distintos minerales -¡Maldita sea!- gritó finalmente, destruyendo la enorme roca, haciendo que sus manos sangraran.

Apretó los puños adoloridos, pero todavía tenía mucha frustración dentro de él. Vio hacia el cielo, era pasado medio día, lo único que no sabía era si había estado en ese Tanque uno o varios –Debo hacerlo- Emprendió vuelo hacia el Área de Despegue, no dio explicaciones al entrar. Unos cuantos saiyajin murmuraron al verlo pasar, no todos habían estado presentes en la batalla contra Broly, pero la historia se dispersó como el viento cuando todo acabó.

Kakarotto estaba irritado, y agradecía que nadie fuese lo suficientemente estúpido como para hablarle, dudaba poder controlarse si algún compañero hacía un comentario sobre su enfrentamiento contra Broly. Llegó hasta donde estaban las naves, y sin más explicaciones subió a una que estaba por despegar.

-¡Hey, clase baja!- alegó un saiyajin que estaba por subirse a esa nave –Espera tu turno, esa nave está destinada para mi misión-

-¿Misión de exterminio?- preguntó Kakarotto viendo los reportes del monitor.

-Sí, unas cuantas rebeliones en el punto 901-KI- contestó de mala gana el saiyajin –Bájate de una vez, alguien como tú no se puede encargar de eso-

Kakarotto frunció el ceño, y antes de que el otro saiyajin pudiera decir algo más, le propinó un golpe en el estómago, haciendo que todo el aire saliera de su cuerpo, y cayera inconsciente –Pareces no estar en muy buen estado. Yo me encargaré de esta misión- Se giró y dejó al saiyajin en el suelo. Subió a la nave, cerró la compuerta y despegó. No sabía a cuánto estaba el planeta al que iba, pero deseaba que al menos fuese un viaje largo. Cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos mientras los recuerdos de la pelea contra Broly llegaban a su mente de nuevo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bulma estaba en su laboratorio viendo el mapa de cómo llegar al Planeta Verde, nombre código para el Planeta Namekusei. Sus mecánicos e ingenieros estaban trabajando en una nueva nave pequeña que pudiera viajar mucho más rápido y no ser detectada por radares.

El golpeteo en la puerta hizo que todos se detuvieran, sabía que Raditz había llegado a traerlos. Bulma se puso de pie, había interactuado poco con él, pero no podía fingir que ya no la intimidaba –Cálmate- se dijo a sí misma y abrió la puerta.

-Ya sabes a qué vine, terrícola-

Bulma se esforzó por no demostrarle miedo, pero vaya que era difícil –Sí, lo sé- Los terrícolas se formaron para ir con Raditz, aunque la idea no les agradaba.

Raditz esperó a que todos salieran, pero antes de irse con ellos le dirigió una mirada a Bulma –Nos vemos luego, Bulma-

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, ¿su nombre siempre sonaba así de aterrador cuando lo decían? De la manera en la que Raditz lo había dicho, la hacía sentir como si estuviera mal. Cuando Kakarotto y sus amigos la llamaban por su nombre, nunca había sentido eso. –Ese hombre sólo me da escalofríos-

Vio el reloj, todavía podía quedarse haciendo más cosas, no quería regresar a su apartamento, las chicas seguramente seguirían teniendo pesadillas. Luego de una media hora, alguien más golpeó la puerta -¿Qué no saben que una bella mujer está trabajando?- caminó molesta hacia la puerta y la abrió de un golpe.

-Señorita Bulma- saludó Yabo, el pequeño shamoian que solía ayudarla cuando podía –Terminamos los quehaceres en el palacio, y vine a ver si necesitaba algo-

Bulma le sonrió, ¡era tan tierno! –Claro, siempre necesito ayuda. Ven, pasa… pasen- corrigió al ver que habían más shamoians afuera del laboratorio. La noche se le hizo mucho más rápida con compañía, a pesar que los shamoians no entendían cuando ella hablaba sobre sus temas personales, como el amor y otras cosas.

Esa noche la pasó en el palacio, apenas había logrado llegar a su dormitorio y dormir unas cuantas horas. Había tenido sueños bastante raros, de nuevo con Vegeta, pero ahora los sentía tan normales que al despertar ya no le sorprendía. Esta vez su sueño era con Yamcha, no había soñado con él en tanto tiempo que se le hacía extraño. Parecía estar entrenando para algo con tanta intensidad que lucía apunto de desfallecer.

_-Debes descansar- _Le decía ella en su sueño.

_-Se me ocurre otra cosa en lugar de descansar- _Él se acercó a ella, y la aprisionó contra la pared. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Era la pregunta que se repetía Bulma en su cabeza, ¿era un sueño? No recordaba que Yamcha fuese quien tomaba iniciativa, ese cambio era bueno. Al inicio el beso parecía desapasionado, típico entre ellos dos las últimas veces que se vieron. Bulma apretó más los ojos e intentó pensar en algo para poder intensificar el beso, y parecía que Yamcha le había leído la mente. Él comenzó a acariciarle la cintura, mientras que ella jugaba con su cabello, ¿desde cuándo lo tenía tan largo?, ¿desde cuándo Yamcha era tan bajo? No sabía qué había pasado, pero Yamcha parecía más exigente con el beso, y ella acababa de descubrir que ese cambio le gustaba. Yamcha apretó los muslos de Bulma y ésta gimió, apartando sus labios para verlo mejor, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que no era a Yamcha a quien besaba, sino Vegeta.

_-¿¡Vegeta!?- _

El saiyajin le sonrió con malicia, y sus labios se posaron en los de ella de nuevo. Bulma intentó forcejear, ¿qué hacía besando a Vegeta? Él era un asesino lunático, ¡pero vaya que sabía besar! Además que no era la primera vez que lo besaba en sueños, así que realmente no se le hacía tan descabellada la idea. Sin darse cuenta soltó un leve gemido, y con esto Vegeta procedió a morderle el labio. No sabía qué estaba pasando, ¡pero no quería que se detuviera!, ¿estaba soñando? No le importaba, francamente quería probar lo que era estar con alguien como él. Vegeta parecía listo para arrancarle la ropa, pero el golpe en la puerta los interrumpió.

_-¡No puede ser!-_ maldijo ella, ¿quién la interrumpía?, ¿Era Yamcha? El pánico se apoderó de ella, ¡¿qué se supone que le diría a Yamcha?! Bueno, no es que fuesen algo oficialmente, ¿o sí? Los golpes en la puerta se intensificaron hasta que Bulma abrió los ojos.

-¿E… era un sueño?-

Los golpes parecían estar por derribar la habitación –Esto no puede estarme pasando- balbuceó ella entre las almohadas. Otros golpes a la puerta -¡Ya voy!- gritó molesta.

Se colocó su bata rápidamente, pues no tenía nada más puesto que unas bragas como ropa para dormir, ¡se le había olvidado por completo llevar ropa para cambiarse! Intentó recobrar la compostura, no había tenido un sueño tan vívido en mucho tiempo. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Vegeta de pie frente a ella, visiblemente molesto –Vaya… hola…- saludó anonadada y sonrojada. En ningún momento había pensado en encontrarse con él, ¡apenas había procesado lo de su sueño! Necesitaba calmar su respiración para no levantar sospechas.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja, no le pasó por alto un leve aroma que provenía de la terrícola, pero le importaba muy poco lo que era, aunque no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su cola –Se supone deberías estar ya en tu laboratorio, terrícola- dijo finalmente.

Bulma se molestó un poco –Bulma- le corrigió –Llevo ya suficiente tiempo aquí como para que te aprendas mi nombre, ¿no crees?- Bien, con ese cambio de humor lograría ocultar su inicial estado de ánimo al abrir la puerta.

-Revisa el micro chip de Broly- le ordenó él, ignorando el previo comentario de Bulma –En el torneo pareció querer desafiar mis órdenes-

-¿El torneo?- ¡claro! Había olvidado que quería hablar con él de eso, todo por estar trabajando en la nueva nave –Te dije que él tendría conciencia propia, no va a seguir tus órdenes si así lo desea-

-¿De qué me sirve si no me servirá lealmente?-

-Bueno, supongo que como príncipe debes inspirar lealtad para que te obedezca, ¿no crees?-

Vegeta se quedó en silencio –Ve y revisa el chip- le repitió. Se dio la vuelta para ir a entrenar, pero el grito de Bulma lo detuvo.

-¡Espera! Tengo que hablarte de algo-

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo-

-Vamos, no actúes de esa manera, ¿acaso dejarás a una dama como yo con la palabra en la boca?-

Vegeta cerró los ojos molesto, ¿qué diablos tenían de mal en la cabeza las terrícolas? Se giró para verla y abrió los ojos, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Bulma le sonrió -¿Ves que lo educado no te quita lo gallardo?-

-Sino me dices lo que quieres…-

-Bien- lo interrumpió ella –Necesito que me des a las terrícolas que fueron entregadas a tus soldados- dijo sin rodeos. Sabía que Vegeta se negaría rotundamente a entregarle a todas las humanas de buena gana, debía ir un paso delante de ese pequeño saiyajin orgulloso. Era muy obvio para qué querían a todas esas mujeres, pero habían más maneras de hacerlas quedar embarazadas.

-Mira, entiendo que quieres híbridos, pero creo que no has comprendido esto por completo-

-Mujer…- amenazó él.

-Te lo pondré simple. Lo que te estoy pidiendo ahora, es que me des a las chicas. No tienen por qué pasar por un proceso tan traumático, no sabemos qué tanto afectaría al embarazo, ¿qué te parece una inseminación artificial?

-¿Y dónde estaría la diversión en eso?-

–Creí que a los saiyajin no les agradaba la idea de tener sexo con terrícolas- dijo sorprendida.

Vegeta procesó la información rápidamente -Tener sexo siempre tiene algo de entretenido, no importa qué tan asquerosa sea la otra raza- contestó como si fuese una conversación aburrida.

Bulma se cruzó de brazos, ¿qué tenía él contra la idea de un saiyajin y un terrícola? –Eso lo dices porque no has estado con una terrícola- se quejó ella.

-La respuesta es no, Mujer- respondió él, ignorando el último comentario de Bulma -¿Qué clase de rey se retracta de sus decisiones? Mis hombres se resentirían si les quitara a estas terrícolas-

-Oh, por favor- alzó la voz y se acercó a él, presionándole el pecho con el dedo índice –No me vengas con que ahora te importa el qué dirán tus soldados- dijo como si lo estuviera regañando –Sé muy bien que simplemente eres un testarudo-

Vegeta arqueó la ceja, golpeando suavemente la mano de Bulma para quitársela de encima –La respuesta es no- repitió lentamente, de una manera algo más amenazadora.

-Está bien- respondió ella cansada de insistir con eso -Entonces ¿qué te parece si me das a las terrícolas cuando estén ya embarazadas?-

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso?-

-No tenemos ni idea de cómo será la gestación de estos bebés, sólo sabemos que nuestro ADN es compatible, ¿pero qué tantos cambios produce esta supuesta compatibilidad?, ¿qué pasa si la gestación tarda más de los 9 meses?-

Vegeta abrió los ojos unos cuantos milímetros más, ¿9 meses para que nacieron los críos? –Eso es una estupidez, las saiyajin no gestan tanto-

-Pero las terrícolas sí- corrigió Bulma –No tengo idea de cómo son los nacimientos aquí, he visto a niños en incubadoras sumergidas en una especie de líquido, pero los terrícolas nacemos luego de 9 meses de estar en el vientre materno. Siempre hay riesgo en los partos, y si estamos hablando que una terrícola dará a luz a un híbrido capaz de matar personas con apenas saber gatear, pues…-

Vegeta sintió el enojo subirle a la cabeza poco a poco, ¿por qué demonios eran tan inútiles los terrícolas que tardaban 9 meses en nacer? No se había sentado a pensar en esas cosas. No le importaba si las mujeres morían en el parto o no, pero si los infantes morían de nada serviría todo eso –Bien-

_-Gané-_pensó alegremente -¿Ves que no es difícil hacer lo que te digo?- dijo giñándole el ojo. Vegeta la vio de manera amenazante, haciendo que callara de inmediato. Aclaró su garganta colocó ambas manos en sus caderas –Ahora si me disculpas, debo buscar ropa que ponerme, no planeo salir solamente con esta bata y nada abajo- Cerró la puerta de su habitación, dejando a Vegeta confundido al otro lado.

El saiyajin arqueó la ceja, ¿quería decir que la Mujer había estado hablando con él con nada puesto? Los saiyajin no tenían cohibición con la desnudez, pero con esa mujer era distinto; lo único que el emperador de todos los saiyajin podía concluir era que esa mujer era una vulgar. Se quedó viendo la puerta de madera unos cuantos segundos más, sintiendo cómo la terrícola corría de un lado al otro de la habitación. Se dio la vuelta para alejarse de ahí, sin darse cuenta que ya no llevaba el ceño fruncido como al inicio.

Bulma no había encontrado otra prenda que ponerse más que un uniforme rojo de saiyajin –Es tan incómodo- o eso era lo que dijo al inicio, pero la tela era tan suave que al final decidió quedarse con ese atuendo todo el día, pero no se había colocado la armadura, le había resultado inútil trabajar con ella puesta.

Regresó a su laboratorio y vio hacia todas partes -¿Dónde están Rasim y Lakasei? Ayer tampoco vinieron- comentó a una de sus mecánicos.

-Fueron asesinados por El Príncipe- le contestó.

Bulma abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿los había asesinado?, ¿cuándo? Lo acababa de ver y parecía que nada había sucedido, ¿es que acaso era un psicópata? –Hablaré con él, ellos dos eran muy buenos trabajadores. Algo escalofriantes, pero…-

-Señorita Bulma- la interrumpió la terrícola –Le ruego por favor no lo haga, si algo le sucede a usted, no seremos capaces de terminar esta nave y no lograremos regresar todo a la normalidad-

Bulma se mordió el labio –Tienes razón, Ozechi. Terminemos esto hoy, con la nave terminada, podré partir en cualquier momento al Planeta Verde-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Este planeta es demasiado colorido- se quejaba Celery, lanzando energía al cielo y haciéndola explotar –No entiendo cómo es que nadie aquí se muere del aburrimiento-

Fennel, que estaba simplemente recostado bajo un árbol algo cerca de ella, bostezó –Apenas aterrizamos no hace más de unas cuantas horas. Aprovecha las vacaciones, cuando regresemos con los demás seguro Vegeta nos pondrá a correr-

-Príncipe Vegeta, clase baja- lo corrigió Celery.

Fennel la vio con una sonrisa en el rostro –No recuerdo que los títulos y clases sociales te importaran anoche-

Celery se sonrojó y volteó el rostro –No te des tanto crédito- balbuceó.

Él simplemente se quedó mirándola, no entendía por qué Kakarotto nunca había aprovechado a tener una o varias noches con esa saiyajin, ¡era tan energética! –Bien, iré a ver qué hace Turles. Kakarotto me encargó tenerlo vigilado-

-No sabía que Kakarotto te diera órdenes-

Para Fennel fue muy obvio lo tóxico del comentario de su nueva amante, no entendía el odio que había de ella hacia Kakarotto, y la verdad le daba lo mismo –Es mi compañero, le hago este favor y luego él estará en deuda conmigo- explicó como si ésa fuese la solución a todo.

El saiyajin voló hasta encontrar al pequeño ejército de kabochan que había estado llegando en los últimos días. Descendió cuando vio a Tarble con las manos atrás de su espalda, era tan diferente de Vegeta que incluso parecía siempre estar dispuesto a hablar con todos los que tuviera enfrente.

–Hey, Exiliado- saludó.

Tarble se giró para ver a su soldado, sin mover sus manos de la espalda –Hola, Fennel, ¿qué te parece? Si hacemos todo bien, este gran terreno producirá comida suficiente-

Fennel dirigió una mirada rápida a todos los alienígenas que estaban participando en la siembra. Nunca creyó que Tarble tuviera tantos aliados, pero era verdaderamente impresionante –El Príncipe Vegeta estará encantado con estas provisiones-

-Sólo la mitad de esto irá al planeta de regreso. Necesitamos guardar comida si la guerra estalla-

Fennel vio de reojo a Tarble, ¿hablaba de la guerra contra Freezer? Seguramente, no había otra guerra en camino… ¿o sí? Desde que estaba en esa misión, le daba la sensación de que todos estaban ahí por una lealtad inquebrantable hacia Tarble, algo que ninguno de esos seres había demostrado hacia Vegeta.

-Mi hermano envió a Celery para vigilarme- comentó el joven príncipe – ¿Para qué te envió Kakarotto?-

Fennel quedó pensativo unos instantes antes de responder –Para cuidar que nada se salga de control- contestó. Él no era ciego, Tarble confiaba demasiado en Turles, y ése era un peligro, su misión era asegurarse de matar a Turles si algo comenzaba a pasar.

-¡Príncipe Tarble!- gritó Turles, quien se acercaba a ambos. Fennel calló –Han venido los último kabochan que Daiz pudo enviar, creo que el Príncipe Vegeta no está dejando que nadie más salga del planeta-

-No importa, con eso tenemos suficientes para proteger este planeta cuando la guerra lo alcance-

Turles pareció no concordar con el príncipe, pero se limitó a asentir -¿Cómo va todo, Fennel? Imagino que este planeta te debe gustar-

Fennel se encogió de hombros –No está mal, muy tranquilo para mi gusto-

-Pero las terrícolas son bellas-

Fennel sonrió de lado y asintió –Mucho más curvilíneas que nuestras hembras, pero prefiero la ferocidad de las saiyajin en la cama-

Tarble se sonrojó un poco, algo que ninguno de los otros dos saiyajin pasaron por alto –El descendiente de un príncipe con una terrícola debe ser algo de admirar, sus genes producirían un guerrero extremadamente poderoso- comentó Turles. Él había sido uno de los encargados de la investigación genética de los terrícolas, así que sabía lo que decía.

-Podemos buscarte algo interesante, Tarble- comentó Fennel.

-No, yo no…- realmente no tenía idea de cómo quitarse todo eso de encima. Había conocido a una alienígena que había captado su atención en el Planeta Tech-Tech, pero dudaba verla de nuevo.

Antes de decir algo más, el rastreador de Fennel se activó, y se alejó para recibir órdenes. Turles esperó que el joven soldado se alejara, sabía que Kakarotto lo había enviado para vigilarlo, así que no se fiaba de él en lo más mínimo –Conseguimos crear esta fruta utilizando la energía de un planeta cercano, estaba básicamente desértico- extendió la mano y en ella había una pequeña fruta que parecía estar muerta.

Tarble soltó sus manos, las cuales temblaban un poco. Nadie le había comentado nada de lo adictivo de la Fruta, poco a poco lo descubrió, pero ya le resultaba demasiado tarde. El simple pensamiento de no consumir una Fruta le resultaba físicamente doloroso –Necesito más…-

Turles contuvo una sonrisa –Tengo otros kabochan regresando de los planetas cercanos, pero el resultado es el mismo… La Tierra es el único planeta con energía suficiente para seguir manteniendo sus exigencias, Príncipe-

Tarble devoró la fruta de una sola mordida –Necesito más…- murmuraba para sí mismo -¿No hay más planetas cerca?-

-Encontramos 8 planetas con características similares. Ya envíe a mis hombres para revisarlos... están a 475 Años Luz, no nos tomará más de una semana en saber si el Árbol podrá generar frutas más jugosas-

Tarble apretó los ojos, sentía que cada día sin una Fruta se hacía una eternidad, era una suerte que los días terrestres fuesen muchísimo más cortos que los del planeta donde habitaban ahora los saiyajin –No importa, esperaremos- contestó. ¿Qué clase de futuro rey sería si llegaba a destruir un planeta solo por conseguir poder? No sería mejor que su hermano, y todos los que lo seguían lo habrían hecho en vano.

Turles asintió, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que la adicción se había vuelto intensa, no entendía cómo es que Tarble se lograba resistir _–Quizás tenga más de príncipe que el mismo Vegeta… será una lástima matarlo-_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Había oscurecido cuando Bulma estaba terminando de armar la nueva última arma contra los saiyajin. En caso de que todo fallara, en caso de que ni siquiera las Esferas pudieran contra ellos, debían tener otro plan –Sólo un ajuste más a esta antena y…-

-Señorita Bulma- dijo uno de sus ingenieros –Señorita Bullma- insistió –El Príncipe Vegeta viene hacia acá-

-¿Qué?-

-Y parece molesto-

-¿Qué demonios quiere ese loco?- preguntó, arrojando el atornillador. Se acercó a las pantallas de las cámaras de seguridad. Había colocado una serie de ellas en el pasillo por seguridad, y otras cuantas por aquí y por allá en el castillo, a nadie parecía molestarle –Vaya, tienes razón, se ve molesto…- fue ahí cuando recordó lo que Vegeta le había dicho en la mañana, le había pedido que revisara a Broly y ella lo había olvidado por completo. Se puso de pie pálida –Bien…- comenzó a decir mientras maquinaba en su cabeza –Desarmen esa máquina de manera que no la dañen, si decide entrar no podemos dejar que la vea-

Se colocó su bata blanca y salió para recibir al príncipe mientras el resto de terrícolas y shamoians corrían de un lado a otro para ocultar todo lo que podía delatar la construcción de otra cosa que no fuese una nave.

Bulma inhaló profundamente y puso una sonrisa en sus labios al ver a Vegeta ya acercándose. Vegeta quedó callado unos segundos, no podía evitar ver a la terrícola, ¿acaso llevaba puesto un uniforme de saiyajin? El color rojo carmesí del traje solamente hacía que sus ojos resaltaran inclusive más de lo que normalmente hacían, además que el traje le quedaba demasiado pegado para colmo del joven príncipe.

–Vaya, ¿a qué debo este gran honor?- se esforzó para que su voz sonara casual.

Frunció el ceño -Me has desobedecido, terrícola. Broly volvió a enloquecer en un combate no hace poco, ¿se puede saber en qué estás trabajando que incluso olvidas mis mandatos?-

Era obvio que estaba enojado, pero Bulma creyó que estaría de peor humor –Bien, yo… he estado…-

Vegeta dio un paso al frente, disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos –No me mientas-

Exhaló con dramatismo –Está bien, te lo confieso, estaba recreando el mapa de toda la Galaxia del Norte- confesó –Creí que te serviría, Kakarotto me dijo que no había un mapa completo, así que… ¿Qué?- se cruzó de brazos -¿Acaso no me crees?-

-Quiero verlo- dijo obstinado.

-No está terminado- respondió ella rápidamente –Cuando terminara, pensaba ingresarlo en todas las naves y… ¡óyeme! Te digo que no está terminado- se quejó al ver que Vegeta la estaba ignorando.

-Quiero ver lo que has conseguido, si estás desafiando mis órdenes de revisar a Broly, quiero ver el por qué- Estaba ya a escasos pasos de la puerta.

Bulma sentía su pulso acelerarse. Debía hacer algo, lo que sea para detenerlo, imaginaba que la máquina seguiría todavía sin estar desarmada y Vegeta era demasiado perspicaz como para ser engañado –Espera- se apresuró a tomarle la capa, haciendo un esfuerzo para captar la atención del saiyajin. Vegeta detuvo sus pasos y se giró, pero jamás pensó que la Mujer estaría tan cerca de él... ambos se quedaron totalmente quietos, Vegeta en completo asombro y Bulma parecía no saber si continuar o no; ninguno de los dos se movió por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad. Ambas respiraciones chocando contra la otra, pero a diferencia de Bulma, Vegeta percibía el intoxicante aroma de ésta.

Bulma no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, había pensado quizás hacerle alguna escena, pero cuando Vegeta se giró ella apenas se logró detener justo a tiempo para que sus rostros no chocaran. Una desventaja de ser casi de la misma altura. Los ojos de Vegeta se posaron en los suyos, y francamente imaginó que él estaría dispuesto a insultarla y empujarla, pero no podía evitar preguntarse el por qué él parecía no querer moverse tampoco. Sentía que si uno de los dos apenas se moviera unos cuantos centímetros, podrían incluso besarse de quererlo. Sintió cómo sus mejillas se comenzaban a ruborizar con tan solo pensar en darle un beso ahí, con cámaras de vigilancia cerca, ¿qué perdía si lo hacía? Un beso no era nada, pero un beso también podía cambiarlo todo. Comenzó a armarse de valor, quién sabía cuándo tendría otra oportunidad de estar tan cerca de él; ya lo había abrazado, pero quería algo más, quería una prueba concreta de que un saiyajin como Vegeta era incapaz de sentir atracción.

-Príncipe-

La voz de Broly hizo que ambos reaccionaran, Vegeta se quedó quieto donde había estado desde el inicio, Bulma se hizo hacia atrás de un brinco, disimulando que nada había sucedido, pero sentía la mirada de Vegeta en ella.

-Vine para que la terrícola me revise, he estado sintiéndome muy… fuera de balance- lo último lo dijo con una previa pausa mientras los miraba a ambos con sus ojos inexpresivos.

Bulma tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta –Sí… ven, entra…- no dijo nada a Vegeta, pero era obvio que éste ya había comenzado a alejarse de ahí.

Los terrícolas que estaban en el laboratorio se quedaron perplejos al ver a Broly, sabían que era el saiyajin más poderoso, pero no imaginaron que su rostro fuese tan apacible; por otro lado, los shamoians temblaban al verlo, incluso corrieron a esconderse a las bodegas del laboratorio.

-Nunca los había visto comportarse así-

Broly la siguió en silencio, como acostumbraba. Bulma le indicó dónde sentarse y colocó unos pequeños electrodos en su pecho y su cabeza para leer los resultados en un monitor –Bien, necesito que liberes tu energía, no toda, yo te pediré que te detengas- le explicó Bulma. Broly asintió lentamente y procedió a liberar su poder, haciendo temblar el palacio, y seguramente el resto del planeta.

Bulma miraba sorprendida las lecturas del monitor, haciéndola solo temblar de miedo con pensar que un día Broly podría llegar a ser su enemigo –Detente- pidió con voz alta para que el saiyajin la escuchara, pero éste no se detuvo –Broly, ¿me estás escuchando? Te pido que te detengas-

Broly miró a Bulma por unos segundos antes de obedecerla, haciendo que ésta se calmara –Bien… realmente el chip está trabajando como debería. No veo nada irregular-

Broly se puso de pie y se quitó los electrodos lentamente, siempre en silencio. Los colocó sobre una mesa y se quedó de pie, viendo a la terrícola imprimir unas gráficas –Supongo que simplemente no te gusta recibir órdenes, creo que eso es algo muy normal entre ustedes. Vegeta no es alguien que escuche consejos, así que lo mismo opino de ti…-

El saiyajin se quedó en silencio, simplemente observando. Bulma se sintió incómoda, el silencio entre ella y Vegeta era distinto que cuando estaba con el Legendario Súper Saiyajin –Por cierto… estuve hablando con Vegeta. Tú eres uno de los saiyajin que ganó en ese blasfemo torneo de hace unos cuantos días, ¿no es así?- Broly asintió –Bien… estoy encargada de asegurarme que la gestación de todas las terrícolas se lleve sin problemas, claro que sería un embarazo más controlado si se hiciera por medio de una inseminación artificial…- sabía que se estaba arriesgando al sugerir algo así, ¿pero qué podía perder? Broly nunca había demostrado ser violento ante ella, a diferencia de Vegeta, quien constantemente la amenazaba con matarla.

-La terrícola murió- Contestó, sin expresar nada en el rostro.

-No puede ser- dijo ella –Ninguna de las mujeres dio señales de enfermedad, o eso leí en los reportes…- No daba crédito a lo escuchado.

Broly simplemente se limitó a verla –Hay algunas mujeres que no nacieron para estar en un planeta tan hostil como éste- fue lo único que respondió, como si eso fuera suficiente explicación.

Bulma no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, quizás si hubiese hablado con Vegeta un poco antes habría logrado rescatar a esa terrícola –Vaya… ¿imagino que sería mucho si pidiera el cuerpo para hacerle un entierro digno entre los suyos?-

Broly quedó callado unos segundos más –Yo mismo lo hice. No será necesario que te molestes, Bulma-

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ¿es que todos los saiyajin decían su nombre con un acento tal que lo hacía sonar mal? –Gracias por hacerlo, no era necesario- otro incómodo silencio entre ambos –Te acompañaré a la puerta, iré a reportarle los resultados a Vegeta, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no hacemos lo que quiere cuando él lo dice… puede venir de nuevo a exigirme esto, y…-

-Imagino lo que sucedería- respondió Broly dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Bulma frunció el ceño, ¿qué se supone significaba eso? Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta que sus caminos se dividieron, Broly no dijo nada, simplemente se fue por el pasillo caminando lentamente. Ahora era ella quien caminaba en silencio, ¿qué debía hacer cuando llegara con Vegeta? –Actuaré como si nada pasara- se dijo, pero cuando llegó a la puerta de la CG no pudo evitar que sus pulsaciones se aceleraran. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo parada frente a la puerta? Pudieron ser segundos o minutos, no sabiendo si Vegeta realmente estaba ahí o no –Fue una mala idea silenciar la MG- se quejó, ahora realmente no podía saber si había alguien adentro o no.

Tocó la puerta tres veces, pero nadie respondió. Volvió a tocar, pero esta vez fueron cinco golpes y esperó. Inhaló profundamente antes de gritar -¡Vegeta, si estás ahí más vale que me abras!-

La puerta se abrió unos segundos después – ¿¡Qué!?-

-Aquí están los resultados- dijo como si nada hubiese sucedido entre ellos.

-No era necesario que me los dieras, bastaba con enviármelos por esa maldita computadora que instalaste-

-Lo haría sino fueras un bruto que la mantiene desconectada todo el tiempo-

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y dio una pequeña sonrisa de lado -¿Molesta por no poderme ver todo el tiempo, mujer?-

Bulma se sonrojó –No sé de qué hablas-

Vegeta no podía estarse divirtiendo a costa de esa terrícola, ¡era tan sencillo desequilibrarla! –Lo que digas- se giró para cerrar la puerta.

-No sé de dónde salió esta nueva actitud tuya, pero sólo recuerda que no te moviste cuando… yo…- sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando Vegeta se quitó la camisa, o el trozo de camisa, que tenía puesto y lo arrojó hacia un extremo de la habitación mientras leía los resultados. Mordió sus labios, ¿qué había estado diciendo?

Vegeta había estado ignorando a la terrícola desde que le dio la espalda, según lo que tenía en la hoja, Broly estaba bien, ¿entonces por qué demonios parecía estar perdiendo el control poco a poco?, ¿o era acaso que nunca podría ser completamente fiable? Ponerlo de nuevo en estado criogénico estaba fuera de discusión, lo necesitaba para deshacerse del resto de las tropas de Freezer, cuando todo eso terminara lo congelaría de nuevo.

-¿Siquiera me estás escuchando?-

La voz chillona de Bulma finalmente hizo que Vegeta se girara –Maldita sea, mujer, ya terminé contigo. Lárgate y déjame entrenar-

Bulma pareció hacer un gesto con la boca y le dio la espalda –Bien, haz lo que quieras-

Vegeta la vio alejarse, sin poder evitar ver cómo la terrícola movía sus caderas, la bata blanca realmente le cubría un poco arriba de los muslos, algo que él no pasaba por alto. Sacudió la cabeza y se puso a leer los resultados de nuevo –Debe de haber alguna explicación-

Los siguientes días entre ellos se pusieron algo tensos. Bulma fingía no tener nada que decirle a Vegeta, pero no podía evitar verlo cuando estaban cerca, algo que se había vuelto inusual últimamente. Se preguntaba si Vegeta la estaba esquivando intencionalmente, por lo que aprovechaba a demostrar sus encantos cada vez que podía, y no debía de ser adivina para poder ver que esto incomodaba al futuro rey del planeta. Claro que ahora sus encuentros eran tan fortuitos que apenas lo había visto una vez la semana siguiente.

-Te lo digo, Milk, Vegeta está loco- se quejaba Bulma estando en la sala del apartamento.

-Yo creo que tú eres la que está mal, Bulma, ¿quién en su sano juicio besa a un saiyajin como él?-

-¡No fue un beso!- Intentó defenderse Bulma –No uno completo al menos- dijo en voz baja.

Milk rodó los ojos -¿Qué hay de Yamcha?-

-Por favor, Milk. Sólo hice eso para distraerlo, no hay nada más-

-¿En serio?- preguntó Milk, viéndola de manera desconfiada –Sigo sin entender por qué te molesta tanto entonces que te esté evitando-

-Es sólo que…- realmente no podía dar una explicación son sonar vanidosa. ¡Ningún hombre se había resistido a sus encantos! Había podido tener a cualquiera que ella quisiera, regresar a la Tierra e intentar algo de nuevo con Yamcha, probar algo con el tal Kale, ¡incluso Kakarotto le parecía un buen partido!, había crecido mucho desde que lo conoció, y ahora se había puesto tan guapo… pero a pesar de todo eso, a pesar de saber lo que no debía hacer, el simple hecho de que Vegeta no demostrara mayor interés en ella la mataba, ¿qué tenía de malo? Era atractiva, rica, inteligente y tenía una voz melodiosa; era obvio que el del problema era ese pequeño príncipe saiyajin con un exceso de ego. Pero había algo más en él, Vegeta era más que orgullo, era un soldado valiente y decidido, tenía mucho carácter, y a pesar de ser el príncipe y heredero de todo… era alguien tan solitario. Bulma suspiró, olvidando por completo que debía de dar una explicación a Milk, se había puesto a pensar tanto en Vegeta que ya no parecía interesada en la conversación.

Milk suspiró. Bulma no necesitaba decirle algo más, era obvio lo que pasaba en su cabeza –Por cierto, ¿has sabido de Kakarotto?-

La voz de Milk hizo que Bulma saliera de sus pensamientos –No, creí que no tardaría en volver. Incluso envié mensajes a la nave en la que se fue, pero no conseguí respuesta… ¿pasó algo entre ustedes dos?-

-¡No!- respondió exaltada -Cuando desperté, él se había ido… Bardock dijo que era algo que debía hacer. Todos los saiyajin son unos locos-

-Lo son, pero creo que nosotros estamos peor por preocuparnos por ellos-

Milk se sonrojó -¡Yo no estoy preocupada por Kakarotto! Sería mejor que ya no volviera-

Bulma sonrió, era tan obvio que las palabras de Milk eran forzadas, pero era demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo -¿Dónde están las chicas?- preguntó.

-Están ayudando a Gine en el Centro de Abasto. Están tan agradecidas con Kakarotto por salvarlas, que no dudaron en ofrecerle ayuda a Gine-

-Kakarotto es un buen muchacho. Tiene demasiado sobre sus hombros- Dio un sorbo a su té y se puso de pie al ver la hora –Es hora de ir al palacio. Puedo interceptar a Vegeta en la cocina si me voy ahora-

Milk vio a Bulma alejarse, eso explicaba por qué se había despertado tan temprano. Cuando estaba en el apartamento era porque se despertaría tarde, pero esta vez había madrugado. Le dio un último trago a su vaso de leche y se quedó pensando en qué debía hacer para cuando Kakarotto regresara; quería golpearlo, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que debía agradecerle por salvarla.

Bulma llegó al palacio lo más rápido que pudo. Se había tomado tiempo extra para maquillarse y acomodarse su cabello tipo afro. Se vio en un espejo de bolsillo antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Escuchaba ruidos en ella, sonrió. Llevaba unos pequeños pantalones blancos cortos que le cubrían mucho más arriba de la rodilla y una blusa del mismo color con el nombre 'BULMA' escrito en el centro. Entró simulando recién había despertado, sin saber que Vegeta la había sentido llegar.

El saiyajin estaba concentrado en su comida, pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir a la terrícola caminar por la enorme cocina de un lado a otro. Estaba forzando su vista sobre la comida, no quería ver a Bulma y tener que lidiar con ella desde temprano, pero el repentino sonido de un vaso quebrarse contra el piso lo hizo voltear a verla, ¿era mucho pedir un poco de silencio en la mañana? Se preparó para gritarle algo, pero cualquier insulto que pensó decir murió cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella. Estaba inclinada, recogiendo los restos del vaso, ¡pero llevaba una ropa tan vulgar que ni siquiera él podía evitar verla! Apretó los puños; él, el saiyajin más despiadado y quien alardeaba de tener el mejor autocontrol entre los suyos, estaba ahí a merced de un poco de piel de una simple humana.

Bulma contó hasta tres para levantarse, no podía seguir fingiendo que recogía los trozos de vidrio. Se irguió y giró para ver a Vegeta, pero él parecía seguir comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado. ¡Eso era ridículo! Comenzaba a creer que en serio Vegeta no sentía nada. Dejó que su enojo sacara lo mejor de ella, caminó hasta estar al lado del saiyajin.

-¿Me estás esquivando?-

Vegeta detuvo sus movimientos -¿De qué hablas?- preguntó viéndola de reojo, ¿por qué estaba tan cerca de él?

-Me has estado evitando- Acusó.

-No, nuestros caminos no se han cruzado- Convenientemente.

Bulma se cruzó de brazos –Como quieras, tú te lo pierdes- dijo girándose, sin saber que los ojos de Vegeta estaban puestos en ellas mientras salía. Pasó una semana más de completo silencio entre ellos, Vegeta parecía ni siquiera necesitar reparaciones en su nave, y Bulma estaba más que feliz pues así podía seguir con todas sus creaciones, y tenía un poco más de tiempo libre para ir a pasear por la ciudadela.

La computadora de Bulma registraba todas las fallas de la CG sin necesidad de ir a revisarla físicamente –Incluso pareciera que se está esforzando por no dañarla- se quejó la bella terrícola al ver que los daños en la Cámara eran mínimos –Esto es el colmo- cerró la pantalla e intentó comunicarse con sus padres, en los últimos días la comunicación parecía fallar –Es raro que haya interferencia en nuestras frecuencias- pensó en voz alta.

Se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento y cambió la pantalla principal. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin señales de Kakarotto, pero un pequeño resplandor en el radar la hizo sonreír –Viene de regreso- dijo exaltada. Tardaría menos de tres horas en llegar, ¡era un alivio! –Milk se pondrá alegre. Y las chicas finalmente podrán conocer personalmente a su héroe- Imaginaba que Kakarotto nunca había pensado ser catalogado como tal, sería un buen cambio para él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kakarotto iba dormido cuando la nave entró a la turbulenta atmósfera del planeta. Abrió los ojos lentamente cuando sintió que su nave esquivaba los asteroides –Hogar, dulce hogar- dijo de mala gana. Se rascó los ojos y extendió los brazos en un bostezo. Había sido una buena misión. Esperó pacientemente a que su nave aterrizara. Cuando finalmente pisó su planeta, su malhumor de dos semanas atrás había desaparecido, aunque para eso debió de matar un centenar de soldados que querían armar una rebelión, incluso se cruzó con una pequeña flota de Freezer.

-Supongo que lo primero que debo hacer es avisar de mi regreso a Vegeta- dijo a sí mismo –Creo que debí tardarme un poco más para evitar topármelo en el planeta- caminó lentamente hasta el Salón, cruzando todos los pasillos a paso lento.

Vegeta estaba sentado como siempre, escuchando unas quejas de algunos saiyajin con relación a las terrícolas. Algunos no las querían dejar ir, mientras que otros parecían simplemente incapaces de sentir atracción sexual hacia ellas. Kakarotto entró, pero nadie pareció darle importancia, quizás sólo Broly se agitó un poco al verlo al fondo de la habitación, pero permaneció al lado de Vegeta mientras la asamblea terminaba.

-Pero si Kakarotto ha regresado, ¿terminaste de descargar tu ira, insecto?- dijo finalmente el príncipe de todos los saiyajin.

-Siempre es un gusto verte, Vegeta- saludó -Vine a reportarme de nuevo, quería avisarte de mi regreso antes de ir a ver a Bulma, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con ella-

La sola mención de la terrícola agitó un poco a Vegeta. No había olvidado lo que había estado sucediendo con ella, pero francamente no le había dado importancia hasta ahora: ¿por qué la terrícola, siendo la pareja de Kakarotto, se había lanzado hacia él? La Mujer había estado siendo bastante provocativa, y dudaba que fuese accidental.

-Imagino que no hiciste nada relevante en tu pequeño escape- dijo Kale, al ver que Vegeta no pensaba responder.

-Más de lo que te imaginas- respondió Kakarotto, con esa sonrisa pretensiosa que utilizaba sólo en ciertas ocasiones –Si ya terminamos con esto, pido permiso para retirarme. Estoy cansado de luchar contra las Fuerzas de Freezer-

-¿Qué dijiste, insecto?- preguntó Vegeta.

-Oh, sí, luché contra un pequeño pelotón de Freezer, pero no te preocupes, no te perdiste de mucho, los logré aniquilar antes de que causaran alboroto-

-Sabes que las tropas de Freezer están restringidas para mi pelotón y para mí- espetó Vegeta.

Kakarotto se encogió de hombros –No te vi a ti ni a ningún otro saiyajin en el campo, así que me adelanté. No me puedes culpar por llegar antes que ustedes-

Vegeta no podía ocultar que estaba molesto –No dejarás este planeta sino es por una orden mía-

Kakarotto no podía contener una sonrisa al ver el enfado en Vegeta, se limitó a inclinarse un poco y salir del Salón. Caminó rápidamente al laboratorio, podía sentir el ki de Bulma. Había estado pensando mucho durante su misión; si su destino era estar con ella y tener un hijo híbrido, bien, lo aceptaría de una buena vez, ¿qué ganaba al estar luchando contra eso? Aunque era un poco molesto pensar que su padre lo había planeado todo –Como siempre lo ha hecho, incluso desde que era un niño- maldijo entre dientes. Entró al lugar sin avisar, y no pudo evitar el extraño ambiente que se sentía adentro, era muy distinto al resto del castillo. Dentro del laboratorio habían shamoians y terrícolas trabajando juntos, al igual que en el Departamento de Ingeniería del CEG, eran lugares donde nunca se miraba tensión.

-¡Kakarotto!- gritó Bulma feliz –Estuve tan preocupada por ti, ¿dónde diablos estuviste?, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que nos hiciste pasar?, ¿por qué no contestabas mis mensajes en la nave?-

Kakarotto rió, era bueno estar de nuevo entre sus amigos –Te responderé eso en un momento, pero primero quiero hablar de algo contigo… siéntate-

Bulma se sentó y le sonrió a su amigo. Kakarotto estaba calmado, era cierto que consideraba a Bulma atractiva, pero jamás pensó en ella como algo más que una amiga muy querida –Sabes que mi padre tiene el poder de las visiones, ¿verdad? Bueno, él… no fue él exactamente, fue Raditz quien me lo dijo…-

-Por cierto, tu hermano está vivo-

-Lo sé, seguramente su recuperación se debe a lo que le aplicaste para regenerar su tejido-

-Sí, pero hay algo más… él fue quien capturó a Milk-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Al inicio ella no lo reconoció, pero cuando dijo su nombre recordó que así se llamaba tu hermano, así que…-

-Ese maldito-

-Creo que deberías hablar con Milk. Espera, le di un comunicador para avisarle cuando vinieras-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó verdaderamente intrigado.

-Digamos que salvar a una terrícola te ayuda a mejorar tu relación de enemistad con ella-

Kakarotto sonrió, la idea de que Milk ya no lo considerara su enemigo acérrimo lo hacía sentirse mejor. Se puso de pie –Bien, eso puede esperar, lo que debo decirte es muy importante…-

-¡Milk!- Bulma parecía haber ignorado a su amigo –A que no adivinas quién regresó… ¡Sí! Aquí está. Claro, claro, se lo diré. No, parece que no… sí, enseguida va- cortó la comunicación –Está en el Centro de Abasto- le dijo a Kakarotto –Tu madre está con ella, quiere hablarte-

-¿Gine?-

-¿Pues cuántas madres tienes?-

-Bien, iré de inmediato, pero antes…- debía hablarle sobre el híbrido, mientras más rápido terminaran con eso mejor. Sabía que los humanos tenían esa extraña filosofía del amor y otras cosas que, seguramente, ningún saiyajin entendía, pero para engendrar un niño no era necesario tanto.

-¡Mujer!-

La voz de Vegeta por el computador interrumpió a Kakarotto, ¿es que acaso el universo estaba en su contra?

-La maldita máquina está emitiendo un maldito zumbido, ven a verlo de inmediato, mujer-

-¡Bulma!- gritó ella -¡Mi nombre es Bulma!, ¿es tan difícil de recordarlo?- cortó la comunicación –Lo siento, Kakarotto, pero esto debe esperar un poco. Sabes cómo se comporta Vegeta cuando no le soluciono estas cosas rápido-

-Bien, hablaremos más tarde- ¿qué tanto podía perder si hablaba con ella por la noche? Emprendió vuelo hacia el Centro de Abasto, imaginaba que hablar con su madre sería mucho más complicado que con Bulma. Entró al lugar sin complicarse la vida, cuando finalmente encontró a Gine, ésta parecía de un buen humor.

-¿¡Acaso no pensabas avisarle a tu madre que te habías largado a una misión!?- le reclamó, lanzándole una silla de metal.

Kakarotto la esquivó por poco y le sonrió –Siempre es bueno saber que te preocupas por mí- dijo calmadamente –Bulma me dijo que querías hablarme…-

-Y el saiyajin asesino ha vuelto-

Kakarotto reconoció la voz de inmediato, se giró para encararse a la dueña de ésta – ¿Es esto un comité de bienvenida?-

Milk sonrió –Bueno… no exactamente. Saiyajin, te presento a las dos terrícolas que rescataste de las manos de los otros saiyajin-

Kakarotto se quedó congelado. Más que haber rescatado dos terrícolas, sentía que había perdido ante el resto; había sido una sabia decisión liberar su frustración en otro planeta, ahora podía poner una sonrisa fingida frente a todos.

-Por cierto, Bardock viene para acá, me dijo que quiere hablarte-

Kakarotto rodó los ojos, siempre que su padre _quería hablarle_ se relacionaba con algo de alguna visión, seguramente había visto que iba a hacer algo que no debía o una cosa similiar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bulma estaba terminando las reparaciones de la MG, realmente no parecía algo accidental, más parecía que Vegeta se había enfurecido y golpeado la máquina con tanta fuerza que al final averió los ventiladores –Esto pasa porque es un loco sin remedio- Se quitó el sudor de la frente e hizo unas pequeñas pruebas –No entiendo por qué no usa el resto de los ventiladores- dijo viendo la capa de polvo en ellos.

Se quitó el traje que llevaba puesto, realmente hacía calor en el ambiente. Vio hacia las luces –Quizás si pongo unas luces que generen menos calor…-

La reparación que debió de haber tardado menos de media hora, se había extendido bastante. Salió por algo de comer e inmediatamente regresó a sus quehaceres. De nuevo ni la sombra de Vegeta se apareció. Realmente le intrigaba qué hacía cuando ella estaba ocupada con su CG, ¿entraba con el resto de saiyajin? Lo había visto practicar varias veces, y había descubierto que sólo lo hacía cuando necesitaba descargar sus frustraciones, no tenía ni la más remota idea de a dónde iba cuando no estaba peleando con otros –Quizás deba hacer un robot espía para seguirlo-

Sus reparaciones siguieron hasta ya entrada la noche, cuando finalmente Vegeta apareció en la puerta, recostado en el marco –Se supone que sólo era un pequeño zumbido lo que debías arreglar- dijo al ver que había cambiado las luces, y habían más aires acondicionados en las paredes –No recuerdo haberte dicho que hicieras esto-

-Es porque eres un testarudo que jamás pediría mi ayuda- dijo ella poniéndose de pie -¿Qué te parece? No me falta mucho-

Vegeta la vio de reojo, la terrícola estaba sudando bastante, seguramente había estado todo el día ahí metida –Regresaré más tarde, espero que para ese entonces hayas terminado-

-Espera. Anclaré este panel al centro de comando y listo, tardará menos de un minuto- Vegeta gruñó, pero se sentó en la única banca de la habitación –Incluí un pequeño botiquín en caso un día decides tratarte alguna herida de inmediato-

Vegeta no estaba seguro si la Mujer estaba haciendo todo eso de manera intencional, pero parecía estar moviendo de manera exagerada su cintura. Bulma, por el otro lado, también estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse, no había estado con él a solas en mucho tiempo, y cuando lo estaban no llegaban a nada. Desde aquel pequeño roce de labios, ninguno había vuelto a decir nada, y se preguntaba si verdaderamente Vegeta pensaba en aquello o no, por su actitud hacia ella, más parecía molesto que otra cosa, ¿quizás había cometido un error?

-Terminé. Estas nuevas luces puedes encenderlas y apagarlas con ordenarlo, sólo reconoce tu voz…- Y la suya también, pero eso no era necesario de decirlo. Se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas al no conseguir respuesta. Antes de salir del lugar, le dirigió una mirada rápido a Vegeta. Suspiró y fue al botiquín por unas vendas y alcohol –Hazte a un lado-

Vegeta la vio como si estuviera loca -¿Qué?- Bulma simplemente se sentó a su lado, haciendo que éste se alejara un poco de ella, pero aún así no podía evitar que el aroma de Bulma lo pusiera incómodo. Él no era ningún científico, pero no se necesitaba serlo para poder percibir que las feromonas emitidas por las humanas tenían un efecto más potente en el olfato de los saiyajin.

-Dame la mano- le ordenó Bulma.

Vegeta se puso de pie exaltado –Maldita sea, terrícola, deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y…-

-¡Escúchame bien, pequeño! Estoy haciendo esto no porque te quiera quitar el tiempo, lo hago por…-

Vegeta la vio detenidamente, era muy raro de ella quedarse sin más que decir –No sé por qué haces esto, pero si esperas conseguir un favor de mi parte…- se sentó de nuevo –Estás muy equivocada-

-Aunque no lo creas, Vegeta, muchos hacemos cosas sin esperar nada a cambio-

Se puso de pie y rápidamente recogió sus cosas -Si necesitas algo más...- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir. Vegeta se quedó solo viendo la puerta, sin poder dejar de pensar que la terrícola se estaba comportando de una manera muy, pero muy rara. Se giró para encender la máquina, pero algo captó su atención en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Bulma caminó rápidamente hasta su laboratorio, no se había percatado lo tarde que era hasta que finalmente vio que no había ninguno de sus ingenieros -Seguramente Raditz ya los regresó a las celdas- Se sentó en su silla giratoria y encendió el monitor. Buscó las fotos de la Tierra, quería ver a Yamcha, quería recordar lo que sentía por él, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que, no importaba la foto que viera de él, no sentía esa ansiedad por verlo. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza e hizo hacia atrás su cabello -Esto no me puede estar pasando- Cerró los ojos, molesta consigo misma.

-Bulma- dijo Kakarotto, desde la puerta -¿Estás bien? Acompañé a Milk y a las otras chicas al apartamento, y al no verte pues...-

-Dime, Kakarotto, ¿qué era lo que me querías decir antes de que ese loco de Vegeta nos interrumpiera-

Las mejillas del saiyajin se sonrojaron, era muy distinto si Bulma le exigía que lo dijera; además Bardock le había sugerido no decir nada de nada, según él, el destino podía alterarse si se forzaba -Bueno... me iré de nuevo en una misión, pero esta vez me llevaré a Milk y a los terrícolas. Quiero entrenarlos en el Espacio, prepararlos para un verdadero combate-

Sin que ambos supieran, Vegeta estaba del otro lado de la puerta del laboratorio, con el atuendo que Bulma utilizaba cuando hacía reparaciones. Recordaba lo que Raditz le había dicho, la mujer de cabello azul era para Kakarotto, pero no podía evitar sentirse irritado con la idea. Si la terrícola de Kakarotto ya estaba en el planeta, significaba que, tarde o temprano, la terrícola con la que él debería de engendrar un heredero aparecería pronto -No si yo puedo evitarlo- murmuró, dándose la vuelta y regresando a su CG con la prenda de Bulma en la mano.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fennel se levantó de la cama que compartía con Celery, la cual era muchísimo más cómoda que cualquier otra que hubiese probado antes. La cola de su amante estaba enrollada en la suya, y él suavemente se liberó, pero haciendo que Celery despertara.

-¿A dónde vas?-

Fennel se colocó su armadura rápidamente –Hay algo que me ha estado llamando la atención en el sembradío. Turles ha estado muy interesado en cooperar-

-Sólo tú piensas en esas cosas en lugar de pensar en tener otra ronda conmigo-

Fennel le sonrió –No me tientes, Celery, quién sabe si tendré la oportunidad de estar con una saiyajin de clase alta cuando regresemos al planeta- se terminó de colocar la armadura –Cuando vuelva, prepárate-

La saiyajin bostezó –Si planeas volver, trae algo de comer- se giró hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda y dejándole ver toda su piel.

Fennel la vio por un momento, ¿quizás una pequeña revolcada antes de irse no era mala idea? Pero ella parecía ya haberse dormido. El saiyajin voló hacia el área donde estaban las cosechas, no habían muchos -¿Dónde demonios está?-

Caminó en el perímetro lo más silencioso que pudo hasta finalmente encontrar la pequeña tienda donde Turles se mantenía –Te lo juro, cuando regrese a matar a Vegeta me llevaré unas cuantas terrícolas conmigo-

Parecía estar hablando solo, pero Fennel imaginó que hablaba con alguien por el rastreador –Sí, todos tus hombres están bien cuidados, que no te sorprenda si algunos de ellos resulta siendo padres. Las mujeres aquí son tan fértiles, como la tierra-

Fennel estaba totalmente quieto, sabía que un movimiento en falso podía dejarlo al descubierto.

-Sí… hemos estado aquí casi un mes y el príncipe sigue negándose a utilizar la Tierra… no, no importa, ya sabes que matarlo no es gran cosa, aunque tenga ese pequeño ejército a su merced-

Fennel abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿matar a Tarble? Se suponía que él era su consejero, ¿por qué querría matarlo? _–Necesito hablar con Kakarotto-_ Flotó unos cuantos centímetros del suelo para no hacer ningún ruido, y cuando estuvo bastante alejado de la tienda emprendió vuelo. Activó su rastreador –Vamos, vamos- Se había alejado tanto que ahora volaba sobre el océano desolado.

_-¡Fennel!-_ saludó Kakarotto desde el otro lado del comunicador -_¿Qué pasa? Ya no recibí más noticias de ti-_

-Es Turles, tenías razón, él está…— Las palabras ya no lograron salir de su boca. Un ataque le había perforado todo el estómago –_No… no puede ser- _

-Es una lástima, chico. Pudiste haber sido un buena aliado- Turles estaba detrás de él –Atacar por atrás no es mi estilo, pero para estos casos es mejor, ¿no te parece?-

_-Maldición-_ Fennel comenzó a caer lentamente, tosiendo sangre. Cerró los ojos _–De haberme tirado a Celery una vez más, seguramente no me estuviera arrepintiendo de esto-_ pensó antes de que su cuerpo cayera sobre el agua y se hundiera lentamente cerca de una isla.

* * *

¡Y comienzan a moverse los hilos para los planes de Turles!, espero no me maten... había escrito una escena entre Vegeta y Bulma, finalmente el primer beso... ¡pero francamente lo estaba haciendo más por presión que por otra cosa! Tengo un pequeño cronograma de lo que sucederá XD y el beso todavía no lo tenía planificado en este capítulo, así que me temo tendrán que esperar... pero es inevitable, ya se siente en el ambiente hahahaha.

¿Creen lo que dijo Broly acerca que su terrícola falleció por no ser lo bastante fuerte como para sobrevivir?, ¿o algo más está pasando ahí? Bueno, siempre dispuesta a leer sus teorías XD eso queda abierto a interpretación; aunque lo aclararé en futuros capítulos. :D

Pobre Kakarotto, Raditz lo confundió y ahora cree que Bulma es la terrícola con la que él está destinado a tener un hijo DX ¿qué creen que sucederá ahí? Una rivalidad más intensa puede surgir entre Vegeta y él si las cosas sigue por ese curso y Bulma insiste en andar intentando seducir a nuestro sensual príncipe.

Sólo les recuerdo que, a pesar que la historia de Vegeta y Bulma es el tema de la fiction, no puede ser siempre el tema principal en todos los capítulos... en los siguientes veremos más peleas, traición y romance (pero con medida) :) No se desesperen por un encuentro entre ellos.

Siempre les agradezco sus reviews y espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo mañana, de lo contrario lo subiré este sábado que viene :D


	16. Chapter 16

¡Yo sé! Soy una mentirosa, llévenme a la hogera D': Dije que subiría la semana pasada, pero tuve un accidente de tránsito y pues... he estado en las vueltas de la reparación de mi vehículo XD Pero ya, aquí estoy : D

Gracias a todas las chicas que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review, por más pequeño que sea :) Y bienvenidas a todas las nuevas lectoras, imagino que tuve algunas nuevas vistas por haber agregado el Goku x Milk al resumen de la fiction, y es que originalmente no lo tenía planeado, pero conforme fue avanzando pues... resulto que siempre sí :D

Ya, suficiente de palabrerías, sólo les recuerdo de algunas abreviaturas que usamos aquí:

CG= Cámara de Gravedad

CEG= Centro de Entrenamiento General

* * *

**-16-**

Milk estaba sentada en un trozo de un tronco viendo la fogata, todos se habían ido a dormir ya luego de un día tan ajetreado. Había pasado una semana desde que había partido para entrenar, según Kakarotto, y ahora estaban en un planeta llamado Monmaasu donde todo era enorme en comparación a ellos, pero gracias a eso con una caza era suficiente para que comieran todos, incluyendo los tres saiyajin que habían acompañado a Kakarotto.

-Supongo que así no pasamos hambre- murmuró para sí.

-Creo que también deberías descansar-

Milk vio de reojo a Kakarotto, él tenía por costumbre dormirse temprano, así que no imaginó que estaría despierto tan tarde -¿Qué haces despierto todavía?-

Kakarotto se sentó en el tronco frente a ella y posó la vista en el fuego –No podía dormir- confesó _-He tenido un mal presentimiento desde que dejamos el planeta-_pensó.

Milk no era ciega, era obvio que Kakarotto tenía algo en mente pero no lo compartía, y francamente tenía curiosidad.

-La comida que preparaste estuvo deliciosa- comentó el saiyajin luego de un largo silencio.

-Las chicas también ayudaron- respondió modesta. Kakarotto sonrió. Las humanas que él había rescatado insistieron en acompañarlos en el viaje, aparentemente no querían apartarse de su lado, aunque éste les explicara que no iban para un viaje de campo –Tú también ayudaste al cazar a ese gran venado que comimos- continuó Milk.

-Siempre me ha gustado cazar- contestó Kakarotto, encogiendo los hombros.

-Supongo que matar está tu sangre- Las palabras salieron de la boca de Milk tan rápido que ni siquiera ella pudo detenerlas. Se sonrojó, tenían bastante tiempo sin discutir sobre _ese _tema, así que ya se sentía algo extraño hablarlo.

-Supongo que sí…- respondió suavemente el saiyajin. Sabía que por más que ella callara, tardaría un sinfín de tiempo para conseguir que olvidara todo. Volvió a enfocar la mirada en las llamas, viendo cómo la madera era consumida lentamente. Finalmente se puso de pie –Será mejor que vayas a dormir, Milk, yo me quedaré despierto cuidando. El resto de mis hombres ya están dormidos-

Kakarotto se había llevado tres saiyajin para que lo acompañaran por cualquier cosa, parte del escuadrón al que pertenecía antes de ser enviado a la Tierra.

-Me iré a dar un baño, vi una pequeña laguna cerca de aquí. Hemos estado entrenando todo el día, veré si las demás quieren ir... ni se te ocurra a ti o alguno de esos salvajes espiarnos-

Kakarotto se sonrojó y agradeció que la oscuridad ocultara lo rojo de sus mejillas –Cl… claro- respondió sin saber qué más agregar. La vio disimuladamente mientras se alejaba a las otras tiendas a buscar al resto de terrícolas.

Milk y el resto de humanas que la acompañaron no tardaron en encontrar la laguna. Pusieron antorchas alrededor para poder tener algo de luz -¿Estás segura que estaremos a salvo?- preguntó una de las terrícolas.

-Si algo pasa, yo las puedo proteger- respondió una de la terrícolas que era guerrera, la que tenía un brazo bionico. Una de las terrícolas que había sido rescatada por Kakarotto se sonrojó ante el comentario y rió suavemente.

-Además tenemos al joven Kakarotto para que nos proteja- respondió la otra humana que no era guerrera –Es todo un caballero- dijo sonrojada.

Milk no pudo evitar ver con severidad a aquella terrícola –Apenas lo conoces, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?-

-Bueno, la verdad es que… fue amor a primera vista-

Las mujeres a su alrededor la vieron como si estuviera loca, todas ellas tenían su opinión crítica sobre los saiyajin, así que escuchar que una de las suyas se había enamorado de uno de ellos era desconcertante.

-Pero supongo que no tiene mucho sentido si él no me quiere a mí- dijo viendo a Milk de reojo -¿No te parece?-

Milk pretendió no escuchar la insinuación de su compañera, no quería pensar en tonterías que no le ayudaban en nada –Sólo dices tonterías-

El resto del baño se fue en charlas sobre lo que les gustaría hacer si un día llegaban a regresar a la Tierra, o lo que harían si conocían un caballero en el planeta de los saiyajin –Yo he escuchado que el príncipe Vegeta es muy apuesto- decía una.

-Pues yo he escuchado que lo apuesto no es nada en comparación con su frialdad- dijo otra.

Milk estaba en silencio, había visto a Vegeta una sola vez y no le apetecía volver a verlo para confirmar si era apuesto o no _–Aunque Bulma nunca se ha quejado en serio de él- _pensó_ –Las pocas veces que se queja de Vegeta es porque él no le presta atención-_

-Por cierto, Milk, ¿cómo es que conoces al joven Kakarotto?-

-Bueno… lo conocí en un Torneo de Artes Marciales, en el vigésimo tercer torneo-

-¡Claro!- dijo exaltada la terrícola con el brazo bionico –Recuerdo haber visto ese torneo desde el hospital, estuvo increíble, al final ganó Kakarotto, pero destruyó casi todo el lugar-

-Así es, Tetsu. Él y yo combatimos y perdí- se encogió de hombros –No tenía idea de que era un alienígena hasta que…-

El resto de terrícolas esperó pacientemente el resto de la historia, pero Milk decidió no seguir, ¿de qué servía que escucharan lo que él había hecho? –Es un buen guerrero- concluyó.

-¡Un magnífico guerrero!- repuso otra terrícola.

-¿Acaso tendrá pareja? Dicen que siempre está cerca de la otra terrícola que vive en el castillo-

-Debe ser una traidora- agregó Tetsu -¿Cómo es que ha estado ahí y ni siquiera se ha molestado en ayudarnos? Tampoco confíen mucho de Kakarotto, se ve que los saiyajin son una raza traicionera-

-¡Están equivocadas!- gritó Milk, quiso ponerse de pie, pero su desnudez la hizo no hacerlo –Bulma ha estado trabajando en algo en su laboratorio, y gracias a ella y a Kakarotto es que lograron estar en mejores celdas. Los dos se han esforzado mucho por darles más derechos a los humanos, pero no ha sido fácil… Kakarotto incluso arriesgó su vida para salvarnos a todas de las garras de ese endemoniado Príncipe Vegeta, yo lo estuve cuidando y pude ver cómo parecía tener pesadillas…- hizo una pequeña pausa para recuperar el aire –Bulma no nos daría la espalda jamás, y Kakarotto preferiría traicionar a su propio príncipe antes de dejar que todos los humanos sean asesinados-

Las otras cuatro terrícolas se quedaron calladas. La otra guerrera, quien adoraba la idea de estar en el agua se rió suavemente –No tenía idea de que te gustara Kakarotto-

Milk se sonrojó, poniéndose de pie, olvidando por completo su timidez –No… ¡no me gusta!- alegó molesta –Tengo una deuda que cobrarle, lo considero un buen soldado, pero no por eso borra sus pecados- apretó el puño.

La terrícola que habló nadó hacia ella sin ponerse de pie –Lo decía en broma, pero te exaltaste demasiado… incluso no te importó pararte desnuda frente a nosotros-

El resto de las terrícolas se rieron mientras que Milk que zambullía de nuevo en las tranquilas aguas _–Esto también es culpa de ese idiota de Kakarotto-_ pensó mientras los peces le miraban el rostro completamente rojo.

A la mañana siguiente el entrenamiento fue a base de saltos entre las ramas de los enormes árboles. Kakarotto le había indicado que debían mejorar su agilidad y reflejos, así que mientras que los terrícolas esquivaban las ramas, también debían esquivar los ataques de los saiyajin.

-Esto es muy difícil- comentó Pamputt, cuya mayor habilidad era en golpear y no esquivar. Sus quejas aumentaron cuando uno de los ataques lo alcanzó y le quemó la espalda. Kakarotto se enfureció un poco, pero al final decidió seguir con el entrenamiento del resto, solamente le pidió a las dos terrícolas que salvó que cuidaran de su compañero caído.

Kakarotto las vio alejarse –Son un par de chicas muy agradables-

-Si tanto las quieres, pues tómalas- le dijo un compañero que volaba cerca –Es más que obvio que están dispuestas a estar contigo-

–Mejor preocúpate porque ningún ataque tuyo cause más daños- respondió molesto.

El saiyajin rió y le dio una palmada en la espalda –Como quieras, recuerda que si quieres puedes darme una- se fue riendo mientras buscaba al resto de terrícolas en ese enorme bosque. Kakarotto se quedó quieto -¡Intenta ya no quemar a ningún terrícola!- gritó, con la esperanza de haber sido escuchado.

La noche comenzó a entrar, y todos los terrícolas estaban magullados, pero ya ninguno sin una quemadura grave como la de Pamputt, quien seguía siendo cuidado por las dos humanas de Kakarotto. –Creo que fue suficiente por hoy-

Milk y los demás estaban cansados, pero no tanto como había esperado _–Han mejorado-_ pensó. Hizo que el resto se retirara a sus carpas, pero a los saiyajin les pidió que se reunieran con él en el centro del bosque. La reunión fue en el momento más oscuro de la noche, cuando ya ningún animal yacía despierto y ninguna estrella lograba iluminar el cielo.

-¿Qué quieres, Kakarotto?-

-Recibí un mensaje de Fennel hace casi una semana, pero fue interrumpido. He intentado comunicarme con él de nuevo, pero algo me está impidiendo toda comunicación con la Tierra… ustedes tres saben que allá se encuentra Turles, y ese loco es capaz de todo-

-Jamás podría vencer a Fennel, es uno de los mejores-

-A menos que comiera una Fruta- agregó otro saiyajin.

-Creí que eso ya estaba prohibido- comentó el tercer saiyajin –Se supone que las Frutas son de uso exclusivo cuando la guerra estalle contra Freezer-

-Ya estamos en guerra- repuso un saiyajin un poco más bajo que Kakarotto, con una trenza tan larga que le llegaba casi a los muslos –En todo caso, creí que Vegeta había vetado el consumo de esas frutas-

Kakarotto se encogió de hombros. Vegeta no había mostrado tanto interés en las frutas, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta que se podían volver dependientes de ellas; _"uno sólo debe depender de su poder, de nada más",_ ésas habían sido sus palabras –No importa, el punto es que si Fennel fue vencido, nada le impide a Turles seguir con sus planes-

Los otros tres saiyajin se vieron entre ellos -¿Y cuáles son sus planes?-

-Seguramente sacar la energía de todos los planetas para conseguir más poder-

Uno de los saiyajin se rascó la cabeza con escaso cabello –No entiendo cuál es el problema, ¿en qué nos involucra eso?-

Kakarotto suspiró, de los pocos compañeros que tenía, Fennel había sido el único que compartió su preocupación y estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo –Los traje a ustedes tres porque están en deuda conmigo. A cada uno los salvé en más de una ocasión- aclaró con una sonrisa fanfarrona -¿O ya lo olvidan?-

El saiyajin de la trenza, Reeku, se rió –Sabía que había algo detrás de esto. Aunque pareces una persona relajada, siempre estás calculando todo- se encogió de hombros –Bien, hemos estado en bastantes combates juntos, ¿qué tiene de malo ir a acabar con tu propio tío?-

Kakarotto le sonrió, Reeku era el más poderoso de los tres saiyajin, así que con él de su lado los otros dos lo seguirían. Y así fue. –Le informé a Taro sobre esta misión-

-¿Taro? Pero si ese sujeto es más músculo que cerebro, y contra Turles…- Turles era famoso por ser un analista nato, así que lo mejor era llevar guerreros que calcularan antes de atacar, caso contrario a Taro.

-Pero al parecer formó cierta amistad al príncipe Tarble, así que debemos sacar ventaja de eso- respondió Kakarotto –Otra cosa… esta misión no fue encomendada por Vegeta, así que si nos descubre, yo asumiré la culpa-

-¿Desobedecer las órdenes de ese enano? Si hubieras comenzado por eso, nos habríamos ahorrado tiempo. Estoy dentro- dijo alegremente el segundo saiyajin, y el tercero simplemente asintió.

-Partiremos mañana. Llevarnos a todos estos terrícolas nos ayudará a infiltrarnos en la nave de Turles sin ser percibidos-

Reeko vio de reojo a Kakarotto -¿Serán carne de cañón?-

Kakarotto se limitó a sonreír. Confiaba lo suficiente en sus terrícolas como para estar seguro que sobrevivirían, o al menos eso se había repetido mientras maquinaba todos los detalles del plan en su cabeza.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Maldita sea, terrícola! Si sigues gritando así, yo mismo iré por todas esas humanas y las mataré frente tus ojos para que me dejes en paz-

Bulma lo estaba intentando alcanzar -¡Óyeme, no me des la espalda!- gritaba mientras trotaba detrás del Príncipe de Todos los Saiyajin –Sólo te estoy pidiendo que les recuerdes a todos tus hombres que no sean bruscos con ellas y que me tienen que dar a todas las humanas, óyeme, ¿me estás escuchando?-

Ésas era la nueva discusión que se podía escuchar por los pasillos del castillo, mientras que muchos saiyajin se encontraban algo acostumbrados de escuchar los gritos entre ambos, habían otros que sentían una total falta de respeto que una simple terrícola le gritara a su príncipe.

-Seguramente él ya la hizo suya, y por eso es que se cree con la confianza para levantarle la voz-

-¡Es imposible!-

Ambos saiyajin que estaban secretando se giraron al escuchar la voz de Okkra – ¿Por qué otra razón sería?-

-Porque esa terrícola es una vulgar, ¿¡por qué más!? El Príncipe Vegeta jamás se rebajaría a tomar una concubina por capricho-

-Por capricho quizás no- dijo el saiyajin más alto viendo a Bulma de lejos –Pero por deseo seguro sí-

El otro saiyajin se rió del comentario, pero eso sólo provocó que Okkra se enfureciera más aun, ¿por qué Vegeta se rebajaría a tomar a una terrícola teniéndola a ella? Antes de que alguno de los saiyajin pudiera darse cuenta, ella arremetió con un puñetazo en el rostro del saiyajin que reía, haciéndolo caer al suelo -¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? No es mi culpa que…-

Okkra estaba ya incluso viendo rojo del enojo, tomó al saiyajin del cuello y lo levantó hasta tenerlo frente a su rostro –Dilo, termina la frase y aquí termina tu vida-

-Okkra- sonó la voz de otro saiyajin quien se acercaba para intervenir.

-No te metas en esto, Kale, no tiene nada que ver contigo- espetó sin dejar girarse hacia el nuevo participante.

Kale le colocó la mano en el hombro a su compañera –Suéltalo, ¿por qué le pones atención a lo que dicen dos saiyajin de clase baja? Vamos, no dejes que el enojo se te suba a la cabeza-

Okkra gruñó un poco, pero dejó caer de nuevo al saiyajin –Te han salvado, pero la próxima vez que te escuche decir algún disparate de ese tipo, te mataré- Se giró y le dirigió una mirada gélida a Kale –Les demostraré a todos que yo soy la única mujer de Vegeta-

Kale hizo un gesto de desagrado, pero no comentó nada, prefirió quedarse callado viéndola alejarse.

-Todas las saiyajin están locas- se quejó el saiyajin a quien Okkra había golpeado –Maldita sea, me zafó un diente- escupió –Es entendible por qué Vegeta prefiere tirarse a esa terrícola que a Okkra-

Kale se giró hacia el saiyajin y le dio un golpe en la boca, haciéndolo caer de nuevo, para luego patearlo en el estómago hasta que comenzó a toser sangre. El otro saiyajin que había hablado se quedó simplemente viendo, sabía que no debía intervenir en esa rabieta.

-Alguien de tu clase no debería hablar así de un saiyajin de clase alta. Te dejaré vivir sólo para que lo recuerdes, maldito bastardo- Se alejó tan rápido como había aparecido, caminando hacia el lado contrario de donde Okkra había ido.

Los dos guardias quedaron solos –Todos los de clase alta están locos- dijo el saiyajin que se inclinaba a ayudar a su compañero –No entiendo ese ataque de furia de Kale-

-Seguramente se está tirando a Okkra y por eso lo hizo- tosió –A pesar que eso sería traición a la corona-

-Es la saiyajin que engendrará al futuro heredero… Eso sería una idiotez, aunque ella vale la pena para un revolcón, pero no lo suficiente para perder la cabeza. Mejor hablemos de esto en otro lugar.-

-Será una amena charla cuando lleguemos al bar- escupió tres dientes perfectamente quebrados.

Vegeta había logrado perder a la terrícola, más que todo la había amenazado con matar a todos sus ingenieros, pero fue hasta que lanzó una pequeña bola de energía que logró intimidarla, ¿desde cuándo no le eran suficientes amenazas para que ella sintiera temor? Al final había accedido a callarse pero no por miedo, ¡la muy maldita lo había presionado hasta que él aceptó en hacer presión en sus hombres para entregar al resto de humanas!

-Tiene una suerte que la necesite todavía- maldijo entre dientes –Cuando destruya a Freezer ya no la necesitaré y…- sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando entró a su alcoba y encontró a Okkra en su cama. Frunció el ceño, ¿qué demonios hacía ella ahí? Exhaló en silencio y gruñó, siguió su camino hasta entrar a su baño. Se retiró la armadura y la dejó en el suelo mientras se miraba al espejo –Necesito dormir-

Los saiyajin no necesitaban tanto descanso como otras razas, pero mantenerse despierto por demasiado tiempo llegaba a ser exhausto incluso para guerreros como él. La bañera era tan grande como para que cupieran 4 saiyajin de las dimensiones de Nappa.

El agua ya estaba caliente, como a él le gustaba _–Debió de haberlo preparado Okkra-_ gruñó y se terminó de desvestir.

Cerró los ojos y decidió darse un descanso, pero su mente pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido en ese día. Vio su armadura en el suelo, la terrícola había dicho que podía tenerle una armadura más resistente si la necesitaba, pero claro que él se negó, ¿qué tenían de malo las armaduras de su ejército? La Mujer creía tener la posición donde disponía del derecho para emitir opinión, y era un error… -Lo que pasa es que no para de gritar- se quejó. Sacudió su cabeza y se sumergió en el agua para no pensar más, sólo quería relajarse un momento para luego retomar su entrenamiento, pero sentir la energía de Okkra acercarse al baño tampoco lo ayudaba mucho. Sabía lo que quería, y él sería un idiota si fingía no tener necesidad de liberarse, pero era un soldado, entrenar era su prioridad.

Okkra entró y sin decir nada más se despojó de todo su atuendo antes de entrar a la bañera con Vegeta, haciendo que éste ya no pudiera ignorarla más. Salió a la superficie y le dirigió una mirada amenazándola, no tenía tiempo para eso. Okkra se acercó a él hasta sentársele encima, sorprendida de que Vegeta se controlara tanto teniéndola a ella a su merced. Elevó las manos, sabía que si acariciaba la frente del príncipe, conseguiría algo de atención de su parte, pero antes de poder acercar sus manos al rostro de Vegeta, éste la detuvo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No recuerdo haberte mandado a llamar-

Okkra sabía que por el tono que estaba utilizando, quizás conseguir algo esa noche sería un poco difícil –Bueno, llevamos mucho tiempo sin tener sexo. Las mujeres también tenemos necesidades-

Vegeta la vio por unos segundos más –Espera en la alcoba- respondió de mala gana. Aunque Okkra le parecía atractiva, realmente lograba controlar sus instintos primarios con ella, pero quizás si se liberaba en ella un poco terminaría quitándose la tensión que había tenido en las últimas semanas.

Salió finalmente de la enorme bañera, pero antes de entrar a la alcoba tomó su rastreador, quería saber si había alguna noticia.

_-Príncipe Vegeta- _dijo Rhubarb_ –El primer saiyajin vino a entregar a su humana, ella asegura que está embarazada, le hicimos unas pruebas y es positivo. Tenemos al primer híbrido en formación, ¿quiere que la encierre de nuevo en la prisión o…?-_

-… No, no, llévala al Salón... asegúrate te que no esté en mal estado- agregó antes de cortar la comunicación; buscó la transmisión directa con Kale –Kale, ¿hay alguna noticia de Turles?-

_-No, Su Majestad, ¿quiere que vaya a buscar a Raditz o a Daiz?-_

-Mandaré a Okkra a buscarlos, calentar mi cama no es la utilidad que ella tiene-

Kale quedó callado por unos segundos antes de contestar _–Sí, Majestad- _

Vegeta salió del baño y vio a Okkra de nuevo en la cama viéndolo fijamente mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro -¿Listo?- le preguntó ella.

Él gruñó, tomó una toalla para secarse y comenzó a vestirse –Ve por Raditz y Daiz, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Turles se fue al planeta. No debí haber dejado que el imbécil de Tarble se lo llevara, él es mucho para el idiota de mi hermano- No le era difícil a él rechazar a Okkra, ella no provocaba ningún frenesí en él desde hace mucho.

Okkra no pensaba rogar, era obvio que Vegeta no estaba ni siquiera excitado –Como quieras- Se vistió rápidamente y salió de la alcoba junto con Vegeta.

Cuando llegó al Salón, ahí se encontraba ya Rhubarb examinando de pies a cabeza a la terrícola, quien llevaba un atuendo que dejaba ver los moretones en las piernas y en los brazos -¿Dentro de cuánto podemos esperar el parto?- preguntó Vegeta a Rhubarb ignorando a la terrícola.

-No hay un estimado, las terrícolas gestan por…-

-Nueve meses, ya lo sé- espetó el príncipe, sentándose en su trono –Ve por la Mujer-

Rhubarb asintió, no necesitaba que le dijeran el nombre, Vegeta únicamente trataba así a una sola persona en el castillo –En seguida, Alteza-

Vegeta se quedó en silencio viendo a la terrícola. No pensaba denigrarse hablando con un ser que sólo estaba siendo utilizado por su útero. La mujer parecía que estaba por llorar, pero se esforzaba por controlarse _–Puedo oler su miedo hasta aquí-_ pensó _–Qué raza tan patética-_

Las puertas del Salón se abrió y Bulma entró rápidamente -¡Finalmente!- gritó. Se acercó a la terrícola y le dio una manta para cubrirla por completo –No te preocupes, todo estará bien- Se giró hacia Vegeta y le lanzó una mirada de reproche –Creí que te había pedido que les dijeras que no fueran agresivos-

Vegeta hizo una mueca de desagrado por el alboroto –No recuerdo haber dicho que eso me importara-

-Eres un…-

-Vegeta, he traído a Raditz y a Daiz- interrumpió Okkra.

Bulma se quedó callada con los nuevos saiyajin que habían entrado al Salón. Había logrado entablar cierta… _relación_ con Vegeta, pero no podía decir lo mismo con el resto de los presentes. Se giró y se llevó a la terrícola, pero no sin antes ganarse una mirada por parte de Raditz y Daiz.

Vegeta se puso de pie –Dejen de ver a esa terrícola y díganme por qué demonios no he recibido noticias de Turles-

Raditz y Daiz hincaron una pierna ante el trono, aunque para el último no le hacía ninguna gracia hincarse ante otro príncipe –Quizás todavía no ha llegado a ese planeta-

Vegeta frunció el ceño, y le dirigió una mirada a Bulma –Terrícola- dijo con un tono alto y firme, haciendo que ella se girara en la puerta –Se supone que tus naves ya debieron haber llegado a tu mugroso planeta, ¿no es así?-

Bulma asintió –Claro, te lo dije, esas naves llevaban la más avanzada tecnología, pero…-

-¿Escucharon?-

Bulma quiso agregar lo de la interferencia entre las comunicaciones, pero Vegeta parecía ya haber olvidado que seguía ahí, así que prefirió salir de ahí antes de provocarlo más. Daiz tomó la iniciativa para responder –Supongo que hay que ser un poco más paciente, príncipe, seguramente están todos trabajando o esclavizando a todos en ese planeta-

Vegeta solamente gruñó, no quería parecer muy preocupado por la incomunicación de Turles, pero ese sujeto no era de fiarse –Supongo que si algo hubiese sucedido, Celery ya me lo habría dicho- murmuró, pero por ningún motivo dejaría ir este tema. Por seguridad iría a dar una revisión, de igual manera necesitaba un descanso de tanto holgazanear en el palacio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tarble estaba volando sobre los campos de sembradío, había insistido que todos los que estaban involucrados tuvieran comida los tres tiempos y sombra para descansar. Unos cuantos terrícolas lo saludaban mientras volaba, más que todo niños. Tarble les sonrió y saludó de vuelta, nunca se había sentido tan aceptado como en la Tierra, aunque sabía que más del 90% de los habitantes lo miraban como si fuese una enfermedad.

-¡Príncipe Tarble!- gritó Celery desde lejos, se acercó volando lentamente viendo hacia todas partes y quitándose el rastreador del rostro -¿Ha encontrado rastros de Fennel?-

Tarble negó con la cabeza –Pregunté a todos mis hombres si alguien lo había visto, pero pareciera que se esfumó… tampoco los kabochan vieron algo raro, ¿estás segura que no regresó al planeta?-

-Ese sujeto puede ser un estúpido, pero no es un soldado que dejaría una misión a la mitad- respondió la saiyajin de mala gana.

Tarble no supo qué responder, ¿no se supone que Celery odiaba a todos los de clase baja? Aunque no podía evitar percibir el ligero olor de Fennel en ella, pero prefería no comentar nada fuera de lugar y así evitarse problemas.

-No debería confiarse de Turles-

Tarble frunció un poco el ceño –Él me ha servido bien, no veo razón para dudar de su lealtad-

Celery apretó los labios, a veces se preguntaba si Tarble se esforzaba sonar como su hermano o no. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó volando rápidamente, si el príncipe exiliado no quería escucharla era su problema.

Tarble voló hasta donde se encontraban unos kabochan rodeando a un grupo de terrícolas, quienes parecían aterradas por ellos -¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó al aterrizar.

-Solamente hablábamos con estas humanas- respondió un kabochan que le doblaba la altura al príncipe –Las vimos y creí que quizás quisieran compañía-

Tarble se giró hacia las terrícolas y luego vio con descontento a sus soldados –Creo que estas mujeres están bastante bien solas. Mejor sigan su camino sin causar problemas-

Los soldados no parecían contentos con la respuesta del príncipe, pero aceptaron la orden de igual manera. Tarble los vio alejarse, siempre que se topaba con un grupo de kabochan, parecían más reacios a escuchar sus órdenes –Tengo que hablar con Turles sobre esto-

Una de las mujeres se acercó al saiyajin con algo de temor –Gra… gracias-

Tarble se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza –No hay problema. No quiero que una guerra estalle en este planeta- sonrió.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bulma había terminado de instalar a la nueva terrícola en su apartamento, ya que Milk y las otras dos chicas se habían ido con Kakarotto, ella tenía bastante espacio para cuidar a algunas terrícolas ahí –No te preocupes, aquí nadie vendrá a causar problemas-

-No, no- la terrícola tomó a Bulma de la muñeca –No me dejes, por favor-

Bulma la vio con sincera preocupación, era obvio que las heridas no solamente eran físicas –Regresaré cuando termine de hablar con Vegeta-

-Por favor…-

Bulma suspiró y se sentó con la humana -Tu nombre es Misashi, ¿verdad? Estaré aquí para que veas que no hay problema, pero tendrás que ser fuerte… no podrás sobrevivir en este planeta si sigues así-

-Me dijo que cuando tuviera al bebé, me tomaría de nuevo-

Bulma sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda –No te preocupes, nos encargaremos de que eso no suceda- la reconfortó hasta que Misashi finalmente se quedó dormida, así que decidió tomar ese descanso para ya no regresar al palacio; siempre luego de una pequeña reunión en su Salón, Vegeta terminaba exigiéndole algo, así que esta vez lo dejaría esperano.

Al día siguiente se topó con la sorpresa que ni Okkra ni nadie más del escuadrón de Vegeta se encontraba en el castillo. Imaginó que habría una emergencia y por eso habían salido deprisa –Así está más calmado el lugar-

Al no recibir noticias de Vegeta, imaginó que también estaría en alguna misión, así que se enfocó a terminar la nueva nave que sería imposible de rastrear y la máquina de ondas blutz –Debo buscarle un nombre código- se dijo a sí misma. El día continuó como siempre, revisando los tanques de recuperación, dando órdenes aquí y allá en su laboratorio y el resto de departamentos mecánicos en el castillo y en el CEP, no hubo nada de raro, excepto la extraña sensación que había algo fuera de lugar.

Al entrar la noche, no pudo evitar sentirse más insegura, sobre todo cuando otro saiyajin llegó a traer a sus mecánicos para regresarlos a prisión -¿Dónde está Raditz?- le preguntó. Francamente no tenía interés en toparse con el hermano de Kakarotto, pero tenía pura curiosidad en saber a dónde se habían ido todos.

El saiyajin la vio como si se tratara de un ser inferior, pero de igual manera se dignó a contestarle, las leyendas de sus gritos habían llegado a todos en el planeta –Fueron a un planeta-

-¿A un planeta?, ¿a cuál?, ¿también Vegeta?-

El saiyajin se limitó a encogerse de hombros y empujar a los terrícolas para que se dieran prisa. Bulma quedó sola con sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó unos pasos provenir desde el otro lado del pasillo, ¿sería otro guardia? Generalmente había solo una persona que rondaba los pasillos a esa hora, y ése era Vegeta –Quizás él esté todavía en el planeta-

Dio dos pasos al frente, pero cuando pudo ver a la persona que se acercaba, dio tres pasos hacia atrás. Entró al laboratorio y cerró la puerta. Nunca había visto a un ser como él, alto y de piel de color intensa, pero lo aterrador era la sonrisa. Esperó unos minutos para volver a salir al pasillo, no se sentía segura en el castillo ese día –Regresaré al apartamento-

-Me temo que eso no será posible, terrícola-

Bulma escuchó la voz y se quedó petrificada, ¿de dónde provenía? -¿Quién eres? A Vegeta no le gustará que acabes con la jefe de sus ingenieros-

El soldado, porque no había duda que era uno, rió de manera escalofriante –Es por él que morirás más rápido de lo planeado-

-¿Qué…?-

Bulma no tuvo tiempo a preguntar más, el soldado levantó la mano y disparó una bola de energía a donde ella se encontraba. Sintió la adrenalina llenar su cuerpo y de una manera milagrosa logró esquivar el ataque –No te muevas- le advirtió el soldado –Sólo retrasarás lo inevitable-

Bulma se puso de pie y comenzó a correr, ¿tenía alguna salvación? Seguramente no _–Si tan solo Kakarotto estuviera aquí-_ pensó con amargura. Vio a unos guardias en el corredor, estaban por terminar su turno, así que decidió arriesgarse y correr hacia ellos -Me persiguen- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Los dos soldados se vieron entre ellos y luego la vieron a ella, no necesitaron decir nada, Bulma supo que no harían nada –Bien- dijo ella, tomó una de las pistolas que lleva uno de los guardias y se giró para disparar sin apuntar. Los disparos estaban algo descontrolados, nunca había disparado un arma de rayos láser tan potente, así que tenía un efecto de rebote en ella, haciéndola retroceder con cada disparo. Varias partes del castillo se rajaron al recibir los impactos de los disparos.

-¿Qué diablos haces, humana?- dijo el guerrero que la perseguían, apareciendo entre los escombros -¿Crees que con eso me matarás?, ¿es que acaso tu querido Kakarotto no te enseñó ni siquiera lo esencia para disparar un arma así?-

Bulma se mordió los labios, en ese momento deseó haber seguido el consejo de Milk de ir con ella a los entrenamientos –Da un paso más y disparo- advirtió ella, no demostrando temor.

El soldado rió de nuevo y vio a los dos guardias –Es mejor que se vayan si no quieren ver esto- Ambos soldados asintieron y se giraron para alejarse y no meterse en problemas.

-Son unos cobardes- masculló Bulma -¡Te lo advierto! Un paso más y…-

Sus palabras quedaron cortadas cuando el soldado apareció frente a ella como por arte de magia -¿Y?- inquirió.

Bulma disparó de manera instintiva, pero el enorme guerrero esquivó los disparos sin complicaciones –Ahora es mi turno- levantó la mano y disparó la bola de energía. Bulma cerró los ojos, pero en lugar de cubrirse comenzó a disparar, quizás el choque entre el láser desviara la energía un poco para que ella pudiera salvarse. Quizás estaba intentando en vano, pero si iba a morir, prefería hacerlo luchando. Esperó el golpe, pero éste jamás llegó. Abrió los ojos con la pistola todavía apuntando hacia el frente, pero ahora tenía un panorama totalmente distinto.

-Ve… ¿Vegeta?-

El saiyajin miró de reojo a Bulma y sonrió con malicia –Deberías aprender a disparar, mujer- Bulma no pasó por alto el pequeño hilo de sangre que él tenía en la mejilla, ¿acaso uno de los disparos lo había alcanzado?

El enorme soldado cayó de manera estrepitosa, pero Bulma jamás dejó de apuntar con el arma –Creí que…-

Vegeta ignoró a Bulma, y pateó al soldado en el rostro –Dime, Almond, ¿creías que no estaba consciente de que estabas en mi castillo?-

Almond tosió –Creí que… creí que se había ido al tal planeta Tierra- le estaba siendo difícil hablar con las costillas rotas, además que la pérdida de sangre lo estaba mareando.

-Regresé cuando Daiz me informó que tramabas algo contra mí. Imagina mi desilusión cuando vine y resultó que solamente querías asesinar a esta terrícola- dijo refiriéndose a Bulma.

Almond intentó ponerse de pie, pero Vegeta le quebró las piernas sin pestañear –Yo… esto fue…- intentó excusarse el soldado ya caído.

-Deja de hablar, Almond- la voz de Daiz sonó desde el otro lado del pasillo, caminaba junto con Cacao –Sólo harás que te desangres más rápido-

-¡Eres un traidor!- gritó el soldado caído –Esto… ¡esto lo sabrá Turles!-

Daiz sonrió con malicia y le lanzó un ataque fulminante a su antiguo compañero –Algo traman Turles y su hermano, Príncipe Vegeta, se lo aseguro…-

Vegeta apretó el puño –Tarble es un idiota si cree que sería capaz de armar un ejército para derrocarme. Buen trabajo, Daiz- le dirigió una rápida mirada al cadáver –Llévate este cuerpo maloliente de aquí-

Daiz y Cacao hicieron lo que les fue ordenado. Vegeta encendió su rastreador y le ordenó a Kale regresar al planeta. Se giró y encontró a Bulma todavía con la pistola apuntando hacia el frente -¿Qué piensas hacer con eso, mujer?-

Bulma sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a bajar el arma -¿Dónde… cómo…?-

Vegeta sonrió de lado y pasó a su lado como si no hubiese asesinado a nadie hace un par de segundos –Siempre tan elocuente para hablar- dijo burlón.

-Tú también estarías… desconcertado si te hubieran intentado matar-

-Me han intentado matar desde que tengo cinco años, terrícola, esto no es nada nuevo para mí- respondió como si la charla fuese casual y no sobre muerte.

Bulma se quedó callada, nunca había escuchado a Vegeta comentar algo… _íntimo_, aunque por la manera en que lo dijo, dudaba que fuese importante para él. Vegeta detuvo sus pasos y se giró – ¿Qué diablos haces siguiéndome?-

-Bueno, pues por lo que veo vas al Área de Despegue, quiero revisar tu nave antes de que partas-

-Está en perfecto estado-

-Entonces no te molestará que la revise-

Vegeta gruñó y siguió caminando en silencio. Si ella lo quería seguir, bien. Llegaron hasta donde estaba la nave, pero Vegeta jamás imaginó que la terrícola entraría directamente en ella -¿Qué demonios haces?-

-¿Qué no es obvio? Quiero revisar algo en tu radar, quizás pueda disminuir un poco la frecuencia que esta nave emite, así no será tan fácil detectarte…-

Vegeta la vio unos instantes más antes de darle la espalda. Se quitó la capa y la armadura, la cual estaba cubierta con sangre.

-¿Esa sangre es tuya?- preguntó Bulma sin girarse a verlo -¿Estás bien?-

-Que pregunta tan estúpida- espetó Vegeta –Esta es la sangre de dos soldados…-

Bulma asintió sin hacer la conexión con los dos soldados que se habían rehusado a ayudarla y terminaron huyendo –Listo- Se dio la vuelta para ver a Vegeta, pero éste estaba sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados -¿Por qué no se sentó en el asiento aquí a mi lado?- El asiento frente a los controles de comando estaba libre, al lado de Bulma, quien había programado todo de pie. Dio unos pasos hacia el saiyajin que parecía estar dormido, ¿debía agradecerle? La había salvado, sí, es posible que quizás hubiese sido de manera accidental, pero de igual manera ella seguía viva gracias a él _–Gracioso que pensé en Kakarotto, pero fue Vegeta quien me salvó-_

Se hincó para estar a altura del saiyajin. Sacó una pequeña bandita que llevaba en el bolsillo de su bata blanca. Levantó la mano para tocarle el rostro, pero cuando estaba cerca de éste, Vegeta abrió los ojos como si nunca hubiese estado durmiendo. Le tomó la muñeca firmemente y la vio con desaprobación.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó molesto. Era obvio que estar con ella le incomodaba de una manera increíble, pero Bulma insistía en romper su espacio personal, ¿es que todas las terrícolas tenían cero apreciación por la privacidad? Se puso de pie sin soltar la muñeca de Bulma -¿Qué hacías?- repitió.

-Bueno, quería colocarte una curita-

Vegeta le gruñó, pero le soltó la muñeca. Bulma sonrió y se acercó a él, sin pasar por alto lo tenso del príncipe, ¿es que acaso tanto le desagradaba? Bueno, de ser así seguramente ya se lo habría hecho saber. Terminó con la herida y le sonrió -¿Ves que no dolió? No tienes por qué estar tenso. Bulma se intentó poner de pie, pero sus pies tropezaron y sus pechos quedaron demasiado cerca del rostro de Vegeta, quien en ese momento prefería estar en una batalla a muerte con Freezer que encerrado con esa mujer un segundo más.

-Lo siento- dijo rápidamente -Yo solo...-

-Eres demasiado torpe-

Bulma le sonrió y asintió, pero ninguno de los se movió. Ella todavía estaba en cuclillas para estar al mismo nivel que él, y sabía que si a Vegeta le incomodara, seguramente ya se habría puesto de pie o gritado que se quitara. Pero no, él la miraba y parecía estar esperando que ella dijera algo, ¿o acaso esperaba que hiciera algo? Se armó de valor, pero Vegeta se comenzó a poner de pie -Si ya terminaste con esto, lárgate- No quería estar más tiempo ahí, o más específico, no la quería más tiempo ahí con él.

-Hay una última cosa- agregó ella. No supo con exactitud qué fue, quizás los ojos tan negros de Vegeta, o su expresión tan estoica, quizás el susto de morir le había afectado algo, pero antes de siquiera poder decir algo más, cubrió los labios de Vegeta con los suyos.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron como platos, ¿estaba loca? Le acababa de ordenar que se fuera, ¿y así respondía? Asumía que el cerebro humano era una máquina totalmente distinta al de los saiyajin. Sintió las manos de Bulma subir hasta rodear su cuello. Sus pensamientos se comenzaron a mezclar cuando ella pegó su cuerpo a él, ¿¡era eso un truco sucio de los seres de su planeta!? Con el cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo y el aroma adictivo que la terrícola desprendía, él estaba comenzando a tener dificultades para razonar lo que debía hacer.

Bulma comenzó a sentir algo de pánico cuando, con el pasar de los segundos, Vegeta no parecía interesado en devolverle el beso, ¿cómo debía de actuar entonces? Podía separarse de él bruscamente y decir que era una forma de los terrícolas de dar las gracias… seguramente Vegeta estaría insultando a los humanos por una eternidad, pero prefería eso a pasar el ridículo. Comenzó a separarse de los labios de Vegeta, pero fue ahí cuando éste le comenzó a devolver el beso… ¡y vaya manera de hacerlo! La empujó hasta una pared, le tomó ambas manos utilizando él solamente una y las aprisionó encima de su cabeza, dejando a Bulma en una posición vulnerable. Soltó los labios de la terrícola y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió el deseo recorrer todo su cuerpo. Su cola estaba crispada, un cosquilleo le estaba comenzando entre las piernas y una necesidad por poseer a Bulma le estaba comenzando a nublar la mente.

Bulma tenía la respiración entrecortada, ¿cuánto tiempo se habían estado besando? Se lamió los labios lentamente y le sonrió a Vegeta, quien se abalanzó para besar el cuello de Bulma, sin soltarle las manos. Ella estaba intentando controlar sus gemidos, pero le estaba costando bastante, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Finalmente Vegeta soltó las manos de Bulma y posó las suyas debajo de las piernas de la humana, levantándola como si se tratara de una almohada de plumas. El único lugar para sentarse era en asiento de comando, se sentó y la colocó encima de él. No le importaba nada, no le importaba que se tratara de una terrícola, ella podía ser cualquiera, pero en ese momento era la única mujer a su disposición, la tomaría y mandaría al demonio a Kakarotto, podía quedarse con ella luego de que él la usara.

Bulma rompió el beso y se quitó la bata de laboratorio de un solo movimiento para luego besar de nuevo al príncipe de todos los saiyajin. Vegeta todavía tenía algo de control para evitar que su cola se enrollara en la cintura de Bulma, sabía que si eso sucedía, seguramente no habría marcha atrás. Bulma movió sus caderas estando sentada sobre él, sintiendo lo excitado que estaba, ganándose algo parecido a un gruñido por parte del príncipe, pero ella también sentía arder su interior por tenerlo, ¿tanto tiempo había pasado desde que había tenido intimidad?

El príncipe sentía cómo su masculinidad había crecido más con los movimientos de Bulma, se sentía palpitar, y tener el pantalón puesto lo estaba comenzando a enloquecer, ¿podía tomarla ahí mismo? Sí, ¿quería tomarla de inmediato? Sí, ¿podía matarla luego? Sí, ¿pero quería matarla luego? No… eso era lo que lo molestaba, pero quizás luego de liberarse con ella podría pensar en algo más, no es que tuviera pensado dejarla embarazada, eso lo obligaría a matarla y estaba seguro que podría serle útil… en el laboratorio y otras cosas… Subió la mano al cuello de la blusa que Bulma llevaba y la rompió por la mitad, dejando ver su piel tan blanca, pero lo que lo desconcertó fue lo que llevaba puesto en los pechos, ¿¡por qué tenía puesto un protector!? No es que fuese una guerrero, no le encontraba el uso.

_-¡Príncipe Vegeta!- _

La voz de Kale por el rastreador de Vegeta, el cual estaba a un lado de su armadura, detuvo los movimientos de ambos.

_-Ya voy de regreso al planeta, todavía voy lejos, pero…-_

Vegeta lanzó un pequeño láser de energía con el dedo índice, destruyendo el artefacto al instante. Ninguno de los dos se movió, Bulma estaba totalmente sonrojada, ¿qué debía de decir?, ¿quizás no decir nada era la mejor opción? Se había dejado llevar, pero lo peor era que no estaba avergonzada, sino frustrada por no haber conseguido algo más.

-Quítate- le ordenó Vegeta, con la misma voz fría que empleaba cuando estaba molesto.

Bulma abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Vegeta se puso de pie de golpe, haciéndola caer de espaldas -¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?- le gritó ella.

Vegeta tenía los puños cerrados. La vio de brazos cruzados y no se movió. Bulma se puso de pie, intentando no ver a la parte baja de Vegeta, sabía lo que vería y... ¡no debía ver! Si lo hacía, ella saldría de ahí como la perdedora. Tenía orgullo y no dejaría ver lo frustrada que estaba. Tomó su bata y se la colocó. Salió de la nave sin cruzar palabra alguna. Vegeta golpeó el botón de despegue, casi destruyéndolo.

Se volvió a sentar frente a los controles, cerró los ojos y colocó su mano izquierda sobre éstos –Es una maldita bruja- maldijo entre dientes.

El aroma de Bulma todavía inundaba sus fosas nasales. Dirigió la mirada a donde estaba la blusa que él le había desgarrado. Gruñó y la pulverizó con una diminuta bola de energía. Si había sentido presión en las últimas semanas, todo se había agravado más luego de tener a esa mujer entre sus manos y haber sido interrumpido. No sabía si estaba más molesto con Kale por interrumpirlo, con ella por ser una maldita o con él por haberse dejado llevar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tarble despertó de un largo sueño, habían pasado casi dos meses desde que Fennel había desaparecido, y Celery parecía insistir con que había sido asesinado por Turles –Eso no puede ser- se dijo a sí mismo –Ni siquiera su nave apareció, quizás regresó al planeta o se fue en una misión en solitario- Pero debía de admitir que era curioso, habían sido dos meses desde su desaparición y no era común algo así, o al menos eso imaginaba él. Además habían estado apareciendo más y más kabochan, no es que los necesitaran, la Tierra era un planeta pacífico.

Salió de su tienda y vio hacia los campos con siembras –Esta tierra es extremadamente fértil, el señor Turles tenía toda la razón-

-Príncipe Tarble- saludó un alienígena en forma de rana que trabajaba para él –Encontré lo que me pidió. Hay restos de una nave destruida en el fondo del mar, pero no encontré ningún cadáver. Puede que alguna corriente marina lo haya arrastrado-

Tarble se cruzó de brazos y entró a traer una capa –Si tengo que ir a hablar con Turles de esto, necesito verme como un verdadero príncipe-

-Lo pueden acompañar algunos de esos alienígenas con caparazón más duro que el acero, por seguridad-

-No será necesario-

-Insisto- repuso el alienígena anfibio –Si usted muere, venir a este planeta no tendría sentido- Hizo un sonido con su garganta, y dos alienígenas salieron del suelo.

-¿Sí?- preguntaron ambos.

-El joven Tarble irá a hablar con Turles, vayan con él, pero ocúltense debajo de la tierra en caso de que algo suceda-

Tarble sonrió, se estaban tomando muchas molestias por él. Caminó lentamente hasta la tienda de su subordinado, pero Turles estaba sentado leyendo unos mapas del planeta Tierra –Príncipe, ¿sucede algo?-

_-Es la voz del señor Bardock, pero no es él-_ se recordó el príncipe exiliado –Fennel desapareció, y quiero saber si fue alguno de los kabochan-

-¿Por qué habrían de tener algo que ver?-

_-Una pregunta como respuesta no es un buen indicio- _pensó Tarble –Ninguno de los otros aliens que vienen por mí se atreverían a desafiar mis órdenes-

Turles levantó la vista, y era obvio que estaba conteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios. Se puso de pie y se sacudió la tierra de su uniforme –Si debo ser franco, hubo una pelea al Norte de este planeta, y el resto de mis hombres encontraron un cadáver. Puedo acompañarlo para que confirmemos si es el cuerpo de Fennel o no-

-Celery lo conocía mejor, será mejor que le avisemos-

Turles sacudió la cabeza –No es necesario, sabemos que una mujer en su condición puede exaltarse fácilmente-

-¿En su condición?-

-Sígame, por favor- dijo Turles al salir de la tienda.

Ambos saiyajin emprendieron el vuelo hacia la región del Norte, cosa que no le daba gracia al príncipe, pues no era fanático del frío. Luego de estar volando por lo que pareció una eternidad, Turles se detuvo arriba de un bosque -¿Puede ver los árboles quebrados ahí? Encontramos un cadáver cerca de aquí-

-Si esto resulta ser cierto, tendré que tomar represalias con el culpable. No puedo permitir que esto siga así-

Turles asintió y vio al príncipe descender dentro del bosque –Por supuesto, joven Tarble-

Tarble aterrizó y comenzó a buscar huellas en la nieve o alguna señal de vida con su rastreador – ¿Seguro que fue aquí? No puedo oler…-

No pudo terminar de hablar por la sangre que comenzaba a salirle de la boca _-¿Qué pasó?_\- se preguntó a sí mismo. ¿Desde cuándo había hecho tanto frío? Sentía cómo su cuerpo parecía comenzar a congelarse como si hubiese tragado más de una libra de hielo _–Hace demasiado frío-_ pensó cuando sus piernas cayeron sobre el suelo cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve _-¿Es ésa mi propia sangre?- _Miraba el pequeño charco de líquido rojo que se estaba formando debajo de él _–Es más roja de lo que creía…-_ no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos al sentir otro golpe de energía en uno de sus muslos _–Hay mucho frío- _Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue blanco mezclado con un rojo intenso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kakarotto vio la Tierra desde la ventana de su nave –Nos tardamos demasiado en venir aquí- Desde la noticia de Fennel y su desaparición, tardaron un poco más de 2 meses en llegar. Pamputt tuvo que ser llevado a un planeta para que curaran sus heridas, y Kakarotto no estaba para nada feliz con eso, incluso había dejado ahí a las 2 terrícolas que rescató para que cuidaran de él. Habían perdido demasiado tiempo desviándose para salvarlo.

Se acercó al micrófono que estaba conectado con las otras naves –Prepárense para aterrizar. Lo haremos cerca de la costa-

El aterrizaje fue suave para él, catastrófico para los terrícolas –Son unos débiles- dijo uno de los saiyajin, Pkin, un saiyajin algo regordete.

-¿Éste es el famoso planeta Tierra? Una tierra muy árida- comentó uno de los saiyajin, Pkin, quien era algo regordete.

Kakarotto bajó de su nave –La Tierra no era así cuando yo vine…- sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando vio desde lejos un enorme árbol que sobresalía en el horizonte, más grande que las montañas y volcanes –No puede ser…-

Milk y los terrícolas vieron con horror lo que había sucedido, ¿qué pudo producir que la Tierra se secara de esa manera? –Kakarotto…-

Kakarotto vio a Milk a los ojos y asintió lentamente –Está bien, era lo que me temía. Turles sembró el Árbol Sagrado en este planeta… no sé si lo habrá hecho con consentimiento de Tarble o no, pero no importa quién esté en nuestro camino, acabaremos con cualquiera-

Los tres saiyajin que acompañaban a Kakarotto asintieron, sabían que habían varios kabochan en el planeta, y la rivalidad entre ambas razas no había disminuido en lo absoluto en la última década –Todos ustedes- dijo refiriéndose a los terrícolas –Infiltrarán la nave gigantesca de Turles, y aguardarán a mis instrucciones, si todo marcha bien no habrá necesidad de que peleen, pero necesito que dañen la nave de una manera que no pueda despegar, pero tampoco quiero que la hagan explotar-

Los humanos se vieron entre ellos, habían recibido algunas indicaciones de ingeniería mecánica, pero una cosa era saber algunas cosas teóricas, y otra muy distinta era poner el escaso conocimiento en práctica –No te preocupes- intervino Milk –He estado bastante tiempo con Bulma como para saber qué hacer-

Kakarotto le sonrió, admiraba mucho el valor que ella tenía –Bien, vamos, hay que aprovechar la ventaja de la noche-

Los terrícolas se colocaron unos rastreadores infrarrojos que Bulma les había fabricado antes de que partieran, imaginó que en algún momento serían útiles. Kakarotto y los saiyajin volaron hacia donde se encontraban los kabochan, pero ninguno imaginó que habrían tantos.

-Es como si todo el ejército se hubiera dejado venir- dijo Pkin -¿Será posible que Daiz esté aquí también? Con él me gustaría pelear-

-No creo que se atreva a traicionar a Vegeta…- dijo el tercer saiyajin, de nombre Favar, alto com Kakarotto pero más delgado.

-¿Eres estúpido? Los kabochan siguen exclusivamente el mandato de Daiz, y Daiz… bueno, sabemos que si sigue con vida, es porque Turles insistió en que así fuera- espetó Reeku.

-Son bastantes, pero no suficiente para vencernos. Cada uno elija un lado, yo tomo a los que están al Norte-

-Derecha-

-Izquierda-

-¡¿Por qué demonios eligen ustedes primero?! Yo no quiero los que quedan, todos están borrachos… será aburrido-

Kakarotto sonrió de lado –Eso te pasa por ser lento. Vamos-

Los cuatro tomaron a los kabochan desprevenidos, pero si había algo que tenían fama estos guerreros, era por tener una organización bastante buena. No tardaron mucho en ordenar sus tropas, y la lucha se complicó un poco, Reeku había acabado sin problemas con todos sus kabochan, así que había ayudado a Pkin, quien parecía tener dificultades. Kakarotto había intentado sacar información a todos los soldados, pero ninguno dijo nada, ¿qué demonios pasaba? -¿Dónde demonios está Fennel?-

-¡Cuidado, Kakarotto!-

Un disparo de energía pasó a su lado, salvándose por poco. Se giró a ver quién era el autor del ataque, y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a varios kabochan apareciendo como si se tratase de magia; fue hasta ese momento que se fijó en que estos guerreros tenían el ki mucho más elevado, y no eran pocos, eran cientos –Comieron la fruta… maldición- se giró hacia sus soldados -¡Comieron la fruta!-

Pero poco importó que su grito fuese escuchado. Estaban rodeados –Maldición- Respiró profundamente y se lanzó contra los kabochan, quienes a pesar de haber comido la fruta, eran asesinados por Kakarotto, pero éste no estaba saliendo ileso... cada golpe que le propinaban estaba siendo más duro, pero eso sólo lograba emocionarlo más -¡Llevaba tanto sin disfrutar de una verdadera batalla!- Su sangre de saiyajin se le había subido a la cabeza, era una suerte que no hubieran personas inocentes cerca, pues dudaba poder controlarse y no dejar heridos como daño colateral. Sus otros tres compañeros siguieron luchando, pero realmente sus habilidades palidecían en comparación con las de su líder.

Al final del combate, Kakarotto estaba agotado, había logrado acabar con todos los kabochan… sí, tenía unas costillas rotas, sangre en el rostro, seguramente tendría nuevas cicatrices de las cuales enorgullecerse, pero había ganado... sus compañeros se habían metido a la lucha un poco antes de que acabara, pero de igual manera agradeció la ayuda.

Unos aplausos se escucharon desde lo alto, los 4 guerreros subieron la vista. Turles estaba descendiendo poco a poco –Vaya, Kakarotto, esto es lo que esperaba de alguien de mi sangre-

-¿Dónde está Tarble?- preguntó Kakarotto, intentando no sonar tan mareado como estaba -¿Dónde está Fennel?-

Turles dirigió una vista a los hombres caídos –Mira este alboroto que hiciste, y apenas te costó unos cuantos de tus hombres…-

Kakarotto sacudió la cabeza para despejarse -¿De qué hablas?- miró sobre su hombro para confirmar que Reeku, Pkin y Favar estaban con vida -¿Qué acaso estás ciego?-

Turles sonrió de lado –Nunca dije que fuesen tus soldados saiyajin los que habían muerto-

Kakarotto sintió como si le hubiesen lanzado agua fría -¿De qué hablas?- tomó posición de batalla -¡Anda, contéstame!-

Dos kabochan llegaron volando con una terrícola cada uno –Éstas dos humanas fueron las únicas que sobrevivieron- dijo sin dejar de ver a Kakarotto –Dime, ¿cuál de las dos quieres salvar?-

-¿Qué?-

-No pienses siquiera en que podrás salvarlas, si te mueves un poco, ambas morirán-

-Eres un…-

-¿Te mencioné que esto apenas es la mitad de mi ejército de kabochan? Tengo el resto de naves ocultas para que nadie las detecte; los radares y comunicadores han sido intervenidos para evitar cualquier fuga de información- se encogió de hombros –Hay que calcular todo en una guerra-

-¿Cuál es tu plan, Turles?-

-¿Mi plan?- sonrió con malicia – ¿Qué no es obvio? Comeré la Fruta hasta hacerme el soldado más poderoso de todos. Voy a dominar el Universo. Dejaré que Vegeta y Freezer se maten entre ellos, por eso no puedo levantar sospechas. No puedo permitirte vivir- se acercó a las terrícolas volando lentamente –Ahora dime, ¿a cuál de estas dos dejarás vivir?-

-¡Eres un maldito!-

Turles rió –Lo soy, y esta sangre también la llevas tú en las venas. Si fueras la mitad de saiyajin de lo que es Raditz, quizás te habría dicho el plan y todo esto podría haber sido evitado-

-Soy mejor que mi hermano- respondió ofendido –Si matas a una de ellas, yo te mataré… recuerda que no estoy solo, somos 4 saiyajin contra uno- dijo al sentir a sus compañeros acercarse a él.

Turles sonrió de lado –Tienes razón, somos 4 contra uno-

-¿Qué…?- Lo primero que sintió fue el dolor en el brazo que había sido quebrado, luego lo invadió el dolor en el abdomen, provocando que sacara sangre por la boca… y por la enorme herida también. Por último ambas piernas experimentaron un dolor infernal, pero nada de eso se comparó cuando sintió que su cola era cortada -¡Aaaaaaah!- gritó, pero más por el dolor en su orgullo que el dolor físico _–Maldita sea…-_ pensó mientras tosía más sangre. Su padre se lo había dicho desde que era niño, sus descuidos un día le costarían la vida, pero jamás pensó que la factura llegaría tan rápido.

-Lo siento, Kakarotto…- dijo Reeku –Pero queremos algo de la Fruta-

-Con la energía de este planeta, te aseguro que seríamos más poderosos que Vegeta-

-Incluso que Freezer-

-Son… unos estúpidos- respondió el saiyajin vencido. Se estaba esforzando por mantener la conciencia. Había llegado a la conclusión que prefería ser vencido por Broly mil veces a recibir traición por parte de saiyajin que consideraba compañeros.

-¿A cuál prefieres?- insistió Turles. Los kabochan y él descendieron hasta estar frente a Kakarotto. Levantó la mano y apuntó a una de las terrícolas –Esta mujer es bella, y tiene un brazo mecánico… exótica-

Kakarotto escupió hacia los zapatos de Turles, quien sonrió y apuntó hacia la otra terrícola –Esta mujer no paraba de decir que llegarías a salvarla. Debo aceptar que tiene rasgos muy atractivos, cabello negro, ojos negros… si tuviera cola pasaría por saiyajin-

-¡No, no la toques!- gritó Kakarotto con la poca energía que le quedaba -¡Mátame a mí si quieres! Pero no me pongas a decidir-

Turles sonrió –Lo acabas de hacer-

Lo último que Kakarotto escuchó fue un disparo. Sintió cómo la rabia se le subía a la cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo la sangre seguía dejando su cuerpo.

* * *

Espero no me maten :) Tanto esperar el beso entre Vegeta y Bulma, y por fin! Ahora el pobre va a la Tierra y Bulma se queda en el castillo... los dos frustrados sexualmente D: eso no es nada placentero. Y no se van a ver por un buen tiempo... al menos Vegeta tiene a Okkra para saciarse aunque sea un poco, pero Bulma sí está en la triste calle de la amargura XD

Bueno, para aquellas que quieren Goku x Milk... la paciencia es una virtud :) Pero al menos ahora se entienden mucho mejor, y Kakarotto se muere de pánico con tan solo la idea de que Turles la dañe (eso lo saqué al ver que las pesadillas de Goku siempre son que alguien le haga algo a Milk y a Gohan XD así que... tomé esa referencia)

**_Espero que ninguna fan de Tarble me mate, y bueno... sin más, espero leerlas en sus reviews y me digan qué pensaron de este capítulo, que estuvo bastante movido a pesar de estar algo cortito._**


	17. Chapter 17

¡Hola a todas! Primero: gracias a las chicas que se preocuparon por mi accidente :'D Al final sólo terminé con dolor de cuello, pero nada más :)

Segundo: ¡bienvenidas sean todas las nuevas lectoras! Me encanta ver que cada una me escribe alguna teoría de lo que pasa o lo que sucederá :D eso era uno de los objetivos de mi fiction, escribir algo que las ponga a generar sus propias ideas de lo que podría llegar a suceder al final. :) Unas chicas incluso me piden que les responda sus inquietudes, y con gusto lo hago :D buscando una manera de no spoilear todo :D

Tercero: _**¡GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS!** _No sé si lo que las motivó fue leer el pequeño encuentro entre Vegeta x Bulma o tanta muerte D: me hace pensar que todas estamos mal en un punto XD son bromas, pero muchas gracias :)

Cuarto: Varias cositas que creo que tengo que aclarar por si alguien me pregunta: ¿por qué no utilizan las Esferas del Dragón para revivir a todos? Hay ciertos límites, primero está el tiempo de uso de las Esferas, y segundo es que si abusan de ellas reviviendo a todos los que están _presuntamente_ muertos, se podría hacer demasiado obvio y es lo que no quieren que suceda, si Vegeta descubre que las Esferas siguen en la Tierra (y por consiguiente lo engañaron), seguro se lleva a todo su ejército a buscarlas y mata a todos; de momento su objetivo sigue siendo acabar con Freezer, pero lo de las Esferas no se le ha olvidado. Ah! también... recuerden que el tiempo es distinto en el planeta de los saiyajin que el de la Tierra, si escribo que Bulma dice que pasaron 2 semanas en el planeta donde está, eso se transforma en 4 semanas para nosotras, por eso algunas escenas podrían parecer que suceden rápido, pero realmente no.

Bueno ya, sin más que agregar, las dejo para que lean este capítulo :) Como Julio es el mes del aniversario de la fiction, espero estar subiendo un capítulo cada fin de semana o cada lunes (como hoy XD)

* * *

**-17-**

Caminaba y caminaba, pero no podía ver nada más que blanco _-¿Habré muerto?-_ pensó, ¿o lo dijo en alto? Ya no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaba. Caminó por lo que le pareció una eternidad sin encontrar nada, pero parte de él estaba aliviado, no sentía dolor alguno y su cuerpo no mostraba ninguna herida.

-¿¡Hola!?- gritó, esta vez estaba seguro de haberlo gritado -¿Hay alguien aquí?- Por mucho tiempo, no obtuvo respuesta, ¿o fueron unos segundos? Seguía completamente perdido hasta que sintió la energía de alguien. Buscó en todos lados pero no había nadie -¿Quién eres?- preguntó –Puedo sentirte, sé que estás ahí…- su voz producía un eco que sólo lo hacía sentirse más solo.

_-Esa es una manera muy irrespetuosa de hablarle a un dios como yo-_

Kakarotto se giró, pero por más que se esforzaba, lo único que miraba era blanco -¿Dónde estás?-

_-Si me estás buscando con la mirada, estás más perdido que un pavo en festividad…- _una pequeña pausa _-¿Entiendes?-_

Kakarotto dejó caer sus brazos –Definitivamente estoy muerto y terminé en el infierno-

El otro personaje pareció un poco frustrado con esa respuesta _–Sabía que los saiyajin no tenían sentido del humor, por eso te lo perdono-_ aclaró su garganta _–Estoy aquí para guiarte en tu entrenamiento, será limitado porque no nos podemos ver, pero la mente puede ser la herramienta más poderosa de todas… Podrás acabar con el Árbol Sagrado… incluso podrás acabar con Vegeta-_

Kakarotto dio un paso adelante -¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿cómo te encontraré?-

_-Mi nombre es…-_

-Kaio-sama- dijo Kakarotto abriendo los ojos, pero esta vez estaba en otro lugar. Una habitación cubierta por metal, sin ventanas y donde la iluminación provenía únicamente de unas antorchas; se intentó sentar pero un dolor punzante en el abdomen lo paralizó –Esa maldita herida- dijo al recordar que Turles le había perforado el abdomen. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en los ki que estaban cerca –Ahí está Krillin, Ten, Yamcha y Chaoz… también el Maestro Roshi- tosió un poco, no sabía por cuánto tiempo había permanecido dormido, se esforzó por buscar más ki cerca –Tiene que estar viva- dijo mientras buscaba desesperadamente el ki de Milk, pero la sorpresa se la llevó al sentir el de Celery.

-¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?- pero también podía sentir algo más en ella, había alguien a su lado, o encima, o enfrente de ella… ¿era otro saiyajin? Sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse mejor –Se trata de Taro- dio un último esfuerzo para buscar a Milk, cuando finalmente la encontró no pudo evitar sonreír y la tranquilada la invadió –Está a salvo- pero habían muchos más terrícolas en el lugar, habían cientos -¿Dónde demonios estoy?-

Se sentó a pesar del dolor y sonrió al ver su cuerpo casi completamente vendado –Esto dejará marcas- Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, para encontrarse con un gran pasillo lleno de terrícolas, carpas y fogatas -¿Qué demonios…?-

-¡Kakarotto!- gritó Krillin, corriendo hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos –Creí que morirías, estábamos tan preocupados, te trajimos lo más rápido que pudimos, pero…-

-Ya estoy mejor, Krillin- levantó la vista y le sonrió a sus demás amigos -¿Qué pasó?, ¿dónde estamos?, ¿cómo…? Espera, ¿por qué todos se ven así?-

Krillin se sonrojó, al igual que el resto de compañeros –Bueno, imaginamos que no sería bueno que Vegeta o alguien nos vieran y reconociera, por eso me dejé crecer el cabello; Yamcha se rapó y Ten…-

-No podía ocultar mi tercer ojo de otra manera- dijo ajustándose la gorra que decía "Three times funnier", vestido con ropa que parecía más de una estrella rap que de un luchador. Chaoz tenía un pequeño peluquín de cabello rizado y parecía más una niña que un niño.

-Ya veo…- dijo -¿Y cómo es que sobreviví?-

-Es mejor que te sientes, Kakarotto, todavía estás recuperándote. Has estado un día entero inconsciente y…-

-¿¡Un día entero!?-

-Cualquier otro hubiera muerto, pero tú lograste sobrevivir la fiebre, creo que los cuidados de Milk te ayudaron- dijo Krillin con ojos pícaros -¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? La última vez que vi a Milk, ella no podía ni siquiera decir tu nombre sin echar fuego por los ojos-

Kakarotto se sonrojó –Bueno, yo no… la verdad es que…- tosió para aclarar su garganta –Creo que nos logramos entender un poco-

Yamcha rió, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz se vieron sin comprender, y Krillin estaba rojo de la envidia -¡Eres un maldito con suerte! Ella es una chica tan dulce-

Kakarotto estuvo tentado a corregir eso, había visto a Milk y 'dulce' no era un adjetivo que utilizaría para describirla –Por favor, díganme qué pasó-

-Bueno…- Krillin explicó lo sucedido: cuando ellos llegaron a ayudar, él ya estaba inconsciente en un charco de su propia sangre, con Milk a su lado intentando mantenerlo con vida. Lograron acabar con uno de los saiyajin y con el otro kabochan, pero cuando el resto de soldados aparecieron decidieron huir utilizando el taiyouken.

-¿Pero qué hay de Celery?-

-Bueno… tu amiga no estaba exactamente del lado de los otros saiyajin, así que decidí traerla con nosotros. ¡No me veas así! Se miraba tan molesta y creí que podríamos utilizar su fuerza a nuestro favor-

Kakarotto se cruzó de brazos –Bueno, ¿y dónde se supone que estamos?-

-Luego de que mataste a los reyes, la Corporación Cápsula subcontrató a todas las empresas de la Tierra para hacer enormes bunkers subterráneos, incluso instalaron un sistema para que no se perciba la energía de todos los que estamos aquí abajo-

-Vaya… ¿y dónde está el Dr. Briefs?-

-Ese saiyajin lo atrapó. Cuando sembraron el Árbol, la comida escaseó y el agua también, el papá de Bulma se puso a desalinizar agua de mar para que pudiéramos beberla, pero ese saiyajin que parece tu clon lo descubrió y lo hizo su prisionero-

-Por cierto, Kakarotto, ¿cómo está Bulma?- preguntó Yamcha.

Kakarotto apretó los labios, ¿qué debía decirle?: ¿Bulma está bien, pero según parece necesito engendrar un hijo con ella? Dudaba que eso le fuese a parecer una grata idea –Está bien, ayudando a… bueno, sobreviviendo- dijo sin saber a ciencia cierta de haber sonado convincente. Yamcha pareció querer preguntar algo más, pero Kakarotto no estaba preparado para responder nada sobre Bulma, ¡ni siquiera había podido decirle a ella lo del híbrido!

-Por cierto, muchachos, ¿dónde está Yajirobe?-

-Está con el Maestro Karin, preparando las semillas del ermitaño. Las necesitas-

-¿Kami-sama sigue con vida?-

-Sí, sí, ¿necesitas las Esferas? Todavía siguen como piedra luego de habernos revivido, pero…-

Kakarotto negó con la cabeza –Necesito ir al Templo, debo entrenar… quizás sonará loco, pero soñé con un sujeto, un tal kaio-sama, dudo que exista, pero quizás esto es una señal para…-

-Existe- interrumpió Ten –Cuando morimos, fuimos a entrenar con él, pero dijo que no éramos capaz de aprender sus técnicas, pero tú podrás, Kakarotto-

-Yo también sé quién es- todos se giraron al escuchar a Milk hablar, no sabían que estaba ahí –Cuando quise revivir a mi padre y a todos los que murieron, ese sujeto me habló por medio de la mente y me pidió que no reviviera a nadie más-

-¡Claro! Por eso fue que no encontramos las Esferas- dijo Krillin –Ahora entiendo-

Kakarotto estaba viendo a Milk como idiotizado, tenía un delantal puesto, parecía estar sudando por tanto estar corriendo, y tenía una espada en la espalda, parecía una sobreviviente de un mundo post-apocalíptico; le sonrió –Milk, me dijeron que tú me cuidaste…-

Milk le sonrió –No te puedo dejar morir, Kakarotto, no hasta que me pagues todo lo que me debes- se dio la vuelta para dirigirse con las personas a las que estaba ayudando a alimentar. Kakarotto también se quedó sonriendo, varias veces ella le había recalcado lo que le debía, pero era la primera vez que sonaba forzado _–Quizás estamos mejor de lo que creí-_

-Por cierto, Kakarotto, otra nave cayó mientras estabas inconsciente, tu amiga saiyajin fue por el pasajero, aparentemente está de nuestro lado también-

Kakarotto negó con la cabeza –Taro quizás lo esté, pero ni por un momento creas que Celery lo está, no tengo la menor idea de por qué está haciendo esto, pero su lealtad hacia Vegeta siempre estará por encima de todo-

-¿Vegeta es el padre entonces?-

-¿El padre de quién?-

-Bueno, es que ella está embarazada-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vegeta estaba sentado en su cama viendo a Okkra ponerse la ropa; habían tenido que hacer una parada para comer, pues la nave de Vegeta no tenía instalada el sistema de hibernación –Hablaré con esa maldita terrícola cuando regrese de la Tierra- Bulma había puesto tecnología de punta en toda la nave, mejorado hasta no poder más la MG, pero cuando él se dispuso a poner en hibernación fue cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que la terrícola no había pensado en todo… había instalado varias cosas que él consideraba inutilizables, ¡incluso había puesto bocinas de estéreo en varios puntos de la nave! Era el colmo.

-No quiero ni imaginar en qué estás pensando para que pongas esa cara- dijo Okkra, quien ya tenía toda su armadura puesta.

Vegeta simplemente gruñó sin ponerse de pie. Había aprovechado el aterrizaje en ese planeta para tener el cuerpo de Okkra una y otra vez, pero todavía no era suficiente y él lo sabía. Se rehusaba pensar que un maldito beso con aquella terrícola vulgar había despertado en él una ansiedad incontrolable, prefería morir negándolo a siquiera aceptarlo.

Okkra se acercó a él al ver que ya se había olvidado de su existencia -¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?- No se quejaba en lo absoluto de que Vegeta había sido más brusco que de costumbre, pero parecía no estar interesado en ella, sino sólo en saciar sus deseos, y eso era lo que la molestaba.

Se puso de pie –No es de tu incumbencia, Okkra. Ve a avisarle al resto que se preparen para partir, no me importa dónde están o qué estén haciendo. Si nos vamos ahora llegaremos en tres días-

Okkra no respondió nada, simplemente se giró y salió de la habitación. Vegeta no pudo evitar percibir el olor de su compañera en toda la recámara, a pesar que no le desagradaba, nunca había sido un aroma que lo enloqueciera –Esto es una completa estupidez- Se comenzó a colocar el armadura. Salió del pequeño palacio en el que se habían alojado, el representante del planeta, un ser con forma de cerdo humanoide, les cedió su palacio sin dudar para que se hospedaran ahí, les proveyó de alimentos y bebidas; era de los planetas conquistados por Kakarotto, así que habían muchos sobrevivientes y estaban más que agradecidos por la oportunidad de seguir viviendo.

–Si no hubieran sobrevivientes aquí, habría muerto de hambre en el viaje- dijo Raditz, que estaba frente al palacio junto con Rhubarb y Broly.

-Eso fue porque tu hermano les permitió vivir a muchos de estos habitantes, supongo que tienes que agradecerle a él esto- respondió Broly, siempre con su tono neutral, era verdaderamente difícil saber si estaba de acuerdo o en contra.

Raditz se cruzó de brazos y Rhubarb rió –Dejen de perder el tiempo y suban a las malditas naves- interrumpió Vegeta.

El representante de ese planeta se acercó temeroso al príncipe –Se… Alte… Majestad. Les preparamos más comida para su viaje, si planean ir a la Tierra, necesitarán todo esto para sobrevivir en ese planeta-

Esto llamó la atención de Vegeta -¿No se supone que ese planeta tiene comida abundante?-

-Hemos recibido señales de energía de ese planeta desde hace muchos milenios, pero en estas últimas semanas algo está sucediendo y ese planeta ha estado emitiendo menos energía cada vez más, es como si estuviera muriendo-

Los saiyajin quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, esperando que el príncipe dijera algo –Tomen toda esa comida y llévenla con nosotros. Si la Tierra no tiene salvación, la destruiremos, no necesitamos un planeta así- dijo finalmente Vegeta.

Subieron a sus respectivas naves y partieron. Raditz recomendó destruir ese planeta y todos sus habitantes, pero Vegeta se negó rotundamente -¿Qué sentido tiene destruir un planeta que puede darnos comida en caso de tener necesidad? Sería una enorme estupidez. Cuando ya no nos sirvan entonces serás el encargado de destruirlo-

Vegeta se sentó sobre el asiento frente los controles y se cruzó de brazos –Tres días- dijo, eso tardarían en llegar a la Tierra y acabar con Turles y Tarble, ¿de qué le servía tener un hermano menor que era incapaz de controlar un pequeño planeta como ése? Tres días más de estar encerrado en esa maldita nave espacial donde el aroma de la terrícola todavía seguía impregnado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿¡Estás embarazada!?-

-Kakarotto, tu habilidad de observación es sorprendente- respondió la saiyajin de manera sarcástica.

-Es sólo que… no… no es de Vegeta… siempre creí que…- realmente nada era de su incumbencia, pero el shock era demasiado grande para procesarlo, ¿quién era el padre? –No me digas que te enamoraste de un terrícola-

-¿Qué estupidez es ésa? Preferiría mil veces fornicar con un saiyajin de clase baja a mezclarme con un terrícola-

-Con uno de clase baja…- dijo como si la información la estuviera procesando muy, muy lentamente –Bueno, es que los únicos saiyajin eran Fennel, Turles y… ¿entonces Tarble?-

-Hablando del príncipe, ¿alguno de tus terrícolas sabe dónde está?- interrumpió Taro –Mi rastreador no lo localiza-

-Por lo que sé, Turles lo pudo haber asesinado- respondió Celery.

-¿A qué te refieres?, ¿qué no hay un cuerpo para confirmarlo?- preguntó Kakarotto.

Celery negó con la cabeza –Igual que Fennel, a pesar que lo busqué no pude hallarlo- dijo con un tono triste.

-Hmmm- fue lo único que respondió Taro. Había tenido unas cuantas misiones con Turles, y en ellas observó cómo a veces él no les daba el golpe final a sus víctimas, sino que las dejaba moribundas; él, personalmente, prefería acabar con sus enemigos para librarse de cualquier peligro, pero no todos los saiyajin lo hacían.

-Fennel no pudo morir por alguien como él- dijo Celery molesta. Kakarotto estuvo de acuerdo con ella, fue en ese momento que su cerebro encajó las piezas.

-Espera, espera…- dijo viendo a la saiyajin como si estuviera descubriendo el tesoro más sorprendente del mundo -¿¡ES DE FENNEL!?-

Taro estalló en risa, mientras que Celery lo miraba con odio –Realmente eres un idiota-

Kakarotto se dejó caer, ¿Celery y Fennel? Pero si ella había despreciado a todos los que no eran de élite desde siempre, ¿y ahora estaba embarazada de Fennel?, ¿qué acaso ni siquiera se había podido controlar la necesidad? Se sonrojó un poco, y recibió un golpe fuerte en las costillas por parte de la saiyajin -¡No porque esté en este estado significa que no pueda matarte si así lo deseo! Deja de pensar idioteces-

-Lo… lo siento- dijo con dolor, estaba seguro que le había quebrado algo –Bien, felicidad…- no terminó la frase al ver la expresión en el rostro de su rival. Tosió –Como sea, necesito que me ayuden a acabar con los saiyajin que vinieron conmigo, yo me encargaré de Turles-

-Creí que eran tus compañeros- dijo Taro.

-Lo eran… no tendré piedad contra alguien que me traicionó, además uno de ellos fue el que me quitó la cola- de todas las heridas, la pérdida de su preciada cola era lo que más lo había devastado, ¿qué era un saiyajin sin cola? –Necesito acabar con ellos tres para poder hacer una técnica y destruir el Árbol Sagrado-

-¿Destruirlo? Nunca nadie ha podido destruir uno de ésos, es mejor que des este planeta por perdido y lo elimines, sé bondadoso con estos terrícolas- dijo Taro.

Kakarotto negó con la cabeza –Iré a entrenar para poder destruirlo- se puso de pie –Si me voy a hora, me tomará unas horas llegar a pie, si vuelo seguramente me detectarán-

-Como quieras- dijo Celery, jalando otra pierna rostizada –Mientras más rápido terminemos con todo esto, más rápido regresaremos al planeta-

-¿Para cuándo estás?- preguntó Kakarotto, realmente no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo eran los embarazos de las saiyajin, y mucho menos los partos.

-El transcurso del tiempo en este planeta es distinto al de nosotros- respondió Celery –Calculo que otros dos meses y medio-

Kakarotto estuvo tentado a preguntarle sobre qué haría con el niño, él se sentía parte responsable y se podía encargar de entrenarlo en caso ella no quisiera saber nada de él, pero por la manera en la que ella se colocó la mano en el estómago abultado imaginó que su conexión con la cría era más fuerte de lo que él imaginaba.

Kakarotto tuvo que caminar hasta donde estaba la torre del Maestro Karin para ir por las semillas, volar no era recomendado, quizás Turles lo daba por muerto así que era mejor seguir con el perfil bajo, aunque era difícil caminar herido, pero Milk y Krillin se ofrecieron a acompañarlo. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la Torre, los tres subieron en cuestión de horas, recogieron las semillas y ahora estaban ya en el Templo Sagrado, explicándole a Kami-sama sobre su nuevo entrenamiento.

-Te recomiendo utilizar la Habitación del Tiempo- le dijo el dios verde –Sabes que si entrenas ahí un día, será como entrenar un año terrícola-

-Lo sé, la última vez apenas soporté medio día, pero era un adolescente y el destino de la Tierra no dependía de esto. Lo haré-

-Recuerda que sólo puedes entrenar aquí por tres días, si sobrepasas ese tiempo, la puerta se cerrará y quedarás encerrado para toda la vida- dijo Kami-sama mientras caminaban hacia la Habitación.

-Oh…- dijo Kakarotto rascándose la cabeza –Lo había olvidado, bien, entrenaré por tres días y…-

-Sólo puedes entrenar por un día y medio- corrigió Kami-sama.

-¡Vamos! Al menos déjame terminar una oración- se quejó -¿A qué te refieres con un día y medio? Pensé que…

-Viene Vegeta a la Tierra, y trae a su escuadrón, pero él no es el peligro… algo viene con él, hay un ser entre su equipo cuyo poder supera el de todos juntos, y lo que me preocupa es que eso no es ni siquiera un cuarto de su poder-

Kakarotto frunció el ceño –Es Broly, es mejor que acabe con todo esto antes de que vengan a la Tierra. Si él se pone a pelear y pierde el control, nada ni nadie se salvará-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bulma estaba recostada en uno de los balcones del palacio cuya vista era todo el Norte, siempre había admirado la diferencia entre el Norte y el Sur; el Sur era un lugar un poco más pacífico, es cierto que no había mucha confianza entre los habitantes, pero lo que sí había era un entendimiento mutuo, parecía diseñado de manera equilibrada: áreas comerciales, áreas de viviendas, incluso había visto que se estaban construyendo áreas de recreación, no su tipo de recreación, pero eso era lo de menos; pero el Norte… un caos completo, enormes construcciones de piedras apiladas colocadas de manera arbitraria, pero había algo en esa zona que le llamaba más la atención, quizás era porque nunca había ido hacia ese lado del Muro, así que nunca había visto de cerca cómo era la comunidad saiyajin de verdad.

-Deben ser unos salvajes- dijo para intentar contener su curiosidad –Si Kakarotto estuviera aquí, le preguntaría sobre esa zona-

Se dio la vuelta y regresó al interior del castillo, desde que Vegeta se había ido, hace casi un mes, el lugar había estado calmado –Es porque ese loco siempre está gritando órdenes- Pero era aburrido sin él, y eso era lo que más le dolía admitir.

En los últimos días se había sumergido en varios proyectos para dejar de pensar en Vegeta; la nave imposible de rastrear estaba terminada, sólo era de hacer algunas pruebas, el arma de ondas blutz seguía a la mitad, cuidar a las terrícolas embarazadas se había vuelto su prioridad; ahora ya tenía 10 a su cargo, no quería pensar si las otras 17 humanas estaba en peores condiciones que las últimas 9 que había recibido –Si tan sólo supiera la ubicación de esas chicas, podría filtrarme hacia el Norte y… y morir de una manera trágica-

Entró a su laboratorio y se sentó frente al único computador que seguía encendido, el suyo. En los últimos días, Kale le había ordenado, de una manera poco educada, que revisara todos los radares de las naves pues habían estado detectando señales fantasmas de naves enemigas.

-Mis creaciones jamás se descomponen- había respondido ella, y Kale le había dado una bofetada.

Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, eso había sido casi medio mes, pero el enojo todavía seguía en ella como si hubiese sucedido hace unas horas –Aunque Vegeta sea un idiota, tiene más modales que este otro mono-

Revisó el historial de los radares –Le dije que todo estaba bien- pero habían algunas irregularidades, así que decidió ir al Área de Despegue, ahí había instalado un radar capaz de captar señales de naves en los supuestos límites del imperio saiyajin. Llevó su taza de café y un bloc de notas, se sentó frente al radar y comenzó a teclear para buscar señales, miró su reloj –Ya es más de media noche- Se acomodó y cerró los ojos unos instantes, de haber esperado unos minutos más, hubiera podido observar una señal monstruosa, una gran cantidad de naves estaba al borde del perímetro, donde supuestamente se dividían los planetas conquistados por los saiyajin y los de Freezer, pero estas naves emitían señales de calor tan bajas que parecía ser errores en la computadora.

-Vegeta…- dijo Bulma entre sus sueños, mientras se acomodaba en la silla y las señales de las naves desaparecían de nuevo en el radar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Turles estaba sentado comiendo su Fruta -¡La energía de este planeta es exquisita!-

-¿Hay un límite de cuánto de esto se puede comer?- preguntó uno de los saiyajin.

Turles escupió la semilla y se quedó meditando –No, a menos que tu cuerpo no controle tanta energía, entonces el problema es el guerrero, no la Fruta-

-Todos sabemos que puede ser adictiva- dijo el otro saiyajin, quien había comido solamente una –El único que no lo sabía era esa farsa de príncipe, por cierto, ¿dónde está?-

-Seguramente muerto- respondió Turles –Lo dejé herido de muerte en una montaña donde la nieve caía tan rápido que nuevas capas se creaban en cinco minutos. No se puede sobrevivir en un lugar así, las aldeas estaban vacías y no había ninguna señal de energía cerca-

Reeku dejó de comer y vio a Turles desaprobando su manera de hacer las cosas –Lo que asegura una victoria es dar el golpe de gracias-

-No recuerdo que le hayas dado el golpe final a Kakarotto-

-Si es el hijo de mi hermano, definitivamente sobrevivirá- apretó la Fruta que tenía en la mano hasta hacerla explotar –Es el punto de esto, poder probar mi nuevo poder contra el de uno de los guerreros más fuertes-

-¿Y por qué no ofrecerle lo mismo que a nosotros?-

-Es el hijo de mi hermano- repitió como si eso fuese suficiente respuesta –Pero es una suerte que muchos saiyajin sean fáciles de convencer- dijo viendo a los dos soldados que tenía enfrente.

Pkin y Reeku se vieron entre ellos sin decir nada. Ambos habían tenido varias misiones con Turles hace muchos años, de manera accidental o intencional, ya ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero él les había ofrecido la Fruta en ese momento, aunque ninguno de los dos negó o aceptó; cuando Kakarotto dijo que iría a la Tierra recordaron el ofrecimiento de Turles: _poder infinito._

-La ambición supera la lealtad- dijo Turles, mordiendo una nueva Fruta. Los tres saiyajin comieron y tomaron unas cuantas terrícolas, mientras que los kabochan hacían pequeños duelos para ver lo mucho que habían mejorado comiendo la energía del Árbol; ninguno estaba consciente de que estaban siendo observados.

-Son unos monstruos- dijo Krillin.

-Ahí hay algunas chicas todavía de mi escuadrón- dijo Milk, totalmente llena de odio hacia Turles –Me separaron de ellas, creí que habían muerto-

-Puedes estar segura que lo hombres sí lo están- dijo Celery. Milk la vio incrédula, ¿cómo podía decir algo así sin una sola gota de empatía?

-Eres una…-

-¿Por qué la trajeron?- preguntó Celery –Les dije que no debían traer a alguien tan inestable emocionalmente-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Milk, poniéndose de pie, pero Krillin la tomó de la mano y la obligó de nuevo a agacharse.

-¡Calla!- le dijo entre susurros –Kakarotto nos pidió que viéramos la situación antes de que él saliera de la Habitación, pero de nada sirve si nos matan por tu culpa-

-¿Cuánto falta para que salga?- preguntó Ten.

-Saldrá en unas horas… o eso espero- respondió Krillin –Como sea, necesitamos alejarnos de aquí e ir a las 43 regiones a pedirles que salgan de los bunkers-

-Todavía no entiendo para qué necesitan terrícolas, lo único que conseguirán es que mueran- respondió Taro, quien estaba escondido entre los arbustos, pues por su gran tamaño era difícil ocultarse entre la maleza.

-Kakarotto tiene un plan, no hay que dudar de él. Bueno, será mejor que comencemos a ir hacia las regiones, ¿cada uno tiene una nave para volar? Bien, así no nos detectarán. Celery, Taro, ustedes esperen aquí hasta que…-

-Maldita sea, enano, ya sabemos lo que hay que hacer. No sé quién nombró a Kakarotto líder de esta operación, pero seguiré su juego hasta ver que nada de esto funcionará- espetó Celery, y Taro rió suavemente.

-Bien- dijo Krillin, algo intimidado –Vamos, muchachos-

Los dos saiyajin quedaron solos en la oscuridad de la noche, les habían entregado unos pequeños artefactos para hacer desaparecer su energía –Esto es brujería- dijo Taro, viendo el pequeño brazalete que tenía puesto en la cola –Además de un insulto-

-Deja de quejarte- le respondió la saiyajin –Ven, vamos a cazar algo… debe quedar aunque sea un animal vivo en esta parte de bosque muerto-

-Yo no tengo hambre- respondió Taro.

-Deja de decir estupideces, siempre tienes hambre-

Cuando finalmente el Sol comenzó a salir, se había cumplido ya el tiempo límite, Vegeta estaba a unas cuantas horas de aterrizar, Kakarotto volaba en una nave hacia donde se encontraban Turles y los kabochan –Esta nave va muy lento- se quejó. Kami-sama le dijo que, en otro tiempo, hubiera sido capaz de volar sobre una mágica Nube Voladora, pero había matado incontables seres en el universo, muchos de ellos inocentes, por lo que no era capaz de utilizarla –Como si las nubes pudieran hacer otra cosa más que volar, qué nombre tan estúpido- se quejó Kakarotto.

Cuando finalmente se acercó a donde estaba el ejército de los kabochan, hizo descender la nave –Es hora de caminar-

-Miren a quién tenemos aquí, no te noto más fuerte- le dijo Celery, quien salía de los arbustos.

-Siempre un gusto verte- le respondió él, se esforzaba por no responderle como siempre lo hacía, después de todo ella llevaba adentro de su ser al hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos -¿Dónde está Taro?-

-Durmiendo-

-¿Qué? Lo iré a despertar, necesitamos atacar a Turles antes de que… bueno, lo más rápido posible-

Los tres saiyajin se movieron sin sincronía, Celery no estaba acostumbrada a recibir órdenes de Kakarotto, y Taro… bueno, obedecía, pero era difícil saber quién estaba al mando. Finalmente llegaron al Árbol -¿Cómo estás seguro de que aquí está Turles?-

-Puedo sentir su energía- respondió Kakarotto, flotando lentamente hacia arriba, donde había un agujero en el tronco del enorme árbol.

Taro se acercó a Celery -¿Ves? Te dije que todo en este planeta es brujería, ahora él se cree un rastreador viviente-

-Cállate. Vamos- Los tres saiyajin volaron hacia donde se presumía estar Turles, quien en efecto ya los esperaba.

-Tardaron mucho en venir- le dirigió una mirada a Kakarotto –Me alegra como no tienes idea que estés vivo, mocoso-

-¡Turles! En nombre de Vegeta- dijo con voz firme –Vengo a detenerte por desacato de órdenes y presunto asesinato a uno de los príncipes- Kakarotto sabía que se estaba extralimitando, él no tenía ninguna autorización para representar a Vegeta, es cierto que era su lacayo personal y se aseguraba que todas las órdenes del príncipe fueran seguidas, pero Vegeta jamás le dio la potestad para hablar en su nombre.

Turles rió – ¿Qué planeas hacer, muchacho?, ¿arrestarme? Adelante, pero debo recordarte que para eso tendrías que matarme primero, a mí y a todo el ejército de kabochan-

-¿Acaso no puedes defenderte sin tu ejército, anciano?- preguntó Kakarotto –Somos tres saiyajin de este lado, y otros tres de tu lado. Un combate entre tres saiyajin y esto se soluciona, ¿dónde está tu orgullo de guerrero? Dependiendo de una raza inferior como los kabochan para ganar- Kakarotto había estado practicando lo que le diría, y en ningún momento imaginó que pasar tanto tiempo con Vegeta lo ayudaría a formular una propuesta para Turles.

Turles se quitó la capa blanca que llevaba puesta –Comencemos-

Reeku se lanzó contra Celery, mientras que Pkin contra Taro –No puedo creer que me toca pelear contra una saiyajin embarazada- se burló el primero, pero no imaginó que la saiyajin le respondería con un golpe de codo en la boca, uno con la rodilla entre las piernas y un golpe aplastante en la cabeza, mandándolo al suelo –Embarazada o no, soy mejor guerrera- dijo sonriendo, volando rápidamente hacia el saiyajin de clase baja.

El combate entre los tres saiyajin había llamado la atención de algunos kabochan, quienes en vano se introdujeron en el combate, pues eran asesinados al instante. El tiempo parecía detenerse, se miraban ataques de energía, se sentían las vibraciones de los golpes que intercambiaban, se escuchaban los gritos cuando uno lanzaba una técnica hacia el otro; de no ser porque de ese combate dependía el destino de la Tierra, Kakarotto hubiera querido que alguien más estuviera viendo para tener una historia que contar.

Turles lanzaba golpes hacia Kakarotto, pero éste parecía no tener ningún problema en esquivarlo y enviarle unos cuantos de regreso, los cuales sí acertaban -¿¡Qué demonios hiciste para ser más fuerte!?- gritó Turles, estaba cubierto con una pequeña capa de sudor por estar gastando energía de manera innecesaria.

-Es porque no sabes controlar tus ataques- respondió Kakarotto, golpeando en el estómago a su tío –Tienes muchos movimientos innecesarios- otro golpe –No eres tan hábil como crees, ni siquiera con la Fruta puedes vencerme- otro golpe, pero éste lo envió varios kilómetros lejos.

Turles cayó sobre una montaña, tosiendo sangre y cubierto de polvo –Esto no puede ser- escupió un diente –No puede ser, ¡no puede ser!-

Kakarotto llegó volando lentamente, con el Sol detrás de él parecía una figura casi angelical –Ríndete, Turles, por más que te odie eres de mi sangre-

-Esto no ha terminado- se puso de pie y sonrió, quitándose la sangre de la boca –Es una pena, ¿no lo crees? Lo de tu cola- abrió la mano y en ella había una esfera de energía –Una verdadera pena- su sonrisa se amplió. Kakarotto lo miraba de brazos cruzados, ¿le planeaba lanzar esa bola de energía? Había perdido gran cantidad de su poder de pelea en crearla, si ésa era su técnica final, era mejor que se diera por vencido. Turles miró a su sobrino y lanzó la bola de energía hacia él, pero Kakarotto la esquivó como si se tratara de un ataque cualquiera.

-¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer?-

-En lo absoluto- respondió Turles. Empuñó la mano y vio la bola de energía, que ya estaba llegando bastante lejos en el cielo -¡Explota y crece!- gritó. En ese momento, Kakarotto maldijo su actitud confiada.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuatro naves entraban a la atmósfera terrestre, aterrizando de manera estruendosa en lo que alguna vez fue un valle hermoso y grande.

–Este lugar no es nada como lo recuerdo- dijo Okkra, pateando el cadáver de un ciervo.

-Esto es obra del Árbol Sagrado- respondió Broly, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el horizonte, donde se podía ver la silueta del enorme Árbol que superaba las montañas –Hay un combate cerca-

-Este planeta se echó a perder-

Vegeta fue el último en salir de su nave, activando su rastreador –Se trata de Kakarotto, Celery y alguna basura, peleando contra Turles y otras dos basuras-

Okkra rió, pero a Vegeta no dejó escapar ni una sonrisa –También hay una gran cantidad de kabochan vivos, pero no están participando en la batalla-

-¿Aquí están los kabochan?- preguntó Rhubarb –Se supone que siguen las órdenes de Daiz, algo no me gusta-

Vegeta asintió y sin ningún aviso previo emprendió vuelo hacia donde estaba el Árbol, y por consiguiente, el combate. En medida que se iban acercando, fueron capaces de ver la Luna artificial que habían creado –Alguien estaba en verdaderos aprietos si decidieron transformarse-

Raditz vio al ejército de kabochan y sonrió –Seguiré el ejemplo, nunca está demás dar un estirón- dijo viendo hacia la Luna, y transformándose lentamente, llamando la atención de los kabochan. Okkra y Rhubarb lo imitaron, pero Broly pareció abstenerse en transformarse, al igual que Vegeta.

-¿No te vas a transformar, Broly?- preguntó Vegeta.

-No, Majestad, prefiero pelear en este estado, puedo deleitarme más combatiendo sin transformarme- dijo volando hacia el centro del ejército.

Vegeta debía coincidir con él, prefería muchas veces matar estando sin transformarse, se podían ver mejor los detalles de las muertes que solamente aplastarlos en forma Oozaru. Se giró hacia donde estaban Celery y los demás peleando, no interrumpiría un combate, habían suficientes kabochan para entretenerse un rato; no necesitaba explicación si los kabochan estaban de su lado o no, sólo quería matar, quizás así el estrés que había estado consigo desde hace un poco más de un mes se alejara.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kakarotto ahora sí estaba teniendo problemas, había empleado ya el kaioken aumentado al doble, ¡pero todavía Turles seguía atacando! Había dejado que su enfado tomara lo mejor de él cuando su tío le recordó sobre todos los terrícolas que había matado de su escuadrón.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Kakarotto?- preguntó Turles, con su voz grave –No me sorprende que ninguno de tus preciados terrícolas haya sobrevivido, ¿pero sabes algo?-

-¡Maldita sea, cállate de una buena vez!- gritó Kakarotto, volando hacia Turles para golpearlo en el rostro. El golpe lo acertó, pero parecía que su cuerpo estaba comenzando a cansarse por la presión de estar utilizando el kaioken.

Turles rió –Te diré algo antes de que mueras, muchacho. A las terrícolas que estaban en tu escuadrón, las tomé prisioneras, seguramente unas cuantas ya deben de estar fecundadas-

Ése fue el punto de quiebre de Kakarotto, él había prometido proteger a todos, y había fallado de una manera monumental –Eres un… ¡Eres un maldito!- gritó enfurecido – ¡Kaioken aumentado cinco veces!- sabía que se estaba forzando más de lo necesario, debía acabar con Turles rápido para que su cuerpo no se resintiera tanto. Celery ya había vencido a Reeku, y Taro y ella estaban por tumbar a Pkin _–Es mi turno-_ se dijo.

Su padre siempre le insistía que era muy descuidado, Vegeta le repetía que debía de ser más despiadado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kakarotto se dejó llevar por ambos. Embistió a Turles con toda su fuerza, derribándolo y para asegurarse que no podía levantarse más, lanzó un kame-hame-ha hacia una de sus piernas, quebrándosela instantáneamente –_Eres muy generoso-_ escuchó decir a Vegeta en su cabeza. Enfurecido, voló rápidamente hacia la otra pierna de Turles, atravesándole el muslo como si su cuerpo fuese una bala.

Estaba bañado en sangre, viendo a su tío rugir de dolor, pero todavía dispuesto a lanzar ataques de energía por la boca –Estás acabado- dijo, levantando una mano y dispuesto a perforarle el pecho _–Debe morir-_ escuchó una voz en su cabeza, ¿era Vegeta de nuevo? No, no, ¿era su padre? Sonaba a él _–Mátalo-_

Lanzó un ataque, pero éste perforó el hombro de Turles. El sudor le recorría las temples –No lo mataré- dijo para sí, se giró y lanzó un ataque hacia la Luna artificial, destruyéndola instantáneamente. Turles comenzó a perder su transformación, al igual que el resto de saiyajin. Descendió hasta donde estaba su contrincante, quien, a pesar de las heridas, seguía consciente.

Turles rió –Actuaste como un verdadero saiyajin- dijo con sangre en la boca –Mátame, vamos, hazlo. Termina el trabajo-

Kakarotto tenía los puños apretados, su cuerpo gritaba de dolor, no podía seguir de pie, en cualquier momento todos sus músculos colapsarían _–Si lo vas a hacer, hazlo de una vez-_ se dijo, ahora sabía a quién le pertenecía la voz que le había estado susurrando matar a Turles, era él mismo, su lado saiyajin, el lado que tanto intentaba reprimir en batalla.

-¡Mátame!- gritó Turles.

Kakarotto lo pateó, dándole la vuelta y cortándole la cola –Estamos a mano- se dejó caer. Su cuerpo había colapsado por completo –Necesito… una semilla…- con todo el dolor del mundo, movió lentamente su mano para sacar una semilla de uno de los compartimientos de su ya destrozada armadura –Demonios- dijo al no encontrarlas –Las debí de haber botado en el combate- rió con amargura –Esto apesta-

-¡Kakarotto!- gritó Taro, quien corría hacia él –Diablos, estás totalmente destrozado, no tanto como Turles, pero lo estás… Vamos, te ayudaré a ponerte de pie. Vegeta quiere verte-

-¿Vegeta? No me digas que ya vino-

-Sí, él y los otros mataron a todos los kabochan-

Kakarotto asintió -¿Qué hay con Reeku y Pkin?-

-Están inconscientes. Celery los llevó hacia donde está Vegeta- Taro ayudó a Kakarotto a volar y a llevarse a Turles, quien finalmente había perdido la consciencia.

-Realmente no era tan poderoso- dijo Kakarotto.

-Te equivocas- corrigió Taro –Turles era bastante poderoso, pero lo superaste, chico, es una lástima que Tarble no esté aquí-

Los dos saiyajin aterrizaron entre los cadáveres del ejército kabochan –Vaya, alguien se divirtió mucho aquí- dijo Kakarotto, completamente adolorido.

-Broly pareció divertirse mucho, cuando lo vi, estaba riendo y destrozando los cráneos de los cadáveres… es espeluznante-

-¡Kakarotto!, ¡Taro!- gritó Celery, quien hacía señales desde lejos –Vegeta los espera en una de las ramas del Árbol, por cierto…- sacó una pequeña bolsa que tenía en la armadura –Botaste esto mientras combatías, Kakarotto- dijo lanzándole la pequeña bolsa de color beige.

Kakarotto la agarró en el aire, a pesar que sus músculos ya parecían estar atrofiados, la abrió rápidamente y comió una semilla, recuperándose instantáneamente -¡Eso está mucho mejor!- dijo sonriendo –Gracias, Celery-

La saiyajin no respondió nada, simplemente se limitó a volar hacia donde estaba Vegeta. Los tres llegaron ante el príncipe, quien miraba hacia todas partes –Kakarotto- dijo sin voltear a verlo -¿Me puedes explicar qué haces aquí? Recuerdo haberte autorizado que te largaras a entrenar a los terrícolas, no que vinieras a la Tierra-

-Las cosas se complicaron- respondió el joven guerrero –Estábamos entrenando, pero recibí una señal de Fennel y…-

-¿Fennel?-

-El saiyajin que nos acompañó- respondió Celery. Vegeta la vio sin decir nada, y asintió.

-El padre de ese niño- dijo Okkra como si la noticia ya la supiera. Celery no respondió nada al escuchar eso, simplemente asintió.

Vegeta vio de nuevo a Kakarotto, con una sonrisa burlona –No puedo notar que te falta la cola, clase baja-

-Yo… fui… bueno, me emboscaron mis dos compañeros y…-

-¿Así que una emboscada? Dime, Broly, ¿qué harías tú si te emboscan dos compañeros tuyos?-

-Los mataría, su Majestad, no dejaría que tomaran mi cola-

Vegeta asintió y vio a Kakarotto -¿Entonces por qué siguen con vida estos dos traidores?-

Kakarotto vio a Reeku y Pkin, de rodillas, golpeados y ensangrentados –Yo no…-

Vegeta no esperó a que respondiera, simplemente lanzó dos ataques de energía con dos dedos y los mató, perforándoles el corazón –Listo, no necesito estos estúpidos en mi ejército-

Kakarotto quiso decir algo, alguna objeción, pero parte de él estaba feliz de que habían muerto, no estaba acostumbrado a las traiciones y acababa de descubrir que no era fanático de éstas.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que debemos matar a Turles- dijo Raditz, quien se había mantenido al margen de todo. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante hasta estar frente a Turles, quien seguía inerte –Es mejor matarlo ahora, ¿saben?, Bardock dijo que debíamos matarlo ahora antes de que diera más problemas-

-Alto- intervino Vegeta. Estaba harto de las premoniciones de Bardock, sólo parecían habladurías y habladurías, ninguna se había hecho realidad, ¿por qué debía seguir viviendo regido por esas famosas visiones? –Rhubarb, lleva a Turles a la nave donde vino, si despierta, déjalo inconsciente de nuevo-

-¡Ahí adentro están las terrícolas de mi escuadrón!- dijo Kakarotto –Debo ir a revisar que estén bien, y además…- dijo al ver que Vegeta parecía no importarle eso –El papá de Bulma está ahí, sabes lo frenética que se podría poner si sabe que algo le sucedió a su padre. Es mi responsabilidad-

Vegeta tensó su cola, se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos hasta que finalmente dio el veredicto –Libera al viejo, asegúrate que esté con vida- respondió molesto.

-¿Qué hay de mis terrícolas?- preguntó Kakarotto.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero ellas deben regresar con nosotros, da lo mismo que estén ahí.-Kakarotto asintió, pero por la posición de Vegeta, no había acabado de hablar –Destruiré este planeta-

-¡No!- respondió Kakarotto de manera inmediata.

-¿Qué no es claro que no estoy pidiendo tu opinión, insecto? No necesito un saiyajin sin cola bajo mi servicio directo, Kale ocupará tu lugar de ahora en adelante-

Kakarotto estaba algo molesto, ¿acaso la cola era tan importante? Era el punto débil de la raza, y ahora él ya no lo tenía, no lo veía como una desventaja, pero quizás en estatus social era peor que escoria –Déjame destruir este Árbol- imploró –Como mi último acto bajo tu mando directo-

Vegeta sonrió de lado, si Kakarotto fallaba en destruirlo, sería el hazme reír de todos –Está bien, tienes un intento-

Todos los saiyajin se alejaron, como lo había indicado Kakarotto, quien estaba parado sobre los restos de una vereda. Inhaló profundamente y exhaló lentamente, levantó los brazos con firmeza y vio hacia el cielo -Tierra, mar, cielo, todos aquellos que aun posean vida, les suplico que me brinden un poco de su energía-

Conforme los segundos, Vegeta sintió cómo la poca energía que había en la tierra debajo de sus pies se elevaba -¿Qué demonios es esto?-

-Es una técnica que Kakarotto aprendió- respondió Celery –En un día-

-¿Un día?- preguntó Vegeta, incrédulo de lo que había escuchado.

-No se preocupe, Majestad, es brujería- insistió Taro, ganándose un golpe de Celery.

-Hmmm… en un solo día- repitió en voz baja.

Kakarotto sentía la energía del planeta llegar lentamente, de no haberle pedido a Krillin y a los demás que les pidieran a los terrícolas salir de los bunkers, jamás habría podido juntar energía suficiente para destruir el Árbol –Un poco más…- insistió, no quería confiarse y que la genkidama que tenía en sus manos fuese insuficiente; tenía un intento, Vegeta no dejaría que lo intentara de nuevo -¡Listo!- dijo al sentir la energía de más terrícolas llegar -¡Ten!- gritó lanzando la bola de energía hacia el Árbol.

Cruzó los dedos esperando que la explosión fuese inmediata, pero no fue así. El pánico lo invadió al segundo, ¿y si no había sido suficiente?, ¿por qué no había explotado ya? No quería retar a Vegeta a un combate, no sabía si podía ganarle, pero para salvar a la Tierra lo intentaría. Su pánico desapareció cuando vio cómo el Árbol comenzara a quebrarse, y de repente llegó la gran explosión, se cubrió el rostro con el brazo –Perfecto- dijo sonriendo, arrepintiéndose de abrir la boca, pues le entró tierra.

Cuando finalmente la nube de polvo cedió, se deslumbró al ver una gran cantidad de partículas doradas caer sobre la tierra -¿Qué es esto?- abrió su mano y una pequeña bola dorada cayó en ella, explotando y dispersando más esferas doradas. Sonrió –Es energía… la energía robada por ese Árbol-

Vegeta miraba el espectáculo con los brazos cruzados, moleso _–Ese idiota-_ pensó, se giró hacia su escuadrón –Prepárense, partiremos de inmediato-

-¿Qué hay sobre este planeta?- preguntó Okkra –Todos los seres que vinieron siguiendo a Tarble parecen no querer irse-

-Son unos imbéciles- respondió el príncipe –Pero si este planeta todavía tiene uso, uno de ustedes deberá quedarse a ocupar el cargo del estúpido de Tarble-

Taro dio un paso adelante –Si su Majestad me lo permite, quisiera continuar con lo que hacía el príncipe antes de desaparecer-

Vegeta iba a objetar que un soldado de clase baja no podía encargarse de algo así, pero Celery se adelantó –Me quedaré aquí para asegurarme que el planeta tenga uso, en caso contrario, le notificaré y destruiré el planeta, Majestad-

Vegeta sintió y voló hacia su nave, junto con Okkra, Raditz y Broly –Nos quedaremos aquí unos días esperando a ver el destino de este planeta-

-¿Qué hay con Kakarotto?-

-Ese animal puede hacer lo que quiera- respondió molesto. Parte de él estaba enfadado de no haber conseguido torturar más a Kakarotto mientras trabajaba para él, pero otra gran parte estaba agradecido que no lo vería más en el palacio, ni rondando a la terrícola, quitándole el tiempo trabajar en las cosas que él le ordenaba.

Kakarotto voló hacia la nave de Turles, donde podía sentir la energía de las terrícolas, apenas unas cuantas. Abrió la celda a fuerza bruta y las dejó salir –Lo… lo siento mucho- dijo al verlas –Debí haber imaginado que algo podría pasar…- También debía imaginar que no era una visión muy agradable verlo cubierto de sangre, sangre que no era completamente suya.

-No te preocupes- respondió una de ellas -¿Dónde está Tetsu y Milk? Se las llevaron y ya no supimos nada-

-Tetsu… Tetsu murió, pero Milk está con vida- respondió sin saber si debía decir algo.

Las terrícolas parecían estar en shock, comenzaron a llorar y Kakarotto se incomodó, ¡no tenía experiencia con mujeres llorando! Enojadas sí, pero tristes no.

-Si Pamputt hubiera estado aquí, habríamos podido aunque sea defendernos- dijo una.

Kakarotto frunció el ceño, Pamputt había sido el mejor de los guerreros, ahora se preguntaba si realmente había sido accidental la herida que le hicieron para sacarlo del juego –Vengan, debemos curar sus heridas… todas las heridas, luego regresaremos al planeta- Esperó escuchar alguna queja, o súplica para no volver, pero todas las que estaban ahí parecían estar dispuestas a salir con cabeza en alto de toda circunstancia. Sonrió, estaba orgulloso de lo que había logrado con ellas.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaban Krillin y los demás, los recibieron con los brazos abiertos -¡Eres un héroe!- gritaba su eterno amigo –Sentíamos la batalla, y por un momento creímos que no ganarías, ¿cómo lograste vencer a Turles?-

-Bueno…- la verdad no le gustaba recordarlo, confesar que había dejado que su lado saiyajin se apoderara de él no era específicamente lo mejor para contar; no entendía por qué lo consideraban un héroe, él simplemente se había dejado dominar por la sed de sangre –Es una historia para otra ocasión-

-Sí, sí claro, cielos amigo, tuvimos muchas dificultades para encontrar a toda la gente, las personas de algunas regiones no estaban muy entusiasmadas con salir a la superficie, el Norte se quejó mucho, pero al final accedieron todos- explicaba Krillin.

-¡Kakarotto!- se escuchó la voz de Milk desde lejos, iba corriendo hacia él, el saiyajin temió que lo fuese a golpear con el sartén que llevaba en la mano, pero cuando lo dejó tirado realmente se desconcertó, ¿lo quería embestir?

Todos los pensamientos de Kakarotto se desvanecieron cuando ella lo rodeó en un abrazo, sintió cómo su cerebro dejaba de funcionar. Milk reía, pero él estaba totalmente petrificado, ¿qué debía hacer? Conforme a los segundos pasaron, se relajó y le rodeó la cintura, sonriendo, y dejándose llevar por el delicioso aroma de Milk, era un olor a flores y algo de comida, pero estaba feliz de que ella lo estuviera... ¿abrazando? Sí, ésa era la palabra. Estaba calmado mientras ella le decía lo mucho que estaba orgullosa de él, escuchaba al resto de sus amigos hablar y felicitarlo por ayudar a la Tierra, pero tener a Milk entre sus brazos era lo primero que lo llenaba de verdadera alegría en ese día, conocía muy bien ese sentimiento, era una amistad que había logrado florecer luego de que el odio había sido olvidado; era lo mismo que sentía por sus demás amigos, aunque había algo diferente, pero no le dio muchas veces al asunto, por primera vez podía decir que él y Milk habían alcanzado la amistad.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vegeta estaba sentado escuchando al Dr. Briefs hablar, ¿de qué hablaba? No tenía la menor idea, él ya lo había comenzado a ignorar desde hace mucho. Tenía mucho en qué pensar: ¿por qué habían ahí tantos kabochan si supuestamente seguían solamente las órdenes de Daiz? Algo no encajaba en todo eso. Celery le había contado lo de la muerte de Tarble, y francamente no pudo sentirse más indiferente, algo frustrado por no haber sido él quien lo asesinó, pero complacido que tenía un insecto menos en su ejército.

-En conclusión- dijo el doctor, exhalando el humo del cigarro –Es un grandioso programa de televisión-

-Anciano- dijo Vegeta –Si dices algo más que no tenga que ver con lo que te pedí, te mataré y luego a tu hija-

-Oh, claro, Bulma, ¿cómo está? Desde hace mucho no hablo con ella, me preguntaba si le podían dar algo, su madre le compró varias cosas y están en esta cápsula- dijo sacándola de su bolsillo.

-¿Por qué debería dársela?- preguntó, olvidando su amenaza de matarlo si decía alguna otra estupidez.

-Bueno, no veo a Kakarotto por ningún lado, y ella me ha hablado bien de ti- dijo con honestidad genuina, no dándose cuenta la mirada en blanco que provocó en Vegeta –Bueno, supongo que esperaré a Kakarotto para…-

-Kakarotto ya no podrá ver tanto a tu hija, anciano, él ya no trabajará en el castillo-

-Oh, ya veo- dijo acercándose a Vegeta para darle la cápsula –Entonces te lo encargo, hijo, yo arreglaré la interferencia entre las comunicaciones y te agregaré el sistema de suspensión a tu nave, no te preocupes, tardaré unas cuantas horas, mientras tanto te recomiendo ver el programa de televisión que te mencioné- dijo el Dr. Briefs dándose la vuelta para ir a trabajar en la nave de Vegeta.

-¿No destruirás esa cápsula?- preguntó Okkra –No tienes por qué dársela a esa mujer tan repugnante-

-Pues de repugnante no tiene nada- dijo Raditz sonriendo – ¿No será que lo voluptuosa que es te produce envidia, Okkra?- preguntó riendo.

-Cállate, Raditz- espetó Vegeta –Ya veré si se la entrego o no- se dio la vuelta –Avísenme cuando el anciano arregle las comunicaciones con el planeta, quiero saber qué está haciendo Kale, no quiero que nadie me moleste- dijo viendo a Okkra especialmente.

Raditz asintió –Iré a ver cómo le va a Turles, posiblemente ya murió, será mejor sacar su cadáver- Sin esperar una respuesta, se dirigió a las celdas de la enorme nave donde Tarble y su séquito había llegado a la Tierra. El lugar estaba oscuro, la poca iluminación era por una ventana minúscula –Este lugar es verdaderamente deprimente-

Una risa sonó al fondo –Yo mandé a arreglar estas celdas para encerrar a todos los terrícolas, creo que no salió como planeé-

-Nunca nada sale como se planea, Turles- Raditz se hincó frente a la celda de su tío.

-Al menos este plan que tuviste sí funcionó, utilizar las visiones de Bardock en su contra, te he enseñado bien. ¿Y cómo están Daiz y Cacao?-

Raditz le dio un trozo de pan –Están bien, luego de matar a Almond, Vegeta no dudó de su lealtad-

-O eso aparenta- respondió Turles –No creas que tenemos a Vegeta en la palma de la mano, pero esperaremos a que algo suceda… ya tenemos un príncipe muerto, falta el segundo y asegurarnos que no tenga descendencia-

-Hablando de eso… ¿qué tan probable es que la terrícola azul sea la de Kakarotto, y no la de Vegeta?-

-Bueno, pues para eso está Daiz- respondió mordiendo el pan –En caso de que esa tal Bulma sea la hembra de Vegeta, matarla antes de que la muy zorra se embarace es lo mejor-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Celery miraba el cadáver de Fennel quemarse, lo habían logrado encontrar en la costa –Eres un completo idiota- dijo viendo cómo se convertía en ceniza. Kakarotto la miraba desde lejos, las Esferas del Dragón pudieron haberlo solucionado todo, pero no estaban todavía activas, y, francamente, no confiaba en Celery como para decirle sobre ellas; ni siquiera estaba seguro que las fueran a utilizar para revivir a Tarble o los demás terrícolas –Me pregunto si Shen Long puede revivir a alguien que fue quemado como Fennel- preguntó en voz baja.

Vio hacia el cielo –Perdóname, Fennel, pero me encargaré de entrenar a tu hijo o hija- Imaginaba que Celery no se haría responsable del crío, no era normal, y si el niño nacía de clase baja, estaba muy seguro que ella nunca le dirigiría la mirada.

-Hey, Kakarotto- dijo Taro, quien llegó volando lentamente –Creo que a Celery le afectó esto- dijo viéndola frente a la enorme fogata donde estaba el cuerpo de Fennel.

-Siempre la creí una psicópata asesina sin corazón, verla así de… no tan psicópata me causa terror- bromeó Kakarotto.

-Entre los saiyajin, son pocos los que logran encontrar una pareja estable, los demás nos dedicamos a fornicar y punto… excepto tú- bromeó el enorme saiyajin –Quizás Celery y Fennel lograron encontrar a su compañero en el otro, dicen que el aroma es lo que motiva a unos saiyajin a estar con otros-

-Esas son puras patrañas- dijo Kakarotto –Eso es algo que te dicen para que no seas tan promiscuo-

Taro rió –Quizás, como sea, antes de venir, tu padre me pidió que te dijera que te comunicaras con él cuando todo se calmara-

Kakarotto frunció el ceño –Claro, él sabía lo que sucedería aquí… gracias, Taro, eres un gran aliado, ¿sabes? No tienes por qué quedarte en este planeta, los seguidores de Tarble parecen convencidos a quedarse aquí a pesar que él está muerto, ellos mandarán alimento al planeta, no es necesario que te quedes también, ya no tiene sentido buscar a Tarble-

Taro se quedó viendo a Kakarotto de reojo –Comunícate con tu padre, muchacho-

Kakarotto se quedó solo, a la lejanía miraba a Celery en la oscuridad, con la fogata ya apagada por el viento. Suspiró y activó su rastreador -¿Hay alguien ahí?-

_-Kakarotto, sabía que sobrevivirías-_ dijo Bardock desde el otro lado del rastreador_ -¿Mataron a Turles?-_

-No, cuando Raditz dijo que debíamos matarlo, Vegeta tuvo una rabieta y dijo que le perdonaran la vida de momento-

_-¿Raditz?-_ preguntó sorprendido _–No le apartes la vista a tu hermano, algo debe tramar… tu madre pregunta si estás bien, ya le explique que sí, pero…-_

Kakarotto sonrió –Dile que estoy bien, ¿necesitabas hablarme de algo? Taro me dijo que debía contactarte-

_-Sí, escúchame bien. Necesitas ir al planeta Yadrat -_

-¿Al planeta Yadrat? En ese lugar no hay guerreros, todos son unos seres débiles y se visten muy raro- se quejó.

_-Kakarotto, haz lo que te digo-_le ordenó Bardock _-No todo se trata de aprender técnicas destructivas, hay técnicas de evasión que se pueden volver la mejor arma-_

-Bien- respondió molesto –¿Pero cuál es la prisa?- preguntó intrigado.

_-Ginyu atacará en medio año-_

* * *

¡Terminó! :D Debo admitir que tuve dificultades para narrar el combate X_x uno se lo imagina, pero... narrarlos nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

:) El abrazo entre Milk y Goku fue una de las escenas que me gustó escribir, porque es un abrazo sincero, lleno de alegría (no como los de otra cierta pareja que sus abrazos suelen conducirlos a escenas poco aptas para menores) Al final de todo, es bastante diferente la relación basada en confianza y amistad de Milk y Kakarotto, que la basada en tensión sexual y deseo de Bulma y Vegeta. :)

Recuerden, aunque Kakarotto sea visto como un héroe, él está consciente de que es un asesino, incluso Kami-sama le dice que él no puede subir a la Nube porque no es un ser puro, no es el Goku que conocemos, así que aunque salve a unos por aquí, matará a un centenar por allá (y seguramente lo disfrutará). Dos caras de la misma moneda :) Pero sabemos que en el fondo no es tan malo, se siente culpable por la muerte de Fennel, por la del resto de escuadrón de terrícolas. Ah, este Kakarotto me gusta XD

Recuerdo que en una ocasión, Diosa de la Muerte me puso en un review que quizás el ya no confiar en las visiones de Bardock iba a perjudicar a Vegeta, pues eso vamos a averiguar, ¿qué tanto va afectar dejar a Turles vivo, cuando en realidad debió haber muerto? :D A Turles lo considero un buen guerrero, pero un mejor estratega, su fuerte es la manipulación.

Bueno, ya, mucho bla, bla, bla de mi parte :) Este capítulo fue casi todo sobre Kakarotto y la Tierra, pero esperemos ver más de Vegeta y Bulma en el siguiente :)

_**Me despido y espero leer sus reviews :) **_


	18. Chapter 18

¡Hola a todas y a todos! En mi país todavía es 27 de julio (quizás ya no, pero yo fingiré que sí) ¡Hoy la fiction cumple un año de haber sido lanzada!

Primero que todo, agradezco a todas y todos los que me han acompañado en este año :'D No la habría seguido sin su apoyo :'D

Segundo, le doy gracias a la fanpage de 'por los que leemos fanfics de dragonball', me sorprendí muchísimo al ver que habían recomendado esta fiction :D y luego Silvana Guerrero también la recomendó, muchísimas gracias :'D andaba tan feliz ese día :D

Tercero, ¡bienvenidos y bienvenidas todos quienes acaban de comenzar a leer esta fiction! :) Espero no decepcionarlos y que nos acompañen en esta aventura.

Ps: No sabía que tenía tantas fans de Milk x Goku leyendo esta fiction, sino me lo hubieran hecho saber por los reviews, les juro que no me habría enterado :D así que incluiré más de ellos, no se desesperen. Aclaro que no son mi fuerte, pero doy lo mejor de mí para mantenerlos en un punto donde encajan en este universo, pero todavía tienen algo de los personajes originales :) (Me gustaría saber si quieren leer lemon de ellos dos :D)

Ps2: A todas las fans del Vegebul, no se desesperen, dentro de poco habrá limonada gratis :)

Bueno ya, disculpen que haya escrito tanto, pero estoy eléctrica porque tuve que comer algo dulce para mantenerme despierta y terminar el capítulo :D

CG= Cámara de Gravedad

MG= Máquina de Gravedad

CEG =Centro de Entrenamiento General

* * *

**-18-**

Vegeta y sus hombres se quedaron en la Tierra un día solamente, no les gustaba el planeta. Kakarotto ordenó que se quedarían hasta luego del nacimiento del hijo de Celery, y así fue, pero él no pudo ayudar… en el momento en el que puso un pie cerca de donde sucedía el alumbramiento, Celery le lanzó una serie de ataques de energía, su mensaje fue recibido fuerte y claro.

El niño nació fuerte, Kakarotto pudo verlo hasta horas después de su nacimiento. Una pequeña copia de Fennel, pero los ojos eran los de Celery, fríos y finos. Calíbono era su nombre. Celery no dejó que nadie más lo cargara, ella se encargó de alimentarlo. Kakarotto no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué haría ella con el bebé, era obvio que era fuerte, pero no tanto como para ser de clase alta, quizás de clase media.

-¿Qué crees que haga con el pequeño Calíbono?- le preguntó a Taro.

-Por lo que veo, quizás decida entrenarlo ella misma. De estar en el planeta de los saiyajin ya habría sido separado de ella y quizás enviado a algún planeta a que probara su suerte para sobrevivir- se encogió de hombros –Creo que Celery quiere a ese mocoso más de lo que demuestra-

Kakarotto le había pedido a su antigua rival que le permitiera entrenar al niño, ambos sabían que tenía potencial –Yo lo entrenaré personalmente- le respondió la saiyajin –Pero si aprende alguna técnica rara como las tuyas quizás lo ayude a llegar a ser un guerrero más poderoso-

Partieron dos semanas luego de nacimiento del primer saiyajin de nacionalidad terrícola; Kakarotto se llevó algunas semillas del ermitaño, si iba a entrenar para vencer a Ginyu, debía llevar algo para recuperarse, pero antes de siquiera pensar en regresar al planeta de los saiyajin, debían hacer otra parada.

-Vaya que se tardaron en venir por mí- se quejó Pamputt, mientras se colocaba la armadura.

-Si tenías urgencia en vernos, pudiste haberte ido en la nave sin problemas, no es que estuvieras aquí atado- respondió Kakarotto, frunciendo el ceño.

Pamputt aclaró la garganta –No sabía el estado en el que estaba la Tierra, imaginé que me llamarían si era necesario-

-Seguro- contestó el saiyajin, se giró hacia las dos terrícolas que se habían quedado cuidando a Pamputt –Les agradezco su ayuda- se inclinó un poco, y las dos terrícolas se rieron, con esa típica risita de adolescente enamorada.

Milk rodó los ojos, ¿podían ser menos obvias? Se preguntaba si Kakarotto era consciente de lo encantador que era, o si lo hacía de manera intencional. Pamputt se colocó los guantes y se giró hacia todas las terrícolas que habían sobrevivido en la Tierra.

-¿Qué sucederá con nosotros entonces?- preguntó.

-Debemos regresar al planeta, tenemos que aclarar más cosas, quizás Bulma pueda darnos algo para que ustedes puedan contener un ataque en el futuro-

-¿Bulma?, ah, la terrícola del palacio, está bien-

-Sí… pero necesito que uno de ustedes ocupe mi lugar, debo hacer un viaje luego así que no podré entrenar a los nuevos reclutas-

-¿Nuevos?- preguntó una terrícola.

Kakarotto asintió con la cabeza –No podemos dejar que esto aniquile el proyecto, de lo contrario Vegeta matará a los demás terrícolas…-

-¿Por qué habría de permitirlo ese loco? Si se dio cuenta que nos matan con facilidad, seguramente ahora nos hará a un lado-

Kakarotto negó con la cabeza –Vegeta cree que los otros terrícolas murieron ejecutando una emboscada a Turles, que no es enteramente mentira- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Bueno…- Pamputt dio un paso hacia adelante –Supongo que el puesto de segundo al mando me corresponde- Las mujeres se vieron entre ellas sin comprender, por lo que el terrícola se vio en la necesidad de explicar lo que a él le parecía obvio –Soy el único hombre que queda-

Kakarotto apretó los labios para no reírse y se cruzó de brazos, el resto de guerreras parecieron ofenderse por esa acusación, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el único hombre terrícola del grupo –Bueno, soy el único hombre, así que es lógico… ¿no lo crees, Kakarotto?-

El saiyajin pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta –No, creo que ellas podrían vencerte sin problemas si se lo proponen-

-Claro, todas juntas podrían…- dijo ofendido Pamputt.

-No, me refiero a que cada una podría hacerlo por separado- le puso la mano en el hombro –No sé qué mentalidad tienen los terrícolas, pero ser de sexo masculino o femenino no te impide quebrarle los huesos a alguien más-

-Pero… pero son el sexo débil-

Kakarotto rió -¿Sexo débil? Te puedo traer a una saiyajin aquí para que me digas qué tan débil crees que es-

-Bueno, es que yo…-

-Me postulo también como candidata a ser la segunda al mando- dijo Milk, ya hastiada de escuchar tanta estupidez salir de la boca de su compañero humano, a quien le dirigió una mirada con la que podría matarlo.

-Entonces está decidido, ¿hay alguien más que quiera postularse?-

-¿Qué… qué pasó con Tetsu? A ella le gustaría participar también- dijo una de las terrícolas que no era guerra, una de las dos chicas que Kakarotto había salvado la competencia entre saiyajin, la más dulce de las dos, una terrícola que parecía no tener más de 20 años, con las mejillas siempre coloreadas por un suave color rosa.

El saiyajin perdió la sonrisa y se le acercó lo más que pudo –Lo siento, Isuka, ella… ella murió, Turles la asesinó- dijo, sabiendo que la noticia la devastaría, imaginó que ella sería quien le preguntaría sobre Tetsu, la terrícola con el brazo biónico; él quizás no hábil con los sentimientos, pero no era ningún idiota, se había dado cuenta que entre ambas había habido una especie de romance durante el viaje. La terrícola asintió, era obvio que estaba controlándose para no llorar, y Kakarotto lo agradeció, ¡no tendría ni idea de qué hacer con una mujer llorando! Prefería tener a una hembra gritándole y golpeándolo que llorando.

-¿Sufrió?- preguntó la chica.

Kakarotto la vio directamente a los ojos y negó con la cabeza –No, de eso estoy seguro- En ese momento agradeció tanto tiempo de estar con Vegeta, mentir se le podía dar con un poco de más facilidad ahora.

El combate entre Pamputt y Milk fue breve, ambos eran luchadores bastante formidables, con técnicas distintas, pero al final fue la agilidad de Milk la que le dio ventaja; Pamputt lanzó varios golpes directos al rostro, pero ella pudo esquivarlos, no ilesa, agachándose y aprovechando el impulso para lanzar dos patadas en el aire, dándole en las costillas al recién salido del hospital, que ahora debía de nuevo entrar por fractura de huesos.

Milk se sentó en una enorme piedra para limpiarse la sangre del rostro, mientras relajaba sus músculos, sus piernas le dolían, al igual que su abdomen y varias partes del cuerpo. Kakarotto se acercó y le entregó unas vendas –Eres mejor de lo que creía- admitió.

-¿Acaso este combate lo planeaste para verme exhibir mis habilidades?- preguntó de manera juguetona.

Kakarotto le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, siempre manteniendo algo de distancia –Te tocará entrenar a los nuevos terrícolas, enséñales lo básico para manejar el ki-

-¿No regresarás con nosotros?-

El saiyajin la vio sin sonreír y asintió lentamente, no podía decirle lo de Ginyu, Bardock había insistido en que debía mantenerse en silencio de momento… Milk podía comentarlo por accidente con Bulma, ¡y todos los dioses sabían que ella no se podía quedar callada! –Es… complicado. Le aclaré a mi padre que debe pedirle a Vegeta que libere más terrícolas para que los entrenen, Bulma lo acompañará para convencer a Vegeta. Esos dos se entienden más de lo que yo creía-

Milk no hizo nada más que asentir, se puso de pie, pero uno de sus tobillos resentidos cedió y tuvo un pequeño doblón, intentó girarse para colocar las manos antes de caer y así evitar un golpe directo al rostro, pero un brazo la sostuvo antes de que se acercara al suelo.

Kakarotto la vio preocupado –Creo que deberías ir a que te revisen- le dijo sin soltarla –No puedo dejar que mi segundo al mando esté lesionada- le sonrió, esa sonrisa tan carismática que tenía, provocando que Milk se sonrojara un poco –Te puedo llevar si realmente te duele- agregó al ver que la terrícola no le respondía.

Milk rápidamente se soltó del agarre de Kakarotto, alejándose un poco –Estoy bien, puedo ir yo sola-

El saiyajin asintió y la acompañó, viendo de reojo los movimientos de Milk, quería revisar qué tanto le dolía el tobillo al caminar, además que verla le causaba una sensación de tranquilidad sin saber por qué. Ambos caminaron en silencio, uno al lado del otro, si alguno de ellos hubiera movido un poco más la mano al caminar, seguramente ambas manos se habrían rozado, pero ambos caminaban con las manos rígidas, pegadas al cuerpo, como no queriendo atreverse a más.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Un enorme asteroide era observado por medio de un telescopio –Se mueve tan raro- decía Bulma mientras lo miraba asombrada –Si sigue esa trayectoria, nos impactará- se echó para atrás y bostezó.

Habían pasado ya tres meses y medio desde el primer embarazo entre una terrícola y un saiyajin, y justamente como Bulma lo previó, el nacimiento no había sido fácil, la pobre chica había tenido una gran pérdida de sangre, pero milagrosamente se logró salvar. La cría, una linda niña de ojos grisáceos había nacido, pero tenía un carácter muy salvaje; había construido niñeras robots para que se encargaran de cuidarla, y los había destruido todos. Al final, la madre fue la única capaz de calmarla con una canción de cuna.

Ninguna terrícola lo dijo en alto, pero todas sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien llegara por la recién nacida, pero Bulma aseguró que ella no reportaría nada hasta que la obligaran; sin Vegeta en el planeta, era un poco más fácil ocultar cosas, aunque Kale seguía siendo un dolor de cabeza.

-Pronto regresará ese presuntuoso príncipe- se decía ella casi todos los días. Habían pasado ya un poco más de dos meses desde su partida. Kakarotto se había logrado comunicar con ella y contarle algunos detalles del incidente en la Tierra, pero todavía tenía muchas dudas, pero lo primero que quiso saber fue si Vegeta estaba bien, no podía imaginarse seguir viviendo bajo el mando de Kale, ¡el sujeto era un completo patán!

Se giró hacia el calendario –Según mis cálculos, debería estar regresando en estos días- Y en efecto así fue, horas después las naves de Vegeta y sus compañeros atravesaron los anillos del planeta y aterrizaron de manera estrepitosa.

Vegeta estaba un poco más irritable, la frustración se había estado acumulando, y por más que siquiera pensó en liberarse con Okkra, en ningún momento lo llevó a cabo. No es que no la considerara atractiva, simplemente no lo incitaba como antes. Salió de su nave, siempre con el ceño fruncido, por lo que era difícil saber si estaba molesto o no. El resto de los tripulantes bajaron de sus naves, parecían felices finalmente poder estirar sus extremidades.

-Príncipe Vegeta- lo saludó Kale, haciendo una reverencia –Lo esperábamos, como puede ver, no han surgido ningún problema y…-

-No me interesa eso- interrumpió Vegeta -¿Alguna noticia de Freezer?-

-Ninguna, Majestad- contestó el saiyajin. Lo único raro habían sido esas falsas señales que habían aparecido en algunos radares, pero no consideraba eso algo relevante como para informarle a Vegeta; por experiencia sabía que si iba a dar alguna información, era mejor darla completa y no solamente basándose en conjeturas –Debe estarse ocultando de nosotros- agregó.

-O está planeando algo- comentó Broly. Vegeta lo vio de reojo y asintió, ésa era una posibilidad todavía mayor.

-Manda a llamar a Daiz, un mini ejército de kabochan estaba en la Tierra sin que yo supiera acerca de ellos- le ordenó a su nueva mano derecha –Llámame cuando sepas algo, estaré en la Cámara de Guerra- se dio la vuelta y le indicó a Broly que lo siguiera, su humor había mejorado al darse cuenta que la terrícola no estaba cerca. No quería verla, necesitaba unos buenos combates para liberar toda su energía y así poder enfrentarse a Bulma, algo le decía que ella querría _hablar_ -¡Rhubarb! Encierra a Turles de inmediato, hagas lo que le hagas no lo mates-

Rhubarb sonrió y empujó a Turles, quien tenía unas esposas que apenas le permitían la movilidad en las muñecas, el saiyajin había perdido peso y musculatura en el mes de regreso al planeta, y tenía marcas en el rostro de golpes que su carcelero le había dado. Turles vio con desprecio a Vegeta _–Esto no se quedará así- _pensó el saiyajin de clase baja.

Kale se acercó a Raditz y a Okkra -¿Qué demonios pasó en la Tierra? Lo único que escuché fue que el viaje había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo-

-No te mintió- respondió Raditz, bostezando –No era necesario que fuéramos personalmente-

-¿Estás loco?- intervino Okkra –Si dejamos que los de clase baja anden ahí solucionando todo, ¿en qué posición quedaría el Príncipe Vegeta?-

Kale vio a Okkra -¿Qué saiyajin de clase baja?-

-Resulta que Kakarotto estaba en ese planeta cuando llegamos-

-Pero ya no importa- agregó Raditz, quien comenzaba a alejarse de los otros dos soldados –Ya no tiene cola, ¿qué puede hacer un saiyajin sin ella?-

Kale vio a Raditz alejarse, pero ni él ni Okkra se movió -¿Y dónde está Celery?-

-Se quedó en el planeta, la muy idiota quedó embarazada- dijo viendo de reojo a Kale, quien solamente pareció sonreír de lado al escuchar eso –Eso me deja a mí como la única que puede ser la pareja de Vegeta- agregó sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su compañero.

Kale frunció el ceño un poco –Seguramente- respondió con fingida indiferencia –De igual manera parece que falta todavía para eso, Vegeta no se ve muy interesado en tomar una compañera… al menos no una fija-

-Eventualmente sucederá- respondió ella ya perdiendo el interés en la plática –Pero tienes razón, todavía queda tiempo…- caminó meneando un poco la cadera, sabiendo que Kale la debía estar viendo.

Bulma escuchó la conmoción de naves aterrizando y lo supo, su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, salió de su laboratorio. Quería verlo, quizás viéndolo de nuevo dejaba de pensar en el encuentro de hace dos meses, quizás recordaba que Vegeta era un desalmado y nada más, quizás así podía fingir que se arrepentía de haberlo besado, quizás… Y entre los pasillos lo vio, estaba hablando con Broly, pero se detuvo al sentir su presencia, o eso quería creer ella. Vegeta se giró y la vio con indiferencia, frunció el ceño y pareció molestarse.

-Hola- fue lo único que articuló ella, todavía caminando hacia él pero un poco más lento.

Broly vio la escena con su mirada tranquila, nunca dejando ver lo que pensaba. Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y gruñó, pero no dijo nada. Bulma sabía que no era bueno, pero tampoco malo, si realmente no quería hablarle simplemente podía darse la vuelta e irse, lo había hecho mil veces antes, nada se lo impedía ahora, a menos que también quisiera decirle algo, ¿era eso?

Cuando estuvo frente a él pensó en decirle que debían hablar, pero imaginó que se lo tomaría mal, ¿tal vez decirle lo del asteroide y luego hablar del beso? Sí, sí, eso era lo mejor… abrió la boca y ninguna palabra salió de ella. Vegeta arqueó la ceja, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, la que ponía cuando se quería burlar de ella.

-¿Dónde está Kakarotto?- fue lo único que atinó a preguntar.

El príncipe y su compañero se molestaron por la simple mención de ese nombre –Quién sabe- espetó Vegeta –No perderé mi tiempo hablando de ese insecto- se dio la vuelta y se alejó, Broly se mantuvo viéndola unos instantes más, parecía estarse controlando, pero finalmente imitó las acciones del príncipe, dejando a una Bulma confundida en pleno pasillo.

-¿Qué diablos les pasa a esos dos?- preguntó molesta-¡Broly!- exclamó cuando recordó que ya llevaba mucho sin revisar el chip que tenía integrado, a pesar que el saiyajin que respondía a ese nombre se detuvo, Vegeta siguió su camino sin titubear –Necesito que vengas a mi laboratorio, han pasado más de dos meses desde la última revisión que te hice, creo que no queremos que pierdas el control, ¿verdad?-

Broly se limitó simplemente a asentir con la cabeza, y caminó detrás de Bulma, quien le preguntaba sobre la misión, fue así como se enteró con más detalles sobre lo que había sucedido en la Tierra –Cielos, ¿y cómo está Vegeta con la muerte de Tarble?-

Broly la vio con esos ojos tan vacíos de vida, donde parecía que no existía emoción alguna -¿cómo debería estar?- preguntó sin comprender, mientras Bulma le extraía algo de sangre y comenzaba a colocarle los pequeños electrodos en la cabeza.

-Bueno, es su hermano…- ¿realmente era necesario explicarlo? Si algo le sucediera a su hermana, seguramente estuviera angustiada.

-No era más que una basura- respondió Broly, y aunque parecía que le desagradaba hablar de ello, su rostro permanecía calmado, al igual que las señales que enviaba a la computadora donde estaba Bulma.

-¿Y qué pasa con Kakarotto y los demás? Creí que regresarían con ustedes-

-…-

A pesar que no hubo respuesta verbal, fue la primera vez que vio extrañas pulsaciones que llegaban a su computadora; a pesar que fue una señal corta, logró alcanzar los rangos más altos, llamando la atención de Bulma. Broly tenía los puños apretados, parecía estar controlándose para no enfadarse, ¿acaso la sola mención de Kakarotto lo había hecho enojar? _–Es peor que Vegeta-_ pensó Bulma, era muy obvio que había una rivalidad entre el príncipe y el soldado de clase baja, eso era entendible, pero con Broly era distinto… había una furia más allá de lo normal, se preguntaba si en algún momento algo había sucedido entre esos dos.

-Bien… ehmm… creo que ya terminamos, cuando tenga los resultados del examen de sangre te llamaré, no quiero que el microchip esté lanzando residuos ni nada y contamine tu torrente sanguíneo- le explicó, intentando no parecer alarmada por la señal que había recibido.

Broly se quitó lentamente los electrodos y se los entregó, siempre calmado, Bulma se preguntó qué tan real era ese estado inexpresivo del legendario saiyajin. Esperó a quedarse sola para ingresar los resultados a la computadora y revisó los antiguos datos, esperando quizás encontrar una anomalía que había pasado por alto, pero no –Como lo sospeché, sólo se trata de un enojo normal, ninguna de mis creaciones puede fallar- se dijo a sí misma para darse ánimos, pues el solo pensar que Broly estaba controlando al chip era atemorizante.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vegeta caminó con pasos pesados mientras se dirigía a la Cámara, ¿por qué la terrícola tenía que mencionar a ese idiota? Apretó sus puños –Es tan molesta- dijo entre dientes, olvidándose por completo que Broly podía escucharlo. Entraron a la habitación, donde sus generales ya lo esperaban, y era obvio que estaba de mal humor.

Comenzaron a dar reportes sobre cada planeta, luego del incidente en la Tierra, no quería llevarse ninguna sorpresa con otro idiota intentando formar una guerra civil, además todavía no entendía las razones de Turles detrás de ello.

-También está lo de las naves fantasmas- comentó uno de los saiyajin presentes. Vegeta levantó la mirada, dándole a entender que prosiguiera –Algunas naves de los que se encargan del perímetro, han detectado señales de naves, pero éstas desaparecen en el segundo escáner-

-¿No están averiadas?-

-No, o al menos eso creemos… la mecánico encargada le aseguró a Kale que todo estaba bien, aun así…-

Vegeta lo sabía, tendría que averiguarlo por sus propios medios, no daba crédito a que todas las naves estuvieran arruinadas, especialmente si ella aseguraba que no, estaba bastante seguro que las habilidades de la terrícola para arreglar esas cosas eran absolutas -¿Hay alguien que haya sido reportado desaparecido desde la aparición de esas señales?-

-Nadie, Majestad-

-Entonces no importa, deben ser algunos hombres de Freezer jugando a ser héroes. Mátenlos a primera vista-

Todo asintieron, ya llevaban mucho tiempo sin un buen combate y realmente su sangre pedía a gritos enfrentarse contra alguien.

-¿Algún nacimiento híbrido, Rhubarb?-

-La terrícola no ha reportado nada, pero calculo que no falta mucho para que nazca el primero, prepararé las incubadoras, seguro la cría nacerá débil- contestó el saiyajin, rascándose la cabeza calva.

-Si del cruce sale una buena cría, prepara al resto de hembras… y algún macho, quizás esta vez alguna saiyajin sí desee cooperar-

El resto de la reunión se fue tranquila, discutiendo sobre los planetas y las provisiones que éstos mandaban, hasta que finalmente el aviso de que Daiz estaba en el castillo llegó. Vegeta lo mandó a llamar a la Cámara, el único kabochan rodeado con más de 20 saiyajin, la tensión ayudaría a que hablara.

-Majestad- dijo hincando la rodilla ante él –Veo con agrado que regresó al planeta-

Vegeta asintió, no planeaba andar con rodeos –Puedes explicarme, Daiz, por qué Turles tenía un ejército de tus hombres en la Tierra-

-¿La Tierra?- puso los ojos en blanco –Claro, claro, ya recuerdo, el planeta en donde estaba Turles y el fallecido príncipe Tarble-

Vegeta se entrelazó los dedos de las manos, no le sorprendía que se corriera el chisme de la muerte de su inútil hermano, lo que lo tomaba por sorpresa es que esa muerte diera de qué hablar; volvió a depositar su atención en Daiz –Responde mi pregunta, Daiz-

-Francamente no lo sé, como puede observar hay una gran cantidad de mis soldados en los planetas donde están asignados, seguramente los que estaban en la Tierra eran desertores, Turles es muy hábil para conseguir que otros hagan lo que él quiere-

A Vegeta le pareció que el otro príncipe decía exactamente lo que debía decir alguien que quiere ser expiado de acusaciones –Enviaré a algunos saiyajin a supervisar lo que hacen, seguro no te molestará- el tono que estaba utilizando daba a entender que le importaba muy poco lo que el otro guerrero pensaba.

-No hay problema, Majestad-

-No saldrás del planeta sino es bajo alguna orden mía- dijo con tono firme –Un paso en falso, Daiz, y te encerraré junto a Turles-

El kabochan no dijo nada más, simplemente hizo una reverencia y salió de la Cámara, era obvio que su presencia ahí era más que despreciada por todos los presentes –Debimos de haber matado a todos los kabochan cuando pudimos- dijo un saiyajin.

-Serán una buena carnada cuando ataquemos a Freezer-

-No los usaremos para ese ataque- dijo Vegeta –Los dejaremos en este planeta, seguramente ese lagarto de Freezer mandará a sus hombres a atacar este lugar, pues al menos tendrán con qué divertirse-

-Pero los kabochan forman gran parte de nuestro ejército- dijo un saiyajin, desconcertado.

-¿Te gustaría estar rodeado por hombres de Freezer y kabochan, idiota?- preguntó el príncipe –No hay que fiarse de esos insectos, pero mientras Daiz esté en la palma de mi mano no hay problema- Se puso de pie –Terminamos esto, elijan a los mejores soldados de sus escuadrones y envíenlos a donde están los otros kabochan, si uno de ellos mira algún indicio de deslealtad por parte de los kabochan, que los maten-

Todos los saiyajin se dispersaron, y Vegeta se dejó caer en su asiento, le gustaba la Cámara de Guerra, el asiento no era tan grande como el trono, pero éste estaba cubierto de pieles, por lo que era mucho más cómodo; la habitación tenía ya colocados mapas de la Galaxia del Norte, casi completa, le habían informado que la terrícola de Kakarotto los había impreso y colgado personalmente. Frunció el ceño… la terrícola de Kakarotto, mientras más lo pensaba, más ridículo era que una mujer como ella concibiera el hijo de un soldado tan deplorable como él. Cerró los ojos, pero por poco tiempo.

La energía de la terrícola acercándose desvió su atención, no tenía intención de hablar con ella, no tenía nada que decirle. Bulma se detuvo en la puerta y se mantuvo ahí de pie, parecía que no estaba decidida a entrar, ninguno de los dos se movió. Ella se giró y se alejó de la Cámara con rapidez, provocando curiosidad en el príncipe sin saberlo, ¿tenía algo que decirle? Era raro que ella titubeara, y no es porque él se fijara en los detalles de ella, pero era imposible no darse cuenta que era una mujer impulsiva y sin respeto hacia el espacio personal de los demás.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lo que los rodeaba era la oscuridad y gemidos de dolor de algunos prisioneros cuyos rostros eran desconocidos para todos o habían sido olvidados por el tiempo. La única luz que había en las Prisiones Negras provenía de la diminuta bola de energía en la palma de un saiyajin, sentado frente a los barrotes de otra celda.

-¿No te alegras de verme?- preguntó el recluso al que visitaba, su voz era ronca por lo seca que estaba y la falta de fuerza por la pobre alimentación.

-No tienes ni idea- respondió de manera sarcástica –Gine quería venir a verte para personalmente arreglar las cuentas contigo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa –Puede que no sea una guerrera, pero sus golpes son bastante duros cuando se enfurece-

-Ah… Gine- dijo como si eso le recordara algo –Una verdadera joya-

-Dime qué planeas-

-¿No me digas que tus visiones no te dicen nada?-

Bardock frunció el ceño; cuando supo que Turles estaba planeando algo, fue porque Taro se lo comentó antes de partir, eso era lo que le molestaba –Has logrado evadir estar en mis visiones, ¿cómo?-

Turles rió, de esas risas tétricas que más parece que él está por revelar algo, pero luego de terminar de reír no dijo nada, sólo se sumergió de nuevo en el silencio.

-¿Cómo sigue Kakarotto?- preguntó Turles, luego de un largo silencio –Imagino que sin cola ahora su situación es peor que antes-

Bardock se molestó, ¿es que todo era un juego para él? – ¿Qué es lo que planeas, Turles?- volvió a preguntar.

El saiyajin se acercó a los barrotes, finalmente dejando ver su rostro, el cual permanecía calmado. Acercó sus manos a la luz producido por la bola de energía -¿Crees que puedo hacer algo con estas malditas esposas robando mi energía? Creo que me das más crédito de lo necesario, hermano-

-Si haces algo que perjudique a los saiyajin, te mataré-

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del prisionero -¿Qué te hace creer que quiero perjudicar a mi propia raza? Al contrario, Bardock, yo creo que existe la posibilidad de salvarnos, pero no mientras Vegeta siga hundiéndonos en esta eterna guerra contra Freezer. Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo-

Bardock no respondió nada, cerró la palma de su mano y la oscuridad de nuevo reinó en todas las celdas. Pudo escuchar la risa de su hermano, ¿estaba comenzando a perder el juicio? Había escuchado que algunos lo hacían en esos lugares -¡Te aseguro que no soy el único que ha logrado o logrará evitar tus visiones, Bardock!, ¡Confiarte en ellas será tu perdición!- le gritaba.

El saiyajin de la cicatriz en el rostro se detuvo, ¿sería eso posible? Salió de las Celdas, realmente era un lugar asqueroso, no había ventilación ni iluminación –Deben estar nadando entre sus propias heces-

Finalmente alcanzó el nivel superior, y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Rhubarb lo esperaba con las manos entrelazadas, ansioso -¿Y?-

-Haz lo que quieras con él- le dijo Bardock –Recomiendo matarlo-

-El Príncipe Vegeta insistió en que se mantuviera con vida-

Bardock exhaló _–Vegeta es un verdadero idiota-_ pensó –Bien, no importa, pero si suelta algo de información, es mejor que no la guardes, Rhubarb, un saiyajin delirando puede decir alguna que otra cosa interesante–

-Él ya no es un saiyajin- respondió el carcelero –No tiene cola- sonrió con maldad, y Bardock no pudo evitar sentir pena por lo que le esperaba a su hermano. Sin decir ninguna palabra más, salió de la Prisión y voló por un rato, buscando despejar su mente, por años él había alardeado de controlar las visiones a voluntad, pero ahora las visiones involucradas con Turles lo eludían. Llegó hasta un bar, lo conocían porque quedaba cerca de la casa o caverna, como la quisieran denominar, que compartía con Gine. Se sentó en la barra y pidió un licor no tan fuerte, la mesera le sonrió y le entregó un enorme tarro, era una joven saiyajin que no era guerrera, pero tenía un carácter tan fuerte que nadie se atrevía a hacerla enojar.

Bebió en silencio y lentamente, como quien quiere olvidar algo, pero al mismo tiempo desea que el recuerdo se mantenga unos instantes más en su cabeza.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué hace aquí un saiyajin tan guapo bebiendo solo?- dijo una saiyajin que acababa de entrar –Dame otra ronda, para este galán y para mí- le dijo a la mesera, quien sólo se rió en bajo y le sirvió lo que pedía.

-¿Vas a decirme qué tienes en mente o me harás sacártelo a la fuerza… en la cama?-

Bardock gruñó, dio otro trago a su cerveza y vio a la hermosa saiyajin de cabello salvaje que tenía a su lado –Quizás deje que intentes hacerme hablar-

Gine le sonrió -¿Qué sucede?-

-Es Turles, te manda saludos, por cierto-

Su compañera gruñó y de un solo trago se acabó la cerveza -¡Otra!- le dijo a la mesera -¿Qué pasa con él ahora?, ¿es por lo de tus visiones?-

-Él debería estar muerto, pero Vegeta es…- Gine le colocó la mano en el hombro y apretó, viéndolo a los ojos fijamente y negando con la cabeza, Bardock debía recordar que no todos los saiyajin opinaban igual que él sobre el príncipe, era mejor cuidar lo que decía, al menos si eras de clase baja –Vegeta no lo quiere matar, es una especie de capricho, esto puede complicar todo-

-Turles no es alguien que tú no puedas matar si llega a ser necesario-

Bardock sonrió al escuchar a su esposa hablar así, a veces olvidaba que, debajo de ese rostro tierno y ese poder de pelea tan bajo, se escondía una verdadera saiyajin –Matar a mi propio hermano, no es una idea tan descabellada-

-¿Sabes qué es más raro?-

-¿Hmm?-

-Que te hice una propuesta de ir a la casa a divertirnos, pero seguimos hablando aquí- se acabó el segundo vaso de cerveza y pagó la cuenta –No me mantengas esperando-

Bardock la vio salir del bar, sonriendo de lado, debía darle más de beber a Gine, realmente perdía el control con un poco de licor, y ahora se había tomado dos tarros grandes, estaba de suerte.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En el palacio se respiraba un aire tenso, especialmente cuando Bulma y Vegeta estaban en la misma habitación, cosa que no había pasado con regularidad pues ambos parecían estarse evitando mutuamente. En las ocasiones en las que se habían topado, terminaron discutiendo, a veces era por una simple razón como que Vegeta le hablaba con un tono altanero, o que ella no era eficiente con sus radares, pues ahora parecían estar fallando cuando se acercaban al perímetro de la galaxia.

-Lo que pasa es que debe haber algún campo electromagéntico interfiriendo con ellos- le explicaba Bulma en la cocina -¿Qué quieres que haga con eso?-

-Haz mejores radares-

-¿Tienes una idea de cómo funcionan las cosas, pequeño príncipe?- lo amenazó ella con una cuchara llena de chocolate, lo último que le quedaba –Es mucho más que un 'arréglalo'- dijo imitando la voz del príncipe -¿Me estás escuchando?-

-Maldita sea, mujer terrícola, ¡todos en este maldito castillo te pueden escuchar!- le gritó él.

-¡Bien! Entonces saben que eres un completo tonto por estarme pidiendo cosas que ni tú comprendes-

Vegeta se puso de pie y levantó la mano, colocándola como si fuese a lanzar energía. Bulma se quedó callada de golpe, y él pudo ver el fuego en sus ojos, imaginó que de haber sido una saiyajin, ya se habría lanzado hacia él para atacarlo –No me provoques, terrícola-

Bulma bajó la cuchara lentamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima –Tú y yo sabemos que no podrías dispararme-

Una pequeña bola de energía se comenzó a crear en la palma del saiyajin –No me provoques- repitió de manera pausada.

Bulma puso las manos en su cintura –Hazlo, lánzame ese ataque y veremos realmente si tienes las agallas para hacerlo y perder a tu mejor ingeniera-

Vegeta sintió cómo la vena de su frente saltaba, odiaba a esa terrícola con todo su ser_ –Debería matarla_\- pensó. Ninguno de los dos se movió, ignorantes de que algunos saiyajin veían la escena en la puerta –Hazlo- se dijo a sí mismo. Lanzó el ataque.

Todos los saiyajin que estaban en la puerta murieron, sabían perfectamente que Vegeta estimaba mucho su privacidad, así que eso serviría de ejemplo por si otros decidían husmear. Las miradas de ambos se mantuvieron, él podía sentir el miedo de Bulma, e incluso aun oliendo a miedo y adrenalina, su aroma le seguía atrayendo más que cualquier otro. Frunció el ceño y salió de la cocina, apenas había probado bocado cuando la terrícola entró y comenzó a hablarle sobre el asteroide, ¡¿a quién demonios le importaba una roca gigante en el espacio?! Si estuviera hablando de un Agujero Negro entonces la historia sería distinta, ¡pero era una roca! Podía destruirla si así se requería.

Bulma se dejó caer, podía sentir sus piernas débiles, pero al menos estaba orgullosa de no haberse dejado vencer por Vegeta –Esto debe de acabar- se dijo. Había pasado ya casi dos semanas desde su llegada, y sólo habían discutido, parecía que ninguno se toleraba más. Cada vez que ella intentaba hablarle, terminaban discutiendo –Quizás está tan frustrado como yo- se dijo, pero eso era raro. En una ocasión vio a Okkra a altas horas de la noche en el castillo, de inmediato imaginó la razón, ella era la pareja de Vegeta, ¿o no? Se intentó calmar diciéndole que había sido ella quien inició el beso que parecía ya una lejana memoria.

–Pero él también lo quiso- se respondía siempre. Desde que vio eso, cada vez que miraba a Vegeta terminaba enojándose, ¿qué podía hacer? Se sentía como una idiota, pasó meses pensando en que quizás algo podía pasar entre los dos, pero después de todo seguramente había sido un simple reflejo por parte de él, y un arrebato de hormonas por parte de ella.

Pasaron 3 días más sin hablarse, Bulma sabía que ella tendría que ser el adulto entre los dos –Es como un niño caprichoso- decía mientras caminaba por los pasillos con sus herramientas, sabía que había una sola manera de hacer las paces con el príncipe de todos los idiotas: arreglar la CG. Imaginaba que para ese momento, el pobre lugar estaría hecho trizas o tendría algo malo.

Caminó sumergida en sus pensamientos, pero unos pasos la alertaron, ¿era Vegeta? No, no, él caminaba de manera silenciosa… ¿¡Cuántas veces no la había asustado con eso!? Se detuvo para escuchar los murmullos.

-No es necesario avisarle- decía un saiyajin, no le costó reconocer la voz.

-Si se entera que estás haciendo esta misión sin notificarle, seguro te matará- le respondió una mujer, otra voz conocida.

-No sabía que te importaba tanto lo que me llegue a pasar-

Una pausa, una pausa larga –Y no me importa-

_-Miente-_ pensó Bulma. Imaginaba que si la descubrían, la matarían, por eso se había quedado completamente quieta.

-Si resuelvo estos ataques sin molestarlo, de seguro se alegrará… y quizás no se moleste luego-

-¡Claro que se molestará! Es Vegeta, se molesta con todos por cosas mínimas, ha estado de tan mal humor que ni siquiera me ha tocado…-

-Podemos arreglar eso…-

Los murmullos se fueron alejando y Bulma tenía una mezcla de emociones, en parte estaba feliz de escuchar que Vegeta parecía desinteresado en Okkra, y por otra parte había algo raro en la manera en la que esos dos se hablaban, ¿Kale tenía algo entre manos? Sino la afectaba era mejor, pero aun así había algo raro… siguió su camino en silencio, sería mejor que no la descubrieran, aunque iban por caminos opuestos. Llegó hasta la puerta de la CG, podía escucharla vibrar y zumbar.

-Vegeta debe estar por querer matarse- dijo en alto, sabía que el oído saiyajin era más sensible que el humano, y a veces Vegeta parecía perder los estribos cuando ella tarareaba, así que estar todo el día con un zumbido debía de ser desastroso para los nervios del joven príncipe. Respiró profundo y golpeó la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta, incluso pareció que la intensidad de la MG aumentó. Frunció el ceño –Así que queremos jugar sucio-

Colocó la caja de herramientas en el suelo y sacó un pequeño control de su traje, presionó el único botón del control y segundos después la MG se detuvo. Sonrió, ahora venía lo divertido. Esperó a que Vegeta abriera la puerta, pero luego de los primeros diez segundos arqueó una ceja, ¿la estaba evitando intencionalmente?

-¡Abre la puerta, Vegeta! No importa cuánto intentes o cuántos botones presiones, solamente yo puedo reactivar la Máquina de Gravedad-

La puerta se abrió casi de inmediato, pero Vegeta no dijo nada, solamente la vio como si quisiera estrangularla ahí mismo. Bulma le sonrió -¿Ves que no es difícil?- Empujó a Vegeta para entrar, sabía que si lo había conseguido era porque él lo había permitido. Sin decir una palabra revisó el panel de control y la MG –Es una suerte que esto no haya explotado- dijo en alto -¿Golpeaste intencionalmente los controles?- preguntó al darse cuenta que el daño era reciente, se giró para verlo pero Vegeta ya estaba dándose la vuelta.

-¡Espera!- gritó, corriendo hacia él –Déjame ver tu mano-

Vegeta de inmediato tomó una posición defensiva –Un paso más y te mato, mujer-

-¿Volvemos a las amenazas?- preguntó con una cara de inocencia –Está bien, está bien- se hizo hacia atrás –Creo que debemos hablar…-

-Mujer- dijo Vegeta con tono amenazante.

-Hemos estado discutiendo por nada desde que regresaste, si seguimos así alguien morirá, y yo soy demasiado hermosa para ser la víctima- dijo guiñándole el ojo, haciendo que Vegeta se incomodara como antes.

-Es porque eres un dolor de cabeza- le dijo, pero esta vez su tono no era tan altanero como antes.

-Tú sabes bien por qué es…- dijo en voz baja, subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Vegeta viéndola fijamente, casi retándola para que la dijera –No tiene que volver a suceder, quizás fue un error…-

-Fue un error- confirmó Vegeta.

Bulma se molestó –Lo fue, pudo haber sido mejor- se encogió de hombros –Al menos sé que te gustó-

Esto tomó a Vegeta por sorpresa –De… ¡deja de decir estupideces!- dijo alterado, agradecía que las luces de la CG estuvieran dañadas, así ocultaba un poco el color rojo en sus orejas.

-Vamos Vegeta, es normal- dijo Bulma mientras le daba la espalda y se inclinaba para abrir su caja de herramientas –Soy una mujer bastante atractiva, es normal que te sientas atraído por alguien como yo, quien además resulta ser de una raza distinta…-

Vegeta tenía tensos los músculos, sabía lo que la terrícola estaba intentando hacer, ¿acaso lo creía tan débil como para obligarlo a verla mientras se inclinaba de una manera tan descarada? Aunque no pudo evitar verla de reojo –Si sigues diciendo estupideces…-

-¿Me matarás?- le preguntó ya poniéndose de pie –De haberlo querido ya lo habrías hecho, ¿no crees?- se le acercó con una sonrisa pícara en los labios –Después de todo, una criatura tan frágil como yo es totalmente indefensa ante un hombre tan fuerte como tú… me podrías hacer cualquier cosa y yo no podría resistirme-

Vegeta no sintió en qué momento su boca se había abierto, ¿le había insinuado lo que él creía?, no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada lentamente al escote de Bulma, ¿¡por qué era tan revelador!? Subió la mirada rápidamente y supo que ella lo tenía justamente donde lo quería. Cerró la boca y se dio la vuelta –Sino terminas de reparar mi MG, mataré a alguno de tus mecánicos- la amenazó, la vio sobre su hombro –Sabes que lo cumpliré- le dijo intentando sonar molesto, pero sabía que había sonado poco convincente.

-Claro- le respondió ella.

Finalmente, luego de lo que había sido una eternidad, podía sentirse tranquila de nuevo, aunque era divertido jugar con Vegeta, todavía tenía cierta incertidumbre hacia él.

Los días siguientes fueron _tranquilos_, Bulma y Vegeta parecían haber regresado a su estado de ánimo normal, pero aun así habían momentos donde se sentía una tensión entre ambos, y no precisamente por desagrado mutuo. Pasó una semana más desde las paces entre ambos. El príncipe saiyajin entrenaba para quitarse el enojo de encima, había recurrido a combates con otros saiyajin para quitarse la frustración, y había mandado a varios a los Tanques.

Bulma, por el otro lado, no le estaba yendo mejor. Había nacido otro pequeño híbrido, un niño. Fue una sorpresa, pues la que estaba embarazada apenas había cumplido los tres meses de embarazo –Este cruce de razas realmente es un dolor de cabeza- decía Bulma cuando se sentaba a calcular las fechas de los futuros nacimientos. Ahora habían dos bebés saiyajin/terrícolas gateando en el enorme apartamento; no eran difíciles de controlar cuando estaban llenos, pero cuando tenían hambre era como intentar detener a un elefante atacando.

La señal de las naves de los terrícolas acercándose al planeta fue un verdadero alivio para ella, pero no pudo evitar notar en el radar que eran menos naves las que regresaban que las que habían partido. Y faltaba la de Kakarotto.

Todos aterrizaron sin mucho alboroto, a diferencia de cuando el resto de saiyajin llegaban, simplemente dejando caer su nave y haciendo un desastre. Bulma se dirigió al lugar, tenía que ver qué había sucedido, ¿quizás un accidente? Claro, que no uno provocado por sus naves, eso era imposible de concebir.

-¡Milk!- gritó al verla bajar de su nave -¿Están todos bien?, ¿dónde están los demás?-

Milk la vio con un semblante serio –Turles mató a los hombres y tomó a las chicas de rehenes… sería bueno que revisaras si no están… ya sabes-

Bulma asintió –Claro, ¿pero dónde está Kakarotto?-

-No me dijo hacia dónde iba, pero era para entrenar- le explicó su amiga.

-¿Y qué pasará con ustedes?-

La terrícola de cabello negro sonrió –Estás viendo a la nueva encargada del proyecto de entrenar terrícolas. Me gané con sudor ese título. Debo llevar a las chicas y a Pamputt de nuevo a la prisión, te contaré lo que sucedió mientras caminamos hacia allá-

Milk, Bulma y las demás terrícolas fueron hacia la prisión, los saiyajin las miraban con desagrado y con interés al mismo tiempo. Se aseguró que todas entraran y Bulma les recordó a los guardias que no debían hacer ninguna estupidez, pero antes de eso pidió prueba de sangre, omitiendo que era para comprobar si alguna estaba embarazada. En otro momento, una noticia de embarazo era para felicitar, pero ahora era para temer.

Milk y Bulma regresaron al apartamento, una volando y la otra en moto –Cielos, el lugar es más grande de lo que recordaba- decía la de cabello negro.

-Con tantas chicas aquí, tuve que remodelarlo, estoy pensando en hacer las paredes más gruesas, y así evitar un poco los lloriqueos-

-¿Lloriqueos?- preguntó Milk, pero lo entendió a la perfección cuando vio una pequeña criatura gatear, un bebé con cola –Bulma…- dijo como un susurro, incluso Milk sabía que todo bebé nacido debía ser entregado.

Bulma se encogió de hombros –No podía hacer nada, y Vegeta no había venido cuando nació… aunque ahora supongo que ya va siendo hora de decirle, pero sígueme contando lo que sucedió en la Tierra-

Otras chicas llegaron a saludar y se sentaron al ver que Milk estaba contando algo de su hermoso planeta natal. Fue así como Bulma se enteró de todo lo que había sucedido –Vaya, ¿y cómo está Kakarotto con lo de la cola?-

Milk bajó la mirada –Finge que todo está bien, pero a veces pareciera que lo olvida. He escuchado de sobrevivientes de guerra que pierden algunas extremidades y les cuesta procesarlo, incluso tiene reflejos como si todavía tuvieran lo que ya no tienen-

-Debe ser muy duro… con eso y lo de Fennel-

-Lo es, incluso se hará cargo del hijo de Celery-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Es que Celery quedó embarazada…-

-¿¡De Kakarotto!?-

-¡No!- exclamó Milk, sorprendida por esa acusación –Es de Fennel- aclaró.

-Oh, claro, no me puedo imaginar a Kakarotto cuidando a un niño, lo veo algo despistado-

Milk sonrió –Yo no lo creo, quizás sea algo torpe para unas cosas, pero imagino que sería un padre bastante protector-

Bulma le sonrió –Milk, antes no hubieras brincado para denfenderlo- la vio con picardía –No me digas que algo sucedió en la Tierra…- hizo una pausa – ¿Acaso tú y él…?-

-¡No!- gritó Milk, sonrojada -¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-

Bulma rió –Es tan normal, no te pongas así. Kakarotto es un chico apuesto. Si fuese un poco mayor, yo le habría hecho ya alguna proposición-

Milk se sonrojó todavía más, ¿cómo podía ser tan abierta con ese tema? –Bueno… sucedió algo, ¡pero no es lo que piensas! Deja de verme así- se colocó el rostro entre las manos para cubrirse; no solamente Bulma la estaba viendo ansiosa, sino el resto de terrícolas que había llegado a recibirla –Lo que pasó fue…-

Inicio del flashback…

_Kakarotto estaba nervioso, miraba la enorme puerta de metal e inhalaba lentamente –Vamos, amigo, sólo se trata de una disculpa- decía Krillin, quien estaba a su lado._

_-¡Eso es fácil decirlo porque tú no tienes que pedirle perdón a alguien como él!- Le reclamó tomándolo de los hombros y meneándolo con fuerza -¿Alguna vez le has pedido perdón a alguien que mataste?-_

_-Cálmate, Kakarotto, te estaremos apoyando- dijo Yamcha, que estaba atrás –Milk estará adentro contigo, ¿no es así?-_

_Kakarotto palideció. Eso no era bueno, ¿cómo podía pedir perdón con Milk ahí? Quería mantener un poco de su dignidad intacta –No tiene caso, de haber sabido que me iban a insistir que hiciera esto, me habría ido con Vegeta-_

_-¡Entra de una buena vez!- le dijo Lunch, apuntándole con un arma, mientras Ten Shin Han intentaba explicarle que no debía llevar armas a un lugar cuando iban en paz._

_Kakarotto atravesó la gran puerta y entró a un salón enorme, no era como el palacio de Ox Satán en la superficie, pero igualmente era enorme. Mientras se acercaba al enorme hombre, no pudo evitar ver a Milk, al lado de su padre, estaba utilizando un atuendo de combate de dos piezas de color celeste, un caso del mismo color con un pico que se miraba afilado y una capa larga, se sonrojó por ver tanta piel expuesta –Cálmate- se dijo a sí mismo y volvió a ver a Ox Satán, quien también llevaba un casco que lo hacía ver todo menos amistoso._

_-Ni un paso más, muchacho- sonó la voz del enorme rey –Prefiero que mantengas la distancia, tú entenderás-_

_Kakarotto se detuvo, no comprendía, si él realmente lo quisiera matar podría hacerlo incluso a esa distancia, pero dudaba que aclarar eso alegrara el ambiente. Aclaró su garganta, inhaló hondo y exhaló lentamente; inclinó su cabeza junto con su espalda más de 90 grados y se preparó para lo peor, perder su dignidad -¡Por favor, Ox Satán, discúlpeme por lo que sucedió!- dijo con voz alta, había estado pensando en cómo pedirle perdón a alguien por haberlo matado, incluso le había pedido consejo a Taro, pero lo único que consiguió fue una larga charla de cómo, en los viejos tiempos, un saiyajin no se andaba mortificando en pedir perdón a los muertos._

_Se mantuvo inclinado casi por una eternidad hasta que el rey comenzó a reír –Puedes levantarte, muchacho. Milk me contó lo que sucedió, creo que se necesita bastante valor para decidir matar a ciertas personas y así salvar a miles más. En mi época también estuve en una situación parecida a la tuya, con diferencia que yo no tuve que pedir perdón- hizo una pausa –Lo único que te pido es que no exista una próxima vez-_

_Kakarotto se calmó y sonrió –Claro-_

_-Bien, creo que esto se merece un pequeño festejo, después de todo eres el héroe que salvó a la Tierra- dio unos aplausos para llamar a los sirvientes –Llama a tus compañeros que están afuera esperándote, seguro también querrán comer-_

_Kakarotto iba a objetar sobre ser denominado como 'héroe', él era un asesino, que accidentalmente salvaba vidas de vez en cuando. Sus compañeros entraron y se sentaron, ¡el banquete era enorme! Milk se sentó frene a Kakarotto, sonriéndole y diciéndole que debía relajarse, pues el joven saiyajin todavía estaba sudando por lo que había tenido que hacer. La velada se pasó tranquila, llena de risas y Kakarotto devorando todo a su paso._

_-Mi hija me contó que vas a regresar al planeta, ¿es verdad eso?-_

_Kakarotto respondió con la boca llena –Mhí, tmgo que hasher umas cuamtash coshas-_

_Milk rió –Kakarotto, termina de comer antes de responder- dijo como regaño, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. El saiyajin asintió y tragó._

_-Tengo que hacer unos viajes, y es mejor regresar, no quiero que Vegeta venga de nuevo sólo porque no lo obedecí… aunque sin cola, supongo que ya no tengo mucha importancia- su tono de voz se tornó un poco depresivo con la última oración._

_Milk vio a su padre, quien asintió con la cabeza –Vamos, arriba esos ánimos. Ahora sin cola pasarías como un terrícola común y corriente, ¿qué te parece? Incluso podría pedirte que tomaras a mi Milk como esposa ahora que no pareces un saiyajin-_

_Milk se sonrojó, su padre no tenía ni idea de cómo subirle el ánimo a Kakarotto, repitiéndole que no tenía cola y no parecía un saiyajin, ¡y para colmo había soltado el comentario de un matrimonio!_

_Kakarotto pareció un poco perdido al inicio, pero luego recordó la explicación que Bulma le dio una vez hace mucho sobre eso, poco a poco sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo y sólo rió, rió y rió mientras todos lo miraban, pero Ox Satán también reía; ambos parecían ebrios, pero sólo el rey lo estaba, Kakarotto estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico._

_-¡Eres un suertudo!- le dijo Krillin, lo que hizo que Kakarotto riera más y buscara algo de tomar para calmarse._

_-¿Ves lo que haces, papá? No debes decir cosas así-_

_-Solamente bromeaba- dijo sonriendo y dando un trago a su bebida alcohólica –Eres libre de decidir qué quieres en tu vida, si prefieres la vida de guerrera o familiar-_

_-O ambas- agregó ella, haciendo que su padre sonriera más._

_-O ambas- repitió él –Vamos Kakarotto, cálmate ya- se levantó y le dio una palmada –Ya cálmate muchacho, sólo estaba bromeando, todavía son muy jóvenes para pensar en esas cosas-_

_Milk retomó su charla con Lunch, pero Kakarotto no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Milk el resto de la noche._

…Fin del flashback.

-Temí que Kakarotto lo fuera a tomar en serio, pero creo que entendió la broma- dijo Milk, mientras todas las otras chicas la miraban como esperando un desenlace distinto.

-¿Y tú qué piensas?- preguntó una de ellas, era quizás la segunda con el embarazo más avanzado.

-¿Sobre Kakarotto? Es un gran hombre, pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en otras cosas, tú también piensas así, ¿verdad, Bulma?-

Bulma apretó los labios y asintió con la cabeza. Estaba mintiendo. Las dos estaban mintiendo. Las dos lo sabían, pero ninguna lo aceptaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Acaso eres un estúpido, Kale?-

-Lo siento, Majestad, creí que sería suficiente enviando a algunos saiyajin pero parece que me equivoqué. Habían más enemigos escondiéndose, aniquilaron a todos los de los planetas del perímetro, y se vistieron como civiles…-

-¡No me interesa lo que pase con los seres de otros planetas!- gritó enfadado –Lo que no puedo creer es que seas tan imbécil como para caer en una trampa así-

-Vegeta, creo que sería mejor partir de inmediato en lugar de perder el tiempo con Kale- interrumpió Okkra.

Vegeta la vio con desprecio, ¿se atrevía a interrumpirlo? –Partiré de inmediato, Kale. Te quedarás aquí, otro error de tu parte y no te tendrás que preocupar por nada más- bajó de la plataforma donde estaba su trono, con Broly y Raditz caminando detrás de él, pasando al lado de Kale como si se tratara de un ser insignificante. Okkra se detuvo al pasar al lado del saiyajin que seguía con la cabeza baja, hincado frente al trono vacío, pareció que quiso decirle algo, pero al final siguió su camino.

Vegeta caminaba pensando en algo, Bulma le había advertido justamente que sus radares no podían estar malos, eso significaba que alguien intencionalmente había lanzado interfiriendo con los radares. Había tenido las pistas frente a su cara todo el tiempo, pero había preferido culpar a la terrícola solamente porque estaba molesto con ella. Se dirigió al laboratorio, ordenándole a su pelotón que partieran de inmediato sin él.

Bulma sentada estaba observando por el telescopio –Ese extraño asteroide sigue moviéndose en línea recta… demasiado recta-

-Quizás está siendo controlado por algo- dijo una de sus ingenieros –O por alguien-

Bulma se separó del visor y mordió la punta de un lápiz –No es una historia descabellada- dijo mientras anotaba unos cálculos –Es un asteroide monstruoso- dijo al ver las dimensiones –Lo suficiente como para tener un ejército adentro de él-

-¿Algo así como el Caballo de Troya?- preguntó la otra terrícola.

-Parecido, pero mucho más desastroso- dijo haciéndose para atrás y estirando sus brazos –Me alarmaré si su curso se mantiene así, entonces le avisaré a Vegeta- ésa sería una perfecta excusa para hablarle ese día.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la nave que estaba terminando antes de sentarse con el telescopio. Habían logrado instalar armas en las naves que los terrícolas utilizaban –Quizás esto les de ventajas en combate- Sabía que las naves normales eran utilizadas sólo como medio de transporte, nunca se había escuchado de una nave de ese tipo con armamento –Será una linda sorpresa-

-¡Mujer!-

Todos, menos Bulma, quedaron petrificados al ver al príncipe entrar. Uno de los terrícolas incluso botó sus herramientas sobre sus pies, pero ni siquiera así pudo gritar, sentía que un sonido y lo podían matar.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es el Príncipe de Todos los Saiyajin, ¿a qué se debe este honor?- dijo de manera dramática.

Vegeta caminó hasta ella –Las naves que aparecían y desaparecían en tus radares, ¿cuántas eran?-

Bulma se sorprendió por esa pregunta, ¿finalmente estaba admitiendo que sus radares no estaban malos? Se acercó a su escritorio y buscó los registros entre su relajo, lo encontró sin dificultad a pesar que Vegeta miraba ese desorden como si fuese el caos más grande del universo –Eran más de cien-

El saiyajin se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta -¿Mi nave está en buen estado?-

-Claro- respondió ella -¿Vas a enfrentarte a todas esas naves? Seguramente ahora se han duplicado, debes tener cuidado-

Vegeta soltó una risa burlona –Eso díselo a los pobres diablos con los que nos enfrentaremos- le respondió, confiado como siempre.

-¿Te llevarás a Broly? No he podido mejorar su chip, pero creo que sería buena idea dejarlo aquí, creo que es cuestión de tiempo a que pierda el control, es mejor mantenerlo en observación-

-Muy tarde, terrícola, su nave ya despegó-

Bulma se lamentó, de haber hablado antes quizás habría conseguido que se quedara, aunque cuando él estaba cerca no se sentía tranquila tampoco –Está bien, suerte, sólo intenta regresar con vida-

Vegeta la vio sobre su hombro como si lo que decía no tuviera sentido. Ésas fueron las últimas palabras que cruzaron. Vegeta despegó del planeta momentos después, a pesar que Bardock había llegado a decirle que todo eso era una trampa.

-Majestad- decía Bardock –Le insisto que no debe irse, es imposible que esas naves sean de Ginyu…-

-¿Lo dicen tus _visiones_?- preguntó con veneno en la lengua -¿Las mismas visiones que fueron incapaces de prever el ataque de Turles?-

-Eso fue diferente- se defendió el saiyajin de más edad.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo, Bardock- fue lo último que espetó Vegeta antes de subirse a su nave. El saiyajin de clase baja dio un paso para atrás antes de que despegaran las naves, ¿por qué el príncipe debía ser tan estúpido? Su maldito orgullo sólo lograría destruir a la raza saiyajin, por primera en más de dos décadas estuvo de acuerdo con su hermano, Vegeta los llevaría a la extinción si seguía siendo el príncipe de la raza.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la partida de Vegeta. Kakarotto no había dado indicios de regresar. -¡Te lo digo, Kale!- insistía Bulma –Deben destruir ese asteroide antes de que se acerque más- Era la segunda vez en esa semana que se lo sugería –Hay algo raro en él-

-¿Todas las terrícolas son así?- le espetó –No entiendo cómo el príncipe te sigue manteniendo con vida-

-Es porque sabe que lo que digo tiene su valor- le respondió ella.

Kale la vio con desprecio y se dio la vuelta –El príncipe te estima- dijo en voz baja –Es la única razón por la que no te mato ahí mismo donde estás parada, pero un accidente podría sucederte en cualquier momento-

Bulma frunció el ceño. Al menos las amenazas de Vegeta no eran tan cobardes como la de ese sujeto, no entendía cómo alguien como él podía ser la mano derecha de la corona, ¡Kakarotto había desempeñado mejor su trabajo!

Se mordió los labios y pensó en regresar a su laboratorio, pero no, si algo pasaba debía asegurarse que todas las terrícolas estaban seguras. Había sido lo bastante audaz como para construir un sótano para soportar algún ataque, no era el mejor trabajo de ingeniería civil, pero sabía que aguantaría una buena cantidad de ataques.

-Tres días- dijo haciendo un cálculo rápido. Tres días tardaría el asteroide en alcanzar un punto donde, por más que su ángulo de trayectoria variara, el choque con el planeta era inminente.

-Espero que esa patrulla que destruye los asteroides se lo bastante fuerte para destruirlo… y lo que lleva consigo también-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Milk estaba entrenando con los terrícolas –Hasta que Bardock pueda conseguir que Vegeta acceda a liberar a algunos de los humanos para que nos ayuden, seremos solo nosotras… y Pamputt-

-¿¡Por qué siempre agregan mi nombre como si fuese un extra!?- alegaba el terrícola. Todas rieron.

Ahora tenían armas que Bulma les había construido, no habían tenido la oportunidad de probarlas en combate real, pero los simulacros habían sido exitosos. También lograron dominar el combate aéreo –Sólo deseo que no nos vuelva a tocar un combate como el de la Tierra- les decía Milk todos los días.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Está todo listo?-

-Sí, capitán. Estamos ya cerca del planeta, si lo explotamos ahora, llegaremos y destruiremos antes de que Vegeta siquiera logre hacer girar su nave de regreso- dijo un soldado de piel rojiza y cabello blanco.

-Hazlo-

El enorme asteroide explotó, o más bien se diseccionó por la mitad, desfragmentándose en pequeños meteoritos que se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia el planeta, llamando la atención de la única terrícola que estaba viendo todo por un enorme telescopio. El primero en atravesar la atmósfera del planeta de los saiyajin comenzó a quemarse, los residuos de piedra se soltaron poco a poco, dejando ver que, en realidad, el meteorito era una nave redonda recubierta por roca.

_-Ataquen en cuanto toquen tierra-_ dijo la voz del capitán por la radio de todas las naves _ –Le daré un chocolate a quien mate más saiyajin-_

* * *

Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas, en cuanto me levante lo volveré a leer y asegurarme que no cometí un error garrafal :) Espero disfruten y el siguiente capítulo ya está en el horno. Tengo un proyecto de escribir una fiction para este viernes, pero si lo termino rápido podré subir el siguiente capítulo el domingo :)

Gracias a todas por sus sugerencias y apoyo en este largo año :'D :'D Son lo máximo :'D :'D :'D

Espero seguir leyéndolas y leyéndolos a todos ustedes en lo que nos resta de fiction (que ahorita ya se acelera todo un poco)

**_Siempre agradezco sus reviews y nos leemos el domingo_** (espero). -Cae muerta en su cama-


	19. Chapter 19

¡Hola! Para seguir con la tradición, inicio con una disculpa por el horrible retraso XD pero este capítulo ha sido el más difícil que he escrito, y no porque no sabía qué hacer, sino que no sabía cómo organizar todo XD

Gracias a todas las que me escriben reviews :') Son unas bellas y bellos :) A quienes me hablan por inbox y me dan consejos y sugerencias pues también, un agradecimiento extra :)

Bueno, luego de mi tradicional disculpa, sigamos:

CDA: Centro de Distribución de Alimentos

CG: Cámara de Gravedad

MG: Máquina de Gravedad

CEP: Centro de Entrenamiento personal

CEG: Centro de Entrenamiento general

Este capítulo es un poquito más oscuro o depresivo, pero va acorde a lo que vivirán en el planeta :)

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_

_**ESTE CAPÍTULO PUEDE CONTENER ESCENAS NO APTAS PARA MENORES DE EDAD **_(aunque vamos, si están aquí es por algo), _**ASÍ COMO LENGUAJE UN POCO OFENSIVO O VULGAR**_ (y me disculpo si a alguien no le gusta esa manera XD).

* * *

**-19-**

Vegeta tenía del cuello a uno de los hombres de Freezer, uno con forma de anfibio, del planeta antiguamente conocido como Zalt -¿Dónde diablos está Ginyu?- El ser se revolvía, pero parecía no poder soltarse del agarre del saiyajin, quien apretaba más a cada segundo. Habían alcanzado la flota enemiga no hace más de un día, y todos los saiyajin habían estado disfrutando de una batalla fácil… demasiado fácil para el gusto del príncipe.

-Contéstame, sabandija- apretó más el cuello, estaba a segundos de quebrarlo si no conseguía lo que quería.

-No… no lo sé…- respondió el alien con esfuerzo, pues se estaba quedando sin aliento.

-Respuesta incorrecta- apretó el puño, quebrándole el cuello de inmediato dejándolo caer en sus pies –Maldito idiota- Podía sentir un poder elevado entre los enemigos, no había nadie más con ese poder que no fuese Ginyu.

Subió la mirada, habían disparos entre soldados en el cielo, pero de momento no tenía ninguna pérdida entre sus hombres _–Demasiado fácil_\- pensó. Apagó su rastreador mientras peleaba contra unos cuantos enemigos más, no pensaba volver a depender de él para leer el poder de los demás; quería abrirse camino hasta donde estaba ese poder de pelea tan alto, pero habían otros 2 que eran bastante elevados también _–Se supone que son cuatro idiotas, contando a Ginyu-_ eso tampoco encajaba. Recordaba los nombres, Ginyu, Reecome, Gurdo, Jeice y Burter, quien ahora ya estaba muerto; los había conocido hace bastante tiempo, en una misión que había salido terriblemente mal… la misión donde Broly había perdido la razón, por segunda vez, y lo tuvieron que congelar para que se detuviera… él no había estado presente la primera vez que el Legendario Súper Saiyajin había demostrado su poder, pero sí estuvo cuando sucedió por segunda vez… fue ahí cuando donde Broly arremetió contra Burter, el muy idiota alardeaba de ser el más rápido del universo –De nada le sirvió su velocidad- murmuró el príncipe mientras golpeaba el rostro de un enemigo una y otra vez hasta destrozarlo.

Aunque no lo dijera, estaba pendiente de la energía de Broly, todavía recordaba la recomendación que Bulma le había dado antes de irse en esa misión _–'No he podido mejorar su chip, pero creo que sería buena idea dejarlo aquí, creo que es cuestión de tiempo a que pierda el control, es mejor mantenerlo en observación'- _la voz sonaba en su cabeza como si la tuviera a su lado, era molesto, pero no tanto como antes.

-¡Vegeta!- gritó Okkra desde lejos -¿¡Por qué demonios tienes apagado el rastreador!?-

El príncipe la vio sin intención de responderle, ¿quién se creía para hablarle así? -¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó de manera pesada.

-Recibí una señal de Kale, algo raro está pasando con aquel asteroide que se acercaba al planeta-

Lanzó un ataque a unos enemigos que venían hacia él –No tengo tiempo para perderlo prestándole atención a ese idiota- respondió –Debo ir detrás de Ginyu-

-Nadie lo ha visto- respondió Okkra, molesta por la actitud de Vegeta –Los rastreadores detectan tres poderes, pero nadie ha confirmado que sea Ginyu-

-¿Quién más puede ser?- preguntó enojado.

Okkra no solamente era poderosa, quizás la saiyajin más fuerte entre todas, pero también era astuta, por algo estaba en el equipo de Vegeta, el hecho de que la utilizara para su liberación sexual era un extra, pero aunque no lo hiciera, Okkra definitivamente era una saiyajin que él querría tener en su escuadrón –Esto debe ser una trampa-

Vegeta rodó los ojos, ¿ella también creía eso? Quizás no era tan astuta como él creía, pensó –Acabaremos con todos estos estúpidos y entonces veremos si es una trampa- Pero parte de él sabía que Okkra tenía buenos motivos para decir eso –Si quieres, envía a algunos soldados de regreso, de cualquiera manera ya tenemos ganado esta batalla-

-Eso mismo es lo raro- agregó la saiyajin, impidiendo el paso de Vegeta –Si realmente se tratara de Ginyu, ya estaría aquí, sabes que le encantaría retarte de nuevo-

Vegeta siguió peleando contra todos los enemigos mientras se dirigía hacia donde, en teoría, estaba Ginyu y los otros dos de sus hombres, pero no paraba de pensar en lo que Okkra le había dicho, claro que cualquier necio puede dar una explicación si realmente se esfuerza, y la de Vegeta era que Ginyu no se atrevía a llegar a atacarlos de frente porque sabía que su poder ya lo había superado… además que Broly estaba en combate, cualquiera en su sano juicio lo pensaría tres veces antes de enfrentarse a él.

Escuchó unos aplausos detrás de cuando finalmente llegó a donde debía estar su presa, pero la nave que tenía enfrente no era el logo de Ginyu y sus Fuerzas, éste era uno distinto –Te felicito, Príncipe Vegeta- dijo un sujeto con piel celeste, cabello rubio y de traje de color magenta –Has venido directamente hacia nosotros, ¿es que tantas ganas tenías de conocernos?-

Vegeta lo miraba sin interés, podía sentir su poder y estaba sorprendido, era más alto de lo que esperaba -¿Dónde está Ginyu?-

-Está ocupado en otra misión, joven príncipe- respondió el soldado con una sonrisa y sin dejar de tener los brazos cruzados.

-¿No me dirás? No creas que no te mataré, aunque tú no hables, seguro alguien se quebrará y me dirá lo que quiero saber-

-Hagamos un trato, mono repugnante- dijo tomando forma de combate –Si logras dañarme, te diré lo que quieras, pero antes debo advertirte que mi poder de pelea es de 170,000, superando el de Ginyu- dijo presionando su rastreador –Y por lo que veo, tu poder apenas llega a los 23,000-

Vegeta sonrió con malicia –_Otro completo idiota-_ pensó mientras comenzaba a elevar su poder.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lo primero que vieron fueron pequeños meteoritos golpearse contra los que formaban el anillo que protegía el planeta, pero a pesar que unos chocaban, otros lo cruzaban sin problemas. Eran cientos. Aterrizaban con fuerza en todas partes del planeta, seguramente causando muertes por el impacto… desde el inicio las cosas no se miraron bien para los habitantes de ese planeta, para los del Norte y el Sur. Y todo empeoró cuando los meteoritos resultaron ser naves enemigas.

-¡A sus naves!- había gritado Milk cuando entendió lo que sucedía. No habían tenido tiempo para entrenar a la perfección en el combate aéreo, pero ya no había tiempo para eso. Ahora eran ellas contra las naves enemigas, era una ventaja ser las únicas con armas instaladas.

_-Las municiones no son infinitas-_ le había advertido Bulma por un rastreador.

Las naves terminaron ayudando a que muchos meteoritos fuesen destruidos antes de que aterrizaran, pero no todo fue color de rosa, pues al notar que algo estaba impidiendo el ingreso a sus compañeros, los que ya habían aterrizado comenzaron a atacarlas… dos naves cayeron, Milk no pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera averiguar si habían fallecido o, de manera milagrosa, sobrevivido. Cuando las municiones se terminaron, aterrizaron en el lado Sur del Muro, el cual también estaba bajo ataque, y se llevaron una sorpresa al descubrir que los sureños no eran seres indefensos como se les había hecho creer. Aunque la estadía de Milk en el Sur no fue larga, pues al recibir información por parte de Bulma sobre un enemigo que aparentemente podía detener el tiempo, tomó el arma de mayor alcance y cruzó el Muro, poco sabía que ella mataría a uno de los miembros de las Fuerzas más famosas de Freezer.

Los saiyajin, por su parte, estaban teniendo un poco de dificultad; Kale había mandado a muchos saiyajin de clase alta a la misión contra el falso Ginyu, allá en el perímetro del reino, por lo que habían pocos saiyajin poderosos en el planeta. Las otras razas guerreras también estaban participando en el combate, debían aprovechar la oportunidad, unos cuantos magmatian, ikondas y herajin participaban con ansias en la pelea, pero los kabochan parecían algo reacios a participar, incluso el mismo Daiz se encontraba de brazos cruzados en un bar mientras el caos sucedía; fue hasta que Cacao apareció para hablarle de algo que se decidió a participar a favor de los saiyajin, enfocándose en la defensa del castillo, el cual ya estaba bastante dañado cuando llegó.

Si la batalla había sido difícil al inicio por la cantidad abrumante de enemigos, cuando Ginyu entró en combate todo se complicó más; parecía que había una especie de competencia entre sus hombres por ver quién mataba más saiyajin. Fue hasta que un soldado creó una luna artificial que el juego estuvo balanceado, no hubo ni un solo saiyajin que no participara en ese ataque, incluyendo los que eran encargados de las tres CDA.

Nadie durmió la noche después del ataque, o al menos nadie en el escuadrón de Milk.

No se supo cuál fue la duración del asedio, algunos decían que había sido cuestión de minutos, otros de horas, unos incluso llegaron a jurar que el ataque había durado un día entero. Habían cadáveres enemigos y de aliados en todas partes, el Muro, el Palacio y la Prisión tenían zonas que habían sido completamente destruidas, y claro habían lugares que simplemente ya no existían, como dos CDA y el CEG, que representaba la pérdida más grande, pues dentro de él habían estado los Tanques de Recuperación. El Norte nunca había sido un lugar muy organizado, así que era difícil saber si la destrucción había empeorado el desorden, o si siempre había sido así. El caos en el Sur no era tan devastador como otros habrían imaginado, claro que habían muertos, pero para ser un lugar sin guerreros, la catástrofe no era tan grande; ellos incluso habían logrado rescatar alimentos antes de que los CDA fuesen atacados, por lo que estaban seguros que podrían sobrevivir hasta que los cargamentos de alimentos llegaran, además que era obvio que los primeros 10 cargamentos serían para los saiyajin y no para ellos.

Tres días después del ataque, Milk regresó al devastado departamento que compartía con Bulma y las terrícolas, solamente para encontrarse con el lugar casi destruido. Alrededor habían casas con el logo de Corporación Cápsula, así que debía de asumir que todas estaban bien, eso se repitió a pesar de poder sentir que no estaban todas las energías de las terrícolas que ella conocía. Cuando encontró a Bulma, ésta le confirmó que apenas habían 14 terrícolas ahí, y 5 bebés saiyajin con unos cuantos días de nacido.

-¿Qué pasó con las demás?- le preguntó Milk.

-Mientras menos sepas, es mejor- tosió. La científica se encontraba pálida, con venditas en el rostro y un brazo totalmente vendado, parecía que estaba por enfermarse.

La respuesta de Bulma había sido vaga, y aunque intentó averiguar algo con las otras chicas, ninguna parecía saber realmente qué había sucedido. Unas le dijeron que un kabochan había ayudado, otras dijeron que incluso habían visto niños terrícolas que parecían haber escapado de la prisión, y algunas juraban haber visto a Bulma llevando un gran cargamento de naves metidas en cápsulas; al final, Milk decidió que sería lo mejor detener la búsqueda y enfocarse en la restauración de todo el Sur, era una buena manera de distraerse y olvidar los recuerdos amargos, pero éstos regresaban en forma de pesadillas. Durante el asedio, conoció una raza extraña que podía cavar sin problemas y que, aparentemente, tenían una serie de túneles con los que se movilizaban por todo el planeta, tanto en el Norte como en el Sur.

-¿Por qué no forman parte del ejército de los saiyajin?- les había preguntado Pamputt.

-Para ellos, lo único que importa es el poder de pelea, no las habilidades como la nuestra- fue la única respuesta de uno de esos alienígenas.

Gracias a uno de estos túneles, Milk junto a una de sus soldados cruzaron el Muro para buscar a la dos chicas caídas, Pamputt también las había acompañado –Yo llevaré el botiquín- informó el soldado, quien había descubierto tener habilidades con los primeros auxilios.

Las encontraron a las dos juntas, con vida, pero morirían si no recibían atención de inmediata –Llévensela a ella- había dicho la chica que tenía la herida más grande, un trozo de metal que le atravesaba un lado del abdomen; viéndolo en retrospectiva, Milk se dio cuenta que la chica posiblemente sabía que ella ya no se salvaría. Los saiyajin pasaban cerca, las miraban con algo de curiosidad, pero rápidamente las ignoraban… después de todo seguían bajo ataque.

-Tengo miedo- le había dicho la chica que se había quedado atrás mientras se llevaban a su compañera –Tengo medio- repetía.

Milk la tenía de la mano y le decía que todo iba a salir bien, pero al final la chica murió en sus brazos, repitiendo que no quería morir, que tenía demasiado miedo. Ika había sido su nombre, era una guerrero que le encantaba el mar, incluso tenía una pequeña colección de conchas que había encontrado en los planetas que visitaron cuando Kakarotto las llevó de entrenamiento. Luego de ese momento fue cuando Bulma le informó lo del soldado que detenía el tiempo –Debes matarlo, Milk- le había implorado la científica. Y así lo hizo. Tomó un arma de largo alcance, ordenó que regresaran el cuerpo de Ika y ella se encargó de buscar a ese soldado, quien terminó siendo un enano de color verde y voz desafinada. Buscó el punto más alto, posicionó el arma, colocó al objetivo en la mira y esperó a tener un disparo limpio… sintió una eternidad, pero al final el disparo le dio al blanco en la cabeza, matándolo de golpe. Poco sabía ella que eso desencadenó la victoria para los saiyajin.

Al cabo de dos semanas, algunas naves de los saiyajin que habían sido enviados por Kale a pelear con el falso Ginyu regresaron por orden de Okkra, y ella comandando la flota, pero como era de suponerse, el Sur no recibió ni la más mínima ayuda por parte de los saiyajin. Fue entonces cuando el nombre de Tarble comenzó a escucharse más entre los sureños.

-El Príncipe Tarble no habría permitido esto- decían unos.

-Cuando regrese, esto se solucionará- agregaban unos más optimistas.

-Está muerto, no hay manera en que regrese a la vida- respondían los pesimistas.

-Nunca encontraron su cadáver-

-Dicen que existen unos artefactos mágicos que pueden cumplir cualquier deseo-

-¿Realmente existen? El Príncipe Vegeta los ha buscado por años y parece que nunca los encontró-

Ésas eran algunas charlas que Milk había atestiguado mientras ayudaban con la reconstrucción. Antes de caer enferma, Bulma había logrado construir algunos robots que ayudaban con la carga pesada, siendo manejados por terrícolas desde el interior, pero la condición física de la científico parecía estar empeorando con los días –Debí de haber comido algo que me hizo mal, estaré bien- respondía ella cada vez que Milk le recomendaba reposo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El príncipe saiyajin tenía heridas por los combates contra los tres sujetos que resultaron ser hombres de Cooler, solamente uno había muerto, los otros dos habían huido. Luego de darse cuenta que todo había sido una estúpida trampa, Vegeta estuvo rastreando las naves de Salza y sus hombres, llevándose únicamente a Broly y Rhubarb con él, Raditz había regresado con los demás. No paró ni un solo día de buscarlos, pero sus rastros habían desaparecido, incluso recurrió a destruir algunos planetas por rumores diciendo que se ocultaba en ellos.

–Los buscaremos y los mataré con mis propias manos- dijo Vegeta en una ocasión que Rhubarb le recomendó que terminaran la búsqueda.

Broly y Rhubarb se vieron entre ellos, Vegeta comenzaba a sonar como un loco, pero realmente ninguno de los dos tenía problemas con seguir buscando, ellos también querían pelear, en especial Broly –Majestad- dijo el Legendario SSJ –Creo que debería regresar, permítame seguir buscando. Usted debe crear un plan y preparar el ejército para atacar; yo enviaré información conforme avance la búsqueda… y así usted podrá asegurase que todo está bien en el planeta-

Broly siempre hablaba con algo de elocuencia y un tono tan calmado que a Vegeta se le hacía difícil pensar que llegaría a perder la razón en un momento, como lo había advertido Bulma –Los rumores dicen que fue a la galaxia del Sur, esos planetas no nos pertenecen…- hizo una pausa y una sonrisa llena de maldad se formó en sus labios –Destrúyelos de ser necesario-

Recordaba perfectamente las advertencias de Bardock de jamás liberar a Broly y nunca apartarlo de su vista, pero para lo único que había sido bueno ese estúpido anciano con visiones era para enojarlo, ni siquiera pudo prever el ataque de Turles ni el de Ginyu, ¿realmente esperaba que siguiera creyendo en sus famosas predicciones.

-Si miras a cualquier enemigo, hazlo sufrir, pero recuerda que no puedes matar a Freezer, él es mío-

Broly asintió de manera tranquila, y subió a su nave. Rhubarb lo vio alejarse sin dar opinión, muchos todavía no sabían qué pensar de Broly, muchos saiyajin todavía recordaban lo terrible que podía ser si perdía el juicio, y Rhubarb lo recordaba todos los días. Llevo su mano a la cicatriz en su rostro y se giró hacia Vegeta -¿Regresaremos al planeta entonces?-

Vegeta asintió –Armaremos un escuadrón y atacaremos a Freezer lo más rápido posible, esto no se quedará así- Su regreso al planeta de los saiyajin, pues todavía se negaba a llamarlo Nuevo Planeta Vejita, duró unos cuantos días más; sin saberlo, la nave de Kakarotto también iba hacia el mismo lugar.

La llegada del Príncipe Saiyajin al planeta se hizo saber a todos, tanto el Norte como el Sur, todos querían saber lo que sucedería; unos cuantos sureños tenían la esperanza que les llegara ayuda, después de todo la comida que ellos recibían era tan poca que no les alcanzaba a todos, pero sus esperanzas fueron en vano, al príncipe sólo le importaba una cosa: venganza. Durante dos días se mantuvo encerrado en su nave, no salió ni siquiera a comer, y nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si tenía alimentos adentro. Al tercer día finalmente la puerta se abrió y Vegeta salió, utilizando un desgastado traje de combate y parecía más molesto que antes.

–Llamen a todos los saiyajin de alto rango, y a los más poderosos de las clases bajas y medias. Atacaremos al maldito de Freezer- fue la orden que dio, y rápidamente todos en el planeta se enteraron que pronto entrarían en guerra oficialmente.

Cuando la noticia del regreso de Vegeta llegó a los oídos del Sur, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Bulma se enterara –Ese idiota ni siquiera ha venido a preguntar si estoy bien- decía mientras terminaba de soldar una pieza de metal a uno de los Tanques –Yo aquí sudando para ayudarlos, y ese sujeto ni siquiera se recuerda de mí- Luego de unos minutos más de seguir maldiciendo, arrojó sus herramientas a un lado y se puso de pie.

-¡Oye, terrícola, vuelve a tu puesto!- gritó un saiyajin que estaba encargado de la seguridad.

Bulma se giró para lanzarle una maldición, junto con el dedo medio de la mano derecha, dejando al saiyajin perplejo por esa respuesta. Cruzó el nuevo puente que recién había sido terminado, una construcción metálica enorme que conectaba al castillo con el nuevo CEG, todavía se sentía el olor a edificación nueva. Llegó al vestíbulo del palacio, donde pudo ver una gran cantidad de saiyajin reunidos, y ahí, a la mitad de toda la congregación, estaba Vegeta. Abrió la boca para decir o gritarle algo, pero el príncipe justamente volteó a ver al lugar donde ella estaba, quizás era imaginación de Bulma, pero por un segundo pensó que quizás la sintió llegar… pero la mirada del saiyajin era la misma a cuando se conocieron, todavía lo recordaba, esa sensación de estar viendo a un animal salvaje mirándote fijamente y esperando el más mínimo movimiento para atacarte y, de un zarpazo, matarte. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Aunque la mirada entre ambos sólo duró unos segundos, fue suficiente para que Bulma intuyera que algo estaba mal, ¿qué diablos había pasado? No había nada en la mirada de Vegeta más que odio, ¿odio hacia quién?

Todos los saiyajin entraron al Salón y la enorme puerta se cerró ante Bulma. Se acercó al lugar, pero habían guardias en la puerta, viéndola con desagrado.

-Solamente se permiten saiyajin, terrícola- le espetó uno de los guardias.

-Si no hablo con Vegeta rápido sobre la ayuda que debe brindarle al Sur, pronto todos en ese lado del Muro morirán- se quejó.

-Solamente se permiten saiyajin- repitió el segundo saiyajin.

-Pero en serio debo hablar con Vegeta- insistió, pero no consiguió nada –Bien, esperaré- Realmente necesitaba que la escuchara, no quería cometer ninguna idiotez como irse a Namekusei sin antes intentar siquiera hablar con Vegeta, quizás lo lograba hacer entrar en razón y dejaba por un lado el intento de tener su propio ejército de híbridos y ayudar al Sur _–Quizás si lo ayudo a alcanzar su tan anhelado nivel de Súper Saiyajin-_ pensó mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia su antiguo laboratorio, todavía no superaba el haber visto cómo sus mecánicos morían. Aun podía escuchar los gritos de auxilio, y recordar cómo le había implorado a Kale que la ayudara a rescatarlos.

-Esto es la guerra, mujer terrícola, morirán los que merezcan morir- le había espetado el kabochan antes de desaparecer. Se sentó sobre una enorme piedra y esperó, esperó y esperó hasta quedarse dormida, dejando que sus recuerdos se apoderaran de sus sueños…

_El sueño era raro, era de esos donde uno sabe que está dormido, pero además era un recuerdo. El cielo era de otro color, o al menos así lo recordaba ella, de un rojo intenso. Se escabullía por el Muro, y aunque algunos guardias la divisaban, tenían preocupaciones más grandes que ella. Aparentemente la batalla se había complicado, alguien poderoso había aterrizado –Espero que Milk esté bien- dijo mientras intentaba comunicarse con Kakarotto por el rastreador –Contéstame- decía en voz baja, pero jamás obtuvo respuesta –Rayos-_

_Finalmente llegó a la Prisión, ningún guardia en la entrada –Mi día de suerte- rió. Lo que no imaginó es que le costaría encontrar a los terrícolas. El lugar era enorme, y parecía que las celdas estaban a reventar, habían seres de todo tipo encerrados que gritaban para que los liberaran –Incluso ellos saben que este podría ser el fin del planeta-_

_-¡Libérame!- gritaban algunos, -¡Malditos saiyajin!- gritaban otros. No era un lugar para pasar el rato, la adrenalina se había apoderado de ella, sentía que todos los que estaban encerrados podían matarla si se acercaba mucho a una celda._

_Tardó un poco en encontrar a los humanos, podía ver que estaban en mal estado, era una vista deprimente –Deben estar enfermos- dijo al sentir un hedor fuerte. Los terrícolas levantaron la vista al notar que había alguien viéndolos, pero nadie dijo nada, parecían demasiado aterrados para hablar, ¿y por qué no habrían de estarlo? Constantemente eran denigrados, algunos golpeados, y ahora el planeta estaba bajo un ataque._

_-Niños…- dijo Bulma cuando recuperó el habla -¡Niños!, ¡¿hay algún niño aquí?!- Pero ya sabía la respuesta, la recordaba, pero de igual manera lanzó la pregunta._

_Al inicio nadie respondió –Sólo tenemos esta oportunidad para que escapen, no es momento de quedarse callados, ¡necesito saber si hay algún niño o niña para que regrese a la Tierra!- ¿realmente lo había dicho así? Ya no recordaba bien, pero estaba improvisando bastante bien para estar dormida._

_-Los… los niños están en otra área- contestó un joven –No sabemos en qué parte, pero nos separaron de ellos desde el inicio-_

_-¡Ayuda a mi hija!- gritó otro hombre –Apenas tiene 6 años, es muy pequeña, ella vino por accidente-_

_-¡Mi hijo!- gritó una mujer –Por favor, sácalo de aquí-_

_Los gritos fueron aumentando, y Bulma sintió un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Las naves eran pequeñas, con suerte cabrían tres niños máximo en cada una, y solamente habían cuatro naves libres, el resto ya estaban ocupadas -¡No se preocupen! Todo estará bien- Pero sabía que era mentira, por kami-sama, ¿desde cuándo había comenzado a mentir con tanta facilidad? Salió de ese sector y comenzó a buscar en el resto; cuando encontró a los niños ya la prisión había comenzado a ser atacada -¿Qué demonios sucede allá afuera?-_

_Abrió la puerta y frente a ella vio chiquillos de todos los tamaños, edades, géneros y etnias, ¿cuántos habían? No eran más de 20, pero incluso así la decisión era difícil. Sonrió y entró al lugar –Ho… hola, niños- dijo sin saber cómo comenzar una conversación, no tenía experiencia con hablar con menores –Soy Bulma Briefs, soy una terrícola al igual que ustedes- dijo con ternura -¿Les gustaría regresar a la Tierra?- preguntó al acercarse lo más que pudo, pues parecían temerle._

_-¿Irá también mi papi?- preguntó una niña pequeña. Se mordió los labios y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle –Mami está en la Tierra, pero papi está aquí-_

'_No' quiso responderle, no le agradaba mentir, si esa niña era la que el terrícola le había pedido salvar, bien podía explicarle ahí mismo que su padre posiblemente jamás regresaría con ella, pero no tenía el corazón para decirlo; a veces mentir era más fácil que decir la verdad. Ésa era una verdad universal amarga._

_-Tu mamá estará esperándote en la Tierra- respondió extendiéndole la mano a la pequeña, quien corrió hacia ella para abrazarla. No sabía si era el primer contacto de cariño que tenía desde que había llegado, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue rodearla de manera protectora –Tengo solamente cuatro naves- No podía perder más tiempo -Tres niños por nave…-_

_Los mayores se vieron, seguramente tendrían entre 12-15 años, pero sabían que debían quedarse –Llévate a los pequeños, nosotros somos capaces de sobrevivir aquí- dijo un joven de ojos claros –Ella es mi hermana- dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejar ver a una niña de piel morena y ojos claros –Por favor, llévatela-_

_-Hermano…- dijo la niña que parecía entender que ya no lo vería más –Ven conmigo, hermano-_

_-No- dijo abrazándola –Protegerte es mi deber, y esto es lo que debo hacer ahora. Vamos, ve con la señora-_

_-Señorita- aclaró Bulma, es cierto que era el adulto en el lugar, ¡pero no por eso debían decirle señora!, todavía tenía una vida próspera y larga por delante. Doce niños se fueron detrás de ella, dejando a ocho atrás, a los mayores. Salieron por el mismo camino por el que Bulma había entrado, no conscientes que había alguien apuntándoles, y esa misma ignorancia fue la que los salvó. O al menos no se dio cuenta de eso cuando sucedió, pero su sueño le estaba dando la posibilidad de ver todo desde otra perspectiva._

_-Espérenme aquí- les dijo a los chicos –Se irán con otras 15 señoritas y sus bebés. Todos regresarán a la Tierra-_

_-¿Se enojarán si no nos ven aquí?- preguntó un niño._

_-Nadie lo sabrá- respondió Bulma. Ella mentiría, diría que todos habían muerto en el ataque y esperaba que lo creyeran. Vio de nuevo de reojo a una figura que se movía entre las sombras, ¿era parte de sus recuerdos o una invención de su sueño?_

_Era un cyborg, aunque cualquiera diría que era un androide, pero ese término estaba equivocado. Era un cyborg. Mitad ikonda y mitad robot. Caminaba hacia unas gradas que daban a lo que parecía un área subterránea, Bulma lo siguió lentamente, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta que ella iba detrás de él? Lo vio cruzar una puerta que estaba oxidada, era enorme, ¿sería ella capaz de abrirla también? Sorprendentemente la movió sin problemas, pero dudó un poco en cruzarla, y realmente tuvo razón en hacerlo; el lugar era totalmente negro, podía ver cadáveres de seres que habían muerto de hambre, ¿cómo podía ver si no había luz? A veces la mente humana es tan creativa que inventa cosas que no puede ver, como científica ella lo sabía a la perfección, pero era fascinante ver lo que su mente creaba. Los cuerpos adoptaban formas grotescas, desde una enorme araña que parecía estar devorando un cadáver de algún niño, pasando por un prisionero con el cuerpo en proceso avanzado de descomposición, con cicatrices en todo el rostro y una enorme herida abierta en la garganta de donde brotaba la sangre como si fuese una fuente, seres con el rostro de un humano sin barbilla y con el cuerpo distorsionado, hasta llegar a un monstruo de gran tamaño con tentáculos en el rostro y alas, era tan grande que parecía que ocupaba todo el espacio de la celda. ¿Realmente era real todo eso? Había leído bastantes libros, incluso de terror, así que era fácil asumir que todo lo que miraba eran resultados de los recuerdos de esa literatura._

_Miró al cyborg hablar con alguien en una celda, podía ver sus labios moverse pero no escuchaba nada, recordaba haber visto a ese alien en alguna parte… fue hasta que pudo ver al que estaba encerrado que lo recordó, ¡el cyborg había estado junto a Daiz cuando fue rescatada de un enorme alien que la había intentado matar!, ¿qué hacía ahí?, ¿y por qué estaba hablando con Turles? Se supone que Daiz y ese cyborg lo habían traicionado, ¿entonces por qué?, ¿por qué estaba llevándole comida?, ¿acaso todo era una simple fachada?, ¿por qué?_

Turles la vio y le lanzó un ataque, matándola en el sueño, y haciendo que se despertara con el pulso acelerado y sudando frío.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Debemos atacar la base de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio- decían unos saiyajin. Todos se habían reunido en el Salón, incluso Bardock se encontraba ahí, pero entre las sombras, podía ver que Vegeta no estaba de humor.

-El problema es que la maldita Organización no se mantiene en un mismo lado-

-Así como Freezer nunca se mantiene en un planeta por muchos días-

Vegeta escuchaba lo que decían todos, y si en algo tenían razón era que la Organización no concentraba sus fuerzas en un solo punto –Atacaremos tres planetas distintos. El planeta No. 79, el No.98… y el Planeta del Rey Cold- nadie dijo nada al escuchar el nombre del tercer planeta, atacarían un planeta de Freezer, otro de Cooler y el último el del Rey. Era una locura.

-Si atacamos el de Cooler y el Rey Cold, será como declararles la guerra oficialmente- dijo uno de sus capitanes. Una cosa era vengarse de Freezer, y otra muy distinta era ir directo contra los otros dos miembros de esa familia.

-¿Es que acaso tienes miedo?- le preguntó otro saiyajin.

-No, pero…-

-Es cuestión de tiempo a que nos ataquen ellos- respondió Vegeta –Preparen a sus mejores hombres, nos iremos en cuanto tengamos alguna noticia de Broly-

Por un instante, Bardock pensó en alzar la voz y decir que ese plan terminaría extremadamente mal, ¿pero qué ganaba? Sabía que Vegeta lo mandaría al carajo, incluso tuvo la visión donde terminaría en las Celdas Negras junto a su hermano si decía lo que quería decir. Al final, por primera vez en muchos años, se quedó de brazos cruzados y dejó que todo siguiera su curso sin intervenir. _–Yo creo que existe la posibilidad de salvarnos, pero no mientras Vegeta siga hundiéndonos en esta eterna guerra contra Freezer- _decía Turles en su cabeza, recordaba la charla que había tenido con su hermano tiempo atrás, ¿sería verdad? Quizás derrocar a Vegeta era la mejor opción _–Si tan solo Tarble estuviera aquí-_ pensaba con amargura _–Quizás el camino de mis visiones no sea el correcto-_ En sus visiones, Vegeta se volvería el rey de los saiyajin, tendría dos herederos, un hombre y una mujer, pero para que ellos existieran tendrían que morir muchos, incluyéndose… Desde que adquirió el poder de ver el futuro se había dedicado a cumplir todas sus visiones, ¿pero por qué había decidido que ese futuro era el correcto?, quizás si dejaba de insistir en que todo se cumpliera… quizás si hubiera dejado que la historia siguiera su curso, todo eso habría podido evitarse y Vegeta no tuviera tanta autoridad, ¿quién podía detenerlo? Si tan solo el rey no hubiese muerto, aunque él tampoco era muy bueno escuchando consejos, pero al menos era más maduro.

La audiencia no terminó ahí, Vegeta tuvo que especificar la ruta de ataque, así como cuántos saiyajin irían con él, en cuántos escuadrones se dividirían y más detalles. La reunión terminó ya entrada la noche –La terrícola vino a buscarlo, Majestad- le informó uno de los guardias.

No se molestó en buscar su energía, no le importaba si seguía o no allí, él simplemente no tenía interés en hablarle, la verdad era que no había tenido humor para nada desde que cayó en la trampa. Solamente quería vengarse, no quería involucrarse con nada más que no tuviera que ver con ello.

Además que no estaba de humor para soportarla. Todavía le costaba creer cuántos muertos había tenido en su bando, casi la mitad de soldados había desaparecido; al final, no había importado que Okkra insistiera en adelantarse, de nada había servido, el daño ya había sido hecho y no podía hacerse nada para cambiarlo. Muchas cosas influenciaron para que ese ataque fuese tan devastador, como se lo aclaró Okkra después: no solamente gran parte de los saiyajin de clase alta habían estado afuera del planeta durante el ataque, sino que también éste fue diseñado para que todo fuese perfecto. Lograr hacer que un asteroide normal se volviera un porta-naves hizo que ningún radar lo detectara como amenaza, por lo que el ataque fue una completa sorpresa, y los minutos que tardaron en reaccionar y contraatacar fue lo que los perjudicó.

–Creemos que Ginyu no se habría arriesgado a venir sin estar seguro si Broly estaría o no en el planeta… por lo que nos tendió la trampa en la frontera del imperio, y caímos totalmente en ella- le había dicho Okkra, pero Vegeta sabía que el _caímos_ fue más una cortesía, pues la verdad es que él fue el idiota que cayó en la trampa y terminó arrastrando a los demás, pero claro que jamás lo aceptaría.

La derrota tenía un sabor amargo en su boca, un sabor que esperaba no volver a probar.

Todos los saiyajin se dispersaron, dejando a Vegeta únicamente con Kale y Okkra en el Salón. Para Kale, era obvio que el príncipe no estaba contento con cómo él había manejado la situación, ¿acaso lo comparaba con Kakarotto? Le molestaba siquiera pensar en que esa sabandija de clase baja hubiera hecho algo mejor para defender el planeta.

-¿Qué pasó con todos los Tanques?- preguntó el príncipe.

-Estaban en el CEG y…- realmente era innecesario decirlo –Le ordené a la mujer de Kakarotto que construyera unos nuevos- se encogió de hombros –Cuando Okkra vino ya la mayoría estaban terminados-

-Al final esa mujer resultó sobreviviendo de manera milagrosa- dijo Okkra, burlándose de Bulma.

-No es tan idiota como parece- respondió el príncipe con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Okkra asintió, pero antes de irse lo vio a los ojos –Te ves cansado, Vegeta- por el tono de voz que estaba usando, al príncipe se le hizo muy fácil saber lo que estaba insinuando.

Kale giró la vista y aclaró su garganta –Le iré yo a informar a Rhubarb sobre los planes, seguramente anda en la prisión torturando a pobres diablos- dijo con un tono amargo en su voz.

Ni Vegeta ni Okkra lo escucharon, quedaron solos en el lugar. Sus labios chocaron, pero la verdad fue que ella buscó los labios del príncipe, quien no estaba interesado en el cuerpo de su compañera, al menos no por esa noche. El beso fue seco, no había deseo verdadero por parte de ninguno. En la mente de Okkra no era a Vegeta a quien besaba, y en la mente del príncipe no era en ella en quien pensaba. El beso terminó sin que ninguno de los dos quisiera seguir, pero Okkra estaba convencida que necesitaba llevarse a Vegeta a su cama, con cada día sentía que éste se resbalaba de sus dedos, con cada día miraba cómo el príncipe perdía el interés en ella, ¿pero quién necesitaba interés? Era normal en los saiyajin que la lujuria fuese lo que los provocaba, no conocían algo más, pero cuando se trataba de procrear era distinto, al menos en los de clase alta; ellos podían tener sexo con cualquiera, incluso unos cuantos se dejaban llevar a tal punto que tenían revolcones con algunos de clase media, o peor aún, con algunos de clase baja, pero cuando alguno pensaba en tener descendencia la historia cambiaba, buscaban a alguien con alto poder de pelea, alguien con quien podrían engendrar crías poderosas… quizás Vegeta no estaba interesado en ella, ¿y qué importaba? Se podía ir a revolcar con cualquiera, pero cuando llegara la hora de tener un heredero, sabía que regresaría a ella… desde que era niña le dijeron que ése era su destino, por ser una de las más poderosas podía optar a ser la futura reina de los saiyajin, incluso su nombre había sido escogido por la misma reina… antes de que muriera, claro que habían más saiyajin poderosas, como Celery, quien muy estúpidamente había terminado teniendo el hijo de un soldado de clase baja, ¡qué estúpida! Pero podía ver que otras saiyajin estaban interesadas en Vegeta, por lo que tendrían que llevarse a cabo una lucha entre todas las guerreras, las de mejor cuna, aquellas cuyo poder podía ofrecer un heredero fuerte, la ganadora sería la que engendrara un hijo… incluso si a Vegeta no le parecía, la búsqueda por el poder lo obligaría a nombrarla reina y tener un heredero con ella, ¿qué importaba si Vegeta tenía aventuras aquí y allá? Al final, ella lo tendría, engendraría a su hijo y sería coronada reina; mientras tanto, Vegeta y Okkra podían tener sexo con quienes quisieran, hasta cierto punto, ellos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

-¿Seguimos en tu alcoba?- preguntó con un tono suave -Aunque llevamos tiempo sin abusar del trono para esto…-

Cuando habían sido adolescentes, Vegeta la había tomado muchas veces en el trono, aunque realmente más con urgencia de satisfacer su necesidad, que por tener un verdadero deseo hacia ella en particular, ¿pero qué importaba? Ser la hembra del príncipe era algo de lo que ninguna otra se podía jactar.

Vegeta se puso de pie, casi empujando a Okkra –No estoy de ánimos- su respuesta fue áspera, casi como si le urgiera deshacerse de ella. Al inicio creyó que podría encontrar de nuevo algo de placer en tenerla entre sus sábanas, pero luego que sintió sus labios, todo deseo se esfumó _–No tengo ánimos-_ había sido su respuesta, ¿pero qué saiyajin en su sano juicio no tenía ganas de estrujar un par de glúteos o pechos entre sus manos?, ¿a qué saiyajin no se le apetecía sentir la húmeda intimidad de una hembra? El problema es que no se le apetecía el cuerpo de Okkra; de chiquillo la había usado para satisfacerse, pero en realidad no lo provocaba el simple hecho de verla o sentir su esencia cuando pasaba cerca. Había tenido sexo con más saiyajin, siempre de clase alta, quizás ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se revolcaba con una de ellas, tal vez era tiempo de un respiro.

Salió del lugar y cruzó los pasillos, todavía había piedras apiladas aquí y allá, parecía que la reconstrucción iba a tardar un poco más, pero no importaba, el castillo no era nada más que un conjunto de rocas organizadas de manera que formaran paredes. El palacio todavía daba esa sensación que si alguien moría adentro, nadie se enteraría, que las paredes se comerían tu cadáver y serías olvidado por completo. Además el frío, ese ambiente tan helado parecía haber empeorado ahora.

Subió por las gradas, que ahora estaban más cerca del Salón de lo que antes estuvieron, quizás la reconstrucción del palacio sería beneficiosa… cuando estuviera terminada, pues el lado Oeste seguía totalmente destruido, ni siquiera se había molestado en ver cómo estaban los laboratorios de la terrícola, lo que lo llevaba a la siguiente interrogante, ¿cómo diablos había sobrevivido? Siempre pensó que ella sería de esos seres que morían de primero, pero no por falta de inteligencia, sino por exceso de confianza.

Habían solamente dos habitaciones reconstruidas en la segunda planta, y el enorme vacío donde alguna vez tuvo su CEP y su CG. Entró a su habitación, sobre una mesa de madera recién cortado habían dos cápsulas: una de su nave, y la otra que le había entregado ese terrícola de cabello blanco, el anciano padre de Bulma. Frunció el ceño, a pesar de no quererse aprender el nombre de la terrícola que trabajaba para él, al final, terminó memorizándoselo por toda su insistencia, pero jamás se lo diría, no le daría ese placer.

-Qué nombre tan raro- dijo luego de repetir el nombre en su cabeza varias veces.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Cómo que faltan terrícolas?-

Rhubarb, quien se había encargado del reconteo de prisioneros, miraba a Kale de brazos cruzados –Doce niños, para ser exacto. Y unas cuantas bajas con los adultos, puse en cuarentana a los que estaban enfermos, y los que ya no tenían salvación los maté, siempre estoy ansioso de tener nuevos sujetos para probar torturas-

Kale tuvo un escalofrío, a veces olvidaba el fanatismo de su compañero por torturar a otros -¿Cómo escaparon?-

-Creo que los liberaron, la puerta no estaba forzada ni nada parecido, y tú y yo sabemos de una persona que puede hacer eso…-

-Esa maldita terrícola de cabello azul, no solo se interpone en el camino de Okkra y Vegeta, sino que también se las lleva de muy lista-

-No sabía que te importara tanto lo que pasaba entre Okkra y Vegeta- acusó Rhubarb, con una sonrisa de esas que producen escalofríos –Lo curioso es que ella fue quien convenció al príncipe que no te metiera a las Celdas Negras-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-A Vegeta le enfadó que no pudieras proteger bien el planeta, pero cuando dijo que te metería en una celda hasta que murieras, Okkra saltó a defenderte, diciéndole que necesitarían a todos los saiyajin de clase alta en la guerra contra Freezer. Te salvó la vida-

Kale estaba sorprendido, y esto provocó que Rhubarb riera… aunque su compañero habría preferido que no lo hiciera, pues tenía una de las risas más tétricas que él había escuchado –No me importa lo que suceda entre ustedes, pero no me tomen por imbécil-

-Yo…-

-La terrícola también debe tener ocultos a los híbridos. Para estas alturas ya deberían de haber nacido muchos de ellos- dijo cambiando de tema.

-Iré por ella, la traeré aquí para que le saques toda la información y…-

-No- respondió Rhubarb. Él no era un idiota, podía ver que a Vegeta le parecía divertida la presencia de esa terrícola, de una manera retorcida, así que no planeaba tocarle un cabello a esa mujer a menos que la orden viniera del mismo príncipe –Haz lo que quieras, esos niños que escaparon no me interesan, pero sí los híbridos…-

Kale asintió y se dio la vuelta, iría por esa mujer y se desharía de ella de una vez por todas. No podía permitir que ese tipo de cosas estuvieran sucediendo bajo sus narices.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kakarotto miró el planeta desde la ventana de su nave, estaba a pocos minutos de poder aterrizar y atestiguar todo el daño que había sucedido… ¡y que él se había perdido! Eso era lo que no se perdonaba, tener la oportunidad de pelear en un ataque de esa magnitud… además que no tenía sentido, se supone que él estaba destinado a pelear contra Ginyu, ¿entonces por qué no había estado presente en este ataque? Ni siquiera se había enterado por medio de sus padres, sino que Bulma le mandó un mensaje de emergencia hablando incongruencias de un asteroide que atacaba, y luego un compañero le informó que el planeta estaba bajo ataque por parte de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu.

Lo primero que notó al aterrizar fue cuánta energía menos se sentía en el planeta –Debí de haber estado aquí- maldijo entre dientes. El castillo estaba parcialmente destruido, el puente que lo conectaba con el CEG ya no existía, incluso el mismo Muro tenía partes que estaban desplomadas –Maldito Ginyu-

Mientras volaba sobre el Norte, pudo observar el resto de destrucción, sintiéndose como un completo incompetente por llegar tan tarde -¿Dónde diablos está Vegeta?- encontró a un grupo de saiyajin alrededor de una fogata, riendo como si no hubiera ninguna preocupación en el mundo -¡Kakarotto!- saludó uno al detectarlo con su rastreador, pero no pudo evitar disimular su sorpresa al verlo, y Kakarotto no necesitaba que se lo dijeran, el no tener una cola lo volvía un foco de atención, y no de manera positiva.

-Hola- saludó el joven saiyajin, fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta que lo miraban como si fuese un fenómeno –Acabo de llegar y…- uno de los saiyajin se puso de pie y se alejó sin dar explicación, solamente escupió a los pies del recién llegado -…y necesito que alguien me cuente lo que sucedió, con detalles- dijo como si nada.

Los saiyajin se vieron entre ellos, pero fue el mismo que lo saludó quien contestó, parecía que era el único dispuesto a hablar –Ginyu vino con bastantes de sus hombres- se encogió de hombros –Todos creíamos que el príncipe estaba peleando contra él en alguna parte, pero parece que lo burlaron… no te imaginas qué humor ha tenido en estos días-

-Típico de ese idiota caer en trampas así- agregó otro saiyajin, pero éste ni siquiera se estaba molestando en dirigirle la mirada a Kakarotto.

-Te perdiste de una verdadera fiesta- comentó una de las dos saiyajin que estaban ahí –Uno de Clase Alta creó una luna, debió de haber estado en verdaderos aprietos para recurrir a eso- dijo de manera burlona.

-Aunque supongo que tú ya no disfrutarás de esos beneficios- agregó la otra saiyajin, haciendo que todos los presentes rieran, excepto Kakarotto, quien solamente tuvo ansias de ir a golpearla –No te pongas así, Kakarotto, aunque no tengas cola sigues siendo apuesto- le guiñó el ojo.

Kakarotto se dio la vuelta, imaginó que tardaría un poco en acostumbrarse a esa nueva manera de ser denigrado, ahora incluso por los de su propia clase social –Eso, mejor ve al sur, ahí te verías mejor ahora que te despojaron de tu esencia- exclamó otro saiyajin, con lo que logró hacer que todas las risas aumentaran.

Kakarotto se detuvo, inhaló profundamente para calmarse, sentía su poder aumentar, no le costaría nada girarse y matar a alguno para demostrar que seguía siendo poderoso, aun sin cola –Ya, suficiente, muchachos- dijo el saiyajin que había saludado a Kakarotto desde el inicio, un chico delgado y alto -¿Dónde diablos estabas cuando sucedió esto?-

-Acabo regresar de… de la Tierra-

-Escuché que las chicas que estaban manejando las naves con armas eran terrícolas- rió –Hicieron un verdadero espectáculo destruyendo las naves invasoras-

Kakarotto se giró al escuchar eso, ¿manejando naves con armas?, ¿desde cuándo?, ¿había sido Milk?, ¿había sido idea de Bulma?, ¿estaban bien? Podía ver que sus compañeros se reían y decían algo, pero él ya no tenía interés en ellos. Sin prestar más atención a sus compatriotas, emprendió vuelo para buscar a Milk o a Bulma, el ki de la primera era mucho más fácil de rastrear. Pero mientras se acercaba al ki de Milk, cambió su objetivo… Durante el viaje de regreso, había decidido aclarar las cosas con Bulma, cada vez que la miraba pensaba en que debía de hablarle sobre la tal profecía que debían de cumplir, pero a pesar de eso no había conseguido sentir por ella algo –Sentir- dijo como si la palabra fuese nueva en su vocabulario. Los saiyajin no _sentían_, al menos no de la misma manera en la que los terrícolas lo hacían... eso le habían enseñado, pero él no era como el resto, no, él podía sentir compasión, verdadera amistad y lealtad, algo que no cualquier saiyajin lograba comprender… y sin embargo, no sentía nada hacia Bulma, nada que lo provocara a tener un hijo con ella… claro, ella era una belleza de mujer, inteligente y con una actitud verdaderamente especial, pero más allá de eso era su amiga, y no podía verla de otra manera; por supuesto que cuando estuvo en la Tierra, en más de una ocasión la silueta de Bulma lo acompañó por las noches cuando sus hormonas se apoderaban de él –Creo que es capaz de matarme si se lo cuento… aunque muy seguramente diría que no le extraña-

Pero todo eso fue antes de conocer a Milk, recordaba que se enfrentó a ella en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales donde resultó el vencedor, congeniaron perfectamente… y luego llegó Raditz y arruinó todo, lo obligó a matar a todos los reyes, y eso incluyó a Ox Satán, separándolos para siempre, o eso creyó hasta que la vio en la celda de la enorme nave donde Tarble había regresado con los terrícolas… Frunció el ceño, todo había sido parte de las visiones de su padre, comprendía perfectamente el por qué Vegeta detestaba a Bardock, la simple idea de que eres un peón en el juego de alguien más es exasperante. Era con él con quien debía de hablar, quería una explicación de todo.

Vio la vivienda de sus padres, parecía que era más grande ahora. Aterrizó frente a la puerta y la golpeó con fuerza varias veces antes de que le abrieran –Kakarotto- saludó Bardock, llevaba solamente un pantalón y una toalla alrededor del cuello, parecía que había estado entrenando o algo parecido –Te esperaba, pasa-

Kakarotto entró, desde el inicio se notaba que no iba precisamente para tener una charla amena con su progenitor -¿Dónde está mamá?- preguntó de manera áspera.

-Arriba- respondió pesadamente –Bajará cuando recupere energías-

Kakarotto frunció el ceño, ¿recuperar energías? Vio a su padre y entonces una pequeña idea se le cruzó por la mente, ¿había interrumpido a sus padres mientras ellos…? Sacudió la idea de la cabeza, no tenía pensado dañarse la mente imaginando a sus padres teniendo sexo, prefería soportar a Vegeta de mal humor o a Bulma gritándole que pensar en sus padres en esa situación.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste de este ataque?- preguntó de golpe, sin siquiera un saludo ni una cordialidad. Bardock comenzó a secarse su cabello en silencio; Kakarotto no estaba seguro si su padre lo había escuchado o lo estaba ignorando -¿Por qué…?-

-Te escuché la primera vez- respondió pesadamente –No supe sobre este ataque hasta que el asteroide se dividió en dos, dejando ver todas las naves que nos atacarían…-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- No quería preguntarle si estaba perdiendo su habilidad de tener visiones, a ningún saiyajin le gustaba escuchar que cuestionaban sus capacidades.

-No lo sé, es la segunda vez que pasa- El primero que había conseguido evitar sus visiones había sido Turles, y ese idiota no parecía querer decirle nada –Esto lo resolveré yo, no te incumbe, Kakarotto-

-¿Qué no me incumbe?- preguntó molesto -¡Yo debí de haber estado aquí para defender el planeta! No debí de haber estado en un planeta lleno de seres débiles como Yadratt-

-Te dije que el poder no era todo en un combate, debiste de estar entrenando para aprender una técnica especial. Tú no deberías siquiera estar aquí. Según las visiones, tú deberías de…-

-¡No me importa lo que digan esas malditas visiones!- gritó ya harto de escuchar sobre ellas. Durante años, se había esforzado por alcanzar las expectativas de su padre, ser el saiyajin que esperaba que fuera, ser el tal… ¿cuál era el nombre?, ¿Son Goku? Sí, ahora recordaba, el nombre que había hecho de su vida un infierno… ¿y qué si el tal Goku debía de ser un sujeto pacífico que le encantaba el combate y no mataba?, ¡él jamás podría ser así! Él amaba el combate, pero no era pacífico, y, aunque no mataba civiles inocentes, nunca dudó una sola vez en matar a alguien que era su oponente, todavía recordaba cada uno de sus asesinatos, y se arrepentía de pocos. Su infancia siendo criado para alcanzar esas visiones fue un infierno, no pudo ser un niño normal, su padre se encargó de entrenarlo en maneras distintas a los demás… claro que gracias a eso su forma de combatir era distinta al resto y lo hacía un oponente difícil de leer, pero de chiquillo eso sólo ocasionó que le costara hacer amistades… ¡incluso la obsesión de Bardock porque él fuera ese tal Goku lo había llevado a desarrollar una odiosa rivalidad con su hermano hasta llegar al punto donde ninguno de los dos se soportaba! Sí, quizás debía estar agradecido porque gracias a sus entrenamientos él era extremadamente poderoso, ¿pero realmente lo había valido? Se suponía que él pelearía contra Ginyu y lo vencería, y aun así el lacayo de Freezer terminó haciendo destrozos y él ni siquiera pudo estar presente para defender a sus compatriotas, ¿realmente había servido de algo todo lo que vivió?

Bardock tomó del hombro a Kakarotto –Estas malditas visiones son las que nos han mantenido con vida- en sus ojos se podía ver que estaba verdaderamente molesto –Sin ellas, todos en este planeta ya estarían muertos, sólo tú y Vegeta estarían con vida en la Tierra o en Namekusei teniendo batallas sin sentido-

Kakarotto se soltó del agarre de su padre, había tenido suficiente de eso, no pensaba seguir haciendo lo que unas visiones le indicaban, ¡él quería ser amo de su propio destino! No le importaba si ese camino lo llevaba eventualmente al mismo desenlace que el de las predicciones de Bardock, al menos habría hecho las cosas a su manera, habría tenido la ilusión de ser dueño de su vida.

-No me vuelvas a hablar de esas visiones- caminó hacia la puerta –Si no me hubieras obligado a ir a Yadratt, yo habría estado aquí y hubiera podido defender el planeta, ayudar a mis compañeros, protegerá a…- 'proteger a Milk' iba a decir, pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta -¡¿Y qué es eso de que yo debo de tener un maldito niño con Bulma?!, ¿tienes la ligera idea de lo imposible que eso es ahora que lo sé?-

Esto tomó a Bardock por sorpresa -¿Con Bulma?- preguntó -¿De qué demonios hablas?-

-Raditz me lo dijo, no te hagas el listo conmigo, y luego Madre me recalcó lo importante que ella es… ¿es que acaso desde el inicio lo supiste y me tomaste por estúpido?- Bardock comenzó a reír al escuchar eso –No te rías- dijo Kakarotto, pero su padre no se callaba -¡Maldita sea, no te rías!- como reflejo, Kakarotto lanzó un golpe al rostro de su progenitor, golpeándolo en la mejilla y llevándolo al suelo. La risa se acabó.

Bardock se limpió la sangre de la boca _–Se ha vuelto demasiado fuerte-_ pensó, quizás si no estuviera tan molesto por lo que le había hecho, se sentiría orgulloso de Kakarotto.

Debido al alboroto, Gine bajó hacia donde ellos estaban -¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?-

Kakarotto se mantuvo en silencio. Era normal que entre los padres e hijos hubieran peleas, así como entre hermanos, incluso no era raro escuchar que uno había muerto a manos de otro; pero él jamás imaginó que terminaría golpeando a su padre, sí, quizás era un fastidio y entendía por qué Raditz había básicamente cortado lazos con ellos, pero aun así... -Lo siento, Madre- respondió Kakarotto –Iré con Bulma y le explicaré todo, así entre ambos decidiremos qué hacer y…-

Bardock negó con la cabeza, ¿cómo es que su hijo podía ser tan astuto en el combate, pero tan ingenuo con todo lo demás? Kakarotto salió de la casa y Gine fue detrás de él, Bardock parecía no tener interés en hablarle, ¡todos los saiyajin machos eran tan orgullosos!

-¡Espera!- gritó cuando vio que iba a emprender vuelo.

Kakarotto se detuvo al escuchar a su madre –Lo siento, Madre, no tenía intención de llegar a hacer destrozos-

Gine le dio una bofetada en el rostro, callándolo de golpe –No vuelvas a golpear a tu padre- le ordenó. Ella podía ser una madre muy dulce, y entendía por qué sus hijos no se llevaban bien, pero no podía permitir que Raditz y Kakarotto cruzaran la línea, oh no –Quiero que te disculpes con él ya mismo-

Kakarotto tenía el rostro girado, su madre podía no ser una guerrera, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera fuerza. Cerró los ojos y giró el rostro de nuevo –No, ese sujeto me ha manipulado toda mi vida, ni siquiera me quiere dar mayores explicaciones, y la verdad creo que sus visiones ya no funcionan como antes-

Gine negó –Ginyu debió de haberse dado cuenta que alguien predice sus movimientos- explicó –A tu padre le dije que alguien adivinaría que tenemos una manera de prever los ataques de los demás, y que no debía de abusar de sus predicciones, pero ya sabes cómo es él… y al Príncipe le encantaba tener la ventaja en todo; creo que Freezer no sería el gobernante que es si no fuese tan astuto- se encogió de hombros –Era cuestión de tiempo a que alguien lo descubriera-

-Aun así…-

-Ve y discúlpate con él-

Kakarotto se cruzó de brazos, podía actuar muy rudo, pero cuando estaba frente a su madre parecía un niño berrinchudo, ¡igual que Raditz! –Estoy cansado de sus juegos, le dirigiré la palabra cuando yo ya haya hablado con Bulma y tomado mis propias decisiones, entonces quizás lo haga. Tengo que solucionar lo de nuestro hijo híbrido primero, no puedo seguir viéndola y saber todo eso… ¡ni siquiera tuve el valor para confesárselo a Yamcha!-

Gine suspiró – ¿Un híbrido con Bulma?, ¿de qué…?- entonces entendió –Kakarotto, si lo dices porque yo te dije que ella era importante y que debías cuidarla, no lo decía por eso-

-¡No sólo es por eso! Raditz también me lo dijo, y luego tú lo confirmaste cuando me dijiste que la protegiera…-

Gine rió, Kakarotto podía ser tan ciego -Lo que te voy a contar quiero que lo mantengas en secreto, por favor. Sí, ella tendrá un hijo híbrido, pero no será tuyo, sino de Vegeta-

Eso cayó sobre Kakarotto como un balde de agua fría, ¿de Vegeta?, ¿DEL PRÍNCIPE VEGETA? -¿¡Qué, de Vegeta!?, ¿de verdad tendrá al hijo de Vegeta?- una pausa pequeña mientras procesaba lo que había escuchado, incluso se dejó caer, ¿BULMA Y VEGETA? –¡Ésa es al sorpresa más grande que me has dado! Y yo que había pensado que Bulma se tendría que casar conmigo, pero finalmente se quedará con el gruñón de Vegeta, pobrecita- rió.

Gine sonrió, parecía que a su hijo le habían quitado un gran peso de encima, podía ver cómo sus hombros se relajaban mientras reía –Recuerda que esto no lo debe saber nadie, ya que si ellos dos se enteran podrían odiarse y la existencia del pequeño príncipe estaría en peligro, hasta podría desaparecer de este mundo-

-Sí, lo entiendo, no te preocupes- se puso de pie –Todavía no me lo creo, eso quiere decir que Raditz tampoco tiene la menor idea de lo que me dijo-

Gine se encogió de hombros –Puede que no, quizás te lo dijo para molestarte, ya sabes cómo es tu hermano, pero es mejor que no se lo comentes. Ni a él ni a nadie-

Kakarotto asintió enérgicamente, la verdad estaba bastante feliz, se había ahorrado una charla muy incómoda con Bulma con respecto a algo que no sucedería. Ahora todo tenía más sentido, la constante preocupación de ella por Vegeta, sus discusiones, su insistencia por entenderlo; él no comprendía nada del amor, pero podía ver que Bulma le había tomado cariño al príncipe, a pesar de ser un saiyajin frío y solitario _–Quizás eso fue lo que le gustó_\- pensó Kakarotto. Entonces vino la siguiente pregunta: ¿si Bulma no era la terrícola para él, quién era? En el fondo, ya comenzaba a juntar las piezas, pero es increíble cómo el cerebro puede obviar las cosas para no tener un pequeño colapso.

Gine vio a su hijo por unos segundos antes de hablar –Kakarotto, no importa lo que suceda, lo que tu padre te diga, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, nada está dictado hasta que tú lo hagas-

Kakarotto le sonrió a su madre. Se sentía tan bien ser dueño de todos sus actos, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la vez que había hecho algo que no estaba en las visiones de su padre, algo que había sido por puro impulso y que Bardock no logro prever; fue la primera vez que Broly perdió el control. Kakarotto se desvió de su misión al escuchar que Broly había enloquecido, la verdad es que nadie sabía qué lo había hecho perder la razón, unos decían que se habían burlado de su apariencia calmada y lo habían acusado de ser un farsante, otros le dijeron que lo retaron a duelo y todo se salió de control, también se decía que un pobre diablo de clase alta se había burlado diciéndole que a pesar de que tenía tanto poder jamás dejaría de ser hijo de dos de clase baja, incluso había escuchado que simplemente se había enfadado porque se había aburrido de no hacer nada; era sabido que el encargado de las misiones siempre le había ordenado que no hiciera nada a menos que algún enemigo poderoso apareciera, para evitar que se enojara y se dejara llevar matando a sus compañeros, pero al final pareció que todo salió al revés. Cuando Kakarotto llegó, ya habían muchos saiyajin muertos, y luego estuvo frente a frente con la leyenda en vida… nunca había sentido tanto miedo y ansias por pelear al mismo tiempo. Al final terminó inconsciente y nadie supo cómo Broly se calmó. Todo estaba envuelto en rumores o teorías, pero nadie podía asegurar cómo había iniciado y terminado toda la situación.

Se despidió de su madre y emprendió vuelo, sentía que su peso se había aligerado bastante. Voló hacia donde estaba el ki de Milk, la sentía rodeada de las demás terrícolas, pero no le importaba. Aterrizó sin avisar, sorprendiéndolas a todas.

-¡Kakarotto!- saludaron todas, corriendo hacia él, pero Milk se limitó a sonreír. Kakarotto le sonrió de vuelta y se acercó a ella, no escuchaba lo que las otras chicas le decían, su objetivo era únicamente Milk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gine regresó con su pareja, quien estaba comiendo, ya no tenía sangre en la boca, pero parecía seguir de mal humor -¿Qué diablos dice el mocoso?-

-Ya se le pasará- respondió Gine.

Bardock no dijo nada, se limitó a ver a su pareja -¿Qué? Puedo ver que tienes algo que decir-

-Le dije lo de Bulma- soltó el comentario.

Bardock dejó de la comida a un lado, viéndola enojado –Sabes muy bien que…-

-¡Lo sé! Es sólo que a Kakarotto parecía estar perdiendo la cabeza con eso, creo que tenía derecho a saber que estaba equivocado. Es tu hijo, posiblemente terminaría haciendo alguna idiotez- dijo sonriendo –Debo admitir que cuando Raditz viene a verme, todo es más tranquilo-

-¿De qué hablas? Nunca he visto a Raditz por aquí-

Gine se quedó callada, no era necesario decirle que su hijo mayor lo evadía intencionalmente. Ninguno dijo nada por varios minutos que se sintieron eternos –Quizás sí estoy perdiendo las visiones- dijo finalmente el saiyajin. No había visto lo de Turles, tampoco lo de Ginyu, y si ni siquiera podía ver cuando Raditz decidía pasar a saludar, significaba que algo estaba pasando. Él concentraba su mente para estar pendiente de visiones relacionadas con Gine, Raditz y Kakarotto, aunque no lo dijera estaba pendiente de ellos, por lo que escuchar sobre las visitas de su hijo mayor era desconcertante.

-Raditz dice que no lo planea- comenzó a decir Gine –Cuando llegó la primera vez al CDA, me dijo que se había dejado llevar por un impulso, que nunca lo pensó. Quizás ésa sea la manera en la que han logrado escaparse de tus visiones, Bardock, haciendo las cosas de manera impulsiva, sin un plan previo-

Bardock frunció el ceño, si los impulsos cambiaban el ritmo de las cosas de manera tan rápida que él no lo podía ver, no estaba seguro de que las visiones realmente fuesen a servir de algo, al menos no las de corto plazo, pues las visiones a largo plazo seguían intactas: la pelea contra Freezer, contra Cooler y el Rey Cold seguían ahí.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bulma estaba terminando con las reparaciones nuevas en su laboratorio. Los shamoians le habían ayudado a terminar de construirlo, y había colocado un listón negro en la puerta en memoria a sus ingenieros e ingenieras que habían muerto en ese mismo lugar.

Salió de allí, odiaba que el castillo siguiera parcialmente destruido, el frío de la noche entraba con demasiada fuerza y no había podido instalar calefacción, no es que alguien lo apreciara, pero igual lo quería instalar. El atuendo que llevaba tampoco era de mucha ayuda –Debí de haber traído una sudadera- dijo entre dientes mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Había poca luz pues seguían sin terminar la instalación eléctrica, el metal hacía ruido cada vez que ella daba un paso y las rocas seguían sin ser tratadas, por lo que se mantenían ásperas al tacto –Parece más un castillo de cuentos de terror-

Finalmente vio las gradas, ellas eran la señal que la salida estaba cerca, pero escuchó unos pasos que venían hacia ella. Giró el rostro para ver si lograba divisar a alguien, pero no lo consiguió -¿Buscas a alguien, mujer terrícola?-

-¿Kale?- la poca luz le impedía ver con claridad.

-Es una suerte que los saiyajin podamos ver sin muchos problemas en la oscuridad, ¿no crees?-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Fui a la prisión con Rhubarb… aparentemente faltan humanos-

Bulma quedó callada, sabía que había sido un error el no contestar rápidamente, ¡¿por qué se quedaba callada cuando no debía?! –Yo no…-

-Muy tarde- dijo caminado hacia ella. Bulma sabía que no tenía escape, pero de igual manera se echó a correr, sólo había un lugar a dónde ir: su laboratorio. Ahí habían varias puertas de salida, si lograba alcanzar una podría huir hacia el sur y… ¿y luego qué?

Kale apareció frente a ella -¿Intentas huir de mí, terrícola? Eres más tonta de lo que creí- dijo soltándole una bofetada, haciéndola caer –Tienes suerte de que no pueda matarte-

-Si Vegeta se entera que me hiciste algo, él…-

-¿El qué?- espetó el saiyajin –No sé de dónde obtuviste esa estúpida idea de que le importas, pero tu vida es tan irrelevante que te podría matar aquí mismo y nadie preguntaría por ti hasta que Kakarotto regresara, si es que lo hace-

Bulma tragó saliva, no podía morir ahí, ¿qué tenían todos contra ella? Primero Almond, y ahora Kale, y estaba segura que no faltaba mucho para que Okkra la matara, aunque no entendía de dónde venía el odio de la última. Si tan solo Kakarotto estuviera ahí, o quizás Daiz, él la había ayudado durante el asedio del castillo, la había sacado de aprietos, aunque no se fiaba de él, pero de algo serviría. Sentía sangre en sus manos, seguramente al intentar detener la caída se había raspado _–Espero no me queden cicatrices-_ pensó, para luego sonreír, Milk le diría que en esos momentos no importaban cosas como ésas, que debía darle más importancia a su vida que a unas heridas, pero viva o muerta, quería lucir su piel impecable.

-Creo que es suficiente, Kale-

La voz de Vegeta hizo que Bulma y Kale quedaran congelados –Ma… Majestad, mi radar no lo detectó-

-¿Y qué habrías hecho si me detectara?, ¿planeabas seguir con esto?-

-Esta terrícola ayudó a otros a escapar- acusó.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, realmente no le sorprendía, incluso le habría quitado crédito de valor a Bulma si ésta no hubiera hecho algo así –Tú no pudiste impedir la masacre en este planeta, ¿también debería matarte?- esperó la respuesta de su subordinado, pero nunca llegó –No vuelvas a actuar sin una orden mía, insecto. Lárgate-

Kale no dijo nada, se mantuvo en su lugar unos cuantos segundos mientras miraba a Bulma con odio y repugnancia. Caminó, pasando al lado de la terrícola y luego al lado de Vegeta, y sin más desapareció en la oscuridad.

Vegeta sintió la energía de Kale alejarse hasta que finalmente salió del castillo –Tsk, imbécil- maldijo entre dientes. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a regresar a su habitación, había ido a buscar comida a la cocina, el único ambiente del Ala Oeste que ya estaba construido, pero al sentir la energía de Bulma se mantuvo atento a ella para saber qué hacía, y en cuanto sintió la de Kale imaginó que algo iba a pasar.

-Espera, Vegeta-

Vegeta detuvo sus pasos, y vio sobre su hombro a la terrícola. Imaginaba que quería ayuda para ponerse de pie, pero no fue así, Bulma se levantó lentamente y el olor de a sangre le llegó a su nariz. Frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

-Gracias por salvarme… de nuevo-

Vegeta giró el rostro de nuevo hacia el frente para que ella no lo viera –No digas estupideces, solamente me molesta que alguien más mate en mi palacio, yo soy el único con ese honor-

Bulma sonrió de lado –Claro- se acercó a él, quien seguía dándole la espalda, y se quedó detrás. Los segundos pasaron y Vegeta se desesperó, girándose para gritarle, pero lo único que consiguió fue un beso en la mejilla–Eso es por salvarme- dijo guiñándole el ojo y alejándose de él, para caminar de regreso hacia su laboratorio. Vegeta se mantuvo quieto en el mismo lugar, viendo su silueta en la oscuridad, sin saber por qué, se dio la vuelta y la siguió, ¿quería ver qué haría?, ¿quería discutir?, ¿quería ver si se desmayaba para luego burlarse?, ¿o simplemente la seguía por pura gana? No se habían hablado en días, solamente intercambiado una mirada rápida, pero eso no importaba, la odiaba; odiaba su forma de caminar, su voz tan alta, su constante fascinación por gritarle constantemente, pero lo que más odiaba era su aroma… lo odiaba porque le atraía todo de ella.

Bulma entró a su laboratorio en silencio, abrió una caja y sacó algodón –Esto dolerá- dijo sabiendo que Vegeta estaba con ella; quizás no podía sentir el ki, pero Vegeta era de esos cuya presencia se hacía sentir cuando entraba a un lugar. Ninguno dijo nada mientras ella se curaba las heridas de las manos, realmente no eran grandes, pero debía desinfectarse. Vegeta daba vueltas en el laboratorio, viendo lo vacío que se miraba sin todas las máquinas que alguna vez ocuparon más de la mitad del lugar. Sólo había un radar cuadrado en un escritorio, pero sólo detectaba una nave, frunció el ceño, ¿cuál era el objetivo de ese radar?

-Veo que Kakarotto ya regresó- dijo Bulma mientras vendaba sus manos –Ese radar es exclusivo para todas las naves que yo construyo, como la de Kakarotto-

Vegeta gruñó por la mención de ese idiota –Es un radar inútil entonces-

-También rastrea tu nave, al menos cuando no la tienes dentro de una cápsula- Dijo acercándose a él, quizás más de lo que debía.

Vegeta la vio de reojo –Este lugar está muy vacío-

-Mi padre dijo que me mandó una cápsula con cosas que podrían ayudarme, supongo que la debe de tener Kakarotto-

-La tengo yo- respondió Vegeta, casi interrumpiendo de mala gana la oración de Bulma.

-Oh- fue lo único que pudo decir ella -¿Planeabas dármela?-

Vegeta se giró hacia la terrícola, ¿siempre había estado tan cerca? El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos, Bulma juraba que Vegeta podía escuchar sus latidos –Me has estado ignorando- dijo con voz suave, pero el saiyajin no le respondió nada, se limitó a verla sin apartar la mirada. Bulma no esperaba respuesta, y de nuevo agradeció ser de la altura del príncipe, pues sus labios se alcanzaban con facilidad, y así fue, ¿acaso no podía controlarse con él cerca? Probablemente.

Vegeta sintió un leve cosquilleo en la cola mientras Bulma le rodeaba el cuello. Colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de la terrícola y la empujó hacia la mesa, botando el radar, pero a la científica pareció no importarle. Vegeta la sentó sobre la mesa y soltó su cola, sintiendo cómo comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro, ansiosa por enrollarse en la pierna de Bulma o en su cintura. Sus bocas se devoraban, pero era Vegeta quien dominaba el beso; comenzó a meter las manos debajo de la blusa de Bulma, pero cuando sintió que su cola comenzaba a enrollarse en la pierna derecha de la terrícola, se apartó de ella.

Vegeta todavía tenía el rostro cerca de Bulma, y ésta se negaba a ser de nuevo quien buscara el beso; él lo terminó, él debía seguirlo, pero cuando el saiyajin se alejó por completo supo que había cometido un error, ¡bien, Bulma! Se felicitó a sí misma con amargura.

El saiyajin se dio la vuelta sin más explicación, dejando a una Bulma totalmente excitada, ¿quién se creía para hacer eso? No, no, esto no se quedaría así.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vegeta había regresado a su habitación en la segunda planta y metido directamente a la ducha, poniendo únicamente agua fría. Salió del baño solamente con unos pantalones puestos y una camiseta blanca, mientras su cabello comenzaba a desafiar la gravedad lentamente, pero sabía que su paz no duraría mucho; podía sentir la energía de Bulma dirigirse hacia su habitación. Se quedó de pie, siguiéndola, esperando. Cuando llegó a su puerta, esperó a que tocara, pero el sonido nunca llegó. Podía sentir que la energía de la terrícola estaba inestable, sonrió, ¿así que ella también estaba frustrada? La puerta se abrió lentamente y él frunció el ceño, ¿es que no conocía lo que era la privacidad?

Bulma lo encontró a mitad de la habitación, viéndola fijamente, ¿ya la esperaba? –Me dijiste que tenías la cápsula que mi padre envió- ¡qué pésima excusa! Se dijo, pero daba lo mismo, había conseguido entrar sin ser recibida con un grito de rechazo, eso ya era mucho avance.

Vegeta vio hacia la mesa de la habitación, donde estaba la cápsula, y luego volvió a ver a Bulma. Sonrió de lado, ¿qué planeaba hacer?, ¿iría por la cápsula y saldría así nada más?, él podía oler el aroma de sus feromonas, ¿realmente iba a fingir que estaba ahí solamente por la cápsula?

Bulma se acercó a la mesa y tomó la cápsula, girándose hacia Vegeta, ¿estaba más cerca que antes? –Bien, supongo que…-

El saiyajin tomó la muñeca de Bulma y antes de siquiera poder decir algo más, los labios de Vegeta se posaron en los suyos, aprisionándola contra la pared. El beso era mucho más exigente que el de hace unos meses, ¡incluso que el de hace unos minutos!, esta vez el príncipe parecía poco dispuesto a dejarla escapar, rápidamente colocó ambas manos debajo de los muslos de la terrícola y de un simple movimiento la levantó, obligándola a usar sus piernas para aferrarse a la cintura de él. De una manera violenta, Vegeta destrozó la blusa de Bulma, quien no tuvo ninguna queja, sabía que toda esa situación no tendría ni una gota de ternura, y no lo querría de otra manera. Los labios de Vegeta se posaron en su cuello y comenzó a mordisquear, sorprendentemente no de una manera violenta como ella habría esperado. Las manos de Bulma se posaron en la base de la camisa de Vegeta, levantándola para podérsela quitar, pero fue él quien se la terminó quitando, sin dejar de ver a la terrícola que tenía aprisionada. Bulma lentamente acarició la espalda del soldado, podía sentir cada cicatriz que éste tenía, imaginaba que había una gran historia detrás de cada una de ellas, pero en ese momento su objetivo era otro… sus manos descendieron hasta finalmente encontrar la base de la cola, sintió cómo Vegeta se tensaba y pegaba su cuerpo al de ella, ahora podía sentir lo erecto que estaba. Con una mano, el saiyajin apretaba uno de los muslos de la terrícola, y con la otra uno de sus pechos; sentía que su cola se tensaba cada vez que ella le daba una caricia, si permitía que su cola perdiera el control, era el fin del juego. Seguía besándola con desesperación, ambas lenguas combatían por el control, pero al final él fue el ganador, escuchando a su compañera gemir entre los besos.

Cuando finalmente el saiyajin se apartó de sus labios, la vio sin ninguna expresión más que el deseo, Bulma ya estaba jadeando cuando Vegeta la lanzó sobre la cama y se colocó encima de ella.

Todavía tenía puesto el sostén, pero Vegeta no tenía la intención de distraerse averiguando cómo ese atuendo se quitaba, así que de nuevo procedió a arrancarlo; ésa era la primera vez que miraba los pechos de Bulma, al menos en su completo esplendor. Acercó su boca a uno de ellos y comenzó a lamer el pezón, sintiendo cómo ella arqueaba un poco la espalda, pero Vegeta estaba muy lejos de siquiera comenzar la tortura. Llevó las manos hacia la pantaloneta de la terrícola y rápidamente se las quitó, pero dejando sus bragas puestas, y lentamente introdujo su mano debajo de ésta, sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba Bulma.

El príncipe dejó de besarle el pecho y se enfocó en verla directamente a los ojos –Vegeta…- murmuró al sentir cómo introducía él dos dedos en su intimidad, primero lento, pero su velocidad subía rápidamente, y con el dedo pulgar estimulaba el clítoris; Bulma arqueaba más la espalda y se mordía los labios para no gemir, o no hacerlo tan alto, pero el príncipe parecía no apreciar su repentino silencio. Su velocidad fue aumentando, mientras que con otra mano jugueteaba con uno de los pechos de la terrícola que tenía a su merced. Bulma apretaba la sábana, si en algún momento creyó que podría contenerse, supo que su batalla estaba perdida al sentir cómo su intimidad se contraía y una corriente eléctrica descendía toda la parte baja de su cuerpo, lanzando un grito que intentó tragarse, pero al final no pudo ocultar.

Vegeta no dejó de verla en ningún momento, ahora tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios, sentía su miembro pulsar dentro de su pantalón, el aroma de la terrícola lo había llevado a un punto donde no podía dar vuelta atrás. Bulma recuperó el aliento y vio a Vegeta, quien finalmente había sacado su mano debajo de sus bragas y ahora se las estaba quitando; decidió aportar algo al juego, se sentó y notó que Vegeta detenía sus movimientos, llevó sus manos a la cintura del saiyajin y comenzó a meter una de ellas en el pantalón, pero él la detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó sin comprender.

Vegeta se limitó a verla y la volvió a besar, empujándola de nuevo y él quedando encima. Quizás era de a los que le gustaba hacer las cosas por él mismo. Rápidamente se terminó de quitar el pantalón, o lo que quedaba de él. Ya no había regreso, eran él y ella desnudos, sin ninguna otra barrera entre ambos, ¡si el muy maldito decidía parar todo ahora, seguramente ella lo ahorcaría! Pero por la manera en que el miembro de Vegeta estaba erecto, dudaba que siquiera algo podría detenerlo en ese momento. Era más grande que Yamcha, de eso no había duda, se preguntaba si todos los saiyajin tenían esas dimensiones o era solamente él.

-No hay vuelta atrás- dijo Vegeta, colocándose encima de ella de nuevo. Bulma lo besó, elevando su pelvis para que entendiera que ella ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso. El saiyajin sonrió entre el beso -¿Estamos ansiosos?- preguntó de manera burlona, pero la verdad es que él estaba más que deseoso de poseerla. Se preparó para tenerla, se movía sólo de manera superficial primero, como torturándola y esperando que ella le pidiera entrar. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, Bulma abrió los ojos y lo vio molesta, ¿realmente esperaba que se lo pidiera? Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento fue cuando finalmente él comenzó a penetrarla, primero entró de manera lenta, pero antes de avisar, de un solo movimiento se introdujo por completo, haciéndola gritar por el éxtasis. Vegeta tuvo que controlar un gruñido, el interior de Bulma estaba tan húmedo y tibio, dudaba poder controlarse como pensaba.

Desde el inicio los movimientos no fueron lentos ni tiernos, sino rápidos y bruscos, muy poco sabía Bulma que sus gemidos y su aroma estaba provocando a Vegeta más de lo que él incluso sería capaz de confesar alguna vez. Tenía las manos en la cintura de Bulma, y seguramente le dejarían marcas luego de esa noche, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle en lo absoluto. Los gritos de la científica había comenzado suaves, pero poco a poco se fueron intensificando, ahora estaba seguro que cualquiera en el castillo podía darse una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo adentro de la alcoba, pero a Vegeta no le podía importar menos; le importaba un comino que ella fuese una terrícola, que no fuera guerrera, ¡y le importaba un carajo que fuese la hembra de Kakarotto! El simple pensamiento que ese idiota tendría a Bulma como él la estaba poseyendo ahora lo enfadaba más, y terminaba solamente penetrándola con más brusquedad.

-¡Ve-Ge-T-ta!- exclamaba Bulma entre gritos que eran cortados por cada embestida del saiyajin. Tenía sus piernas algo encogidas para que tuviera más contacto con él, no sabía sí eso había ayudado, pero jamás había tenido sexo como lo estaba teniendo ahora; no tenía conocimiento del tiempo, no le importaba que estuviera sudando más que en cualquier sauna, ¡y no le importaba que la estuviera haciendo gritar! Quería todo de él, no fue hasta ese momento que finalmente aceptó, aunque de manera renuente, que quizás estaba enamorada del saiyajin, ¿quién en su sano juicio podía enamorarse de un maldito enfermo asesino como él? Pero por Kami-sama, vaya que era bueno con el sexo. Sabía que Vegeta probablemente jamás pensaría en ella más que como una mujer con la que compartiría la cama en alguna que otra ocasión, ¿los saiyajin eran capaces de amar? Quizás unos sí, pero no sabía si Vegeta podría verla como alguien a quien debía proteger… otra embestida acelerada la hizo dejar de pensar en esas cosas, no le importaba que fuese sólo esa noche, quería todo de él, quería que su olor la cubriera, quería que sus besos dejaran marcas, y también quería quedarse grabada en la mente del príncipe para toda la vida, aunque sea como el recuerdo de una noche desenfrenada.

-Más rápido- imploró, y Vegeta pareció feliz de cumplir esa petición.

Bulma sentía su segundo orgasmo llegar, podía sentir toda esa electricidad de nuevo en la parte baja de la cintura, si Vegeta seguía golpeando el mismo punto unas cuantas veces más, ella no podría contenerse, ¡cuánto había extrañado eso! No solamente el sexo, sino sentirse deseada. De nuevo llevó sus manos a la base de la cola del saiyajin, acariciándola de manera un poco más brusca, provocando que los movimientos de Vegeta se intensificaran -¡VEGETA!- gritó al sentir, por segunda vez en la noche, a su intimidad contraerse. Lo único que pudo hacer fue hundir sus dedos en la espalda del guerrero, estaba segura que ni siquiera le dolería. Vegeta se quedó presionando el punto donde había hecho a la mujer gritar, mientras miraba el placer en su rostro; cuando finalmente la cara de Bulma se relajó, Vegeta salió de ella, a pesar de escuchar un gemido en forma de queja, pero estaba muy equivocada si creía que él había terminado ya. La volteó antes de que pudiera decir algo más, jalando su cuerpo hacia la orilla de la cama, haciendo que parte de ella quedara en encima de ésta, pero su cintura y sus piernas quedaran afuera.

Bulma abrió la boca para preguntarle sobre qué planeaba hacer, pero al sentir de nuevo el miembro de Vegeta en ella fue como si su cerebro se apagara de golpe solamente para deleitarse con el placer.

Esa pose era una de las favoritas del príncipe, lo hacía sentirse más en control, además que la vista de la espalda de Bulma y su trasero lo excitaba más de lo que alguna vez pensó. De nuevo la tomó por la cintura y aceleró sus movimientos, sabía que su orgasmo no estaba muy lejos, el aroma y los gritos de Bulma lo estaban volviendo loco, además que la intimidad de su amante parecía todavía algo contraída, por lo que entrar y salir de ella lo hacía sentir todavía más placer _–Pronto-_ pensó. Bulma de nuevo estaba apretando con sus manos las sábanas, y mordiendo también, ¿era posible un tercer orgasmo tan rápido? Parecía que sí. Vegeta no solamente había aumentado su velocidad y fuerza, sino que ahora con una mano tiraba de uno de sus pezones y con la otra estimulaba el clítoris de su compañera de cama como lo había hecho al inicio.

-No puedo más- dijo ella, sintiendo de nuevo una contracción, y fue ahí cuando Vegeta no pudo contenerse, lo apretado en el interior de Bulma, su calor, su fluido, su grito… antes de poder siquiera sacar la mitad de su miembro, parte de su semilla se derramó dentro de la terrícola, apenas sacando el resto para no terminar en ella por completo. Se dejó caer encima de Bulma, todavía sosteniendo su pecho izquierdo y con la mano en la intimidad, sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba.

Bulma parecía mucho más exhausta que Vegeta, quien no lucía tan remotamente cansado como la terrícola. Luego de unos cuantos segundos de estar encima de ella se levantó, su miembro todavía estaba erecto, pero todo el enojo que había estado conteniendo por meses parecía haberse, quizás no esfumado, pero sí disminuido, era como si hubiera liberado todo ese estrés almacenado en su interior.

Vio de nuevo a la terrícola, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida, ¿¡qué demonios pensaba haciendo eso!? Se mantuvo de pie, apretando los puños, parte de él estaba algo molesto con la terrícola por haberse quedado dormida ahí, como si fuese la dueña de la habitación, pero parte de él estaba molesto por otra cosa… parte de él se arrepentía por no haber terminado por completo en ella, parte de él quería que esa mujer oliera únicamente a él, y eso era lo que le enfermaba, porque algo en él deseaba a esa mujer de una manera más intensa de lo que le gustaba admitir.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :D realmente me costó mucho escribir este capítulo porque tenía que relatar el ataque, pero al mismo tiempo avanzar con la historia XD Además que estaba nerviosa por la última parte XD Me estaba poniendo a pensar en cómo hay dos tipos de relaciones en la fiction: está la parte tierna, que es el lento romance entre Milk y Kakarotto, y la parte agresiva que es el... ¿romance? bueno, digamos que el romance entre Vegeta y Bulma XD Lastimosamente no todo es color de rosa XD Ya muchos opinan que Vegeta no es una buena opción para rey porque es muy egoísta, ¿o ustedes qué opinan?, y además ya comenzaron los ataques por parte de Freezer X_x y Broly anda buscándolo, esperemos que no se salga de control...

:) _**Espero que me digan qué les pareció **_;) Con cada capítulo veo que las teorías de muchas cambian o se fortalecen :D me fascina leerlas :)

_Curiosidades del capítulo:_

_-Escribí este capítulo más de 6 veces porque no lograba realmente expresar o relatar todo como yo quería XD_

_-En la serie, la Galaxia del Sur es la que destruye Broly, :B vamos a ver si le toca el mismo destino ahora que él está ahí._

_-Para describir a los monstruos que Bulma ve en su sueño, me basé en algunos de libros de horror y fantasía que he leído :D_

_-Como el palacio fue parcialmente destruido y está siendo reconstruido, tuve que dibujar un plano de él y así poder ubicar de manera real la distribución de los ambientes (me lo tomé muy en serio)_

_-Tengo en mi estudio una pizarra, y en ella está dibujado el mapa del planeta de los saiyajin (cómo está distribuido todo en el Norte y el Sur)._

_-La charla entre Gine y Kakarotto es casi la misma que tuvo Mirai Trunks con Goku en la serie :D_


	20. Chapter 20

¡Hola! He vuelto a la vida :D Lamento haberme tardado, pero he estado demasiado ocupada :) pero para ya no tardarme más, me pasé los últimos dos días desvelándome para terminar este capítulo :D Además que tuve que sentarme con una hoja y lápiz a escribir (o reescribir) la línea de sucesos que vivirá cada personaje y cómo se entrelazan todos para finalmente culminar en el último capítulo.

Bueno, primero que todo, a todas y todos que siempre me escriben sus opiniones, quienes reaparecieron luego de varios capítulos de estar desaparecidas y quienes finalmente se animaron a salir de las sombras y escribirme su opinión por primera vez, muchísimas gracias :'D

Una chica me hizo una buena pregunta: ¿los saiyajin marcan a su pareja con su olor? Y la respuesta es sí. Digamos si saiyajin A está teniendo relaciones continuas con saiyajin B, eventualmente el aroma de ambos se comenzaría a impregnar en el otro, como una manera de advertirle a otros que saiyajin A le pertenece al saiyajin B y viceversa. Después de todo no creo que le haga gracia a saiyajin A percibir el aroma de otro saiyajin sobre su pareja. Pero aclaro que no todos los saiyajin lo hacen, sólo aquellos que en serio no quieren compartir a su pareja con nadie más (¿romántico, posesivo? Ustedes decidirán eso). También están los casos donde a los saiyajin no les importa si la pareja de la noche anterior termina con el aroma de otro saiyajin porque ellos simplemente estaban pasando la noche juntos y fin, no hay mayor interés por parte de ambos en ser 'exclusivos'. ¿No sé si me explico? :D Claro, marcar con el aroma es una manera de crear un tipo de 'relación' entre los saiyajin, pero las relaciones verdaderas como la de Bardock y Gine se logran de otra manera, la cual será contada y explicada conforme avance la fiction :D debo recalcar que esto es exclusivo de mi universo, no es para nada canon o algo así xD

Bueno, y antes de empezar, agradezco a las ideas de varias chicas, siempre leo sus sugerencias y la mayor parte de veces decido emplearlas. Un ejemplo es de Diosa de la Muerte, ella me recomendó el nombre 'Calíbono' para el hijo de Fennel y Celery, y como me gustó bastante decidí tomarlo prestado, así que muchas gracias :D Y si parece que no utilicé la sugerencia que alguien me ha dado, es posible que no la usé en este momento, pero no significa que no la vaya a emplear.

Ya, mucha palabrería :D Ahora sí, las y los dejo para que lean y espero disfruten esto :)

* * *

**_-20-_**

_Estaba sentado sobre una enorme roca húmeda con su mirada posada en la fogata. El viento frío soplaba afuera de la caverna, el fuego era su única fuente de calor, aunque los saiyajin no eran muy propensos a sentir frío por su sangre tan caliente. Arrojó otro pedazo de madera para mantener viva la llama. No sabía qué estaba esperando, pero sabía que lo tenía que hacer. Esperaba y esperaba. El silencio, encargado de alargar el tiempo, se interrumpió con el crujir de unas ramas. Se levantó de un solo golpe, a pesar que su instinto fue colocarse en posición de combate, su cuerpo ignoró la orden, sólo se quedó de pie. Los pasos siguieron acercándose a la entrada de la cueva; una ventisca proveniente del exterior hizo que se apagara el fuego, dejando al saiyajin a oscuras, pero eso no era un problema, ¿verdad? No, los saiyajin también tenían una buena visión en la oscuridad, no precisamente perfecta, pero lo bastante buena como para detectar enemigos con la vista. _

_La silueta de un hombre apareció en la entrada, no podía distinguir detalles, pero su forma se le hacía familiar, y no sólo eso, su aroma también lo había sentido antes –Fennel…- mustió._

_-¿Te aburriste de esperarme, compañero?- le respondió el saiyajin, sin moverse de donde estaba._

_Kakarotto sintió que su estómago se le volcaba, ¿era Fennel?, sí, no había duda de ello, ¿pero no se suponía que estaba muerto?, ¿o esto era la realidad y la muerte de su amigo había sido una pesadilla? _

_-Siéntate, parece que has visto un fantasma- la voz de su amigo sonaba neutra, sin ese tono de burla que solía emplear todo el tiempo. Kakarotto hizo lo que le ordenaron sin apartar la vista de la silueta._

_-Estás vivo-_

_Fennel sonrió, pero por la penumbra Kakarotto no pudo verlo –Fui a ver a mi hijo- dijo con voz queda –Se parece a mí, pero los ojos…-_

_-Los ojos son los de Celery- las palabras habían salido de la boca de Kakarotto rápidamente._

_-Calíbono…- dijo en voz alta –Un buen nombre, suena al de un gran guerrero. Lo entrenarás, ¿verdad?-_

_Kakarotto asintió, tenía tanto que decir pero parecía que había perdido la capacidad de hablar. De nuevo el silencio los rodeó –Prenderé otra fogata- dijo finalmente._

_-No, no es necesario- interrumpió Fennel –Me gusta la oscuridad-_

_-Siempre te gustó la oscuridad- _

_Fennel volvió a sonreír -¿Tienes idea de cuántos hijos tengo, Kakarotto?-_

_Esto tomó por sorpresa al saiyajin, ¿cuántos hijos tenía? Fennel había sido bastante promiscuo, seguramente tenía un hijo en cada planeta… claro, no era raro que los saiyajin tuvieran bastardos; raro sería que no los tuvieran, pero Fennel nunca había asesinado a sus hijos, por más débiles que éstos fuesen, y eso era lo que lo hacía distinto al resto. –No lo sé- respondió finalmente._

_Fennel asintió –Seguramente algunos ya tendrán más de 10 años- rió amargamente –Nunca los conocí, y creo que eso era lo mejor, ¿qué le podía decir a todos esos niños?, ¿que me revolqué con su madre por puro placer y la dejé embarazada sin siquiera preguntarle?-_

_-Yo…-_

_-Pero con este niño es distinto- dijo –Me hubiera gustado entrenarlo- confesó –Me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo con Celery-_

_Kakarotto frunció el ceño, ¿entonces había habido sentimientos entre ellos dos? Recordaba que su antigua rival parecía afectada por la muerte de Fennel, pero pensó que era solamente porque había sido el idiota que la embarazó, ¿pero y si había algo más…? El tiempo que habían pasado juntos había sido muy corto, aunque había escuchado extraños relatos donde no se necesitaban de muchos días para crear un tipo de conexión._

_-Son raros los casos donde los saiyajin forman una unión en pareja- comentó Fennel al sentir que Kakarotto parecía perturbado._

_-¿Era eso lo que pasó entre ustedes?-_

_Fennel rió con amargura -¿Estás loco? Una hembra como Celery me habría castrado de habérselo propuesto- una pausa larga –Al menos sé que el mocoso no estará solo-_

_-¿Eh?-_

_Fennel levantó la mano y señaló a un lado de su amigo –Te encargarás de darle un compañero-_

_Kakarotto sintió un frío helado en todo su cuerpo, y no era precisamente por el viento que entraba a la cueva. Se giró lentamente y vio a su lado un pequeño bebé con cola, cabello y ojos negros que jugaba con una Esfera del Dragón de 4 estrellas. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero el niño comenzó a reír y estirar los brazos hacia él. Se puso de pie de golpe y…_

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba sentado en el sofá de una casa, con sudor en la frente y en la espalda –Era un sueño- dijo, llevándose su mano hacia el cabello que tenía en el rostro –Era un sueño- repitió. Unas pequeñas risitas lo hicieron voltear a ver hacia su izquierda, donde dos bebés estaban viéndolo con enormes ojos de color miel -¿Qué…?-

-Oh, ya despertaste-

La voz de Milk lo hizo sentarse recto, había olvidado cómo había llegado allí –Hola- saludó.

-Buenos días- le respondió la terrícola –Creo que las pequeñas están realmente hipnotizadas por ti-

Kakarotto vio de nuevo a las pequeñas saiyajin, sí, podía sentir gran poder en ellas para ser tan pequeñas. La noche anterior no había visto ningún bebé, aunque luego de haber pasado el ridículo frente a Milk al abrazarla seguramente su concentración había estado desenfocada. Ahora que estaba despierto y en sus cinco sentidos, sólo tenía una duda en la cabeza -¿Por qué siguen aquí estas crías?- él sabía perfectamente que luego de su nacimiento, estas pequeñas debieron de haber sido entregadas para que comenzaran con su entrenamiento, ¿acaso Bulma había tan ilusa para creer que Vegeta no la mataría luego de saber esto? _–Ella tendrá un hijo híbrido, pero no será tuyo, sino de Vegeta- _dijo la voz de Gine en su cabeza. Claro, ahora recordaba, Vegeta y Bulma, él y… levantó la mirada hacia Milk, quien estaba dándole la espalda mientras cocina. Se quitó la sábana de encima, casi había olvidado que se había quedado dormido con los pantalones de su traje; usualmente él dormía desnudo, no le veía nada de malo, pero Bulma le había regañado cuando lo encontró desnudo la primera vez… sonrió, sí, eso fue cuando llegó a la Tierra hace años y se quedó hospedado en la Corporación Cápsula. Además asumió que a Milk tampoco le haría gracia verlo sin ropa por la mañana. Se sentó correctamente y vio a las niñas, una de ellas seguramente sería de clase alta, la otra de clase media.

-Ho… hola…- les dijo, consciente de que no lo entenderían.

Las niñas le sonrieron y le estiraron los brazos, cualquiera sabría que eso significaba que querían que las cargaran, pero Kakarotto no tenía la más remota idea de qué hacer. Con los segundos pasando las pequeñas comenzaron a hacer pucheros, hasta que finalmente una comenzó a llorar. Kakarotto se puso de pie rápidamente -¡No le hice nada!- dijo de manera defensiva cuando Milk lo vio con el ceño fruncido –Me extendió los brazos y…-

Milk negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la que lloraba, tomándola entre sus brazos –Sólo quería que la cargaras- Kakarotto hizo un gesto de no comprender, así que Milk aprovechó el momento –Ten, cárgala-

Él había estado en combates terribles, uno contra Broly, recibido palizas por parte de Vegeta, incluso de niño había sido maltratado por sus compañeros, recordaba que en una ocasión algunos amigos de su hermano lo habían perseguido hasta las montañas del Este, donde estaba la prisión y los laboratorios secretos de Turles. Había corrido con todas sus fuerzas, pero ellos eran mayores, por consiguiente mucho más fuertes que él y rápidos. Al final, lo arrinconaron, ésa fue la primera vez que sintió miedo… como saiyajin, deseaba pelear, pero como ser viviente con uso de lógica, sabía que podía terminar muerto _–Si muero aquí, Padre estará muy decepcionado de mí- _pensó en ese momento. Al final terminaron dándole una golpiza, y aunque Raditz negó tener relación con el ataque, Bardock lo había golpeado tan fuerte que terminó tan lastimado como Kakarotto.

Pero ninguna de esas veces había sentido un terror tan grande donde realmente prefiriera morir… ésta era la primera vez al ver cómo Milk le entregaba a la pequeña que seguía gimoteando –Son algo hurañas por la mañana, pero no creo que te causen problemas, a menos que tengan hambre-

Kakarotto colocó los brazos como Milk los tenía, y cuando la pequeña se acomodó en ellos se calmó, sonriéndole de nuevo. El saiyajin estaba hipnotizado por la bebé, ¡olía tan bien! Le dio su mano y la pequeña saiyajin comenzó a apretarle el dedo índice, haciendo que Kakarotto sonriera –Tiene fuerza- dijo como si él fuera el único en la habitación.

Milk estaba cargando a la otra bebé mientras miraba a Kakarotto, era la primera vez que se enternecía viéndolo… era una vista bastante rara, un saiyajin musculoso, una arma para matar, una de las criaturas más peligrosas del universo… cargando entre sus brazos a una bebé como si se tratara de la cosa más frágil, temiendo romperla en un movimiento brusco.

-Es la primera vez que ven a otro saiyajin- dijo Milk, arrepintiéndose de haber interrumpido la escena que tenía ante ella.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Kakarotto sin dejar de ver a la bebé. La verdad es que esta pequeña era muy distinta a Calíbono, el otro crío emanaba esa extraña frialdad de los saiyajin, pero esta niña era distinta… no imaginó nunca que lo híbridos de saiyajin y terrícola fuesen tan distintos -¿Ninguno de los padres ha venido por ellas?-

Milk se mordió el labio –No, ninguno…-

Kakarotto podía ser despistado, pero ese temblor en la voz de la terrícola lo había alertado -¿Ya saben sobre el nacimiento de estas crías?- No fue necesario esperar una respuesta, el rostro de Milk lo decía todo, ¿¡es que acaso estaban locas!? Si Vegeta se enteraba que las habían estado ocultando, con seguridad las mataría a todas… incluso a Milk –Debemos darnos prisa y decírselo, de lo contrario…-

-Danos un poco más de tiempo- interrumpió la terrícola –Separar a una madre y su hijo es algo bastante traumático-

Kakarotto abrió la boca para objetar, pero al final decidió no decir nada, ¿qué sabía él de eso? No era padre, su experiencia más cercana a una madre saiyajin con un hijo pequeño era Celery y eso no era un buen ejemplo. Las terrícolas eran demasiado complicadas para su gusto, pero a pesar de eso estaba ahí con ellas, luego de haber hecho el ridículo el día anterior. Cerró los ojos para olvidarlo. Luego de hacer el ridículo frente a Milk al darle un abrazo sin explicación, se ofreció para ayudar con la construcción que estaban levantando, pero al ver un saiyajin presente, los habitantes decidieron que ya no querían más ayuda, al final él terminó discutiendo con todos defendiéndose de la discriminación. Cosa que terminó mal, y Milk le sugirió que fuera al Norte a traer comida, ¿cómo todo empeoró tan fácilmente? Al verlo, los saiyajin se burlaron de él y terminó peleándose con varios de ellos. Al final, regresó al Sur con comida que se vio obligado a tomar por la fuerza… ¿cómo había terminado en el sofá de Milk? Terminó tan agotado física y mentalmente que pidió prestado el sofá para tomar una siesta... la cual terminó hasta que se despertó hoy por la mañana.

-¿Quieres desayunar?- preguntó Milk, sacando a Kakarotto de sus pensamientos –Estas niñas comen en cuanto abren los ojos, tú eres igual-

Kakarotto le sonrió y asintió –Claro - colocó a la pequeña en el suelo de nuevo –Te ayudaré-

Milk agradeció la ayuda del saiyajin, incluso admitió que lo había juzgado mal. Creyó que haría más destrozos que ayudar, pero la verdad fue que incluso dio algunas ideas para darle un nuevo sabor a la comida. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tan cómoda cocinando con alguien más, pero definitivamente era algo que le gustaría sentir de nuevo. Ella no era ninguna tonta, era obvio que sentía algo por Kakarotto, pero estaba bastante enterrado… pero el muy infeliz estaba logrando hacer que todo eso lentamente comenzara a salir a la superficie. Cuando terminaron de cocinar, Kakarotto parecía dispuesto a lanzarse al ataque, pero estaba cubierto con harina –Será mejor que vayas a bañarte antes de comer. Yo despertaré a las otras chicas. El baño está por allá- le indicó Milk. El saiyajin obedeció luego de un pequeño gruñido, y la terrícola no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada a su compañero. La verdad es que se había controlado para no verlo de manera descarada, no todo el tiempo se miraba un cuerpo tan bien esculpido en la sala de la casa.

Sacudió la cabeza –Esto es lo que haría Bulma- dijo mientras caminaba a despertar a las madres de las dos criaturas, la verdad es que dormían bastante y no podía culparlas, las dos pequeñas realmente requerían demasiada energía por parte de ellas.

Mientras Kakarotto se bañaba, sentía que estaba fuera de lugar, pero al mismo tiempo no se sentía tan incómodo como habría imaginado. Sólo agradecía no haber despertado con alguna sorpresa entre su pantalón; imaginarse una situación donde Milk lo descubriera así era bastante vergonzoso. Sacudió su cabeza y dejó que el agua limpiara la suciedad en él. Se secó rápidamente, se colocó de nuevo su pantalón y se dejó la toalla alrededor del cuello al salir.

-Hay demasiado movimiento- dijo para sí mismo. Sentía muchas energías que iban y venían entre el Norte y el Sur, ¿algo había pasado mientras él dormía? Al llegar de nuevo a la sala, Milk le informó que una nave enorme había aterrizado en el Norte, pero al parecer Vegeta no había dado órdenes algunas, ni siquiera había estado despierto cuando la nave aterrizó, por lo que Kale decidió delegarla hacia el Sur, declarando que cualquier cosa que hubiera adentro de esa nave, seguramente no sería de importancia para los saiyajin… vaya que había estado equivocado; cuando la compuerta se abrió, resultó que su carga eran alimentos, cajas enormes repletas de comida.

-Seguramente deben de estar creándose riñas por conseguir comida- comentó Kakarotto.

-No lo creo, los líderes de cada raza son seres bastante pacíficos, seguramente ellos mantendrán el orden. Además Pamputt y el resto de chicas están ayudando a que no hayan peleas-

Kakarotto frunció el ceño, a veces olvidaba que no todas las culturas eran tan salvajes como la suya, aunque el hecho de ser maltratado verbalmente por los sureños le indicaba que no eran seres tan pacíficos como querían hacer creer. Las madres de las bebés híbridas tampoco parecían muy tranquilas de tenerlo cerca, ellas sabían que él no era peligroso, pero seguía siendo un saiyajin.

-Han llegado saiyajin- informó Kakarotto, poniéndose de pie. Una cosa eran los sureños descargando la comida con sus propias riñas, y otra muy distinta era si los saiyajin llegaban a armar alboroto. Salió de la casa rápidamente y emprendió el vuelo, sintiendo el ki de Milk detrás de él, sabía que aunque le recomendara no ir, ella seguiría volando. Sonrió. Eso era algo que le gustaba de ella.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaba la enorme nave, fue fácil de adivinar el lugar de origen de ésta, especialmente al ver el logo de Corporación Cápsula en ella. Ya varios saiyajin de clase alta estaban armando escándalo diciéndoles a todos los otros alienígenas que debían alejarse, que la comida era para el Norte.

Podía sentir un ki grande adentro –Un saiyajin- dijo.

-¡Kakarotto!- gritó Taro al verlo. Le hizo unas señales a los otros tripulantes de la nave para que siguieran con las descargar – ¿Cómo está el saiyajin sin cola?- dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda. A pesar que las palabras podían ser ofensivas, Kakarotto sabía que él no las decía con mala intención… al menos eso deseaba.

-No esperaba que vinieran tan rápido-

Taro le sonrió y se encogió de hombros –La verdad es que quería ver cómo estaba el planeta luego del ataque, ¿estuviste aquí cuando eso pasó?-

-No, estaba en… en otra misión-

-Me imagino. De haber estado tú aquí, seguramente esto no habría pasado, ¿no crees?-

-Que no te escuche decir eso Vegeta-

-De los dos príncipes, él es el más problemático, ¿no lo crees?-

Kakarotto lo vio sin entender –Nunca conocí bien a Tarble mientras estuvo vivo…-

Taro se limitó a sonreírle de nuevo –Será mejor que descarguemos todo esto. El viaje estuvo tan aburrido que me mantuve comiendo gran cantidad de la carga- rió con fuerza, casi dejando sordo a su amigo –Además quiero regresar a la Tierra lo más rápido posible-

Kakarotto iba a preguntarle si había una razón para eso, pero se limitó a asentir, estaba más enfocado en buscar el ki de Milk que seguir escuchando a Taro hablar sobre lo deliciosa que era la comida terrícola. Cuando la encontró, ella ya estaba dándoles indicaciones a todos los que estaban descargando comida desde otro andén.

-Parece que todo está tranquilo, a pesar que esos saiyajin de allá se quieren pasar de listos- dijo molesta mientras cargaba una caja llena de frutas.

-Ya se irán. Déjame te ayudo- ofreció, pero la terrícola se rehusó diciéndole que era mejor que él llevara cajas más pesadas. Toda la carga era colocada en un gran carro que era arrastrado por una enorme bestia que no tenía nombre, al menos en el lenguaje humano -¿No sería más fácil que yo llevara todas las cosas cargando?- preguntó.

-En el Sur nos gusta hacer las cosas por nuestra cuenta, saiyajin- respondió un sujeto enorme de piel morena, con un parche en el ojo izquierdo y hocico que parecía al de un canino –Ve al norte con los tuyos mejor-

Kakarotto se quedó de pie ofendido, ¿qué tenía de malo que ayudara? -¿Cómo sabe que soy un saiyajin?- le preguntó al sujeto que estaba ya montándose sobre la bestia para guiarla y llevarse la comida a alguno de los CDA.

-Todos huelen igual- respondió viéndolo con dureza –Apestan a muerte- espetó.

-No le des importancia- le murmuró Milk –No a todos los del sur les agradan los saiyajin-

-A ninguno le agradamos. No sería raro que un día quisieran derrocar a Vegeta-

Milk le dedicó una mirada larga al saiyajin sin que éste se fijara… confiaba en Kakarotto más de lo que alguna vez pensó hacerlo –Tengo una idea, si te llevas grandes cargadas amarradas avanzaremos más rápido- le entregó una soga que llevaba en una de las bolsas de su pantalón, de esos que se utilizaban en excursiones –Ten esa punta- dijo caminando alrededor de unas cajas, se detuvo cuando vio que Kakarotto la seguía –No, tú quédate ahí- señalando con el dedo –Yo rodearé las cajas y luego las amarraremos-

Kakarotto asintió y esperó, sintiendo cómo la cuerda roja comenzaba a tensarse más y más. Cuando Milk reapareció, él tenía la sensación que si soltaba el extremo que tenía agarrado lo arruinaría –Ahora lo amarraremos con más cuerdas y así, cuando te las lleves, no habrá riesgo de que las botes-

Kakarotto asintió de nuevo, se sentía como un niño recibiendo órdenes… casi como cuando su padre recibía indicaciones por parte de Gine. Frunció el ceño, ¡no quería pensar en sus padres y sogas! Sacudió su cabeza, imaginaba que tendrían que golpearlo verdaderamente fuerte para que olvidara que había interrumpido a sus padres el día anterior _–El horror-_ pensó con una expresión que daba impresión que vomitaría.

-¿Estás…?-

-¿Qué es todo esto?- la voz imperiosa de Vegeta interrumpió los movimientos de todos. Una cosa era tener a un saiyajin de clase baja cerca, algo que no era muy agradable, pero era soportable… y una cosa muy distinta era tener a uno de clase alta supervisando todo, y la situación empeoraba si se trataba de Vegeta. Todos los sureños que estaban descargando cosas se vieron entre ellos, unos cuantos que tenían forma de animales quisieron mostrar sus dientes hacia el príncipe. Nadie de ese lado del Muro le tenía gran cariño al gobernante, incluso unos decían que había sido él quien orquestó el asesinato a Tarble mediante el uso de Turles, y que sólo simulaba no saber nada al respecto; todavía en las tabernas se hacían juntas de algunos representantes de todas las razas pacíficas, y entre ellas cierto soldado, cuya profesión de asesino la mantenía oculta, esperaba la orden de ejecutar al príncipe Vegeta.

Uno de los ancianos que solamente se había mantenido sentado viendo la descarga se intentó poner de pie, pero un joven a su lado lo tomó del hombro y lo detuvo –Deja que el otro saiyajin se encargue de explicarlo- Vegeta no iba solo, lo acompañaban Kale y Raditz, y esos dos tampoco tenían fama de ser saiyajin que se sentaban a escuchar lo que decías.

-Vegeta- dijo Kakarotto con calma, pensar en toparse a ese loco no había estado entre sus planes de esa mañana, pero había algo raro en el príncipe… parecía distraído –Vegeta- repitió con una tono de voz más alto.

Vegeta se giró al reconocer la voz de Kakarotto –Insecto- dijo en forma de saludo.

Por un segundo, Kakarotto tuvo la intención de preguntarle si estaba bien, pero sabía perfectamente que corría el riesgo de hacerlo enfadar. -No imaginé que vendrías a asegurarte que hiciéramos las descargas de manera correcta- se esforzó por sonar tranquilo, pero cuando Vegeta estaba presente cualquier cosa podía pasar –Kale ordenó que la nave aterrizara aquí, no parecía interesado en su contenido-

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de Vegeta, se acercó más a él hasta que el príncipe lo vio como si fuese una plaga –Si te acercas un poco más, imbécil, te golpearé tan fuerte que no despertarás por una maldita semana-

Kakarotto le sonrió, los que estaban cerca temblaban por las palabras que el príncipe había dicho, pero él sabía que Vegeta insultaba más cuando estaba de un humor _aceptable_; lo verdaderamente atemorizante era cuando estaba callado viéndote con odio–Trajeron comida por parte de la Tierra-

-Ese logo- dijo Vegeta, ignorando lo que decía Kakarotto. Era el mismo logo que había visto la primera vez que llegó a la Tierra, era el mismo que utilizaba Bulma en alguna de sus prendas.

-Es el logo de la Corporación Cápsula, ya sabes, la corporación de la familia de Bulma-

Vegeta frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la familiaridad que utilizaba Kakarotto cuando hablaba de la científica _–Esa mujer…- _pensó burlón. Cuando llegó a la Tierra por primera vez, había pensado que era la insignia de alguna familia real terrícola o algo parecido.

-Hey, Kakarotto, ¿qué hace tu hembra aquí?-

La voz de Raditz alertó a Kakarotto, la verdad es que se sentía más relajado cuando Vegeta estaba solo que cuando estaba acompañado. Se giró y vio a Raditz agarrando a Milk del brazo, quien estaba preparándose para sacar el arma que llevaba en el cinturón.

-Suéltala, Raditz- le ordenó Vegeta. Los presentes lo vieron como si estuviera loco, pero él seguía viendo la nave con curiosidad.

Raditz soltó bruscamente a Milk, quien realmente deseaba golpearlo –Si así es como tratas a alguien que ayudó a salvar el planeta, no quiero saber qué haces con los enemigos- espetó ella.

Vegeta volteó a verla como si lo que acababa de escuchar no tuviera sentido, ¿salvar al planeta? Eso era una tontería. La vio de pies a cabeza, cabello negro, ojos del mismo color, brazos tonificados, su ki era bajo para ser una guerrera que sirviera de algo, pero alto para ser una terrícola… ¿la había visto en algún otro lado?

–_Entonces todos estos intentos de asesinar a la mecánico han sido en vano, éste último también… debemos enfocarnos en la nueva terrícola de cabello negro. ¿Y qué pasa con la de pelo azul?, ¿a qué terrícola debemos matar, a la mecánico o a la de cabello negro?-_ Las voces de Rasin y Lakasi sonaban en su cabeza como si estuvieran adentro de ella _–La mujer de cabello negro_\- pensó viéndola con más detenimiento, ¿era ella?, ¿ésa era la mujer que él debía embarazar? Tenía rasgos saiyajin, y su poder era elevado para ser una humana… _-Pero el aroma no es el correcto- _pensó al darse cuenta que era como el de Okkra, carecía de atractivo para él.

-¿A qué se refiere con que ayudó a salvar al planeta, insecto?- preguntó sin apartar la mirada de Milk, quien estaba sintiéndose incómoda… ¡cómo podía Bulma soportar que la mirara este sujeto! Lo hacía con desprecio, casi podía sentir el odio que emanaba por medio de sus ojos.

-Ella fue la que comandó el ataque aéreo… el que derribó gran cantidad de naves enemigas- explicó el guerrero sin cola. Realmente no le gustaba el interés de Vegeta hacia Milk.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos viendo con mayor seriedad a la terrícola –Creí que todas las terrícolas estaban encerradas en la prisión-

Kakarotto vio de reojo a Milk, ¿cómo podía decir lo siguiente sin sonar como un completo imbécil? Dio un paso adelante –Es la mujer terrícola que gané en el torneo pasado… es una guerrera además de eso- pudo notar cómo el ki de Milk parecía alterarse cuando dijo esto, seguramente escuchar que la había 'ganado' no le parecía agradable, pero debía entender cómo funcionaba la mente de Raditz, Kale y Vegeta -Como puedes ver, las terrícolas de ese escuadrón están colaborando aquí. Milk es la líder-

-Hmph- Ahora recordaba. La había visto entre las esclavas que estaban como premio para los ganadores de aquellas batallas, en ese momento no le había dado más importancia, parecía una mujer cualquiera… pero ahora viéndola con la armadura puesta, podía pasar por una saiyajin si lo quisiera.

Kale estalló en risa –Sólo a Kakarotto le puede suceder algo así… salva a la terrícola y por lo que puedo ver, ni siquiera la ha tocado- siguió riendo -¿Planeas embarazarla mentalmente, Kakarotto?-

-Todos los soldados tenían obligación de engendrar crías con esas esclavas. Haz algo bien por una vez en tu patética vida- espetó el príncipe. Kakarotto estaba sonrojado, y Milk sentía ganas de gritarles a todos los presentes, ¿cómo podían tratar así a las mujeres?

-Sino sabes qué hacer, Kakarotto, yo puedo ocuparme de ésta, tú te quedas con las otras dos que te pertenecen- dijo Raditz. El hermano menor gruñó, y a Milk le dio la impresión que parecía un animal salvaje en ese momento.

Vegeta seguía viendo a Milk, si esa terrícola resultaba ser la mujer destinada para él, la mataría ahí mismo; no tenía intención de formar parte del juego de predicciones de Bardock, y estaba dispuesto a matar a su supuesta pareja para conseguirlo. 'Nadie me dicta qué hacer' había sido su lema desde que escuchó sobre las predicciones. Se dio la vuelta para dejar de ver a esa mujer -Encárgate de que todas las provisiones lleguen a todos los CDA, Kakarotto. Si algo se queda en el Sur, tú serás el responsable- ordenó.

Kakarotto asintió y se giró hacia Milk, indicándole con la mirada que era mejor que se alejaran de ellos. Podían seguir manteniendo el orden desde otro punto. La mirada de Vegeta escudriñando a Milk, y luego Raditz tomándola del brazo lo habían molestado bastante.

-El resto de los híbridos ya debieron haber nacido- le murmuró Kale a Vegeta, quien estaba bastante consciente de eso –La mujer de cabello azul debe estarlos escondiendo… eso era lo que iba a preguntarle ayer por la noche- Él no había olvidado lo de la noche anterior, y sabía que Vegeta tampoco, pero debía intentar justificar sus acciones… que el príncipe estuviera molesto con él no le beneficiaba en nada.

-Vayan por los híbridos, dile a Okkra que se lleve a algunos para que la ayuden. Ya deberían de haber 20 crías- una pausa pequeña –Dile a Rhubarb que prepare el laboratorio también-

-¿Qué hay sobre la terrícola? Si ella los estuvo ocultando, merece un castigo-

-Ya me ocuparé de ella después-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Estaba sumergida dentro de la enorme bañera intentando que los recuerdos de la noche anterior no la invadieran tanto. Recordaba perfectamente los gemidos, los movimientos, los cuerpos uno contra el otro… el negro intenso de sus ojos. Emergió en busca de una bocanada de aire. La hora que marcaba su reloj le indicaba que era ya media mañana –No creí que estuviera tan exhausta-

Cuando despertó, lo primero que reconoció es que no estaba en la habitación de Vegeta. A pesar que era casi igual, se percató que estaba en un lugar distinto al notar que la cama era más incómoda que la de la noche anterior… y las almohadas no olían a él. Sonrió, seguramente el muy infeliz había tenido dificultad para despertarla y se vio obligado a llevarla cargada, ¿cómo la había cargado?, ¿la habría llevado entre sus brazos como un caballero? Rió suavemente –Conociéndolo, seguro me cargó como si se tratara de una bolsa de patatas-

Finalmente decidió que ya había pasado mucho tiempo en el agua cuando vio los dedos de sus manos ya arrugados. Aunque le costó salir de la bañera, distintas partes del cuerpo le dolían como si hubiera corrido una maratón de 100 km con obstáculos; sus piernas casi la habían hecho caer cuando intentó ponerse de pie al despertar, sus brazos le dolían con el mínimo intento de levantarlos, su abdomen tampoco estaba libre de sufrimiento, pues cuando rió al darse cuenta que estaba en otro lugar, le produjo un dolor que la calló de golpe –Supongo que lo vale- dijo al recordar lo mucho que había disfrutado del encuentro con el saiyajin. Su espalda estaba totalmente rígida, y su cuello tronaba cuando lo giraba rápidamente.

–Mi cabello se mira algo maltratado- dijo viéndose al espejo mientras se secaba –Me pregunto si me habrá dejado ropa- abrió con dificultad el armario y se llevó la sorpresa que sólo habían armaduras –Ni siquiera está el traje de combate- Se tuvo que colocar una de mala gana. Vio su reflejo de nuevo antes de salir, pensar en ver a Vegeta la hacía ponerse nerviosa, ¿cómo debía actuar?, ¿casual, como si lo de anoche no importara?, ¿debían hablar de ello? Sabía que los saiyajin tenían revolcones con cualquiera, ¿pero Vegeta? Él había expresado en más de una ocasión su desagrado por el cruce de razas –Aunque esto no es un cruce- dijo en voz baja para convencerse –Esto fue sólo un acostón- estaba esforzándose para que su voz sonara impasible, pero la verdad era que estaba feliz por lo que había sucedido. Suspiró.

Cuando iba a la mitad del pasillo, dirigiéndose a las gradas, recordó que la pequeña cápsula que su padre le había enviado no la había encontrado en la habitación, por lo que regresó a la de Vegeta para buscarla. Antes de golpear la puerta, respiró profundamente _–Si él está adentro, sonreiré como cualquier otro día-_ pero luego del tercer golpe y esperar unos segundos, supo que Vegeta no estaba adentro. Abrió la puerta lentamente, el interior de la habitación estaba iluminada por la enorme ventana que daba al balcón, la cama estaba hecha ya –Como si nada hubiese pasado anoche- dijo con amargura. Encontró la cápsula tirada al lado del pequeño mueble de madera, pero no era lo único que se encontraba ahí –Mi ropa- dijo con el rostro ruborizado al ver los restos de tela esparcidos.

Buscó en el armario de Vegeta algo más para ponerse, pero lo único que encontró fue trajes azules, los típicos trajes del príncipe. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se colocó uno –Creo que me sentaba mejor el rojo- murmuró.

Salió de la habitación rápidamente. Debía regresar a su apartamento… ahí tenían píldoras anticonceptivas… eso esperaba. Entre las cosas que había empacado hace meses, no recordaba haber incluido algo así, en esos momentos ni de broma se le cruzó por la mente que terminaría teniendo sexo con un saiyajin –Por favor, Kami-sama, que estén ahí- murmuraba para sí misma. Vegeta había terminado dentro de ella, no por completo, pero lo había hecho, y sabía perfectamente que quedar embarazada de un saiyajin era posible. La sola idea le aterraba, había visto bastantes partos como para saber que le dolería demasiado, y tenía la sensación que a Vegeta no le haría gracia escuchar que sería padre de un híbrido.

Salió del castillo fingiendo naturalidad, seguramente los guardias podían oler su nerviosismo, pero eso no importaba. Lo que no imaginaba era ver tanta agitación en el Sur, ciudadanos iban con carretas enormes hacia todas partes -¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó a un niño pequeño de alguna raza desconocida, el infante mordía con fuerzas una fruta que ella reconoció rápidamente –Una sandía- dijo asombrada. El niño le sonrió y señaló hacia su izquierda, ella sabía hacia dónde dirigía ese camino –Uno de los Centros de Distribución que recién construyeron- el pequeño corrió hacia esa dirección mientras mordisqueaba el resto de la fruta.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Siguió su camino hasta llegar a las casas donde ahora estaban las terrícolas. Los apartamentos al final no habían sido reconstruidos por completo, además que todas decidieron por votación unánime que las casas que tenían ahora eran más cómodas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver la puerta de su vivienda abierta, aceleró el paso de su caminar, tenía un mal presentimiento.

El interior estaba de cabeza, el sofá volteado, trozos de vidrio roto por todo el suelo, las luces estaban destruidas, y una parte de la pared parecía haber sido atacada por energía -¡Hola!- se sorprendió al descubrir que había hablado con un tono más alto de lo normal, estaba nerviosa -¿Hay alguien aquí?- gritó de nuevo.

-¿Bulma?- sonó la voz de la chica -¿Eres tú, Bulma?-

-Sí- caminó rápidamente al interior y se encontró con la puerta de su habitación entreabierta –Todo está bien- dijo entrando lentamente -¿Qué pasó aquí?-

La chica estaba oculta detrás de la cama, abrazando su vientre y con lágrimas en los ojos, parecía muy asustada para moverse –Vinieron- comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Bulma se hincó junto a la embarazada -¿Quiénes vinieron?- tenía idea de quiénes habían sido, pero necesitaba una confirmación, necesitaba escucharla, de lo contrario no lo creería -¿Quiénes?- volvió a preguntar.

-Se llevaron a los bebés, a pesar que estos gritaban y se revolvían… también se llevaron a las madres- el llanto le dificultaba el habla –La chica que estaba aquí tomó una de tus armas- dijo sin saber que esto puso fría a Bulma –Disparó, pero falló… la saiyajin encargada la mató- estalló en lágrimas. Bulma sentía sudor recorrer su frente, si ella hubiera estado ahí de nada habría servido.

-Arreglaré esto- dijo poniéndose de pie. Fue por una manta y la colocó sobre la espalda de la chica mientras la ayudaba ponerse de pie.

-No quiero que se lleven a mi bebé- decía entre los sollozos –Detenlos, Bulma-

La científica asintió, ella sola no podía, necesitaba algo más, necesitaba llamar a Milk e ir por los bebés, oh Dios, rezaba para que no la mataran… si la saiyajin, imaginaba que se trataba de Okkra, le enseñaba el arma a Vegeta y luego la acusaban de haber estado ocultado a los bebés… ahora deseaba que la noche anterior verdaderamente significara _algo_ para Vegeta, de lo contrario se podía dar por muerta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Solamente hay una niña con el poder de pelea de un Clase Alta, Majestad, el resto es de Clase Media- informaba Rhubarb –Pero si los mandamos ahora a esos planetas, seguramente cuando sean mayores podrán aumentar su poder-

Vegeta escuchaba atento la información, pero todavía había algo que lo molestaba: ¿por qué sólo habían 5 crías? –Se supone que para ahora deberían de haber nacido más niños, y estos parecen no tener ni siquiera los 2 meses-

Rhubarb vio de reojo a Okkra, quien parecía estar ansiosa por responder eso –Las terrícolas dijeron que no sabían sobre el paradero de las demás, seguramente la mujer de Kakarotto las ocultó-

_La mujer de Kakarotto_, al príncipe no le hacía gracia escuchar eso, él era quien la había tomado la noche anterior, no Kakarotto.–Rhubarb, ve a buscarla y cuando la encuentres enciérrala en la prisión- ordenó con una voz totalmente indiferente. Okkra pareció no muy alegre de escucharlo, ¿por qué no solamente la mataba y listo? Había asesinado por cosas menos importantes a muchísimas personas. Debía matarla, la terrícola no debía seguir con vida; cuando vio a Kale en la madrugada, éste le indicó que había intentado herir mortalmente a la terrícola para que muriera desangrada, pero antes de poder hacerlo Vegeta había intervenido, ¿es que acaso le estaba perdonando la vida intencionalmente? No, no, Vegeta jamás perdonaba, no estaba en su naturaleza.

-Hay cosas más importantes que estas crías- continuó diciendo el príncipe -¿Hay noticias sobre Broly?-

Los presentes se vieron entre ellos, ninguno de ellos quería saber sobre Broly, cuando él estaba presente se sentía una extraña presión encima, era mejor tenerlo lejos destruyendo a otros que estar cerca de él temiendo que en cualquier momento enloqueciera sin razón alguna. Vegeta estaba seguro que Broly lo obedecería, encontraría a Ginyu y reportaría su paradero, pero en el fondo de su cabeza, muy en el subconsciente, el miedo de perder el control sobre el Legendario y tener que enfrentarse a él se estaba formando.

-No ha reportado nada, Majestad- respondió uno de los saiyajin encargados de los controles –Su nave se sigue moviendo cada vez más y más hacia el Sur, pero gracias a eso estamos generando un mapa más detallado de esa galaxia-

-Antes de lanzar el ataque hacia los planetas de Freezer, quiero que sea enviado un pelotón de reconocimiento. Esta vez no seré engañado como en la ocasión anterior- A Vegeta no se le había olvidado la jugada de Freezer, no descansaría hasta vengarse de él, borrar toda su esencia del Universo… incluso había escuchado sobre la posibilidad que existiera un descendiente de Freezer, ¿Kuriza? El nombre había sido mencionado una sola vez en una misión donde un sobreviviente lo dijo entre sus alucinaciones antes de morir, para Vegeta, eso había sido una estupidez, nada nunca se había escuchado de que Freezer tuviera un hijo, así que lo había decidido ignorar, cuando acabara con los otros se enfocaría en ir tras ese infante. Luego de más discusiones, especialmente sobre cómo se dividirían los grupos para el ataque, la sesión terminó, pero faltaban muchos detalles por afinar, destruir un planeta era sencillo, destruir uno que estaba en otra galaxia era un poco más difícil, pero destruir tres planetas que estaban en los confines de otras galaxias y además pertenecían a los seres más poderosos era muchísimo más complicado, Vegeta lo sabía, no conseguiría su venganza tan rápido como él habría querido, pero estaba seguro que planeando todo de manera meticulosa lograría sorprender a los muy malditos.

-Vegeta, hay algo más que necesitas saber- dijo Okkra, quien caminaba a su lado, Raditz y Kale caminaban detrás de ellos, discutiendo sobre algunos saiyajin de clase baja que Raditz estaba recomendando para que participaran.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Las terrícolas tenían armas, armas que jamás habíamos visto antes-

Vegeta detuvo su camino y se giró hacia Okkra -¿Qué clase de armas?-

-Son armas extrañas, pareciera que es un tipo de armadura que te colocas en el brazo, y de ésta emerge un láser. El trabajo es excepcional, y el diseño no es como los que conocemos…-. Vegeta sabía hacia dónde quería llegar Okkra con esto, pero decidió seguir escuchándola –Creo que la terrícola que trabaja para ti las creó, deberías arrestarla, seguramente se ha estado encargando de armar al Sur, sabes muy bien que ellos con gusto te declararían la guerra-

Vegeta escuchó atentamente, los consejos de Okkra eran los pocos que él escuchaba, y eso contando que casi siempre la ignoraba, pero no sabía si la saiyajin le estaba hablando con la cabeza fría o se estaba dejando llevar por la rabia que sentía hacia Bulma. Él no era ciego, podía ver a la perfección que a su compañera saiyajin no le hacía gracia la presencia de la terrícola, pero a él no le podía importar menos… Bulma era extremadamente _útil _como para permitirle a Okkra que la matara por su puro capricho –Yo me encargaré de eso- respondió desinteresado –Esa mujer no es ningún peligro…-

Okkra tuvo intención de arremeterle varias palabras, pero Kale la detuvo poniéndole la mano sobre su hombro, y con una simple mirada de su parte, ella se calmó.

-Oye, Vegeta- dijo Raditz –Llevamos bastante tiempo sin ir a beber a un bar, y ya que el comedor y la cocina de tu palacio siguen sin ser terminados, no caería mal, ¿no te parece? Además Kale y yo todavía tenemos pendientes una competencia para ver quién bebe más sin desmayarse-

Vegeta gruñó, pero la verdad es que tenía bastante tiempo de no estar en uno, así que al final terminaron en uno rodeado de bullicio. Mientras Raditz y Kale se batían a duelo de cervezas con otros saiyajin, Vegeta se limitaba a verlos y beber lentamente, escuchando historias de los saiyajin que estaban en las otras mesas. Okkra estaba discutiendo con una camarera sobre quién era la mejor guerrera. Sonrió levemente, solamente faltaba Nappa y el circo estaría completo –Una pena que resultó ser sólo un grandísimo animal- murmuró luego de terminar su trago.

-¿Otra bebida, Majestad?-

Vegeta le entregó la tarra vacía a la camarera, una mujer algo voluptuosa, con color de cabello rosado pálido y orejas de gato. Miembro de una raza alienígena de gatos que adoptaban forma humanoide para poder socializar con otros, los nekoseijin. A pesar que la mujer contoneaba sus caderas, el príncipe le puso tan poca atención a esto que ni siquiera se percató que le coqueteaba, estaba concentrado pensando en dónde debía de estar Broly, quizás Bulma podría forzarlo a volver utilizando el microchip de su cabeza. Ella estaba en el castillo, podía ir y ordenárselo de una buena vez, frunció el ceño, por primera vez se dio cuenta que tenía cierta facilidad para sentir la energía de la terrícola aunque ésta estuviera lejos y él rodeado de seres con altos poderes.

-Aquí tiene, esto va por la casa, Majestad- dijo la mujer con un tono de voz que casi parecía un ronroneo.

Vegeta ignoró de nuevo a la mujer y bebió un trago de la cerveza amarga, realmente se necesitaba de mucho para embriagar a un saiyajin. Vio de reojo a Kale y Raditz, que parecían llevar ya su décima cerveza; Raditz parecía querer besuquear a una de las meseras –Qué vulgar- dijo Vegeta entre sus tragos, pero Kale parecía reacio a acercarse a una mujer, la única que estaba cerca de él era Okkra, dándole palmadas en la espalda para apoyarlo.

-Esa maldita zorra apostó por Raditz, yo apuesto por ti- le ella dijo a Kale.

El saiyajin pareció sonreír, bajándose de un solo trago la siguiente jarra -¡La siguiente!- gritó, provocando aplausos y gritos de júbilo por parte de los que miraban la competencia. Al final, Kale terminó como ganador, mientras que Raditz había perdido el interés en la competencia y ahora se enfocaba en una camarera distinta con la quien se había estado besando al inicio.

Vegeta rodó los ojos, tanta bulla lo desesperaba. Una pequeña notificación llegó al rastreador que tenía colocado sin preocupación: Rhubarb había capturado a Bulma mientras ésta intentaba liberar a los híbridos. Había liberado ya a las terrícolas, pero su intento falló cuando entró al laboratorio donde estaban las crías.

-¡Vamos, Vegeta! Debes animarte- dijo Okkra, sentándose frente a él -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te embriagaste? Hay que festejar, si tu plan funciona, será un golpe directo al corazón del imperio de Freezer… Y si esto sale mal, es mejor embriagarse bien para morir sin arrepentimientos, ¡una bebida para acá!- le indicó a un camarero de la misma especie gatuna.

Vegeta se puso de pie –Rhubarb ya capturó a la mujer- dijo.

Okkra sintió como si le hubieran lanzado agua helada -¿Y qué con eso? Déjalo, que la torture un poco para conseguir información. De igual manera tendrá que morir, si estaba creando armas para derrocarte, creo que…-. Vegeta no esperó a que terminara de hablar, se dio la vuelta y dejó a la saiyajin sola en la mesa, con dos bebidas intactas.

– ¿Hacia dónde va el príncipe?- preguntó Kale, sentándose junto a su compañera de pelotón.

-Ya sabes cómo es, a veces se le cruza una idea en la cabeza y olvida lo demás-

-O quizás vaya con la terrícola- agregó Raditz, quien tenía marcas de besos en el cuello y parte del rostro. Kale y Okkra lo vieron como si hubiera dicho alguna herejía, pero el saiyajin de cabello largo se limitó a sonreírles –Quizás esa mujer es más interesante de lo que deja ver, ¿no creen? Por cierto, Okkra, ¿cómo va todo con el príncipe? No parecía muy interesado en escuchar lo que le estabas diciendo hace unos momentos-

-¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó la saiyajin, poniéndose a la defensiva.

Kale se puso de pie y tomó a Raditz por el cuello de su armadura, ambos saiyajin eran altos y corpulentos, pero Kale era de clase alta mientras que Raditz era de clase baja, la disputa ya estaba ganada desde antes. Ningún saiyajin se dignó a verlos, peleas en los bares saiyajin eran normales, incluso si no había un muerto o alguien herido de gravedad, el bar era considerado demasiado aburrido –Si vuelves a decir algo así…-

Un pequeño brillo apareció en los ojos de Raditz, como el de un niño que acababa de descubrir la verdad del universo –Oh…- dijo sonriendo todavía más –Ya veo-

-¿Qué ves?- pregunto el otro saiyajin, apretando más el agarre.

-Suficiente, Kale- la voz de Okkra calmó al otro saiyajin, haciendo que soltara al de clase baja –Ve a dar una vuelta, Raditz-

La sonrisa de Raditz se amplió –Claro- dijo aclarándose la garganta –Pero antes de eso, déjame decirte que conozco a alguien que te podría ayudar con la pequeña falta de interés por parte de Vegeta. Sabes de quién hablo, ¿no es así? Creo que él estaría dispuesto a ayudarte… ayudarles- corrigió viendo de reojo a Kale -Si le dan algo a cambio…- vio a sus dos compañeros antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse detrás de una tercera camarera distinta.

Kale había palidecido un poco –No sabe de lo que está hablando-. Pero Okkra no estaba segura de eso, por un segundo le dio la impresión que la manera de hablar Raditz era igual a la de Turles, la de un sujeto que sabe todos tus secretos y te tiene en la palma de la mano.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rhubarb estaba de brazos cruzados frente a la celda de la terrícola, escuchando sus exigencias acerca de liberar a los bebés híbridos, nunca había visto que una criatura tan débil y encarcelada estuviera amenazando como si estuviese en control de la situación –Supongo que el príncipe debe encontrarte fascinante, de lo contrario no te tomaría como su juguete-

Bulma se calló al escuchar eso, ¿SU juguete?, ¿ella un juguete de alguien? -¡No soy el juguete de nadie!- gritó –Vegeta y yo sólo…- ¿qué debía hacer?, ¿debía negar haber tenido un encuentro con él?, ¿los saiyajin se sentían orgullosos de eso?, ella no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie, y definitivamente no necesitaba comenzar a explicar algo que ni ella comprendía –No sabes lo que dices-

Rhubarb sonrió –Entonces supongo que el aroma de Vegeta que tienes encima es imaginación mía-. Rió fuertemente al ver el rostro de la terrícola palidecer –Los saiyajin tenemos un olfato muy sensible, pero el mío es mejor todavía… necesito oler el miedo, oler las mentiras, las verdades, la primer gota de sudor. Todas las emociones emiten un aroma distinto, quienes nos dedicamos a torturar debemos dominar todo para poder hacerlo de la mejor manera posible-

-Eres un monstruo-

-Soy un saiyajin- explicó sin dejar de sonreír –Y este saiyajin puede oler lo poco del aroma del príncipe que queda sobre tu piel, mujer terrícola… oh sí, debió haber sido algo intenso para que todavía lo tengas encima de ti- Rhubarb se acercó a los barrotes –Pude detectar algo de ti en él también, un olor muy vago, pero ahí estaba…-

Bulma se sonrojó, la manera de hablar de ese saiyajin era retorcida, le producía escalofríos. Al final, prefirió callar, no quería seguir escuchando a ese hombre. Lo único que agradecía era que al final no pudo localizar a Milk, de lo contrario ambas hubieran terminado arrestadas –Nunca me arrestaron en la Tierra- dijo para sí misma, se preguntaba si un arresto de este tipo le mancharía su expediente en su planeta natal.

Cerró los ojos para calmarse, sabía que ese saiyajin llamado Rhubarb le había avisado a Vegeta sobre su captura, ¿es que acaso él se lo había ordenado?, ¿y si planeaba matarla? Al menos estaba en una celda separada de los demás, no tenía mucho ánimo de estar encerrada con otros maleantes. La verdad es que había ya sufrido bastante con entrar al laboratorio donde estaban los bebés híbridos, había tardado en decodificar el seguro para entrar, pero nunca se imaginó lo horroroso que sería el interior. Había tubos de cristal con un líquido verde en él, y adentro se encontraban criaturas del mismo color, con tres dedos en cada mano y pie, con garras filosas y de cabezas desproporcionadas en comparación con su cuerpo. Parecían sacadas del infierno, pero no había sido eso lo único escalofriante del lugar, había miembros descuartizados regados sobre mesas, sangre ya endurecida en el suelo, herramientas que parecían de películas de terror sangrientas. Cuando llegó con los bebés, pensó que encontraría una escena terrorífica, pero las criaturas estaban jugando con una pelota de color extraño y estaban en perfecto estado, realmente había sido una experiencia extraña. Al intentar escapar cargando a los cinco bebés, que eran todo un caos cuando estaban juntos, terminó siendo descubierta por Rhubarb… y ahora estaba aquí encerrada como una simple criminal –Una dama como yo no debería estar aquí- se quejó entre dientes.

-Entonces no deberías intentar cometer delitos, mujer-

Bulma abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar la voz de Vegeta, estaba de pie frente a su celda, de brazos cruzados y con su enorme capa, viéndola con el ceño fruncido –Hola…- saludó ella.

-Majestad, a esta mujer la encontré en mi laboratorio, intentando robarse a los híbridos-

-Hmph- vio a su subordinado de reojo –Buen trabajo, Rhubarb, puedes retirarte-. El saiyajin asintió y se alejó en completo silencio, Vegeta no abrió la boca hasta estar seguro que estaban solos –De todos, es el saiyajin más leal que tengo- dijo como si hablara con él mismo –Le gusta que le deje enemigos para torturarlos- ambos se conocían desde niños, y desde temprana edad a Vegeta le había fascinado la manera en que Rhubarb torturaba a los animales pequeños, siempre supo que terminarían siendo un buen equipo, pero aun así Rhubarb no era el mejor combatiente, no, el mejor saiyajin combatiendo a su lado era Kakarotto, pero claro que eso jamás lo aceptaría en alto, ni siquiera se lo admitía a sí mismo.

-Ve… ¿Vegeta?-

Al príncipe se giró para ver a la terrícola que estaba ahora de pie. Frunció más el ceño -¿Dónde están el resto de saiyajin híbridos, mujer?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-No me tomes por idiota- le espetó –Tenías 30 hembras a tu cuidado…-

-Veintinueve- corrigió Bulma –La chica que Broly tenía murió, según parece por alguna enfermedad…-

-No me importa si una o dos murieron, pero para este momento debían de haber al menos 20 crías nacidas, ¿qué pasó con el resto?, ¿en dónde las tienes ocultas?-

Bulma agradecía que Rhubarb no estuviera cerca, pero sabía que Vegeta también era muy hábil para descubrir mentiras, Kakarotto se lo había advertido hace mucho. Respiró profundamente, si tenía una pizca de habilidad actoral, ahora era el momento para explotarla. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, haciendo que Vegeta se sintiera incómodo –Murieron durante el ataque- dijo entre sollozos, tenía los ojos cerrados, así que no podía ver la expresión del príncipe –El día que nos atacaron, las madres y los niños estaban en el apartamento y un ataque las alcanzó. Cuando yo llegué…- una pausa dramática –Las que sobrevivieron dieron a luz durante el ataque, fue una suerte que sobrevivieran-

Vegeta frunció el ceño -¿Cuántas fueron?-

-Fueron quince- respondió Bulma –Daiz también estaba ahí, él fue quien me ayudó a salir del castillo, me llevó hacia el Sur y fue testigo de todo-

-¿Daiz?- Sí, había escuchado que él la había salvado, pero no le había dado importancia, ¿desde cuándo a Daiz le importaba Bulma? Sintió algo de irritación al pensar en eso, ¿quién demonios le había autorizado a Daiz hacer su voluntad?

-Pregúntale, verás que te digo la verdad, ¿de qué me serviría mentirte?-

Vegeta emitió un gruñido, podía dejarla encerrada ahí, seguramente se libraría de muchos problemas si la dejaba en esa pocilga, pero a pesar de querer hacerlo, sus brazos parecían moverse solos; antes de decir algo más, le abrió la celda para que saliera –Si me entero que me estás mintiendo, mujer…-

Bulma asintió, no se percató que era la primera vez que Vegeta no parecía tener intención de terminar su amenaza. – ¿Qué sucederá con los bebés?- preguntó después de un largo silencio mientras caminaban fuera de la prisión. Los guardias los miraban con curiosidad, casi nunca se veía al príncipe por esos rumbos, y mucho menos acompañado de una mujer terrícola -¿Qué harás con ellos?- insistió.

-Tenemos planetas donde los niños saiyajin son enviados para desarrollar su sentido de supervivencia- contestó sin interés –Son enviados a planetas sin civilizaciones desarrolladas, si sobreviven un año, son enviados a planetas hostiles para que sobrevivan otro año, si al final terminan aferrándose a su vida, comienza el entrenamiento contra los saibaiman- sonrió –Ésa es la mejor parte, poder comenzar a matar- Recordaba que de chiquillo había adoptado una fascinación por combatir contra esos seres repugnantes, poder mantener la calma sin importar que estuviera rodeado de criaturas que querían matarlo. Buenos tiempos.

-¿¡Estás loco!?, ¡estás hablando de bebés!-

-Bebés saiyajin-

-¡Bebés humanos!-

Vegeta se detuvo y Bulma lo imitó –Sino sobreviven, entonces todo esto habrá sido un fracaso- espetó –Siempre supe que el gen humano no podía aportar nada bueno a los saiyajin, pero los mocosos nacieron con bastante poder, así que serán entrenados como guerreros-

-Necesitan estar con sus madres, apenas tienen poco menos de un mes de haber nacido-

-No tiene sentido explicarle a una terrícola sobre esto- espetó –Prepara a las terrícolas, necesitamos más crías...- pero sus palabras quedaron cortadas cuando la palma de Bulma golpeó su mejilla izquierda. El golpe ni siquiera lo hizo voltear el rostro, mucho menos le provocó dolor, pero sí causó que el enojo en él comenzara a hervir su sangre. Cerró los ojos para no hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera luego, sabía que un golpe de su parte era suficiente para matarla. Sus manos temblaban por el coraje, ¿cómo se había atrevido?, ¿creía que por haber estado con él por una noche era suficiente para darle inmunidad? Estaba muy equivocada –_Pero heme aquí, intentando no matarla_\- pensó, lo que causó que se enojara todavía más.

Bulma retrajo rápidamente su mano –No lo haré Vegeta- dijo con firmeza –Okkra mató a una de las madres, ¿realmente esperas que las ponga de nuevo bajo ese estrés? Fueron violadas, ¿comprendes eso? Fue una abominación que quedaran embarazadas luego de ser abusadas por tus hombres. Si quieres ganar esta guerra, hazlo como un hombre, peleando, no abusando de mujeres para conseguir un ejército sumiso que te obedezca- Esperó que el saiyajin respondiera algo, pero lo único que él hizo fue abrir los ojos, dejándole ver lo que era el odio verdadero, pero eso no la detendría de seguir hablando –Si tienes que depender de bebés para que hagan tu trabajo sucio, Vegeta, no quiero ni pensar en qué clase de rey te convertirás-

Se dio la vuelta y caminó por el largo pasillo que la conducía hacia afuera, su corazón estaba muy acelerado, sentía que si se giraba para ver a Vegeta, se encontraría con algo que jamás podría olvidar _–No me mató-_ pensó aliviada mientras más alejaba _–No me mató-_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡¿Estás loca?!- le gritaba Milk a Bulma mientras le vendaba la mano –Sé que tú y él se… _entienden_, pero aun así no creo que eso haya sido sensato-. Kakarotto, que estaba comiendo todo lo de la mesa, se limitaba a escuchar, realmente no tenía nada bueno que aportar, estaba seguro que la bofetada de Bulma no le había hecho ni cosquillas a Vegeta, pero prefería no ofender la fuerza de su amiga.

-No podía dejarlo así, lo hubieras escuchado, estaba hablando de las otras chicas como si se trataran de trozos de carne, yo no…-

Kakarotto miraba la escena ahora ya sin comer, no se atrevía a pedir más comida. Sabía muy bien lo que Vegeta planeaba, él, como saiyajin, comprendía perfectamente el plan, pero no compartía su brutalidad. Su raza había buscado la manera de crear soldados más poderosos, es por eso que el cruce entre saiyajin y otras razas se había vuelto algo normal de ver, pero ningún resultado había dado algo prometedor. Los híbridos saiyajin y terrícola eran los primeros en ser un éxito, y nada detendría a Vegeta de sacar todo el provecho de este cruce. Vio sus manos _–Quizás si lo detengo…-_ pensó. Pelear contra Vegeta, esa idea siempre había estado en el fondo de la cabeza del joven guerrero, su padre le dijo que estaba destinado a pelear contra él, pero ahora que había decidido ignorar todas las instrucciones de Bardock, se encontraba de nuevo en un punto donde se sentía obligado a seguir sus visiones. Una última vez.

-Intentaré ayudar- dijo finalmente el saiyajin –Entiendo por qué lo está haciendo Vegeta, pero comparto tu opinión, Bulma- se puso de pie –Hay muchos que están en contra de esta idea de cruzar nuestra sangre, buscaré más saiyajin que estén de acuerdo conmigo-

-Ten cuidado, Kakarotto- dijo Milk. El saiyajin le respondió con una sonrisa dulce y asintió –Lo tendré-. Ambos quedaron vieédose por unos segundos, y Bulma tuvo la terrible sensación que estaba siendo un estorbo –Te veré mañana- dijo antes de salir, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Ambas mujeres quedaron solas en la casa sumidas en silencio hasta que Bulma lo rompió –No has dejado de sonreír- acusó sonriendo con malicia –No me digas que algo pasó entre ustedes dos mientras yo no estaba-

Milk se sonrojó –No digas tonterías, Bulma, él sólo me ayudó ayer y hoy, es todo-

-¿Te _ayudó_?- preguntó con un tono que insinuaba algo –Kakarotto es todo un caballero ayudándote en todo-

-Lo es- dijo sonriendo todavía más. Bulma no necesitaba más explicaciones, se preguntaba si Milk estaría diciendo sus sentimientos en alto si la situación no fuese tan compleja.

-Si te gusta, deberías decírselo- dijo la científica –Kakarotto es un cabeza dura, sino se lo dices cara a cara ni siquiera comprenderá-

-Es… es más complejo que eso- respondió Milk. Cortó la venda y colocó las tijeras sobre una pequeña mesa –Yo juré vengarme de él- comenzó a decir mientras miraba hacia un punto en la pared, sonrió con tristeza –Juré vengarme, y terminé enamorándome de él…- exhaló lentamente –Debe ser un tipo de broma cruel por parte del universo-

-Nosotros no decidimos de quién nos enamoramos, Milk-

-¿Y los saiyajin son capaces de amar?- Ésa era la pregunta que ninguna de las dos se había atrevido a hacer, porque temían que no existiera respuesta, o peor aún, que existiera y fuese que no, que los saiyajin son incapaces de amar –Además seguro él está interesado en alguna que otra chica saiyajin. Hoy vi cómo varias parecían estar acortejándolo-

-¿Y él qué hizo?-

-El…-

_-¿Te sucede algo, Kakarotto?- preguntaba Milk mientras terminaba de amarrar con una cuerda de color rojo toda la comida que Kakarotto llevaría cargando hacia uno de los CDA -¿Estás molesto porque los sureños no te dejan de ver de esa manera? Ya se les pasará-_

_-No es eso- respondió el saiyajin. Temía que a Vegeta se le ocurriera alguna estupidez como mandar a Milk y a las otras terrícolas como un equipo de reconocimiento._

_-Bien, está todo listo- indicó Milk, cargando unas cuantas cajas ella también –De esta manera avanzaremos más rápido-. __Ambos volaron al CDA del centro, era el que había estado intacto luego del ataque de Ginyu, los sureños se encargaban de llevar la comida a los otros CDA restantes. Descendieron a la entrada y comenzaron a entregar los víveres rápidamente._

_–Oye, muchacho- dijo un saiyajin algo escuálido –Eres el hijo de Gine, ¿no es así? Anda, ayúdame a cargar algunas de las provisiones al Norte- vio a Milk de pies a cabeza –Tú también, mujer-_

_-Milk, me llamo Milk-_

_-Tú también, Milk- respondió el saiyajin sin mucho interés._

_Ambos comenzaron a llevar algunas cajas que estaban marcadas, a Milk no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que la comida que estaba contenida adentro de éstas estaba en mejor estado que la que se quedaba del lado Sur –Esto es injusto- murmuró._

_Kakarotto la vio sin comprender -¿No querías ayudar?-_

_-No me refiero a eso, hablo de…-_

_-¡Kakarotto!- la voz de una mujer interrumpió el paso de ambos –Vaya, no creí que te vería acarreando cosas- le lanzó una mirada despectiva a Milk –No sabía que habías vuelto- _

_-Hola, Brusselia- saludó el saiyajin, y a Milk no le pasó por alto el cambio de tono de voz que tuvo, parecía nervioso. La saiyajin tenía cabello negro y corto, pestañas largas y tan negras que simulaban delinear sus ojos rasgados, una piel algo bronceada y una cintura pequeña que entonaba sus caderas._

_-Así que los rumores son reales- dijo viendo la cintura de Kakarotto –Nada de cola-_

_Kakarotto le sonrió –Sigo siendo el mismo-_

_-Yo no diría eso- dijo la saiyajin, tocando los brazos de su camarada –Parece que tonificaste todavía más tus músculos-_

_Milk se sonrojó, ¿¡estaba presenciado un tipo de coqueteo indiscreto!? Kakarotto se limitó a sonreír –Siempre es bueno verte-_

_-¿En dónde está Fennel, por cierto? Antes de irse, él y yo dejamos pendiente algo…-_

_-Ehm… está en la Tierra- respondió –Creo que no podrá volver-_

_-¿Oh? Es una pena, pero bueno, siempre estás tú para cuando yo me aburra, ¿no es así? Por cierto, estaba pensando que sería bueno juntarnos por la noche…-_

_Milk decidió que lo que seguía no le incumbía. Prosiguió su camino sin poder impedir que una ligera molestia se apoderara de ella. Entregó las cajas a los encargados del lado Norte, quienes la miraron como si fuese un bicho raro. Decidió regresar por un pasillo distinto, ¿estaba evitando toparse con Kakarotto? No, claro que no… simplemente no quería escuchar cuando Kakarotto aceptara la invitación de la saiyajin._

_-¡Milk!-_

_La terrícola detuvo sus pasos, sintiendo unos grandes deseos de gritarle al saiyajin que venía detrás de ella –Lo siento, ella era una…-_

_-No me interesa saber quién era- _

_Esto tomó por sorpresa al saiyajin, quien no comprendía por qué el ki de Milk parecía estar alterado. Había descubierto que tenía una gran facilidad para leer la energía de ella, incluso cuando estaban rodeados por personas más fuertes, le era demasiado sencillo percibir el ki de Milk._

_-Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, Kakarotto, no tienes que darme explicaciones- dijo sonriéndole al saiyajin, quien sintió tanto terror al ver esa sonrisa que incluso pensó que la temperatura del ambiente había descendido hasta los 0grados. _

_Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio hasta salir del complejo, donde pudieron ver a la saiyajin llamada Brusselia hablando con dos guardias y riéndose a todo pulmón –Seguramente está buscando más contrincantes- explicó Kakarotto, viendo de reojo a Milk –Ella tiene un tipo de lugar de entretenimiento, un cuadrilátero donde suben dos guerreros a pelear utilizando únicamente los puños. Siempre me invita a asistir, le gusta mi estilo de combate, le parece exótico- _

_Milk sonrió –Ya veo…- dijo en voz baja. El saiyajin sonrió al sentir que el ki de su compañera comenzaba a regularse de nuevo. Definitivamente no comprendía a las mujeres terrícolas. Había rechazo la invitación de Brusselia a combatir esa noche, le había prometido a Milk que le enseñaría una cocina tradicional saiyajin… se traba de órganos reproductores picados, provenientes de unas ranas altamente venenosas. Sabía que no a todas las terrícolas les gustaba escuchar los ingredientes, pero a Milk parecía no importarle. Eso era otra cosa que le gustaba de ella. _

-Por lo que me cuentas, esa saiyajin era una belleza- dijo Bulma –Y me dices que igualmente Kakarotto terminó viniendo esta noche a prepararte algo de comer- una sonrisa se posó en los labios de la científica –Me parece que cierto saiyajin no parece interesado en nadie más que en ti-

-No digas tonterías. Vino a cocinarnos a todas, todavía tenemos algunas sobras por si quieres probarlo-

Bulma la vio con desconfianza -¿No se tratan de testículos de toro? Eso me hizo vomitar la última vez-

-No, no son testículos de toro- respondió Milk con una sonrisa -Por cierto, ¿qué haremos con los bebés? Todavía quedan unas chicas para que den a luz, podrías convencer a Vegeta de que deje el proyecto…-

-Lo haré- dijo –Lo convenceré de una u otra manera. Tendré que comenzar desde ahora- se puso de pie y sacó una cápsula de su bolsillo –Creo que esta noche tampoco dormiré aquí, Milk. Cuida a las chicas mientras no estoy-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kakarotto caminaba de regreso a su pequeña caverna, recién acababa de descubrir que su pequeña casa había sido destruida, así que la única opción era buscar una cueva que le sirviera como refugio para el frío de la noche. Había conseguido a varios saiyajin que también despreciaban la idea de cruzar su sangre, pero ellos se sentían ofendidos porque consideraban a los terrícolas una raza inferior al no ser una raza de guerreros –Si piensan así, no funcionará- dijo rascándose la cabeza –No estoy hecho para esto, yo nací para pelear no para ser un pacifista-

-¡Hey, Kakarotto!-

El joven saiyajin se giró al escuchar la voz de Taro, no estaba de ánimos para hablar con él, pero era difícil de ignorar a un saiyajin tan fornido –Pareciera que te acaban de vencer, muchacho-

Kakarotto sonrió –Algo parecido, ¿qué pasa?-

-Creí que sería bueno ir a tomar un poco-

Kakarotto arqueó la ceja, ¿a tomar?, ¿había ido a buscarlo a él específicamente para _tomar_? Era sabido que no era fanático de la bebida, la había probado en algunas ocasiones, más que todo porque Fennel le había insistido, ¡una vez incluso lo metió a un bar con bailarinas! fue una experiencia demasiado reveladora para él –No lo sé-

-Vamos, te aseguro que tengo la solución a tu problema-

Kakarotto aceptó renuente, siguiendo a Taro por los cielos. Luego de volar varios minutos pasaron sobre el Muro, ahora volaban sobre el Sur –No creo que vayamos en la dirección correcta-

Taro sonrió –Vamos bien- volaron unos minutos más, alejándose cada vez más de la ciudadela del Sur, las pocas luces quedaron en la lejanía y la oscuridad se fue apoderando del paisaje que los rodeaba. –Llegamos- dijo finalmente el enorme saiyajin. Kakarotto no vio nada que pareciera un bar, el desierto rocoso era lo único que tenían a su alrededor –Vamos, no te preocupes-

Ambos caminaron unos segundos más hasta que Taro dio unos golpes sobre el suelo con su talón. A Kakarotto le dio la impresión que era metal lo que acababa de golpear, ¿pero qué hacía un trozo metálico a mitad de la nada? Los segundos pasaron y una compuerta se abrió, un ser de color morado los vio como si los evaluara y luego les hizo una seña para que entraran. Ambos descendieron por unas gradas metálicas, había antorchas que iluminaban el camino. Kakarotto estaba demasiado anonadado como para darse cuenta que había descendido aproximadamente 10 metros ya.

-Llegamos-

Kakarotto pudo observar un bar efectivamente, mesas redondas de madera, barriles que parecían contener vino, luces suaves que ayudaban a ocultar los rostros de los presentes y una música suave que sonaba en el fondo. Siguió a Taro hasta llegar a una mesa que estaba en el centro, sólo para dos. Se sentó sin decir una palabra, tenía la impresión que no debía hablar, nadie más lo hacía.

-Dime, Kakarotto, ¿cómo está Bardock?-

Esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa al joven saiyajin –Bien, supongo- dijo en voz baja, susurrando -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

Taro sonrió –Te ves sediento, chico, déjame invitarte a una copa- levantó la mano, y de inmediato un nekoseijin se acercó con dos tarras de una bebida negruzca –Sé que no eres amante del licor, ésa es una bebida de la Tierra-

-Oh- Kakarotto la vio, pero estaba inmóvil, sentía un peso enorme sobre cada uno de sus miembros.

Taro se tomó de un trago su bebida y volvió a sonreírle –Kakarotto, ¿qué opinas de Vegeta?-

Kakarotto frunció el ceño, ¿era su imaginación o ahora el lugar estaba más silencioso? –Vegeta es un saiyajin ejemplar- dijo mientras pensaba hacia dónde querían llegar con esas preguntas. Era peligroso pedir ese tipo de opiniones tan controversiales –Es un guerrero bastante brillante, un estratega nato- se sentía raro hablar de las cualidades de un saiyajin con el que tantas diferencias tenía –Está hecho para liderarnos en esta guerra-

Taro asintió sin dejar de sonreír -¿Y qué opinas de él como rey de nuestra raza?-

-Bueno…-

-Permíteme rehacer la pregunta- corrigió el saiyajin de mayor edad -¿Qué piensas de él como futuro emperador del universo? Después de todo, si él vence a Freezer, no hay nada que le impida tomar ese título-

Kakarotto nunca había pensado en eso realmente –Sería algo terrorífico- dijo en voz baja –Vegeta es un gran líder en una guerra, pero no el rey que yo quisiera para un universo pacífico. Estaría constantemente buscando peleas donde no las hay, rebeliones que ni siquiera se planean formar…-

-Como saiyajin, Vegeta es el vivo ejemplo de a lo que todo joven soldado debe aspirar…- hizo una pausa -¿Te conté que tuve un hijo hace mucho? Tendría tun poco más de tu edad ahora- su sonrisa ahora parecía más una máscara para ocultar algo –Murió en una lucha que Vegeta provocó hace mucho. Con los kabochan, creo que todavía no estabas en capacidad de entrar en guerra cuando eso sucedió. Tu tío, Turles, fue uno de los que mejor se desempeñó en esa batalla. Mi hijo participó en los combates porque insistió en que estaba preparado… me enteré que Vegeta lo dejó ahí, moribundo junto a muchos otros, conociéndolo, seguramente les dijo que éste era un mundo para los fuertes-

-Yo no…-

-Ese muchacho era un tonto. Como guerreros, sabemos que La Muerte es quien nos acompaña desde que nacemos, pero en el fondo esperas engañarla en cada combate- hizo una pausa viendo a su compañero –Desde ese momento decidí que no querría ver a un saiyajin como Vegeta en el trono nunca, muchos piensan como yo, pero ¿quién más nos queda? Si Vegeta llegara a morir y no deja heredero, caeríamos en una guerra civil-

-La raza saiyajin podría extinguirse mientras peleamos por un nuevo rey-

-La raza saiyajin podría extinguirse siguiendo a Vegeta. La raza saiyajin podría extinguirse sino vencemos a Freezer- sonrió con amargura –Creo que la raza saiyajin está destinada a morir-

Kakarotto finalmente consiguió fuerzas para levantar la tarra y dar un largo trago a su bebida, había comenzado a sudar -¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?-

-Hay otra opción, Kakarotto. Te llamé porque eres distinto a los demás- Taro entrelazo sus dedos, colocando sus manos sobre la mesa –Dime, ¿qué opinas sobre Tarble?-

Kakarotto se quedó callado por unos segundos, ¿qué opinaba sobre Tarble?, ¿por qué quería saber eso?, ¿por qué lo había llevado hasta ese lugar para hablar de un muerto…? Se percató que todos los presentes ahora lo miraban, no tardó en darse cuenta que cada ser era distinto, había un ser por cada raza que habitaba el Sur. Pasaron unos segundos más en que se diera cuenta de la manera curiosa de Taro para preguntar sobre la opinión de un muerto… su pregunta era sobre lo que opina, y no lo que _opinaba _de él... suponiendo que sí estaba muerto, cosa que ahora comenzaba a dudar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vegeta se despertó de mal humor, luego de escuchar a la mujer y su pequeño discurso, terminó dirigiéndose al CEG y gastó la última pizca de energía que tenía peleando contra algunos saiyajin jóvenes que estaban ansiosos de probar su poder. Ahora estaban probando los tanques de recuperación. Pero su humor empeoró cuando sintió la energía de Bulma en su castillo durante la noche, específicamente en su CG, por un instante estuvo por entrar al lugar y matarla, pero sus piernas lo llevaron a su habitación, donde tampoco encontró paz. Había tenido pesadillas de nuevo, pesadillas con sus padres… pesadillas con su madre. Se sentó en la cama, pero de inmediato sintió la energía de la terrícola todavía en el castillo -¿Qué demonios hace aquí aún?- se duchó antes de salir.

Se dirigió a su Cámara de Guerra, había dado órdenes por medio del rastreador: el día de hoy no estaría en el Salón, no estaba de humor para recibir a cuanto idiota quisiera hablar con él.

-Debemos mandar a un equipo de búsqueda por Broly- decía Kale –Si él no está con nosotros cuando ataquemos los planetas…-

-Ese sujeto no es nuestra única carta ganadora- respondió Vegeta, ¿desde cuándo la fuerza de los saiyajin radicaba exclusivamente en Broly? Sí, era la leyenda reencarnada, pero no era el único guerrero entre sus tropas.

-¿Y si la mujer terrícola lo obliga a volver con el microchip?-

Vegeta gruñó, pero la audiencia se interrumpió cuando la puerta se abrió y Daiz entró al lugar –Me dijeron que me llamó, Majestad- dijo el príncipe kabochan.

-Todos afuera- ordenó Vegeta. Los saiyajin presentes, que eran alrededor de diez, se vieron entre ellos y se retiraron a regañadientes. Raditz fue el último en salir luego de intercambiar una rápida mirada con el kabochan. Daiz sonrió para sus adentros, así que esto era privado después de todo.

-¿Esto se trata por lo de esa hermosa mujer terrícola?- preguntó sonando verdaderamente desubicado -¿Cuál es su nombre? Recuerdo que me lo dijo cuando la rescaté… Bloomers… Buruma…- dijo intentando recordar el nombre.

-Bulma- espetó Vegeta.

Daiz sonrió –Ah, por supuesto, Bulma-

-¿Qué sucedió entre tú y ella cuando el planeta fue atacado?-

La forma de preguntar se le hizo gracioso al otro príncipe presente, ¿_qué había sucedido entre ellos_? Esto se estaba poniendo más interesante de lo que creía –La rescaté cuando volaba sobre el castillo, su cabello me llamó la atención y luego la recordé… me pidió que la llevara hacia el Sur, pero al ver que el lugar donde sus terrícolas se encontraban estaba destruido, todo se volvió un caos. Una gran cantidad de mujeres y bebés habían muertos socavados- se encogió de hombros –Puedo mostrarle en dónde los enterré, Majestad-

-¿Tú los enterraste? No conocía que fueses tan delicado con los muertos- era obvio que a Vegeta no le estaba gustando la historia, y quizás no se la estaba creyendo del todo.

-Esa mujer, ¿Bulma? Ella me pidió que los enterrara. No puede negársele algo a una hembra tan atractiva, ¿no lo cree, Majestad?-

Vegeta asintió lentamente -Eso era todo, Daiz, lárgate de mi vista. Prepara a tus hombres, llevaremos a unos cuantos en una misión que tengo en mente- Era obvio que cada príncipe era bastante hábil para decir lo que el otro quería escuchar y no soltar demasiada información. Daiz siempre le había parecido un sujeto de cuidado a Vegeta, no por su poder, sino por su habilidad para enredar las cosas.

Daiz asintió y salió de la Cámara, ocultando una sonrisa en sus labios. Ahora tenía que ir a hablar con cierta terrícola para que todo siguiera su curso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bulma se quitó el sudor de la frente, durante toda la noche había estado trabajando en construir la MG, su padre le había enviado los repuestos que necesitaba para hacerla más poderosa –Será una obra de arte cuando la termine- dijo orgullosa de sí misma. Sabía que para poder formar las paces con Vegeta de nuevo, necesitaba entregarle algo a cambio.

-Espero que esto no te quite el tiempo para hacer lo que te pediré, Bulma-

Bulma se giró al escuchar esa voz, la recordaba bien –Daiz- dijo sorprendida. No lo había vuelto a ver desde el ataque, había implorado que no tuviera que verlo de nuevo, pero el destino parecía estarle haciendo una broma pesada -¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-El príncipe Vegeta me llamó para confirmar tu historia- dijo sin moverse del marco de la puerta donde estaba recostado –Le conté lo que acordamos, incluso le dije que podía enseñarle los cadáveres-

-¿Cadáveres?- preguntó sorprendida -¿De dónde sacaste cadáveres de terrícolas?-

-No soy de terrícolas- explicó él –Hay seres que pueden hacerse pasar por humanos cuando entran en estado de descomposición. Matar a unos cuantos, mujeres y niños, no causó problemas-

El peso de culpa cayó sobre Bulma, ¿habían muerto para encubrir su plan? –Eso no era parte de lo que acordamos-

-Decidí improvisar. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Vegeta decidiera buscar los cadáveres de esas mujeres y los híbridos, y no encontrara nada? Con esto cubrí nuestras espaldas-

_Nuestras espaldas_, eso era algo aterrador de escuchar. Cuando Bulma vio a Daiz llegar y ayudarla a salir del castillo, pensó que todo había sido meramente un accidente, pero ahora no estaba segura de nada -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ya decidí qué es lo que quiero a cambio de ayudarte- dijo –Una nave rápida, imposible de rastrear-

Bulma se mordió los labios, ¿sabía lo de su nave? No, no podía ser, esa nave era un secreto tan grande que ni Milk lo sabía. Tampoco podía dársela, era la clave para ir a Namekusei en caso de que fuera necesario –Eso no se puede construir, Daiz-

La sonrisa en el rostro de Daiz desapareció y la seriedad se apoderó de él –No me mientas, terrícola. Puedes construir lo que sea, ¿o prefieres que regrese con Vegeta y le confiese todo? Me matará, de seguro, pero luego será tu turno-

-Dame unos días-

-Dos días-

-¿¡Dos!?- quiso discutir más, pero el príncipe ya se había dado la vuelta para irse.

-Dos días, Bulma- repitió el guerrero alejándose –Si por la mañana del segundo día no la tienes, puedes dejarte de preocupar por lo que pasará contigo en un futuro-

Luego de quedar pensando varios minutos en total silencio, prosiguió con las reparaciones, podría terminar antes del anochecer sino era interrumpida de nuevo –Así ese tonto de Vegeta olvidará la golpiza que le di- dijo para sí misma, sabiendo que 'golpiza' era una descripción muy alejada de lo que en verdad había pasado. Terminaría la construcción de la nueva MG y comenzaría a hacer una réplica de su nave imposible de rastrear, ¿para qué la quería Daiz? Quizás necesitaba una salida de emergencia en caso Freezer los atacara, la verdad era un buen plan –Pero él tenía a un compañero rosado también…- dijo mientras colocaba unos engranajes y los ajustaba correctamente –Cacao, el soldado cyborg de mi sueño…- lo recordaba todavía. No había podido detenerse a razonar lo que había soñado hace poco, ni siquiera había podido terminar de procesar lo que había sucedido entre Vegeta y ella, ¿sucedería de nuevo? –Seguramente no- se respondió como si alguien más le hubiera preguntado -¡Las píldoras!- exclamó al recordar que había olvidado buscarlas cuando llegó al Sur, apenas se cambió de ropa y salió corriendo a buscar a los bebés híbridos –Y luego ese Rhubarb me capturó y heme aquí, trabajando por un maldito loco que seguro me matará…-

-Matar a los locos es la única solución, mujer-

Bulma soltó la llave del susto -¡Vegeta!-

Vegeta rodó los ojos, ¿tenía que hacer tanto escándalo? Se cruzó de brazos viendo todo el desorden, el lugar había estado completamente vacío un día atrás, y ahora habían herramientas regadas por todo el suelo, pero en el centro había una nueva MG –Me falta instalar los nuevos monitores en esa parte de arriba- dijo –Creo que sería bueno implementar unas cuantas cámaras de seguridad, y tú podrás verlas desde aquí sin siquiera salir. Podrás ver cuando alguien se acerque a este lugar- dijo orgullosa.

El príncipe se limitó a gruñir antes de darse la vuelta –Espera- dijo Bulma, y sin que él pudiera evitarlo, sus piernas se detuvieron, girando el rostro para verla por sobre el hombro –¿Ves lo que me hiciste?- preguntó levantando la mano vendada –Discúlpate-

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo articular el joven saiyajin, ¿es que acaso esa mujer había perdido por completo el juicio? -¿De qué diablos hablas?-

-Me lastimaste la mano-

Vegeta se dio la vuelta para encararla por completo –Tú me golpeaste, mujer, si esa mano está herida es porque eres una débil, además eso no parece impedirte seguir construyendo cosas-

Bulma sonrió –Sólo permíteme recordarte que sin mí, tu entrenamiento está limitado. Deberías apreciarme más y disculparte conmigo-

Vegeta sonrió de lado, la mujer definitivamente estaba loca. Lo había golpeado, gritado, y ahora estaba exigiéndole que le pidiera perdón -¿Cuánto te falta para terminar esto?-

-Tu máquina ya está casi terminada, los monitores puedo instalarlos mañana si no puedes soportar más la espera-

-Date prisa-

Bulma sonrió y de nuevo se sentó para terminar de atornillar unas piezas de metal –Por cierto… ¿no deberíamos hablar?-

Vegeta arqueó una ceja mientras se recostaba al lado de la puerta, ¿HABLAR? Acababan de hacerlo, la terrícola definitivamente estaba loca.

-Me refiero de lo de hace dos noches-

El hombro de Vegeta se resbaló un poco al escuchar eso, ¿qué tenían que decir acerca de eso?, ¿era un tipo de ritual terrícola hablar de sexo luego de ejecutarlo? No es que le molestara, era simplemente raro –No hay nada de qué hablar-

-Sólo quería que aclaráramos las cosas…- al no recibir respuesta, levantó la vista y se topó con la mirada tan penetrante del saiyajin, al menos no tenía el brillo de odio de cuando lo abofeteó –No es que eso haya significado algo, ¿verdad?-

-Exacto-

La respuesta había sido seca, sin la más mínima muestra de sentimiento, era lo que había esperado, ¿qué más podía pensar? Desde el inicio había supuesto que los saiyajin eran incapaces de sentir, ¿por qué habrían de cambiar de parecer luego de una noche? Quería preguntarle cómo se sentía, si se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, si sucedería de nuevo, si en una siguiente vez terminaría dentro de ella o siempre sería lo mismo, si a la siguiente vez llegaría a ser más brusco, si la dejaría pasar toda la noche en su habitación, si un día diría su nombre. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza y prefirió callar. Pero el saiyajin había percibido el pequeño aroma de excitación en ella, Vegeta giró el rostro hacia otro lado para dejar de verla.

Los minutos se sintieron eternos para Vegeta, podía irse de ahí y listo, pero durante todo el día había estado de mal humor, era la primera vez en el día en que no se había sentido tan molesto como siempre, ¿y a dónde iría? No quería escuchar el lloriqueo de Kale por la desaparición de Broly, no quería escuchar a Okkra y sus consejos para matar a Bulma, no quería pensar en los híbridos, no quería pensar en nada. Quería estar tranquilo, era la primera vez que la tranquilidad y Bulma eran partes de un mismo escenario _–Debo estar volviéndome loco también- _pensó.

-Terminé- informó la peliazul. Se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger todas las piezas que estaban tiradas, y por un segundo, al saiyajin le dio la impresión que se estaba inclinando demasiado frente a él. Sus músculos se tensaron sin que se diera cuenta –Puedes probar tu máquina, si sucede algo…- Cuando estuvo por cruzar la puerta, ésta se cerró de un solo golpe. Abrió la boca para preguntarle a Vegeta el porqué la había cerrado, pero al ver la mirada en el saiyajin, supo que hablar sería lo último que haría esa noche.

Ninguno de los escuchó los pasos que se habían acercado a la CG antes de que Vegeta cerrara la puerta, ambos estaban concentrados únicamente en la respiración y los gemidos del otro. Vegeta estaba demasiado enfocado en cómo el ki de Bulma se alzaba cada vez que él la embestía, y Bulma estaba demasiado fascinada con la cola de Vegeta enrollándose en ella. Ni la terrícola ni el saiyajin estaban conscientes que los gritos de Bulma estaban siendo escuchados por alguien afuera de la habitación.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Descendía las gradas hacia el lugar más obscuro de todo el planeta, el lugar donde se encerraban a los guerreros que habían traicionado de una manera u otra a la raza saiyajin, a los guerreros que habían perdido la cordura pero todavía podían servir como máquinas de matar en la guerra. No había ventana alguna, ni ningún orificio que permitiera al más mínimo rayo de luz entrar. Al entrar, muchos solían vomitar por el hedor de eses, orines, sudor y carne pudriéndose. En esta ocasión, la saiyajin que descendía las gradas daba gracias a no haber comido antes de bajar hacia ese lugar tan asqueroso, pues al abrir la puerta hacia las Celdas Negras su estómago se volcó, y de haber comido algo lo habría vomitado.

Su visión tan sensible le permitía ver las siluetas de todos aquellos que estaban encerrados, pero la celda en la que estaba interesada era la última. Caminó hasta ella haciendo caso omiso a las obscenidades que los otros prisioneros le decían, no podía matar a ninguno, no debían de haber pruebas de que alguien estuvo en ese lugar.

-Debo admitir que nunca esperé este honor- sonó la voz agradable del prisionero del fondo, pero sabía que no importaba lo plácida que fuese ésta, el dueño de esa voz era uno de los saiyajin más manipuladores del planeta –Tengo demasiado tiempo sin recibir visitas-

-Raditz me dijo que podrías ayudarme- hizo una pausa mientras intentaba enfocar su mirada en el rostro del saiyajin, quería ver si sonreía o qué expresión hacía –Pensé que Raditz y tú ya no tenían relación alguna-

-Y yo creí que una saiyajin como tú no tendría que estar haciendo algo aquí abajo-

-Yo no estoy aquí-

-Y Raditz tampoco tiene relación alguna conmigo- respondió Turles, sonriendo sin que su interlocutora pudiera verlo.

-Él me dijo que podrías ayudarme con…-

-Puedo hacerlo- interrumpió el saiyajin –Pero para eso tendrás que hacer algo por mí- le dijo –Tendrás que liberarme-

-Sería traicionar a Vegeta-

-Y tú engañarás a Vegeta-

De nuevo una respuesta donde la arrinconaba, ahora comenzaba a pensar que había sido una mala idea escuchar a Raditz. Él le había dicho que fuera detrás de Vegeta para informarle sobre cinco saiyajin de clase baja que estaban dispuestos a servir como carne de cañón para el escuadrón de reconocimiento, fue ahí cuando vio algo que se había negado a creer. Vegeta encerrándose con la terrícola, y no tardó ni cinco segundos en entender lo que sucedía. Y luego los gritos. Vegeta no la había vuelto a tomar en tanto tiempo que ya había olvidado lo que se sentía estar con él. ¿La había cambiado por esa terrícola? No, ¡eso jamás! Aunque tuviera que recurrir a Turles, obligaría a Vegeta a poseerla una vez más, sólo necesitaba que lo hiciera una vez más y luego podría tirarse a esa terrícola las veces que quisiera.

-No tienes que liberarme exactamente- explicó Turles –Pero no puedo darte las indicaciones así como así, ni siquiera Raditz podría hacer el brebaje que yo haré. Yo debo ir personalmente por las plantas, deben ser trabajadas con precisión, un poco más o un poco menos y quizás mates a Vegeta-

–Está bien, vamos ahora- respondió la interesada luego de unos segundos de total silencio.

-No- respondió rápidamente Turles –Todo a su tiempo, Okkra. Según mis cálculos, las plantas estarán en su punto de maduración dentro de poco-

-¿Cuándo será?-

-Ven por mí dentro de dos días, pasada la mañana-

-¿Dos días?-

Turles sonrió –Dos días, pasada la mañana- repitió –En dos días, Vegeta será tuyo-

* * *

¡Ya se complicó todo! XD Si alguien creía que la trama había sido algo confusa al inicio, quizás ahora piense que se puso todavía más difícil o enredada, pero si se fijan en los más mínimos detalles, puede que se den cuenta realmente quién está del lado de quién, quién planea qué cosa, quién está enamorado de quién y otras cosas :)

¡Ah! lo olvidaba, una chica me dijo que podría ayudarme como beta reader, ¿te importaría mandarme un mensaje? XD no pude encontrar el review donde me escribiste XD

Posiblemente las fans de Goku/KakarottoxMilk quieran ahorcarme por tardar tanto, PERO EN MI DEFENSA su relación comenzó después que la de VegetaxBulma, pero no por eso tardaré 23587290 capítulos en hacerle honor, no se preocupen :) En la relación de KxM hay compresión y amistad, por eso no los puedo lanzar así como así a tener sexo salvaje como VxB XD pero ya viene su momento de brillar, no os preocupeis :) Ya tengo todos los detalles pulidos de esta linda pareja.

**_Sin más que decir, me despido esperando leer sus opiniones, sugerencias y teorías como siempre :D ;) ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!_**


	21. Chapter 21

¡HE VUELTOOOO! Me tardé creo que más de un mes y medio en subir esto, pero espero lo valga :B XD

Como sorpresa, son DOS CAPÍTULOS :D Pero debo aclarar algo antes de: los sucesos de ambos capítulos pasan de manera simultánea, pero enfocados en las dos parejas principales de la fiction; éste es del Vegeta x Bulma y el siguiente capítulo es del Goku/Kakarotto x Milk. En estos capítulos no habrán escenas o diálogos repetidos, lo que sí es que uno hace referencia del otro; por ejemplo: en alguna parte del capítulo alguien mencionará algo sobre una charla de la que no fuimos testigos, pero en el siguiente capítulo es seguro que logren leer dicha conversación.

Si este tipo de narración no les gusta, o se les hace un poco confusa, no se preocupen, es la única vez que lo hago. Era necesario porque no quería quitar escenas y tampoco quería hacer un capítulo extremadamente largo.

* * *

**-21.1-**

**(VxB)**

-¡Nos está alcanzando, Capitán!- gritaba Jeice por medio del rastreador. De los que alguna vez fueron cinco miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu, ahora únicamente quedaban dos, y la desesperación se estaba apoderando de ambos a una gran velocidad. Lo habían intentado perder demasiadas veces, dejando poco a poco a algunos de sus hombres rezagados para que quizás lo distrajeran por más de 5 minutos, incluso Reecom creyó poder detenerlo… no supieron más de él. Ahora habían decidido ir directamente con Freezer, sus naves parecían estar por estallar debido a la gran velocidad a la que iban. Jeice pensó en sugerir que se detuvieran en algún planeta, pero al ver lo cerca que iba la nave del saiyajin, el pensamiento se esfumó. Si se detenía por un instante, moriría, estaba seguro de ello.

-Todavía viene muy detrás de nosotros, podremos perderlo- Pero la verdad era que incluso Ginyu estaba comenzando a creer que Freezer los había mandado en una misión suicida. Primero les ordenó subir a un asteroide sin saber su dirección, '_mantenga el curso en línea recta_' había sido la segunda orden. Todo había sido perfecto hasta que alguien mató a Gurdo de un maldito balazo –Siempre fue un debilucho- había sido su comentario cuando lo vieron caer muerto, pero ahora realmente lo necesitaban, alguien debía ser carne de cañón para distraer al monstruo que los seguía.

-Debemos separarnos, Jeice. Ve hacia el este, yo hacia el oeste, debemos perderlo-

Había una posibilidad del 50 y 50 para cada uno, pero era mejor que uno sobreviviera y advirtiera al Gran Freezer de la amenaza de ese saiyajin.

Broly, quien los mantenía vigilados por el radar de su nave, formó una sonrisa al ver que las naves tomaban rumbos distintos –Así que quieren perderme- comentó en voz baja. En sus manos todavía estaba la sangre de los últimos soldados que, de manera inútil, habían intentado detenerlo –Izquierda o derecha…-

La instrucción de Vegeta había sido clara, seguirlos y avisarle, ¿pero de qué serviría avisarle que los había visto, si los llegaba a perder? Los perseguiría hasta saber en dónde estaba Freezer, y luego lo mataría, no le importaba lo que Vegeta deseara, lo único que él quería era destruir a todos aquellos que osaban llamarse los más fuertes del universo –Todos son unos estúpidos- Él era el ser más poderoso, mataría a Freezer, a Cooler y al Rey Cold para probarlo. Si Vegeta comenzaba a llamarse así mismo el saiyajin más fuerte, entonces iría detrás de él, pero de momento no había ningún miembro de su especie que si quiera pudiera oponerse si se lo proponía. Colocó la mano sobre su cabeza, gracias al chip era capaz de no perder la razón, pero sabía que estaba limitando sus poderes, pero éstos jamás dejaban de crecer, por lo que era cuestión de tiempo que el pequeño mecanismo dejara de funcionar, ¿y luego? Quizás llegaría a perder de nuevo la razón y matar sin control, a pesar que la sensación de matar sin piedad era algo de lo que no cansaba en deleitarse, había encontrado cierta fascinación por poder controlar sus emociones, controlar sus pensamientos, controlarse a él en totalidad –Necesito mejorar este dispositivo- se dijo. Tal vez sí valdría la pena regresar al planeta para que la terrícola peliazul mejorara el chip.

-Iré detrás de ti- dijo finalmente y tomó la decisión de ir hacia la derecha. Antes de matar a Ginyu o al otro sujeto de piel roja, le sacaría la información sobre el paradero de Freezer, y luego iría detrás de ese estúpido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vegeta tenía a Bulma por las muñecas posicionado encima de ella en la cama de su habitación –No- le dijo con su tono áspero. Bulma había descubierto que cuando Vegeta estaba excitado, su tono de voz se ponía rasposo, también se había dado cuenta que eso lo encontraba, de alguna manera u otra, muy atractivo y provocativo.

-¿Lo has hecho así alguna vez?- le preguntó ella, y al no conseguir respuesta sonrió –Vamos-. Se comenzó a sentar, y a pesar que Vegeta le seguía ejerciendo presión, parecía estar cediendo. Ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada mientras Bulma se giraba para ser ella quien se posicionara encima. Vegeta sentía su pulso acelerado al verla mover sus piernas tan rápido y terminar sentada encima suyo; él siempre había estado arriba en cada encuentro, ya fuese con ella o con cualquier otra mujer –Déjate llevar- le murmuró ella cerca del oído mientras comenzaba a masajear su miembro, provocando un gruñido proveniente de la garganta del saiyajin. Bulma buscó sus labios, era increíble lo rápido que consiguió el beso de vuelta, Vegeta parecía más enérgico que las veces anteriores.

Luego de haber pasado todo el día trabajando con la nave de Daiz, ella lo había ido a buscar a su Cámara de Guerra, discutieron sobre lo de los híbridos de nuevo, luego volvieron a discutir en su CG y lo siguió hasta su habitación, y una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ella comenzaron a besarse conforme la discusión se fue poniendo más acalorada. El tema quedó por completo en el olvido cuando ella acarició su cola, sabía que había sido un truco sucio, pero no le importó, se frustraba cada vez que pensaba en lo mucho que lo deseaba. Además, la noche anterior que había estado con él en la CG, se dio cuenta de algo más: tener sexo con Vegeta la liberaba del estrés.

Bulma dejó de masajear el miembro del príncipe, notando cómo las caderas del saiyajin todavía estaban un poco elevadas. Esbozó una sonrisa, sabía que le estaba gustando, pero ella todavía no había conseguido su propio placer. Vegeta abrió los ojos y la vio molesto, pero al mismo tiempo había deseo en su mirada –Ya es hora- dijo ella, y lentamente comenzó a sentarse sobre el sexo erecto del saiyajin, primero sólo le permitió entrar unos cuantos centímetros, después, con un solo movimiento, se dejó caer por completo, lanzando un gemido. Vegeta, por su parte, tragó un gruñido de placer; la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a moverse con ella, el ritmo de la terrícola siempre era torpe al inicio, él iba muy rápido o ella muy lento, pero al pasar los minutos comenzaban a sincronizarse. Su cola estaba enrollada en la cintura de la terrícola, no le importaba, Bulma no tenía idea de las costumbres en la cultura saiyajin, así que no había peligro alguno. Deslizó sus manos hacia sus pechos turgentes, los cuales brincaban sin control cada vez que ambos se embestían. Los apretó, teniendo cuidado de no herirla, sabía que los terrícolas eran seres tan débiles que con un poco de fuerza podían ser dañados.

Bulma se inclinó sobre el saiyajin mientras los dos seguían moviendo sus caderas –Más fuerte- le imploró mientras le besaba el cuello. Vegeta sabía que podía perder el control si se lo permitía, pero lo necesitaba; tomó sus glúteos con fuerza y comenzó a penetrarla con más intensidad, se estaba volviendo loco con el aroma de la terrícola sobre él, cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sus gritos y gemidos de placer, incluso él estaba comenzando a gruñir cada vez que entraba y salía de su intimidad, no duraría más tiempo así. Poco a poco sentía la energía de la terrícola elevarse, y, aunque no lo quisiera, la suya estaba haciéndolo también. Esta vez no duraría mucho. Se había prometido no volver a cometer la idiotez de terminar adentro de ella, lo había cumplido la noche anterior en la CG, pero esta vez lo quería hacer.

–Hazlo- le indicó Bulma, casi leyendo los pensamientos del príncipe. Su cola comenzó a apretar la cintura de la terrícola, tenía sus glúteos entre las manos, la boca de ella en su cuello mientras gemía. Luego de seguir embistiendo con fuerza, verla a ella misma tocarse sus propios senos, escucharla gritar su nombre cuando tuvo su orgasmo, él eyaculó adentro; esta vez no saldría de ella hasta derramarse por completo, si la embarazaba, la mataría. Lo tenía decidido.

Bulma cerró los ojos mientras hundía el rostro entre las almohadas de Vegeta, su cerebro había estado casi apagado durante su encuentro, dejándose llevar y no pensando en las probabilidades de un embarazo, disfrutando el roce de cuerpos. Se quejó cuando Vegeta salió de ella, quedándose quieto unos segundos antes de separarse de ella por completo –Ni se te ocurra quedarte dormida- le espetó de nuevo, todavía tenía la voz áspera, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-Lo sé- dijo Bulma, pero aun así su cuerpo estaba exhausto – ¿Qué te pareció?- preguntó ella, volteando a verlo.

-No estuvo mal- respondió el saiyajin con un tono neutro.

Bulma rió suavemente, consiguiendo que Vegeta le respondiera con un gruñido. -Dame unos minutos para recuperar el aliento- le dijo luego de unos segundos de completo silencio. Como Vegeta le estaba dando la espalda, lo único que pudo ver fue cómo meneaba la cabeza en forma negativa, pero podía jurar que estaba sonriendo de esa manera petulante como solía hacerlo. Lo vio ponerse de pie y comenzar a vestirse.

-¿Vas a entrenar a esta hora?- le preguntó sorprendida, ¡si era como media noche!

-Hmph- fue su única respuesta. Se terminó de vestir en silencio y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir la vio de soslayo –Cinco minutos, mujer-

-Bulma, mi nombre es Bulma. Bien podrías aprendértelo ahora- le respondió ella, y de nuevo vio cómo el saiyajin meneaba la cabeza. Se quedó sola en la oscuridad de la habitación, ¿qué tenían los saiyajin en contra de prender la luz? Sabía que tenían buena visión, pero esto era exagerado.

Cerró los ojos –Cinco minutos- se dijo a sí misma, pero cuando despertó ya no estaba en la habitación de Vegeta. –Otra vez- repuso sorprendida, a veces pensaba que las amenazas de Vegeta eran vacías, al menos hacia ella, pero luego descubría que el muy infeliz tenía una manera extraña de vengarse.

Se puso de pie luego de estar unos minutos acomodando sus ideas en la cabeza, decidió ir a ducharse, podía ver que el Sol comenzaba a salir, por lo que asumía que Daiz, en cualquier momento, aparecería en su laboratorio para pedirle la nave. Era una suerte que el día anterior se hubiera pasado trabajando en ella, de haber pospuesto algo para la noche, en este momento estaría angustiada. Terminó de bañarse y cuando decidió ponerse ropa, se dio cuenta de cuál era la venganza de Vegeta: esta vez no había nada de ropa en la habitación; no había ningún uniforme, ninguna armadura, ¡ni siquiera la cama tenía una sábana que pudiera utilizar para salir cubierta! Lo único que tenía era la toalla que tenía en la cabeza.

-Es un maldito-

Y la venganza no terminaba ahí, al final se dio cuenta que Vegeta la había llevado a la habitación más alejada, calculando que ella tendría que sufrir para siquiera llegar a su habitación, donde quizás tampoco hubiera ropa. Al final, Bulma se vio obligada a improvisar con las almohadas y la única toalla que había encontrado.

-Esto no se quedará así- dijo cuando finalmente entró a su habitación, buscando de manera desenfrenada alguna prenda que le sirviera. Quizás había corrido unos 20m desde la habitación donde despertó hasta la suya, pero terminó sudando por los nervios. Encontró toda la ropa escondida debajo de la cama, realmente disfrutaba pensar en esta faceta de Vegeta donde él se tomaba la molestia de planificar cómo torturarla. No es que fuese masoquista, es sólo que personas como el príncipe saiyajin no te dedicaban dos minutos de su tiempo si no lo valías; así que ella, de alguna manera retorcida, valía la pena para que Vegeta se dispusiera a preparar cada detalle de su venganza.

Cuando bajó finalmente al comedor, no encontró al príncipe en ningún lado. Desayunó un poco más de lo normal, tenía bastante apetito –Debe ser por mi nueva rutina de ejercicio- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se preparaba algo para tomar.

Caminó hasta su laboratorio, no pasando por alto las miradas que le daban los guardias y los comentarios de éstos. –Es la nueva concubina de Vegeta- dijo uno al que Bulma había visto con regularidad, pero con quien nunca había cruzado palabra alguna. -¿Todavía sigue con vida? A todas las demás las ha matado luego de la primera noche…-

Esto hizo que Bulma se detuviera en seco. La idea de que Vegeta hubiera tenido concubinas o esclavas sexuales no se le hacía tan descabellada, quizás un poco, ¿pero por qué tenían que asumir que era ella quien estaba siendo utilizada y no al revés? Se molestó de sobremanera, pero luego de pensarlo unos segundos más se encogió de hombros. Su existencia no debía girar alrededor de lo que se dijera de ella, bastaba con no dejarse llevar por ese tipo de cosas. Además Vegeta jamás la dañaría, ¿verdad? No, estaba segura que no lo haría, pero en el fondo de su cabeza tenía temor ante esta posibilidad.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su laboratorio, Daiz la esperaba sentado en su silla favorita, jugando con una pieza metálica, un engranaje algo oxidado –Tardaste mucho, Bulma-

_-Mujer-_ quiso corregirlo, pero prefirió callar. Al igual que Raditz, Daiz decía su nombre y ella se estremecía con escalofríos. Mientras menos hablara con ese kabochan, sería mejor. Caminó directamente hacia la parte de atrás, le quitó la cubierta a la nave de Daiz y esperó que éste se acercara a verla, cosa que hizo en segundos.

Daiz lanzó un silbido al aire -¿Es imposible de rastrear?-

-En los radares que detectan el calor, sí-

-¿Esos son los normales?-

-Son los más comunes. Emitirá señales de frecuencia muy baja, así que otros radares no te verán hasta que estés muy cerca-

-Perfecto-

Bulma presionó un botón de la nave y ésta se guardó en una cápsula –Ten-

Daiz la vio admirado –Creía que los terrícolas tenían tecnología para nada avanzada-

-Te sorprenderías- repuso ella, ya ansiosa de que él se fuera – ¿Estamos a mano entonces?-

Daiz asintió –Yo sólo te rescaté del castillo, vi cómo las terrícolas que estaban bajo tu cargo fallecieron por el ataque, apenas quedaron unas cuantas supervivientes- dijo de manera tan natural que Bulma se sorprendió, ¿es que acaso era un mentiroso patológico? –Ahora creo que es hora de irme-

-Antes de eso- lo interrumpió Bulma, había querido librarse de él desde el inicio, pero tenía una última duda – ¿Tenías todo esto planeado desde el principio? Cuando le dijiste a Vegeta de la traición de Turles, cuando le avisaste del ataque de Almond… cuando atacó Ginyu, ¿lo tenías todo planeado?-

Daiz la vio sin dejar escapar expresión de su rostro, la falta de cejas ayudaban a ocultar sus emociones -¿Y cómo habría sabido yo que Ginyu iba a atacar, Bulma?-

Bulma quedó sola en su laboratorio, con la sonrisa de Daiz grabada en su mente. Con el pasar de los minutos pudo forzarse a pensar que lo que acababa de hacer no tendría ninguna repercusión, Daiz seguramente quería huir de ese planeta como cualquier otro, ¿no quería ello lo mismo? Bueno, en realidad ahora no estaba tan segura de querer hacerlo.

Se mantuvo uniendo partes de las armas para las naves unas cuantas horas, hasta que decidió que lo mejor sería solucionar uno de sus problemas. Entre las cosas que habían dentro de la de la cápsula que Vegeta le entregó días atrás estaban algunas que su madre le había enviado: productos para el cabello, revistas de moda, recetas de pasteles, una carta contándole sobre más pasteles y dulcerías, otros productos de belleza, productos femeninos, ¡incluso le había enviado condones! –No sé en qué estaba pensando mi mamá- se quejó. Le había enviado una gran variedad de cosas, sin embargo parecía que se le había olvidado enviarle pastillas anticonceptivas, a pesar que le había enviado preservativos femeninos y masculinos. La forma de pensar de Bunny Briefs era, sin duda alguna, un misterio para Bulma.

Abrió un armario donde mantenía sus trajes para trabajar, y ahí en el fondo se encontraba el nicab con el que había salido la primera vez hacia el Sur para ir al mercado de pulgas. Tomó un bolso con herramientas y guardó el traje adentro de éste, tendría que cambiarse cuando llegara al Sur.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Comenzó un disturbio en el recinto. Ya es hora, Turles- dijo Okkra, abriendo la celda del prisionero –Muy conveniente que pase algo así en este momento-

Turles sonrió tranquilamente y se puso de pie – ¿Tú crees? Esos disturbios son normales por aquí-

Okkra asintió sin estar muy convencida –Si intentas algo, te mataré- dijo cuando el prisionero salió de la celda.

–No puedo hacer nada mientras tenga estas esposas que me quitan la energía, ¿o sí?-

Okkra se limitó a verlo con desprecio, pero también se percató de algo: Turles parecía estar en excelente forma, para alguien que había permanecido encarcelado en un lugar donde no había luz, y la comida y el agua escaseaban, el saiyajin parecía seguir con su musculatura bien definida –Ponte esto- dijo lanzándole una capucha como la que ella tenía –No puedo permitir que vean que eres tú-

-Creo que ninguno de estos caballeros dirá algo, ¿verdad, amigos míos?- dijo Turles mientras se colocaba el atuendo que le había tendido –Pero si necesitas que lo use para sentirte más segura…-

-Póntelo de una vez y sígueme-. La verdad es que no se sentía cómoda estando en un lugar así, ninguno de los otros prisioneros hablaba, sólo emitían gruñidos de dolor.

Salieron de las Celdas Negras y se escabulleron por áreas de la prisión poco utilizadas, incluso algunas que estaban parcialmente destruidas por el ataque de Ginyu, nadie pareció percatarse de ellos, y quienes los vieron prefirieron ignorarlos pues parecían estar teniendo dificultades para calmar el disturbio. La prisión ya estaba entre las montañas del Este, y el laboratorio de Turles estaba cerca de ese lugar, por lo que la caminata no sería larga –No entiendo por qué debemos caminar hasta allá en lugar de volar- se quejó la saiyajin mientras rompía una pared para salir de la prisión, no había otra salida.

-Las plantas que utilizaremos no están en mi laboratorio usual, hay que utilizar otro camino para llegar hasta ellas…- cerró los ojos cuando vio el primer rayo de luz, había permanecido encerrado tanto tiempo que sintió el cambio bastante fuerte. Tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse de nuevo, la capucha ayudaba a que la luz no le pegara directamente a los ojos –Aire puro- dijo cuando cruzó el muro destruido –Lo extrañaba bastante- comentó.

El resto de la caminata se fue en silencio, ni Okkra ni Turles tenían intenciones de hablar con el otro. Las montañas del Este y Noreste se trataban de lugares fríos, donde el viento siempre soplaba con fuerza y cuyo suelo no tenía uso alguno. Era un lugar bastante desolado.

-Es por aquí- indicó finalmente Turles cuando llegaron a una enorme roca que parecía haber sido cortada por alguien, pues tenía una extraña forma de triángulo invertido. El saiyajin guió el camino unos cuantos metros más y presionó una piedra que sobresalía del resto que estaban en una pared rocosa, la cual comenzó a vibrar y lentamente se movió hacia la izquierda, mostrando la entrada a un pasadizo –Construí esta entrada hace mucho, me sorprende que todavía funcione-

-Si no lo hiciera, estarías en problemas- espetó la saiyajin. Turles volteó y le sonrió.

El enorme túnel era totalmente de piedra, con unas cuantas luces que parpadeaban como si estuvieran por apagarse, se escuchaba que gotas de agua caían en la lejanía, pero más allá de eso no había sonidos. Caminaron en silencio por unos cinco minutos hasta llegar a una puerta de acero -¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Okkra.

-Es un vestíbulo de descontaminación- explicó Turles –Pero antes de entrar…- se acercó a otra pared y comenzó a colocar sus manos sobre ésta, buscando algo, luego de unos segundos encontró un interruptor que había estado escondido y lo presionó. Una pequeña compuerta se abrió en la pared, a Okkra no se le habría ocurrido que había algo oculto en un lugar así.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó la saiyajin, poniéndose en posición de ataque –Si intentas algo…-

Turles se giró con algo en la mano, una inyección –Es un tipo de adicción que tengo- comentó sin apartar la mirada de Okkra –Hay otra por si gustas…-

-¿No sólo eres adicto a la Fruta, entonces? Qué desagradable-

El saiyajin sonrió de lado y procedió a inyectarse en el brazo izquierdo, esperó unos segundos y retiró la inyección de su brazo –Extrañaba esto-

Okkra rodó la vista, le parecía patético que un saiyajin tuviera que recurrir a algo como adicciones _–Esto es lo que nos separa de la clase baja-_ pensó. Turles se mantuvo en el mismo lugar pasado un minuto, parecía esperar que surgiera efecto lo que sea que se haya metido en la sangre.

-¿Has pensando en qué harás si Vegeta descubre que lo obligaste a follar contigo?-

La pregunta había sido tan fuera de lugar que Okkra se quedó callada por la sorpresa –Será mejor que no se entere, de lo contrario tú estarías en grandes problemas, ¿no crees?-

Turles no le apartó la vista –Él podría matarte-

Okkra frunció el ceño –No lo haría-

-¿No lo haría?-

Por el tono de voz de su prisionero, sabía que no le creía –No, no lo haría, él sabe que soy su mejor opción para tener un buen heredero-

-¿Es por eso que se tira a la terrícola?-

-¿Qué?-

Turles sonrió –Los rumores vuelan rápido-

Quiso preguntarle si Raditz era quien le había contado eso, ¿quién más? Daiz lo había traicionado… pero eso mismo había pensado de Raditz al inicio. Frunció el ceño, ¿por qué estaban hablando de eso? –Deja de perder el tiempo y entra- le ordenó molesta, dando por terminado el tema.

Turles no respondió, simplemente introdujo un código en el seguro de la puerta, haciendo que se abriera de inmediato. Entraron a un pequeño vestíbulo, quizás de 2x4m –Éste es el vestíbulo de descontaminación, nos rociarán agua y aire comprimido para quitarnos cualquier bacteria que podamos entrar-

-Me sorprende que te hayas tomado la molestia de construir todo esto-

Luego de ser descontaminados, cosa que a Okkra le pareció patético, entraron a un lugar que parecía un vivero, había plantas colgando en todas partes, macetas con plantas exóticas, enredaderas en las paredes, incluso la tierra dentro del laboratorio parecía haber sido llevada ahí, pues era tierra fértil –Este lugar es increíble- dijo en voz baja –Parece una jungla- Incluso el aire de ese lugar olía distinto, entre agridulce.

Turles se detuvo y la volteó a ver –Sería mucho más fácil si me quitaras las esposas-

-Te dije que no lo haría, ahora date prisa-

El saiyajin se encogió de hombros y caminó entre las plantaciones, buscando las hierbas que requería –Es posible que una saiyajin como tú no entienda lo útil que pueden ser las plantas- dijo en voz alta para que Okkra lo escuchara.

-No me digas- respondió ella de mala gana.

Turles soltó una risa suave –Me imagino que debo parecerte un loco por tener un lugar como éste, cuando era joven también pensaba como tú, Okkra, pero las plantas puede ser armas letales…-

Okkra bostezó mientras lo escuchaba hablar sobre las plantas y sus propiedades, sus habilidades para paralizarte, hacerte dormir, provocarte diarrea, incluso matarte, quizás estaba interesada en el relato, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para hacerlo notar -¿Ya encontraste tus plantas?- preguntó mientras se rascaba un ojo, se sentía cansada, en los últimos dos días no había dormido del todo bien.

Turles regresó con varias raíces en la mano derecha y otras plantas raras en la mano izquierda –La verdad me sorprende que hayan mantenido bien cuidado este lugar, no creí que lo fueran a hacer- dijo el saiyajin, como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta.

-¿Y quiénes se supone que…?- su pregunta se entrecortó cuando comenzó a marearse –Debo ser alérgica a algo de aquí, apresúrate- comentó cuando sintió un hormigueo en las piernas.

Turles se colocó frente a un mueble que parecía de laboratorio químico, el cual estaba al fondo de la habitación, había tubos de cristal, vasos con medidas, incluso una hornilla.

-¿Tendré que inyectarle esta pócima?-

-¿Inyectarle?- preguntó Turles mientras trituraba unas raíces –No, no, esto es incoloro, puedes dárselo como una bebida o verterlo en su comida, como un ingrediente- hizo una pausa –Creo que necesitaré unas cuantas plantas más… necesito una dosis más grande-

-¿Dosis más grande?- preguntó Okkra bostezando de nuevo –Vegeta no es precisamente el saiyajin más alto del planeta-

-Él no lo es, pero Broly sí…-

-¿Broly? No me digas que planeas envenenar a ese loco- acusó incrédula, pero no obtuvo respuesta -¡Oye!- exclamó, realmente le molestaba que la ignoraran, pero cuando intentó seguir a Turles entre las plantas, sus pies se tropezaron entre ellos haciéndola caer, sus manos no lograron moverse rápido para protegerla del golpe -¿Qué diablos…?- Cuando intentó ponerse de pie, sintió cómo la invadía el miedo _–No puedo moverme- _pensó_ -¡No puedo moverme!-_. Escuchó los pasos de Turles acercarse, quiso ordenarle que la ayudara ponerse de pie, pero su boca no se movió, sólo logró emitir un gemido gutural.

-Veo que estás descansado- dijo el saiyajin pasando a su lado como si nada.

_-Eres un maldito- _pensó ella_ -¿qué me hiciste?- _

-Supongo que debí advertirte que no te acercaras mucho a esas plantas de pequeñas flores blancas, aunque no hubiera tenido sentido, muchas de las plantas de aquí lanzan esporas con efectos somníferos- se encogió de hombros –Pero creo que las te afectaron fueron las venenosas, es posible que te diarrea luego de esto. Esto podría afectarte una semana.-

_-¡Maldito!- _

Turles seguía dándole la espalda mientras trabajaba con las plantas –Te dije que eran las mejores armas, ¿no es así? Pero los saiyajin como tú nunca escuchan- detuvo sus movimientos y se volteó –Creo que sería mejor que trabajara sin las esposas- Se acercó a Okkra y comenzó a buscar en su armadura las llaves, cuando las consiguió esbozó una sonrisa –Habría sido más fácil si me las hubieras dado desde un principio, ¿no crees?- se quitó las esposas y dio un respiro –Eso está mucho mejor- dijo acariciando sus muñecas.

Okkra se sentía frustrada, debía ser la mezcla de esporas, pero aparte de no poder mover ningún músculo, se sentía mareada y con sueño, había caído como una completa idiota en la trampa de Turles _–Cuando salga de esto, mataré a Raditz- _pensó. Podía escuchar que Turles hablaba, ¿le estaba hablando a ella o estaba hablando solo? Había escuchado historias sobre personas que luego de estar encarcelados por mucho tiempo adoptaban el hábito de hablar con ellos mismos _–Seguro enloqueció-_

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero no podía ver más allá de las botas de quien acababa de entrar –Ah, te pusiste la mascarilla, bien hecho. Por cierto, tardaste mucho en venir, ¿la traes?- dijo Turles. Okkra comenzaba a ver todo borroso, cerró los ojos por el peso de sus párpados, y hubiera quedado dormida profundamente si su cuerpo no hubiera tenido un espasmo, despertándola de inmediato, pero todo le daba vueltas _–Maldición, maldición-_ pensó, si tan sólo pudiera ver a quien acababa de entrar, podría saber quién el otro aliado de Turles, ¿cuántos tenía?, por los mil demonios, ¿cuántos aliados tenía?

-Veo que despertó- dijo la voz de la otra persona que estaba en el vivero, ¿quién era? Su cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía identificar con claridad la voz, además la mascarilla parecía alterar el sonido; y por encima de todo, apenas podía distinguir lo que miraba -¿Por qué no la matamos?-

-No, no, ella es de utilidad, además teníamos un trato. Hay que respetar los tratos- respondió Turles –Ya terminé…- se giró y se acercó a Okkra, quien gemía enfadada –Debo explicarte algo, Okkra… esto es una única dosis, pero…- La voz comenzó a distorsionarse en la mente de la saiyajin -…A menos que él no quiera…- logró distinguir.

_-¿Qué dices?-_ preguntó en su mente _-¿A menos que él no quiera qué?_

-…una sola oportunidad…-. No supo lo que seguía luego de eso, pues poco a poco su vista se fue nublando y las palabras que escuchaban sonaban lejanas hasta que dejó de oír y ver.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estando en un tanque de recuperación, pero su cuerpo parecía seguir sin responder. A través del cristal vio a Kale y Raditz hablando con un doctor calvo. Vegeta no estaba en ninguna parte. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, quizás cuando despertara ya todo estuviera solucionado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bulma caminaba por las calles empedradas del Sur, viendo hacia todos lados como si paseara, preguntó precios de algunos cables y otros artefactos que parecían ser útiles para algo, compró algo de comer a un vendedor ambulante, había olvidado que tener sexo con Vegeta la dejaba agotada y la obligaba a consumir un poco más de comida. Lentamente se comenzó a desviar hacia un callejón, abrió su bolsa y se colocó el nicab, junto con unos lentes oscuros. Siguió andando entre los callejones, sabía exactamente hacia dónde debía ir.

Llegó hasta un callejón donde habían unas tiendas pequeñas bajo carpas para protegerse del sol, una anciana la vio desde la puerta de su puesto, mirándola de pies a cabeza antes de hacerle señas para que se acercara.

– ¿Es usted…?-

-Sí, soy yo- respondió la vieja. Era una mujer regordeta, de baja estatura y piel color gris, con argollas en la nariz y en las orejas –Las mujeres que vienen hacia estas partes buscan sólo una de dos cosas, ¿quieres algo para provocar un aborto o un afrodisiaco?- preguntó sin rodeos –Te ves joven, alguien como tú no necesita un afrodisiaco –

-Algo que funcione de anticonceptivo- respondió algo sorprendida por lo del aborto.

-¿Segura?- le preguntó la anciana viendo hacia su estómago.

-Sí-

-Bien- respondió la anciana –Espera aquí-

Bulma quedó afuera de la tienda, la gente pasaba por las calles sin voltear a ver hacia el callejón donde ella estaba, parecía que quizás el nicab había sido excesivo. Vio lo que vendía la anciana, frutas, plantas, cabezas de animales, y otras cuantas cosas extrañas, creyó que desmayaría cuando escuchó gente haciendo escándalo en la calle.

-¿Qué hacen los saiyajin aquí?- preguntó sorprendida al ver varios saiyajin pasar, todos llevando rastreadores encendidos -¿Qué rayos…?-

La puerta de la tienda se abrió y la mujer salió con una bolsa de hierba molida –Echa estas hojas en agua una vez por día, siempre a la misma hora, pero debe ser agua hirviendo-

-Gracias- dijo viendo a la anciana y luego a la calle de nuevo. Sacó unas monedas de oro y se las dio -¿Sabe qué está pasando?-

-No- respondió la anciana, viendo a Bulma de nuevo de pies a cabeza -¿No te estarán buscando?-

-¿A mí? No, dudo que mi desaparición momentánea sea tan importante- admitió.

-Están buscando algo- respondió la anciana, cerrando la puerta en la cara de su clienta.

Bulma se vio obligada a caminar por los callejones, pero no sin atestiguar la manera tan errática de los saiyajin para buscar cosas, no sabía lo que estaban buscando, o a quién, pero debía de tenerlos enloquecidos porque abrían los comercios y entraban a tirar todo. En más de una ocasión estuvo acorralada en las calles mientras los soldados pasaban frente a ella, viéndola de reojo, algunos haciendo comentarios obscenos o murmurando insultos.

Regresar al castillo era un camino largo, su apartamento compartido quedaba más cerca. Sacó una cápsula y de ésta emergió su motocicleta. La montó cuando estuvo en un callejón con una salida sin obstáculos y emprendió el camino a su vivienda.

Cuando logró divisar su casa en la lejanía, se sintió aliviada. Al ver tantos saiyajin corriendo por las calles, destrozando puestos de ventas y viviendas, tuvo el recuerdo de cuando estuvieron bajo asedio por Ginyu. Entró por la puerta principal, había olvidado que solía compartir su vivienda con una de las chicas que había logrado regresar a la Tierra, por lo que ahora vivía sola. El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, seguramente con una fina capa de polvo encima de los muebles –Milk se volvería loca de ver esto- dijo cuando prendió la luz.

Abrió el refrigerador y el olor a comida descompuesta le llegó –Pareciera que no estuve aquí por semanas- dijo mientras tiraba algunas cosas. Sacó una pequeña jarrilla de color rojo, echó agua y la colocó sobre una hornilla, esperando a que hirviera. Mientras esperaba, tomó unas cuantas galletas, las cuales milagrosamente todavía no se habían pasado, se sentó en su sofá y comenzó a soñar despierta; pensaba en lo raro que había sido ver a los saiyajin en el sur, las expresiones de desagrado por parte de los sureños al verse invadidos, ¿y quién no estaría molesto? Los saiyajin no respetaban, la única autoridad a quienes respondían era al poder. Siguió comiendo galletas hasta que se dio cuenta que se las había acabado –Supongo que esto será mi desayuno- dijo, pero la verdad es que todavía tenía hambre. Buscó más comida y esperó a que el agua se calentara a un punto decente.

Se sirvió una taza de agua caliente y echó un poco de las hierbas que la anciana le había dado –Esto parece té verde- dijo mientras el agua adoptaba un color entre verde y amarillo. El olor era agradable, y cuando lo probó sintió un sabor amargo pero no desagradable. Lo que no imaginó es que esto le revolvería el estómago hasta el punto donde le produjo nauseas, buscó algo para contrarrestar el sabor que tenía en la boca, terminó encontrando un pequeño trozo de pastel que parecía estar en buen estado –Parezco mi madre comiendo tantas cosas dulces- dijo mientras comenzaba a comer.

Decidió ya no regresar al castillo, tenía retorcijones en el estómago y realmente no soportaría estar con ese malestar. Fue a revisar a las terrícolas, topándose a Milk y Kakarotto en la casa donde había nacido otro bebé, un niño que estaba en perfecto estado –Parece un saiyajin- le dijo a la madre.

-¿Crees que me lo quitarán?- preguntó la pobre mujer que se aferraba a su pequeño hijo.

-Esperemos que no- contestó ella, forzándose a sonreír. Las madres de los niños que se habían llevado le preguntaban por ellos, pero la verdad era que no estaba segura de qué era de los bebés, por lo que se obligó a responder mintiendo.

-He estado preocupada por ti- le dijo Milk –Hace dos días me dijiste que convencerías a Vegeta para dejar el proyecto de los híbridos, pero luego ya no supe de ti-

-Sí- dijo desviando la mirada –Tuve cosas que hacer, ya no pude volver, lo siento. ¿Y a ti qué te pasó en la cara y en los brazos?- preguntó para cambiar el tema; Milk tenía banditas puestas por todas partes, aunque su ropa se miraba intacta.

-Tuvimos un problema en la prisión, pero nada que no pudimos resolver-

Bulma vio a Milk, quien le sonreía a Kakarotto. Sonrió para sus adentros y entendió que cuando dijo 'pudimos' hablaba de ellos dos _–Me alegra que se lleven mejor-_ pensó.

-Bulma, ¿puedo darte mi nave para que la revises?- preguntó el saiyajin mientras el pequeño híbrido exigía atención.

-No me digas que le hiciste algo-

-¡No!- se defendió el soldado –Es sólo que… creo que necesita revisión-

-Está bien, ¿la tienes contigo? Bueno, si no llévala mañana al taller- Se puso de pie –Estoy cansada, iré a dormir-

-¿No regresarás al castillo?- preguntó Kakarotto.

-No, necesito descansar-

-Por cierto, Bulma- intervino Milk – ¿Sabes algo sobre medicina?-

-¿Medicina?- preguntó sorprendida; había leído sobre biología, microbiología y anatomía humana, después de todo necesitaba un poco de todo para poder construir robots o cyborgs, algo que siempre había querido hacer -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Tengo que pedirte un favor-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vegeta se despertó de golpe, estaba sudando. De nuevo había tenido una pesadilla; cuando era chiquillo soñaba que Freezer lo golpeaba hasta matarlo, a veces soñaba con una escena donde su padre, el fallecido rey Vegeta, era asesinado cruelmente por ese infeliz. Cuando alcanzó la edad de 16 años comenzó a tener pesadillas donde era asesinado cuando un ataque atravesaba su pecho, Freezer había adoptado una extraña forma donde ya no tenía cuernos, y poseía una apariencia delicada, pero en su sueño era testigo del poder monstruoso que poseía; él intentaba hacer algo, pero al final Freezer barría el suelo con él, estaban siempre en un planeta extraño, podía ver tres soles, árboles que daban unas extrañas flores rosadas, el agua era verdosa, y parecía que ya no había vida en él. Freezer lo tenía agarrado del cuello utilizando su cola, lo golpeaba en la espalda una y otra vez, y, luego de una larga tortura, le lanzaba un fino ataque de energía que le daba justo al corazón; el sueño siempre era lo mismo, él era asesinado, no había ningún soldado a su lado más que Kakarotto, quien lo miraba en completo estado de shock; 'mata a Freezer' le decía él siempre luego de recibir el ataque, vomitaba sangre y luego sus latidos se detenían, y en ese preciso momento despertaba bañado en sudor. Los sueños eran irregulares, desaparecían por días y luego volvían más intensos.

En los últimos días, sin embargo, había estado teniendo un sueño distinto; en él, la lucha contra Freezer sucedía en el mismo lugar, el _planeta verde_, al menos así lo llamaba. La lucha parecía ir codo a codo, pero sentía su cuerpo extraño, parecía tener una energía distinta, y cuando peleaban sobre el agua su reflejo le mostraba que tenía el cabello rubio. La primera vez que lo soñó fue unos días atrás, quizás cuando folló a Bulma por primera vez. Recordaba que se había despertado agitado. Le había ganado a Freezer, él lo había vencido esta vez, pero más que eso, había alcanzado el estado de Súper Saiyajin, ¿entonces por qué despertaba intranquilo y sudando? Al poco tiempo de estar pensando en el porqué, recordaba la razón: en este sueño, un niño lloraba. Pero no sólo eso, habían sueños todavía más inquietantes para él, de los cuales sólo podía recordar algo: a su madre muriendo bajo las manos de su padre.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, tenía únicamente un bóxer de color blanco; luego de su entrenamiento no pudo terminar de desvestirse y quedó completamente dormido, incluso tenía todavía los guantes puestos. Miró hacia la ventana, parecía que faltaba un poco para que amaneciera. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño, luego de darse una ducha con agua fría se colocó su armadura, y, sin darse cuenta, posó su mirada al lado de la cama donde Bulma se quedaba dormida, a pesar de que él se lo prohibía –Al menos me dejó descansar esta noche-

Recordaba haberla sentido salir del castillo el día anterior, luego llegó la noticia del escape de Turles y se olvidó de su existencia. Raditz le había dicho que encontraron a Okkra intoxicada, no dio más explicación, y la verdad no le importaba, habían cosas más importantes que eso; no habían podido encontrar al maldito de Turles, y Caulier, el nuevo encargado de los terrícolas, le había informado sobre una enfermedad que había atacado a los humanos que permanecían encerrados.

Recorrió su castillo, desviándose un poco su trayecto, habían dos caminos para el comedor: al bajar las gradas, atravesar el vestíbulo principal y llegar directamente, o dar un largo recorrido por los pasillos, pasando casi obligatoriamente cerca de los laboratorios de Bulma. Mientras se acercaba a los talleres de la terrícola, no pudo evitar sentir cierta irritación al percibir la energía de Kakarotto adentro, ¿qué diablos hacía ahí el insecto? Recordaba haberle dicho claramente que ya no tenía nada que hacer en su castillo, ¿entonces por qué estaba con Bulma? Detuvo sus pasos, escuchaba la risa de la mujer al otro lado de la puerta –Seguramente Kakarotto anda diciendo estupideces- balbuceó. Apretó los puños y, finalmente, siguió su camino hacia la cocina. Su humor había empeorado como por arte de magia.

Devoró todo lo que le pusieron enfrente, esta mañana realmente había despertado hambriento. Comió incluso luego de haberse llenado, en ningún momento se percató que todavía estaba al tanto de la energía de Bulma. Cuando sintió que se acercaba, frunció el ceño.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó ella al entrar, pero Vegeta la ignoró, lo cual no era raro. -Escuché lo que pasó con Turles, ¿hay señales de él?- preguntó inquieta, cosa que el saiyajin no pasó por alto, pero se mantuvo ignorándola –Quizás está oculto, Kakarotto cree que pudo haber dominado la habilidad de aumentar y disminuir su ki a voluntad-

-No me interesa saber lo que ese idiota piensa- espetó un poco más áspero de lo normal.

Bulma frunció el ceño y se puso las manos en las caderas –Bien, como quieras- dijo sentándose frente a él. Sabía muy bien que a Vegeta no le agradaba que le quitaran comida de su plato, pero pareció no importarle, alargó el brazo y robó un poco de comida directamente bajo la nariz del saiyajin, quien le dirigió una mirada helada.

-Tengo hambre- dijo Bulma sencillamente. Comieron en silencio, pero Vegeta realmente estaba irritado, -Me dijeron sobre los terrícolas enfermos. No sé mucho de medicina, pero iré a ver qué puedo hacer. Los médicos de la prisión están ya tratándolos-

-Tu raza es demasiado débil-

-Todo esto se habría evitado si los hubieran cuidado como debía-

-En este planeta, mujer, cada quien se debe cuidar por su cuenta-

Bulma se enojó, ¿qué diablos le había picado a Vegeta? –Lo que pasa es que todos son unos salvajes- dijo quitándole otra pieza de lo que estaba comiendo –Estaré ocupada con ellos, así que, si necesitas algo, espera hasta que vuelva-

Vegeta no respondió nada, se limitó a verla de reojo. Quería decirle que investigara sobre el paradero de Broly, si había alguien que podía encontrarlo, ésa era ella, pero no dijo nada, la vio salir del comedor dejándose llevar por el vaivén de sus caderas. Esa noche, Bulma no volvió a aparecer en su recámara o su CG. Tuvo pesadillas de nuevo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Okkra seguía en cama, su parálisis había sido curada, pero los mareos y diarrea había sido producto directo de esporas que habían afectado su torrente sanguíneo _–Es como si hubieras estado expuesta directamente al veneno o lo hubieras inyectado en tus venas- _le había informado el médico que la curó. Los días que había pasado en su pequeña habitación le estaban pareciendo eternos.

Raditz la encontró inconsciente en las montañas del Este luego de no tener señales de ella, y eso había sido por la noche luego de haber estado en contacto con Turles, quien había desaparecido.

Se levantó lentamente de su cama y tomó una bebida energética que Kale le había llevado luego de enterarse de lo sucedido –Es un tonto- dijo mientras la bebía con una sonrisa. Activó su rastreador, pero no tenía ningún mensaje de Vegeta, ¿y qué esperaba? Seguramente se había pasado esos días tirándose a la terrícola; ese pensamiento la enloquecía.

-Kale- dijo por el rastreador –Kale- repitió-

_-¿Qué pasa?- _sonaba agitado, seguramente por estar entrenando.

-¿Cuántos días he estado aquí?-

_-Creo que éste es el cuarto día-_

-¿Dónde estás?-

_-Estoy terminando de barrer el suelo con un chico, pero creo que ya no puede ponerse de pie, tiene las piernas rotas-_ rió con suavidad _-¿Qué pasa?-_

-Debo regresar al castillo-

Kale pareció querer decir algo, pero respondió con un 'hm' y cortó la comunicación. Okkra se puso de pie, se dio una ducha rápida y tomó más agua, Kale le había insistido en hidratarse para recuperarse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que había visto a Bulma, a veces se encontraba a sí mismo siguiendo su energía por el castillo. En una ocasión se cruzaron en los pasillos mientras ella iba con Kakarotto, quien llevaba unas grandes piezas de metal; no cruzaron muchas palabras en esa ocasión. Ahora estaba sentado en su trono escuchando los comentarios de Kale.

-Seguimos sin encontrar a Turles, Majestad- informaba el saiyajin. Como segundo al mando, el peso de la seguridad había recaído en él, sin embargo, por más que buscara, Turles parecía haberse esfumado por completo.

-Les dije que lo mataran- reprochó Bardock, era la primera vez que hablaba en mucho tiempo, pero realmente había sido el colmo –Su escape nos traerá grandes problemas-

Vegeta rodó los ojos, se había sentido tan bien no escuchar los sermones de ese viejo soldado, como él lo catalogaba -¿Entonces por qué no nos avisaste que escaparía, Bardock?-

Bardock apretó los puños. Él no lo había visto en sus visiones, no fue hasta luego de su fugada de la prisión que supo lo que sucedería, y para el colmo se lo encontró en su propia casa. Además había decidido no intervenir más, dejaría que los jóvenes cometieran errores y afrontaran las consecuencias.

-¿Qué hay de Broly? El ataque contra los tres planetas depende de él-

-Recibimos su transmisión- informó Kale –Está en el sur. Su comunicación fue errática, parecía fuera de sí…-

Los saiyajin presentes se vieron entre ellos, muchos habían visto de primera fila lo que Broly podía hacer si perdía la razón, y más de la mitad de los saiyajin habían perdido a alguien intentando calmarlo –Los terrícolas siguen en recuperación. Ellos serán enviados como equipo de reconocimiento, en cuanto se recuperen comenzará la misión- informó el príncipe. La noticia de que los terrícolas serían el chivo expiatorio había calmado a muchos saiyajin, podían ser valientes, pero la idea de toparse a Freezer desde el inicio los hacía reconsiderar todo.

-Eso será lo mejor- comentó Okkra, ése era el segundo día luego de su regreso. Al inicio había estado pálida, pero su color había regresado y parecía estar totalmente de acuerdo con lo que decía Vegeta, a pesar que ella había estado en contra de utilizar a los terrícolas como soldados desde el principio.

-Hay algunos sureños que están pidiendo que se les repongan los daños que sufrieron en la búsqueda de Turles- comentó Kale.

-Mata a uno o dos de esos inútiles, así recordarán que el que sigan con vida es suficiente- ordenó Vegeta. La reunión terminó, Vegeta no estaba de ánimos para soportar a nadie más.

-Creo que te caería bien un pequeño combate de entrenamiento, ¿no crees?- le sugirió Okkra. Vegeta la vio de reojo y gruñó, tenía que hablar con Bulma antes, no porque quisiera, sino porque necesita saber el paradero de Broly; muy en el fondo de su mente, el temor de que enfrentarse a él se estaba formando.

-Después- respondió y se alejó de la saiyajin. Caminó hasta llegar a los talleres de la terrícola, escuchaba que hablaba –Seguramente enloqueció de nuevo- dijo frente a la puerta, pues no sentía la energía de nadie más.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Bulma, quien no miraba su camino, se topó directamente con el saiyajin, cayendo de espaldas por el golpe -¿¡Es que acaso estabas ahí de pie esperando a que yo me golpeara contigo!?-

-No me culpes por tus terribles reflejos, mujer-

-Al menos podrías ayudarme- se quejó, sin embargo ya se estaba levantando -¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó al verlo de brazos cruzados.

-Broly... necesito que me digas dónde está-

-¿Quieres decir que no has tenido noticias de él?-

-Si las tuviera, no estaría preguntando por él-

-Bien, entra- dijo dándose la vuelta –Justamente iba a buscarte. Los terrícolas ya están por recuperarse-

Vegeta asintió, pero sentía que Bulma no le estaba diciendo la entera verdad, pero no quiso indagar, esa mujer estaba loca. Sin embargo, sentía algo raro en su energía, quizás estaba nerviosa. El laboratorio parecía más desordenado que de costumbre, habían armas en el suelo y los shamoians corrían por todas partes, tenían las manos manchadas de azul; esto le llamó la atención a Vegeta, quien notó que las naves tenían algo pintado en sus compuertas.

Bulma se sentó frente a su computador y comenzó a teclear mientras le comentaba a Vegeta lo de las armas para las naves terrícolas, y entre tanto y tanto le reclamaba sobre haberla ignorado por días, cosa que a Vegeta le pareció una estupidez. –Está en el sur- dijo finalmente.

-Eso ya lo sé- espetó el saiyajin –Necesito algo más específico-

Bulma lo vio como si fuese a regañarlo –Es lo más que te puedo conseguir, Vegeta. El chip que le incrusté tiene límites, por eso te dije que debías de dejar a Broly aquí. Era muy peligroso dejarlo irse así por así-

-No había opción-

-Quieres decir que no me quisiste hacer caso-

Vegeta se dio la vuelta, pero Bulma lo agarró de la muñeca, haciendo que se detuviera al instante. La miró de soslayo, ¿así que había algo más que quería decirle? –Escuché que los híbridos no van a ser enviados a su entrenamiento en otros planetas, al menos no hasta que tengan mayor edad-

-Tres años-

Bulma sonrió levemente –Tres años me parece bien-

Vegeta se giró totalmente para verla; vestía uno de sus trajes holgados con los que siempre trabajaba cuando se trataba de reparar naves. Frunció el ceño, ¿estaba reparando la nave del infeliz de Kakarotto? No le gustaba que perdiera el tiempo con ese idiota. Poco sabía Vegeta que Kakarotto ya no estaba en el planeta.

-¿En dónde están los niños ahora?-

-En una incubadora. Cuando los saiyajin son demasiado débiles o jóvenes, los ponemos en incubadoras hasta que cumplen una edad aceptable para comenzar a entrenar- dijo sin apartar la vista de Bulma, quien ahora tenía el rostro cerca del suyo. Aunque también los enviaban a planetas con seres débiles para que los conquistaran, pero en esta ocasión había decidido dejar a los infantes crecer un poco más.

-¿No es posible dárselos a las madres?-

-Hmph-

Bulma sonrió, sabía que podía convencerlo de lo contrario. Sus labios tocaron los de Vegeta, sorprendiéndose con lo rápido que éste le correspondió. Parecía ansioso, ¿acaso había estado añorando su cuerpo en los últimos días? No estaba segura de cuánto había pasado, ¿quizás una semana? Sí, ella también había estado pensando en Vegeta durante las noches; varias veces pensó en ir a buscarlo 'accidentalmente', pero la verdad es que había estado demasiado cansada. Entre crear y reparar naves, armas, y ayudar a los terrícolas en la prisión, se había encontrado agotada todos los días, y a esto atribuía el hecho de que estuviera comiendo galletas que su madre le había enviado, ¡en serio que extrañaba la comida de la Tierra! Quizás se estaba engañando a sí misma, pero le gustaba pensar que Vegeta había estado deseándola cada noche, después de todo ahora parecía demasiado entusiasmado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Cómo lo pudiste dejar escapar?- le preguntaba Kale a Okkra en el comedor. A la hora del almuerzo, ese lugar era el más lleno en el CEG, el único momento donde las tres clases sociales parecían _convivir_, si así se le podía llamar a eso.

-Te dije que no pude hacer nada-

-¿Si quiera te dio lo que le pediste? Ha pasado casi una semana desde tu recuperación, y parece que Vegeta ha vuelto a revolcarse con esa terrícola escandalosa-

-Estoy esperando el momento correcto-

Kale iba a agregar algo, pero la aparición de Raditz lo interrumpió -¿Qué diablos les pasa? Parece como si estuvieran hablando del fin del universo- dijo el saiyajin de cabello largo -¿Cómo va la búsqueda de Turles?-

-Tú deberías saber muy bien cómo va- le espetó Kale.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Raditz mientras tomaba algo para ocultar su sonrisa -Yo estuve a tu lado justamente cuando se disparó la alarma en la prisión-

-Y fuiste tú quien me encontró- dijo Okkra –Qué coincidencia-

Raditz se giró hacia la saiyajin –La verdad sí, no te esperaba ver a ti cerca de las montañas del Este, donde están los laboratorios de Turles. Por cierto, ¿en dónde estabas tú cuando sonó la alarma?-

-Tú sabes perfectamente en dónde estaba- le espetó la saiyajin, pero Raditz sólo se rió.

-¿Escucharon que hoy despegará Taro de vuelta para la Tierra? Aparentemente Vegeta le ordenó que fuera a traer más hembras fértiles-

-¿Qué hay de malo con las que hay aquí ahora?- preguntó Okkra –No me digas que esos híbridos resultaron ser tan valiosos que ahora necesitamos un ejército de mujeres humanas-

-No lo sabemos, Rhubarb no puede hacerles prueba- dijo Raditz, encogiéndose de hombros –Vegeta dio la orden que los mantuvieran en incubadora hasta que tuvieran tres años… bueno, eso fue hasta hace tres días. La capitana del escuadrón terrícola se los llevó. Nueva orden de Vegeta-

-¿¡Qué!?-

Raditz sonrió y se puso de pie –Bueno, tengo que ir a buscar más de comer. Los veo después-

-Ese infeliz es más irritante que Kakarotto- dijo Kale en voz baja.

-¿Es verdad que Vegeta cambió de opinión?-

Kale miró a Okkra a los ojos, podía ver que estaba molesta y sorprendida, ¿y quién no? La sola idea de que el príncipe saiyajin se retractara de algo era inconcebible, no imposible, pero difícil de creer –Creen que fue la terrícola quien lo convención. Taro ha contado historias sobre cosas extrañas por parte de los terrícolas, es posible que esa mujer esté utilizando magia-

Okkra frunció el ceño –Dos pueden jugar a lo mismo. Creo que llegó el momento-

Kale asintió, pero dejó de comer, visiblemente molesto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bulma estaba sentada en su laboratorio, había estado revisando los nuevos datos de las armas de las naves. Ya todas estaban listas, ahora era sólo cuestión que aprendieran a utilizarlas. Ahora esperaba los resultados del chip de Broly, pues había creado un programa para determinar el estado actual. Mientras esperaba, tenía un tazón lleno con helado de fresa en sus piernas, se había acabado las galletas que su madre le había enviado, y ahora había decidido ir detrás del helado –Todavía no puedo creer que a Vegeta le guste el helado de fresa…- dijo mientras recordaba cómo lo había descubierto.

Por la tarde, el saiyajin había llegado a quejarse de un zumbido en su MG, y mientras ella lo arreglaba, le sugirió probar lo que había enviado su madre. Al inicio creyó que se negaría, pero luego de ver cómo se debatía internamente al ver el helado, lo obligó a probar una cucharada. Se quejó diciendo un montón de idioteces, pero ella se había dado cuenta: le había gustado.

–Es demasiado orgulloso- dijo luego de acabar la mitad de su postre. Lo colocó en la pequeña refrigeradora que había instalado, la cual había construido en su tiempo libre.

-Creo que es hora de…- sus palabras quedaron en el aire al ver una pequeña memoria usb, había extraído los resultados de los exámenes de sangre de los terrícolas en la prisión. Todos, absolutamente todos se habían hecho dicho examen. Al inicio, ella estuvo reacia a hacerlo, después de todo no había enfermado… sin embargo, al recordar de su enfermedad luego del ataque de Ginyu, decidió hacerse los exámenes también –Siempre atribuí eso al cansancio y estrés luego de ese ataque- había dicho mientras le extraían sangre, pero la verdad era que ella sí había estado en contacto con los terrícolas en ese momento, recordaba que el ambiente se miraba terrible, e incluso pensó que se miraban muy enfermos.

-No he tenido más síntomas desde ese momento- dijo mientras se sentaba frente a su computadora y conectaba la memoria. Esperó mientras cargaban los datos y buscó su nombre –Es un resultado negativo- dijo tranquila. A pesar que habían logrado generar una vacuna para evitar propagación del virus, realmente la idea de que la volvieran a inyectar no era placentera. Su mirada, sin embargo, siguió leyendo los resultados, había algo que le parecía extraño… su expresión fue cambiando poco a poco. Ahí estaba, justo al final del resultado: había presencia de la hormona gonadotropina coriónica humana (GcH) de un nivel por encima del normal.

Se puso de pie despacio, como en cámara lenta –No, no, no- sentía el frío en sus pies y en las manos –No, no, no-. Imprimió los resultados y se sentó de nuevo, llevándose la mano a la boca –Esto es un error- dijo haciendo el conteo mental, habían pasado quizás una semana y media desde que había comenzado a tener sexo con Vegeta, ¡una semana y media! Sí, sabía que esa hormona se podía presentar incluso 10 días luego de una concepción, ¡pero ella había estado tomando el medicamento que la anciana le había vendido! Quizás lo había tomado de manera irregular, pero no era su culpa… tenía tanto que hacer que a veces lo olvidaba. Vegeta tampoco había terminado en ella desde el inicio, ¿o sí? Bueno, quizás unas cuantas veces más, pero ahora no importaba. Sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se puso de pie rápidamente, se cubrió con una chaqueta que había llevado, pues resultaba que el planeta había entrado a su etapa de _invierno,_ no nevaba ni llovía, pero el frío era terrible.

Le había dicho a Vegeta que llegaría a ver si la MG presentaba alguna alteración luego de su reparación, pero en ese momento no pensaba siquiera en verlo, ¿y si él podía detectar su embarazo?, ¿negaría al niño?, ¡por supuesto que lo haría! Desde el inicio había visto su repulsión hacia los cruces, ¿pero entonces ella qué haría? Debía regresar a la Tierra, no permitiría que se llevaran a su hijo o hija.

Salió de su laboratorio por la puerta trasera, sacó su motocicleta de la cápsula, y partió hacia el Sur, olvidándose por completo del resultado que aparecía en el monitor del computador, el cual lanzaba unas letras en rojo: CRÍTICO.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vegeta estaba bañado en sudor, había estado teniendo pesadillas de nuevo, y la única manera de combatirlas era entrenando; quedaba tan cansado que no soñaba nada, o no lo recordaba a la mañana siguiente. Sólo podía imaginar que sus sueños eran proféticos: él alcanzaría el nivel de SSJ y vencería a Freezer. Luego gobernaría el universo y nadie podría imponerse ante él.

Se mantuvo entrenando hasta media noche, pues había sentido a Bulma irse del castillo, así que no tendría a nadie quien lo fastidiara, o eso creyó hasta que sintió el ki de Okkra acercarse al palacio, pensó que debía estar loco, quizás alucinando, pero al escuchar que golpeaba su puerta y lo llamaba supo que debía estar en el infierno.

-¿¡Qué quieres!?- le espetó cuando abrió la puerta.

-Te sentí entrenar-

-¿Y decidiste venir a comprobarlo, Okkra?- preguntó Vegeta, con un tono de burla –Bien, ahora puedes irte-

-Imagino que has estado teniendo pesadillas-

Vegeta gruñó, y Okkra rió –Te conozco desde niños, sé lo que te persigue. Vamos, antes entrenábamos juntos cuando querías no tener pesadillas-

-¿Entrenábamos juntos?- se burló Vegeta –Tengo la impresión que entrenar era lo último que hacíamos-

-Bueno, eso era antes de que encontraras a tu pequeña terrícola, ¿no?- respondió mordaz.

Vegeta frunció el ceño – ¿Quieres entrenar o hacer una estúpida escena, Okkra?-

Esto molestó un poco a la saiyajin, parecía que Vegeta no estaba interesado en negar que follaba a la tal Bulma, pero prefirió morderse la lengua para evitar una escena. -Entrenar- respondió finalmente, entrando a la CG –Ya veo por qué te mantienes entrenando aquí ahora, pero entrenar con alguien más siempre es algo bueno- dijo mientras ponía en el suelo dos botellas que llevaba en la mano –Bien, enséñame lo que tienes-

Vegeta asintió con una sonrisa petulante y comenzó a atacar. La verdad es que Okkra tenía razón, entrenar con alguien le había estado haciendo falta. Los movimientos de la saiyajin eran lentos y torpes, el príncipe no sabía si era por la gravedad tan pesada o porque, quizás, seguía con efectos de la intoxicación en la que la habían encontrado.

-¿Es verdad que regresaste a los terrícolas con sus madres, Vegeta?- preguntó Okkra, esquivando una serie de golpes, pero el príncipe no contestó -¿Es que acaso la terrícola te convenció en la cama? Ha de ser una mujer excepcional, si con tan solo follarla cambias de opinión…-

-Cállate y pelea- espetó el príncipe, comenzando a molestarse. Nadie lo hacía cambiar de opinión, la decisión de devolverle los niños a las hembras terrícolas le había resultado inteligente. Nada más. Golpeó a Okkra en el estómago, y luego le propinó una patada, mandándola contra la pared.

Okkra se limpió la boca, de la cual emanaba un poco de sangre –No me digas que te enoja que alguien te diga eso-

Vegeta se mantuvo en posición de pelea -¿Estás aquí para pelear o hablar?-

Okkra le sonrió de vuelta y se lanzó contra él -¿Te atreverías a pegarle como lo haces conmigo ahora?- le espetó al lanzarle una serie de ataques de energía -¿¡O acaso el príncipe saiyajin finalmente encontró a alguien a quien no puede golpear?!-

Vegeta esquivó los golpes, Okkra pareció entender que él no contestaría, y no perdería la concentración por sus habladurías sin sentido, después de todo, él podía matar a Bulma… si lo quisiera, claro está. El combate se extendió un poco más, a Vegeta realmente la había hecho falta entrenar con alguien, y Okkra era la saiyajin más poderosa hasta el momento. Una excelente combatiente.

El entrenamiento terminó con Vegeta como victorioso -¿Ves que te hacía falta?- le dijo Okkra. Abrió una de las botellas que había llevado y le entregó la otra a su rival –Te ves terrible, toma eso antes que caigas por deshidratación- se burló.

Vegeta sonrió de lado y bebió la botella entera, tenía un sabor peculiar -¿Qué demonios es esto?- preguntó cuando se la acabó.

-Una bebida para envenenarte, ¿qué parece? Es una bebida para recuperar tus fuerzas- dijo riendo, pero a Vegeta la respuesta le pareció incompleta.

-Fue un buen combate, quizás lo hagamos mañana- le dijo él cuando parecía ya dispuesto a irse.

-Todavía te ves con energías-

-Y tú te ves horrible- le respondió él sin voltear a verla.

-Espera, ¿no crees que debemos terminar esto bien?-

Vegeta se giró para ver de qué diablos hablaba Okkra, pero para ese momento la tenía demasiado cerca -¿Qué haces?-

-¿Qué parece que hago?- dijo acercándose al rostro del príncipe, pero éste lo giró cuando los labios de Okkra estaban por tocar los suyos -¿Qué pasa?-

-No estoy de ánimos- dijo.

-¿Y si fuera yo la terrícola?, ¿habría obtenido una respuesta distinta?-

Vegeta frunció el ceño –Bulma no haría la diferencia-

Okkra rió -¡Bulma!- exclamó -¿Acaso ahora la tratamos por el nombre, Vegeta?-

Vegeta pareció molestarse un poco más –Deja de decir idioteces-

Okkra se acercó de nuevo al rostro de Vegeta, y ésta vez él no se negó. Los labios de Okkra presionaron contra los del saiyajin, pero éste parecía una estatua, sentía las manos de su compañera en su pecho, y a pesar que su cabeza estaba en otro lugar, un cosquilleo en su entrepierna lo hizo terminar el beso abruptamente -¿Ya estás feliz?- preguntó, dándose la vuelta y dejando a Okkra en la CG, visiblemente frustrada.

Vegeta caminó hasta su habitación, no daba crédito de lo cansado que estaba, sentía una extraña sensación entre cansancio y mareo –Gasté demasiada energía- Entró a su recámara y vio como si el lugar fuese distinto, la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas. Caminó con dificultad hasta su cama y se tumbó en ella. Había pensado en irse a bañar, pero ahora con ese repentino cansancio se había retractado. Cerró los ojos por… ¿cuánto?, ¿cinco, diez minutos? La brusca manera en que es abrió la puerta lo hizo despertar, todo giraba ahora -¿Quién…?-

-No hables- dijo la persona que había entrado, una mujer, ¿pero quién? No podía verla con claridad, no vestía armadura, o al menos no una con hombreras. Sintió cómo la cama se hundía cuando esa mujer se sentaba en ella. -¿Acaso no me reconoces?-

La voz se le hacía tan familiar, pero el olor era de jabón -¿Mujer…? – preguntó, ¿realmente era Bulma? La mujer se colocó sobre él y comenzó a acariciarle su intimidad _–No lo es-_ pensó, reconocía la manera en que Bulma lo tocaba, y ésa no era la misma manera.

Cuando la mujer se le acercó, pudo verla. Sus ojos azules, su cabello tan llamativo, su piel tan clara. La voz ahora sí le sonaba familiar, la forma del cuerpo también, pero había algo raro… el olor no era el correcto. El olor no era el de Bulma.

-Sólo una vez- le decía la mujer –Una vez y todo terminará-

-¿Quién demonios eres?- preguntó a pesar de su mareo.

-¿Es que no me ves? Soy lo que más quieres-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Una semana pasó desde que Bulma se enteró lo de su embarazo, todavía no parecía procesar bien la noticia. Durante esos días se mantuvo trabajando como si nada pasara, pero tenía la impresión que Vegeta la miraba con curiosidad, y pues claro, ya que él sentía algo extraño en su energía cuando se acercaba. En un ataque de nerviosismo, terminó besándolo de la nada... y luego terminaron teniendo sexo encima de una mesa de su laboratorio.

Bulma ahora se encontraba junto con Milk en el Área de Despegue, en el sector onde partían las naves de todos los que no eran saiyajin. El lugar estaba abarrotado con mecánicos, ingenieros, soldados y terrícolas, quienes miraban una nave que estaba en el centro con curiosidad.

-¿Ésta es la nueva nave?- preguntaba Milk. Había recibido la noticia de que su misión se tendría que adelantar, el príncipe parecía haber perdido la paciencia y no le importaba si los otros terrícolas ya podían combatir con las naves, debían despegar lo más rápido posible. Gracias a eso Bulma tuvo mucho trabajo para distraer sobre su actual estado, cosa que la mantenía despierta por las noches.

-Planeaba hacerla más grande, pero como tu misión se adelantó…- dijo Bulma mientras le mostraba la nueva nave principal donde el escuadrón de Milk iría. Tenía forma ovalada y era completamente transparente, o eso parecía hasta que se le ingresaba la orden de 'reflejar'; esto hacía que, lo que parecía ser un cristal transparente, adoptara las cualidades de un espejo, reflejando todo lo que estaba alrededor –Esto hace que actúe como camuflaje, reflejando el espacio, así que aunque el radar de algún enemigo los detecta, no verá nada más que oscuridad- le explicó Bulma –Tu idea funcionó perfectamente, Milk-

Milk le sonrió, la verdad es que ella había escuchado la idea de una familia a la que había ayudado durante la reconstrucción del Sur. Su pueblo había sido esclavizado, casi exterminado, por Freezer, hasta que llegaron los saiyajin… entonces habían terminado siendo esclavos de éstos. Supuestamente varias familias junto con la mayoría de niños y niñas habían escapado en una enorme nave que tenía estas cualidades de reflexión, nadie sabía si seguían vivos, sólo quedaba esperara que huyeran lo más lejos posible.

-¿Terminaron el entrenamiento todos los humanos que estaban enfermos?- preguntó la científica.

-No, pero algo hizo que el príncipe cambiara de opinión-

-Debe ser lo del chip de Broly. Le expliqué que el chip está fallado ya casi por completo, creo que eso lo alteró un poco- dijo bostezando.

Milk vio de reojo a Bulma -¿Está todo bien? No he podido evitar notar que te has visto cansada en estos últimos días-

-No me prestes atención, sólo he tenido mucho trabajo, eso es todo- bostezó de nuevo y le sonrió –Ahora sígueme, debo explicarte cómo funciona todo. Tiene un piloto automático, pero nunca está mal que sepas qué hacer en caso de emergencia, ¿te dije que tu nave tiene un área para entrenar de manera virtual? Hay cubículos donde ustedes pueden entrar y se sentirá como si estuvieran manejando sus propias naves, incluso se moverán hacia los lados si ustedes lo ordenan-

-No sé qué decir-

-No digas nada, sólo prométeme que volverás sana y salva. Seguro cuando regreses Kakarotto habrá ya vuelto también- le contestó sonriendo, verdaderamente extrañaría a Milk cuando partiera. Primero Kakarotto había partido hace casi dos semanas, y ahora Milk -Por cierto, ya todas las otras naves individuales están adentro, les pinté una te a cada compuerta como me pediste. Te explicaré todo cuando entremos para mostrarte los controles-

Vegeta, quien estaba en el mezzanina, miraba a Bulma con curiosidad. Durante la semana que había pasado, había notado algo en su energía que se le hacía extraño, como si estuviera constantemente inestable o nerviosa… y al mismo tiempo se le hacía atrayente. Frunció el ceño, quizás había enfermado _–Bien, ése no es mi problema-_ pensó, pero en ningún momento apartó la vista de la terrícola.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bulma se levantó con nauseas, o mejor dicho, fueron éstas quienes la levantaron. Habían pasado casi cinco días desde la partida de Milk, y el nerviosismo por su embarazo le quitaba el sueño casi todas las noches; se quedaba pensando en que quizás sería mejor huir. Tal vez Vegeta no se diera cuenta de su ausencia hasta que ella estuviera muy lejos, y con su nave imposible de rastrear sería muy fácil esconderse, ¿pero qué haría? No podía pasar toda su vida huyendo para proteger a su hija o hijo –Espero que sea un niño- dijo luego de salir del baño.

No había dormido en el castillo desde su descubrimiento, pero eso no significaba que se escondía de Vegeta, había hablado con él y discutido con él, pero en ningún momento logró armarse de valor para decirle lo del embarazo, ¿qué podía hacer? Estaba casi segura que Vegeta no se haría responsable por el bebé, y no quería andar por ahí conocida como la concubina del príncipe que tenía un bastardo. No. Había pensado en decirle que era hijo de alguien más, ¿pero quién? Por unos instantes pensó en que quizás Kakarotto aceptara fingir ser el padre, pero luego de ver cómo Milk hablaba sobre él, desechó la idea. Todas sus inseguridades la mantenían despierta durante las noches, y en el día comía ansias cuando miraba a Vegeta… su vida se estaba complicando y apenas llevaba un poco más de dos semanas de embarazo, aproximadamente –Eso es un mes en tiempo humano- dijo cansada. Aunque los embarazos de híbridos habían sido más cortos que los de humanos normales, pero se preocuparía del parto cuando se acercara el momento.

Se duchó, comió un poco de la comida que le había dejado Milk, vomitó de nuevo y decidió comer algo ligero. Fue al castillo en su motocicleta, ése era el único momento donde sentía que no tenía problemas, le gustaba sentir el viento en el rostro, sentirse libre.

Volvía a la realidad cuando entraba a su laboratorio, veía a los shamoians corriendo por todas partes, llevando piezas metálicas de aquí hacia allá.

-Hoy será el día- dijo mientras atornillaba una pieza de metal a los controles de una nave. Si seguía posponiendo todo, sería obvio. Además Vegeta no era un idiota, al menos no por completo, en algún momento se daría cuenta, y prefería ser ella quien le diera la noticia… ¿y si a Vegeta le complacía? Bulma no tenía esperanza en esto, pero de igual manera se le había cruzado por la cabeza –Claro, y luego los cerdos volarán-

Lo tenía decidido, le diría a Vegeta, y si él negaba al niño sería mejor. Lo criaría sola, bajo costumbres terrícolas -¿Serás niña o niño?- preguntaba al aire mientras ponía sus manos en su estómago todavía plano. Todo sería más fácil si él no fuese un príncipe, o un saiyajin, o un maldito orgulloso, terco y necio... pero así es como a ella le gustaba, quizás era ella quien estaba mal de la cabeza.

Caminaba por los pasillos, imaginaba que Vegeta estaría en el Salón, había escuchado voces proviniendo de ahí. Cuando se acercó, logró identificar la voz de Okkra, hablaba y hablaba, parecía molesta, pero no escuchaba a nadie más. Sabía que debía esperar a que terminaran de hablar, pues a Okkra no le hacía mucha gracia su presencia. Los murmullos cesaron y escuchó la voz de Vegeta, también parecía molesto -¿Qué está pasando allí adentro?-

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y quedó cara a cara con Okkra. Parecía molesta, verdaderamente molesta. La saiyajin la vio con desprecio, pero había algo más en su mirada… odio. –Espero que no estés negando al niño que cargo adentro por esta terrícola, Vegeta- dijo sin apartar la vista de Bulma.

-Cállate de una maldita vez- espetó el príncipe desde su trono.

Okkra quería quebrarle el cuello a Bulma, la tenía tan cerca, pero sabía que Vegeta jamás se lo perdonaría –Bien, cuando este niño nazca no habrán dudas que es tuyo-

Bulma quedó helada cuando la saiyajin pasó a su lado, ¿hijo?, ¿Okkra y Vegeta esperaban un niño?, ¿cuándo había sucedido? No, no, era ella quien estaba esperando un bebé saiyajin. Era ella quien había estado intimando con Vegeta, era a ella a quien Vegeta había estado tomando casi todas las noches… ¿entonces por qué…? Levantó la mirada hacia el trono donde el príncipe estaba sentado, y se topó con una mirada inexpresiva, parecía frío como el hielo, ¿estaba enojado con ella por haber escuchado o con Okkra por la noticia? No parecía muy emocionado con la idea de ser padre.

Bulma se mantuvo inmóvil con la mirada puesta sobre el saiyajin, quien la miraba desde su asiento. Lo vio abrir la boca, ¿le había dicho algo? Parecía que de momento no podía escuchar nada, sólo el latido de su corazón. Era como si todo a su alrededor hubiera enmudecido, y en su interior sólo se sentía un extraño vacío, un agujero que parecía estar aumentando con el paso de los segundos.

–Yo…- fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de sentir cómo su garganta se cerraba por el llanto que estaba reprimiendo, pero no permitiría que la vieran llorar, al menos no por eso; podían verla llorar por cosas como una ecuación complicada mal hecha, una nave que había explotado en una sesión de prueba, ¡incluso prefería que la vieran llorar por alguna película romántica! Pero no se permitiría llorar por algo así, ¿qué era, una niña? No, no. Apretó los puños y se forzó a sonreír –Felicidades, príncipe Vegeta- dijo con lágrimas al borde de los ojos. Se dio la vuelta con la cabeza en alto, y lentamente se alejó del Salón.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La fogata era la única fuente de luz en todo el planeta en esa noche. No había sonido alguno más que el de la madera quebrándose por el fuego, ni un solo insecto parecía vivo, ni siquiera el viento soplaba... ni siquiera el saiyajin que estaba sentado parecía seguir con vida, su respiración tan tranquila y calmada lo hacía verse inmóvil. Tenía las manos ensangrentadas, recién acababa de terminar de comerse a un animal de ese planeta, pero el hambre siempre luego de los combates lo volvía loco. Y su microchip estaba comenzando a fallar, lo sentía cada vez que abría los ojos; cada vez que miraba un planeta, sentía esa urgencia por destruir.

Una luz en el cielo hizo que el guerrero levantara la vista; por un instante pensó que se trataba de una estrella fugaz, pero cuando lo vio con detenimiento se dio cuenta que se trataba de una nave. Un saiyajin. El aterrizaje no fue lejos de donde se encontraba, se mantuvo quieto viendo el fuego apagarse lentamente. Los minutos pasaron sumidos en ese silencio que parecía de ultratumba, hasta que el piloto de la otra nave finalmente apareció.

-Tardé mucho en encontrarte- comentó el saiyajin –No fue difícil en seguir tu rastro, dejas una estela de destrucción a donde sea que vayas- se sentó algo alejado de su interlocutor, sabía que, si éste perdía la razón, debía correr por su vida -¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿crees que perderás la razón pronto?-

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el silencio, cosa que no le sorprendía, Broly siempre había sido callado –Si no me equivoco, tu microchip está por dejar de funcionar, ¿ya sientes los efectos?- buscó dentro de su armadura sin quitarle de vista a la leyenda, un pestañeo podría significar su muerte –Traje esto- Se trataba de un pequeño recipiente de cristal con un líquido verdoso –Te ayudará a mantener el juicio hasta que encontremos alguien que arregle el chip en tu cerebro-

Broly finalmente quitó la vista del fuego y la posó en su visitante, ese rostro tan familiar al de Kakarotto lo enfermaba, pero sabía que no era él. Vio el frasco que le estaban ofreciendo y frunció el ceño -¿Por qué tendría que tomarlo?-

-¿Por qué? Bueno, creí que le habías hallado el gusto a poder mantener tu mente clara en batalla, poder crear tus propios planes, tus propias decisiones, sin que tu mismo poder te destruya lentamente- se encogió de hombros –Quizás me confundí- se puso de pie –Bien, entonces olvida que me viste- Se dio la vuelta para alejarse, pero frente a él apareció Broly; parecía que se había transportado por arte de magia. Sintió el sudor recorrer su espalda y su cuello, ¿tenía miedo? Había pasado tanto desde que lo había sentido. –Ten- dijo entregándole el contenedor –Sólo es una dosis, no sé cuánto durará, pero yo soy el único que puede preparar el resto-

Broly tomó el frasco y, de un solo trago, bebió todo su contenido –Sabe mal- dijo limpiándose la boca -¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-¿Yo? Sólo quiero terminar con esta guerra contra Freezer lo más rápido que podamos. Luego de eso tú serás el ser más poderoso del universo-

-¿Sabes en dónde está Freezer?-

-No, pero tengo una leve idea de cómo empujarlo a que esté donde queramos-

* * *

Seguro muchas odiarán a Okkra ahora XD

Bueno, este capítulo fue más que todo de desarrollo de la relación entre Vegeta y Bulma, junto con un poco de la historia de la fiction, pero mayormente trató sobre la relación de estos dos y cómo cojones se complicó todo por la codicia y envidia de una saiyajin D:

Espero les haya gustado y me disculpen por haberme tardado tanto D: pero tenía mucho que hacer, y el tiempo de este capítulo tenía que encajar con el que sigue (dedicado a las/los fans del Goku(Kakarotto)/Milk.) :D En una hora subiré el otro, sólo lo vuelvo a leer y corrijo :D

**_:) ¡Espero leer sus opiniones y que no me aleguen tanto por haberme tardado! :D (yo estaría que cuelgo a la escritora, ahora que lo pienso xDD)_**


	22. Chapter 22

¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D Espero hayan leído este capítulo justo al terminar el otro, porque van de la mano :) Bueno, esto va dedicado a la relación entre Kakarotto y Milk. Estos dos no son mi fuerte (tengo que admitirlo), pero espero haber hecho un buen trabajo con cómo evolucionó su relación desde que Milk llegó al planeta hasta... bueno, hasta este capítulo :)

Ah, por cierto... Ashril, de "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball", me había invitado a participar en este evento donde varias autoras escribían one shots basadas en diversas imágenes D: lastimosamente nunca pude hacer uno por cuestiones de tiempo TnT... además que estuve actualizando esta fiction e involucrada en un proyecto con otro fandom :( Pero Ashril, por si lees esto, no creas que me valió tu invitación, es sólo que en serio no pude :( Yo creo que ya terminó el evento o algo así vi en la fanpage u_u me hubiera gustado participar, espero que pueda en otra oportunidad :)

Bueno, ya sin más dramas los dejo con la fiction y disculpen si encuentran faltas de ortografía (ya saben que sólo escribo de noche XD entonces ando medio dormida y medio despierta). ;)

* * *

**-21.2-**

**(KxM)**

-¿Puedes creer que haya mejorado tanto?- preguntaba un humano de baja estatura, cubierto con ropa de invierno de pies a cabeza.

-Lo sé, debe ser por su sangre de saiyajin- respondía el bandido con la cicatriz en el rostro mientras frotaba sus manos para generar calor –Todavía no puedo creer que sobreviviera de un ataque así-

-Lo que yo no puedo creer es que esa chica tan linda esté enamorada de él, ¡le tengo tanta envidia! Mi sueño de casarme se aleja cada vez más-

El bandido rió a carcajadas al escuchar ese disparate –Puedes pedirle al Dr. Briefs que te construya una novia, aunque sea un robot-

-¿Tú crees? Me gustaría una chica alta, rubia y de ojos celestes- dijo viendo al combate de entrenamiento que estaba llevándose a cabo frente a sus ojos. Estaban rodeados por un bosque helado, cerca de una pequeña villa llamada Jingle, muy al Norte del planeta Tierra, donde la nieve cubría todo el terreno durante el año entero; pero era el lugar donde el príncipe saiyajin se sentía más a gusto entrenando, muchos aseguraban que era porque había desarrollado un tipo de relación con la misma chica que le salvó la vida tiempo atrás.

-Si no, puedes intentar conquistar a Celery. A Calíbono le agradas, así que tienes un punto a tu favor-

-No bromees, Yamcha- se defendió Krillin. Celery parecía no soportar a ningún terrícola, y a él en especial. Siguieron viendo el combate en total silencio, absortos en los movimientos de ambos saiyajin. Celery se movía con gracia y todos sus movimientos parecían precisos, pero la manera de combatir de Tarble era más flexible, cambiaba su técnica a voluntad, como si se tratara de agua, una ventaja que lo hacía mantenerse en pie no importando cuánto lo atacara su contrincante.

El combate terminó en un empate, algo que se había vuelto normal luego de que Tarble perdiera consecutivamente al inicio de su entrenamiento. El saiyajin se giró hacia los terrícolas que miraban el entrenamiento y les sonrió, vapor salía de su boca cuando la abría, a pesar que sentía algo de frío no le molestaba. Era una de las ventajas de su raza. Se acercó volando hacia ellos para hablarles, mientras Celery lo seguía algo distanciada, no era muy fanática de los terrícolas.

-Fue un buen entrenamiento- comentó el saiyajin, sacudiendo su cola para quitarse la nieve que se le había quedado pegada –Me gustaría entrenar con ustedes luego-

-¿Con nosotros?- preguntó Yamcha –Sería divertido-

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está el señor Ten Shin Han? Él me dijo que con gusto entrenaría conmigo más tarde-

-Seguro anda con Lunch, asegurándose que no haga ningún desastre- respondió Krillin.

-No debe molestarse entrenando con estos terrícolas, majestad- dijo Celery, viendo a Yamcha y a Krillin con frialdad –No le ayudará en nada-

-No digas eso, Celery, pelear con personas con distintas técnicas me ayudará- respondió Tarble con su voz calmada. Celery gruñó, pero su expresión cambió cuando vio a su pequeño hijo corriendo hacia ella, acompañado por una humana de cabello rojo y ojos marrón que se había encargado de hacerle compañía. –Su… Suno, hola- saludó el príncipe, poniéndose visiblemente feliz –No sabía que vendrías-

-El pequeño Calíbono parecía ansioso de ver su combate, estábamos apartados para evitar distraerlos-

-Y vaya que hubieras distraído a Tarble- comentó Yamcha, ganándose una mirada de terror por parte de Tarble y una risa de Krillin.

-¿Hay alguna noticia de Taro?- preguntó el saiyajin, cambiando el tema rápidamente.

-Llegó hace unos días al planeta, dijo que esperará un tiempo prudencial para regresar, no quiere levantar sospechas. Además anda buscando más aliados- respondió Suno –Eso dijo el Dr. Briefs por radio-

Tarble frunció el ceño – ¿Más aliados? Me pregunto con qué sorpresa nos saldrá-

-Las naves de carga ya también están por ser terminadas- dijo la pelirroja –Octavio y yo estaríamos encantados de ir con ustedes-

-No- respondió Tarble –No podría estar tranquilo si tú también estás en peligro, Suno- Se acercó a la terrícola –Jamás me perdonaría si algo te pasa. Te debo mi vida-

Los presentes tuvieron esa extraña sensación de estar estorbando en el lugar, lentamente se alejaron hablando de trivialidades mientras dejaban al saiyajin y a la terrícola a solas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kakarotto entrenaba en el cuadrilátero de Brusselia, le había prometido que iría, así que estaba cumpliendo. Claro que eso le servía para aligerar su estrés. La noche anterior se había involucrado con el plan de Taro para ayudar a Tarble a derrocar a Vegeta, tan sólo con pensarlo hacía que la cabeza le doliera. No tenía nada en particular en contra del actual gobernante, pero no podía verlo como un rey a largo plazo; personas como Vegeta al poder sólo causaban más daño que bien.

-Estás distraído- se quejó Brusselia, colocando sus manos en la cadera –Si no vas a concentrarte, mejor te largas. No quiero estar perdiendo mi tiempo-

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo rascándose el costado –Es sólo que tengo mucho en la cabeza y…- sus palabras quedaron cortadas cuando la saiyajin le propinó un golpe en el rostro, mandándolo a volar hacia atrás.

-Deja los problemas afuera de mi ring- lo regañó. El pobre de Kakarotto ahora estaba en el piso con la nariz sangrando –Límpiate y prepárate para pelear, los combates comenzarán dentro de poco y quiero abrir contigo-

Kakarotto se llevó la mano a la nariz para detener la sangre, ese golpe lo había tomado por sorpresa con la guardia baja –Está loca- se quejó mientras levantaba el rostro para que la sangre dejara de brotar –Qué extraño símbolo- dijo viendo que el techo tenía un extraño símbolo, "ʇ". Lo adujo a que a Brusselia siempre le había gustado aprender idiomas distintos, así que seguro eso significaba algo en algún idioma muerto... posiblemente significaba dinero o fortuna. Se encogió de hombros y decidió irse a lavar la cara.

Su plan era pelear hasta el cansancio y luego, quizás buscar una excusa para ir a visitar a Milk; le gustaba la comida que ella preparaba, pero lo que más le gustaba era su compañía. Cerró los ojos mientras esperaba en una banca, todavía le costaba procesar lo que había sucedido esa mañana…

_-No te preocupes, se acostumbrarán a ti- le había dicho Taro mientras comían. En cuanto se levantó, ningún sureño se había dignado a verlo de otra manera que no fuera con desprecio. Era verdaderamente frustrante. Lo habían invitado a pasar la noche en el bar, el cual resultó tener habitaciones para hasta 20 personas._

_-No sé cómo no te molesta- se quejó él._

_-¿Por qué habría de molestarme?- preguntó el enorme saiyajin con un trozo de carne en la boca –No es que no haya hecho todo por lo que me acusan- sonrió._

_Kakarotto gruñó, eso era un recordatorio de que él era posiblemente el único saiyajin que sentía culpa por matar incontables seres de alguna raza y luego estar comiendo con los sobrevivientes; a veces pensaba que el golpe en la cabeza que había tenido de niño, el que lo hacía ser tan diferente, realmente era una excusa y lo que él tenía era una maldición dentro de su cuerpo. Cuando terminaron de comer, se puso de pie, quería preparar su nave para la partida, estaba emocionado por tener una misión tan crucial sobre sus hombros... aunque seguía sin saber con exactitud qué era lo que debía de hacer._

_-Me dijiste que hoy me dirías mi misión-_

_Taro asintió y tragó rápidamente –Bien, ya que parece que no participarás en el ataque a los tres planetas…-_

_-¿Qué ataque?-_

_-No importa. Necesitamos que vayas a los planetas del Sur y busques aliados. Espero que seas bueno con el habla, muchacho-_

_Kakarotto abrió los ojos de par en par – ¿Qué significa eso?- _

_-Como lo escuchas, yo no puedo hacerlo. Ayer en la tarde recibí órdenes de Kale para regresar a la Tierra; aparentemente quieren que vaya y traiga más comida. Les gustó mucho la cocina terrícola- dijo con una sonrisa –A mí me costó acostumbrarme, pero ya ves que ahora encuentro su sazón bastante adictiva-_

_-¿Por qué yo?- le preguntó, ignorando la charla sobre la Tierra -Puede ser cualquier otro, me dijiste que hay otros saiyajin involucrados en esto-_

_-Sí, pero todos tienen cola- _

_Kakarotto asintió, de nuevo la falta de cola era la clave para su tortura -¿Entonces crees que sin ella me creerán menos salvaje?- preguntó incrédulo._

_-Seguro, pero antes de eso te tienes que bañar- dijo Taro, riendo de manera exagerada._

_Kakarotto elevó su hombro para oler su propio aroma –Pero si no estoy sudado- repuso desconcertado._

_-No me refiero a eso. Dicen que cada raza tiene su propio aroma, y nosotros…-_

_-¿Apestamos a muerte?- dijo el joven saiyajin, recordando lo que otro sureño le había dicho._

_-¿Y eso tiene olor? A mí me dijeron que apestábamos a animal- se encogió de hombros –La cosa es que mientras menos huelas a nosotros, será mejor-_

_-¿Seré algo así como un agente encubierto?-_

_-¿Tú también has visto esos programas en la caja mágica de la Tierra?- preguntó Taro, con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían estar por saltarse. A Kakarotto le tomó un rato entender de qué diablos hablaba el enorme bobalicón, pronto lo descubrió, aparentemente la Sra. Briefs le había mostrado un programa sobre espías por la televisión. A veces se preguntaba si Taro no tenía doble personalidad, parecía un tonto todo el tiempo, pero en ciertos momentos era tan calculador que daba miedo. _

_-¿Cuánto durará el viaje?- le preguntó después de terminar de comer._

_-Lo que tú te tardes- fue la respuesta del otro saiyajin –Si consigues aliados rápidamente, entonces será un viaje corto, pero no puedes pasar por alto Yadrat, ese lugar es la clave para la victoria-_

_-Yadrat- repitió como quien acababa de darse cuenta que estaba sumergido en un sueño. La charla siguió un rato más mientras Taro terminaba de comer; seguía hablando de lo rara que era la raza humana y sus costumbres, aparentemente estaba sorprendido porque los terrícolas se entretenían viendo "cosas en la caja mágica", a lo que Kakarotto tuvo que explicarle que se llamaba televisión, pero Taro insistió en llamarla caja._

_-Recuerda, muchacho, ni una palabra a nadie, nunca se sabe realmente con quién hablas- le aconsejó Taro, quien seguía comiendo sin parar…_

-¡Oye, idiota!- le gritó Brusselia, sacándolo de sus recuerdos –Es tu turno. Date prisa, el tiempo es dinero-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Milk caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, era la primera vez que no andaba escabullida, pero tampoco estaba ahí por gusto propio; en esa misma mañana un grupo de tres saiyajin la habían ido a buscar a su pequeña casa, demandando su presencia en el Salón del Trono ante el príncipe Vegeta. Al inicio, pensó que algo había pasado con Bulma, pues la noche anterior le había dicho que intentaría convencerlo de devolver a los bebés híbridos a sus madres, pero cuando sintió el ki de la científico en su laboratorio no supo en qué pensar, ¿por qué la estaban llamando a ella en particular?

Entró al salón y observó a su escuadrón en el centro, todas parecían desconcertadas al estar rodeadas por tantos saiyajin. Y por encima de todos estaba Vegeta, sentado de manera petulante sobre su trono, viéndola con el ceño fruncido. -¿Sabes qué está sucediendo, Milk?- le preguntó Pamputt en voz baja cuando se acercó.

-Haz lo que yo hago- le susurró ella, y rápidamente se hincó ante el príncipe. Las otras terrícolas la imitaron sin dudar, esto pareció agradarle a Vegeta, o al menos eso imaginó Milk. Por ser una princesa, había conocido jefes de aldeas, Señores, príncipes y reyes menores en la Tierra, tenía una buena idea de cómo actuar ante un príncipe como lo era saiyajin que tenía enfrente.

Vegeta estaba callado, observaba a cada miembro del escuadrón terrícola, en total eran 7 mujeres y un hombre, 4 de ellas tenían cabello negro y ojos negros, la única característica que él sabía tendría la mujer a quien embarazaría, podía matarlas a todas ahí, pero la verdad era que había un mejor uso para ellas y la posibilidad de que murieran era alta.

-Mujer, tengo entendido que ustedes lograron repeler algunas naves invasoras...- dijo el príncipe con un tono de voz que parecía incrédulo.

Milk explicó todo, cómo habían subido rápidamente a sus naves y defendido el planeta con unas armas que todavía seguían en prueba; cuando descendieron al Sur para ayudar a combatir, omitiendo que los sureños no eran seres indefensos como todos parecían creer; contó también sobre las dos terrícolas que fueron heridas del otro lado del Muro y cómo una había fallecido cuando llegaron, pero nada de esto parecía sorprender al príncipe, quien se miraba aburrido. Fue lo último lo que llamó la atención de todos. Aparentemente, el hecho de haber matado al tal Gurdo con un disparo no era algo que los saiyajin esperaban a escuchar.

Los murmullos entre los saiyajin aumentaron de intensidad al escuchar eso, algunos parecían incrédulos, y otros molestos, ninguno parecía complacido con lo que había dicho. –Así que una simple terrícola sin poder alguno mató a uno de los seres más detestables del maldito de Freezer- comentó Vegeta con el ceño fruncido, Milk no estaba segura si lo estaba diciendo con sarcasmo, como pregunta o lo decía en alto para ver si realmente había entendido bien, realmente no imaginaba cómo Bulma lograba entablar conversaciones con ese hombre.

-Debe ser una mentira- comentó un saiyajin que estaba cerca de una columna –Si hubiera sido tan sencillo matar a Gurdo de un golpe, lo habríamos hecho desde hace mucho-

-Encontraron su cadáver con el agujero de bala en el centro- respondió otra saiyajin, quien volteó a ver a Milk –Si esta mujer le disparó, debe de tener una gran puntería-

Milk no supo qué decir, después de todo Vegeta era quien tendría la última palabra –Tenemos otros 20 humanos sin uso en particular en la prisión- dijo el príncipe sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro –Tienes una semana para entrenarlos, de lo contrario los mataremos-

-Una semana es…-

-No los entrenes para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, jamás podrían hacer algo para defenderse. Entrénalos en su puntería, nada más. Tienes una semana, terrícola, te enviaré a quien se encargará de supervisar su entrenamiento, él te entregará a esos humanos-

Milk asintió, se puso de pie e inclinó la cabeza para despedirse del príncipe. Se dio la vuelta y poco a poco la siguió su escuadrón -¿Por qué aceptaste, Milk?- le preguntó Pamputt en voz baja cuando salieron del salón.

-Nos hubiera matado si nos negamos-

-Nos matará de cualquier manera- repuso el terrícola.

-Según escuché, el príncipe quiere ir a atacar unos planetas enemigos, pero necesita un equipo de reconocimiento, quizás nos quiera enviar en esa misión…- comentó una de las terrícolas con cabello castaño, Mema, omitiendo cómo había conseguido esa información.

-Hablaremos de eso cuando estemos en un lugar seguro- contestó Milk, le ponía los nervios de punta estar en el castillo.

Vegeta se había quedado escuchando a todos en su trono, algunos se quejaban sobre la decisión que acababa de tomar referente a los humanos, después de todo mantenerlos con vida costaba víveres, cosa que no les gustaba compartir, eso fue hasta que Rhubarb hizo la pregunta importante -¿Qué haremos con los híbridos, Majestad?-

-¿Por qué siguen aquí?- interrumpió Okkra –Debiste haberlos enviado ya a los planetas para que sobrevivieran, estás perdiendo mucho tiempo, Rhubarb-

-Mantenlos en las incubadoras hasta que yo te ordene algo distinto- contestó Vegeta, ignorando el comentario de la saiyajin. No todos parecían muy a gusto con esa decisión tampoco, realmente estaban intrigados en ver si esas crías eran capaces de sobrevivir o no -¿Algo más?-

-No hemos tenido noticias de Broly- comentó Kale.

Vegeta rodó los ojos, él también estaba comenzando a preocuparse por eso, no quería interrupciones en su plan de atacar los planetas de Freezer, pero sabía que si Broly había vuelto a perder la razón, sólo era cuestión de tiempo a que se enfrentaran de nuevo, y no sabía si serían capaz de nuevo de crear un arma para criogenizarlo, después de todo él se encargó de acabar con los científicos que crearon el arma anterior. Quizás luego iría con Bulma para hablarle sobre el arma, sin comentar el fin que ésta tendría, claro está, no soportaría escuchar un sermón de la terrícola sobre por qué no le hizo caso en dejar a Broly con ella cuando se lo sugirió. -Debe de estar siguiendo al maldito de Ginyu, pero si tanto te preocupa, Kale, puedes ir detrás de él a buscarlo- respondió de manera sarcástica luego de pensar en el tema.

Kale palideció, ¿era una orden? Quiso decir algo para defenderse, pero Okkra interrumpió la discusión -¿Quién se encargará de supervisar a los terrícolas?- preguntó.

-¿De nuevo será Kakarotto?- preguntó un saiyajin que parecía interesado en el trabajo.

-Permítame a mí supervisar el entrenamiento, Majestad- dijo Kale, inclinándose ante Vegeta. Preferiría eso a ir detrás de Broly.

Vegeta ignoró la petición de su subordinado como si no hubiera dicho nada –Caulier, tú te encargarás de supervisar a esos terrícolas, si notas que hay algo irregular en ellos, mátalos-

Caulier era un saiyajin de clase alta, al igual que su estatura, de cuerpo ancho, piel morena, cabello corto que se inclinaba hacia atrás, rostro cuadrado, con una cicatriz en la ceja izquierda, y una barba que comenzaba a crecer, y además parecía tan sorprendido por el nombramiento como Kale lo estaba; en algún momento de su juventud se encargó de entrenar a unos cuantos saiyajin, pero ahora era exclusivamente un consultor táctico de Vegeta, no tenía paciencia para entrenar más jóvenes soldados, mucho menos terrícolas cuyo poder de pelea era una mera burla.

-Sí, Majestad- contestó finalmente el nuevo supervisor de los terrícolas, estaba consciente que antes el trabajo le había pertenecido al hijo menor de Bardock, cuyo nombre no recordaba en ese momento.

Cuando la sesión terminó, Caulier no tardó en dirigirse a la prisión, no le gustaba ese lugar, pero tenía buenos amigos en esa área. Caminó por todo el nivel intermedio del Muro para entrar a la prisión, era la única entrada, y eran varios kilómetros de trayecto, pero él no tenía ninguna prisa en llegar, con gusto cambiaría esta responsabilidad con cualquiera por estar en una taberna bebiendo hasta quedar inconsciente.

Cuando llegó, se detuvo para admirarla un poco, seguía siendo una obra monstruosa de ingeniería, él había participado en la construcción de ésta cuando se establecieron en ese planeta; se había construido a costa de muchos hombres, ninguno saiyajin, por supuesto. Sacudió los recuerdos y entró sin necesidad identificación, los dos guardias que vigilaban habían sido pupilos suyos y gustosamente lo dejaron pasar.

Lo primero que se escuchaba al entrar eran los gruñidos de los prisioneros, algunos gritos y nunca faltaban los insultos –Es como estar en casa- musitó el saiyajin.

Buscó al carcelero encargado del día para informarle sobre su presencia en ese lugar y de lo que requería, lo que no imaginó es que se encontraría con una visión deplorable de los terrícolas; sí, habían alrededor de veinte humanos, pero parecía más muertos que vivos -¿Qué les sucedió?- preguntó mientras miraba a través de una pared de cristal.

-Cogieron una enfermedad, todavía no sabemos desde hace cuánto la tienen- contestó el carcelero, un saiyajin escuálido, pero su apariencia era engañosa, la verdad era que su habilidad para pelear era bastante buena.

-¿Por qué no están en cuarentena?-

-Sea lo que tengan, no afecta a los saiyajin-

-Ya- respondió Caulier con tono seco –Les echaré un vistazo, si no sirven para nada será mejor matarlos- Entró a la enorme celda, quizás antes hubiera habido muchos más prisioneros, pero apenas habían alrededor de veinte ahora, por lo que hacía que la celda se viera vacía. El hedor de enfermedad inundaba el aire, unos cuantos terrícolas tosían de una manera que daba la impresión que estaban por morir, con la piel casi pegada a los huesos, los ojos hundidos y la mirada apagada. Caulier se acercó a un hombre de cabellera ya algo larga y barba bastante crecida, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y su temperatura corporal estaba muy elevada –Morirán si no los tratamos-

-De igual manera morirán- repuso el otro saiyajin, que todavía no había cruzado la puerta, repudiaba a los humanos, no hallaba el punto en la existencia de seres tan débiles.

-Haz lo que te ordeno, soldado, y ve por ayuda, recuerdo que hay humanos que fueron ubicados en el área médica. Ve por ellos-. El saiyajin, a regañadientes, se alejó en busca de algún doctor, dejando a Caulier revisando a los terrícolas –Creo que el príncipe tendrá que saber de esto- activó su rastreador y se dispuso a reportarle a Vegeta que su plan tendría un leve retraso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Milk recibió la noticia al día siguiente: los terrícolas habían enfermado y, si no se recuperaban, los matarían. El saiyajin encargado de supervisar su entrenamiento la había ido a buscar personalmente. Milk nunca lo había visto, pero tenía una energía calmada, pero no por eso pensaba confiar en él.

-Date prisa, mujer terrícola- le había dicho Caulier. Aparentemente sólo había una entrada para ese sector de la prisión, y para eso debían atravesar el Muro. Eran graciosas las vueltas que daba la vida, muchos meses antes había intentado escabullirse a ese lugar junto con Bulma, y ahora iba caminando tranquilamente al lado de un saiyajin.

Luego de casi una hora de andar caminando, llegaron a la prisión. Los guardias parecían reacios a dejar entrar a una terrícola, pero Caulier los obligó. Cruzaron pasillos que estaban desiertos –Si vamos por el camino principal, pasarías un mal rato, mujer- le había explicado el saiyajin.

Milk frunció el ceño, defendiéndose diciendo que no había realmente nada que la hiciera pasar un mal momento, además serviría como entrenamiento para mantener la calma. Y, por seguridad, iba armada.

Caulier la vio de pies a cabeza y asintió –Sígueme entonces-

Milk sonrió, sabía que pasar entre prisioneros le pondría los nervios de punta, pero no quería ninguna clase de privilegio por ser mujer, o que la vieran con compasión por ser una terrícola. Cuando entraron los pasillos que daban hacia las celdas, lo primero escuchó fueron los silbidos, luego los gritos con insultos.

Terminaron de pasar por las celdas sin ningún incidente, pero los gritos se habían intensificado –Creo que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que vieron a una mujer- murmuró el saiyajin, pero a Milk se le hacía algo raro; la energía de todos esos prisioneros había estado alterada desde antes que ella pasara, como si esperaran algo. Vieron algunos guardias correr de aquí para allá, parecían alterados, pero ninguno comentó nada. –Como sea, vamos, quiero que veas a los humanos-

Caminaron hasta el pabellón donde estaban los terrícolas en tratamiento. Los doctores, los cuales eran humanos, se sorprendieron al ver a Milk. No sabían que los que habían sido enviados como guerreros todavía estaban con vida. Luego de intercambiar saludos y algunas anécdotas, le indicaron que para entrar debía colocarse un traje especial, ya que todavía estaban averiguando si lo que ellos tenían era por algún virus o bacteria.

Milk tuvo que colocarse un traje blanco, con una máscara que le cubría toda la cabeza; la tarea de ponérselo fue ardua, cada pieza debía estar bien ajustada para que no existiera alguna brecha de contaminación, de lo contrario ella también tendría que quedarse internada. Se acercó finalmente a un guardia para indicarle que abriera las puertas, pues éstas tenían código, pero el soldado parecía estar comentando algo por el rastreador.

Cualier se acercó en silencio y entró el código en la puerta –Ya está-

Milk lo vio sorprendida, ¿tenía algún plan? Su desconfianza natural hacia la raza saiyajin la hacía verlo como si se tratara de un enemigo, ¿entonces por qué parecía tan… amable? Caulier pareció leerle el pensamiento y la miró directamente a los ojos –Quiero que te des prisa, así te llevo de regreso a que entrenes y puedo largarme a beber-

-Entiendo- contestó Milk. Vio de nuevo al guardia que parecía estar alejándose mientras seguía hablando, ¿algo andaba mal?

Entró al pabellón y vio a unos veinte terrícolas en camas, estaban en estado deplorable, delgados hasta el punto donde la piel estaba pegada a los huesos, sudaban en grandes cantidades, tosían, y estaban siendo alimentados por medio de sueros –De haber tardado un poco más, hubieran muerto- le dijo un doctor al que Milk no podía ver el rostro por la máscara que llevaban puestos.

-¿No habían más? Niños, recuerdo que habían niños-

Los doctores se vieron entre ellos –No sabemos qué sucedió con ellos, desaparecieron el día del ataque al planeta. Quizás cuando alguno de estas personas recupere las fuerzas nos pueda contar lo que sucedió-

-Sí, sí, tienen razón. Por cierto, ¿tienen alguna idea de por qué…?- su pregunta quedó ahogada por el repentino sonido de una alarma, nunca había escuchado una tan ensordecedora. -¿¡Qué está pasando!?- gritó, pero ninguno de los presentes pudo contestarle, en parte porque no sabían lo que sucedía, y en otra porque seguramente no la escuchaban. Corrió hacia la puerta, cruzó el cuarto de desinfección y, al salir, vio cómo los saiyajin corrían. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que se dirigían al lugar donde estaban todas las celdas, ¿y en dónde estaba Caulier? Podía sentir una gran cantidad de energías reunidas en un solo lugar, y todas, absolutamente todas estaban elevadas –Un disturbio-

Sabía que en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo contra algún prisionero podía perder, ¿pero qué podía hacer para ayudar? El pasillo que conducía hacia el pabellón donde estaban los terrícolas estaba completamente vacío, pero los ruidos se acercaban rápidamente –Vienen hacia acá- dijo razonando que ya no tenía opción. Tomó una de las armas que había dejado en una mesa por seguridad –Estoy lista-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kakarotto entró a la prisión sin problemas mediante enormes agujeros en las paredes, que parecían haber sido echos para escapar o entrar. La noticia de que algo estaba sucediendo en la prisión llegó al CEG mientras él entrenaba, nadie pareció prestarle atención, ni siquiera él; de no haber sido porque sintió el ki de Milk adentro, no hubiera movido un dedo por ayudar.

Dentro de la prisión, todo era un caos, los reclusos que habían escapado estaban liberando al resto, los guardias no estaban peleando para detenerlos, si no para matarlos. -¿Qué diablos pasó?- Sacudió su cabeza, no tenía tiempo para eso, podía sentir que Milk tenía algunas energías cerca de ella, y no eran terrícolas. Corrió rápidamente hacia donde ella se encontraba, con algunas dificultades cuando se le cruzaban guardias, o prisioneros, a los cuales tuvo que empujar o dejar inmóviles, claro que tuvo el deleite de matar a unos cuantos cuando su paciencia llegó al límite.

Cuando finalmente encontró a Milk, se percató de dos cosas: llevaba un arma, y estaba herida. Se percató de una tercera cuando bajó la mirada, había cadáveres frente a ella. -¡Milk!- exclamó para advertirle de dos atacantes que iban hacia ella por adelante y atrás. Milk disparó al primero, pero se tardó en darse la vuelta para disparar al de atrás. En ese momento Kakarotto maldijo no poder moverse más rápido, sentía que aunque estaba corriendo hacia ella, llegaría tarde. Vio al prisionero empujar a Milk, haciéndola caer y él encima de ella. Kakarotto no supo qué tan rápido se había movido, pero lo siguiente que notó es que casi estaba viendo rojo y golpeaba al sujeto sin piedad contra el suelo. Lo mataría, lo mataría por haberse atrevido a hacer algo así.

-Kakarotto- dijo Milk, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro –Kakarotto- repitió, haciendo que éste finalmente le hiciera caso –Ya está muerto-

Kakarotto la vio como si hubiera dicho algo extraño, vio de nuevo al prisionero que tenía debajo de él. Le había destrozado la cara. Se levantó con sangre en las manos, no era nada nuevo matar, pero lo había hecho con tanta rabia que le sorprendía, se giró hacia Milk, quien lo miraba algo sorprendida -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella.

¿Que si él estaba bien? Era ella la que estaba herida, podía ver cortadas en su rostro, sus brazos con moretes y heridas abiertas, su ropa desgarrada. Quería abrazarla, decirle que no debía preocuparse por él, ¡decirle algo! Pero él era un saiyajin, no había sido criado para estar en contacto con sus sentimientos y mucho menos saber expresarlos. –Estoy en perfecto estado- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-¿Seguro? Parecías un poco fuera de ti-

-Sí, estoy seguro. Sólo me dejé llevar un poco. ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Milk? La prisión es muy peligrosa y tú sólo eres una terrícola-

Milk frunció el ceño -Ahórrate el sermón, Kakarotto. Vine porque tengo la misión de entrenar a unos terrícolas, y como capitana, debía comprobar qué tan enfermos estaban-

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿para qué debes entrenarlos?-

-¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes dos?- la voz de Caulier sonó desde el otro lado del pasillo -¿Qué haces aquí, chico?- preguntó al acercarse a ellos, no llevaba ningún rasguño visible, pero su atuendo tenía rastros de sangre.

-Yo… pasaba por aquí- respondió el saiyajin joven.

-Claro- respondió escéptico; le dirigió una mirada a Milk -¿Tú hiciste esto, terrícola?- preguntó viendo los cadáveres de algunos prisioneros.

-Tuve que hacerlo, no tenía opción, de lo contrario hubieran…-

-Estuvo muy bien- la felicitó –Pero todavía hay algunos prófugos, tendrán que ayudar si no están ocupados haciendo… lo que sea que estaban haciendo-

Kakarotto frunció el ceño, ¿qué demonios hacía Caulier ahí y por qué le hablaba a Milk de una manera tan familiar? Quería hablar más con ella y averiguar de qué se trataba su nueva misión, pero ahora parecía enfadada. Le dirigió una mirada pero Milk lo ignoró. Suspiró profundamente, las mujeres eran tan complicadas. Ambos siguieron ayudando a mantener la prisión bajo control; Milk se mantuvo disparando, mientras que Kakarotto golpeaba y lanzaba energía, siempre cerca de ella por si acaso algo sucedía. Cuando todo terminó, ambos estaban sudados y agotados. –No entiendo cómo es que salieron de sus celdas-

Kakarotto se encogió de hombros –Seguro uno de los soldados bajó la guardia y le quitaron las llaves-

-¿Tú crees que fue así de sencillo?- La verdad es que ella había percibido algo extraño cuando entró a la prisión, pero nunca había estado en una, así que asumió que era el ambiente natural en lugares como ése –Bien, creo que será mejor que me vaya a cambiar. Esta ropa ya quedó hecha añicos-

-Hay unos vestidores en aquel sector- señaló –No hay nadie ahí, estarás a salvo-

-Aunque hubiera alguien, puedo cuidarme bastante bien- dijo algo molesta, pero Kakarotto no se percató de esto. Él sólo pensaba en su seguridad, la idea de que algo saliera mal lo aterraba; las pistolas no tenían balas infinitas, pero aceptó renuente que Milk tenía razón. Ella era una terrícola, sí, pero también era una guerrera. La vio alejarse, siguiendo su energía incluso cuando la perdió de vista. Caminó en busca de Caulier, quien estaba sentado con algunos guardias, parecía estarlos regañando –Oye, Caulier, quiero hablar contigo-

El enorme saiyajin lo vio de reojo y asintió. Caminó un poco para alejarse de los soldados a quienes había estado reprendiendo, y se recostó en una enorme columna rectangular -¿Qué sucede, muchacho?- Todavía seguía sin lograr recordar su nombre... recordaba a Raditz, pero no a éste, a pesar que lo había entrenado.

-¿Qué hacías tú aquí?-

-¿Yo? Soy el nuevo encargado de las terrícolas, ¿no lo escuchaste? Aunque tengo que admitir que el trabajo me aburre de solo pensarlo- dijo mientras se hurgaba el oído con el dedo meñique –Éste era tu trabajo antes de que ese loco de Vegeta te lo quitara, ¿no es así, chico?-

-Sí, de eso quiero hablarte… sé que ya estás cansado de entrenar soldados, has entrado a varias generaciones que de seguro estás ya exhausto-

-¿Me estás llamando _viejo_? Te recuerdo que apenas soy unos cuantos años mayor que Bardock-

-No, no, todavía te ves en buena forma-

-Sí, recuerda eso, todavía puedo darte una golpiza si me lo propongo- dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro –Pero tienes razón, entrenar a los terrícolas nuevos debe ser cansado; necesito alguien que los vigile mientras yo voy a los bares, sabes que hay vicios que nunca mueren-

–Puedes beber mientras yo los entreno- sonrió Kakarotto. Caulier era un saiyajin extraño; a pesar de ser de clase alta, era, hasta cierto punto, tolerante; aunque no por eso era amable, no, de hecho era muy famoso por torturar a sus enemigos quebrándole todos los miembros antes de matarlos a golpes. Nunca lo había visto en combate, sólo escuchado rumores; se decía que había sido muy leal al difunto rey Vegeta, pero con el príncipe era otra historia. Se preguntaba qué pensaría él si se enterara sobre el plan para derrocar a Vegeta.

-Que no se entere Vegeta, sabes que nos mataría-

Kakarotto asintió, esperaba que esta habilidad para entablar conversaciones sin recurrir a la fuerza le sirviera cuando empezara su misión. -Por cierto, ¿sabes cómo se armó este problema en la prisión? Pocas veces se escucha de algo así-

Caulier asintió en silencio –Comenzó de la nada, creen que fue una disputa entre dos prisioneros, pero pudo haber estado un carcelero involucrado- se encogió de hombros –Quién sabe-

-¿Hubo algún prófugo?-

-Se hará el conteo en cuanto reúnan los cadáveres. Luego lo sabremos. Aunque alguien haya escapado de la prisión, aparecerá. Nadie puede salir de este planeta sin que nos enteremos-

Kakarotto asintió, quiso comentar sobre las paredes quebradas que vio cuando estaba buscando a Milk, pero al sentir que ella se acercaba prefirió olvidarlo. Caulier tenía razón, nadie podía huir del planeta. Esperó a que Milk regresara para despedirse, estaba ansioso por ir a entrenar unas cuantas horas, pensaba en quizás ir al cuadrilátero de Brusselia, ahí siempre habían buenos combates.

-Estoy lista, ¿está todo bien?- preguntó ella al verlo de pie viendo hacia la nada.

-Sí, sólo hablaba con Caulier. Llegamos a un acuerdo, cuando esté demasiado _indispuesto_ para entrenarlas, yo lo haré- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¿No es genial?-

-¿No tendrás problemas con eso?-

-¿Con Vegeta? No, no creo, ya sé cómo librarme de él cuando se molesta-

-Bien, creo que regresaré con las chicas, un nuevo bebé nació ayer. Aunque no lo creas, criar a un bebé saiyajin es cansado, debemos turnarnos para cuidarlo. ¿Quieres ir a verlo más tarde?- preguntó la terrícola, sacando al saiyajin de sus pensamientos.

Kakarotto asintió –Iré a entrenar y por la noche pasaré visitando, no soy tan malo con los niños-

Milk rió –Eres terrible con los niños- dijo entre carcajadas –Hay algo más-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el saiyajin. Milk dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a él, lo vio directamente a los ojos, y Kakarotto pudo apreciar que estaba sonrojada -¿Estás bien? Pareces enferma-

Milk frunció el ceño, ¿tenía que hacer las cosas más difíciles? Utilizando la levitación, se elevó unos cuantos centímetros del suelo para poder alcanzar el rostro del saiyajin, y, antes de que éste pudiera preguntarle alguna otra estupidez, le plantó un beso en la mejilla –Eso es por haberme ayudado-

Kakarotto parecía totalmente pasmado, ¿qué debía hacer?, ¡¿qué se supone debía hacer?! –Gra… gracias…- dijo sonrojado, ni siquiera consciente de qué tan roja podía ponerse su cara.

Milk se dio la vuelta –Nos miramos entonces en la noche de nuevo- Y sin más, se alejó del saiyajin para poder ir al Sur, debía hablar con algunas personas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bardock volaba de regreso a su casa, había estado con Gine mientras ella preparaba la última ración de comida del día. Lo había obligado a que la ayudara a cortar las últimas piezas, pero había algo que él debía hacer antes de poder ayudarla.

Aterrizó silenciosamente y entró como si fuese a hurtar algo. Todo estaba apagado, la noche era bastante oscura a pesar de apenas haber empezado, pero entre la penumbra podía divisar la silueta de un saiyajin sentado en su puesto de la sala _–Es un fastidioso-_ pensó molesto.

-No prendas la luz, Bardock, creo que no es necesario para que hablemos- le dijo el saiyajin que estaba sentado viéndolo.

Bardock cerró la puerta sin poner seguro. Se sentó en el asiento de enfrente, el que utilizaba Gine, se sentía extraño estar en un lugar que no era su puesto usual, pero no importaba –Imaginé que estarías ya lejos de aquí a esta hora-

-No, quería hablar contigo antes de eso-

-Bien, dime qué quieres-

-¿Por qué no has avisado a nadie que estoy aquí?-

-Quería escuchar qué era lo que tenías que decirme, ¿cómo lograste evadir mis visiones, por cierto?-

-Yo no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a escapar de la prisión- admitió –Lo único que me dijeron es que debía ser hoy luego de la mañana- se encogió de hombros –Creo que el plan estaba tan segregado que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que sucedería-

-Eres una maldita víbora-

-Lo sé- cruzó la otra pierna antes de hablar –Pero sabías que vendría-

-Sí, cuando escapaste lo vi perfectamente. También puedo decirte cómo terminará este plan tuyo, pero creo que será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo-

El saiyajin rió –Tan aguafiestas como siempre, hermano-

-Será mejor que te vayas lo más rápido posible, vendrán a buscarte aquí-

-¿Me estás ayudando?-

-Lo único que quiero es que te largues de una buena vez- espetó Bardock. Le ponía los pelos de punta hablar con Turles, siempre había sido así, desde niños.

Turles se puso de pie –No tiene sentido que intente convencerte de ayudarme entonces, ¿cierto? Un saiyajin con tu habilidad para predecir el futuro me serviría- pero al no recibir respuesta se limitó a sonreír –Como quieras, Bardock, la próxima vez que nos veamos quizás yo sea el nuevo rey. No tendré piedad con los que se opongan ante mí, y si tú llegas a morir, la pobre de Gine quedará sola… sería una pena que algo así pasara-

-Sabes perfectamente lo que Gine piensa de ti, no intentes nada- amenazó. No le importaba que Turles quisiera hacer una rebelión contra Vegeta, no era el único con ese plan, pero lo que no soportaba era su manera de hablar cuando se trataba de su pareja. Lo invadían unas ganas de golpearlo hasta tirarle todos los dientes –Terminarás muerto cuando todo esto acabe-

La expresión de Turles se puso seria, su fachada de tranquilidad y petulancia desapareció por unos instantes, pero rápidamente se recuperó –El futuro cambia, hermano- dijo antes de salir por la puerta trasera.

-Eso espero- murmuró Bardock mientras se ponía de pie y cerraba con seguro por donde Turles había salido –Eso espero-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Has escuchado?- preguntó Kakarotto, sentado en el laboratorio de Bulma, le había llevado su nave para una revisión. La noche anterior había visitado a Milk en el Sur y le pidió a Bulma que revisara su nave, no quería irse sin estar seguro que no tendría un accidente, ¡sería una estupidez morir por haber quedado varado en el espacio o haber explotado con la nave!

-¿Sobre qué?-

-No encuentran a Turles. Hubo unos disturbios en la prisión, y cuando hicieron el reconteo parecía haberse esfumado. Se la han pasado buscándolo desde ayer-

Bulma se sorprendió al escuchar eso -¿No se supone que estaba encerrado en un lugar imposible de escapar?- preguntó mientras revisaba la nave.

-¿Imposible de escapar?- preguntó el saiyajin –No, es un lugar horrendo, pero no es imposible de salir. De niño me contaban historias espantosas de ese lugar, amenazándome que me encerrarían ahí si no me disciplinaba en mi entrenamiento-. Bulma rió al escuchar eso, pero a Kakarotto no se le hizo gracioso -¡Realmente me asustaba!- repuso ofendido –Como sea, es sorprendente que nadie lo haya visto-

-¿No habían guardias?-

-Ninguno cerca, aparentemente-

-Pero seguro sigue en el planeta, ¿verdad? Nadie se puede esfumar así como así-

-Algunos creen que él también podía aumentar y disminuir su ki, yo imagino que lo aprendió encerrado. Aunque sea de clase baja, Turles es un gran guerrero y estratega; pero sí debe seguir en el planeta, no se puede salir del planeta sin que se detecte tu nave-

-¿Y… bueno, no tenía aliados que lo pudieran ayudar a escapar?-

Kakarotto se encogió de hombros –No se sabe, Daiz y Cacao lo traicionaron, ¿lo recuerdas?, igual que Raditz, pero no me fío de ellos-

Bulma asintió y se quedó callada mientras seguía revisando el motor de la nave, tenía grasa en las manos y sudor en el rostro, pero no le importaba. –Parece en buen estado, pero creo que puedo hacerla más veloz si me das algunos días-

-¿Más veloz?-

-Un poco de velocidad te ayudaría a terminar tu misión más rápido, ¿no crees?-

-Supongo que tienes razón-

Ambos quedaron callados por unos minutos más, Kakarotto siempre estaba admirado de entrar a su laboratorio y ver lo que tenía de nuevo –Escuché que Vegeta no ha enviado a los híbridos a esos planetas inhóspitos- soltó de la nada -¿Le dijiste algo para que cambiara de opinión?-

-Nada en especial- respondió Bulma.

-Ya- respondió el saiyajin, pero en el fondo de su cabeza la idea de que Bulma y Vegeta anduvieran revolcándose se formó, pero no era de su incumbencia –Bien, si tienes alguna noticia avísame, iré a entrenar-

-Ven en unos tres días y te la tendré lista. Quizás aumente la gravedad en tu máquina-

-¿En serio?, ¡eres genial!- dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Varios días habían pasado luego de que sucediera lo de la prisión, el entrenamiento de los nuevos terrícolas quedó pendiente hasta su recuperación, mientras el de Milk y su escuadrón se llevaba a cabo todos los días. Unos tres días bajo supervisión de Caulier, y el resto por Kakarotto.

Dos noches antes, Bulma les había quitado las naves, alegando que tenía que instalarles las nuevas armas; Milk aprovechó a pedirle que les pintara una "t" en las compuertas de todas las naves, explicando que era para diferenciarlos como el 'escuadrón terrícola'. Bulma accedió a hacerlo, y les entregó naves donde podían tener simulacros de combate.

Ahora tenían un entrenamiento de muerte súbita, claro que nadie moría, pero con un disparo quedabas fuera de manera inmediata. Entrenaban en distintos escenarios, a veces se iban hasta lo más solitario del planeta, en otras ocasiones luchaban entre las montañas, y a veces sobre el poblado del Sur para hacer simulacros en caso de ataque enemigo. El día de hoy entrenaban en el desierto del planeta, muy al Sur. Quedaban cuatro pilotos en el aire, pero el mayor enemigo de Milk era Pamputt, constantemente quería demostrar lo bueno que era, y la verdad es que era bastante hábil. Mientras Milk esquivaba los atacas, su mente divagaba en lo importante que era su nueva misión_… _

_-Necesito informarles sobre la misión_\- pensó; la verdad es que había una misión extra a la que ellos iban a ejecutar cuando los nuevos terrícolas se recuperaran y se entrenaran. Tal misión había sido dada a ella debido a varios sucesos, pero especialmente porque ella, al igual que muchos otros, no querían a Vegeta como rey. Nunca pensó que terminaría involucrada en una conspiración.

Un sonido de alarma la sacó de sus recuerdos, pero más que eso, le indicó que había sido golpeada y, por consiguiente, estaba fuera del combate.

-Rayos- Por haber estado pensando en otras cosas, había perdido concentración y terminó _muerta._ Descendió lentamente, no se había dado cuenta de lo sudada que estaba hasta que salió de su nave. Esperó a que el combate terminara para regresar a dejar las naves; el viaje de regreso fue insoportable con Pamputt alardeando por haber ganado.

Caulier les había conseguido un sector exclusivo para entrenar. Ahora los de su escuadrón dormían allí, ya no tenían que entrar a la prisión. La verdad es que era una ventaja increíble, pero Milk no podía dejar de pensar que prefería a Kakarotto como entrenador. Había cierta calma que él emanaba cuando estaba cerca... lo extrañaba cuando no estaba.

Cuando llegaron vio a Kakarotto de brazos cruzados viéndola con seriedad, ¿qué le había picado? -Una distracción podría causarte la muerte en un combate real- le dijo entregándole una toalla.

-¿Cómo sabes que me distraje?- preguntó ella sorprendida, después de todo él no había estado presente.

-Tu energía se sentía distraída-

-¿Me dirás que puedes sentir mi ki incluso desde tan lejos?- preguntó ella incrédula, pero Kakarotto no respondió. La verdad es que incluso él se sorprendía, la energía de Milk era alta, pero no lo suficiente como para sentirla con facilidad… sin embargo él podía hacerlo.

-No tiene importancia- respondió el saiyajin luego de unos segundos –Bien, todos vayan a las duchas. Eso fue suficiente por hoy-

Las chicas se fueron en grupo al extremo norte del pequeño complejo, mientras que Pamputt debía de irse al opuesto, dejando a Kakarotto solo sentado sobre una banca. Miraba hacia el vacío mientras pensaba en lo que debía hacer; Taro le había dicho que regresaría a la Tierra en aproximadamente una semana o un poco más, debía disimular las apariencias, pero él debía comenzar su misión lo más rápido posible. No podían perder el tiempo.

-Debo decírselo- murmuró para sí mismo. Los minutos pasaron antes de que Milk y las demás salieran con nuevas armaduras puestas.

Milk le dirigió una mirada, había algo extraño en él el día de hoy -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, sentándose a su lado -Te ves muy pensativo, algo raro en ti-

Kakarotto rió, lo que le había dicho era verdad. -Es sólo que… tengo una misión importante. Es mucha presión-

-¿Una misión?-

-Sí, es posible que no volvamos a vernos por un buen tiempo- dijo él.

Milk se esforzó por mantener la sonrisa, y agradecía que Kakarotto fuese tan distraído, alguien más perspicaz se hubiera percatado del cambio en su expresión, aunque fuese mínima –Yo también estaré algo ocupada- agregó ella, colocando sus manos atrás de la espalda, viendo de reojo a Kakarotto –Tenemos una misión designada personalmente por el príncipe Vegeta-

-¿Viste a Vegeta?, ¿en persona?- no le gustaba la idea. Vegeta tenía una habilidad para destruir todo lo que miraba.

-Sí, ¿no te lo había dicho? La verdad lo recordaba más alto- dijo Milk -Aparentemente nos quieren mandar a unos planetas a revisar si hay peligro en ellos-. Kakarotto frunció el entrecejo, pero prefirió no decir nada, quería escuchar si Milk tenía algo que agregar –Supongo que los dos andaremos muy ocupados por un tiempo- su voz sonaba tranquila, como si estuviera dando una noticia sobre el clima o algo sin importancia, pero Kakarotto sentía su energía inquieta, parecía… parecía triste.

–Por cierto, nació otro bebé. No lo han ido a traer, se me hace extraño-

-¿Quieres que lo vayan a traer?- preguntó Kakarotto sorprendido.

-¡No! Es sólo que creí que estarían más pendientes de esto. Luego de que Bulma logró liberar a las madres, todas han estado temiendo que algunos saiyajin aparezcan para llevárselas de nuevo, a ellas y a los bebés restantes-

Kakarotto frunció el ceño –Quizás no lo saben todavía-

-O quizás el príncipe cambió de opinión- dijo Milk de manera optimista.

-¿Vegeta?- rió Kakarotto –Nunca lo he visto cambiar de opinión. Puede estar equivocado, pero no se retractará. Es demasiado terco-

-Tal vez Bulma consiguió algo para convencerlo, ¿alguna nueva nave o algo para entrenar?-. Kakarotto asintió, era posible, pero lo que tenía en la mente era distinto, además la idea de que Vegeta estuviera volviéndose más fuerte que él lo estaba carcomiendo. Debía aprovechar su misión y entrenar el doble de fuerte. -¿Cuándo te irás?-

-En unos días, tres quizás. Todo depende de cuánto Bulma tarde con mi nave-

-Ya veo- Milk bajó la mirada hacia una piedra que tenía frente a su pie, con la que comenzó a jugar –No será lo mismo sin ti- dijo en voz baja –Aunque no lo parezca, creo que todas las chicas se han encariñado contigo-

Kakarotto la miraba sin perder ningún detalle, ¿eso la incluía también a ella? Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, siempre manteniendo una ridícula distancia que parecía forzada. Siempre que estaba con ella se sentía como un completo idiota, no sabía qué decir o cómo actuar, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía cómodo, era algo extraño de explicar –Yo sólo te echaré a ti de menos- dijo él.

Milk sonrió, agradecía que su cabello le caía a los lados, porque así podía ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas –Yo también- confesó. Ella sabía muy bien que sentía algo raro por él; primero había sido gratitud y admiración luego de que la salvara de ser una esclava sexual, el tiempo que pasaron juntos cuando fueron hacia la Tierra la ayudó a darse cuenta que lo había juzgado mal, a partir de ahí fue que comenzó a percatarse que miraba a Kakarotto con cierto interés. Y ahora, al escuchar que él también partiría en una misión por su cuenta, un extraño frío la había invadido… como un vacío en el medio de su pecho, no quería sentirlo, pero ahí estaba. Ella siempre había dicho que era una guerrera, una sobreviviente, sí, pero además de eso era un ser humano, no podía simplemente negarse a sentir algo por alguien. Se puso de pie y se colocó frente a Kakarotto, quien la miraba confundido. Sin darle aviso alguno, le plantó un beso en la mejilla, cerca de los labios. –Creo que te extrañaré más de lo que me gustaría admitir- confesó todavía cerca del rostro del saiyajin, quien parecía estar congelado. Era el segundo beso que ella le daba. El otro había sido por gratitud, pero éste era distinto. Apretó los labios y se controló para no ponerse de pie y besarla. Tenía miedo de que esta situación en la que estaban se destruyera si hacía algo precipitado.

Milk se comenzó a apartar del saiyajin, pero éste la tomó por la muñeca con suavidad –Quedémonos un poco más así- dijo en voz baja sin apartar la mirada de Milk. Era cierto, él era nuevo en todo esto, nunca había estado enamorado en su vida, lo único que conocía era el amor por pelear y por comer, pero lo que sentía hacia ella era distinto. No sabía si era normal en su raza, o debía culpar al golpe que se había dado de niño, fuese lo que fuese, lo hacía sentirse como un idiota cuando estaba a solas con ella.

Milk le sonrió y se volvió a sentar a su lado, pero esta vez ya no había distancia entre ellos. Estaban sentados uno justo al lado del otro. Kakarotto extrañaba su cola, de haberla tenido, seguro la habría enrollado en la cintura de Milk; sabía que esto era un tipo de ritual de cortejo en su raza, pero no le importaba, con gusto lo haría con ella. Milk cerró los ojos y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del saiyajin –Quedémonos así un poco más- murmuró, no sabiendo lo tenso que estaba el saiyajin que estaba a su lado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Lamento haberme tardado más con tu nave, pero tenía mucho que hacer- se disculpaba Bulma, después de todo había tardado cuatro días más de lo pensado –Lo bueno es que me ayudarás con unas piezas que tengo que llevar a mi laboratorio-

Kakarotto debió de haberlo imaginado, ¡Bulma no podía verlo y no utilizarlo para ese tipo de cosas! Lo regañaba si jalaba algo con brusquedad, si lo hacía muy lento, si lo hacía muy rápido; Bulma era, en su opinión, la demostración de que las mujeres terrícolas no podían darse a entender o saber lo que querían a ciencia cierta, pero eso era algo que se reservaba para él mismo, pues de haberlo dicho seguramente terminaría escuchándola gritar.

Desarmaron una nave de pies a cabeza, y mientras lo hacían Kakarotto se vio obligado a darle un poco de información de lo que se trataba su misión: viajar a varios planetas buscando algo. Gracias a eso, Bulma propuso instalarle un nuevo mapa y una aplicación para poder ir reconociendo cada zona que visitaba, mejorando y detallando el mapa mientras más lugares conociera –Serán como los mapas que utilizarán Milk y las demás, por cierto, ¿por qué les ponen número a los planetas?-

-¿Números?- preguntó, él no estaba consciente que Vegeta se tomara la molestia de siquiera enumerar los planetas que conquistaba. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, él tampoco estaba enterado de qué trataba la misión de Milk.

-Sí, Milk irá a un planeta que no tenía nombre, pero sí un número, escuché que su misión es revisar la atmósfera de ese lugar y ver si es peligroso o no, por eso las naves que les di… bueno, no importa- dijo omitiendo que las naves de Milk y las chicas no podían ser rastreadas, les había instalado un botón de emergencia con el que se desprenderían las partes metálicas que generaban calor, volviéndolas más frescas y difíciles de rastrear por radares que buscaban emisiones de calor –Va al planeta número… creo que 97… o algo así-

Kakarotto se rascó la cabeza –Nunca lo había escuchado- dijo él, tenía el conocimiento que Freezer sí le colocaba numeración a sus planetas, pero no Vegeta. Aunque tenía lógica, si su memoria no le fallaba, el reino de Vegeta tenía más de 100 planetas. Se encogió de hombros.

Siguieron trabajando hasta que el estómago de Kakarotto rugió –Creo que deberíamos comer- dijo mientras sostenía una pieza de metal.

-Lo haremos en cuanto termine esto-

Kakarotto gruñó, y su estómago lo acompañó. Al final tuvo que esperar quince minutos para que Bulma accediera a que fueran a comer. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia el laboratorio para luego ir al comedor, Bulma le explicaba los cuidados que debía de tener para con la nave si realmente no pensaba darle mantenimiento por mucho tiempo. -¿En cuánto tiempo me la tendrás?- preguntó el saiyajin, ansioso.

-Dame unas horas más para terminar tu nave, he estado muy ocupada; tengo que instalar armas a algunas naves y lo de los terrícolas enfermos me tiene preocupada- respondió Bulma –Por cierto, Milk me invitó a cenar hoy con ustedes-

-Sí…- dijo desviando la mirada, en las últimas noches habían cenado juntos. Él la iba a visitar con la excusa de dar ideas para que su entrenamiento fuese mejor, a veces terminaban yendo al CDA a comer, donde Gine los atiborraba de comida.

-Han estado muy juntos en estos días, no me digas que hay algo entre ustedes- sugirió, presionándole su costado con el codo.

-No- respondió Kakarotto con una sonrisa jovial, pero tenía la mirada entristecida –Recuerda que soy yo quien maté a su padre-

-Por favor, han pasado tantas cosas luego de eso… ¡incluso Ox Satán bromeó con que te casaras con ella!-

-No entiendo las costumbres terrícolas, ¿casarse es como declarar que estarás junto a alguien para toda la vida?-

Bulma lo vio con curiosidad –Así es. Tienen una linda ceremonia donde declaran su amor eterno frente a todos mientras se colocan un anillo en el dedo anular que simboliza su unión, hasta que la muerte los separe… o el divorcio los separe-

Kakarotto frunció el ceño -¿Quieres decir que no es eterno?-

Bulma se encogió de hombros –Nos gusta creer que sí, pero la verdad es que todo puede pasar- vio a Kakarotto de reojo -¿Los saiyajin tienen algo parecido?-

-¿Algo parecido? Supongo- se quedó pensativo por unos instantes. Sabía que entre una pareja de saiyajin se podía armar un tipo de conexión que los unía de por vida… algunos, como su madre, creían que incluso en la siguiente, pero él pensaba que eran estupideces. –Tengo una cosa que pedirte, Bulma-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó sorprendida por la seriedad del saiyajin.

-Mañana partiré en mi misión, hoy es la última vez que veré a Milk- hizo una leve pausa –Quiero estar solo con ella esta noche-

Bulma se sonrojó de inmediato -¡Eres todo un galán!- exclamó.

-¡No, no! No es por lo que tú crees- dijo sonrojado, pero Bulma parecía estar en su propio mundo ya –Sólo quiero disculparme por lo que le hice a su padre-

-Seguro, seguro- respondió Bulma viéndolo con picardía.

La conversación quedó pausada cuando un grupo de saiyajin pasaron frente a ellos, y quien los lideraba era Vegeta, parecía estar dando órdenes a todos, pero al dirigir una mirada hacia su derecha se percató de Bulma y Kakarotto, deteniéndose por completo -¿Qué haces aquí, insecto?- preguntó molesto.

Kakarotto se sorprendió, no recordaba haber hecho nada para enfadarlo, aunque realmente era Vegeta, no había que hacer algo para conseguirlo –Vine a…-

-Quería ayuda con una máquina, así que lo llamé- intervino Bulma –Tengo mucho que hacer y necesito a un saiyajin que me ayude a veces-

Vegeta la vio con el ceño fruncido, y sin más siguió su camino, y el resto de saiyajin que lo acompañaban lo siguieron sin prestarle atención a los otros dos individuos.

-¿Qué le picó?- preguntó Kakarotto. Al inicio no había sentido el ki de Vegeta, pero ahora era obvio que el pequeño príncipe estaba molesto -¿Le hice algo para que esté así?- se preguntó a sí mismo.

-No le prestes atención- respondió Bulma, no dejando de ver a Vegeta mientras éste se alejaba –Vamos-. Fueron hasta el laboratorio a depositar las piezas metálicas y luego caminaron intercambiando comentarios sin sentido hasta que llegaron al comedor –Intenta no hacer destrozos- le advirtió al saiyajin mientras sacaba una botella con un extraño líquido y comenzaba a beberlo.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- preguntó Kakarotto, podía ver que no tenían buen sabor, al menos lo adivinaba por la expresión de Bulma.

-Esto… lo había olvidado tomar en varios días, es una bebida para perder peso.-

Kakarotto la vio incrédulo, ¡pero si ella ya era bastante delgada! A veces incluso sentía que un ventarrón podía llevársela, pero no dijo nada, había aprendido a que el peso era un tema delicado, especialmente con Bulma. –Espero que lo valga- comentó viendo la botella vacía.

-Yo también- respondió Bulma, quien parecía que estaba por vomitar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Milk preparaba una cena distinta para esa noche, sabía que Kakarotto partiría al día siguiente, tan sólo pensar en eso le causaba una gran tristeza. Su corazón se aceleraba tan sólo pensar que lo vería esa noche, quería despedirse de él, pero al mismo tiempo no encontraba el valor para decirle adiós. Ninguno sabía cuándo volverían a verse.

Sonrió mientras recordaba cómo había comenzado todo, le había deseado la muerte tantas veces, lo había tratado como si fuese lo peor de la galaxia, y aun así él insistió en ayudarla… incluso arriesgó su vida por ella cuando la encerraron. La había entrenado, tratado como una igual en el campo de batalla, se había vuelto en un gran amigo y aliado –Así que esto es estar enamorada- admitió finalmente, lo triste era enamorarse de alguien que estaba por alejarse de uno. –Supongo que así debe ser-

Kakarotto apareció tiempo después, no llevaba puesta la armadura, se miraba tan relajado solamente llevando un pantalón holgado de color naranja y una camiseta blanca sin mangas.

La cena fue rápidamente, quizás más rápido de lo que a Milk le habría gustado. Hablaron de diversos temas, entrenamiento, costumbres saiyajin y terrícolas, posibilidades de lo que podría pasar cuando toda la guerra terminara, pero ninguno mencionó algo sobre la partida del saiyajin. Ni tampoco el beso que ella le había dado en la prisión y el de días atrás. Parecía un entendimiento mutuo el no decir nada.

-La comida estuvo deliciosa- comentó Kakarotto –Debí haber venido temprano para ayudarte-

-Déjalo así, fui yo quien te invitó. La próxima vez te tocará a ti cocinar-

Kakarotto sonrió –La próxima vez…- murmuró viendo su vaso de agua –No sé cuánto tarde, pero lo haré-

Milk le sonrió –Supongo que tienes que irte a descansar- dijo viendo la hora.

-Sí, Taro me dijo que debo irme desde la mañana, pero antes de eso quiere darme algo. Conociéndolo, será alguna estupidez-

-Yo también tengo algo que darte- dijo poniéndose de pie –Lo hice en mi tiempo libre. Bulma se encargó de conseguirme el material correcto-

Kakarotto se quedó esperando expectante, durante su vida no había recibido muchos regalos. Le emocionaba la idea. Milk regresó con una cápsula y la puso sobre la mesa –Anda, ábrelo-

Kakarotto lanzó la cápsula y, cuando el humo se disipó, se encontró con un traje naranja como el que había utilizado durante su entrenamiento con el Maestro Roshi, pero también había una playera azul y unas muñequeras –El traje naranja quizás te haga ver más terrícola y menos saiyajin- dijo Milk –Me dijiste que mientras menos parecieras un saiyajin, mayor éxito podría tener tu misión. Pensé que esto podría ayudarte. Bulma me consiguió el material azul, es pesado, seguro te ayudará a entrenar-

Kakarotto no sabía qué decir, no tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionar ante un gesto como éste, ¿debía darle las gracias y listo?, ¿debía buscarle algo para regalarle de vuelta?, ¿debía darle una palmada en la espalda? Las costumbres terrícolas eran un completo misterio para él. Milk suspiró, era obvio que él no tenía la menor idea de las cosas, se acercó viéndolo a los ojos –Hay algo más- dijo con nerviosismo. Su corazón latía rápidamente, no habría una oportunidad más de decirle adiós, y lo que estaba por hacer lo había deseado desde hace bastante tiempo.

Los ojos del saiyajin se abrieron un poco más al verla acercarse a él, apretó sus puños por los nervios y, al sentir los labios de Milk sobre los suyos, se dejó llevar. El beso fue breve, no supo en qué momento cerró los ojos y tampoco en qué momento los labios de Milk se apartaron de los suyos. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, la mirada de ella tenía un brillo que a él le parecía encantador, y sentía que debía irse de ahí si no quería hacer alguna idiotez, pero fue él quien movió su rostro hacia Milk en busca de otro beso.

Esta vez se puso de pie, enrolló sus brazos en la cintura de la terrícola y la levantó. Milk rió mientras lo besaba, sentía cómo la llevaba hacia la sala; era una suerte que los ambientes de sala, comedor y cocina fuesen abiertos, sin paredes divisorias. Se sentó en el sofá con ella encima, acariciando la cintura de Milk, subiendo y bajando sus manos por la espalda mientras que ella hacía lo mismo. Ninguno parecía querer discutir lo que estaban por hacer, simplemente se querían dejar llevar. Milk se quitó la blusa con rapidez, y Kakarotto casi se arrancó la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

Él sintió cómo algo en su interior despertaba lentamente, tomó a Milk por la cintura y la acostó en el sofá. Rápidamente le quitó el pantalón, parecía ansioso. Milk se sonrojó al darse cuenta que ya sólo tenía puesto su sostén y bragas –Kakarotto…- susurró, pero éste la besó para callarla. No quería escuchar si lo quería detener. Sus besos fueron descendiendo lentamente por todo su cuerpo, su cuello, su pecho, su estómago, no fue hasta que besó abajo del ombligo que ella se puso nerviosa, ¿hasta dónde pensaba llegar? -¿Qué estás…?- pero sus palabras quedaron cortadas al sentir a Kakarotto quitarle sus bragas con un solo movimiento –Es… espera- dijo, pero él parecía no oírla. Se posicionó entre sus piernas, y antes que ella dijera algo más, sintió los labios del saiyajin en su intimidad. Milk se mordió su labio inferior, pero ni así pudo evitar emitir un suave gemido al mismo tiempo que arqueaba su espalda. Hundió sus manos en el cabello de su compañero mientras éste le daba placer, la forma en que la besaba… la forma en que la lamía… la estaba volviendo loca –Basta- imploró, pero se arrepintió cuando él se detuvo.

-Lo siento, sólo quería besarte... ¿No te gustó?- preguntó viéndola desde abajo. Su voz había adquirido un tono más ronco.

Milk se sonrojó –No es eso…- dijo, pero el saiyajin se puso sobre ella para besarla en el cuello. Podía ver que el miembro de Kakarotto estaba marcado en el pantalón. Soltó otro gemido al sentir una pequeña mordida en su hombro. Kakarotto siempre había sido agradable con ella, incluso calmado, pero este lado saiyajin que parecía tener en la cama, o sofá, le estaba gustando demasiado. Puso las manos en el pecho del saiyajin y lo empujó para verle el rostro. Ambos quedaron callados mientras Milk se acercaba a su pantalón y comenzaba a quitárselo. Ahora los dos estaban completamente desnudos, ambos sonrojados como un par de adolescentes que tenían sexo por primera vez a escondidas.

Él podía sentir la energía de Milk alterada, seguramente estaba nerviosa. La tomó del rostro y la besó en los labios lentamente. No sabía qué era lo que sentía, nunca lo había experimentado antes. Su raza no era conocida por desarrollar sentimientos, había conocido saiyajin que eran leales a otros, pero ¿este tipo de emociones? No, nunca las había visto… quizás con sus padres, pero él jamás lo había experimentado. Nunca se había considerado un saiyajin ambicioso o codicioso, pero en ese momento lo quería todo de ella.

Milk se fue relajando poco a poco bajo las caricias de Kakarotto, quien suavemente la fue acostando hasta que finalmente quedó encima de ella. Si algo abundó entre ellos, fueron los besos y las caricias, parecían estarse explorando como si no hubiera un mañana. Las manos de Milk alcanzaron el punto donde alguna vez estuvo la cola del saiyajin, sintió cómo él se tensaba con el tacto y sonrió. –Eso es jugar sucio- le susurró él al oído, pero por su tono de voz parecía estar bromeando. Kakarotto se sentó y la vio, con su mirada parecía estar preguntándole si estaba lista, a lo que Milk le sonrió con dulzura y asintió. Tomó sus piernas y las colocó sobre sus hombros, luego, lentamente, se introdujo en ella. Quería hacerlo con un solo movimiento, pero no sabía si ella estaba acostumbrada a algo así, por lo que decidió ir despacio. Sintió cómo Milk se tensaba conforme él entraba más y más, por un instante pareció percibir que la lastimaba, ¿había hecho algo mal? –Continúa- dijo Milk, pero Kakarotto parecía confundido. Por su energía, podía saber que estaba estresada, así que hizo algo que nunca había hecho: conectó su ki con el de Milk, ayudándola a relajarse. Milk lo miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, podía ver la expresión de placer en su rostro, lo que lo provocaba más. Finalmente entró por completo en ella, se mantuvo quieto por unos segundos más.

Los primeros movimientos de Kakarotto fueron lentos, cosa que no tardó cuando Milk comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo. El hecho de que las piernas de ella estuvieran sobre los hombros de Kakarotto le permitía un mejor acceso. Tenía ambos brazos a los lados de Milk para mantenerse elevado viéndola, no quería perderse ninguna expresión de su rostro. Al inicio, ella gemía suavemente, pero conforme los movimientos de Kakarotto se volvían más bruscos, sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos. Era una suerte que las casas del resto de terrícolas estuvieran separadas, pues de lo contrario ninguna habría podido dormir.

La energía de ambos danzaba entre sí, haciendo una mezcla única. Cuando una energía subía, la otra lo imitaba, y cuando una bajaba, la otra hacía lo mismo. Poco sabían Kakarotto y Milk que esto les estaba ayudando a alcanzar más placer de lo que hubieran conseguido sólo follando. Kakarotto sentía que no duraría mucho, después de todo no tenía experiencia en cómo hacer que todo durara mucho más tiempo, sentía una gran cantidad de electricidad recorriéndole la parte baja del abdomen; Milk tenía las piernas casi entumidas, la espalda arqueada y sentía como si sus caderas fuesen una fábrica de electricidad, no imaginaba que Kakarotto entrara tan profundamente en ella, pero cada vez que la embestía era como si alcanzara profundizarse más en su piel.

Sintió los brazos de Kakarotto levantándola, cambiándola de posición. Ahora él estaba sentado y ella encima. Era su turno de demostrar su excelente condición física. Kakarotto le besó los labios mientras ella comenzaba a moverse por sí misma, esta vez subía y bajaba sobre el miembro del saiyajin mientras que él la tenía agarrada tímidamente de la parte baja de la espalda. Escuchó sus gemidos cuando lo hizo con más fuerza y velocidad, incluso escuchó su nombre salir de los labios de su compañero.

Kakarotto sentía que estaba por terminar, tomó a Milk por la cintura y comenzó a acelerar los movimientos. Cerró los ojos y se enfocó en la energía de la terrícola, quería que ella terminara con él, quería hacer esto memorable y no sólo un momento de puro placer que podría haber sucedido con cualquiera. Se esforzó porque su energía se conectara por completo a la de Milk mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de ella, la verdad es que era muy difícil hacer todo eso a la vez, pero lo valía. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, se pudo percatar que los gemidos de Milk se intensificaron, parecía que ella también llegaría al climax.

Fue cuestión de unas embestidas más, claro que esto sucedió con tanta fuerza y rapidez que Milk imaginó que terminaría adolorida luego de eso, pero no le importaba, si esto era lo que podía hacer un saiyajin no podía imaginarse algo distinto. Sentía que sus caderas no podrían por más tiempo, si él seguía presionando con esa fuerza y velocidad, ella se derretiría. Luego de unos segundos más, justo como lo pensó, sintió una oleada de electricidad descender por sus caderas hasta su intimidad, sentía como si hubiese sido una explosión de placer. Sintiendo cómo el miembro de Kakarotto palpitaba, se había dejado llevar que no pensó siquiera en pedirle que saliera de ella antes... al inicio había sentido dolor, no creyó que lo disfrutaría, pero luego del dolor inicial había sentido como si su energía se relajara. Si esto era tener sexo con un saiyajin, se había estado perdiendo de mucho.

Kakarotto se mantuvo empujando justo en el punto donde la había hecho llegar, no quería salir de ella. Nunca habría imaginado lo diferente que era tener sexo con alguien a darse placer uno mismo. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Había dicho en alto el nombre de Milk cuando eyaculó, y ella había exclamado su nombre al mismo tiempo. En una ocasión Fennel le dijo que, a veces, la sincronía no siempre era buena cuando follaba con alguien más... se le hacía difícil de creer, con Milk había sido perfecta. Desde que conectó su energía con la de ella ambos se habían movido al mismo ritmo, besado al mismo tiempo, gemido con la misma intensidad. Sintió el cuerpo de Milk relajarse finalmente, parecía que su orgasmo había terminado, recostándose sobre él.

Ambos seguían sentados, todavía conectados por sus intimidades, completamente sudados, pero a ninguno le importaba. –Kakarotto- susurró Milk, llamando la atención del saiyajin. Los brazos de él se aferraron a su cintura y la besó en los labios. Luego, lentamente, se empezaron a mover de nuevo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kakarotto miraba su rastreador. Era completamente azul. Taro se lo había dado el día de su partida. No le había hallado nada de especial... al menos hasta que notó que tenía pintada una "t" -La T de Turles- dijo mientras miraba por la ventana de su nave. Todavía no podía ver el tan famoso planeta Yadrat, pero era cuestión de tiempo a que llegara.

Luego de haberse despedido de Milk, no había podido dejar de pensar en eso... ¡ahora entendía por qué Fennel había sido tan adicto a tener sexo! Se sentía tan bien, aunque la verdad es que seguía sintiendo que entrenar era más importante que follar. Habían pasado ya tres días desde su partida; Milk le había hablado por radio para informarle que, por alguna razón -razón que seguramente era Bulma-, Vegeta había ordenado que los híbridos regresaran con sus respectivas madres.

-Debe estar completamente hechizado por ella- balbuceó luego de cortar la comunicación con Milk.

En esos tres días había estado entrenando a una gravedad por encima de lo normal, sólo había necesitado utilizar una vez el tanque de recuperación que Bulma le había instalado. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y tomó una botella entera de agua. Había decidido entrenar para poder defender a todos de cualquier caos, pues presentía que el golpe contra Vegeta no sería para nada pacífico.

Entrenó por unas hora hasta que le llegaron dos notificaciones: una de Milk diciéndole que el entrenamiento de los nuevos terrícolas estaba yendo excelente, y la otra del radar de su nave, aparentemente estaba a cuatro días de llegar a Yadrat.

Frunció el ceño, mientras más lo pensaba, más se frustraba al darse cuenta que, al final de todo, se estaba dirigiendo al planeta al que su padre le había ordenado ir.

-Es como si todo estuviera escrito- maldijo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Milk se levantó lentamente. El tiempo pasaba muy lento dentro de esa nave espacial, o al menos eso sentía ella. Según su calendario, habían pasado cinco días desde su partida del planeta, pero sentía como si apenas llevara dos o tres días viajando. Casi dos semanas luego de la partida de Kakarotto, habían recibido la noticia de que su misión se había acelerado. Bulma les había construido una nave bastante amplia, tenían duchas, un lugar para entrenar, una enfermería, un enorme comedor y cocina, incluso habitaciones de sobras. Durante esas dos semanas el entrenamiento de los terrícolas nuevos había ido bien, pero no perfecto como para que ella se sintiera segura de llevárselos. Al final todos habían ido, pues a Vegeta parecía no importarle que estuvieran o no listos.

Había estado soñando con comida, y hasta su habitación le llegaba el aroma de algo que alguien había preparado; entre los nuevos miembros de su escuadrón habían descubierto a un muchacho que había estado estudiando para ser chef profesional… ahora ése era su puesto oficial en el equipo.

Se lavó la cara, en los últimos días había tenido demasiado sueño y a veces demasiada energía. Ésta había sido su _pequeña_ siesta de tres horas luego de haber terminado con su entrenamiento. La verdad era que el simulador de naves que Bulma les había instalado estaba resultando un éxito. Los novatos practicaban a todas horas, mientras que su equipo original se turnaba para entrenarlos.

Salió de su habitación y, mientras recorría uno de los pasillos que la llevaba a la cocina, miraba por las paredes de su nave, que al fin de cuentas eran muros de cristal –El espacio nunca termina de sorprenderme- dijo al ver en la lejanía una estrella que se parecía al Sol. La única queja que tenía en relación a la nave es que le daba nauseas a veces cuando había turbulencia.

Entró a la cocina. El lugar estaba abarrotado con personas ayudando a preparar el almuerzo. -¡Milk!- saludó Pamputt, quien llevaba puesto un delantal –Dormiste bastante, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó entregándole un plato –Ayuda a llevar la comida a la mesa, ¿sí?-

Milk asintió, el olor de comida le parecía exquisito – ¿No hay carne?- preguntó luego de regresar por el tercer plato –Me desperté con ganas de comer algo así-

Uno de los cocineros asintió y le entregó una bandeja con piezas de ternero, o eso parecía. Cuando finalmente la mesa estaba ya lista, todos los humanos reían y se jugaban bromas en el comedor. Cuando le ofrecieron a Milk un vaso de alcohol para entrar en el ambiente, ella se negó, pues el olor le estaba produciendo algo de nauseas.

-Hay algo que debo decirles- dijo cuando todo comenzó a calmarse. Todas las miradas se posaron en ella, pues al ser la capitana tenía esa energía de exigir atención. -Esta misión no es la única que tenemos- admitió -Durante... durante el ataque al planeta me enteré de algo muy interesante, y al escuchar todo decidí participar en esta revolución que está por suceder. Al final, no sólo nosotros, sino también todas las razas saldremos beneficiadas-

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó una de las chicas que había estado con ella desde el inicio.

-Antes de decirlo, debo saber si todos están dispuestos a participar. Puede que algunos mueran, pero al final la Tierra quedará libre del reinado de Vegeta-

Todos se vieron entre sí, librarse de los saiyajin era algo que ansiaban desde que los capturaron. Ninguno de ellos quería ver a sus familias subyugadas por una raza tan barbárica, y si para eso debían hacerse algunos sacrificios, estaban dispuestos.

-Estoy adentro-

-Yo también-

-Y yo-. De poco en poco, todos se unieron emocionados.

Milk sonrió -Bien. Cuando sea el momento, nos dividiremos en grupos de tres, y mientras dos grupos van a revisar el planeta al que fuimos asignados, los otros visitarán planetas vecinos buscando aliados-

Los murmullos comenzaron a darse lentamente, era obvio que muchos habían escuchado rumores sobre algo parecido estando en la prisión. Milk sabía que ese movimiento tenía bastantes seguidores y no era de extrañarse. La verdad era que ella también estaba sorprendida de enterarse que el príncipe Tarble estaba con vida y planeando derrocar a su propio hermano.

Finalmente pudo comer tranquila cuando todo se calmó. Las risas volvieron al poco rato. El chef llevó un pastel que él mismo había preparado con ingredientes secretos... luego se descubrió que alguien le había entregado chocolate para hacer su pastel, pero nadie se quejó. Mientras Milk comía, no paró de pensar en Kakarotto, le gustaría verlo de nuevo... aunque no estaban juntos, sentía como si parte de él la acompañara. A veces incluso podía jurar que un poco de su energía estaba con ella.

Le entregaron una porción de pastel, pero luego de la tercer mordida a su plato, se puso de pie –Debo…- dijo al ver que la miraban con curiosidad, pero antes de poder terminar su oración, sintió unas ganas enormes de ir a vomitar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Es por eso que debemos movernos- decía un soldado en forma de rana.

-¿Hace cuánto que se enteró de eso, Capitán?-

La rana emitió un _CROACK_ antes de responder –Quizás unos cinco días, no lo sé, Gran Freezer. Mientras huía del súper saiyajin, escuchó esos rumores. Parece que un saiyajin lo confirmó, debe ser un enviado de Vegeta-

Freezer meneaba su cola sobre el piso, él no podía detectar niveles de pelea, pero había estado teniendo une extraño presentimiento en los últimos días. Vio de reojo al nuevo huésped del Capitán Ginyu, había intercambiado cuerpos para poder escapar, era obvio. Su nueva forma era de una rana delgada, ojos amarillos y saltones, su piel se miraba resbaladiza, y era obvio que tenía problemas para controlar su croar. Poco sabía Freezer que éste era su segundo cuerpo; en su intento de huir, terminó llegando a un planeta donde la raza predominante eran anfibios, por lo que tuvo que tomar el cuerpo de una insignificante rana común y corriente antes de conseguir un cuerpo con el cual pilotear una nave… ahora aborrecía a estos anfibios.

-Dígame, Capitán, ¿ha informado de esto a alguien más?-

-No- _CROACK _–No, Gran Freezer-

-Bien, que se mantenga así- le dio un sorbo al vino en su copa -¿Qué planetas dijo que atacarían?-

-Según parece, Vegeta tiene pensado atacar el 79, 98 y el planeta frío-

–Ya veo. Debe ser una venganza por el ataque que le dimos- rió suavemente –Es un tonto si cree que eso nos afectará. Bien, Capitán- dijo girándose hacia Ginyu –Dígale al estúpido de Cooler que vaya a su planeta, cuando se entere que los saiyajin van a atacarlo, sin duda querrá ir a enfrentarlos para demostrar que no le teme a un grupo de monos salvajes-

-¡Pero Gran Freezer, esto puede ser una trampa! Si el legendario súper saiyajin- _CROACK_ –Si él está al tanto del ataque, también vendrá-

-Lo sé, capitán- su voz era calmada y placentera al oído, nadie hubiera pensado que estaba enviando a la muerte a su propio hermano –Se llevará una gran sorpresa- dijo sonriendo.

Ginyu asintió y se retiró. Dejando a Freezer solo frente a una gran ventana redonda por la que observaba el universo. La verdad es que el Emperador del Universo temía por su vida, no quería enfrentarse ahora al legendario súper saiyajin, debía evadirlo hasta conseguir una manera para matarlo o detenerlo, y para eso tendrían que haber algunos sacrificios…

* * *

¡APARECIÓ EL ÚLTIMO "JEFE"! D: Creo que es la primera vez que Freezer aparece XD de ahí sólo lo habían mencionado. :B

Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta ambos capítulos tenían escenas entrelazadas, y escenas que les cuentan qué está pasando con Broly, Freezer, Turles y Tarble. Tengo una duda con el último personaje, ¿cuántos y cuántas de ustedes lograron captar que estaba con vida antes de que fuese muy obvio? Noté que varias me lo pusieron en los reviews, pero tengo curiosidad en saber realmente quiénes se dieron cuenta de ello :)

**¡Espero leer sus respuestas y reviews!** :D Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo (a partir de ahora habrá un poco más de drama y acción en la fiction, porque el arco final está comenzando). ;)


	23. Chapter 23

_¡Hola! He vuelto de entre los muertos :D No, la verdad es que desde octubre he estado extremadamente ocupada D: _

_Gracias a todos los que comentan y los que me respondieron sobre Tarble :D Me encantó leer lo que ustedes creían sobre él __ nuestro pequeño príncipe inocente :D_

_Me hicieron preguntas muy buenas en sus reviews, y creo que en lo que falta de la fiction muchas serán contestadas (sino es que todas) __ Sólo hay una pequeña aclaración que quería hacer; una chica en fb, Gissel, me hizo una pregunta muy buena hace mucho: ¿dejé a Tarble vivir porque no me atreví a matarlo? La verdad es que no…_

_Bueno, Tarble se salvó únicamente porque en el lugar donde fue herido de muerte habían terrícolas escondidos, pero el riesgo de que alguien muera siempre ha estado latente en mi fiction, no importa qué tan importante sea el personaje o qué tan 'intocable' sea (los 'intocables' vendrían a ser los miembros de DBZ… 'Los intocables'... suena a nombre de banda ranchera ahora que lo pienso…). Puede que nadie llegue a morir en esta fiction… pero también existe la posibilidad de que cualquiera podría morir –que permanezca muerto ya es otra cosa-. Podría morir Kakarotto, podría morir Vegeta, podría morir Milk o Bulma, incluso Bardock… podría morir un personaje nuevo o propio de la fiction –como fue el caso de Fennel, personaje que me gustaba mucho y cuya relación con Celery me gustó crear, pero al final no hubo manera de ser salvado…-. Y eso es lo que me gusta de las historias, cuando incluso el 'héroe' corre el riesgo de morir en batalla o por un error, vuelve la historia un poco 'realista' (lo más realista que se puede en un universo donde todos reviven jajaja). _

_En resumen, Tarble se salvó esta vez no porque sea un personaje 'importante' o 'intocable'; se salvó por pura suerte (además que su presencia pondrá las cosas tensas para la sucesión del trono, algo que sólo él puede lograr); cabe aclarar que bien podría haber muerto que el intento para derrocar a Vegeta habría tomado otro rumbo, pero no hubiera desaparecido porque Tarble murió. _

_Bueno ya, sin más que aclarar –o que yo recuerde- dejo de hablar para que puedan leer el –posible- último capítulo del año :D_

* * *

**-23—**

Vegeta despertó sobresaltado debido a una pesadilla... la misma que lo había estado atosigando semanas atrás... pero esta vez el llanto de un niño durante la batalla se había vuelto constante... cuando el niño comenzaba a llorar, sabía que el inicio de la pesadilla comenzaba... Había encontrado una manera de no soñar, y ésa era entrenar hasta quedar inconsciente por el cansancio; sin embargo habían veces donde ni eso podía evitarle soñar con el planeta verde. Y ese niño que lloraba.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido; durante su entrenamiento tuvo una pequeña distracción, recibiendo un ataque directo por parte de los robots, y, en su ataque de ira, terminó destruyendo a todos con sus propias manos… había tenido 20 robots a su servicio, y ahora sólo eran restos de metal y circuitos quemados. El ataque que había recibido por parte de los robots le había herido el hombro derecho… era lo único que recordaba antes de haberse quedado dormido.

Maldijo entre dientes y se puso de pie con dificultad, estaba algo mareado por el cansancio. Colocó su mano sobre el hombro y un dolor punzante lo paralizó –Debe estar dislocado- dijo al sentir el hueso fuera de lugar. Había tenido heridas más serias, así que esto no era nada más que algo cotidiano.

Desde que se había enterado que tendría un maldito crío, las malas noticias le habían llovido; Broly había dejado de mandar señales desde su nave, Turles seguía desaparecido, los sureños no paraban de exigir derechos y otras idioteces… incluso en otros planetas se estaban dando pequeños disturbios, por lo que había tenido que enviar a varios pelotones a terminar los problemas –Desperdiciando hombres para calmar a unos insectos-

El dolor de su hombro lo hizo regresar a la realidad. Buscó una pequeña caja con medicina, recordaba que Bulma le había dicho que la dejaría por cualquier cosa… Bulma… esa mujer también había estado actuando extraño desde hace semanas y tenía la extraña sensación que lo estaba evitando; también la energía que había estado emanando era irregular, incluso pensó que había sido contagiada por algo, pero descartó la idea cuando siguió llegando al castillo actuando _normal._ Y, aunque no lo admitiera, la extraña actitud de esa mujer le estaba alterando los nervios.

Se sentó en la única banca del CG, abrió la caja y encontró una nota escrita con una caligrafía extraña: "sabía que la necesitarás. Bulma". Vegeta soltó una leve sonrisa de lado, incluso no estando allí con él podía leer la nota con la voz de Bulma en su cabeza –Quizás sí sea una bruja- dijo el saiyajin en tono bromista, destrozando el papel.

Inhaló profundamente, colocó su mano izquierda sobre su hombro derecho y sin pensarlo dos veces presionó el hueso con un simple movimiento, reacomodando todo en su lugar. No emitió nada más que un suave gruñido, se había estado reacomodando huesos desde que era chiquillo, no era nada nuevo. Tomó un poco de algodón, le colocó alcohol y comenzó a curar sus heridas.

Se dio una ducha rápida y, mientras se vendaba el torso, reactivó la comunicación de la nave, la cual había apagado luego de no parar recibir quejas de Okkra... además Bulma había estado particularmente irritante en los últimos días... si no lo evitaba se la pasaba gritándole sin ninguna razón por el intercomunicador hasta que lo apagó.

-Rhubarb- llamó por una línea privada al rastreado de su subordinado –Rhubarb, contesta- repitió impaciente.

_-Majestad-_ saludó el saiyajin –_Imagino que debe de haber pasado algo para que dejara su entrenamiento-_

Vegeta vio de soslayo el resto de sus robots, su entrenamiento estaba en pausa –Ve por la terrícola, dile que venga a reparar unos robots de inmediato-. No esperó por una respuesta, se limitó a cortar la comunicación de nuevo.

Luego de alistarse, finalmente salió de su CG. No tenía ni idea de qué hora era, pero por la luz de una de las ventanas imaginaba que era pasado el mediodía. Había pasado casi seis días encerrado sin comunicarse con los demás, su orden fue clara: no molestarlo a menos que el planeta estuviera bajo ataque, y ya que nadie había interrumpido, imaginaba que Kale estaba haciendo un trabajo decente para supervisar todo. –Espero que no sea un bueno para nada como Kakarotto- Aunque, sinceramente, Kakarotto había logrado mantener bastante bien el orden cuando había estado como su subordinado directo.

El silencio en la segunda planta del castillo era absoluto, después de todo en ese sector él era el único que se mantenía… Bulma también rondaba esos pasillos con regularidad, pero en las últimas semanas se había portado tan extraño que ya no parecía visitar ese lugar… aunque no es que Vegeta se quejara, era únicamente una observación.

Descendió las gradas hacia el vestíbulo principal del castillo, los murmullos se fueron aclarando conforme él bajaba. Estaba claro que Kale había convocado a un grupo de saiyajin para reunirse en el palacio, la pregunta era por qué. Los soldados que estaban en el vestíbulo voltearon a ver a Vegeta cuando apareció, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Todos actuaron normal hasta que Okkra se acercó al príncipe, entonces todas las pequeñas charlas se detuvieron de inmediato, como si todos los presentes tuvieran curiosidad en lo que sucedería entre ellos dos.

-Finalmente apareciste- recriminó la saiyajin en voz baja.

Vegeta vio rápidamente el estómago de su compañera y luego subió la mirada, su vientre todavía seguía plano, y no se percibía ninguna energía proveniente de su interior, sin embargo todo el ki de Okkra se sentía extraño… irregular… quizás era porque la gestación apenas estaba iniciando, por lo que el mocoso se estaba comenzando a formar y alterar la energía de la madre – ¿Qué hacen todos estos soldados aquí?-

-Hubo algunas complicaciones en uno de los planetas que estaban causando problemas- respondió la saiyajin, entregándole un manojo de papeles.

Ambos caminaban uno al lado del otro, y todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre ellos. Los rumores de un posible embarazo había llegado a los oídos de casi todos, pero muchos sabían que un embarazo no significaba nada si Vegeta no aceptaba al niño, que era lo que todos esperaban ver. Varias veces se había rumoreado que el príncipe había embarazado a una que otra princesa de los planetas conquistados, pero todo se quedaba envuelto en el misterio cuando dicha mujer misteriosamente desaparecía... muchos aseguraban que Vegeta las asesinaba para librarse de problemas, después de todo sería una deshonra que el primer heredero al trono fuese un híbrido. Además Vegeta tampoco era muy partidario de los cruces entre saiyajin y razas débiles. Ahora que la supuesta madre era una saiyajin pura, muchos tenían curiosidad en ver qué sucedería.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?- preguntó el príncipe mientras ojeaba el documento que tenía entre las manos. Había una foto de todos los saiyajin a los que había enviado, en total eran 5 de clase alta, 4 de clase media y 1 de clase baja, Raditz. Frunció el ceño, ¿por qué habían enviado a tantos?

-Nada en particular, pero los otros escuadrones que Kale envió a otros planetas tuvieron dificultad para calmar la situación…-

Vegeta dejó de ver el documento y la miró de reojo -¿Dificultad?-

Okkra exhaló, sabía que Vegeta no iba a pasar por alto ese comentario –Sí, unos cuantos saiyajin terminaron muertos cuando los mandamos- dijo omitiendo que sus muertes habían sido extremadamente raras... incluso habían encontrado algunos cadáveres sin cola, que era posiblemente la mayor ofensa para cualquiera, no importando la clase social.

-¿Por qué esos malditos planetas siguen estando en pie entonces? Kale es un idiota, manda a destruir todos los planetas que tuvieron problemas con nosotros-

Okkra detuvo sus pasos –Los planetas con problemas son los que nos suministran alimentos y tecnología-

Vegeta gruñó. Abrió la puerta del Salón y allí estaba Kale, discutiendo con otros tres saiyajin sobre lo que debían hacer; al verlo, los 4 se inclinaron ante el príncipe –Majestad- saludó Kale, visiblemente nervioso –Creí que estaría entrenando por más tiempo…-

-¿Para qué?, ¿para dejar que tú tomes todo a la ligera, imbécil?- espetó el príncipe, caminando hacia su trono. No le gustaba cómo estaban poniéndose las cosas; de haberse tratado de otros planetas sin importancias, ordenaría su destrucción inmediata, pero los muy malditos de sus habitantes sabían muy bien que, hasta cierto punto, dependía de ellos –Ordénale a Raditz que mate a uno de los representantes del planeta… si ve que los habitantes siguen inquietos, que mate a algunos niños, eso siempre funciona-

Kale asintió y comenzó a dar órdenes por su rastreador, pero por su expresión Vegeta supo que algo más estaba pasando. –Aparentemente dos de los saiyajin de clase media murieron en el revuelo. Raditz ya había asesinado a uno de los representantes, pero eso pareció enfurecer más a los lugareños…-

Vegeta se molestó, ¿por qué estaba volviéndose tan difícil la situación? Se puso de pie de golpe –Raditz es un completo idiota al no poder detener el ataque, ¿cuántos planetas más quedan que nos proveen de comida?-

-Nos quedan 7 contando a la Tierra-

-Bien, ordénale que se retire y que destruyan al planeta entero. Ése será un buen ejemplo para los demás-

-Pero será una gran pérdida- intervino Okkra. No es que no estuviera frustrada por esas pequeñas rebeliones, pero sabía que era un movimiento peligroso.

-¿A quién diablos le importa eso?- espetó molesto. Kale y Okkra se vieron entre ellos, pero al final no podía hacer otra cosa más que obedecer. -¿Hay noticias sobre los terrícolas?-

-No- contestó otro de los saiyajin, uno de los encargados del seguimiento de las naves –El planeta más cercano, el número 79, está a un mes de viaje-

-Si es que no los descubren primero- comentó otro que estaba a su lado, un poco más joven.

-Con la nave que llevan seguro no habrá riesgo- intervino Vegeta, sabiendo perfectamente que las naves de Bulma pocas veces daban problemas; ésa mujer era una verdadera genio en lo que hacía -¿Alguna noticia sobre Turles?-

-No está en el planeta-

-¿Hay rastros de su escape?-

-No. Ya enviamos a un equipo de rastreo especial en su búsqueda, pero es como si hubiera desaparecido- dijo Kale –Podemos preguntarle a Bardock si ve algo en sus visiones…-

Vegeta rodó los ojos –No, las visiones de ese sujeto no son de fiar. En lo que a mí respecta, incluso él podría estar involucrado en el escape de Turles, ¿alguien le preguntó a Raditz o a Kakarotto si saben de algo?-

-Raditz ha estado encargado de detener varias rebeliones, en cuanto a Kakarotto…- Kale hizo una pausa, midiendo sus palabras –…él no está en el planeta-

El ceño de Vegeta se frunció al escuchar eso, ¿que Kakarotto no estaba en el planeta? Apretó el puño, cada vez que el muy maldito salía de viaje regresaba más poderoso -¿Fue asignado a alguna misión?-

-No, simplemente despegó sin aviso-

-¿Hay un rastro de hacia dónde se fue?-

-No, majestad-

-Eres un completo inútil, Kale…- Iba a agregar algo más, pero notó la presencia de Rhubarb entrando al salón, ¿ya había ido por Bulma? Por la expresión que llevaba, supo que había algo raro –Todos, déjenme solo con Rhubarb-

Todos los saiyajin se retiraron rápidamente, se habían sentido tensos cuando Vegeta entró, así que alejarse era un alivio. El príncipe vio severamente a Rhubarb antes de hablar, ¿por qué no había ido por Bulma? Era raro que él no siguiera una orden. –Le di la orden a la terrícola, pero ésta dijo que tenía cosas más importantes de qué ocuparse… pude haber sido más _persuasivo_, pero no creí que a usted le gustaría esa idea-

Vegeta tuvo un pequeño tic en su ojo, ¿así que Rhubarb estaba bien enterado de lo que pasaba entre ellos dos? No era de extrañar, después de todo esa mujer era demasiado escandalosa –Déjala, iré yo mismo a ordenárselo-

-La mujer se fue a su casa, la verdad es que se miraba algo pálida-

Vegeta pensó en preguntar si parecía enferma con lo mismo que habían tenido los otros humanos, pero lo dudaba, después de todo la vacuna había sido esparcida entre todos los terrícolas para evitar que la enfermedad se dispersara –Ya volverá. Por cierto Rhubarb, quiero que vayas a buscar a Daiz y a Cacao. Aunque esos dos digan que desertaron el bando de Turles, quiero estar seguro de ello… tortúralos para sacarles cualquier información que retengan-

-¿Qué hay sobre Bardock o Raditz? Kakarotto siempre demostró repulsión hacia Turles; pero Bardock es su hermano, y Raditz… bueno…-

-Si Daiz o Cacao mencionan sus nombres, enciérralos también y averigua lo que puedas, no importa el método-

Rhubarb sonrió con sus dientes amarillentos –Así será, Majestad-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bulma bajó de su motocicleta. Se había estado sintiendo mareada durante el día, y cuando Rhubarb apareció dando órdenes provenientes de Vegeta no lo pudo evitar y lanzó maldiciones al aire –Me ignora por días y no tiene ni el valor a hablarme directamente- dijo molesta mientras se quitaba el casco.

Entró a su pequeña casa, la cual estaba a oscuras –Al menos aquí tendré paz- dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones. Su estómago seguía plano, al menos para la vista de cualquiera, pero ella sentía el cambio en su cuerpo –Espero tener ese brillo de embarazada que dicen que existe- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Durmió por una hora hasta que escuchó golpes en su puerta, se puso de pie de mala gana –Ya no puedo descansar tranquila-. Bostezó antes de abrir la puerta y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a su visitante.

-Hola, Bulma- saludó una de las madres terrícolas. Llevaba a una pequeña niña rubia en sus brazos, y aunque no tenía cola, dentro de ella corría la sangre saiyajin -¿Vine en mal momento?-

-No, no, pasa- dijo haciéndose a un lado para que la humana entrara -¿Pasa algo?- Luchaba para recordar el nombre, pero parecía escapársele de la mente.

-Las otras chicas creen que no debería decírtelo, ya tienes mucho trabajando para ese monstruoso príncipe…-

Bulma quiso salir en defensa de Vegeta, pero la verdad era que dijera lo que dijera no podría cambiar la opinión de sus compatriotas, especialmente con Vegeta actuando como un monstruo casi todo el tiempo -¿De qué se trata?-

-Hay dos chicas que no se están haciendo cargo de sus bebés. Las demás nos turnamos para cuidarlos, pero la verdad es que no nos da tiempo de hacer todo- hizo una leve pausa –Milk y las otras guerreras eran quienes se encargaban de cuidar a los bebés cuyas madres no querían hacerse cargo, pero desde que todas se fueron…-

Bulma asintió, quería preguntar la razón de por qué las chicas no querían cuidar a sus propios hijos, pero mientras más lo pensaba más sentido tenía. Todas habían sido abusadas para quedar embarazadas, al inicio creyó que muchas más estarían en negación de tener a los bebés o intentarían abortar, ¿quién era ella para impedirles algo así? Pero ahora se daba cuenta que había dejado a Milk mucha carga y ella jamás se quejó –Tú no pareces tener problemas para cuidar a tu pequeña- comentó la científica viendo cómo la madre no soltaba a su bebé quien dormía plácidamente.

La chica sonrió, tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos rasgados –Mi hija no parece una saiyajin. Es fácil no asociarla con lo que viví… aun así a veces tengo recuerdos de lo que ese hombre me obligó a hacer- su voz parecía estar por quebrarse –Yo también pensé en abortar, pero imaginé que me matarían o me torturarían… luego tú y Milk se encargaron de cuidarnos… y cuando mi bebé nació sentí un gran alivio de que no tuviera cola-

-Y ningún rasgo saiyajin- agregó Bulma. Con el cabello rubio y ojos de color miel, la pequeña podía pasar por una terrícola sin problemas –Aunque supongo que la fuerza sí es de un saiyajin-

La madre rió –Así es, cuando se lo propone realmente demuestra tener una gran fuerza para ser una bebé, pero…-

Bulma se quedó pensativa; ya tenía mucha carga con las exigencia de los saiyajin y sus reparaciones, ni hablar sobre los berrinches de Vegeta… -Me ocuparé de los bebés, no te preocupes-

-Las mamás de los bebés les darán de comer, pero más de eso no quieren tener mucho contacto con ellos…-

-¿Habían más así?-

-¿De las chicas que regresaron a la Tierra?- preguntó, y sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Bulma –No te preocupes, yo estaba observando cuando tú ayudaste a todas a escapar, aunque me sorprendí mucho al ver a ese soldado kabochan contigo-

-No tuve opción-

-Contestando a tu pregunta, sí, la mayoría de las chicas que fueron a la Tierra también pasaron por lo mismo. Muchos de esos bebés parecían saiyajin… con sus ojos negros y esas colas. Pero cada quien encuentra la paz que necesita para lidiar con esto, después de todo el bebé también es parte de ellas y no tienen la culpa de lo que sucedió…-

-Ya veo- respondió Bulma –Pediré ayuda, seguro hay seres en el sur que estarían encantados de ayudar a cuidar a los bebés-. La verdad era que no tenía idea, pero pediría ayuda a los shamoian, después de todo ellos habían sido quienes le informaron sobre la bebida para evitar embarazos _–Aunque no sirvió de mucho_\- pensó. Esperaba que ellos supieran de alguien que ayudara a cuidar a las chicas y a los bebés.

Pasarían tres días antes de que pudiera encontrar a alguien, mientras tanto se mantuvo ayudando a las chicas con los bebés, temiendo que en cualquier momento llegara algún saiyajin para llevarla al castillo para trabajar en alguna demanda de Vegeta. Pero luego de tres días comenzó a sospechar que debía estar sucediendo algo para que no hubiera pasado, eso o Vegeta finalmente había madurado; además esto le daba tiempo para pensar en lo que debía hacer con el bebé. En ningún momento pensó en abortar, realmente quería a este pequeño o pequeña, ¿pero debía decírselo a Vegeta? Habían posibilidades de que el bebé naciera luciendo como todo un terrícola, entonces no habría riesgo, pero si nacía luciendo como un saiyajin… o peor aún, ¡qué hacía si era idéntico a Vegeta! Además estaba el otro detalle... había escuchado también los rumores de que a las mujeres que Vegeta embarazaba terminaban asesinadas... quería creer que no le haría eso a ella, pero la verdad es que en su interior temía por lo que llegara a suceder.

En ningún momento pensó en ocultar el embarazo, ese tipo de cosas no son fáciles de esconder y pensar en todas esas excusas la cansaba; quizás le pediría a Kakarotto que fingiera ser el padre, pero antes le explicaría a Milk la situación... además existía la posibilidad que Vegeta no se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía –Seguro ahora ni notará mis cambios con eso de que Okkra está embarazada…- dijo mientras cambiaba el pañal de uno de los bebés –Okkra… de seguro lo embriagó o algo- frunció el ceño –No imagino a Vegeta yendo de manera consciente en su búsqueda, ¿o sí?- Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, tenía celos de lo que había pasado entre esos dos.

-Supongo que él podía hacer lo que quisiera- dijo pensando que ni él ni ella establecieron nada verbalmente. Los encuentros que tuvieron habían sido espontáneos, ninguno decía nada personal luego de terminar, era un tipo de acuerdo no hablar del tema… a diferencia de su relación con Yamcha, quien muy descaradadamente miraba a otras chicas cuando estaban juntos oficialmente… Vegeta y ella ni siquiera establecieron si eran algo –Quizás nunca fuimos nada- Eso era lo que dolía, que él y ella no eran nada, absolutamente nada, podían ser catalogados como _amigos con derechos,_ pero dudaba que Vegeta pensara en ella como una amiga. Él podía revolcarse a cualquiera y ella podía hacer lo mismo, pero en el fondo de su cabeza creyó que, hasta cierto punto, ambos eran exclusivos –Supongo que eso demuestra que incluso la mujer más inteligente del universo se puede confundir, ¿no es así, pequeño?- dijo viendo al bebé que estaba cuidando ahora, quien dormía plácidamente.

Por la tarde del tercer día la niñera finalmente llegó. Uno de los shamoian le había recomendado una chica de una raza alienígena donde todas eran mujeres; al inicio lo consideró sexista, pero resultaba que esos alien tenían guerreras, granjeras, mecánicas… era toda una sociedad normal, pero sin hombres; y además tenían el instinto maternal superior al de los demás.

Al final, la niñera resultó ser una criatura que parecía una hada regordeta y de piel rosada, cabello con canelones de color lila, ojos color morado y ropa blanca… a Bulma le dio la impresión que parecía un peluche de algún juego de vídeo, pero no emitió comentario alguno. No podía imaginársela como guerrera o algo por el estilo, seguro tenía una habilidad curativa en combate o algo por el estilo.

-¿Segura que sabes cómo cuidar a estos bebés saiyajin?- preguntó la científica. No es que dudara de las habilidades de la nueva niñera, cuyo nombre era Onidua, era sólo que realmente los bebés saiyajin requerían de mucha energía… en esos tres días que pasó cuidando de ellos, descubrió que necesitaría de mucha paciencia cuando su hijo o hija naciera.

-No se preocupe, señorita Bulma- contestó Onidua con una voz casi angelical –Nuestra raza sabe adaptarse a las necesidades de cada bebé que criamos, es por eso que los saiyajin decidieron dejarnos vivir- sonrió –Aunque también los ayudamos en el sector médico; poseemos habilidades curativas que les parecen demasiado admirables-

-Ya veo…- fue lo único que Bulma atinó a decir. Recordaba haber visto a una que otra criatura como ella cuando estuvo ayudando a crear la vacuna para los terrícolas, pero ninguna le pareció tan tierna como la que tenía ante sus ojos; seguramente de la habilidad que cada una tuviera dependía su apariencia. Una extraña característica evolutiva –De cualquier manera las otras mamás están aquí por si necesitas ayuda, de momento están durmiendo así que…-

-Oh no, sería una pena despertarlas- respondió apenada –He cuidado muchos bebés saiyajin, supongo que estos pequeñines no darán más problemas que los de pura sangre-

Bulma asintió, pero de cualquier manera había dejado activados robots niñeras que detectaban las irregularidades en la respiración de cada bebé, asistiendo antes de que comenzaran a llorar. Ella se había alabado por horas luego de diseñarlos y construirlos, cosa que sucedió durante la segunda madrugada después de haber comenzado a ayudar con los bebés y descubrir que ser niñera era un trabajo extenuante –No quiero ni pensar en cómo lidiaba Milk con todo esto cuando las otras 20 chicas estaban aquí- dijo poniéndose el casco para subir a su motocicleta. Era hora de regresar al segundo de sus pesares: el castillo.

Durante el trayecto hacia su destino se mantuvo pensando en cómo debía encarar a Vegeta. Pasaría mucho antes de que su embarazo fuese imposible de ocultar –Luego del segundo mes supongo que la excusa de haber engordado comenzará a parecer absurda-

Entró al castillo de manera natural, obviando las miradas de inquisición que le lanzaban los guardias. Quizás la miraban raro porque iba cubierta como si estuviera en un planeta de hielo, ¡pero en su defensa había estado haciendo mucho frío desde hace tiempo! O tal vez la miraban así porque su estómago estaba produciendo sonidos a causa del hambre –Pero si comí antes de salir- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

El toparse con Vegeta cruzó por su mente, pero debía actuar natural, como si nada estuviera pasando. Al llegar al lugar, descubrió que la suerte estaba de su lado. Parecía que él había estado allí momentos antes, lo podía saber porque habían platos casi vacíos sobre la mesa, y trozos de huesos por todas partes –Supongo que te gustará mucho la carne cuando nazcas- dijo viendo el desastre.

Buscó en uno de los refrigeradores algo para comer, no estaba segura si tenía antojo de algo dulce o salado. Vio un tazón lleno de cosas que se miraban de procedencia dudosa, pero de todo lo que estaba era lo único que no le revolvía el estómago. Había tenido malas experiencias con comida así, pero decidió que lo mejor era no preguntarle a nadie qué era lo que estaba comiendo.

Se lo acabó todo.

-Espero que con esto baste- dijo tomando un poco de jugo de color rojo que había encontrado. Era hora de regresar al laboratorio, estaba segura que las peticiones de Vegeta debían de haberse incrementado en su ausencia sólo para torturarla. Además quería terminar de adaptar la nueva nave para ella y su bebé, algo en su interior le decía que debía de tener un plan de escape listo.

-Tu padre es un idiota- dijo viendo su estómago, pero no sin dejar de sonreír como si hablara de algo que la divirtiera.

Lo primero que reparó fue la calefacción de su área de trabajo, ¡el lugar era un cubo de hielo! Sus pequeños shamoian entraron al escuchar ruidos en el laboratorio, pero lo que le llamó la atención a Bulma fue un pequeño tazón que llevaban en las manos; parecía tener una consistencia viscosa, pero olía bien.

-Señorita Bulma, le trajimos esta sopa auténtica de nuestra raza. Esperábamos que al tomarla usted se mejorara- comentó el anciano que caminaba con ayuda de un bastón.

-¡Gracias!- dijo ella realmente conmovida. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, ¿qué había hecho para merecer ese detalle? –Ustedes realmente se preocupan por mí…- dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Los shamoian se vieron entre sí sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿acaso habían hecho mal? Bulma recibió la sopa con alegría, esta vez no preguntaría de qué estaba hecha. Comenzó a tomarla, tenía un sabor extraño… era salada, pero al mismo tiempo no; tenía algo de dulce también, pero al mismo tiempo no lo tenía… _-No debo preguntar_\- se recordó mientras daba otro sorbo.

-Está hecha a base de orina de un animal que se llama Uzo. Ese sabor salado que se siente son glándulas sudoríparas de un animal que se llama Uraek. Algo así como unas ranas extrañas- dijo alegremente uno de los shamoian más pequeños, quien parecía querer tomar un poco.

De inmediato el estómago de Bulma comenzó a revolverse. –_Maldición-_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pamputt estaba sentado viendo hacia el Espacio. Encontraba fascinante lo poco que sabía sobre el Universo. -Vuelve a la cama- le dijo una chica de piel morena que estaba debajo de las sábanas.

-¿No te da curiosidad saber qué hay más allá?- preguntó el joven guerrero.

La chica suspiró, sentándose en la cama dejando ver la parte superior de su cuerpo desnudo -Me da curiosidad saber si sobreviviré mañana, o pasado mañana...-

Pamputt sonrió. Tenía razón; en esta vida que les había tocado ya era bastante lograr sobrevivir un día más. Iba a regresar a la cama cuando sonó un anuncio por el altoparlante; aparentemente Milk había ordenado un entrenamiento extra. Maldijo entre dientes, a veces lo desesperaba su capitana -Vistámonos-

-Todavía nos da tiempo de algo rápido- dijo la chica, guiñándole el ojo a su pareja.

-No, no soportaría a Milk alegando por haber llegado tarde-

Ambos se vistieron y encaminaron hacia su entrenamiento. Según se veía, se dividirían los grupos que irían en la misión extra en nombre de Tarble y los que irían como parte del grupo de reconocimiento al planeta No. 79. Muchos estaban nerviosos, después de todo el riesgo de morir siempre estaba presente -Todavía no entiendo cómo es que Milk terminó involucrándose en esto con ese otro príncipe- dijo uno de los nuevos reclutas.

Pamputt frunció el ceño, él tampoco lo sabía. Durante el ataque de Ginyu, Milk había pasado mucho tiempo en el Sur, sí, pero nunca pareció interesada en convivir mucho con los sureños... o al menos eso había pensado él.

-Fue en una misión de rescate luego de el ataque hacia el planeta- dijo una chica -La vi irse con unos sureños para ayudar a rescatar a unos que habían quedado soterrados bajo todos los escombros-

-Yo la vi hablar con un anciano mientras lo ayudaba a reparar su hogar- agregó otra chica.

Pamputt rodó los ojos. No había que darle muchas vueltas al asunto, posiblemente Milk se los diría si se lo preguntaban. Minutos después entró la capitana con una lista en la mano. Parecía que la decisión ya había sido tomada... esto lo molestó un poco; él era casi el segundo al mando, ¿por qué no lo había consultado? Aunque ahora que lo recordaba, ella le dijo que necesitaba su ayuda, pero él estaba muy ocupado _atendiendo_ a la chica con la que había pasado la noche. Aparentemente él sería parte del equipo médico. Quiso alegar sobre eso, pero esperó a encontrarse a solas con su jefa.

-Milk- la llamó cuando los reclutas comenzaron a salir de la habitación para entrenar -¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó señalando su nombre en la lista -Sabes muy bien que soy el mejor piloto y guerrero-

Milk rodó los ojos -Hola, Pamputt- saludó fastidiada -Eres también uno de nuestros mejores enfermeros-

-¡Pero ahora ya tenemos más personas que realmente estudiaron medicina en la nave!- exclamó exasperado -Yo puedo estar en la misión de reconocimiento y ser de ayuda como paramédico si es necesario... si tú lo necesitas, estaré más que dispuesto a prestarte ayuda. Recuerda que en tu estado no deberías hacer ese tipo de cosas-

-La decisión ya fue tomada- dijo intentando no ofenderse por la condescendencia de su camarada.

-¿Por quién? Yo no estaba presente, ni siquiera me lo consultaste-

Milk no tenía tiempo para eso, estaba algo cansada y tenía hambre, y Pamputt no estaba ayudando a su estado de ánimo -Mira, si alguien de los que seleccioné no puede participar, entonces tú entras, de lo contrario es mejor que te calmes-

Pamputt iba a decirle que era ella quien debía calmarse, pero tenía experiencia con las mujeres y sabía muy bien que si decía eso, el infierno caería sobre él... además ella estaba embarazada, sabía que no debía agitarla. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra más, ¿qué acaso no entendía que él podía ser un gran aliado? Pero sabía que había una forma de conseguir eso. Se encaminó hacia la enfermería -Hey- saludó a una de las enfermeras -¿Cómo has estado?-

-¿La pregunta es puro formalismo o realmente quieres saber?-

Pamputt calló, oh por el amor de kami-sama, no otra vez esto. -Realmente quiero saber- se forzó a decir.

-De realmente quererlo, pudiste haberme ido a buscar luego de esa noche-

El soldado se quiso rascar la cabeza, no recordaba hace cuánto había estado con esta chica, pero estaba seguro que ella jamás lo olvidaría -Lo siento, tenía mucho que hacer... soy un idiota- admitió.

La enfermera, una chica de edad promedio y hermosos ojos café lo vio con severidad, pero finalmente cedió ante su sonrisa -¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Tienes los exámenes de salud de Kuriimo?-

La chica asintió y buscó en unos archivos -Aquí están. Ese chico está en excelente estado-

Pamputt se sentó, tomó un lapicero y sonrió -No según esto-

-¿Qué haces? Sabes que eso va contra las reglas, ¡detente!- dijo arrebatándole el expediente.

Pamputt la vio mientras pensaba en qué hacer; si alteraba los resultados ahora, el chico podía pedir que le hicieran los exámenes de nuevo y faltaba casi un mes para que llegaran al planeta No. 79... era demasiado apresurado, pero quedaba un mes para planear todo -Tienes razón, lo siento-

La chica apretó el expediente contra su pecho en manera protectora -Está bien, no le diré a nadie-

Pamputt se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, colocando su boca cerca del oído -Te lo agradezco mucho- susurró. Si pensaba usurpar el puesto del compañero de Milk, tendría que hacer todo con sumo cuidado... y seducir a la enfermera era parte del plan. Milk se lo agradecería después; él podía ser un bastardo infeliz, pero la idea de que algo le pasara a una mujer embarazada le revolvía el estómago.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vegeta estaba de brazos cruzados viendo la celda de Daiz. El pobre había sido golpeado hasta quedar inconsciente y tenía cortadas en el rostro que seguramente dejarían una marca; ropa manchada de sangre y esposado.

-No parecía saber nada sobre cómo escapó Turles de la prisión- dijo Rhubarb, quien llevaba un estilo de delantal que cubría toda su armadura; era blanco con grandes manchas de sangre que parecía haber sido salpicada hacia él; sus guantes eran rojos, y si en algún momento fueron blancos no se podía saber –El otro sujeto, Cacao, dijo algo interesante- agregó mientras terminaba de limpiar una gran navaja que llevaba en las manos, de la cual todavía chorreaba sangre fresca.

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Vegeta sin dejar de ver a Daiz, estaba irreconocible por la hinchazón del rostro.

-Dijo que él se había mantenido cuidando las plantas de Turles en su laboratorio, pensando que en algún momento las podrían utilizar como beneficio, pero…- se comenzó a quitar los guantes –Parece que alguien estuvo allí justamente luego del pequeño revuelo que hubo aquí en la prisión. No creo que sea coincidencia-

-¿Crees que Turles haya ido por algo a ese maldito invernadero?-

-Él era el único que sabía a la perfección lo que había en ese lugar. Tendríamos que buscar a un botánico experto para que nos dijera qué clases de plantas, pero jamás podría decir qué cosa creó Turles antes de irse del planeta; y la lista de fórmulas de brebajes que se pueden crear en ese lugar debe ser extremadamente larga-

Vegeta frunció el ceño. Esto no le gustaba nada. Turles podía ser un debilucho comparado con él, pero cuando se trataba de planes calculados era otro tipo de batalla… no le gustaba estar jugando a ciegas -¿Ninguno de los dos sabe cómo comenzó el disturbio en la prisión?-

Rhubarb vio de reojo a Vegeta -No, incluso luego de perder algunos dedos ninguno de los dos dijo algo-

-Daiz tiene las manos enteras- observó Vegeta. Daiz levantó la mirada, y el saiyajin no pasó por alto que había un atisbo de odio en sus ojos.

-Aunque me hubiera gustado torturarlo como a Cacao, hay que recordar que Daiz es un príncipe-

Una sonrisa burlona se esbozó en los labios del príncipe saiyajin –Príncipe de una raza que está casi extinta- agregó Vegeta de manera arrogante sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Daiz –Su título de realeza no sirve de nada cuando tienes menos de 50 subordinados-

Rhubarb no comentó nada, se limitó a quitarse el traje blanco que llevaba puesto – ¿Qué hago con Bardock y Raditz?-

-Quiero que pongas un saiyajin para que siga a cada uno; tienen que ser sigilosos. Cualquier irregularidad que vean en ellos que me sea reportado directamente-. Se dio la vuelta para largarse de la prisión. Estaban en un sector que Rhubarb utilizaba exclusivamente para torturar, así que la visión de miembros amputados y vísceras regadas por el suelo no perturbaba en lo más mínimo al príncipe saiyajin –Por cierto, Rhubarb, tú estabas a cargo de la seguridad de las Celdas Negras, ¿cómo es que alguien pudo escapar?-

Rhubarb no apartó la vista del rostro de Vegeta mientras caminaban hacia la salida, ¿acaso el príncipe sospechaba de él? –Escuché la alarma en el recinto principal de la prisión, luego Caulier pidió refuerzos por el rastreador. Hay que recordar que en este lugar también hay encerrados seres con poderes peculiares, así que no fue raro que tuvieran problemas para contenerlos-

-Hmph- fue la única respuesta. La semilla de la desconfianza se había comenzado a sembrar en el fondo de su mente. Salieron de la prisión y, mientras recorrían el enorme pasillo intermedio del Muro, percibió la energía de Bulma, ¿así que ya había vuelto? Seguro se llevaría una linda sorpresa al ver el resto de reparaciones que le había dejado en su ausencia. La idea de irla a ver se cruzó por su mente, pero debía atender otros asuntos antes –La Mujer está en su laboratorio, Rhubarb, ve y recuérdale que llegue a mi CG a reparar todos los robots de combate-

El resto del camino se fue en completo silencio. Ni Rhubarb ni Vegeta eran precisamente personas que conversaban sólo porque sí, posiblemente era una de las razones por las que ambos se llevaban bien. Atravesaron el CEG, y Vegeta se quedó unos minutos viendo unos combates mientras que Rhubarb se encaminaba hacia el laboratorio de Bulma.

Ningún combate era interesante, habían unos novatos que esperaban participar en alguna gran batalla, saiyajin de clase media luchando entre sí para tener el derecho de combatir contra uno de clase alta, otras razas guerreras que parecían estar más interesados en charlar que en participar en el entrenamiento –Por eso los saiyajin somos la mejor raza guerrera- comentó Vegeta para sí mismo.

Se encaminó hacia el Salón, un representante de uno de los planetas había llegado con un pequeño séquito. Estaba casi seguro que querían pedir derechos u otras estupideces, le causaba gracia que creyeran que podían pedir cosas –Son unos estúpidos- Las cosas se habían calmado un poco luego de que Raditz destruyera aquel planeta que causó disturbios, y ahora estaba asegurándose que el resto de lugares recordara quién estaba a cargo, por lo que no era raro ver a uno que otro embajador pidiendo nuevos tratados o cosas parecidas.

Entró al castillo cruzando el puente, vio a Okkra en la puerta del Salón junto a Kale, parecían intranquilos, y a Vegeta no le sorprendía; según le habían informado, alrededor de 20 personas lo estaban esperando. Un representante y el resto soldados.

_-Príncipe Vegeta- _dijo Rhubarb por el rastreador, deteniendo los pasos del príncipe _–La mujer está en la enfermería-_

Vegeta frunció el ceño -¿Por qué?-

_-Los shamoian le dieron algo y la terrícola terminó vomitando, los doctores están asegurándose de que esté bien. Les ordené que la llevaran a su CG en cuanto vean mejoras- _

-Deja que se recupere, seguro se contagió de alguna enfermedad estúpida. Sabes lo frágiles que son esos seres…- hizo una pequeña pausa casi imperceptible –Infórmame qué diablos tiene esa mujer en cuanto lo sepas-

_-¿Quiere que me quede para vigilarla entonces?-_ preguntó el soldado, y si Vegeta lo hubiera tenido enfrente habría podido ver su expresión de sorpresa.

-No seas estúpido, no pierdas el tiempo con algo así. Que los doctores te den el reporte, si se trata de una evolución del contagio anterior será mejor que la movamos a otro lugar para evitar que se esparza- respondió molesto, cortando la comunicación al instante.

Ahora estaba irritado. Le dirigió una mirada gélida a Kale y a Okkra –Entremos- ordenó, y sus dos subordinados supieron que algo debía de haber pasado para que estuviera así de molesto.

En el Salón lo esperaba la princesa de un planeta, una joven que llevaba un traje negro típico de su planeta, el cual tenía una bestia alada con cara de pocos amigos bordada que rodeaba todo el traje como una serpiente, y en el pecho derecho de la joven se encontraba la pata del animal alado, la cual poseía tres garras afiladas y en el centro un símbolo que, para los que hablaban la lengua universal, podía parecer una "t". Junto a la joven se encontraba un grupo de soldados con armaduras de color rojo y negro, cascos que cubrían sus rostros de una manera intimidante y con espadas alargadas con mangos de distintas formas; Vegeta rodó los ojos, ¿realmente pensaba que lo intimidarían así? Él podía matarlos sin el más mínimo esfuerzo antes de que pudieran a desenvainar sus primitivas espadas.

La charla no fue amena, esa mujer era una pedante que exigía que todos los saiyajin que estaban en su planeta ejerciendo presión se fueran, a cambio trabajarían el doble para suministrar más alimento… era eso o le pedirían al dios de su planeta que metiera las manos en el asunto. Religión. Ése era un tema que a Vegeta le parecía una completa idiotez, lo más cercano a una _deidad_ en la que creían los saiyajin era en la Muerte, pues con seguridad alcanzaba a todos en un punto de la vida… excepto a él, encontraría la forma de burlarla y gobernaría el Universo en cuanto matara a Freezer.

Al final la decisión fue tomada: los saiyajin se mantendrían en el planeta. Las quejas de los presentes se hicieron sonar, pero Vegeta no quería escuchar nada de eso. A Okkra y Kale les dio la impresión que Vegeta estaba apresurado, pero no comentaron nada, preferían limitarse a ver. La joven mujer también propuso un matrimonio, supuestamente su planeta tenía gran influencia hacia los demás, por lo que un matrimonio entre su princesa y el príncipe saiyajin calmaría la aguas, pero Vegeta negó de manera burlona la propuesta; esa mujer le había parecido atractiva, pues tenía rasgos saiyajin; ojos negros y cabellera negra como la noche, tenía rasgos atractivos también y un porte increíble, pero de manera involuntaria la comparó con Bulma, y aunque rivalizaba su belleza, la energía de esta princesa no le parecía en lo más mínimo atractiva. Al final, la decisión se mantuvo y Vegeta se rió diciendo que soportaría lo que sus dioses le enviaran como castigo.

-No se debe tentar a los dioses, príncipe Vegeta- respondió la princesa. Se dio la vuelta, ondeando su melena negra, y sin una reverencia comenzó a caminar hacia la salida; sus guardias, sin embargo, ofrecieron ante Vegeta una leve inclinación antes de seguir a su princesa... el último fue un soldado cuyo traje era el único de color verde, quien se había mantenido viendo al príncipe como si esperara algo.

-Paikku san, nani o shiteru?!- gritó la princesa en su lengua materna.

El soldado pareció recordar dónde estaba, girándose sobresaltado -Sumimasen, Ohime sama- dijo, haciendo una inclinación ante su princesa.

El séquito se movió con un solo individuo, casi de manera robótica, era obvio que era una cultura con gran disciplina.. y a pesar de llevar armaduras de metal y espadas, nadie emitía ni el más mínimo sonido -Esos sujetos creen demasiado en supersticiones- dijo Okkra cuando los invitados se esfumaron.

–Eso ya lo sé- respondió Vegeta, poniéndose de pie –Kale, vigila a esos idiotas, no quiero que hagan ninguna tontería mientras están en mi planeta. Mata a algunos guardias si ves la necesidad de hacerlo-

-Sí, Majestad-

Vegeta no respondió nada más, pero Okkra parecía no dispuesta a dejarlo ir -Vegeta, yo escoltaré a esa mujer a su planeta, no se me hace de fiar-

-Vigílala bien, los seres como ella son muy vengativos- respondió desinteresado por la audacia de la saiyajin.

-Los de su raza son famosos por el uso de magia- comentó Kale viendo a Okkra, pero hablando a Vegeta -...creo que es un riesgo que Okkra vaya, Majestad, después de todo en su vientre lleva al futuro príncipe-

Esto molestó al príncipe de sobremanera, ¿desde cuándo se había dicho que ese mocoso sería su heredero? Bien podía dejarlo como un bastardo y listo. A menos que el niño naciera con un buen nivel de pelea, y todavía era muy temprano para saber eso -No me interesan ni Okkra ni ese mocoso- espetó -Cumple tu misión, Okkra, y cuando nazca tu hijo solucionaremos esto-. Dio por sentado la conversación y se encaminó a la salida.

Kale se quedó viendo a Vegeta mientras éste se alejaba. A veces se preguntaba qué tan parecido y diferente era él del antiguo Rey Vegeta. Recordaba que el antiguo rey había matado a su padre luego de que éste le pidió tres días más para conquistar un planeta... maldijo a su padre por ser una vergüenza, y se juró sobrepasarlo, llegar a ser un miembro de élite que ni el príncipe ni el rey pudieran tocar... sin embargo, por más que se esforzaba, Vegeta parecía nunca satisfecho con nada; ¿intocable? Dudaba que existiera alguien verdaderamente así en la cabeza del joven príncipe... la única persona que parecía estar por encima de todo eso era la maldita terrícola. Era la única mujer que había mantenido relaciones con el príncipe sin que éste se aburriera de ella o la mandara a ejecutar por riesgo a un embarazo. Vio a Okkra de reojo, ¿qué posición ocupaba ella en la mente del príncipe?, ¿era intocable como la terrícola o desechable como lo fue Nappa?

-Iré a vigilar a esa maldita princesa- dijo Okkra, sacando a Kale de sus pensamientos.

-Ten cuidado- respondió Kale, ganándose un guiño de la saiyajin.

La puerta del salón se abrió, sacando a Kale de sus pensamientos. Rhubarb entró agitado, algo raro en él, pues generalmente él era quien agitaba a los demás -¿Dónde está el príncipe? Su rastreador está apagado- preguntó de manera apresurada.

Okkra rodó los ojos -Siempre lo apaga cuando va con esa mujer. Como si no supiéramos para qué la busca-

Rhubarb movió su mirada de Okkra a Kale, y luego la regresó a la saiyajin enfocándose en el vientre de ésta, para finalmente volver a ver a Kale -Dime, Kale, ¿hay algún cambio con el Acuerdo 'A'?-

Kale abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿acaso Vegeta había ordenado que mataran a Okkra por el embarazo? -Sabes muy bien que ese acuerdo afecta únicamente a las hembras de otras razas... Vegeta debe dar la orden primero si se trata de una saiyajin, ¿además por qué habría de querer asesinar a una saiyajin pura que carga a su hijo?-

Rhubarb sonrió de lado -¿Con que a su hijo?- preguntó burlón.

-¿Qué insinúas con esa pregunta, maldito infeliz?- se defendió Okkra, colocándose en posición de ataque. Era obvio que esa pregunta la había ofendido, pero Rhubarb la ignoró por completo.

-No me refería a Okkra cuando mencioné el Acuerdo- agregó el saiyajin quien no quitaba la mirada de Kale.

El segundo al mando estaba sorprendido, ¿la mujer terrícola estaba embarazada?, ¿era Vegeta o Kakarotto el padre? Eso ya no importaba, la mujer debía morir sin importar qué, incluso si Vegeta estaba al tanto o no de esto... después de todo, el mismo príncipe había creado ese Acuerdo para eliminar la posibilidad de tener un bastardo débil que deshonrara el prestigio de la Familia Real.

-¿El príncipe lo sabe ya?- preguntó Kale, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta. Acabaría con eso de una buena vez, así no habría un maldito bastardo que pusiera en duda la herencia del niño que crecía en el vientre de Okkra... pues si en caso el bastardo de esa terrícola nacía siendo más fuerte que el saiyajin puro, seguro Vegeta mataría a Okkra... así como el padre de éste lo hizo con su pareja cuando el fallecido príncipe Tarble nació.

-No, quería informarle de esto antes lo más rápido posible-

-No lo hagas. Es el primer embarazo confirmado, es urgente que elimine a esa mujer aunque no tenga el consentimiento del príncipe-

Rhubarb sonrió con malicia -¿Acaso estás presionado de que Vegeta prefiera tener a ese bastardo que a su supuesto hijo con Okkra? Sabes muy bien que mi lealtad está primero para él... más de lo que puedo decir de ti...-

Kale se irritó, ¿acaso Rhubarb pensaba inmiscuirse en su camino? No lo soportó más y en un arranque de furia se lanzó contra su camarada, empujándolo hasta la pared más cercana, golpeándolo contra ella y creando una grieta en el muro. -¿Dudas de mi lealtad hacia Vegeta, Rhubarb?, ¿qué no eras tú quien cuidaba la celda de Turles cuando escapó? Qué curioso que un disturbio se haya creado mientras tú estabas a cargo de la prisión, ¿no crees? Seguro Vegeta ya duda de ti, ¿por qué crees que no te ha permitido regresar a la prisión? Sólo bastaría que insista con dudar de ti para que él también comience a cuestionarte...-

Kale tenía agarrado a Rhubarb del cuello de su armadura mientras lo amenazaba, sin que éste mostrara la más mínima expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Kale era mucho más alto que Rhubarb, pero no era tan intimidante como le habría gustado serlo... Rhubarb, por el otro lado, tenía una presencia quizás no tan imponente como la de Kale, pero un sujeto verdaderamente aterrador; todos los saiyajin que alguna vez lo ofendieron habían terminado muertos de maneras dolorosas... claro, todo siempre en batalla, sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que alguien notara el patrón. Nadie lo decía en alto, ninguno se quería arriesgar a terminar como el resto...

Rhubarb se mantuvo calmado escuchando las amenazas de su compañero, sintiendo el olor en él de adrenalina, enojo, nerviosismo... y miedo, ¿miedo a qué? Eso era lo que lo intrigaba, ¿acaso Kale tenía miedo de él o de lo que había dicho antes?, ¿temía terminar como su padre, asesinado en pleno Salón por su incompetencia?, ¿miedo a que alguien escuchara sobre sus dudas acerca de la paternidad del hijo de Okkra? Fuese lo que fuese, le resultaba entretenido verlo intentar lanzar amenazas.

-Seguro fuiste tú quien soltó al maldito de Turles y ahora finges tu lealtad ante Vegeta- agregó Kale.

-Déjalo, Kale- dijo Okkra finalmente interviniendo antes de que su amigo empeorara la situación -Haz lo que debas hacer, Rhubarb; Kale hará lo mismo-. Al no recibir respuesta de ninguno, decidió frenar la situación colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Kale -Déjalo ya- le susurró. Kale pareció tener una batalla interna, pero lentamente fue suavizando el agarre en Rhubarb, quien seguía en completo silencio y ahora tenía una sonrisa burlona.

Ninguno de los tres dijo algo más; Rhubarb fue el primero en salir del Salón a buscar al príncipe. Okkra se mantuvo con la mano en el hombro de Kale, quien seguía furioso -Al siguiente que dude de ti, lo mataré- dijo el saiyajin en voz baja. Se soltó del agarre de su compañera y se encaminó a buscar a la terrícola. Si Vegeta estaba en el laboratorio con ella, tendría que matarla frente a sus ojos, después de todo el Acuerdo era claro. Incluso si él estaba o no al tanto del embarazo, la hembra debía morir. -Yo me encargaré- agregó él.

-Yo debo ir detrás de esa maldita princesa- hizo una pausa breve -Date prisa y acaba con esa mujer... la herencia al trono de este pequeño dependerá de que no haya competencia-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El séquito de la princesa caminaba por las calles casi desoladas del Sur, viendo a los pocos vendedores que quedaban a esa hora de la noche. En silencio completo. Algunos sureños los miraban pasar sin temor, a pesar de ser intimidantes con sus armaduras y espadas, ningún sureño sentía terror. Incluso algunos los detuvieron para entregarles regalos.

-kono hito wa shinsetsu da omoimasu- dijo uno de los soldados que cargaba los regalos.

-Así es, son todos muy amables- respondió la princesa en lengua común. Vio sobre su hombro hacia atrás -¿Todavía nos sigue esa saiyajin?-

-Iie- respondió el último guardia negando con la cabeza -Demo... kono basho wa shizuka desu ne-

-Sí, está demasiado tranquilo. Ustedes dos vayan a vigilar si hay algún saiyajin cerca-

Dos de su séquito desaparecieron en un instante entre las sombras como si fuesen fantasmas, volviéndose uno con la oscuridad de la noche.

-Hime-sama, Vegeta ni nani o shitai desu ka- preguntó el soldado que iba hasta atrás, el mismo que había sido el último en salir del Salón luego de hablar con Vegeta.

-No haremos nada por ahora- respondió la princesa.

-¡¿Nani?!, ¡Vegeta ni korosanakerabanarimasen!- exclamó el soldado. La princesa detuvo su caminar y se giró, todos hicieron reverencia ante ella, incluso el que había levantado la voz.

-¿Nani o hanashita?- preguntó enfadada -Taaburu oujin sama ga Vegeta ouji ni korosanaide kudasakata to iita; dake, shippo o kiranakerebanaranai. ¿Entendido? El príncipe Taaburu fue muy específico con sus órdenes, ¿wakatta?-

El soldado bajó la mirada -Wakarimashita- respondió -Lo siento- dijo con un acento extraño.

-No me hagas repetirlo- dijo la joven. Siguieron caminando al cabo de unos segundos más entre las calles y callejones hasta llegar a una casa de adobe donde los esperaba un joven que usaba ropa holgada como de desierto; tenía un vehículo esperando por ellos -Princesa- saludó inclinándose ante ella -El auto tiene ya incluidas las coordenadas- Su doble está ya lista para ocupar su lugar, princesa-

-Gracias- respondió, volteándose para dar una última orden -Asegúrense que no me sigan y cuiden a mi suplente como si se tratara de mí-

-¡Hai, Ohime-sama!- exclamaron sus soldados, pero uno de ellos parecía inquieto. -Sumimasen, Ohime-sama...- dijo -Demo, sono kuroi doresu wa...-

-No importa que sea negro, cuando llegue el momento me pondré uno de un color un poco más ameno... quizás blanco- respondió ella subiéndose al auto.

La princesa se limitó a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras el vehículo la conducía hacia su destino. Muy al sur. -Es un auto muy sofisticado- dijo mientras miraba que los asientos estaban cubiertos con un material que memorizaba la forma del cuerpo y se moldeaba para mayor comodidad y controles de tecnología de punta que respondían a cada orden que ella daba -Quiero uno de estos-

El camino fue largo en auto, pero prefería ir así que volando. Había riesgo de que la divisaran los saiyajin. Finalmente llegó a su destino en medio de la nada; el auto se detuvo y unas luces de emergencia se encendieron. _-Ingrese la clave, por favor-_ dijo una voz computarizada que venía del monitor.

-Enkiridera- respondió la joven. La computadora hizo unos sonidos procesando la voz y las palabras. Segundos después una compuerta en el suelo frente al carro se estaba abriendo -Vamos- ordenó la guerrera, y acto inmediato el auto comenzó a andar. Tardó otros minutos en llegar finalmente al estacionamiento donde se juntaría con un representante que le tenía noticias sobre una asamblea a la que ella debía asistir. Descendió del carro y esperó de brazos cruzados.

-Lamento la tardanza, princesa Enki- dijo un ser de color rosado y ojos grandes y saltones.

-Jamás me acostumbraré a esta habilidad que tienen los de su raza de aparecer de la nada- se quejó -Este planeta es una pocilga-

-Si todo sale bien, dentro de poco terminará con su misión en este planeta-

-Sí, uno de mis hombres está ansioso por ello-

-No es el único. En este planeta hay otros que desean matar al príncipe lo más rápido posible-

-Me temo que tendremos que hacer una fila de espera los que deseamos eso- sonrió -Ahora háblame sobre esa... _asamblea_ que ustedes quieren hacer-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vegeta entró al laboratorio de Bulma, y el aroma de ésta lo golpeó de inmediato... notando que había algo diferente en su olor, algo que le gustaba más que antes. Frunció el ceño, ¿era acaso un mecanismo de defensa de la raza humana el olor demasiado bien cuando estaban enfermos? Aunque esa mujer no lucía enferma mientras apretaba unas tuercas de un robot. Los ojos de Vegeta se posaron en su espalda, descendiendo lentamente... no es que Bulma estuviera en una pose provocativa, era simplemente que Vegeta recordaba perfectamente cómo lucía su cuerpo debajo de esa ropa holgada. -¿Te vas a quedar allí parado todo el tiempo?- pregunto Bulma, sacando al saiyajin de sus pensamientos.

-Vine a comprobar si te mirabas tan terrible como dicen en la enfermería- se defendió él, cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de verla.

-¿Preocupado, Vegeta?-

-No digas estupideces, mujer, pero no puedes morir sin que termines de arreglar mis robots-

Bulma detuvo sus movimientos y se giró para verlo, y Vegeta tuvo la extraña sensación que había algo diferente en ella, pero no le prestó atención, seguramente esa mujer estaba intoxicada o algo así. -¿Qué haces aquí realmente, Vegeta?- preguntó molesta.

-¿Cuánto te falta para terminar los robots?-

-¿Terminarlos? Apenas estoy comenzando, como verás no estoy muy bien de salud y eso te lo debo a ti-

Vegeta arqueó una ceja, ¿qué diablos le había picado a esa loca ahora? Podía sentir que estaba muy molesta, aunque todavía tenía esa energía irregular, pero él podía percibir su ki sin problemas -Date prisa, mujer, necesito entrenar para acabar con Freezer-

-¿Qué no piensas en nada más? Hay cosas más importantes que ver si eres el más fuerte o no, ¿qué hay sobre todos los que viven al sur de este planeta o los habitantes de todos los que has conquistado?-

El ceño de Vegeta se frunció -No me interesan esos estorbos- respondió de manera áspera. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido a buscarla, ¿para qué demonios lo había hecho? La idea de conseguir algo de sexo se cruzó por su mente, pero con la actitud de esa mujer lo había olvidado por completo.

-¿Qué hay de tu hijo con... con Okkra?- ahora su voz se había apagado un poco, haciendo que Vegeta se sintiera más incómodo que antes, ¡qué diablos le estaba pasando a esa mujer! Su alterado estado de ánimo lo estaba afectando a él también.

-Esa mujer y ese niño no son nada para mí- espetó.

Bulma apretó los labios y se dio la vuelta -Vete, estoy ocupada-

Vegeta abrió la boca para gritarle, ¿cómo se atrevía a darle la espalda y ordenarle que se fuera?, ¿es que acaso olvidaba quién era él? Caminó hacia ella, la tomó del brazo y la hizo verlo a la cara, quedando a centímetros de su rostro -Cuida lo que me dices, mujer- amenazó, ignorando por completo el adictivo aroma dulce de Bulma -Muchos han muerto por menos-

-¿Entonces por qué sigo con vida yo?-

La pregunta tan osada tomó a Vegeta desprevenido, ¿por qué no la había matado? -Me debes muchos robots...- le respondió.

Bulma sonrió de lado -Sabes muy bien que seguro hay varios mecánicos que te los repararían si yo muero...-

La voz suave de la terrícola hizo que la cola de Vegete se erizara, esforzándose para mantenerla enrollada en su cintura -Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, mujer-. Sabía que su voz sonaba menos amenazadora que antes, pero no podía evitarlo, su mente estaba comenzando a enfocarse en otras cosas que no tenían nada que ver con intimidar a esa terrícola... sintió cómo los brazos de ésta rodearon su cuello, y casi de manera involuntaria sus labios buscaron los de ella. Podía sentir cómo su pantalón de combate comenzaba a sentirse apretado, todo en cuestión de segundos. Culpaba el hecho de haber pasado bastante tiempo desde su último encuentro, ¿qué más podía ser? No aceptaría jamás que la energía de esa mujer lo volvía loco, y su aroma lo desenfrenaba. Nunca aceptaría de ninguna manera que había alguien que ejercía ese tipo de poder sobre él.

Cuando las manos de Vegeta se metieron debajo de la blusa de Bulma y comenzaron a acariciarle el abdomen, ella se alejó de él bruscamente como si hubiera entrado en pánico -No- dijo simplemente.

Vegeta se limitó a verla sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Muchas veces otras hembras le habían implorado para que se detuviera, para que no las tomara a la fuerza, ¿y alguna vez le importó? No. Pero con Bulma era diferente... la idea de tomarla en contra de su voluntad no le apetecía. Se dio la vuelta sin decir palabra alguna. No iba rogarle a una simple terrícola por sexo, bien podía ir con Okkra y listo, su deseo estaría satisfecho, pero no podía evitar sentirse frustrado.

Bulma lo miraba alejarse Cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta, ésta se abrió y Kale entró haciendo caso omiso al príncipe -¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Kale?-

Kale no respondió. Caminó directamente hacia Bulma y, antes de que ella pudiera terminar de girarse para encarar lo que estaba pasando, la tomó del cuello y la levantó del suelo unos 15cm -Por orden del príncipe Vegeta, según el Acuerdo A, morirás, mujer-

Vegeta veía la escena casi hipnotizado, ¿el Acuerdo A? Lo había dictado cuando tenía 16 años y tomó a la primera mujer de raza no saiyajin... creyó que podía estar embarazada y la asesinó con sus propias manos. Para evitar cualquier otro riesgo, junto con Kale y Rhubarb dictaminó que si, en algún momento, alguna hembra con la que él había tenido sexo aparecía embarazada en un periodo en el que podían involucrarlo a él como padre, la asesinaran aunque él no se enterara de dicho rumor. Claro que luego de eso él comenzó a asesinar a todas las mujeres con las que tenía sexo, ¿para qué arriesgarse de que un rumor se esparciera si se podía eliminar desde el inicio? Había asesinado a todas menos a... menos a Bulma. Pero no, eso no podía ser, ella estaba destinada a cargar al hijo de Kakarotto en su vientre... por eso la había tomado con tanta intensidad, sabía que no había riesgo de embarazo, ¿¡no se supone que para eso estaban esas idiotas visiones de Bardock!? A menos que... a menos que el muy idiota de Raditz le haya mentido.

-Ve... Vegeta- dijo Bulma mientras luchaba para liberarse del agarre de Kale. Pateaba y golpeaba, buscaba algo cerca para liberarse -Mald... maldita sea-

Si Bulma moría, sería libre finalmente de la última visión que lo ataba a otra realidad... si Bulma estaba destinada a él y moría, sería libre finalmente... Luego lo sintió, la energía que emanaba de ella se había estado sintiendo así porque dentro de su cuerpo estaba formándose un saiyajin... era una mezcla de energía terrícola y saiyajin... una mezcla de energía de Bulma y de él... dentro de esa mujer había parte suya.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, quizás menos de diez. Kale miraba divertido cómo Bulma luchaba por liberarse, y a pesar que había conseguido una llave para herirlo a golpes, no le importaba, le quebraría el cuello y listo. Luego sintió un ataque de energía que atravesaba su abdomen. El agarre perdió fuerza de inmediato, haciendo que Bulma cayera de manera estrepitosa contra el suelo, soltando la llave y lastimándose en el proceso. Kale miraba la sangre salir de su abdomen sin comprender lo que estaba pasando; cayó sobre sus rodillas y tosió sangre, giró el rostro para ver a Vegeta, ¿acaso lo había hecho? Vio cómo el príncipe caminaba para colocarse entre Bulma y él. Kale lo conocía bien, desde jóvenes, y nunca antes se había interpuesto entre él y una víctima... ¿por qué ahora?

Tosió sangre de nuevo -Ve... príncipe Vegeta- dijo intentando contener el dolor en su abdomen. Si todavía seguía con vida significaba que Vegeta no lo había herido en ningún órgano, ¿lo había calculado o fue suerte? Si no se daba prisa, moriría desangrado.

-Me... me salvaste- dijo Bulma, ganándose una mirada por parte de Vegeta de soslayo, pues le seguía dando la espalda.

-No confundas las cosas, mujer. Te dije que me debías mis robots, de lo contrario habría dejado que Kale te asesinara- hizo una pausa mientras se giraba para verla -¿De quién es el niño?-

Bulma frunció el ceño, ¿como que de QUIÉN era el niño?, ¿creía que ella andaba revolcándose con cualquiera como él lo había hecho con Okkra? -Eso no te incumbe-

-¿Es de kakarotto?- preguntó Vegeta, quien estaba conteniendo su ira; la sola idea de que ese imbécil la hubiera tocado como él lo hacía lo enfermaba. Si ese niño era de ese idiota, iría a buscarlo hasta el fin de la galaxia para asesinarlo. Y luego mataría a esa mujer.

La pregunta tomó a Bulma por sorpresa, ¿Kakarotto?, ¿por qué habría de ser de él? Vegeta parecía molesto, sí, pero no estaba segura si era por el embarazo o porque la paternidad del niño parecía incierta -No, no es de él-

Vegeta asintió su cabeza casi de manera imperceptible. Sin decir una palabra más, cruzó el laboratorio y salió como si nada hubiese pasado. Kale entendía perfectamente que no debía siquiera mover un dedo contra esa mujer, pero no podía contener la ira. Bulma estaba pasmada, al final Vegeta sabía que ella esperaba a su hijo; su plan de escapar antes de que se supiera se había ido al caño, pero todavía podía huir si calculaba bien todo.

El príncipe saiyajin caminaba por uno de los pasillos del castillo, el del lado Este que conectaba el laboratorio de Bulma con el comedor. Su expresión no mostraba ni una pizca de emoción, no se podía ver si estaba molesto o conmocionado. Detuvo sus pasos y, en un pequeño arranque de furia, golpeó la pared a su derecha, provocando una enorme grieta en ésta, causando que el muro entero colapsara. Los guardias que escucharon el alboroto corrieron hacia el lugar, pero desistieron de acercarse cuando vieron al príncipe expulsar su energía, destrozando cada escombro que caía sobre él sin siquiera moverse.

-Rhubarb- dijo Vegeta por el rastreador, encendiéndolo finalmente.

_-Majestad, lo estaba buscando. La mujer está...-_

-Está embarazada, lo sé- interrumpió Vegeta -¿Dónde está Raditz?-

_-¿Raditz? Fue enviado a otro planeta para calmar los disturbios. Regresará en medio mes-_

-En cuanto aterrice, dile que se presente ante mí-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kakarotto estaba terminando su plato número 38, aunque la comida de Yadratt no era precisamente deliciosa, comida era comida. Recordaba que en varias misiones había pasado muchísima hambre, era algo que no quería volver a experimentar... además su raza estaba acostumbrada a comer incluso cadáveres. Ademas llevaba ya casi un mes o un poco más en ese planeta entrenando, sería una tortura que luego de tanto tiempo siguiera sin gustarle nada de la comida local.

-¡Otro más, por favor!- exclamó. Le había costado mucho comunicarse al inicio, pues casi nadie hablaba su mismo idioma, y los que lo hacían era con un acento extraño... además que eran muy educados, algo que le era todavía más raro.

-Señor Kakarotto, su conferencia se acerca, creo que será mejor que se comience a preparar- dijo el que le estaba brindando hospedaje, un joven yadrat que lo ayudaba a entrenar.

-Tienes razón- respondió el saiyajin, poniéndose de pie de un salto. Debía de bañarse y vestirse con un atuendo tradicional del planeta, el cual no terminaba de gustarle por completo. Al inicio le había costado demasiado llevarse bien con los habitantes de Yadrat por el idioma tan diferente, pero Taro había tenido razón en enviarlo, su personalidad había ayudado bastante a entablar amistad con estos aliens, además que la falta de cola hacía la tarea más fácil.

Desde su llegada había intentado convencer a todos que se unieran a Tarble, pero la decisión había sido pospuesta porque los líderes andaban en otros planetas, por lo que se había mantenido entrenando, aprendiendo una nueva técnica increíblemente útil; sin embargo hoy era el día en el que los líderes lo recibirían para que expusiera su propuesta.

Se terminó de arreglar y emprendió el vuelo hacia un tipo de auditorio extraño que estaba en lo más alto de un edificio. El planeta era extraño... a simple vista era un lugar con el cielo era amarillo y sólo habían picos rocosos que eran utilizados como construcciones, afuera de esto era un planeta desolado, no se miraba animales salvajes para cazar ni lagos de donde tomar agua... pero la verdad es que la ciudad principal se encontraba debajo del suelo, donde todo era creado de manera artificial por los científicos de ese lugar o era traído desde otros planetas; la comida y el agua. Al inicio se le hizo difícil encontrar el ritmo del planeta, pues la noche era más larga que el día, y su rastreador no tenía registrado el lenguaje de ese planeta, obligándolo a comunicarse mediante de señas y aprender el idioma por estar escuchándolo todos los días. Aunque sus habitantes eran bastante amables, y agradecía que el planeta no había sido visto ni por Freezer ni por Vegeta, no le gustaría ver a todos muertos siendo seres tan agradables.

Vio en la lejanía el pico donde lo estaban esperando, era el más alto del planeta. Aumentó su velocidad para llegar rápido; había alguien esperándolo ya en la entrada del recinto -Lo están esperando- dijo una especie de mayordomo de la raza yadrat.

Kakarotto inhaló profundamente antes de entrar, intentando sacudirse de encima una extraña sensación de mal presentimiento que había estado cargando desde días atrás, como si algo fuese a suceder. No se preocupaba por él, pero tenía la sensación que Milk estaba en aprieto. Desde que había estado con ella era como si parte de su energía estuviera con él... pero ahora tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

-Sígame- dijo el mayordomo. Caminaron por unas gradas en forma de caracol que parecían interminables.

-¿Por qué estamos bajando? Habría sido más fácil entrar por alguna puerta en la base del risco- preguntó el saiyajin impaciente.

-Antes de llegar a la verdadera cúspide hay que bajar- respondió el yadrat que lo guiaba.

-¿Por qué no bajamos volando?-

-La paciencia es una virtud-

Kakarotto puso sus brazos atrás de la cabeza, miraba innecesario todo eso, ¿bajar para subir? Entonces no tenía caso haber subido en primer lugar. Llegaron al fondo del lugar, cruzaron una puerta de madera y del otro lado habían más gradas. Kakarotto quiso maldecir, pero se mordió la lengua. Siguió al mayordomo en silencio, mientras la desesperación se apoderaba de él... fue ahí cuando se percató que en todas las paredes habían grabados de piedra, parecían contar la historia del planeta _-Increíble-_ pensó viendo los detalles, pues mientras más miraba más se daba cuenta que no era únicamente la historia del planeta Yadrat, sino también del resto de planetas... posiblemente dentro de ese lugar se contaba el origen del Universo -¿Cómo es que está todo esto aquí?-

-Somos una raza antigua, hemos viajado por demasiados planetas y aprendido sus idiomas y culturas. Muchos de esos planetas ya no existen debido a las guerras. Alguien debe contar su historia. Lo único que queda es el legado que cada raza deja al extinguirse- el mayordomo lo vio de reojo -También está la historia de los saiyajin. Estaba mientras bajábamos, ¿no lo vio?-

-No- admitió el saiyajin. De no haber estado apresurado se habría podido detener a admirar esas cosas -¿No puedo verlo después?-

-No, saiyajin, sólo hay una oportunidad en la vida, la perdiste por querer apresurar todo-

A Kakarotto le dio la impresión que lo estaba regañando, pero no se defendió. Prefirió seguir viendo las paredes, ¡el lugar era enorme! Y antes de siquiera poder comenzar a comprender todo, llegó a su destino... ¡todavía querer ver los grabados! Pero el yadrat parecía muy decidido a no permitirle regresar.

Saiyajin y yadrat se encontraban frente a una puerta en forma de arco ojival -Adelante, joven saiyajin- dijo el yadrat, dando a entender que él no cruzaría.

Kakarotto atravesó el arco y caminó por un pasillo con poca iluminación a base de antorchas -Para ser una sociedad tan avanzada tienen lugares muy primitivos- se quejó. Al llegar al final del túnel, se encontró en el centro de una enorme asamblea. Era un auditorio enorme, con columnas de 2.00m de diámetro que sostenían el techo cóncavo donde habían pinturas que no alcanzaba a ver a la perfección. En el lugar habían alrededor de 200 personas, de los cuales muchos no eran del planeta _-Estoy en una maldita asamblea universal-_ pensó, ¡Taro no le había dicho eso! O quizás ni él lo sabía. Habían razas de distintos tamaños, formas, edades, colores y niveles de energía.

Todos callaron cuando él entró, viéndolo como si lo examinaran. A Kakarotto le dio la impresión de ser un objeto de estudio en ese momento... era muy incómodo. Mientras miraba alrededor en búsqueda de alguien que se le hiciera de una raza familiar, pero no encontró ninguno.

Un joven de aspecto verdoso se puso de pie; llevaba una túnica blanca y un turbante blanco en la cabeza, parecía un namekuseijin, pero Kakarotto sabía que no lo era. -Saiyajin- dijo con una voz imperiosa -Eras el último. Toma asiento-

-Se supone que debo de...-

-Toma asiento- repitió el muchacho, señalando un asiento vacío en la tercera fila de en medio, y Kakarotto tuvo una extraña sensación de querer obedecerlo. Calló y ocupó su lugar. Estaba sorprendido. Vegeta tenía una forma de hacer que todos obedecieran, era imponente pero recurría mucho a la intimidación para conseguir obediencia... en cambio el sujeto que lo había callado no había necesitado de nada más que una orden mínima.

-Comienza la sesión- dijo el muchacho, golpeando un pequeño mazo sobre una campana que resonó por todo el auditorio. Kakarotto escuchaba a todos, ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Tardó unos diez minutos en entender que esa asamblea estaba tratando el tema de cómo unirse para detener a Freezer, ¿no se supone que debían de estar hablando sobre cómo ayudar a Tarble para ganar esa guerra? Entonces lo entendió, Tarble apenas era una pieza de ajedrez en ese juego... matar a Freezer era mucho más importante que este pequeño movimiento para derrocar a Vegeta... esto era muchísimo más grande que una guerra civil saiyajin, esto era sobre la paz del universo... por eso Freezer no era el único tema en la mesa, habían más razas guerreras que resultaban un alto riesgo, y entre ellas se encontraban los saiyajin. Kakarotto se hundió en su asiento al escuchar eso. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse, entreteniéndose en las energías que lo rodeaban, ¡habían casi 200 personas adentro junto a él! Podía sentir que habían guerreros adentro, pero uno en particular tenía el ki muy elevado... se le hacía familiar. Lo buscó con la mirada pero no pudo ubicar al dueño de ese enorme poder.

Los representantes hablaban sobre cómo liberar cada región conquistada por Freezer por medio de fases, pero una chica recomendó atacar todos juntos como un mismo ejército. Era una joven hermosa de melena negra que captó la atención de Kakarotto, hablaba con un extraño acento y tenía un traje con algo como un dragón rojo que envolvía su atuendo blanco. Era bonita, sí, pero no pudo evitar pensar en Milk al verla. La había tenido a su lado todo el tiempo pero no se había percatado de ella, ¿había estado ocultando su ki?

-Todas las razas del universo nunca han luchado juntas- dijo un joven con forma de lagarto -Es algo sin precedentes. Podría funcionar-

-¿Pero todos luchando? Estaríamos desordenados, no habría control, podríamos tener muchas bajas- agregó un anciano o anciana.

-No si luchamos bajo un mismo estandarte- dijo Kakarotto, sabiendo que el momento había llegado. Los presentes se giraron hacia él, como si recientemente recordaran que él estaba allí.

Kakarotto aclaró su garganta, ¡no debía arruinar esto diciendo alguna estupidez! -Sé que no soy el mejor para hablar de paz... he asesinado a muchísimos seres, he ayudado a destruir culturas enteras junto a sus planetas...- comenzó a decir, viendo cómo los presentes se agitaban y supo que no estaba iniciando de buena manera -Soy producto de una crianza bajo una raza que no conoce algo más que la destrucción... intenté luchar contra ello, pero fui débil- admitió -Sucumbí ante los instintos en mi sangre y muchas veces ni siquiera pude contenerme... no pido que se unan a esta guerra para ayudar a los saiyajin; les pido que se unan para detener esta cultura de asesinatos de una vez por todas... Si todos luchamos juntos en contra de Freezer ni siquiera él podría contra todos. Cada raza tiene una habilidad especial, incluso algunas que Freezer ni siquiera imagina... para ganar esta guerra universal necesitamos más que fuerza-

-¿Y cómo planeas que hagamos eso, saiyajin?- dijo una mujer, o eso creía Kakarotto, por medio de una máquina que traducía su lenguaje a uno que él pudiera entender -Lo único que puedo pensar para alcanzar eso es asesinando a todos los saiyajin-

-No, hay otra forma- agregó Kakarotto -Hay un saiyajin que quiere cambiar esto. Fue desterrado de nuestro planeta por ser un débil, pero sobrevivió creciendo influenciado por otras culturas-

-Ya hemos escuchado hablar de él, ¿el príncipe Tarble, no es así? No creo que a su hermano Vegeta deje el trono con alegría- dijo un sujeto que parecía un elefante, con argollas enormes en sus orejas y en sus dos trompas.

-Es por eso que hay que ganar esta guerra no sólo contra Freezer, sino contra Vegeta también. Si él cae y Tarble resulta vencedor, muchos saiyajin lo seguirán- Aunque estaba muy seguro que más de la mitad de saiyajin estarían en contra del joven príncipe, no muchos le tenían aprecio por ser tan débil. Esperaba que estuviera entrenando.

-¿Y si el resto de saiyajin no quieren obedecer?-

-Esa guerra civil ya incumbe únicamente a los saiyajin. Tarble deberá probarse ante su raza, pero si tiene el apoyo del resto del universo la presión será mayor para el resto de mi raza-

-¿Entonces el príncipe Tarble planea matar a Vegeta?-

Kakarotto calló; no sabía eso. Taro no le había dicho esa parte, y estaba casi seguro que ni él lo sabía -Si no lo hace él, lo haré yo- prometió -Yo mismo tomaré la vida de Vegeta-

-¿Así que planeas alcanzar la paz mediante asesinatos? Supongo que para ustedes los saiyajin el fin justifica los medios-

-Pueden ponerme ante un juez, meterme a la prisión o ejecutarme bajo alguna ley, pero hombres como Vegeta sólo caen mediante la muerte. Jamás dejarían su trono por medio del diálogo; ni aunque tuviese la batalla perdida, Vegeta jamás dejaría de luchar...-

Todos callaron, parecían estar pensando sobre la decisión. Kakarotto nunca pensó que el tema de matar a alguien fuese tomado tan seriamente por las otras razas, después de todo los saiyajin hablaban de la muerte como si fuese algo de lo más normal. Se sintió un poco apenado, pero no había otra opción. Para que Tarble alcanzara el trono, Vegeta debía morir.

-Dejaremos ese tema a tu discreción, saiyajin- informó el joven que le había ordenado sentarse -Pero me gustaría escuchar más de ese tal Tarble antes de dar una decisión final... después de todo estamos hablando de ayudar a una raza que, como tú mismo dijiste, ha exterminado a muchísimas otras durante décadas-

-No creo que nadie más conozca a Tarble...-

-Yo lo conozco- interrumpió una diminuta alienígena con cabeza ovalada y piel blanca como la nieve. Parecía un muñeco o dibujo animado con esos ojos negros en forma ovalada y su traje lila -Él llegó a nuestro planeta cuando era un bebé-

-Ah, representante de la raza Tech-Tech- dijo el embajador de color verde que parecía ser el líder de la asamblea -Cuéntanos sobre él-

Kakarotto se sentó, por un momento creyó que realmente nadie sabría nada de Tarble y le tocaría a él excusar eso. La pequeña criatura que hablaba de Tarble parecía encariñada con él, lo cual ayudó a que se relajara. -Te ves relajado, saiyajin- dijo la joven que estaba a su lado, la chica bonita de blanco.

-Sí...- fue lo único que atinó a contestar -¿Estás ocultando tu ki por alguna razón en específica?- preguntó sin rodeos.

-Iie... No- respondió ella con una sonrisa -Es una costumbre en mi raza. Entrenamos bajo unas artes especiales donde nos enseñan a ser sigilosos en cualquier momento-

-No logro imaginarme cómo pueden ser sigilosos llevando espadas como las que tienes en la cintura-

La joven se mantuvo sonriendo -Aunque las lleve, jamás podrías escucharme caminar, saiyajin... dime, ¿hablabas en serio con lo de matar a tu príncipe? No puedo siquiera imaginar qué tipo de hombre debe ser para que sus súbditos estén dispuestos a asesinarlo-

-Te sorprenderías- respondió Kakarotto, todavía no del todo confiando en la chica.

-Debes estar tranquilo, saiyajin, puede que tu príncipe muera antes de que tú tengas la oportunidad de matarlo... si ésa es la voluntad de los dioses. Además hay mejores castigos que la muerte, ¿no crees? Un saiyajin sin cola como tú debe conocerlos bien-

Kakarotto asintió, realmente le incomodaba esa mujer. Era demasiado extraña para su gusto. Iba agregar algo más cuando finalmente divisó al dueño del gran poder que había estado sintiendo. Abrió los ojos de par en par, poniéndose de pie, haciendo que todos los presentes lo voltearan a ver por su falta de respeto... entonces esa persona lo volteó a ver, sonriéndole con ironía dejando ver sus colmillos. Kakarotto le sonrió de vuelta, seguía siendo igual, con esca capa y turbante blanco que seguramente tenía peso extra que lo ayudaba a entrenar... Se volvió a sentar rápidamente pidiendo disculpas, dejando que la tech-tech siguiera hablando de Tarble como si estuviera hablando de un príncipe de cuentos de hadas. Le lanzo una vista al sujeto de la capa blanca, estaba emocionado de haberlo visto de nuevo, seguramente su poder había aumentado mucho... después de todo la última vez que ambos se habían enfrentado fue en el Torneo de Artes marciales en la Tierra, donde él resultó ganador.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar emocionado de saber que su antiguo rival seguía con vida y parecía más fuerte, la sensación que algo terrible estaba por pasar seguía dentro de él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Milk estaba viendo por la ventana de la nave, en la lejanía se podía ver un pequeño círculo, el planeta No. 79. –Estamos a unas doce horas de llegar a un punto seguro para iniciar el rastreo- le dijo uno de los encargados de la nave, un muchacho algo bajito.

-Iré a descansar un momento- informó la capitana. No había imaginado que un embarazo fuera tan cansado, aunque el estrés no ayudaba a aligerar el proceso. Le había querido mandar un mensaje a Kakarotto para comentarle, ¿pero de qué ayudaría eso? Cada uno tenía una misión –_Será una linda sorpresa cuando nos veamos de nuevo_\- pensó bromista, pues la verdad no sabía cuándo sucedería, quizás en un año o más.

Caminó por los pasillos de la nave viendo a todos los terrícolas entrar en nerviosismo cuando sonó la voz por el altavoz informando que en 12 horas comenzaría la misión. Había sido un mes largo de entrenamiento, y muchos de los nuevos estaban inseguros sobre sus habilidades. Durante el viaje, habían establecido un equipo médico, conformado por dos chicas y un chico, los tres habían estado estudiando medicina en la Universidad cuando los saiyajin llegaron; Pamputt, por supuesto, era el jefe del equipo, pero también participaría en la misión de reconocimiento, después de todo era uno de los mejores en el campo.

-Pamputt, encárgate de preparar a los equipos que irán a las misiones extra- informó por el rastreador cuando entró a su habitación –Te dejé la lista en tu escritorio, son dos grupos de tres cada uno-. Se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos, la verdad es que tenía mucho sueño.

_-Ya lo hice-_ respondió su subordinado por el rastreador, sonaba agitado, parecía haber estado haciendo ejercicio _–Por cierto, Milk, ¿segura que quieres ir en esta misión?-_

Milk respondió con un quejido, ya habían hablado de esto antes… muchas, muchas veces –Sabes bien la respuesta-

_-Es sólo que…-_

-El que esté embarazada no me hace una inútil, todo irá bien-

-Como quieras, sólo recuerda no ser un estorbo- dijo su subordinado antes de cortar la comunicación. Milk no estaba segura si Pamputt estaba preocupado o era un completo idiota. Colocó las manos sobre su estómago; cualquier otra persona diría que su estómago seguía perfectamente plano, pero ella conocía muy bien su cuerpo. Además estaba el hecho que el embarazo de un saiyajin era más rápido en cuanto al desarrollo, las terrícolas habían estado gestando por 3 meses y medio, que era básicamente 7 meses en tiempo de la Tierra… -Me pregunto a quién te parecerás- dijo en alto mientras acariciaba su vientre. Seguramente parecería un saiyajin puro, después de todo ella y Kakarotto tenían cabello y ojos negros. Mientras pensaba en Kakarotto su mente fue relajándose hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

Luego de dormir casi 7 horas seguidas, se levantó para correr un poco, comer, y tomar una última siesta antes de la llegada y comenzar el plan, el cual era el siguiente: buscarían un satélite natural que orbitara a una distancia mayor de 400,000km del planeta No. 79 para ocultarse de los radares de gran alcance, a partir de ahí saldrían en las naves que no generaban calor para acercarse al planeta mientras que otros 2 grupos irían a buscar aliados a los planetas vecinos. El plan en sí tenía riesgos, por ello la distancia entre la nave principal y el planeta era tan grande… incluso la recomendación de Bulma había sido mantener una distancia de medio año luz sólo por las dudas, pero los mapas indicaban que los únicos cuerpos celestes para poder esconderse estaban a una distancia mucho más cercana al planeta. Debían correrse algunos riesgos.

La última siesta de Milk fue de una hora y media, pues fue despertada por el anuncio en el altoparlante _-Tiempo de llegada: quince minutos-_ dijo la voz de alguien por las bocinas.

Se encaminó hacia los vestidores, se colocó su armadura de combate rápidamente. No había esperado ponerse nerviosa, pero la verdad es que sí lo estaba. Esta misión podía ser sencilla si se mantenían ocultos, pero podía terminar terriblemente mal si eran detectados.

_-Diez minutos para la llegada. Área de superficie del satélite ocho punto treinta y cuatro por diez a la diez kilómetros…-_ Milk rió, era obvio que el calculista había tenido que escribir ese dato para no olvidarlo. _–Gravedad: uno punto treinta y siete metros por segundos al cuadrado. Todas las pulseras de gravedad se reacomodarán, así que no se sorprendan si sienten un poco de mareos, para lo cual avisen si consideran que esto les afectará durante el resto de la misión-_

Milk se dirigió a donde estaban todas las naves pequeñas. Los que participarían en la misión eran 10 personas, divididas en parejas para, en caso de ser detectadas, las bajas fueran menos. El grupo médico estaba dando el último vistazo a los pilotos. Todos parecían ansiosos. El grupo encargado de la misión extra ya estaban en las naves mientras el conteo regresivo comenzaba. Ellos eran los de mayor prioridad, por eso eran los primeros en salir.

-¿Lista, pareja?- preguntó Pamputt, quien llevaba un casco debajo de cada brazo –Ten, éste es el tuyo- dijo entregándole uno que llevaba la letra 'C' pintado –Todavía te puedes retractar-

Milk no respondió, simplemente tomó el casco y se acercó para el último chequeo antes de la misión.

_-Cinco minutos para el aterrizaje. Ocho para el despegue de las naves para la misión Recon.- _

Milk cerró los ojos, debía hacer esta misión antes de que su embarazo avanzara. El siguiente planeta estaba casi a dos meses de viaje; para ese momento ya tendría a su bebé listo para nacer, ésta era la última misión hasta que regresara al planeta de los saiyajin. Sentía que el tiempo corría más lento en estos minutos, nunca nadie le había dicho que 'cinco minutos' podían ser extremadamente largos. Finalmente se sintió una turbulencia cuando la nave aterrizó en el satélite; la atmósfera parecía fría, casi congelada. El cuerpo de todos sufrió del cambio de gravedad generado por las pulseras antigravitatorias.

-Es hora, suban a las naves- ordenó ella.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo –Tres minutos- dijo mientras frotaba sus manos, la verdad es que el nerviosismo la estaba haciendo sentir frío. Pensaba en lo peor que podía pasar en ese planeta, debían ser extremadamente cautos. Colocó su mano en el estómago –Quizás fue un error venir a esta misión- dijo a su bebé que todavía seguía demasiado pequeño para que la entendiera –Pero soy la capitana, no puedo exigirles que vayan a una misión como ésta si yo no estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo con ellos-

_-Iniciando el conteo: diez. Nueve. Ocho…-_

_-Todo saldrá bien-_ pensó.

_-Cinco. Cuatro. Tres. Dos. Uno… Despegue-. _Todas las naves salieron a una velocidad increíble, con la cual tardarían dos horas en acercarse al planeta para hacer el reconocimiento sin riesgo de ser vistos. Cuando fueran a mitad del trayecto, cada pareja tomaría una coordenada distinta y se comenzarían a alejar, lo que la dejaría una hora sola con Pamputt –Qué placentero- dijo con ironía.

Cuando finalmente se acercaron a la atmósfera, Pamputt al contactó _-¿Oye, estás despierta?, ¿puedes ver eso? Es casi sólo bosque-_

-Lo sé- dijo Milk. Era cierto, había bastante área verde, pero también se podían ver unas carreteras –Mantengámonos lejos de las carreteras-

_-A la orden-_ contestó su compañero.

-Los otros han detectado pequeñas construcciones, deben ser algo así como hostales o lugares para que los soldados descansen-

_-¿Para qué nos enviarían a un planeta así? Dudo que a ese pretencioso príncipe saiyajin le interese proteger estos árboles… además el lugar parece desierto- _

Milk también lo había notado, era extraño –Mira hacia tu derecha, Pamputt-

_-¿Qué diablos es eso?- _

-No lo sé, dirígete hacia la derecha, yo iré a la izquierda- Ambos comenzaron a rodear la construcción, era blanca con partes rosadas, ventanas redondas de color morado. Tenían torres con antenas –Esos deben ser radares, mantengámonos a esta altura-. Estaban volando a una altura por encima de los 10km, lo que sería como la estratósfera terrestre. Incrementó la amplitud de su radar –No veo movimiento-

_-Deberíamos bajar-_

-¿Estás loco? Esto parece una trampa-

_-No lo creo, ya nos habrían atacado, ¿qué crees que sea esto?-_

-Parece… no sé lo que parece- respondió Milk. Para algunos podía parecer un hotel, quizás un centro de entrenamiento, un castillo… la verdad era que a las construcciones alienígenas eran extremadamente difíciles de adivinar su funcionalidad. –Sigamos volando un poco más, debe haber algo aquí que nos diga qué pasó-

_-¿Crees que todos hayan escapado de este lugar?-_

-O quizás fueron asesinados- Milk dudaba que hubieran escapado de ellos... si realmente habían huido, de seguro era de algo mucho más peligroso que una nave llena de terrícolas... debían de estar escapando de algo realmente aterrador.

Pamputt cayó, no quería sonar asustado, pero la verdad es que este lugar le estaba alterando los nervios. Siguieron volando por unos minutos más, quizás treinta o cuarenta; ninguno de los otros miembros reportó alguna anormalidad, todos coincidían con que ese planeta estaba completamente desolado. _–Es hora de que regresemos. Reportemos esto y nos largamos- _dijo el terrícola.

-No me digas que tienes miedo-

_-¡Claro que no! Es sólo que… ¿no sientes algo extraño?- _

Milk vio de nuevo por la ventana –Sí, tienes razón. Regresemos y…-

El sonido de un disparo en la lejanía los alertó a todos _-¿De dónde vino?-_

-Aquí Milk, respondan, ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó a todas las estaciones, pues no podía saber quién había sido atacado.

_-¡Viene del sector Sureste!-_ dijo alguien por la radio –_Nos dirigimos hacia allá-_

_-Milk, regresa a la nave-_ dijo su compañero –_Esto es muy peligroso-_

-Ya para con eso, Pamputt. Vamos, no podemos dejar que esto nos…-

Un segundo disparo la silenció. Luego otro, y otro, y otro… y por último uno en el sector donde ellos dos estaban sobrevolando.

_-¡Me dieron!-_ gritó Pamputt por la radio _–Maldita sea_-. Sin esperar un segundo más, presionó el botón de eyección, saliendo disparado al aire mientras su nave caía en picada y poco a poco comenzaba a prender fuego.

-¡Voy por ti!- gritó Milk, pero los disparos no cesaban.

_-¡No, vete, Milk!-_ respondió él por el rastreador, su único medio de comunicación ahora que estaba fuera de la nave.

Milk se mordió el labio, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan necio? No sabía si seguía siendo un machista o era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar su ayuda, pero iría por él. No apartó la mirada del paracaídas de Pamputt mientras esquivaba los disparos provenientes de alguna parte del bosque debajo de ellos.

Aterrizó la nave de emergencia cerca de donde había visto a Pamputt descender -¡Todos regresen a la nave principal!- gritó antes de salir en búsqueda de su compañero -¡Repito, todos regresen a la nave!-

_-¡Hay unos caídos!-_ respondió una chica por la radio –_Ya acabé con los que nos atacaban, bajaré a rescatar a los que pueda-_

Milk no podía decirle que no, después de todo ella estaba haciendo lo mismo… con la excepción que no había disparado para contraatacar, simplemente se había lanzado para salvar al idiota de Pamputt. En su armadura ya portaba dos armas y municiones suficientes para resistir un ataque, pero antes de salir de su nave tomó un rifle extra en caso la situación se complicara.

Mientras corría por el bosque, no escuchaba más que los disparos en la lejanía –Todo estará bien- se repetía mientras comenzaba a sudar por el miedo y la adrenalina. Quería gritar para que Pamputt la escuchara, pero eso dejaría clara su ubicación para el enemigo _–Se estuvieron ocultado mientras nos analizaban-_ pensó al darse cuenta que habían sido bastante inocentes.

Finalmente encontró el lugar donde estaba Pamputt, atrapado en un árbol mientras luchaba para liberarse de una trampa -¡Huye, Milk! ¡Esto es una trama!-

-Cállate o harás que nos encuentren- dijo flotando para cortar la red en donde estaba atrapado su compañero –Listo, ¿es que no trajiste ni siquiera armas contigo en tu traje?- preguntó ella al entregarle el rifle.

-Estaba muy ocupado intentando no estrellarme junto con la nave- se defendió.

-Vamos, mi nave está cerca-

Pamputt tenía una herida en el rostro de la cual emanaba sangre y sentía que su pierna estaba por explotar del dolor, pero no quería quejarse. –Gracias por venir a ayudarme- dijo mientras corrían por el bosque, intentando perderse entre la maleza con su traje que servía de camuflaje.

-Para eso están los amigos, aunque algunos sean un dolor en el cuello- respondió Milk en voz baja. Los disparos todavía sonaba muy en la lejanía, pero a su alrededor inmediato había puro silencio.

Pamputt le sonrió –Ya veo tu nave, ¿no pudiste aterrizarla mejor?-

-Estaba ocupada pensando en si mi compañero estaba vivo o muerto. Discúlpame- respondió Milk devolviéndole la sonrisa –Tendremos que acomodarnos para…- Su oración quedó cortada al sonido de un disparo cerca, demasiado cerca de ellos -¡Corramos!- exclamó, sacando un arma que llevaba en la pierna y girándose para ver si podía disparar a alguien, pero otro disparo sonó, y luego sintió un ardor a su costado.

-Maldita sea- dijo Pamputt, colocando el rifle sobre su hombro y apuntando la mira –Sigue, yo te alcanzo-

Milk asintió, tenía miedo. Se escucharon varios disparos más, y entre esos también el grito de dolor de Pamputt _–No, no, no-_ pensó ella. Se giró para regresar por su compañero, pero tropezó con una raíz saliente, cayendo de costado, sintiendo como si algo le hubiera atravesado la pierna. Gritó de dolor. Sabía que la nave estaba cerca, pero no podía dejar a Pamputt por ahí malherido, no quería ni siquiera pensar qué harían si lo capturaban. Aunque él fuera un completo idiota, era su compañero… sabía que en la guerra, el compañero era casi tu hermano. Se intentó poner de pie pero el dolor le impidió moverse. Los disparos se acercaban rápidamente, intentó buscar con la mirada el arma que había llevado en la mano, pero ésta no estaba en ninguna parte –No puede ser-. Buscó la segunda arma que llevaba en su muslo, pero cuando la sacó pudo verla bañada en sangre –No, no, no- dijo ya entrando en pánico. Sintió como si todo diera vueltas; podía ver su nave –Debo llegar-.

Mientras se arrastraba hacia su transporte escuchaba que los disparos se acercaban, pero luego todo se silenciaba, dejando sólo el sonido de unos pasos corriendo hacia ella –Debo escapar- dijo intentando ponerse de pie, pero cayendo de inmediato. Cerró los ojos –Éste no puede ser el final- dijo. El repentino mareo estaba comenzando hacer que se le nublara la vista.

Unos brazos la cargaron, sus ojos se abrieron y vieron el cabello enredado de Pamputt saliendo del casco quebrado; tenía un ojo cerrado y el rostro cubierto de sangre. Lo veía abrir y cerrar los labios, ¿estaba diciéndole algo? Sintió cuando la colocó dentro de la nave y luego cerró la compuerta con él adentro. Las naves nuevas eran un poco más amplias que las normales de los saiyajin, pero incluso así no estaban capacitadas para llevar 2 personas al mismo tiempo en un estado cómodo.

Milk miraba cómo Pamputt se quitaba el resto del casco y comenzaba a sacar cosas de un compartimiento de emergencia que cada nave tenía incorporada. Lo vio decirle algo, ¿qué era? Lo vio romper un cable transparente en dos y limpiarlo con alcohol, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Pamputt sacó una pequeña bolsa vacía y la conectó con el cable que había esterilizado… lo vio sacar dos agujas, las limpió rápidamente y pegó una a una punta del cable, y la otra al otro cable.

Pamputt la vio con seriedad y procedió a inyectarle una de las agujas, y luego él hizo lo mismo con la del otro extremo. _–Una transfusión-_ pensó Milk.

¿Desde cuándo ellos habían sido compatibles? Bueno, no era raro que Pamputt lo supiera, pues era el jefe del equipo médico, ¿era por eso que había insistido en ser su compañero?, ¿pensaba que ambos se podían ayudar en caso de que algo así pasara? Ella tenía un poco de conocimiento médico, pero nunca habría podido hacer lo que él había hecho con los cables de la nave. Sonrió, quizás Pamputt no era un completo idiota después de todo, le contaría esto a Kakarotto luego, seguro estaría agradecido con Pamputt de por vida; ambos lo estarían.

Pamputt siguió vendándola mientras le donaba sangre. Todo iba bien hasta que lo vio sacar una aguja para suturar, y luego sintió cómo le rompía la parte baja de la blusa, dejando al descubierto su abdomen, y lo mismo con su pantalón. Milk se molestó, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Levantó la cabeza para gritarle y ver lo que hacía, pero fue entonces cuando notó una herida de bala que pasaba por su torso, pero eso no era todo… había sangre… sangre en todo su pantalón, ¿de dónde sangraba?, ¿de su muslo?, ¿de su cadera…?, ¿de dónde salía toda esa sangre? Recordaba que había visto su pantalón manchado de sangre cuando cayó, pero esto era demasiado para ser una simple herida… a menos que…

–Mi… mi bebé- atinó a decir cuando el pánico se apoderó de ella.

* * *

_Bueno, chicas y chicos, me despido de ustedes :D Ha sido un honor escribir este año y leer sus comentarios :D Quería actualizar antes del 24, incluso le dije a Diosa de la Muerte que lo iba a hacer, pero me fui de viaje y no logré terminar el capítulo (incluso estuve escribiendo en cada aeropuerto cuando lograba conseguir wifi, en cada hotel, en cada tienda... XD andaba por ahí con mi celular luchando para escribir y actualizar a tiempo, pero no se pudo :( )_

_En la fiction hay una conversación en otro idioma, ¿adivinan cuál es? No lo traduje porque, personalmente, me gusta que exista esa duda de qué era lo que hablaban esas personas, ¿era importante?, ¿era una tontería? La princesa respondió en español sólo para darles una vaga idea de lo que podían haber estado hablando. Claro, si ustedes me dicen que para la próxima ponga una traducción lo hago :) _

**_Les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo, espero verlos y verlas el próximo año y que juntos terminemos ya esta fiction :D _**

_¡Ah! Una cosita más, he notado una cosa en los reviews… y es que hay 2 bandos de lectoras/lectores… quienes creen que Vegeta es/será un buen rey al paso en el que va, y quienes creen que definitivamente debe ser quitado del trono :D Me gustaría que me dijeran el porqué de su opinión :D La verdad es que me gustaría mucho leer lo que piensan al respecto :) _

_Y por último, estoy pensando en hacer otra fiction en cuanto termine ésta, si les llama la atención pueden pasar a mi perfil y leer sobre qué tratará. La nueva estará situada en un AU totalmente distinto a los que he escrito… tendrá un poco más de romance que ésta (pero no es lo esencial de la historia, lo mismo que con Lazos del Destino). He estado leyendo mucho de otras culturas e historia para poder mezclar la realidad de nuestro mundo con el que voy a crear. __ Ah, y al igual que ésta, el riesgo de morir lo tiene cada personaje, no importa qué tan importante es en DBZ, la muerte puede alcanzar incluso al que parece el principal :D_


	24. Chapter 24

¡Holaaaaaaaaa! :D He revivido luego de casi 5 meses de estar desaparecida entre las sombras :) Me disculpo por eso u_u intenté subir esto antes, pero por más que intenté, no conseguía plasmar todo lo que quería... así que repetí y modifiqué el capítulo 19 veces antes de decidirme XD

Gracias a todas las que siguen leyendo, y esperando -si es que hay alguien que está esperando esta actualización- :D

Un pequeño recordatorio y aclaraciones antes de continuar:

-En el capítulo anterior, entre la última escena que tiene Kakarotto y la que tiene Milk -que fueron las últimas dos escenas- transcurre un mes. Lo que significa que la escena de Milk sucede un mes después de haber despegado.

-Luego de la escena de Milk y su pequeño fiasco de misión, transcurre un mes hasta estos eventos. O sea que esta fiction inicia un mes y medio luego de la última escena en la que aparece Vegeta. Por lo que Bulma tiene alrededor de... creo que 3 meses de embarazo, o dos meses y medio. Está a menos de un mes de dar a luz.

Bueno, ya, sin más porque ha pasado mucho tiempo, las dejo para que lean y juzguen ustedes si valió la pena esperar :D

* * *

**24.**

_Lo único que se escuchaba por el pasillo era el sonido de sus pasos ligeros. Recién acababa de ver a su diminuto hermano en la guardería, ¡era tan pequeño! Pero eso no era importante, sino su poder de pelea que parecía una broma. Incluso creyó que su rastreador estaba dañado y le ordenó a Nappa que fuera por otro… pero el resultado fue el mismo. _

–_Esto debe ser un error- pensó, pero su hermano se parecía a su padre, y por consiguiente a él. Se iba a dar la vuelta para regresar a su entrenamiento, pero la curiosidad sacó lo mejor de él y leyó el nombre: Tarble, ¿qué clase de nombre era ése? Seguro su madre lo había elegido._

_Ahora se dirigía a ver a su padre, quien recién regresaba de una misión. Él se molestó porque no lo le fue permitido acompañarlo, pero ahora lo había olvidado por completo. La noticia del nacimiento de su hermano, el segundo príncipe, había hecho que el rey acelerara su regreso… vaya que se llevaría una sorpresa al descubrir que su nuevo hijo era de clase baja, o al menos eso opinaba el pequeño primogénito del rey, quien con sus diminutas piernas caminaba rápidamente para recibir a su padre._

_-Ya estoy cerca- pensó al ver la entrada principal al salón donde se encontraba el trono del rey; sin embargo, dos guardias le impidieron el paso, diciendo que eran órdenes de su padre no ser interrumpido. El pequeño príncipe insistió, un extraño presentimiento lo estaba mortificando en su interior. _

–_Lo diré por última vez; háganse a un lado- dijo ya hastiado, pero los dos guardias se negaron rotundamente. Se dio la vuelta y cruzó hacia otro pasillo; su padre era un estúpido si creía que sólo había una entrada al Salón. Justo en una de las paredes que daban al oeste había una grieta lo bastante pequeña para que ningún adulto pasara, pero él no era un adulto todavía, además su tamaño tan chico le ayudaba a cruzar por lugares angostos. Esperaba un día crecer y ser incluso más alto que su padre, y ni qué hablar del poder. Superaría a todos cuando fuese un adulto._

_Los guardias que rondaban los pasillos lo miraban con curiosidad, pero sabían que no debían meterse en el camino del pequeño heredero, después de todo tenía una actitud bastante altanera y ya varios compañeros habían tenido malas experiencias con él. Eso ayudaba a que Vegeta no tuviera obstáculos mientras andaba. _

_En el pasillo había mantas de color rojo que colgaban en las paredes, portando la insignia del símbolo real de su familia. Detrás de una de ellas se encontraba la grieta. La entrada al Salón. Él la había descubierto una vez que inspeccionaba el palacio en uno de sus momentos libres, conocer su entorno era la clave del éxito en los combates, y desde chico lo ponía en práctica; dudaba que hubiera alguien más que conociera a detalle esa fortaleza._

_Se escabulló detrás de la tercera manta; de la grieta emanaba la luz proveniente del Salón y se escuchaban voces, ¿qué clase de reunión se estaba llevando acabo? Él siempre había tenido el derecho de entrar a cualquiera; algún día sería rey y tenía la obligación de saber cómo eran ese tipo de cosas. Aunque en una ocasión su padre le prohibió la entrada; al inicio creyó que se trataba de Freezer y por eso no tenía derecho a estar presente, pero al escabullirse por la grieta secreta descubrió que se trataba de un gato morado que comía del banquete de su padre, quien se encontraba de rodillas y bajo el pie del ser gatuno… Bills el destructor. Supo el nombre luego de haberlo preguntado, fue Nappa quien se lo contó todo. El ser más poderoso del universo entero, y muchos estaban seguros que ni Freezer podía hacerle frente, pero nadie lo comentaba en alto por temor a que esa lagartija se enterara. Aunque con el paso de los años olvidaría la existencia de dicho ser, como si se hubiera tratado de una pesadilla…_

_Mientras pasaba por la grieta se sintió satisfecho de sentir que estaba angosto, eso significaba que estaba creciendo; pronto sería tan alto que no podría pasar por ella. Las voces se fueron aclarando poco a poco, y entre ellas reconoció la de una mujer… _

_-¿Madre?- preguntó en un susurro, ¿qué hacía ella allí?, ¿no debería estar descansando luego del parto? Aunque, para ser sincero, nunca había visto a ninguna saiyajin tomar descanso luego de dar a luz, en el instante en el que nombraban al niño seguían con sus misiones como si nada hubiese pasado… todavía no tenía muy claro cómo es que funcionaba eso de tener un bebé, y pasarían unos cuantos años más antes de que se enterara. _

_-¿Entonces no tienes nada que decir?- la voz de su padre sonaba molesta, ¿algo había pasado?_

_-¿Qué quieres que diga?- respondió la saiyajin que estaba frente al rey. Una mujer esbelta, con musculatura definida, piel bronceada, ojos rasgados y negros como la noche; su cabellera era negra también, corta, lo normal en las hembras saiyajin, después de todo, el cabello largo podía ser una desventaja en combate, por lo que algunas se lo cortaban, pero la madre del príncipe tenía cabello corto desde nacimiento. De altura normal para una mujer saiyajin, siendo ésta de 1.65m; su poder de pelea, sin embargo, era todo menos normal, pues era posiblemente la mejor guerrera y la más poderosa de la raza entera. Y muchos apostaban que podía superar al rey si se lo proponía._

–_Sabes muy bien que es tu hijo- espetó molesta. _

_Vegeta no comprendía el por qué su madre estaba tan furiosa; sabía que era una guerrera intimidante, pero con él nunca había mostrado esa faceta. Era estricta, pero en ningún momento le había hablado con ese tono tan lleno de desprecio. Quería entrar a lugar, hacer acto de presencia y que supieran que ni un par de guardias grandulones podían detenerlo… pero algo en él le tenía paralizadas las piernas. Había algo en esa conversación que se le hacía extraordinariamente incómodo… sentía que si salía de su pequeño escondite, algo malo sucedería._

_-No se parece tanto a mí- respondió el rey._

_-¿Que no?- preguntó la saiyajin, riendo con amargura –Tiene tu estilo de cabello hacia arriba-_

_-Ese niño no es mi hijo-_

_¡Ah! Así que se trataba de su hermano, o eso le daba la impresión al pequeño príncipe, ¿era porque su poder era una broma de mal gusto? Sabía que eso daría de qué hablar, pero sólo era necesario hacerlo entrenar bastante y seguro aumentaba de rango. _

_-¿Qué harás entonces? Puedes desterrarlo si quieres, envíalo con alguna madre nodriza y listo, te deshaces de él-_

_-Lo mataré- respondió el rey, como si no estuviera hablando de asesinar a su propia sangre._

_-¿¡Matarlo!? Pero si apenas es un bebé-_

_-No me vengas con eso- dijo poniéndose de pie –Has asesinado niños incontables veces como para que ahora salgas con esa moral-_

_-No estás hablando de cualquier niño, sino de tu propio hijo- _

_El rey no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro, parecía una estatua, –Ya te lo he dicho, ese niño no es mi hijo-_

_-No puedes matarlo-_

_-Ordenaré que lo hagan, no tengo tiempo para perderlo en un mocoso como ése. No vale mi esfuerzo-. Vegeta miraba que su madre estaba molesta, ¿pero qué tenía de malo matar a su hermano? Casi no tenía poder, de cualquier manera no iba a sobrevivir. Era más piadoso asesinarlo ahora a que muriera en batalla por ser tan débil, seguro se ganaría una muerte dolorosa y lenta en un futuro. –Te enviaré lejos en una misión; no puedo permitir que andes por aquí y me des más hijos débiles- agregó su padre, girándose hacia su pareja –Te ordenaré que regreses cuando considere que ha pasado un tiempo prudencial y se haya olvidado la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar al dar a luz a ese niño-_

_-Me estás desterrando…- dijo la saiyajin, casi como un susurro. Vio a su compañero con odio, y al joven príncipe le sorprendió. –Lo llevaré conmigo. Ve y mata a otro niño diciendo que es Tarble, no me importa a cuál elijas-_

_El rey Vegeta la vio de pies a cabeza –Esto no está abierto a un debate, mujer-_

_-No es un debate, Vegeta. Te estoy informando de lo que haré- dijo dándose la vuelta._

_El rey no dijo nada. Se limitó a verla como si fuese una desconocida. Vegeta, el pequeño príncipe, quería salir y decir que esto era una estupidez, no entendía cómo funcionaba esto de tener hijos, ¿pero qué no podían tener otro? Además no era necesario tener más herederos, con él era más que suficiente, el resto sólo se interpondría en su camino. A pesar de querer moverse, sus piernas seguían paralizadas, quizás era por la posición tan incómodo en la que estaba, poco sabía el joven príncipe que éste era su primer encuentro con el miedo… pero no uno común, como el que había sentido cuando vio al tal Bills, no, este temor era el que se tiene por la vida de alguien más… algo que no volvería a sentir. _

_Su madre se encaminó a la puerta, decidida a salir, pero antes de llegar se detuvo para ver de soslayo a su compañero, como asegurándose de que seguía en quieto. El joven príncipe tuvo la intención de salir de su escondite e interrumpir esto. Algo en su interior le decía que todo se estaba yendo de las manos, pero antes de siquiera poder mover alguno de sus músculos, su padre apareció frente a su madre… lo siguiente pasó tan rápido que él no pudo siquiera comprenderlo, lo único que se veía era cómo el brazo del rey atravesaba el pecho de su madre, la reina de los saiyajin, la mujer más fuerte que él conocería por el resto de su vida._

_-Uno de ustedes dos debía morir- dijo el rey, viéndola directamente a los ojos –Me encargaré de enviar a tu hijo a un planeta donde quizás sobreviva-_

_La reina no dijo nada, se limitó a toser sangre. Cuando el rey sacó el brazo de su pecho, el cuerpo de la reina cayó como si ya no hubiera vida en ella. El pequeño príncipe miraba todo como si se tratase de una película de horror. Su madre, quien todavía tosía se giró hacia donde él estaba, como si supiera que se encontraba en ese lugar escondido; no sabía si lo miraba, ni qué expresión tenía en su rostro, pero no pudo apartar sus ojos de ella, quien moría desangrada frente a él._

_-Guardias- llamó el rey, haciendo que los dos saiyajin que le habían impedido la entrada al príncipe ingresaran al salón –Llévensela. Ordenen que envíen a ese crío bastardo a un planeta-_

_-¿A cuál, Majestad?-_

_-Al planeta Tech-tech…-_

_Vegeta finalmente pudo moverse, retrocediendo para regresar al pasillo. Su corazón estaba acelerado; había visto muchas muertes y causado unas tantas, pero esto era una cosa distinta… su madre había sido asesinada, y su padre lo había hecho… pero el causante de todo era su hermano… ese maldito engendro del demonio le había costado la vida al único ser a quien él podía decir le tenía aprecio –Me las pagará- dijo apretando los pequeños puños. Llegaría a la guardería antes que los soldados y lo mataría, lo lanzaría contra la pared y lo mataría con un ataque de energía. _

_Ésa fue la primera vez que corrió por los pasillos, casi perdiendo la compostura. Estaba furioso, quería vengarse para poder liberarse de ese odio que lo carcomía. Llegó a la guardería y les ordenó a todos que se largaran, asesinando a uno de los enfermeros para demostrar su punto. El doctor y el resto de los miembros salieron rápidamente, temiendo por sus vidas. _

_Se encaminó a la cuna de su hermano, quien parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla –Eres el culpable- dijo agarrándolo de la cola y levantándolo –Te mataré aquí mismo…-_

_Su hermano, quien abrió los ojos asustado, comenzó a llorar. –Cállate- dijo molesto, pero el bebé sólo aumentó sus gritos -¡Cállate!- exclamó. Quería matarlo, por todas las deidades, quería asesinarlo allí mismo… quizás con eso dejara de estar molesto, quizás con eso sus ojos dejaran de arderle, quizás… quizás con eso, su madre reviviría._

_-Príncipe Vegeta- dijo Nappa, quien estaba en la puerta._

_-Lárgate, Nappa, esto no te incumbe-_

_El enorme soldado ignoró la orden, dando unos pasos al frente –Su padre ha ordenado no asesinar a su hermano. Lo enviaremos a otro planeta. Seguro morirá allí-_

_-¡Debe morir aquí!- gritó –Mi madre…-_

_-Tu madre se buscó ella misma su muerte-. La voz de su padre hizo que el príncipe se girara hacia la puerta, todavía con su hermano agarrado por la cola. –Esto fue su culpa, de no haber tenido a ese niño débil, ella habría seguido con vida. Uno de ellos dos debía morir, ella prefirió hacerlo… si tú quieres matar a tu hermano, hazlo, pero que sea rápido, tengo más cosas que hacer-_

_Vegeta miró furioso a su padre y luego a su hermano, ¿por qué había tenido que nacer así? De haber tenido un poder de pelea alto, su madre seguiría con vida… su maestra seguiría con vida -¿El Planeta Tech-tech tiene peligros?-_

_-Todos los planetas lo tienen- respondió su padre, viendo a su primogénito debatirse entre matar o no a su hermano bebé._

_-Lo dejaré vivir para que sufra en ese planeta- dijo soltando al niño, quien cayó en su cuna mientras seguía llorando –Espero encuentres una muerte dolorosa, hermano-_

_Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, donde Nappa se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, mientras que su padre lo veía de brazos cruzados –Espero nunca tengas un hijo así de débil, Vegeta- dijo el rey dirigiéndole una mirada al bebé Tarble –De lo contrario tendrás que matar a la madre y al niño-_

_-¿Te arrepientes, padre?-_

_-No te puedes permitir tener descendencia débil, Vegeta. El poder. El poder es lo único que importa- fue lo único que el rey le respondió, con la mirada perdida en la cuna de su segundo hijo._

_Vegeta cerró los ojos y apretó sus puños, pero en cuanto lo hizo se arrepintió, pues el recuerdo de su madre muerta se intensificó. Y éste lo seguiría por el resto de la vida. Miraba cómo su padre le atravesaba el pecho causándole la muerte… no… quien la causó fue su hermano… la causa de su muerte fue el tener un hijo débil… _

…El príncipe abrió los ojos de golpe, como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada encima para despertar. Estaba cubierto de sudor, con el pulso acelerado, incluso su respiración se le hacía pesada.

_-Fue un sueño-_ pensó, colocando su brazo encima de sus ojos; lo ayudaba a calmarse cuando estaba inquieto. Se sentó lentamente luego de unos minutos. Su cuerpo se había calmado ya, pero su cerebro repasaba una y otra vez lo que había soñado. Cuando era niño, tenía esa pesadilla constantemente, pero cuando entró en la pubertad el sueño había sido sustituido por otro tipo de fantasías.

Se puso de pie, y giró su cabeza para quitarse un poco lo rígido del cuello. La noche todavía estaba en su punto más oscuro, el castillo estaba en completo silencio, con uno que otro guardia rondando los pasillos, pero había un ki que él localizó sin esforzarse. Aunque la terrícola había tenido una energía bastante irregular desde el inicio de su embarazo, eso no parecía incapacitar su habilidad para detectarla de inmediato. Se puso unos pantalones y salió al pasillo.

La segunda planta estaba sumida en silencio, ni siquiera el sonido del viento lograba penetrar los enormes muros. Y lo mismo era en la primera planta, o al menos solía serlo, pero esta vez la soledad era acompañada por unos murmullos y sonidos en la cocina. Vegeta caminó hasta la entrada del ambiente, donde varios olores golpearon su nariz.

Bulma tenía la mesa central completamente llena de varios tipos de platillos. Y, como si pudiera sentir la energía, se viró directamente hacia la puerta –Vaya- dijo sorprendida, intentando ocultar lo sonrojado de sus mejillas al verlo llegar con el pecho al descubierto –No esperaba verte aquí-

-Es imposible permanecer dormido con todo el ruido que haces- respondió el saiyajin, todavía inmóvil bajo el marco de la puerta, con su vista posada sobre la humana -¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó, ignorando el repentino cambio de energía que había sentido en ella.

-Esto- dijo Bulma, usando un tono dramático –Es lo que tu hijo me obliga hacer a estas horas de la noche, ¿tenías tú un platillo favorito de niño? Nada parece saciar mi hambre-

Vegeta se tensó ante la pregunta, ¿platillo favorito? Él comía cualquier cosa, era un saiyajin, estaba entrenando a comer incluso restos de enemigos de ser necesario –Prueba con esas albóndigas de carne, pero remójalas en salsa gris-

-¿Salsa gris?-

Vegeta gruñó, pero eso no impidió que entrara en la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó un tazón con crema blanca, luego tomó un par de patatas de aspecto negruzco y se las lanzó a Bulma –Córtalas en trozos pequeños y mézclalas con eso- dijo, sentándose en su sitio habitual –Ni siquiera tú puedes arruinar algo así-

Bulma frunció el ceño –Disculpa, pero yo tengo una gran habilidad para cocinar, es sólo que prefiero no demostrarlo-

Vegeta sonrió de lado, y esperó de brazos cruzados, tomando varias cosas de distintos platos.

-Por cierto, ¿tú MG está bien? No me te has quejado de nada desde hace ya bastante tiempo, ¿un mes y medio quizás?-

-Está bien- respondió Vegeta, un poco arisco.

-¿Seguro?, ¿y los robots que te construí? Tienes una gran habilidad para romper todo lo que te hago, así que…-

-Está bien- interrumpió el príncipe, molesto por la insistencia.

-Ya- respondió ella. Ambos quedaron en silencio mientras continuaba preparando la salsa, tarareando alguna tonada que el joven príncipe desconocía por completo. -¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla?- preguntó luego de varios minutos.

La pregunta tomó al saiyajin por sorpresa, pero recuperó su postura rápidamente –Los saiyajin no tenemos pesadillas-

-¿En serio? Kakarotto tenía varias cuando era adolescente- hizo una pausa, viendo a Vegeta detenidamente –Y cuando me quedaba en tu cuarto, no podía evitar despertarme porque parecías estar quejándote-

-No es algo que te incumba- espetó, incómodo.

-No es malo tener pesadillas, Vegeta, yo también las tengo. El otro día, me desperté porque soñé que la nave en la que iba Milk había tenido una descompostura, dejándolos varados en la nada…-

-Los saiyajin no tenemos pesadillas- repitió, con un tono más frío –Nosotros matamos a sangre fría, arrancamos niños del pecho de las madres, decapitamos, mutilamos, participamos en genocidios… Nosotros somos las pesadillas de los demás-

-Tienes razón- dijo, algo molesta –Ustedes los saiyajin son la pesadilla de todos. Ni siquiera tienes que hacer algo, sólo dejar a los demás morir de hambre como estás haciendo con el Sur. Creo que es algo digno de admirar, Vegeta. Hacerte llamar el príncipe de los saiyajin, conquistando planetas, y luego ignorando sus problemas… como un verdadero político. ¿Sabes qué? Puedes quedarte tú con esta salsa gris, he perdido el apetito-

Y antes de salir, Bulma le dirigió una mirada gélida –Sólo espero que nuestro hijo tenga de saiyajin lo que tú tienes de verdadero príncipe-

Vegeta apretó los puños tan fuerte que sus dedos se tornaron morados a los pocos segundos, ¿quién se creía esa mujer hablándole así?, ¿creía que por estar cargando a su hijo tenía algún tipo de inmunidad? Él podía matarla allí mismo, ni siquiera necesitaba el 10% de su fuerza. Todo sería más fácil si ella moría, ya tendría un solo heredero a la corona, y quedaría libre de problemas.

Pero todo quedaba en el aire, no podía mover ningún músculo para hacerle daño. Golpeó la mesa, rajándola por la mitad. Todavía le faltaba mucho para ser como su padre.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Era pasado medio día, y en la prisión se escuchaban las exigencias de los reos para ser alimentados. La estadía podía ser placentera o infernal, todo dependía del encargado del día… generalmente si Rhubarb estaba a cargo, era de esperar no ser alimentados correctamente, pero el verdugo del príncipe no había estado en la prisión desde hace un mes, por lo que escabullirse dentro y fuera del lugar era un poco más fácil… especialmente si llevabas comida para convencer a los guardias, lo cual estaba haciendo la saiyajin que esperaba visitar a su hijo.

Se encaminó por los pasillos, y cuando miraba a un preso en mal estado por la hambruna, le entregaba un pan y un trozo de carne. No podía hacer más. Debía guardar el resto de la comida para su hijo mayor. A diferencia de otros saiyajin, para ella era fácil pasar desapercibida de los rastreadores por su poder de pelea tan bajo.

Finalmente llegó a la celda de su hijo, quien simplemente estaba sentado con esposas mientras parecía pensativo. Ella había visto esa mirada muchas veces, sabía que estaba conteniendo rabia en su interior, ¿y cómo no? tenía el rostro con varios moretones que seguramente en algún momento debieron de haber estado bastante hinchados, tenía una cicatriz en el brazo la cual nunca antes le había visto _–El príncipe seguro estaba de mal humor-_ pensó con algo de resentimiento.

-Madre- saludó el encarcelado al percatarse de una presencia frente a la celda -¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo entraste?- preguntó pateando unas botellas de licor vacías.

-Es fácil hacerlo cuando sabes socializar, Raditz-

El joven saiyajin simplemente se limitó a asentir sin ponerse de pie -¿Bardock te mandó?-

-_Tu padre_ sigue en una misión- respondió abriendo la bolsa de piel de animal que llevaba con ella –Te traje comida- dijo sacando varios paquetes envueltos en papel –Te traía más, pero realmente no pude pasar por alto a los otros que se morían de hambre en las otras celdas-

Raditz sonrió de lado –Siempre tan atenta con los extraños, Madre-

-Deja de hablar y agarra esto- dijo entregándole los paquetes y unas botellas con agua -¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese psicópata príncipe?-

-Nada que no me hayan hecho ya otros- respondió de manera áspera, pero aceptando los presentes de su madre. Abrió uno de los paquetes y al notar que era la carne de bisonte que tanto le fascinaba comenzó a comerla sin pensarlo.

Gine quiso decirle que era justo como su padre cuando comía, pero sabía que eso sólo alteraría a su hijo -¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que te pasara esto?-

-Ese loco de Vegeta parece que embarazó a la mujer de cabello azul. Me culpa a mí por ello. Como si yo hubiera sido quien no sacó el pe…- hizo una pausa, viendo a su madre rápidamente, y corrigiendo su oración –Me culpa de no haberle dado correctamente los detalles de qué mujer sería la que cargaría a su bastardo… yo le dije que sería a una de cabello negro, y creyó que no había problema con esa mujer de cabello azul…-

Gine arqueó la ceja sin comprender –Pero embarazó a la chica correcta, ¿cuál es el problema?-

-Ya sabes qué opina de seguir las visiones de Bardock… cuando se enteró que la embarazó creo que todo cuadró en su cabeza- se rió con amargura -¿Pero qué idiota se tira a una mujer tantas veces y espera no embarazarla?-

Gine se cruzó de brazos. Vegeta era realmente una pieza de arte complicada, ¿qué tenía de malo eso? Desde que era niño detestó hacer las cosas que Bardock le indicaba porque sabía que todo pararía mal; a veces creía que fue esa insistencia por parte de su compañero lo que sembró ese odio en Vegeta para no seguir sus visiones. Cuando el príncipe cumplió los 16 o 17 años, no recordaba bien, fue cuando dejó de acatar los consejos de Bardock y… bueno, todos sabían cómo había terminado todo eso… la liberación de Broly fue el más graso error que el príncipe había cometido, y todos los saiyajin opinaban lo mismo; ahora estaba suelto en el universo, seguro era cuestión de tiempo para que se recordara de su raza y quisiera matarlos a todos… después de todo, sólo otro saiyajin era capaz de matarlo.

-No entiendo por qué no la mata y ya- comentó Raditz al terminar con la mitad de las raciones que le había dado –No es como si no hubiera matado otras hembras antes… y ésta no es ni siquiera una princesa, y ya Okkra espera a su hijo. Matar a esta terrícola sería la solución a todo-

-Quizás quiere comprobar si un híbrido de él puede ser más poderoso que el otro niño que carga Okkra en su vientre-

Raditz asintió, ésa era la única respuesta, –Si ese niño resulta ser más poderoso que el de pura sangre, seguro se armaría una guerra civil si ambos alcanzaran la edad adulta-

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Gine. La verdad es que hablar con Raditz le resultaba bastante interesante; su hijo mostraba la agudeza mental de Turles, pero la prudencia de Bardock cuando tomaba decisiones… o al menos la mitad del tiempo, pues el resto se dejaba llegar por sus instintos como todo saiyajin.

-El crío de Okkra tiene más derecho a la corona, pero si el bastardo nace antes y demuestra tener más poder…- hizo una pausa –Yo apoyaría al que tenga más madera de guerrero, ¿de qué le serviría al otro ser un saiyajin completo si en combate el híbrido lo supera?- sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa –Seguro Bardock ya sabe cómo resultará todo esto- dijo con algo de rencor.

-Lo que no entiendo es cómo es que tú sabías eso. Lo de Bulma y Milk-

-Turles me lo contó en una ocasión hace mucho. Bardock terminó soltando ese detalle en una de las veces que se embriagaron juntos-

Gine frunció el ceño. Cada vez que Turles se _topaba_ con Bardock, siempre conseguía sacarle información. Y ahora eso había llevado a su hijo a la prisión -¿No crees que Turles te mintió?-

-¿Por qué habría hecho eso?- preguntó a la defensiva.

-Mira dónde terminaste tú por ese error de información-

-Él no me ordenó que le pasara ese detalle a Vegeta- se defendió.

-Quizás sabía que lo harías. Estamos hablando de Turles- se limitó a contestar. Ambos podían pensar en mil razones de por qué lo había hecho, pero seguro no llegarían a nada. El silencio los rodeó; el tema de Turles era delicado, pues cada uno estaba en extremo opuesto de opinión con respecto a ese saiyajin. –Dime algo, ¿sabes en dónde se encuentra? Puede que esa información consiga sacarte de aquí-

Raditz detuvo sus movimientos y levantó la mirada hacia su madre. La relación que tenía con Gine era lo más cercana a una relación _familiar_; entre los de su raza, la camaradería no era rara, pero sí la relación estable entre familiares… no era raro que por una simple riña unos hermanos se mataran, que una pareja se juntara sólo para un revolcón y luego se olvidaran del rostro del otro, o que un hijo apenas viera a sus padres tres veces en la vida antes de alcanzar la adolescencia y desligarse de todo. –No tengo la menor idea- admitió intentando no sonar tan agresivo como se sentía.

Gine asintió –Espero que sepas que tu tío no es de fiar, Raditz- dijo entregándole los últimos paquetes de comida –Guárdalos para cuando tengas hambre-

-Madre- dijo el saiyajin, poniéndose de pie de nuevo -¿Cómo está todo allá afuera? He escuchado que hay riñas todos los días en el Sur-

-La comida está escaseando- confesó –No es fácil lidiar con todos los sureños cuando ven las carretadas de comida ser trasladadas para el Norte-

Raditz se quedó callado por unos segundos –Ten cuidado, Madre, cuando el ganado es acorralado es cuando más peligroso se vuelve- fue lo último que dijo.

El camino hacia la salida fue más tranquilo pues ya no llevaba consigo toda esa comida que le había estado haciendo estorbo. El mismo soldado que la dejó pasar la dejó salir sin problemas, sólo recordándole que la próxima vez quería una pierna de pterodáctilo.

El regreso a su casa fue rápido, quería dar una vuelta por el CDA, pero tenía la sensación de que Bardock estaba cerca. Llevaba ya casi un mes en una misión, pero a ella no le molestaba su ausencia; desde que sus compañeros habían muerto hace ya más de 20 años en la batalla contra los hombres de Freezer, antes de que el planeta Vejita fuese destruido, Bardock no había vuelto a tener misiones en grupo… tenía más compañeros, sí, pero cuando se trataba de realizar una misión asignada prefería ir solo. Pero todo había comenzado a cambiar poco a poco, y por eso ella estaba agradecida.

Entró a su pequeña casa, podía escuchar el lavado de la cocina corriendo –Bardock- saludó de manera animada.

-Voy en un momento…- respondió su pareja, cosa que se le hizo extraño a la saiyajin, pues no esperaba una respuesta más que un gruñido.

Entró al ambiente en donde se encontraba Bardock, y lo vio lavándose la cara con ahínco, como si quisiera casi arrancarse la piel -¿Qué haces?- preguntó asustada, tomando una toalla y acercándose a su pareja.

Bardock se giró, tenía el rostro pálido, con ojeras, y una pequeña mancha de sangre que provenía de su nariz -¿Estás bien?- preguntó más preocupada, entregándole la toalla.

-Sí- respondió de manera seca. Sabía que Gine querría saber más, ¿pero qué podía decirle? Estaba seguro que si le contaba lo que estaba sucediendo, le gritaría y luego estaría agitada… él no podía sentir el ki de los demás como su hijo menor, pero cuando se trataba de Gine podía percibir cuando estaba molesta, triste o contenta… era uno de los gajes de tener una compañera _formal_.

Gine tomó a Bardock de la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta llevarlo a una silla, donde lo empujó para que se sentara. Se colocó las manos en la cadera y lo miró con dureza, consiguiendo que él desviara la vista –No creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que te pasa, Bardock- le reclamó –Cuando duermes tienes pesadillas, despiertas sudando frío, y tus intentos por ocultar tus jaquecas dejan mucho que desear-

-¿Cómo es que…?-

-No me subestimes, Bardock- lo regañó. Le arrebató la toalla de las manos y comenzó a secarle el rostro con un poco más de dulzura –No tienes que esforzarte por tener visiones…- le susurró.

Bardock abrió sus ojos de par en par por la sorpresa. Sonrió de lado, Gine era, sin duda alguna, la saiyajin que mejor lo conocía. Mientras sentía las manos de su compañera en el rostro, su cola se desenrolló para buscar la cintura de la mujer que tenía frente a él.

-Si te sigues esforzando, podrías morir…- dijo Gine, con el rostro casi pegado al suyo –Presumes de tener el control sobre tus visiones, ¿pero a qué costo? Evadiste la muerte ya una vez contra Freezer, no seas terco y deja de estarla atrayendo de nuevo…-

Bardock apretó el agarre de su cola. A veces se sorprendía de lo certera que podía ser Gine cuando lo regañaba o daba consejos… lo había estado pensando desde hace mucho, pero la idea de que su cerebro estuviera siendo dañado cada vez que se obligaba a tener una visión había sido plantada dentro de él desde el inicio; desde la primera vez que tuvo un dolor de cabeza luego de esforzarse por saber lo que pasaría con todo… por eso había buscado a Turles en una ocasión, para que le diera alguna medicina que contrarrestara las jaquecas. Ahora que ese infeliz se había largado, le era mucho más difícil ocultar su dolor; incluso había decidido tomar misiones para no tener que ver a Gine y afrontar la realidad: tenía miedo de estar matando a su cerebro lentamente… después de todo, la raza saiyajin no estaba diseñada para tener ese tipo de poderes.

-Quédate un poco más de tiempo, Bardock- dijo Gine, sacando a su compañero de su trance –Un poco más- dijo antes de plantarle un beso en los labios.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El príncipe entrenaba en su CG. El lugar era un desastre. Paredes destrozadas, cables cortados en todas partes, el monitor partido a la mitad, las baldosas del suelo levantadas o dañadas, pero lo peor era la máquina de gravedad, la cual generaba un zumbido que perforaba los oídos del joven príncipe; y en la esquina de la habitación se encontraba una pila de varias piezas de metal, cubiertas de gruesas capas de polvo, como si llevaran allí una eternidad.

Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo maldecir en voz baja, ¿qué hora era? En la CG no había ventanas, por lo que se podía perder la noción del tiempo si no se llevaba algún conteo. Él había exigido que así fuese el diseño. -¡_Majestad_!- exclamó un soldado cuyo nombre Vegeta ignoraba, -_Los sureños han venido temprano para tener audiencias con usted-_

Vegeta no contestó, se limitó a vestirse molesto. El soldado lo acompañó mientras bajaba hacia el Salón, hablándole sobre reportes de otros planetas, la disminución de la comida, algunas naves dañadas y las peticiones de algunos pobladores del Sur. El día recién había iniciado, y el joven príncipe ya estaba frustrado.

-¿Dónde diablos está Kale?-

-Ah, está con Okkra. Ella tuvo unas complicaciones hoy en un entrenamiento peleando contra Pea, así que Kale la acompañó a la enfermería…-

Vegeta se detuvo por un segundo, pero su caminar continuó rápidamente –Déjalo- ordenó. Pea era una saiyajin que no se llevaba con Okkra; ambas se conocían desde adolescentes, pero Okkra despreciaba a su rival por ser de clase media. Aunque imaginaba que había más detrás de ese odio, pero a él no le importaba. Pea era eficiente, tenía bajo su cargo a todos los herajin, y mantenerlos bajo control era ya una hazaña.

Rhubarb lo esperaba bajando las gradas. Desde el incidente de la prisión, donde escapó Turles, parecía molesto. Vegeta le había dado otras obligaciones que no tenían nada que ver con torturar o cuidar la cárcel. –Majestad- saludó el tercer saiyajin.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Vegeta, sin ningún tacto.

-Creí que podría necesitarme. Me encargaré de que todo aquí esté en orden-

En el vestíbulo esperaban alrededor de veinte sureños, y en las afueras del castillo otros cincuenta o sesenta –_Hoy vinieron bastantes_\- pensó Vegeta. Había algo inusual en ello. Él nunca había estado tan cerca de ellos, así que su apariencia enfermiza y esquelética no le parecía sorpresa. Se encogió de hombros y entró al Salón. Diez soldados saiyajin esperaban a ambos lados de la alfombra que atravesaba todo el lugar hasta llegar a su trono. Caminó lentamente hasta sentarse en su asiento, todavía intranquilo.

-Haz que pase el primero, Rhubarb- ordenó por su rastreador.

Un sureño entró al Salón segundos después. Era un anciano de piel quemada, con cola, orejas puntiagudas y bigotes largos; vestía ropa sucia y descosida, un gorro de paja que llevaba apretando entre las manos. Incluso Vegeta podía oler su miedo; uno de sus soldados giró la cabeza con asco al verlo pasar, mientras que otros tres contuvieron las risas. La raza de ese anciano lo hacía lucir como una rata sin pelo, no era raro que fuese una de las razas más menospreciadas en ese planeta.

-Ma… Majestad- dijo con una voz aguda –Es… es un pla… placer estar ante su presencia…-

-Al grano, anciano- respondió Vegeta, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, y recostando su cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos. Éste sería un día aburrido. La petición era la misma de siempre: comida.

Hace un mes los víveres había comenzado a disminuir, y la causa era que tres de los siete Planetas Productores estaban pasando por extraños cambios climáticos; no era raro que uno entrara en época de poca cosecha, ¿pero tres al mismo tiempo? era imposible, algo que nunca había sucedido antes según los lugareños… unos juraron que era brujería, y otros aseguraban que era un indicador de que algo malo se avecinaba. Él inclusive había ido a corroborar que eso fuera cierto, y en efecto lo era; uno de los planetas estaba sufriendo de lluvias que provocaban inundaciones, otro tenía sequías tan fuertes que incluso el suelo estaba erosionado a tal grado que no se sabía si podría tener solución, y el tercero tenía una nevada que estaba comenzando a cubrir el suelo con una capa de 25cm. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta por qué estaba sucediendo eso, se supone que habían elegido esos planetas porque estaban en una sincronización perfecta, de manera que si uno entraba en una época donde no podía producir, los otros 6 lo cubrían… pero esta vez era imposible.

Más sureños entraron pidiendo lo mismo, algunos cuantos pidieron dinero o trabajo. Vegeta no podía evitar sentir que estar sentado escuchando quejas no era su lugar. Debería estar entrenando, ¿qué pasaría si Freezer o Cooler decidían atacar el planeta sin previo aviso? Su poder en ese momento era extraordinario, pero, a pesar que ante los demás aseguraba estar listo para ganar un combate, sabía que algo le faltaba todavía.

Ésta era la décima audiencia de la mañana. Kale incluso había ya regresado junto a Okkra, quien sólo se miraba un poco pálida. Vegeta le ordenó descansar, pero ella se negó a obedecer.

_-La princesa Enkiridera es la siguiente, Majestad-_ informó Rhubarb por el rastreador_ –Dice que quiere invitarlo a una Junta Intergaláctica…-_

-Dile que se espere, ¿cuántos otros sureños faltan?-

_-Otros quince- _

-Entra y cierra las puertas detrás de ti. Estoy harto de escucharlos- Las audiencias tendrían una pausa de momento, pues había más temas importantes… o al menos más importantes para el príncipe.

-Así que Freezer no estaba en el Planeta No. 79- dijo Vegeta, doblando la hoja donde estaba el reporte que los terrícolas habían enviado desde el espacio. Había pasado ya medio mes desde que habían visitado ese planeta, pero el joven príncipe recién se enteraba de ello.

-Podemos ir a atacar ese planeta- dijo una saiyajin delgada, más alta que Vegeta por una cabeza; a diferencia de los demás, ella no vestía una armadura, sino un traje de tela delgada, y en su cintura colgaba una espada con una hoja gruesa que se curvaba al final. Llevaba unos pendientes largos de oro y un collar del mismo material. Pero lo que más sobresalía de ella era un parche que cubría su ojo derecho; muchos aseguraban que ella lo había perdido en un duelo contra un herajin, el antiguo dueño de la espada que ahora portaba. Otros decían que lo llevaba sólo como decoración, pero unos más atrevidos juraban que ella había hecho el trato con un demonio para obtener el poder de pelea que ahora tenía –Mis muchachos también están ansiosos de visitar otros planetas que no sean los de esta galaxia- agregó con su voz suave.

-¿Con Freezer rondando por allí? Con gusto puedes ser la invitada y la primera en hacer esa tontería, Pea, pero no arriesgaré a otros soldados por tu estupidez- respondió Kale, quien estaba en la parte baja de las gradas del trono.

Pea lo vio con su único buen ojo, el cual tenía una cornea de color gris oscuro –Oh- dijo con una sonrisa burlona –No tenía idea de que la mano derecha del príncipe fuese un cobarde- se encogió de hombros mientras Kale comenzaba a cambiar de color –Creo que Kakarotto tenía más valor que tu… y eso que era un clase baja-

Vegeta fue el primero en lanzar una carcajada al aire, seguido por todos en el Salón. Okkra era la única que no reía, al igual que Rhubarb, quien se limitaba a observar a todos.

-¿No hay otro planeta que podamos conquistar que pueda proveernos de comida?- preguntó Okkra, interrumpiendo las carcajadas de los demás –Si seguimos así incluso nosotros comenzaremos a sufrir de la disminución de víveres-

Caulier aclaró su garganta y dio un paso hacia adelante –Tengo el planeta perfecto- dijo sonriendo –Es un planeta cuya gravedad no es nada en comparación a ésta, su tierra es tan fértil que ni siquiera necesita ser regada con regularidad. Tiene animales salvajes por montón que pasaríamos un año entero cazándolos, y los habitantes son dóciles,… ni siquiera será un problema conquistarlo-

Vegeta arqueó una ceja -¿Y en dónde queda este planeta?-

Caulier apretó los labios –En el sector N467W, de la galaxia del Sur-

-No he escuchado de ese sector-

-Es uno donde ni Freezer ni Cooler tienen sus dominios todavía. Está a unas cuantas semanas de viaje- dijo haciendo una pausa –Quizás esa conquista pueda ser el regalo para su hijo cuando nazca… a cualquiera de los dos-

El aire en la habitación se volvió pesado en ese instante. Rhubarb, quien estaba observando todo, no pudo evitar ver hacia Vegeta, notando el pequeño cambio de humor en él. Era obvio que el tema de los herederos era algo muy de cuidado; pero el tema de la terrícola se había vuelto el más recurrente en el planeta. Desde que había comenzado a dar indicios de embarazo, el tópico había sido hablado en todas partes, siempre con cuidado de no soltar nada frente a alguien como Okkra o Kale. En los bares se hacían apuestas sobre la paternidad del crío o del sexo de éste; algunos juraban que el padre era Kakarotto, quien había decidido irse en una misión de incógnito al enterarse de lo sucedido. Otros juraban que seguro el padre era Vegeta, pero no muchos creían esto porque la mujer seguía con vida. Unos cuantos más aseguraban que el hijo era de Daiz, y que ésa era la razón por la cual Vegeta lo había encarcelado, y que el motivo de por el que seguían con vida tanto la terrícola como el kabochan, era porque ése era el nuevo experimento del príncipe. Descubrir si un híbrido entre esas dos razas daba un resultado aceptable. Cada día que pasaba aumentaban las apuestas, la saiyajin que se encargaba de hacerlas seguro se estaba bañando en dinero.

-Su padre conquistó un planeta cuando usted nació- agregó Caulier –Yo estaba con él cuando lo hizo-

-Darle un planeta a un infante es una ridiculez- respondió el príncipe, incómodo –Irán a ese planeta y traerán toda la comida que puedan. Avísale a Celery que adelante su venida de la Tierra, también necesitamos la comida de ese lugar-

-¿Usted no irá, príncipe?- preguntó un saiyajin regordete.

-No, Kale irá en mi lugar- declaró el joven príncipe –No tengo tiempo para…-

La puerta del Salón se abrió de par en par, y dos guardias aparecieron jalando a un ser escamoso de color verde amarillento, con una cola larga de un metro, y el hocico parecido al de un caimán. Estaba golpeado, tenía un ojo hinchado y varias heridas abiertas. –Lo encontramos con comida robada-

-¡No la robé!- exclamó el prisionero, pero uno de los guardias lo abofeteó con tanta fuerza que uno de sus colmillos salió volando.

-Hablarás cuando su Majestad te lo permita-

Vegeta se puso de pie –Llévenlo frente al castillo. Hay que dar un ejemplo-

Los saiyajin presentes sonrieron, ansiosos de ver lo que sucedería. El caimán siguió exclamando que él no había robado nada, que la comida se la habían regalado. Los sureños que estaban en el vestíbulo se quedaron petrificados al ver a todo el séquito de soldados pasar, guiados por el príncipe.

Los guardias de las puertas las abrieron, cuidando que nadie lograra entrar sin importar lo mucho que empujaban. Vegeta lanzó al lagarto por las gradas, pateándolo en el estómago para que rodara hacia abajo. Entre todos los presentes se hallaban varios de la misma raza, todos los ojos puestos en la escena, sin que nadie se moviera.

Vegeta tomó al lagarto por la cola, y sin un aviso ni advertencia, tiró de ella con tanta fuerza que la arrancó. Gritos de horror se esparcieron entre el público, mientras la cola se meneaba en el piso como si tuviera vida propia; la sangre no paraba de salir de la herida abierta, y el llanto de la criatura era música para los oídos de los saiyajin presentes, quienes tenían una sonrisa de deleite en los labios. Aunque no todos.

–Agárrenlo- dijo Vegeta. Kale tomó al lagarto de un brazo, y Rhubarb del otro –Cicatrizaremos esa herida- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ninguno de los sureños estaba preparado para ver eso, algunos adultos cubrieron los ojos de los más jóvenes. Vegeta dio un paso hacia adelante, con el brillo de maldad en sus ojos. Ya sentía el olor de carne quemada, realmente quería verlo; él había pasado por ello muchísimas veces… la última había sido cuando se enfrentó contra Zarbon y Dodoria simultáneamente… esa vez estuvo cerca de quedar inconsciente por el desangrado… de no haber cauterizado la herida… de no haber llegado a tiempo a su planeta… de no haber sido ayudado para entrar a uno de los Tanques… de no haber estado _ella_ allí, él habría podido estar quedar muy grave.

-¡Perdóneme, Majestad!- gritó el lagarto, retorciéndose en el agarre de Kale –Yo no robé la comida, me la regalaron- dijo entre sollozos.

-Está mintiendo, Vegeta- dijo Kale, sonriendo con maldad.

-¡No, no! No estoy mintiendo- alegó el prisionero, sintiendo el calor de la energía del príncipe cerca de su herida –La terrícola. Ella me la regaló-

Los movimientos del príncipe se detuvieron de inmediato. Kale, quien ahora estaba un poco más molesto, parecía decidido a hacer una demostración en las gradas –De cualquier manera hay que dar una lección-

-Suéltenlo- dijo Vegeta en voz baja, -¡Suéltenlo!- gritó, molesto. Todos los presentes, saiyajin y sureños, dejaron de respirar por unos instantes. –Déjalo que muera desangrado-

Kale gruñó en voz baja, y antes de soltar al prisionero, le quebró ambos brazos. –Había que dar una lección- dijo en voz baja hacia Vegeta –Alguien debía de hacerlo-

Vegeta abrió la boca para contestarle, pero en ese instante el hombre lagarto se lanzó hacia él, con las fauces abiertas, haciendo demostración de su mandíbula llena de colmillos en forma de sierra. La agilidad del príncipe fue lo único que lo ayudó a esquivar un golpe directo, sin embargo, su pantorrilla quedó atrapada en las mandíbulas del atacante.

-¡Muerte al príncipe saiyajin!- gritó alguien en las afueras del castillo. Vegeta tomó la mandíbula del lagarto, y con las dos manos, comenzó a abrirlas. Era una herida grande, podía oler la sangre que mermaba de ella. Su ki comenzó a elevarse. –_No creí que fuese tan fuerte-_ pensó molesto. Había subestimado a esa criatura. Era muy peligroso lanzar un ataque a la cabeza del animal, podía herirse él mismo mortalmente por error.

Varios saiyajin comenzaron a lanzar ataques contra el grupo de sureños que estaba frente al castillo, quienes se habían alterado. Kale lideraba el ataque, junto con Okkra.

Finalmente Vegeta logró abrir las fauces, liberando su pierna –Ahora muere- dijo, dislocando la quijada del lagarto, provocándole un grito de dolor, y luego le quebró el cráneo con varios golpes, siendo salpicado con algo de sangre.

Se puso de pie, ignorando el dolor en su pierna –El muy maldito lo planeó todo- murmuró, limpiando su rostro. Levantó la mirada hacia los sureños que corrían, pero esta vez no había miedo en sus ojos, sino odio. Apretó los puños. Algo andaba mal, ¿por qué no estaban asustados? Su corazón estaba acelerado, como si esperara algo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que había una presencia conocida en el vestíbulo. Rodeada de sureños. Posiblemente cómplices del mismo lagarto que acababa de asesinar.

Se viró rápidamente, ¿dónde estaba? Podía sentirla, pero habían demasiados presentes en la primera planta que era difícil de ubicarla, incluso con su cabello tan peculiar.

Un anciano se movió en silencio mientras otros saiyajin se acercaban para ver lo que sucedía, sacando un cuchillo que llevaba oculto en el enorme sudadero. Vegeta se movió antes que cualquiera saiyajin lo hiciera, sabía hacia dónde iba ese hombre, lo sabía antes de que incluso Bulma reaccionara _–Va a matarla_\- pensó, ¿y qué si ella moría? Se supone debería de estarlo ya, pero no, él mismo había herido a Kale cuando éste intentó asesinarla, ¿era porque cargaba a su hijo?, ¿era acaso porque ni siquiera él, el príncipe de todos los saiyajin y futuro emperador del universo, podía escapar del destino?

Dio un paso hacia adelante, todavía podía detener a ese anciano antes de que se acercara a la terrícola, pero un dolor punzante lo detuvo por completo mientras su cabeza daba vueltas.

Bulma caminaba hacia Vegeta, sin siquiera percatarse de su alrededor, sin darse cuenta que estaba por ser apuñalada directamente en el vientre. Rhubarb se puso frente a ella, y antes de poder detenerlo, la cabeza del anciano estalló, bañando al saiyajin por completo en sangre. El cuchillo cayó, provocando un tintineo que luego fue tragado por el sonido del cuerpo cayendo estrepitosamente… después los gritos de algunos que estaban cerca. Los saiyajin quedaron quietos, sin siquiera entender lo que sucedía.

Vegeta bajó la mano con la que le había lanzado la energía al anciano. -Rhubarb- llamó el joven saiyajin –Averigua si ese hombre tenía familia, y mátalos. A todos. Tortúralos si quieres- lo vio de soslayo antes de proseguir –No quiero que nadie se entere de lo que pasó aquí-

Rhubarb asintió en silencio, como siempre lo hacía. Él había sido el único que se percató de lo que sucedía antes de que incluso Vegeta lo hiciera, por eso mismo se había interpuesto entre el sureño y la terrícola, pero aun así, el príncipe había sido muchísimo más veloz que él. Sólo lo había visto reaccionar así cuando peleaba en combates de alto riesgo. Era curioso que su cuerpo reaccionara tan rápidamente para salvar a alguien que no fuese él mismo.

–Te ves mal- comentó el verdugo, acercándose al príncipe –Esa raza del sur es famosa por producir toxinas en su saliva-

Vegeta se quitó el sudor de la frente con una sonrisa –Hace falta mucho más que eso para matarme. Dile a Kale que cierre las puertas del castillo. No quiero ninguna maldita audiencia más. Haz que todos los que están en el castillo salgan, y el que no quiera, mátalo- hizo una pausa.

–No iban por ti, Vegeta- comentó Rhubarb –Venían por la terrícola- dijo viendo de reojo a la mujer, la cual seguía quieta procesando lo que recién había sucedido. Vegeta lo vio de soslayo, y a Rhubar le dio la impresión que el príncipe también sabía eso.

-Ahora que no estoy en la prisión- dijo con amargura –Puedo encargarme de seguirla por si acaso-

Vegeta giró el rostro de nuevo hacia el frente, no sin antes ver a Bulma por un segundo –Haz lo que quieras- dijo alejándose entre la oscuridad del pasillo, como si su pierna no estuviera sangrando, como si dentro de sus venas no se estuviera expandiendo la toxina, como si el ataque hacia la terrícola no lo hubiera perturbado.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a alejarse en silencio, los sureños en terror, y los guerreros sedientos de más batalla. Sólo un par de ojos seguían atentos a la escena, unos ojos negros tan profundos como la noche; ni siquiera Vegeta se había percatado de su presencia. Rhubarb no había sido el único que observaba todo en silencio; ella también se había percatado de la rápida reacción del príncipe; sabía que él era veloz, pero había superado sus expectativas… además era obvio que el príncipe estaba al tanto de la energía de la terrícola. Ésa era la única explicación que Enkiridera encontraba mientras miraba todo de brazos cruzados –_Interesante- _pensó mientras una leve sonrisa se esbozaba en sus labios _–Interesante- _pensó de nuevo viendo en dirección hacia Bulma.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Se podía ver unas cuantas estrellas moviéndose, las luces de los planetas a la distancia, y, aunque él no podía sentir la energía, sabía que más allá se encontraba el planeta donde sus nuevas víctimas se ocultaban, como monos aterrorizados con la cola entre las piernas.

-El legendario súper saiyajin…- murmuró el ser blancuzco, moviendo su cola lentamente sobre el piso, mientras miraba por una gran ventana redonda todo el Espacio.

La puerta se abrió y un soldado entró, rígido, como si el miedo no le permitiera moverse con libertad. –Señor- saludó, con la voz temblorosa –Estamos a un mes y medio de llegar al destino-

-Dime, soldado, ¿alguna vez has visto al súper saiyajin?-

El chico, un ser que tenía cabeza de cabra, pero humanoide, se sorprendió al escuchar esa pregunta que nada tenía que ver con su reporte –No, no señor, nunca he tenido ese honor-

-Mis hombres murieron luchando contra él, ni siquiera Salza logró contenerlo. Es una pena, perder buenos hombres siempre implica más trabajo… tener que buscar a su reemplazo, entrenarlo, matarlo en caso no cumpla- hizo una pequeña pausa, virándose hacia el chico que lo escuchaba –Y, en lugar de estar invirtiendo mi tiempo buscando nuevos hombres para mi pelotón personal, tú y el capitán deciden que tardaremos un mes y medio para llegar-

El soldado retrocedió, con sus piernas temblorosas –Yo no… yo sólo traigo el mensaje, Señor, yo sólo…-

Apenas con un rayo suave, el cuerpo del chico explotó en mil pedazos. –Pobre diablo- dijo el alienígena, saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose hacia el cuartel del capitán. Un mes y medio era mucho tiempo de viaje.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El viento era fuerte en la cima del Muro. Pocos guardias eran los encargados de ese sector, pues se necesitaba demasiada resistencia al frío y a la fuerza del viento, además de una gran visión y velocidad para descender al suelo en caso de haber una emergencia. Caulier se había encargado de entrenar a la mayoría de soldados, por no decir a todos. Muchos eran hombres y mujeres difíciles de roer, sometidos a entrenamientos para soportar el frío más que el resto; saiyajin con experiencia en batallas rápidas o en contra de la naturaleza. Y a 200m de altura, ese tipo de fortaleza era necesaria.

La capa rojo carmesí ondeaba con el viento, con el dueño de ésta posicionado en el borde del Muro, viendo hacia el Mercado del Sur, mientras figuras se movían sin ninguna preocupación. Sabía que los hombres de Enkiridera estaban donando comida que ellos mismos habían llevado desde su planeta; incluso le hacían un favor regalando víveres, así tendría más tiempo para ir al planeta que Cualier había encontrado. –Podría matarlos a todos ahora mismo, eso me ahorraría problemas- susurró.

Kale sonrió con malicia –Matarlos desde tanta distancia no tiene el mismo sabor que hacerlo viendo sus caras llenas de miedo. Por cierto…- dijo haciendo una pausa y viendo hacia la derecha –Los kabochan que están a cargo de la guardia de la cima no han estado activos desde que encerraste a Daiz, ¿hasta cuándo planeas dejárselo a Rhubarb?-

-Cuando suelte información-

Kale se rascó la barbilla, donde rastros de bello comenzaban a hacerse visibles –Si no ha dicho nada hasta ahora, ¿qué te hace pensar que realmente sabe algo? Nunca he visto a alguien resistirse a las torturas de Rhubarb… especialmente cuando comienza a cortar los tendones- dijo con un escalofrío –Deberías hacer buen uso de ese sujeto y enviarlo a torturar a algunos rebeldes en otros planetas-

-Rhubarb me sirve mejor estando en este planeta o yendo conmigo-

-Él enloquecería de alegría si le haces un cumplido así, ya sabes cómo es cuando tú lo halagas- se estremeció un poco por el frío, –Por cierto, escuché que él tiene un nuevo juguete para torturar, ¿tú se lo permitiste?- preguntó sobando sus brazos para sentir algo de calor –No me digas que tiene algo que ver con el ataque de hace una semana-

Al no recibir respuesta del príncipe, el saiyajin se cruzó de brazos –No lo has puesto de nuevo en la prisión, lo tienes como un guardia común y corrientes, ¿es porque dejó escapar a Turles?-

-Tengo mis dudas sobre ello-

Los músculos de Kale se tensaron un poco al escuchar eso, -Rhubarb estaba a cargo de las Celdas Negras ese día, no cabe duda que él lo hizo-

Vegeta asintió, era cierto lo que decía Kale, pero aun así… Rhubarb jamás lo había desobedecido, ¿por qué querría hacer algo así ahora?

–Ese día hubo un disturbio en la prisión- comentó Kale –Quizás Turles usó eso para escaparse frente a la cara de Rhubarb sin que él se diera cuenta. Caso cerrado, no le des más vueltas al asunto- dijo dándole un golpe suave en el hombro –No hay ningún otro culpable-

Vegeta se quedó callado por unos segundos, -Quédate y vigila que todo se mantenga bien. No quiero ningún ataque sorpresa de nuevo- ordenó el príncipe.

Descendió por el lado Norte del Muro, hacia el castillo, entrando en silencio, ignorando los saludos de los guardias. Quería ir a entrenar, pero estaba cansado… su cuerpo estaba comenzando a mostrar signos de fatiga. No podía dormir bien, había problemas de todo tipo en su reino, y sentía que algo estaba por pasar. Nunca había creído en profecías, las odiaba con todo su ser, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir que algo malo pasaría pronto. –_Quizás es por lo de los mocosos_\- pensó, cualquier saiyajin cuerdo estaría inquieto con algo así. Y él no era cualquier saiyajin, era el príncipe, lo que convertiría a esos dos críos en sus herederos… pero si uno de ellos nacía con un poder de pelea patético, significaría la muerte de la madre… pero más que eso, significaría que en él existía la posibilidad de ser débil. Eso era imperdonable. Ahora entendía a su padre, y su obsesión por erradicar cualquier señal de debilidad… Podría desterrar a Okkra y matar a ese niño, no había problema… pero con Bulma…

Unas risas que provenían del comedor lo distrajeron. Aparentemente varios soldados habían llegado a comer al castillo. El olor de licor inundaba el ambiente, no había duda que estaban disfrutando la hora de almuerzo.

-¡Príncipe!- saludó Caulier desde la puerta, con una tarra de cerveza en la mano –Justo estábamos contando anécdotas de nuestro primer asesinato, seguro los chicos quieren escuchar el suyo también, Majestad- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Vegeta dio un paso hacia al frente, pero un movimiento en el pasillo lo detuvo –Será para otra ocasión- dijo, excusándose. Escuchó el quejido de los otros soldados, pidiendo que se quedara, pero algo había llamado su atención.

Cerró los ojos, buscando un ki en el castillo, alguno que estuviera fuera de lugar, pero no había nada. Se encogió de hombros y entró al comedor. El saiyajin que estaba sentado al frente de la mesa se puso de pie y el príncipe tomó su respectivo lugar. –Mi primer asesinato- dijo, tomando una pierna de cerdo que tenía enfrente –En entrenamiento, fue un saibaman, pero en combate…- hizo una pausa para masticar y tragar, mientras los otros saiyajin lo miraban expectantes –Fue cuando mi padre me llevó para presenciar mi primer genocidio- dijo como si fuese lo más normal, aunque debido a sus interlocutores, el tema era común y corriente –Maté a un buen puñado de idiotas con un ataque de energía. En ese momento Nappa todavía tenía cabello. Pero ninguna muerte por causa de energía se compara con la de asesinar a alguien con las manos-

-O el de ver el rostro de los pobres tontos cuando saben que ya no pueden hacer nada- agregó un soldado que estaba al otro extremo de la mesa. Los saiyajin levantaron sus tarras y brindaron. El ambiente era alegre, y poco imaginaba Vegeta que era debido a que había ordenado la conquista de un planeta. Eso siempre era motivo para celebrar.

-Pero mi primer asesinato fue un poco después…- agregó el príncipe, y todos los saiyajin se quedaron quietos, escuchando, atentos, como si fuesen a escuchar una gran revelación -Fue en ese mismo planeta- sus movimientos se volvieron más lentos mientras relataba el paisaje en el que había cometido ese asesinato; el primero siempre era el único que todos recordaban, muchos aseguraban que era el más importante, pues la manera de matar la primera vez decía mucho de qué clase de guerrero uno sería. –Era un sujeto tan alto como lo fue Nappa. El muy idiota creyó que sería fácil matarme; un pequeño saiyajin solo, pateando piedras aburrido… antes de que él pudiera atacarme, le quebré ambas piernas. El muy animal cayó sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, gritando y llorando por los huesos que le habían atravesado la piel. Fui misericordioso y le hundí los ojos en el cráneo hasta que explotó- se encogió de hombros –Debería de haber agradecido que yo era pequeño y todavía no sabía bien cómo matar causando más dolor-

El comedor quedó en silencio por unos diez segundos, hasta que una saiyajin, de las cinco que estaban, rió –Era de esperarse del príncipe- se puso de pie, robando la tarra de cerveza del compañero que tenía al lado –Un brindis- dijo con su único buen ojo, pues el otro lo tenía oculto debajo de un parche –Para que al menos uno de los dos príncipes sea tan hábil en el combate como usted, Majestad-

Los demás soldados se unieron al brindis, pero Vegeta se quedó quieto, viendo a Pea, quien se bebió la tarra hasta fondo. Quizás era su imaginación, pero ese brindis le había parecido algo sarcástico. Se puso de pie –Ninguno de esos críos será mejor que yo- dijo el príncipe, pero ninguno de los soldados pareció escucharlo, más que Cualier, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

-Por cierto, Majestad- dijo el enorme saiyajin -¿Cuándo iremos al planeta que le recomendé? Sé que Kale nos acompañará, pero… considero que sería mejor que usted mismo fuera con nosotros. Él se puede quedar aquí cuidando el planeta-

-La última vez que dejé a ese bueno para nada, Ginyu nos atacó por sorpresa-

-Tiene razón- respondió, condescendiente –Pero esta vez no creo que algo suceda, y su presencia, Majestad, siempre ejerce más presión a la hora de conquistar. Quizás también le ayude a distraerse un poco-

Vegeta asintió y comió en silencio. No era mala idea la de Caulier. En el último mes había tenido tantos problemas que con gusto hubiera colgado la capa para largarse a pelear y conquistar planetas, pero Kale había demostrado ser un completo inepto. Dejaría a Okkra a cargo, ella era muchísimo más capaz que cualquier otro saiyajin que conocía.

-Lo pensaré- respondió, y Caulier asintió con cierto brillo en los ojos.

-También escuché rumores… hay un planeta cerca-

-Siempre hay un planeta cerca- interrumpió Vegeta, haciendo a un lado su plato lleno de huesos.

-Sí- dijo Caulier, un poco más cauteloso –Pero el planeta del que le hablo es donde se juntan todos los representantes del resto de galaxias-

Vegeta lo vio de reojo -¿A dónde quieres llegar? Los saiyajin no hacemos las cosas como ese grupo. Ellos llegan a sentarse y hablan y hablan de lo que harán. No tienen la menor idea de cómo es la guerra- dijo poniéndose de pie –No quiero escuchar más de ello-

-Sí, Majestad- respondió su subordinado, bajando la cabeza.

Vegeta salió del comedor, todavía con el sabor a cerveza en los labios. Había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que no se sentaba a disfrutar de una bebida sólo porque sí… aunque Caulier había arruinado todo llevando un tema así a la mesa. Ningún saiyajin antes había ido a ese tipo de asambleas, y él no planeaba que eso cambiara. Era muy bien sabido que todos allí llegaban sólo a hablar y hablar de lo que sería bueno hacer, ¿pero de qué servía eso? Debían tomar acción, y todos en ese lugar eran cobardes, seguro nadie nunca había estado en una batalla verdadera.

-¡Vegeta!-

La voz de Bulma detuvo en seco al príncipe, quien maldijo en voz baja. Se giró lentamente, no esperando toparse con ella tan cerca. Desde las últimas semanas se había percatado de que la energía que menguaba de la terrícola era irregular, incluso a él se le hacía difícil ubicarla cuando la buscaba. Su mirada se fue directo al vientre de la terrícola, para rápidamente verla a los ojos; lucía cansada, incluso en su voz se podía escuchar eso.

-Por fin logro encontrarte libre, quería preguntarte algo- dijo ella, pasando a su lado. Vegeta rodó los ojos, ¿con qué lo molestaría ahora?, Y antes de siquiera percatarse, la estaba siguiendo mientras caminaba por el pasillo –¿Cómo sigue tu pierna?-

-¿Mi pierna?-

-Sí, ya sabes, por la mordida que sufriste de aquel lagarto-

-Soy un saiyajin, esa mordida no fue nada- respondió, tan lleno de sí mismo, pero no logrando evitar que sus ojos se posaran en las caderas de la terrícola. A diferencia del cuerpo saiyajin, el de la humana cambiaba más mientras gestaba. No era ciego. Incluso se había percatado del aumento en el tamaño de sus pechos. Sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en cosas que en nada lo ayudaban, y se enfocó en la conversación; esa mujer tendía a acorralarlo verbalmente.

-¿Era eso lo que me ibas a preguntar?- inquirió, deteniendo sus pasos –Si es así, esto es una pérdida de…-

-Es sobre mi bebé- lo interrumpió. Ella sabía que no había manera de hablar de ese tema con cuidado, y hacerlo de manera directa era lo mejor, al menos ahora que Vegeta parecía estar de buen humor.

El príncipe se tensó un poco, ¿qué quería saber de eso? Ni él estaba seguro de qué hacer con respecto a ese bebé, así que seguro ninguna respuesta que él pudiera darle le parecería placentera.

–Majestad-

Terrícola y saiyajin se giraron hacia el dueño de la voz. Rhubarb estaba unos cuantos metros atrás, –Lamento ser yo quien lo interrumpa, Majestad, pero hemos encontrado un rastro, y creemos que es de Broly-

–¿Qué encontraron?-

-Una nave completamente aplastada-

Vegeta frunció el ceño. Ése era uno de los sellos de Broly. Cuando perdió la razón años atrás, lo vio tomar naves con saiyajin todavía adentro, y aplastarlas como si no fuesen de acero, sino de papel.

-Lleva la nave al taller- interrumpió Bulma. Ambos saiyajin la vieron, como si sus palabras no tuvieran sentido –Quiero comprobar la fuerza que usa, y quizás hacer naves más resistentes-, se giró hacia el príncipe, viéndolo molesta –Hablaremos luego-

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el pasillo que la dirigía hacia su laboratorio, no consciente de que Vegeta le tenía puesta la vista encima mientras se alejaba. Rhubarb, en silencio como siempre, miraba al saiyajin y a la terrícola.

0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pamputt despertó por los movimientos bruscos de la nave, ya que estaba en una tormenta de asteroides, pero era la única manera que tenían para pasar desapercibidos. Se colocó una camiseta blanca encima, y unos pantalones grises holgados. Vio sobre su hombro a la mujer que tenía en la cama, una de las enfermeras de la nave. Sonrió –Seguro seguirá dormida por más tiempo-

Salió de su habitación bostezando por el cansancio, había estado despierto hasta muy tarde en la enfermería, y luego se llevó a esa chica a la cama. Ambos habían tenido sexo en varias ocasiones, pero no por eso eran exclusivos, aunque a él le gustaba más estar con ella que con otra, pero no sabía esa opinión era recíproca. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo, viendo hacia el exterior; en la lejanía podía ver planetas que seguramente estaban habitados, pero en ese momento se encontraban en una posición difícil. Si salían de esa lluvia de asteroides, seguro _ellos_ los encontrarían, y podían darse por muerto –No lo permitiré- dijo, retomando su camino.

Pasó viendo algunos entrenamientos de simulación virtual, todos habían mejorado mucho desde el planeta No. 79 –_Milk seguro se sentiría orgullosa_\- pensó.

-¡Capitán!- gritó un soldado joven, de cabello rojizo, alto y escuálido, pero eso no opacaba su habilidad en combate aéreo. Según había dicho, sus padres habían sido parte del ejército de la Tierra, como pilotos aviadores –La señorita Bulma ha llamado de nuevo. Insiste en hablar con…-

-Lo sé- lo interrumpió –Iré yo, creo que es hora de tener una charla con ella, ¿está en el área de controles?-

-Así es, Capitán, parece molesta-

-¿Y cuándo no lo está?- preguntó con ironía. Esa terrícola y él no se habían conocido antes de que fueran enviados en esa misión, y a él le habría gustado permanecer así. No confiaba en ella plenamente, sobre todo porque estaba embarazada esperando al príncipe heredero, pero desde lo del Planeta No. 79, habían estado en constante contacto; ella exigiendo hablar con Milk, y él evitándolo.

Entró a la Sala de Controles y se sentó en la silla del capitán. Frente a él se ubicaban enormes pantallas, y en ellos se podía ver el rostro enfadado de la bella terrícola de cabello celeste –Bulma- saludó el soldado, esforzándose por sonreír.

_-Dije que quería hablar con Milk- _

-Siempre la cordialidad ante todo, ¿no es así?- se burló Pamputt –Milk está durmiendo en este momento. Hemos tenido muchos entrenamientos y está muy cansada-

Bulma frunció el ceño -_Sabes que soy una genio, ¿no es así? Puedo saber que me estás mintiendo, ¿qué acaso está molesta conmigo por no haberla llamado luego de su misión?-_

Pamputt apretó los labios y se hizo un poco para adelante, aclarando su garganta –Podríamos decir que mucho sucedió luego de eso-

_-Algo le sucedió, ¿verdad?-_ preguntó un poco más calmada –_Dime que está bien-_

-Está bien- dijo bajando la mirada –Al menos eso puedo decirte-

_-¿Cómo está el bebé?- _

Pamputt subió la mirada rápidamente –Tengo una pregunta, Bulma, ¿las naves que tú construiste pueden ir a la velocidad de la luz?-

Esto tomó por sorpresa a la terrícola _-¿A la velocidad de la luz? Bueno, esta velocidad en el vacío es constante, con un valor de doscientos noventa y nueve millones, setecientos…-_

-Sí, es muy rápido, lo entiendo- la interrumpió el soldado -¿Podemos volar así de rápido?-

_-La nave nodriza no, pero las pequeñas que construí, en teoría, sí, pero en práctica algo podría suceder-_

-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?-

_-¿Además de morir? Supongo que no has escuchado hablar de la Teoría de los Universos Múltiples o Paralelos- _dijo poniéndose un poco más cómoda, o eso se miraba en el monitor _–Bueno, podrías cruzar las barreras de la luz el sonido, incluso crear un propio vórtice y viajar en el tiempo y espacio. Quién sabe dónde quedarías, o incluso si sobrevivirías algo así. No somos la raza más resistente del Universo-_ bromeó.

Pamputt asintió, agradeciendo la explicación sencilla, porque se imaginaba que había una complicada con la que Bulma se hubiese sentido más cómoda. Se puso de pie –Le diré a Milk que te hable en cuanto despierte- dijo sonriendo.

_-Quiero que me digas qué sucedió_\- insistió ella –_Dímelo_\- ordenó.

Pamputt le sostuvo la mirada y cortó la llamada de golpe –Cualquier llamada de esa mujer, desvíenla-

Salió del lugar, todavía pensando en lo que Bulma le había dicho, ¿así que había una posibilidad de burlarlos? Aunque fuese escasa, podían escapar de sus persecutores y salvarlos a todos.

Tardó unos minutos en llegar a su destino: la enfermería. Entró sin decir nada, los doctores y enfermeros lo vieron con tristeza –Supongo que no hay ningún cambio- dijo, metiendo las manos en las bolsas del pantalón.

-No, todo sigue igual que cuando vino hace cinco horas- le dijo una doctora con lentes de color rojo, una mujer bastante atractiva. Él no había tenido el valor para intentar algo con ella, esa mujer se miraba mucho más inteligente que él, y eso era algo que lo intimidaba demasiado. Lo aterraba. Quizás por eso mismo es que las conversaciones con Bulma lo dejaban sudando, sabía que cada cosa que le dijera a una de ellas, seguro no las impresionaría.

Subió la mirada hacia lo que tenía enfrente –Me pregunto si al menos nos escuchas- dijo colocando una mano sobre el tanque de cristal. El rostro seguía siendo el blanco tan pálido que la antigua capitana había tenido desde siempre, su cabello había crecido, al igual que sus uñas. El estómago era lo único que no había aumentado de tamaño según él. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero imaginaba que si el estómago seguía grande, es porque el niño no había sido abortado… la idea de que un bebé muerto estuviera en el cuerpo de Milk lo aterraba.

Quizás ambos no se habían llevado bien por completo, pero él nunca quiso que eso terminara así. Nadie merecía algo así… bueno, quizás los saiyajin sí, pero no Milk.

Miró el monitor donde estaban los signos vitales que eran tomados directamente del tanque. Eran estables, sí, pero la estabilidad no siempre era sinónimo de algo positivo –Al menos no es negativo- se recordó a sí mismo.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre, con cabello sólo en el centro de su cabeza, entró corriendo agitado –Pamp… Capitán. Nos encontraron- dijo aterrado –Nos encontraron- repitió.

Pamputt llevó sus dedos de la mano derecha a sus ojos para masajearlos. Ser capitán no era tan relajado como él había creído. Sabía que conseguiría chicas siéndolo, pero nadie le había dicho lo del estrés. No lo valía.

–Tú quédate aquí y vigila a Milk- ordenó Pamputt.

-Pero nada ha cambiado en el medio mes luego de…-

-Quédate con Milk- le repitió. –Yo me encargaré de esas naves-

-¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?- lo interrumpió.

Pamputt le sonrió de manera confiada –Me pregunto si nos veremos en otra vida o en otro tiempo- dijo, pero los presentes no sabían con certeza a quién se lo comentaba. Se giró hacia el soldado recién llegado sin dejar de sonreír –¿Has escuchado hablar de la Teoría de los Universos Múltiples?-

0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kakarotto levantó la vista hacia el cielo, había sentido una extraña presión en el pecho. A pesar que llevaba en ese planeta tres semanas entrenando, todavía le costaba regular su reloj biológico para dormir, no era fácil hacerlo cuando había tres soles y, por consiguiente, nunca anochecía.

-Oye, Kakarotto- dijo la voz grave y profunda de su anfitrión -¿Cómo es que sigues comiendo? Llevas así bastante tiempo-

-Lno que mpasha esh que…-

-Traga antes de hablar- le regañó su interlocutor.

Kakarotto masticó y tragó de inmediato, poniéndose de pie –Lo que pasa es que esta comida tiene un excelente saber-

-Te has acabado más de la mitad de las cajas de comida que los yadrat dejaron para ti. Cuando la consumas toda, te tocará comer algunas plantas de aquí-

Kakarotto hizo un puchero pequeño –Si el Gran Patriarca me dejara cazar los animales de aquí…-

-Sabes muy bien que no te dejarán-

-Bien- dijo algo molesto –Yo mismo iré por mi comida a algún planeta vecino. Ya dominé la teletransportación, seguro no tardaré nada. Además ya no parezco saiyajin con este traje, y sin mi cola seguro paso como un terrícola-

-Bueno, si te bañas unas diez veces más, seguro puedes ocultar el aroma a muerte que llevas contigo. Por cierto, parece que Vegeta está pensando golpear otro planeta. Espero que puedas cumplir tu palabra, Kakarotto-

Kakarotto asintió algo dudoso, todavía no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido al decir que se encargaría personalmente de asesinar a Vegeta si éste no accedía a las exigencias de los otros líderes de las galaxias, ¡Vegeta ni siquiera accedía a usar otro estilo de uniforme o armadura! Mucho menos a dejar de asesinar. –Lo haré- dijo no muy convencido, ¿cómo esperaba él, un saiyajin de clase baja, vencer al mejor de todos los guerreros de su planeta?

-Me vendría bien un poco de entrenamiento. Nail está cuidando ahora al Patriarca, así que…-

Piccoro lo vio de pies a cabeza –Ni creas que seré bondadoso contigo sólo porque nuestros intereses están alineados por ahora. No soy como Nail-

Kakarotto sonrió, la verdad es que no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría este compañerismo entre el namekuseijin y él, pero de momento le parecía que Piccoro era el mejor compañero para entrenar. Debían aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba, pues en cuanto la orden se diera, y todo comenzara a moverse, quién sabe si se volverían a ver para combatir.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bulma se quitó el sudor de la frente. Días atrás había quedado intranquila por la charla con Pamputt, y no conseguía re-establecer la comunicación, así que había decidido distraerse con el nuevo proyecto, el cual era descubrir qué tanta fuerza era la que poseía Broly.

La nave que encontraron flotando en el Espacio finalmente había sido llevada al taller que ella tenía en el CEG, y se había pasado varias horas examinando y haciendo pruebas de la fuerza que usó el ser que aplastó dicha nave sin ningún esfuerzo. Pero la respuesta había sido todo menos tranquilizadora… quien sea que hizo eso, debía tener un poder tan descomunal que ningún medidor siquiera lograba darle un estimación.

Jamás conseguiría un acero capaz de soportar esa presión.

Así que ahora se había decidido por lograr reutilizar la nave. Se había pasado varias horas cortando las piezas con delicadeza, aunque su vientre no le permitía la movilidad que necesitaba, pero para eso estaban los shamoian. La ayudaban en todo lo que podían.

Finalmente la última pieza se desprendió por completo, cayendo estrepitosamente, y haciendo que algunos trabajadores del taller se detuvieran para ver el origen. Bulma retrocedió, ahogando un grito que estaba en la base de la garganta.

El cuerpo de un soldado estaba todavía en la nave, estrujado, con la cabeza desecha. Nadie le había dicho que se toparía con ello, de haberlo sabido le habría dado el proyecto a alguien más. Era un saiyajin el que estaba allí, sin vida.

-Se… señorita Bulma- llamó un shamoian -¿Qué haremos?-

-Vayan con el capataz, que él se encargue de sacarlo de allí- dijo, pero ninguno de sus pequeños ayudantes se movió. El supervisor de esos talleres era un saiyajin difícil de roer, y apenas se dignaba a voltear a ver a quien le hablaba. Bulma y él habían tenido una riña semanas atrás; ella quería que la paga fuese dada en comida en lugar de dinero, a lo que el saiyajin se rió. Todavía no había entendido cómo es que consiguió que accediera, pero un día llegó y dijo que aceptaba su propuesta.

Caminó todavía un poco mareada por la visión del cuerpo. Ella no estaba hecha para esas cosas. Golpeó la puerta de la oficina del saiyajin, sabía que él nunca salía, así que seguro se encontraba allí. No esperó respuesta, simplemente abrió la puerta y entró. Había dos saiyajin en la habitación, uno sentado frente al escritorio de metal que daba a la puerta, y otro recostado en una esquina, afilando una pieza de metal.

-Pero si es la humana terrícola- dijo el que estaba sentado, con su voz grave, que Bulma no podía adivinar si le parecía atractiva o no -¿Vienes de nuevo a exigir tonterías, humana?-, se trataba de un hombre alto y robusto, con cabeza calva, barba larga con varias trenzas en ella, cejas gruesas, ojos con un tono grisáceo en ellos, un tatuaje en el lado izquierdo del rostro y en el brazo del mismo lado.

-Necesito ayuda para sacar un cuerpo de una nave-

-Hay bastantes trabajadores, ve a buscar uno y que te ayude- dijo bajando la vista a un documento que tenía en la mano –Ahora lárgate, tengo que terminar un asunto-

-Lo haré en cuanto me des a alguien para que me ayude, no planeas que una mujer tan frágil como yo lo haga, ¿qué dirá Vegeta cuando sepa que por tu culpa su hijo tuvo un problema estando en mi estómago?- dijo sonriendo, sabiendo muy bien que había dado un golpe bajo.

El saiyajin apretó los labios, ¿cómo es que una mujer así de altanera podía seguir con vida? Le dirigió una mirada al otro saiyajin que se hallaba con él; éste lo vio con seriedad y asintió. El saiyajin calvo gruñó, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de su despacho de un solo golpe.

-Tú, sí, tú, kabochan. Ve con esta mujer y haz lo que te ordena-

El soldado lo vio fijamente, retándolo –No sigo órdenes de ti, saiyajin- respondió, escupiendo hacia un lado.

-Obedece, sucio kabochan- espetó el saiyajin, enfadado -¿O quieres terminar como tu patético príncipe?-

Los otros soldados que también eran de la misma raza, fruncieron el ceño y se alejaron maldiciendo en su propio idioma. El kabochan se quedó de brazos cruzados, y cuando Bulma se acercó a la puerta, la expresión del soldado cambió –Los saiyajin no siempre tendrán el poder- murmuró tan bajo que nadie lo escuchó.

-Listo, ahora ve por ese tipo e intenta que te obedezca, humana- dijo el saiyajin, con una sonrisa burlona –Si no, puedes decirle a Vegeta que él mismo te ayude. Ya sabes, por el bien de su bastardo-

Bulma le devolvió la sonrisa –Ahora recuerdo que tengo las cápsulas de robots conmigo. No te preocupes, no te obligaré a que demuestres de nuevo tu ineficiencia para manejar a los kabochan-

El saiyajin calvo simplemente se limitó a ver cómo la humana salía de la habitación, relajándose al instante –¿Tú no piensas decir algo, Rhubarb? Esa mujer está retando nuestra autoridad-

Rhubarb, quien parecía aburrido, se encaminó hacia el asiento que había quedado libre -Si realmente quisieras, podrías amenazar a esa terrícola para que recuerde quién es el encargado de este lugar -

-¿Estás loco? Escuché que el príncipe hirió a Kale por algo que intentó hacerle a esa mujer, seguro que si yo la hago enfadar, ese infeliz me mataría sin dudarlo. Y luego vienes tú a ordenarme que haga lo que esa mujer me pida y pague en comida en lugar de dinero- se dejó caer en su silla, abrió un cajón y sacó una botella de licor fuerte –Comienzo a creer que esa mujer tiene al príncipe en la palma de la mano, ¿quieres un poco?- preguntó sacando un vaso de aluminio y vertiendo un poco de bebida en él –Por cierto, ¿a qué es que vienes tú a estos talleres? Sé que no estás en la prisión porque Vegeta te relevó de ese cargo, pero…- hizo una pausa, tomando un sorbo del licor, deleitándose de su sabor –Comienzo a creer que no vienes aquí por el simple placer que te produce verme, amigo mío. Si no estás aquí para encargarte de la seguridad, ¿a qué es que vienes?-

Rhubarb se acercó al escritorio, tomó el vaso y lo vació de un solo trago –Órdenes del príncipe- respondió, haciendo un ademán para que le sirviera otro trago –Órdenes del príncipe- repitió con amargura.

Bulma se quedó hasta tarde desarmando la nave, haciendo pruebas ya analizando el estado de ésta. –Quien sea que hizo esto lo hizo con la cola- murmuró. Su alarma sonó, eran ya bastante tarde, tendría que quedarse de nuevo en el castillo trabajando, pero para llegar necesitaba atravesar todo el CEG… siempre había alguien entrenando, pero ese día en particular, una aura de soledad inundaba el completo. Ninguna luz prendida más que la de su taller, ningún sonido más que el de sus pisadas.

La noche en ese planeta siempre le había parecido tétrica. El sonido del viento era lo único que se podía escuchar durante ese periodo de tiempo. Miró hacia atrás, tenía la sensación de estar siendo seguida. –Debí de haberle pedido a uno de los shamoian que se quedara conmigo- comentó, arrepentida.

De manera automática, sus manos se fueron hacia su vientre –Tú siempre me acompañas, ¿no es así, bebé?- dijo con una voz maternal que había descubierto que poseía.

Finalmente llegó al puente que conectaba al castillo con las construcciones aledañas. En cuanto lo cruzara, se encontraría en un lugar familiar. De nuevo miró sobre su hombro, y por una fracción de segundo, le dio la impresión de haber visto algo moverse.

-¿Hay alguien allí?- preguntó, intentando no sonar atemorizada.

Siguió su camino, en silencio, viendo constantemente hacia atrás. Las luces del puente parpadeaban. Y antes de darse cuenta, su caminar era ya bastante acelerado –Todo está bien- se dijo. Cuando terminó de cruzarlo, se sintió mejor, pero sin poder dejar de sentir que estaba siendo observada.

Uno de los guardias que custodiaba el vestíbulo subió la mirada hacia ella, parecía estar recién despertando.

-Préstame tu rastreador- le ordenó, acercándose a él y arrebatándoselo –Esto puede sentir cualquier energía en el castillo, ¿verdad?-

El guardia se limitó a asentir mientras bostezaba, y de nuevo regresó a dormir. Bulma se quedó quieta, en silencio, viendo los datos aparecer en el lente del rastreador, pero las únicas energías que se detectaban eran las de algunos saiyajin y Vegeta en su habitación.

-Debió de haber sido mi imaginación - dijo. Era normal sentir ansiedad cuando uno era rodeado por la oscuridad, pero aun así realmente había creído que alguien la seguía. Desde el ataque en el castillo, parte de ella siempre estaba alerta, no sabiendo qué esperar de su alrededor. Depositó el rastreador al lado del guardia y se encaminó a su laboratorio.

Cerró la puerta con llave detrás de ella, y se sentó frente al monitor –Vamos, vamos, vamos- dijo, tecleando unos comandos. Quería ver si lograba comunicarse con la nave de Milk, pero de nuevo fue un intento completamente fallido –Esto es mi culpa- dijo cansada –Debí de haber hecho un mejor trabajo con las conexiones-

Sacó los resultados del estudio de la nave y los leyó de nuevo, ¿había acaso un ser capaz de aplastar una nave usando la cola? Sabía que ése era el punto débil de los saiyajin, pero también había visto a algunos propinar golpes con la cola, ¿entonces era posible que realmente se tratara de Broly? Había escuchado rumores de que él había matado a su padre cuando éste intentó escapar, aplastándolo dentro de una nave. Justo como ahora le había pasado a otro saiyajin.

Se encogió de hombros, daría el reporte a Vegeta y dejaría que él hiciera las conjeturas. El golpeteo en la puerta la hizo saltar de su silla, con el corazón en la garganta -¿Quién es?- preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Vio hacia todos lados, buscando algo para defenderse. Sabía que no era ningún saiyajin, todos ellos carecían de modales y jamás tocaban la puerta. Encontró una pequeña arma y la tomó, realmente deseaba que funcionara.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó de nuevo. Podía ver una sombra debajo de la puerta, así que quien sea que fuese, simplemente no quería responder –Te lo advierto, aunque sea una terrícola, soy todo menos débil- dijo, acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola sin dejar de apuntar con el arma.

Bulma había visto a esa mujer varias veces en el castillo, siempre seguida por un séquito de hombres vestidos de negro que parecían samuráis. Había sentido curiosidad por ella desde la primera vez, pensando cómo era bajo la capucha que siempre usaba. La verdad es que nunca creyó que fuese una mujer tan linda.

-Finalmente puedo conocerla de cerca, Bulma san- dijo la mujer con una voz bastante atractiva y con un acento extraño.

Bulma se sorprendió un poco; era más normal que alguien se dirigiera a ella enfatizando su sexo o simplemente su raza. De hecho desde que Milk y Kakarotto se habían ido del planeta, las únicas que la llamaban por su nombre eran las terrícolas y la niñera.

-¿Tú quién eres?- preguntó con la puerta entreabierta.

-Me conocen como Enkiridera, pero llámame Kakusan- dijo con una sonrisa, viendo a su vientre –Imagino que ya sabes que el bebé que esperas es varón-

Esto tomó a Bulma por sorpresa, había mantenido el sexo en secreto, aunque imaginaba que Vegeta ya lo sabía si se había puesto a leer la energía del bebé en algún momento –Sí-

-Seguramente el príncipe debe estar feliz- dijo con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos parecían expresar algo que no era alegría.

Bulma no le contestó nada, no tenía por qué explicarle que ella y Vegeta no hablaban del bebé, era un tema delicado -¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó, cerrando un poco la puerta en forma defensiva.

-Seguramente estarías dispuesta a proteger a tu pequeño hijo de cualquier daño, incluso del príncipe saiyajin-. Bulma apretó los labios, provocando una sonrisa victoriosa en la otra mujer, -Creo que tú y yo tenemos algo importe de qué hablar, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó, pero la verdad es que parecía más una orden que una petición. Bulma no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al verla caminar y cruzar la puerta. No tardó mucho en percatarse que la chica no hacía ruido en lo absoluto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Un pequeño saiyajin correteaba con una sopa en la mano derecha, y en la izquierda unos pantalones cortos de color negro, demasiado grandes para ser de él. Y detrás de él, Taro corría con el ceño fruncido, las mejillas algo rojizas, y nada más puesto que una toalla que apenas cubría un poco debajo de su cintura.

-¡Regresa aquí, pequeño demonio!, ¡en cuanto te ponga las manos encima…!- esos eran los gritos que se escuchaban por el pasillo, pero sabían que lo más que sucedería cuando él agarrara al pequeño Calíbono, sería una palmadita en la cabeza.

Tarble miraba a través de la ventana redonda de uno de los pasillos por donde niño y adulto corrían como si no hubiera más presentes. De hecho, el joven príncipe prefería no voltear a ver y toparse con una escena que luego no pudiera borrar de su mente.

Unos pasos sonaron hacia su derecha, reconocía bien ese caminar. Además había dominado a leer el ki, por lo que ni siquiera necesitaba voltear a verla –Parece muy pensativo, Alteza-

Tarble sonrió –Sólo estoy pensando en todas las cosas que pueden suceder cuando lleguemos a ese planeta-

Celery se puso a su lado y dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana. No entendía qué era lo que tanto miraba ese joven guerrero en el Espacio; ella había estado mil veces viajando y no había nada de interesante afuera.

-Quizás debí de hablar con mi hermano antes de todo esto-

Celery suspiró. Es cierto que este chico sería un magnífico rey, pero necesitaba aprender a ser más duro o la vida conseguiría la manera de matarlo –Trabajé con Vegeta desde chica, sé cómo piensa. Lo único que usted habría conseguido es que él lo matara. Ya no hay vuelta atrás-

Tarble giró el rostro hacia ella y le sonrió de nuevo –No me refería a eso- dijo con un tono calmado, pero ligeramente frío –Es sólo una pena no poder despedirse de alguien que ya no volverá-

La saiyajin sonrió, quizás el muchacho tendría una oportunidad –Será mejor que descanse, Alteza. Dentro de dos horas nos tocará tener otro combate de práctica, y creo que esta vez no me contendré-

-Eso espero, Celery-

La segunda al mando se giró para regresar por donde había llegado y encontrar a su hijo para que le devolviera la ropa a Taro. Ya había escuchado gritos de horror y sorpresa de varios tripulantes cuando el grandulón pasaba semidesnudo exhibiendo sus dotes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿¡Cómo es posible eso!?- preguntó Vegeta, golpeando el brazo de su trono, y estremeciendo el suelo.

–No lo sabemos, Majestad, nadie nos lo reportó hasta que fue muy tarde y…-

Vegeta se puso de pie, creó una bola de energía, y mató al soldado en ese instante. Todos los que estaban en el Salón simplemente voltearon la mirada, y algunos ni se inmutaron. –Sólo era un inepto- espetó el príncipe –Se supone que esa nave traía la última provisión de uno de los planetas, ¿quién estaba a cargo de ello?-

–Mandé a los mejores herajin a esa misión, quien sea que los atacó, debía de ser poderoso- respondió Pea.

–Hay que ir al planeta que le informé, Majestad- intervino Caulier –Si no lo hacemos, pronto la falta de comida nos alcanzará. Ya se están dando problemas con la distribución de alimentos; hemos tenido disputas con los kabochan, y los herajin no están muy lejos de hacerlo también-

Pea se encogió de hombros –Ni yo puedo controlarlos si se ven amenazados-

-Jamás pudiste controlarlos- respondió Okkra, ganándose una mirada fría de su rival.

-Caulier, prepara a todos los hombres de tu lista, irán todos-

-¿No piensas siquiera revisar el listado?- preguntó Okkra –Entre los nombres leí el de una sucia apostadora de clase baja- se quejó –Amiga de Kakarotto, sin duda alguna. Ese tipo de escoria siempre anda junta-

-No tengo tiempo para ello-

-Majestad- intervino Caulier de nuevo. Él era uno de los pocos saiyajin que constantemente intervenían en las conversaciones, pues el resto de soldados no estaban seguros de si serían asesinados por entrometerse -¿Qué hará con la Junta Intergaláctica que le comenté? Podemos jugar las piezas bien y pretender obedecer esas ridículas leyes, y cuando usted asesine a Freezer puede ignorarlas-

Todos los presentes quedaron callados, viendo fijamente al príncipe. Pocas veces una decisión tan importante había sido tomada por él, pues siempre relegaba todo a Kale, pero esta vez todo el peso estaba sobre los hombros del soberano.

-Okkra, te quedarás a cargo del planeta- dijo el príncipe, bajando las gradas del trono –Asegúrate de estar lista luego del parto, en caso te necesite conmigo en la misión-

Okkra no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa victoriosa, como si hubiese ganado una competencia, lanzándole una mirada rápida a Kale, quien intentó no esbozar una sonrisa junto con ella.

–Kale, tú te quedarás también. Intenta no ser tan inútil. Si alguien hará acto de presencia en esa maldita Junta de pacotilla, ése seré yo- agregó el príncipe.

Todos los presentes quedaron callados, absortos en las palabras del futuro rey. Las opiniones estaban divididas, algunos creyendo que eso era una estupidez, mientras que otros opinaban que era la mejor solución.

-¿Qué hay sobre las naves, Majestad? Para un viaje tan largo, tendremos que hacerle mantenimiento a algunas- dijo un saiyajin larguirucho, con dientes un tanto afilados –Puedo ir a buscar a la terrícola para que ella las construya-

-No- lo interrumpió –Asígnale eso a otro mecánico. En cuanto terminen con el mantenimiento y reconstrucción, partiremos-

-Sí, Majestad- respondieron los presentes al unísono. Los saiyajin comenzaron a salir del Salón, ansiosos de saber quiénes estarían asignados a esa misión. Kale le dirigió una mirada a Okkra, y ella asintió, decidiendo alcanzar a Vegeta.

–No te defraudaré, Vegeta. De igual manera, cuando se llegue el día, yo ocuparé el trono cuando tú no estés- dijo, acompañándolo mientras salía del lugar –También te recomiendo que de una buena vez nombres a tu heredero, Vegeta, no sabemos qué pueda pasar estando tú en el Espacio. Si mueres sin nombrar a nuestro hijo como el príncipe pues…- sonrió confiada –No es que corra algún riesgo. Si mueres, es más que obvio que nadie voltearía a ver al híbrido, ¿no crees? Pero si quieres salvar a tu terrícola, es mejor que la despojes de toda posibilidad de asumir el trono-

Vegeta se detuvo por una milésima de segundo, viendo de reojo a Okkra, quien se giró para ir por el mismo pasillo en el que Kale y otros dos saiyajin se habían encaminado. _–Con que nombrar a un heredero-_ pensó con amargura, ¿acaso ella creía que él moriría así de fácil? Evitaría a la muerte hasta enfrentarse a Freezer, para luego buscar a Broly y recordarle quién era el saiyajin más fuerte de todos.

Subió hasta la segunda planta, donde las luminarias comenzaban a encenderse mientras la noche caía lentamente en el planeta. Algunos guardias que rondaban esa sección, hicieron una reverencia mientras lo veían pasar, pero Vegeta estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que los ignoró. Tardarían alrededor de una semana en revisar las naves y reconstruir algunas que lo necesitaran, y también que todos los saiyajin regresaran al planeta. No pensaba cometer el mismo error que la vez pasada, dejando a Kale a cargo; esta vez se aseguraría que el planeta estuviera asegurado de cualquier ataque, y para eso necesitaba al menos a la mitad de su ejército.

Entró a su CG; la verdad era que ya no le apetecía mucho entrenar en ese lugar. Estaba hecho un desastre, e incluso él encontraba desesperante entrenar rodeado de cables sueltos y cosas dañadas. Ni siquiera tenía robots para entrenar. Sabía que sólo debía de pedirlos, pero aun así…

Su entrenamiento se alargó por unas cuantas horas, había algo que lo estaba molestando en el fondo de su cabeza, y entrenar lo ayudaba a liberarse del estrés. Pasarían tres días antes de finalmente tener una noticia de las naves; aparentemente, le habían construido una nave grande para que su invasión fuese más impresionante.

-La terrícola la diseñó y supervisó- dijo Rhubarb, sentado justo al lado de Vegeta en el comedor del castillo, con otros cuantos saiyajin riendo y comiendo en las otras mesas. Vegeta había llegado a donde estaban construyendo las naves, un enorme taller justo al lado del edificio de despegue. Quería observar su nuevo transporte. Era una nave grande, de dos niveles, y ventanería por todas partes. –Pareció molestarse al darse cuenta que no la habías tomado en cuenta para este proyecto- agregó su verdugo.

–Creí que con el embarazo sería menos eficiente- contestó el príncipe, desinteresado.

Rhubarb asintió en silencio, sabía que ése era un halago por parte de Vegeta. Ambos siguieron comiendo, hablando de una gran variedad de temas; desde la escasez de comida que iba en aumento, hasta lo que haría el príncipe cuando finalmente consiguiera matar a Freezer.

-Quizás retome mi búsqueda por las tales Esferas del Dragón- dijo el príncipe, con una ligera sonrisa en la esquina de la boca –La última vez que las busqué, Nappa seguía con vida. Esta vez tú serás quien me acompañe-

-Sabe que nada me complacería más, Majestad, pero eso significaría que crearía un nuevo Consejo para que se ocupe del planeta en su ausencia-

-Podría ser. Okkra puede quedarse a cargo mientras regreso, es mucho más eficiente que Kale. Y con un heredero, hay menos peligro de una traición-

-Si deja a Okkra a cargo, eso implica que dejará al niño de pura sangre como heredero, ¿pero qué pasará con la terrícola?- preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte del príncipe –Todavía no entiendo cómo embarazó a Okkra, Majestad-

-Creo que estás familiarizado con el procedimiento- respondió Vegeta, sonriendo burlón –Al menos en teoría- hizo una pausa –No lo sé- respondió finalmente.

–He escuchado que algunas plantas pueden producir efectos poderosos en quienes beben jugos de ellas. Alucinaciones, aumento de libido, parálisis, vómitos, entre otras cosas-

-¿Crees que Okkra me envenenó para tener sexo conmigo?- preguntó con un tono de incredulidad que para cualquiera podía ser ofensivo –No soy cualquiera, Rhubarb-

-Lo sé, Majestad- respondió su acompañante, decidiendo que era mejor dejar el tema por la paz. Terminaron de comer, siendo acompañados con más soldados que llegaron a rogarle al príncipe les permitiera ir en la misión de conquista, pero Cualier ya había asignado a todos los guerreros, y la decisión era final.

-Mañana partiremos- murmuró el príncipe, poniéndose de pie –Es mejor que disfrutes la última noche en el planeta, Rhubarb, ve a un prostíbulo de tu gusto y no regreses al castillo hasta el amanecer-

–Así lo haré, Majestad- respondió de manera respetuosa.

Vegeta salió del comedor, ya cuando la noche había comenzado a caer sobre el planeta. Los guardias cambiaban de turno; los esclavos comenzaban a caminar de manera más silenciosa, y las risas del comedor del castillo comenzaban a bajar de tono para convertirse en cuchicheos.

–La última noche en el planeta- murmuró Vegeta, decidiendo que no le caería mal entrenar en el CEG. Los combates contra alguien más siempre resultaban ser educativos, no tanto para él, sino para sus pobres rivales.

-¡Vegeta!- saludó Okkra, quien regresaba del CEG, con una herida en la ceja, y una sonrisa victoriosa –Nada mejor que unos cuantos combates para asegurar el poder del bebé- dijo de manera casual, como si el tema no fuese algo que incomodaba al príncipe.

-¿Irá a entrenar, Majestad?- preguntó Kale, quien caminaba por detrás de Okkra.

-Tengo que dejar a unos cuantos saiyajin metidos en los tanques, de lo contrario no sería una despedida-

-Yo te podría ayudar a entrenar- dijo Okkra, dando un paso hacia adelante.

-Te causarás un aborto así- dijo Kale.

Okkra rió –Si el niño muere así, significa que no valía la pena que fuese hijo del príncipe-

Kale viró el rostro, y Vegeta se limitó a seguir con su camino. Si Okkra tenía un aborto por su testarudez, seguro tendría que enviarla lejos para evitar soportarla de mal humor.

_-La última noche en el planeta-_ pensó.

Cuando finalmente regresó al castillo, tenía el cuerpo magullado, la armadura quebrada en distintas zonas, y su uniforme con rastros de quemadura. Pero todos sus contrincantes habían quedado dormidos en los tanques.

La segunda planta era tan silenciosa como siempre, con la única diferencia que una pequeña luz se veía en la habitación de la terrícola, ¿cómo es que seguía despierta? Había visto a Bulma tener cambios de humor y de horarios durante el embarazo; había intentado ignorarla, pero era inevitable.

El sonido de la puerta de la habitación de Bulma interrumpió el camino del joven príncipe, quien esperó a que la terrícola apareciera para hacer alguna escena sin sentido, pero no pasó. La curiosidad del príncipe sacó lo mejor de él, y sus piernas lo llevaron al interior de la habitación.

El lugar estaba decorado de tal manera que él no podía siquiera reconocerlo. La cama ahora tenía un edredón con el logo de la familia de los Briefs, varias lámparas de diseños minimalistas colocados en muebles que seguro Bulma había construido; fotos colocadas aquí y allá, un escritorio cubierto con planos y otros papeles. El príncipe se sintió fuera del lugar, se cruzó de brazos y se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación, decidiendo si debía irse o quedarse. Se acercó a un portaretrato; era una foto de Bulma cuando era adolescente, vistiendo un traje blanco holgado, zapatillas rojas que combinaban con la cinta que llevaba en la cintura, un chaleco azul sin mangas, y una diadema de orejas de conejo color negro. Y a su lado se hallaba un terrícola con pantalón de color beige, camiseta verde con un símbolo en el pecho, y una espada; también se hallaba Kakarotto en esa foto, junto a un tipo de gato que flotaba.

_-Así que ésta era su vida en la Tierra-_ pensó, tomando el portarretratos en las manos –Patético- dijo, viendo a Kakarotto, y luego a Bulma junto al otro terrícola. Había algo en la forma en que ellos dos estaban posando que le daba la impresión que no le gustaba. Gruñó y se dio la vuelta, decidiendo que debía de largarse de allí.

La puerta del baño se abrió, y Bulma salió con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, y otra en su cabello. -¿¡Es que nunca puedes tocar!?- le gritó al percatarse de la presencia del saiyajin en su habitación -¿Qué haces con esa foto?-

-Ya me iba- dijo el príncipe, algo avergonzado de haber sido encontrado con la foto en las manos.

-¡Ah! En ese momento era una chiquilla de dieciséis años que quería conocer el mundo- dijo, acercándose a Vegeta. Se quedó a su lado, viendo la foto detenidamente, no dándose cuenta que se estaba recostando sobre el saiyajin, y que éste se había puesto tenso. –Fue hace tanto- dijo, con un tono de nostalgia, -Me pregunto cómo estará Yamcha.-

Vegeta frunció el ceño, ese nombre le era familiar, y el chico de la foto también, pero no podía ubicarlo. Se encogió de hombros y dejó la foto en el lugar que correspondía –La puerta se abrió- explicó, relajándose un poco cuando Bulma se alejó de él.

-No sabía que para los saiyajin eso era una invitación a entrar- dijo con una sonrisa –Vamos, era una broma, no te pongas así- dijo, quitándose la toalla de la cabeza –Ha pasado tiempo desde que estamos solos-

-Mañana me iré a conquistar un planeta-

Bulma lo vio de soslayo –¿Realmente crees que con eso arreglarás todo? Cuando conquistes ese lugar, sólo generarás más bocas para alimentar, Vegeta. Eres el príncipe, no puedes sacrificar a algunos para que otros sobrevivan. No te hace mejor que Freezer-

-No espero ser _mejor_ que Freezer, mujer; seré más poderoso que él-

-¿Y a cuántos planeas sacrificar para que eso suceda?-

-A los que sean necesarios-

-¿Eso me incluye?-

Vegeta apretó los labios, y se cruzó de brazos –Haré lo que sea necesario para convertirme en el más poderoso- respondió con frialdad.

Bulma le sonrió –Estoy segura que lo serás, pero creo que eso no va de la mano con ser un buen rey-

-Mi padre fue un excelente rey, y yo seré mejor-

-Creo que ese concepto varía de raza en raza. Y dime, Vegeta, ¿qué harás cuando derrotes a Freezer?- preguntó, quitándose la toalla que la envolvía, sin pena alguna. Vegeta se quedó viendo unos instantes la parte de atrás del cuerpo de Bulma, sintiendo en su cola un cosquilleo.

-Conseguiré la vida eterna-

-¿Y luego?-

-¿Qué no es obvio, mujer? Pelear y pelear hasta ser el mejor del Universo-

-¿Y luego?-

Vegeta frunció el ceño, no le gustaba cuando Bulma lo enredaba en sus preguntas.

–Puedes ir a esa famosa Juna Intergaláctica de la que tanto he escuchado hablar. Incluso Kaku… Enkiridera irá- dijo, todavía secando su vientre –Estoy segura que si asistes, sería el primer paso a ser un buen rey- dijo, poniéndose finalmente una blusa blanca que apenas la cubría hasta un poco abajo de los glúteos.

-Hmph-

-Estuve haciendo un diseño nuevo para ti. Una nueva armadura, la que llevas contigo está muy anticuada, ¿no crees?- dijo cuando el silencio se sintió eterno. Vegeta se vio a sí mismo, ¿qué tenía de malo? –Incluso te hice nuevos robots, pero quiero que hagas algo a cambio por mí- siguió ella, con su tono casual, pero Vegeta sabía que había caído en su trampa –Estoy preocupada por Milk y…-

-¿Por quién?-

-Milk, la capitana de tu escuadrón de terrícola- dijo, ofendida por la falta de interés de Vegeta en recordar nombres –El escuadrón que enviaste a varios planetas para investigarlos. Bien, pues no he tenido noticias de ellos… creo que algo les pasó. Sea lo que sea que está rondando el Espacio, Vegeta, estoy segura que los atrapó-

El ceño de Vegeta se frunció más –No tengo tiempo para ir a buscar a unos soldados. Esto es la guerra, mujer, es normal que algunos desaparezcan-

-Son terrícolas, Vegeta, no puedes esperar que yo ignore algo así. Sólo debes de enviar un equipo para…-

-No lo haré- respondió el príncipe, dándose la vuelta para largarse de esa habitación. Si seguía viendo a Bulma mientras ésta se vestía, no podría asegurar el bienestar de esa mujer, y tampoco le gustaba hacia dónde estaba yendo la conversación. Él era un guerrero, no un buscador de hombres perdidos.

-Por favor, Vegeta- dijo Bulma, tomándolo de la mano, parando su caminar; y ambos sabían que si ella lo había logrado detener, es porque él así lo había querido.

Vegeta le dirigió una mirada directa a los ojos; de nuevo, el azul y el negro danzaban en un combate de miradas como los tantos que habían tenido desde que se conocieron. La cola del saiyajin se desenrolló para envolver la cintura de la terrícola. Y antes de que cualquiera de los dos hiciera o dijera algo, los labios del príncipe cubrieron los de la humana, devorándola como si hubiera estado ansioso por ello durante una vida entera.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rhubarb miraba todo mientras se mantenía recostado en la pared. Todavía no podía creer que él tendría una misión tan patética como buscar una nave perdida llena de terrícolas, ¿desde cuándo había sido degradado a nivel de rastreador? Estaba seguro que la humana de Vegeta le había dado la idea de irlos a buscar, ¿pero por qué el príncipe lo había escogido a él? –_Seguro no cree que yo dejé escapar a Turles_\- se intentó convencer con amargura. Era obvio que él jamás lo traicionaría. Prefería morir antes de hacer algo así.

-¿Listo para tu gran viaje, Rhubarb?- preguntó Okkra, quien parecía no tener nada más que hacer –Es una lástima que Vegeta te envíe en esta misión tan lejos- se encogió de hombros –Quizás ya no confía en ti-

-Él sabe que daría mi vida si me lo pidiera-

Okkra sonrió para sí misma –Todos sabemos que lo harías. La lealtad que sientes hacia él es tal que ni siquiera yo puedo cuestionarla, pero me pregunto… cuando nazcan los bebés, ¿realmente crees que Vegeta te convertirá en el tutor de alguno de ellos?-

-Soy un verdugo. No un tutor- dijo molesto –Pero no hay nadie más calificado que yo-

-Yo no tendría problema con que tú criaras a este bebé- dijo, viendo su propio vientre –Pero esa patética humana… incluso le sugirió enviarte a esta misión. Quizás Vegeta comience a mantenerte lejos de ese bastardo bebé-

Rhubarb exhaló cansado -¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Quiero que jures que lucharías por mi bebé-

-¿Oh?- una sonrisa burlona se esbozó en los labios del saiyajin -¿Acaso no estás segura que Vegeta nombre a tu bastardo como el heredero?, ¿planeas armar una guerra civil? Tu hambre de poder no deja de sorprenderme-

-Vegeta lo volverá el heredero- dijo confiada –Será el primogénito, y seguro el más poderoso-

-El primogénito quizás, pero no de Vegeta- dijo con una sonrisa.

Okkra palideció al escuchar eso -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

Rhubarb la vio por unos instantes antes de contestar –Tu hijo no será el heredero- respondió aburrido del tema –El híbrido nacerá antes, es fácil de ver eso. El estómago de esa mujer lo indica, te lleva ventaja-

-Eso no puede ser-

-Ella quedó embarazada mucho antes que tú, Okkra. No sé cómo conseguiste que Vegeta se revolcara contigo, pero dudo que le importe- dijo viendo en dirección al príncipe, quien estaba de brazos cruzados, escuchando a la terrícola hablar, –Desde que entraste, él no ha volteado a ver ninguna vez, en cambio, está escuchando todo lo que esa simple humana le dice. Sea lo que sea que pasó ayer, creo que el príncipe cayó de nuevo en las redes de esa mujer-

Okkra vio la escena, ni siquiera se había percatado de lo cerca que estaba el príncipe de la científico. Él siempre mantenía una distancia bastante grande con los demás, pero estaba casi a menos de un metro de la humana. No podía negar que sentía celos, pero eso no era importante. A ella le venía sobrando si Vegeta estaba embrujado por esa maldita terrícola, lo único que quería el título de reina, y el de príncipe para su hijo; Vegeta podía estar en la cama de alguien más por el resto de su vida.

-Así que prefieres darle tu lealtad a un sucio híbrido. Debí de haberlo imaginado, alguien como tú, que jamás tendrá hijos propios, fácilmente se arrastra para cuidar a cualquier bebé… incluso uno de sangre impura como él- dijo, dándose vuelta y alejándose de su compañero.

Rhubarb deseó matarla en ese mismo instante, pero sabía que no era el momento para ello. Si él exteriorizaba su odio, Okkra ganaba. Y él odiaba perder. Decidió posar de nuevo su mirada sobre Vegeta y Bulma, ¿qué tanto tenía que decir esa terrícola que Vegeta quería escuchar?

-¡Listos para el despegue!- exclamó el capitán de la nave. El resto de soldados, un puñado de saiyajin de varias clases, subieron ansiosos. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde una conquista a un planeta tan grande.

Bulma le sonrió a Vegeta, quien simplemente la ignoró y subió a la nave también. La alarma de despegue comenzó a sonar, y el conteo regresivo inició. La terrícola se detuvo al lado de Rhubarb, quien miraba cómo la nave comenzaba a flotar, y luego de diez segundos, despegó a máxima velocidad, sobrepasando por mucho la rapidez del resto de naves que él había piloteado alguna vez.

–Tu nave será traída en un momento- dijo la humana –Te encargo esta misión, Rhubarb, esos terrícolas son muy importantes-

-Lo sé, la hembra de Kakarotto estaba allí, ¿no? Los encontraré- afirmó el saiyajin –Vegeta me encargó esa misión, no le fallaré-

Bulma lo miró unos cuantos segundos antes de finalmente atreverse a contestarle, -Ten cuidado, Rhubarb, hay algo rondando en el Espacio, no sé si sea Broly o alguien más, pero sea lo que sea, es poderoso. Se lo dije a Vegeta anoche, pero no me hizo caso. Si encuentras a Milk, envíalos hacia acá y luego ve con Vegeta. De todos, creo que tú eres el más leal. Realmente no creo que hayas sido tú quien liberó a Turles, a pesar que todos lo insisten-

-Me da lo mismo lo que digan, siempre y cuando el príncipe no piense lo mismo-

Bulma le sonrió –Le tienes una gran estima a Vegeta, ¿no es así?-, pero Rhubarb no respondió, se limitó a quedarse de brazos cruzados –Jamás mentirías algo que lo involucre a él, por eso… quiero que me digas, qué pasará con mi hijo cuando nazca-

Rhubarb la vio de reojo -¿Sabes qué le hizo Vegeta a todas las mujeres con las que tuvo sexo?-

-Tengo una idea-

-Tener una idea no es lo mismo que saber la verdad, humana- la regañó –Aunque tu hijo nazca primero, el riesgo que corre no terminará hasta ver su poder-

-¿Qué pasa si es un poder de clase media o alta?-

-La mejor pregunta sería qué pasará si llega a ser de clase baja, humana, y creo que ya tienes la respuesta- dijo, alejándose de Bulma, dirigiéndose hacia la nave que lo llevaría a su misión.

Bulma quedó sola, viendo a las naves alejarse, acariciando su vientre, sintiendo como si el bebé estuviera inquieto. Salió del lugar al poco tiempo después. Quería descansar un poco. Había estado supervisando la construcción de la enorme nave, y le había resultado tan agotador como haber participado.

Llegó a su laboratorio, finalmente estaba en un lugar donde podía relajarse. Era raro que no hubiera ningún sonido en el interior, siempre había algún shamoian arreglando o limpiando el lugar. Abrió la puerta, y la luz se activó de inmediato.

-Hasta que finalmente llegas, terrícola-

-Okkra- dijo sorprendida -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora que Vegeta no está aquí, humana? Estás a la merced de cualquiera- dijo, acercándose de manera amenazante.

-Ni creas que me intimidas- respondió Bulma –Conozco a las personas como tú, y no conseguirás lo que quieres de mí-

Okkra sonrió con malicia -¿Y qué quiero de ti, humana?-

-Quieres que desaparezca, pero sabes muy bien que serías la primera en la lista de sospechosos si algo así me sucede. Y perderías cualquier favor que tengas con Vegeta-

-Estás muy confiada de que él se molestaría con tu muerte-

-Estoy segura que eso sucedería-

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó como si sufriera de una broma privada -¿Sabes lo que le ha hecho a las otras mujeres con las que ha estado?-

-Sí-

-¿Lo sabes en serio?- preguntó de nuevo, con su tono petulante –Él ha matado a princesas, mujeres verdaderamente hermosas, sin siquiera pestañear. Tú seguramente eres sólo un capricho momentáneo… recuerdo a una en particular, una princesa del planeta Nohin, apenas la usó una noche, y la mató antes de que la madrugada llegara. Dejó su cuerpo sin vida en la cama… era la mujer más hermosa que yo he visto, y aun así la asesinó-

-¿Por qué me dices eso?- preguntó Bulma, con su voz temblando.

–¿Sabes qué fue lo que me dijo el día que me embarazó?- preguntó, dando un paso hacia adelante, obligándola a Bulma a retroceder –Dijo que se había aburrido de tener a una mujer como tú intentando calentar la cama. Y que, si por alguna razón tenías suerte de tener un hijo fuerte, te salvarías, de lo contrario… Bueno, ya tienes una idea de lo que pasará-

Bulma quedó sola en el laboratorio, con las palabras de Okkra repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza –Él no lo haría- dijo, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

Los shamoian la encontraron de pie, con los ojos llorosos, y la ayudaron a llegar a su habitación. Incluso le dieron un té especial para que durmiera tranquilamente, pero lo único que consiguió esa noche fue tener pesadillas de cómo Vegeta la miraba morir sin hacer nada por detenerlo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bulma caminaba entre las calles del Sur, apenas alumbradas por unas cuantas luces públicas. Tenía la dirección en la mano, estaba buscando una casa blanca con una puerta roja de madera. No era una descripción muy grande, pero era la única que le había dejado esa mujer.

Podía ver que gente la observaba por medio de las ventanas, cerrando las cortinas al verla pasar. Había algo en ese sector que no había sentido en el resto del Sur. Finalmente dio con la vivienda, y aunque era más grande de lo que había imaginado, lucía abandonada.

Golpeó la puerta, y un hombre de su misma estatura la atendió. Llevaba una capucha oscura, y una linterna a base de aceite con la que alumbraba el camino.

-Vengo a buscar a Kakusan-

El hombre la vio de pies a cabeza y luego se hizo a a un lado para permitirle entrar. El interior de la casa estaba decorado con varias pinturas de distintos tipos y temas, plantas que parecían traídas desde otros planetas. En la esquina podía ver cajas llenas. El piso era rojo, como la puerta, pulcro a tal grado que podía reflejarse en él.

Su anfitrión le hizo una seña para que se sentara en una pequeña sala frente al jardín. A pesar que llevaba la capucha puesta, Bulma pudo ver que era un ser rosado, con ojos saltones y una gran cabeza.

–¿En dónde está?- preguntó Bulma, pero el ser rosa no respondió. La dejó sentada en un enorme sillón rojo. Podía escuchar risas en las otras habitaciones, y el olor a comida le llegó, produciendo un rugido en su estómago –Pero si acabas de comer- dijo, viendo hacia su vientre.

El tiempo corrió lentamente, y la intranquilidad en Bulma comenzó a aumentar, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? Quizás todo lo que le había dicho Okkra era mentira, quizás Vegeta simplemente ignoraría al bebé si llegaba a ser débil… pero aun así…

-Lamento la tardanza- dijo una voz desde el pasillo, junto con el sonido de unas pisadas –Estaba ocupada- dijo Kakusan, sonriendo.

Bulma tardó en reaccionar, había algo diferente en ella esta vez, pero no podía ver con claridad debido a la escasa luz de las velas. –He decidido aceptar tu propuesta-

-¿Mi prop…? Ah, claro, claro, mi propuesta- dijo la princesa, deteniendo su caminar, manteniéndose oculta en la oscuridad del pasillo.

-Quiero que me prometas algo a cambio- dijo firmemente –Me enviarás a Namekusei en cuanto todo esto termine-

-Por supuesto-

-Y nada le pasará al príncipe-

-Nada le pasará a su Alteza- dijo Kakusan, conteniendo una sonrisa –Como le dije antes, esto es sólo en caso de que los saiyajin quieran atacarnos-

-Sí, eso fue lo que me dijiste la última vez- dijo Bulma, inquieta por algo en la voz de Kakusan. Se puso de pie –Lo tendré en dos semanas- informó.

-La veremos entonces en dos semanas. Knip, acompaña a la señorita Buma a la puerta- dijo la princesa, dándose la vuelta y caminando de regreso por el pasillo.

Knip, el mismo ser rosa que había recibido a Bulma en la puerta, apareció frente a ella por arte de magia, como si se hubiera materializado en ese instante. -¿Algo sucedió con Kakusan?- preguntó Bulma, caminando hacia la puerta.

El hombre la volteó a ver, con la duda en los ojos.

-El acento que tenía antes parece haberlo perdido, además…- dijo, viendo hacia atrás, donde las pisadas de Kakusan todavía se escuchaban mientras se alejaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vegeta lanzó un golpe a la izquierda, el cual fue esquivado con dificultad por su enemigo, un saiyajin joven de piel pálida. Éste era el sexto combate continuo del príncipe, pero ningún saiyajin había conseguido propinarle un golpe certero en algún punto importante.

-Esto es un maldito entrenamiento para bebés- espetó el príncipe –Si plenas ganarme, mocoso, pelea como si estuvieras luchando por tu vida-

-Pero Majestad…-

Vegeta le propinó un golpe en el rostro, mandándolo hasta el otro extremo de la arena, dejándolo inconsciente -¡El siguiente!- gritó. Los otros saiyajin se vieron entre ellos, un poco intranquilos.

-Majestad, tenemos noticias de Celery- dijo el capitán, un hombre curtido con algo de barba –Aparentemente, va hacia el planeta pero con dos naves de comida-

Vegeta sonrió, esa era una muy buena noticia. A pesar que no lo aparentaba, parte de él estaba bajo el estrés constante de que su reino sucumbiría por la escasez de víveres. Le lanzó una mirada a los soldados; no se había percatado de ello hasta ahora, pero la mayoría eran jóvenes, inexpertos en combate y conquistas.

Sacudió el sudor de su cabello, se colocó una toalla alrededor del cuello y salió de la arena. Había tardado una semana en darse cuenta que la mayoría de los hombres que lo acompañaban en esa misión eran de clase media o baja. Cuando regresara al planeta, castigaría a Caulier por ello. Antes de salir, no pudo evitar que su vista se posara sobre una saiyajin, sentada y riendo. La reconoció de inmediato, era una saiyajin de clase baja, famosa por haber hecho una fortuna en apuestas ilícitas.

_-Esta nave está llena de basura-_ pensó.

Llegó a su habitación, la cual estaba más alejada que las demás. Bulma la había diseñado para que le fuese práctica; un armario lleno de uniformes y armaduras, una cama grande y suave, un baño privado, y un refrigerador personal.

Se dejó caer en su cama, cerrando los ojos por un instante, pero no permitiéndose dormir… no quería soñar de nuevo. Viró su rostro para el otro mueble en la habitación, un escritorio de madera que él consideraba una inutilidad; pero encima de éste, se hallaba una caja abierta, y en ella, un traje nuevo que Bulma le había diseñado para su presentación en la Junta Intergaláctica. Se trataba de un uniforme gris oscuro, de dos piezas, muy diferente a los que él solía utilizar. Una armadura sin hombreras y sólo de una pieza superior, con detalles dorados en el abdomen y los tirantes. Era simple, y aunque no le gustara aceptarlo, tenía estilo.

Y pegado en la armadura había una nota que ella le había escrito. No tenía nada más que unas cuantas palabras referente a lo pasada de moda que eran las otras armaduras… y que cuando se convirtiera en súper saiyajin, ella le haría otra armadura nueva.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La mañana comenzó como todas las demás, comercio aquí y allá, aunque con los precios inflados debido a la reducción de comida. Carretas tiradas por enormes búfalos con cuatro cuernos transportaban los escasos alimentos del Norte al Sur. Desde hace dos semanas que el príncipe había partido del planeta, se podía conseguir un poco más de comercio libre entre el Norte y el Sur, y por consiguiente, más comida había estado cruzando el Muro, pero no por eso todo había mejorado; el abuso de poder de las razas norteñas seguía oprimiendo a los sureños.

Unos kabochan miraban aburridos a los pueblerinos, mientras le exigían _un impuesto_ a una pobre chica que hacía su espectáculo de marionetas para conseguir comida.

Los guardias, saiyajin armados de pies a cabeza, se limitaban a reír de la escena o a patear puestos de vez en cuando. Uno de ellos hizo caer a un niño, provocando que se partiera el labio al dar contra el suelo. Los únicos que rieron fueron ellos mismos, pero el resto de personas no hicieron más que verlos con odio, pero con demasiado miedo como para moverse.

Una figura cubierta con un túnica de color negra se acercó al chiquillo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie –Todo estará bien- le dijo con voz cálida –Esto terminará pronto-

El niño no paraba de llorar, sin que su madre o padre se acercara, podría ser que fuese un huérfano. No era raro ver eso en ese lado del Muro.

La figura se giró hacia los guardias, quienes ya habían perdido el interés en lo que había sucedido –Eso fue innecesario- dijo ella, pero los saiyajin ni siquiera la escucharon. La chica sonrió con expresión gélida, contrastante a la que había tenido segundos antes. Dirigió la vista hacia el Sol, como buscando alguna indicación –Ya es hora-

El comercio seguía el curso de siempre, sin ningún cambio. Gine, quien estaba contabilizando las libras de trigo que cruzaban el Muro, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. Había algo raro en el ambiente. Bardock le había dicho que tuviera cuidado, pero él siempre le decía eso. Todavía la subestimaba; quizás no pudiera pelear como él, pero eso no quitaba que era una saiyajin.

Un buey de carga lanzó un bramido fuerte, llamando la atención de muchos. Algunos de los trabajadores en el Muro, en su mayoría saiyajin sin habilidades de pelea, se acercaron para ayudar. Gine sabía que no todos eran buenos, la gran mayoría se consideraban de una raza superior únicamente porque eran saiyajin, a pesar que estaban en lo más bajo del estatus social.

-Está muerto- escuchó decir a uno de los que se habían acercado –Tiene la lengua morada, parece envenenado…-

Gine, quien se había encaminado para ver qué pasaba, se detuvo. Sus ojos se posaron en un grupo de personas que se acercaba al buey, por un segundo pensó que lo partirían para dividirse la carne. Ella lo hubiera hecho. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que algo estaba mal, pues las personas no llevaban cuchillos normales, sino armas. Pistolas, lanzas y machetes.

Lo primero que vio fue cómo apuñalaban a los saiyajin que estaban de espaldas; no eran apuñaladas normales, no, estaban llenas de ira. Cada sureño apuñalaba unas diez veces antes de moverse a asesinar a otro.

Vio a unos guardias que corrían hacia ellos, disparando ataques de energía de sus manos, pero eso no duró mucho, pues de la nada aparecían personas con capuchas para amputarle los brazos desde el codo o el hombro usando unas enormes espadas.

Su estómago se revolvió de inmediato. Una de las figuras con traje de color negro degolló a otro de los guardias, a un kabochan, dejándolo caer mientras gorgoteaba la sangre de su cuello. La mirada de ambas mujeres se cruzó, y Gine supo que debía de escapar de ese lugar.

Se dio la vuelta sin pensar y corrió hacia el Muro, ella lo conocía muy bien, seguro podía llegar sin problemas -¡Abran la puerta!- gritó, pero al acercarse más a las siluetas al lado de la puerta, notó que eran guardias empalados con enormes lanzas de hierro. Las mismas que utilizaban para moler el trigo.

_-Volaré-_ pensó, pero antes de siquiera comenzar a elevarse, sintió una punzada en su cuello, haciendo que sus piernas cayeran por lo temblorosas que se pusieron. Su cuerpo parecía estar perdiendo su poder -¿Qué… qué es…?-

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose, ¿eran los guardias? No, desde medio día no había visto a más de diez saiyajin cuidando el Muro, ¿dónde estaban todos?

-¿La asesinamos?- preguntó una voz, con un acento extraño.

-Iie- respondió alguien a quien ella no podía ver. Una mujer. –Ano hito wa, Kakarotto san no Okaasan. No debemos matarla-

-¿Quién eres…?- preguntó la saiyajin, girándose y encontrando a la misma mujer que había degollado al kabochan. Una hermosura de cabello negro y piel blanca.

-Soy sólo alguien que está esperando a que Su Alteza venga-

* * *

¡Listooooooooo! XD Yo sé, el último capítulo también acabó con una escena mera agitada, pero esta vez no tendrán que esperar mucho :D Mi hermosa beta reader está leyendo el otro capítulo y corrigiéndolo, y en cuanto me lo envíe, lo subiré :)

:) Les recomiendo leer las descripciones de los personajes y la forma en que se expresan o lo que dicen, con eso pueden saber muy bien quién está en el bando de quién o si alguien es quien realmente dice ser :D Y quién sabe, quizás así logren identificar quién es que está traicionando a Vegeta o quién lo planea hacer :)

Bueno, espero leer sus opiniones, y de nuevo pido disculpas por el retraso u_u pero ya estamos entrando al arco final, creo que la fiction acabará con 30 capítulos :D

_Y disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía o algo D: casi siempre escribo de noche, y parte de mi cerebro anda dormido XD_


	25. Chapter 25

¡Peeeeeeeeeeersonas! :D He vuelto XD mi beta está desaparecida -está de nuevo en la escuela- entonces yo me encargué de este capítulo... XD esperemos que no hayan tantas faltas o errores como en otros capítulos :B :D

Este capítulo es continuación inmediata de lo que sucedió al final del anterior :D por eso no quería tardarme tanto en subirlo :D ¡espero les guste!

* * *

**25**

La habitación tenía las luces apagadas, la puerta cerrada con tanta fuerza que una de las bisagras se había zafado; muebles volteados, vasos rotos en el piso, restos de ropa aquí y allá. Las paredes blancas, desnudas, eran decoradas por los escasos rayos de luz que pasaban a través de la cortina roja carmesí que cubría la enorme ventana panorámica. Sobre la cama, dos cuerpos se movían con la sincronía de uno, las piernas de ambos estaban enlazadas como un si estuviera soldadas entre sí, los gemidos, el sudor y los rasguños eran los únicos ornamentos en su desnudez. La cadera del saiyajin embestía con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo con cuidado de no dañar a la hembra que tenía debajo de él.

-Me voy a correr- le murmuró él al oído, mientras que ella gritaba y gemía, revolviéndose por el placer.

-Hazlo- le respondió, enrollando su cola con la de él –Ya hazlo- le imploró, al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo su intimidad se contraía en su propio orgasmo.

Tres embestidas más fueron suficientes para que la semilla del hombre se desparramara en ella, pero no había riesgo alguno. No podía quedar embarazada en ese momento. Ambos se quedaron en la misma posición unos instantes, deleitándose por la sensación de estar juntos –Había pasado mucho tiempo- dijo el saiyajin, tumbándose al lado de la hembra.

La mujer se dio la vuelta con dificultad, quedando de lado para verlo –Sí, bastante tiempo. Es mucho más sencillo ahora que Vegeta no está y Rhubarb tampoco- le respondió, con ambas colas todavía enlazadas entre sí. -¿Escuchaste eso?- preguntó, sentándose y buscando su rastreador con la vista; se lo había arrancado con tanta fuerza que no esperaba encontrarlo intacto.

-¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó el saiyajin, sentándose a su lado y comenzando a besarla de nuevo. Su erección todavía estaba presente debido a la ansiedad de poseerla de nuevo. A pesar que ella le había insistido en que tuviera sexo con otras, él sólo quería poseerla a ella; cada vez que había estado con otra hembra, sin importar lo hermosa o poderosa, su rostro era el único que veía. Y finalmente había accedido a tener un revolcón con él… habían pasado ya tres meses desde el último. –Está en tu cabeza- le susurró, colocando una mano en el vientre donde llevaba a un bebé todavía en formación, y la otra en su pecho izquierdo, apretando su pezón con dulzura –Vamos- dijo lamiéndole el cuello.

-Algo está pasando afuera- le insistió ella, pero se mantuvo quieta, sintiendo las caricias de su compañero –Ve a ver qué es, ahora que Vegeta no está…-

-No lo nombres- respondió molesto, apartándose un poco –No vengas a mencionarlo ahora-

Okkra se giró, viéndolo enfadada –Haz tu deber y ve a revisar lo que sucede-

Kale se puso de pie, maldiciendo en alto, buscando su ropa. Okkra mantuvo su vista en él, el muy idiota no sabía que ella había tenido que invocar todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse encima suya y obligarlo a tomarla de nuevo. –Ten- le dijo el saiyajin, lanzándole un rastreador –Revisa si algo pasa, no encuentro el mío-

-Creo que está debajo del sofá- le respondió mientras se lo colocaba.

-Creo que está roto- dijo cuando lo encontró –Al igual que mis pantalones- bromeó sin darse la vuelta, levantando una pieza de tela gris –Sí, rotos-. Se acercó a uno de los muebles que estaban volteados, lo levantó sin mayor esfuerzo y sacó otro uniforme.

-Kale…-

-Lo sé, lo sé, este color no te gusta- bromeó, él no tenía nada en particular en contra del color marrón, pero a Okkra le desagradaba en exceso –Es el único que tengo aquí, lo dejé la última vez que vine a tu cuarto, por cierto…- su voz quedó ahogada por el sonido de una gran explosión, haciéndolo girar de inmediato hacia la ventana. Rápidamente abrió las cortinas, y vio cómo una parte del Muro se desplomaba -¿Qué demonios…?-

–El rastreador está detectando varias energías desapareciendo- dijo Okkra, ya de pie, buscando su propia ropa.

Kale se puso la armadura, al menos la parte superior que logró encontrar –Iré a ver qué sucede-

-Yo también tengo que…-

Otra explosión. Esta vez el lado Oeste del Muro cayó por completo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del soldado, algo estaba yendo verdaderamente mal -¿Dónde diablos están los guardias de ese maldito lugar?, se supone el entrenamiento que Caulier les dio a todos esos soldados fue perfecto, entonces porqué… ¿qué haces?-

-¿Qué no ves? Busco más ropa, la que llevaba puesta la destrozaste-

-No- dijo tomándola de la muñeca –Me refiero a por qué lo haces. Hay algo raro en todo esto, tú quédate aquí-

-¿Realmente esperas que lo haga?- preguntó pedante, soltándose del agarre de Kale –No sé de qué te preocupas, sólo son unos cuantos explosivos. Aquí están bastantes Clase Alta, con nosotros basta-

Kale esperó a que Okkra se vistiera. Ambos salieron rápidamente del apartamento, emprendiendo vuelo –Tú ve al castillo y comienza a dar órdenes, Okkra. Yo iré al Muro. Dame tu rastreador, si averiguas algo, avísame-

Okkra se detuvo en el aire y le entregó lo que le pedía –Aniquila a quien está haciendo esto- le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia el castillo.

Kale la vio alejarse, y cuando estuvo seguro que estaba cerca del palacio, retomó el vuelo hacia el Muro. Podía escuchar disparos de energía, de armas, gritos, explosiones y gemidos. Por tercera vez, una parte de la enorme muralla se desplomó, levantando una gran nube de polvo.

-¡Kale!- gritó un saiyajin que volaba en su dirección –Ya le ordené a los kabochan que vengan, pero no parecen muy interesados en esto…- dijo viendo en dirección a la enorme nube de polvo que parecía no desvanecerse.

-Le ordené a Okkra que de la alarma desde el castillo. Eso obligará a todo el Norte a presentarse-

-Entonces podemos comenzar con este contraataque- dijo el recién llegado, comenzando a lanzar bolas de energía en todas direcciones, pero lo único que consiguió fue aumentar la nube de polvo.

-Detente- le ordenó Kale –Sólo estás haciendo que tengan más espacio para esconderse. Esperaremos a que el polvo se disuelva, entonces bajaremos-

El otro saiyajin, un muchacho de sonrisa pedante, se cruzó de brazos. Era obvio que no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero Kale era la voz del príncipe mientras éste estaba ausente, así que no había otra opción más que esperar. Los minutos pasaron, pero la nube no disminuía, parecía que se había quedado estática. Más soldados se acercaron a ellos, insistiendo en bajar para atacar. Ahora eran diez saiyajin dispuestos a matar -Las posibilidades de los sureños para sobrevivir eso eran nulas- dijo Kale.

-Si es que son los sureños- comentó un saiyajin regordete, quien muy obviamente hasta hace pocos minutos había estado comiendo, pues tenía restos de comida en la barba y una mancha de barbacoa a un lado de la boca.

-Debemos bajar ahora- insistió el chico, pero Kale no le respondió.

Unos gritos hicieron que todos se congelaran en el aire, ¿era un saiyajin? Ningún rastreador detectó energías poderosas en el suelo, seguramente eran compañeros que estaban atrapados en el polvo, ¿pero por qué no salían de allí? –Hay algo raro- comentó Kale –Llamaré refuerzos para…-

Un rayo de energía salió de la nube de polvo, atravesando el pecho del saiyajin joven, quien cayó al instante. Otros rayos fueron disparados, golpeando a uno en el brazo y a otro en el torso; Kale pudo esquivar el que iba dirigido a él, siendo golpeado en su lado derecho del rostro; su rastreador explotó, y su oreja había sido quemada. Gritó de dolor, pero era mejor que haber sido decapitado por un ataque de energía.

Llevó sus manos para detener la hemorragia de la herida, podía sentir el enojo y la adrenalina inundar su cuerpo. Si pensaban que lo habían intimidado, estaban muy equivocados. Los otros ocho saiyajin se vieron entre ellos, y bajaron de inmediato, ignorando las órdenes de Kale.

-Son unos estúpidos- dijo, pero no podía permitir que otros lucieran como héroes mientras él le hacía de espectador. Descendió dentro de la nube de polvo, y justo en ese momento se arrepintió, pues sus ojos se cerraron casi de inmediato por la cantidad de partículas en el aire; sin su rastreador, lo único que quedaba era depender de sus oídos.

Podía escuchar pasos a su izquierda, a su derecha, atrás y adelante, ¿era una persona corriendo alrededor suyo o eran varios? –Ya que no piensan salir- comenzó a lanzar bolas de energía en todas direcciones, pero no escuchaba ningún grito. Todo se había quedado en silencio absoluto. Intentó abrir los ojos, y estos de inmediato se pusieron lagrimosos por el esfuerzo. Miraba sombras quietas frente a él, de tantos tamaños y formas. Estaba rodeado.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue una punzada en su pierna, y segundos después le dio la impresión que todo daba vueltas. Cayó de rodillas, intentando mantener la compostura, pero algo le estaba pasando a su cuerpo –Mi… mi energía…- murmuró, viendo sus manos cubiertas por la sangre de su oreja. El sonido de unos pasos acercándose lo hicieron levantar la vista, era una figura vestida de negro. Intentó lanzar un ataque de energía, pero el esfuerzo de levantar su brazo lo debilitó más -¿Qué… qué me hicieron…?-

Las otras sombras se acercaron, pero no hicieron ningún sonido al caminar. Parecían fantasmas, y Kale odiaba a los fantasmas. Una sombra cubrió a todos, obligándolos a levantar la vista.

-¿Una nave?- preguntó el saiyajin, ¿era Celery? Sí, se supone que ella debía de estar llegando por esos días junto con una gran cantidad de comida. Una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios –Están acabados- logró decir antes de que la compuerta de la nave se abriera. No podía ver con claridad, todo era siluetas para él, pero podía reconocer ese cabello puntiagudo en cualquier parte del universo -¿Vegeta?- preguntó sorprendido, se supone que él debía de estar todavía en camino por el Espacio, ¿qué hacía allí entonces?

-Tienes razón, saiyajin. Están acabados- dijo alguien que él no podía reconocer, las voces parecían fantasmales y todo giraba con más velocidad que antes.

-¿De qué…?- sintió una presión en la cola, alguien le había colocado algo, un tipo de anillo; nunca antes había sentido tal dolor, la poca energía que le quedaba se esfumó en cuestión de tres segundos, y finalmente cayó inconsciente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Majestad!- gritó un soldado que volaba rápidamente hacia Vegeta –Hemos encontrado una villa al Norte del planeta-

-¿Hay alguien viviendo allí?-

-No, Majestad- respondió apenado –De nuevo no había nadie-

Vegeta masculló y emprendió el vuelo. El planeta era un lugar árido, con columnas altísimas formadas sólo de roca, vientos fuertes que levantaban grandes nubes de polvo, restos de plantas ya muertas. Si en algún momento fue un planeta que valía la pena conquistar, nadie lo habría podido decir con certeza.

La villa que encontraron estaba en medio de tres grandes torres de piedra, con un pozo ubicado en el centro, y justo a su lado se hallaba una cubeta de madera llena de agua; las casas eran rocas talladas en forma de cubo, con una sola ventana en el techo, y la puerta cubierta con una manta. Había restos de madera que parecían haber pertenecido a algún establo, pero era difícil de identificarlo con claridad, todo estaba destruido, como si el ganado hubiera salido corriendo.

-Esto parece un pueblo fantasma- dijo el saiyajin que lo había llevado hasta allá, un saiyajin delgado y apariencia de niñato –Lo que sea que pasó en este planeta, seguro fue en el tiempo que nos tomó en venir hacia aquí-

Vegeta no dijo nada, y entró a la casa más grande, mientras otros de sus hombres se acercaban a esa villa. El interior del lugar estaba vacío, sin ninguna capa de polvo encima de los muebles, la mesa puesta para cuatro personas, un libro sobre el sillón frente a la chimenea, y sobre un mueble se hallaba algo de comida –Las personas de este lugar parecen haber estado aquí hasta hace poco- comentó para sí mismo.

El saiyajin se quedó callado, quitándose el sudor de la frente –No… no había nadie aquí cuando venimos-

Vegeta lo vio de soslayo y se inclinó para ver el interior de la chimenea, inspeccionando la madera con cuidado, y no pasó por alto el olor a fuego que todavía estaba presente; extendió la mano para tocar los restos y comprobar lo que estaba sospechando –_Todavía está caliente-_

-Iré a ver a las otras casas- agregó el soldado, saliendo rápidamente.

Vegeta se quedó inspeccionando la casa, habían unos cuadros colgando de las paredes. Aparentemente la raza que habitaba ese planeta eran criaturas formadas en piedra, de rasgos toscos, sin ninguna diferencia fácil de ver entre hembras y machos.

-Majestad- dijo alguien afuera de la casa –No hay ningún sobreviviente en esta villa-

Vegeta tomó un poco de la comida que estaba en un mueble y salió -¿Encontraron otra aldea?-

-No, Majestad- contestó el saiyajin –Tampoco hay comida o señales de alguna granja-

-Este lugar es un cementerio- comentó el tercer saiyajin presente -¿Dónde está el Coorun?- preguntó, viendo hacia todos lados.

El saiyajin salió de una casa no muy lejos, con una bolsa llena de comida –Encontré esto- dijo alegremente -¿De dónde creen que sacaban la comida estos aldeanos? La tierra no parece apta para el cultivo…-

-Quizás tenían un trato con algunas otras razas- respondió uno, el que no tenía una oreja.

-Quizás tenían una manera secreta de cultivar en esta tierra árida- respondió el más joven, uno de los hombres enviados por Caulier.

Vegeta maldijo entre dientes y dio la orden para regresar a la nave. No iban a perder más tiempo en ese planeta. Lo haría explotar. Ya la mayoría de soldados había regresado de su misión, ya sentados haciendo apuestas, jugando cartas, haciendo duelos a base pulso, o simplemente viendo lo que sucedía, que era el caso de la saiyajin que estaba sentada en la esquina bebiendo cerveza, sonriendo como si estuviera disfrutando de una broma privada.

-¿Hay algún otro planeta con buen ambiente cerca de aquí?- preguntó el joven gobernante, pero la respuesta fue negativa. El planeta más cercano era uno a medio mes. Esto complicaba las cosas, los víveres no durarían eternamente en la nave, pero eso se solucionaba si entraban en animación suspendida… el problema era al regresar al planeta. Si la comida que Celery había llevado se acababa, entonces entrarían en crisis.

-Podríamos ir a la Junta Intergaláctica- sugirió la saiyajin que seguía sentada –Pero no para asistir pacíficamente. Si en ese lugar hay líderes de otras galaxias, podemos tomarlos de rehenes a cambio de comida-

-O incluso a cambio de la rendición completa de sus planetas- agregó otro soldado que estaba a su lado.

Vegeta frunció el ceño, sabía que los soldados de Clase Baja eran impertinentes, pero esa no era una mala idea. -¿Qué tan lejos queda?-

El encargado de los radares titubeó –Aproximadamente a dos semanas. Está muy cerca de aquí-

-Bien, preparen la nave. ¿Hay algún mensaje por parte de Kale?-

-No, no hay ninguno- respondió rápidamente un saiyajin a quien Vegeta ni siquiera había notado –Le avisaremos en cuanto algo nos llegue-

Vegeta vio detenidamente al saiyajin antes de salir, era uno de los hombres de Caulier, joven, de hombros anchos y bien parecido. –Despegaremos de inmediato- ordenó; todos los soldados se pusieron de pie, yendo a sus respectivos lugares en la nave. El príncipe caminó tranquilamente hacia la cabina del capitán mientras la nave comenzaba a vibrar para despegar.

-Majestad- saludó el capitán, apagando el computador de golpe y poniéndose de pie -¿Destruirá este planeta?-

-Sí. Detén la nave cuando estemos a una distancia considerable-

El capitán se trataba de un saiyajin de la misma edad de Bardock, le había escuchado decir que había luchado junto al antiguo rey Vegeta en la conquista de varios planetas, pero la verdad es que muchos alardeaban de eso. Comenzaba a dudar que la mitad de esos relatos fueran ciertos.

Vegeta destruyó el planeta con un ataque de energía directo al centro. Era un espectáculo de luces que sólo los saiyajin parecían disfrutar. El ambiente se relajó a las pocas horas, con todos los saiyajin entrenando o perdiendo el tiempo con apuestas. Pero el príncipe estaba en su habitación, la destrucción del planeta rocoso no lo había satisfecho como habría esperado… había algo en todo eso que se le hacía demasiado extraño. Toda la información referente a ese lugar había sido un graso error… repasaba una y otra vez el estudio que había hecho en la casa, parecía como si los aldeanos recién hubieran desaparecido por arte de magia, como si se hubieran teletransportado. Algo no encajaba. Cerró los ojos intentando recordar cualquier cosa más que había pasado por alto, un detalle, lo que fuese… por un segundo, le dio la impresión que ese planeta quizás nunca había sido el paraíso que tanto le habían dicho que era.

El sonido de un mensaje en su rastreador lo distrajo –Maldita sea- dijo, tomando el pequeño aparato entre sus manos. Se lo colocó en la oreja y activó el intercomunicador.

_-¡Vegeta!-_

La voz de Bulma lo sacudió. Algo estaba sucediendo, podía percibirlo en su tono. Se puso de pie, escuchando el resto del mensaje. Sin siquiera pensarlo, salió de su habitación. Varios soldados lo vieron pasar, apartándose de inmediato de su camino.

-Parece molesto- murmuró uno.

-Seguro que sí. Venimos por gusto a este planeta, bien habríamos ahorrado tiempo dirigiéndonos directo al Planeta No. 79 u otro lugar- respondió el otro soldado de mayor edad –No entiendo cómo es que los datos de este planeta eran tan malos- dijo sin mucho interés -¿Tú que crees, Coorun?-

-Que debemos darnos prisa para ir a apostar-respondió, ignorando la pregunta del otro. Los dos caminaron hacia el lugar donde había una arena de combate, la cual había sido modificada y ahora tenía un tubo de metal en cada una de las cuatro esquinas, de los cuales emanaba electricidad, delimitando el perímetro del área de combate. Era un cuadrilátero peligroso.

La saiyajin que recibía las apuestas estaba sentada, con otros dos saiyajin a cada lado, asegurándose que nadie quisiera engañarla. Coorun y el otro saiyajin se acercaron a esa mujer, quien les sonrió de tal manera que ambos se pusieron nerviosos. Era una mujer verdaderamente atractiva, especialmente con esas pestañas tan largas que parecían delinear sus ojos -¿Apostarán?- preguntó con una voz tranquila, sin siquiera ponerse de pie.

-Sí- respondió Coorun –Yo apostaré por el de la quemadura en el brazo- dijo, entregando una bolsa de monedas de oro.

-Perfecto- respondió la saiyajin, dirigiéndole una mirada al otro -¿Tú no apostarás?-

-Ya he perdido bastantes apuestas en este viaje, estoy hasta el cuello en deudas-

La sonrisa en los labios de la chica se hizo más grande, y su interlocutor no pudo pasar por alto un pequeño brillo que apareció en sus ojos –Mira el combate, ¿quién crees que gane?-

-El de la cicatriz-

-Hagamos algo, la mayoría de saiyajin no han apostado dinero debido a que no venían preparados para este tipo de… _espectáculo_. Sólo apostarás un favor-

-¿Un favor?-

-Así es. Incluso estoy dispuesta a devolverles todo lo que han perdido si, en dado caso, llego a recaudar esta apuesta-

Coorun vio a su compañero -¿Qué dices, Chrad? Es una buena apuesta- dijo sonriendo.

-Bien, ¿qué puedo perder?- dijo viendo el combate, realmente no tenía nada que perder, parecía una apuesta segura.

En el cuadrilátero, dos saiyajin del mismo tamaño luchaban a puño limpio; la regla era que no se permitían los ataques de energía. Además que, si uno de los dos era tocado por la electricidad del perímetro, quedaba afuera de manera inmediata… el gran voltaje los dejaría inconscientes.

-¡Vamos!- gritaban los que habían apostado por el de piel más morena.

-¡Golpéalo, golpéalo!- animaban los que iban por el saiyajin con bigote y una enorme cicatriz que parecía atravesarle la espalda, siguiendo la columna vertebral. Ambos hombres peleaban únicamente con pantalón debido al calor que tantos combates generaban.

El saiyajin de bigote se lanzó sobre el moreno, golpeándolo en el estómago con la rodilla, obligándolo a encogerse para intentar refrenar el dolor. Luego aprovechó a tirarlo usando los pies, y le propinó una lluvia de golpes. Todos los observadores gritaban de euforia, muchos olvidando que estaban por perder la apuesta. La única que escuchó el anuncio del capitán fue la que estaba organizando todo el combate. El rumbo de la nave había cambiado.

-Esto modifica los planes- balbuceó, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al cuadrilátero -¡Termina con esto de una buena vez, Shroom!- gritó. El saiyajin que estaba en el suelo, recibiendo los golpes, asintió.

El soldado con bigote no pudo ni siquiera ver lo que sucedió. Shroom lo tomó de los hombros, y le propinó un golpe en la frente usando la parte superior de su cabeza; aprovechando el estado de sorpresa del rival, y haciendo uso de su agilidad, se escapó del agarre, y comenzó a propinarle una serie de patadas. Los gritos de júbilo del público ahogaban los gemidos del dolor del saiyajin que ahora estaba en desventaja. Shroom lo tomó de la pierna, y sin siquiera pensarlo, lo lanzó contra una de las líneas eléctricas, electrocutándolo al instante.

El lugar quedó en silencio por unos segundos, y luego estalló en gritos de éxtasis. El combate había sido mucho más entretenido de lo que muchos habían imaginado, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los que habían apostado en contra de Shroom se dieran cuenta de que habían perdido por completo. Quedando en deuda con esa endemoniada mujer.

-Vayan por él- dijo la hermosa saiyajin, haciéndole una señal a los otros dos que parecían trabajar para ella, quienes subieron a la arena para llevarse al pobre guerrero que yacía inconsciente.

Coorun se viró hacia Chrad –Creo que perdiste-

Chrad se quedó de brazos cruzados, percatándose que esa saiyajin recién había ganado más de 20 favores pendientes de cobrar. La mitad de la nave estaba en deuda con ella. Curiosamente, la mitad que no eran soldados novatos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Todo era oscuridad debajo de la máscara que llevaba puesta, apenas podía respirar bien, y el aro que tenía en la base de su cola conseguía marearlo cada vez que intentaba ponerse de pie. Escuchaba a otros en las celdas continuas, si es que estaba él en una celda. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en esa situación, quizás días. Le quitaban la máscara cuando lo alimentaban, pero le vendaban los ojos. Sus manos y pies estaban esposados.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntaba cada vez que escuchaba pasos, pero nunca conseguía una respuesta.

-¿Dónde está Okkra?- preguntaba a cada tanto, pero nunca le respondían. Tampoco estaba seguro si realmente había alguien cuando él hablaba.

La puerta de su celda se abrió, intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas temblorosas se lo impidieron. Alguien lo levantó de un brazo, y otra persona lo tomó del otro. -¿Hacia dónde me llevan?-

-Ante su Alteza- le respondieron mientras lo llevaban arrastrados.

El escuchar una respuesta luego de tanto tiempo lo desconcertó -¿Frente a Vegeta?- preguntó atemorizado -¿Dónde está Okkra?, ¿le hizo algo a ella?-

Nadie respondió.

Le habría gustado golpear a sus captores, o al menos siquiera poder mover sus pies en lugar de ser arrastrado. No entendía qué era lo que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo, pero sabía que el artefacto que tenía en la cola era uno de los causantes. La idea de arrancarse la cola pasó por su cabeza, pero él no estaba listo para pasar una vergüenza de esa magnitud. Lo llevaban por unas gradas, podía sentirlo. -_¿El castillo?- _pensó. Todavía no entendía qué había sucedido luego de que quedó inconsciente días atrás, comenzaba a pensar que se trataba de la invasión de alguna otra raza, ¿pero quién? Si fuesen los kabochan rebelándose, seguro ya todos estarían muertos. No sabía si había más razas poderosas en el universo, la simple idea de que los saiyajin no fuesen nada en comparación de otros lo aterraba.

Llegaron al final del camino, o eso pensó al darse cuenta que ya no caminaban. Sus captores lo golpearon para que cayera de rodillas. Levantó el rostro, intentando reconocer algún aroma, aunque con la capucha era difícil de hacerlo -¿Celery?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Ah, vaya, no te reconocí con el rostro cubierto-

La voz de su antigua camarada lo hizo sentirse un poco menos preocupado, entonces no era ninguna invasión. -¿Qué está pasando, Celery?, ¿dónde está Okkra?, ¿está Vegeta aquí?-

-¿Vegeta?- la voz de la saiyajin parecía más cerca que antes, al igual que su aroma. Él no podía percibir la energía como Kakarotto o el príncipe, pero sí tenía la sensación que la distancia entre él y Celery era ahora mucho menor que antes. Una mano se posó sobre su cabeza, quitándole la capucha de un movimiento brusco –Entonces sí eres tú, Kale. Ha pasado tiempo-

Los ojos del saiyajin tardaron en ajustarse a la luz, sólo podía ver sombras al inicio. Él y Celery no eran los únicos en el Salón, veía más sombras a su alrededor, y en el trono, muy por encima de todos, había alguien sentado -¿Vegeta?- preguntó parpadeando, intentando recuperar su visión.

-No, me temo que mi hermano no está aquí-

-¿Tarble?- preguntó incrédulo, mientras su vista se terminaba de recuperar.

Celery rió –Hoy estás haciendo bastantes preguntas, ¿no crees?-

Tarble descendió las gradas en silencio. Kale no pudo evitar darse cuenta que su mirada era diferente, tenía cierta frialdad en ella, y su cuerpo lucía como el de un guerrero. Se parecía mucho a como Vegeta se miraba cuando era joven.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kale-

-¿Cómo es que sigues con vida?-

Tarble le sonrió de lado, casi imitando a la perfección la manera en que Vegeta lo hacía –Tal vez soy más fuerte de lo que aparento-

-¿Dónde está Vegeta?-

-¿Mi hermano?, ¿cómo saber eso?-

-Lo vi bajar de una nave antes de que…-

-Creo que sigues algo confundido. Mi hermano debe de estar en la Junta Intergaláctica a la que fue invitado-

Kale vio hacia todos lados, era extraño, los saiyajin presenten lucían un uniforme distinto al que él llevaba. Todos lo observaban minuciosamente, como esperando una señal -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Verás, Kale- dijo Tarble, hincándose para estar a su nivel, pues él seguía de rodillas –Tengo pensado tomar el trono, y para eso necesito tu ayuda-

-Nunca ayudaría a un saiyajin tan débil como tú- espetó.

-Imaginé que dirías algo así- dijo, haciéndole una señal a Celery.

Kale mantuvo su vista puesta en el joven príncipe, ¿realmente esperaba conseguir tomar el trono? En el momento en que Vegeta regresara, podía darse por muerto. Aunque no tenía un rastreador, estaba muy seguro que el poder entre ambos hermanos era tan diferente como el día y la noche.

La puerta se abrió, y de ella emergieron dos saiyajin llevando consigo a una mujer con una capucha. Kale sintió como si su estómago se volteara, era una suerte que estuviera de rodillas, de esa manera no era obvio que sus piernas habían perdido toda su fuerza. –Creo que esto te hará cambiar de opinión- dijo el joven príncipe, acercándose a la saiyajin y quitándole la capucha con delicadeza –No imaginas la sorpresa que me llevé al ver el estómago de Okkra-

La saiyajin abrió los ojos, cerrándolos de inmediato debido al impacto con la luz que inundaba el Salón -¿Qué rayos…?-

-Ya estamos todos juntos- dijo Tarble, regresando al trono –Okkra, no sabía que esperabas un hijo, ¿quién es el orgulloso padre?-

Okkra tardó unos segundos más en asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, viendo de reojo a Celery, y evitando mirar a Kale –Es de Vegeta-

Tarble sonrió –¿En serio?- preguntó casi como si estuviera haciendo un acertijo –Seguro mi hermano debe de estar feliz con la idea-

Okkra apretó los labios, le daba la impresión que el príncipe sabía más de lo que dejaba ver –En cuanto Vegeta regrese…-

-Lo estoy esperando con ansias- interrumpió Tarble, cruzando una pierna –Es decir, si consigue regresar. Hasta donde tengo entendido, hay una larga lista de personas queriendo matarlo- se encogió de hombros –Pero hemos hablado ya suficiente de él. Me gustaría mejor que habláramos sobre ustedes dos- dijo viéndolos a ambos –Le comentaba a Kale que tengo pensado tomar este trono, pero no pude prever que habían tantos saiyajin dispuestos a morir antes que traicionar a mi hermano. La verdad es que me sorprendió bastante-

-¿Qué esperabas? Vegeta es el ejemplo de lo que un saiyajin debe ser. Es el guerrero más poderoso de todos, es imposible que alguien lo quiera traicionar- espetó Okkra –Tú jamás podrás siquiera igualarlo-

Tarble apretó los labios –Yo… yo no…-

-¿Imposible?- intervino Celery, y por su tono de voz, era obvio que encontraba eso muy divertido –Bueno, aquí tienes bastantes ejemplos de saiyajin dispuestos a hincar su rodilla ante Tarble, Okkra-

-Son unos malditos traidores- dijo la saiyajin, viendo a su antigua camarada –Tú- la acusó con veneno –Desde que tuviste a tu bastardo supe que habías caído bajo-

–Creo que eres la más adecuada para hablar de hijos ilegítimos-

-Basta- interrumpió Tarble –Retomando el tema de _esto_\- dijo acariciando el brazo del trono –He estado pensando seriamente cómo conseguir la lealtad de todos. Algunos los tendré que convencer con un combate… pero hay cierto número, especialmente los de Clase Alta, que están siendo un poco menos coherentes con esto… no quiero matar a hombres que me servirían bien en el ejército, pero no me están dejando opción… eso es, claro, a menos que tú, Kale, consigas hacerlos cambiar de opinión-

-¿Por qué haría eso?-

-Si mi hermano llegase a regresar, que lo dudo, y ve que no pudiste siquiera controlar una invasión tan pequeña… no creo que te tenga piedad- se puso de pie y vio a Celery –Pero creo que hay otras cosas que son más importantes para ti-

Kale vio en dirección a Celery, quien se puso frente a Okkra, tomándola del pelo y golpeándola en el rostro. -¡No!- gritó el saiyajin, invocando la poca energía que tenía para ponerse de pie, pero los dos soldados que lo custodiaban le impidieron dar un paso hacia adelante.

Okkra escupió sangre en el rostro de su antigua compañera, viéndola con odio –Eres una maldita- le dijo. Celery se giró hacia Tarble, quien asintió con la cabeza, y la mirada llena de culpa. La volvió a tomar del pelo, levantándola un poco, y puso su mano en el enorme vientre de la futura madre.

-¡No, no, no!- gritó Kale, intentando liberarse de sus dos opresores, pero en esta ocasión no pudo hacer nada -¡Lo haré!- gritó, sin dejar de ver a Okkra –Lo haré- repitió, cayendo de rodillas de nuevo.

Tarble sonrió –¡Bien!- dijo alegremente –Pero como realmente no confío tanto en ti, tendremos que quedarnos con Okkra por un tiempo… hasta que tenga al niño. Luego te la devolveremos…-

-Si intentan hacer algo, mataremos al pequeño- intervino Celery, con la voz firme –No es el único sobrino que el señor Tarble tiene-. Le colocó la capucha de nuevo a Okkra, y dos saiyajin se la llevaron de regreso.

Tarble se giró hacia dos seres que esperaban en la puerta, de piel rojiza –Encárguense de que luzca apropiado-, y luego vio a Kale –Te quitaremos las esposas, pero el efecto de no tener energía se mantendrá en tu cuerpo por mucho tiempo más… el aro que tienes en la cola es lo único que evita que recuperes tu fuerza. Puedes quitártelo, pero… bueno, ya sabemos qué es un saiyajin sin cola-

Celery se acercó a Tarble cuando todos los presentes se habían ido ya, sabía que el príncipe se sentiría mal consigo mismo por lo que había sucedido –Esto debió hacerse así- le dijo.

La sonrisa de Tarble se había ido, siendo sustituida por una expresión sombría -¿Amenazar a una mujer embarazada? Éste no soy yo- dijo, hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos –Si todo esto de ser el nuevo rey de los saiyajin es actuar así, no sé si podré…-

-Sólo será por un poco tiempo- respondió la guerrera, viéndolo como si fuese su maestra –Si no logras soportar esto, será mejor que te desvanezcas de la galaxia. Vegeta y su imperio te seguirían hasta matarte, y cuando se enteren de lo de Suno, irán tras ella… me ordenarán matarla, y no creas que lo dudaré-

Tarble sonrió con tristeza –¿Realmente serías capaz de eso?-

Celery le sonrió de vuelta, pero su rastreador interrumpió la comunicación –Taro ya está esperándolo en la prisión- le informó –Anímate, Alteza, en ese lugar no tendrás que amenazar a ningún bebé-

Tarble se puso de pie, no muy animado –Bien, en cuanto acabe con esto quiero ir a ver al Señor Bardock- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida para volar hacia su nuevo destino.

Cuando había llegado a ese planeta por primera vez, apenas había escuchado hablar de la prisión y lo terrible que era, pero siempre había tenido curiosidad en ver su interior. Se imaginaba un lugar lleno de suciedad, oscuro, con reos violentos; y, aunque no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, también recién acababa de enterarse que habían prisioneros de guerra que Vegeta consideraba más valiosos con vida que muertos. Ninguno con mayor pecado que el haberse querido defender de los saiyajin.

Una bola de saiyajin lo esperaba en la puerta, hablando y riendo. Y en el centro se encontraba Taro, contando alguna historia sobre la Tierra y sus maravillas o curiosidades. El enorme saiyajin seguía fascinado con esa cultura, y Tarble no podía hacer nada más que sonreír cuando lo escuchaba hablar. Había algo en ese enorme hombre que lo hacía sentir tranquilo, quizás miraba en él la figura paterna que nunca había tenido… durante su infancia había fantaseado cómo sería su padre, si sería mucho más alto que él, de carácter duro pero comprensible, quizás un poco tosco con los sentimientos, pero dispuesto a escuchar a los demás… cuando conoció a Bardock, éste le dijo que el rey había muerto intentando salvar a Vegeta de las manos de Freezer. En ese momento todas sus expectativas habían aumentado, ¿y si su hermano era parecido a su padre? Fue una hermosa ilusión momentánea, pues su hermano resultó ser un saiyajin frío y déspota, incapaz de sentir empatía hacia los demás. ¿Y si todo lo que había pensado de su padre era falso?, ¿y si su progenitor había sido igual o peor que el hermano que tanto lo detestaba? La idea lo atormentó por días, sabiendo que él era en único culpable de haber estado imaginando cosas que nadie le había dicho… y fue ahí cuando Taro apareció, ayudándolo a entrenar a base de palizas. No tardó mucho en comprender que ésa era el estilo de crianza de los saiyajin, cosas como el cariño entre padres e hijos era algo casi inexistente, ni siquiera el señor Bardock parecía poseer tales cualidades.

-¡Taro!- saludó el saiyajin -¿Cómo estuvo la inspección de este lugar?- preguntó cuando aterrizó frente a su compañero.

El resto de saiyajin hicieron una pequeña reverencia ante la llegada del nuevo príncipe. Taro se acercó y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda como saludo -Tal como recordaba. En el lugar hay asesinos, violadores, y unos cuantos inocentes- se encogió de hombros –Creo que a todos les falta un tornillo, pero es normal- dijo sonriendo -¿Cómo le fue con Kale, Alteza?-

-No me digas así, llámame por mi nombre cuando estemos solos- le respondió ofendido –Kale reaccionó como imaginábamos… fue una suerte que atraparan a Okkra para poder manipularlo con ella. Está embarazada-

-¿De Vegeta?-

Tarble vio de reojo a su camarada mientras se adentraban a la prisión; ya en el vestíbulo se podían escuchar los gritos de los reos. Los guardias hicieron una pequeña reverencia, y los dejaron pasar sin problemas.–No lo sé- admitió –Ella era algo así como la prometida de mi hermano, pero…-

-Hay otro camino para llegar al recinto al que se dirigen- intervino Taro –De esa manera no tendrá que pasar por los otros-

–Cruzaremos los pasillos, no tengo miedo. Quiero verlos-

Ambos saiyajin se adentraron al primer recinto, el lugar donde se encontraban violadores y asesinos. Tarble caminaban sin temor alguno, y detrás de él caminaba Taro, con los brazos en la espalda observando todo. El lugar estaba más lleno de lo que había visto antes de irse a la Tierra, pero no se comparaba en nada con lo atestado que estaba el siguiente sector; el de los traidores y presuntos inocentes. Vegeta parecía haberse estado divirtiendo mucho en los últimos meses, llenando las celdas con cualquiera que siquiera lo viera de mala manera.

-En este lugar hay más sureños que guerreros- comentó Tarble, asombrado -¿Por qué los encerró?-

El guardia que los guiaba en ese recinto lo vio de soslayo –Las celdas se han llenado debido al gran número de robos que ha habido-

-¿Robos?-

-Asaltos a las naves que traen provisiones. Al inicio, el príncipe ordenaba la ejecución, pero luego… aparentemente cambió de parecer-

Taro sonrió –Creo que ya no tendrán que sufrir por esto a partir de ahora-

Tarble asintió y se detuvo frente a una celda donde había un adolescente de alguna raza que él desconocía; una criatura de cara larga, cuerpo cubierto por escamas de color lila y una cola escurridiza –Quiero que liberes a todos aquellos encerrados por robo de comida- le ordenó a Taro, viendo detenidamente la mano mutilada del reo.

El camino siguió lleno de gritos, súplicas y gemidos. Pero el objetivo de los tres saiyajin no era ninguna celda común y corriente, no, ellos dos se dirigían a la zona que muchos consideraban el infierno en persona.

La noticia del escape de Turles había llegado a los oídos de Tarble un poco antes que salieran de la Tierra. Era una pena, realmente quería vengarse por esa traición. Cuando él recuperó la conciencia luego de haber quedado enterrado bajo la nieve, no pudo evitar sentir una gran ira en su interior –_Esto es ser un saiyajin_\- fue lo que pensó en ese momento, seguro que, de tener la oportunidad, mataría a Turles con sus propias manos, y disfrutaría haciéndolo. Pero lo que ahora sentía era una gran frustración, su posibilidad de vengarse se le había escapado de entre las manos. Y nadie sabía cómo lo había hecho.

_-Rhubarb estaba a cargo de las Celdas ese día_\- le comentó Taro cuando se enteraron de lo que había sucedido _–Pero hubo una fuga de prisioneros dentro de los recintos, así que seguro no pudo contenerse y fue a poner orden-_

-Hemos llegado- dijo el guía, interrumpiendo los recuerdos del joven príncipe.

-No se escucha nada adentro- comentó Tarble, sospechando que eso podía ser una trampa.

-Las únicas veces que se escucha algo es cuando Rhubarb saca a alguien de aquí para torturarlo. Siempre los regresaba, pero cuando eso sucedía, ya no decían palabra alguna- le contestó el guía, abriendo la enorme puerta de hierro, la cual poseía alrededor de diez seguros –Traje estas linternas. Tengan. La oscuridad en ese lugar es tan profunda que ni siquiera con nuestra visión se logra ver bien-

El interior estaba sumergido en la oscuridad casi por completo, con unos cuantos rayos de luz que se escabullían por unos agujeros que había en el techo, pero estos no tardaban en desaparecer y ser tragados por las sombras. En algún lugar, en alguna celda, el agua de un tubo goteaba sin parar. El sonido de leve golpes constantes a la pared llegaba a los oídos de ambos saiyajin, mientras el guardia esperaba afuera del recinto.

El recinto era de dos niveles de celdas que rodeaban el patio central donde se supone debían de convivir todos los reos, pero lo único que había en esa área abierta eran cajas tiradas, el piso lleno de marcas de rasguños, manchas oscuras y, muy para el desagrado de Tarble, una mesa donde habían un cuerpo abierto por la mitad –Esto es desagradable- comentó el joven príncipe –No sé cómo mi hermano le permitió hacer todo esto-

-Todos saben que Rhubarb no hacía nada que Vegeta le prohibiera-

Iluminó el interior de la primera celda; estaba llena con eses, orines y sangre en todas partes, incluso en el techo. Paredes grises, descascaradas, con escrituras sin sentido hechas con sangre. Y, debajo de la cama, se podía ver el cuerpo de alguien, pero su rastreador no detectó vida alguna -Debemos bajar- susurró Taro, como temiendo a romper con fuerza el silencio.

-Sólo quiero ver un poco más- contestó el príncipe con una voz tan baja que su compañero apenas pudo interpretarlo.

Las puertas de todas estaban abiertas, pero sus prisioneros no salían, se encontraban sentados sobre sus camas amarillentas y apestosas, o en una esquina, retorciéndose con sus chalecos de fuerza. Todos con el rostro completamente vendado, y, por su apariencia, estaba seguro que las vendas no habían sido cambiadas en semanas; estaban negruzcas, con manchas de sangre seca, casi parecían ser su segunda piel. Cuando los reos escuchaban los pasos, comenzaban a temblar y retorcerse, pero cuando la linterna los iluminaba, se escondían debajo de la cama. Todo sin emitir ningún sonido.

-No les haré nada- decía Tarble, pero esto no parecía calmarlos, incluso los alteraba más.

–Alteza- insistió Taro, no pudiendo evitar sentir repulsión de lo que veía.

Tarble asintió, ese lugar le daba escalofríos –Sólo un poco más- le respondió. Quería ver el lugar de donde se originaba el golpeteo que se escuchaba. Era un sonido leve, pero perceptible para el oído saiyajin. Era en la última celda, cerca de las gradas. Ahora que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, también podía escuchar susurros y algo que parecía una risa.

Ambos saiyajin se detuvieron en la puerta, la cual era la única que estaba cerrada. –Hay que matarlo- dijo Taro, retrocediendo un poco.

Sentado en la cama, sobre su propio pantalón lleno de excremento, se encontraba una criatura delgada, de manos alargadas y huesudas, con piernas musculosas. Su rostro estaba parcialmente cubierto por una venda que parecía haber sido desgarrada por él mismo; la otra mitad de la cara era la piel viva, llena de gusanos y pus, con su ojo fijado en lo que hacía.

-Hay que matarlo- insistió Taro, pero Tarble se limitaba a observar a la criatura jugar con una cabeza ya en estado de descomposición; la lanzaba contra la pared, la jalaba con la cola de nuevo y repetía una y otra vez mientras reía en silencio.

Tarble levantó la mano, y, utilizando sólo su dedo índice, lanzó un rayo de energía que atravesó el cuello de la criatura. El príncipe se quedó viendo hasta que la vida dejó el cuerpo, hipnotizado –Bajemos- ordenó, perturbado por la visión.

La planta inferior era todavía más oscura que la anterior, al igual que las celdas; éstas tenían puertas de metal reforzado, y la única manera de ver hacia su interior era por medio de una diminuta ventana que se encontraba a un lado en la pared. Taro vio hacia todos lados, activando su rastreador –Sólo hay dos prisioneros aquí- dijo, acercándose a la puerta más cercana que tenía –No puedo abrirla- dijo con la perilla en la mano.

-Hazte a un lado- el príncipe lanzó varios ataques al seguro de la puerta, y al marco de ésta –Listo, inténtalo ahora-

Taro asintió, y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, logró despegar la puerta, lanzándola lo más lejos que pudo, provocando un sonido ensordecedor que rápidamente fue ahogado por el silencio de nuevo. Un asqueroso hedor salió del interior de la celda, provocando que el estómago de ambos saiyajin se volcara. Tarble incluso tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca, mientras que Taro no pudo evitarlo y corrió en busca de una columna para vomitar.

Usando la capa, el príncipe cubrió su nariz y boca para acercarse a la habitación, iluminada únicamente por la linterna que llevaba. En la esquina de la izquierda se encontraba un bulto de carne rosa con alambres saliendo de él, y cuando la luz tocó su cuerpo, éste se revolvió en sí mismo, queriendo ocultarse.

-¿Ca… cacao?- preguntó el príncipe a través de su capa -¡Taro!- llamó –Ven y ayúdame a sacarlo-

Taro contuvo la respiración mientras sacaba a lo que alguna vez había sido un guerrero orgulloso y temido, que ahora no era más que carne podrida y partes de metal oxidados. Una pequeña luz parpadeaba de un botón, y un sonido gutural emanaba de alguna parte de su cuerpo -¿Cómo es que está con vida?-

-Es un androide, tienen mucha más resistencia de lo que aparentan- explicó el príncipe, hincándose para ver con mayor claridad lo que tenía enfrente –El otro prisionero. Sácalo-

Taro maldijo entre dientes, se estaba arrepintiendo de estar allí. Lanzó energía al marco de la puerta, haciéndolo casi explotar. Cuando el hedor salió de la celda, el saiyajin contuvo la respiración por segunda vez. En la pared del fondo, esposado de los brazos y las piernas, se encontraba lo que alguna vez había sido un orgulloso príncipe kabochan. La luz dio al rostro del prisionero, dejando ver la hinchazón que tenía –_Rhubarb es un enfermo_\- pensó Taro, entrando a la celda y rompiendo las cadenas, sacando al príncipe arrastrado de un brazo.

-Está casi inconsciente-

Tarble asintió, sacó un pequeño chip que Cacao tenía insertado en una ranura –Esto es lo único recuperable- levantó la mano, apuntó al bulto de carne y metal, y lo pulverizó con un ataque de energía –No había nada más que pudiéramos hacer por él-

-Pensé que planeaba vengarse de ellos al igual que Turles-

-Les pensaba perdonar la vida si me daban información de ese traidor- confesó.

Taro frunció el ceño. Aceptaba que esa parte tan humana de Tarble era lo que lo diferenciaba enormemente de su hermano, pero si planeaba dominar a todas las razas guerreras, tendría que aprender a quiénes matar y a quienes no. -¿Qué hacemos con Daiz?-

Tarble le lanzó una mirada hacia el otro príncipe –Mi hermano capturó a Daiz para tener a los kabochan bajo control, pero no por eso consiguió su apoyo en esta guerra… tendremos que usar otra técnica para conseguirlo nosotros-

-Tarble, si te traicionó una vez, seguro lo hará de nuevo. Ni las torturas de Rhubarb lograron quebrantar a Cacao o a este estúpido. Si lo dejas con vida, no dudes que te traicionará de nuevo-

El príncipe vio una vez a Daiz y sonrió con amargura –Supongo que entonces será inevitable ensuciarme las manos-

0—0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00

El auditorio estaba repleto, con más de un centenar de personas de tantas especies que era imposible siquiera poder adivinar quiénes eran de qué galaxia. Todos hablaban en voz baja, esperando el inicio de la última sesión antes de comenzar con el golpe final contra los demonios del frío, como algunos llamaban a los actuales tiranos del universo.

La persona encargada, un ser verde de gran cabeza, golpeó el martillo de madera contra la mesa, indicando que la audiencia daba inicio. Muchos eran los temas a tratar. Era una ventaja que el planeta en el que estaban contara con más horas que otros.

La audiencia comenzó hablando sobre los ejércitos que poseía cada galaxia por separado, buscando al más admirable para ser la línea frontal de ataque. Eran cuatro galaxias, y tres enemigos a quienes vencer. Broly, Freezer y Vegeta. Dos ejércitos se encargarían de Broly, y los otros dos de Freezer. Debido a las súplicas del príncipe Tarble, el príncipe Vegeta tendría la oportunidad de doblegarse ante las exigencias de ese enorme consejo intergaláctico, pudiendo permanecer con vida si aceptaba seguir cada una de las reglas que se impondrían en nombre de la paz. En caso que eso no pudiera ser posible, Kakarotto se vería obligado a ejecutarlo. Por eso se le había extendido la invitación para asistir a esa audiencia, pero el joven saiyajin ya llevaba dos horas de retraso, y en los radares no aparecía ninguna nave acercándose.

-Sumimasen- interrumpió Kakusan, quien usaba un traje negro que la cubría de pies hasta el cuello. Las armas estaban prohibidas en el interior del recinto, por lo que algunos de sus hombres esperaban afuera con todas sus espadas y pistolas. –Ha habido un ligero cambio de planes- informó, poniéndose de pie –Me han informado que el príncipe no viene hacia acá-

-Dijiste que habías logrado hacer que convencieran al príncipe para estar presente en este lugar- dijo el moderador, con el ceño fruncido.

-Así es, pero algo debió haberlo hecho cambiar de opinión. Los saiyajin son impulsivos, así que no es ninguna sorpresa…-

-¿Hacia dónde se dirige? Si encontró algún indicio de Freezer, seguro debe estar yendo detrás de él-

-No- respondió Kakusan –El príncipe está regresando al planeta donde se encuentra Tarble en este momento-

El moderador asintió, visiblemente consternado. Sabía que un enfrentamiento en ese planeta daría más bajas que beneficios, además no sabían si el príncipe Tarble ya había conseguido la lealtad de todos en ese lugar -¿El otro saiyajin está listo?- preguntó, viendo al embajador del planeta Yadrat.

-Así es- respondió usando un traductor –En este momento está entrenando en Namekusei. Dijo que tenía un conocido en ese planeta, y que con él entrenaría hasta que le dieran el aviso-

-Debemos llevarlo a un planeta que esté alejado de otros habitados- agregó una criatura enorme en forma de tortuga –En ese lugar pueden pelear ambos en paz-

–Daré el aviso para que alguien obligue a Vegeta a descender en un planeta deshabitado- agregó Kakusan-

El moderador asintió y le dirigió la mirada al representante de Namekusei, uno de los 6 guardianes de las Esferas del Dragón. Moori era su nombre, y, según se rumoreaba, sería el siguiente Gran Patriarca.

–Daré el aviso al otro saiyajin para que esté listo- respondió el viejo namekuseijin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El caminar en los últimos días se le había vuelto algo pesado, especialmente en las calles del Sur, las cuales habían estado atestadas de personas desde que el nuevo príncipe había llegado a poner orden. Todos los lunes se hacían grandes colas para recibir los víveres en el Mercado, y hoy era un día especial. El príncipe iba a estar en persona entregando cajas con comida. Una semana había pasado ya desde que se había posesionado del trono, y debía de admitir que la calma era palpable.

No sabía qué había sucedido en el Norte, no había regresado a su laboratorio desde que el golpe por parte de los sureños se había dado. El susto había sido tal, que se armó con varias pistolas mientras buscaba algún lugar para ocultarse en el castillo, que era donde estaba cuando todo sucedió. Kakusan la había ido a buscar para asegurarle que todo estaba bien. La encontró en el laboratorio.

De momento no le había confesado que, en su arranque de miedo, había avisado a Vegeta que algo estaba sucediendo. Claro, el muy infeliz simplemente le había gruñido algo y cortado la comunicación. Se sentía una tonta pensando que a ese saiyajin le importaría algo así, lo único que él quería era conquistar planetas y luego lanzarse en busca de Freezer.

-¡Date prisa, o no lograremos ver al príncipe!- escuchó decir a una joven de piel rosada intensa.

El joven que iba junto con ella, también del mismo tono de piel, rió entre dientes como un enamorado –Dicen que es bastante apuesto- contestó mientras corrían en la misma dirección a la que Bulma se dirigía.

El camino hacia el Mercado fue largo, pero las calles estaban alegres. Era sorprendente lo rápido que cambiaba el ánimo de todos en tan poco tiempo. Faltaba mucho para una recuperación completa, pero poco a poco la energía se recobraba, las personas regresaban a sus trabajos respectivos, y la inflación de la comida estaba desvaneciéndose. Y en el centro de todo se encontraba el guapo príncipe, El Inmortal, había escuchado a algunos llamarlo.

A diferencia de Vegeta, que siempre gustaba de estar en un lugar elevado por encima de todos, Tarble había ordenado que no le crearan ningún tipo de escenario ni tarima, quería estar rodeado de la gente mientras entregaba la comida. A su derecha se encontraba Celery, y a su izquierda Taro. Ambos con los nuevos trajes que los denominaba como aliados del joven saiyajin; armaduras blancas sin hombreras, muñequeras con botones que les permitían comandar sus naves desde cualquier distancia, uniformes grises, al igual que las capas que llevaban, rastreadores cuyo lente era un mero holograma, de esa manera se evitaba un daño directo al ojo en caso se quebrara. Todo tenía un estilo característico de las creaciones del Dr. Briefs, algo que la heredera de la Corporación no pasó por alto.

Bulma se detuvo unos cuantos metros atrás, buscando un lugar para sentarse. Tenía un dolor en la parte baja de la espalda, y sus caderas le dolían. El Sol, el cansancio y el embarazo no era una buena combinación, lo había descubierto de mala manera. Tarble levantó la vista, y la mirada de ambos se cruzó. Era inevitable comparar los ojos del nuevo príncipe con los de Vegeta, el recién llegado tenía cierto brillo que los del saiyajin primogénito no poseía, pero los ojos de Vegeta demostraban su gran determinación… y eso era lo que Tarble carecía en la mirada. Esa decisión para lograr todo de cualquier manera.

–Señorita Bulma- saludó un soldado saiyajin –El príncipe Tarble pide verla en el castillo-

-Dile al príncipe que si quiere verme, puede venir él mismo. No tengo planeado ir hasta allá-

El soldado abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por la respuesta tan mordaz que había recibido –Él mandó un vehículo para que la llevara- dijo señalando una nave de gran tamaño que flotaba silenciosa cerca de la cima del Muro, entregándole un control con el que podía controlarla –Aparentemente hay noticias del príncipe Vegeta-

Bulma asintió –Está bien- dijo poniéndose de pie con dificultad, intentando ocultar el dolor en su rostro. La noche anterior había estado despierta hasta muy tarde terminando unos ajustes de lo que sería el carruaje para su hijo, quizás había estado haciendo las cosas en una mala postura, y ahora su cuerpo le pasaba las consecuencias –Iré-. Presionó varios botones e hizo que la nave descendiera de manera silenciosa en un punto algo alejado, pues debido a la visita del príncipe, el sector estaba lleno a más no poder.

El saiyajin la acompañó en el trayecto, en completo silencio. Respondía sólo si Bulma le preguntaba algo, pero ella estaba concentrada en su camino para no perder el equilibrio, por lo que la conversación falleció luego de enterarse del nombre de su acompañante. Chiri. No mayor de los 18 años.

El interior de la nave era cómodo, amplio como para llevar otros tres pasajeros, asientos cubiertos de terciopelo y el control de la nave era bajo comandos verbales. Justo en un compartimiento a su derecha se hallaba una caja con cápsulas, y encima de ellas una nota:

_Bulma:_

_Tu padre y yo estamos ansiosos para que nazca el pequeño, ¿ya decidieron el nombre tú y Vegeta? Seguro será una hermosura, y cuando crezca será un rompecorazones con su padre. En la cápsula No. 3 podrás encontrar una refrigeradora llena de pasteles de la nueva tienda que está a unas cuantas casas de la corporación. Cuando vengas a visitarnos junto con el bebé y Vegeta, tendremos que ir juntas a comerlos. ¡También te mando ropa que creo le quedará divina!, ¿crees que vaya a tener tus ojos? Quizás tenga la mirada desafiante de su papá, ¡sería todo un encanto!_

_Tu padre te envió varias cosas más que diseñó para cuando nazca nuestro adorado primer nieto. Envíame fotos cuando puedas. _

_Salúdame a Vegeta._

Bulma dobló la carta, no pudiendo creer las palabras de su madre. Hizo descender la nave cuando finalmente cruzó el Muro, varios guardas corrieron a ayudarla. Era una sensación rara. Muchos de ellos eran algo jóvenes, saiyajin que seguro no habían estado en más de dos batallas. Todos llevando uniformes blancos como los de Celery y Taro.

El interior del castillo era el mismo, pero ahora se sentía diferente. Un enorme candelabro de cristal colgaba en el vestíbulo, encima de una gran sala decorada con sillones blancos de cuero colocados sobre una alfombra roja. En uno de los sillones se encontraba un saiyajin con cabello alborotado y una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados.

Bulma se detuvo en la entrada, y el saiyajin inmediatamente subió la mirada, poniéndose de pie al instante –Creí que ya habrías dado a luz, Bulma-

-Este bebé parece temer al mundo exterior- contestó ella de manera tranquila, acercándose al saiyajin -¿Ha tenido noticias de Kakarotto?-

-No, creí que tú las tendrías- dijo algo decepcionado -¿Sabes algo de Vegeta?-

Bulma bajó la mirada hacia el bebé –No- respondió –Cuando escuché que el príncipe había regresado, creí que se trataba de él, pero…-

-Disculpen la espera- dijo alguien recién entrando.

Ambos se giraron hacia el dueño de la voz. Tarble tenía el rostro brilloso por el sudor, y a Bulma le dio la impresión que era más alto que antes. Se acercó a Bardock primero, visiblemente preocupado –Señor Bardock- dijo extendiendo la mano –¿Cómo está su compañera?-

-Gine está bien, no gracias a ti, muchacho- respondió de manera seca, manteniendo los brazos cruzados.

Tarble se sonrojó –Quiero disculparme por eso. Nadie sabía que su esposa estaría en el Mercado cuando…-

Bardock se acercó y le dio una palmada en el hombro –Pídele disculpas a ella, no a mí- dijo con un tono más suave.

Tarble asintió enérgicamente –Quiero hablar con usted sobre sus visiones, pero antes…- se giró hacia Bulma, haciendo una reverencia cortés ante ella –Bulma- dijo acercándose a ella –Te… le sienta muy bien el embarazo- dijo de manera tímida.

Bulma asintió. Él y ella apenas habían cruzado algunas palabras cuando los saiyajin invadieron la Tierra por primera vez. Él la había salvado, pero luego amenazado si llegaba a intentar escapar de la nave. Todo ya estaba en el pasado, pero seguía en la memoria de la terrícola. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo-

Tarble le sonrió y asintió -¿Ya tiene nombre?, ¿será 'Vegeta'?-

Bulma rió –No le pondría a mi hijo ese horrible nombre-

Bardock sonrió de lado, había escuchado que existía una apuesta sobre cuál de los dos bebés llevaría el nombre del padre. De haber entrado a apostar, habría ganado con seguridad.

-Me comentaron que luego de que nazca, usted planea regresar a la Tierra-

Bulma asintió –No tengo el más mínimo interés de quedarme en este planeta. Quiero que mi hijo crezca como un niño normal-

-Pero él nunca será un niño normal- intervino Bardock –Tu hijo será un gran guerrero, Bulma, y más que eso, tu hijo es el sucesor al trono por derecho-

-También está Okkra, seguro ella estará encantada de que su bebé sea el heredero-

Tarble y Bardock se vieron entre sí; aunque ninguno de los había hablado sobre el tema, ambos sospechaban lo mismo sobre la paternidad del crío.

–Bulma- dijo el joven príncipe, sentándose lentamente –Mi poder no es nada comparado con el de mi hermano. Si tengo hijos, sería un milagro que llegaran a ser siquiera más fuertes que yo. Y hay que aceptarlo, de momento tengo la lealtad de muchos saiyajin, pero no puedo evitar lo que somos… somos guerreros, seguimos al líder más fuerte y poderoso. Y ése no soy yo. Cuando tenga edad, su hijo podría ser el gobernante. Estoy seguro que sería mucho mejor de lo que yo seré, y de lo que alguna vez fue mi hermano-

Bulma frunció el ceño, no sólo por el dolor que tenía en las caderas, sino también por la manera de expresarse del príncipe –Hablas como si Vegeta estuviera muerto-

Tarble le dirigió una mirada a Bardock, como buscando apoyo, pero no consiguió nada. Aclaró su garganta y se quitó los guantes, colocándolos sobre la hermosa mesa de cristal que estaba entre los sillones –Tuvimos unas noticias- dijo todavía con la voz seca –Taro, cierra las puertas del castillo. No quiero que nadie entre hasta que diga lo contrario. Por favor, Bardock, usted también necesita escuchar esto- dijo el príncipe al ver que el saiyajin comenzaba a ponerse de pie, -La nave de mi hermano sufrió de desperfectos y aterrizó de emergencia en un planeta… creemos que fue atacado por sorpresa. No sabemos qué sucedió luego-, Bardock frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, pero una mirada rápida del príncipe lo mantuvo en silencio. –Si está vivo, quién sabe si logrará regresar o cuánto tardará. O si logrará hacerlo sin que Freezer o las fuerzas de Cooler lo atrapen. O peor aún, que Broly lo encuentre-

-Vegeta no mori…- las palabras de Bulma se cortaron en su boca, un dolor punzante le atravesaba el vientre –Vegeta no…- comenzó a balbucear, pero no pudo seguir, el dolor en su cuerpo era abrumante –Debo irme-

Tarble se puso de pie, preocupado, pero Bardock simplemente la vio sin levantarse -¿Se siente bien, Bulma? Si gusta, le tenemos preparada una habitación en esta planta para que no…-

-Iré a mi laboratorio, olvidé unas cosas- dijo de manera pesada, haciendo que el príncipe retrocediera un paso debido a la brusquedad de sus palabras –Vegeta no moriría por un simple ataque a su nave- dijo en voz baja, alejándose por el pasillo de la izquierda.

Tarble se sentó de nuevo, un poco más relajado –No creí que reaccionaría así, ¿no debería de estar feliz porque ya no corre peligro de que mi hermano la mate por tener un hijo híbrido?-

-Si Vegeta realmente lo quisiera, ella ya estaría muerta desde hace mucho- dijo cerrando los ojos –Pero parece que el príncipe, de una manera u otra, está encaprichado con ella. Hablando de Vegeta, ¿realmente está muerto?-

Tarble lo vio de reojo y se encogió de hombros –Quería hablarle de algo, señor Bardock, ¿es verdad que ya no tiene sus visiones?-

Bulma se tambaleaba al caminar, deteniéndose cuando el dolor en la espalda era demasiado. Con gusto regresaría a su casa para descansar, pero había algo en su laboratorio que necesitaba con urgencia. Un shamoian la vio caminar, avisó al resto y pronto llegaron a saludar y ayudarla.

-Si nos dice qué es lo que necesita, lo iremos a buscar- dijo un shamoian diminuto con su voz aguda, parecía una mascota.

-Es el computador- dijo Bulma, intentando sonar tranquila –Es el único que tiene la frecuencia para su rastreador-

Los shamoian se vieron entre sí sin entender, así que se limitaron a ayudarla para llegar. La luz se prendió de manera automática cuando entraron al laboratorio, todo estaba igual a como lo había dejado hace tres semanas. Bulma caminó lentamente hacia la enorme computadora –Está vivo- dijo para sí misma –Sé que lo está-

El monitor mostró el saludo inicial al encenderse, y los minutos que tardó en arrancar parecieron años para la terrícola. Bulma activó un programa mediante una serie de comandos, mientras que sus pequeños shamoian se ponían a limpiar el lugar.

-¿Vegeta?- preguntó -¿Me escuchas, Vegeta?-

Pero la única respuesta que obtenía era estática. La señal del rastreador parecía estar bien, lo que significaba que Vegeta no quería responderle o estaba ocupado.

-Maldita sea, Vegeta, ¿por qué no me…?- Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas debido al dolor, no evitando lanzar un gemido. Entre sus piernas sentía que algo se resbalaba –La fuente se rompió…- murmuró, todavía con la comunicación encendida. Y fue así, como una oleada de dolor la inundó, y los shamoian corrieron a socorrerla.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El planeta era desolado, parecía que ese estilo de ambiente seguía al joven príncipe. Su nave había comenzado a fallar mientras iban de regreso al planeta donde actualmente reinaba, y cuando la alarma de emergencia sonó, ensordeciéndolos a todos, fueron obligados a descender para ver qué era lo que sucedía.

-Debe de ser un daño de fábrica- dijo el saiyajin encargado de las reparaciones –Seguro la construyeron mal o…-

-Esta nave estaba en perfecto estado- lo había interrumpido el príncipe, de manera defensiva –Si estamos aquí varados, es porque se dañó debido al mal manejo que le dieron-

Había ya pasado una hora desde el aterrizaje, y Vegeta había tenido la oportunidad de explorar el planeta. Era un lugar oscuro, la capa que recubría la atmósfera era de gases no-tóxicos, pero estos hacían que la luz no llegara a las zonas más profundas, donde había encontrado algunas criaturas ciegas y blancuzcas, con formas de serpientes o gusanos. Las mató a todas por la repugnancia.

El príncipe volaba sobre una serie de riscos de piedra, aburrido del paisaje, cuando un estallido llamó su atención. No había sido la nave, no, el estruendo había sido cerca de él.

-¡Es un gusto verlo de nuevo, Majestad!-

Vegeta no podía sentir ninguna energía, pero reconocía la voz sin problema -¿Qué haces aquí, mujer?-

-Ah, Bulma-san me dijo que usted no es fanático de usar los nombres propios de los demás- dijo bromista –Venimos a buscarlo. Fue una tristeza no contar con su presencia en la Junta que realizamos hace una semana-

-Los saiyajin no hacemos las cosas de esa manera- espetó, intentando localizar el origen de la voz, pero el eco que se producía debido a los riscos era demasiado confuso. Tenía la impresión de ver sombras moviéndose a su alrededor, pero rápidamente desaparecían.

-¿Cómo es que hacen las cosas ustedes, Majestad?-

-Peleando-

-¿No hay manera en que lo hagamos cambiar de parecer? En cuanto Freezer muera, será un caos, y las razas guerreras estarán desatadas. Con alguien como usted al mando, controlándolas y manteniéndolas en orden, el Universo viviría en paz sin ningún nuevo Emperador que quisiera gobernarlo todo a base del miedo-

Vegeta no respondió nada, levantó una mano y destruyó el risco donde presumía se encontraba Enkiridera –Yo seré el nuevo gobernante-

–Es una pena que diga eso. Creí que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo-

Vegeta se giró en dirección a su nave, podía sentir la energía de sus hombres acercarse; pero otras energías lo hicieron girar hacia la derecha. Habían aparecido como por arte de magia. Eran dos. Poderosos, sí, pero uno sobresalía del otro, ¿cómo era posible que hubiese incrementado su poder tan rápidamente? Había desaparecido desde hace tres meses y medio, incluso se había olvidado de su existencia.

-¡Hola, Vegeta!- saludó Kakarotto, quien estaba sobre el risco, y detrás de él se encontraba un ser verde.

Vegeta abrió los ojos de par en par -¿Es… es un namekuseijin?-

-¿Quién?, ¿Piccoro? Sí, lo es-

-Es el mismo de la Tierra-

-Así es- respondió Kakarotto, de manera casual –Te dijimos que él había escapado, pero la verdad es que regresó a su planeta para entrenar-

-¿Su planeta? No, eso es imposible, lo he estado buscando por años y nunca lo pude hallar-

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que…—

El namekuseijin le colocó la mano encima del hombro a Kakarotto –Suficiente, no digas más- lo regañó, haciendo que el soldado se rascara la cabeza.

Los otros saiyajin llegaron, parecían consternados. –Ustedes quédense quietos sin hacer nada- ordenó el príncipe -¿Se puedes saber qué haces aquí, insecto?-

Kakarotto dio un paso al frente –Por favor, Vegeta, esto no tiene que ser así. Tú puedes ser el rey encima de todas las razas guerreras, ¿qué más quieres? Deja en paz a los otros planetas, lo único que causas es…-

Vegeta le lanzó un rayo de energía para callarlo –Eres una deshonra, Kakarotto, ¿y así te haces llamar un saiyajin? Debiste de haber perdido el orgullo de ser un guerrero cuando tu cola fue cortada-

Kakarotto apretó los puños –Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Vegeta, ¿qué planeas hacer si matas a Freezer?-

-Cuando destruya a ese malnacido, Kakarotto, iré a buscar el planeta de ese infeliz- dijo señalando a Piccoro –Pediré la vida eterna a esas esferas mágicas, y luego no me preocuparé más. Tendré el resto del tiempo para conquistar todo el Universo, incluso aquellos rincones que Freezer ni siquiera logró alcanzar. Todos se inclinarán ante mí-

Kakarotto apretó los labios -¿Qué pasará con el hijo que tienes con Bulma?, ¿planeas no verlo nunca más?, ¿qué dirán de ti?-

–A mí no me interesa lo que pase con esa mujer y ese mocoso- espetó –Es curioso que me hables de eso, embarazaste a la terrícola de cabello negro, ¿no es así?, ¿no estás harto de seguir lo que dice tu padre, Kakarotto?-

-No tienes ni idea- respondió en voz baja. Incluso él había estado rogando por no enfrentarse con Vegeta; sabía que eso era caer de nuevo en las redes de las visiones de su padre, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Era como si el universo o una fuerza mayor lo estuviera empujando a hacerlo. Quería comprobar lo fuerte que había llegado a ser, quería demostrar que ser de clase baja no era un impedimento para llegar a ser más poderoso que el mismo príncipe.

–¿Y qué planeas hacer tú, Kakarotto?, ¿piensas derrotarme y luego escapar y vivir en la Tierra tranquilamente?-. Kakarotto no respondió, no tenía idea de qué quería hacer, lo único que quería era pelear con enemigos más fuertes por el resto de sus días; una vida pacífica y aburrida no era lo que él tenía en mente. –Eres un saiyajin, Kakarotto. Pelear está en tu sangre, incluso aunque embaraces a otra mujer, tu instinto es ir a pelear por todo el universo- el príncipe se encogió de hombros –Al menos lo habrías podido hacer de no haber venido aquí y pretender retarme. Ahora podrás acompañar a tu terrícola y a tu bastardo en el Otro Mundo-

Kakarotto levantó la vista -¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

Una sonrisa malévola se esbozó en los labios del príncipe -¿Qué nadie te lo ha dicho, Kakarotto? Esa mujer estuvo en una misión. Ir a inspeccionar varios planetas que pertenecen a Freezer y su familia, pero algo salió mal… Recibimos una señal de ayuda… quién sabe qué les habrá sucedido-

Piccoro frunció el ceño, y vio a Kakarotto; el saiyajin temblaba, y su energía estaba comenzando a alzarse –Eres… eres un maldito- dijo en voz baja, -¡Eres un maldito!- gritó, expulsando toda su energía, destruyendo el risco en el que estaba. Y antes de que Vegeta pudiera reaccionar, se lanzó hacia él, cubierto con energía de color rojo que aumentaba su fuerza y velocidad.

-¿Qué…?- fue lo único que pudo articular el joven príncipe, antes de que el puño del otro saiyajin se estampara en su rostro, mandándolo a volar contra una montaña no muy lejos de allí.

Los saiyajin que estaban presentes estaban inseguros de qué hacer, pero ninguno se movía. Kakarotto les dirigió una mirada rápida, ¿por qué ninguno intervenía?, ¿estaban tan seguros de que él perdería? Fue entonces que divisó a Brusselia, estaba en el centro, con los brazos cruzados y mirada aburrida. Era la única cuya energía estaba tranquila.

La montaña donde Vegeta había caído se partió en dos, el príncipe estaba molesto –Te demostraré mi poder como un obsequio antes de tu muerte- dijo, escupiendo la sangre que tenía en la boca. Las nubes grises comenzaron a moverse rápidamente, las rocas alrededor del príncipe comenzaron a elevarse y pulverizarse mientras el cuerpo del pequeño guerrero liberaba toda su energía.

-Es un ki muy poderoso- dijo Piccoro –Parece como si toda la tierra estuviera temblando-, le dirigió una mirada a Kakarotto, quien lucía nervioso.

Un gran destello emanó del cuerpo de Vegeta, las nubes desaparecieron en un instante, y todo dejó de vibrar. –Muere, Kakarotto- dijo el príncipe, lanzándose a toda velocidad contra su adversario, propinándole un golpe en la quijada con su cabeza, luego lo golpeó en el estómago con el codo, mandándolo hacia el suelo.

Kakarotto apenas pudo recuperar el equilibrio, evitando una estrepitosa caída contra el suelo _-¿Dónde está?-_ pensó, buscando el ki del príncipe.

-Estoy detrás de ti-

El guerrero de clase baja recibió un golpe en la espalda mediante una patada, y luego una bola de energía lo golpeó directamente. La parte superior de su ropa se desvaneció, incluso tenía quemaduras en el pecho. -¿Ya te diste cuenta, Kakarotto?- preguntó el príncipe, con la cabeza hacia un lado y una sonrisa petulante en los labios –Un soldado tan insignificante como tú nunca podrá ganarle a un príncipe como yo-. Descendió frente a su rival –Salúdame a mi padre en el infierno, insecto-, levantó la mano derecha, dispuesto a matar al joven guerrero con un ataque directo al corazón.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- gritó Kakarotto –Incluso un soldado de clase baja como yo puede superar a un prodigio como tú si se lo propone- dijo molesto –¡TRIPLE KAIOKEN! – gritó. Su cuerpo incrementó de volumen desmesuradamente, el piso en el que él estaba parado se fracturó, sorprendiendo al príncipe -¡Kame-hame-ha!- gritó, lanzando una energía celeste de sus dos manos.

Vegeta lanzó su ataque de energía para defenderse. Ambos ataques chocaron a mitad del camino, provocando un sonido ensordecedor a todo a su alrededor. Era una pelea de fuerza, ninguna de las dos energías cedía ante el otro. Kakarotto maldijo entre dientes, realmente no quería hacer algo así ahora, su cuerpo quizás no lo resistiría, pero el muy maldito de Vegeta se lo merecía; eso y mucho más. Si no lo mataba en ese momento, muchos más morirían bajo sus manos.

Vegeta aumentó su poder, sabía que podía ganarle a ese imbécil. Él era el príncipe de todos los saiyajin, nadie en el universo podía vencerlo. _–¿Vegeta?, ¿me escuchas, Vegeta?- _escuchó por su rastreador, el cual estaba por estallar. Maldijo entre dientes, ¿qué acaso esa mujer tenía la habilidad para ser inoportuna? _–Maldita sea, Vegeta, ¿por qué no me…?- _una pausa larga ahogada por un gemido, y él sabía muy bien que era de dolor -_La fuente se rompió…- _la escuchó decir, y luego de eso la comunicación se cortó.

-¡Cuádruple Kaioken!- exclamó el soldado, y, antes de que Vegeta pudiera siquiera sobreponerse a lo que había escuchado en el rastreador. La energía de su rival lo golpeó directamente.

Los saiyajin que miraban el combate se quedaron con la boca abierta, ¿qué debían hacer?, ¿debían ir por su príncipe? Chrad, el soldado que había averiado la nave, se giró hacia su compañero –Yo estoy pagando mi deuda a esa endemoniado mujer- dijo como un susurro –Tú apostaste y ganaste, ve por el príncipe-

Coorun lo vio con una sonrisa –No-

-¿Cómo que no? Es tu príncipe- respondió molesto.

Coorun negó con la cabeza –No es el príncipe al que yo sigo-

Kakarotto respiraba con dificultad. Brusselia sonrió de manera victoriosa –Ese tonto no tiene ni idea del dinero que he ganado con esta batalla-

–Esto no ha terminado—

Los saiyajin se giraron sorprendidos al escuchar una voz tan grave cerca de ellos. Piccoro mantenía su vista puesta en el cielo –Vegeta está con vida y está planeando algo-

Kakusan voló hacia ellos, vestida de negro completamente, y con una espada en su cintura, acompañada con otro ser de piel rosada y ojos saltones. –Si esto se sale de control…- dijo sacando su arma de la funda.

-¡No!- exclamó Kakarotto desde lejos –No quiero que nadie intervenga-

-Esta batalla no es sólo por satisfacer tu capricho, saiyajin- le espetó la mujer –Si pierdes esto, perdemos todos-

-No perderé- respondió, seguro de sí mismo. Y así, como por arte de magia, una pequeña luz apareció, una bola resplandeciente que simulaba una luna. Y junto con ella, el rugido de un animal se escuchó en todo el planeta.

–La verdadera batalla está por comenzar- dijo Brusselia, bajando la mirada. No convenía transformarse en ese momento, la sangre se les subiría a la cabeza y eso no era oportuno, al menos no ahora.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Okkra estaba molesta, encerrada en un cuarto, con cuatro saiyajin cuidando la puerta para que no escapara. A su lado, Kale simplemente tenía los brazos cruzados, viendo la cuna donde se encontraba un pequeño bebé durmiendo. –Así que esa maldita zorra tuvo a su hijo antes que yo-

-Sí, lo habían mantenido en secreto- dijo Kale, sin dejar de ver al niño –Una semana no es mucho tiempo de diferencia-

-Un minuto lo es todo- espetó la saiyajin -¿Es cierto lo de Vegeta?-

Kale se viró para verla –No lo sé. Han pasado muchos días sin tener noticias suyas…- La verdad era que ni siquiera sabía en quién confiar y en quién no. Cuando fue llevado ante los otros saiyajin de clase alta para convencerlos de cambiar su lealtad hacia Tarble, resultó que muchos ni siquiera lo dudaron. Apenas habían alrededor de cinco saiyajin que se negaron a hincar la rodilla ante el hermano menor de Vegeta… no los había vuelto a ver desde entonces.-

-Él no pudo haber muerto, ¿qué sucederá conmigo entonces?-

-No te preocupes por eso-

-¿Que no me preocupe? Todo esto será un fracaso si ese tonto de Vegeta termina muerto. No puedo seducir al maldito de Tarble también-

-No tendrás que hacerlo- respondió Kale, acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mano para que lo viera a los ojos –Yo lo mataré- dijo como un susurro a su oído –Los mataré a todos si es necesario. Y luego te sentaré a ti en el trono. Seremos los saiyajin más poderosos-. Las manos del saiyajn se deslizaron en la cintura de su compañera, y luego descendieron hasta sus muslos –Mataré a aquel que quiera quitarte algo-

-Yo puedo hacerlo sola-

Kale posó sus labios en el cuello de Okkra, sintiendo cómo se tensaba ante sus caricias –Déjame hacerlo esta vez-

-¿Qué hay de Kakarotto?- preguntó, refrenando un gemido que tenía atorado en la garganta –Si realmente mató a Vegeta, entonces él sería el más poderoso…-

-Kakarotto es un guerrero poderoso, pero tiene muchas debilidades. Encontraremos una y lo pondremos de rodillas-

-Calla, hay hombres afuera. Podrían estar escuchando-

-Los mataré también- dijo mientras desgarraba el traje de su compañera, y ella hacía lo mismo con él –Los mataré a todos.- Las manos de Okkra descendieron hasta la erección del saiyajin, y con fuerza comenzó a jalar de él, produciendo gruñidos desde el fondo de su pecho.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, la penetró con fuerza, sintiendo las uñas de Okkra incrustarse en sus hombros –Con los príncipes muertos, ambos gobernaremos. Te pondré a ti en el trono.-

La conversación fue sustituida por gemidos. Okkra odiaba que él la hiciera sentirse así, pero en cuanto Kale le ponía una mano encima, su cerebro se detenía y lo único que la gobernaba era el deseo que sentía por él. Había escuchado historias de que los saiyajin podían armar este tipo de vínculos entre sí, pero se rehusaba a creerlos; incluso ahora, sabiendo que lo que sentía por Kale era más que lujuria, se rehusaba a aceptarlo.

Ambos escuchaban pasos correr de un lado a otro en los pasillos, pero ninguno estaba siquiera pensando en algo más. Taro corría hacia el Salón donde se encontraba el príncipe, entreteniendo al pequeño Calíbono mientras Celery patrullaba el Norte; la verdad era que controlar a varias razas guerreras juntas era mucho más difícil de lo que había creído.

-Alteza- saludó el enorme soldado –Tengo noticias. Tres de mis hombres que patrullaban los perímetros de esta pequeña sub-galaxia…- dijo –Alguien o algo los asesinó. Envié a otros dos para buscar sus restos…-

Tarble levantó la mano para indicarle que se detuviera, y le ordenó a un guardia que se llevara al hijo de Celery –No quiero que vaya con su madre y le diga lo que escuchó… ¿te puedes imaginar qué nos haría si Calíbono le dice algo así? Con lo mucho que lo protege…-, Taro rió estrepitosamente, y Tarble sonrió –Continúa con lo que me decías-

–Las naves estaban destrozadas, Alteza, aplastadas… y adentro se encontraban su cadáveres. Quien lo hizo, debía de tener una fuerza descomunal-

-Y una ira más allá de lo ordinario- dijo Tarble, poniéndose de pie –Ambos conocemos a una persona que sería capaz de eso, ¿había algún rastro de hacia dónde se dirigía?-

Taro asintió –Guerreros como él no pueden evitar dejar un rastro de muerte en su camino… La verdad es que Broly es un ejemplo de saiyajin-

Tarble se vio forzado a sonreír –Esperemos que sea el último ejemplo de ese tipo, ¿hacia dónde se dirige?- volvió a preguntar.

-Creemos que viene hacia acá, Alteza-

-Si viene Broly, Turles también. Quiero que los que patrullan sean únicamente saiyajin, no necesito a ningún kabochan fuera del planeta. No confío en ellos-

Taro sonrió –Así será, Alteza. Por cierto, ya es hora de que otra nave de dotación entre, ¿irá a recibir y a entregar la comida?-

-No, hoy tengo que entrenar. Mi hermano solía hacerlo en una Cámara de Gravedad que Bulma le construyó. No he tenido la oportunidad de usar la que el Dr. Briefs me dio; hoy es el día- dijo, abriendo el puño y enseñando una pequeña cápsula con un número escrito. Se puso de pie y estiró los brazos –Quiero que esto de Broly quede en secreto. No hay que causar pánico.-

-Si es que se trata de Broly- agregó Taro.

Tarble lo vio preocupado y asintió –Si es que se trata de Broly- repitió, mucho más pensativo que antes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Trunks ya tenía dos semanas de haber nacido, y Bulma no dudaba en sacarlo a pasear cuanto podía. Desde su nacimiento, él se había vuelto su mundo. Adoraba verlo reír, verlo dormir, verlo comer, verlo intentar gatear para seguir a los otros bebés híbridos, verlo enojado, incluso verlo llorar se le hacía lo mejor del mundo. Ese pequeño era suyo, y nadie podía quitárselo.

Las personas en el pueblo le daban cumplidos de lo hermoso que era. Sus paseos eran cortos, usando una carriola que ella misma había diseñado y construido. A veces creía que era eso lo que llamaba más la atención. Trunks estaba sentado en el borde del transporte, riendo y aplaudiendo a todo lo que veía. Era fácil pasearlo. Sin cola, nadie siquiera creía que era mitad saiyajin.

¡Se veía tan lindo! Con su pequeño gorrito con orejitas, y sólo un flequillo a la vista. Estaba segura que era el bebé más hermoso del mundo, ¿y cómo no serlo? Tenía sus genes; había sacado su cabello y sus ojos, pero a pesar de eso la mirada era justo como la de su padre.

A veces también lo llevaba al castillo. Aunque no le complacía admitirlo, le gustaba la relación que había entre Tarble y el pequeño Trunks. El joven príncipe tenía un don natural con los niños, y al bebé le encantaba tener la atención completa de alguien. Fue en uno de sus paseos cuando escuchó que Okkra recién acababa de tener un hijo. Cabello negro, cola y ojos fríos. Seguro Vegeta estaría feliz de tener un heredero que pareciera como un saiyajin.

Tarble no había comentado quién de los dos bebés era más poderoso, era muy reservado con ese tema, y ella lo agradecía. Varias veces él le había insinuado que su hijo debía quedarse con ellos para ser el heredero que debía de ser, pero la respuesta siempre era un rotundo 'no'.

Bulma y Trunks atravesaron la puerta del Muro, escoltadas por dos saiyajin. Tarble se tomaba muy en serio el cuidado de los herederos. La única razón por la que la había llamado sin previo aviso, era porque habían estado construyendo una nave enorme. Bulma recién se había enterado. Aparentemente, el diseño era de su padre, y había dejado todos los detalles escritos.

-¡Señorita Bulma!- saludó un pequeño shamoian, usando ropas nuevas, no los harapos que solían vestir antes de todo. Antes de Tarble. –El amo la espera en el taller-

Bulma tomó a Trunks en los brazos, quien parecía querer jugar con la pequeña criatura que estaba frente a él –No, no, ahora no, Trunks-. El pequeño hizo una expresión de angustia, y lágrimas se crearon en sus ojos. Bulma lo elevó en sus brazos –No llores, bebé, ¡mira lo alto que estás!- exclamó, intentando calmar a su hijo. Cuando Trunks no obtenía lo que quería, comenzaba a llorar… la hacía pensar en Vegeta un poco con esos berrinches.

-¿El taller no está hasta el Área de Despegue?- preguntó Bulma. Era una larga caminata con un bebé haciendo pucheros en los brazos.

-Sí, pero aquí hay unos caballeros que nos ayudarán a transportarla-

Bulma vio a la figura que estaba cerca de una columna. Un hombre vestido de negro, con piel rosada, ojos saltones, dos bigotes que colgaban a los lados de sus mejillas, y varias manchas púrpuras en su gran cabeza. Rápidamente lo reconoció, era Knip, el mismo hombre que la había recibido en la casa de la puerta roja antes de que todo sucediera.

Knip abrió la boca, y un idioma extraño salió de ella. Bulma maldijo no tener un traductor para poder comprenderlo.

–Dice que es un placer hablarle finalmente sin limitaciones. Que sería un gusto que él la llevara- tradujo el shamoian, con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué… cómo me llevará?-

-Los yadrat son una raza que pueden transportarse de un lugar a otro en un parpadeo… le llaman…-. El yadrat interrumpió, diciendo algo en su idioma. El shamoian asintió –Sí, se llama _teletransportación_-

Bulma pegó Trunks a su pecho -¿Es seguro?-

El yadrat pareció comprenderla, y asintió tranquilamente –Es… zeguro- respondió, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar el mismo idioma que la terrícola. Extendió la mano, acercándose a ella –Porrr fabor-

Bulma le dirigió la mirada al shamoian, luego a su hijo, y finalmente al extraterrestre –Recuerda que soy una mujer frágil con su hijo, así que ten mucho cuidado. Además es…- dijo, dándole la mano. Antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar la oración, el lugar había cambiado. Ya no estaba en el vestíbulo del castillo, sino en el taller, rodeada de constructores e ingenieros.

Tarble, quien estaba dándole la espalda, se viró rápidamente -¡Bulma, Trunks!- saludó alegremente, llamando la atención de Celery, quien parecía estar a cargo de la seguridad.

-Es una nave impresionante- dijo. Trunks había olvidado su llanto y ahora extendía los brazos hacia su tío –Jugarán luego, Trunks, ahora estamos ocupados- dijo encaminándose hacia el príncipe -¿Para qué están construyendo esto?-

-Queremos que todo el Sur se vaya de este planeta.- Esto tomó por sorpresa a Bulma, no había escuchado nada sobre el tema en la ciudad. –Éste no es un planeta para tener tantas personas. Serán llevados a la Tierra, y allí decidiremos qué hacer. Muchos ya no tienen sus planetas de origen, así que tendré que buscarles uno que se acople a sus necesidades-

-¿Y los saiyajin?-

-Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí- respondió Celery, siempre con su tono ofensivo hacia ella –Tarble reinará sobre las razas guerreras, y no puede hacerlo si hay tantos sureños exigiendo su atención todo el tiempo- una sonrisa burlona se posó en los labios de la hermosa saiyajin –Son un mero estorbo-

Bulma apretó los labios, no quería discutir frente a Trunks -¿Cuánto falta para que la terminen?- preguntó, ignorando la respuesta de la saiyajin.

-¿Sin tu ayuda? Casi dos semanas…-

-Ayudaré- contestó –Ayudaré aquí y luego haré que Kakusan cumpla lo que me prometió-

La construcción tardó cinco días más. No faltaba tanto como había creído, aunque cuidar a Trunks le había quitado bastante atención. Durante el último día, Bulma se llevó la gran sorpresa de encontrar a unos cuantos kabochan trabajando junto con los demás.

-Bulma- saludó el príncipe de la raza.

Daiz lucía diferente. Había algo en él que lo hacía verse más aterrador. Estaba pálido, con menos musculatura, caminaba con dificultad, no llevaba el collar ni los aretes que usualmente portaba, tenía cicatrices en los brazos y el rostro… pero sus ojos lo hacían ver como si fuese un animal salvaje, había algo en ellos que la hacía estremecerse.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo - respondió ella, lo más cordial posible.

-Tanto que tuviste un hijo mientras me encerraron- contestó el kabochan, buscando algo con la vista –¿En dónde está el pequeño príncipe? Como alguien de la realeza, es mi deber darle el saludo a un camarada-

–Me dijeron que tuviste que ver con el escape de Turles- dijo Bulma, cambiando de tema.

–Son sólo rumores- respondió Daiz, con una voz raposa, un poco diferente a la que tenía antes de que lo encerraran.

–¿Cómo es que no usaste la nave que te di?- preguntó –Cuando desapareciste, creí que era porque habías escapado-

Daiz sonrió, y sin que siquiera se lo dijera, Bulma comprendió lo que había sucedido. Ella había ayudado sin saberlo. –Turles también te debe una, Bulma- dijo, sabiendo muy bien que a la terrícola le daba escalofríos cuando él la llamaba por su nombre –Deberías escapar de este planeta mientras puedas. No vayas a la Tierra, no te quedes en este lugar, huye de esta galaxia y no regreses jamás- le dijo, acercándose un poco al oído, ganándose las miradas de unos cuantos que estaban en el enorme taller –Si no lo haces ahora, será muy tarde después-

Bulma lo vio mientras cojeaba, alejándose, seguido por tres guardias más. Intentó no pensar más en él, pero no podía evitarlo. Algo en ella le decía que debía de hacerle caso al comentario del príncipe kabochan. Supervisó las últimas soldaduras, las revisiones de los controles y otras cuantas cosas que debía de verificar antes de regresar con Trunks.

-Listo- dijo ya ansiosa por regresar.

-¡Señorita Bulma!-

Tarble se acercaba, con Celery caminando a su derecha; y detrás de ella, un pequeño niño caminaba galante con su armadura, con sus brazos y piernas regordetas, con mejillas rosadas, cabello negro como la noche, y una mirada tan fría como la de su madre.

_-Así que los rumores son ciertos_\- pensó. Se supone que Celery había regresado con un niño que había tenido en la Tierra, pero la identidad del padre eran sólo especulaciones… había descubierto que a los saiyajin les gustaba tanto las habladurías como a los terrícolas. A pesar que Vegeta lo negaba.

-Su trabajo es tan eficiente como lo escuché mencionar con algunos trabajadores. Usted es la primera mecánica de la que mi hermano jamás se quejó…-

-O asesinó- agregó Celery, con indiferencia.

Bulma apretó los labios –Sí- respondió de manera seca –Debo irme. Ah, Tarble…-

-_PRÍNCIPE_ Tarble- la corrigió la saiyajin, sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-Con Vegeta nunca tuve que…-

-Claro- interrumpió Celery –Vegeta te permitía a ti muchas cosas más de las que crees-

Tarble se puso entre ambas, intentando mantenerlas calmadas –Suficiente, Celery. Bulma puede llamarme sin mi título- dijo con una sonrisa –¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Todo está bien en el planeta?-

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó, viéndola completamente desubicado.

-Nada, no es nada- dijo, convencida de que Tarble no les ocultaría algo grave, mucho menos algo que los pusiera a todos en peligro –Iré con Trunks, si algo sucede, manda a alguien por mí-

-Señorita Bulma- agregó Tarble, antes de que ella se alejara –A partir de mañana los sureños comenzarán a ser llevados hacia la Tierra, me gustaría que usted fuera con ellos…-

Bulma se detuvo al escuchar eso, ¿acaso Daiz tenía razón? Si algo estaba por suceder, y Tarble lo estaba ocultando, lo mejor era huir de allí. -Kakusan me dijo que me llevaría a Namekusei- contestó finalmente.

-Señorita Bulma, Namekusei queda muy lejos. Su hijo está a salvo, no importa que tenga un gran poder o no, Vegeta ya no lo condenará. No sé qué es lo que desea pedirle a las Esferas del Dragón, pero puedo darle mi palabra que nada le sucederá a su hijo mientras yo viva-

-_¿Y por cuánto será eso_?- pensó ella, logrando forzar una sonrisa en sus labios.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El silencio era absoluto, no se escuchaba ni un solo ronquido ni quejido entre las celdas; ni el sonido del viento que pasaba por las montañas lograba llegar a los oídos de los prisioneros. Era como si todo afuera estuviera muerto.

-Hay algo raro- murmuró un prisionero, uno de los saiyajin recién llegados, quienes se negaron a hincar la rodilla ante el nuevo príncipe que consideraban una parodia de guerrero –Se siente en el aire-

-Me meo en tus sentidos; me meo en la prisión; y me meo en ti-

-¿No lo sientes también?- insistió el saiyajin, ignorando la respuesta del compañero que estaba a tres celdas.

-Lo único que siento es que te quebraré los dientes si no te callas. Maldito loco- dijo, girándose hacia la pared, sobre su cama sucia y sudada, pero la verdad era que él también lo sentía, aunque quería ignorarlo. Días atrás había tenido un sueño que lo había despertado agitado; en la pesadilla, él estaba caminando en una ciudad fantasmal, las casas vacías con las puertas abiertas, cosas tiradas en las calles de tierra, y el castillo se colocaba por encima de todo, con tres torres destruidas y criaturas que parecían fantasmas lo rondaban, pero había una que sobresalía entre todos. Era una criatura blanca, con ojos rojos, cola larga y cuerpo delgado. No lo veía con claridad, pero sabía que debía de huir o moriría. Corría y corría, pero el fantasma se elevaba hasta más allá de las nubes nocturnas, y comenzaba a transformarse. No había lograrlo ver al final de su transformación, lo único que sentía era el terror en su interior; y luego la tierra comenzaba a temblar, el suelo se rajaba como si se fuese a partir, y cuando él se giraba para ver lo que sucedía, sus ojos se abrían de par en par, despertándolo agitado, con el pulso acelerado.

-La nave que construyeron hace una semana despegó días atrás- dijo finalmente, ya resignado a que el de la otra celda no se callaría.

–Están huyendo- dijo el otro saiyajin, con la voz calmada, como si supiera que no había escape.

-Si el Sur se va, tendremos más comida. Desde que Tarble vino, hemos tenido tres comidas al día- se encogió de hombros en su cama, girándose hacia los barrotes de su celda –No ha hecho un mal trabajo-

-Ponlo en una arena de combate contra el príncipe Vegeta y veremos quién hace un mejor trabajo-

-Me meo en Vegeta-

El saiyajin no volvió a decir palabra, el más joven estaba casi seguro que su vecino no estaba dormido. Ambos habían trabajado un par de veces juntos, especialmente porque los dos eran de los saiyajin a los que Vegeta les asignaba personalmente misiones. La diferencia era que él tenía su lealtad hacia Turles, y el vecino de celda tenía una lealtad anormal hacia Vegeta.

Cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño. La vida en la prisión era aburrida, no había más que hacer que reñir con los otros reos a la hora de almuerzo. Quizás su madre tenía razón, debía de cooperar para encontrar a Turles… pero no, él había sido el único que le había puesto atención cuando su padre estaba enfocado en su hermano, entrenándolo personalmente, llevándolo en misiones, y otras cosas. Lo había entrenado, aconsejado, e incluso fue él quien le entregó a su primera mujer.

El sonido de una barra de metal rodando por el suelo lo hizo abrir los ojos, sentándose inmediatamente, con los músculos tensándose de manera inconsciente. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta de su celda, intentando olfatear algo en el aire.

-¿Escuchaste algo?- preguntó, pero su vecino no respondió. –Se queda dormido en un momento como éste- se quejó.

Los segundos pasaron, y poco a poco pudo escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban. Eran dos personas, ¿guardias a esas horas de la noche? Luego se pudo oír una explosión no muy lejos en el Norte, y una alarma sonó en la ciudad. Los reos comenzaron a despertar, y cuando la segunda explosión sonó, los gritos comenzaron. Algo estaba pasando en el planeta.

-Ya comenzó- dijo el saiyajin en la otra celda –Debe ser Vegeta, regresando para quitar al usurpador del trono-

-No. Esto es diferente-

Dos guardias pasaron corriendo, ignorando las exigencias por respuestas de los otros prisioneros. Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes, especialmente luego del tercer sonido de la explosión, ahogando el ruido de la alarma que ahora sonaba en la prisión. Alguna zona de esa construcción había caído para que esto pasara.

-Debemos salir de aquí-

-¿Planeas quitarte la manos para liberarte de las esposas?- preguntó el otro saiyajin, de manera sarcástica –Mejor las manos que la cola, supongo-

-Tsk-

-Ya vendrán por nosotros, si es algo peor, necesitarán a todos los guerreros en el combate-

-No, no, esto es diferente. Puedo sentirlo-

-¿Ahora me dirás que tienes poderes de visión igual que tu padre?- lanzó una risa amarga –La fruta no cae muy lejos del árbol-

-¡No soy nada como Bardock!-

-Y yo aquí viniendo a salvarte, mocoso. Tú y Kakarotto resultan ser más una carga que una bendición-

Raditz se giró hacia un lugar entre las sombras, de donde emergió Bardock, con una barra de metal en la mano -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Necesitamos huir de este planeta- dijo, lanzando un ataque de energía a una de las bisagras de la puerta, logrando que ésta cayera –Ven, vamos-

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Raditz, todavía cubriendo su rostro para evitar que el polvo entrara en sus ojos, pero su padre no respondió, simplemente dio unos pasos hacia él, y con un movimiento brusco le quebró las esposas que le absorbían el poder.

–Guar, no creí verte aquí- dijo Bardock, destruyendo la puerta de la otra celda donde se encontraba el otro saiyajin –Creí que accederías a serle leal a Tarble-

-¿Estás loco? Ese niño está muy lejos de ser un saiyajin. Me sorprende más que los demás accedieran; Cualier estaba ya de su parte antes de que el traidor de Kale llegara a intentar convencernos. Hay otros como yo, pero no sé en dónde están-

-Te tocará ir por ellos y combatir juntos todos de nuevo. Como una sola raza- le dijo, ayudándolo a quitarse las esposas.

-¿Qué está sucediendo allá afuera?- preguntó Guar –No se trata de Vegeta, ¿verdad?-

-No. Es algo peor, mucho peor- dijo, girándose hacia Raditz –Tu madre está esperando afuera junto con tres naves para salir de este planeta. Iremos a la Tierra-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- preguntó Raditz –Somos saiyajin, sea lo que sea que está amenazándonos, lo venceremos. Sólo basta con que alguien haga una luna artificial y listo-

-Seguro no tardarán en hacerlo- informó –Pero tú y tu madre no pelearán-

Raditz caminó hacia su padre, deteniéndose a unos escasos diez centímetros –No creas que puedes manejarme como lo hacías con mi hermano menor. Soy mucho más saiyajin de lo que Kakarotto es, pelearé aunque eso signifique mi muerte-

Bardock apretó los labios y asintió –Eres un adulto, muchacho, puedes hacer lo que quieras-

Raditz sonrió de manera victoriosa, dándole la espalda, intentando recuperar la movilidad completa en sus muñecas, las cuales seguían adoloridas –Alégrate, Padre, finalmente podrás ver lo poderoso que es tu primogénito, quizás así…- Sus palabras quedaron cortadas, y poco a poco su vista se opacó hasta quedar inconsciente. Cayó de manera estrepitosa, ni siquiera sabiendo lo que había sucedido.

-Es una carga tener hijos- se quejó Bardock, inclinándose para cargar a Raditz y colocarlo sobre su hombro –Es mucho más alto que yo- dijo, percatándose por primera vez que su hijo era más alto y corpulento de lo que pensaba.

-¿Huirás también?-

Bardock sonrió y negó con la cabeza -¿Y perderme de este combate? Debería de estar loco. Se lo dejaré a Gine y le diré que vayan a la Tierra. Tú libera al resto de reos mientras tanto, vendré a ayudarte-

Guar asintió, pero antes de que su compañero se alejara mucho se viró hacia él –¡Bardock!- le exclamó –Tu hijo, el que llevas contigo, es un verdadero saiyajin-

-Lo sé- respondió el saiyajin de la cicatriz en la mejilla –Es el saiyajin que yo siempre quise ser- dijo, retomando su camino hacia la salida. Los reos gritaban, y de vez en cuando, él lanzaba un ataque de energía a una que otra puerta para liberar a algunos, pero no podía detenerse. Debía de sacar a Raditz de allí, o jamás se libraría de su compañera quejándose.

Gine lo esperaba inquieta, era obvio que nada le estaba gustando –Lanzaron una luna artificial- le dijo cuando apareció –Esto no va bien, Bardock-

-Lo sé- respondió, colocando a Raditz dentro de la nave esférica –Vayan hacia la Tierra y no regresen. Este lugar quizás ya no exista luego de esta batalla-

-¿No vendrás con nosotros?-

–El príncipe planea pelear-

-Va a morir— dijo Gine –Y si no liberamos a los de la prisión, todos ellos morirán también-

-Guar se está encargando de ello. Regresaré para liberar a algunos, y luego partiré para la Tierra- dijo cerrando la nave de su hijo, la cual despegó al instante –Le activé el sueño suspendido. Cuando despierte seguro estará molesto conmigo, y adolorido-

-Lo superará, es tu hijo- dijo Gine, subiendo a su nave –Bardock, ven con nosotros- dijo, mientras tecleaba las coordenadas para la Tierra –Sabes muy bien lo que pasará aquí, ¿no es así?-

-Es como si la historia se repitiera, pero esta vez pelearemos unidos todos- respondió, dándole la espalda y alejándose un poco –Te lo aseguro, Gine, no moriré aquí-

Gine le sonrió, mientras la compuerta de su nave iba cerrándose –Haz que me sienta orgullosa-

La nave de su compañera despegó, y Bardock sintió como si un peso de encima se hubiera ido con ella, dejándole un gran vacío en su estómago. –_Señor Bardock_\- dijo Tarble por el rastreador –_Podemos ver más naves acercándose, pero ninguna es la de Cooler, al menos no la que usted describió-_

-Alégrate, chico- respondió el saiyajin –Si esa nave estuviera aquí, ni siquiera con la ayuda de los yadrat podríamos escapar.-

Tarble rió _–Espero que esté equivocado, señor Bardock, ellos se ofrecieron a venir aquí en caso todo salga mal, espero no defraudarlos-_

Cortó la comunicación, quitándose su rastreador y lanzándolo al suelo. Ya no tenía sentido usarlo. Lanzó una mirada hacia el cielo, y justo donde un punto resplandecía con gran intensidad, posó su vista por unos segundos; su palpitación comenzó a acelerarse, sentía como si su pecho fuese a explotar, sus colmillos comenzaron a aumentar, y, lentamente, sintió como si la bestia en él tomara control de su cuerpo.

* * *

¡Y se armó! :D Si a alguien se le hizo familiar la batalla entre Kakarotto y Vegeta, pues usé muchas referencias de la primera pelea que tienen ellos dos en la Tierra :D incluso unas cuantas frases que dice Vegeta son las mismas :D

Por cierto, muchas han sido bastantes perceptivas por lo que veo en los reviews, se han dado cuenta de pequeños detalles que voy poniendo, como el hecho de que el desorden de la CG es una representación del caos que Vegeta tiene en su cabeza, y otras cosillas :)

Como ahora estoy trabajando quizás me tarde un poco en actualizar el siguiente capítulo, pero usaré mis ratos libres para escribir -y si hago otro lemon, intentar ocultarme en la oficina para que nadie pase leyendo y se sorprenda jajajaja- :D

Bueno, me despido, siempre agradezco su comprensión si encuentran uno que otro error por allí :( Y estaré esperando sus reviews con ansiedad :D


	26. Chapter 26

¡HE VUELTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! D: no creí que tener un trabajo formal quitara tanto tiempo, pero sí T_T Bueno, les traigo un capítulo un poco extenso, y quizás tranquilo en comparación con los demás, pero la verdad es que aquí pueden darse un par de ideas de lo que sucederá en los siguientes capítulos. :B Algunas escenas quizás se vean como si no importaran, pero en los detalles está el demonio :D así que lean bien y pueden darse una idea sobre qué les depara a los saiyajin en el futuro :D

Bueno, sin más, me despido y los dejo leyendo :D esperando me disculpen la tardanza T_T quiero terminar la fiction antes del fin del año, así que ya fijo no tardaré tanto :D

* * *

**\- 26 -**

-¡Alguien traiga el oxígeno!, ¡está teniendo una convulsión!-

-¡Doctor, la sala está casi lista!-

-Entraremos así como está. Este hombre morirá si no es operado de inmediato-

_-¿Operado?- _

-Enfermera, no disminuya la presión que le está haciendo en la cabeza, de lo contrario la hemorragia se expandirá-

_-¿Hemorragia?-_

Estaba acostado en una cama, de ello estaba seguro, ¿pero entonces por qué se estaba moviendo? Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero sólo miraba sombras que lo acompañaban, le estaban preguntando cosas, le decían que se quedara con ellos _–¿En dónde estoy?-_ quiso preguntar, pero lo único que logró salir de su garganta fue un gemido gutural, y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba vomitando sangre. ¿Por qué nadie notaba que tenía los ojos abiertos?

Su mente quedó en negro, y cuando regresó en sí, tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno en la cara. La sombra más cerca de él parecía estar dándoles órdenes a los demás. _–¿Qué está pasando?-_ preguntó, pero parecía que sólo en su cabeza.

-Corten su armadura- logró escuchar a la sombra que era del jefe. Era un hombre. –Oh por Kami-sama, que otros doctores vengan, esto puede tardar mucho más-

-Pero doctor, los demás están en su descanso…-

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el otro guerrero? Este hombre es el príncipe, si muere, nosotros morimos con él-

_¿Entonces era una operación?_ Sintió cómo le retiraban su armadura, y entonces sintió aún más dolor. Su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar, su rostro ardía por completo, y el resto de su cuerpo le dolía demasiado.

-Debemos suturar ahora, o morirá desangrado. Pónganle anestesia-

-Pero doctor, está demasiado débil-

-Éste es el mejor hospital de todo el Universo. Si no lo operamos, morirá; pero si lo operamos, es probable que sobreviva-

-Señor, los otros doctores están ya en las operaciones-

-Llámenlos igual, necesito a uno más aquí con nosotros-

–_No. Salven a los demás primero_\- quiso decir, pero la anestesia surgió efecto a los segundos…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bulma veía a Trunks dormir. Era increíble lo mucho que había crecido en apenas tres meses. Era obvio que los bebés saiyajin se desarrollaban un poco más rápido. Era bueno haber tenido experiencia con las otras madres de híbridos, pues ahora sabía lo que le esperaba. Se recostó en su asiento y vio por la ventana, en la lejanía se podían ver dos enormes estrellas que le hacían de soles, y un planeta enorme trasladándose a su alrededor.

-Supongo que llegaremos pronto- murmuró. Vio su cabina. Tres de los cuatro muros eran blancos, pues uno de ellos era negro, justo donde estaba su enorme cama de casi 3 metros de largo y otros 3 de ancho. Tenía una pequeña sala donde podía ver a la enorme ventana que le mostraba lo que sucedía en el exterior, un tocador que usaba para maquillarse y planficiar proyectos que pensaba realizar en el futuro. Tenía su propio baño con azulejos blancos de distintos tonos de azul, con una tina construida con un material que ella jamás había visto.

Alguien tocó la puerta, y ella se puso de pie. No quería despertar a su pequeño hombrecillo. El mayordomo le había llevado el almuerzo, y aprovechó a preguntarle si sabía a cuánto estaban para aterrizar al lugar donde Enkiridera la llevaba.

-Estamos a dos o tres horas, señorita- le respondió el hombre de escasa estatura –La princesa Enkiridera se tuvo que ir junto con unos yadrat, parece que tenía algo importante que hacer. Pero ya la están esperando en el planeta-

-Gracias- respondió. Durante ya casi 4 semanas habían viajado. Enkiridera se había aparecido frente a ella con Knip, diciéndole que debía ir a un planeta lejano para que luego partiera a Namekusei sin llamar la atención. Onidua se despidió de ella entregándole un tierno osito de peluche de seis brazos que ella misma había tejido, y ahora Trunks no se despegaba del pequeño juguete.

Dejó el almuerzo en la mesa de la sala, y se sentó en el enorme sofá donde podía apreciar el Espacio Exterior. Frente a ella se encontraba la cuna de Trunks. Lanzó un bostezo al aire, pues no había podido dormir bien durante tres días. A Trunks le habían dado cólicos y ella tuvo que permanecer despierta casi noches enteras para asegurase que su hijo se recuperara. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, la nave había terminado de descender en el planeta de los dos soles, en medio de un enorme desierto que parecía no tener fin. Trunks estaba ya sentado en su cuna, mordiendo la oreja de su osito, y lucía impaciente.

–Me alegra ver que ya estás despierto- le dijo tiernamente. Le dio un baño rápido, le colocó un pañal nuevo que ella misma había inventado, y lo vistió con un trajecito completamente blanco, con el logo de los saiyajin tejido en la espalda.

Cuando el mayordomo la ayudó a descender de la nave, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa. Su pulsera antigravitatoria se ajustó al planeta, cuya gravedad era justa como la de la Tierra _–Es como estar en casa- _pensó por un segundo.

Llevaba un atuendo espacial que se ajustaba a su figura. No podía permitir que la vieran con una ropa holgada, debía dar una buena primera impresión. Frente a la nave la esperaban tres hombres y tres mujeres, todos de 1.80m de alto o un poco más. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia, ¡todos eran extremadamente atractivos! Tenían la piel canela y tersa, rasgos finos en el rostro, ojos rasgados y de colores como verde, celeste e incluso grises. Las mujeres llevaban suelto el cabello negro, y los hombres lo ocultaban debajo de un turbante. Sus ropas eran holgadas, con cinturones que denotaban sus cinturas, y estaban montando hermosos caballos negros que parecían de cuentos de hadas.

Uno de los hombres se bajó de su corcel, y se acercó a ella con un rostro pasivo, y por un instante sintió que sus ojos verdes penetraban su alma, y esas cejas tan marcadas lo hacían ver todavía más masculino. Tenía unas pestañas tan negras que incluso al más guapo de los modelos lo haría envidarlas; una barba corta y bien cuidada que no lo hacía ver desagradable. Su turbante era beige, al igual que la camisa que llevaba, haciendo resaltar el pantalón y sudadero azul que tenía puesto. Pero cuando sonrió, Bulma no pudo evitar notar que todo se quedaba corto en comparación a esa sonrisa tan perfecta.

-Es un gusto conocerla finalmente, princesa saiyajin. Me llamo Roma, y es un placer tenerla aquí conmigo- dijo, hincando una rodilla, tomándole la mano y plantándole un suave beso –Y él debe ser el primer heredero al trono saiyajin-

–Se llama Trunks. Di hola- dijo ella, pero el pequeño se aferró más al brazo de su mamá, parecía estar un poco huraño.

El hombre se puso de pie sin dejarle de sonreír –Espero le guste su estadía en mi palacio. Quizás no es nada en comparación con la riqueza saiyajin, pero la mía no fue construida a base de asesinatos-

Bulma se esforzó por sonreír, quizás el comentario no había sido dicho con mala intención, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco ofendida.

-Le trajimos un carruaje tirado con nuestros mejores caballos. Imaginé que sería más cómodo-

Bulma subió sin más al transporte, y Trunks pareció ir mejorando su humor poco a poco. A veces se parecía mucho a su padre, especialmente cuando no estaba de buen ánimo. Vio por la ventana, y no podía observar nada más que enormes dunas de arena, árboles marchitos, animales que parecían zorros cazando un extraño conejo de patas alargadas, y unos cuantos oasis dispersados de manera aleatoria.

-Ya casi llegamos- le dijo una de las mujeres que iba cabalgando al lado del carruaje –¿Puede ver aquella construcción?-

Bulma vio hacia adelante, y en efecto había un enorme muro de más de 7m de alto que parecía rodear algo. Y frente a ella se hallaba un enorme río que parecía atravesar todo el desierto, rodeado de árboles y casas –Parece un espejismo- murmuró asombrada. Y mientras más se fue acercando, pudo notar que un tipo de castillo de cristal estaba atrás de la gran muralla.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Podía escuchar los sonidos afuera del Tanque. Sus recuerdos eran piezas sueltas sin encajar. Recordaba la llegada de los enemigos, los saiyajin confiados luchando sin transformarse al inicio... Recordaba a Cooler, la luna artificial, a los yadrat teletransportando a todos los saiyajin posibles fuera del planeta, el sabor de la sangre ajena en su boca… por último sólo podía recordar el dolor en su ojo izquierdo cuando fue extirpado en pleno combate.

Había gritado y rugido, de eso estaba seguro. El perder su ojo era un precio pequeño a cambio de haber logrado salvar al resto de habitantes de su planeta, fuesen saiyajin o no. No estaba consciente de quiénes se habían salvado, ¿Bardock había logrado sobrevivir?, ¿qué había de Taro y Celery? Sólo recordaba vagamente haberlos visto desaparecer en el combate en cuanto se volvieron oozaru. Nada más.

Intentó mover su mano hacia donde había perdido el ojo, pero estaba tan cansado que no pudo siquiera mover un solo dedo. A pesar de sentir cómo su energía se recuperaba lentamente, su cuerpo todavía parecía estar debilitado del combate. Le dolía, sentía como si tuviera adentro de su ser cosas que no le pertenecieran, y su cabeza no paraba de palpitar. –_Mi hermano no habría salvado a nadie_\- pensó, intentando hacerse sentir mejor _–Hice lo mejor que pude para salvarlos a todos-_

-_Pero no fue suficiente_\- sonó otra voz en el fondo de su cabeza… ¿era Vegeta quien le hablaba?, no, era diferente, ¿acaso era su padre? No, tampoco era posible, pero sabía que era de alguien que conocía… quizás sí era la de su hermano, sólo él podía ser tan tóxico.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era dormir… A veces soñaba con la batalla que habían tenido contra Cooler, pero otras veces con Suno, ¿cómo estaría ella?, ¿lo seguiría esperando? También soñaba que luchaba contra Vegeta, y éste lo abatía a golpes hasta dejarlo inconsciente, tal y como lo había hecho en la arena del combate del CEG ya hacía bastante tiempo. Era uno de los recuerdos que lo perseguían, y el otro era cuando Turles lo había traicionado y dado por muerto. Si no hubiera sido por Suno, él habría fallecido congelado o desangrado.

-Despertará pronto- sonó una voz detrás del cristal –Su estado físico está ya casi perfecto.- Era la voz del doctor, la reconocía muy bien –El ojo que le construí no debe darle ningún problema, pero no es ése el órgano que me preocupa, sino su cerebro. La hemorragia que tuvo puede dejarlo un poco afectado y no sé cuáles serán sus repercusiones-

_-¿Ojo construido?-_ Ahora recordaba la operación. Apenas había sobrevivido la extirpación por parte de Cooler, y a partir de eso sus recuerdos se habían borrado. Eso explicaba el ardor que tenía en el rostro, ¿le quedaría una cicatriz? Intentó sonreír, siempre había imaginado que una herida así lo haría lucir más imponente. ¿Y qué había de malo con su cerebro?

-Esto le hará recordar que hay poderes que no puede combatir por sí solo-

¿Celery?, ¿era ella la que hablaba? Era bueno saber que había sobrevivido, no podría sobrellevar el hecho de ver a Calíbono solo.

-Estaré en la habitación de al lado. Necesito descansar.- Escuchó decir al doctor, y luego la puerta se cerraba. Ya en la habitación sólo quedaba Celery.

Ella le hablaba ahora a él personalmente, ¿sabía que estaba medio consciente? La escuchaba darle el reporte de lo que había estado sucediendo desde que habían llegado al planeta donde actualmente estaban. El Planeta Pital. También le informaba que una gran cantidad de aliados habían llegado a guardar el planeta en caso de peligro… le hablaba como si no estuviera herido, como si estuviera en perfecto estado frente a ella. Se lo agradecía mucho.

_-No eres un rey, no tienes madera para serlo-_ decía la voz de su hermano mientras escuchaba a Celery. Se esforzó por seguir lo que ella decía. Quería enterarse de todo, pero la voz de Vegeta se lo estaba haciendo difícil.

Lo más doloroso fue escuchar cuántos habían fallecido. Por más que había intentado retrasar que Cooler usara su técnica para destruir el planeta, la mitad de los saiyajin habían muerto en combate, y algunos otros por heridas graves. Los ikonda básicamente se habían extinguido del Universo, únicamente quedaban tres… muchos de los herajin, bajo el mando de Pea, sobrevivieron con dificultad, utilizando naves para escapar en el último momento… los que habían salido intactos eran los kabochan, quienes, bajo la orden de Daiz, habían logrado salir ilesos, huyendo justo cuando todo comenzó. Celery había enviado varios soldados saiyajin a buscarlos, y los habían encontrado en la Tierra… parecían esperar órdenes, y Daiz declaró que esperaban a que Tarble se recuperara. Tarble tenía la esperanza que el príncipe kabochan recordara que él lo había salvado de morir de inanición en la cárcel, a pesar que Celery e incluso Taro habían insistido en acabar con Daiz para evitar problemas o futuras traiciones.

Quería seguir escuchando, pero la voz de su hermano lo estaba ahogando. Había comenzado suave, como un susurro detrás del vidrio, pero ahora su voz sonaba tan fuerte como si lo tuviera al lado. Y el dolor en su cuerpo no le hacía fácil la lucha para poder concentrarse.

_-No eres un príncipe. No eres un saiyajin. No eres nada más que un error que nació y cobró la vida de mi madre. Eres demasiado inservible para vivir; demasiado insignificante para morir…-_

_-No-_respondía él, ¿estaba hablando realmente con su hermano o era un sueño? _–Soy yo quien liderará a todos para un tiempo de paz-_

-_No_\- le respondía la otra persona –_Eres tú quien los hundirá-_ Cuando la voz de su hermano hablaba, sentía una gran presión en su cabeza, como si ésta fuese a explotar, y era en esos momentos donde volvía a dormir, intentando no sentir más dolor.

La oscuridad lo rodeaba ahora, por más que se movía no podía ver nada más que el color negro. No sabía si tenía abiertos o cerrados los ojos, lo mismo daría. No podía ni siquiera ver sus manos. Corría y corría, volaba y volaba, y no había nada más que oscuridad. La voz lo perseguía, como si estuviera dentro de su mente. Cuando pensaba que ya no lo atormentaría, regresaba llena de más odio y rencor. A veces escuchaba la voz de Celery y Taro hablándole desde la lejanía, pero éstas sucumbían, tragadas por la negrura que lo rodeaba. Cuando el dolor de su cuerpo era demasiado fuerte, su mente viajaba por los recuerdos del subconsciente… regresaba hasta recordar cómo había sido su vida antes que Bardock lo llegara a buscar, diciéndole que era necesario para la salvación de su raza… -_Lo odias_\- decía la voz que presumía era de Vegeta _–Odias a Bardock por haberte apartado de la vida tranquila que conocías…-_

_-No, no lo odio-_ respondía él, pero tanto él como la voz de su hermano sabían muy bien que eso no era enteramente cierto.

A veces soñaba con Trunks, y la voz callaba, pero cuando soñaba con el hijo de Okkra, la voz regresaba_ -Tú sabes muy bien la verdad. Puedes ver la diferencia entre ambos niños... sabes bien quién es el que tiene que estar en el trono- _le decía, mientras en sus brazos cargaba al príncipe de sangre pura. Con cola, ojos negros como la noche y cabello oscuro como todo saiyajin… luego miraba a Trunks, sin su cola ni otro rasgo saiyajin, pero a pesar de eso, era el híbrido quien era el vivo retrato de Vegeta.

Finalmente, luego de sentir una eternidad, una pequeña luz había aparecido arriba de él. Usó lo que le quedaba de fuerzas para volar hacia ella, pero había un poder que lo estaba jalando hacia abajo y no le permitía agarrar velocidad.

-_Tengo que salir de aquí-_

_-¿Qué de bueno harás si lo logras?-_

_-Tengo que intentarlo, no puedo dejar esto a la mitad. Quiero terminarlo-_

_-Sólo terminarás muerto. Deja que alguien más se encargue de eso-_

Tarble se detuvo, podía ver la luz todavía, pero ésta se alejaba poco a poco. Era cierto, él no tenía madera de guerrero, seguramente Freezer lo mataría… quizás no valía la pena salir a flote. Era mejor dejar que la historia siguiera el curso. Que Kakarotto matara a todos los enemigos, y los saiyajin desaparecieran del Universo. Que su hermano terminara de nuevo como príncipe, y que su sobrino Trunks tuviera una vida alejada de las batallas. Quizás quedarse de brazos cruzados era lo mejor…

_-Eso es-_dijo la voz_–No hagas nada. Deja que el miedo se convierta en tu escudo-_

Tarble vio la esfera de luz de nuevo, la cual era ya un punto diminuto en la lejanía. Apretó los puños. –No- dijo, sin saber que sus labios se había movido, haciendo que la enfermera que lo observaba corriera a despertar al doctor. _–He tenido miedo desde que Bardock me encontró. El miedo me ha mantenido atado… he dejado que otros me manipulen. No más.- _Y sin decir una palabra, se abalanzó hacia el punto de luz, ignorando que su cuerpo parecía gritarle que se detuviera a causa del dolor, el cual lo desgarraba desde adentro. La voz lo seguía persiguiendo, pero poco a poco fue sustituida por la de Taro y Celery, y justo cuando alcanzó la luz que provenía de un agujero, dirigió la mirada hacia el fondo del abismo. Y allí, en la oscuridad, pudo ver el rostro del dueño de la voz. No era Vegeta, ni era su padre, era el suyo.

El vidrio del tanque donde se encontraba estalló debido a la liberación de su energía, el líquido se regó por todo el piso, y el joven príncipe comenzó a tragar bocanadas de aire, como si se hubiera estado ahogando y ahora estuviera respirando finalmente luego de una eternidad. El doctor entró corriendo, y detrás de él iban Celery y Taro, sorprendidos por el espectáculo. El rastreador de la saiyajin explotó cuando intentó medir el poder del príncipe, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

El doctor finalmente se atrevió a acercarse, pues cuando Tarble levantó la mirada, quedó petrificado. Parecía un animal que recién acababa de escapar de un encierro. Sacó su pequeña linterna y le pidió al joven príncipe que siguiera la luz. Ambas pupilas se contrajeron, y el doctor no pudo estar más complacido con el resultado.

-Necesito que nos hable de lo recuerda, ¿sabe quién es usted?, ¿sabe dónde está?, ¿qué es lo último que recuerda?-

Tarble logró estabilizar su respiración. Su mirada se posó en sus dos manos, moviendo los dedos lentamente, deleitándose poder seguir con vida. Desenrolló su cola, y ésta se movió de un lado a otro libremente. Subió la mirada al hombre con bata blanca que tenía enfrente y abrió la boca para hablar –Soy... Estoy en el Planeta Pital…- comenzó a decir, mientras finalmente se ponía de pie, a pesar de sentir sus piernas tambaleando –Estoy en el Planeta Pital… y soy Tarble, el príncipe saiyajin, y futuro rey- dijo, levantando la mirada, donde se podía ver un atisbo de furia en ellos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Una enorme nave flotaba cerca del Planeta Pital. Era un regalo del embajador de un planeta del Este. Tenía capacidad para albergar a 1,000 pasajeros con holgura y lujos; contaba con pequeñas áreas para entrenar, para comer y descansar. Incluso tenía una piscina. Todo el interior estaba cubierto de una madera tan elegante que hacía lucir a las maderas preciosas como el roble, el caoba, el nogal y el ébano patéticas en comparación. Celery había dispuesto que esa nave fuera la que Tarble usaría. Los saiyajin que habían sobrevivido, ya estaban instalados allí, esperando a que el príncipe se recuperara por completo y a que diera la siguiente orden. Ya había comandado dar aviso de su bienestar a todos los seres posibles; aparentemente no quería darle a Cooler la satisfacción de siquiera creer que lo había matado.

En el sector de habitaciones que no se usaba, muy al fondo, habían tres guardias cuidando un cuarto. Estaban de pie, rígidos como si fueran estatuas, portando las nuevas armaduras blancas con capas grises que usarían ahora en el nuevo imperio saiyajin.

-¿Escuchaste lo del príncipe? Finalmente se recuperó-

-Dicen que luce diferente- respondió una saiyajin –Se ha estado reuniendo con varios embajadores, que quieren contratar nuestros servicios como mercenarios en sus guerras-

-Ya sea por dinero o por un coño, incluso sólo por satisfacción yo aceptaría cualquier propuesta- bromeó el otro guardia.

Kale, que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, cargando al hijo de Okkra, frunció el ceño al escuchar eso. ¿Así que el pequeño hermano de Vegeta finalmente había despertado? Quizás en la Familia Real sí corría sangre un poco más resistente que en los demás –Entonces tú serás así o más de indestructible- le murmuró al bebé, que jugaba con su propia cola.

Okkra estaba sentada en la cama, secándose el cabello –Pásame al bebé- ordenó.

Kale la vio intrigado –¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Qué no lo hueles? Ya se ensució de nuevo-

Kale arrugó la nariz al percatarse del olor, quizás Okkra tenía mejores instintos maternos de lo que demostraba –Puedo hacerlo yo si quieres…- comenzó a decir, pero con una mirada entendió que la saiyajin quería hacerlo esta vez –Ten-

Okkra tomó al bebé en sus manos con la mayor delicadeza posible. Kale no pudo apartar la mirada de ambos, era obvio que esto de ser madre era completamente nuevo e inesperado para Okkra, tanto que seguía sin saber cómo cambiar el pañal. Rió suavemente, ganándose una mirada fría de su compañera –Lo siento- dijo intentando no reír más –Es sólo que… déjame, te enseñaré-

-Yo soy su madre- le respondió a la defensiva, a lo que Kale se limitó a sonreírle.

-Lo sé, y por eso te enseñaré a cambiarle el pañal a tu hijo-

Okkra dio dos pasos hacia atrás para permitirle a Kale acercarse al cambiador. La saiyajin observó los movimientos del guerrero; mil veces lo había visto combatir y asesinar con esas mismas manos que ahora se movían con precisión y delicadeza. Sintió como si su corazón se encogiera. No era justo que estuvieran así ahora, encerrados, sin siquiera saber con certeza lo que sucedía afuera. Deberían estar sentados en el trono, ella con su bebé, y Kale al lado como Mano Derecha. En algún momento de su juventud también se imaginó a Vegeta sentado junto con ellos, gobernando con mano de hierro, pero desde que la zorra de esa terrícola había llegado, la imagen del joven príncipe había desaparecido de su final deseado.

-Listo- dijo Kale, cargando al bebé de nuevo –No sé cómo logra cagar tanto siendo tan pequeño-

Okkra quiso reír, pero las voces afuera de la habitación la detuvieron. Alguien había llegado. A los pocos instantes, la puerta se abrió. Celery fue la primera en pasar, seguida por Caulier y luego por Tarble. –_Así que realmente sobrevivió-_ pensó un poco desilusionada; si él hubiera muerto, ahora su hijo sería el heredero directo al trono.

Kale vio a cada uno de los recién llegados, luego dio un paso al frente e hincó una rodilla –Alteza- dijo, intentando no sonar tan lleno de odio como se sentía.

Okkra tomó al bebé en sus brazos e hizo una mínima reverencia, ganándose una sonrisa pretensiosa por parte de Celery. Tarble le devolvió el saludo y le indicó a Kale que se pusiera de pie –No estoy aquí para levantarles su aprisionamiento- dijo viendo hacia toda la habitación –Aunque esto no se puede considerar como tal.- El lugar era lujoso; poseía una enorme cama donde cabían tres hombres del tamaño de Taro, una bella cuna tallada en madera cerca de la ventana, su propia cocina con bar incluido, alfombras con telas finas, muebles decorativos con algunos libros y lámparas minimalistas, y detrás de una puerta se encontraba un baño con unos azulejos tan bellos que parecían esculpidos por alguna deidad. A pesar que habían estado allí casi por semanas, seguro no era nada incómodo.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?- preguntó Okkra, no reprimiendo en lo absoluto el desprecio que sentía hacia el nuevo príncipe.

Tarble la vio detenidamente a los ojos, y luego desvió la mirada hacia el pequeño –Vengo por él-

Okkra acercó al bebé a su pecho –¿Para qué lo quieres? No me digas que lo matarás por ser un peligro para tu puesto como sucesor-. Una sonrisa se esbozó en los labios del príncipe, y Okkra supo que Tarble ni siquiera lo había considerado como una amenaza.

–Kurbis es muy pequeño para estar alejado de su madre- intervino Kale, poniéndose frente a Okkra y el bebé –Creo que lo mejor es que se quede aquí-

Tarble vio a Kale, y luego a Okkra, para luego poner la mirada de nuevo en el saiyajin. La sonrisa que tenía en los labios parecía ahora delatar que estaba disfrutando de una broma privada –Ya veo- dijo solamente, sin quitarle de encima la mirada a Kale, moviendo los dedos de su mano derecha, como si fuese un tic nervioso.

-Ten- dijo Okkra, acercándose a Tarble, y poniendo al bebé en sus brazos –Si me entero que algo le sucede…-

-Tiene una mirada muy fría- dijo Celery, viendo al bebé –¿Se llama Kurbis? Creí que lo llamarías _Vegeta_, ya sabes, sólo para que no quedaran dudas-

Tarble no apartó la vista del bebé. Se limitó a darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra más. Caulier lo siguió, y Celery le sonrió a Okkra –No te preocupes, Tarble no es del tipo de saiyajin como lo era Vegeta. No matará al bebé sin importar los resultados-

-No hace mucho te ordenó a que me amenazaras poniendo una mano en mi vientre para matarme- le recordó la saiyajin.

-Es una suerte que Kale te tenga tanto afecto, ¿no crees? Es algo que debes apreciar... mientras puedas- le respondió su antigua compañera de equipo con su típica sonrisa burlona.

Kale y Okkra quedaron solos de nuevo en la lujosa habitación que hacía de celda. Kale se viró, visiblemente molesto –¿Por qué se lo entregaste?- le preguntó enfadado –¿Qué no sientes nada por el bebé?-

-¿Es que acaso no lo sentiste?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Él tenía decidido matarte. Por años me esforcé por entender las miradas de Vegeta, saber cuándo estaba molesto, tranquilo, incluso excitado… la mirada que Tarble tenía ahora se parecía mucho a la que Vegeta usaba cuando estaba por asesinar a alguien para demostrar algo-

-Es imposible, Tarble nunca ha tenido el valor para matar a alguien sólo porque sí-

-Algo cambió- le aseguró Okkra, sentándose en una silla que tenía cerca –Sea lo que sea que sucedió contra Cooler y en el tiempo que tardó en recuperarse, parece que su temor por matar se ha desvanecido-

-No me importa morir si con eso te protejo-

Okkra levantó la mirada y le sonrió a Kale con burla –¿Y luego qué esperabas que yo hiciera?, ¿luchar contra Caulier, Celery y Tarble mientras intentaba que no me arrebataran a Kurbis?-

-Eres la saiyajin más poderosa, Okkra, lo habrías logrado-

-Y también soy una saiyajin realista- dijo exhalando –Tarble te iba a matar. Entregué a Kurbis para salvarte, al menos me lo puedes agradecer. Celery lo dijo, el bebé no morirá-

-Hablas de él como si fuese sólo un objeto- le espetó –Es tu hijo, maldita sea, al menos finge que te importa-

Okkra frunció el ceño –Me importa- respondió, pero Kale pareció no escuchar.

-Ni siquiera sé por qué te volviste madre. Cada vez que terminaba dentro de ti, te espantabas, incluso abort...- cerró los labios con fuerza –Ni siquiera lo pensaste, Okkra. No dudaste quedar embarazada de Vegeta, mientras que a mi hijo lo mataste antes de que siquiera pudiera dejar de ser una célula…-

-No hables de lo que no sabes, Kale- le respondió ella, poniéndose de pie y acercándose lentamente –No creas que fue fácil- dijo suavemente –Me habría gustado tener a tu hijo, pero…- hizo una leve pausa, intentando ocultar el pequeño quiebre en su voz –No fue fácil. Se supone que yo sería la reina de los saiyajin, la madre de Vegeta me designó para que yo lo fuera, pero ese idiota prefirió a una simple humana sobre mí… así que no tuve opción…- rió con amargura –Sacrifiqué todo, y mira dónde acabamos-

Kale la tomó de las muñecas con fuerza y la pegó a su cuerpo –Mataré a Tarble, a Vegeta y a su bastardo híbrido y te sentaré a ti en el trono-

Okkra le sonrió –¿Y luego qué?-

-Luego tú gobernarás mientras Kurbis llega a una edad adecuada, y cuando él sea el rey, vigilarás que no haga ninguna idiotez. Y yo estaré a tu lado, viendo todo, asegurándome que nada malo suceda-

-No digas tonterías, Kale-

-No son tonterías- respondió él, un poco ofendido –Mataría a cualquiera por ti, y lo sabes-

Okkra se rió suavemente –Ya no importa. Dentro de poco seguro regresarán y nos matarán. A los tres-

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿a quiénes tres?-

–Ésta es la traición más grande que cometí, y lo peor es que te arrastré conmigo. Tú siempre pagas por mi culpa, Kale. Y ahora Kurbis también lo hará- le dijo con un ligero tono de arrepentimiento.

Kale quiso decir algo, pero la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe. Caulier entró de nuevo, y detrás de él diez guardias armados de pies a cabeza –Okkra, Kale, serán movidos a unas nuevas celdas para prisioneros como ustedes. Su destino será decidido por el mismo príncipe Tarble-

Kale frunció el ceño, y como si todo hubiese encajado en su cerebro, sus pupilas negras se dilataron y vio a su compañera con incredulidad –Dime lo que hiciste, Okkra- le preguntó, mientras tres guardias le agarraban los brazos y lo alejaban de la saiyajin –Maldita sea, Okkra, ¡no me puedes hacer esto ahora!- le exclamó, pero la mujer simplemente desvió la mirada avergonzada, mientras otros cuatro guardias la agarraban a ella y la dirigían hacia afuera.

-¡Suéltenla!- gritó el saiyajin –¡No le pongan ningún dedo encima!- se soltó del agarre de los tres saiyajin, pero Caulier finalmente se puso frente a él, propinándole un golpe en el estómago, haciéndolo caer de rodillas –No… no la aparten de mí- balbuceó, intentando recuperar el aire –Ella… no a ella…-

-Lo siento, Kale- murmuró la saiyajin, no segura si su compañero la había escuchado, pues éste parecía que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento. Cuando pasó al lado de Caulier, se detuvo, dirigiéndole una mirada fría –Hagan lo que quieran conmigo, pero dejen libre a Kale. Él no sabía nada- dijo con voz queda –Él y Kurbis son lo único puro que tengo-

Caulier la vio con indiferencia –No creí que pudieras preocuparte por alguien que no fueras tú- le respondió –Tienes suerte, el príncipe Tarble es más benevolente de lo que crees. Kale simplemente será desterrado- se encogió los hombros –O eso haría Tarble de seguir siendo el mismo- murmuró suavemente, viendo al otro saiyajin de clase alta luchar por ponerse de pie y defender a la mujer a quien él tanto quería.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dos figuras se movían con discreción entre la multitud. Era el mercado de una ciudad de piedra, donde se sabía que la sobrevivencia era dura si no te llevabas bien con los gobernantes del planeta. Ventas de carne, de esclavos y esclavas, de comida, de naves, de soldados vencidos, de repuestos mecánicos, medicina y animales exóticos se veía bajo las carpas de los tenderos. Idiomas de todo tipo, seres de cada rincón de la Galaxia del Norte.

-Esto puede tomar mucho tiempo- dijo uno de los dos hombres con su voz grave –Es mejor que comiences a averiguar ya-

El otro le respondió con una risa y un asentimiento de cabeza. Ambos iban cubiertos con ropa holgada, tradicional del planeta para no llamar la atención; usaban zapatos de tela, capas de color beige, y turbantes. El más bajo comenzó a hacer preguntas de tienda en tienda, esperando conseguir algo, aunque fuese un indicio de lo que había sucedido con el Planeta No. 79, el cual ahora ya sólo era polvo cósmico. La información lo llevó de un lugar a otro, como quien se dirige a un callejón sin salida, pero en el último intento logró llegar a un pequeño edificio donde se almacenaba licor a base de hierbas, el cual tenía una tienda medicinal en la planta baja.

-No creo que consigas aquí la información que quieres- dijo el ser verdoso alto.

-Te equivocas, Piccoro- respondió Kakarotto –Éste es el lugar justo donde encontraré respuestas-

Ambos abrieron la puerta, y una pequeña campanilla sonó. El recibidor era pequeño, y daba hacia un pasillo de piso de madera, iluminado con lámparas de papel. Y a ambos lados del pasillo había plantas en macetas, plantas colgando, y otras metidas en tarros. Los muebles de madera también tenían plantas encima. El olor era fuerte, incluso dificultaba un poco la respiración. En el fondo del pasillo se hallaba un mostrador, y un gato gris, con la pata vendada y bigotes que llegaban hasta el suelo; apenas levantó la cabeza al escuchar la campanilla, y rápidamente volvió a sucumbir en el sueño.

-No veo cómo alguien este lugar nos ayudará- dijo Piccoro mientras caminaban por el largo pasillo hacia el mostrador; y a un lado de éste se hallaban unas diminutas gradas, donde ni siquiera Kakarotto podría pasar. Todo era de madera y bambú.

-¿Hola?- exclamó Kakarotto, y una pequeña voz respondió diciendo que en un momento bajaba. Cuando el dueño del local descendió, se toparon a un niño gato, con pantalones que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, y un chaleco abierto, cubierto con restos de grama.

-¿Si?- preguntó un poco desconfiado al ver a Kakarotto, quien supo de inmediato que su olor lo había delatado como saiyajin.

-Estamos aquí porque queríamos preguntarte si sabes algo sobre lo que sucedió en el Planeta Número Setenta y nueve…-

-Explotó- fue la respuesta seca del chico –Es fácil de verlo-

-¿Sabes cómo pasó?-

-¿Qué no tuviste tú algo que ver con eso?-

-Creo que me confundes…- dijo Kakarotto, tan sorprendido por la acusación como Piccoro. Ambos habían estado viajando durante casi un mes luego del combate de Vegeta; recién habían llegado y no tenían ni idea de lo que había sucedido.

El gato que adormitaba lanzó un maullido al chico, y éste vio con menos recelo a Kakarotto –Quizás tienes razón, el otro tenía una piel más oscura, y no venía con un namekuseijin-

-¿El otro?, ¿alguien que lucía como yo?, ¿cuál era su nombre?, ¿era Bardock?- preguntó un poco acelerado ante la noticia -¿...O tal vez era Turles?-

-No nos dijo su nombre, sólo quería unas plantas en específico- dijo acercándose a un mueble de madera con pequeñas gavetas. Comenzó a abrir una por una hasta encontrar lo que quería –Buscaba esto- dijo enseñándoles unas hojas secas amarillentas –Son plantas raras, encontradas cerca de los cráteres de este planeta. Ayudan a controlar la ansiedad-

-¿Había alguien más con él?-

-Sí, otro saiyajin… pero me dio la impresión que no estaba en sus cabales. Alzaba la voz en momentos inesperados, y luego hablaba muy bajo, casi imperceptible. Si me lo preguntas a mí, parecía al borde de la locura-

-¿Cómo diablos terminó Turles con Broly?- se preguntó Kakarotto. La idea era terrorífica… la mayor fuerza del universo guiado por uno de los más grandes manipuladores. Lo que podían alcanzar juntos seguro estaba lejos de ser algo positivo. –¿Ellos destruyeron el planeta?-

-No lo sabemos. Pero poco antes de su aparición, el planeta del Amo Freezer explotó-

-¿No escuchaste algo más de su plática?-

-Lo único que sé es que el que tú llamas Turles estaba empecinado en ir a un planeta lejano, pero no dijo el nombre-

-Pero ellos dos no fueron los únicos saiyajin que vinieron- agregó el viejo gato, sentándose con dificultad, arrastrando sus bigotes. Kakarotto se sorprendió un poco, pues pensaba que era un gato común y corriente. –Poco después, vino otro preguntando una nave… dijo que habían terrícolas adentro de ella, pero cuando se enteró sobre los otros dos saiyajin, su interés se enfocó en ellos-

-¿Terrícolas?- preguntó Kakarotto, incrédulo. ¿Quién era el tercer saiyajin? –¿Dijo algo más el otro saiyajin?, ¿o cómo era?-

-Intentó sacarme toda la información sobre el tal Turles, incluso me desolló la pata- dijo levantando la izquierda cubierta con una venda amarillenta –Su sonrisa era horrenda… nunca había visto a alguien así. Si tú hueles a muerte, él apestaba a cadáveres, y parecía disfrutar mi sufrimiento-

Kakarotto quiso decir que era Rhubarb, pero no tenía sentido, ¿por qué él estaría buscando la nave de Milk en lugar de estar al lado de Vegeta o en el Nuevo Planeta Vejita?, además Rhubarb era uno de los que había estado en contra del Escuadrón Terrícola, seguramente le causaba alegría el saber que estaban desaparecidas, ¿entonces por qué las estaba buscando ahora? No tenía sentido. Él sólo hacía misiones así de distantes cuando Vegeta se lo ordenaba, y tenía menos sentido que el mismo príncipe le hubiera ordenado que fuera a buscarlas.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó, indicando que había otros clientes. El niño gato se olvidó del saiyajin y namekuseijin, quienes se quedaron hablando con el gato viejo. –¡Bienvenidos!- saludó alegremente el chico –¿En qué puedo servirles?-

Eran dos hombres de piel color turquesa, con joyas en el cuello, muñecas y orejas. El que tenía sólo cabello en medio le arrojó dos monedas de oro al suelo –Si con esto no guardas silencio que estuvimos aquí, entonces tendremos que matarte, mocoso-

El gatito los vio asustado, pero rápidamente tomó el dinero y asintió con los ojos llorosos. Los dos hombres se adentraron más hasta llegar al mostrador, donde Kakarotto se giró para verlos –Te estábamos buscando, saiyajin-

Kakarotto frunció el ceño, ¿eran herajin fugitivos o enviados de Pea? Piccoro se puso en posición de batalla, y el gato viejo maulló aterrorizado, huyendo por una ventana –No sé quiénes sean, pero éste no es el lugar adecuado para pelear- advirtió el saiyajin.

Ambos herajin se vieron entre sí y rieron –No venimos a pelear, saiyajin, estamos aquí porque tu príncipe te está buscando. Llevas un mes desde que se supone venciste a Vegeta y no se ha sabido de ti-

Kakarotto se calmó un poco –Tuve… tenía algo que hacer-

-Espero hayas terminado, porque ahora vendrás con nosotros- dijo sacando un pergamino que llevaba en su chaleco, y se lo lanzó al namekuseijin –Es mejor que vengas por las buenas-

Kakarotto sonrió –Todavía no he terminado de…-

-Iremos- interrumpió Piccoro –Enseguida saldremos con ustedes. Nuestras naves están en el punto 054-K-

Los dos herajin asintieron y salieron sin decir más, ignorando al niño gato que estaba escondido aterrado detrás de unas plantas. Kakarotto se viró hacia Piccoro, un poco molesto –¿Por qué dijiste eso, Piccoro? Sabes muy bien que todavía no he encontrado a Milk y a…-

-Eso ya no importa- le espetó el namekuseijin –Son órdenes directas de tu príncipe-

Kakarotto se cruzó de brazos. Esto arruinaba sus planes. Se supone que Vegeta ya estaba bajo su custodia, ¿para qué lo querían ahora? Tenía cosas más importantes sobre sus hombros. –Bien, regresemos al Nuevo Planeta Veji…-

-Ya no tienes planeta- dijo Piccoro. Kakarotto se quedó petrificado al escuchar eso, ¿Cómo que ya no tenía planeta? Tomó el pergamino y leyó todo una y otra vez, no creyendo lo que sus ojos miraban. Su planeta había explotado en mil pedazos debido a un ataque sorpresa de Cooler, más del 80% de su raza había muerto; pero lo que causó que sintiera un vacío en su estómago fue no leer nada sobre sus padres… ni de Bulma… nada de nada.

El viaje fue más largo de lo esperado, a pesar que no hicieron paradas. Los dos herajin se fueron en animación suspendida, mientras que Kakarotto y Piccoro se mantuvieron despiertos, cada uno entrenando a su estilo en su propia nave. Pasaron por planetas desolados, otros que parecían estar siendo habitados nuevamente… lluvia de meteoritos, varios soles y varias lunas. No tardaron en darse cuenta que poco a poco más naves aparecían yendo en la misma dirección. Todos con el logo de los saiyajin pintado.

Llegaron al punto donde el radar no mostraba ningún planeta, sólo asteroides flotando junto a chatarra –Es el cementerio espacial- dijo Piccoro por la radio –Nunca había venido hasta este lugar-

Pero no se detuvieron, pasaron el cementerio, donde a Kakarotto le dio la impresión que los observaban. Finalmente, luego de dos semanas de viaje sin descanso, divisaron un planeta pequeño como Marte. Justo en los confines de la Galaxia del Norte, casi en el límite de la Galaxia del Sur. Con un centenar de naves varadas, rodeando el planeta como si lo estuvieran resguardando.

Aterrizaron no muy lejos de las pocas construcciones que había en el planeta. El lugar era árido, con montañas sin ninguna planta en ellas, con casas talladas entre las rocas. Fuentes ventiscas de polvo, árboles marchitos, y la escasa luz que llegaba al planeta, debido a su lejanía con la estrella solar, haciendo que el planeta estuviera sumido en constante penumbra. Y allá en la lejanía se observaba una enorme construcción como una torre de piedra, con aberturas redondas que le hacían de ventanas. Más que una edificación hecha por criaturas vivientes, parecía haber sido hecha por la misma naturaleza inclemente de ese planeta.

Mientras se acercaban a aquella torre, Kakarotto se topó con que, en efecto, no había muchos saiyajin con vida. Alrededor de 80 energías de su raza podía percibir… intentó no alterarse al darse cuenta que, en efecto, la energía de su madre y la de Bardock no estaban en el planeta… incluso buscó la de Raditz, con la esperanza que él supiera algo, pero ni siquiera su infeliz hermano estaba allí. Piccoro se percató del cambio de energía de su compañero, pero no comentó nada; a él también le habían dicho que, en un momento de la historia de Namekusei, su raza había estado al borde de la extinción, y él se había salvado debido a que su padre lo había enviado a la Tierra en el momento justo. Podía imaginarse lo acongojado que debía estar Kakarotto en ese momento.

Habían más criaturas en el planeta, muchas acampando en carpas frente a la construcción en forma de torre. Alguien incluso había improvisado un bar en pleno campamento, y no era de extrañarse que los pocos saiyajin sobrevivientes estuvieran cerca de dicho lugar, embriagándose, riendo y fornicando de manera no tan discreta como Kakarotto habría querido.

-¡Eh, Kakarotto!- saludó uno de clase baja de quien no recordaba el nombre –Te dábamos por muerto. Escuchamos que venciste a Vegeta, pero no lo creíamos-

Kakarotto no quiso hablar del tema. Tenía cicatrices en el cuerpo que le recordarían por el resto de su vida que apenas había logrado sobrevivir ese encuentro. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la torre. Dos enormes guardias de piedra que parecían gárgolas abrieron las puertas de lo que ahora ya parecía más un palacio al estar cerca. En el vestíbulo había más gárgolas decorativas, y algunos saiyajin riendo y charlando. En cuanto Kakarotto cruzó la puerta, todo se silenció, y todas las miradas se posaron en él mientras atravesaban el lugar. Quiso preguntar por lo que había sucedido, pero los herajin no se detuvieron, por lo que él y Piccoro los siguieron sin disminuir su caminar. Atravesaron el vestíbulo y luego llegaron a un pasillo que estaba vacío, y donde al fondo se hallaba una enorme puerta de más de cinco metros de altura.

-Es aquí- dijo uno de los herajin –Su Alteza está del otro lado de aquella puerta. El namekuseijin esperará aquí con nosotros. Tú, saiyajin, tú eres el que debe entrar-

Kakarotto asintió. Tardó unos segundos en decidirse a caminar; su corazón estaba acelerado por las respuestas que podía obtener del otro lado de esa puerta. Otras dos gárgolas de piedra se movieron al verlo cerca, y abrieron las puertas que rechinaron e incluso hicieron temblar un poco el castillo. Había algo raro en todo en todo ese planeta, y su instinto más primitivo se lo decía. Entró al lugar, que rápidamente lo identificó como un Salón. Las columnas eran de casi diez metros, toscanas; el piso era de concreto, cubierto con una alfombra roja que lo guiaba hasta el trono. Caminó en silencio, sintiéndose observado, como si hubieran muchas más personas allí, pero sólo había una adentro junto con él. La escasa luz apenas entraba por unas diminutas ventanas redondas, pero en el fondo, justo en el trono, no había nada más que dos antorchas que apenas iluminaban su alrededor.

Allí, sentado en un enorme asiento de piedra rústica, estaba alguien. Tenía una pierna cruzada, una enorme capa que parecía absurda, uno de los brazos estirado de manera relajada, mientras que usaba el otro para recostar su cabeza… y en su rostro, el ojo izquierdo parecía brillar en la oscuridad. Lo escuchaba murmurar algo, como si estuviera hablando con alguien, pero sólo él estaba allí.

Kakarotto se terminó de acercar, e hincó una pierna en el suelo –Alteza- dijo, no sabiendo cómo tratar a Tarble.

Tarble levantó el rostro, un poco sorprendido –¿Kakarotto? Cierto, dijeron que vendrías- se levantó de su asiento –Vamos, ponte de pie- dijo acercándose al otro saiyajin.

Era la primera vez que ambos se veían desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y el soldado de clase baja no pudo evitar sentir como si estuviera frente a un Vegeta más joven. Su armadura parecía de acero, con el símbolo de los saiyajin forjado en el pecho, y la enorme capa roja que doblaba la estatura del saiyajin. Guantes y botas blancas, y el elegante rastreador holográfico en su ojo derecho.

-Pea envió dos herajin en tu búsqueda. Me sorprendí al escuchar que no estabas en ninguna parte. Se supone debías permanecer con mi hermano hasta que él estuviera aquí en nuestras manos-

Kakarotto no respondió nada, ¿qué podía decir? Era cierto, había ignorado esa parte, y había preferido ir en busca de la nave de los terrícolas… en busca de Milk.

Tarble rió y se acercó más –Sea lo que sea que te hizo no cumplir, debe de ser importante- dijo con un tono más relajado –Ahora que estás aquí, podremos llamar a los demás- dijo, activando su rastreador, y a los treinta segundos entró una hermosa saiyajin que parecía no mayor de veinte años, cabello liso hasta los hombros, pómulos ligeramente marcados, ojos finos y pestañas pequeñas. Lo que le llamó la atención a Kakarotto no fue nada físico, sino su poder de pelea… era casi nulo. La chica no era una guerrera, era de los saiyajin que nacían sin ninguna habilidad para los combates _–¿Qué hace alguien como ella aquí?-_ se preguntó, intentando disimular su asombro, ¿cómo es posible que una saiyajin así se salvara, y su padre y madre, incluso su hermano, no estuvieran en ninguna parte?

-¿Me llamó, Alteza?- dijo con una voz suave.

–Hazme el favor de llevar a Kakarotto a la reunión. Llegaré en unos minutos, sólo… quiero estar solo unos minutos…-

-Sí, Alteza- dijo la saiyajin joven, girándose hacia Kakarotto –Sígame-

Kakarotto caminó detrás de la saiyajin, quien lo guiaba por unos pasillos de la segunda planta. El lugar seguía siendo tétrico, y todavía tenía la impresión que alguien lo observaba desde las paredes, pero no podía sentir ningún ki. Detuvo su caminar de golpe, haciendo que la saiyajin lo hiciera también.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó la chica.

-¿No lo escuchas? Hay un bebé y está llorando-

–No escucho nada-

-¿Segura?- preguntó cerrando los ojos, intentando buscar el ki del bebé.

-Sigamos- dijo Parusuley, cortando el tema. Caminaron por pasillos con unas cuantas ventanas que apenas iluminaban el camino hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de piedra resguardada por otras dos criaturas como gárgolas –Aquí lo están esperando, Su Alteza vendrá en unos minutos-

Kakarotto entró a un salón donde había una larga mesa de piedra de 4 metros de largo, con sillas del mismo material; y sentados en ellas se encontraban Celery, Caulier, Taro, Pea y saiyajin llamado Cligar, famoso por ser uno de los más atractivos, y un verdadero héroe en la guerra contra Broly, pues él había sido quien distrajo al Legendario Súper Saiyajin para que los otros lo congelaran… y por eso había perdido el brazo izquierdo.

Celery le lanzó una mirada de desdén hacia Kakarotto –_Hay cosas que no cambian_\- pensó el recién llegado. Taro se acercó a saludarlo, tan feliz como siempre; Caulier le dio una palmada en la espalda como saludo, y le hizo unas preguntas corteses de cómo había sido su viaje. Pea y Cligar se limitaron a saludarlo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Kakarotto vio a cada uno de los presentes. Dos saiyajin de clase alta, dos de media y dos de baja contándolo a él. -Finalmente vino el último miembro- dijo Pea, viendo a Kakarotto –Muero de ansias por saber cómo estuvo el combate contra Vegeta-

–¿El último miembro de qué?-

-¿Qué no es obvio, clase... idiota?- dijo Celery –Somos el nuevo Consejo Saiyajin-

Kakarotto se sorprendió y quiso preguntar sobre qué hacía él allí, pero la puerta se abrió y Tarble entró. No podía evitar sentir que la energía del príncipe era un poco diferente, más fuerte, menos emocional, pero no era la energía de alguien frío como Vegeta. Lo que sí podía confirmar es que estaba inestable, pues su ki era extremadamente irregular.

-Veo que ya le dieron la bienvenida- dijo el príncipe, con un tono calmado.

-No comprendo- dijo Kakarotto –Vegeta desmanteló el Consejo años atrás…-

-Vegeta ya no está con nosotros- lo interrumpió Celery –Ahora sus leyes pasan a ser obsoletas o modificadas. Y tú estarás en el Consejo nuevo-

Kakarotto vio a Tarble, quien le sonrió como respuesta –Es un gran honor. Imaginé que aceptarías-

-Parece que no tengo opción- musitó –Mi pa… Bardock siempre fue miembro del Consejo, él sería mejor que yo. Como saben, su habilidad para ver el futuro no es hereditaria- comenzó a decir, esperando conseguir algún indicio del paradero de su progenitor.

-No son las visiones lo que queremos, sino experiencia- dijo Tarble –Y al ser el saiyajin que venció a mi hermano, el asiento aquí es tuyo-

-No lo vencí- dijo un poco molesto –Apenas sobreviví a esa batalla…-

-Eso es lo de menos- intervino Cligar –Sobrevivir un combate con el mismísimo Vegeta ya es una victoria-

–Tal vez te motive más el saber que los saiyajin ya no seremos conquistadores. He decidido que intervendremos en guerras para terminarlas; no tomaremos bandos y no las comenzaremos más- dijo Tarble –Ése es uno de los cambios que haré... entre otros…- dijo con una voz queda, que lo hacía sonar cansado.

–¿Y los demás están de acuerdo con ello?- No tenía nada en contra, pero simplemente tampoco le parecía que esa mentalidad fuese aceptada tan fácilmente por el resto de sus compañeros.

-Esto no está a debate- dijo Tarble –Es la decisión que he tomado, y tendrán que seguirla-

Kakarotto frunció el ceño. Por un instante, el nuevo príncipe se pareció mucho a su hermano mayor. Quizás Tarble tenía más en común con Vegeta de lo que realmente aparentaba. Claro que el antiguo príncipe jamás habría siquiera pensado en ordenarle a los saiyajin que dejaran de matar; incluso los hostigaba para que lo hicieran con más crueldad. Tenía una cicatriz en la espalda que le recordaba la vez que Vegeta le _enseñó_ que un saiyajin no perdonaba una vida, sino la tomaba con sus propias manos.

Pea se encogió de hombros –Hemos seguido a Vegeta por tanto tiempo a ciegas, que es hora de un respiro nuevo-

-No será la primera vez que apostamos a seguir a un líder sin saber hacia dónde nos llevará- intervino Cligar –Si alguien tiene una queja, puede venir a nosotros, y entonces decidiremos qué hacer con esa persona-

Caulier simplemente estaba callado, con los dedos entrelazados, observándolos a todos. Era el único que sabía de política, y ésa era una de las razones por las que Celery lo había elegido para estar allí. Como buen conocedor de los temas, sabía que debía de escuchar antes de dar alguna opinión.

-Así que los saiyajin seremos ahora como… _pacifistas_\- dijo Kakarotto con un tono de ironía.

Pea rió –No sé qué tan pacifistas podremos ser. Nosotros sólo intervendremos en peleas que se salen de control, no llegaremos a detener las guerras en el nombre de la paz; lo haremos porque nos encanta demostrar que estamos por encima de los demás- hizo una pausa mientras miraba a Kakarotto con su único ojo –Hasta cierto punto, hacer esto de mediadores en las guerras nos pone en un puesto casi como el de unos dioses-

-Algo así como dioses de la destrucción- bromeó Celery.

Cligar asintió, Taro rió en alto, y Caulier se limitó a sonreír. Él había visto ya al Dios de la Destrucción en una ocasión en que éste visitó al fallecido Rey Vegeta, y sabía que había una brecha enorme para llegar a ser unos verdaderos dioses. –¿Qué opinas, Kakarotto?- preguntó.

-Combatir únicamente para matar a los que pueden pelear…- dijo como incrédulo –Seguro Vegeta se estaría retorciendo con tan sólo escuchar eso-

-Hablando de Vegeta- dijo Pea –Tenemos un pequeño problema con él. Queremos que vayas a traerlo a donde sea que lo tienen-

–¿No se supone que está acá con ustedes encarcelado?- preguntó Kakarotto un poco desconcertado.

Tarble lo vio un poco sorprendido, pero fue Celery quien respondió con su típica frialdad hacia él –No- espetó –En cuanto te fuiste, Enkiridera se tomó la libertad de llevarlo a algún planeta para tenerlo bajo su custodia. Aparentemente lo quieren enjuiciar-

Kakarotto se sorprendió al escuchar eso, -¿Enjuiciar a Vegeta? Eso no se supone que…-

-Eso pasó porque no te quedaste a vigilar lo que sucedía- le recalcó la saiyajin de clase alta.

-No me culpes- se defendió él –Habían bastantes soldados saiyajin allí, ellos estaban más que capacitados para defender la nave o decidir ignorar la orden de esa mujer-

-Enviamos ya un equipo a buscarlos a todos- dijo Pea, intentando detener la discusión que estaba por estallar –Pero no hemos conseguido contactarnos con ellos. Necesitamos que tú vayas por él y traigas a todos los demás también. Es necesario que todos estemos presentes para la coronación del príncipe-

-¿Coronación?-

Celery se viró de nuevo hacia Kakarotto –¿Es que no estás enterado de nada, idiota?-

Kakarotto sintió cómo la sangre se le subió a la cabeza, ¿qué tenía ahora ella en su contra? Siempre habían tenido una enemistad, pero nunca había sido tan tóxica como ahora. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a aumentar su poder, viendo a Celery con furia. Si ella sólo entendía con la fuerza, entonces así sería. _–Perdóname, Fennel_\- pensó, seguro que su amigo debía estar riéndose desde el infierno.

–Calma, calma- dijo Taro –No es necesario que seas tan brusca, Celery. Kakarotto apenas está llegando, no tiene por qué saber todos los detalles. Tú eres la nueva Mano Derecha, pero no todos están tan enterados de lo que pasa como tú-

Kakarotto palideció al escuchar eso, ¿Celery era la Mano Derecha? Era como si Vegeta hubiese tenido a Rhubarb como consejero principal. Definitivamente debía quedarse en ese Consejo, no podía permitir que alguien como ella hiciera su voluntad cuando Tarble no estaba presente.

-¡Suficiente!- dijo Tarble, con una voz firme –No necesitamos que te ofusques por eso, Celery- dijo viéndola con seriedad.

Celery frunció el ceño, pero pareció calmarse -Perdón, Alteza-

Tarble sonrió de nuevo y le dedicó una mirada larga y cansada a Kakarotto –Me coronarán como rey de los saiyajin- explicó -He decidido que gobernaré yo-

Kakarotto frunció el ceño. Bueno, era lógico; si Vegeta era despojado de sus derechos, ninguno de sus hijos podía ocupar el trono, pero aun así no se imaginó que Tarble era del tipo de sujeto que le robaba el derecho a un par de niños.

-Antes de eso, quiero que mi hermano esté ya bajo nuestra custodia- agregó el futuro rey.

-¿No sería mejor que Vegeta se quedara lo más lejos posible?- preguntó Kakarotto. No lo quería decir en alto, pero teniéndolo cerca siempre había riesgo que algunos que no querían ser pacíficos decidieran apoyarlo y liberarlo. Y con los pocos saiyajin que quedaban con vida, una guerra civil seguro acabaría extinguiendo la raza de manera definitivamente.

-Si permitimos que tengan a Vegeta y que lo sometan a juicio sin que digamos algo sobre ello, es como decirles que no tenemos independencia- dijo Tarble –No me importa los riesgos, pero mi hermano estará bajo nuestra custodia. Pedí los planos a unos constructores para que edifiquen la mejor prisión del Universo. Pero previo a eso quiero que…-

La puerta se abrió, y la saiyajin bonita de antes dio un paso hacia adentro, viendo a Tarble y haciéndole un movimiento con la cabeza. El joven príncipe se puso de pie –Bien… tengo que retirarme- dijo un poco cansado, y uno de sus brazos pareció tambalear un poco –Iremos a liberar un planeta del que interceptamos una señal de ayuda, y luego tú te encargarás de traer a mi hermano-

–¿Pidieron específicamente que fuéramos nosotros hasta ellos para salvarlos?-

-No- respondió Tarble, acomodándose la capa –Pero una vez que vean de lo que somos capaces los saiyajin, las peticiones comenzarán a llover. Celery, prepara todo para ir a la misión del Planeta Midori. Iremos sólo un puñado de hombres, el resto se quedará aquí-

Los presentes se quedaron callados hasta que Tarble salió del lugar –Se ve mejor que hace un mes- dijo Taro.

–¿Qué sucede con él?- preguntó Kakarotto –No puedo evitar sentirlo… _diferente_-

-Nada que te involucre- dijo Celery –Ahora tenemos que asegurarnos que la misión salga bien. Enviaremos saiyajin y algunos reclutas nuevos para asistir al príncipe-

Pea se puso de pie –Propongo que Kakarotto lo asista también- dijo viendo al joven con su único ojo –Realmente tenemos que comprobar si vale la pena o no el que esté en el Consejo-

Caulier asintió –Me parece buena idea-

-Yo también iré- dijo la saiyajin tuerta –Algunos herajin están un poco ansiosos, así que esto les vendrá bien-

-Todos estamos así- se quejó Celery –Pero está bien, ve tú y encárgate que todo salga bien. ¿Alguna duda?-

–_¿Qué hacemos en este planeta tan lejano?, ¿dónde está Bulma?_\- preguntó Kakarotto en su cabeza mientras observaba a todos los miembros del Consejo _–¿Dónde está mi familia?-_ quiso preguntar, pero las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

Kakarotto tuvo que ponerse la nueva armadura que era emblema del cambio de autoridad saiyajin. En su opinión era demasiado blanca, pero debía admitir que el rastreador nuevo era un lujo, incluso podía jurar que era creación del Dr. Brief. Esperó dos días a que partieran en la misión, consiguiendo información por todas partes. Nadie sabía qué había sido de los saiyajin que no estaban en el planeta, pero algunos juraban que soldados heridos habían sido enviados a un planeta distante luego de ser dados de alta del Planeta Pital, especialmente las saiyajin que estaban embarazadas. Pero nadie sabía nada sobre Bulma y Trunks, y no le agradó darse cuenta que muchos de sus compañeros estaban aliviados por su desaparición, pues debido a las características tan humanas del pequeño hijo de Vegeta, no estaban muy entusiasmados que éste fuese el nuevo príncipe heredero. Con ello se enteró que el segundo heredero sí lucía como un saiyajin completo, ¿entonces por qué Tarble quería quitarle su derecho al trono? Quizás temía que el hijo de Vegeta resultara tan terrible o peor gobernante que su padre. Aunque Vegeta había sido un ejemplo de saiyajin, era obvio que alguien como él al mando era un peligro para todo el Universo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tarble despertó de golpe, sudado y agitado. Había tenido otra pesadilla. Buscó en la mesa de noche una pastilla y la tomó sin necesidad de agua –Fue sólo un sueño- murmuró, agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos –Sólo un sueño. Nada de eso fue real-

_-Oh, pero lo será-_ dijo una voz en su cabeza. Las alucinaciones se habían vuelto cada vez menos frecuentes, pero era difícil combatirlas en las noches. A veces incluso veía a otro saiyajin con su rostro parado al pie de la cama; cerraba los ojos, contaba hasta diez y cuando los abría de nuevo no había nadie más.

Intentó ignorar la voz, se puso de pie y lavó su rostro con agua fría –Todo está en mi cabeza- murmuró, viendo el agua correr. No quería cerrar los ojos, podía soñar de nuevo, y no era nada placentero. Celery le había dicho que Vegeta solía tener pesadillas también, ¿acaso su hermano también era agobiado por voces en su cabeza? Vegeta era lo suficientemente solitario como para que nadie supiera lo que pasaba con él… quizás ni siquiera Bulma.

Cerró el grifo de plata, y cuando levantó la mirada hacia el espejo que colgaba sobre el lavamanos, vio su rostro ensangrentado, sin su ojo izquierdo. Su cuerpo reaccionó sin que él lo pensara, y con el puño cerrado golpeó el espejo, quebrándolo en mil pedazos, y haciendo que su mano quedara con heridas.

Horas después, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, y una hermosa saiyajin joven entró –Alteza, ya es hora… ¿Alteza?- preguntó preocupada. Buscó con la mirada en la oscuridad, y halló al joven príncipe. Estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, dormido con la cabeza en una posición incómoda.

-¿Alteza?- preguntó acercándose a Tarble, pero éste no dio señales de siquiera escucharla; pero mientras más se acercaba, más lo escuchaba hablar en su sueño.

-No… Cooler…- decía el joven saiyajin –No… no a Suno…-

-Alteza- llamó la saiyajin con una voz más fuerte, haciendo que el príncipe abriera los ojos lentamente.

-Pars…- balbuceó, todavía con medio cerebro dormido –¿Estás en mi sueño?-

-No, Alteza, es hora de su medicación- le dijo suavemente, sacando una pequeña inyección de su armadura –¿Está listo?-

Tarble estiró su brazo derecho, y la saiyajin se sorprendió al ver su mano. En los nudillos se podía ver que la piel había sido rasgada hasta el punto de ver el hueso, y tenía trozos de vidrio insertados –¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó, abriendo la pequeña maleta que llevaba con ella y sacando un botiquín. –Extienda la mano. Esto le dolerá- dijo, poniéndose una mascarilla blanca sobre la boca y la nariz, untando alcohol en un par de pinzas y procediendo a extirpar los restos de cristal.

Tarble no gritó, simplemente se quedó viendo lo que la saiyajin hacía –Tuve un sueño- murmuró, y Pars no supo si se lo decía a ella o hablaba consigo mismo –Cooler atacó la Tierra, pero sólo mató a una persona… la tomó con su cola y le quebró el cuello… yo me quedé con los brazos cruzados… sentado en el trono… observando todo sin parpadear-

-Fue sólo un sueño, Alteza- dijo Pars sin apartar la vista de la mano, la cual seguía atendiendo, sorprendida que Tarble no parecía reaccionar ante el dolor.

-Creo que estaba muerto-

-¿Quién?-

-Yo. En mi sueño. ¿Cómo es posible que permita que alguien mate a la mujer que me salvó la vida y no sentir nada por ello?-

Pars apretó los labios –No lo sé, Alteza- dijo terminando de vendar la mano –Está listo. Esto servirá mientras preparo el Tanque. Lo haré yo misma.- tomó de nuevo la inyección, limpió con algodón una zona del brazo de Tarble que ya estaba un poco morada, y lo inyectó. El líquido entró dentro de las venas del príncipe, y éste pareció finalmente sentir algo –Todo estará bien, Alteza-

Tarble la tomó del brazo y la vio directamente a los ojos, ya completamente despierto –¿Cómo puedes aceptar a un príncipe que necesita medicamentos para no sucumbir…?-

Pars le sonrió con dulzura –Porque creo en usted, Alteza. Mi padre murió siguiendo las órdenes del príncipe Vegeta… ¿y para qué? El príncipe luego explotó el planeta con mi madre en él todavía- suavemente le colocó la mano en el rostro a Tarble –Creo que usted salvará a la raza saiyajin-

Tarble se sonrojó un poco, y cuando quedó sólo en su habitación, colocó su propia mano en donde Pars se la había puesto. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, viendo hacia el cielo, que lo ayudaba a calmarse. Todos los del consejo, a excepción de Pea y Kakarotto, se habían quedado en el planeta que actualmente estaban ocupando, preparando todo para la coronación, la cual sería en un planeta a seiscientos años luz de la Tierra.

A pesar que había sido difícil, al final la decisión había sido tomada. Tenía la impresión que eso era lo ideal. Con ideas pacifistas, y abandonando todo lo que a conquistas se refería, estaba seguro que ya nadie planearía destruir a los saiyajin, por lo que habitar cerca de la Tierra ya no era ningún riesgo… en teoría. Celery invitaría a todos los príncipes, princesas, reyes y reinas del resto de planetas. La celebración duraría diez días, un poco más corta que la coronación de su padre cuando éste se volvió rey. Habría un festín tan grande que por eso mismo habían decidido tomar un planeta con vida, pero ninguna raza dominante, por lo que no tendrían que luchar en lo absoluto. Los saiyajin estaban ya ansiosos, pues habían combates diarios durante la festividad, y muchos bebés eran concebidos durante la celebración. Algunos incluso nunca conocían a sus padres, y no era para más decir que algunos híbridos también eran concebidos… pero pocas veces lograban sobrevivir el primer año, pues el gen saiyajin no parecía congeniar bien con todo tipo de razas.

Tarble llevó su mano izquierda su cabeza –Espero estar bien para esta misión- murmuró, y no consiguió que ninguna voz le respondiera. Eso era un buen indicio. Todavía tenía que ir a la enfermería para que terminaran de reparar su mano herida, pero tenía bastante tiempo todavía.

Vio por la ventana del castillo hacia el espacio. Debido a las insistencias de Celery, había optado por no ir al Planeta Midori, pues su recuperación seguía sin estar completa. Apretó el puño donde estaba herido –¿De qué sirve un líder que no puede comandar al ejército?- balbuceó, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando no permitir que las lágrimas cayeran. Estaba frustrado. Y no podía hacer nada para repararlo.

Dos días después del incidente, no paraba de ser acosado por Celery en relación a su coronación. Las tradiciones saiyajin dictaban que fuese el guerrero más fuerte quien usara la corona, y para eso Tarble debería combatir y demostrar que nadie podía vencerlo; además estaría obligado a elegir una esposa, quien tendría que ser la mejor guerrera para asegurar la estirpe. La fiesta en honor a la coronación duraba semanas, y llegaban razas de otros planetas a agasajar al nuevo rey, esperando ganarse su favor para evitar conquistas.

Tarble, quien había logrado escapar de la constante insistencia de Celery para elegir esposa en su coronación, le estaba dando una visita al único bebé que había en el castillo. El pequeño dormía en su cuna, con la cola moviéndose lentamente. Tenía el ceño fruncido y las manitas hechas un puño –_Te pareces mucho a tu madre_\- pensó el futuro rey, no pudiendo evitar comparar a Kurbis con Trunks. El menor de los herederos seguro parecía mucho más saiyajin que el mayor, pero no tenía casi ningún rasgo de Vegeta en él, por no decir que no tenía nada. Pero, a pesar que Trunks tenía la mirada de su padre, no tenía ningún otro rastro saiyajin. Era un verdadero dilema.

Salió de la habitación y buscó un lugar tranquilo, uno de los balcones abandonados, donde la vista daba hacia campos extensos completamente vacíos de vida, pues todo el planeta era usado para ir a sepultar muerto… y todas las rocas que estaban puestas de manera aleatoria eran realmente lápidas. Incluso Taro le había dicho que estar en ese planeta era una idea descabellada, pues muchos decían que estaba maldito, con almas de los muertos acechando por las noches… el enorme saiyajin era muy supersticioso con eso, pero Tarble no podía evitar sentir que era observado constantemente.

_-Esa enorme torre no es ningún castillo-_ le había dicho Taro cuando llegaron al planeta _–Es un pirámide. Es una tumba-_

A veces escuchaba voces en habitaciones vacías, pero no estaba seguro si eran voces en su cabeza o de fantasmas. Cerró el ojo derecho, probando la visión de su nuevo ojo izquierdo. Recordaba que le había picado tanto al inicio que a veces sentía que sería mejor arrancárselo de nuevo. Era una comezón que no paraba, hasta que finalmente se acostumbró. Incluso le había adquirido cierto aprecio a la cicatriz que atravesaba todo el lado izquierdo del rostro.

_-Alteza- _llamó Pars por el rastreador_ –Hay tres soldados que vinieron a buscarlo. Dicen venir de un planeta lejano a agasajarlo_-

-Diles que no estoy de ánimos- respondió el joven príncipe.

_-Quieren que usted haga la coronación en su planeta…- _murmuró la saiyajin suavemente.

Tarble frunció el ceño –Diles que no estoy de ánimos- repitió –Y mi decisión ha sido tomada ya con respecto a dónde hacer mi coronación-

–_Alteza…- _lo interrumpió Pars _–Creo que ellos saben algo sobre el paradero del príncipe Trunks y su madre humana-_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kakarotto caminaba con algo de dificultad debido a la capa blanca que llevaba. Su atuendo era como el de los nuevos hombres sirviendo a Tarble, pero le habían dicho que debía llevar capa de ese color para enfatizar que él era del Consejo Saiyajin.

-Capitán Kakarotto- saludó un guardia que estaba en una puerta de metal –Lo esperan-

Kakarotto lo vio un poco desubicado –No tienes que llamarme…-

La puerta se abrió, y Pea salió a su encuentro –Te tomas tu dulce tiempo para llegar- le reclamó –Ven, no estamos tan lejos ya del Planeta Midori-

Entraron a la sala de comando. Piccoro estaba de pie, observando una enorme pantalla donde se veía un planeta tres veces el tamaño de la Tierra, cubierto de verde y con unas manchas negras.

-Estamos a veinte minutos de aterrizar, Capitán- informó uno de los pilotos de la nave. Un joven de tamaño pequeño, piel color púrpura, y orejas largas hasta el suelo. Kakarotto lo vio con desaprobación, y el chico, sonrojado, posó de nuevo su vista en los controles. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían despegado para cumplir la misión que Tarble le había asignado… y no paraban de llamarlo _capitán_.

Pea se viró hacia Kakarotto, y le sonrió de forma divertida –Al menos podrías fingir que te gusta que te llamen así-

-Tú deberías ser la capitana. Eres de clase media- A pesar que Tarble y los demás iban en otra nave, el príncipe había asignado a Kakarotto como capitán de la misión muy en contra de su voluntad, ¡nunca había sido bueno como líder de pelotones tan grandes! Y ahora le tocaba ser la cabecilla y organizar cada movimiento que harían.

Pea hizo para atrás un mechón de cabello que colgaba en la frente –No- dijo desinteresada –Después de todo, nosotros venimos a ver pelear a aquel que derrotó a Vegeta-

Kakarotto apretó los labios y la vio de reojo –De no haber sido por Enkiridera…-

-Sobreviviste a un encuentro con él. Eso es más que suficiente. Morimos de curiosidad por ver el gran poder que llevas contigo, ¿no es así, namekuseijin?- preguntó, girándose a Piccoro, quien permanecía con los brazos cruzados en completo silencio.

-Yo estoy aquí solamente para asegurarme que Kakarotto no haga ninguna tontería- respondió él.

-Es cierto, ya lo viste combatir contra Vegeta. Dime, namekuseijin, ¿qué tanto poder tiene Kakarotto?-

Piccoro se dio la vuelta, y salió del lugar. A veces a Kakarotto le sorprendía cómo su rival conseguía hacer ondear su capa cada vez que caminaba. Quiso ir detrás de él para pedirle un consejo de cómo hacer que la capa se moviera así, pero se contuvo.

Pea lo observó divertida –Creo que no le agrado- dijo de manera bromista.

-Él se llama Piccoro- dijo Kakarotto –Bien podrías recordar su nombre al menos como cortesía-

Pea rió –No digas tonterías, me memorizaré su nombre cuando me demuestre que vale la pena. Ahora date prisa y da la orden para que comiencen a prepararse para el aterrizaje-

Kakarotto se acercó al micrófono, presionó el botón de encendido, y carraspeó antes de hablar –Aquí el capitán- dijo no muy serio –Estamos a veinte minutos de aterrizar…- hizo una pausa, viendo a Pea, quien no hacía nada más que sonreír –…Vayan a formarse… a menos que estén entrenando, en ese caso pues…-

Pea lo empujó y tomó el micrófono –Comiencen los preparativos para el aterrizaje. Tomen una ducha rápida, seguramente apestan, y colóquense su nueva armadura. En diez minutos los quiero en el hangar principal.- Cortó la comunicación y vio a Kakarotto con un poco de molestia –La orden va también para ti-

Kakarotto se rió y rascó su cabeza –Te veré en diez minutos-

-Hazme otro favor. Deja que yo hable, tú sólo pelearás-

Cuando finalmente aterrizaron en el planeta, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver el tamaño de los árboles. Todos superaban los mil metros de altura, y sus hojas eran casi del tamaño de la enorme nave en la que los saiyajin viajaban. Debido a esto, la luz que alcanzaba el suelo era muy escasa, y las criaturas que lo habitaban habían evolucionado para tener pequeños rasgos fluorescentes para iluminarse ellos mismos. Los hongos estaban perforados, como si fuesen casas con ventanas, y lo mismo sucedía con los árboles.

Kakarotto y Piccoro fueron los primeros en descender de la nave, junto con un pelotón de cinco herajin enviados por Pea. Debían de asegurarse que no había peligros cercanos y familiarizarse con el lugar. El viento ululaba mientras los siete soldados volaban entre el pasto, ocultos en él, siguiendo un rastro que uno de los herajin había encontrado. Los de esa raza en particular eran bastante hábiles como rastreadores y piratas. Era increíble cómo Pea conseguía que la obedecieran. Pasaron por unas rocas del tamaño del tamaño del castillo del antiguo Planeta Vejita, cubiertas completamente por musgo.

Volaron por unos treinta minutos, vieron a varios animales que, en proporción al resto del planeta eran normales, pero a su lado lucían enormes. Venados, osos, ardillas, una enorme fila de hormigas y varios insectos más. Kakarotto mató a un escarabajo, comió un poco de su carne, y repartió lo demás con todos menos con Piccoro, quien se quedó sentado observándolos con repulsión.

Retomaron el vuelo poco después de llenos, pero todo a su alrededor se había silenciado, como si la vida en el planeta se hubiera detenido. Ni siquiera el viento soplaba más.

-Nos observan- dijo Piccoro, deteniéndose de golpe al cabo de unos minutos de vuelo –Puedo escuchar murmullos dentro de los árboles-

Kakarotto hizo una señal, y los cinco herajin se detuvieron como si fuesen un solo organismo. Algo que sorprendió al saiyajin, sabía que Pea los entrenaba extenuantemente, pero nunca se imaginó que fuesen tan disciplinados.

-Nos tienen rodeados- dijo Piccoro –¿Los ves?-

-Sí- respondió Kakarotto, activando su rastreador en caso necesitar refuerzos –Son cientos.- Y tan silenciosos, quiso agregar. La única razón por la que él se percató de ellos fue por su energía, a pesar que la estaban intentando ocultar. –Ustedes tres- le dijo a los herajin que tenía atrás –Fórmense detrás de…-

Sus palabras quedaron cortadas al aparecer tres guerreros frente a él. Cinco metros de alto, fornidos, de pelo negro liso hasta la cintura, piel bronceada, ropas de tela blanca, armados únicamente con arcos de algún tipo de madera, y lanzas de cristal que parecía contener luz en su interior. Kakarotto había vencido enemigos mucho más altos y poderosos, pero aun así estos emanaban cierta energía que lo hacía sentir abrumado. Era como si estuviera viendo a la naturaleza misma personificada.

-Qui vous êtes?- dijo uno, el que parecía ser el líder –Répondez-moi!- su voz era carrasposa, y daba la impresión que estaba molesto.

El instinto de Kakarotto fue arremeter contra él, pero Piccoro se adelantó para responder en el mismo idioma. Los herajin estaban quietos, como estatuas, esperando alguna orden. Kakarotto observaba la situación; parecía que Piccoro y el muchacho discutían, pero cuando el lugareño rió, supo que estaban a salvo.

El chico de la lanza vio a Kakarotto, y le extendió la mano –Lo sentimos, creímos que eran hombres de Freezer- le dijo sin señal de acento alguno.

Kakarotto le regresó el apretón –Vengo en representación de Tarble-

-Sé muy bien en nombre de quién vienes y quiénes son. Les daremos comida y hospedaje por esta noche, pero quiero que partan al amanecer-

-Creo que hay un malentendido. Estamos aquí porque recibimos una llamada de auxilio-

-De haber enviado una señal de ese tipo, no habríamos esperado que unos sucios saiyajin vinieran-

Kakarotto se molestó un poco al escuchar eso. De no haber sido por la señal de ayuda, él estaría buscando a Milk por todo el Espacio en ese momento. Si había llegado hasta allí, no sería por gusto –Tengo órdenes de liberar a su pueblo de…-

-¿Tienes idea de quién fue el primero en atacarnos, saiyajin?- preguntó con algo de rencor en la voz –¿Sabes lo que nos hizo tu príncipe hace ocho años?-

-Capitaine- llamó una voz desde las raíces de un árbol. Los otros dos soldados que habían llegado con lanzas se inclinaron, y el que hablaba con Kakarotto hizo lo mismo. Un hombre de cabello blanco hasta el suelo salió de las raíces, montado sobre una hormiga que de color blanco y negro, más grandes que las que habían visto antes en el trayecto –Estos hombres vinieron en nombre del nuevo gobernante. No pagarán por los actos cometidos por otros- se giró hacia el equipo de Kakarotto, viéndolo con sus ojos grises rasgados –Aceptaremos su ayuda de buena voluntad. Además, esperaba que fueran saiyajin quienes vinieran-

Kakarotto, quien estaba comenzando a molestarse, lo vio desconcertado –¿Por qué a nosotros?-

-Porque el problema que tenemos es particularmente debido dos de su raza… Aparecieron hace más de tres meses. Como ves, este planeta rebosa en plantas, y uno de ellos tenía particular interés por ellas… pero el otro guerrero…- hizo una pausa grave, viendo a Kakarotto fijamente –…El otro parecía no estar en sus cabales; constantemente murmuraba algo, no podía controlar sus arranques de ira. Fue culpa de él que hombres de Freezer se fijaran en este lugar, y comenzaran a atacarnos constantemente. Los dos saiyajin se fueron, parecían tener otro planeta en la mira, pero desde entonces sufrimos de ataques a cada tanto-

-¿No vino alguna nave antes o después? Estoy buscando también a algunos humanos que están desaparecidos. En particular una mujer de cabello negro.- Quizás Bulma era la prioridad de Tarble, pero Milk era la suya.

-¿Humanos? No, nunca hemos visto uno. No sabemos ni siquiera en qué parte de la galaxia viven-

-Ya veo… con los ataques que sufren, ¿cada cuánto suceden?-

-Si los cálculos no fallan, será en tres días-

Kakarotto le ordenó a uno de los herajin ir por el resto de los soldados. El pelotón constaba de quince saiyajin, veinticinco herajin, y cincuenta soldados de diversas clases que Caulier había asignado para la misión. Pea se quejó sobre la cantidad de hombres que estaban empleando para ello, pero el resto del Consejo opinó que lo mejor era demostrar todo el poder que el nuevo príncipe saiyajin tenía.

-Ahora síganme, podremos seguir hablando más cómodos adentro-

-¿Adentro?- preguntó Kakarotto, pero el sujeto sobre la hormiga sólo se dio vuelta y se introdujo por un hueco entre las raíces de donde había salido. Éstas estaban decoradas con luces pequeñas y suaves que iluminaban el camino lo suficiente como para no tropezarse. Pinturas decoraban dichas raíces, en las cuales se contaban anécdotas del pueblo que vivía en ese planeta. Aparentemente, en algún momento de la historia, gigantes lo habían habitado, pero ahora sólo quedaban estos seres que, en comparación con las plantas y animales del planeta, eran diminutos. Se hacían llamar _susurrantes del bosque_, y a Kakarotto le dio la impresión que eran como hadas de cuentos que había escuchado en la Tierra. Habitaban dentro de los árboles, hongos, debajo de las piedras, y poseían sus propias leyendas de hadas que habitaban los lagos, pero que nunca subían a la superficie.

El interior del árbol estaba hueco, con casas talladas a todo su alrededor, iluminadas de manera tenue; las conexiones entre ellas eran con puentes tallados con ornamentos barnizados. Había aves volando de un lado al otro en el interior, y sobre ellos iban algunos jinetes, con cascos de madera en forma de grifos. Cantos suaves provenían de alguna parte cerca de la copa, e incluso el sonido de flautas llegaba a los oídos del saiyajin y el namekuseijin, acompañadas de sonidos de arpas y flautas. Era la primera cultura casi intacta que Kakarotto conocía desde que la expansión de los saiyajin había iniciado. Aparentemente, había un gobernante por encima de todos, pero, a diferencia de la monarquía saiyajin, éste podía ser derrocado a votación si consideraban que el rey o reina no ejercía un buen trabajo. La monarquía actual llevaba diez siglos a flote, y por la manera en que el príncipe se comportaba, duraría otra generación más.

-Mi madre está descansando ahora, así que yo me encargaré de su estadía, pero debido a la gran cantidad de hombres, me temo que tendrán que hospedarse en otro árbol-

-¿Quieres decir que todos los árboles de aquí están poblados?- preguntó Piccoro.

-No. Solían estarlo, pero ya no más- dijo con un tono delicado –Creo que el árbol _Jour Ombre_será el indicado-

Kakarotto quiso preguntar más sobre todo; quería saber más de lo que Turles y Broly hacían allí, quería saber qué había sucedido con los saiyajin bajo la orden de Vegeta hace ocho años, ¿habían sido ellos los causantes de las muertes del resto de habitantes? Tenía muchas dudas, pero al mismo tiempo no quería saber nada más; sólo quería terminar su misión, ir por Vegeta, y luego dedicarse a buscar a Milk y a Bulma. Una vez con Tarble ya sentado en el trono, no tendría preocupaciones de nada.

Un ave de color gris, con alas y pecho rojo, aterrizó frente a ellos. Una chica que a Kakarotto le pareció extremadamente alta descendió, y los vio a todos con desconfianza. –Príncipe Esetasl- dijo de manera solemne –El resto de… _guerreros_ ya está frente a este árbol. Son demasiados saiyajin.- Lo último lo entonó con cierto desprecio que ni siquiera Kakarotto pudo ignorarlo; de haber tenido cola, ésta se hubiera erizado ante el comentario.

-Son nuestros invitados- dijo el príncipe, de manera relajada –Ocuparán el árbol _Jour Ombre_. Encárgate de que tengan comida y bebida. Nos ayudarán a luchar contra la siguiente ola de invasión-

Cinco días esperaron a que el ejército de Freezer apareciera. Se familiarizaron con el planeta, y descubrieron sectores que habían sido quemados por Turles o por las batallas que habían tenido. Pea encontró lo que parecía el cadáver de un ser que medía más de 30m de alto. El último gigante joven que había muerto en combate contra el ejército invasor. Fue hasta la tarde del sexto día que la alarma sonó. Eran cincuenta naves que se acercaban, pero eran de Cooler, no de Freezer. Los noventa soldados que llegaron en nombre de Tarble los esperaban ocultos entre las copas de los árboles, con la nave camuflada entre las raíces y hojas.

La primera nave no logró terminar de cruzar la atmósfera antes de que Kakarotto lanzara el primer ataque para destruirla, y luego el resto de soldados se le unió. Las naves que lograban aterrizar, eran rodeadas rápidamente por más de diez soldados gritando y elevando su energía. Pero los saiyajin, al no estar acostumbrados a luchar de esa manera tan indirecta, optaron por permitir que los enemigos salieran de las naves y pelearan a puño limpio. Los herajin, a diferencia de ellos, esperaban las órdenes de Pea, sin embargo, no podían reprimir su impulso de robar pertenencias de los caídos. Bajo la orden de Kakarotto, los saiyajin y herajin no atacaron al inicio; quería ver la potencia de los otros cincuenta soldados, ninguno de ellos había asesinado, de hecho diez habían muerto, y podía escuchar gritos de otros heridos. No eran malos combatientes, pero por no querer matar parecían niños jugando. Al final, tanto saiyajin como herajin intervinieron. Kakaroto golpeó a un soldado en la cara usando el codo, éste cayó con la nariz rota, y luego le lanzó un ataque de energía en el pecho, matándolo sin más dolor.

-Nos rendimos-

Se giró hacia el dueño de la voz aguda que había hablado. Era una ser delgado, estaba hincado, e imitándolo estaban otros diez soldados sin casco, con piel de color celeste, ligosa, branquias en el cuello y ojos completamente negros.

-Nos rendimos- repitió el que había hablado antes, quitándose el casco, demostrando su rostro andrógino –Por favor, no queremos morir-

Pea, quien no estaba muy lejos, se acercó a ver lo que sucedía –Seres sin honor como ustedes merecen la muerte- dijo, levantando la mano para disparar energía, mientras los once soldados hincados se cubrían el rostro, resignados ya a que sus vidas acabarían en ese instante.

-No- dijo Kakarotto, poniéndose frente a ella –Si Tarble quiere paz, somos los primeros que debemos reflejar eso. Así que no habrán más muertes por hoy-

-Sabes que no hay que confiar en los que se rinden. No eres nada más que un clase…-

-Un clase baja, quizás- la interrumpió –Pero soy el capitán de esta misión- dijo de manera firme, sosteniéndole la mirada al único ojo de la saiyajin –Ahora anuncia a los demás que no maten a aquellos que se rindan. Los llevaremos como prisioneros-

Pea escupió a los pies de Kakarotto, pero le sonrió –Tal vez sí tienes madera de líder, clase baja-

-Y tú de seguidora, clase media- le respondió él, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Se giró hacia los que se habían rendido y los vio con un poco de desconfianza –Mi compañera tiene razón, los que se rinden fácilmente no son de fiar, ¿por qué habríamos de dejarlos vivir?-

-Somos una raza que fue esclavizada por Cooler para sacar cristales del fondo de los océanos- dijo el que había implorado piedad –Estamos en esta guerra sólo porque no pudimos defendernos. Sólo queremos buscar un nuevo planeta donde vivir, sólo quedamos nosotros once. No queremos que nuestra herencia acabe aquí-

Kakarotto asintió y llamó a dos soldados para que los llevaran a la nave, donde habían celdas bien aseguradas –Los llevaremos ante el príncipe. Él decidirá qué hacer con ustedes.-

El príncipe de la raza de los susurrantes se acercó luego del combate, montado sobre un colibrí de color azul. No tenía ni una sola gota de sangre, su cabello blanco estaba trenzado, llevaba un arco sobre el hombro y una lanza en la mano izquierda. Y a diferencia de Kakarotto, quien estaba empapado en sudor, el príncipe no tenía ni una sola gota –Muchas gracias, saiyajin-

-Kakarotto- lo corrigió –Mi nombre es Kakarotto-

El príncipe le sonrió con condescendiente amabilidad. –Vi que varios de los enemigos fueron llevados al interior de su nave como prisioneros. ¿Desde cuándo ustedes muestran piedad ante los demás?-

Kakarotto se encogió de hombros –Sólo con aquellos que se rinden.-

–Si tu príncipe Tarble resulta no tener madera de líder, con gusto apoyaríamos que tú lo fueras en caso decidieras tomar el trono.- le dijo con una sonrisa honesta.

Kakarotto se sorprendió al escuchar eso, él nunca había siquiera pensado en algo así. Incluso le gustaría alejarse lo más posible de líos con la corona.

-Oye, clase baja, hay cambio de planes- dijo Pea –Deja de perder el tiempo, y date prisa en subir a los prisioneros. Hubo un cambio de planes, la coronación ya no será cerca de la Tierra-

Kakarotto la vio sorprendido –¿En dónde será?-

-No creo que lo hayas escuchado. Se llama Juízo- dijo con un acento raro al final –Pero le han cambiado el nombre mil veces. Algunos lo llaman Planeta del Juicio, Planeta Final… Planeta de los Pueblos… y algunos lugareños lo llaman Gigantus, porque en ese lugar han derrocado gigantes sometiéndolos a juicios- se encogió de hombros –Deberían elegir un nombre y ya, no estar cambiando tanto-

-¿Qué tan lejos está?-

-Está bastante lejos, así que mejor vete dando prisa- lo reprendió.

-Claro- respondió Kakarotto sin mucho interés. Subió a la nave sin decir nada sobre lo que el príncipe de los susurrantes le había dicho, pero Pea lo había escuchado todo. No lo había pensado, pero por derecho al haber vencido a Vegeta, Kakarotto tenía un reclamo al trono si así lo decidía. Entonces surgía una duda en su cabeza, ¿a quién seguirían los saiyajin, al guerrero que venció al mismo Vegeta, o al que llevaba la sangre de la Familia Rea?

El viaje de regreso fue un poco incómodo, algunos saiyajin aceptaron con más facilidad el hecho de no matar que otros, por lo que varias discusiones estallaron en el trayecto. Un saiyajin joven incluso terminó en un tanque de recuperación debido a que otro lo golpeó cuando el tema se salió de control. Ahora el saiyajin acusado estaba encerrado en una celda junto a los enemigos que se habían rendido. Kakarotto y Piccoro eran los encargados que esas discusiones no escalaran más allá de un pequeño desacuerdo. Pea, como siempre, se quedó con los herajin, quienes se repartían el botín de los enemigos caídos. A pesar que Tarble le había encargado a la saiyajin que no hiciera nada de eso, las raíces de los herajin eran de piratas, por lo que viejas costumbres eran difíciles de matar.

Cuando finalmente llegaron de regreso al planeta donde los saiyajin y otros guerreros estaban actualmente, Kakarotto podía ver que había mucho movimiento entre los campamentos; guerreros corrían de un lado al otro, subiendo cosas a sus naves. Parece que la partida hacia la coronación sería pronto. Detrás de él caminaban los soldados que se habían rendido, temblando de miedo al no saber qué les esperaba. Los saiyajin no eran muy conocidos por demostrar piedad, así que estar con vida ya era algo raro para ellos. Algunos guerreros de esa raza tan temida les escupieron en los pies y otros les arrojaron rojas para divertirse, hasta que Kakarotto los detuvo, teniendo que recordarles que ese tipo de actos ahora estaba prohibido por el príncipe. Y, tal como esperaba, algunos no tomaron muy bien esa noticia.

Ya adentro del castillo, Kakarotto y los reos fueron llevados ante el príncipe, quien parecía estar adolorido. Una hermosa saiyajin estaba a su lado, sosteniendo una copa de cristal llena de agua, y una pastilla verde en la otra mano.

-Gracias, Pars- le dijo el príncipe al notar la presencia del otro saiyajin y los capturados -Seguiremos con esto después-

-Pero, Alteza...- dijo la hermosa saiyajin, luciendo preocupada.

Tarble le sonrió con dulzura -Todo está bien. Terminaré con esto y seguiremos luego-

La saiyajin dudó un poco, pero al final asintió con una reverencia y salió del Salón. Kakarotto no preguntó nada; había escuchado rumores sobre dolores que atosigaban todavía al joven príncipe, ¿y quién no estaría así? Si las historias eran reales, ya era un milagro que Tarble siguiera con vida. Un pequeño dolor continuo de cabeza y músculos era poco para pagar a cambio de seguir respirando. Celery entró a los pocos segundos, viendo con ligero desprecio a los hombres que estaban encadenados. Kakarotto le sonrió, intentando empezar con el pie derecho, pero la saiyajin le volteó el rostro.

-Me alegro que hayan regresado con bien- dijo Tarble -Escuché que algunos de los nuestros murieron y otros estaban heridos-

-Especialmente los otros soldados que envió con nosotros- aclaró Kakarotto -Los saiyajin y herajin no tuvieron ninguna baja-

-Es bueno escucharlo- dijo viendo a los otros presentes en la sala, los cuales no levantaban la mirada -¿Ellos son los que pidieron piedad?-

-Así es- dijo Kakarotto tan casual como siempre -No ganaba nada matando personas que ya estaban de rodillas-

-Eso es típico de alguien como tú- interrumpió Celery -¿De qué sirven seres que no están decididos a morir por su líder?-

Kakarotto frunció el ceño, pero fue Tarble quien salió a defender los actos del clase baja -Estoy muy seguro que estos hombres fueron obligados a pelear, Celery, no tienen la obligación de morir, especialmente por un sujeto que seguro intentó extinguir su raza entera, ¿no crees?- dijo sin apartar la vista de los reos, quienes poco a poco comenzaron a sentir menos miedo. Celery lanzó un pequeño bufido, y Kakarotto no pudo evitar reír. Pocas veces la saiyajin se quedaba callada, ¿cómo es que Fennel y ella habían logrado entenderse? Fennel siempre fue relajado y no se tomaba nada en serio; mientras que Celery nunca bajaba su defensa, incluso su postura era completamente recta, con hombros firmes y mirada fría.

-Los traje aquí para que usted decidiera qué hacer, pero Celery tiene algo de razón…- dijo Kakarotto, viendo de reojo a la saiyajin -Yo tampoco confiaría plenamente en alguien que se rinde así como así. No son material para nuestro ejército-

-Y aunque lo fueran, no los obligaría a luchar por mí- dijo Tarble, poniéndose de pie -Quítales las esposas. Estos hombres son libres desde el momento en que se rindieron. Nos encargaremos de buscarles un planeta que se ajuste a sus necesidades- se viró hacia Celery -Dile a Taro que él es el encargado de eso-

Kakarotto no pudo evitar sonreír. Éste era el verdadero inicio de algo distinto. Le quitó las esposas a los prisioneros y les dio unas palmadas para que se calmaran -Todo está bien- les dijo con un tono amigable -Creo que ustedes son seres acuáticos, ¿no? Seguro un planeta con más del noventa por ciento de agua sería perfecto-

Taro entró comiendo una fruta rectangular, escupiendo las semillas al suelo como si estuviera caminando en un campo fértil, ganándose una reprimenda por parte de Celery. Le dio una fuerte palmada al prisionero que parecía ser el líder -Vengan conmigo. Quiero que me digan qué tipo de condiciones necesitan y buscaremos un planeta. Yo mismo iré con ustedes para asegurarme que lleguen con bien-

-No es necesario que vayas tú mismo- dijo Celery.

-No digas tonterías. Siempre me ha gustado viajes de placer como éste- dijo riendo a carcajadas.

El chico andrógino que había implorado piedad se viró a Kakarotto -Gracias, saiyajin. No olvidaremos esta demostración de piedad de parte tuya y el saiyajin del trono-

Kakarotto le sonrió. Realmente esperaba que consiguieran llegar a un lugar donde estuvieran en paz. Justo cuando iba a salir del Salón, la voz de Tarble lo detuvo. Aparentemente el joven príncipe quería hablar con él a solas, incluso le pidió a Celery que saliera del lugar. Kakarotto se quedó de pie, no sabiendo qué esperar, ¿se tardarían mucho? La verdad es que prefería ir a comer que escuchar al príncipe. A diferencia de Vegeta, Tarble tenía una extraña habilidad para hacer que todo lo que dijera no sonara tan importante.

-Tú eres el que comprende mejor mi deseo por la paz- dijo el príncipe -Celery parece todavía no querer siquiera entender el concepto de paz-

-Es cuestión de tiempo- dijo Kakarotto -¿Sabe? La verdad es que no he comido bien durante el viaje, así que...-

-¿Qué piensas de ser mi Mano Derecha?-

-¿Qué?-

-Estoy seguro que Celery es una gran saiyajin, incluso me ayudó a entrenar y se lo agradeceré por siempre, pero necesito a alguien que comprenda y comparta mi sentir por la paz-

Kakarotto apretó los labios. Realmente no quería eso. Por todos los dioses, prefería huir a estar en ese puesto de nuevo. Para ser Mano Derecha, se necesitaba dedicación, tiempo, y una ligera ambición de poder. -Agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero no creo ser el indicado para ello-

-¿Por qué no?- inquirió Tarble –Si es por el hecho de ser clase baja, no debe de importarle. Quiero erradicar esas clases sociales, ¿de qué sirven? Usted es un buen ejemplo que el esfuerzo puede llegar a superar a alguien que nació con el don de pelear. No importa la clase con la que nació. De no ser así, ¿cómo habría podido usted ganarle a mi hermano en combate?-

-Su hermano tenía la ventaja en todo el sentido- lo interrumpió, ya harto que la gente no quisiera escuchar el verdadero relato –Yo no lo vencí, sólo sobreviví el combate. La razón por la que estoy vivo es porque tuve suerte. Nada más. Vegeta demostró por qué es el verdadero príncipe saiyajin-

-Ya veo- dijo algo cabizbajo -¿Pero por qué no quiere el puesto? Si es por ese mal entendido...-

-No- dijo -Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ayudarlo a usted a ser un buen rey. Celery lo ha ayudado a entrenar, a mejorar en el combate, incluso a tomar decisiones usando más la lógica que los sentimientos. Quizás ella sea fría y despiadada, no crea ni siquiera en la paz, pero para gobernar a una raza tan indomable como la nuestra, necesita a alguien con un carácter así de fuerte a su lado-

-Es una pena, pero lo comprendo- dijo poniéndose de pie -Creo que es hora de comenzar a mover a las tropas para el planeta donde me coronarán-

Kakarotto asintió rápidamente y se retiró más relajado. Incluso exhaló cuando salió del Salón. Vio hacia una de las ventanas, todavía quedaban varias horas para que el Sol se ocultara. Quería ir a tomar algo; no era bebedor, pero era en esos lugares donde se podía enterar de todo lo que había sucedido -Quizás Piccoro acceda a venir- balbuceó mientras caminaba por un pasillo. Si realmente iban a partir hoy, tenía poco tiempo para averiguar qué había sucedido con sus padres, e incluso con Bulma.

Llegó a una encrucijada de pasillos, y justo cuando iba a cruzar a la izquierda, una mujer regordeta con enormes pechos y voz delicada apareció por el pasillo de la derecha, cargando un bebé que parecía estar malhumorado. Kakarotto se detuvo de golpe, viendo a la mujer con el bebé. Era raro ver a un niño en el castillo a parte de Calíbono; Celery incluso parecía insistir que su pequeño entrenara y entrenara, sin perder el tiempo acompañándola cada vez que tenía una reunión con Tarble. Levantó la vista de nuevo hacia la mujer, que pasó a su lado sin despegar los ojos del pequeño saiyajin de apenas dos meses. ¿De quién era ese niño? Los vio alejarse, no pudiendo evitar medir la energía del crío. Determinar el ki de un bebé era difícil, la única manera de tener una cantidad aproximada era cuando se ponía a llorar, pues liberaba su energía conjuntamente con el llanto. -Tiene un buen poder- dijo sorprendido.

-Es de Okkra-

Kakarotto se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Celery, estaba tan concentrado en el niño que ni siquiera se percató de la otra presencia. -El segundo príncipe- dijo un poco aturdido, quiso ver al niño, pero la niñera ya iba bastante lejos. Lo único que podía identificar era el cabello negro, como todo saiyajin, y su cola que se movía de un lado a otro.

-¿Se parece mucho a Vegeta?- preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la niñera y el bebé, quienes ya estaban bastante lejos.

Celery se encogió de hombros –Quién sabe- dijo simplemente –Creo que se parece más a Okkra-

-¿Dónde está ella?-

-Está donde debería estar- respondió Celery. Se viró hacia Kakarotto y lo vio con frialdad –¿El príncipe te propuso ser su Mano Derecha?-

-...-

-Imaginé que lo haría. Él y yo no tenemos los mismos ideales-

-Le dije que no- agregó Kakarotto -No tengo interés en algo así, además el puesto te queda mejor a ti que a mí-

Celery sonrió levemente. Quiso agregar algo, pero el sonido de unas pisadas apresuradas la distrajeron -¡Mamá!- gritó Calíbono -¡Saibaiman!- dijo alegremente, aferrándose a la pierna de su madre -¡Tres!-

Celery lo cargó y le sonrió como Kakarotto nunca había visto hacerlo antes -¿Mataste tres saibaiman?-

-¡Sí!- su mirada luego se posó en Kakarotto, y su actitud cambió de manera radical. Se calmó de inmediato y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como si hubiera visto algo emocionante -¿Quién es?- preguntó con una voz tímida.

-Soy Kakarotto- dijo él, no sabiendo cómo hablarle al pequeño -Soy... fui amigo de tu papá hasta el día que murió-

Calíbono se metió un dedo a la boca y no dijo nada más, sólo se recostó en el pecho de su madre. -No es muy bueno relacionándose con nuevos-

-Fennel siempre fue bastante amigable y nada tímido- dijo Kakarotto, levantando la mirada -Si este niño heredó esa timidez, definitivamente no fue de su papá-

Celery se sonrojó y lo vio con frialdad -No te equivoques, idiota, quizás seas el mejor amigo de Fennel, pero eso no nos convierte a ti y a mí en amigos-

-Tienes razón, y quizás nunca lo seamos, pero me gustaría entrenar personalmente a Calíbono. Si tiene tu poder de pelea, y el agudo instinto de Fennel, seguro será un guerrero bastante hábil como su papá-

-No digas tonterías. Calíbono será mucho más poderoso, incluso que yo, no importa que sea de clase media, pronto su poder será tan grande como el de un clase alta-

Kakarotto sonrió. Quizás Celery no compartía la idea de paz de Tarble, pero ahora entendía que ella seguramente apoyaba la eliminación de clase sociales en la sociedad saiyajin. El nacimiento de Calíbono la había hecho cambiar de opinión _-Así que por eso mismo se ha abstenido de insultarme por mi clase-_

Celery puso a Calíbono en el piso y le sonrió -Vamos a buscar a Taro. Ese idiota no puede largarse de vacaciones, tiene que estar presente para la coronación de Tarble-

-¿Qué hay del entrenamiento de Calíbono?- preguntó de nuevo Kakarotto. Le había prometido a Fennel que se encargaría de ello, y lo cumpliría aunque Celery no estuviera de acuerdo -Pronto seré más poderoso que el mismo Vegeta, así que tu hijo entrenará con el saiyajin más fuerte-

Celery se detuvo, aferrando la manita de Calíbono con delicadeza -Broly sigue con vida- dijo ella -Hasta donde tengo entendido, él es el saiyajin más poderoso- dijo continuando con su camino.

Kakarotto se quedó pensativo por unos instantes antes de decidirlo -¡Lo venceré!- exclamó, haciendo que madre e hijo detuvieran su caminar -Venceré a Broly, y entonces tú tendrás que aceptar que yo sea quien entrene a Calíbono-

Celery sonrió sin que su rival la viera, y siguió caminando en silencio, mientras Calíbono no paraba de voltear a ver al saiyajin que recién había conocido. Ni su madre ni Kakarotto sabían que el pequeño tenía sueños con su padre, donde éste le hablaba de todas las hazañas que había hecho de joven, y en sus relatos siempre le hablaba de un saiyajin que portaba el nombre de Kakarotto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Trunks no paraba de llorar. Ya habían pasado un mes y medio en ese planeta, y ni el bebé ni la madre habían podido salir del castillo. Las comodidades eran increíbles, incluso daban paseos por los jardines adornados con fuentes dentro de los terrenos del príncipe, pero no habían dado un paseo por el pueblo, ni siquiera habían visitado el río que supuestamente conectaba todas las tierras del planeta.

Roma, el príncipe y señor feudal de los desiertos, le había hablado del planeta y su constitución. Habían 9 tierras principales, gobernados por 9 diferentes señores y señoras feudales; el señorío de los Mares, el del Cielo, de los Bosques, de las Montañas, de los Ríos, de la Selva, de la Sabana, de la Tundra y del Desierto. Los nueve se reunían dos veces al año, en un punto neutral conocido como el Coliseo, donde se hacían debates e incluso juicios. Muchos reyes y reinas de otros planetas a veces pedían dictar sentencia en ese lugar, pues consideraban al planeta y sus gobernantes como justos. El día era más largo que la noche, pues habían dos soles en la cercanía.

Trunks calló cuando se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta, y estiró los bracillos, balbuceando algo inentendible para su madre. –¿Quieres entrar?- preguntó Bulma, empujando la puerta lentamente.

Se trataba de una enorme biblioteca de doble altura, con escaleras sobre las libreras para poder alcanzar las partes más altas. Una hermosa chimenea se hallaba al lado izquierdo, calentando el ambiente, especialmente los cuatro sillones que estaban frente a ella; al fondo de la habitación había una enorme ventana que permitía que entrara iluminación natural. Ahí, frente a ésta se hallaba el escritorio más largo que Bulma había visto en su vida, y alrededor.

Roma levantó la vista, y cerró el libro que estaba leyendo –Bulma- saludó con su voz que danzaba entre lo juvenil y lo varonil. –Me perdí de la cena que teníamos, disculpe, pero tuve algo que atender...-

-Espero no interrumpir- se disculpó ella, especialmente porque Trunks comenzó a querer llorar de nuevo –Ya, ya Trunks- le susurró a su bebé.

Roma le sonrió. Estaba segura que él estaba muy acostumbrado a conseguir a la mujer que quería simplemente con sonreír –En lo absoluto. Sólo se trata de unas _visitas_ que vendrán para un próximo juicio… nada importante.- Se colocó ambas manos atrás y caminó hacia ella sin desviarle la mirada. -Es una noche muy hermosa, ¿no lo cree, señorita Bulma?- habló suavemente.

-Sería más hermosa si pudiera contemplarla desde afuera del castillo- le respondió la bella terrícola. –Estoy segura que a Trunks le gustaría salir un rato-

El hombre la vio, con esa mirada tan profunda que Bulma no podía lograr descifrar. A diferencia de Vegeta, los ojos de Roma eran siempre tranquilos, como si nada lo perturbara. En las semanas que llevaba viviendo bajo su techo, no había visto ni un atisbo de enojo en él. Y podía decir lo mismo de todos los que habitaban las tierras que estaban bajo el cuidado de ese hombre. Según había escuchado de uno de los esclavos, la raza Brokan eran considerados los seres más atractivos del Universo. Hombres y mujeres por igual; y controlaban sus emociones mucho mejor que cualquier otra criatura.

-Quizás tenga razón- respondió Roma –Pero Enkiridera me pidió que la hospedara, pero que no le permitiera salir- dijo, viendo en dirección a Trunks, quien ahora parecía un poco más molesto –Quiero que usted se sienta cómoda aquí-

-Entonces déjame ver los alrededores. Deja de tratarme como una prisionera-

Roma le sostuvo la mirada con seriedad, hasta que finalmente asintió –Un huésped deja de serlo en cuanto se reprime su libertad.- Abrió la puerta de su estudio y llamó a uno de sus sirvientes –Quiero que esté acompañada todo el tiempo. Este pueblo es pacífico, pero usted es madre, y no de cualquiera, sino de un príncipe... aunque éste sea saiyajin. Si algo le sucede, jamás me lo perdonarían-

Bulma quiso decir que Trunks no era ningún príncipe, pero la verdad era que, no importaba qué tanto ella lo negara, su hijo llevaba sangre azul por las venas. Su hijo era el heredero legítimo al trono más peligroso del Universo.

-Por cierto, Señorita Bulma, pude notar que no está usando el anillo que le regalé- dijo con algo de preocupación -Cuando le conté que era el anillo de quien fue mi prometida, no quería hacerla sentir que el dárselo era algo simbólico o parecido. Es un accesorio que la ayudará a mantenerse oculta, en caso que alguien quisiera atentar contra usted antes que venga la Patrulla Galáctica-

-¿Crees que mi vida está en riesgo?- preguntó preocupada.

-Nunca está mal querer protegerse, en especial ahora que usted es madre de un príncipe-

Bulma asintió y sacó el anillo que llevaba en una pequeña bolsa del vestido, colocándose el hermoso accesorio de color rojo en el dedo índice -La verdad es que es un anillo muy hermoso-

-Señorita Bulma- dijo él, tomándole la mano –Espero que con esto comience a confiar un poco en mí- dijo con un poco de preocupación en los ojos –Me gustaría que me permitiera conocerla un poco más… Cuando todo acabe; cuando este juicio termine, me encantaría que se quedara aquí por su propia voluntad-

-Yo también lo espero. Por mi bien y el de Trunks-

Roma le sonrió –Iré a llamar a uno de mis ayudantes. Acomódese aquí mientras tanto- le suplicó, saliendo de la habitación sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Trunks se calmó en cuanto el príncipe salió, y exigió ser puesto en el suelo, el cual estaba completamente alfombrado.

-Bien, pero no te apartes mucho- dijo Bulma. Trunks se quedó sentado por unos segundos, para luego comenzar a gatear. Bulma lo siguió sonriendo, ¿habría Vegeta aprendido a caminar sin gatear? Cuando miraba a Trunks, no podía evitar preguntarse si algunas de sus pequeñas manías las había sacado de su padre.

El pequeño finalmente se detuvo cerca de una mesa que estaba frente al a chimenea. Bulma lo cargó de nuevo, se sentó ella y luego lo sentó sobre sus piernas –Eres un pequeño diablillo- le dijo, haciéndole cosquillas en su estómago, consiguiendo la risa que más adoraba en el mundo.

Trunks hizo un pequeño balbuceo, y su madre giró la cabeza hacia la ventana –Estrellas fugaces- dijo sorprendida, poniéndose de pie. Se acercó al enorme muro de cristal y sonrió –Es una hermosa noche- dijo asombrada, mientras Trunks parecía perplejo por lo que su par de ojillos observaban.

Bulma se quedó allí de pie durante casi un minuto entero, apreciando el espectáculo. La puerta se abrió de nuevo, y un hombre tan guapo como Roma apareció. Madre e hijo se giraron rápidamente hacia él, pero la terrícola no pudo evitar darle un vistazo al enorme escritorio del príncipe Brokan. Estaba impecable, como si él no hubiera estado sentado allí hace menos de cinco minutos. Pero lo que llamó la atención de la humana no fue eso, sino la foto de una hermosa mujer de piel tan blanca como la nieve, ojos rasgados casi tan negros como su cabello, y un traje rojo con un dragón negro bordado, firmada con una letra muy elegante... entonces sus ojos se posaron en el libro que Roma había estado leyendo. _-No es un libro, es un diario-_ pensó, al darse cuenta que la letra de la fotografía y la que estaba escrita en el cuadernillo eran la misma.

-¿Señorita?- llamó el recién llegado –¿Está todo bien? El príncipe me pidió que…-

-Sí, sí, voy enseguida- respondió, haciendo a un lado la sensación de haber visto a la mujer de la fotografía en alguna otra parte.

Ambos salieron acompañados por uno de los sirvientes, usando un carruaje tirado por dos enormes bestias las cuales Bulma nunca había visto. Parecían rinocerontes con cola de lagartija, pero eran muchísimo más rápidos que los caballos de la Tierra. El sirviente los conducía con lentitud mientras Bulma le hablaba a Trunks, quien no paraba de mirar todo por la ventana. Todo estaba repleto de palmeras tan altas como la muralla que rodeaba a la ciudad principal, donde había casas de adobe blanco, y en el centro estaba el hermoso castillo de cristal donde Roma vivía. Era un pueblo tranquilo, rodeado de naturaleza, con el sonido relajante del río que pasaba justo frente a un lado de la ciudad.

-Pronto iremos a casa- dijo Bulma, y Trunks la vio sin comprender lo que le decía, simplemente rió, haciendo que su madre se olvidara de todo lo que la perseguía por las noches... la incertidumbre de lo que sucedería en el futuro no le permitía dormir, se encontraba a sí misma dando vueltas en la cama por horas, hasta que, ya harta de no poder descansar, se levantaba y caminaba hasta llegar a un balcón en específico, donde se sentaba a admirar el cielo estrellado.

Roma le había dicho que, hace miles de años, habían existido tres lunas en el cielo, pero éstas habían sido destruidas por temor a los saiyajin; sin embargo, el cielo era decorado por hermosas estrellas que brillaban tanto que sustituían la luz de las lunas. Fue así como descubrió que, a una hora específica de la noche, se podía observar el planeta enano que se trasladaba alrededor del Gigantus, el planeta donde actualmente se hospedaba; el otro planeta era de un tono que no lograba ubicar, a veces parecía rojo, a veces café, y esos colores los conseguía por uno de los dos soles que hacían el día más largo que la noche. Roma le había dicho que era un planeta bastante inhóspito, donde sólo había una construcción en él, la cual albergaba a los seres más ruines del universo. No comprendió por qué un planeta así de peligroso estaba tan cerca de uno tan pacífico como Gigantus, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que el planeta donde estaba ahora servía para llevar a cabo juicios. Y los seres a juzgar eran encerrados en el planeta enano. Aparentemente la prisión estaba resguardad por seres que sólo habitaban en la oscuridad, por lo que era realmente difícil escapar, pues estas criaturas cazaban a cualquiera que huyera, incluso entrar a la prisión era un riesgo y algunos morían devorados antes de cruzar la puerta.

Trunks hizo un berrinche al darse cuenta que su madre estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y no le estaba prestando la atención que él quería. Jaló a Bulma del cabello y comenzó a llorar. -¡Trunks!- lo reprendió, causando que el pequeño saiyajin llorara más fuerte. Bulma tardó un poco en calmarlo, hasta que su hijo dejó de estar encaprichado y fijó su atención en unos pajarillos que volaban cerca del carruaje.

Bulma levantó la vista en busca del Planeta Prisión, como se llamaba el planeta enano. No sabía por qué, pero cuando se sentía hostigada por el temor de lo que le deparaba el futuro, buscaba una extraña paz viendo hacia ese lugar, como si algo en el interior de éste la calmara. Quizás era el recordatorio que había un lugar capaz de detener a los seres más ruines y despiadados lo que la hacía sentirse tranquila. O quizás era el bello color rojizo que tiraba algunas noches.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando la primera nave de los saiyajin fue divisada por el enorme radar, una alarma de emergencia sonó en todo el planeta. Nunca antes había sido activada, por lo que muchos de sus habitantes no sabían qué hacer. Corrían hacia las plazas, otros al castillo de cada distinto señor feudal, y algunos incluso se encerraban en los bunkers que tenían debajo de sus casas.

El cielo se oscureció, cubierto por unas grandes nubes grises que llevaban consigo las primeras lluvias de la época. Poco a poco el agua comenzó a arreciar, haciendo que el ambiente se tornara un poco tenso, pues la alarma no dejaba de sonar. La nave más grande tocó el suelo luego de treinta minutos de haber sido divisada. Se estacionó cerca de los muelles, donde había capacidad para tres naves más únicamente. El mar estaba hecho una fiera, olas chocaban contra los muros de gaviones, algunos barcos se mecían de un lado a otro a voluntad del viento y el agua. Los pocos pueblerinos que quedaban cerca del puerto corrían buscando refugio en terrenos altos en caso de sufrir alguna inundación. Cincuenta caballos montados por jinetes bajaron las colinas hacia los muelles, justo cuando otras dos naves saiyajin quedaron ancladas para asegurar que el mar no las volcara.

La compuerta de la nave más grande se abrió, provocando que los jinetes se pusieran nerviosos. Todos sabían que no había nada de qué preocuparse, pero no podían evitarlo. Los saiyajin eran saiyajin, y tenían una fama que los colocaba como unas de las razas más mortíferas. El príncipe Tarble fue el primero en descender, caminando de manera firme, con su capa ondeando con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a desprenderse de su atuendo. La lluvia comenzó a golpear el rostro del saiyajin, haciendo que éste se cubriera un poco. Seis saiyajin salieron detrás de él; dos eran tan altos que algunos caballos relincharon un poco por la presencia que daban. Los murmullos entre los jinetes no tardaron en escucharse –¿Quién de ellos fue que venció a Vegeta?-preguntó uno, consiguiendo que otros comenzaran a adivinar.

El jinete que iba a la cabeza, un hombre alto de piel rosada, completamente calvo, y con argollas decorando sus orejas puntiagudas, se acercó temeroso –Al… Alteza- saludó, bajando del caballo con dificultad, pues el viento y la lluvia se habían intensificado –Es un gusto tenerlo aquí finalmente. Espero el viaje no haya sido tedioso-

Tarble asintió y extendió la mano –Un mes de viaje no es nada- respondió relajado -Espero que con esto todos consigamos lo que buscamos- dijo de manera elocuente.

-Cla… ¡Claro!- dijo el hombre rosa –¿Acaso aquél es el segundo hijo del príncipe Vegeta?- preguntó, viendo a un pequeño saiyajin con mirada fría, que se ocultaba detrás de una saiyajin que lucía intimidante.

-¿Él? No, no, es hijo de mi Mano Derecha. Se llama Calíbono-

-¿Pero sí trajo consigo al otro príncipe saiyajin heredero?-

Tarble le sonrió con frialdad –¿Quiere entrar a mi nave o nos llevará a un castillo para hablar de todo esto?-

-Lo siento, Alteza, por favor, síganos- dijo, montando de nuevo su caballo. El resto de jinetes levantaron el estandarte del señor feudal al que servían. El símbolo era un tridente, el escudo oficial de la familia que gobernaba todos los muelles y mares de ese planeta.

Tarble le hizo señas a su Consejo, y Celery le indicó a otros diez saiyajin que los siguieran. Mientras los jinetes corrían lo más rápido posible, los diecisiete saiyajin volaban por encima de la ciudad. La mayoría de casas eran entre madera y piedra, elevadas del suelo con pilotes para evitar cualquier inundación causada por el mar. Finalmente llegaron al castillo, el cual resaltaba por sobre todas las construcciones. Tenía una enorme muralla de quince metros de altura a su alrededor, protegiéndolo de cualquier invasión que llegara por tierra. Allí se les daría hospedaje, pues el señor feudal se había ofrecido a tenerlos bajo su techo y darles comida y bebida. Dicho señor era un hombre regordete, con ojos pequeños y brillantes, anillos de oro en todos sus dedos, y ropas holgadas de una tela que parecía costosa. El príncipe saiyajin, y los otros seis miembros de su Consejo, fueron llevados ante él.

-Mi Señor- dijo Tarble, de manera cortés al entrar al lugar donde se encontraba un ser regordete, sentado, con un balde de uvas a su lado, devorándolas lentamente.

El Señor se puso de pie con ayuda de dos jóvenes altos que tenía a ambos lados, quienes llevaban harapos puestos en comparación con lo que el hombre regordete llevaba. Tosió un poco, y restos de uva quedaron atrapados en su barba negra –Es bueno saber que el nuevo príncipe saiyajin tiene modales- tosió un poco más –Es mucho más de lo que puedo decir de su hermano mayor. Por favor, póngase de pie-

-¿Qué hay de los otros saiyajin que vinieron con el príncipe?- interrumpió Pea, para sorpresa del resto de presentes.

-Yo sólo sé sobre la llegada del príncipe, nada más- dijo el hombre regordete –Quizás regresaron ellos a su planeta…-

-Creo que usted está al tanto sobre lo que sucedió entre nosotros y Cooler. Nuestro Planeta Vejita ya no existe-

-Oh, sí, tiene razón. Mi error- dijo de manera dramática y nerviosa –Imagino lo que deben sentir-

-¿Alguna vez ha perdido su planeta, Mi Señor?- preguntó Tarble, un poco molesto con la condescendencia del otro sujeto.

-No. Pero no se preocupe por ello, mi empatía es grande, tengo suficiente comida como para alimentar a su ejército. Aunque tendré que pedirle ayuda a algún otro Señor, si sigo alimentando tanto no quedará nada para mi pueblo-

Tarble lo veía hablar sin poder decidir en qué momento responder, hasta que finalmente el Señor comenzó a toser –No se preocupe, mi Señor- le respondió cortésmente –Si me permite llevar a mis hombres a cazar a los bosques que están a unos cuantos kilómetros…-

-No, no, no- respondió nervioso –Esos terrenos le pertenecen a otro Señor, y sería una falta de respeto invadir su terreno. No se preocupe, príncipe saiyajin, yo veré cómo los alimento- vio a uno de sus ayudantes, y éste se apresuró a acercarse a Tarble –Permita que mi esclavo los guíe hasta el comedor. Creo que podrá soportar a unos cuantos saiyajin más, pero el resto de su flota tendrá que quedarse en la plaza. Ordenaré que les den mesas para que se sienten. Aunque sean saiyajin, no quiero que luego digan que les di un mal trato debido a esto-

-Antes de eso quiero ver a mi hermano-

-¿Su… su hermano? Pues verá, él no está en este lugar…- dijo, sacando un pañuelo y limpiando su sudor.

Tarble apretó los puños –Si no me lleva ante él en este momento…-

-No hay que apresurarse, príncipe, todo a su debido tiempo. Creo que lo mejor es que se acomode primero, conozca un poco el lugar, y luego…-

-¡Lléveme ante él!-

Los seis miembros del Consejo, incluyendo a Kakarotto, se sorprendieron un poco ante el arrebato de ira de Tarble. Era poco propenso a verlo así. La barbilla del señor feudal estaba temblando, parecía que estaba por mearse allí de pie, pero se contuvo –Claro, claro, es su hermano después de todo, pero verá… yo no sé dónde está- admitió finalmente –La princesa Enkiridera fue la encargada de traerlo. Yo sólo ofrecí mi castillo para hospedarlos a ustedes. Seguro luego de su coronación ya podrá verlo, pero mientras tanto es mejor que esperemos un poco más, ¿no le parece?-

Tarble apretó los labios, hizo una reverencia, y salió del Salón, seguido por Celery y los demás. –No me gusta el tono de ese hombre- dijo Cligar –Es obvio que tenernos como invitados es un tipo de logro personal-

-Seguramente ese hombre no tiene ni la menor idea del honor que es tener enfrente a un grupo de saiyajin y seguir respirando después- dijo Celery.

Taro rió –A mí me dio la impresión que era un balón de aire. Un golpe, y explotaría-

Caulier se rascaba la barba, comentando en lo poco higiénico que era la apariencia del señor feudal. Tarble se limitaba a escuchar sin decir nada, con los ojos puestos sobre el esclavo que caminaba frente a ellos mientras les daba un pequeño recorrido por el castillo. Lo miraba examinando sus ropas; eran finas, sí, pero podía ver moretes en las partes donde había piel descubierta, sus brazos eran extremadamente delgados, al igual que sus piernas; las plantas de sus pies estaban rojas, posiblemente de tanto caminar descalzo, a pesar que ahora llevaba unas sandalias nuevas _–Parece que recién se las acaba de poner y no sabe cómo usarlas_\- pensó.

Todos los pasillos estaban tapizados por una alfombra roja, piel de algún pobre animal, pinturas cubistas y de ángeles; una extraña combinación. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por vitrales de colores, y el techo poseía un revestimiento de azulejo que podía hipnotizar al ojo. Quizás el señor feudal fuese un hombre sin gracia, pero debajo de su gordura y simpleza, había un exquisito gusto por el arte. O quizás el castillo le había pertenecido a alguien mucho más refinado antes.

El comedor a donde fueron guiados era alto, con triple altura, columnas corintias que decoraban por sí mismas el espacio, chimeneas en cada una de las paredes, y varias mesas puestas al azar, cubiertas completamente por comida. Poco a poco el resto del ejército fue llevado hacia ese lugar, y rápidamente se llenó de risas, gritos y música acompañaban el ambiente, así como el olor de sudor y carne. También sonidos de platos rotos. Era obvio que los saiyajin se la estaban pasando bien

Tarble se sentó, bebió y comió, no pudiendo evitar apartar la mirada de aquellos esclavos que se movían entre las sombras, silenciosos llevando comida de un lado a otro, deseando a no ser vistos. Habían niños, niñas, mujeres, hombres y ancianos. Vio a Celery hablar y hablar de Calíbono con otro saiyajin que parecía estar interesado en el tema de los hijos. Caulier bebía y bebía… su problema de alcohol empeoraba en las reuniones así; era imposible vencerlo en un duelo de bebida. Taro se reía por todo, y Cligar desapareció luego de un rato.

-Kakarotto- llamó Tarble, intentando no lucir preocupado –¿Puedes sentir el ki de mi hermano en alguna parte?-

-No- respondió el saiyajin de clase baja –Las esposas que le colocaron deben estar restringiendo su energía… pero… por un instante me dio la impresión de sentir el ki de Bulma y el de Trunks-

–¿Qué estaría haciendo Bulma hasta este lado del Universo?- preguntó escéptico.

–¿Cree que los tienen como rehenes?-

-No, ella es demasiado inteligente como para caer en alguna trampa así-

Kakarotto quiso comentar algo más, pero se contuvo y quedó callado. Él no era bueno imaginando escenarios como los demás, no tenía mucha capacidad para dudar de las personas; mil veces había caído en engaños de sus enemigos, así que dudar no estaba en su instinto, pero debía de admitir que era muy curioso que los herederos a la corona saiyajin estuvieran reunidos en el mismo planeta al mismo tiempo.

-Cuando terminemos de comer y hayamos descansado, quiero que intentas averiguar si alguien en este planeta sabe algo de Bulma o de mi hermano. Cualquier información será apreciada-

Kakarotto asintió y le dio una mordida a una pierna de cerdo rostizada. Comería hasta no poder más, y luego dormiría como una roca durante diez horas seguidas. Después de eso comenzaría su búsqueda.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El Pueblo de las Montañas del Planeta del Juicio era muy diferente al Pueblo de los Mares. Pues en dichas montañas sólo existían criaturas toscas, y era allí donde Kakarotto y Piccoro estaban ahora. Ambos buscaban cualquier información de Bulma, aunque Kakarotto no perdía la oportunidad para preguntar sobre la nave donde iba Milk, pero de nada servía pues nadie sabía sobre tal cosa.

Kakarotto estaba en el mercado, sentado en una roca comiendo una fruta de color morado. En su mano derecha llevaba un pequeño dibujo que Piccoro había hecho de Bulma, ¡no tenía ni idea que el namekuseijin pudiera ser tan buen artista! Lastimosamente de nada había servido, pues ningún habitante del Pueblo de las Montañas había visto a un humano en su vida, ni sabía que existían.

-Con éste, es el quinto pueblo que vemos y no hay señales de nada- se quejó el namekuseijin –Quizás alucinaste su energía-

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Kakarotto, no muy convencido de esa explicación. Desde el día de su llegada no había sentido de nuevo la energía de Bulma, y ya habían pasado cinco días –¿No crees que se esté ocultando?-

–De lo poco que vi, esa mujer estaba tan loca como lucía, así que es más probable que las personas se oculten de ella- fue la respuesta de Piccoro.

Kakarotto estalló en risa. Bulma podía ser una belleza, pero es cierto que su carácter era un poco desquiciado cuando quería. Se puso de pie, decidiendo con Piccoro hacia dónde debían ir. Habían ya investigado en el Pueblo de los Mares, en el Pueblo de las Montañas, Pueblo de la Tundra y el Pueblo de la Sabana, pero no habían encontrado nada. Lo único que habían descubierto es que muchos reyes y reinas estaban llegando para la coronación de Tarble.

Kakarotto también había descubierto que por ser saiyajin, lo discriminaban. Muchas veces le habían negado la entrada, y fue Piccoro quien tuvo que intervenir. Incluso tuvo que llevar su propia comida, pues los vendedores se negaban rotundamente a darle siquiera una probada de algo. Tenía que bañarse varias veces al día para ocultar el aroma que su cuerpo emitía, era vergonzoso.

-¿Qué tal si vamos al pueblo que está en el desierto?- preguntó Kakarotto.

–El Pueblo de los Ríos sería mejor- dijo Piccoro –Los ríos son la manera más rápida de transportarse en este enorme planeta, así que seguro habrán escuchado rumores de alguna terrícola en el planeta-

-Le avisaré a Tarble- dijo Kakarotto.

El Pueblo de Los Ríos era el más largo de todos, pues era básicamente una gran ciudad que se construía alrededor del río que conectaba todo el planeta. El agua era tan cristalina que se podía ver el fondo de 10m. Barcos, lanchas y canoas lo usaban para transportarse. El pueblo era el más alegre que saiyajin y namekuseijin habían visitado. El único que no discriminó a Kakarotto por su raza, incluso le ofrecían comida cuando su estómago rugía.

-Estoy buscando a una terrícola- decía Kakarotto, mostrando el retrato de Bulma -¿La han visto? Seguro está con un bebé de este tamaño. Estaba justo en la entrada de una casa de dos plantas, y en el pórtico se hallaban cinco mujeres vestidas únicamente con un pantalón holgado y unas blusas que dejaban a la vista sus abdómenes. Todas se rieron, pues el saiyajin no parecía comprender que estaba a un paso de ingresar a un prostíbulo.

-Nunca he estado con un saiyajin- dijo una de ojos azules.

-Dicen que son unas fieras en la cama- dijo otra, acercándose a Kakarotto y agarrándolo del brazo -¿Te importa si me lo muestras?-

Kakarotto la vio un poco confundido, levantando el retrato de Bulma -¿Quieres que te muestre esto?-

Las cinco rieron como colegialas enamoradas. Tirando de la ropa al saiyajin para que entrara -Vamos, vamos, no te cobraremos nada si logras con todas-

-¿Es un tipo de juego?- preguntó el saiyajin, subiendo los escalones hacia la puerta debido a la insistencia de las mujeres.

-Lo siento, señoritas- dijo Piccoro, tomando a Kakarotto del hombro y arrojándolo hacia atrás -Pero este saiyajin está en una misión. Si quieren, mandaremos a más para acá-

Las mujeres se pusieron un poco tristes por la interrupción, pero cuando escucharon que habían más hombres así olvidaron la frustración. Incluso intentaron que el namekuseijin entrara con ellas, pero éste se rehusó rápidamente. Kakarotto había caído justo en unos barriles llenos de pescado, y ahora apestaba -No tenías que hacer eso. Quizás ellas sabían dónde...-

-¡Lo que sucede contigo es que eres un tonto! Ahora tú tendrá que traer a tus compañeros saiyajin a este lugar, yo no planeo pisar este pueblo nunca más- le gritó el namekuseijin, sonrojado por la situación embarazosa que había tenido que pasar, pero fue gracias a ese embrollo que se enteraron que el Señor Feudal del Desierto tenía una invitada de un planeta lejano. Kakarotto se sorprendió de lo mucho que las descripciones encajaban con Bulma, incluso un chico aseguró que la mujer cargaba consigo a un bebé, pero que éste no lucía ni olía como un saiyajin.

Volaron hacia el Pueblo del Desierto. Kakarotto había visto en el mapa que el señorío era vasto, pero no imaginó que hiciera tanto calor, pero a pesar de ello podía sentir miles de presencias en ese pueblo, pero ninguna parecida a Bulma. Él y Piccoro aterrizaron justo donde comenzaba el oasis, cerca del río, pero no tardaron en darse cuenta que no eran bienvenidos.

Cinco guardias los rodearon, exigiéndoles que se largaran o se atuvieran a las consecuencias. Kakarotto no sabía qué hacer, era el primer poblado donde eran tan hostiles, a pesar que el resto de pueblos aseguraban que las personas del Desierto eran quizás las más pacíficas. Piccoro fue quien explicó la razón de su visita, incluso expuso que Kakarotto era miembro del Consejo Real de los Saiyajin, pero esto no calmó a los guardias, quienes no paraban de decirles que se fueran de allí.

-No hay ninguna terrícola en el desierto- dijo uno de los guardias –Ahora necesito que se vayan, o al menos el saiyajin-

-Quizás si hablamos con el Señor de estas tierras…- comenzó a decir Piccoro, pero realmente parecía que los guardias no cederían.

-Fue el Señor quien ordenó negar la entrada a cualquier saiyajin, especialmente al príncipe Tarble y a cualquier miembro de su Consejo-

Kakarotto inhaló profundamente, ¿cuál era el problema con su raza? Es cierto que no eran precisamente los mejores del Universo, pero estaban intentando cambiar todo, y este tipo de actitudes no hacía fácil el cambio. Piccoro le colocó una mano sobre el hombro y le indicó que debían irse. –De igual manera no percibes su energía, ¿o sí?-

Kakarotto cerró los ojos, intentando buscar en cada rincón, pero de nada sirvió. Quizás en serio Bulma no estaba en ese planeta –Vámonos- dijo un poco molesto. Realmente le habría gustado conocer a ese Señor Feudal para demostrarle que un saiyajin no podía ser detenido si realmente se lo proponía, pero nada ganaría ahora.

Volaron en silencio de regreso al Pueblo de los Mares. Kakarotto no paraba de repasar una y otra vez la escena en su cabeza, ¿acaso ocultaban algo en ese pueblo o eran unos simples racistas?

-Quizás están ocultando la energía de Bulma- dijo Kakarotto.

Piccoro asintió. De lo que estaba seguro, era que Kakarotto no podía tolerar que lo discriminaran. -Se acerca una tormenta- dijo con su voz grave –Es mejor que nos apresuremos o estaremos atrapados en ella-

Cinco días más pasaron. Las lluvias se calmaron, parecía que había sido una tormenta pasajera. Tarble fue visitado por una gran variedad de emisarios del resto de señoríos, rogándole que los visitara para el almuerzo o la cena. Asistió únicamente a tres de esas invitaciones, pues constantemente era acosado por las mismas preguntas sobre la cultura saiyajin: ¿comía los cuerpos de los enemigos?, ¿recurrían al canibalismo cuando escaseaba la comida?, ¿fornicaban unos frente a otros sin importar parentesco?, ¿mataban a los hijos de otros cuando querían embarazar a una mujer?, ¿se comían la placenta luego del nacimiento?, ¿su dieta se basaba en órganos de animales?, ¿es cierto que si se transformaban en oozaru, perdían la capacidad de razonar entre aliados y enemigos?

Pero nadie respondía cuando él preguntaba. Parecía que ninguno de los señores quería compartir información sobre el paradero de Vegeta, ni siquiera sabía si realmente seguía vivo o no. El ki de Bulma y de Trunks no fue sentido más por Kakarotto, y a pesar que hostigó al Señor Gordo a que le dijera algo sobre ellos, éste se rehusó diciendo que nunca había un humano llegado tan lejos como para estar en ese planeta. Y cada vez que salía a flote el tema de su coronación, le decían que faltaban algunos reyes y reinas de otros planetas, pero en cuanto llegaran, todo comenzaría.

Finalmente, una semana después de haber llegado al planeta, el señor feudal obeso llamó a Tarble ante él, parecía que tenía buenas noticias que compartir.

En cuanto el joven príncipe cruzó la puerta, su mirada se posó en Enkiridera, quien estaba de pie al lado del señor feudal, usando su traje blanco con un dragón dorado bordado en su espalda, llevando en su cintura dos espadas delgadas y largas para que todos las pudieran observar –Ha pasado mucho, príncipe saiyajin- dijo ella, con su voz tranquila –Escuché que se recuperó rápido de la batalla contra Cooler, ¿cómo está su ojo?-

Tarble se obligó a sonreír –Mejor que nunca- respondió de manera condescendiente –¿Me explicarás por qué trajiste a mi hermano este lugar en lugar de llevarlo ante mí?-

-Lo siento, pero el Parlamento cambió de opinión, creemos que alguien tan peligroso como Vegeta no debe estar siquiera cerca de su raza. Ya sabes, para no influenciar en algún tipo de movimiento en su contra, Alteza-

-Nadie me dijo algo sobre ello, ¿segura que no es por algo personal?-

-Pero claro, Alteza, yo no hago nada que el Parlamento no me ordene- le sonrió de manera cortés -Ahora, me gustaría conocer al otro príncipe. El segundo hijo de Vegeta, dicen que es como ver a su madre en pequeño. Seguro será tan poderoso como su padre, o incluso más-

-Kurbis está durmiendo, lo tenemos en una de las otras naves que están varadas en el Espacio-

Enkiridera pareció un poco acelerada -Claro, claro, pero me gustaría conocerlo. Quizás para su coronación pueda traerlo para que lo conozcamos. Un príncipe siempre es razón de gozo-

Tarble asintió -Lo traeré para la coronación... siempre y cuando usted me diga dónde tiene a Bulma y a Trunks-

-La señorita Bulma hizo un trato conmigo. Por tu expresión imagino que no tienes ni idea sobre ello- se encogió de hombros –Ella está donde está por su voluntad. Puede irse si así me lo pide, pero entonces de nada habría servido lo que nos construyó-

_-Está aquí-_ pensó aliviado. Quiso preguntar sobre ello, pero se abstuvo. No caería en la trampa de Enkiridera. Sea lo que Bulma y ella hicieron, no era de su incumbencia –¿Qué haces aquí entonces?-

Enkiridera se giró hacia el señor feudal –Vine a visitar a un viejo amigo- dijo sonriendo –¿No es así?-

El señor feudal, sudando como un puerco, tosió de manera seca –Claro, claro. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Su hermana y mi hijo mayor estaban comprometidos, ¿no es así? Cuánto tiempo de eso… recuerdo todavía el revuelo que se hizo con el señor del Desierto… su hermana y mi hijo se habrían casado de no haber sido por el príncipe Vegeta…-

Tarble no quitó los ojos de encima de Enkiridera, y por primera vez, vio ira en ellos. Ella siempre se esforzaba por permanecer tranquila, pero era obvio que ese tema había tocado un nervio. Quizás sí era personal después de todo.

-De nada sirve hablar del pasado- dijo la princesa, cortando el tema de golpe –Yo era la última que faltaba para su coronación, Alteza, pero antes de eso hay que hacer el juicio a su hermano. No puede ser que Vegeta siga estando como sucesor al trono, sería como poner en riesgo su puesto, ¿no lo cree? Usted debe comprender que, para que confiemos en los saiyajin, al menos nos deben permitir juzgar a su hermano como si fuese cualquier vil asesino. De lo contrario, sería como si los saiyajin fuesen intocables- dijo de manera condescendiente.

-Quiero verlo antes de eso.-

El señor feudal se movió de manera incómoda, haciendo que su papada temblara –Creo que no es seguro que…-

-¿Por qué no?- interrumpió Enkiridera –Es su hermano, después de todo. Entiendo muy bien que usted todavía debe de tenerle cierto apareció, ¿y cómo no? Después de todo, un hermano nunca dejará de serlo… vivo o muerto, siempre lo llevaremos con nosotros, ¿no cree, Alteza?-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La puerta de metal se abrió, provocando un sonido que dejaba claro que el óxido se estaba propagando en la estructura. El guardia, cubierto de pies a cabeza por una armadura de acero, dio tres pasos hacia el interior de la celda oscura y húmeda. Colocó un plato de comida en el suelo, y salió de nuevo sin darle la espalda al reo, y sin intercambiar palabra alguna con él.

-No ha comido por una semana. Desde que se enteró sobre la coronación, sólo ha tomado agua, ni siquiera he escuchado cómo es su voz…- informó el encargado de esa celda –Es obvio que esa raza está hecha para durar ante cualquier inclemencia-

-No podemos permitir que muera así. Si lo consigue, nosotros nos quedaremos sin la justicia que les debemos a nuestros hermanos y hermanas-

-Nosotros no somos quienes decidirán cómo morirá este soldado. Si los dioses deciden que debe morir a causa del hambre, y bajo su propia mano, entonces ésa es la única justicia que necesitamos-

El guardia se quitó el casco, y sus mechones blancos cayeron sobre su frente –No sé qué clase de dioses permitirían una muerte así, pero yo no descansaré hasta no verlo pagar como se merece. Este maldito arrinconó a mi raza hasta llevarlos a un punto sin retorno de la extinción. Cuando yo muera, ya nadie quedará para mantener el legado de mis ancestros-

-No te acerques tanto a la puerta…- le advirtió el otro guardia. Había una pequeña abertura donde se podía observar hacia el interior de la celda, pero por consiguiente el reo también podía ver lo que sucedía afuera.

-¿Qué puede hacerme este idiota? No ha comido por días, está encadenado, y además tiene esas esposas y aro que le…- sus palabras quedaron ahogadas. Un fino rayo de energía le atravesó el cuello, perforándole la garganta, y provocándole que se ahogara mientras intentaba aferrarse a la vida.

El otro guardia corrió hacia él, gritó por ayuda, pero era demasiado tarde. El chico de cabello blanco se desangró a los treinta segundos, muriendo con una expresión de terror.

-Eres un maldito- dijo el guardia, manteniendo su distancia de la puerta –El pobre no tenía que morir.- Su única respuesta fue una risa desde el interior de la celda –¡Calla, maldito saiyajin, calla!- le gritó, pero la risa sólo aumentó de intensidad. No entendía cómo un hombre que no había comido nada por tanto tiempo todavía tenía energía, pero cuando vio por la rendija de la puerta, pudo darse cuenta que el saiyajin estaba tan en forma o incluso mejor que cuando había llegado, ¿alguien más lo estaba alimentando?

-¡Soldado!- gritó un guardia en la puerta del recinto –¿Qué sucedió?-

-Es… fue un accidente- dijo viendo el cuerpo de su compañero ya sin vida.

-Sáquelo de aquí. Avise a sus familiares que…-

-Él ya no tenía familiares, capitán-

El capitán, un hombre con bigote espeso y ojos grises pareció entristecerse un poco –Ya veo. Entonces le celebraremos un digno funeral. Cada vez que una raza se extingue del Universo, es algo que todos sufrimos-

El soldado asintió y cargó el cuerpo del que fue su compañero por tres años. Cuando salió del recinto, vio de reojo a quienes acompañaban al capitán. Tres saiyajin más. No pudo evitar verlos con desprecio, ¿cuántas razas más tendrían que extinguirse a manos de esos horribles seres?

-Gracias, capitán- dijo Tarble.

-¿Estás seguro que estarás bien, hijo?-

Tarble asintió –Estaré bien- se esforzó por decir, a pesar que su pulso se había acelerado.

-Ya veo, cualquier cosa estaré del otro lado de la puerta. Tarble se quedó de pie, acompañado por dos saiyajin que estaban a cargo de cuidar que Vegeta no escapara de su celda. Eran dos soldados jóvenes que Caulier había elegido para acompañar al príncipe en caso él lo requiriera para cualquier situación... Tarble los hizo jurar que no le dirían nada a nadie sobre lo que estaba haciendo. No quería que los demás se enteraran. Era algo que debía hacer solo, aunque tenía que admitir que temió un poco por su vida al llegar a esa prisión. Era una enorme estructura en forma de cilindro, con diminutas ventanas donde apenas cabía una paloma; rodeándolo había una enorme fosa cuyo fondo nadie conocía, y adentro se hallaban criaturas que nacían y morían en la oscuridad, a quienes les lanzaban los cadáveres de los reos que fallecían por inanición. Y, encima de todo, la prisión no se encontraba en el Planeta del Juicio, sino en uno diminuto de color rojizo que lo orbitaba.

El interior de la prisión estaba dividido por recintos. Uno para los asesinos, otro para los ladrones, otro para los extorsionistas; a los violadores en serie los metían en el recinto de asesinos, y estos se encargaban de matarlos, pues nadie perdonaba ese tipo de ofensas. El recinto al cual Tarble entró, tenía unas cuantas luces que titilaban, el resto de celdas estaban vacías, sólo Vegeta se hallaba en ese sector. Aparentemente era un lugar poco usado, pues raras veces tenían seres tan peligrosos como él encerrados.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, hermano- dijo Tarble, caminando un poco hacia la puerta –La última vez que nos vimos me diste por muerto, ni siquiera te molestaste en buscarme -

No obtuvo respuesta alguno, sólo el sonido de unos pasos y grilletes que se acercaban a la puerta. Al menos parecía que Vegeta no lo estaba ignorando del todo.

-¿Te han tratado bien? Hay muchas que quería decirte, pero ahora que estamos aquí cara a cara creo que realmente nada era tan importante. ¿Sabes? He decidido hacer que los saiyajin ya no luchemos más para conquistar planetas; ¿recuerdas las leyendas del legendario súper saiyajin y el dios súper saiyajin? Todos eran guerreros de corazones buenos, eso quiere decir que, en el fondo, los saiyajin podemos ser así… quizás nos tome varias generaciones, pero quiero que el Universo nos vea como seres poderosos con quienes puedan contar-

Los dos guardias que lo acompañaban se vieron entre sí. Habían escuchado rumores de eso, pero nadie se los había confirmado… hasta ahora. Tarble quiso seguir hablando de ello, pero la risa de su hermano lo detuvo.

–¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó, notando que no pudo ocultar lo nervioso que se había puesto.

-Ustedes dos- dijo Vegeta, con su voz firme y fría –Afuera- ordenó.

Los dos saiyajin se vieron entre sí de nuevo, perturbados, dudando sobre qué hacer, pero el grito de Vegeta los hizo obedecer -¡AFUERA!- exclamó el príncipe saiyajin. Tarble se quedó paralizado al ver cómo los dos saiyajin asintieron levemente, se dieron vuelta, y salieron del recinto sin siquiera discutir. Vegeta rió con amargura –No tienes madera para esto, hermano- le dijo con una voz llena de veneno –Un saiyajin como tú no puede gobernarnos-

–¿Ya te diste cuenta, insecto? No tienes la lealtad de los saiyajin en tu bolsillo como realmente crees- la voz de Vegeta sonaba tranquila, demasiado para el gusto de su hermano menor -No tienes ni idea de lo muerto que estarás pronto- le dijo, consiguiendo que la garganta de su hermano se secara tanto como un desierto.

* * *

Quedan entre tres a cuatro capítulos más :D espero poder subir el siguiente pronto, ya que hay personajes cuyos paraderos están desconocidos y necesitamos aclarar eso XD no pueden desaparecer sólo porque sí... ¿o sí? :D

La verdad es que quería actualizar dos capítulos, pero seguro me habría tardado más :( Me gustaría de nuevo que me disculparan por la tardanza, y me digan qué opinan sobre cómo está sucediendo todo en relación al pobre de Tarble, a quien no parece que todo le esté yendo tan perfecto como él habría querido.

El nombre de Kurbis para el segundo hijo de Vegeta fue idea de mi estimada amiga Diosa de la Muerte :)

Por cierto, tengo pensado ir a México para la Mole Comic Con, así que si alguien irá, pues quizás nos logremos juntar y conocer, sólo mándeme un mensaje y con gusto miramos cómo nos conocemos :)

**_¡Espero sus reviews, y nos seguimos leyendo!_ :D**


End file.
